Seriously It's Far From Over
by punkpook
Summary: A sequel to "Seriously, I Don't Remember."  Lexi has a choice to make. Sunshine's dreams come true. Seth Imprints. Jasper's secret crush comes out. Edward screws up as usual.  Follow along as choices are made, dreams are broken and drama ensues
1. Prologue

Prologue

The battle for an innocent child's life brought on such sadness, with the loss of Embry Call, who fought hard to protect his true love's child and Isabella Cullen whose knowledge was destined to destroy her.

Edward Cullen, believing it was his duty as Bella's husband was the one to go to Charlie and Rene. At the spur of the moment he concocted a believable story about a mugger who attacked while they were leaving the parking lot of the airport, having just arrived at their honeymoon destination. As he broke the news to his dear wife's parents he watched as they cried, accepted their embraces but shared no words of comfort, for he had yet to find it himself.

Every member of the pack as well as Billy Black arrived on Linda Call's doorstep to announce the loss of their fallen brother. She teared up the moment they appeared together without her son. She claimed that her mother's instinct had told her to expect the worst, but nothing prepared her for what she heard. She was told that he had been attacked by a wild animal in the woods, that Jacob had found his body only moments before. Billy held her as she cried and cursed the world for taking her only child away from her.

Zoee Sunshine was hopelessly lost without knowing the whereabouts of her son, Cullen and it only made her grieve harder for the loss of Embry, her one true love. She became distant and sullen, hopeless and depressed, matching up perfectly with Edward's current heartbreak. He spent most of his days holed up in his room, blaming himself for the death of Bella, his wife of only a few hours. Neither of them continued their daily lives, neither of them cared about anything, not even themselves.

Cullen was sent into hiding, accompanied by Patrick, a family friend and his estranged Aunt Midnight. They were given instructions to notify Bella upon changing vehicles and selecting a safe house in Orlando, Florida. She was to be the only person with that information because Aro couldn't penetrate her mind. Cullen's whereabouts were to be given to the others only after the battle had been won and then someone would be sent for him. It was understood that Patrick was not to make any further contact in the event that something went wrong. It was assumed that Bella received the information prior to her departure, as two weeks had passed and no contact had been made.

Jacob Black lost his two best friends on the same day. A loss that shouldn't be wished on anyone. His grief was only managed with the help of his imprint, Lexi, who proved to have made the hardest decision of her life. Only moments after Edward and Bella were wed, Emmett Cullen announced his true love for her, a love that she once shared decades before. Disregarding the feelings she had towards Emmett, she stayed with Jacob and kept him from slipping into the same depressing position as his grieving friends. His new found sister Adryen, who was also lost without Cullen, returned to her mother and step father in California with the promise of returning every summer.

Some things did move forward. Sunshine and Lexi moved into the house that was promised to them, instead of going back to New York where they were originally from. The house was built on the border of Forks and La Push with idea that Embry would still be close to his vampire imprint, without harming the treaty of his ancestors. Lexi looking to be in her teens, was forced to enroll in school and started her senior year on the reservation.

DISCLAIMER: It is entirely possible to read this story, without having read it's predecessor, but I seriously don't advise it. Some things cannot be explained properly without knowing the events that led up to this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening Emotions

**Chapter 1: Awakening Emotions**

**Lexi's POV **

"Ready for round two?" I asked batting my eyelashes at Jacob who had just put his pants on and was now sitting on my bed. He looked at me like he didn't hear me right. "I'm just kidding… it's nearly time for school."

"Oh no you don't Lex." He said heading towards me and I nearly fell, as I backed away giggling. "No take backs!" I ran out of my bedroom as fast as I could knowing damn well he'd catch me anyway, but I had to at least get him to the front door.

_Billy would be livid if he were late for school….again. _

I came flying down the stairs, stopping briefly at the bottom, because I was always tripping on the last step. Before I could start moving again, I saw Sunshine standing in the living room, eyes closed, hips moving slightly as Bob Marley's "Three Little Birds" played on the radio. She was wearing a Bob Marley shirt, the one that Embry had on the day we lost him. Jacob and the others found it in the woods and brought it to her. She never took it off.

Jacob came up behind me, grabbing my waist and pressing his lips to my neck. I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his. Sunshine looked up, her eyes were almost black, she hadn't eaten in days.

Just the look on her face made me feel ashamed, as both Jacob and I dropped our hands to our sides. It was quiet for a few moments as Sunshine turned away from us, and resumed her dancing.

"Good morning Sunshine." Jacob said trying to break the awkward silence. She glared at him briefly before turning the volume up on the radio. I looked at Jacob and gestured for him to follow me into the kitchen.

"How can you stand to listen to that song over and over?" He asked the moment we entered the kitchen.

"I admit it's a little irritating…" I whispered as I stared at the doorway. "But it's the only thing that makes her happy, so shut up and let her grieve."

"It's been two weeks, Lexi." He said. "I mean... I miss them too…but…life has to go on." He looked sad, but quickly recovered. "Has she fed yet?"

_I did not want to answer him and have the she's a danger to you conversation yet again. _

"I'll take that as a no." He answered for me. "You know Lexi, if she's not feeding, she could..."

"Be a danger to me… I know… blah blah blah…" I threw my hands up annoyed. "She would never hurt me Jacob. Edward hasn't fed either and…."

"And we all know he would never even think of hurting you." He said it calmly but I knew he was being a smartass.

_Neither Edward nor Sunshine could hurt me, even if they attacked. They weren't the right creature. _

"I think it's time for you to go." I said crossing my arms.

"Lexi…you know I didn't mean..." I cut him off with a kiss.

"You're going to be late for school." I said letting it go. "I'll see you in class. " He nodded and kissed me again before walking out the front door.

I sighed and went back into the living room, Sunshine still danced along to the music that played. I really wanted to sit down and talk to her but I needed to shower before school, so I decided to take care of that first.

After my shower, I quickly dressed, blow dried my hair, threw on some makeup and started down the stairs. Before I could reach the bottom, I heard movement from upstairs. I looked into the living room to see that Sunshine was no longer there. After moving back up the stairs, I found her in her room, her knees drawn up to her chest as she sat unmoving on her bed.

"Sunshine." I said after staring at her momentarily. She looked up at me, a blank expression on her face. "Do you realize how worried I am about you?" I asked as I went to join her on her bed. My arm went around her instinctively and she released the grip on her legs, slowly placing an arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm not trying to be a bother."

"I didn't say that." I said moving my hand to her hair. "I know you're hurting honey, but you can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in two weeks."

"It's been two weeks?" She asked softly. "It feels like just yesterday…" Her voice trailed off and she pulled away from me.

I sighed just as the phone began to ring downstairs. I was going to tell her I'd be right back but I was certain she wouldn't even notice I was gone. After running down the stairs and tripping on the last step, I managed to grab the phone before missing the call.

"Sunshine and Lexi's residence, Lexi speaking, how may I service you?" I sang into the phone, nearly out of breathe.

"Yeah um… how much do you charge for the _WHOLE_ night?" Came Jasper's smartass tone.

"Haha Jaz, what do you want, I'm gonna be late for school."

"Esme wanted me to call and see if you could come by after school. Edward's not doing very well." He said, his voice sounding sorrowful now.

"Yeah I can stop by, though I don't know how much help I'd be. I can't get Sunshine to eat either."

"She's still in a bad place, isn't she? I hate that…" He sounded so concerned. "Maybe you can get her to come too, tell her she's going on a date with Daddy." He chuckled slightly.

_It was odd how we all slipped up calling Edward Daddy on occasion, even though Sunshine was the one who coined the term, since he was the one that changed her. _

"That just may work." I said laughing.

"All right then, I'll let Edward know you are coming by, maybe he'll change his clothes at least."

"All right Jaz." I said trying not to laugh. "Oh and to answer your question, with the family discount it'll be about $200." He made some sort of sound like he was shocked I had said that before he laughed.

"Well let me see if Alice will give me an advance on my allowance, I'll get back to you." He laughed again before hanging up the phone.

It seemed to be getting harder and harder to make Jasper speechless now days, though I tried every chance I got. I shook my head and laughed as I started up the stairs again.

"Hey Sunshine, I'm going to go see Edward after school, wanna come?" I said poking my head into her room. "You two can go out and eat together; it'll be like a date."

"No thank you." Sunshine replied almost immediately.

"Are you sure…." I asked trying to sway her. "He just might let you touch his hair…" I said the last word in a sing song voice, trying to get her to smile.

"No." She said flatly and turned away from me

_Damn she's more depressed than I thought if her crush on Edward didn't sway her decision. _

**Jacob's POV **

"If you are late for school again Jake, so help me…" Dad started the moment I walked through the door.

"I won't be late, I swear." I said walking passed him heading for the bathroom.

"You better not be, I had to lie last time and tell them, you were helping me with something at home."

"It's not nice to lie Dad."

"Yeah well I figured if I told them you had spent the night with your girlfriend, they'd find me to be a bad parent and possibly send you to a foster home. You know… that's not a bad idea."

"Dad." I said laughing.

"Get in the shower, flower boy." He said waving me away.

_Smelling like flowers seemed to be the only drawback of dating a fairy._

After my shower, I barely had time to get dressed, before grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

"Later Dad!" I called as the door swung shut.

When I arrived at school I found Quil and Seth waiting for me at my locker.

"Alarm clock didn't go off?" Quil asked.

"Lexi doesn't have an alarm clock." I answered smiling smugly.

"Ooh. Forget I asked."

"I can't believe Billy let's you spend the night with Lexi." Seth said shaking his head. "Does he even know what you're doing over there?"

"We make art projects." Lexi said coming up to us. "Mostly paper hearts with glitter." I laughed as I took some books out of my locker.

"Yep, getting an early start on my Valentines." I said slamming my locker shut.

"Yeah well don't put glitter on mine." Seth told me.

"Who said you're getting one?" I laughed and put my arm around Lexi.

"I'm hurt Jake." Seth said putting his hand on his chest. "I thought you loved me."

"I told you Seth, you're too young for me."

"Right, you just like those eighty year old women." Seth snickered and Lexi laughed.

_It was true, she was going on eighty, but she sure didn't look it. _

"On a less disturbing note…" Quil said shaking his head at us. "We are supposed to meet in the gym for an assembly first thing this morning."

"Well let us roll then." I said as we moved down the hallway towards the gym.

The gym was already crowded when we got there, everyone was talking loudly about homework and weekend plans. We found Paul and Jared already there and sat down behind them.

_Why I didn't know…_

_Paul had become a total douche bag from the moment he imprinted on my sister. _

I cringed at the thought.

"Fall in the river again Jake?" Paul asked motioning towards my wet hair.

"It's called a shower Paul. You should try it."

"Oh I have." Paul smirked. "Your sister showed me."

"Don't." Lexi said grabbing my arm as I reached out to punch him.

"Aww poor Jakey, his wittle girlfriend not wants him to prway?" Paul snickered and I reached out to punch him again but again Lexi stopped me.

"Ignore him and he'll stop." She whispered.

"Believe me, I know him…" I told her. "He only stops when something hard comes in contact with his mouth."

"Now that's dirty right there." Seth said laughing. "I don't care who you are." Quil laughed as well and Lexi tried not to.

"That is not at all what I meant…" I said shaking my head completely unamused.

"Better not be." Seth said grinning. "I might get jealous."

"Okay that's enough of that." I said pointing at him. "You're starting to creep me out."

"Attention Students." Principal Henson said as the microphone squealed to life. "I've brought you here this morning so that I could formally introduce you to our new Vice Principal. Miss Bethany Forro." He started clapping, so everyone else did as a woman walked out onto the stage.

Her hair was blond, piled on top of her head in a tight bun and she wore a black dress suit. She looked like the epitome of strict.

"Miss Forro, will also be teaching for Mrs. Caraway while she is away on maternity leave. So that means all of you who have first period English will have the privilege of getting to know her a little better."

"Awesome." Seth said not taking his eyes off the stage.

_Awesome? _

"Thank you Principal Henson." Miss Forro said smiling slightly as she looked out across the gym. "I appreciate the warm welcome students and I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. I hope that with my help, this schools academic achievements will shine above all the local schools in Washington." Everyone just stared at her until Principal Henson started clapping, so we all fell in line with him.

After the assembly, we split up and went to our various classes. Seth practically broke his neck trying to get to first period.

"Have you seen Seth?" I asked Quil as we walked into the lunchroom later that day.

"Not since the assembly." He answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering. He kinda left quickly, don't you think?" Quil just shrugged. "And he never showed in the hall after classes…"

"Awww is Jakey feeling lonely?" Lexi asked coming up behind me.

"Yes…yes I am." I said turning around to face her, a thrilling smile on my face.

"Maybe I can help?" She said leaning in to kiss me. My arms went around her instinctively as the kiss intensified.

"Oh God please stop." Quil said shoving us. Lexi giggled as I caught her from falling into someone who was walking by.

"Somebody's a bit up tight today." I said putting my arm around Lexi as we went to find a table.

"I am not up tight." Quil defended. "This is school… I mean can't you two just… I don't know… talk?"

"Talk?" I asked and looked at Lexi. She shook her head and made a gesture with her hands. "What is this talk you speak of?"

"You're pathetic." Quil mumbled as Seth came bouncing over to the table.

"Where have you been?" I asked him. "You didn't meet us at my locker after your classes?"

"Sorry Jake, I was busy." He said smiling happily.

"Doing what?"

"Uh oh someone's jealous." Quil said in a sing song voice and I punched his shoulder.

"No need to be jealous Jake." Seth said grinning. "I'll be at your house after school."

"Should I feel grateful that I wasn't invited?" Quil smirked.

"We're going to work on my car." I snapped at him.

"Didn't Lexi help you work on your car last weekend?" Quil asked.

"Shut the fuck up." I said smacking him again and everyone laughed.

"I'm going to see Edward after school." Lexi said sighing.

"I'm loving that you don't sound too thrilled about that." I said happily. She just shook her head at me.

"He's still depressed. Esme thinks I can help make him feel better." Her hand shot up in Seth's

direction. "Not a word from you." Seth laughed and put his hands up.

_Seth was always bringing up Lexi's romantic past with Edward, just to irritate me. _

"He hasn't…." I looked at her knowing she knew what I was going to ask.

"No he hasn't and I don't want to hear the danger lecture either." She snapped. "I'll call you when I get home, unless you're too busy with Seth." She giggled and Seth winked at me. I made a disgusted face and turned to Quil.

"Quil you want to help me work on my car today?"

"No thank you… I'm disturbed enough." He answered.

"Looks like it's just gonna be me and you Buddy." Seth said getting to his feet and messing up my hair before walking away.

"Should I be concerned?" Lexi asked.

"I know I am." I answered shaking my head.

**Lexi's POV **

After school I stopped by the house before heading to the Cullen's just to see if I could convince Sunshine to come with me. She wasn't having it. She ended up slamming her bedroom door in my face before I left her alone.

_It was going to be a long day. I just hoped Edward was in better spirits. _

When I arrived at the Cullen house everyone was sitting around the living room, except for Edward of course whom Esme said had locked himself in his room.

"Sunshine's not doing any better." I told them. "I tried to get her to come with me, hoping seeing Edward would make her happy, but she refused…. quite dramatically might I add."

"It's hard for them." Esme said a sweet look on her face. "I know it is, but they both need to take care of themselves. Lexi I'm so worried about Edward. He looks awful."

_It was also odd that everyone called me Lexi now even though Jacob used to be the only one to use that name. _

"He looks like he should be living in a box outside of Wal-Mart." Alice said with a disgusted look on her face. "He's been wearing the same ratty t-shirt and pajama pants for two weeks now."

"I'm sure if anyone can get him out of those clothes, Lexi can." Jasper said winking at me.

"That reminds me Jaz." I said smiling sweetly at him. "Were you able to get the money?"

"What money?" Alice asked as Jasper stood mouth open slightly. I laughed.

"Lexi 1, Jasper 0." I said putting my fingers together in an o shape.

"I'll catch up, you just wait…" Jasper said shaking his finger at me.

"What?" Esme asked confused.

"It's the game." Emmett muttered from the couch where he sat not looking at anything.

"What game?" Carlisle asked.

"You don't wanna know." Emmett answered.

"Alice?" I asked, just checking where we stood here.

"I know…" She said rolling her eyes. "Whatever keeps him entertained I guess." She looked at Jasper. "As long as it stays verbal."

"Just be glad you didn't say oral." Emmett commented.

"Ooooh somebody's grumpy." I said smirking at him.

"Somebody's jealous." Jasper added looking at Emmett. He just glared back at him.

"Oh don't be jealous Emmett, you can play the game too." I said, my expression changing quickly. "I mean as long as Jacob's not around."

"Yeah wouldn't want that, now would we?" He snapped.

"Well then... I'm going to go see how Edward is." I said moving quickly for the stairs.

I've been pretty uncomfortable around Emmett since he professed his love for me, causing Rosalie to leave and I ended up choosing Jacob regardless. I tried to go back to normal and talk to him just as I would anyone else, but he was always so pissy with me.

_Probably best to ignore him I suppose. _

When I topped the stairs I could hear Edward talking to himself in his room.

_Oh that's not good. _

The only thing I could make out that he was saying, was why and it's not fair.

"Edward, it's me." I said after knocking lightly on the door. "Open up please." It took so long before I heard the door unlock that I thought he wasn't going to let me in.

"It's open." He said softly and I slowly made my way in.

He was sitting on his bed, his hair was sticking up all over the place. His eyes were black, even darker than Sunshine's and there were dark circles under his eyes. His pajama pants rode up on one leg and covered his foot on the other. He looked down right pitiful.

"Soo…" I said making my way towards him and plopping down on the bed. "How are you?" He just looked at me. "Never mind…sooo…" I said looking around the room. "I heard you talking when I arrived… got a new friend?" I smiled, hoping he'd laugh. _I got nothing_. "I'm going to be on the honor roll this year." I said changing the subject. "Surprise surprise huh?" I laughed, since Id taken these same classes for the last decade.

"That's nice Drea." He finally said.

_He was the only one who out right refused to call me Lexi, even though I now went by that instead of Drea. _

"Okay what do I have to do to bring you out of this Edward?" I asked sighing and taking his hands in mine. He shook his head and one hand went into his hair as he pulled. "Stop." I said slapping his hand away. He pulled his other hand from me and got out of the bed.

"It's just not fair Drea." He said shaking his head. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked, hurt filling his eyes. "To have the love of my life snatched away from me on my wedding day!" He screamed and looked to the ceiling cursing. "What did I do that was so horrible?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked trying to make a joke, but he so didn't think it was funny as his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "Sorry… I was trying to make you laugh… but I'm bad at this. Ask Sunshine."

"How is she?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, as he joined me on the bed once more.

"Better than you, worse than you... I dunno it comes in stages. You're talking more, but she a... well… doesn't look quite as... what's the word… untidy?" His lip curled then, like he was going to smile as he looked down at his holey t-shirt. "Ooooh is that a smile?" I giggled and attempted to smooth out his hair. "Don't worry, everything's going to be all right."

_Don't worry… about a thing… cuz every little thing… is gonna be all right._

_Sunshine's Bob Marley song started playing in my head then. _

"God. I hate that song." I said gritting my teeth.

"What song?" He asked his eyes scrunching together.

_Sometimes I thought life would be a hell of a lot easier if my best friend could read my thoughts like he could others. _

"Sunshine plays this Bob Marley song all day long… remember the one she sang to Cullen the day…" I made myself stop talking before I could dig myself deeper into the hole.

_I certainly didn't want to mention that day. _

"It's a great song… just not on repeat." I said sighing and taking his hand again. "Edward, everyone is worried about you, you haven't eaten in weeks."

"I'm not hungry." He said watching me trace his hand with my fingers.

"That's what Sunshine said." I said irritated. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" I asked staring into his cool black eyes. "Your eyes… they're…" He looked away from me then. "Oh Edward please don't do this. You're slowly killing yourself and that's just going to make the rest of us hurt even more."

"Sunshine is the only person who could possibly be hurting as much as I am. You have no idea."

"No I don't…but I can imagine how it would feel and I hate that it happened… but you have to move on, you have to start taking care of yourself. Can't you do that for me?" He looked at me, his expression turning sad again as he bit down on his lower lip. "Oh Edward." I said tearing up just from the look on his face. "Please." I pleaded moving my arms around him and stroking his hair. "We can get through this together." I felt his hands move around me, his fingers touching my hair and then he growled. I started to pull back but his fingers dug into my shoulders and his face nuzzled my neck. "Oh… fuck." I breathed as I felt his teeth touch my skin. "Now now now wait... when I said you should eat... I didn't mean…" And then I screamed as the pain shot through me.

Edward's bedroom door flew open and Emmett was on him in an instant, throwing him across the bedroom as I got to my feet.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked coming into the room, with everyone else behind him. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't even say anything, and I didn't have too. Esme eyed me as I held my hand over my neck where Edward had bit down.

"Oh Carlisle." She said putting her hand over her mouth. "I should have known this would happen."

"Emmett, stop." I protested as he kicked Edward as he lay against the wall. "It was an accident." I kneeled down in front of him. "Are you okay?" I asked reaching out to touch him but he jerked away from me.

_I wasn't mad at him, I knew my emotions were high and my heightened scent must have caused his reaction. The curse of an Asrai. _

"How can you even talk to him after he-" Emmett started but I cut him off quickly.

"Shut up." I snapped. "It's not going to kill me, you of all people should know that."

_It was pretty well known that during our past affair, Emmett enjoyed rough housing with me. _

"Why would-" Jasper started but stopped. "Oooh…."

"Lexi, I think it would be best if you left now." Esme said looking at Carlisle. "Let Carlisle have a look…"

"I'm fine… really, it's nothing." I tried to tell them, but Carlisle moved my hand out of the way.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Are you in pain?"

"No I'm fine. Please just stop." I said pushing his hands away.

_Seriously? They knew I was immune to the venom . A werewolf bite was the only thing that could kill me and that was only on a full moon.._

_Needless to say Jacob and I spent those nights apart. _

"You still need to go." Emmett said in a commanding tone. "I don't want you around him anymore until he feeds."

"Oh you don't want me around him?" I snapped. "You don't want?"

"Lexi, Emmett is just trying to…" Alice started.

"Oh I know what Emmett is trying to do." I said shaking my head and walking towards the door.

"I'll go, but not because you told me too." I said pointing at Emmett "And I will be back, regardless of if he feeds or not."

With that I stormed down the stairs and out the front door, all the while trying to figure out how the hell I was going to tell Jacob.

**Jacob's POV **

After school Seth met me at my house to work on the car as he promised, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right with him. Aside from the usual.

"What's up with you?" I finally asked when he leaned up against the tool bench beside me.

"What do you mean?" He asked pulling his shirt off and wiping his face with it.

"You just seem so…. I dunno….different."

"Really?" He asked grinning and then nodding at nothing.

"Yeah really, Seth what's up?" He hesitated briefly before turning to face me again.

"I think I'm in love."

_I was afraid to ask. _

Even more afraid when he reached out and pushed a strand of my hair off my shoulder, all the while grinning madly.

"Dude…" I asked moving away from him. .

"Oh Jake I know you feel it too." He said the grin still plastered on his face. All I could do was shake my head, I couldn't even grasp what was happening at the moment and then he took a step toward me.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I asked and he died laughing.

"You shoulda seen your face." He said trying to catch his breath. "Fucking priceless, Oh I wish Quil was here to see that."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled as I shoved him hard.

"Oh Jake, don't push so hard…you know I like it gentle." He laughed even more.

"Seriously you are really starting to freak me out." I said shaking my head at him.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help it… the opportunity was just too good to pass up." He said pulling himself onto the tool bench to sit down.

I remained on the opposite side of the room.

"So are you really in love?" I finally asked. "Or were you just fucking with me?"

"Oh no, I really am in love." He said nodding. "And just to be clear, it's not with you."

"Thank you, I really appreciate you saying that." I said laughing and asking the inevitable. "So who is she?" I made a face. "It is a she right?"

"Of course it is!" He said not amused.

"Well I wasn't sure…." I said laughing.

"Her name is Bethany and she is the most beautiful woman I think I have ever seen in my life." He said all starry eyed.

"I don't guess I know her." I said, the name not registering in my mind.

"Yeah you do." He said eyeing me. I just shook my head. "Bethany Forro." My eyes widened at that.

"Our new vice principal? Are you… I mean... " I couldn't even think of anything else to say.

"Yep, that's the one. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"She's like thirty!"

"Excuse me but I do not think you have the right to comment on age here." He said giving me a look.

"Well that's different. Lexi looks my age and besides I imprinted…" I stopped talking when I saw the look on his face. "Did you? I mean is it…"

"I think so dude." He said sighing. "I think so."

**Edward's POV **

_I swear to god, I would have killed you if she hadn't stopped me. _

That was Emmett's thoughts, first thing as he and Jasper led me outside the house.

It wasn't very often that he allowed me to see into his mind anymore. He seemed to have acquired this new found talent of blocking me.

Carlisle had explained that I had two choices, I could either go hunting or he would physically restrain me and force me to eat.

I chose the first option, though I was slowly regretting it as Emmett's grip on my arm tightened with every step we took.

"It was an accident." Jasper said. "Calm the fuck down, Emmett. She's fine, she's immune to the venom." He smirked. "Obviously, or she wouldn't be here…. If you know what I mean."

"Shut up Jasper." Emmett snapped.

"I didn't mean too..." I said softly. "She was… I couldn't… she…"

_Hell I didn't even have a defense. _

"Everything's always an accident with you, isn't it?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that too." He snapped.

"Lexi didn't seem like she cared." Jasper commented. "I'm sure she's used to it, hell she probably liked it." His laugh was cut off as Emmett pushed me towards him, knocking both of us to the ground. "Damn Emmett." Jasper said as he got to his feet and pulled me up with him. "We seriously have to get you laid." Emmett glared at him.

"I do not need to get laid." He said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, but we need you too. I think it would be safer that way." Jasper said smirking and ducking behind me as Emmett came for him again.

"Don't hide behind me, he'd just assume hit me first anyway…" I said moving out of the way.

He grabbed me by the shirt, ripping a new hole in it and continued to drag me out into the woods.

_I was starting to wonder if hunting was actually a cover for murder. _

When we got far enough out, Emmett let go of me and I just dropped to the ground, not really caring about hunting or anything else for that matter.

"Jasper why don't you go find him something?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't you?" Jasper asked and Emmett's head snapped in his direction, his expression proving he wasn't to be messed with. "Hey I know… why don't I go find him something to eat?" He said pointing at me and running off into the trees.

I laughed slightly and Emmett glared at me.

"If you weren't so pathetic I seriously would kick your ass."

"Yeah I know." I said putting my head down. "I feel bad enough as it is."

"You should." He snapped. "And I hope you realize I was serious about you apologizing to her."

"I will tomorrow."

"You will tonight."

"I don't really feel…"

"I don't give a shit how you feel. When you get fed, you'll be feeling better and you will march your ass to her and apologize."

_Obviously I wasn't going to win this and I certainly didn't feel like being thrown into another wall or worse… _

"Yes sir." I said half ass saluting him.

"Good I'm glad we're clear on that."

"Are you coming with me?" I asked just to make conversation.

"What? Me? no…" He said his expression changing.

_He wasn't much on being in the same room with Drea since she chose Jacob over him. _

_I can't say I much blamed him. _

"What, afraid Jake will be there?" Jasper asked coming out of the trees, a mountain lion in his arms.

"I don't give a fuck if Jake is there." Emmett snapped.

"Right." Jasper said dropping the lion at my feet. "Your favorite." He said grinning at me.

"Thank you Jaz." I said just looking at it.

"Go on then eat." Emmett more or less commanded.

"I suppose you're going to watch me til I do, huh?"

"Damn right I am."

"Just eat dude, it'll make us all feel better." Jasper said then looked at Emmett. "Cept Emmett, nothing but a little something something is gonna kick that attitude." He put his hands up in defense as Emmett started for him. "Come on big boy, hit me!" He said jumping around with his fists up.

"You really shouldn't-" I stopped when Emmett's fist hit Jasper's face hard and he fell to the ground. "..tease him."

"Fuck." Jasper said getting to his feet, with his hand over his eye. "You hit me."

"You asked." Emmett smirked.

"You remind me of someone." Jasper said recovering quickly with a smirk. "If only you were green." He laughed. "Hulk angry!" He yelled making gestures with his hands. "Hulk smash!"

_I couldn't help but laugh because he looked out right ridiculous. _

"See…" He said pointing at me. "Laughing makes you feel better, and so does eating, go on..." I nodded and looked at the lion again. "The wild and untidy Edward, looks at his victim and moves slowly towards it." He said as I actually did move slowly towards it. "Oh... he's sniffing it… is it a go?" His commentary actually made Emmett laugh as I went for it, drinking it in, replenishing my body. "And he scores!"

"You are an absolute idiot." I said looking up at him.

"Aww." Jasper said putting his hand on his chest. "Edward's back."

**Lexi's POV **

When I got home, I went straight to the bathroom, using every single method I could think of to make my neck not look so bruised. I tried a cold compress, I took a shower, I attempted disguising it with makeup, but that only made it worse.

"Uh… of all the powers I have, quick healing can't be one of them?" I asked staring at ceiling. "Jacob is going to throw a fucking fit."

"Why?" Sunshine asked peeping around the doorway and I jumped.

"Damn it Sunshine, you scared the shit out of me."

"Well I'm not cleaning it up." She said not cracking a smile.

"Did you just make a joke?" I asked grinning.

"I assure you I didn't mean to." She said looking away from me.

"Oh, Sunshine don't be like that. It's okay to joke and smile. You really should smile more."

"I have nothing to smile about." She said looking back at me. "My heart hurts."

"You don't have a heart." I said shaking my head at her.

"Well the hole where my heart should be hurts."

"You're saying your hole hurts?" I said smirking. She tried not to smile, but she did, I saw it briefly before she turned away. "Oh Sunshine it's okay to smile….I know you feel guilty about it... but it's okay really…" I touched her shoulder and she looked at me. "It's okay to be happy…"

"I'm not ready." She said softly.

"That's fine, it's a slow process… eventually you'll be able to deal with your feelings, I don't expect you to change overnight."

"It's just so hard, Drexi." She said sadly. I smiled slightly, as it was the first time she'd used that nickname in a long time. A combo of Drea and Lexi. "I miss him so much. And… Cullen... if only he were here to keep me busy…"

"I know Sunshine." I said pushing her hair off her shoulder. "Patrick is just being safe, I'm sure he'll make contact with us soon."

"You're so positive about everything." She said making a sighing sound.

"Well somebody has to do it." I said smiling. "It used to be your job." She made a sad face.

"I'm sorry Drexi, I know I haven't been-"

"Don't apologize to me. I understand. I'm here with you through the good times and the bad times."

"So what's that?" She said pushing my hair off my shoulder. "Good time or bad?" She smiled slightly. "I was trying to make a joke… are you happy now?"

"Yes I am, actually…" I said laughing. "This here..." I said pointing at my neck. "It's the result of not feeding for two weeks."

"I didn't…" She looked confused.

"No you didn't. But there is someone else who's going through the same thing you are."

"Daddy bit you?" She asked wide eyed. "I don't see how that's fair at all." Her arms crossed and I laughed as I threw my arms around her.

"My Sunshine is in there somewhere." I said as the doorbell rang.

"Jakey's here." She announced as she moved away from me.

_Sometimes it was awesome to have a vampire roommate that could sense people before they stepped foot on the property. _

"Uhhh..." I groaned. "We are supposed to be going to the movies tonight…he's going to punch something when he sees this." I said trying to pull my hair over my shoulders to hide my neck.

"Well… good thing Daddy will be here soon." She said walking down the stairs.

"What?" I practically screamed. "He's coming too?"

_Fuck me. _

"Enter!" Sunshine screamed as she hit the bottom step. I could hear Jacob's loud footsteps as he came into the house.

"How's it hanging Sunshine?" He asked as I descended the stairs. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not ready to joke with you."

"Oohkay then." He said shaking his head and looking at me. "Lexi, you look ravishing as usual." He said reaching out to caress my hair but I put my hands on his arm and smiled.

"Thank you, please don't mess up my hair… took hours… really."

"All right." He said putting his hands up.

"ENTER!" Sunshine screamed, even though nobody knocked. I turned around to see Edward walk through the door, dressed nicely and his eyes… were honey colored.

"Edward, you…" I ran right to him and hugged him. He just put his head down as I touched his face. "Your eyes." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah…" He said laughing slightly. "Intervention."

"Edward." Jacob said as a greeting.

"Jacob…" He replied, putting his hands on my wrists as he gently moved me back. I noticed his head tilt, as he tried looking at my neck. I automatically started shaking my head.

_Not now, please not now… don't say… _

"Drea I'm so sorry." He said it.

"It's okay Edward. No big deal." I said turning to Jacob and grabbing his arm. "We should go."

"The movie doesn't start for another hour?" Jacob protested. "And what'd he do this time?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't tell him?" Edward asked.

_God I hate you both. _

"She told me." Sunshine said, standing there with her arms crossed. Jacob eyed me.

"Fine." I said throwing my hands up in the air. "I'm just going to go upstairs and you can tell him." I said starting to turn away. "But you better not hurt each other." With that I stormed off up the stairs. "Sunshine?" I called back.

"I wanna watch." She said not moving.

"No, you can't, come with me, now!" I yelled. I needed her to come with me so she could tell me what was being said.

She stomped her foot like she was a toddler, but followed me up the stairs anyway. The moment we were in my room, without shutting the door, I turned to her.

"Tell me everything they say." She nodded and looked like she was listening.

"Jacob asked him what he did. Daddy said I want you to understand it was an accident…" _Uh he had to start out that way didn't he? _"Jacob said, I don't like where this is going….Daddy said I assure you I meant no harm… Jacob said Harm?" She said it angrily, I assumed to match Jacob's tone. "Daddy said you were aware that I haven't fed in weeks? Again Jacob said I don't like where this is going. Daddy said you should probably just punch me now."

"What?" I asked running out of the room and heading down the stairs and into the kitchen, Sunshine didn't even follow.

"Should I?" Jacob asked, his eyes narrowing. Edward nodded. "Why?"

"I attacked her." He just came out and said it all willy nilly like.

"You what?" Jacob snapped. "What do you mean attacked?" He looked at me standing in the doorway and for some stupid fucking reason I ran my fingers over my neck. His eyes blazed and he looked at Edward. "You bit her?"

"Jacob don't!" I cried as I came up beside him, holding on to his arm as he raised it.

"Drea." Edward said putting his hand up to stop me. "I want him to hit me." He put his head down. "I deserve it."

"No." I moved in front of Jacob. "It was an accident Jacob, he was upset and I started crying and my emotions… I know he couldn't help it, not being in the state he was in…there's no reason to be upset…I'm fine." Jacob moved his arm and somehow moved me back behind him.

"I told you!" Jacob screamed, turning to look at me. "I told you this would happen, I fucking told you!"

"I know, I'm sorry… I know…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Edward asked staring at me.

"It's my fault, really…"

"It certainly is not!" He yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Jacob screamed.

"Hit me Jake." Edward demanded.

"Jacob don't!" I pleaded. Jacob looked between us, trying to decide what he'd do.

Apparently Jacob was thinking about doing as I asked because Edward said the one thing that I knew would make Jacob even angrier.

"Emmett hit me." He said locking eyes with him. "Are you trying to tell me he loves her more?"

"Edward!" I screamed the moment Jacob's arm flew out and his fist smashed into Edward's jaw, knocking him back against the door, breaking the glass window inside it.

Edward shifted on the ground, and got to his feet slowly, the sound of broken glass crunching beneath him. He moved his mouth around as if stretching it out, before reaching up to touch a tooth that was not there.

"You fucking knocked his tooth out!" I screamed turning around to face Jacob, who held one hand in the other. "I can not believe..." I couldn't even say anything else I was furious.

"Yeah…" Edward said rubbing his face. "That was alittle more heartfelt than Emmett." Jacob smirked proudly.

"Seriously?" I said irritated as I stormed out of the room again, only to brush by Sunshine who stood just outside the door. "Did you see that?"

"I did."

"Can you believe them?"

"Yeah, I can actually." She said nodding. I sighed loudly and stormed up the stairs and into my room.

**Jacob's POV **

Yeah so I felt like an ass when Lexi stormed out of the room, but come on, he was asking for it. He knew mentioning Emmett would make me do it, even though I hadn't planned on it.

"Why'd you make me do it Edward." I asked looking at Edward across the kitchen.

"Because you weren't going to."

"Yeah because Lexi asked me not too, you know she doesn't like it when we fight."

"Yeah well I don't like knowing that I was so bad off that I'd jump her like that. If were anybody else I could have killed them."

"Did Emmett even hit you?" I asked kinda skeptical.

"He threw me up against the wall, he kicked me, threw me at Jasper and threatened to do worse if I didn't apologize."

"Well make sure you point out your missing tooth for me." I said smirking.

"I'll make sure of it." He said rolling his eyes.

"So…" I said looking around at the mess I really didn't feel I should have to clean up. "Wanna watch some TV?" He looked at me oddly but nodded.

"Sure, why not." He answered as we started for the living room, but Sunshine blocked our path.

Her arms crossed and she pointed across the room to a corner of the kitchen. Edward and I exchanged glances before I looked over to see the broom and dustpan leaning up against the wall.

"But…" I was going to say it wasn't my fault, but her glare made me realize it would just be easier to clean up the mess. "Guess we better clean it up." I said looking at her. "She just might attack me."

"I have no desire to taste you." Sunshine said finally speaking. "You smell too much." Edward thought it was hilarious and started laughing, which made me laugh because his missing tooth made him look ridiculous.

"We'll clean it up Sunshine." Edward said smiling sweetly at her. Her dark eyes went to his and stayed there for a few moments before she turned and ran quickly for the stairs.

"You know she hasn't fed since…" I started to say as I went for the broom.

"I can see that." Edward said cutting me off, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe you can convince her?" It was a shot, she used to do anything he asked.

"Maybe." He said picking up the dustpan and kneeling on the floor.

"I wouldn't want her to hurt Lexi…."

"You wouldn't hit her, would you?"

"Ofcourse not. I would never-"

"Good, because I would have to hit you back." He said smirking up at me as I swept some glass into the dustpan.

"You can try." I said laughing. "But if I knocked another tooth out, you wouldn't be quite as pretty."

I regretted it when I said it, cuz it made me think of Seth and his unnatural flirting habits.

_Unfortunately, Edward read my mind. _

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked grinning up at me. "Aw Jakey, you are too sweet." He reached his hands out. "How about a little hug?"

"Shut the fuck up…" I said swatting at him with the broom.

**Lexi's POV **

I was sitting on my bed glaring at the window when Sunshine came into the room.

"Window piss you off too?" She asked plopping down beside me. I smiled, delighted that she was still trying to make jokes like her old self.

"He…knocked…his… tooth…out." I said emphasizing each word.

"Kinda ironic if you think about it." She said smiling slightly.

"Ha." I said shaking my head.

"Well if you are so mad, why aren't you down there yelling at them?"

"They know I'm mad, I'm waiting on an apology." I said smirking.

"Well I'm punishing them with hard labor at the moment. Kitchen should be cleaned up soon."

"Good job Sunshine." I said tapping her shoulder with my own. She smiled slightly again, her spirits seemed to be slowly coming back.

"I hope they find his tooth." She said shaking her head. "He looks awful silly…" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"But still sexy right?" I asked, baiting her.

"You think Daddy's sexy?" She asked making my mouth drop open unintentionally.

"No… I was just seeing if…" I sighed. "If you thought that."

"Always." She said with a straight face.

"It's good to know some things never change." I said smiling at her. She was quiet for a few moments before making a sighing sound.

"Drexi." She said softly. "Would you hate me if I tried to bite you?"

"Of course not." I said putting my hand on her shoulder then pulling it back. "You're not going to are you?" She smiled wider then.

"No. I was just asking." Her expression changed again. "Sometimes it's nice to know I'm in the same group as Daddy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know… that you love me as much as him."

"I love you more than him, Sunshine." I said touching her shoulder again.

"Why?"

"Because you've never attacked me." I said smiling and she smiled back.

_True, he was drunk back then, he didn't know what he was doing and in all honesty I let him do it. Edward didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. _

"I can't make promises." She said laying her head on my shoulder and I was actually thinking about moving away, but I made myself stay put.

"So how long do you think it will take them to apologize?" I asked leaning my head on hers.

"Bout one, two minutes, depending on how fast they climb the stairs." She whispered and I could already hear the footsteps coming.

"Oh, let me put on my angry face." I said leaning up and staring hatefully at the door. Sunshine threw herself back on my bed and waited for the show.

The minute they stepped into the room, they both spoke at the same time.

"Lexi."

"Drea." They looked at each other and back at me. I crossed my arms and waited, still trying to look angry even though it had passed.

"I'm listening." I said tilting my head to the side.

"I'm sorry I hit Edward." Jacob said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And I'm sorry I provoked him." Edward added.

"And?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"And…" Jacob started, a slight smile across his face. "We found his tooth." Edward pulled something from his pocket, holding it up, smiling widely.

He certainly did look silly and I had to laugh at him.

"I told you." Sunshine whispered, pulling a pillow over her face.

"You are forgiven." I said and Edward smiled which made me laugh again. "Aren't you going to fix that?"

"Later." He said looking at Jacob. "I have to uh…"

"Let Carlisle do it." Jacob answered. "You know so…"

"So it's done properly." Edward finished. I raised my eyebrows at them.

Sunshine's hand raised and she grabbed my shirt pulling me down and moving the pillow over both of our faces.

"Emmett. He has to show Emmett." She whispered so softly I barely understood her.

"I assure you that is not the plan." Edward said eyeing Sunshine as the pillow was removed and I could breathe again.

"Jakey told him too." Sunshine said no longer trying to be secretive. "I heard him." I looked at Jacob and then at Edward. Neither of them said a word, just looked around the room as if suddenly my decorating style was interesting to them.

I decided not to get angry about it, but I wanted to let them know that I disapproved, so I did the only thing I could think of. I threw a pillow at Jacob, hitting him in the side of the head. He looked shocked as Edward laughed, but stopped quickly as a second pillow hit him in the chest.

Jacob immediately picked up his pillow and threw it towards me, but I ducked and Sunshine caught it.

"I'm not playing." She said throwing it back at him as Edward's pillow smacked her in the head. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face him. He grinned as he taunted her.

"Come on Sunshine hit me."

"Haven't you learned your lesson about saying that?" She asked.

"I'm starting to think he likes it." Jacob commented.

"Only when you do it Jakey." Edward said grinning at him. "Only when you do it."

I started giggling as Jacob picked up the pillow Sunshine had thrown and swung it at Edward.

"Daddy!" Sunshine said tossing him her pillow. He caught it and we watched the amusing scene play out.

Feathers were flying by the time they were done with it all.

I couldn't even breath I was laughing so hard, two grown men having a pillow fight, seriously?

Even Sunshine was laughing and the sound alone made me forget about the mess.

"Sorry about the pillows." Edward said from the floor where he now sat, blowing feathers off his face. He smiled sweetly at Sunshine who was beaming.

Jacob's hair was all over the place, a look of pure confusion on his face, probably wondering how the hell he got involved in such a thing.

"You should probably get the broom." Edward told him and he sighed.

"This is not how I imagined this night to go." Jacob said stomping off down the stairs, which only made me laugh again.

"That was…" Sunshine said shaking her head. "That was great…" she made a sighing sound. "You single handedly destroyed my house and you made Jakey miss his late night fun time…that's just classic."

"I'm glad it made you smile." Edward said looking at me and nodding.

_He did it on purpose. _

"You're a good friend Edward." I said putting my arm around Sunshine's shoulders.

"I try…" he said as Jacob came stomping back into the room handing Edward the dustpan. "Can't I have the broom this time?"

"No." Jacob said as he started sweeping up the feathers. "I may have to hit you with it." Edward chuckled and started helping Jacob clean up the mess.

"If you hurry Jacob, we can still go get a bite to eat before everything closes." I said getting to my feet. He just looked at me. "And be in bed by midnight." I said smiling. He started sweeping faster.

"Speaking of getting a bite to eat…." Edward said looking at me and then at Sunshine. I nodded at him, knowing what he was about to do. "Sunshine, would you like to go out and get a bite to eat?" She looked up at him, her expression unreadable. "Yes with me." He said obviously reading her mind. "Well I suppose we could stop at the store first... but why…" His eyebrows raised and he made a coughing sound. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Sunshine." He said when he recovered.

"No deal then." Sunshine said laying back on my bed.

"Just let her get what she wants Edward, anything to get her to eat." I said looking at him. "Come on be a man."

"All right." Edward said eyeing me. "Just remember you said that." He said dumping the last of the feathers into the trashcan, Jacob had dragged in from the bathroom.

"Wait a minute….what does she want?" I asked, thinking I may have been too hasty in my demand.

"Too late, he already agreed." Sunshine said jumping from the bed. "Come on Daddy." She said dragging him out the door and down the stairs.

"Oh this can't be good." I said following them. "Come on Jacob!" I yelled as I once again tripped over the bottom step, only this time I was caught by Edward.

"Do we need to get a baby gate for you?" He asked, smiling his toothless grin.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Jacob came up behind me. "Whats at the store?"

"It really all depends on what store." Jacob commented.

"Barhams." Sunshine said waving towards Edward. "Come on Daddy, they close soon."

"Barhams?" I asked confused.

"Hey isn't that the new liquor store on the corner?" Jacob asked as Edward and Sunshine were nearly out the front door.

"Liquor store! Edward!" I screamed taking off after them, managing to grab Edward's sleeve before they escaped. "You can't."

_Edward and alcohol didn't mix well. Nothing good has ever come of it. The time he drank from toxic human blood decades ago that led to a night neither he nor I will ever forget. The time he and Sunshine drunked that deer at my birthday party and made a scene. And let's not forget his bachelor party where he couldn't keep his hands to himself. _

"I won't drink, I swear." He said turning to face me.

"You swear?" I asked not letting go of his sleeve.

"I swear, I'll just keep an eye on her…" He said nodding. "You said anything… would you willingly keep a friend from bettering herself?"

"Ugh. I hate you." I said letting go of him. "Just please promise you'll behave." I looked out the door at Sunshine. "And make sure she doesn't see public…"

_Sunshine was never good in public. There were more stories to back that up than I had time to remember. _

"Don't worry Mom." He said smirking. "I'll have her home by curfew."

"You know he's not going to keep that promise, right?" Jacob said from behind me.

"I still have some faith." I said sighing. "Not enough, but some."

Jacob and I left the house shortly after, arriving at the local diner around eleven o'clock. I was quiet for the most part, I couldn't eat and I couldn't think of anything but Edward and Sunshine.

I was stupid for allowing it. I knew better. It was going to end in a disaster. It always has!

"Lexi." Jacob said snapping his fingers at me. I looked at him, he had already finished all of his food, assuming he wanted mine I pushed it towards him. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"All right Sunshine." He smirked.

"Oh Jacob, what if something happens? What if she stones some humans or worse… what if…"

Oh I didn't even want to think about it.

_Sunshine's feelings for Edward were known, he'd drunkenly made a pass at her before and she went for it hook line and sinker. Oh it was a disaster._

"You want to go home and wait don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, please?" I said already standing. He nodded and the two of us left the diner.

**Edward's back in the game, Sunshine is getting close. What do you think will happen? **

**Review For more **


	3. Chapter 2: Beautiful Disasters

**Thank you very much Katie, for your review! :)**

**If you find yourself impatient for a story update, please bide your time by reading the prequel to this story. Some things may not make sense without it… :)**

**Last we left the story, Lexi was worried about Sunshine being out alone with Edward… does she have just cause for this alarm? It's Edward Cullen, what do you think? **

**Sunshine's POV **

My god I was full and toasty and out in the woods alone with my Daddy!

I looked up at him from my beautifully vodka drunkened deer that Daddy had caught and poisoned right properly for me. He was standing near the trees, just watching me.

_You know you want some. _

I thought smiling at him.

"I promised Drea I wouldn't." He said shaking his head.

"You've broken promises before, she expects it." That made him laugh.

"Come on Daddy, celebrate with me, my first feeding in so long… please…" I asked batting my eyelashes at him. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Pwease Daddy….just a taste… a teeny tiny itty bitty wittle sip?"

"I really shouldn't Sunshine."

_Damn him and his trying to be a good Daddy. _

"I'll tell Drexi you were mean to me."

"I'll just tell her the truth, then."

"She wont believe you."

"Yes she will."

"Right cuz you've never lied to her before." I said chuckling to myself.

Daddy lied to her for decades about a night they shared together, a night she couldn't remember until just a few months ago.

"All right then." He said making a sighing sound. "Just a sip though." I giggled in delight.

Unfortunately for him, one sip led to another and another and another before I knew it, the drunkened deer was drained completely and we were both stumbling around the forest.

"Drea's going to kick… my…ass…" Daddy said grabbing at his hair in that oh so sexy way that was Daddy.

"She's too wibble." I said feeling sorta dizzy.

"She's what?" He asked.

"Wibble." I said the word again. "Wibble….wibble.." Then I started laughing cause it was quite a funny word.

"You mean little?" He asked laughing along with me. I just started nodding and I kept nodding for a few minutes until I forgot why I was nodding.

"But Jakey….now he's not so wibble." I told him, like he didn't know that. "I mean he's so much bigger than her…I wonder… how is it that-"

"Stop." Daddy said shaking his head like he had something stuck in his hair.

"But can you imagine?" I asked wide eyed. "I mean-"

"Sunshine!" He said grabbing my wrists and pulling me against him.

_Well… I'm speechless _

"Can we please talk about…something else?" He asked, letting go of my wrists, letting his fingers softly trail down my arms.

_Well…I'm speechless. _

He chuckled softly and leaned his forehead against mine.

At that point I was certainly glad I didn't have to breathe cuz I certainly wouldn't have been able to.

"Oh…kay…." I forced the words out as my eyes stared down at his lips, so close... yet so far away. "…talk about…um…we could talk about…" He tilted his head then and his lips grew even closer. "um… the weather…is…. Nice." I nearly jumped when his hand moved into my hair.

"Or we could not talk." He said brushing his lips against mine, pulling back to wait on my response.

It was all over… I practically attacked him, nearly bringing us both down to ground, wishing I had done just that as our kisses grew so intense that I felt I might burst into flames at any minute.

**Rosalie's POV **

_Life really does suck sometimes. _

If only I would have stayed home with the Cullen's where I belonged, but no I had to be pigheaded and stubborn about it.

_Emmett didn't want me? Fine, I'd find someone who did. _

I spent the first week in a hotel, but then my money ran out, so I quickly assessed my options.

_One, crawl back to Emmett_

_And Two, find me a sugar daddy to pay my way_.

_I chose number two, only because I'll be damn if I crawl back to anyone. _

It didn't take long to find some lonely rich human to take advantage of, but the thrill didn't last very long. Bentley Livingston was nothing but a dream of a man. He was gorgeous, stylish… rich. He bought me anything I asked for, cars, clothes, jewelry, you name it I got it.

But he was a heavy drinker. He spent most of his nights drunk, some days and just about every minute in between. It was easy to ignore at first, but then one night he attempted to hit me with a whiskey bottle because he was angry that I had denied his needs. I say attempt because the moment he swung in my direction I ripped his fucking arm off. No way in hell I would stand to have another man hit me, not after what I had gone through in my human life. After that I had no choice but to finish him off, one because he deserved it and two….well he wouldn't stop yelling.

It took everything I had not to give in to instinct and take his blood. The smell was all around me, but I braced myself, finished the job and disposed of his body in the nearest dumpster.

I've been wandering the woods ever since, taking up residence in deserted cabins, caves, whatever I could find. It wasn't the best life but I managed, I just couldn't make myself go back home. Though in reality I missed it. I missed my family. I missed Emmett.

It had been two weeks since the battle that took Bella and Embry. Two weeks since I had seen anyone. Most of the time if I came across their scent in the woods I would immediately run as far away as possible. No matter how much I wanted to see them, I just couldn't face them.

Now here I was in the middle of the woods, alone as usual, trying to satisfy my thirst and keep myself busy. It seemed easier to forget when I kept myself occupied, though tonight, it didn't appear to be that easy.

I could smell them before I saw them and heard them even before that. They were laughing and talking loudly, I could tell in an instant that they were drunk. Neither of them noticed me in the trees, as their laughter carried.

Sunshine was in hysterics over something called wibble while Edward stared at her with the oddest expression on his face.

Then she started pondering the difference in Lexi and Jacob's body sizes. Judging by Edward's expression she was about to ask how the mechanics of the two sizes worked, and I would have run off then….if he hadn't of stopped her.

It wasn't the fact that he stopped her, but how he did it that made me keep watching. Their bodies were standing entirely too close together, it seemed to intimate for two friends. At first I wondered if I had missed something while I was away, but then I noticed how self-conscious Sunshine seemed. She wasn't making eye contact nor was she speaking which was extremely unusual for her.

Then suddenly she started mumbling about the weather, just a long string of words that didn't much fit together. He whispered something inaudible to me and before I knew it they were all over each other.

_Nothing could have prepared me for that. _

It seemed the two widows were taking comfort in each other.

**Edward's POV **

_The feeling of déjà vu was imminent. _

_The mixture of tastes, the alcohol, the blood…. Sunshine. _

The memories were swirling around in my head, images of the last time I had been this close to her, her expressions, her words. And then Drea was there. Anger mixed with pity… turned into regret. The day before my wedding…. the day before I lost my wife.

That alone made me want to pull back, to stop this from happening, to think about others beside myself…

But Sunshine's thoughts made retreat in my own thoughts.

_I haven't felt this much comfort in a long time._ She thought.

_To be this close to someone who really understood what it was like. _

_She was right. I felt it. The comfort. The connection. _

It only made me hold her closer, as her sweet kisses aimed to take away all the guilt, all the sadness, not only from me but from herself.

I felt intrigued. I felt encouraged. I felt…fingers….trailing over the waistband of my pants.

I said the first thing that came to mind which was her name but it probably came out as more of an encouraging moan then a preventive action.

I caught her wrists to avoid any further decent into my pants and kissed her lips quickly before pulling away for good.

"I think…" I said turning around and grabbing at my hair, trying to think of something else to say. "I should get you home…." I turned back to her. She looked humiliated, in her thoughts she was singing, her classic blocking technique. "…ya know... cuz Drea…." She nodded quickly before taking off in the direction of the house.

I almost didn't catch up to her before she got to the house. I wanted to stop her and talk to her before coming face to face with Drea but I couldn't grab her quick enough

.

"It's after Midnight. Drea said the moment we walked into the house. "Where the hell have you two been?" She said you two but she was looking at me. Jacob was sitting on the counter, his arms crossed, his thoughts none too happy. I had to laugh at him, which made Sunshine laugh at him.

"I'm not a mind reader but I know what he's thinking." She said between laughs.

"This is no laughing matter." Drea snapped. "I've been worried about you." This time she looked at Sunshine. "You fed…." Her eyes changed and she smiled. "Oh Sunshine." She threw her arms around her and Sunshine just kept giggling. "Drunky giggles, I presume…" Sunshine covered her face with her hands and Drea laughed. "Well at least you're all right."

_Good everything was gonna be okay….. _

"And you?" She asked cocking her head to the side and looking at me.

"I'm pretty all right as well." I said knowing that's not what she was asking at all.

"Did you drink?" I started shaking my head before she could even get the question out.

_As long as I don't say it out loud I'm not lying. _

"Then you won't mind if I smell you then?" Drea asked smirking.

"Mind...no I don't mind…." I said spreading my arms out. I wasn't afraid, she won't smell anything.

The moment Drea leaned in close to my face, Sunshine decided to point that out.

"You're not gonna smell it, it was vodka." Immediately her hands went over her mouth and

Drea eyes locked with mine.

_Fuck. _

"You lied?" She said attempting to shove me.

"You're surprised?" Jacob asked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." She practically hissed.

"Ooooh whole name…." Sunshine giggled. "You're grounded."

"Drea… I…" My mouth hung open for a moment as my mind tried to catch up. "I'm…sorry?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Relax Drex." Sunshine said putting her arm around my neck. "Daddy was good boy. He did what he promised." She moved her arm away and made a sighing sound. "He didn't let me do anything stupid."

_Or fun either…._ Came her thoughts.

I had to smile.

"Go home." Drea said pointing at the door. "And for god sakes do something about that tooth. You look like an idiot." Jacob smiled proudly.

"Night Daddy, thanks for dinner." Sunshine said waving.

"You are welcome." I told her. "We'll have to do it again sometime." Her expression changed and she suddenly looked shy. "Night Drea." I said as she opened the door for me.

"Good night Edward." She said slowly uncrossing her arms and sighing. She looked to the side and then put her arms around me. "Thank you." She whispered before pulling away.

**Emmett's POV **

I was pacing the floor. I had been pacing for over an hour now. Edward left hours ago for Lexi's and has yet to return. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.

_So he apologizes and what she forgives him? Of course she forgives him, she forgave him the moment it happened, cuz that's what she does. _

_What if Jacob found out? What would he do? Would he kill him? _

_He would just to piss me off cuz I thought of killing him first. _

I clenched my fists at my sides as Jasper came into the room.

"What is it Hulk?" He asked practically bouncing beside me. "Is Timmy stuck in a well?" I tried to hit him, just because he was seriously irritating me, but he ducked. "Ooooh you missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" He sang and then puckered his lips.

"I'm sorry, not tryin to interrupt." Edward smirked as he walked through the front door. "Please continue." Jasper snickered.

_Great two smartasses in the same room. _

"Wow, what happened to you?" Jasper exclaimed, staring up side his head.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked like he was hiding something.

"You're missing a tooth." Jasper snickered. I laughed cuz he looked like an idiot.

"Oh that... yeah…" He said shaking his head. "Werewolves are very temperamental creatures."

"I take it Jake found out what you did?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah but then we had a pillow fight, so it's all good." Edward said his eyes looking glassy, as he pulled something from his pocket. "Oh." He held up his tooth and shoved it into his mouth.

"Did you say…." Jasper looked at me and back at Edward.

"Pillow fight?" We both finished the sentence.

"Oh yeah, it was great." Edward said laughing. "We were in Lexi's room, me and Sunshine... and Lexi and Jake… and the girls started throwing pillows… it was like a slumber party, cept they weren't wearing nighties… yeah that would have been better…." He smiled to himself.

Jasper had the same pissed off expression I did.

"When you say… they weren't wearing nighties…." Jasper started.

"He means they were wearing clothes dumbass." I snapped.

"I was just trying to get the visual…." He said tapping his head and Edward laughed.

"How do you know what I mean?" Edward asked. "You weren't there… I invited you… see what you missed….sucks for you." Then he started wiping at his neck, only to pull a feather out of his shirt. "Jake broke a pillow on my head." He laughed. "That Jake…always breaking shit. He broke the door too… with my head might I add. Yeah fun times. "

"Are you… are you drunk?" Jasper asked suddenly, tilting his head and staring at Edward.

"What? No…" Edward answered. "That's redikerus."

"Re..what?" Jasper laughed. "Redikerus? Is that what you said?"

"Okay maybe a wibble." Edward said and then fell into the chair laughing. "Ah... that is a funny word… wibble…"

Jasper and I exchanged glances.

"A wibble redikerus aint he?" Jasper asked, smirking and it only made Edward laugh even more.

"Sunshine said Drea was wibble." He said between laughs. "Yeah and then…." He stopped laughing almost instantly. "And then…"

"And then?" I asked.

"I don't remember." He answered automatically.

"What do you make of this Hulk?" Jasper asked leaning his head towards me.

"I think if you call me that again, I'm going to strangle you."

"Don't make Hulk angry!" Jasper said making hand gestures and ducking out of my reach. "You won't like him when he's angry!" Cue Edward's laughter.

"Jasper I swear to god…." I said starting for him and he it just made it worse as he ran around the living room. "When I catch you, I'm gonna strangle you, I mean it!"

"Oh now now…" Edward said, now lying upside down in the chair. "Don't be so touchy Bruce." Jasper started laughing from the stairway where he now stood.

"Who the fuck is Bruce?" I said completely confused. "And why are you laying like that?" I tilted my head so he was right side up.

"Bruce Banner." Jasper said not leaving the stairs. "It's The Hulk's real name." I just rolled my eyes.

"And I've fallen…" Edward said making a sighing sound. "And I'm not sure if I'll ever get up."

It was then Carlisle and Esme walked through the front door, they had gone hunting earlier. They were laughing when they came in but stopped short when they saw Edward upside down in the chair. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled. "What on earth did you do?"

"What?" My mouth hang slightly open. Jasper laughed. "I didn't… I…"

"You know his condition. He's just now feeling better." She said as she helped Edward turn right side up in the chair. "I can't believe you."

"He's awful testy these days." Edward said as Esme smoothed out his hair and kissed his cheek.

"You should be ashamed." She said shaking her finger at me. "Apologize."

"For what?" I yelled, throwing my hands up. "I didn't touch the bastard."

"Emmett you will not use such a word to describe your brother!" Esme screamed. "Apologize right now!"

"But-"

"You heard Esme." Carlisle said giving me that look.

_The one that meant do it or get the fuck out of my house. _

"I didn't mean to make him angry." Edward said looking all innocent.

"Emmett?" Carlisle prompted.

"You can ask Jaz, he was here... he…" was no longer in the room.

_Fucking prick. _

"Jasper isn't involved in this." Esme said crossing her arms as she and Carlisle stared at me.

"This is between you and Edward, and you need to apologize or you can leave."

_And there it is… apologize or leave… fucking Edward… _

I was about to give in and apologize to the prick but then I had an idea.

"Edward's been drinking…." I announced smirking in his direction. He looked shocked as did Esme.

"That's absurd." Esme said giving the little bastard the benefit of a doubt. "He knows better, isn't that right Edward?"

"I don't know where he gets these things." Edward said as Esme patted his head.

_Really? _

"Fuckin asshole." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked knowing damn well he heard me.

"I'm sorry Edward…." I said through clenched teeth.

"You are forgiven." Edward said pulling at his hair.

_Yeah you better be nervous, fucking bastard… you just wait. _

"There now that, that's settled, Edward dear are you hungry?" Esme asked beaming.

"Starved."

"Emmett why don't you-"

"Oh no no, it's all right… I can manage on my own." Edward said quickly.

"That's ridiculous, dear brother, please allow me." I said smiling widely at him. He stared at me for a moment before looking at Esme.

"Ya know what, I think Jasper said he wanted to go…"

"No, he's going with me later." Alice said bouncing down the stairs.

"Are you all right Edward, you don't look so good?" Esme said touching his face.

"He needs to eat." I said walking towards the door. "Come along Edward… I know this great place… no one around for miles."

"I've changed my mind. I'm not hungry." Edward said getting to his feet.

"Oh Edward don't be like that, you need to keep your health up, it's been so long since you've fed regularly…"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He said starting for the stairs. "I'll just be in my room…..with the door locked…." And with that he was gone.

"You can go with me and Jaz if you want." Alice offered.

"Nah… I'll just wait for Edward." I said smirking. "He has to come out some time."

**Lexi's POV- The Next Morning**

I was putting on my make up, getting ready for school when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said as I put on some lipstick and fluffed of my hair a bit. I turned around to find Sunshine standing in the doorway. "Why did you knock?"

"I didn't know if Jakey was here… and you know more than half naked." She said smirking.

"Wouldn't you be able to smell him?" I asked as I started getting my books together.

"Your whole room reeks of him, it's hard to tell."

"Oh." I said not sure what to say to that.

"Did he leave early?"

"Yeah last night."

"Oh… that's odd…" She said and didn't' ask any questions.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked as she just stood there staring around the room.

"Can I not stand here and enjoy the pleasantness of your room?"

"You said it reeked…."

"Right… nauseating would be the correct word." She said following me as I left the room.

"What's up Sunshine?" I said getting the feeling she had something to say but was finding it hard to do.

"I… I need some advice." She finally said as I entered the kitchen, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"About what?"

"Boys…" She fidgeted with her fingers and looked at the floor.

"Boys?" I said laughing. "Why? You haven't even left the house in…" I stopped talking then and ran my hand over my mouth. "Is this about Edward?"

"No…" She said looking appalled. "I was just wondering ya know… how soon is too soon.. you know… after…."

"Are you thinking about dating again?" I asked happily. "Oh Sunshine that would be awesome. I know a lot of cute guys at school."

"I think I should stick to the older crowd this time…." She said still not looking at me.

"Oh well then, go for it. If you feel it's not too soon, then it's not too soon. Embry would want you to be happy."

"Yeah…" She said nodding. "I suppose he would….okay…. well thanks Drex."

"No problem. I gotta get to school or I'll be late. If you want we can talk more later?" I said grabbing my keys. She nodded and I headed out the door.

The moment I started my car, I heard the front door open and Sunshine stepped out.

"Drexi…" She called. I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I uh… what I really wanted to tell you is… well…"

"Hurry up Sunshine, I'm gonna be late."

"I made out with Daddy." She said it calmly then smiled. My mouth dropped open and I was about to yell but she stopped me. "You better go, you're gonna be late!" With that she slammed the door.

_Damn it Edward! _

I punched my steering wheel before backing quickly out of the driveway.

_Why the fuck did she have to tell me this now? _

_Im gonna be thinking about it all day long … _

_And it's just gonna make me angrier. _

_He knows better! _

_I told him not to drink! _

_Damn him. _

_I swear to god if he pulls the shit like he did last time… _

Amazingly I made it to school in record time, probably due to my anger. I talked myself down while I was in the car, trying to keep calm, I sure didn't want to go into the school with my emotions so fucked up. That'd be an interesting day.

I went straight to my locker, shoving books in and grabbing the ones I needed for my first class.

I met Quil and Seth in the hallway as they were walking towards the lunchroom

"Morning boys." I said trying to sound pleasant.

"Morning Lexi." Seth said cheerfully. Quil just smiled.

"Jacob's already in the lunchroom, having breakfast. He's never been early before, what gives?" I laughed as we came to the table where Jacob sat, waiting.

"He didn't spend the night last night, that's why."

"Are you sick?" Quil asked looking at Jacob who just glared at him.

"He wasn't in the mood." I said lying just to make a joke. "Guess he had too much fun with Seth." Quil laughed and without cracking a smile Seth winked.

"First of all that's not even funny." Jacob said. "And second of all, when has there ever been a time that I wasn't in the mood?"

"It's true, he usually is." Seth said taking a sip of Jacob's orange juice which caused Jacob to look at him oddly.

"I hate you." He said snatching his drink back.

"Oh Jakey say it ain't so!" Seth squealed.

"Would you shut up!" Jacob said looking around as people turned to see what the commotion was. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It upsets me that you hide your feelings Jakey…." Seth said not giving a damn that people were staring. "We'll have to talk about this after school. In private." He stood up and drained the rest of the orange juice, gave Jacob a sly wink and then walked off, leaving me and Quil in hysterics.

Jacob put his head down on the table and I caressed his hair.

"Awww it's okay Jacob… he'll come back…."

"Stop it." He said jerking away from me, as Quil continued to laugh.

"He told me what he did to you yesterday." Quil said between laughs. "I'd give my very soul to have been there." Jacob didn't even move his head.

"What'd he do?" I asked curious, as Jacob's head shot up and he grabbed my face, kissing me wildly in front of Quil and the whole school before getting up and storming off.

"So…." Quil said watching him walk away. "Your Jakes cover, huh?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh god, we need to stop. I don't think he finds it quite as amusing as we do."

"He'll get over it. Seth's just being Seth."

"Yeah and one day Seth is gonna say the wrong thing at the wrong time and Jacob's gonna explode."

"Even more amusing to watch." Quil said grinning.

"So that's what guys do huh?" I asked shaking my head at him. "Flirt with each other and fight?"

"Most of us don't flirt with each other. Seth is just special."

"But you love him anyway?"

"I will admit to that only on the grounds that I'm glad he doesn't harass me." Quil said smiling. "I would be worse off, considering my girlfriend isn't around to stand up for me."

"Have you talked to Adryen recently?" I asked and his eyes practically sparkled.

Adryen, Jacob's new found sister. She had imprinted on Sunshine's son, Cullen, and since Quil's imprint was also not of age to decide their relationship, they had been hanging out….just talking they always said. But it was plainly obvious.

"She called last night." He said standing as the bell rang for the start of class. "She's gonna try to come down during her fall break. Says she misses Jake, ya know…"

"Right." I said grinning at him. "That's why she called you, huh? To talk about Jacob?"

"Well I mean she misses Billy too." He said grinning the whole time.

"Yeah… you're pathetic." I said laughing as we headed on our separate ways.

**Sunshine's POV **

_It's so lonely here. _

When I pictured living in this house with Drexi, I knew she would be at school every day, but I always thought I'd be able to fill my days with raising Cullen. I pictured myself applauding him as he learned something new, playing games with him, snuggling him into a nap….

And then Drexi would come home from school, bringing Embry along with her. Then we would chat and I'd make them dinner while Embry played with Cullen and asked about his day.

I never imagined it would be like this. That I would spend two whole weeks grieving for my loss, the image of Embry's lifeless body constantly on my mind. Occasionally I would think of Cullen, and wish he were with me, but I tried not to think of him much, for every time I did I would imagine the most awful things. It seemed to me that the more I didn't think of him the more of a chance he had to survive. I wasn't sure if that was something that Aro had drilled into my head or if my conscience just didn't want to face the fact that I had lost everything.

Everything except for my Drexi.

In the beginning she was the one who asked me every day how I was feeling or if she could do anything for me, but after a week she stopped. Not because she didn't care but because she knew how I felt and she knew there was nothing she could do to help me.

I was just so deep in my depression that I thought nothing would ever bring me back. It took every ounce of strength I had to come to terms with Embry's death, to accept that he was gone forever. And though I prayed that Patrick and Midnight would keep their promise and protect Cullen from harm, there were days where I truly believed that he too was gone forever.

Drexi was the one who slowly brought me back. She was never good at hiding her true feelings, especially with how drastically they altered her scent, but even without that indication I could tell just by looking at her eyes. I could see straight into her heart through her eyes, the eyes that used to be so cheerful and flirty, have lately showed so much concern and heartbreak. In the beginning I just assumed that she was grieving for the loss of our friends, but eventually I realized that she only had that look when she was around me.

I had seen her with Jakey many times, when she thought they were alone in the house, and Jakey just encouraged that thought knowing that if she knew I was around, her mood would change. She was always beaming, her eyes full of happiness as he whispered sweet words to her or lovingly caressed her hair as they watched tv or talked about school. It was obvious that her love for him was stronger than whatever feelings she thought she had for Emmett, though I hadn't seen her around him nor had she mentioned his name. I spent many days while she was away wondering just how long it would be until she gave up on me and I would be forced to live eternity alone.

That's the thought that made me start talking more, trying to smile and joke with her. As I slowly came further and further out of my depression, her eyes changed, the happiness began to come back. It was Drexi who made me fight my depression, she had me convinced to move on with my life and take it one day at a time. But it wasn't until Daddy showed up that I sprang into action.

I knew from Drexi's comments that he too was going through tough times. I could only imagine how it would feel to lose your soul mate on your wedding day. He too had become a loner and stopped feeding, only to punish himself for his loved one's death. When Drexi came home and explained that he had attacked her, I was at first stunned, then afraid that I'd too succumb to the urge and harm someone. But in the end I was just jealous that he'd touched her. It was then that I realized I was slowly starting to come back to reality.

When he walked into the house yesterday, he looked like a brand new person, not the depressed, guilt ridden Daddy that I had imagined him to be. It was obvious he had fed, more than likely forced by his family, considering what he had done to Drexi. After he had set things straight with Jakey and gave Drexi his sincere apologies, the oddest thing had happened. Unreal even. Never in my life would I have thought I'd see the day that Daddy and Jakey would beat each other senseless with pillows. It made me laugh for the first time in a long time and it gave me the hope I had been searching for. When he asked me out for "dinner", I noticed the glances that he and Drexi shared. It was obvious that they had talked about me and I felt giddy knowing that my well being was important to them both.

The thought of the last time I had "dined" with Daddy came immediately to mind, the laughter and the craziness that ensued at Drexi's birthday party. I wanted that back, I wanted the friendship, the conversation, the love that only Daddy could give. I couldn't stop myself from asking for it and even after he denied me, I threatened not to go unless he agreed.

_I should have known better. _

Drinking leads to thinking and thinking leads to rambling and rambling leads to detours and detours lead to accidents and accidents lead to the yummy goodness that is Daddy.

Just like the last time he touched me I melted like a fucking popsicle on the fourth of July and then instead of just forcing the kiss like before, he hesitated like he was asking fucking permission. I didn't even think twice about it, just jumped his ship like I was Jack fucking Sparrow.

_And shiver me timbers I put all hands on deck!_

My extreme pirate fantasy was disturbed by the ringing of the phone and I just couldn't help myself…

"Argh matey?" I answered, amused by my own thoughts.

"Sunshine?" Came Adryen's confused voice.

"Adryen!" I squealed happily. "Long time no, talk."

Seriously, she's called like once maybe twice. I always pretended to be halfway cheerful, though I knew Drexi told her all about my depression.

"I know it's been over a week, I'm sorry been really busy with school."

"Yeah Drexi too." I said sadly. "It's so lonely here…."

"Awww Sunshine you know you can call me whenever you need to talk."

"Not really since you're at school and when you're home, so is Drexi." I said matter of factly.

"Well I mean like if Lexi has something else to do…"

"What? Like Jakey?" I laughed. "Please, if I needed her she'd still talk to me through the door…."

"That's disturbing."

"Not like I've ever tried it or anything, but more than likely she would." I thought about it for a minute. "I'll have to ask her when she gets home."

"Please make sure not to inform me of her answer."

"Aw don't be jealous, I'm sure she'd talk to you too."

"No way in hell am I'm talking to Lexi while she's…sleeping with my brother."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" I said giggling. "I'm talking about fucking."

"Yeah my brother." Came Adryen's disgusted voice.

"While that is tempting, I'm sure Drexi wouldn't be too happy about it and besides he smells." I crunched up my nose as the odor came to me. "The whole fucking house smells…..so much that sometimes I actually think he's here when he's not… which is an extremely rare occurrence." I started nodding, forgetting she couldn't see me. "Well cept for last night, Drexi made him go home, Im pretty sure she was still pissed that he punched Daddy."

"Jake punched Edward?" I could almost hear the triumph in her voice. "When?"

"Yesterday."

"Did he do any damage?"

"Knocked his fucking tooth out and broke the front door." I said looking at the front door that was now decorated fantabulous with hot pink duct tape covering what used to be a window.

"Sweet…" Adryen said happily. "What possessed him to do that?"

"Oh you know, the usual story, Daddy got too close to Drexi again…did a naughty thing.."

"What the hell?" Her voice sounded pretty fucking outraged. "I can't believe he would have the audacity to make such a move and Lexi… fuck..."

"Now now Adry, get your mind out of the gutter… nothing like that…" I said giggling, knowing I'd put those thoughts in her head. "He was just hungry."

"Hungry?" Adryen asked, confused. "You mean… okay what exactly do you mean Sunshine?"

"Yeah I suppose he wanted a snack and Drexi was there… she wasn't upset or anything, I mean you know her she's used to that sort of thing…."

"He bit her?"

"Yeah, seriously she has all the luck."

_With the exception of me who got a little bit more lucky. _

"So she's okay then?" Adryen asked. "I mean I know he can't hurt her… wow I can't believe Jake punched him… well I can… god I miss everything."

"Yeah but they apologized, had a pillow fight and all is good."

"….pillow fight?"

"Fuckin awesomeness thing ever… I swear…" I started giggling at the thought. "Drexi started it but it was Jakey and Daddy who busted the pillows open with their enthusiasm. I swear sometimes I wonder about those two…" Adryen just died laughing.

"I guess I'm gonna have to call Jake and get his side of that story."

"What you don't believe me?" I sounded hurt.

"Oh no Sunshine I believe you, honest." She said laughing again. "It just seems so… unreal. I mean I can see Jake hitting him with something else… a rock… a log… but a pillow?"

"It was so amusing though…" I said making a sighing sound. "Made me laugh for the first time in a long time."

"You do sound a lot better than the last time we spoke."

"Yeah, I went hunting last night." I smiled. "First time."

"Really Sunshine?" She said happily. "That's great, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Not quite 100% but I've finally changed my clothes…."

"Good, that's really good, I'm glad you're feeling better. That really makes me happy."

"Yeah me too, black is so not my color." She laughed.

"What about Edward?" Adryen asked. "Did he finally feed? I'm assuming that's why he attacked Lexi."

"Yeah he was forced to after that…." I said nodding. "He's the one who got me to go."

"Well at least he's good for something."

"Oh he's good for a lot of things."

_Dear god did I say that out loud? _

"Such as?"

_Ofcourse I did. _

"You know… like… mind reading?"

"I must say I definitely don't miss that." She snickered.

"Oh Adryen I miss you so much!" Had to distract myself from the ongoing Daddy convo before I said something stupid. "I really hope you can come visit soon."

"Well actually that's why I called." She said happily. "I have a fall break at the end of the month, I was hoping to come see everyone, maybe stay with you guys, if Lexi doesn't mind."

"Hell no she won't mind!"

"Well make sure you ask her for me. I could just stay with Jake if it's a problem."

"No problem! Besides if you want to see Jakey at all you'd have to come here… he's always here… I think I already told you that."

"Yes." She laughed. "You did."

"And you can invite the Q dawg, I swear I haven't seen him in a minute. Or Leah or Seth for that matter." Then I thought about it more. "Or any of the Cullens, cept for Daddy….which reminds me…." I trailed off making myself not finish my sentence.

"Reminds you of what?"

"Oh…just…a conversation I had with Drexi this morning."

_God she was gonna be livid when she got home. _

"Well don't forget to tell her I called okay? My lunch break is over, I'm gonna have to get off here."

"Back to grindstone, huh?"

"Yeah, got English next period, we're reading Dracula." She laughed. "It's pretty far fetched if you ask me."

"For real." I giggled. "I'll have Drexi call you when she gets home." _After she kills me._

"All right, be good Sunshine."

"Thanks for the reminder." I said starting to drift into my mind again. "Love you muchies!"

"Love you too." She said laughing. "Later."

And then she was gone and I was alone again.

_What to do what to do? _

It was much easier being depressed and laying around all day.

"Sucks to be anti-depressed."

**Jacob's POV **

It was last break and I hesitantly made my way to the usual place to meet up with Lexi and the gang.

_Thankfully Seth wasn't there…yet. _

"What are you doing after school?" I asked seating myself in the chair beside Lexi.

"Going to see Edward." She answered making a face.

"Why? Didn' t you get enough yesterday?"

"Oooh something's amiss." Quil sang.

"Bastard attacked her yesterday." I said moving Lexi's hair away from her neck and trying to turn her so Quil could see, but she slapped my hand away.

"You got your revenge, let it go." She pulled her hair back over her shoulders and smoothed it out.

"Got some balls on him, don't he?" Quil remarked.

"Yeah but he's missing a tooth." I smirked.

"Awesome." Quil said giving me a high five. Lexi looked anything but amused.

"Well, call me when you get home and I'll come over." I said tracing her hand with my fingers, trying to pretend I wasn't a complete ass. "We could… watch tv or something…"

"Yeah or something…" Quil snickered.

"I thought you had private time with Seth scheduled this afternoon?" Lexi asked grinning, Quil looked away but not before I caught the smirk on his face.

"Yeah well I can do both."

"Player." Coughed Quil and Lexi giggled.

And as if on cue, Seth appeared at the table.

"Not gonna be able to make our date Jake." He said grinning. "Got detention."

"What did you do?" Lexi asked.

"Acted a fool in class." He said beaming. "Yep, Miss Forro was pretty pissed."

"Oh you got detention with Miss Forro?" I asked smirking. He raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously. "Fucking sweet." Lexi looked at me oddly.

"Since when has detention ever been sweet?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Seth?" I prompted and he started shaking his head. "What you're not going to explain?"

"Nope, it's our little secret." His grin was just irritating.

"Oh, you two have a secret?" Quil smirked. "That's surprising."

"It's not 'our' secret, it's his secret." I protested, cursing him in my mind.

"And you can't tell, cuz you promised."

"I did not." I said shaking my head. "At least I don't remember doing that."

"That's because I always drug you first." Seth said winking at me. Lexi's hand went over her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter.

_Why does he say that shit? I mean really…. _

I had no come back, I mean there was nothing I could even think of to say.

"Congratulations Seth, you have managed to leave Jake speechless." Quil said smirking.

"Yeah well I like him better that way." Seth said grinning again.

"You are not right." I said shaking my head at him.

"I never claimed to be."

**Edward's POV **

I'd been up in my room all night and all day.

I was pretty sure I had finally fucked with Emmett for the last time.

Every time he came upstairs he reminded me that I would need to feed sooner or later and that if I didn't come out by sundown, Esme had given him permission to come in after me.

I wasn't sure whether it would be best to volunteer myself for an ass kicking or just wait for it to come.

I thought the waiting might make him less angry, but I was starting to think it was doing just the opposite.

I just stood there staring out the window, watching nothing in particular. Sometimes Jasper would run outside and wave at me like an idiot and then make a gesture like he was hanging himself with a noose.

_Any other time it would have been hysterical. _

In only five long, antagonizing hours, the sun would set and I will be forced from my room and faced with some form of brutal torture. I was half tempted to just get it over with and move on with my day... but I just couldn't give Emmett the satisfaction.

Just as I moved away from the window, I caught her scent. Drea was near the house.

_Was she coming to save me? _

I flew back to the window and waited for her car to appear in the driveway.

I felt as giddy as a puppy awaiting my human friend.

But that disappeared as I noticed the expression on her face as she got out of the car. She wasn't very happy….which could mean …so many things…

.

_Had she and Jacob argued? Was it my fault? _

_Had she spoke to Emmett? Was she furious?_

_Worse…had she spoke to Sunshine?_

I could hear Jasper and Alice greet her downstairs.

"He's locked himself in his room again." Jasper snickered.

"Why?" Came Drea's calm reply.

"Better let him tell you."

I could hear her sigh as she made her way up the stairs. Emmett was in his room, I knew that.. he'd been waiting for me to open the door all morning. I wondered if he'd come out and greet her or just stay hidden. Probably the latter, he wasn't too fond of initiating conversation with her.

"Edward." Drea called cheerfully.

_Perhaps I had misinterpreted her expression?_

"For God sakes, open the damn door." She said as she tried opening it herself.

"Why, what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm your best friend, am I not allowed to come by and see you?"

_Yeah I fell for it. _

I unlocked the door and she pushed it open, giving me this hateful look.

"What have you done now?" She asked as I quickly locked the door back. "And why are you locking me in?" She looked wary.

"Precaution." I said gesturing for her to sit down. There wasn't anywhere to sit but the bed, and again she eyed me warily.

"Precaution….for?" She asked staying beside the door like she didn't trust me or something.

"You can sit down, I promise I won't bite." _I can't believe I said that._

"Yeah well forgive me if I'm skeptical." She said grinning. "So what did you do?"

"I may have purposefully got Emmett into trouble with Esme."

_There was no reason not to admit it. _

"Why would you do that?"

"Just being an ass I suppose."

"A drunk ass." She clarified.

"Yeah that helped."

"So what, Emmett threaten to kick your ass or something?"

"Pretty much."

"Well you do realize that if he seriously meant to harm you, he'd just break the door down."

"No he wouldn't." I protested. "He wants me to volunteer myself and he has a ton of patience." I smirked at her. "You of all people should know that." Her eyes narrowed.

"That was a low blow, Edward."

"I apologize." I said smirking.

"Anyway, that's not what I'm here to discuss." She said gesturing for me to sit down.

I admit I was a tiny bit afraid as I sat down slowly on my bed. She was still standing by the door. "What the fuck were you thinking?" She screamed after a moment of silence. "After all the shit that you've pulled, you go off and put yourself in the same fucking situation."

I was seriously wishing I could read her mind as I listened to her lecture.

"Now I don't know all the details but I know enough. Enough to say that if I ever even hear you mention the word alcohol again, I will take you down myself. And I don't mean that to be pleasant."

_She had talked to Sunshine. _

"She told you….." Was all I could say.

"Damn right she did, though it was kinda sprung on me last minute as I was leaving for school…which is the only reason I didn't get any details. How could you Edward?"

I had to backtrack in my mind to even begin to answer that question.

"She was talking about…" I shook my head. "You… and Jake…and…"

"What the hell does me and Jacob have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I just wanted her to stop…"

"And you couldn't just say that?"

"I tried…"

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough."

"Why the hell are you so mad anyway? I mean it's not like…" I put my head down. "It's not like we hurt anyone."

"No but you could." She said walking towards me and joining me on the bed. "You know how she feels about you Edward. It's as obvious today as it's always been."

"I care for her." I said ass half making my actions sound better.

"Yeah, well… I just don't want to see her get hurt, that's all." She sighed. "I mean, if you two want to take comfort in each other, that's fine, who am I to judge? But I just think in order to protect her feelings, you should I dunno... establish some ground rules or something." She rubbed her hands together and looked at me. "I know you probably think I'm out of line…"

"No." I whispered. "You are looking out for her, I understand that, I wouldn't expect less of you." I thought back to last night. To the feel of it all. "It was rather comforting."

"You enjoyed it?" She asked, grinning and I felt slightly embarrassed. "That is so cute. " Her hand reached out and touched my cheek. "Oh, I see you got yourself all fixed up."

"Yeah I feel pretty again." I said grinning and exposing my full set of teeth.

"Good." She laughed. "You didn't taunt Emmett did you? That's not why he's mad is it? I know Jacob wanted you to make sure he saw. " She crossed her arms then and narrowed her eyes at me.

"No… actually Emmett didn't really say much."

_Cuz I threw him off will all the pillow talk…. _

"Good." She said uncrossing her arms and sighing. "I hate it when he acts like that. It's so infuriating."

"Well he does have the right…." I started but her glare cut me off. "I mean considering..."

"Considering what?" She snapped. "I think I've made it perfectly clear that he has no reason to be jealous."

"Yeah he knows you love him and he knows you're with him, but that doesn't stop him from feeling any different towards Emmett." I said smiling slightly. "I suppose it's a man thing."

"Yeah well men are stupid."

"Yeah we are, it's quite sad really." We both laughed.

"Uh, I just wish things were like they were, ya know?"

"You wish Emmett had never told you."

"Yes, that would have been better for everyone. Complications wouldn't have come up between me and Jacob and Rose would still be here."

"It still wouldn't change how he feels Drea. Nothing will, you know that."

"Yeah well I can dream, can't I?" She smirked.

"It's only irritating because the feelings mutual." I said knowing damn well it was the truth.

"Yeah well you'll never hear me say that."

"You don't have to say it." I said smirking, like I always did with Emmett.

"Shut up." She said shaking her head at me and grabbing my hands. "Come on." She tried to pull me off the bed and I slowly got to my feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs." She laughed and before I could protest she laughed again. "I'll protect you from the big bad vampire, he won't hit me."

**Emmett's POV **

I could hear everything, save for a few whispered words that transpired between Edward and Lexi.

It wasn't surprising that he and Sunshine had shared something intimate, considering her unnatural attraction to him and the lewd behavior of his past. Though if I had to guess, it was merely a kiss, maybe a lot of them, but nothing more or Lexi would have come out and said it a little more bluntly.

I wasn't even surprised by Lexi's admittance to regretting my honesty and her total denial of her own feelings. I knew how she felt about me, she's told me before, though I had no idea that her feelings for Jacob were so strong that she'd prefer to pretend that nothing was there. It just made me hate him more than I already did which I thought was impossible.

When I heard Edward's door knob rattle, I moved back into my room, leaving the door open. Lexi and Edward came out into the hallway, she was laughing, and he looked terrified.

"He won't try anything with me around." Lexi said smiling.

"Yeah well, you'll have to leave sometime." Edward said looking towards my room. I couldn't help but grin.

He was scared of me. He really thought I was going to hurt him, and yeah the thought had come to mind many times but there was no way I could explain myself to Esme. I'd have to get him out of the house and I knew he was too smart for that.

"Whatever you say Drea." He muttered as he and Lexi descended down the stairs.

I watched and waited for them to make it to the living room before I slowly followed.

The moment I stepped off the last step, Edward spun around and dragged Lexi to the couch, where he smashed himself into the corner and made her sit practically in his lap. She put about an inch between them as Jasper plopped down right beside her.

"What is this?" He asked pointing at her and then at Edward.

"What does it look like?" Lexi asked, grinning.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"I admit I'm curious to know what your spidey senses are telling you." Lexi smirked and Jasper grinned real big.

"First of all might I say, you are so fucking awesome for using the term spidey senses…."

"I think he may be in love with you now." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Not quite…" Jasper said and looked at Lexi again. "Do you know who Bruce Banner is?"

_And here it comes… _

"Isn't that The Hulks, real name?" Lexi asked.

"The Hulk." Jasper said looking at me and shaking his head. "She's a girl and she knew that. You should be ashamed."

"Wooo hoo I'm smarter than Emmett." She said not even glancing at me.

"Yeah you seem to have a knack for making me feel like less of a man." I said it before I thought about it and the whole room got silent.

"Speaking of the Hulk…." Jasper glanced at me and Lexi bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

_I wasn't amused. _

"Jasper didn't we have a talk about provoking The Hul…." Alice started but stopped quickly, trying not to laugh. "Emmett."

"Im glad everyone finds me amusing." I said trying not to get angry, cuz it would only make Jasper worse.

"I don't think it's funny at all." Edward said shaking his head. "Nope... I think it's terrible that they would treat you like that, you should all be ashamed of yourselves…" Everyone looked at him. Lexi's face was priceless.

"Oh I see, so instead of acting like a little baby you've decided to take on the title of ass kisser?" She said it with a straight face but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I don't really have much choice." Edward snapped. "You were supposed to help me but you're just making him angrier, probably on purpose."

"I most certainly did not!" Lexi screamed. "Well I mean not on purpose."

"How could it not have been on purpose?" Edward snapped.

"How the hell would I know that answering a question about The Hulk was going to piss him off!"

"Oh come on, look at him!" He said pointing at me. It was then they both realized they were having this conversation in front of people.

"What do you mean she was supposed to help you?" Jasper asked eyeing Edward who just shook his head.

"Oh he thinks that if he stays on my ass all day that Emmett won't touch him."

"Right because you are a pro at keeping Emmett from touching." Jasper smirked. "Yeah, I know I was wrong for that."

"Yet you said it anyway?" Lexi said shaking her head at him.

"Sometimes I can't help myself."

"I'm not afraid of Emmett." Edward said quietly not looking at anyone. Before I could make a smartass comment Lexi jumped up and Edward grabbed her arm. "Wait where are you going?" he asked pulling her back down.

"I don't really see the point of being here Edward. I'm not helping you, Jasper is harassing me and my presence alone is pissing Emmett off."

"Your presence doesn't piss me off." I said just to clarify and she smiled slightly.

"And I always thought you liked being harassed?" Jasper said grinning.

"Please don't leave Drea." Edward practically whined.

"Then you and Emmett need to have it out already. You're being ridiculous." She crossed her arms and looked at Edward. "Maybe an apology?" He looked sick at the thought.

"I'm sorry Emmett." He said after a moment of silence.

"For…" Lexi prompted.

"Being an ass."

"And…."

"And…" He looked at Lexi waiting on more prompting and she just glared at him. He made a sighing sound before continuing. "Just don't kick my ass okay, I've already had enough of that and I'm pretty sure you'll do way more damage than Jake."

"Ooh good one, make him feel superior to Jake." Jasper said snickering. "That should get you some points back."

"Unnecessary commentary Jaz." Lexi said glaring at him.

"Always." He said grinning.

It was funny because I really wasn't going to do anything anyway, it was just too much fun to make him think I was. Though I admit it was nice to get an apology and a nice boost to my ego.

"I don't know Edward." I said trying to keep my face straight. "From what I overheard upstairs, it sounds like you may need another ass kicking."

Lexi looked shocked, while Edward starting grabbing at his hair.

"You heard us talking?" She asked wide eyed. "How…"

"Vampire." I said raising my hand mockingly.

"Uh oh, what'd Edward do now?" Jasper asked intrigued. "And why are you upset that Emmett heard?" He said eyeing Lexi. "Is there something you two need to tell us? Are my Spidey Senses correct? What is really going on here?" He looked towards Edward then me and back at Lexi.

Edward's head bowed as his hands came up over his face and into his hair again, while Lexi just looked suddenly ill. It was sad how guilty they looked.

I could have called him out right then and there, but I decided against it. If I didn't keep the peace who would?

Jasper would have a fucking fit if he found out Edward was with Sunshine again. The poor boy has some sick obsession with her and it wouldn't be pretty to have him tackle Edward and then have to explain it to Alice, though you would think she'd know what was going on by now….

"They were just talking about me." I finally answered and Lexi gave Edward this hateful look.

"What about you?" Jasper asked, needing to know every single detail.

"Just that I was an asshole who needed to learn anger management." It sounded like something he'd say.

"We didn't-" Edward started but Lexi cut him off.

"…mean for you to hear that." She said looking at me. "I didn't even know you were around…" She looked hatefully at Edward again. "What I said… I didn't…. I mean... I don't even know what to say…."

"You don't have to say it." I said grinning. She looked slightly embarrassed and it made me feel pretty fucking awesome.

"Ha." Edward said grinning and she shoved him. "Come on Drea, you gotta admit, that was funny…"

"I hate you Edward." She said sighing.

"You just hate me because I'm right." He grinned.

"No I hate you because you're an asshole who thinks he's right."

"Tell me I'm wrong Drea."

"You're wrong Drea." She said without skipping a beat.

"Now say it without the sarcasm."

"It." She replied calmly.

"You have been spending way too much time with Jake." Edward said shaking his head. "He's rubbing off on you." Jasper laughed. "There is no need to make that comment Jaz. I'm perfectly aware I should have chosen better words."

"You are terrible." Lexi said laughing at Jasper.

"Hey I didn't say it out loud." He protested.

"But you would have." Edward told him.

"Yeah I thought it was a pretty awesome observation. Sunshine would have said it if she were here." He looked lost in thought for a moment as Edward and Lexi shared a look.

"Speaking of Jake…" Alice said joining in on the conversation. "Where has he been lately?" Jasper was about to comment but Alice held her hand up to stop him.

"Spending quality time with his friends." Edward answered. "Mainly Seth." Lexi started laughing.

"Did Jacob tell you that?" She asked between giggles.

"He certainly didn't mean too." Edward replied.

"I'm just waiting on the day that Jacob snaps on him." Lexi said shaking her head.

"Seems like he might enjoy that."

"Whoa… now…. I feel I am missing some very important knowledge that will allow me to harass an unwilling victim…." Jasper said looking between then. "Do explain."

I admit I was curious as well.

"Now there's no reason to discuss this." Lexi said shaking her head. "Jacob would be furious."

"Oh come on Drea, the public has a right to know what goes on in Jake's pretty little head." Edward snickered. "Least that's how Seth would describe it."

_Now I was really curious…. _

"You are such an ass." Lexi said eyeing Edward.

"Okay… so Seth thinks Jake is pretty?" Jasper asked a look of disgust on his face.

"And apparently announces it to the world at every given moment." Edward added.

"He's just fucking with his head." Lexi said sighing.

"Good choice of words, Drea." Edward laughed.

"Oh I can't wait to harass Jake about this." Jasper said grinning evilly.

_And I can't wait to watch it. _

"You will do no such thing." Lexi snapped. "It's really starting to bother him."

"Oh well now I'm definitely gonna do it." Jasper grinned and Lexi sighed.

"It's really quite fun, actually." Edward said laughing again and we all joined in, except for Alice who wasn't amused at the turn out of her innocent question.

"You guys are all assholes, you know that?" Lexi snapped getting to her feet.

"Drea…" Edward started as she went for the door.

"Don't Drea me." she snapped. "I did what I came here for, now I'm leaving."

"You came here to tell Edward that Emmett was an asshole?" Jasper asked.

"What?" She said confused then shook her head. "No that's not… I mean…" she made an annoyed sound almost like a growl.

"Wow you have been spending too much time with Jake." Jasper said laughing.

**Sunshine's POV **

So there I was sitting on the couch, happily thinking of the yummy goodness that is Daddy, hoping to keep my happiness and prepare myself for Drexi's oncoming lecture, when suddenly there was a knock.

_Someone was here! And I couldn't smell them… or could I…. it must be… god please no… _

"Jakey." I said opening the door to a very irritating looking Jacob.

"Is Lexi home yet?"

"Do you see her?" I asked astounded by his stupidity.

"No."

"Do you smell her?"

"No…." He said stepping inside.

"Then why the hell did you ask?" I snapped, not at all pleased by this interruption.

"Just making conversation." He said throwing his big self all up on my couch.

"Don't you have your own couch?" I asked.

"Yeah, but this one holds more memories…" he said grinning at me.

"What...you…" I couldn't even finish my sentence just crossed my arms and looked at him disgustedly.

_I was just sitting on that couch!_

"Why are you so huffy?" He asked grabbing the remote and turning on the tv like he lived here.

"I really like that couch." I said kinda sadly.

"Yeah me too." He said not looking at me but grinning anyway as he scanned the channels.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Drexi isn't here so you shouldn't be here… I may not be able to control myself…." He grinned at me and cocked his head to the side looking like the dog that he was.

"Wow Sunshine I had no idea you felt that way."

I couldn't believe he had the audacity to say such a thing and I hated that it made me notice that he was his usual half naked self and I hated even more that he noticed me notice.

It only made his grin wider.

If I could have blushed I would have and that made me hate him even more than I already did and I couldn't think of a damn thing to say to get out of it.

"You… are…" I nearly growled.

"Sexy?" He asked his eyes back on the TV. "I know." He put the remote on his stomach and his hands behind his head as I stood there utterly defeated.

"That wasn't the word I was going to use." I snapped trying to defend myself. "I was gonna say…." I wasn't sure what I was going to say I was too busy watching the remote control moving as he breathed. I looked up only to find him laughing at me.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Sunshine?" His laughter was infuriating.

"I have you know that I …." Almost fucked up royally there. There was no need to mention that at all. "You have no idea…."

"Sounds like you really need to get laid." He said eyes back on the TV, like he was just talking to thin air.

"That thought has occurred to me."

_I have never in my life been so interested in that remote control before. _

Suddenly he moved and it moved and he was sitting upright on the couch patting the place beside him.

"Come sit with me."

I just started shaking my head.

"I'm not gonna bite." He said grinning. "Come on let's have a chat."

Thankfully the phone rang and I was able to run away to the kitchen before I said something extremely embarrassing.

"Sunshine speaking, how may I service you?" I said out of habit.

"Uh….wow." Came Seth's confused voice. "I should call here more often."

_Another one of them damn dogs to harass me. _

_Suddenly I hated werewolves, every single half naked inch of them. _

_God I'm glad I didn't say that out loud. _

"What do you want?"

"I'm lookin for Jake."

"Are you aware that that bastard doesn't live here?"

"Yeah…." Seth said half laughing. "He's not home, so I just assumed he was with Lexi."

"She's not here."

"Well where the hell is Jake?"

"Sittin his half naked ass on my couch." I started sounding alittle hostile.

"Can…. I… talk… to him?" He asked really slowly like I was a complete moron.

"Jakey!" I screamed as loud as I could, and instantly he came bounding into the room.

"Somebody scream my name?" he asked all irritatingly seductive like. I just threw the phone at him and walked on.

I decided it would be a good time to go sit in my room by myself for a few minutes or hours or ever how long it took for Drexi to come home, so she could yell at me about Daddy and make me feel better about the terrible feelings I had about the remote control, though I wasn't going to tell her, was just going to pretend that she was lecturing me on both subjects.

I sat on my bed for what seemed like forever, I couldn't hear Jakey talking, just the sound of the TV blaring. I had no idea what he was doing now nor did I want to know, okay maybe I did want to know but I wasn't going to go back downstairs until Drexi…

_Car! I hear a car…. _

_Is it... please… yes! I could smell her the moment she entered the driveway. _

I beat Jakey to the front door, throwing it open before she even got out of the car.

"Well hello." Drexi said as I waited patiently at the door. "If it isn't my fan club." It was only then I realized Jacob was standing behind me.

"Edward behave himself today?" He asked as she pushed by us and I followed right behind her.

"You went to see Daddy?" I nearly screamed.

"Yes I did." She said giving me a look before addressing Jacob. "And yes he did for the most part."

"What about the other part?" Jakey asked all angry looking.

"Apparently he did something to get Emmett in trouble…." It was so funny how Jakey cringed at the name. "...last night…." She looked at me. "When he was drunk…."

"Did he now?" Jakey seemed curious and somewhat thrilled.

"Yeah but he apologized." She said narrowing her eyes at him. "And all was well…"

"Well isn't that perfect." Jakey said under his breath. "So why did you need to talk to him again?"

"I just wanted to yell at him some more about drinking, but I think I got my point across." She gave me another look.

_Obviously she wasn't going to say much more with Jakey around, and he's never gonna leave now. _

"So what have you two been doing?" She asked throwing her backpack into a chair and walking into the living room.

She sat down on the couch and Jacob was beside her in an instant, as she patted the seat beside her for me to sit as well.

"I'd rather not." I said shaking my head. Jakey grinned evilly as he put his arm around Drexi.

"Then hand me the remote then." She said pointing at the remote that now lay in the middle of the room. I shook my head again.

"I'd rather not."

"Sunshine, what is wrong with you?" She said looking at Jakey who shrugged like he was completely unaware of everything.

"I think she's having man issues." Jakey said as he got up to retrieve the remote for Drexi. He grinned at me when he did it and I just wanted to push him into the TV head first.

"Really?" Drexi asked looking at me and then at Jacob. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I dunno." Jakey said plopping back down on the couch, arms moving around Lexi like he was an octopus or something. "Just a hunch."

"I'm not having man issues." I defended. "I'm just having issues with the remote and the couch, is that a problem?"

"Okay… then what did the remote do to you?" Drexi asked just to humor me.

"Nothing!" I screamed. "It did nothing! I swear! It's fucking evil…." Drexi looked at Jacob who again shrugged.

"Okay… and the couch?"

"It shared memories I could have gone a lifetime not knowing…." I crossed my arms and again Jakey grinned evilly at me while Drexi wasn't looking.

"The couch shared memories… and the remote is evil?" She asked, yeah I bet I sounded a little off. "Maybe you should go hunting, you probably need to feed more often to get back to…normal…"

"Yeah, Sunshine I think that's a good idea." Jakey said suddenly excited with the idea. "I gotta discuss something with Lexi."

_Uh huh... I bet… _

"Well this time, try leaving the couch out of it." I snapped as I stormed out the front door.

_Fucking ass bastard… _

I ended up roaming the woods for hours as darkness set in. Id chased down a few critters and had my snacks by the light of the moon, it really did make me feel better to be away from everything for awhile.

When I started back to the house, hoping, almost praying that Drexi and Jakey had gone to bed… like for the night… I caught a familiar scent in the air.

_Could it be? _

I took off in a mad dash in the direction of the scent as it kept getting further and further away.

_She's running….away….from me?_

_Oh hell no she aint either!_

I picked up my speed as did she but I was younger and faster, so I caught up quickly, pouncing and tackling her to the ground when I found her.

"Sunshine get off!" She screamed like the little bitch she usually was.

"Rose!" I squealed throwing my arms around her. "Where have you been! You look…" I took in her appearance and in all reality she looked… terrible. "Like shit… really."

"Well thank you." She said straightening her slightly dirty blouse and attempting to smooth out her wrinkled skirt. Her hair even looked dirty and that was odd.

"Is that mud in your hair?" I asked reaching out to touch it but she slapped my hand away.

"Just leave me alone." She said starting to walk away but I followed right behind her.

"Rose what happened to you?" I asked kind of concerned. "You used to be so pretty." She stopped and turned around to face me, her arms crossed and that classic Rose scowl played across her face.

"If you must know, I ran out of money and the man I had paying my way died. Painfully."

"Did you eat him?" I asked sounding like I was talking to a toddler.

"No I did not." She snapped. "Should have." I would have laughed if she wasn't so serious about it.

"Why don't you go home? The Cullen's will take care of you…"

"I'd rather rip myself apart and light the fire." She said hatefully.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"I can't face Emmett." She said trying not to look sad. "I don't think I could handle seeing him with her."

"He has no her to be seen with." I said intentionally not mentioning Drexi's name.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "Where's is she? Did she finally get eaten by a werewolf? Please tell me…"

"No she's alive and well." I said hating to break it too her. "With Jacob."

"She chose him?" Rosalie asked shocked. "Why…."

"Who really knows how Drexi's mind works…"

"What about Emmett? How is he?"

"I don't know really, this is only the second time I've left the house since…" I just nodded at her and she nodded back in understanding. "I've only seen Daddy."

"Yeah…." She said looking away from me for some odd reason.

"But anyway, I'm just on my way home, you should come with me." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"What?" She asked wide eyed.

"Get cleaned up, hang with me. We have a guest room."

"You're living with ….Lexi right?"

"Duh. It'd be awesome if you came to stay. You could even wear some of Drexi's clothes, you're bout the same size…" Rosalie laughed hysterically.

"I highly doubt Lexi would allow that."

"What's to allow? It's my house too and she already has a playmate. Come on…you know you want too…. Free harassing remarks on Jakey, daily…."

"Don't you think she would be pissed?"

"More of a reason for you to come along, huh?" I said hoping she'd give in. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She needed a friend just as much as I did.

"Well that is very tempting…"

"Please?" I begged. "We have shampoo…and it doesn't smell like mud…." She smiled and finally nodded.

"Okay."

"YAY!" I squealed, grabbing her hand. "This is going to be such fun. But I must warn you…. The house reeks….may take some time to get used too…" She nodded. "Oh and don't sit on the couch. Ever."

"Why?"

"Just don't okay?"

**READ & REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3: Chaotic Anxieties

_So sorry for the delay in posting chapters…. I got distracted, writing a Potter fic, shame on me! Thank you __**ButterflyRyuu**__ for her review, that brought me back to the Twlight universe! In the last Chapter Rosalie had returned, what do you think Lexi will think of that? Let's us see shall we?_

_The Next Morning…. _

**Lexi's POV **

I tried waiting up for Sunshine last night so I could share with her the conversation I had with Edward but she stayed gone for hours and Jacob kept going on and on about needing to go to bed so we wouldn't be late for school. And I of course fell for it.

It was still dark out when I woke up sweating from Jacob's embrace, which wasn't such an unusual occurrence. I really needed a ceiling fan in here. The clock read 4:12 am as I blinked back the sleep and my mouth felt dry. I was in serious need of a drink…

After attempting to pry myself out of Jacob's hold, I finally sighed and reached my hand back to try to wake him. I tapped his head lightly but he didn't move so I tried pulling his hair but that just made him take a deep breath and hold me tighter.

"Jacob." I whispered loudly. "Wake up." He did when I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Fuck…" He said groaning.

"Oh shut up, I didn't hurt you." I said laughing as I sat up in the bed.

"You did." He whined patting his stomach. "You should probably kiss it and make it better."

"I think I've done enough of that." I said rolling my eyes as I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my robe. "I'm going downstairs to get a drink, you want?" I asked turning around to face him. His expression was odd as he stared at the door, his eyes moving back and forth like he was trying to figure something out. "Are you okay?" I asked looking at the door. "What's wrong? Is Sunshine here?"

"You should probably stay here." He said jumping out of the bed and pulling on his pants.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked kinda panicky.

"I'm not sure…." He said blocking me from the doorway. "Just stay here."

"Fine." I said waiting until he was all the way down the stairs before following after him.

By the time I came into the living room he was already walking through the kitchen doorway and that's when I heard a voice that wasn't Sunshine's .

"Morning Mutt." Came the all too familiar comment of Rosalie Hale. "Still having wardrobe issues, I see?"

"What the hell?" He said the exact thing I was thinking as I made my way into the kitchen.

She was sitting at the kitchen table grinning at Jacob's question.

"I admit I'm surprised to see you two up this early." Sunshine said smiling happily at me from the seat across from Rosalie. Jacob turned around to look at me, crossing his arms.

"Yeah yeah I know, I never listen." I said waving him away before he could lecture me. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I met Rose while I was out hunting." Sunshine said smiling. "She needed to clean up, so I brought her home with me, can I keep her Drexi huh, can I?"

Her words barely registered in my mind. I was too stunned to see Rose sitting there, smiling happily, like… like she lived here or something….

"What….?"

"I told Rose she could stay with us til she gets back on her feet."

"You did….what?" I asked again. Jacob laughed and I shushed him with a gesture of my hand.

"I….told…Rose…. she… could… stay….." Sunshine started.

"Upstairs. Right now." I snapped, trying to smile cheerfully at Rose whose smirk was irritating.

"Excuse us, for a moment." Sunshine told Rosalie politely. Rose just nodded and grinned evilly at Jacob who immediately followed after us.

I didn't say one word until we were all safely locked inside my bedroom.

"What the fuck were you thinking Sunshine?" I whispered. "She can't stay here!"

"Why the hell not?" She asked.

"Because… I mean… duh… it's Rose!"

"Okay come on Drexi, the past is the past… she's totally over the whole Emmett thing."

_That was totally impossible cuz even I wasn't over the whole Emmett thing. _

_Took me a minute to get my mind back on track. _

"Sunshine… I really don't think this is a good idea…."

"Oh Drexi you should have seen her, she looked like a little lost puppy, he clothes were dirty, she even had mud in her hair, can you imagine Rosalie with mud in her hair? Rosalie!"

"I would have paid to see that." Jacob commented but went and sat on the bed when I glared at him.

"This isn't going to work, she'll probably just kill me in my sleep…" The images were passing through my mind now.

"No she won't." Sunshine said happily. "I gave her some rules."

"Like what rules?" I said crossing my arms.

"Just the important ones, you know like…. Don't kill Drexi while she sleeps, don't kill Jacob while he sleeps and don't sit on the couch ever." Jacob chuckled.

"Couch?" I asked shaking my head. "Why does that even matter?"

"I don't know Drexi, why does it matter?" She said crossing her arms and giving me a look.

"I haven't a clue, that's why I'm asking!"

"Right, like you don't know!" She screamed.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Rose." Jacob said walking towards the door a little too quickly.

"Back it up and bring it here." I demanded crossing my arms as he stopped but didn't turn around. "What do you know about this?" Sunshine watched him. "What was it you said earlier?" I asked looking at Sunshine, when Jacob didn't make a move to say anything. "The couch shared memories….what memories… what…" Sunshine's eyebrows rose as the entire scenario began to make sense in my head.

_Memories made on that couch….. _

I put my hands over mouth, moving them towards my forehead.

"You didn't." I said barely audible but he heard me, I knew he heard me cuz I saw him bow his head. Sunshine crossed her arms and looked at me waiting….

"I might have unintentionally mentioned it." He replied finally turning around and we both looked at Sunshine.

"Well then…" She said eyeing us both. "Now that that's settled and you don't think I'm a complete moron for having issues with the couch…."

"Wait…" I said shaking my head. "If that's why… well then… well... what about the remote?"

"Yeah Sunshine what about the remote?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms and smiling. She looked stunned as her mouth hang open.

"That is my own personal issue that doesn't concern either of you."

"Oh it doesn't?" Jacob asked.

"No it doesn't!" She screamed. "I hate you!"

"Sunshine!" I said shocked at her outburst.

"Well I do!" She screamed. "Always coming in here prancing around in his half nakedness like he's some Calvin Kline model or something, sitting on MY couch, watching MY TV all snuggly with MY remote!"

"I do not prance…." Jacob muttered and I was just speechless really.

"I'm sorry…" I said trying to think of something to say. "I didn't know he bothered you.."

"He does not bother me!"

"Oh…kay…" I sat down on the bed, too confused to say anything else.

"Do you have money to buy me a new couch?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Well no... but…"

"But nothing." She snapped. "Rose is staying."

"But…"

"Rose is staying and a new rule is put into place. You…." She turned on Jacob. "Are never to touch the remote again!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked glaring at Jacob. He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You have no idea?" He shook his head. "Okay… but you know I am going to get her to tell me… I can break her…. If you know something it would wise to fess up now…"

"I swear, I didn't do anything…" he said shaking his head. "Seriously…"

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah we'll see."

**Jacob's POV **

Well it had certainly been an eventful morning, scratch that, it seemed to be quite an eventful 24 hours.

I had totally noticed the looks Sunshine was giving me yesterday and as uncomfortable as it was I couldn't help but taunt her. I'd seen that look on her face before, it seemed obvious that her mind and body were slowly coming back to life after the long grieving process.

I admit, I'd hoped she'd grieve forever for the sake of Embry's memory, but I knew it was a selfish aspiration, however I didn't much care. I wanted to sit her down and discuss her feelings with her, to see just exactly what she planned on doing about it, though that was interrupted by Seth's unnecessary phone call. I had hoped to sway her into celibacy or at least an uneventful relationship.

Again yes, I'm a selfish bastard, but I felt Embry deserved some sense of peace and as his friend I felt it was my duty to protect her. By protect her, I mean to keep her away from him, the one person she craved, the one man we all loved to hate.

_Edward Cullen. _

She still had that same look in her eyes when she saw him. Innocent infatuation. She was dominated by his voice, his cool, calm demeanor and now by their shared grief.

He had lived a long time, so it was obvious he had loved and lost numerous times in the past, no one quite as special as Bella, I was certain but he moved on, as I was sure he'd do again. But not with Sunshine, not if I could help it. Embry would roll over in his grave. I didn't care how many times I had to "prance" around and keep his image in her head. I'd do it, even if it meant hiding the truth from Lexi.

I knew she'd be mad at me for even thinking about meddling in Sunshine's life especially if Edward was involves, so what reason did I have to explain myself to her? I mean it's not like she's completely honest with me on a daily basis.

I knew it in my heart that she loved me, but it was also completely obvious that she felt sorry for me when Embry and Bella were stripped from my life. She felt as my imprint, she owed me, she chose me, and her first order of business was to flat out lie to me about her decision being based on love and attraction, not just the latter as she claimed HIM to be. It took some time for me to accept that but I did and I ran with it, knowing deep down that she did love him too. Emmett Cullen was and always will be a pain in my ass.

But that was neither here nor there at this point. She was faithful to me, we spent every day together, whether it be in school or making memories I should probably stop recounting to other people. I took it one day at a time, cherishing each day as I waited for her to change her mind.

_Or for Rosalie to come back. _

Her leaving resulted in the whole me or Emmett fiasco, so I always assumed her return would make it all go away.

I can't even explain how shocked I was this morning to wake up and sense her presence in the house, though I couldn't help but feel a surge of victory. I tried to hide my excitement by looking confused. I even tried to approach Rosalie, hoping to bombard her with questions and demand to know what her actions were going to be…but of course Lexi had to be herself and not listen to a specific order.

When Sunshine said she had invited her to live with them, I tried to cover my excitement yet again, but that time with laughter. Though it was more of a joyous laughter, not something I ever thought Rosalie Hale would ever bring on. I even tried to be a smartass when Sunshine was detailing her reasoning for inviting Rose in the first place, but like the other times, I was pretty much ignored.

It wasn't until Sunshine's couch banter, I was noticed and by that time I wanted nothing but to leave the room. Seriously, it was an unintentional release of thought…. Who knew Sunshine would freak out and say something to Lexi. It was true, I did like their couch better, just the comfortableness of it alone… but I had to be the man that I was and say something stupid. It's not like it was a purposeful desecration of the couch, Lexi did protest the moment… but I wasn't having it at that time…. I can however see Sunshine's point, I doubt I'd want to sit on the couch either if it were someone else….

Then the whole remote thing, with Sunshine's complete meltdown, I knew I was winning the fight. Rosalie was going to be staying with them, Sunshine was in full boy crazy mode, and things were looking good for me at this point. Sure Lexi would talk to her, she'd spill the whole thing, but I will deny knowing I was doing anything at all and she'd believe me. Everything was going to be all right….

"Hey Jake, we still gonna do the damn thing after school?" Seth said breaking my thoughts as he joined me at the lunch table.

_Well almost everything. I seriously wanted to punch Seth in the face. _

"Again, thank you for the lack of invitation." Quil's smartass commented.

"And just what would that damn thing be?" Lexi asked grinning wildly.

"Working on my car." I answered quickly.

"You'd think the car would be running by now…" Quil smiled smugly.

"I would think so." Lexi added, giggling.

"Yeah well we tend to get sidetracked…." Seth said giving me that oh so annoying wink of his.

"You-" I started to yell but Lexi cut me off.

"Should come with me and Jacob to The Cullen's this afternoon." She said smiling brightly like I knew what the fuck she was talking about. "You too Quil, it'll be a like old times."

"Quil's probably not up for that, considering Jake's sister isn't there for him to google…" Seth said smirking. "But I on the other hand would love to have a visit."

"I thought we were working on my car?" I said it before I could stop myself.

"We can do that later." Seth said grinning. "You said yourself it's always better when it's dark…." Lexi covered her mouth but Quil didn't even try to hide his laughter.

Again I started to say something, the rage was starting to build but Lexi cut me off with a touch to my hand.

"You'll go wont you?" She said looking hopeful. "I know you hate that I've been spending time there…I thought you'd feel better if you came along…."

_Somehow I thought I was being set up, but I failed to deny her as usual. _

"Ofcourse." I said squeezing her hand. "If that's what you want."

"Well I'm not really in a rush to go home, considering…" She said making a face.

_Rose. _

_Ofcourse. _

I had to keep myself from smiling.

"Considering what?" Seth asked. "Trouble on the home front?"

"I have a new roommate….apparently." Lexi said making the most awful face. I smiled, hoping she wouldn't notice, but of course…

"Based on Jake's grin, I take it this roommate is female?" Quil directed the question more towards me.

"You think it's funny don't you?" Lexi said turning her gaze on me.

"Not funny." I answered glaring at Quil. "Just ironic."

"Ironic?" Seth asked. "Who is she?" Lexi didn't even attempt to answer, just crossed her arms and turned away from me.

"The infamous, Rosalie Hale." I said and Quil nearly choked on his drink.

"You can't be serious?"

"How the fuck did that happen?" Seth said wide eyed.

"Sunshine." I answered when Lexi's only response was turning to glare at me.

"No need to explain further." Quil said shaking his head.

"Is that why you are going to The Cullen's today?" Seth asked. "To tell Emmett?" Lexi's glare was quickly replaced with a look of pure awe as if the thought hadn't even occurred to her.

"Actually no." she said deep in thought. "I think he needs to hear it from Rose…" She grimaced as she said her name. It was kind of irritating.

"Then why the visit?" I asked trying not to look too upset.

"Must there be a reason?" She said suddenly interested in her notebook.

Suddenly I had a thought and instead of thinking it through, I blurted it out.

"You go to see him, don't you?"

_Yeah I went there. _

Quil and Seth looked away as if they found something else more entertaining.

"Yeah, that's why I invited you to come along." Lexi said getting to her feet. "Fucking genius." She muttered as she stormed out of the lunchroom.

**Edward's POV **

Emmett seemed to be in better spirits after Drea's visit yesterday, almost as if she had just confessed her undying love for him. Though it didn't matter why his mood changed, just that it did. I know I felt much safer.

I wanted to call Drea last night and apologize for pissing her off, but I thought perhaps a little time would make her forget things. Seemed to work well for me in the past. But the more I thought about it the more I felt like she deserved better. She was always so forgiving, so nurturing and patient with me. Anyone else would have told me to fuck off years ago. But not Drea, she's been my best friend for almost sixty two years. I owed her more than an apology, I owed her gratitude.

Who else can say, they attacked their best friend, slept with her, then lied about it when she couldn't remember? Even decades later when the secret was revealed, Drea was still there. Then what do I do? I try to attack her again, out of hunger this time, but still it was an idiotic move and she still went into defense mode. Nothing seemed to faze her. She was definitely a loyal friend.

Which got me thinking about our conversation yesterday. She was very protective of Sunshine, it wasn't the first time we'd had that conversation. She was worried that I was giving Sunshine the wrong idea back then, but who's to say I'm not now? I knew how Sunshine felt about me, I've always known and I liked having the control. I was an arrogant ass, I'll admit that to myself only.

But Drea was right, I needed to figure out what I was going to do. Should I ignore it? Should I talk to her about it? Would it be proper to let it happen again? Did I want it to happen again? What if things escalated and I changed my mind, would she hate me? Could I deal with that?

No, I couldn't. I couldn't make her hate me. I had to talk this out with her. See where she wants to go with this, let her know that I care about her but have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, it was nearly two o'clock, Drea would be home from school soon. I could go over and have a talk with Sunshine and then see what kind of mood Drea is in when she gets home. Yes that's what I will do.

I was down the stairs in an instant, almost to the front door when Jasper stopped me.

"Just where are you going, mister?"

"To see Drea. I'll be back later."

"She's still in school." Emmett said looking at me oddly from the couch.

"I'm gonna wait for her." I said not looking at him. "See how Sunshine's doing…"

"Right.' Emmett said grinning. "Maybe we should go with you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see how she's doing myself." Jasper said happily.

"Actually I'd rather you not." I said trying to disregard Emmett's improper thoughts about me trying to get my groove on. "Drea's upset with me, I'd really like to talk to her alone."

"You gonna make it up to her real good, aren't ya?" Jasper said grinning and my mouth may have fell open slightly. Emmett eyed me suspiciously.

"Why do you always assume…" I started to defend myself but there wasn't any point really. Jasper would never let it go and I'd still be here arguing about it for the next two hours. "Yeah Jaz, I'm make it up to her real good...and then I'm gonna make amends with everyone else I've offended in the past decade."

I have no idea why I needed to say all that, but it shut him up. His thoughts showed just how he took it, disturbed and all.

"Well all right then, off you go." He said shaking his head.

I nodded towards him and glanced at Emmett whose thoughts proclaimed how unamusing he found me, by thinking,

_You better be kidding. _

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." I said walking out the door before anyone could stop me.

I didn't even look back, just took off running, hoping Emmett wouldn't come after me. By the time I reached Drea's house, there was no scent of him… but of someone else.

I turned around in a circle in front of the house, wondering where the scent was coming from. It just wasn't possible.

"Looking for me?" I heard her voice from behind me and when I turned around, there she stood in the doorway of Drea's house. Drea's house. Rosalie was in Drea's house. I looked around again, thinking I was imagining this whole thing and she started laughing.

"What the hell Rose?" I blurted out. "I mean why…"

"Nice to see you too Edward." She said gesturing for me to come inside.

Once inside, we entered the living room, as she told me how she met Sunshine in the woods and how the whole situation came about. All I could think about was that Drea must be furious. There was no way in hell I was going to be here when she got home.

"Yeah she didn't take it well." Rosalie said as if reading my thoughts. She gestured for me to have a seat on the couch, as I looked at her confused. "I assume your first instinct was to think about Lexi?" She smiled smugly as I sat down slowly on the couch and she made no move to follow.

"How mad is she?"

"Pretty pissed about it, I think." Her smile widened.

"Does anyone else know you are here?"

"The Mutt knows. He was here this morning."

"Yeah apparently he's always here." I said as the foul stench registered around me. It seemed to be worse while sitting, I thought as I glanced sideways at the couch, causing Rose to giggle.

"Is that my Daddy I smell?" Came Sunshine's voice from upstairs before I could even ask Rose any questions. She came bouncing down the stairs, wearing a tiny blue tank top that left nothing to the imagination, unlike her long flowy skirt. Her long blond hair was pulled back today, aside from a few loose strands that fell into her face. It was a look I'd never seen before and I really liked it.

_I am seriously checking out Sunshine. What the hell was my problem? _

"Daddy!" She squealed running towards the couch and grabbing my arm. "Off the couch!" Rosalie was hysterical.

"What? Why?" I asked completely confused and a bit dazed by her appearance.

"Ask your friend." She snapped.

"What friend?" I asked and she laughed.

"Like you really have more than one friend." She said grinning. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did Drea do?"

"Correct question would be who she do and you know who dat is."

"Okay…" I said shaking my head trying to read her mind, because nothing was making much sense.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own, cuz I can't think about Jakey and the couch at the same time…. " She started shaking her head and singing softly to herself.

"What…" I looked at Rose and she shook her head still laughing.

"He's so fucking evil." Sunshine suddenly yelled, then sang a few words. "And what's worse is he knows it." Her song got a little louder then.

"What did Jake do?" I asked but she covered her ears and ignored me.

"She's upset with him, something about his use of the remote…" Rosalie explained.

"Excuse me for a moment." Sunshine said after removing her hands and took off for the stairs. I could hear her screaming loudly upstairs.

_That was strange even for Sunshine. _

"That and she's upset that her couch has been contaminated." Rosalie smirked.

"Contaminated?"

Apparently I was stupid because I hadn't put two and two together, until Rosalie opened up her mind a bit and then I was disturbed and wished I hadn't asked.

"Thank you for that." I said shaking my head at her.

"My knowledge is your knowledge." She said laughing as Sunshine appeared back in the room.

"Feel better?" I asked as she went to sit on the couch and nearly fell trying to stop herself.

"Yes, thank you." She said pleasantly. "I'm having some issues… ignore me…" She said shaking her head and looking away. "Sooo… what brings you to me today?"

"Actually I uh…." I looked at Rose and then back at her. "I came by just to… well…"

_I couldn't even make up a lie, what the fuck is wrong with me?  
><em>

"I don't know what that means." Sunshine said. "But go on, well away…"

"What…" I asked, then it dawned on what she said and I smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit." Rosalie said giving me a look. "Ya know brush my hair… paint my nails…." The look on her face told me she was lying, and her thoughts proved me to be correct.

_Obviously you two need would like alone time. _

I just stared at her, unable to think of any response.

_Did she know something? _

Before I could ask, she dashed up the stairs, leaving me staring idiotically at the stairs.

"Well?" Sunshine asked after a moment of silence and I slowly looked away from the stairs and at her. She was smiling uncomfortably and it suddenly made me nervous.

"You wanna sit down?" I finally said gesturing for the couch.

"Why hell no, don't you listen?" She snapped and I laughed.

"Okay then, what about the kitchen?" I pointed towards the doorway. "It's safe in there, right?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and say yes…" She said walking towards the kitchen. "But you never know what those filthy whores do when left alone."

"Well let's not talk about that." I said shaking my head as we entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Yeah…probably not a good idea…what with my issues and all." She said making a sighing sound.

"What exactly are your issues?" I asked, curiously.

"How bout we talk about why you came here instead?" She asked quickly and her thoughts turned into a jumbled song. "You know…" she said slowly bringing herself back to reality. "Drexi doesn't get home from school for another thirty minutes or so…."

"I'm aware of that…" I said smiling as her thoughts explained that comment. "I didn't come to see Drea, I came to see you…."

"Is that so…." She said wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing them nervously.

"Yeah I uh…" I couldn't think of how to begin, so I just kind of trailed momentarily. "About the other night….I uh…"

"Yeah you really should lay off the alcohol, it makes you do some crazy shit." She smiled genuinely serious and I totally wasn't expecting it.

"Crazy is such a strong word…" I said before trying again. "Actually what I was gonna say is…"

"I bet this table is contaminated…." She mumbled as she braced the table top with her hands and wobbled it. "It didn't wobble when we got it…." Her eyes narrowed as she snatched her hands back.

"Uh yeah... Sunshine look…" I said trying to ignore her thoughts that were not very pleasant as she searched the countertops with her eyes. "I have something really important I'd like to discuss with you…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have an important discussion with Drexi when she gets home too." She said getting to her feet and retrieving a bottle of something from under the sink. "Do you think bleach would stain the wood?" She asked slamming the bottle down on the table.

"….probably…." I answered when she started to open it. "Look Sunshine…" I said taking the bottle away from her and putting it back where it came from.

"What about febreze, do you think that would help? Maybe I should-"

"Sit the fuck down." I snapped and she looked stunned as she sank slowly into her seat. "Look Sunshine, I'm sorry I yelled… but you are obviously not listening to me and I really want-"

"To tell me that you didn't mean anything by the kiss, and that's all it was, a drunken kiss… blah blah blah…" she said rolling her eyes at me. "I've already heard this story before, you could atleast spare me from it for a second time."

"You're avoiding the conversation, because that's what you think I'm going to say?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Well duh, Daddy drinks-a lot, been there, done that." She said getting to her feet again. "There is no reason for you to say it again, I totally understand if you-"

"Wanna kiss you again?" My confidence was coming back, as the expression on her face turned to sheer surprise. Again she sank down into her chair, nearly missing it, grabbing the table to keep herself steady.

Her mind went completely blank. No words. No singing. Not a single thought whatsoever, it was like she was totally frozen.

I felt the nervousness come back as I waited on her to say something, anything….

"I'm sorry… I think I may have blanked out there for a moment…" She finally said. "Could you repeat that?" I couldn't help but grin.

"You heard me right the first time."

"Yeah well just for the sake of my sanity, could you say it again?"

I laughed somewhat nervously as she stared at me waiting for me to speak.

"I want to kiss you." I said softly. "Again. A lot." Her expression stayed the same as she looked over both her shoulders, like I was speaking to someone else. "Okay I get it..." I said getting to my feet. "You don't want-" I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence before she tackled me to the ground.

"Say it again." She said straddling me and grabbing my shirt tightly in her hands.

"Kiss me." I whispered and her lips parted as her hands loosened their grip on my shirt. I found myself reaching up to cup her face with both hands as she leaned closer. Without hesitation I pulled myself forward to bridge the gap between us. The moment our lips touched, I felt my back hit the floor once more. My fingers moved into her hair as I felt her body shift on top of me.

I wanted nothing but to continue this moment, to take it further, to enjoy every single kiss, to caress every single inch of her… but I knew I needed to stop. We needed to talk about this before things went too far.

I slowly pulled her hands away from my hair and she pulled back, locking eyes with me.

"We should talk…." I said feeling my eyebrows scrunch together as I tried to word my next sentence. Before I could say anything else she was up on her feet and I barely grabbed her arm before she attempted to leave the kitchen. "Wait Sunshine….please listen…." She jerked away from my grasp and crossed her arms, staring at me hatefully. "I promised Drea…"

"Oh ofcourse!" She squealed starting for the doorway again.

"Let me finish, please…" I said blocking the doorway. "I promised Drea that I wouldn't lead you on… that… we'd talk about this… before things got too… I just don't want to ruin our friendship…" She was still just staring at me like I was the most evil person on earth.

"So….what?" She asked. "One minute you're all like I wanna kiss you and the next minute you just wanna be friends?"

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. There's a big difference."

"What difference?" She asked, arms still crossed. "You're saying you wanna be friends with benefits?"

"No." I said then shook my head. "Well kind of…. maybe…" I made an exasperated gesture.

"Okay." She said dropping her arms to the side.

"What?" I asked unsure if I heard her right.

"Okay, friends with benefits, fine by me…. awesome actually..." She smiled happily. "It's gonna be a good day tater…."

"Again, I say what?"

"We have both had a hell of a month, we deserve some comfort… and it only makes sense if…"

"Okay…wait…" I said cutting her off. "We need to set up some kind of … ya know… I need…" I started mumbling. "Drea… to tell me what I'm supposed to say here."

"You supposed to say, yes Sunshine, that sounds like a plan." She said outloud and then thought the same thing three times until I laughed.

"Okay…" I said nodding. "But promise me… if things don't work out…"

"You'll always be my Daddy. Sex won't change that."

I couldn't decide if I was more uncomfortable with her use of the word sex or the whole sentence she just uttered. Her mind was obviously moving a little faster than mine.

"We should probably take things slow…" I said trying to ease up on the whole sex conversation.

"Oh that's right, you're a lying virgin whore." She grinned evilly at me.

"Yeah I suppose I am…" I said slightly uncomfortable. Thankfully the phone rang at just that moment and Sunshine ran for it.

"Happiest place on earth, Sunshine speaking, how may I service you?"

It was Drea, and she sounded slightly angry.

"I'm going to the Cullen's after school. Do you want me to come get you first?" She asked.

"That sounds like a fun time, but you know I could walk just as quickly as you could-"

"I'd rather you not be in public alone during the day."

"Well I could always take Rose-"

"Why do you think I'm going over there anyway?"

"I assumed to see Daddy, but I suppose getting away from Rose would be more plausible."

"Exactly, now do you want to come with me to see Edward or not? Clock's ticking, I have three hungry werewolves with me and they are starting to get on my nerves…"

"I'll be ready when ya get here." Sunshine said smiling and clicking the phone off. "That was Drexi, she's coming to get me."

"So I heard." I said wondering what Drea was up to.

"We're going to come see you, so you better go home now."

"Right." I said suddenly thinking about how Jasper would react to the news of me and Sunshine. "Wait, one more thing… since we're taking this slow… should we... I mean…would it be sensible to ya know… keep it between us?"

"By us, I assume you mean, me, you and Drexi. Correct?"

"Well…I…."

"No need to mumble, I know you'll tell her and even if you don't I will, so let's just assume." I smiled and nodded.

"So are you okay with keeping things quiet?"

"Yeah it'll be fun. Like all mysterious, like on that show where that girl was sleeping with this guy and no one knew about it til her sister walked in on them getting their groove on." She chuckled slightly then started rambling some more. "Not that I would want that to happen, wow that'd be pretty embarrassing like yesterday when I called Drexi out about the couch, and she was in total confused mode but then suddenly she was as red as her hair… that was pretty hysterical….but then that damn Jakey ruined it and I totally didn't get to enjoy the moment as I should have and…."

"Sunshine." I said stepping closer to her. "No need to ramble."

"If I keep rambling you'll find a nice way to shut me up, I think." She asked grinning.

"You could have just asked." I said leaning in for a kiss but stopped quickly as I felt Rosalie approaching. Sunshine twirled herself around and almost threw herself into a chair.

"I'm not interrupting anything in here am I?" Rosalie said coming into the kitchen.

"We were just discussing why the table wobbles." Sunshine said shaking the table.

"And what's the verdict?" She asked looking at Sunshine and then at me.

_You and Sunshine getting together?_ Her thoughts appeared quickly and she titled her head questioningly.

"If I had to guess, I'd blame Jakey." Sunshine said wobbling the table again and her thoughts turned to song.

"And your verdict, Edward?" Rosalie asked grinning.

"Perhaps one might get caught up in the moment and do something….drastic..." I couldn't think of a way to answer without letting on to Sunshine, and I knew if she knew what Rosalie asked, she'd start mumbling and the whole keeping it quiet thing would be null and void.

"It's more than drastic." Sunshine said focusing again. "He broke the door, he ruined the couch, he has to have been the one to force wobbliness onto this poor innocent table. He should be punished." She started nodding and then shaking her head frantically. "I gotta go brush my hair or something…" She said jumping up and darting out of the room.

"Well I gotta go." I said nodding towards Rosalie. "Drea's coming to see me." I grinned. "You coming along?"

"Hell no." She snapped.

"Everyone would really like to see you."

"Yeah well, as far as I'm concerned, I'd rather no one else know I'm here."

"Fine, they won't hear it from me."

"Good, then your secret's safe with me." She grinned.

"I don't have any secrets." I told her. "Whatever it is you think you know…"

"I saw you two out in the woods the other night."

_That explains a lot… _

"It was just a kiss." I said trying to sound casual and hoping Sunshine couldn't hear me. "It was nothing. We're just friends, like always."

"Just friends huh?" She smirked.

"That's why I came here, to talk to her about it, set things straight. It wasn't a big deal, we are both in mutual agreement."

I tried to search her mind to see if she was buying it or if she had overheard Sunshine and I speaking earlier, but she was only thinking about how Emmett would react to her being here.

"You miss him?" I said more like a comment than a question.

"No." She said straightening up. "I was merely thinking about his reaction to me living here with her."

"She has a name."

"The whore then."

"If you hate her so much, why are you here?"

"Sunshine asked me to come. I needed a place to stay…"

"And you're not even going to try to get along with Drea?"

"I'll show her the same respect she shows me."

**Lexi's POV **

Jacob had apologized for the Emmett comment, and though I didn't buy it for one second, I pretended like things were okay. He had agreed to come with me to The Cullen's, as well as Quil and Seth. I decided to call Sunshine to see if she'd like to go as well in order to force Edward to talk to her about "the incident." It needed to be done sooner rather than later and I just hoped Edward had constructed a good way to explain his feelings without upsetting her. I certainly didn't want her to relapse into depression.

I wanted Jacob to come with me today, for two reasons. One because I felt the need to prove to him and I could be just friends with Emmett and two because I was scheming to figure out what he knew about Sunshine's mood and I was hoping Edward could help me out. That's also another reason I wanted Sunshine there. Seth and Quil were just added additions to keep Jacob in line, I assumed at any given moment Seth would distract him from Edward's prying with his flirtatious remarks. The only problem with my plan was how to explain this to Edward without anyone asking questions.

When I pulled up at the house, Sunshine was already standing on the porch, waving happily at everyone. I nudged Jacob's arm, gesturing for him to get out and let Sunshine sit in the front. He wasn't too happy about it.

"Nice to you see clothed today, Mr. Black." Sunshine sang as he opened the door and got out.

"Day's not over yet." He said giving her this look that I couldn't quite place and she scrambled quickly into the passenger's seat.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked as we started to pull out of the driveway.

"Oh yes, very nice indeed." She said beaming. "I have much to tell you, but I can't speak in front of the furry ones."

_I couldn't even imagine what she wanted to tell me and at this point I didn't want to know. _

"How goes it Sunshine?" Seth said from the backseat.

"It goes round and around and around, most days." She answered seriously.

"You look good, Sunshine." Quil said sincerely. "Adryen said you sounded pretty cheerful the other day on the phone."

"Holy craptastical beans." Sunshine said smacking her head. "I forgot to tell you Drexi, Adryen wanted to know if it would be all right if she stayed with us during her fall break."

"Adryen and Rose in the same house?" I muttered. "Just shoot me now."

"Why? It's not like a gunshot wound would kill you." Sunshine muttered.

_It was sad when Sunshine pointed out the obvious. _

"Where would Adryen sleep?" I asked. "I mean you already gave the guestroom to Rose."

"Don't you have a couch?" Seth asked and I could hear Jacob's muffled laugh.

"The couch is contaminated." Sunshine snapped and looked in my direction. "Which reminds me…. do you know why the table wobbles?"

"What table?" I asked. "And how does a couch remind you of a table?"

"Kitchen table, just answer the question, no trying to redirect my thoughts."

"I haven't a clue, Sunshine."

"Just like you didn't know what happened to the couch?"

"No, seriously I don't know why the table wobbles." I said shaking my head. "I mean people eat there… that's just… gross." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Seriously…"

"Show of hands." Seth said raising his own. "Who's lost?" Quil raised his hand but everyone ignored them both.

"I'm not sure if I believe you." Sunshine mumbled.

"Ask Jacob, he likes to kiss and tell." I said glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

"Nope, kitchen table is a little further down on the list." He said without her having to ask.

"There is no list." I said when Sunshine looked at me in surprise.

"Maybe _you _don't have list." Jacob said grinning. Suddenly Quil and Seth no longer looked confused and that irritated me a tiny bit.

Everyone was pretty silent the rest of the way and they continued to be speechless as we started up the steps to the Cullen house. Edward opened the door, as I was about to turn the knob.

"Afternoon all." He said cheerfully.

"Daddy." Sunshine said nodding and walking inside without a second glance.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Jasper said grinning as we all walked in. Alice was already standing, pulling Sunshine into a hug while Esme and Carlisle waited their turn.

"Not all." Sunshine said after hugging everyone excluding Emmett, who ironically wasn't in the room, and I couldn't even ask if he were here or just hiding out, for obvious reasons. "Adryen's not here, oh and R-"

"Sunshine." Edward said cutting her off.

She thought it, she had to have, but why'd he cut her off? Why didn't he ask questions, why didn't he give me one of those looks or ask to talk to me outside? He already knew before now… he knows Rose is at my house, which can only mean….

"Edward, can I talk to you outside for a second?" I asked trying to sound pleasant.

"Why?" He asked hesitantly. Suddenly he looked at Jacob, who was standing there eyeing him. He must have caught it as well and was asking Edward the questions I was going to. "Oh, I see…" He said nodding at me and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Sunshine squealed. "Is this a me, you and Drexi conversation, cuz if so I wanna be involved." I was confused, but Edward smiled and nodded for her to follow.

_Didn't see the harm in it, really. _

We stepped off the porch and waked in silence towards my car, speaking only after we were safely inside with the doors shut.

"How do you know about Rose?" I asked without playing around. He looked at Sunshine and then at me.

"I came by the house today."

_Well that was an obvious answer that I didn't think about. _

"Why?"

"To talk to me." Sunshine said happily. "Remember all the stuff I said I wanted to tell you?"

"Yeah….." I said nervously not knowing what to expect.

"I did what you asked." Edward said quietly. "We talked things over."

"And…." I was anxious.

"We're going to take things slow." He said.

"And secretively, so you can't tell anyone." Sunshine added.

"I'm not really good with secrets." I said jokingly.

"You're not good with your own secrets." Sunshine said. "But you seem to do well keeping others… sometimes….occasionally… rarely…."

"Okay so… wow…." I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean I kind of had a heads up on this… but for it to be official kinda blew my mind.

"Yeah wow, right?" Sunshine giggled.

"You said you'd be okay with it." Edward said giving me this look.

"Oh, yeah I am really... I'm sorry... I'm just... my mind is preoccupied today." I started rambling. "Yeah I think it's great, congrats and all that… yay." I tried to sound cheerful.

"She would have been more excited if I told her at home." Sunshine said looking at Edward. "We would have done the Hannah Montana yay yay yay dance."

"The yay yay yay dance?" Edward asked amused.

"Yeah where we hug and jump up and down screaming yay yay yay!" Sunshine explained. "Thank you for ruining it Daddy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No it's my fault." I said smiling. "I promise we'll do the dance when we get home, okay?" Sunshine nodded happily. "Okay well... we should get back inside now."

"Ooooh I smell something pretty!" Sunshine squealed as she threw the car door open.

I ignored her and grabbed Edward's sleeve as he was about to get out of the car.

"I want you to listen closely to Sunshine's thoughts today." I whispered. "Especially when she's talking to Jacob."

"Why?" He asked as Sunshine poked her head back in the car.

"Look who it is!" She squealed pointing at Emmett who apparently just came into the yard. "Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, well I only live here and all." He said smirking. I patted Edward's shoulder and gave him a nod before we both got out of the car.

Emmett looked at me momentarily before his gaze turned on the house.

_I could almost sense him preparing for battle. _

"I cannot thank you enough, Uncle Emmett." Sunshine was saying as we all started for the porch.

"For?" He asked confused.

"Wearing clothes." She said making a face. "Someone else I know could learn a lot from you."

Edward gave me an odd look and I made a hand gesture that I hoped he understood to mean, see I told you something was going on.

"Oh good Emmett's back." Jasper said grinning at him as we all walked inside the house. "Bet you're ecstatic to be here."

"Very." Emmett answered with no emotion what so ever, as he eyed Jacob, who was already staring him down. Emmett's eyes trailed over Quil, then Seth before his cold expression turned into an amused smirk. "Well if it isn't Seth and his sweet self." All the guys laughed with the exception of Carlisle and of course Jacob who gave me this, 'seriously, you didn't' look.

"Some things are too good not to share." Edward said amused. Jacob glared at him.

"Oh so you've been thinking about me?" Seth said batting his eyelashes at Jacob.

That sent Jasper and Edward into hysterics and Emmett just grinned widely.

The rest of the room, with the exception of Alice looked confused.

"I feel I've missed something here…." Sunshine said smiling even though she had no idea why.

"Makes you take the idea of getting a haircut, a little more seriously doesn't it?" Emmett said smirking at Jacob. Edward and Jasper roared on.

I could tell by the look on Jacob's face that he wasn't the least bit amused, and I gave him a look, hoping he would back down from Emmett's provocation. And as I'd hoped, he did, but not without a bit of sarcasm thrown in my direction.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" He said smirking at me.

He knew I found his long hair to be rather sexy, but I wasn't about to let him back me into a corner in front of everyone.

"You wanna cut your hair? Go right ahead." I said smiling and glancing at Emmett. "I find short hair just as attractive."

_Yeah I went there. _

Emmett was pleased by my comment and Jacob looked irritated which was precisely my intention.

He tried to involve me in this barbaric battle with Emmett, but I not only rejected the invite, I added points to Emmett's score.

_It was like killing two birds with one stone. _

"So are we done with the unnecessary bickering now?" I asked looking at each of the males in the room.

"I personally didn't get to add to the bickering as much I would have liked." Came Jasper's smartass reply.

"Sorry Lexi." Emmett said grinning. "I couldn't help myself."

"That tends to be a reoccurring problem." Jasper said pleased that he had added to the battle.

"I would apologize, but I was the intended victim…" Jacob looked at me. "So I see no point."

It was true, he didn't technically say anything that would cause for a fight. At least not to Emmett anyway.

"Point taken Jacob." I said dryly. "You have most skillfully exceeded my expectations." I smiled. "Keep it up and you may be rewarded."

"Is that a promise?" He asked encouraged.

"Sounds more like a threat." Jasper smirked. "As in behave or you won't be getting nothing for awhile." He sang the last word, loudly.

"I like that idea." Sunshine said nodding towards Jasper. "Keeps the table clean for the rest of us."

"You don't even eat at the table." Jacob said glaring at her.

"Yeah well-" She started but I intervened quickly.

"Stop it!" I yelled, seriously getting agitated by them. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but it's really starting to get irritating."

"Nothing is going on!" Sunshine squealed and pointed at him. "I hate that mutt."

"You seemed to enjoy me yesterday." Jacob said smirking and Sunshine's mouth dropped open.

I shot Edward a quick look, his eyebrows were raised and his head tilted as he stared at Sunshine.

"Excuse me." She practically yelled. "I need some air."

_Air? _

I looked at Edward again and he looked at Jacob and then at the door as Sunshine disappeared through it. I lifted my hands up in a gesture to ask him what, and he shook his head and gave me the same gesture.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Jasper asked looking between us.

"Yeah what's going on?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Both Edward and I said at the same time.

"Oh good cover." Jasper laughed.

"I was merely asking Edward if he knew why Sunshine was acting so….odd…" I said trying to explain myself even though I shouldn't have.

"Oh I see." Jacob said smirking. "You've given up on talking to her yourself and instead sent your spy in to do the dirty work."

"Talking to her about what?" Jasper asked.

"I know something is going on Jacob." I said just coming out with it, I'd already given myself away anyway.

"Nothing is going on." He answered calmly.

"Something is defiantly going on." Edward said looking between us.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked loudly.

"I know what's going on." Emmett said grinning as everyone looked at him. "No I don't… I just wanted some attention." His dimples spread across his face as his grin widened.

"Is that so?" Jacob asked.

"Oh don't even start." I snapped before Emmett could come up with a reply.

"Lexi, perhaps you should go check on Sunshine." Carlisle said speaking for the first time. "In case she starts to wander…."

I nodded towards him and eyed Jacob, who backed up and sat down on the couch. After giving Emmett a glance with the same "don't fuck up" meaning, I disappeared out the front door, where I found Sunshine sitting on the porch.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" I said reaching out my hand, as she looked up at me.

"Walk….." She said getting to her feet. "You're going to yell aren't you?"

"Will I have a reason to yell?" I asked as she jumped off the porch and we started walking towards the trees.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know now.

"It seems I have some….issues."

"Yeah... figured that one out myself." I said smirking.

"Frustrating issues…." She said making a sighing sound. "Frustratingly annoying issues…."

"I know Jacob has pissed you off recently, with moving the remote or whatever, but that's no reason to hate him, he's just being a man."

"That's not why I hate him." She said walking faster, so I had to jog to keep up.

"Well what then?" I asked and she ignored me. "Sunshine, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Tell me what he said and I'll make him pay I promise." Again she didn't answer. "Is this about the couch?" I asked sighing. "You know… seriously that was an accident…and I…"

"It's not about the couch!" She screamed spinning around to face me. "Or the remote for that matter. It's about me and my stupid mind and Jakey and his…" She stopped and made a sound like she was clearing her throat, but she didn't go on.

"His?" I asked confused. "What? Sarcastic remarks? Hatred of Edward? Temperamental personality? I could go on…"

"Keep going, I'll let you know when you get there." She said looking at me in all seriousness.

_Really? She was going to make me play this game? _

"Okay… um... so its none of the above?" I asked and she shook her head. "Okay, well Jacob is very… um… hungry…" first descriptive word I thought of. "Is it because he eats half our food?" She shook her head. "Okay… and it's not about watching tv?" She shook her head. "Is it because he doesn't like wearing clothes?" She didn't shake her head, but didn't say anything either. "Sunshine?"

"Getting warmer…."

"You don't like that he doesn't wear a shirt most of the time?" I asked, really confused now. It wasn't like that was a recently occurring thing. "I don't understand…"

"Just keep asking questions…."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I want to see your reaction beforehand." She said stepping back a little bit.

"Okay…" I said sighing. "You don't like half naked Jacob because….he doesn't sparkle?" I laughed and shook my head. "I don't know, Sunshine. I can't think of a logical reason why anyone would not like seeing Jacob shirtless… I'm sorry I'm a bit biased I suppose."

"Bingo." She said taking another step back.

"What?" I asked confused again. "Because he doesn't sparkle? He's never sparkled…"

"No that last part." She said stepping back again.

I had to run it through my mind again to figure out what the hell she was saying. She wasn't saying she hated him being shirtless, it was that she hated that she liked it. I looked up and caught her gaze on me, trying to think of something to say.

"You don't like it because you like it?" I asked speaking in Sunshine's language.

"Are you mad?" She asked taking another step back.

"No I'm not mad." I said laughing. "I'm amused, actually… why are you stepping away, like I could hurt you or something?"

"Drexi, I'm so sorry!" She squealed throwing her arms around me. "Something is seriously wrong with me!"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Sunshine." I said trying to get her to let up a little on the hug. "You're just sexually frustrated. Seems to hit you a little harder than it does most people…." She pulled back from me and crossed her arms. "There's nothing wrong with it, just relax…"

"I can't relax!" She said throwing her hands up. "It was so much easier being all depressed and now Daddy is all lovey and Jakey is all… ughhh I hate him."

"You don't hate him." I said laughing at her. "You just resent him for his hotness."

"It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't know that it bothered me… so of course he makes it worse….."

"Wait a second…" I said crossing my arms. "He knows?"

"Yeah…" She said throwing her hands up again. "He put that fucking remote on his stomach or some part of his body near that area and I couldn't help but stare and he laughed at me, he thought it was fucking funny and he even commented that I really needed to get laid, so I know he knows!" She rolled her eyes. "And now he harasses me every chance he gets…."

"He's just being a jerk Sunshine, fucking with your head." I said turning back towards the house. "I'll put a stop to it."

"Oh Drexi, don't tell him I told you!" She said running after me. "Then he'll think his half nakedness bothers me." I stopped and turned around to face her.

"So you'd rather him continue to harass you?" I asked wanting her to make things clear.

"Well no... that's not what I meant…really…well…" she made that clearing of the throat sound again, but this time went on. "I just don't want him to think I came running to you instead of dealing with it myself."

"Well obviously you can't deal with it yourself." I snapped, kinda irritated at the thought that she wanted him to mess with her like that.

"I think I can now." She said smiling. "Now that Daddy will be with me."

"But not in public." I told her. "Isn't it supposed to be a secret?"

"Yeah well… Jakey is always there, I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually."

_A thought suddenly crossed my mind and it wasn't a good one. _

_Jacob would hate the idea of Edward and Sunshine. He'd be furious, what with Bella and Embry being his best friends. Embry hated Edward… there's no way he'd support that… _

"Maybe it would be best if you did keep it from Jacob." I said biting my lip, trying to think of a way to explain why without mentioning Embry. "I mean… ya know…to keep up the act that your lusting after him... it'd be hysterical…" I know it made no sense, but she liked it.

"That would be funny." She said giggling. "Let the fuckee become the fucker."

_Yeah… I don't know… I just laughed along with her. _

**Emmett's POV **

The entire time Lexi was gone, Jacob sat on the couch and watched me while Quil and Seth sat idly on either side of him. Every move I made he watched, and he glared and he grumbled. It was pretty fucking awesome, actually.

I made a point to wave at him every few minutes to make sure he still knew I was there and didn't plan on leaving for the rest of his lifetime.

Esme and Carlisle disappeared upstairs, which was great, because then I could really say what I felt when Jacob launched his attack that I could tell was coming. Edward was watching Jacob as hard as he was watching me, I wasn't quite sure what was going on with that.

It was obvious when Lexi and Sunshine were outside the door because everyone turned and looked right before the door opened. Sunshine looked happy, but Lexi's expression was hard to read.

"Ooooh me next! Me next!" Jasper said bouncing over to Lexi.

"What?" She just had to encourage him.

"I want go outside with you next." He said grinning. She laughed.

"I'm sorry Jaz, if anyone is next, it's going to be Jacob." She gave him this look that meant it wasn't going to be the type of outside visit, he'd like.

Sunshine giggled nervously as Edward finally turned his gaze from Jacob to her, and then he looked at Lexi who just shook her head. Again they began to gesture towards each other in some magical code.

"Nope, looks like Edward is the next victim." Jasper said grinning.

"Outside?" Edward asked staring at Lexi.

"Not now." She said shaking her head. "I came here to visit not spend every second outside, however you can forget what we talked about earlier, I no longer need your services."

"Oooh burn." Jasper said laughing at Edward.

"You had to say it like that didn't you?" Edward asked and Lexi laughed.

"What services?" Sunshine asked giving Lexi this odd look.

"Nothing." Edward and Lexi said at the same time.

"Sure is a lot of nothing going on around here." Jasper said eyeing them suspiciously.

"So…" She said totally ignoring him and changing the subject. "Did we miss anything while we were out, everyone behave?" She looked at Jacob and then at me.

"Just some mental harassment." Alice answered. "Jacob kept glaring at Emmett and Emmett waved him on."

"I did not wave him on." I said in defense. "I was waving at him…"

"Edward?" Lexi asked looking at him for reassurance.

"He wouldn't know, he was too busy staring at sweet Jake himself."

_I said it. I meant it._

"I couldn't help it." Edward smirked. "He has such a pretty little mind."

_If I didn't think Edward was a prick, I would have high fived him for that. _

"Isn't it though?" Seth piped in, playfully flicking a strand of Jacob's hair off his shoulder. Jasper almost fell over the chair laughing.

"All right, enough." Lexi said looking kind of irritated. "He already thinks he's hot stuff, no need to encourage him."

"I know, that's right." Sunshine mumbled.

"Awww come on Lex…." Jasper said grinning. "You're such a party pooper." She cocked her head to the side and glared at him.

"Well all right, if you want to sit around and talk about how attractive another man is, by all means go for it…" She gestured towards Jacob and he smirked. Jasper didn't say another word.

"Does that go for me too?" Seth asked seriously raising his hand. "Cuz ya know I could go all day…"

"Shut it Seth." Lexi snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Seth asked the question I was thinking.

"Excuse me for a second." Lexi said clenching her fists as the air around me began to get a touch hazy. Her emotions were rising. She didn't wait for anyone to speak, just walked right out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

Edward moved towards the door and then stopped and spun around as if debating on whether or not to follow her.

"Go on…" Jasper egged him on. "You know you want too…imagine what could happen…"

"Shut up Jasper." Jacob, Edward and I said at the same time.

"Whoa... a threefer… " He said grinning widely.

"You guys are so obnoxious." Alice said shaking her head. "Obviously Lexi is upset about something and you all are just making it worse."

"She is a tad but unhappy…." Sunshine mumbled. "My fault… I think…"

"What did you say to her?" Edward asked staring at her.

"Nothing!" She squealed, shaking her head and humming loudly. For some reason this made Jacob laugh.

"How are we making it worse?" Jasper asked. "She came to visit but she won't keep her ass in the house."

"She didn't really come to visit." Jacob commented. "Her plan was find out something from Sunshine." He looked at her and winked, which caused her to cover her face and mumble some song. "That and to prove to me that she could handle being around Emmett." His gaze met mine and I smirked.

"Well obviously she can't." I said.

_I had to say it. I mean it was just way too easy. _

"Down boy." Seth said grabbing Jacob's arm as he started to stand. "That's just gonna make it worse…calm down." He said stroking his hair while Jacob fought to keep his head out of reach. Of course this caused Jasper to burst into laughter. Even Quil laughed until Jacob had scooted so far over on the couch that Quil had to stand up in order to keep him off of him.

_It was pretty fucking hilarious. _

"What happened?" Lexi asked walking back inside the house. Everyone except for Jacob was laughing now, we didn't even notice her come in.

"Uh…" Jasper said and looked at Edward who looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly and smiled to back it up.

"For?"

"Bothering you." _Flash the dimples, give her a little wink._

"You don't bother me…." She said looking slightly uncomfortable with my gestures.

"Don't I?" I said smoothly.

_Suddenly there was chaos to my right. _

"Somebody sit on Jake!" Jasper yelled and Quill and Seth grabbed Jake as he was heading towards me.

"Oh this was mistake…." Lexi said sighing and shaking her head.

"Seriously not your best idea." Sunshine said nodding.

"Okay come on, let's go. You three in the car." She gestured towards the wolves. "Get him to the car, I'll be there in a minute." The moment they were outside she turned on me. "How dare you." She said is so calmly, I knew she was furious. "You have been nothing but uncaring and short with me every time I've come here, but the one time I bring Jacob you decide to show your ass."

"He provoked me." I said even though it wasn't quite true.

"Yeah and you're supposed to be the bigger man." She snapped. "Don't act so immature."

"What about him?" I asked. "He's the one who's immature-"

"He's sixteen!" She yelled before I could finish. "He's hormonal and temperamental and justifiably jealous!"

_Justifiably jealous? Would that mean…. _

"So what you're saying is…." Jasper said after a moment of silence. "Jake should be jealous of Emmett?" He looked at me and then at Lexi.

_Good ole Jasper asking the questions no one dares to speak. _

"That is not what I said!" Lexi said making a half growling sound as she threw her arms into the air.

"Actually…" Sunshine started but Lexi's glare made her stop.

"If you are coming home with me, you better get your ass in the car." She said making her way towards the front door. Sunshine started to follow.

"Drea?" Edward called.

"What?" She yelled spinning around and knocking into Sunshine.

"I was gonna say, I'll come by later…but…" He said stepping further away from her. "I'll just call."

"Fine." She snapped and disappeared out the door. Sunshine gave a little wave to us all before dashing off after her.

**Sunshine's POV Car ride. **

When I got to the car, Drexi already had it started, which was crazy considering I was only like 2.5 seconds behind her. She was most seriously pissed the fuck off.

The boys were in the backseat, Jakey had his head bowed, and the others were looking through the windows, probably thinking about how less painful it would be to jump out of the car now than it would be to face Drexi's wrath.

Drexi kept her eyes on the road, didn't even glance into the rearview mirror, just stared on, practically strangling the steering wheel with her hands. If she were a vampire she probably would have broke it.

It was obvious no one was going to try to make conversation so I decided to busy myself with looking around the car that I hadn't been in before today for quite some time. It appeared to look the same, except for a notebook and a few pens scattered across the dashboard. It was then I realized that even the car smelled like Jakey. I mean I know he was in the car… but so were the others and his scent over powered theirs. This made me wonder about things I shouldn't be wondering about…

"Drexi, you have to talk to me!" I screamed suddenly and she nearly jumped.

"Fuck." She breathed. "Did you have to yell?"

"I'm sorry…" I said making a face. "Issues…"

"What?" She asked, glancing at me. "Why?"

"My mind wanders…." I said putting my head down. She sighed heavily.

"Okay well talk, I'll listen and comment when appropriate."

"Um.. okay…" I said trying to think of something to talk about.

_Couldn't talk about Daddy's yummy goodness, cuz the furry ones were near. _

_Couldn't talk about the furry ones because well obviously that would be counterproductive…. _

_Um….. _

"So…Uncle Emmett, what's your take on him?" I asked the most stupid question. She moved her head slowly to look at me. "I mean… you know… okay… um…. so why do you think Rose doesn't want him to know she's here?" I said slightly changing the subject.

"What?" Drexi asked, glancing at me again. "She said that?"

"Yeah I assumed you knew, since you didn't mention it today."

"Well no… I didn't… I…" She pretty much just stopped talking then.

_Oh I see… she didn't want Emmett to know… hmm… interesting… _

_I wonder why Jakey didn't mention it?_

I turned around and stared at him until he looked up, then I panicked.

"Drexi!" I screamed. She swerved, nearly going off road.

"Damn it Sunshine." She said hitting the steering wheel. "What the hell is wrong now?"

"I'm sorry, false alarm." I said lowering myself into my seat.

The rest of the ride home was in complete silence, aside from the breathing of all the breathy folks. Drexi kept glancing at me probably waiting on me to scream again, but she never said a word.

As soon as we pulled up into the driveway, I decided to take my leave, jumping out of the car and running as fast as I could into the house.

_Unfortunately they followed. All of them. _

Drexi threw her backpack onto the table as she passed through and it wobbled.

"Ah, so that's why…." I said more to myself than anyone else.

"I think we're gonna head out…" Quil said gesturing towards Seth and nodding at Jakey.

"Cool." He said like he was just in a spiffy mood.

"Good to see you again Sunshine." Quil said politely.

"Yeah looking good…girlfriend." Seth said giving me some sort of weird gesture.

_He's an odd one… _

I waved at them as they left and went to get a cup out of the cabinet to make Drexi some tea.

As I placed the kettle on the stove to heat, I realized Jakey hadn't followed after Drexi as I assumed he would, which meant…we were alone…together….in the kitchen… I turned around really slowly to find him standing there leaning up against the table, just watching me.

"You should probably go… find Drexi…now…" I mumbled. "Cuz ya know… I think... maybe... you may be in some trouble…."

"Is that right?" He asked, not smiling, not laughing, not nothing.

"Well… duh…" I said glancing at the kettle just so I had somewhere to look other than at him. "You attempted to attack Emmett….that's a no no…"

"I had reason."

"Doesn't matter, Drexi doesn't listen to reason…." _It was true. _

"Is that the only reason why she's mad?" He asked and I pretended like the kettle was just the most awesome thing ever as I stared at it blindly.

"I don't know… maybe you should ask her…" I said pointing towards the doorway without looking at it. "She's in there."

"If I wanted to talk to her, I would." He replied as the kettle started making gurgling sounds. "I was asking you."

"Well I don't know…" I said getting the tea out of the cabinet and placing a bag in the cup.

"Oh I think you do." I heard the table move, as his weight shifted off of it.

"Seee…" I said spinning around and pointing at the table. "Indirectly you and Drexi are responsible for the wobbliness of that table. I knew it!" He stopped in his tracks as my randomness threw him off.

But it was only for a moment and he quickly began to draw out his secret weapon with his token phrase.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He asked looking around the room like I didn't know what he was doing, that fucking bastard.

The kettle started whistling and I turned around to grab it, but I could still hear the sound of cloth hitting the floor behind me.

_I decided it was time to make a run for it, fuck the damn tea. _

Without a word, nor a glance, I was out of that kitchen in a heartbeat. I ran into the Drexi on the stairs as she was coming down.

"Where are you going?" She asked grabbing onto my arm as she nearly fell backwards when I ran into her.

"To bed. My room. My bedroom." I mumbled quickly.

"Is Jacob still here?" She asked.

"Kitchen." I said pointing like she didn't know where the kitchen was.

She nodded and I watched as she disappeared through the doorway before running off up the stairs.

**Jacob's POV **

This plan was failing miserably…..

_And I was in way to deep. _

I heard Lexi talking to Sunshine in the livingroom and grabbed my shirt off the floor, barely pulling it on and grabbing the tea kettle before she walked into the room.

"I made you some tea." I said pouring it into the cup Sunshine had prepared.

"Aw…that's sweet." She said seeming to be really flattered.

_I'm just spitting out one lie after another… _

"Look Lexi, I'm really sorry about earlier… I shouldn't have acted so stupid…."

"It's okay." She said cutting me off. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

_Could've fooled me. _

"I'm angrier at Emmett." She said crossing her arms. "I expected it from you."

_Oh that hurt… _

"I really have nothing to say to that…." I said dunking the teabag into the hotwater over and over again.

"This has got to stop, Jacob." She said sighing. "I can't deal with the jealousy, seriously."

"I know I'm sorry…." I said looking at her. "I'll try harder, I promise."

"Don't you trust me?" She asked like totally out of the blue.

"Of course." I said nodding, like I was trying to convince myself.

"And you love me?" She asked stepping closer to me.

"Always." I said sitting the tea cup down, thinking it was make up time, but I was sadly mistaken.

"Then why do you keep fucking with Sunshine?" She shoved me right into the counter and I wasn't expecting it, so it hurt a lot.

"Fuck, Lexi." I said touching my side where it came into contact with the sharp counter edge. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why you fucking with Sunshine?" She asked crossing her arms.

_Never in my life did I think she could put me in so much pain with her bare hands. _

"I…" _what was I going to say? Fuck the truth, she'd surely kill me_. "Cuz I'm an asshole." _There slightly true._

"Well stop it." She said pushing me again, but I was ready that time and I braced myself.

"I can't help it…" I said laughing slightly. "It's fun."

"Not for her." She snapped. "She has enough problems as it is, stop harassing her." She shook her finger at me like my dad does on occasion, I almost laughed. "And just so you know, Sunshine didn't tell me anything, I figured it out on my own."

"Right." I said smirking.

"Damn right actually." She said putting her hands on her hips. "And I think you should go apologize or else."

"Or else what?" I said utterly amazed she was threatening me.

"Or else nothing." She emphasized the word and gestured to herself. "Period. Ever."

"You know holding sex over my head isn't always going to work." _Yeah I said it, I was lying but I said it._

"Really?" She asked smugly as the front door flew open and Rosalie came walking in.

"Ooh I hope I'm interrupting something good." She said cheerfully.

"Actually…" Lexi said suddenly friendly. "Jacob was just telling me I couldn't get him to do what I want by withholding sex." Rosalie looked at her and then she looked at me and then she started laughing.

"That's great." She said laughing. "I needed a laugh today." And with that she just walked on through and into the living room.

I looked back at Lexi and she crossed her arms, a smile playing on her lips.

"Fine." I said giving in and walking towards the doorway.

As I entered the living room Rosalie looked up from the floor where she sat in front of the couch, the remote in her hand.

"Following orders mutt?" She called as I started for the stairs and I could hear he laugh until I was standing in front of Sunshine's bedroom door.

"Women, really…" I muttered as I knocked on the door.

"No casa es yu casa." Sunshine called.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"El Queso gato."

"Did you just call me a cheese cat?" I asked and I could hear her laughing hysterically through the door. "Come on Sunshine, open up, I want to apologize."

"No hablo queso gato." She said and laughed again. I even had to laugh at that one.

"Come on Sunshine, seriously."

"How do you say, are you half naked in Spanish?" She asked and I laughed.

"I'm fully clothed, open the door…"

She opened the door slowly and peered out, happy with my appearance she opened up.

"Stay in the hallway, I can hear you from there." She said when I tried to walk inside.

"You don't trust me?" I said smirking.

"Do I have a reason too?" She said crossing her arms a la Lexi.

"All right, point taken." I said sighing and pressing my hands together like I was praying. "Look Sunshine I'm sorry… I really am, I shouldn't have been harassing you… obviously it's not as fun for you as it is for me….I won't do it again."

"Drexi give the sex threat?" She asked without hesitation.

"What?" I said shocked. "No." She titled her head to the side. "Yes…" She smiled triumphantly.

"All right, I forgive you."

"Thank you…" I said as she walked past me and out into the hall.

"You are one pathetic cheese cat…." She laughed all the way down the stairs.

Lexi was sprawled out on the couch when I followed Sunshine into the living room. Sunshine looked at her briefly before joining Rosalie on the floor.

"It's kinda nice not having to share the couch." Lexi said smiling at me. "Thank you honey."

"No thank you." I said eyeing her.

"Oh please." Rosalie said hitting me in the stomach with a pillow.

Lexi sat up and gestured for me to come sit beside her, and I did after smacking Rosalie in the head with the pillow.

"You little runt!" She squealed grabbing the pillow and starting to throw it but Sunshine grabbed it from her.

"It's my favorite pillow. I'd prefer it to stay untainted." She said hugging it to herself.

"Did you play nice?" Lexi asked when I put my arm around her. I only nodded and she looked to Sunshine for confirmation before snuggling against me.

"Do you have to deal with this on a daily basis?" Rosalie asked scrunching her nose up at us just as Lexi leaned up to kiss me.

"Yes, isn't it gross?" Sunshine said and suddenly I was hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

"This pillow is mine." I said snatching it and stuffing it underneath me.

"My pillow!" Sunshine cried. "Get your furry ass off of it!" Rosalie started laughing hysterically.

"My ass is not furry." I said trying not to laugh at her expression.

"It really isn't." Lexi said shaking her head.

"You will pay for this!" Sunshine said pointing at me like she had a magic wand or something.

"Oh really and what are you going to do?"

_That was the last coherent sentence I uttered. _

Next thing I knew I was being prodded off the couch and hit continuously with a pillow and I thought it was hilarious.

"Sunshine, stop." I heard Lexi say and suddenly the pillow was gone and I was still laughing.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious…" Rosalie said from nearby on the floor.

_I could not for the life of me remember how I got in the floor or why Rosalie was here. _

"Why is she here?" I asked pointing at her.

"She lives here." Sunshine said. "Unlike you."

"How hard did you hit him?" Lexi snapped.

"Not that hard, he's just stoned." Sunshine defended.

"She lives here…." I said thinking out loud. "Right… I remember…I was gonna tell Emmett… but I forgot... cuz he sidetracked me with his flirtatious remarks."

"Emmett was flirting with you?" Rosalie asked kinda looking a bit disturbed.

"Not me. That was Seth." I said nodding. "Emmett was flirting with her..." I said pointing up at Lexi who stood over me, pillow in hand.

Lexi and Rose looked at each other and before I knew it I was hit with the pillow again.

"He's high, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Lexi said hitting me again and dropping the pillow into my lap.

"It no longer concerns me." Rosalie said faking a smile.

"We didn't tell anyone you were here." Sunshine said. "I told Drexi you didn't want anyone to know." She looked at Lexi who just nodded.

"You did not." I said shaking my head. "Lexi didn't know that until earlier." I said as things started to come back, a little fuzzy but my mind was working. "She just didn't tell him for fear of competition."

_But obviously not the part of my brain that knew what was safe to say out loud. _

"You are just on a roll today, aren't you?" Lexi said grabbing the pillow from me and hitting me again before disappearing up the stairs.

**Edward's POV **

After everyone left, I holed up in my room as usual, but this time I was contemplating the vague orders Drea had given me in regards to Sunshine. I had no idea what I was supposed to be watching for other than that it involved Jacob. On a later note, Drea had announced to the room that she suspected something was going on between him and Sunshine. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, when I tried to pry into Sunshine's thoughts all I got was that damn song. She was purposefully keeping her thoughts from me. What was it she was thinking about? Was it about Jacob as Drea had accused? That unnerved me and quite honestly made me a tad bit jealous.

It had been nearly an hour now since they had gone, maybe more I wasn't sure. I wondered what was going on. Drea had obviously found out herself what she had asked of me, but for some reason wasn't in a hurry to explain. It was really starting to bother me now and I couldn't help but pick up the phone.

Drea answered on the first ring as if she'd been waiting on it.

"What?" She asked. _No hello... no usual banter… _

"That's not how you usually greet people on the phone."

"Yeah well I'm in a mood."

"I take it things aren't going well?"

"Well everything was fine… for all of ten minutes…" She made a slight hissing sound.

"What happened?"

"He apologized for showing his ass at your place and he apologized to Sunshine but then…"

"What about Sunshine?" I asked cutting her off. "What's going on with her? Is there something I should know?" She made a sighing sound before answering.

"Well she…." She took a deep breath like she wasn't sure how to explain. "You know how she gets when she's…." She cleared her throat. "Sexless?"

_I immediately regretted the question. _

I remembered all too well how Sunshine acted during her dry spell with Embry. She couldn't keep her eyes or thoughts off which ever male came into contact with her at the moment.

"Yeah…." I answered hesitantly.

"Well, it seems she's having said issues and Jacob took it upon himself to flaunt his shit just to bother her."

"Fuckin ass." It came out before I thought about it but amazingly she wasn't mad.

"I know, right?" She made a low growling sound, which was kind of disturbing.

"But he apologized?" I asked wondering how the hell that happened.

"Yeah, after I called him out on it and threatened him."

"Threaten to cut him off?" I asked smirking.

"Works every time." She said happily.

"But you're still mad?" I asked remembering her earlier comment. "Did something else happen?" She made that growling sound again and it made me wonder about her sanity.

"Him and Sunshine were arguing over a pillow and-"

"A pillow?"

"Yes. A pillow. She threw it at him and he-"

"Why'd she throw it?"

"That's not relevant to the story." She snapped. "Anyway, she threw it, he snatched it and sat on it and that pissed her off so she stoned him." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "It's not funny really…"

"I'm sorry… go on."

"So Jacob was sitting in the floor with Rose-"

"Why were they in the floor?"

"Jacob fell off the couch. Rose was already in the floor….so-"

"Why was Rose sitting in the floor?"

"Because no one will sit on the couch!" She practically screamed.

"Right." I said laughing. "You were wrong for that."

"Edward." She wasn't very amused.

"Okay and then what happened?"

"I can't remember how it was brought up, but we were talking about whether or not anyone had told Emmett that she was here and Sunshine told her that she'd told me not to mention it. Then Jacob remembering that Sunshine hadn't told me that until a few minutes earlier, announced that to Rose and then gave her my reasoning for not telling Emmett."

"Which was?" I asked amazed that I even understood that explanation. She sighed and was quiet for a few minutes. "Drea?"

"He said I didn't tell Emmett because I feared the competition."

_Ouch. _

_It seemed logical, but I couldn't believe Jake would say it, least not out loud. _

"So here I am locked in my room, alone." She said sighing.

"And Jake's in the doghouse?" I laughed, I had too.

"Funny."

"I'm sorry Drea." I said trying to gather up a good defense. "He was high, he couldn't hide his thoughts."

"I know but I'm mad that he even thought it."

"Well what's your reasoning behind it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't know Rose wanted her presence to stay hidden, so why didn't you bring it up?"

"Are you accusing me?" She asked going on defense.

"No, not at all." I said making a sighing sound. "I'm preparing you, you know Jacob will ask."

"If I ever talk to him again."

"Don't lie, you know he'll come to you tonight or tomorrow, and you'll talk and make up, as usual." I said giving her a moment to ponder the thought. "So, why didn't you tell Emmett?"

"Why didn't you tell Emmett?"

"Because Rose told me not too." I replied quickly. She cursed under her breath.

"I don't know Edward, it's not like I really had the time to have a conversation with him and I don't think it's something that needed to be blurted out."

"You don't want him to know." I said reading between the lines.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too…"

"Shut it." She snapped and I laughed. "Okay, you want to know why I didn't tell him?"

"That's what I asked isn't it?"

"I'm afraid that if he knew that…. that he wouldn't care…"

"You're afraid he wouldn't care?" I repeated, slightly confused.

"Yeah I mean, if he knew and didn't try to see her… can you imagine how she'd feel?"

"You're concerned for Rose's feelings?" I was considerably lost now.

"I'm not a complete bitch, Edward."

"I wasn't implying that…" I said quickly. "I just… don't understand. I mean who's to say what he would do with the information?"

"Well what do you think he would do? Do you think he'd come after her? I mean he didn't when she left…."

"So you think he's done with her?"

"Well it sure seems like it…."

"And that bothers you."

"Yes, Edward, you know it does. You know I just want things back to normal."

"Well you're gonna have to let that go, too much has happened for things to just go back to normal, not that it was ever normal to begin with."

"I know." She said sighing. "Everything's just so complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"So…" she said after a long moment. "What about you and Sunshine? Did you seriously talk it over?"

"Yeah." I said remembering the moment. "I sorta jumped the gun a little… but yeah we talked."

"By jumped the gun you mean?"

"There may have been a little kissing prior to the actual conversation."

"Edward you dirty dirty old man." She giggled. "I'm seriously happy for you. You definitely deserve a little Sunshine in your life."

"Thank you Drea." I said laughing at her pun. "Things are a little weird for me right now, so we're taking things slowly."

"Better watch it, I'm certain Sunshine has other plans." She said giggling again.

"Yeah, that kinda of makes me nervous, actually."

"Don't be nervous, it's completely natural and besides you know what you're doing." Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling.

"It's been sixty years Drea." I said for the first time allowing my mind to think back to that night without feeling guilty.

"Wow, seriously? It was that long ago…" She giggled. "Sixty fucking years, seriously? That can't be right…"

"It was 1951. Your parents were away, my family had moved on…."

"I can't believe you remember the year… I can't remember the year…"

"You can't remember much at all." I said teasingly.

"I do remember Edward." She whispered. "Sixty fucking years?" She said, her voice changing back to utter amazement. "Damn, no wonder you're so uptight."

"Gee thanks Drea."

"You know I mean that in the platonic lover kind of way."

"Yeah I know."

"Everything's gonna be all right, Edward."

"That's the song Sunshine keeps repeating in her head."

"Yeah, she used to play it nonstop here. It was the song she and Embry sang to Cullen before…"

"Yeah." I said softly. "I didn't recognize the song until you mentioned it."

"I think it's one of her most cherished memories of her time with them. The last time the three of them were together."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Let's not talk about it anymore." She said trying to sound cheerful. "I don't want you getting all depressed again, let's talk about something happy."

"So how long do you think it will take Jake to apologize this time?"

"Judging by the knock on my door, not too long." She said calling for someone to enter. "I gotta go, we'll talk later."

"Jake?"

"Yep."

"Good luck. Love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and hung up.

**Lexi's POV**

I punched the end button on the phone and tossed it towards the bed as Jacob walked slowly into the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption…" were his first words.

"Oh no problem. We were done." I said sitting down on the bed and waiting on him to ask the inevitable. When he didn't I prompted him. "Aren't you going to ask who I was talking to?"

"It's not really my business." He answered still standing by the doorway.

"Really, so you don't care that I just gave my sweet I love yous to some random person?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"You don't ever make things easy for me, you know that?" He said shaking his head and I had to keep from smiling. "I assumed you were talking to Edward."

"Wow one point for Jacob. First correct assumption ever." I said dryly.

"Lexi." He said walking towards me. "I'm sorry, I really am… I'm an idiot…"

"Yes you are and how many times are you going to tell me that today?" I asked as he joined me on the bed.

"Hopefully no more after this."

"A better response would be zero." I said moving away from him and getting to my feet.

"Lexi, I am sorry… I don't know what else to say… I mean in my defense, my mind wasn't very clear… I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"I know that Jacob." I said turning around to face him. "It just makes me angry that you would even think it, after all the talks we've had about the whole jealousy thing."

"I know. I just can't help it, Lexi. It's burned into my head, I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop imagining that one day you're…." he stopped talking and looked towards the window.

"That I'm what?" I snapped.

"That you're going to change your mind." When he said it he didn't look at me, he just looked down at his feet.

"If I wanted Emmett. I would have Emmett." _I felt extremely powerful when I said that. _

"Yeah that's the problem." He said finally looking at me. "You do want him."

"Never once did I say that."

"You don't have-"

"Finish that sentence Jacob and I swear to god I'll find some way to cause you pain."

"Lexi…"

"Look Jacob…I told you I still had feelings for Emmett... okay I was honest because I felt I owed it to you. If I would have known that you were going to act like this, I would have just lied."

"It may have been easier that way." He said smirking.

"What do I have to do Jacob? To make you see that it's you I want to be with? That I love you more than anything else in my life? What can I do?"

"It might help if Emmett mysteriously disappeared…"

"Stop with the sarcasm for once." I snapped. The smirk on his face proved that he wasn't trying to be sarcastic, but he apologized anyway.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "But you don't understand what I'm dealing with here." He got to his feet then. "You don't know how many times I've been nothing but second best."

"How can you possibly think that you are second best to me?" I asked extremely frustrated with his childishness. "I'm with you! Wouldn't it make the most sense to go with my first choice?"

"It would, but it's also very convenient…" he said making quotations with his fingers. "To settle for the second."

"You're not even making sense!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "How the hell am I settling? How is this convenient?"

"The only reason your with me is because you feel sorry for me." He said seriously. "Because of what happened…"

_WHAT?_

"Because of what happened?" I asked wide eyed. "I feel sorry for you because you lost your friends? That's what you think?"

"Well it's the truth, isn't it?"

"If I felt sorry for anyone, it would be Emmett. His whole life has been turned upside down. He has nothing, nothing Jacob." I said shaking my head at him. "Do you even realize how isolated he is now? Do you realize that his entire family blames him for losing Rose and he has to deal with that every single day while you're out prancing around enjoying life to its fullest? You still have friends, you have family…."

"And I have you." He finished, even though I wasn't going to come out and say that anyway.

"Do you still think I'm settling? That I have ulterior motives in this?" I asked and he just stared at me. "I told you the truth Jacob, I shared my feelings, I dealt with the consequences. That's all I can give you. If that's not enough…" I shook my head and turned away from him. "Then I'm really sorry, but I don't know what else to do."

"There's nothing you can do." He whispered and I turned around to look at him. "I have to deal with this on my own. It's my issue not yours." He looked sad as he crossed the room to take my hands in his. "But I promise you I'll try…I don't want this to come between us." I looked into his eyes as I held tightly to his hands.

"Then don't let it."

**Sunshine's POV **

"Betcha ten bucks there's a postponed scrabble tournament kicking off upstairs." I said to Rosalie as we sat crossed legged in the living room floor.

"It's scary that I know exactly what you mean by that." Rosalie said after giving me a nasty look.

"That's how it always happens." I said shaking my head. "Jakey does something idiotic, Drexi yells, he gives her the sad puppy dog look and she forgives him by…"

"No reason to finish that sentence." Rosalie snapped.

"I wasn't going to." I said quickly, as the images to my words began to dance in my head. "Stupid brain!" I screamed smacking my head and Rose looked at me wide eyed.

"Are you okay Sunshine?"

"Fine." I said covering my eyes as if to shield myself from my mind. "Just having some issues…."

_Think about Daddy. Think about Daddy. _

Immediately the images changed and I could see Daddy smiling at me with that Daddy smile and his fingers were all up in that sexy hair and this image wasn't helping me at all.

"Damn it all to hell!" I screamed as Drexi and Jakey came bouncing down the stairs all giggly and snuggly like.

"You all right Sunshine?" Drexi asked leaning her head on Jakey's shoulder all lovey dovey annoyingly like.

"No I'm not all right." I said shaking my head. "I'm never going to be all right."

"Have you been bothering her again?" Drexi asked Jakey.

"No. Absolutely not, I swear." He answered quickly.

"No, he doesn't even have to be in the room now." I said throwing my hands up. "The images just invade my mind at any given moment and I am powerless to stop them." Jakey looked exceedingly smug about all that.

"Have you tried thinking about…someone else?" Drexi asked as she and dumbass went to sit on the couch.

"Oh yeah..." I said nodding. "Makes me feel less disgusting….no offense Drexi, but it doesn't help with the issues."

"Wait a minute…" Rosalie said smiling widely. "Images? Of Jacob?" She looked at him and laughed. "Doing what?"

"Nothing!" I screamed. "That's the point, he's not doing anything, he's just standing there! Or sitting there or laying there… ahhhhhhhhhhhh." I screamed and put my hands over my eyes again, while Rosalie and Drexi laughed their asses off.

"I apologize Sunshine." Jakey said grinning. "On behalf of my image."

"Awwww you didn't have to do that." Drexi said all huggy and kissy with him now.

"Awwwww shut the fuck up the both of you." I snapped.

"You are one disturbed individual, Sunshine." Rosalie said still slightly laughing. "If you really find Jake attractive. Offense intended, Lexi." She smiled smugly at Drexi who just waved her away and continued to praise Jakey's arrogance with her kisses.

"He's the only half naked male I've seen recently." I said in defense. "It's been quite a long time…."

"Well Edward was here earlier." Rosalie said winking at me. "Sounded like he'd be willing to get half naked for you."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened, I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. My head turned quickly towards the haters on the couch, who were obviously and thankfully not paying attention to this conversation.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I hissed at Rosalie and jumped to my feet gesturing for her to follow me into the kitchen. She did just that and giggled the whole way.

"I'm sorry, was it supposed to be a secret?" She asked, automatically sitting down at the table.

"Yes…..no…" I stuttered. "I mean whatever are you talking about?"

"I saw you two out in the woods the other night." She said and my mouth dropped open again. "I assumed something was going on between you."

"What? No...way… what?" I mumbled almost incoherently and she laughed.

"Isn't that why he came by today?" She asked. "So you two could discuss your feelings?"

_I was too shocked to answer at first. I couldn't tell if she knew something or if she was just baiting me. _

"Yeah…." I said nodding slowly.

"And?"

_If she knows she knows, but if she doesn't know, I should keep it that way. LIE. _

"We discussed it, it was just a drunky kiss… no big deal… really."

"Is that right?" She said smirking.

_She knows! _

"That's right." I said nodding. "Yep."

"And Lexi and Jacob don't know about this?"

"No he doesn't" I said then corrected myself. "I mean they don't."

"You mean Jake doesn't but Lexi does?"

"Is that what I said?" I asked trying to look confused.

"There's no way in hell that Edward didn't tell her. They share _everything_, remember?" Rose said pulling the past sexual encounters card.

"Yeah... I remember…"

"Are you jealous of her?" She asked and it confused me greatly.

"What?"

"Of Lexi and her relationship with Edward."

"No, why would I be? They are both my friends and their relationship is platonic only."

_I think…. _

Made me start thinking about how they were talking to each other in gestures today and now suddenly I wondered what they were talking about. I remember Drexi saying something about no longer needing his services, what the fuck did that mean anyway? Suddenly I seriously wanted to talk to Jakey about this.

"Then you seriously want Jake?" She asked and I nodded because I was thinking something similar to her question but I realized all too late that she was asking me something entirely different. "By…" I nodded again. "I mean no." I shook my head. She looked at me oddly. "I'm sorry, I'm not here right now." I said before she could say anything. "I'll be back in a minute." And with that I darted out of the kitchen and into the living room to find it empty. "Damn it." I said looking up at the stairs, knowing there was no way in hell I was going to be able to talk to Jakey at this moment.

I debated it. I stared for a long moment, contemplating the consequences of going up there and dragging him out. But in the long run I decided it would be a bad idea considering I didn't know what he was doing, well I assumed but I chose to pretend I knew nothing as to keep my mind free from the disturbing images.

But they came anyway and I threw myself onto the couch in despair as I covered my face with a pillow. It was only when I heard movement in the room that I realized I was laying all up in the filth of Jakey's contamination. I screamed like a banshee as I scrambled off the couch, landing at Rosalie's feet and she laughed hysterically.

"I'm so glad you invited me to stay here…" she said trying to control her laughter. "There is never a dull moment."

**Jacob's POV **

One moment it was just a kiss and the next thing I knew we were in full blown make out mode. It took everything I had in me to stop when she mentioned we were in the living room with other people. When I looked up I noticed that we were in fact alone and even though I pointed that out she wasn't having it. She told me I was pathetic and started for the stairs and I followed her because that's how pathetic I really was.

I tackled her the moment she stepped into her bedroom and she giggled cheerfully as she slammed the door shut behind us. Everything seemed to be going well, the only problem being that we just couldn't get our clothes off fast enough. I still had my pants on when I wrestled her down on the bed and pinned her arms over her head.

"Bring it." She said playfully as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Consider it brought." I whispered as our kiss deepened and she wiggled underneath me.

The moment I freed her hands, they were tangled up in my hair and I quickly tried to free her from the last of her clothes.

_Then it happened. So quickly, there was no way to prepare for it. _

The bedroom door flew open causing Lexi to scream and I tumbled right out of the bed.

"What the fuck Sunshine?" Lexi yelled, hugging a pillow to hide her half nakedness.

"I do apologize." She said with a straight face. "But I need to speak with the Jakey." She said not looking at me.

"Now?" Lexi exclaimed. "Seriously now?"

"Seriously now, yes." She said turning and walking out into the hallway. I looked at Lexi who seemed to be extremely baffled.

"You better go." She said shaking her head. "Apparently it's important." I couldn't even believe this was happening much less that she was allowing it. It was fucking crazy. I moved towards the doorway, hesitantly only to run right into Sunshine. Her arms shot out to block me and remained on my chest for like 3.5 seconds at the least.

"Maybe now...is…not… the ….best ….time…" She said snatching her hands back.

"I'd have to agree." I said crossing my arms.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs." She said running off before I had a chance to deny her.

"Seriously?" I asked turning to look at Lexi who had just thrown my shirt and hit me right in the face.

"Seriously. Just go. She'll just come back if you don't."

"We could lock the door." I more or less asked.

"She could break the door." Lexi said gesturing for me to go.

"This is ridiculous." I said pulling my shirt over my head. "Somebody better be dying." I growled as I took off down the stairs and into the living room where I found only Rose sitting in the floor.

"Nice hair Mutt." She snickered. I'm sure it was pretty all over the place but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything but whatever the fuck Sunshine wanted at this moment.

I went into the kitchen to find her sitting at the table, a cup full of tea sitting at the place beside her.

"I made you some tea." She said cheerfully.

"Tea?" I asked. "I don't want no fucking tea."

"Geez I was just trying to be nice, why so pissy?" She said so seriously, I wanted to hit her.

"What the hell do you want, Sunshine?" I know I sounded terrible and I shouldn't have been yelling at her but come the fuck on.

"Sit." She directed me to the chair beside her. "Drink your tea."

"Seriously?" I asked looking at the chair.

"Seriously…." She said nodding and pointing at the chair again. So I gave in and threw myself into the chair huffing and puffing like a little kid. "Go ahead have a sip." She said calmly.

"What, did you poison it or something?"

"No." She said smiling. "You just seem so tense and tea always makes people feel better."

_I didn't want to drink the damn tea. I wanted to throw the cup across the room, but I didn't. Instead I took a sip of the tea. _

"There now, better?" She asked happily.

"Nope." I answered and waited on her to go on with it. "Are you going to tell me why you dragged me down here?"

"I didn't drag you…." She said laughing. "You came willingly."

"Not willingly no."

"I'm concerned." She said out of the blue.

"About?"

"Daddy and Drexi."

"What about them?" I asked shaking my head wondering what the hell she was thinking.

"Do you think they are secretly seeing each other?"

_It totally blew my mind. All I could do was shake my head. _

_Seriously? This couldn't wait? _

"Cuz they seem pretty shady here lately and I was just wondering what your take on it was-"

"Seriously?" I said getting to my feet. "I got dressed for this?"

"I understand you don't like being dressed….but there's no need for your attitude."

"Attitude?" I asked. "How the hell do you expect me to act? I was kind of in the middle of something…"

"Drexi can manage on her own for a minute."

"Manage?" I asked eyes wide. "I'd prefer to be the one to manage, thank you."

_Or at least watch. _

_That thought had me looking longingly at the doorway…_

_Then Sunshine was talking to me again and I had to ask her to repeat her insanity. _

"Come on you're the most jealous person I've ever met, you can't possibly tell me, it doesn't bother you?" She said all pissy.

"What?" I asked. "Doesn't bother me?" _Still not thinking clearly._

"Daddy and Drexi!" She nearly screamed. "Like today they were all gesturery and she was like all talkin bout his services." She scowled. "Just what the fuck kind of services was that two timing bastard referring to, I ask you?"

It took a moment for my brain to even register what the fuck she was talking about, considering I didn't give a rats ass and I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Since when have you ever spoke so abysmally about Mr. Perfect?" I was shocked.

"Since when does your vocabulary include such big words?" She exclaimed and crossed her arms. I laughed even though she basically insulted me, but the look on her face was fucking priceless. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yeah I am." I said laughing again. "You've fucking lost your mind." She looked sincerely hurt. "Look Sunshine, I don't why you think what you think and honestly I don't care, but the incident you are referring too was about you." Her expression changed to her normal confused look.

"What do you mean about me?"

"I can't believe I'm still here having this conversation…" I said nearly growling from irritation.

"What about me?" She prompted.

"Lexi wanted him to find out what was wrong with you. Ya know your 'issues." I said making quotations with my fingers and smiling smugly.

"What?" Sunshine squealed. "She told him?" Her hands went over her mouth and her eyes widened. "That little two faced fairy whore!"

"Hey now, I'm all about calling Edward names but,-"

"Shut it, you!" She screamed and headed for the doorway.

"I take it you're done with me?" I asked and she turned back and glared at me before disappearing through the doorway.

She started for the stairs and gave me this evil look as she zoomed up them. I shook my head and sped after her. She got to Lexi's room before I did and was already headed towards the bed, then suddenly she stopped. I came up behind her and stared down at Lexi, wrapped up in her blanket, sound asleep. Sunshine titled her head and smiled.

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet?" She cooed and looked at me. "Well maybe not for you, ha!" She pointed, she laughed, and she grinned evilly before disappearing out of the room.

I admit I was a tad bit disappointed but it had been quite the day. I sighed and slipped into the bed beside Lexi, turning on my side to embrace her over the blanket. I was way too hot to be layin up under the blanket at the moment.

"I'm sorry...tired…" She mumbled. "mad….are you…." I smiled and buried my face into her hair.

"Not mad." I whispered. "At you anyway…."

"Sunshine…?" She asked softly.

"Apparently you and Edward have some sort of secret romance goin on." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What!" She said moving so quickly to a sitting position that she nearly knocked me off the bed. It was only when she grabbed the blanket and started to cover herself that I realized that she had not redressed.

_And I stared, yes I did, I stared like the sixteen year old boy I was. _

"Jacob?" She snapped, catching my attention only after the blanket was secure around her.

"Huh?"

"Take your shirt off." She said reaching out to me.

"Well all right then." I said doing as I was told, but as I went to throw it, she grabbed it and before I could blink she had pulled it over her head and then she laughed.

"Focus for a second, okay?"

"I have you know, I was very focused." I said even more disappointed now than I was earlier.

"Tell me exactly what Sunshine said."

"It's not really that important…" I said grinning. "Unless there is something you need to tell me?"

"Really, Edward, seriously?" She said crossing her arms and glaring at me. I laughed.

"She misunderstood what you meant earlier when you said you no longer needed his services…"

"Oh you mean when you were being a total ass and lying to me about what you were doing to Sunshine?"

"I didn't do anything…really…" I said my mouth half hanging open.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth." I answered. "That you wanted to know what was bothering her." Lexi bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"And what did she say?"

"For some reason she was pretty pissed. Called you…a….name." I didn't feel the need to repeat it.

"What did she call me?"

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes, it'll tell me exactly what mood she's in and whether or not I should go talk to her now or wait til morning."

_That seemed logical… I suppose… to a woman… who really knows?_

"She said you were a two timing fairy whore." I tried not to laugh, I really did, but I couldn't help it. Arms still crossed, she titled her head and looked at me.

"Am I a fairy whore?"

_I didn't even think about the question before I answered it, just said the first thought I had. _

"I like to pretend." It only took a second before she was hitting me with a pillow. "God you're so abusive." I said laughing as she continued to hit me repeatedly.

"You know you like it." She giggled as movement was heard in the hallway.

"I do, really, hit me again." I said smirking."Harder." She really did get to her feet on the bed and haul off and smack me one good time. I tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"And people think I have issues." Sunshine said from the doorway.

"Sunshine!" Lexi squealed, still laughing. "Wanna play?" She said offering the pillow to her.

"No thank you…." She said shaking her head as I got to my feet and sat down on the bed.

"Awww come on Sunshine, you know you want too…" I said grinning at her. My smugness didn't last long for I was once again bashed in the head with the pillow and caught off guard. When I hit the floor this time, Lexi was on top of me hitting me again, and again.

"Damn it!" I yelled, slightly laughing. "I'm glad it pillows and not baseball bats you people have lying around here." Sunshine was hysterical and Lexi was out of breath as she got to her feet, tossing the pillow onto her bed.

"We need baseball bats." Sunshine said looking at Lexi.

"We could sell the couch." Lexi said looking at her. "Get quite a few of them."

"I like how you think." Sunshine said nodding.

"Even though I'm a two timing fairy whore?"

"I didn't mean that." She said glaring at me.

"I know." Lexi said smiling. "Are you mad at me?"

"Well since you asked, yes yes I am." She said putting her hands on her hips. "I would very much appreciate it if you didn't tell people about…" She looked at me and then away quickly. "My issues."

"Oh don't be upset." Lexi said smiling. "Edward understands. Remember he was there the last time this happened."

"Yeah but last time it wasn't Jakey, it was Uncle Em…" She made an odd sound and looked at Lexi. "…merson. Sexy old Uncle Emmerson, that man I tell you what…" She made a coughing sound.

_I wasn't stupid, I knew she was talking about Emmett. Judging by Lexi's expression, she did too. _

"Uncle Emmerson?" I asked, finally getting up and throwing myself onto the bed.

"Yeah… he's… my uncle…from…my… uh..." She said as I lifted my arms up and put my hands under my head. "… previous marriage."

"Your... previous marriage?" I smirked as she eyed me.

"Well shit fuck." Sunshine cursed. "He's doing it again Drexi!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" I defended and Lexi just laughed.

"You laugh?" Sunshine asked appalled.

"I'm sorry Sunshine." She said trying to keep from laughing again. "Why don't you go on back downstairs and I will…." She looked at me and smiled. "Take care of Jacob."

"I second that." I said pointing at the door.

"I hope she roughs you up a bit." Sunshine said through clenched teeth.

"I'm counting on it." I said grinning up at Lexi who laughed as Sunshine ran quickly from the room.


	5. Chapter 4: Disturbing Madness

Somewhere in a state far far away, a handsome redheaded man dials a familiar number and upon hearing a familiar male voice, slams the phone down on the receiver.

"Maybe if you ask to speak with Bella?" Asked a woman from the rocking chair where she held a sleeping baby boy.

"And what if they know it is me?" The man asked. "And what if something has gone wrong? What if one of Aro's people are controlling them? Then what, Midnight?" His voice was growing louder, but he softened as the baby boy began to stir. "Mr. Cullen, told us to only speak with Isabella or Alexandrea, to only give our whereabouts to one of them."

"Why was that again, Patrick?" The woman called Midnight asked. "Why are Lexi & Bella so freakin special?"

"Because Aro can not see into their minds." He said shaking his head at her lack of intelligence. "We've been over this time and time again, my dear. If one of the others knew, Aro would be able to find Cullen instantly."

"And we don't want that." Midnight said caressing the child's forehead. "But we've already spoke to Bella once."

"That was two weeks ago and no one has come." Patrick said uneasy. "Something has happened."

"But what if-"

"We must keep him safe." He said watching her with the child, his heart filling with future hopes of his own. "I will try it your way in a few minutes, I am desperate."

**Emmett's POV –Cullen House. **

"What the hell?" I said into the phone that now had a dial tone. "That's the second time this week someone has called and hung up when I answered."

"Maybe they don't like you." Edward said all snotty.

"Everyone likes me." I said proudly. "I mean come, what's not to like?"

"While that is very self centered of you to say…" Edward said nodding. "Though I have to admit it is true."

"No it's not." Jasper said looking up from the couch where he was pretending to watch a chick flick with Alice.

"Name one person." I challenged.

"Jacob Black." Jasper said grinning widely.

"Touche." Came Edward's sarcasm.

"Yeah well I said person. Not pest."

"Well you should have been more specific." Jasper laughed. "Though I suppose if you went around declaring love for my woman, I wouldn't much care for you either."

"There was no declaration of love." I said clenching my teeth.

"There so was." Jasper remarked.

"Was not."

"Was too, dude I was there." He said putting his hand on his chest and batting his eyelashes. "If she were mine, I'd tell her every day that I loved her… and thank god that she chose me… blah blah blah. " He pointed at me. "You said it."

_That guy really knew how to get under my skin. Sometimes I wondered how he survived this long. _

"I was just trying to piss Jake off, is all…" I said thinking it sounded logical.

"Right." Edward said amused.

"Is it possible a day can go by, without you two talking shit to me?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"It's possible." Edward said nodding.

"But not at all likely." Jasper added and Edward shook his head in agreement. "Speaking of possible but not likely…" He said looking at Edward. "Did you talk to Lexi? Did Jake get in trouble yesterday?"

"Yes and he most certainly did." Edward answered slightly laughing.

"How much trouble?" I asked because I was curious, not extremely eager to know.

"Not enough to bump you up on the list." He said smirking.

"Oooh burn." Jasper said laughing and Alice glared at him as we were apparently too loud for her and her movie.

"That's not why I asked." I said irritated.

"Right." Jasper laughed. "So what happened?" He whispered to Edward so Alice would quit staring at him.

"Oh you know the usual. She yelled, he apologized. She threatened, he begged." He laughed in amusement. "However she was still mad last night when I spoke to her, so who knows…" he said grinning at me. "There may be a spot for you after all."

"Don't get his hopes up." Jasper smirked. "He might break something in his excitement."

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped.

And then the phone rang and we all looked at it except for Alice who was still up in that movie.

"It's probably your friend." Jasper said grinning. "Calling back to apologize for hanging up earlier." I rolled my eyes at him but picked up the phone anyway.

"Cullen residence."

"I need to speak with Mrs. Isabella Cullen." Came a voice that sounded awfully familiar. I looked up at Edward, who obviously had heard the caller for he was walking towards me.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It is very important that I speak with Mrs. Cullen." The caller said ignoring my question. I looked up at Edward who reached out for the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" He demanded.

"I will only speak with Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"There is no Mrs. Isabella Cullen." Edward said through clenched teeth. "She was killed. My wife was murdered." I tried to take the phone because he looked like he was about to lose it. "Who are you?" He yelled moving out of my reach. The line went dead instantly and he threw the phone across the room.

"Edward." Alice said moving towards him. His hands grabbed at his hair frantically. She tried to reach for him but he shook her off.

"No. Don't." He said shaking his head. "Just don't." He started walking towards the door. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Out." He replied slamming the door.

"Obviously." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Do you have to joke about everything?" I asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

**Lexi's POV – School **

Quil, Jacob and I were sitting around the lunch table eating and talking quietly when Seth came bouncing over, shoving a piece of paper eagerly into Jacob's hand.

"What's that?" Quil asked. "A love note?"

"Yes it's a poem, An Ode to Jacob, how do I love thee…" Seth snickered. I laughed but Jacob just chewed his food while his eyes scanned the paper.

"You're being tutored?" Jacob asked confused.

"By…." Seth said pointing at a specific spot on the paper and Jacob's eyes lit up.

"Miss. Forro?" He laughed. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I no speaky da English good." Seth said tapping his chest. Jacob laughed, I was so lost, I pretended I was ignoring them.

"Yeah well we all knew that." Quil said. "But why do you look so excited?"

"It's a secret." Seth said smiling.

"Oh yes, yours and Jake's secret, forget I asked."

"Why don't you tell him?" Jacob said handing the paper back to Seth.

"I'd like to keep it on the down low, ya know… till progress is made."

"You mean til Jake's car is fixed and you two no longer have a cover?" Quil asked and I could no longer pretend I wasn't listening because I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"You got it." Seth said giving Quil two thumbs up.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Jacob muttered.

"You didn't tell…" Seth said pointing at me but pretending he wasn't. Jacob shook his head.

"Tell me what?" I asked extremely curious now.

"It's a secret." Seth said grinning. "No hard feelings, Lex?"

"Well I don't know…" I said looking sad. "First secrets, now love notes…. I don't know if I can compete."

"Now now Lex, your ass is much nicer than mine." Seth said winking at me and then at Jacob. "No offense my lovely." I giggled but as usual Jacob wasn't amused.

"May the best fairy win then." I said smirking and Seth thought it was hysterical.

"That was good, Lex. Very good." He winked at Jacob once more and went off to do whatever it was that he does.

"Why do you encourage him?" Jacob asked shaking his head at me.

"Cuz I like to see you squirm." I said all flirty like.

"Yeah well I can think of a lot better ways to accomplish that." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"This is school." Quil said coughing.

"It's not illegal to kiss my girlfriend in school." Jacob said taking a sip of his drink.

"That's true, but you two don't just kiss, you like fucking molest each other."

"We do not." I said in defense.

"You do too, you just don't know it because you can't see it." Quil said getting to his feet. "I, on the other hand, am forced to watch it every fucking day." And then he stormed off down the hallway.

"What the hell is his problem?" Jacob asked clearly lost.

"His girlfriend is miles away and his two best buds can't keep their eyes off each other long enough to pay him any attention." I was trying to be serious but I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's funny." He said unamused. "Real funny Lexi."

"I'm serious." I said laughing. "I mean about the Adryen part. He just misses her."

"Yeah well so do I, I mean she's my sister."

"Which is why he doesn't confide in you. You'll go all ballistic on his ass if he shared his feelings."

"I would not." He defended and I just gave him a look. "All right… well…" He sighed.

"You should probably ask him what's on his mind, it'll make him feel better."

"No." Jacob said shaking his head. "We don't do that, we don't discuss feelings…"

"Seth does." I said smirking.

"Seth is not normal."

"Then I'll have a talk with Quil myself." I said smiling and tilting my head. "Unless that'll make you jealous?"

"Of Quil?" He smirked. "Please."

"Hey he has a lot to offer." I defended. "He's intelligent, funny, and pretty fucking hot, ya know in the half naked kind of way…" Jacob gave me this disgusted look.

"You're starting to get as bad as me with your sarcastic remarks." He said giving me a disgusted look.

"Who's being sarcastic?" I asked grinning.

"You are." He said winking. "You two timing fairy whore." My mouth dropped open at the comment but I laughed when he did.

"You are such an ass." I giggled as we the bell rang to signal the end of lunch period.

"But you like it."

"Yeah, I do like that ass." I said smacking him on the body part in question.

"Animal abuse!" Seth said walking between us.

"It's not abuse when he likes it." I said winking at Jacob.

"Yeah he sure likes it rough, don't he?" Seth said smirking at Jacob.

"The correct phrase would be does he not." Miss Forro said from her classroom doorway. "He sure likes it rough, does he not?" Both Jacob and I looked down at our feet in embarrassment.

"My bad…." Seth said grinning, but stopped as she looked at him. "I mean, thank you, Miss Forro, for correcting my mistake."

"Better, Mr. Clearwater…." She said smiling at him. "I trust you will not forget our first session this afternoon?"

"No way in hel-" He started but trailed off when her eyebrows raised. "I mean. No ma'am." Jacob looked like he was trying fight back a smile.

"Very well." She said disappearing inside her classroom as the five minute warning bell sounded.

Seth watched her until Jacob smacked his arm bringing him back to reality.

_It seemed little ole' Seth was hot for teacher. _

"Now things are finally starting to make sense." I said grinning at them.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked guiltily.

"Tutoring…really…" I rolled my eyes and headed off to class.

**Sunshine's POV **

_Another day alone. All by myself. Alone by myself. _

Drexi went off to school with her mutt, and Rosalie went out job looking, to bring in some extra cash. Okay actually she said she was going to go out to find a man to mooch off of, but it's the same difference, really.

I should be out there trying to pull in some money, that was the original plan anyway. I work while Drexi goes to school just like how we did in New York. But then the disaster happened and I just wasn't in any shape to face family, much less public. We were doing all right, the house was paid for thanks to Carlisle and Sam Uley, so all we had to pay for were the utilities and other necessities. We had quite a bit of money in savings, but it wasn't going to last forever. I was going to have to get a job and Drexi was going to have to get over her fears of me being in public. It's not like I really want a job. I mean who _WANTS_ a job? It's hard enough just sitting around doing nothing, I never know when I'm going to be done.

_Except for today cuz I smelled yummy. Yummy that is goodness. _

_Daddy's here! _

I went running towards the front door and threw it open just as he appeared on the front step.

He looked all huffled and puffled like.

"Can I come in?" The Daddy asked standing there all studly like on my doorstep.

"If I say no, would you have to stay outside?" I asked just curious.

_On Buffy, the vamps have to be invited in. Always wondered…. _

He shook his head at me and walked right on in without an invitation.

"Good to know." I muttered happily as I shut the door and followed Daddy into the living room where he sat on… "The couch! Daddy!" I tried to reason with him but he said he was in no mood to play the contamination game. Whatever the fuck that meant.

I stood in front of him for what seemed like hours, but was only like two minutes in real time before he finally looked up at me.

"How are you today Sunshine?" He asked trying to smile all politely but he still looked all huffled up.

"Don't try to be all cutelike, why so huffy n puffy?" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm just upset about something…." He said, sounding really really sad.

"And you came all the way over here to tell me that?"

"Well no actually…"

"You came to see Drexi?" I snapped but didn't mean to.

"No, actually…."

"You want me to give her a message?"

"No, I-"

"You want my permission to take her out of school?" I nearly screamed and he looked at me all weirdlike.

"Can I finish my sentence please?" He asked and I made a sighing sound. "I was just out walking and I happened to notice that Rosalie wasn't here, so I thought I'd stop by to see you….since you were all alone." His grin just about melted me into a pile of mush.

"Oh." I said suddenly feeling all fluttery butterfly like.

"Why don't you sit down and we can… talk?" He said looking at the spot beside him on the couch. I looked at him, I looked at the spot. I looked at him, I looked at the spot. I looked at him, I walked to the linen closet, pulled out a blanket and folded it nicely before laying it on the spot.

"All right then, let's…talk." I said sitting down slowly and making sure I was completely on the blanket. He laughed at me.

"Have you eaten?" He asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence that I filled with my humming.

"Nope."

"Are you hungry?"

_Am I hungry? _

_Probably not the hungry you're talking bout. _

Daddy gave me this nervous look and I realized I wasn't censoring my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about something else."

"I realize that."

"I meant someone else."

"Oh." He looked kind of upset.

"No I didn't mean that." I said shaking my head frantically. "I _was_ thinking about you, but I didn't mean to and I don't want you to know that, so don't read my mind."

"It's a little hard not to." He said grinning at me all Daddy like.

_Mush. Melting into mush. _

That only made him grin more.

"Stop it, you're making me nervous." I pretty much stuttered.

"I'm making you nervous?" He laughed. "I'm pretty nervous myself, actually…"

_SILENCE. A LONG UNEASY SILENCE. _

"Sooo…um… what were you upset about earlier?" I asked breaking the evil silence.

"Oh it's nothing…" He said shaking his head. "I'm over it now…"

"Tell me then." I more or less ordered.

"It's just….someone called the house today…" He made a sound like he was clearing his throat. "…asking for….Bella."

_The sadness filled me instantly._

"I'm so sorry Daddy." I said reaching out and touching his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He said softly. "Now." His eyes met mine as he placed his other hand over my own.

_Mush. Mush. Mush. _

He chuckled softly his thumb slipped into my palm and our fingers tangled together, as he leaned towards me.

_Is he gonna kiss me? _

"I was going to if that's all right?" He said grinning. I just nodded and kept nodding until his hand cupped my jaw and his lips touched mine.

_Complete and utter mush. _

My fingers tangled into his hair as the kiss grew more passionate. His hands moved to my hips as I pressed forward, trying to get as close to him as I could. His damn jacket was in the way, so I couldn't feel him against me and I tugged at it frantically. He slipped it off with ease, not even breaking our kiss and before I knew it he was laying flat on the couch, his hands moving over my back under my shirt.

I felt a rush of emotion, an overpowering sense of intense frenzy. Every single thought and feeling I've had for the past few days was flowing freely through my actions. I couldn't slow down, I couldn't get enough. I wanted him so badly it was almost painful.

I unbuttoned his dress shirt quickly, trailing my fingers over his bare chest as he moved his hands over my hips and up my sides. Before I knew what happened, his hands were on my face again, his kiss was softer, slower…. and then gone. He bowed his head and I leaned forward to touch my forehead to his.

"I…need… to….get home." He whispered, kissing my forehead and pushing me gently back into a sitting position.

_What? Home? Now? Why? What? _

"Yes, home, now…why?" He said more or less repeating me. "I sorta… ran off….I'm sure everyone is wondering where I am…." He mumbled as he buttoned his shirt back up and picked up his jacket, which I was now wondering why he was wearing in the first place.

_Like it feels cold outside or something… _

"Gotta keep up the impression Sunshine." He said buttoning his jacket. "It's best to act as human as possible."

_Yeah a human would have stayed for breakfast. _

He gave me this nervous look, but smiled none the less.

"I'm gonna go…" He said uncomfortably. "When Drea gets home-"

"Tell her to call you?" I snapped. He still looked a bit uncomfortable as he nodded. "Sure. Fine. Whatever." I said as he started for the door.

"Sunshine." He said turning back to smile at me. "Until we meet again." He said blowing me a kiss and disappearing out the front door.

_I melted into mush all over the couch. _

Then I fell off the couch because my blanket had been moved.

"Oh I'm contaminated and titillated all at the same time!" I exclaimed leaning my back up against the couch. "This is going to be a long….day…."

**Edward's POV **

It wasn't that I didn't want to stay, I did, I just… things were getting too good too fast. I wasn't ready for this. I felt like I was so out of my element with women. It had been a long long time since I had consummated a relationship, as I had told Drea recently, it had been almost sixty years and it was just her, never another.

Bella and I had messed around often, but I was always able to control myself with her, making myself believe that I might hurt her if things went too far. However with Sunshine, I couldn't hurt her, and something still controlled my actions.

I don't know what I'm doing. I have no idea what I'm doing. With Drea I was fuzzy headed and unclear, I just went for it, I didn't have time to think, didn't rationalize it, now….it's like I'm afraid to make a move, I'm afraid to…show my lack of experience. I'm not confident. I'm always confident. I'm not confident with this, I can't do this… Sunshine thinks I'm perfect… I'm not perfect, but I don't want to prove it.

I needed to relax, things were still a little warm and fuzzy… I was still reeling from Sunshine, from her kisses, her caresses…. I was definitely going to have to get passed this, I cannot lead her on. I half expected her to stone me to death, it was obvious she wasn't happy with my departure and quite honestly I hate myself for doing it, but what choice did I have?

I would have to talk to Drea about this. Not because I wanted to but because I knew damn well Sunshine would say something to her and then she'll come bitching at me asking me what the hell my problem is. How do I explain this to her of all people? She already tried to make me feel better once, but I didn't want to hear it again. It's not a part of my past I like to remember, due to the horrible initiation on my part, but it was an experience. One that she claims was loving and mutual, but she's not right in the head most of the time. We've never discussed the incident in detail… I wonder if she'd tell me… her personal opinion, I mean she did have quite a few to compare me too….

I shook my head as I stepped onto the porch. There is no reason to be thinking like this. I will not ask Drea such a question. Honestly I'd be afraid of what she would say…

"There you are…." Esme said opening the door before I tried to open it. "Are you okay? Emmett told me what happened…." She looked worried, as did everyone else in the room.

"I'm okay." I said nodding. "Really…it was just surprising is all…"

"You seemed pretty upset…" Emmett said looking concerned, which was weird for him.

"You just took off like a bat out of hell." Jasper added, the same concerned look on his face.

"Leave him alone, guys." Alice said smiling happily towards me. "He's fine now, looks like he's let out some of that pent up aggression."

_The way she said it made me wonder just what exactly she knew. _

_Did she have a vision? _

"Yeah I'm good now….really." I said keeping my gaze on Alice who merely smiled before bouncing off towards the kitchen.

_If she saw something and I was about 99.99% sure she did, she was keeping it to herself. Alice seemed to be the only one of us who had mastered that skill. _

"So where'd ya go?" Jasper asked once Esme was pleased that I was in fact okay and followed after Alice.

"Out." I said not in the mood to explain, though judging by Emmett's smirk, he knew exactly where I had been.

"Went to see Drea?" Jasper asked.

"She's at school."

"Ah, but you thought about it?"

"Yes I did, she is my best friend, of course I would want to talk to her…" I was really starting to get annoyed by his constant accusations.

"So what'd you do, go see Sunshine?" He asked and I nearly missed the couch as I was sitting down. Emmett laughed.

"Why would you think that?" I mumbled.

"Well one, I can smell her…." Jasper grinned. I hadn't even thought of that. How stupid was I? "What'd you do, give her a note for Lexi? A location for the next hook up." He grinned evilly.

"Yes that's exactly what I did." I said nodding, there was really no point in arguing, it would only make him worse.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "Hulk owes me ten bucks." He said putting his hand out to Emmett.

"I never made that bet." Emmett said smacking his hand away.

"You did so!" Jasper practically squealed. "I said, bet you ten bucks Edward is going to seek comfort from Lexi, you said bet he isn't, she's at school."

"Yeah and?" Emmett asked making a gesture with his hand.

"And you made that bet."

"Well even if I did, you still lost…."

"No I didn't. I said that's where he was going, that was his purpose, I didn't technically say he was gonna get some."

"You're a fucking moron." Emmett said waving him away.

"Do you two always talk about me when I leave?" I asked looking between them.

"Pretty much." Jasper replied.

"We really don't have anything else better to do…" Emmett said nodding.

"I tried to get Hulk to go to the club, but he won't do it." Jasper said grinning.

"Why not?" I asked smirking. "Your single now, you should get out there."

"Your single, I don't see you heading out to the club." Emmett said smirking.

"He doesn't have to go to the club, he's got women following him around at home, but you on the other hand…." Jasper grinned. "…have nothing, no Sunshine to swoon over you, no 'pretend' best friend to comfort you…." he really did make quotations with his fingers.

"I'm about to have one less brother to aggravate me." Emmett snapped.

"See… if you'd go to the club someone will help rid you of that pent up hostility you've been carrying around for weeks." Jasper crossed his arms and shook his head like he was just completely disappointed in Emmett.

"I'm fine thank you, I do not need anyone right now." Emmett said completely annoyed.

"Yes you do, dude." Jasper said leaning down where he was right in Emmett's face and reaching out to grab his shoulders. "You cannot keep sitting around waiting on Lexi to change her mind."

_No way in hell I would have said that out loud. _

Jasper was on the ground within seconds and Emmett was standing over him.

"I am not waiting for anyone." He said clenching his teeth.

"I'm just trying to help you." Jasper protested as he got to his feet. "You're delusional-"

"Lay the fuck off me!" Emmett yelled as he stormed up the stairs.

"Are you not concerned?" Jasper asked once Emmett had disappeared up the stairs.

"About what?" I asked, knowing what he was talking about but just being an ass.

"Emmett and Lexi, I mean come on you have to see what's happening…." Jasper started making hand gestures. "He's totally infatuated with her… he has his chance now because Rose left and he's not going to give it up."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Kick his ass for messing with my woman?" I was being sarcastic but Jasper wasn't amused.

"I'm being serious here."

"I'm impressed…." I said smirking.

"Come on seriously… don't you think we should ya know… intervene?"

"How?" I asked shaking my head. "I don't know anyone who could force Emmett to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Except for Lexi."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Talk to her, get her to tell him that it's never gonna happen, that she's happy with Jake... and she thinks he should get out there…"

"That's not going to work." I said immediately.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because she's done it before and he doesn't care." I told him. "Come on Jaz, it's been decades, he's a very patient man."

"He can't wait forever."

"He would."

"I know!" Jasper exclaimed. "He's an idiot… why the fuck is she so special?"

"I don't know she's…." I couldn't really think of why. "She just is."

"She just is?" Jasper asked. "There has to be a reason… I mean what is it for you? I mean like back in the day when you first met her before the change… what was it?"

_That was a good question…. It was so long ago, and so much had happened, I wasn't sure if I could even answer. _

"She was so…" I could only think of one word to describe her upon our first meeting and I knew Jasper would have a field day with it. "Innocent."

"Come again?" Jasper asked. "We're being serious here…"

"I am being serious." I said grinning. "Don't you remember how shy she was when she first met the family?"

Jasper's mind backtracked and her image appeared in his mind, looking exactly as she did today aside from her new sense of clothing choice.

"She really was quiet….." He said thoughtfully. "What the fuck happened?"

"The change?" _Duh._

"Right." Jasper said making a sighing sound. "So is that what got Emmett hooked, the change? He's just addicted to her fairy dust?" He grinned. "He's a dusthead."

"Actually no…" I said remembering how he watched her in the beginning. "He's always felt something for her I think. I mean it wasn't as obvious then as it is now… but I think he's honest when he says her powers have no control. Well I mean obviously they have control but that's not why he wants her."

"Then why?"

"That's a question we'll have to ask him."

**Jacob's POV **

"So what are you going to do after school?" Lexi asked as I followed her to the school parking at last bell.

"You." I replied smugly.

"Oh?" She said smiling. "Guess I didn't get that memo."

"Must have got lost in the mail." I replied putting my arm around her and she laughed.

"So…" She said stopping at her car and turning to face me. "What about Seth's crush on Miss Forro?"

"What?" I asked startled that she asked that question. "He doesn't have a crush…."

_It wasn't exactly a lie. _

"Oh come on Jacob, don't lie, it's so obvious…."

I figured considering my past situations, it would probably be in my best interest to be honest with her.

"Yeah okay you're half right…." I said looking her in the eyes. "It's not a crush, though…"

I tried to tell her without telling her and she caught on quickly.

"Seriously?" She asked wide eyed and lowered her voice. "He imprinted?"

"You didn't hear it from me." I said nodding to confirm her words.

"Oh my gosh…" Her smile was wide. "Why doesn't he want to tell anyone?"

"He's sorta freakin out about it really." I said remembering a past phone conversation. "Because she's so much older... and you know… a teacher."

"Yeah totally against school policy." She said making a face. "Does he have any idea how she feels towards him?"

"Well as you've seen, she's pretty nice to him." I said nodding. "But I mean as far as imprinting goes, I'm sure she doesn't know what do about the feelings she's experiencing…"

"Wow, yeah I bet." Lexi said still smiling. "A teacher…" she laughed. "Way to go Seth."

"Please don't tell him I told you…" I said putting my hand on her shoulder, but before she could answer, I caught his scent nearby, so I just put my finger against my lips. She looked confused until Seth appeared, with Quil tagging along behind him.

"I thought you had tutoring today." Lexi asked, smiling.

"I do, but not for another ten minutes." Seth said smiling widely. "I just wanted to find out where Jake's gonna be later, so I can avoid talking to Sunshine if not needed."

"What's wrong with talking to Sunshine?" Lexi asked, offended.

"She was in a bad mood that day…." I said looking at Lexi, hoping she understood.

"Oh that day…." She said glaring at me. "Right."

"I'll probably be at Lexi's." I said smiling at her. "That is, if I'm welcome."

"Ofcourse." She said grinning and then looking at Quil. "Actually I was going to have you invite Quil for dinner." I looked at him quickly and he looked taken aback by the invite.

"May I ask why?" Quil said confused.

"I dunno…." Lexi said smiling slightly. "You just seem like you could use some company. If you don't want too…"

"No, I do." He said giving me and Seth both a look. "Thank you Lexi."

"All right then, let's head out." She said pulling her car door open. "Seth you are welcome to stop by after your lessons." She said winking at him before getting into the car.

"She knows doesn't she?" Seth whispered, giving me this the fuck look. I just shrugged as Quil asked the inevitable.

"Knows what?"

"Might as well tell him." Seth mumbled. "Since you've already been talking."

"She figured it out on her own, I swear." I defended.

"Let's go boys." Lexi said rolling down the window and waving at us.

"I'll call you later." Seth said pointing at me then looking at Quil and nodding towards him.

_I guess that meant he wanted me to tell him about Miss Forro. _

Quil and I got into the car as Seth jogged back toward the school.

"He all right?" Lexi asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, he's just a bit ticked that you know his secret." I said sighing.

"Did you tell him I was excited about it?"

"I didn't really say anything." I replied. "He said we might as well tell Quil though."

_I think. _

"That's not necessary Jake, I'm okay being out of the Seth/Jacob secret circle." Quil said, making Lexi laugh. "Especially if Lexi is excited about it."

"God, Quil, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Lexi asked still laughing.

"One who's always up for a good time." Quil smirked and Lexi laughed again.

"Well I do like those half naked werewolves…." She said grinning.

"Are you two done now?" I asked annoyed.

_Not only was it getting irritating to deal with Seth's constant attention, it was driving me mad that Lexi encouraged it. _

"Oh you're no fun Jacob." Lexi whined.

"That must where Seth comes in." Quil snickered and Lexi giggled.

_It was seriously unnerving. _

"I've had about enough of that shit." I snapped. "Cut it out."

"What's wrong Jake?" Quil asked grinning. "Not confident enough with your sexuality?"

"Obviously…" Lexi giggled and Quil laughed hysterically. "I'm sorry honey…" She said, her voice softening when I gritted my teeth and glared. "Why don't you tell Quil about Seth's…ya know…"

"That was a disturbing sentence…" Quil smirked. "Now I know I don't wanna know." Lexi giggled again and I crossed my arms and turned towards the window before I said something I didn't mean.

I've never thought of myself as being homophobic, least not habitually. I don't recall ever meeting a gay person before, but I would like to think I wouldn't judge, as long as they kept their distance, so it was beyond me why I was so unnerved by Seth, who I knew for a fact was exceedingly straight. I think it was just the amount of attention he was giving me, not the disturbing actions themselves. Though he was getting pretty creepy….

"Seth imprinted." Lexi said after a long silence. Quil's eyes widened and I waited for him to say something in relation to Seth's adoration for me. I was surprised when he didn't.

"Miss Forro?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked amazed.

"I have her class after him and he's always hanging around, picking up papers, cleaning up things… just seemed odd for Seth."

"Yeah, I can imagine." I said shaking my head.

"Wow, Miss Forro… that's… crazy…" Quil said in amazement. "He's the first one to imprint on someone older than him." Lexi cleared her throat. "I mean someone who looks older than him."

"Thank you Quil." Lexi smiled. "I pride myself on only looking half my age."

"More like a quarter." Quil said grinning.

"You are too sweet!" Lexi squealed. "Adryen better be glad I'm in love with her brother, or I would totally snatch you up." Quil beamed.

"Hey I'm sweet…." I said kind of offended.

"More like hor…" She paused. "…monal."

"In more ways than one." Quil snickered.

"I am not hor….monal." I said sounding it out just as she had.

"Then what do you call it?" He asked. "Sensitive temperament? Sexual Enthusiast?"

"Practice makes perfect." I replied smirking.

"You don't need any more practice." Lexi said winking at me.

"Thank you." I sang like an idiot. "Though you're pretty much complimenting yourself, considering you're the teacher…"

"Some things can't be taught." She said grinning.

"I'm seriously regretting starting this conversation…" Quil said sighing as we pulled up in Lexi's driveway.

Before anyone could say anything, Sunshine came darting outside and pulled Lexi's car door open in a flash.

"Drexi!" She squealed, practically dragging her out of the car. "I seriously need to talk to you about Da-" She stopped talking as Quil and I got out of the car. "Oh…grrr…" She said making a face at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"You need to talk to me about what?" Lexi asked, looking concerned. "You said about…Da..?"

"Da….couch?" Sunshine said nodding.

"Oh Sunshine really, I've already apologized…"

"I know!" Sunshine squealed. "I just wanted to tell you that... you know... I forgive you…" She smiled at Lexi and then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Really?" Lexi asked happily. "So does that mean, we don't have to get a new couch?"

"Oh no, we definitely need a new couch." Sunshine said as we all followed Lexi inside the house. "That couch is pure evilness….it knows things it shouldn't…."

"It knows things?" Lexi asked grinning.

"Yeah you know…" Sunshine tilted her head toward me without looking. "Well you know…"

"Everyone already knows Jacob is a sex crazed maniac." Quil remarked. I just shrugged because well there was no use denying it really.

"Yeah but…" Sunshine started but made a sighing sound. "It'll be fine, I put a blanket on it…"

"You put a blanket on it?" Lexi asked, curiously.

"Yeah I wanted to lay down…"

"You wanted to lay down?"

"YES." Sunshine said eyeing her. "Earlier when I was here by MYSELF." They both stared at each other momentarily like there was some kind of telekinesis going on.

"Would you two ladies like us to leave you alone for a minute?" Quil asked smoothly.

"Yes actually that would be great Quil, thanks for asking." Lexi said smiling at him and eyeing me.

"You have more manners than the rest of the pack put together." Sunshine said smiling brightly at Quil.

"You're welcome." He said grinning as he tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I gave Lexi one last look before following him into the living room.

**Lexi's POV **

It was obvious Sunshine had something important to tell me, just based on her body language and the way she said things. Her emphasis on YES and MYSELF got me thinking along the lines of she wasn't alone here all day. That and she was obviously feeling guilty about something or she wouldn't have forgiven me so easily when she was seriously pissed about the couch.

When Jacob and Quil had left the kitchen, Sunshine pulled one of the chairs out from the table and pointed to it.

"I need to sit?" I asked and she nodded. "Uh oh…."

I was mentally preparing myself for something crazy, but seriously there was no way to prepare for the antics of Sunshine.

She sat down at the other side of the table and grabbed it, making it wobble.

"It wobbles because you keep throwing shit at it." She said looking at the backpack I had tossed onto the table when I came in.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked confused.

"No." She said shaking her head. "Just an observation."

"Then what?" I asked. "What's going on? Are you okay? Did something happen?" I didn't even know which question to ask first.

"Nothing is going on unfortunately, no I'm not okay…" She answered. "And you bet your ass something happened." She grinned widely. I smiled just to keep myself from looking scared.

"What happened…." I asked after much debating.

"You know…" She looked at the kitchen doorway and leaned her body across the table. "The Yummy goodness…." I barely heard her, but I understood immediately.

_Edward had been here. _

"And…?" I prompted.

"Fantastical things happened." She grinned.

_In Sunshine's mind that could mean anything… _

"What happened? Did you…talk…?"

"A little." She grinned again.

"Kiss?"

"A lot."

"More?"

"Yes."

My eyes widened.

"Yes?" I didn't want to ask but it was obvious she wasn't going to tell me unless I did. "As in… what exactly?"

"As in… like…pre scrabble warm up."

"But no game?" I asked, feeling ridiculous talking in code like this.

"Hell fuckin no." She said crossing her arms and looking angry.

_Obviously that wasn't good for her "issues" at the moment_.

"Why not?"

"I was hoping you would ask him." She said, her face softening and pleading with me.

_Oh fuck I don't wanna be in the middle of this….really… _

"I don't think… that… that would be ….ya know…I don't want to meddle…"

"Why the fuck not?" She squealed then quieted down when Quil yelled that he could hear her. "I mean you always meddle, that's what you do. You're my bestest friend, who meddles and kicks ass for me when needed… Drexi…." She looked so sad.

"Fine." I gave in automatically. "I'll talk to him…"

"Yay!" She squealed jumping up and running around the table to hug me.

"I don't know when though…" I said when she let me breathe. "Jacob and Quil are staying for dinner and I sure can't have the conversation with them here."

"You leave that to me." She said quickly. "I'll entertain them."

"Entertain who?" A half naked Jacob asked walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"You…." Sunshine said turning around to face him. "…are half naked….again…"

"Living room is hot." He said smirking as he pulled out two drinks from the fridge.

"Excuse me…" Sunshine said leaving the room quickly.

"Jacob." I said shaking my head at him.

"What?" He grinned. "I can't help it if I'm hot."

**Edward's POV **

Emmett came back downstairs a few minutes later but the look on his face basically dared us to say something out of line. Amazingly Jasper didn't, he just pretended to be watching TV, all the while directing his thoughts to me.

_We'll go hunting later and corner him. _

I didn't see that as a good idea, but I nodded towards Jasper as the phone rang.

"Cullen residence, Emmett speaking…." He said, his face stone cold. His eyes sparkled and he smiled slightly. I could hear why. Drea was on the line.

"Hey…." She said shakily. "How…are…you…." She practically stuttered. It was really odd.

"Pretty damn good, and you?" He asked, seemingly excited.

"Been better…" She sighed. "Can I talk to Edward…please."

"Sure thing." He said grinning and handing me the phone.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing I asked, it wasn't like her to stutter, even if she was talking to Emmett.

"Fine." She whispered. "I need to speak to you alone…"

That line caught Jasper's attention and he grinned at me from the couch. I rolled my eyes at him as I moved up the stairs and retreated to my bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. "You sound odd… you're stuttering?"

"I'm just cold is all." She said shakily. "Sunshine's got the thermostat on 40 degrees."

"Why?" I asked crazily.

"Jacob and Quil are here."

"And?"

"And that's not the discussion I'm trying to have right now." She stuttered and let out a sigh. It sounded like she was trying to warm herself as I kept hearing blowing sounds.

"Let me talk to Sunshine, I'll get her to turn the temperture up."

"That'd be awesome but she's busy entertaining my guests so I can talk to you alone."

"She's entertaining Jacob and Quil….how?"

"Who the fuck knows." She muttered. "Anyway, I'm ready to get this over with, are you ready?"

_I wasn't ready. I knew exactly what she was going to ask just based on her attitude. _

"If I said no, would you not ask the question?"

"Nice try Edward." She stuttered. "So what's up… or not…" She tried to laugh but coughed instead.

"I take it you've talked to Sunshine…"

"Yes she's upset." She said softly. "So what's the hold up on the yummy goodness, Edward?" Again she tried to laugh but coughed.

"Did she ask you to talk to me?"

"Yes she's concerned." Drea said sighing. "I guess she thinks you don't like her anymore or something."

"I do like her." I said hating that I was having this conversation. "I just think things are moving a little too fast is all…"

"Edward you know how she's feeling right now her hormones are all out of whack… you can't just give a little and then leave her."

_I did not think of that at the time. _

"I didn't mean to upset her…" I replied. "I just… well…I…" _ did not want to have this conversation. _

"You just what?" She asked breathing in and out again.

"I'm not ready for that kind of relationship just yet."

_There that explained enough without making me look like a pussy. _

"What do you mean that kind of relationship?"

_Apparently not quite enough. _

"You know…" I whispered. "The physical part…"

"You don't want to fuck her?" She asked blatantly, then coughed from the shrillness of her voice.

"I didn't say I didn't want to, I said I wasn't ready too."

_I'm so glad she asked to speak to me alone… Jasper and Emmett both would be on my ass about this. _

"I don't understand Edward." She mumbled. "How can you not be ready, it's been… fucking.. sixty years… I would have gone mad by now, if I were you."

"I'm just not ready…" I said hoping she'd leave me alone, so I didn't have to confess my true problem.

"That's ridiculous." She stuttered the word. "She likes you, you like her, she wants you, you want her... you both have serious issues that need tending too… I mean what's the real problem Edward? Don't lie to me."

_I hesitated, not knowing exactly what to say to her… _

"Edward, you can tell me, I promise I won't say anything-"

"I have no idea what the hell I'm doing Drea." I blurted it out before she could finish her sentence. "No fucking clue… I'm so afraid... I'm gonna disappoint her... I...I…" felt like an idiot and that doubled when she started laughing and coughing simultaneously.

"Edward…" She barely got my name out before she started laughing and coughing again.

"You think this is funny…huh?" I asked annoyed.

"No…" She said coughing and I heard a soft giggle. "I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted." I muttered. "I don't suppose you have any advice?"

_I didn't want to go there, but I felt it was necessary. _

"Advice?" She coughed. "Edward there's not much to say really…. I mean it's like riding a bike, you do it once, you can do it again. And if you fall off, just jump back on." She started laughing and sniffling then.

"Funny…"

"No, I'm serious Edward. I mean there is no step by step procedure, you just… go with the moment, natural instinct will lead you in the right direction…"

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"It will." She assured me. "God Edward you act like you've never done this before."

"I haven't." I reminded her. "Not when I was sober…"

"Ooh that makes me feel special, Edward, thank you."

"I didn't mean it like that." I said not even realizing how insulting that sounded.

"You're asking for my opinion aren't you?" She suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked sounding shocked. "No… of course not...I would never…. Will you tell me?"

"What I remember was pretty nice…" she whispered as someone knocked on my door.

"Pretty nice?" I asked not happy with that. "I don't like nice." I said opening the door to reveal Jasper standing there.

"I'm sorry what I meant was you were fucking fantastic Edward." She said loudly. "Best sex I ever had, I think about it often and wish you were here right now."

"I'm sorry… I see I'm interrupting something…." Jasper said grinning.

"Hold on a minute… Jasper is being nosy…" I said pulling the phone away from my ear and looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say, all is a go for hunting with Emmett in a few, once you're off the phone…" he grinned. "Though it sounds like you're gonna be awhile…."

"I'll be down in a minute, go away." I said making him step out into the hall so I could shut the door again.

"Now I see why you spend so much time up here with the door shut." He smirked as I slammed the door in his face.

"I take it he heard me…" Drea said when I growled into the phone.

"Yeah of course he did… thanks for that."

"Well it could have been worse." She sniffled.

"Could it?" I asked irritated. "I have to go hunting with him and Emmett in a few minutes, it's not going to be a good time."

"Relax Edward just tell the truth…"

"Oh yes it would be much better to explain that you and I were talking about how I am not prepared to have sex with Sunshine."

"Hmmm…well…I got nothin." She said laughing and coughing. "Just make something up, you are good at that."

"Apparently that's all I'm good at."

"Did I say that?" She snapped.

"You didn't have too." I said mockingly.

"Oooh I hate it when you say that."

"I know, so does Emmett, that's why I do it."

"Yeah well add being an ass to the list of things you are good at." She snapped. "And while you're at it, add arrogant and self centered."

"I'm not arrogant." I defended.

"Right you're not because if you were, you'd be boasting about what an amazing lover you are."

"Amazing huh?"

"That's what I said."

"You're just lying to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying Edward, really…"

_I didn't believe her at all._

"On a scale of one to ten…"

"Edward." She sighed. "Just relax please…I have full confidence in you… and besides Sunshine would be thrilled with just about anything right now."

"Way to boost my confidence Drea."

"I meant that in a nice way…"

"A pretty nice way?" I asked mockingly.

"Just get over this." She said coughing. "Relax, let nature take its course… give in to Sunshine. .hell let her take the lead… she's going to anyway…I'm just sayin…you have no idea what I have to live with…"

"Are you going to tell her what I said?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Not really, no…"

"Then I'll just make something up."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know…just that you want to take things slow because you care so much for her, you don't want to rush things and screw up."

"That's a pretty good on the spot lie, Drea."

"Thank you." She said happily.

"You can't make something up for me to tell Jasper?" I asked, more like pleaded. She laughed and coughed slightly.

"Just tell them I am drunk and Jacob isn't here, so I called you."

"Called me to what?"

"I dunno to discuss my hormones…hell just tell him what he wants to hear, he's not gonna believe any lie anyway. Just agree and then ignore, usually works out for me."

"That won't work for me. Emmett would be furious."

"Emmett…." She whispered. "Oh…well… maybe…maybe he won't care?"

"Yeah well maybe you and him can discuss that once he rips my head off and burns it."

"Don't be so dramatic Edward." She said not at all amused. "Make up your own story then, I have got to get downstairs and warm up."

"Is it warmer downstairs?" I asked confused.

"Yep, Jacob's down there."

"Right." I said rolling my eyes. "Have fun with your space heater."

"Always." She coughed again. "Love…ya.."

"You too." I said clicking off the phone and grabbing at my hair.

She wasn't much help at all with the Sunshine situation and now I was nervously anticipating the next step in today's schedule from hell.

Jasper wanted to talk to Emmett about Lexi, so I was pretty sure the part of the conversation he heard was going to come up, if not be the first thing he says.

I made my way down the stairs, passing Alice on the way. She just gave me a big smile and kept walking.

_She knows something and it was killing me not to know what she was thinking. _

"That quick, huh?" Jasper said smirking when I entered the living room. "I assumed it would take hours…."

_I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to play along and have questions to answer, nor did I want to deny his accusations so he could ramble on about anything he heard. _

"Ready Emmett?" I asked choosing to ignore Jasper.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said giving me a look as he headed for the door.

_He knows what this is about. _

**Emmett's POV **

If I wasn't so hungry and so in need of releasing some of this pent up aggression I've been feeling, I wouldn't have agreed to go hunting with them. I knew exactly what was going to happen. This is the part where they gang up on me in the woods and ask me what my true intentions are with Lexi.

I had yet to decide if I was going to be honest, lie or tell them to fuck off. The truth was defiantly out and I've already told them to fuck off many times, which is why I was in this situation to start with. Looks like a lie is order, but what would a valid lie be?

The truth of the matter was just as Jaz had suggested, I was in fact waiting. Though it wasn't for Lexi to change her mind, it was only a matter of time before Jacob fucked up. And when it happened I, as her friend would be there to comfort her…

I grinned at the thought as Edward and Jasper joined me in the yard. After thanking god for the mental block I had on Edward, I began walking in the direction of the trees, both of them following quietly behind me.

The peacefulness was interrupted the moment we stepped through the trees. Jasper came up beside me, attempting to put his arm around my shoulders.

"This is gonna be fun…" He said grinning. "Just us guys… hunting wild game….getting things off our chests…" He tapped my chest several times as the words left his mouth. Edward snickered and I glared at him conveying my thoughts.

_Anything you would like to get off your chest? _

He looked away immediately as I started questioning his intentions with Sunshine in my mind.

"Just the three of us… brothers for life… friends forever…." Jasper kept at it as I walked faster to get away from him. "….sharing our innermost thoughts…our intentions….our passions…"

"I have no intention of sharing my passions with either of you." I said not turning back.

"Oh lighten up Emmett, we are not going to force you to communicate…." Edward said as we walked on.

"Really?" Jasper asked, scrunching his eyebrows up. "I thought that was the whole point?"

"He's already trying to make up lies in his head, so we might as well not even ask him…" Edward said and I stopped in my tracks.

"How would you know what's going on in my head?" I asked turning around to face them.

"Realistically with your new found 'powers' I can't." He said making quotations with his fingers. "I'm just assuming, because that's what I'd be doing."

"Is that what you're doing?" I asked.

"Why would I be making up lies?"

"I don't know, Edward, why would you?" I asked grinning. Edward glanced at Jasper and then looked at his feet.

_Obviously the kiss with Sunshine was progressing into more. _

"Let's just forget about the chatting and get to hunting." I said hoping the conversation was laid to rest.

"Not until you confess." Jasper said crossing his arms.

"Confess what?" I asked staring directly at Edward.

_Get him off my ass or I'll confess something all right… _

"I'm a liar." Edward said loudly. "I confess, let's move on…"

"You know damn well, I'm talking about Emmett." Jasper snapped and looked at me. "Admit it Emmett, admit you are in love with Lexi. Admit it." Edward's hand went to his hair instinctively.

"Why is it so important that you know that?" I asked. "Is it not obvious?"

"Hell yeah it's obvious, but I want to hear you say it." He said angrily. "Why the hell do you love her so much? After all this time? After everything that's happened, you're sitting around waiting on her to return your love. She chose Jacob, not YOU."

_The lie that I had decided to give was immediately struck from my mind with Jasper's last comment. He had to go there. _

"Yes, I do love her and I'm not sitting around waiting on her to return my feelings. She shares my feelings, we've talked about it. I'm just waiting for Jacob to fuck up." There I said it and I couldn't stop myself from saying more. "He's just a kid, a moron, he has no idea how to treat women. He's nothing but a big hairy fuckup."

"Well that big hairy fuckup got the girl, didn't he?" Jasper remarked and I growled in response.

"So… anybody hungry yet?" Edward asked looking between us.

"Lexi feels sorry for him, that's the only reason she's with him." I reasoned.

"Oh she feels sorry for him?" Jasper asked sarcastically. "Shouldn't she feel sorry for you? I mean she did ruin your eternal relationship with Rose."

"I'm the one to blame for that, not her."

"Listen to you standing there defending her!" Jasper yelled. "She'd never do that for you. She doesn't love you, Emmett! You're not good enough for her! Get that through your fucking head!"

"Oh…" Edward said shocked.

"The day she tells me that for herself will be the day I accept it. Nothing you can say will change how I feel and its none of your fucking business." I said grinding my teeth, trying to keep myself from lashing out at him. "Now if you would, shut your fucking mouth or I would be thrilled to shut it for you."

"Threatening me is just a way for you to vent your aggression, I totally understand that." Jasper said sounding like a therapist. "But it's not going to change the facts Emmett. Whatever you had with Lexi is over. Jake has Lexi now, you have nothing, you lost the fight, you are the weakest link, you-" I didn't give him a chance to say anything more before my fist smashed into his jaw and he hit the ground hard. "…hit me, what the fuck Emmett?" He screamed and touched his jaw.

"I warned you." I said angrily. "You kept at it… I told you…."

"Emmett…." Edward said as Jasper got to his feet and ran towards me. Before Jasper could take a swing at me, Edward grabbed him. "Jaz, you know you can't win this…"

"Let me hit him, just one time, let me go!" Jasper said seriously trying to get out of Edward's grasp. I was actually amazed that Edward was able to hold him.

"Let him go." I said ready for the challenge. "You think you can take me?" I said gesturing towards Jasper. "Come on little brother, bring it."

"No." Edward said trying to prevent bloodshed. "There is no reason for this. You both need to separate and calm the fuck down."

"Make him apologize." Jasper said as he stopped struggling in Edward's grasp.

"Make him?" Edward asked wide eyed.

"Fuck that shit." I snapped and shook my head laughing. "I'm outta here. Fuck both of you." I said taking off in a flash.

**Sunshine's POV **

After talking to Daddy, Drexi came down the stairs wearing an oversized sweatshirt and some pajamas pants with big old ugly Christmas socks on her feet. She gave me a reassuring look as she passed by me and moved immediately to the couch where Jakey sat, fully clothed.

_Thanks to me. _

_One point Sunshine. Jakey, zero. _

"Are you cold Lexi?" Quil asked in amusement as she nearly jumped into Jacob's lap and snuggled against him.

"Freezing." She stuttered.

_I kinda felt bad that she was being punished for her boy toy's misdeeds, but I didn't let it bother me too much. _

"Here…" Jacob said grabbing a blanket out of the floor and wrapping it and his arms around Drexi. "This blanket reeks…." He said scrunching up his nose. "Smells almost like…"

My eyes widened and my feet moved before my mind could process the situation.

"My blanket!" I screamed snatching it away. "I bought it!" I exclaimed when Drexi gave me this what the fuck look. "I don't want his… him on it... near it... in it…no." I said shaking my head and looking at Jakey. Before anyone could react I took off upstairs to stow away my forever to be cherished blanket.

_That was a close one. Jakey would have figured out the scent if he'd been around it a second longer, hell he probably recognizes it just doesn't realize it… oh… sneaking around is hard. _

After my blanket was safely hidden, I returned to the living room, where Drexi was now wrapped in a new blanket. I quietly made my way closer and joined Quil sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"I'm sorry Drexi." I whispered without turning to look at her.

"It's okay. I know it's your favorite blanket." She replied. "The one you like to use when you lay on the couch, when you're alone by yourself."

_She's so brilliant, sometimes it amazes me. _

"Why do you two keep saying that?" Jakey asked like the bad dog he is. "Is it some kind of new code?"

"Everything is not a code Jacob." Drexi replied without missing a beat. "Just because she doesn't sleep doesn't me she can't lay down and relax. When's a better time to relax, but when no one else is around?"

_Damn she's good. _

_Makes me wonder if she ever lies to me, she's so good at it, I'd never know… _

"That explains why she's so fucked up about the couch." Quil said grinning.

"Exactly." Drexi said cheerfully. "Its her favorite place to relax."

"Mine too." Jakey said, grinning though I couldn't see him, I know he was grinning because he's an ass like that.

_Hate him. _

_Speaking of Jakey haters… _

"I wonder when Rose will be home." I asked out loud for no real reason.

"Oh yes, me too… I miss her so much." Drexi said sarcastically.

"Be nice Drexi." I said turning around to face her.

"I'm as nice to her as she is to me."

"She's just still fucked up about you stealing Uncle Emmett from her, it'll pass…"

"I did not steal Emmett." Drexi protested. "Do you see Emmett around here anywhere?" She stuck her hand out of the blanket and waved it around the room.

"Point proven, but facts are still facts and Uncle Emmett is totally…" I forgot what I was going to say as I watched Drexi shake her head furiously.

"I don't think Lexi wants to discuss Emmett while I'm around." Jakey said all cold like.

"I didn't say that." Drexi said and then shook her finger in the air. "If one damn person says you didn't have to, I'll murder you where you stand."

"It's true, Drexi doesn't like to talk about Uncle Emmett when you're around cuz you get all anal and turn into a crotchety old bastard."

"I am not crotchety." Jakey replied.

"Yes you are." Quil and Drexi said in unison.

"Ha!" I squealed. "Sunshine two. Jakey, zeeeeeerooooooo." I even made a zero with my fingers in the air.

"Oh are we having a battle of wits here?" Jakey asked smugly.

"A battle of sorts…yes…." I answered quickly.

"How'd you get the first point?" He asked playing along.

"Oh when I turned the temperature down to 40."

"So I would no longer be hot?"

"Well not really that, more like so I wouldn't' stare…." _Grrrr I hate him._

"Jacob, one." He said laughing.

"I'm still one point ahead." I said sticking my tongue out at him like a child.

"You two are impossible." Drexi said sighing.

"He's impossible!" I squealed. "Thinkin he's all cute walkin around flippin his hair like he's fucking Fabio or something."

"I don't think I'm cute." Jakey replied. "I know it."

"I know it." I said mockingly. "Ass."

"Yes please." Jakey said smirking.

_I admit I was thrown off for a moment. _

"Looks like the score is even now." He said laughing at my silence.

_HATE HIM. _

"Would you two knock it off?" Drexi said, her face nearly hidden in the blanket. "We have a guest."

"Who Quil?" Jakey smirked. "He's not a guest, he's just… Quil."

"Have you ever thought about getting a new set of friends?" Drexi asked when Quil turned towards her.

"I've thought about it, but I fear the possibility of another Seth." Quil replied, grinning.

"There could never be another Seth." Jakey added. "If there is a god."

"Oh be nice, I love Seth." Drexi said giggling. "He's sweet."

"Aint that the truth." Quil laughed.

_I was confused as to why people were laughing about Seth's sweetness… but I didn't ask because I was afraid. _

"Isn't he supposed to call after his tutoring lesson?" Quil asked making quotations with his fingers.

"Yeah." Jakey said grinning. "I can't wait to hear how it went."

"Maybe it's because it's been so long since I've been in school… but why would you want to hear about a tutoring lesson?" I had to asked, curiosity got the best of me on that one.

"Should we tell her?" Quil asked looking at Jakey.

"Might as well, Lexi's just gonna tell her after we leave anyway." Jakey replied.

"My man is so smart." Drexi said snuggling closer to him.

"Tell me what?" I was mentally preparing myself for whatever weird activity a tutoring lesson could stand for, perhaps it was like scrabble?

"Seth is being tutored by his imprint." Quil told me and I felt a sudden urge to scream.

"Oh my god! Little Seth? How exciting!" I said jumping to my feet. "Are they dating? How does she feel about him? What's her name? How'd they meet?"

"No. We don't know. Bethany Forro." Jakey said pausing for effect. "She's our substitute English teacher."

_I should have been more supportive with my reply, but as always I just said exactly what came to mind. _

"What the fuck? Seriously? How the hell? That's illegal!"

"It's only illegal if you get caught." Drexi said matter of factly.

"Yeah but… wow…" _It was pretty fucking crazy_. "Why the hell couldn't he imprint on a toddler that would one day grown into him."

"Grow into him?" Quil asked.

"I mean ya know… grow to love him… I'm not sure how that works…"

"Just because he's imprinted doesn't mean they will be lovers." Quil explained. "She could end up being his friend, his confidant, like an older sister."

"Seriously doubtful." Jakey said smirking. "For obvious reasons."

"He's totally hot for teacher." Drexi added so that I was no longer confused.

"I'm just saying it's plausible." Quil said looking defeated. "A man and a woman can be just friends."

"Speaking of just friends….." Drexi started. "Let's talk about you and Adryen…"

"Run dude." Jakey said. "She's gonna make you talk about your feelings." Drexi playfully swatted at Jakey and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her in for some kissage.

_It was awesome how Quil and I turned away at the same time to pretend to watch tv again. _

"Seriously, Quil." Drexi said coming up for air. "If there is anything you want to talk about, I'm here to listen."

"I appreciate that Lexi, but I'm fine really." Quil said all politely. "Thanks for asking though."

"His manners amaze me." I said in awe of the one we call Quil.

"I know, right?" Drexi giggled. "He's so sweet and polite."

"And considerate and not at all obnoxious like someone who shall remain nameless…." I paused and glared at Jakey. "Seriously, I wanna keep this puppy."

"You are such a suck up." Jakey said rolling his eyes.

"Better than being a crotchety old bastard." Quil remarked, causing Drexi and I to laugh out loud.

**Rosalie's POV **

My search for some income didn't work out quite as I had expected. The only rich looking men I found were crotchety old bastards and the only good looking ones were poorer than I was. It didn't help that I was picky, it was going to be hard to find an old man to match my previous old man.

Ironically I felt him near me. His scent was all around me. I could almost taste him. I moved quickly and quietly through the trees until I came upon a clearing where he stood bare-chested and glistening. He held his shirt in his hands, twisting it and throwing it angrily across the ground.

I became immersed in watching him pace the ground, kicking his shirt each time he passed it and uttering curses left and right. I wondered what he was so pissed off about, but I didn't dare announce my presence.

I thought I was doing well at staying hidden until he finally stopped mid pace and looked into the trees directly at where I was crouched down.

"I know you are there, Rose." He said sounding kind of irritated, but his voice made me melt none the less.

"Is that why you're so mad?" I asked, stepping out from behind the trees, trying to keep my dignity.

"No." He said smiling, his dimples dancing across his face. I wanted to throw myself at him right then and there, but I held back mostly out of fear of rejection. "What are you doing around here?" He asked gesturing in the direction of my new found home. I could just make it out in the distance.

"I live around here, actually."

"Really?" He asked curiously. "Where?"

"I'd prefer no one knows where exactly."

"Keeping secrets, huh?"

"You're one to talk." I said more hatefully than I meant too.

"I suppose I deserve that." He replied picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head, mud, dust and all.

"So why are you so pissed, anyway?" I asked. "Lexi cheating on you already?" I had to say it. I wanted to gauge his reaction, to see if he'd flat out lie or tell the truth.

_He probably thinks I know nothing about what's happened since I've been gone. _

"She uh…" He started, his jaws clenching with each word. "She's with Jake." I could tell it was hard for him to say that.

"Oh that's too bad." I said obviously faking a smile.

"Is it?" He asked, his smile giving me a tiny glimmer of hope.

"It is." I said softly. "I know all too well how depressing it is to be alone."

"I'm not alone. Jaz would die before that happened." He said smirking.

"Jasper being his usual annoying self?" I asked remembering some of his irritating habits.

"Yep. I was very close to taking him out this time…"

"What'd he do?"

"It's not really important, now." He said nodding his head uncomfortably.

"Okay… well…" I said nervously. "I better get going… it was nice seeing you…"

"Wait." He called as I turned away from him. He waited for me to face him again before speaking. "Have you eaten?" I merely shook my head. "You wanna?" He smiled. "Hunt with me?"

"Okay." I said sounding like a giddy school girl. It only made him smile more as he offered me his hand. I hesitated briefly before taking hold of his hand. My fingers intertwined with his instinctively, it felt just like old times.

**Awwwwww Sunshine & Daddy! Emmett & Rose? Happiness at last….? **

**Read on to find out more! Please review, makes me wanna write more! **


	6. Chapter 5: Erotic Dismissals

**For ButterflyRyuu who's review I just received. :) Thought you'd appreciate another chapter. **

**Some crazy shit's about to happen... nothing unusual though :) **

_2 weeks later….. _

**Lexi's POV **

I sat down on the couch, a nice glass of wine in my hand, taking in the peacefulness of quiet.

Jacob wasn't here for the first time in a long time, Rosalie had gone out for the third time this week and Sunshine… well she was upstairs.

_With Edward. _

_Yeah wasn't a thought I felt needed to be dwelled on too much. They'd been up there for almost an hour and it was eerily silent. _

_Until I heard the footsteps. _

_The unmistakable footsteps of Sunshine. _

_I could hear her dragging her feet across the floor in the hallway, in the way she does when she's irritated and whiny. _

_It could only mean one thing. _

_Edward still wasn't giving it up. _

I heard it for two weeks now. Daddy won't do this and Daddy won't do that, but he will do…. I blocked the majority of that part out for the sake of my sanity.

I thought about talking to him again, but I felt there was nothing I could say. He was the only one who could control his feelings and if he wanted to act like a pompous ass then so be it. He was afraid to fail in his perfectness, to disappoint Sunshine… it was a ridiculous thought really, one that I had yet to explain to Sunshine for fear of my own safety. I was certain Edward wouldn't appreciate that very much at all.

As I took a sip of wine, Sunshine appeared before me in the living room. I coughed slightly, shocked by her quick entrance.

"Drexi." She said grabbing a blanket from the linen closet and folding it neatly before placing it beside me on the couch. "I need some advice." She took a seat and quietly made sure she was sitting directly on the blanket.

She still wouldn't sit on the couch directly. It was irritating at first, but eventually became a habit that was normal… well Sunshine normal.

"I'm listening." I said taking a big gulp of my wine for I knew what was coming.

"I can't get Daddy to Mac my roni."

Her choice of words shocked me so much that I nearly choked on the wine, as I tried not to spit it all over myself.

"Are you okay Drexi?" She asked giving me an odd look. I nodded as I coughed repeatedly. "Okay well what should I do?" She asking making a sighing sound. "I mean how did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"You know…" She said smacking her hands together. "With Daddy, how'd you get him to…initiate it?"

"Just to clarify, I wasn't trying to…" I used the same hand gesture as she did. "…with him, I just want to put that out there…" I downed the rest of my wine before going on. "And I didn't do anything really… just breathed."

"Damn it, the one thing I can't do!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just relax Sunshine." I said rubbing her back soothingly. "He doesn't want to rush things, ya know? He just wants everything to be perfect…"

"Everything is perfect, except for the fact that he's acting like a fucking virgin bastard." Her arms crossed and her lips went into a pout. It was so funny I laughed again.

"Sunshine, he's just… ya know.. trying to be a gentleman…" I nearly giggled at my own lie. "He wants his first….non….intoxicated….time… to be special. He wants to take it slow and make you feel like a...like... a goddess." Yes I felt the wine entering my mind. After all I just finished off a whole bottle.

"Well he can wait for the second time to do all that shit, I'm tired of all the bull shit. I want the sex now. Make him give it to me, Drexi, he'll listen to you." She was serious….

"Sunshine…" I laughed. "I can't make him… he's….I mean…I don't know…"

"You can make him!" She protested. "You can make him do anything, he's one of yours, you can use your spiffy fairy power and he'll do anything you say!"

"That wouldn't work Sunshine…" I said shaking my head at the thought. "He'll just want me and we don't wanna go there…." Not after I've been drinking.

"You're out of wine." Sunshine said quickly before dashing off into the kitchen and returning seconds later with a new bottle of wine. She popped the cork out with her bare hands and filled my glass up. The whole action took less than ten seconds. "There ya go…drink drink Drexi…" I took a sip of the wine, because I was extremely thirsty since the last glass. "That's a good girl…" She put her elbows on her knees, clasping her hands together and watched me.

_Suddenly I felt like she was forming a plan in her mind. _

"What are you up too?" I asked her, putting my glass down on the end table.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "I was just trying to be nice, I mean you're always so nice to me, doing things for me… just wanted to pay ya back alittle…." I eyed her for a moment. "Seriously, don't you trust me?"

"Something tells me I shouldn't."

"Oh come on Drexi." She said giggling. "Let's get back on the sex subject….sooooooo…." She grinned at me as I picked up my glass again. "What do you do when Jakey doesn't want the sex?"

"Haven't come across that day yet." I said taking a long sip of my wine.

"Yeah really, that was probably the stupidest question I've ever asked." Sunshine said shaking her head.

"Probably not, but close…" I said laughing.

"I love drunky Drexi… you're so funny…." She said smiling. "And relaxed…betcha feel good bout now, don't cha?"

"I feel pretty buzzy." I said giggled. "Thanks for asking."

"Want a refill?" She asked pouring more wine into my glass before I answered.

"Are you trying to get me smashed?" I asked warily and took another sip.

"Why would I do that?" She grinned. "You seem perfectly capable of that on your own."

"Yeah I'm actually getting pretty tired."

"Well you should at least finish your drink first…" She said standing and watching as I finished off the glass. "I'll take your glass to the kitchen. Go on upstairs and I'll come tuck you in."

"Thanks Sunshine you're the best." I said drunkenly as I headed towards the stairs. I was nearly to my room when Sunshine appeared beside me.

"Wrong room." She said guiding me slowly towards an open doorway.

_Wow I must be pretty fucked up if I can't find my own room. _

"There ya go my Drexi." She said ushering me into the dark room.

"What's going on?" Came a voice in the room that I knew very well.

Before that question was answered, the door slammed shut and I was in complete darkness. I turned around to feel for the light switch, only to touch something hard and cold. As my hands moved up further, I touched hair and suddenly the light flicked on.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, my hands slipped from his hair to his bare shoulders, as the confusion stirred in my mind.

"I… uh… was trying to turn on the light switch…" I said softly. "Not you…I mean I didn't know you were in here… why are you in my room?" My eyes scanned downward. "All half naked like?"

"This is Sunshine's room." He said smirking. "Have you been drinking?" He asked leaning in close to my face. I gasped unexpectedly and dropped my hands away from him.

"She didn't…" I cursed and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Sunshine, open this door!"

"No hablo englaaaaaash!" She sang from the hallway.

"Oh my god, seriously?" I shrieked trying to open the door again.

"What's going on?" Edward asked from behind me.

"You don't wanna know." I whispered and started beating on the door. "Sunshine, come on, open the door!"

"DENIED!" She screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily. "What exactly do you thinks gonna happen, huh? You can't make me use my powers!"

"You sound very angry Drexi." She said happily. "Bet your emotions are pretty fucked up bout now."

_I almost couldn't breathe. _

_I'd been outsmarted by Sunshine…. _

_If I get out of this room alive, I swear to god I will never drink again. _

"Calm down…" I muttered. "Relax…calm down…calm down… don't be angry…." I tried to calm myself, but just the thought of my current situation was making me even angrier. "Fuck."

"Yes." Came Edward's voice.

"Go sit on the bed." I directed upon turning around.

"My thoughts exactly." He said grinning and walking over to Sunshine's bed.

"Oh god…" I felt panicky. "Sunshine!" I screamed and beat on the door again. "You got your wish, okay, he's under my power… he's waiting on the bed…. You wanna, ya know take it from here?" There was no answer. "Sunshine?"

"Drea….." Edward called. When I turned around, he threw himself back on the bed and motioned for me to come over.

"Sunshine, if you don't let me out of here, something bad may happen." I said it without looking away from him. I was kind of afraid he'd try to catch me off guard and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to fight him off. Couldn't last time and all the wine I've consumed tonight wasn't going to help considering it was making me feel very warm and fuzzy.

"It won't be bad." Sunshine called. "This will be his first non-intoxicated time."

"What?" I screamed.

"It'll be special …you said that's what he wanted." She laughed. "Then it'll be out of the way and I can have him."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I screamed. "That's your plan? That doesn't even make sense!"

"It makes sense to me." She said laughing again.

"Sunshine please…" I begged. "Don't do this….please.."

_Seriously this was the second time in a year she's tried to get me to sleep with one of her boyfriends. The girl is not right. _

"I'm sorry Drexi, but it's the only way…."

I jumped when I heard movement from the other side of the room. Edward was out of the bed, heading towards me.

_Think…think… think…. _

_How do I get her to open the door? What will make her open the door… what… _

"Drea…." Edward cooed, his hands grabbing a hold of my hips. My arms crossed, pressing against my chest as he leaned into me.

_Think think think… _

I closed my eyes and turned my head as he tried to kiss me, all the while trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Come on Drea… let me kiss you…" He whispered into my neck.

_I was actually shocked that he was acting so gentleman like, last time he just kinda did whatever he wanted. _

"Edward…" I said softly. "Oh Edward…" I felt near tears.

_Then suddenly I had an idea. _

"You want me Edward?" I asked hoping this would work. "You wanna fuck me?"

"Yes." He said trying to kiss me again but I moved my head.

"Not Sunshine?" I said loudly. "You want me? You want us to be together don't you?"

"Yes. You're the one I want, not her."

"Good... because I've been planning to take you away from her." I said putting my arms around his neck. "She's not good enough for you…."

"Now, wait just a fucking minute." Sunshine screamed throwing the door open.

_I didn't even hesitate; I was outta there and in my room as fast as my legs could carry me. _

"Drexi!" She screamed beating on my locked bedroom door.

"Lexi one, Sunshine zero!" I laughed and threw myself onto my bed.

**Emmett's POV **

The day after I saw Rose for the first time, Lexi came by to talk to Edward about something or other. He was out hunting with Jasper, so she waited and we talked a bit. Wasn't too much of a conversation, but she smiled a lot and told me I was cute, once… made me feel rather excited…

It was then I realized that I needed to get out more. I need to take my focus off of her, to try to make myself see that there was no point dwelling on something that was never going to happen.

Rosalie and I spent many nights together, sometimes hunting, sometimes talking… we always walked holding hands out of habit. Hearing her laugh at my stupid jokes, made me feel good, and seeing her smile made me realize just what I had lost. It seemed like we were starting over as friends and it seemed to be good for both of us.

Tonight I had gone to meet her in the woods near Lexi's house, she still wouldn't tell me where she was living. One minute we were talking about the weather like old friends and the next minute clothes were flying.

I felt ten times better getting rid of all the pent up sexual frustration, brought on by Lexi, even though it made me feel like an asshole. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't using Rose, I was trying to start over with her… but I couldn't keep Lexi out of my mind.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked me the moment I walked in the door.

"Haven't seen him since earlier, why?"

"He said he was going to find you."

"Really?" I asked, not at all concerned. I was sure he'd gone to play house with Sunshine.

He'd been sneaking over there for the last few weeks, just as I had been secretly meeting Rose. Only he didn't know my whereabouts as I did his. He didn't talk much about it, considering Jasper would go ballistic… but I was pretty sure he was fucking her.

"He wasn't with me." I told Jasper, thinking about how much fun it would be to harass him when he got home.

"He's up to something." Jasper said scratching his chin like he was thinking. "He's been acting very shady…"

"He's always shady, that's his thing."

"No I mean… seriously, like today before he "lied" and said he was going out to find you… we had this weird conversation." He shook his head and didn't continue.

"All right I'll ask, why was it weird?"

"He was all like… you know how Emmett has a crush on Lexi?"

_I knew I shouldn't have asked. _

"And I was like yeah… then he was all like, and we both think he should get over it cuz she's seeing someone else right?" He looked at me when he said that.

"If the subject of this conversation doesn't change, I'm gonna quit listening."

"No no, it does change… listen..." Jasper said as we both sat down on the couch. He looked around for a moment and then leaned close to me. "He asked how I would feel if Sunshine started dating someone."

"Oh really?" I said grinning. "Very slick."

"What?"

"Nothing, please continue…."

"Well I mean it's none of my business really…right?" He asked.

"Right."

"Just like its none of your business who Lexi dates, right?"

"Point taken." I said starting to get up.

"No wait…" He said pulling me back down on the couch. "I totally get how you feel now."

"What?"

"I mean, ya know…it was hard to deal with… when Embry was here… I mean... ya know… the feelings I had…" He said that whole sentence so quietly I barely heard him. "I don't think I could go through it again."

"So you expect Sunshine to remain single just so you can gawk at her every once in awhile?" I asked smirking.

"Well isn't that what you want from Lexi?"

"No, I don't want to gawk at Lexi. I want to…." I made a sound like I was clearing my throat. "I think it's obvious what I want from Lexi."

"I know and I totally understand. We are in the same boat cuz its never gonna happen for either of us."

"Our situations are different. You are married, I am not. 'It' could very well happen for me."

"Oh, do you plan on causing Jake's untimely death?"

"I've thought about it yes." I said grinning.

"Stop lying, you'd never do anything that barbaric."

"Wouldn't I?"

"She'd hate you."

"She'd never know I did anything."

"Okay I'm starting to think you've actually planned things out…." He said giving me this what the fuck look.

"I'm kidding… I wouldn't kill him." I said smirking.

_I'd want him to suffer. I want him to actually have to see her with me. _

"Good, you had me going there for a minute…"

"So what did you tell Edward when he asked that?" I said backtracking.

"I told him I'd be pretty upset but I'd get over it after he was in a mysterious car crash and blew up." He said grinning.

"And you say I'm barbaric."

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you Hulk." He grinned and jumped off the couch before I could hit him.

And then the door swung open and Edward walked in. His hair was messier than usual, his shirt was half buttoned, and the part that was buttoned was done the wrong way. He was a mess and he looked troubled.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jasper asked and Edward grabbed a fistful of his own hair.

"Long story." He mumbled.

"We got eternity. Start talkin." Jasper said ushering him towards the couch.

_This was gonna be fun…. _

"So where ya been?" Jasper asked as Edward plopped down beside me.

Suddenly the air changed and I got a whiff of fairy. I nonchalantly leaned towards him and then straightened up quickly. Her scent was all over him.

"You were with Lexi." I said before he could answer. He jumped off the couch and walked across the room grabbing at his hair.

"Dude, you were, I can totally smell it now…" Jasper grinned. "I knew something was going on between you two."

"You've got it all wrong Jaz." Edward said shaking his head and looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked, trying not to sound so interested.

"It's really... complicated…"

"Isn't it always?" Jasper said smirking.

"No really..." Edward said running his hands over his face. "I don't even know… I... things.. it…we…I don't… I just don't know…"

"You sure are stuttering a lot." Jasper said grinning. "Must have been quite a ride." I looked at Edward for his reaction to that statement.

"That didn't... you… why do you always assume?" He stuttered.

"You are really shakin up about this." Jasper laughed. "What's the big deal? You think Jake's gonna kick your ass?"

"I didn't think about that." Edward mumbled.

"You have a reason to think about that?" I asked.

"No." Edward answered quickly. "No... I mean... I just… I have a lot on my mind… things are… things are moving too fast… I can't think… I don't… I'm just so…"

"Mental?" Jasper asked.

"I need to lie down." He said starting for the stairs.

"Lie down?" Jasper asked making a face.

"Just because I don't sleep… doesn't mean... it doesn't mean I don't need to rest." He said disappearing up the stairs.

"What do you think, Hulk?" Jasper asked me as he wandered out of my punching range.

"I think you're right. I think he's got a secret." _And it's not the secret I thought it was. _

"How do you suggest we find out about it?" Jasper asked. "Unless you think it's none of our business."

_I felt extremely challenged now. No way in hell this was going to happen. If she's gonna cheat with someone, it fucking should be me… not that prick. _

"Oh it's defiantly our business."

**Jacob's POV – School **

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I asked Lexi during lunch period. She'd been acting weird all day, just seemed upset about something.

"Nothing." She answered as Quil and Seth joined us at the table.

"Something's wrong, I can tell." I said putting my arm around her. "You and Eddie have an argument?"

"Not exactly." She mumbled. "It's not Edward, it's Sunshine, we're fighting."

"Oh, what happened?" I asked curiously. They hardly ever fought, at least not enough for Lexi's demeanor to change so drastically.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said sighing and picking at her food.

"What did you and Jake fuck on this time?" Seth asked with a mouthful of food. Quil laughed, but Lexi just continued to pick at her food.

"It's not my fault is it?" I asked suddenly concerned. "If so, I'm sorry... I'll apologize to Sunshine right after school… "

"So you admit it?" Seth asked grinning. "You have no idea how jealous I am."

"Shut it, Seth." I snapped and looked at Lexi for her reply.

"It's not about you Jacob." She said smiling slightly and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Well can I do anything to help?" I asked. "I don't like it when you're all sad…"

"You're so sweet." She said giving me a brief kiss.

"Awww... you're so… gag me." Quil said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be okay. I'm sure Sunshine and I will talk after school... and everything will be fine."

"Exactly." I said kissing her cheek. "Every…little thing… is gonna be all right…" I tried to sing it, but I sucked. She did laugh though.

"Thank you I feel better already." She said giggling.

"Please don't ever do that again." Quil said shaking his head.

"I thought it was rather sexy myself." Seth said giving me that much hated wink of his.

"Your goal in life is to make crazy, isn't it?" I asked glaring at him.

"I make you crazy, huh?" He asked grinning and getting to his feet. "Everything is falling into place…." He moved behind me and before I knew it his arms were around my shoulders. "I will have you…." He laughed hysterically as I jerked away from him.

"I hate you Seth, I really hate you…"

"Don't go breakin my heart now Jakey!" He yelled as he made his way across the crowded lunchroom and everyone stared at me.

"I hate him. I hate him so much…" I mumbled while Lexi and Quil fought back their laughter.

"Don't get so worked up about it, he's just being cute." Lexi said smiling

"I don't think it's cute."

"He sure thinks you're cute." Quil said grinning.

"Everyone thinks he's cute." Lexi said wrapping her arms around me.

"I apologize for my cuteness." I replied kissing her lips. She moved forward slightly and took my little kiss to a whole other level.

"Could you two stop playing fondle the leader for a second?" Quil asked dryly and I lifted one finger to him. _Guess which finger?_ "Seriously, one second…" He said and I knew he was probably rolling his eyes. Lexi pulled away from me giggling.

"Fondle the leader." She laughed. "That's great."

"I thought it was rather brilliant myself." Quil grinned.

"Did you want something?" I asked annoyed.

"Have you ever noticed how Seth is always jumping up and leaving so quickly during lunch?"

"I noticed." Lexi said. "I just assumed he was eager to get back to teacher."

"Has he told you how his tutoring was going?" Quil asked me.

"Tutoring is going well, operation get teacher, not so well." I answered grinning. "He says she won't come near him unless it's absolutely necessary and if he accidently touches her she freaks."

"She's probably very confused." Lexi said solemnly. "I know I was confused by my feelings at first." She smiled at me. "And I'm sure it's harder for her considering he's her student…"

"Well it's not like he can just come out and explain what's happening." Quil said. "It's not something we're supposed to talk about all willy nilly like."

"Willy nilly…" Lexi said, her smile fading. "Sunshine says that all the time."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you?" I asked concerned that a simple phrase could make her so sad.

"I'm sure." She said shaking her head. "It's complicated."

She uses the word complicated when it involves something she'd rather not tell me.

"What could Sunshine have done to upset you so much?" Quil asked.

"It's not what she did, it's what she meant to do…." Lexi said sighing.

"Sounds like what she meant to do didn't happen…" Quil remarked.

"No it didn't but it could have and it would have been a nightmare." She started shaking her head and got to her feet.

"A nightmare, huh?" I asked suspiciously. "Are you sure Edward's not involved in this?" She gave me a hateful look before storming off.

"What are you thinking?" Quil asked. "She said it wasn't about Edward."

"I know but she used the word complicated, and she only does that when referring to Edward or…Emmett." _Suddenly I felt extremely angry._

"Jake… I'm sure it's nothing…don't get all fucked up about this." Quil said touching my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. "You'll just end up pissing her off again and you're already walking a thin line. It's not worth it."

_He was entirely right about that. I was just now back on her good side, I certainly didn't need to go ballistic over something I knew nothing about. _

"You're right." I said sighing. "I shouldn't get worked up about this. It's almost never what I assume."

"That's a positive way to look at it." Quil said getting to his feet.

_I still had a gut feeling that there was more to the story than just Sunshine upsetting her. _

_But I wasn't going to dwell on it. I'll just wait it out, go home with her after school, see how Sunshine acts…. She'll end up explaining everything accidentally, that I knew from past experiences. _

**Sunshine's POV **

I felt really bad about what I did to Drexi last night. She wouldn't even talk to me this morning, just grabbed her shit and headed off to school without a glance. I hated that she was upset with me.

I didn't think it would be such a bad thing really, I mean it's not like she hadn't fucked Daddy before… she's so hard to understand sometimes. Though I suppose it wouldn't be a good thing for her, considering Jakey would have been furious, but hell we didn't have to tell him, right?

_No not right. It was a stupid plan, as all my plans are. I knew better. Even if it had worked, Daddy would have been upset with me and probably never come back. Either that or he'd leave me for Drexi. Grrr… what was I thinking? _

He left last night the moment his fairy induced haze was gone. He didn't even tell me goodbye, just hastily buttoned up his shirt and took off. I bet he doesn't even know what had happened… oh if only I could explain. Maybe I should go by and see him?

Just as the thought occurred to me, my spidey senses began to tingle and I knew he was somewhere outside the house. I marched down the stairs and into the living room where Rosalie sat cross legged on the floor.

"Do I need to disappear?" She asked not looking at me. "Or is this just a friendly visit?"

_Gaaaa I hated her and how she thinks she knows everything when she does but I can't tell her that crap. _

"We are just friends…." I said moving into the kitchen, just as Daddy opened the front door. "I was just thinking about stopping by to see you…" I said smiling happily.

"Oh that wouldn't have been a good idea." Daddy said shaking his head. "Emmett and Jasper are pretty suspicious of me right now…"

"Oh no, why?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Well aside from the fact that I came home smelling like Drea, I couldn't explain why…" he said joining me at the table. "Care to shed some light on that?"

"Oh Daddy… I'm so sorry…" I said laying my head down on the table. "It was all my fault…"

" I remember enough to know that much." He said sounding upset. "What were you thinking?"

"I just thought... well…" I said looking up at him. "Drexi said that you wanted your first non-intoxicated time to be special…."

"You've completely lost me… what does that have to do with this?"

"I didn't want to wait any longer... what with my issues and all…." I said quickly. "I just thought that if you were to ya know… all slow and special like…that you'd be ready to do the damn thing with me."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I know! That's what Drexi said…oh Daddy I'm so sorry… I just thought… ya know she was all drunky… I figured…"

"You figured, you'd lock her in the room with me, piss her off so I'd come on to her and things would just happen?"

"Yes…see it does make sense."

"No no it doesn't." He said shaking his head. "It would have been a nightmare."

"Come on now, Drexi's pretty good at what she does…"

"That is not what I meant…" He said making a sighing sound. "Sunshine do you realize what could have happened? I mean yeah Drea and I have…" He paused. "Things were different then. I wasn't with…" He got quiet and looked at the kitchen doorway, knowing Rosalie was in the living room. "She wasn't with Jacob then. Could you imagine after all he's been through with the whole Emmett thing, what that would to do him?"

"Yeah well the obnoxious mutt would have deserved it…" I said hatefully.

"Not just him, but Drea herself and even me. Everything would change, Sunshine."

"So you're saying if my plan had gone through, you'd fall in love with Drexi all over again?"

"That is by no means what I meant."

"Well say what you mean then!" I squealed and he just laughed at me.

"Sunshine, look okay… you want this, don't you?" He gestured between us.

"More than anything ever in my life."

"Then you need to work with me. I don't want to just jump into this. I want to take things slowly. If you can't handle that, tell me now."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked grinning. "Cuz if so, that is soooo hot."

"Sunshine…" He laughed and started pulling at his hair.

"Oh I love it when you do that… so sexy…"

"Okay, I see I'm getting nowhere here." He said getting to his feet.

"Daddy no!" I said grabbing his sleeve. "Please don't leave, I'm sorry, I'll behave. I can do the slow thing… I can …"

"Promise?" He asked grinning. I nodded frantically as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"You don't kiss me like that." Rosalie said coming into the kitchen, smirking. "Guess I'm not your friend after all."

"Rose!" I squealed and Daddy laughed.

"Just friends huh?" She asked winking at Daddy.

"Okay so you were right Rose." He said smirking at her. "Do you still mean what you said about not telling?"

"Who am I going to tell?" She asked. "Lexi and Jake are the only other ones I see and they already know."

"Jake knows?" Daddy asked wide eyed.

"No. Drexi says it would be a bad bad thing to tell him." I explained.

"I have to agree with Drea on that one." Daddy said. "Not something he'd take too well."

"Speak of the mutt and he shall appear." Rosalie snickered and then I heard him.

"Why is Edward here?" Jakey asked from out in the yard.

"Oh God really?" Drexi muttered and I looked at Daddy who ran his hand over his face.

"You don't want to see him?" Jakey asked.

"Did I say that?"

"Well you don't sound too thrilled…." He said as the two of them walked through the doorway.

It was eerie how quiet it was. Drexi stared at me, Daddy stared at her, Jakey flipped Rosalie off and she shook her head in response. All I could do was watch the staring contest going on around me.

"I have some studying to do." Drexi finally said grabbing Jacob's arm and dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Is that what's it called now days?" Rosalie called after them.

"She's pissed." Daddy said staring at the doorway.

"That she is…" I agreed.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing." Daddy and I said together.

"That must mean I probably don't wanna know." Rosalie said grinning. "I'm headed out anyway... got plans…"

"What kind of plans?" I asked curiously. _She was always having plans lately._

"I didn't tell you?" She asked and I shook my head like an idiot. "Must mean it's none of your business." She winked and disappeared out the door.

"There are a lot of secrets going on in this house." I observed.

"I need to talk to Drea." Daddy said walking into the empty living room and looking up the stairs. "Any way you can keep Jake occupied for a few minutes?"

"No." I said quickly. "I can't that would be bad for my health… seriously…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie, I know Drexi told you." I said crossing my arms and he smiled.

"Told me what?"

"You know what!" I said getting irritated. "My issues…. Jakey complicates them."

"But only when half naked, right?" He asked.

"I knew you knew!" I screamed and he laughed.

"Come on." He said taking my hand and ushering me up the stairs. "He won't bother you, Drea has given him his orders."

"She's mad at me, she'll probably revoke those orders." I muttered as I followed along after him.

The moment we neared the door, Jakey called out a warning.

"Do not open that door."

Daddy and I exchanged a disgusted look just as the door swung open and an irritated looking Drexi stood staring at us.

"What do you want?" She asked looking at Daddy and completely ignoring me.

Instinctively I looked into the room thinking Jakey's warning meant he... they… ya know... were in the middle of something. I was saddened yet fortunate that he was fully clothed. He grinned at me menacingly.

"I just wanted to talk to you… but if you're busy, I could come back-"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about."

"Then talk." Jakey said approaching the doorway.

"Actually it's something just between Drea and I."

"Is it?" Jakey asked giving Drexi this seriously mean look before pushing through the doorway and heading down the stairs.

"Thank you, Edward as if this day isn't bad enough." She acknowledged me then, with a quick glance before stepping back and motioning for Daddy to follow her. He gave me a sweet look and nodded towards the stairs.

I moved down the stairs slowly… and stood at the bottom watching Jakey on the couch. He had pulled his hair out of the ponytail it was in and was now slouched back watching some show on TV. I decided to just stand there for a moment.

"You just gonna stand there and watch me?" Jakey asked, not even turning around.

_Right, he could sense me... duh big red fucking truck. _

"Well you seemed kinda mad….so… I didn't know if you wanted company or … ya know whatever…" I lied but hell if he knew.

"I'm not mad, I'm just irritated." He said as I walked closer to him.

"Awwww Jakey didn't get his hourly ass…." I said it but I felt bad since I knew exactly how he felt at this moment.

"Ha." He said not amused. "That's not why I'm irritated. Believe it or not, we were actually studying up there."

"Jakey say what?" I asked, mouth dropping open. "You? Study? Seriously?"

"Again I say ha." He said glaring at me.

"Why did you tell us not to open the door if you were just studying?" I asked curiously.

"I was just being a douche bag." He admitted. "I wanted to talk to Lexi alone."

"Awww but Daddy won that fight." I said and I wished I hadn't.

"Fucking Edward Cullen, always in the midst of it all. I'm pretty sure he's the reason she's been in such a mood today. If I find out that bastard did anything to her…"

"He didn't touch her… well…" Again I said it but I shouldn't have. "I don't think he did…"

I wanted to run, but I had no place to go and besides it was too late. Jakey was already on his feet, standing before me, his eyes piercing into mine.

"What do you know?"

"Absolutely nothing, I swear."

"Is Lexi mad at you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I... I... I….don't remember?" It was pretty farfetched and of course he didn't fall for it.

"Edward did something, didn't he? He's involved, somehow." He asked, stepping even closer to me.

_Thank the lord in heaven he's got his shirt on today! _

"That's what he's doing right now, apologizing for whatever he did to upset her, isn't it?" He asked grabbing my shoulders.

_Another thanks to the lord for the shirt thing…. _

"You really are a lot smarter than most people give you credit for…." I mumbled.

"What happened Sunshine? Tell me."

"I don't wanna tell you…" I stuttered. "I'm just supposed to keep you occupied…."

_Fuck really... I said that out loud? _

"Keep me occupied?" He asked letting his hands slip away from my shoulders. "Edward tell you to do that?"

"Okay look…" I said starting to panic. "Before you get all angry… just know... it's not Daddy's fault. It was me. All me… I made it happen…severe lack of judgment on my part…"

"What isn't his fault? What the fuck did he do?" Jakey yelled. "And how is it your fault?"

"I…I…." I couldn't even think straight and I had no idea how to explain what I did without explaining why I did it, and I couldn't tell Jakey that!

"Start talking Sunshine." He snapped.

"Or what?" I heard Drexi's voice, the voice of my guardian angel here to save me.

"How convenient of you to take a break from your 'talk' to come down right when I was finally getting some answers." Jakey pretty much yelled at her.

"If you want answers, you come to me." She snapped.

"I did and you shooed me away as usual." He said gritting his teeth and moving towards her. "What the fuck did he do?" He asked motioning towards Daddy. "That's right, I know that much." He said when Daddy glanced at Drexi.

"It was a misunderstanding…" Daddy barely got the words out before Jakey cut him off.

"I seriously do not like sentences that start out that way."

"Jacob, come on, I'll explain upstairs…" She turned and headed up the stairs. Jakey eyed Daddy for a few minutes before following after her.

"Well that went well…" I said making a sighing sound.

"What did you tell him?" Daddy asked looking at me.

_I really didn't feel like repeating myself so I just thought back on the conversation and showed Daddy in my mind exactly what happened, how I was tricked into admitting fault. _

"It was your fault."

"Yeah well…." I made another sighing sound. "Is Drexi still mad at me?"

"Probably more so now, she was hoping not to have to tell Jacob about last night's 'incident'."

"She was going to lie to him?" I asked wide eyed. Surely she knew better than that by now.

"She wasn't going to lie, she just wasn't going to bring it up." Daddy told me. "It's not going to be easy to explain without exposing the two of us."

"Oh shit…." I said as it dawned on me. "You don't think she'll tell him do you?"

"Of course not, she's already stated that Jacob would not be too thrilled to learn I was involved with you. And judging by some of the thoughts he's had recently, I'd have to agree."

"Drexi told me that too, but why would he care so much?" I asked curiously. Daddy gave me a solemn look.

"Embry." He said softly. "He was Jake's best friend… he feels it his duty to look out for you."

"Well what does he expect me to do? Sit around and grieve for eternity?" I asked slightly pissed. "I did that for two weeks… I wanted to die with him…. But I knew I had to live… for him. For Cullen…" My prissiness moved quickly to sadness.

"I know Sunshine." Daddy said. "I know how it felt. Jake just wants to make sure you are taken care of."

"And you can't do that?"

"Would Embry approve?" He whispered.

_Touché. _

_Embry would haunt the fuck out of me if he knew…. _

_Oh my dear Embry, I'm so sorry…I'm just trying to move on… _

"You understand now?" Daddy asked, reaching for my hand and pressing his lips to my palm. I nodded and felt like melting to the floor in a pool of blah.

**Lexi's POV **

_Damn Sunshine. Damn Edward. Damn myself. _

_Why does this kind of drama always happen to me? _

When we were in my room, I closed the door and leaned up against it. Jacob stood in the middle of the room, not sitting on the bed as he usually did, but standing, his arms crossed, his expression very much not a nice one.

"What do you know?" I asked fidgeting with my fingers.

"Doesn't matter." He snapped. "I wanna hear it all, from the beginning."

_Well oooohkay then… _

_What's a believable lie, how can I explain without mentioning Sunshine's reasoning… _

"I was drinking…." I said as the thought occurred to me.

"Wait. Stop." He said holding his hand up. "I'm not sure I want to hear this now."

"With Sunshine…." I added, hoping this lie would be believable.

"Never mind, go on, I definitely wanna hear this…"

"You are such a man…" I mumbled and he grinned. "Anyway… so we were drinking and Edward stops by..."

"I've lost interest now…" He muttered.

"Sunshine was talking about her 'issues' ya know…." I said winking at him and his smile returned. "And she decided that Edward was probably going through the same thing…"

"Please don't tell me they did… anything…" Jacob said eyes flashing.

"No that would have made sense…" I said shaking my head.

"What?" He asked. "You'd support that?"

I chose to ignore that question as I was certain my answer would just start another argument.

"I thought you wanted to hear this?" I asked trying to sound impatient.

"Okay… so Sunshine decided Eddie needs some ass… then what…" Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked at me.

"She locked us in a room together and I was so angry with her, my emotions…." I felt no need to go on, as I knew he understood. "Nothing happened. I got her to open the door before anything happened, Jacob."

"Nothing happened as in nothing... no touching, no kissing... absolutely nothing at all?"

"Absolutely nothing, I swear."

"Why'd he want to talk to you?"

"To apologize."

"So that's why you are upset with Sunshine?" I nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I know how you are… and I didn't want you to show out in school…" I answered honestly. "And really I was just so mad and really still am… I just didn't want to talk about it…not in school… I didn't want my emotions to cause problems."

"That was a pretty cruel thing to do, but she is your roommate… you know she has issues…" he said grinning.

"I know... but she hasn't even tried to apologize. She just talks to me like nothing even happened."

"Well she was drunk, maybe she doesn't remember?" Jacob asked. "Actually she told me she didn't remember."

"Did she?" I asked trying not to laugh. "Sounds like something she'd say…"

"Come on." He said reaching for my hand. "Maybe I can get her to apologize."

"And how do you expect to do that?" I asked reaching out to take his hand. Before our hands touched, he had pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto my bed.

"The only way I know how." He said grinning and taking my hand.

"That's so mean…." I said giggling.

"Say the word and I'll behave…"

"No you go right ahead and do what you gotta do. I owe her a little evil doing." I smiled as we both walked down the stairs.

The moment we entered the living room Edward was on his feet, while Sunshine sat idly in the floor, her back to us.

"Everything okay?" He asked glancing between us. I nodded and looked down at Sunshine, who hadn't moved.

"Hannah's on." Edward answered gesturing towards the tv. "Something about Hannah going to college…"

"Miley goes to college, not Hannah!" Sunshine corrected.

"Miley…" Edward nodded and then shrugged like he had no fucking idea.

"I've been wanting to see this episode." Jacob said grinning at me. Edward looked confused as Jacob moved towards the couch and sat right behind Sunshine. Edward gave me a look after he had stared at Jacob for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on. I just smiled in response.

The entire living room was quiet as the Hannah Montana credits rolled and Sunshine made a sighing sound.

"That was just awesome!" She squealed, getting to her feet and turning around. "I really love…." Her eyes focused on Jacob and he grinned up at her.

"You love what?" He asked nonchalantly moving his hands across his stomach. Edward looked outraged, but I grabbed his sleeve before he took one step.

"Wait…" I whispered, trying not to giggle. Edward gave me a bewildered look.

"You all right Sunshine?" Jacob asked when she didn't reply. "You look down." He said faking concern as he got to his feet and stood face to face with her. "I think you need a hug…" His grin widened as he spread out his arms. The look on her face was priceless as she glanced at Edward and then back at Jacob, her eyes trailing down his body. Suddenly she covered her eyes with her hands and turned her back on Jacob as she started humming her token song. "Oh Sunshine don't be sad…." He said sweetly as his arms went around her and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Stop it!" She screamed jerking away from him and running across the room to stand in front of the TV. Jacob and I were laughing, but Edward looked baffled.

"There's only one thing you can do to make me stop." Jacob said approaching her and her eyes widened, as she looked at me for help.

"You want an apology?" Edward asked, obviously reading Jacob's mind. "That's what this disturbing scene is all about?" I just nodded.

"Well Sunshine?" Jacob asked. She had her hands over her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Drexi. I'm so unbelievable sorry… seriously... you have no idea... I was stupid... I will never do it again…" Her hands fell to her sides, and she looked at me pitifully. "And please make the mutt redress." She pointed in his direction but wouldn't look at him.

"Apology accepted." I said walking towards Jacob and giving him a quick kiss.

"I can't believe you did that to me." Sunshine said keeping her back to us.

"You deserved it." Jacob said. "After the situation you put Lexi in last night."

"I said I was sorry…."

"And I accepted." I said coming up behind her and hugging her.

"I really am sorry…" She whispered. "Is he dressed yet…." I laughed and nodded for Jacob to go on upstairs.

"He's gone now, you can turn around." I told her and she did just that. "I think we're even now, you agree?" She nodded and covered her face again.

"I can't believe you did that either…" Edward said shaking his head. "That was… it was…"

"It was what?" I challenged.

"It was insane and mean… and just not right…"

"Yeah well throw a hottie in my face and I'll throw one back." I said grinning at him. He looked disturbed at first then smiled.

"Did you just call Daddy a hottie?" Sunshine asked alarmed.

"I did."

"Not that I don't agree….." She said. "But why?"

"Why what?" Jacob asked coming down the stairs fully clothed. Sunshine didn't even look she just shielded her eyes when she heard his voice.

"I said Edward was a hottie." I told him and he gave me this awful look.

"Okay, I'm with Sunshine on this one… why?"

"Because he doesn't hear it enough." I said smiling towards Edward.

"I tell him that all the time!" Sunshine said peeking at Jacob between her fingers, then making a sighing sound as her hands dropped to her sides. "Don't I Daddy?"

"Yes you do." He answered giving her a sweet smile.

"Well I think he needs to hear it from other people as well, builds his confidence…" I looked at Edward again, knowing he had to know where I was going with this. "So he can move on and make things happen…"

"I get it Drea, thank you." He said actually looking embarrassed.

"You've got mad skills, baby." I said half laughing. I was trying to be serious but the words sounded ridiculous.

"Mad skills?" Jacob asked, trying not to grin. "Not a phrase I expected to hear you say…"

"What exactly does that mean?" Sunshine asked.

"Now she's just making things up." Edward said shaking his head at me.

"I didn't mean to laugh when I said it…I swear…" I said seriously giggling now. "I really meant it…"

"You are the best." Edward said smiling at me. "The best liar I've ever known."

"Decades of practice…" I said laughing.

"Ooooooooooooh I get it!" Sunshine squealed. "You're saying that Daddy is good in the-"

"Please don't." Jacob said shaking his head. "Save that for when I'm not here, if you have any mercy whatsoever."

"Like I should have mercy on you." Sunshine said glaring at him.

"You just hate me cuz I'm dressed." He said grinning at her.

"Damn right!" She said then shook her head. "I mean no… I didn't mean that…" Jacob and I both laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh." Edward said seriously. "Sunshine is going through a tough time right now…"

_Duh, your fault…. _

_Seriously, I wish he could read my mind sometimes… _

"Thank you Daddy I appreciate your sympathy."

"He's just sympathetic because he knows where you're coming from." Jacob snickered.

"Yeah unlike you two who breed like rabbits."

"I don't like the term breed…" I said shaking my head.

"All right fuck then." Sunshine corrected. "You wouldn't last a day with my issues."

"I could." I defended. "If I really had too…"

"Then I challenge you." Sunshine said beaming. "No happy fun time for one week."

"One week?" Jacob asked wide eyed.

"One week." Sunshine confirmed. "You can kiss and stuff but no sex… NONE."

"She'll cave." Edward said crossing his arms and looking at me.

"I won't cave." I said proudly. "I can do it. I will do it, I'll walk a week in your shoes Sunshine and see how it feels."

"Well okay…" She said leaning down and slipping off her shoes. "I just wanted you to know how it felt to have issues, but if you really think you need my shoes…" She held them out to me. Jacob laughed and Edward just bowed his head.

"No Sunshine, I didn't mean…" My eyes brightened as I took the shoes from her. "Oooh these are cute…"

"I know, right?" She said proudly.

"Girls are weird." Jacob muttered. Edward nodded.

"But you love us." I said snuggling up to Jacob.

"Yes…I…do…." He replied leaning down to kiss me. His fingers touched the base of my neck as his kiss grew more intense. Suddenly I wished we weren't in the living room.

"I'm gonna go try on my new shoes." I said quickly starting for the stairs.

"I'm gonna go help her." Jacob added as he took off after me.

"The sex is off limits!" Sunshine screamed. "You agreed!"

_Something told me I was going to regret that bet. _

**Seth's POV- After School, tutoring with Miss Forro. **

The moment I walked into the class room, Miss Forro gave me the lesson plan and no time to ask questions. She went right to work grading papers at her desk as I sat idly in my chair, trying to figure out what to write.

She asked me to write two descriptive paragraphs about emotions in fifty words or more. I automatically thought about Lexi, she was one person who could tell you all about emotions.  
>Unfortunately she wasn't here and I would have to figure it out on my own.<p>

The only emotion I could think of was the feelings I was having at this moment and had been for quite some time. Complete and honest attraction. I eyed Miss Forro, wondering what she would think if I wrote such a paper.

I decided to go with it, seeing as though in my situation it would be much better to express those feelings on paper rather than out loud. After a few minutes of thought, I decided to begin my paper with the definition of attraction. Miss Forro jumped when she heard me move from my desk.

"Just need to look up a word." I said grabbing a dictionary off the shelf. She nodded and quickly looked away from me. After retrieving the information I needed, I began to write…

"Attraction, the act or power of attracting. The magnetic force that acts between oppositely charged bodies. _(Pretty good description of my feelings right there…) _Synonyms, enchantment, interest, fascination, temptation…

Attraction is a behavioral response to a specific person or object. It is an involuntary mechanism brought on by ones fate or a physical desire. It's not like love at first sight, it's more like gravity moves, that the earth is no longer holding you. Only the presence of the attraction does. (_Yeah so I stole Jake's definition of imprinting, so sue me_) "

After I finished what I thought was some pretty excellent descriptive paragraphs, I walked casually up to Miss Forro's desk. She stopped what she was doing, but didn't look up as I held out my paper.

"Finished already?" She asked reaching for it but still not looking up. Her fingers grazed mine and I felt the immediate connection. I knew she felt it too, as she jerked her hand back and finally looked up at me. I grinned like the arrogant ass that I was.

"It was a pretty easy assignment, once I chose my topic." Her gaze fell away from me as she picked the paper up off her desk.

"Attraction?" She asked, eyebrows lifting as she scanned over my paper. I waited and watched each movement she made. "Temptation…." She mumbled. "Involuntary? Fate?" Her eyebrows scrunched together and she bit her lip nervously.

_It was pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself. _

After eyeing the paper for a few minutes, she took a deep breath, laid the paper down on her desk and for only the second time ever, looked up at me.

"Mr. Clearwater…" She breathed. "You just described word for word, an emotion that I have been dealing with for quite some time."

"You don't say?" I replied, trying not to smile.

"I did." She snapped. "And I must tell you, I do not appreciate being teased and ridiculed over it."

"Teased?" I asked, excited by her use of the word, yet utterly confused.

"Yes teased." She said crossing her arms. "Obviously you somehow found out about my, for lack of better word, issues." I laughed thinking only of Sunshine. "I do not find it a bit amusing, Mr. Clearwater."

_She was absolutely correct in a way. _

"Forgive me, Miss Forro, but you are seriously mistaken. I'm in no way trying to tease you, I wrote specifically about how I was feeling at this moment…."

"You?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

"So you find yourself involuntarily drawn to someone?"

"I wouldn't really say it was involuntary, I mean she's pretty hot…" I couldn't help but say it like that and it really didn't affect her at all.

"So you have a crush on a girl in your class?"

"Not exactly." I answered honestly. "You have feelings for one of the other teachers? Principal Henson, perhaps?"

"Oh lord no…" She said, embarrassed.

"Well who then?" I asked trying not to smile. "Obviously you want to discuss your feelings….you can confide in me, Miss Forro, it will stay just between us."

"Between us?" She whispered soundly extremely enticing.

"Yes….ma'am." I breathed.

"I couldn't." She said shaking her head. "Besides I do not see you sharing your secrets."

"Once an issue, now a secret?" I asked grinning. She looked away quickly. "I never said I wouldn't share. I'm seriously considering it."

"Then you first…." She replied, keeping her gaze on the bookshelf.

"I don't have a crush on a classmate." I said honestly. "And she's a woman not a girl."

"Does this woman have a name?" She asked still gazing at the bookcase.

"Not so fast, I do believe it's your turn to share a little…". She hesitated momentarily before admitting her "issue."

"I have been having thoughts about someone I should not be having such thoughts about…."

"You mean like…..a student?" I asked, grinning as I took a seat on the corner of her desk

"I think we've shared enough." She said nearly jumping.

"Relax Miss Forro, I won't repeat anything you've told me."

"While I appreciate that Mr. Clearwater, I still believe today's lesson is finished." I nodded my understanding and went to collect my books.

As I walked towards the door, I decided go for it.

"Bethany."

"Huh?" Miss Forro asked looking up at me.

"Her name is Bethany." I said disappearing quickly into the hallway.

**Seth's secret has been shared with his imprint, what will she do?**

**Review to find out! **


	7. Chapter 6: Fucking Fiascos

_One person is about to cause a domino effect that will change the lives of many. _

**The Next Day…. **

**Emmett's POV- Leavin the Cullen House **

It was almost noon, almost time to meet Rose in the woods for our weekly free for all. Sometimes we would go hunting afterwards but most of the time we just lay on the ground, bare bodies touching the soft grass as we talked quietly about our new found affair.

As I was heading out today, I came head to head with Edward who seemed to also be journeying out on this cold and rainy day.

"You goin to see Sunshine aren't ya?" I asked grinning at him as we walked past the tree lined border of our yard.

"Maybe." He answered hesitantly. "Where are you going?"

"That's really none of your concern." I said grinning.

"You've been sneaking off a lot lately." He said smirking. "You find yourself a girl?"

"I might have." I said leaving it at that. "So… you fucking her?"

"Why is that always the first thing someone asks?" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"I take that as a no?"

"Well we both just got out of serious relationships under tragic circumstances… so… yeah we're kinda taking things slow…"

"Ah… I see." I said smirking. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"That's ridiculous." He mumbled. "If you think about it, I was trained by the best."

"Touché." I replied trying not to think about it. "I take it Lexi knows about you and Sunshine?"

"Obviously…" Edward answered. "She's trying to help us keep it on the downlow, as they say."

"To keep it from Jaz?" I asked, knowing Jasper would freak out if he knew.

"And Jake."

"Why the fuck would Jake care?" Just the mention of his name made me grind my teeth together.

"He's been having some pretty powerful thoughts about Sunshine's actions towards me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost like he's trying to keep Embry's memory alive by I dunno…. keeping Sunshine…pure."

"Pure?" I laughed. "No way in hell that girl could ever be pure…no offense."

"None taken…" He said laughing.

"So… the whole taking things slowly…." I asked curiously. "Your idea or hers?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, if it's hers, you are being a gentleman, if it's yours, you're a fucking pussy."

"It's a mutual agreement."

"Which means it's your idea." I said smirking. "Come on dude, her birthday's coming up. The sex would be a pretty awesome present for someone with 'issues' like hers."

"How do you know about her issues?"

"Who doesn't know about her issues?" I smirked.

_I remember pretty clearly the way she acted during her last dry spell. It was actually pretty amusing, least to me…. _

"You knew she was lusting after you?" He said it like he was disgusted.

"Knew it? I tried to encourage her." I couldn't help but grin, but only because it made him frown.

"Well I suppose encouragement is better than harassment."

"What do you mean?"

"Her current focus, tends to play along alittle too well just for spite."

"Who?"

"You probably wouldn't care to know."

"Well if it's not you…" I said just to clarify.

"It's not me." He answered. "This one spends three fourths of his life half naked."

_Jake. _

"Yeah I didn't wanna know that." I grinded my teeth together again and Edward laughed.

"So… the birthday idea… I thought about that, but wouldn't you think she'd expect it?" He seemed to sincerely be asking my opinion.

"Yeah probably." I answered. "A surprise attack would probably be best. No pun intended… on the attack part…" _Haha…_

"Right." He said rolling his eyes.

"So what is your plan?" I asked, stopping in the middle of the woods. I knew Rosalie wouldn't be far from here and I sure didn't want him to pick up her scent. It was hard enough to block my thoughts half the time.

"I'm on my way to the florist now, to pick up some roses…thought maybe I could scatter them… ya know... in the room... or something…"

"Awwww… gag." I laughed at him, but it was a good idea. "Seriously though, she'd get a kick out of that."

"You think so?" He asked seriously. I nodded. "I can count on you not to mention this to anyone else especially Drea because... if all goes well Sunshine will cry hysterically if she doesn't get to tell her." He grinned.

"You have my word." I said holding my hand up in a scouts honor.

"Thanks." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. "So, you gonna tell me who this mysterious girl is?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." I said grinning mischievously. He looked concerned at first.

"It's not Drea is it?" He asked and I merely grinned. "Emmett? At least say yes or no…."

_It was hysterical how panicked he looked which in turn reminded me of his shady behavior yesterday. _

"First you tell me why you showed up yesterday smelling like you had been rolling around in fairy dust." I crossed my arms for the angry effect. He ran his fingers over his face.

"There was an incident… caused by some mad idea Sunshine had... I don't even understand the theory of it, but she locked me and Drea in her room and purposely pissed Drea off so her emotions would heighten... and well... ya know what happens…"

"What….happened?" I felt seriously jealous at this moment.

"Nothing happened. She played her part and got me to say that I wanted her over Sunshine and that got the door open, then she took off."

"Well done."

"Yeah really… it was pretty intense there for a moment…" I eyed him suspiciously. "I mean the thought of what could have happened... nothing happened seriously…"

"You lied before, who's to say you aren't lying now?"

"My lying days are over…" I gave him a look. "I mean when it comes to Drea." I nodded. "So… you never answered… this girl you're seeing? It's not Drea, right?"

"Of course not." I said shaking my head. "Do you honestly think, if it was that'd keep quiet about it?"

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't want Jake-" he started but I cut him off quickly.

"There is nothing Jake can do that I can't do better. I dream of the day he initiates a fight with me, cuz buddy it's so on."

"I highly doubt he'd initiate anything. He's got his orders."

"Sex threat?"

"Classic Drea." Edward laughed. "Though if he were gonna disobey now would be the time, since scrabble practice is cancelled for a week."

"Why?" _I don't know why I asked, I should have been thrilled. _

"We have a bet going on. One where Drea can't practice for a week to see how it feels to have Sunshine's issues."

"Nice."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, she'll lose. Probably cave by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"What's your vote?"

"As much as I hate to say this…." I grinded my teeth together. "…she'll probably jump him at school." Edward laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like something she'd do. Play it off as, if no one knows, it didn't happen."

"Yeah probably…" I said not really wanting to have this conversation anymore. "You should probably get going, if you want to... ya know... before Lexi gets home from school."

"Right." He said grinning. "You have fun now." He said turning to head towards Lexi's house. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave me much fun, now does it?" I smirked and he gave me an obscene hand gesture and went on his way.

**Sunshine's POV **

So there I was, sitting on the couch, blanket under my ass, thinking about Daddy and whether or not I was gonna get some fondling in today. He didn't mention it yesterday but Jakey was here, so obviously he couldn't come out and say, "Tomorrow Sunshine, same place, same position."

Not that he would ever say something that revolting, though it would be quite sexy coming from him. Just the thought of it was making me feel all melty inside. Thankfully my provocative thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it!" I called out, even though I was home alone. Rosalie had gone out on one of those random whatever the hell she calls it. I was certain she had a new man in her life, but I wasn't going to ask for fear of her betraying my secret. "Drexi's house of whores, Sunshine speaking, how may I service you?" I sang into the receiver.

"Hey Sunshine." Came Adryen's cheerful voice.

"Adryen!" I screamed putting emphasis on the N.

"I just called to let you know I was packing and-"

"Packing? Why?" For some reason I felt like I wasn't in the know about this and I panicked.

"I'm coming up there tomorrow, remember?"

"Oooooh right… my bad…well my memory's bad really." I laughed. "Haha my memory's bad."

"Are you all right?"

_I hated how that was the first thing everyone asked me. _

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a little anxious…"

"For what?"

"Oh you know just waiting…" _to share some kissage with Daddy._

"For?"

"Drexi….ya know to get home from school…." I lied.

"Yeah make sure you remind her." Adryen told me. "And Jake, let him know I'll be stopping by to see him first."

"First? Why? That bastard mutt doesn't deserve the first visit!"

"What did he do now?"

"The correct question is what did he didn't do?" I said feeling a rant coming on.

"Huh?" Adryen managed to say before I continued on my nonsense rant.

"He didn't ignore me when I googily eyed him. He didn't keep his hands off the remote per new rules. He didn't respect my couch properly. And most importantly he didn't keep his fucking clothes on!"

"What?" Adryen exclaimed. "Googily eyed? The couch? Why the hell is he walking around the house naked?"

"You forgot the remote part…." I explained. "And he's not naked... he's half naked…if he was naked… well let's just say I'd have to move in with you."

"I am so confused." She breathed and I made my own sighing sound.

"Remember that time I couldn't keep myself from staring all lustfully at Uncle Emmett?"

"Yeah, well he is hot…" She gasped.

"Girl who's related to the world's biggest douche fuck, say what?"

"I said…I …do...not... as in remember…"

"Lying sister douche fuck say what?"

"Okay Sunshine enough….so what does Jake have to do with …all that."

"Girl who tryin to change the subject, say what?"

"Sunshine!"

"I apologize for my constant annoyance but I would really like to focus on the fact that you said Uncle Emmett was hot."

"I didn't say that… technically…"

"You said and I quote, 'yeah well he is hot.' Now tell me if I'm wrong, but I was only talking about Uncle Emmett and Jakey…sooooo that would mean your opinion is, Uncle Emmett is hot… unless you have some sort of unnatural attraction to your brother?"

"Fine Sunshine." She said all huffy. "I did say that okay, can we move on?"

"Yes yes ofcourse, I just wanted your confession on tape…"

"Tape?"

"I kid, I kid." I laughed.

_So much fun harassing people, no wonder why Jakey can't stop himself. _

"So why are you so upset with Jake?"

"Like I already said, he disrespected my couch… he touched the remote…"

"I know, I heard that... I just don't understand it."

"Oh, well the couch is obvious, all I really have to do is add Drexi's name to the disrespect list and you should be able to figure out the rest…"

"Remind me not to sit on the couch." She said disgusted.

"No worries, we have blankets." I told her realizing that in all reality she was going to have to sleep on the couch or the floor… since Rosalie had the guestroom. Did Adryen know about Rose?

_Holy hell… no she doesn't. _

"What about the remote? I understand the half naked part, that's natural, but why does it suddenly bother you?"

"I see you got sidetracked with the whole Uncle Emmett is hot conversation." I said smirking.

"Oh… you're saying you're having ….issues?"

"Si."

"And you're lusting after Jake?" She laughed and it kinda pissed me off. "What about the remote?"

"I'm not interested in sharing that part really... but guess what?"

"What?"

"We have a new roomie."

"Jake finally move in?"

"Hell fucking no! I'd light myself on fire before that happened." I was serious and she laughed.

"Well who then?"

"Guess." Laugh at me and be harassed. Like Drexi and the no sex challenge. Ha. "Oooooh guess what else?"

"Ummm… new roomie is…. Leah? And… the what else is…she dumped that bloodsucker?"

"No and no. Haven't seen Leah around actually… no one really comes to visit me anyway." I felt sad then, but then the thought of Leah made me think of Seth. "Oh and guesss what else what else?"

"That's a lot of guessing Sunshine… can I have some hints? Or can you just tell me tomorrow?"

"You need to be warned of these things ahead of time, cuz Rose will be here, Jakey and Drexi will be irritable and Seth may mention his imprinting crush." _Damn it…._

"Rosalie Hale? Your new roommate, seriously?" She seemed pretty excited. "Is that why Jake and Lexi are irritable? And Seth imprinted?"

"Yes I'm serious. No that's not why they are irritable and yes."

"Great for Seth and I have no idea why Jake and Lexi would be irritable…just tell me."

"There is something they are not allowed to do for one week…..well Drexi's not allowed too... I suppose Jakey could find other scrabble mates…"

"Ooooh…wow... thanks... didn't need to know that…"

"Hey you asked…" I said seriously.

"You practically made me…" She said sighing. "Anyway… I'll probably be in La Push around noon, so I'll see you guys sometime in the evening, okay?"

"Awesome, I'll make you a fantabulous dinner. How's deer sound?"

"Um….how bout lasagna or spaghetti? Maybe a hamburger…"

"Well all right, if you want to be complicated." I said making a sighing sound.

"Don't go to any trouble."

"No trouble….might be a bit messy, but no trouble." I answered honestly. She laughed.

Suddenly my spiffy vampire senses began to tingle, Daddy was coming!

I couldn't even control my excitement.

"He's coming! He's coming! He's coming!" I exclaimed and then put my hand over my mouth as if that would delete what I had just said.

"Who's coming?" Adryen asked.

"Um….Drexi?"

"Oh I thought you said he…" She replied laughing slightly.

"Nope I said she… yep I did... she is coming...yes sir, she is." I said quickly. "I should probably go…" I said as Daddy's scent entered the house.

_Strange thing was, he hadn't come through the front door. _

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow Sunshine, don't forget to remind Lexi and Jake, okay?"

"Yeah okay, I love you, tata." I hung up the phone quickly and placed it on the wall charger as I moved swiftly into the living room. My eyes glanced up the stairs as his scent seemed to be coming from there. "Well obviously he would know that I would know he was here... so... he must want me to come find him… oooh like a game…."

I took off up the stairs, moving at a quick human speed and stopped midway in the hall. My bedroom door was shut, it certainly wasn't shut earlier. Before I could process this, Daddy slipped from my bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Daddy." I said confused but excited to see him.

"Hi." He said faking a deep breath.

"Did you like… come through my window?"

"Uh… yeah... I did... actually…I uh... wanted to surprise you."

"Well duh I could smell you before you even got here…"

"Yeah… well surprise." He smiled nervously.

"You're so cute." I cooed and instinctively wrapped my arms around him, knowing damn well I shouldn't have because it was only going to cause me more issues.

"You think so?" He whispered and touched his forehead to mine, our lips mere inches from each others. I felt like I might start drooling…

"Yeah…" I said all melty as his hands moved up my back and his fingers traced the back of my neck. I tried to stop myself, I really did, but I couldn't help it, I had to kiss him. Like now!

He didn't protest, actually he was pretty adamant about it. Our lips moved in sync with one another as the kissage grew quite intense. I pushed my fingers into his hair as I felt his hands move underneath the back of my shirt.

I knew the more intimate we got, the more likely he was going to put a stop to it, so I decided to just enjoy the moment while it lasted. Things heated up pretty quickly, as his hands moved over my hips and under my shirt, now focusing attention on my upper frontal region.

_Holy fucking hell... Daddy's touching my… _

I couldn't even finish my thought, as his kisses became more aggressive and his hands worked madly to rid me of my shirt. Without any hesitation, I followed his lead and nearly busted the buttons off his shirt as I snatched it away. I felt myself being pulled forward as he opened my bedroom door with one hand and lead me inside with the other.

It took me a mere moment to process my surroundings. It was the most beautiful sight ever in the world. Red and pink rose petals were scattered across my bed, vases of roses decorated my dressers and there in the middle of it all was Daddy, his chest sparkling in the sunlight of my open window.

_I was pretty much speechless. _

"Do you like it?" He asked pulling me towards him again. I was able to nod, my hand reaching up to cover my mouth as I just couldn't believe the sheer beauty of it all. He smiled delighted and nuzzled my cheek. "This is what I meant by special…"

"I certainly feel pretty special…" I whispered eyeing the rose petal covered bed. "Does this mean…." Before I could finish my sentence, he answered my question by scooping me up in his arms. If I could cry, I would have as he laid me down gently on the bed and moved stealthily to join me.

"I'm ready if you are." He said as he traced his fingers over my stomach.

"Holy fucking hell…" I mumbled in complete awe.

_Am I dreaming? _

"No." He whispered leaning down to kiss me.

"I'm gonna smell like flowers like Drexi." I cooed, grabbing a handful of petals and scattering them over Daddy's back. He looked taken aback, his expression troubling.

"I assure you that wasn't my intention…"

"I know." I said giggling.

"I just thought you... know... it would be romantic… I didn't mean…"

"Just fuck me already." I said not even in the mood to hear his Drexi defense.

"That's more of what I imagined you'd say." He grinned and nearly attacked me.

**Lexi's POV – School **

_It was wrong. It was crazy. It was seriously risky, but it totally seemed necessary at the moment. _

"Come on Jacob, we're going to be late for next period." I whispered, rushing him to get his clothes on.

"I can't find my shirt." He said moving around various brooms and mops scattered about the broom closet we had locked ourselves into.

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" I grumbled as I straightened my skirt, and attempted to smooth back my hair.

"You're the one throwin shit around all willy nilly like." He smirked.

"All right Sunshine." I laughed, looking around for his shirt. "It has to be here somewhere…." I started to feel a little panicked. "You can't just show up in class with no shirt on…oh god... I knew this was a bad idea…"

"Hey you could have said no."

"I should have."

"Honestly I would have just harassed you until you gave in anyway…that was the plan…"

"If this was a plan, you should have brought back up clothes…"

"I didn't say it was my plan…" He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" He said quickly then started moving things around again. "Found it!" He finally said.

"Good." I said grabbing my backpack. "I'm gonna get out of here, see you in class."

With that I peeked my head out into the hallway to see it full of rushing students. I slipped out unseen and joined the flow of traffic. I was just switching my books out in my locker when the bell rang to announce class.

"Fuck…" I muttered dashing down the hallway, only to run into Jacob as he scrambled into 5th period English

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Johnson, Mr. Black…" Miss Forro said the moment we stepped through her doorway.

"It was his fault." I said taking my seat across from Quil who chuckled like he knew everything.

"Excuse me, next time I'll try not to exceed the five minute time limit." He said sliding into the seat behind me. The entire class snickered at his comment and I just opened my book and pretended I heard nothing.

"I'm sure the janitors would appreciate that." Miss Forro said straight faced.

_I wanted to die. _

Miss Forro began the day's lesson rather quickly and I was more than thankful for it.

After writing like the thousand essay outline of my life, the bell signaling the end of the period rang and everyone began to file out of the classroom. I moved quickly out the door incase Miss Forro felt the need to give me some sort of lecture.

Jacob and Quil caught up with me in the hallway and we walked in silence to the lunchroom where we would spend our last ten minute break of the day. Seth was already waiting for us at our usual table.

"Soooo…" he said grinning at Jacob. "Did you find out the answer?"

"Yes." Jacob said nodding.

"What question?" I asked curiously.

"Jake and I were discussing yesterday whether or not there was room for two people in a broom closet. I volunteered him to lead the experiment." He grinned like he was a genius.

"Should've known." I said rolling my eyes.

"If your experience wasn't satisfactory, I can give you a free trail run with another leader…" Seth said grinning at me and looking at his watch. "I've got five minutes."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm pretty happy with the service I have received."

"I will make a note of that while I review the video tape."

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"He's kidding." Jacob said quickly and glaring at Seth.

"Am I?" Seth asked smirking.

"It's really sad when I don't even have to ask what's going on." Quil said shaking his head at us.

"Ahh but are you as special as me, to know why Jake must participate in his favorite extracurricular activity during school hours?"

"No and I beg you not to tell me." Quil answered.

"Sunshine has proclaimed a no sex rule inside the house for a week." Seth said ignoring Quils plea.

"Not just inside the house." I added. "Like at all… I'm not supposed to do anything… anywhere... with anyone…"

"I'm sure I'm gonna regret this…." Quil sighed. "Why?"

"So I can understand what she's going through."

"And you went and did it anyway?"

"Come on, a week? Seriously?" Jacob asked. "That's a long time."

"Well when was this new rule put into place?" Quil asked seriously.

"Yesterday." Jacob replied putting his head down.

"I can totally see why you are so upset Jake. It's been what, twelve hours?"

"Shut up." Jacob snapped. "It's been at least twenty four hours…maybe twenty three..." 

"I'm not sure which is sadder, that twenty three hours is a long time to you or that you actually calculated it."

"Again I say... shut… up."

"You are exhibiting the signs of a sex addict." Quil smirked. Jacob gave him a go to hell look and directed his attention on Seth.

"So Seth, you gonna tell everyone else what Miss Forro said yesterday or was that for my ears only?"

"Well since you brought it up, I suppose I'll have too, now wont I?" Seth replied and grinned wickedly. "Apparently Miss Forro is having difficulty focusing on her teaching… as she seems to be crushing on someone….wouldn't give me a name, but I think we all know the answer."

"Congratulations, your crush has a crush on you." Quil told him.

"Did she tell you that?" I asked, confused. "Or are you assuming she has a crush by pretending something she did or said was some form of a code?"

"What?" Seth asked cocking his head to the side.

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said, she was having thoughts about someone she shouldn't be having thoughts about." Seth told me. "We had a discussion, it started with a paper I wrote about attraction and apparently everything I was feeling she was feeling, I mean duh... really."

"So you told her you had a crush on someone too?"

"Eventually during the conversation, as in the moment I walked out the door, I admitted I was crushing on her."

"Seriously?" Quil asked.

"What did she say?" I asked excitedly.

"I dunno, I took off before she even realized what I said." Seth said sheepishly.

"Well that was stupid…" I mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure she's nervous and embarrassed."

"Why's that?" Jacob asked.

"Because she cancelled today's lesson."

"Oh bummer…" Jacob said showing some form of brotherly sympathy.

"Yeah… well just means I get to spend more time with you." Seth grinned and winked at Jacob.

"Good you can keep him company today, I plan on going to harass Edward for a few hours."

_Until I can convince him to get on with it already so Sunshine will stop moping around. _

"Why are you going over there?" Jacob asked ignoring Seth's flirtatious gesture.

"To harass Edward…" Seth said and looked at me, shaking his head. "The boy never listens, does he?"

"I'm trying to get Edward to get out there and make some new…female friends." I told Jacob as he eyed me suspiciously. His expression changed instantly.

"Now that is something I would definitely agree should be done, promptly." He grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's on then?" Seth asked grinning at Jacob.

"Define what you mean by that." Jacob replied wearily.

"Just imagine the possibilities." Seth grinned and of course winked. Quil and I laughed. Jacob just shook his head.

"I gotta stop by Lexi's first. Dad's out of town today and I'm pretty sure I lost my keys there."

"When?" I asked not remembering him losing his keys at all.

"I had them in my shirt pocket yesterday…." He said eyeing me. "I think they may have fallen out when I…. did that thing ya know…."

"That thing?" I asked confused.

"That thing….for you…."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Must not have been a very good thing then, huh?" Seth laughed. Jacob gave me a look.

_Keys. Pocket. Shirt. Thing. Yesterday…. Shirt… off… Sunshine! _

"Oooooh yes that thing….. I remember now…. And yes Seth it was actually a really good thing… fun times…" I laughed.

"Yeah so I'm assuming my keys are somewhere in your bedroom floor or maybe in the hallway…"

"Ooooh the hallway…" Seth sang.

"Shut it, Seth." Jacob snapped. "You have no idea what we're talking about."

"Yeah really you are so dirty minded, Seth." I said smiling. "He did it for me, not too me. The thing was actually done to someone else…" Quil and Seth both turned and looked at me.

"Would you like to know how my dirty mind perceives that?" Seth asked grinning, just as the warning bell sounded.

"Sorry fortunately we're out of time." Jacob said jumping up and getting his stuff together.

**Rosalie's POV **

My weekly meetings with Emmett were really turning me into a much nicer person. There was only so much stress a girl could handle without letting it out on someone. I couldn't think of a better way to rid myself of pent up hostility than to rough up Emmett, in that kinky fun sort of way.

I missed Emmett, more than I cared to admit. It wasn't just the sex either, it was everything about him. The way he smiled, the sound of his laughter, the way he said my name, the feel of his arms around me….

I felt complete, like once again my life was worth living. Anytime I began to have those happily ever after thoughts, I forced myself to think of her.

_Lexi. The one he wants, the one he's waiting for_…

I knew deep down that I am and will always be his second choice. It takes every bit of strength I have to make myself remember that when we're together. I refuse to have my heart broken again.

"So why do we always have to meet in the woods?" Emmett asked as we sat nestled together under a large tree. "When are you going to tell me where you're staying?"

"You're not ready to know where I live." I told him honestly.

_I wasn't sure what he would think if he knew I lived with…her. _

"And why's that?"

"Because you might stop by… and well I don't think we should rush things just yet."

"I might stop by?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "You got someone else on the side?"

"No." I answered smiling slightly. "I only fuck one person at a time…unlike some people…"

"Oooh good one." He said grinning and looking off in the distance.

"You liked that didn't you?" I giggled and made him turn back to me. "I'm just trying to protect myself….this time…I hope you can understand that."

"Ofcourse I do." He replied. "I'm the reason for that."

"Let's not talk about this anymore…." I said wanting to change the subject because I could sense an argument coming. "Sure is fun sneaking around isn't it? Kinda exciting…"

"Yeah." He grinned. "I've got tons of people asking questions."

"Like who?" I asked wondering if Lexi had seen him recently.

"Edward is the main one I keep running into."

"Yeah well he's doing some sneaking around of his own." I laughed but grew quiet as I realized I shouldn't have said that. Emmett just eyed me, like he was trying to figure out how to word his question.

"How would you know that?" He finally asked.

"Well I mean…" I stuttered. "You know… he's always doing something sneaky… right? I mean he's never done anything honest a day in his life…."

_Did that sound believable enough? _

"Aint that the truth." Emmett said smiling and shaking his head.

_I think he bought it. I couldn't really read his expression; it seemed almost like… he knew what I was talking about. _

"Well... I think it's time…" I said getting to my feet. "It's getting harder and harder to explain my absence."

"Yeah, Esme thinks I'm depressed with all the hunting I'm doing. Apparently I'm an emotional eater." He grinned widely as he stood up beside me.

"That's a good one, I'm gonna use that as my next excuse." I laughed and put my arms around him. "See you again in a few days?"

"It's a promise." He said giving me a quick kiss.

**Edward's POV **

It was everything that I could possibly imagine. Drea was right, it just came naturally. Sunshine and I connected in the most passionate way. I was quite pleased that she didn't rush into it, the pace stayed slow up until the end. It was beautiful and meaningful and everything in between.

As we lay in each other's arms, our thoughts were in sync, as we contemplated the moment.

Once the romantic moment had passed, she rolled over and straddled me, claiming it was now time for round two. After the initial shock wore off I obliged her of course and round two took on a whole new approach. Instead of slow and sweet it was rather… quick and… brutal…in a good way.

"Bravo Daddy." Sunshine said almost rolling off the bed. "I feel confident that my issues have been repaired. Bring it Jakey!"

"Speaking of Jake…" I said suddenly aware of his scent. "Is he here…."

"School's out…" she said looking at the clock on her nightstand. "But I don't smell Drexi, he wouldn't be here without her and besides the whole house smells like Jakey… I refuse to ask why…"

"Yeah I wouldn't either." I said laughing and trying not to imagine it.

"I need to get dressed, so when Drexi gets home, we can do the yay yay yay yay dance." She said excitedly as she threw my shirt on and quickly buttoned it up.

"Shouldn't you wear your clothes…? I mean in case she brings… Jake?" I asked not even moving from the bed.

"No, I have to wear your shirt, it's my victory trophy. He doesn't know what shirt you had on today, you'll just have to go home half naked… tell people you were attacked or something." I laughed as she started for the bedroom door.

_Jake's scent seemed to heighten suddenly and I realized it wasn't just the house. _

"Sunshine." I whispered just as she opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hall. She let out a startled scream and I jumped up, trying desperately to get my pants on.

Sunshine turned the moment I entered the hallway and glanced briefly at my half buttoned pants before she turned back. Jacob stood there, eyebrows raised, fists clenched. His mind was throwing out all sorts of curse words, yet he said nothing.

"Ruh roh Shaggy…" Sunshine mumbled glancing at me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jacob asked nearly whispering. He started shaking his head frantically, his thoughts colliding together as he stared at us.

"It's not what you think." Sunshine said. "I was just… ya know… trying on Daddy's shirt…"

"Sunshine…." I said trying to shush her.

"Were you going to try his pants on too?" Jacob asked gesturing towards me.

"Well yeah…but you-" she started but I cut her off.

"Sunshine just… stop…."

"You're fucking him?" Jacob asked a little bit more calmly then I would have imagined.

**Lexi's POV **

As I left the school parking lot with the intention of going to Forks, I realized it would probably be a nice gesture to head home and help Jacob find his keys. Not only for his sake but for Sunshine. She really wouldn't appreciate being in the same house with him alone…. And honestly I wasn't sure what she'd do.

When I pulled into the driveway, I saw Rosalie standing by the front door, looking like she was listening to something.

_Damn I'm too late. Sunshine is probably ballistic. _

"Is it Jacob?" I asked Rose as I scrambled out of the car. "Is Sunshine mad that he's here?"

"You could say that." She said smiling evilly.

"What do you mean? She's mad or she's not?" I asked somewhat confused by her statement. Without a word, Rosalie turned the knob and pushed the door open.

I could hear Jacob yelling, Sunshine yelling back.

_Fuck… like I need this today. _

Then Edward spoke and Rosalie grinned at me.

_Oh… my… god….. _

I couldn't get my feet to move fast enough as I scrambled through the door way and ran as fast as I could in the direction of their voices. As I topped the stairs, Sunshine squealed my name and Jacob turned towards me.

"Did you know about this?" He asked gesturing towards Edward, who was shirtless and didn't have his pants zipped.

_Oh this is bad…. _

I could barely breathe and I had no idea how to answer him.

I looked from Edward to Sunshine, they both kept their heads bowed as if they were ashamed they had been caught in this… whatever... they had been doing…

"Did you?" Jacob repeated as I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"I… I… well…" I started stuttering.

"It's a yes or no question Lexi." He snapped.

"Yes, Jacob... yes I knew... but…" I couldn't think of a defense at all and it didn't matter because he didn't wait to hear it. He took off down the stairs nearly pushing Rosalie into the wall as went.

"Oooh this is good…" Rosalie snickered as I heard the front door slam shut.

"Drea…" Edward said and I turned to look at him, so confused and so hurt at the same time.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. "I don't know what's happened… but I think…. I uh... think you should go Edward." He nodded at me as I turned and started down the stairs.

When I walked through the front door and into the yard, I saw no sign of Jacob. I pushed my hand into my pocket to get my keys, thinking I'd have to drive to La Push to find him. By the time I opened my car door, I noticed movement in the woods near our house.

"Jacob?" I called but there was no answer. I sighed slightly and shut my door before running off towards the trees. "Jacob?" I called again. There was movement to my right and I followed it. "Jacob are you out here, please say something?"

"You knew about this?" Came his voice from behind me. I spun around to see him, standing there, fists clenched, eyes full of hatred.

"Jacob…"

"You support it?" He asked. "You think its okay?"

"They are both grieving, they need someone to-"

"Fuck?" He snapped cutting me off.

"This isn't about sex…" I tried to defend, but it surely looked like that's what they were doing.

"Right." He said faking a smile. "Sunshine's been looking to jump his ass since the beginning. Now she finally has an excuse."

"It's not like that Jacob." I protested. "He's the reason she's come out of her grief stricken trance, he's good for her.. she's good for him…"

"It's not right." Jacob snapped. "It's disrespectful to both Bella and Embry."

"They would want them to move on, to be happy…"

"Maybe Bella would want that." He said softly. "But Embry… he'd roll over in his grave if he knew that bloodsucker touched her."

"It's not Embry's decision." I said sighing. "Don't you think Sunshine deserves to be happy?"

"Not with him." Jacob growled. "Never with him."

"You can't change this Jacob. They want to be together, you will just have to accept it."

"No I don't." He snapped. "And I won't." He clenched his fists together and looked at me pleadingly. "And if you are gonna stand by and let it happen… then…. I can't be a part of it."

"What are you saying?" I asked near tears by just that one sentence.

"If you support this…." He said looking away. "You're doing it alone." My breath caught as he turned back to me. "It's time for you to choose Lexi…. once and for all…me or Edward?"

"You can't mean that." I said shaking my head. "I can't make that decision. I won't."

"You have too."

"I won't deny Edward happiness just because you don't agree, Jacob that's not fair!"

"Then you made your choice." He said approaching me.

"What?" I breathed.

"You chose him over me. I'm done." He reached up and grasped my necklace, the necklace he had given me for my birthday, the pendant he had made himself and snatched it off me with such hatred. I gasped and placed my hands on my neck. "I always knew you'd choose him." He said turning and disappearing into the trees.

My heart sank, as well as my knees as I fell to the ground still gasping as if I couldn't breathe properly. The tears came only moments later as I realized how true his words were.

_It was over. He was gone. _

**Sunshine's POV **

That was pretty much the biggest oops in American history. Jakey didn't look like he was very excited about my new found happiness, though it wasn't really any of his business. I still felt sad for Drexi who had to deal with his tempermentalness, but if anyone could calm him it would be her. I'm sure they are off in the woods right now revoking the promise of a week's celibacy.

After Daddy made his hasty retreat, I joined Rosalie in the kitchen where she wore this smug look on her face.

"Well that went well." She smirked.

"You call that well?" I asked. "I would hate to see bad…"

"Oh come on, Jake overreacts about everything... I'm sure he'll calm down and all will be well."

"Yeah, I agree… Drexi's probably swaying him to the dark side as we speak." I said laughing slightly.

It was then Rosalie and I both looked at the door, Drexi's scent was near and it was pretty intense. We waited in silence until finally the front door opened and a sad, sniffling Drexi made her way inside. She didn't even look up as she walked quickly through the kitchen and out of sight. Within minutes I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"I'm thinking it didn't go quite as well as we thought…." I mumbled and Rosalie looked slightly concerned.

"Maybe we… I mean you should go talk to her?"

"Did you say we?"

"No I said you…"

"I distinctly heard you say we…."

"I said you. You should go talk to her... ya know... see if she… if everything's okay."

"You care about my Drexi?" I squealed more like a statement then a question.

"I do not." Rosalie snapped, crossing her arms.

"You are a Drexi's friend!" I teased.

"Aint."

"Oh you so are! You care about her...I'm telling!" I moved towards the doorway but Rosalie blocked me and grabbed my arm.

"I do not, and if you lie and say I do I will hurt you..."

"Okay okay...geez, you Cullen's are so temperamental...and seriously physical..." I said shaking her off of me. "I'll go check on Drexi… see if everything's okay."

Rosalie seemed happy with my reply, even though she glared at me hatefully as I made my way out of the kitchen. Before I even got to the top of the stairs I could already hear Drexi's soft sobs coming from her room.

"Drexi?" I called, knocking on her door politely.

"Go away." She said between sobs.

_I was a bit shocked by her attitude. _

"Drexi are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it."

_I seriously thought about just breaking the door down. _

"You'll feel better if you talk about it." I pleaded. She didn't answer. "Please Drexi, I'm really worried about you. What happened? Where's Jakey?" Her sniffles became a bit louder then. "Is he really mad? Did he say something stupid again?" Mucho sniffles but no talky. "Just give him some time to calm down, I'm sure jerky Jakey will be over first thing in the morning to-"

"He's not coming back." I barely heard the words. "Ever."

"Sure he's coming back Drexi…"

"He took my necklace. It's over. We're over."

"Seriously upset Drexi say what?" I nearly yelled. There was no way I heard her right. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." She said softly. "Please just go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Should I call Daddy?

"I don't want to talk to either of you."

"Wha…." I barely whispered.

_She hates us. This is our fault_…

"Go away!"

I felt inclined to give her what she wanted, instead of breaking her door down as I thought earlier. I wanted to hug her and tell her things would be okay, but I didn't know if it really would be. I knew Jakey would be upset by the idea of Daddy and I but to do this? To step on Drexi's heart as if she never mattered at all? I wanted nothing more than to go to him and beat his ass and now that my issues were resolved I could do that with no problem at all.

I moved down the stairs and into the kitchen with the intention of calling Daddy and getting his thoughts on this. Maybe he could come by and get her to open the door without force?

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked as I entered the kitchen. "I mean not that I give a shit or anything…"

"Everything is not okay. I believe….the world is ending…" I told her with much seriousness.

"Oh poor Lexi, upset about a minor argument. He'll get over it and come crawling back with the necessary apologies…"

"It isn't just a minor argument Rose." I said softly. "He broke up with her."

"He did what?" She screamed so loudly it caught me off guard and I nearly fell backwards into the wall. "They broke up? They can't break up!"

"Wow your concern alarms me."

"She has to be with Jake. She has too…. Oh my god this can't be happening…" Rosalie said shaking her head and pulling on her hair like Daddy. I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared by her reaction. "Everything was working out so well... and now here she goes… she's going to ruin everything!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's gonna be all upset and crying and her dust will sprinkle all over the fucking place… and then… oh fuck... I hate her!" She looked like a crazy woman! "We gotta keep her in the house… lock her in her room... she can't leave... not even go to school. Nobody can know about this. No one! I will not let this happen again!"

"Anybody ever told you, you have severe issues?"

"It runs in the family." She snapped and looked like she was about to pull her hair out. "Damn it!"

"Yeah so…" I said stepping back slowly. "I'm gonna call Daddy now…"

"You better make sure he's alone. No one else can hear you talk to him, do you understand me?" She was like right up on me as I dialed the number. I was kind of scared.

"Cullen residence, Emmett speaking." Came Uncle Emmett's voice on the line. Rosalie gave me this look and I finally realized why the fuck she was so insane.

She thought with Jakey out of the picture that Uncle Emmett would move in…. the thought hadn't occurred to me… but it was a true fact... if Uncle Emmett knew… he'd probably break our fucking door down.

"Um…" I stuttered into the phone. "I need to talk to Daddy please… um… alone… without people around… for unknown reasons."

"Unknown reasons, huh?" He asked and I just knew he was grinning. "Daddy!" He yelled. "Phone."

Daddy and Uncle Emmett playfully argued for a moment before I got a hello.

"Hey Sunshine." Daddy whispered. "What's up?"

"Major meltdown… emergency… help…"

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

_He sounded so concerned, I couldn't keep my awww quiet. _

"Awwww…"

"Sunshine?" As he said my name, Rosalie tapped my arm. I say tapped but it was more like a punch.

"Um... I need you to go to your room…" I said as Rosalie opened the door and closed it. "And close the door." She pinched her fingers together on both hands and rolled them together. "And pinch someones nipples?" She smacked me again. "Noooo nooo.. I meant…."

"Radio! Turn on the radio!"

"Yes… turn on the radio please…."

"Is that Rose? What's going on? Why all the directions?"

"Just do it!" Rosalie screamed.

"You heard her… do it or she'll hit me again."

"She hit you?" He asked appalled.

"Yeah she did… it hurts too… you should kiss it and make it better-"

"Oh fucking stop it." Rosalie snapped.

"What happened Sunshine? Why do you sound so upset?"

"Oh Daddy it's awful!"

"Is he alone?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I'm in my room with the door shut, radio on... now please explain."

"Yes he's in his room-"

"I fucking heard him."

"Daddy...its Drexi…."

"Drea?" He asked, his voice taking on a whole new level of concern that I think if it wasn't such a trying time I would be jealous over it.

"Yeah she… Jakey…they…" I couldn't even make myself say it, but it wasn't a problem because much in need of Prozac Rose was all about it.

"They broke up!"

"They broke up? Who broke up? Drea and Jake? What?" Daddy sounded seriously confused.

"You heard me." Rosalie snapped.

"She's upstairs crying her eyes out and she won't let me in Daddy."

"I'm on my way."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"What? She said that?"

"I think perhaps, this may be our fault…"

"Ya think?" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"She'll talk to me." Daddy said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't you dare tell him." Rosalie said into the phone as she snatched it away from me.

"Who?"

"You know who, Edward Cullen. Keep your fucking mouth shut for once."

**Jacob's POV **

_I knew I should feel like an idiot, I should think I overreacted, I should turn around and go back, but I couldn't make myself do it. _

_I can't apologize for how I feel. I can't take back words that I meant with every being in my body. And I can't make my opinion any clearer than I already have. _

I knew I would come to regret my decision by morning but at the moment I was blinded by hatred and fury. I couldn't believe Sunshine would taint Embry's memory like that. I couldn't believe Lexi would support it. Edward on the other hand… I believed was capable of just about anything.

I knew it would happen, I knew it would. I wasn't so stupid that I honestly believed Sunshine would stay single forever, that she would hold true to her imprint, but I believed she loved Embry. That she would consider him, honor his memory, show that she knew him like no other. Taking Edward Cullen as a lover was proof that she didn't. She didn't care, she didn't know him. It was like killing Embry all over again.

I felt as his best friend, I should let it be known that I wouldn't support it. I had to honor him somehow, even if it meant losing the best thing that ever happened to me.

"You owe me Embry." I said looking up at the sky. "You so fucking owe me."

This wasn't one of those arguments that was just going to be resolved. Mainly because I wasn't going to back down and I knew Lexi well enough to know she wouldn't either. She'd let me go if only to prove herself. She wasn't going to come running to me, to beg me to take her back. She wasn't going to justify her beliefs and say she was wrong. This is really happening. I really broke up with Lexi. I left her. She's gone and she's not coming back.

_What the fuck was I thinking? _

**Edward's POV **

I didn't even say anything when I got to the house. I just moved through the kitchen and up the stairs in hopes that Drea would let me talk to her.

"Drea open the door." I called, after finding it locked though I knew I would.

"Fucking go away Edward. I said I didn't want to talk to anyone!"

"Drea, please….you need to talk about this… what happened? Wha…" I felt blindsided suddenly. The haze began to form around me and I wanted nothing but to break that door down., but not to talk.

"I'm sorry Drexi, I thought Daddy should know…" Sunshine said as she and Rosalie appeared beside me.

"Please Drea." I said leaning into the door. "Let me in… I know ways of making you feel better…"

"Daddy!" Sunshine squealed. Rosalie laughed.

"And it starts…."

"Drea please…." I cooed.

"You don't even want to talk to me." She snapped. "I'm seriously not opening this door until you leave, I mean it."

"Oh come on baby…" I practically whined.

"Baby?" Sunshine snapped and glared at me hatefully.

"Sunshine, make him leave, please." Drea said from behind the door. "I don't want you to hate me for how he's acting."

"Too late." Sunshine said. "I already hate you. But its okay, you hate me too. You blame me for what Jakey did…" 

_Suddenly the door swung open and there she was, tearstained face, hair all matted… she was beautiful. _

"I don't hate you Sunshine. I don't blame you, really. I'm sorry if I made you think that." Drea said looking at Sunshine sadly. "If Jacob wants to be an idiot, then so be it. I'm not changing my mind. I think you and Edward are perfect for each other."

"Awwwww…" Sunshine cooed. "I take it back I don't hate you Drexi."

"Good cuz I'm gonna need you… this is gonna take some time to get through…"

"I'm here for you Drea." I said taking a step forward and reaching out to her. She made a groaning sound and slammed the door in my face.

"Sunshine make him go home, seriously." Drea said. "I promise to come out when he's gone."

"You don't have to come out." I said. "I just want to come in."

"Come on Daddy." Sunshine said grabbing my arm. "Let's get you some air before I hurt you."

"I don't want air." I protested. "I want-"

"Yeah yeah yeah shut up." She snapped and forced me down the stairs.

The moment we were outside the house, I started feeling different. I still felt the need to run back inside and see Drea, but it wasn't quite so intense.

Sunshine stood there staring at me with her arms crossed.

"Are you done drooling now? If I hit you a few times would it help?"

"I…" I muttered and grabbed at my hair. "Fuck... I don't why I thought coming over here was a good idea."

"Maybe you wanted to come over here. Maybe you knew she'd be all emotional and you wanted an excuse... maybe…."

"Sunshine stop it." I said trying to take her hands but she jerked away from me. "You know I didn't mean anything I said. I don't want Drea."

"Mmm hmm... I don't believe you."

"Oh come on. If I wanted her I'd have her."

_Maybe I was as conceited as everyone said I was…. _

"You have!"

"You know damn well what I meant."

"You don't have to snap at me." She said looking sad.

"I'm sorry Sunshine. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry I…. that I let Drea's emotions take over… you know it means nothing…the same thing would happen to…" I had to think for a minute. "Emmett."

_Realization set in suddenly. _

"That's why Rose is so bent out of shape…"

"Yeah… she's totally losing it…" Sunshine said making a sighing sound. "It's almost like she's his wife again or something."

"Or something…." I said wondering if it could be true. Is she the one he's been seeing?

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to get all jealous... I know it's not your fault."

"It's okay, I completely understand, I've so been there…"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I said looking around, knowing we were alone but wanting to make sure. "Like Ever?"

"Promise."

"I was a little jealous….of…." I looked at her pleadingly hoping I wouldn't have to say it.

"Of?"

"You know... your attraction… to… ya know..."

"Jakey?" She asked grinning. "You were jealous? That is so hot…"

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really." She said stepping closer to me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Though you make standing around look hot."

"You are really good for my ego." I said taking her in my arms.

"I'm really good for a lot of things." She said grinning.

"Yes… you are…" I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her.

_It was a short kiss, sweet, meaningful… special. _

"What are we gonna do about our Drexi?" She asked pulling away.

"Well…uh… I'd like to talk to her…" She pulled away from me and crossed her arms. "I mean when she calms down." She cocked her head to the side. "Okay, how bout you tell her to call me when she gets home from school tomorrow?"

"That my Daddy is the best idea you've had all day."

_**Dun Dun Dun **_

_**Will this be the end of Jacob & Lexi?**_

_**Will Edward try to "fix it"? **_

_**What is Emmett gonna say? **_

Read & Review to find out.


	8. Chapter 7: Great Sexpectations

And the plot thickens…..

**Chapter 7: Great Sexpectations**

**Seth's POV- The next day, at school. **

Apparently yesterday was let's blow Seth off day and I didn't get the memo. Miss Forro canceled our lessons for the afternoon with no explanation but I got over that with the thought of hanging out with Jake for the day. It was highly unusual to have his attention for more than an few minutes at a time and even more unusual to catch him without the presence of Lexi. I had invited Quil along, we were going to sit on our asses, watch some idiots do ridiculous things on tv, and eat Billy out of house and home. I was actually excited to do something not involving homework or car repair. But obviously it was too good to be true.

First Quil announced that he wouldn't be able to come as he had an essay due this weekend and needed to work on it. I tried to convince him to wait and do it today but of course I lost. I had completely forgotten that Adryen was coming to visit this afternoon.

I tried to stay positive as I waited for Jake to return from Lexi's and I managed, but fate had other ideas. The moment I saw him cross the yard after phasing I knew something was up. He shredded the t-shirt he held in his hands and threw it into a mud puddle before stomping on it like it owed him money. His fists were clenched and it looked like he had a chain of some kind dangling from his right hand. When I asked he told me he didn't want to talk about it and attempted to open his front door. After a few curses and a severe kick to the door I realized he hadn't retrieved his keys as planned. I prompted him for an answer but all he said was fuck off before disappearing into the woods again.

Today didn't seem like it was going to be any better. Quil was in a love struck mood, counting down the hours til he would see Adryen, I ignored him for the most part. Jake would only talk if someone talked to him and even then it was one worded answers. The fact that I hadn't seen Lexi this morning made me wonder if perhaps they were fighting and that was what brought on his sudden aggression.

I was going to ask him at lunch break, but the answer was soon made very obvious. As the three of us guys took our seat at our usual table I noticed Lexi at the coke machine across the room. She brutally smashed the button of her choice over and over again before kicking the machine a few times.

"You have to be gentle with it." Van Masterson, star quarterback oozed as he stepped up behind her. "Allow me." He worked some kind of voodoo magic on the machine with his bare hands and Lexi's selection popped out within seconds.

"Thank you." She said not impressed as she reached out to take the Dr. Pepper Van was so flirtatiously holding onto.

"Where's that gorgeous smile I'm always seeing?" He grinned and sure enough it made her smile. "That's better." He said letting her have the drink, and very obviously checking her out.

I could tell Jake was watching this exchange purely by the loud crushing sound that echoed around me. His own canned drink was crumpled in his hand, the contents, spilling over his fingers and onto the table.

"Dude, what up?" I asked looking from him and back at Lexi, who was still engaged in conversation with Van.

"Nothing." He answered dropping the can onto the table without taking his eyes off of Lexi. She glanced up momentarily and he looked away.

"Looks like your boyfriend may be a little jealous that I'm talking to you." Van said noticing her looking. She tore her gaze away quickly and shook her head.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said clenching her jaw and looking down. "Anymore."

_Crazy fairy lady say what? _

Quil and I both stared wide eyed at Jacob, who was now rubbing his forehead with both hands.

"What the hell happened?" Quil asked before I could begin to form the sentence in my mind. Jacob shook his head and got to his feet.

"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered before walking off. Quil and I watched him as he stormed across the lunchroom, bumping into several people whom he then yelled at for being in his way. I turned back to Lexi who was trying to explain to Van that she wasn't interested in dating anyone right now.

"What the fuck is going on?" Quil asked.

"I have no idea." I said utterly confused. "He was in a bad mood yesterday when he came back from her house… I guess they had an argument."

"Obviously." Quil muttered. "But what could they have possibly argued about that would bring this on?"

"Edward? Maybe… he's usually at fault."

"You don't think that she…" Quil didn't even finish his sentence, though he really didn't have too.

_Edward and Lexi's past wasn't really a secret and their friendly bond was quite extreme anyway. _

"You never know with Lexi." I said shaking my head. "Poor Jake."

"Aren't you even curious?"

"Of course I am, but if he's not talking…." As I said the words Quil nonchalantly pointed at Lexi who was now making her way to us. She stopped at the table and rummaged through her backpack before tossing some keys onto the table.

"Could you give those to Jacob?" She said barely whispering his name. Her eyes were glassy and red rimmed, her face pale from lack of makeup.

"Why can't you give them to him?" Quil prompted as she bit her lip and reached to her neck, flattening her hand against herself where she would have normally fiddled with the rose necklace she always wore.

_She wasn't wearing it today. From the moment Jake put it on her last August, she had worn it, never had I seen her without it. _

"Just make sure he gets them, please." She wiped at her eyes as she turned around and sped quickly in the opposite direction.

"This is serious." I said as I picked up the keys. "Did you see-"

"She's not wearing the necklace." Quil cut in. "This is _very_ serious."

**Edward's POV **

When I arrived home last night, everyone had questions about my whereabouts except for Emmett who thought I'd left so hastily in order to have little romp with Sunshine.

_His thoughts, not mine. _

I made up a farfetched lie about Sunshine leading me to believe she was in dire need of my assistance and upon arriving; I was forced to judge whose hair was longer, hers or Drea's.

_I know it sounds ridiculous, but they bought it, if only because it sounded like something Sunshine would actually do. _

Around three o'clock this morning, Sunshine called to let me know that she had spoken with Drea and delivered my message. She said Drea was holding up as well as to be expected and had spent four out of five hours crying. She had finally cried herself to sleep by the time Sunshine called me. I felt absolutely devastated about Drea's situation, I hated that there was nothing I could do and hated even more that it was so obviously my fault and of course… she didn't blame me. Sunshine said she had tried to convince Drea to stay home from school today in order to keep her classmates from falling prey to the chaos her heightened emotions brought on. At time she didn't know what decision Drea had made.

It was now nearly one o'clock in the afternoon and I hadn't heard anything from Drea nor Sunshine. I admit I was feeling anxious and slightly worried. I knew Jacob was probably just upset as he always gets when things don't work out as he thinks they should and instead of being a mature adult about it he was being his usual childish self. I assumed it would blow over eventually, but it still bothered me that Drea was so upset about it. She didn't deserve to be treated like this for something she had no control over.

When the phone rang I went for it, hoping for some good news, but Emmett snatched it before I even got near it. It was strange how he was always the one to answer the phone here lately.

"Cullen residence, Emmett speaking…" He said almost cheerfully. His grin fell into a slight smirk as I heard Sunshine's voice on the other line. His expression proved that he had expected someone else on the phone.

It seemed almost as if he were screening the calls, now that I thought back on it. Perhaps that was how his lady friend was contacting him?

"Daddy." He said grinning and handing me the phone. I made a disgusted face as I held out my hand for it.

_It was plain creepy when he said it… _

"I'll take this upstairs."

"Good, cuz I don't want to hear any of that nasty shit." Emmett snickered.

I wanted to deny that ridiculous accusation, but I figured if he believed that was what we were doing on the phone, he's be less likely to eavesdrop.

"You couldn't handle it anyway." I said for effect as I disappeared up the stairs.

"Handle what?" Came Sunshine's voice on the phone.

"Nothing." I said quickly locking my bedroom door, as I heard Rosalie's worried voice in the background. "Tell Rose I'm alone in my room, no one will hear us." I heard Rosalie mention the word radio and immediately flipped it on.

Rose was seriously adamant about hiding Drea's single status from Emmett. I had yet to decide if it was just so Emmett would remain as miserable as she was or if she was seeing him again. It made sense. They were both guilty of sneaking away for hours without an explanation.

"Daddy are you still there?" Sunshine asked.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." I muttered.

"About Drexi?" She asked making a sighing sound. "Yeah, me too."

"How is she today?"

"She's been crying and she looks like hell, but I couldn't get her to stay home from school."

"She'll see Jacob at school, that can't possibly make it easier…"

"I know, I told her that but she said she'd be fine and if things got crazy she'd bail."

"She may not be able to control her emotions but she seems to know how to prevent impending chaos."

_i.e. locking me out of her room last night. _

"But what if she decides not too?" Sunshine squealed. "I mean you know, what if she just lets it happen, uses her powers to make Jakey jealous or something?"

"She wouldn't do that at school." I defended. "Besides if she really wanted to make Jake jealous, she'd just go after Em-"

"Yeah." Sunshine said making a frantic coughing sound.

"But Drea would never do that." I added, assuming Rosalie was still in the room.

"The hell she wouldn't!" Rosalie screamed.

"Why does it even matter to you Rose?" Sunshine asked the question I was thinking.

"It doesn't." Rosalie answered. "It's just …"

"If you can't have him, no one can?" Sunshine asked.

"Something like that." Rosalie responded.

"It doesn't really matter anyway." Sunshine replied. "From what I hear, Uncle Emmett's done got him a new friend…"

"Where did you hear that?" Rosalie asked.

"From me." I responded, hoping to be let back into the conversation.

"Why do you think that?" Rosalie asked me. "I mean not that I care…"

"You do care!" Sunshine squealed. "You were all freaked out yesterday thinking Drexi was gonna jump him cuz she was single now."

"I didn't say actually say that."

"Well you really didn't have to."

"Ladies." I interrupted. "None of that matters right now. Drea's not looking for a new man because she doesn't need one. Jake is just upset right now, he's acting childish and he'll come back and apologize when it blows over... no big deal..."

"I don't think so Daddy." Sunshine said softly. "I'm pretty sure this is it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because… she thinks that. This wasn't just a small argument… it's pretty serious."

"It's always serious."

"He's never taken her necklace before."

"He did what?" I asked wide eyed.

_Apparently it was more serious than I thought. _

"He took her necklace back…" Sunshine said softly. "He's pretty upset…"

"All because of us?" I asked utterly confused.

"Yeah…." She hesitated. "Us."

"Is there something else that you are not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hesitated when you said us… is there something else he's mad about?"

"No, that's definitely why he's mad…"

"But it's not about us, is it?" I asked. "It's about me." She was silent. "What did Drea tell you?"

"Daddy... it doesn't really matter now... Drexi made her choice... she..."

"What do you mean choice?" I asked and she made a sighing sound.

"He asked her to choose. Between him… and…you…"

"She chose me?" I asked outraged.

"Daddy…"

"Damn it Drea." I cursed. "So it really is my fault. Everything is always my fucking fault!"

"Daddy... you're her best friend, you've been with her forever, of course she'd choose you. You should feel special."

"I'm not special." I snapped. "I'm sick her treating me like I am and ruining her own happiness. It's not fair to her."

"No it's not fair, but it was her choice." Sunshine said softly. "And I feel just as guilty as you do, Daddy. She knows how happy I am with you."

"But you're not the one he hates."

"He probably does now."

"I need to talk to her." I said pretty much ignoring her now. "This is my fault, I need to talk to her, make things right. When she gets home, have her call me. Make her call me. If she refuses, tell her I will come over there."

"She won't agree with that Daddy."

"I will do what I have to do." I said seriously. "She will not destroy her happiness for me, not again."

"Okay Daddy…I'll tell her… but what…" She whispered. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Whatever it takes to make her happy."

"I see." She said softly.

"Don't!" I snapped without meaning too. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…" I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say or how to say it.

_I knew the only way that Jake would change his mind is if I backed off and I didn't want to do that. There has to be some other way. _

"Just let me talk to Drea and we'll go from there okay?"

"Sure. Whatever." She said sounding pretty upset.

"Sunshine, I promise to do what I can to make everyone happy."

"That's not your job."

"So its Drea's then?"

"I didn't mean that…" She said sadly. "I just... I thought that you…"

"Sunshine you know I care about you. I just… I can't let Drea do this…"

"I know Daddy, I understand. I know you love Drexi and want her to be happy…even if you can't be as well."

"There has to be a way for everyone to be happy. I promise you things between us will not change. I don't want you to think that's what I'm doing, okay?"

"Okay." She said softly. "I agree that Drexi deserves to be happy as well, but I just… I mean.. I don't think there's any other way but …for us to…"

"That won't happen." I said cutting her off. "Do you understand that? I do want Drea to be happy but I'm not going to hurt you in the process."

"But what can we do Daddy?"

"I'll figure something out…"

**Meanwhile somewhere in the state of Florida…. **

"It's too dangerous Midnight." Patrick argued. "We can't just go back."

"I know it's dangerous but…" Midnight said softly.

"Isabella is dead!" He yelled. "She was the only one who could tell us if it were safe to return with him. I gave my word to his mother, I will not put him in danger."

"I know Patrick, but it's not fair….Cullen deserves to see his mother."

"What if the Volturi is there? What if we go back and they are waiting for him?

"Can't you just call the Cullen's and see-"

"I was told to only speak with Isabella, we've been over this Midnight."

"Well Isabella can't answer now Patrick, what are we going to do hang around here and raise him ourselves? It's not fair to him and it's not fair to my sister!"

"I agree it is certainly not fair for either of them to be punished this way, but I do not know what to do."

"Just call the Cullen's tell them who you are-"

"I cannot tell them who I am. If the Volturi are still watching, they will know the moment I make contact and besides it is not safe for anyone to know his whereabouts but Isabella…"

"What about Alexandrea? Dude couldn't see into her mind either…" Midnight asked waving her hand in the air. Patrick's eyes lit up.

"Midnight that is brilliant. Why did I not think of it?"

"Well we can't all be as smart as I." Midnight giggled. Patrick smiled slightly and shook his head as he reached for the phone. "If I ask for Alexandrea they will know it's me. I think we're the only ones who call her by her given name."

"So ask for Drea. That's what the Cullen's call her."

"Yes." Patrick said touching his chin as his mind raced. "What is that ridiculous nickname the boy has for her?"

"Lexi?"

"Yes." Patrick said scrunching up his nose. "That is disgusting." He eyed the phone again. "Surely if I ask for Lexi, they would not recognize me quite as easily."

"Yeah and talk in a deep voice." Midnight encouraged. Patrick nodded and dialed that familiar number. It was answered by the second ring.

"Cullen residence, this is Emmett, what up?"

"Yes….sir…" Patrick said deepening his voice. "May I speak with… Lexi?"

"Lexi?" Emmett asked slightly chuckling. "She doesn't live here anymore."

"What?" Patrick asked wide eyed. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

"She moved." Emmett said smugly. "She's probably at school right now. I'd be delighted to deliver a message for you."

"Message?" Patrick's voice cracked. "No that is not necessary, thank you…"

"Can I ask who's calling then?" Emmett asked and Patrick immediately ended the call.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Midnight asked concerned.

"She moved." Patrick sighed. "Any more brilliant ideas?"

**Lexi's POV **

I tried, I really did try to keep my emotions under control today. It just got to the point where I couldn't handle it anymore. Jacob was totally ignoring me. Quil and Seth had questions that I just refused to answer. I decided with thirty minutes left of the school day to just cut out early.

I didn't ask permission, I didn't sign out in the office, I just took off and didn't look back. Once I was in my car and pulling out of the school parking lot I let it all out.

I screamed, I cried, I cursed, I punched my steering wheel a few times, yet nothing eased the pain. I felt lost and devastated. I had never felt such heart break before.

Though I completely understood Jacob's view on this matter, I just couldn't believe he felt so strongly about it that he would leave. Thinking back on all the times that he told me that he would love me no matter what, that he would never leave me, made me realize now that it was all lies. It made me hate him. I hated him for lying. I hated him for making me choose. I hated him for leaving. I hated him for making me miss him so much.

For a little while I blamed Edward and Sunshine for Jacob leaving. I wanted to blame them, but I knew it was me who was at fault. If I would have been there, I could have warned them. Jacob wouldn't have figured it out. He would still be here with me and I would still be covering for them. I would gladly exchange lies for his presence.

I knew the day would come when he would learn about Edward and Sunshine's affair. I knew how he would react and I knew before he asked that I would choose Edward. He was my best friend. My mind believed that decades of friendship and loyalty outranked true love, though my heart disagreed.

I knew this was going to be a hard process. I knew it would take time to get over him, but I knew that was the only thing I could do. Sunshine seemed to think he was merely upset and would get over it quickly as he had many other disagreements between us, but I knew better. Id never seen him as angry as he was yesterday and never once had he taken my necklace in the past. Even throughout the ordeal with Emmett, Jacob had no intentions of leaving me unless I asked him too. This time, he was the one who made the choice.

He made the same choice as I did. He chose friendship over love. He felt he would betray Embry by supporting Edward and Sunshine. It was terrible of me to hate him for making the same choice as I did and it was even more terrible for me to hope that he was suffering as much as I was.

When I pulled up at the house, I jumped out of the car quickly with the intention of running to my room without speaking to anyone. Ofcourse that didn't happen.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You're home early? What happened?" Sunshine squealed as she met me at the door.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." I said walking passed her. Rosalie sat at the table eyeing me with a concerned look on her face. _It was pretty creepy_. "I just felt like coming home early...because…well because…"

"It's okay Drexi, I completely understand. I too have lost a loved one…."

_For some reason that comment pissed me off and I couldn't control my words. _

"You do not understand! You've never had someone walk out on you. Embry had no choice." Her expression was sad and I felt bad but seriously, she didn't know what I was feeling. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"But I do." Rosalie said pushing a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

_Fuck, I walked right into that one… _

"I'm really not in the mood for your bull shit Rose."

"What bull shit?" She snapped. "I was merely stating that I know exactly what you are going through and it sucks and I'm sorry." She actually looked sad. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone…not even you…."

_Never in my life had I been more shocked than I was at that moment. _

_Rosalie had feelings? She was sorry? For me? What is really going on… _

"I…uh... don't know what to say…."

"Thank you would be nice." She smirked.

"Thanks Rose, I really appreciate your concern…." _Even though it scares the hell out of me_.

"Just keep believing." She said. "Just because he's gone doesn't mean he won't come back."

_Yeah I felt like the world's biggest whore at that moment…. _

"Oh oh but Daddy will!" Sunshine squealed. Rosalie and I both looked at her. "Drexi you need to call Daddy right now. Seriously like right now."

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to him right now."

"Well he said if you refuse that he will bring his ass over here and force you to talk to him."

"After what happened last night?" I laughed. "He isn't coming over here."

"He said he'd do whatever deemed necessary." Sunshine said nodding. "So, unless you plan on having some unplanned Daddy fun time…" She pointed at me with narrowed eyes. "And you better not!" She took a fake deep breath. "You should call him now." She said handing me the phone. I stared at the phone until she snatched it out of my hands and dialed the number herself. "It's ringing, say hello!"

"Hello?" I said immediately but no one was there, it was still ringing. I let it ring for a few minutes longer before sighing and cutting it off. "No one is answering."

"What?" Sunshine asked snatching the phone and dialing the number again. After a few moments she made a sighing sound. "No one is answering!"

"Why don't you just go over there and see him?" Rosalie asked and Sunshine gave her this mean look. "What? She seems calm enough at the moment and besides they won't be alone, I'm sure Esme can beat Edward off of her… and seriously…he's in need of a beating…"

_I laughed, really seriously laughed for the first time all day. _

"No he's not!" Sunshine squealed and I kept laughing, which in turn made Rosalie laugh.

"Thank you Rose." I said still giggling. "That brought a pretty fucking hilarious image to mind. I do appreciate that."

"Not a problem." She smirked. "I find the idea of others being tormented a nice way to make myself feel better." I laughed again.

"You…" Sunshine said pointing at me. "...should be ashamed! And you…" She pointed at Rosalie. "Are fucking demented."

"Well I am considered to be Edward's sister." She said flipping her hair off her shoulders as I laughed again.

"Daddy's not demented." Sunshine said crossing her arms and pouting.

"I would have to disagree with that statement." I said seriously.

"Thank you." Rosalie said smirking.

"What the hell is really going on here?" Sunshine asked. "Why are you two suddenly so buddy buddy?"

"I'm not sure…" I said looking at Rose and she shrugged. "It's kind of scary, really…"

"Yeah, I apologize, won't let it happen again." She smiled slightly. "So… to change the subject…. Are you going to go see Edward?"

"How bad does he want to talk to me?" I asked looking at Sunshine.

"Seriously bad. He's upset that your upset and it's his fault and he's mad that you think he's so special." She made a sighing sound. "Maybe he is demented…"

"You told him about the choice, didn't you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I may have mentioned something to that effect... but I promise he made me do it…"

"Of course." I said sighing. "Well I suppose I should get it over with then." I said pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sunshine asked with concern in her eyes.

"I think it will be fine. As long as I go in, yell at him for being a dumbass and get back out before he makes me cry, we should be okay." I said nodding. "And if not, well I could really use the stress reliever…"

"Drexi!" Sunshine squealed and started for me.

"I was only kidding, Sunshine relax…."

**Emmett's POV **

Edward and Jasper were out hunting. Alice and Esme were out shopping. I was home alone and would have been enjoying it, if the fucking phone didn't ring every 5 minutes. First the random caller asking for Lexi, then another, then another. I didn't answer the last two mainly because if Rosalie was going to call today, she would have called by now and well I'm an ass.

After flipping through the channels on the TV and checking out the book titles on the shelf, I realized there was absolutely nothing to do in this house. After sitting on the couch and pondering my options for several minutes I decided I would do something I hadn't done in quite some time. It was redundant and quite the human thing to do, but I was curious as to what all the hype was about, as I couldn't quite remember my past human experiences with water.

A shower, yes… I was going to take a shower. No one was here to ask questions or harass me about it, so it was the best time to check things out. I moved slowly towards the upstairs bathroom, twisting the knob and pushing the door open hesitantly.

I wasn't sure if I had ever actually been in the bathroom before.

After switching on the light, I looked around the small room, noticing the towels and various bathroom necessities that Esme always kept out for what she called, the human effect.

I picked up one of the towels, it was pink and soft and slightly flowery smelling. I tossed it onto the counter and stared at the bathtub for a few minutes. After laughing at myself for even thinking of doing such a thing, I removed my shirt and tossed it to the floor. I twisted the knobs on the tub and after several minutes figured out how to switch from faucet flow to the showerhead.

"All right, well let's do this." I said more or less trying to convince myself that I hadn't lost my mind. After removing the rest of my clothes, I stepped into the warm shower stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. "Okay…well…" I reached for a bottle sitting on a corner shelf, it was filled with a pink colored liquid. "Shampoo…ofcourse." I mumbled as I read the label. "Wild cherry blossom. I wonder what that smells like?" The answer was made painfully obvious when I opened it.

This was Lexi's shampoo; she must have left it here when she moved. The scent was intoxicating though it didn't do Lexi justice. It was merely one third of the flowery mix that made up Lexi's alluring scent. I couldn't help myself I had to try it.

"Massage through wet hair and scalp." I read the directions. "Rinse well, for best results use with Wild Cherry Blossom conditioner." I looked up to see that Lexi obviously followed direction well as there was another bottle labeled conditioner. "Jaz would so harass me for this." I thought as I squeezed a tiny amount of shampoo into my palm.

The scent was all around me within seconds, it was nice and oddly invigorating just as the label suggested. Suddenly images of Lexi popped into my head and started the rinse process before even beginning to 'massage through wet hair and scalp'. I cut the water off and jumped out of the shower, forgetting to dry myself off, pulled on my discarded boxers, which were now sticking to me quite uncomfortably.

"This shower thing is not cool." I mumbled as I pulled on my jeans and reached for my shirt. The shirt was totally soaked, as I must have stepped on it in my haste to get out of the shower. I rolled my eyes at my idiotic move and headed towards my room.

The moment I got there, I stopped in my tracks. I smelled flowers. Not just the wild cherry blossoms that I now smelled like, but a whole mixture of flowers…

Moving towards the window, I verified my assumption. Lexi was just pulling into the driveway. I looked away momentarily and then looked back making sure I wasn't seeing things. Suddenly I felt like a twelve year old boy full of hormonal issues.

_What was she doing here? _

_How do I handle this? _

_She has no idea what she's walking into. _

"Sweet." I grinned to myself and waited.

I heard Lexi's soft knock at the door and the immediate entrance into the house. She didn't say anything as she shut the door and I heard her footsteps across the living room floor.

I wasn't entirely sure what to do at that moment, so I just stood there like an idiot. I heard her footsteps on the stairs and the soft sigh she let out as she reached the top. I couldn't see her but I was almost certain she was looking around the hallway. She moved into my view as she approached Edward's bedroom door.

_Ofcourse, she had come to see him. _

"He's not here." I said without debating. My comment made her jump and she spun around as I leaned into the doorway of my room. Her eyes swept over my bare chest and I admit I felt a small piece of victory.

"Where…is he?" She asked uncomfortably crossing her arms and looking away from me.

"Hunting with Jasper. He just left so it may be awhile." I explained and she sighed. "Do you want me to give him a message?"

"No, I…well…" She mumbled. "Actually it's private."

"Oh, I see." I replied suddenly seriously jealous.

"Nothing like what you are thinking." She said shaking her head at me. "It's just I… well... I need to talk to him about something really…" She started shaking her head. "I shouldn't have come here…"

"Is something wrong Lexi?" I asked noticing her expression. She ran her fingers over her eyes and then her mouth.

"No, no, everything... everything is fine…." She whispered and suddenly I saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Oh, I should go…" She started to turn around but I moved in front of her. She nearly fell trying not to touch me and keep her balance. Her scent was getting stronger, she was very obviously upset.

"You are upset." I stated. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I shouldn't be here Emmett." She whispered. "This isn't a good idea."

"Just tell me, maybe I can help you."

"No, no... I don't think so... really… and besides nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"It's kind of irritating to have you stand there and lie to me Lexi."

"I'm sorry Emmett, I just… I don't want to talk about it."

"You mean with me?" I asked crossing my arms. "But if Edward was here…"

"He already knows, we just haven't talked about it due to my… emotions…I… should really go."

"I knew something was wrong." I told her. "Why can't you tell me? You know I'm good at keeping secrets." I gave her my token dimpled grin and she took a deep breath before licking her lips and looking away. If I weren't already intoxicated by her presence, I sure was now.

"You can't tell anyone." She said stepping back. "And you should probably stand over there." She pointed towards my doorway. I nodded and moved back into place. As if this much distance would really matter at this point. "Edward is….he's sleeping with Sunshine."

I was going to act surprised by that information but since I called her on her lying, I couldn't do it myself.

"Yeah, I know." I said nodding. Her eyes widened and she looked slightly confused.

"You know?" She asked and I nodded. "Edward told me yesterday….well I kind of guessed first but yeah… he admitted it." She still looked slightly confused. "Is that what's wrong? Does it bother you?"

_Was she jealous? _

"No no, it doesn't bother me. I'm happy for them."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It bothers Jacob." She said barely whispering his name. "It more than bothers him…"

_Ofcourse this was about him. _

"So you two argued about it?" I asked trying my best to sound supportive and not growl. She nodded and turned away from me, her hands immediately covered her face and her already heightened scent moved up a level. I pressed my hands on either side of the doorframe to prevent myself from moving closer to her. "Lexi?"

"He left." She breathed, still keeping her back to me.

"What do you mean he left?"

"He broke up with me." She said after several minutes of silence.

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, my mind raced with this information.

_He left? Jake left… he broke up with her… with Lexi… I had to be imagining this whole conversation. Am I day dreaming? Am actually still in the shower? _

"I'm sorry... I… don't think I heard you right."

"You heard right." She said turning around. She wiped away a few fallen tears before crossing her arms and looking at me. "He asked me to choose between him and Edward. I couldn't…I had too…it's not fair…" Her hands went over her mouth once more as more tears filled her eyes.

_What happened next was something I knew I shouldn't have done, but I couldn't stop myself. _

My arms fell from their hold on the doorway and I moved towards her. She didn't even realize I was there until I pulled her into my arms. I had to, I couldn't stand to see her crying, I had to comfort her somehow. Her sobbing became harder as she buried her face into my chest. Her scent surrounded me and I closed my eyes to try to fight it. She was upset and jaded, as much as I wanted her, I didn't want to take advantage of this situation.

_Okay honestly, I did want too but I was trying to force the temptation from my mind not only for myself but for her sake_.

"I'm really sorry…" I whispered trying sound sympathetic. "Give him some time, I'm sure he'll come back..."

_He's an idiot if he doesn't. _

"I can't make myself believe that." She said shaking her head without moving away from me. That simple gesture and her strengthening scent caused me to tighten my hold on her. My head instinctively bowed allowing my cheek to brush lightly against her hair. My jaw clenched as the overpowering hold she had on me started to take effect. I made myself stand still.

"Lexi." I barely whispered and the words I wanted to say were lost as her head lifted, bringing her lips only inches from mine. Her powers and the longing I had for her was too strong, I couldn't think straight anymore. Her eyes were locked on mine as my hands involuntarily moved over her back and shoulders making their way to her face. Her breathing became rapid and her head began to shake from side to side.

"Emmett." She breathed as my lips touched hers briefly. She continued to shake her head slowly as if she was trying to reprimand herself, but I couldn't bring myself to listen to her unspoken warning. My lips touched hers once more, softly, effortlessly. I could feel her breath on me as she tried to fight through her own emotions. Without further hesitation I pressed her against me and kissed her like I'd been wanting to kiss her for a long time.

My fingers moved into her hair as she wrapped her arms around me, returning my kisses with more ferocity then one man should be able to handle. It did nothing but make me push harder against her, knocking her against Edward's bedroom door. It was almost painful, the need that I felt at the moment. I wanted nothing more but to take her right then and there, but my conscience was trying to break through the haze and I held back. That was until her lips parted allowing me full access and her fingers trailed over my hips.

It was all over then. I wasn't even sure how it happened, but suddenly we were in my room and I was backing her into my bed. I fell on top of her without breaking the kiss, my hands roamed over her legs as I pressed myself between them. I moved to her neck, kissing roughly causing her to shudder slightly. Her fingers moved over my back and into my hair as our lips met once more. The next thing I knew, her shirt was off and my hands found their way underneath her skirt.

**Sunshine's POV –**Hours later

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Rose, thinking frantically to myself about what could possibly be happening at the Cullen house right now. What if Daddy makes a move? What if Drexi doesn't deny him? What if she did it on purpose? What if something happens?

"Do you think I should go over there and check on her?" I blurted out suddenly. Rose stared at me for a moment before grinning.

"Worried that your precious Edward can't control himself?"

"Well it has happened before, I do have reason to be concerned."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who doesn't trust her."

"You have no reason to not trust her." I snapped before realizing it was a stupid statement.

"Oh really?" Rosalie asked wide eyed.

"I mean concerning what happened recently…. It's not her fault Uncle Emmett can't get over her. She hasn't done anything to make him think she feels the same way."

"So the fact that she seduced him in the past doesn't count?"

"Well…if you want to get technical." I said making a face at her. "I can see why you don't trust her, but I do."

"So it's Edward you don't trust then?"

"No I trust him…." I nodded in agreement with myself. "…to a point…"

"Just relax Sunshine, like I said before they won't be alone, everything will be fine."

"I'm sure you're right, I just... I can't stop thinking…" My thought trailed off as my spidey senses began to tingle. "Adryen!" I squealed knocking my chair over as I ran for the door.

"Sunshine!" Adryen said as I opened the front door and she threw her arms around me.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much!" I replied hugging her tightly. "Oh I see you brought your puppy." I said noticing Quil standing beside her.

"Is that okay?" She asked wearily, before giving Rose a little wave.

"Yeah tis fine, we allow puppies here, obviously." The sentence made me slightly sad as I looked at Quil. "How's Jakey?"

"He's not doing very well…. honestly." He answered looking at Adryen and then back at me.

"I couldn't believe it when he told me." Adryen said shaking her head. "I thought I'd never see the day Lexi finally crossed the line with him."

"Yeah..." I said feeling guilty and sad at the same time. "Did he tell you what happened? I mean like the part where it was my entire fault?"

"It wasn't your fault." Rosalie said.

"She's right Sunshine. It's not your fault." Adryen said touching my shoulder. "I mean I can see where Jake is coming from, but I don't agree that he has the right to judge who you're with."

"Oh so you do know the whole story." I said making a sighing sound. "What's your opinion?"

"Well…" She said hesitantly. "Whatever makes you happy I suppose…"

"You disagree?"

"No, I didn't say that." She said quickly. "I mean… yeah I'm not a big fan of Mr. Perfect, but that doesn't mean you can't love…" She coughed. "Him."

"He makes me happy." I said smiling.

"And that's all that matters."

"But I feel guilty about Drexi… it's not fair to her what Jakey did… he shouldn't expect her to just turn her back on Daddy or me for that matter… he's just such a…"

"Ass?" Adryen asked, and then laughed. "Yeah he is really, but he'll get over it. He's missing her terribly right now. I'm certain he'll be coming to apologize soon, even if I have to drag him over here myself."

"Oh would you do that?" I asked excitedly. "Drexi does nothing but cry, it's so devastating, I hate watching her go through this."

"Where is Lexi anyway?" She asked looking around.

"She went to see Daddy, he wanted to talk to her about the whole thing, he's slightly angry that she made this decision without his opinion."

"Sounds like Edward." Adryen said rolling her eyes.

As my spidey senses began to tingle once more, I knew that Drexi was close by. Her scent was freaking extreme and somewhat different. It was weird…

"And here she comes now." Rosalie said.

"Are you and Lexi friends now or something?" Adryen asked as I heard Drexi's car door slam.

"Or something." Rosalie replied. "Definitely not friends, but I don't hate her quite as much as I did yesterday." Adryen laughed just as the door swung open and in came Drexi. She didn't look up, she didn't say hi to Adryen, she didn't seem to notice anyone at all as she practically ran through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Must not have gone well." Rosalie said looking up at the ceiling just as the shower cut on. "Showering is probably not a good sign either."

"She wouldn't." I said clenching my teeth together. "I swear to god, I'll kill her with my bare hands, I can do that now."

"What's going on?" Adryen asked confused.

"Sunshine is concerned that Lexi's emotional issues may affect Edward in a …bad... way… if you get what I'm saying."

"Oh…"

"Smelled like she'd already showered." Quil said to no one in particular. "I caught a strong hint of cherry blossoms when she walked in."

**Lexi's POV **

_I am the biggest whore on the face of the planet. _

It was an accident. I kept trying to tell myself that during the drive home, but I knew better. It wasn't an accident, you can't just accidently undress someone then accidently have sex them. There was no way in hell I could make this out to be anything else but a disaster.

I could have said no. But I didn't. I wanted to say no. But I didn't. I could have walked away. But I didn't. I didn't want too, I wanted him. I wanted him so bad it was killing me and I took the chance, I went with it, I let myself risk everything just for one moment with him.

It wasn't like it would hurt anybody this time. He was single, I was single… but that wasn't the point. I loved Jacob, I missed Jacob, I wanted nothing but to have him back and even with the slight chance that everyone was right and he'd change his mind, would he accept me now? After what just happened?

This was just a complete disaster. I knew better. I should have left the moment I saw him. I should have ignored his concern, his harsh tone when I lied, his dimpled grin, his half nakedness….

The fact that I knew he wanted it too made it even harder for me to turn away. He'd made his feelings known quite some time ago, I knew he wouldn't walk away, I knew he'd take it as far as I'd let him and boy did I let him.

It wasn't until I got to the door that I realized how much trouble this whole thing could cause. Sunshine would sense something was wrong with me if not smell it and if Rosalie was home she'd catch his scent quicker than anyone. I pushed my way through the kitchen without even acknowledging Adryen's presence as I had no choice but to head straight to the shower. I had to get his scent off me, I had to remove every single trace of his touch. Just thinking back on it, I felt a mixture of excitement and devastated horror.

I covered my mouth with my hands muffling the scream I just couldn't stop as the hot water beat down on me. I frantically started shampooing my hair and scrubbing my body, trying to wash away the impurities. What was I going to say when I went back down? They are going to ask questions, I knew they would.

"Oh this is so bad…" I whispered, rinsing myself off and getting out of the shower. I could hear muffled voices downstairs as I opened the bathroom door and snuck quietly into my bedroom. Once I was dried and dressed and sprayed with different perfumes, I felt confident enough to go down stairs. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing me a drink like it was just a regular day.

"Well hello to you too Lexi." Adryen said from the table, where she, Quil, Rosalie and Sunshine all stared at me.

"Adryen!" I said trying to act like I hadn't seen her earlier. "I'm so glad you are here!" I moved towards her and she stood up as I hugged her briefly.

"Well that was just about the fakest excitement I've ever seen." Sunshine commented.

"It wasn't fake. I am excited." I explained. "Well okay it may have come out a bit more extreme than I meant, but I'm trying to keep my mind focused on other things right now."

"And why is that suspiciously perky Drexi?" Sunshine asked crossing her arms.

_I already knew what she was thinking; I didn't even have to ask questions. _

"I'm not perky, I'm depressed and faking excitement…" I told her. "And I'm upset because I didn't get to talk to Edward like I had planned…"

_There we go that sounds good. _

"And just what did you do with him instead?" Sunshine snapped as my explanation didn't quite give the effect I wanted.

"I didn't see him, actually. He was out hunting with Jaz…and…and…. Emmett." I don't know why I threw his name in there but I figured if he was out hunting I couldn't have been with him either.

"They would have smelled you when you got there, why wouldn't they have come home?" Rosalie asked.

_Wow that was a good question… god that would have been horrible. _

"I don't know, but when I saw that no one was there, I decided to go… to…the park." I nodded. "And I fell….got real dirty… had to shower... you know how I hate being dirty."

"Yeah you are pretty adamant about being sparkly clean." Sunshine said smiling slightly.

"I know, right?" I laughed. "Dirt…ew… really…"

_Okay it's all good now… everything is all good… _

"So… Adryen." I said trying to change the subject. "How is your…a... your dad?" I wanted to say brother but I made myself stop.

"He's doing good." She answered. "Much better than Jake."

_I tried not to show any emotion at all as I felt everyone's eyes on me. _

"He really misses you Lex." Quil added.

"Yeah well…" I sighed. "I miss him too…"

_I am such a horrible person! _

"He'll come around Lexi." Adryen promised. "Give him a few more days and he'll be back groveling at your feet."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say really. Before I would have at least felt hopeful but now…now I felt ashamed and if he did take me back, he'd only leave when he found out what I did.

"Well…" Adryen said probably thinking that I didn't feel like talking about it. "I know what Sunshine's been up too…" she looked at Rosalie. "How about you Rose? How's life?"

"Life's great actually." She said beaming.

"Yeah we think she has a new man, with whom she is hiding from us." Sunshine said glancing at Rosalie.

"Why do you think that?" She asked grinning.

"Because you are always disappearing saying you were just out… yeah like that's not suspicious."

"Wow and here I thought I was doing a good job hiding it."

"I knew it!" Sunshine squealed, suddenly getting to her feet. "Rose has a secret boyfriend!"

"Maybe she likes it that way Sunshine, not everything is your business." I told her.

_I know I wish my life wasn't other people's business. _

"Yeah well actually I think I'm ready to confess now." Rosalie said grinning. "I mean if anyone cares to know." Sunshine threw herself at Rosalie's feet.

"Tell me!" She shrieked. "Is he hot? Do I know him? What's his name?"

"Yes he's hot." She answered. "And yes… you know him." She hesitated on the last question. I moved towards Sunshine's vacant seat as I waited on the revelation. "It's Emmett."

I missed the seat completely and fell into the floor. Nobody really noticed as they each congratulated Rosalie on her reconciliation. My mind was furiously racing as I got to my feet.

"You can't be serious?" I asked, eyes wide, shaking my head slowly. "Please tell me you're lying." The smirk on her face proved that she wasn't.

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know… …. fuck…" I said shaking my head again.

_This was so not happening. _

"That's why you've been so happy lately, you got that ass back." Sunshine said laughing and Rosalie grinned.

"He's sleeping with you?" I asked just wanting a little more clarification.

"For the past few weeks, yes." She answered then narrowed her eyes at me. "What's wrong Lexi, upset much?"

"A little jealous even…" Adryen added. My hand covered my mouth automatically and I stood there still shaking my head.

_I was far from jealous. Guilty, yes. Furious, definitely. Pissed the fuck off, quite seriously. _

"This can't be happening." I said throwing my hands up. "What did I do to deserve this?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

_Damn you Emmett. Damn you. _

"Drexi, is there an issue here that you would care to share?" Sunshine asked and I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I continued to shake my head and smiled like an idiot.

"If you'll excuse me…" I said pulling my keys out of my pocket and walking quickly towards the door. "I have somewhere to be."

_And someone to beat. _

**Edward's POV **

"Yeah it's pretty unbelievable." I said as Jasper retold the story of Lexi and Jake's break up that I mentioned on our hunt, to the entire family.

Everyone was pretty shocked, except for Emmett, well atleast he didn't act shocked. He just sat there on the couch, hand over his mouth, water dripping off his hair.

_Before I could ask about that Jasper asked the one question he hadn't asked on the hunt. _

"What exactly happened? I mean what could Lexi have done that would make Jake do that?"

"Well… they had a difference of opinion over a private matter." I said hoping that was enough information to shut him up. Emmett finally acknowledged our presence by giving me a look.

"That must have been one hell of a difference." Jasper went on. "He had no problem when she lied about her past lovers and he didn't seem to mind your pre-wedding make out session that involved her…." He eyed me and grinned. "I could go on and on and on…"

"I don't think it's really anyone else's business." I said wishing he'd drop it.

_There was no way I could explain why, not to him, not in front of Alice. _

"It upsets me that I didn't see this coming." Alice whined.

"There is probably no way you could have Alice." Esme said sadly. "Something like this just happens, it's not planned out. It's such a sad thing."

"Speaking of sad things…" Jasper smirked and I laughed at the thoughts in his head. "Emmett, why the hell is your head wet?" Everyone turned to look at him.

Before Emmett could even answer, everyone looked towards the door as Drea's scent was in the driveway. She moved quickly, slamming the car door and storming loudly onto the porch before throwing the door open.

"Lexi, just in time, we were just discussing-"

"Not in the mood Jaz." She snapped focusing her attention on Emmett who looked slightly confused. She crossed her arms and shook her head, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Something is off…" Jasper said looking between them.

"You're sleeping with Rose." Drea said quite dramatically. Emmett looked distraught as he turned to see everyone's delighted faces. Slowly he got to his feet and began to walk towards her.

"You need to calm down…." He whispered.

"Calm down?" Drea screamed throwing her hands up frantically. "I will not calm down! What the hell Emmett? Why didn't you tell me?"

_It was quite depressing to me that I couldn't see into either of their minds at that moment. _

"Truth be told you didn't give me much time." He said stepping closer to her.

"That's bull shit!" She said attempting to push him, when he didn't move, she looked around briefly before grabbing a bat we had left out from our last baseball game. "You are such a fucking liar!" She screamed swinging the bat in his direction.

"What the hell is really going on here…." Jasper asked wide eyed. "Are you just like seriously mad that he's totally over you?" Drea's mouth dropped open and her eyes glazed over.

"Isn't this what you wanted Drea?" I asked clearly confused by her anger. "For Emmett to be with Rose?"

"Yeah well that was before!" She screamed and swung at Emmett again.

"Before Jake dumped you?" Jasper asked and she turned on him, swinging the bat in his direction and nearly taking him out. Emmett somehow managed to wrestle the bat out of her hands and she stood there breathing heavily and making a slight growling sound.

"I can not believe you!" She screamed trying to reach for the bat again. "How could you do that to her again!"

I wasn't entirely sure but by pieces some of the information I gathered that Emmett had done something for a second time. Was it to Drea? She was upset because he was sleeping with Rose, but why? She said ... she wanted them together before… before Jacob broke up with her? Would that mean now she wanted Emmett?

"We should take this outside." Emmett replied trying to guide her towards the door.

"Damn it Emmett haven't you learned anything?" She shrieked. "Secrets can't be kept! Someone will find out sooner or later. I've lived through it numerous times, I know how this works!" He reached for her again and she swung at him, her wet hair flying everywhere.

"It appears we are missing a few pieces of information…." Came Jasper's sarcastic tone as I looked from her to Emmett.

_Why did they both have wet hair….._

"Drea?" I asked wanting to confirm that this wasn't what I thought it was. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She completely ignored me but caught Emmett off guard as she snatched the bat and pointed it at him.

"You tell her Emmett." She said pointing the bat at him. "You tell her or I will." She hurled the bat towards him and he caught just before it hit him in the lower region. Without another word, she turned and stormed out the front door.

"Sooo…" Jasper said after moments of silence. "What the fuuuuuuckkk?"

"What the hell did you do Emmett?" Alice asked shaking her head.

Her mind was filled with images of Rosalie and Emmett, talking and holding hands. Apparently she had a vision about it and knew all along. She eyed me as another image came to her mind, apparently a new image, the one that she was referring to now with her outburst. It was merely a flash of Rosalie declaring how much she hated Emmett and giving him the evilest of all looks.

"Just last week I had the most beautiful vision of you and Rose together." Alice said moving towards Emmett. "Now all I'm seeing is you fucking up! What did you do?"

"You're the one with the visions…" Emmett said cocking his head to the side. "Guess you missed that part."

"You are not at all amusing." Alice told him. "Seriously Emmett, I see Rose telling you how much she hates you, what could you have possibly done?"

"It's complicated." Emmett smirked and glanced at me.

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Esme asked noticing him looking at me. "Edward what do you know?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"You don't know what Lexi's problem is?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, I don't actually…. I... well she was supposed to call me today… "

"She might have called." Emmett said. "I didn't answer two calls. Then suddenly she stopped by... looking for you…"

"When?" I asked wide eyed.

"When you and Jaz were hunting."

"I told you I smelled her!" Jasper yelled.

"So she was here…. with you...alone?" I asked just to clarify the assumption I already had.

"Oh shit…." Jasper said shaking his head at Emmett. "Surely you didn't?"

Emmett didn't answer, he just looked off towards the front door as if he wanted to run.

"Oh my god…." Alice said breathlessly. "You and Lexi? Oh my god… I thought you and Rose... I thought…. Oh my god….."

There was a moment of silence, leaving Emmett fiddling with his fingers as we all stared at him.

"So let me get this straight." Esme said moving to the middle of the room, catching everyone's attention. "You and Rosalie got back together?" She pointed at Emmett. "And then you saw Lexi today…. and… something happened?" Everyone looked at him waiting on his response.

"It wasn't planned." He said after a few minutes of silence. Everyone's expression changed as they realized he was actually admitting it.

Drea was here. She was with Emmett. Something unplanned happened. It was pretty obvious what that unplanned event was, especially after Drea's dramatic outburst. She was upset because she had no idea he was back with Rose….

"Was it good Emmett?" Esme asked giving him a look. "Was five minutes of pleasure worth a lifetime of heartache?" No one said a word just looked from her to Emmett.

"First of all, it was way more than five minutes." He said grinning slightly. "And second, I've been dealing with heartache for decades, so yes... it was worth it."

"You just wait until Carlisle hears about this." Esme said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh what's he going to do?" Emmett asked, looking slightly angry. "Kick me out? Let him. I'm sure I can find someone to share a bed with."

"I sure hope you aren't talking about Drea." I said and Emmett turned towards me.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a good idea, considering…." Jasper smirked.

"Considering what?" Emmett asked looking confused.

"Well you know…." Jasper laughed. "Rose lives with her."

"What?" Emmett asked wide eyed.

"Oh you didn't know?" Jasper asked laughing again. "Oh this is some good shit…."

**Adryen's POV **

After Lexi's dramatic exit, Rose, Sunshine and I discussed the possibilities of her outburst.

"I don't think she's jealous of Rose in regards to her relationship with Uncle Emmett." Sunshine said quick with the defense. "I think she's just envious of her and everyone else, really. I mean think about it, just a few weeks ago she wanted by two different men, whom now suddenly gave up or moved on. The whole situation can't possibly be easy for her."

"Well fuck, I wasn't trying to be a bitch." Rosalie said shaking her head. "I had no idea she would take it like that."

"It's not your fault Rose." Sunshine said making a sighing sound. "Drexi is just upset."

"I don't know." I said honestly. "It seemed like she was more angry than upset."

"Sometimes when she's upset it comes out as anger…."

"Well you just have an answer for everything, don't you Sunshine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, it just seems like there is more to it." I told her. "Lexi isn't the type of person to be upset because everyone else has a man but her. Seems to me she may be pissed because her second choice is no longer available…."

"That's ridiculous." Sunshine defended. "She had her chance with Uncle Emmett, she chose Jakey, she loves him."

"Yeah and look where she is now?" I snapped. "I'm just saying if she was going to go for it with Emmett, now would be the time…." I looked at Rosalie who now had her arms crossed. "What do you think Rose?"

"I think Sunshine's right, she had her chance. Opportunity knocked, she didn't answer. Fuck her." She snapped. "It does sound like something she'd do, use him out of convenience."

"Drexi would never use him." Sunshine defended. "At least not in a way that Uncle Emmett wouldn't approve of." Rosalie gave her a look. "I'm just sayin…"

"Speak of the whore and she shall appear." Rosalie mumbled as I too sensed Lexi's presence before her car skidded to a halt in the driveway.

"We never had this conversation." Sunshine said sounding like an FBI agent as she approached the front door. Within seconds Lexi threw the door open nearly knocking out Sunshine as she stormed into the kitchen. "Where did you go?" Sunshine asked as Lexi brushed by a chair and knocked it into the wall. "And what the hell did that chair ever do to you?"

"I went to the Cullen's." Lexi nearly growled. "As if it's really any of your business anyway."

"Wow, Drexi look I know you're upset about Jakey…." Sunshine said softly. "But there is no need to snap-'

"I am not upset!" She screamed cutting me off.

"I was right then." I said crossing my arms and looking at her. "You're straight up pissed."

"What do you mean you were right?" Lexi asked eyeing me and then looking at Sunshine and Rosalie. "Let me guess, I was the topic of recent conversation. Am I right? You all act concerned to my face but the moment I turn my back you start talking about me?"

"We were just trying to figure out why you were upset so suddenly." Sunshine told her.

"And what was your conclusion?" Lexi snapped. "Because there are many things to choose from, really." She threw her hands up in the air. "Lexi's finally snapped. Lexi's losing her fucking mind. Lexi doesn't like being alone. Lexi's sexually frustrated…." She took a deep breath.

"Ofcourse! The no sex challenge!" Sunshine squealed and I looked at her oddly. "Geez now I feel really guilty…."

"I was just making shit up Sunshine." Lexi said. "Trust me that is so not my issue right now…"

"Then what's the problem?" Rosalie asked. Lexi wouldn't even look at her, and that alone led me to believe that I was right about her sudden mood change.

"I'm just…." Lexi sighed, keeping her distance from Rose. "A lot has happened in the past few days, I'm just not dealing with it well…I'm sorry I'm acting like a bitch." She turned to Sunshine. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I know you are just trying to help me through this Sunshine, but really… it's more complicated than you can possibly imagine."

"I could help you if you'd let me." Sunshine said approaching her. "You can talk to me Drexi. I wanna be there for you, I wanna pull you out of this horror, like you did for me. Please let me." Lexi looked at her and for a moment I thought she was going to cry.

"I just need some time to myself right now Sunshine. There are a lot of things on my mind and I can't talk about it." She glanced at Rose briefly and shook her head.

"I know Drexi, I understand." Sunshine replied. "Did you get to talk to Daddy?"

"No." Lexi said shaking her head. "Not really…everyone was there…" She put her hands on her forehead like she just realized something important.

"Well maybe you should call him. If anyone can help you figure things out, he can."

"Yeah well... I don't think talking to him is really going to help my sanity right now. I'm sure he has tons of questions….questions I don't want to answer…"

"Are you saying Edward still doesn't know the break up story?" I asked trying not to grin.

"No, I can't seem to keep my emotions in check long enough to even begin."

"God I bet he's hysterical, not having any control over this." I laughed. Rosalie smirked, but no one else found it amusing.

"Yeah I'm sure he's pretty angry…" Lexi mumbled. "God… I don't want to talk to him."

"Then don't." Rosalie told her. "It's none of his business. He always thinks he has to know everything. He's the reason I didn't tell anyone about Emmett. I figured he'd just go run his mouth. You didn't say anything did you?" She asked and Lexi's expression was unbelievably hard to read. "I still don't want anyone to know I live here. Emmett doesn't even know."

"He…doesn't know…you live here?" Lexi muttered. "With me? He's doesn't know?"

"You told him didn't you?" Rosalie snapped. Lexi started shaking her head immediately.

"No, no I didn't... I didn't mention it… at all... I really didn't…"

"But you mentioned something." I told her. "Otherwise you wouldn't be stuttering." She glared at me hatefully.

"Have I told you Adryen, how wonderful it is to have you back?" Lexi said with the utmost sarcasm.

Uh oh.


	9. Chapter 8: Hopeful Visions

**Chapter 7: Hopeful Visions**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. This story has been finished for some time, but I haven't typed it all up, I still have pages and pages to type and … possiably a threequel in the works. Enjoy the Drama, it only gets worse from here on out. :D Leave reviews! That's what reminds me to post! **

_The Next Day…. _

**Emmett's POV **

Never in a million years would I have thought yesterday was possible. I had just about convinced myself that I'd never have a chance with her, but I was proved ever so pleasantly wrong.

I will admit on some levels it was wrong. I shouldn't have let her get to me, I shouldn't have made a move, I shouldn't have enjoyed it…

_But what's done is done, I can't take it back now. _

When it was all said and done she was distant and angry with herself that she had let it happen. I tried to make her feel better by calling it an accident but that didn't go over quite so well. She nearly started crying and the only thing I could do was try to hold her but she pushed me away and then swore me to secrecy.

_Who was I going to tell? _

Yeah sure, if I could have gotten away with visiting Jake in La Push, I probably would have… but I agreed with her, this wasn't something that should be mentioned. Especially since I wasn't quite as single as she thought I was…

When she showed up later on that evening, I was just sitting there pondering what I was going to do about the whole thing. I was happy that my relationship with Rose had gotten back on track but that was before I knew I had a chance with Lexi. It troubled me to even think about it because I knew I was a complete jerk anyway you looked at it. I was inlove with Lexi, I always had been and I'm pretty sure it's not just going to go away. Being with her yesterday made me realize that and I started thinking more about Rose. In all reality I was just using her as a way to move on and get over Lexi and it wasn't fair to Rose, I cared for her enough to hate myself for it. I had almost convinced myself to end things with Rose before I hurt her again when Lexi showed up.

I knew the moment she walked in that she was pissed but it didn't register to me just how pissed until she spoke. It was as if she had just found out about me and Rose and she was furious. I couldn't even think of anything to say as everyone in the room looked excited and happy about the whole thing. When I asked her to calm down and she refused demanding to know why I hadn't told her, I couldn't hold back my sarcastic comment about not really having much time to mention it. That set her off. Never in my life would I have thought she'd attack me. Well not in a way that was meant to cause severe pain. She hit me with that bat several times before I was able to get it away from her. I had never seen her that mad and it proved two things. One, she cared about Rose and two, I was seriously the biggest asshole on the planet. I tried to get her to go outside with me but she refused as I knew she would. When Mr. Perfect asked the question that obviously proved he had figured things out, she ignored him and snatched the bat from me. I was shocked that she had managed it, but even more shocked when she revealed that if I didn't tell Rose she would.

I didn't want to tell Rose. I wanted to break things off with Rose so that this wouldn't hurt her. I wanted nothing more but for her to be happy and I knew admitting to her what I did would bring her more pain than anything in her lifetime. She trusted me. She gave me not just a second chance, but a third chance and I failed miserably. As much as I didn't want to do it, I knew Lexi would keep her word and I knew it would be harder for Rose to hear it from her.

So here I am. Standing in the field near Lexi's house. The field I'd been meeting Rose at for the last few weeks. It hadn't occurred to me that she was living with Lexi, it just didn't seem logical. Though now it all made sense. That's how she knew about Edward's sneaking around, she obviously knew he was with Sunshine. And that's how Lexi knew about me and Rose, she had to have told her at some point yesterday. What I would give to have been there for that conversation….

I couldn't put it off any longer. Lexi would be home from school within the next few minutes and I wanted to talk to Rose without her there. I didn't want Rose going after her for something that in all reality wasn't even her fault.

I approached the house quickly, knowing if Rose was home she'd sense me immediately. I didn't want to give her time to run. The moment I knocked on the door I could hear their voices.

"Holy shit." Rosalie stuttered.

"Ooooh the Uncle that is Emmett is here." Sunshine said cheerfully. She was the one to open the door and gesture me inside.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie gasped. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Jaz." I answered calmly.

"How did Jaz…." She started but then growled. "Edward." She shook her head and started towards me. "I'm sorry Emmett, I should have told you but I didn't know how you'd feel considering…." Her words trailed off as they always did when she was anywhere near mentioning Lexi's name. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." I answered licking my lips and looking away.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked obviously noticing my distance.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked approaching me.

"You should probably sit down."

"Uh oh." Sunshine said from the corner of the kitchen.

"If you don't mind Sunshine…." I nodded towards her. "I'd kind of like to talk to Rose alone."

"Fine." She said making a sighing sound. "I'll just go in the living room and pretend to not be listening." She said moving swiftly out of the room.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked sitting down in the chair. "Why do you have that look on your face? You are mad aren't you? Emmett…"

"I'm…not…mad…" I said not moving from my place beside the door. "It's not even about that."

"Then what?"

_It was only then that I realized I had never thought about how exactly I was going to tell her. _

"I…" I stuttered. "I just… well… this is really hard for me to say Rose…"

"Don't be silly, you know you can tell me anything." She said smiling and getting to her feet. "What's wrong baby?" She asked reaching for me. I stepped back and she laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Please…just….sit back down…" I said pointing towards the chair.

_Okay yeah… I was slightly afraid of how she was going to react to this and I already sent the only witness into another room. _

"I've done something that I know you are going to think is really horrible." I said after she sat back down.

"Like what?"

_I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to see her face. _

_I looked at the clock on the wall, Lexi would be home in less than 10 minutes. _

"Lexi." I just said her name. I knew Rose would figure it out on her own. Her eyes widened and she stared at me for a few minutes before putting her hand over her mouth and looking away. "Rose…"

"What are you saying?" She asked getting to her feet. "What exactly are you trying to tell me Emmett?"

_Ofcourse she was going to make me say it. _

"Lexi came by the house yesterday to see Edward. He wasn't there. I was."

"And?"

"Come on Rose…"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Why?" I yelled. "Why do you want that? How could it possibly-"

"Tell me!"

"You know what I'm trying to say Rose…"

"And you can't admit it? Was it that bad?"

"I'm trying to make this easy for you…"

"For me? Oh now you care about me." She said throwing her hands up. "Where was I in your mind when you were fucking that whore!"

"It just happened…"

"Doesn't it always?" She said shaking her head. "I trusted you…. I knew better… I knew this would happen. I knew it the moment I found out about her and Jake. I fucking knew she'd go to you…"

"She had no intention of anything happening Rose. This is not her fault."

"Of course you're gonna sit here and defend her." She snapped. "I cannot believe this."

"Rose-"

"Don't." She snapped holding her hand up. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say Emmett. I am so done with you." She shook her head and made a growling sound as she stormed out the front door.

_It actually went better than expected, as I thought I'd be leaving with a few new scars. _

"You have been a bad bad boy." Sunshine said walking into the kitchen and giving me a mean look.

"That's why women like me." I said sarcastically.

"Nasty ass." She said shaking her head, then looking immediately towards the door. I could sense it too. Lexi was very close. "No fucking wonder she was in such a mood yesterday. I swear I'm gonna kick her ass for not telling me!" Sunshine squealed as she approached the front door throwing it open.

Within minutes, I heard Lexi's car pull up outside and waited as Sunshine stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Hey Sunshine." Lexi called cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"You actually have to audacity to act like you care?" She snapped. "Can't talk to me, can't confide in me…"

"What are you talking about Sunshine?" Lexi asked walking into the kitchen and upon noticing me standing there changed her tone. "What happened?"

"I told Rose."

"And?"

"She left."

"You're surprised?" She snapped, crossing her arms to model Sunshine.

"I can't believe you Drexi!" Sunshine squealed. "How could you do that to Rose?"

"I didn't know they were together." Lexi defended. "It happened before she told me, Sunshine. I had no idea. That's why I was in such an ill mood yesterday."

"When you left, you went to see Uncle Emmett, didn't you?" Sunshine asked and Lexi nodded.

"Yes, she threatened me with a bat in front of my whole family if I didn't come over here and tell Rose myself."

"Damn, I missed that?" Sunshine asked shaking her head.

"I can't believe you told her." Lexi said looking at me.

_What?_

"You told me to!"

"Yeah well I didn't think you'd listen!"

"Well fuck Lexi, you fucking show up waving a bat around, of course I'm going to listen."

"Did Edward say anything?"

"Of course he did and Jaz and everyone else. Esme even gave me a nice lecture, but it's not like you really give a shit."

"Why are you being so hateful?" She snapped.

"Because to you it was just an accident but to me it was a something I'd been waiting for, for a long time. You don't give a shit about how I feel. You only care about what everyone else is going to think. Fuck them. This isn't about them, this is about you and me."

"No it's not about you and me!" Lexi screamed. "It's about you and Rose. You were back with her and you cheated on her, again! After all that's happened, you knew better. If I would have known… I wouldn't have.-"

"But you did." I snapped. "You wanted me."

"No." She said clenching her jaw. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" I asked feeling sort of jaded. "So you were just what? Using me as a way to get over Jake?"

"Maybe." Lexi breathed. "Would that change how you feel about me? Huh would it? Would you hate me then?"

"I could never hate you."

"You should!" She screamed. "I want you to hate me, Emmett. I want you to hate me because I hate you. I hate what you did to Rose. I hate that her feelings didn't matter to you. I hate that you chose yourself over her!"

"I admit it was wrong Lexi. I know that. I hate myself for it. But that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Just stop it Emmett, I don't want to hear it."

"You need to hear it." I snapped. "I know you feel the same way Lexi. I know you do, otherwise yesterday wouldn't have happened. I can make up excuses and say your powers made me do it, but what is your excuse? Huh? You wanted me just as much as I wanted you. Admit it, you love me."

"I love Jacob." She mumbled.

"Fuck Jacob!" I yelled. "He's no longer an option. He gave up Lexi. He's gone. I'm here."

"That doesn't mean I don't still love him." She said as the tears formed in her eyes. "I love him. What happened yesterday shouldn't have happened. I don't want you Emmett. You don't care about anyone but yourself, how could you even think that I could love you?"

"Well you sure seemed to love me a lot yesterday." The look on her face was priceless. "You're lying to yourself, Lexi. I know you feel something towards me. I know you do, you've admitted it before, why can't you now? I did what you asked. Rose is out of the picture. Jake is-"

"Ruh Roh Rexi." Sunshine mumbled from the chair she sat in listening to it all. I looked towards the door, knowing Jake would walk in at any second and I had no idea what was going to happen.

"What?" Lexi asked unknowingly. She looked towards the front door as Sunshine and I both stared unspeaking. "What?"

Within seconds Adryen entered the kitchen with Jacob trailing behind her. The look on Lexi's face was hard to describe. She looked at him and then she looked at me and then at Adryen. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"What is he doing here?" Jake finally asked giving me the death stare.

I wanted nothing but to explain myself and put him in his place, but I chose not too when Lexi looked at me pleadingly.

"I just came to see Rose." I finally answered. "I'm on my way out now…" I said just as Rosalie's scent hit me.

_Fuck. _

"Oooh…no…" Sunshine covered her face with her hands as everyone looked at her.

Rosalie walked into the house quite proudly, looking from Lexi to Jacob and then grinning.

"I was just coming to get my things."

"Oh Rose, you don't have to move out." Sunshine told her, getting to her feet and moving towards her.

"Moving out?" Adryen asked wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Sunshine." Rosalie said. "But there is no way in hell I can live with her." She glared at Lexi. "Not after what she's done not once but twice."

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

"What do you think it means?" I asked and Lexi gave me a go to hell look.

"It means nothing, nothing at all." Sunshine said shaking her head frantically.

"He doesn't know?" Rosalie asked grinning happily. "Oh please let me tell him."

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked looking at Lexi and then at Rose.

"You broke up with Lexi like what… three days ago?" Rosalie asked not even hesitating. "And you…" She pointed at me. "Fucked her, what yesterday?"

_For some reason I wasn't prepared for her to be so vulgar and outright with it. _

Jacob looked directly at Lexi, his eyes narrowing, his breathing rapidly increasing as she did nothing but hang her head in shame.

"I can't really say I'm not surprised." He said after a few minutes and only then did Lexi look at him. His gaze turned immediately from her to me. "Didn't take you long at all did it ?"

I opened my mouth to speak even though I had no idea what I was going to say, thankfully Lexi cut me off with her pleading voice.

"Jacob…" She whispered but he silenced her by holding up his hand and directing his attention to Rose.

"I thought you were back with that fucker?" He asked not giving a damn that I was standing right there.

"Yeah well obviously I was mistaken."

"Obviously." Jacob snapped and focused his attention on Lexi once more. "I hope it was worth it."

"You can't really get mad…" Sunshine said crossing her arms. "You broke up with her." Jake's jaw clenched as his eyes burned into Sunshine's.

"I had my reasons."

"Yeah stupid reasons." She challenged and Jake stepped towards her. "What are you gonna do hit me?" She squealed and Jake just looked at her.

"Stop." Lexi said stepping in front of her and looking pleadingly at Jacob. "Leave her alone, this isn't her fault." Sunshine stepped back and leaned up against the wall to watch.

"So it's my fault?" He asked staring wide eyed at her.

"No. It's my fault… I… Jacob..."

"So what does this make me now?" He asked crossing his arms. "Your third choice?"

_I was assuming he meant Edward was first as she chose his friendship over him. _

"You know that's not true." She said shaking her head.

"Not true?" He asked gesturing with his hands. "You know what's not true? My sister told me you were miserable and that you missed me as much I missed you. That Lexi, is not true."

"It is true." Lexi breathed. "I do miss you, I am miserable, I just-"

"Save it Lexi." He snapped. "You have no reason to lie to me anymore."

"I'm not lying." She whispered as the tears started to fall and I forced myself to move to the corner of the room before the haze could take over. "Jacob I love you, I just… it's just-"

"I don't want to hear your explanation Lexi. I knew this would happen. Ya know what? Sunshine is right." He said his eyes blazing as he looked at her disgustedly. "I can't be mad. I knew what you were when I met you. Once a whore, always a whore."

_The expression on her face with the additional tears his words brought on, made me want to kill him right there on the spot. _

"Shut the fuck up, Jake." I growled.

_If looks could kill I would have died right there in the corner of Lexi's kitchen. _

"And if I don't?" He asked eyeing me hatefully. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'd be glad to show you." I snapped moving towards him as he approached me.

"You think you are such a hot shot, don't you? The biggest baddest Cullen of them all." He snickered as he stepped up to me. "You really need prove it or get over yourself."

"Why should I?" I asked. "She can't." I let my comment sink in before making it worse. "Not even you can make her forget me."

_That was all it took to get Jake to take the first swing. _

"Stop it!" Lexi screamed as Jake hit me square in the jaw. I wanted to murder him right then and there but I knew she would hate me for it. I stood motionless awaiting his next attack, not daring to strike back.

"It's not worth it Jake." Adryen said grabbing a hold of his arm before he could swing again. "She's not worth it." He jerked away from her and straightened up.

"You're right." He said looking directly at Lexi. "There is no reason for me to be here." Lexi looked devastated as she started for him.

"Jacob-" She tried to reach for him but he pushed her away.

"Save it for someone who gives a damn." He snapped before disappearing out the front door.

"You're pathetic." Adryen said shaking her head at Lexi before following after Jake.

"Well my work here is done." Rosalie said disappearing up the stairs only to return quickly with her suitcase.

"Rose-" Lexi started as she neared the front door. Rosalie turned around quickly and cut her off.

"To quote the mutt, save it for someone who gives a damn." She snapped.

"Please Rose." Lexi pleaded. "I swear if I had known you were back together, it would have never happened." Rosalie's glare turned on me.

"She didn't know?"

"I told you it wasn't her fault." I reminded her. "I didn't tell her anything about you."

_Maybe I really was lost in the Asrai desire? _

_Or maybe…. _

_Maybe I just didn't want her to deny me…_

"Well then I apologize for calling her a whore, but I still mean what I said." Rosalie said glaring at me. "I'm done. Done with you. Done with this whole situation. I now realize that I can never compete with the image of her. Both emotionally and physically."

"Rose I'm so sorry-" Lexi began.

"Don't." She said shaking her head frantically. "I didn't ask for your fucking apology, Lexi. I don't expect it and I don't need it, not from you." She glared at me hatefully. "He's the one who did this."

"You want me to apologize?" I asked, realizing after everything I had said to her I never once said I was sorry for it. "I didn't plan for it to happen Rose, never would I have thought-"

"That she'd have you?" She snapped. "That you'd get a second chance with her?"

"That is not what I was going to say…."

_Though it was true. _

"Then what Emmett?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms. "What were you going to say? How were you going to defend your actions? Not that it would really make a difference."

**Sunshine's POV- Same scene, same shit. **

_For some reason Rosalie's comment just struck a nerve. Why the fuck did she ask if it didn't matter? _

"Well then why the fuck do you even care to know?" I asked not holding back my thoughts any longer.

"Sunshine." Drexi said appalled. "This is not your business."

"The hell it isn't." I replied. "I'm the reason this is happening. I'm the domino that knocked everyone else out."

"This is not your fault." Drexi told me.

"It is my fault and for my punishment I've been dealing with the guilt. I defended you when Adryen made accusations about your anger towards Rose, I …"

"I wasn't angry with Rose."

"I know you weren't. I vouched for you even though I was in the dark about why you were acting all crazy like. But I still defended you, Drexi and now…" I looked at Uncle Emmett and then at Rosalie. "Now I'm going to defend him."

"What?" Uncle Emmett asked wide eyed. "Really Sunshine… don't-"

"I don't remember asking for your permission." I snapped at him as Rosalie crossed her arms and waited for my comment. "You want him to apologize. You won't come out and say it but you want him to grovel at your feet, you want him to feel guilty for something he can't control and you are wrong for that, Rose. WRONG."

"No you're wrong." Rosalie snapped. "I don't want his fucking apology and no amount of groveling will change anything."

"Well then what the fuck do you want from him?" I demanded like this really was my fight.

"I want reassurance." She replied. "I want to know that I haven't wasted my time loving him, that at some point he cared for me, that he loved me."

"I always loved you Rose." Uncle Emmett said looking all broken like. "And I will always care about you."

"You loved me?" Rosalie snapped. "What, like how Lexi loves Jacob? Out of loyalty? Convenience?"

"I am so fucking tired of hearing that word." Drexi snapped. "Jacob was not a convenience. I love him with every part of my being."

"Then maybe you shouldn't go around sharing parts of your being with other people." Rosalie said smirking.

_Oooh... burn… wow… _

"I mean, maybe I'm wrong." She continued. "Maybe Jake and I didn't get the memo, but I don't think fucking someone else is the right way to prove you love someone."

"I'm not going to stand here and fight with you Rose." Drexi said through clenched teeth. "If it's not going to change anything, then I see no point. If you're going to leave, just do it."

"Oh now you want me to leave?" Rosalie smirked. "Are you upset? In need of comfort? Gonna have Emmett fill Jake's absence again?" Drexi let out some sort of odd growling sound, which made Uncle Emmett bite down on his lip before turning around to face the wall.

_I wasn't 100% sure, but I think he was enjoying this. _

"Are you going to use him, like he used me?" Rosalie kept on.

"I didn't use him." Drexi screeched. "I would never use him, I love him…" She quickly shushed herself as Uncle Emmett spun around to look at her.

"You what?" He asked and she just started shaking her head.

"Well there you have it." Rosalie said looking between Drexi and Uncle Emmett. "I'll make sure to pass that little tidbit onto Jake the next time I see him." She said flipping her hair and disappearing out the front door.

_Awkward. _

Drexi slumped down into a chair and covered her face with her hands, as Uncle Emmett moved slowly towards her. His hand moved out to touch her shoulder and her head shot up quickly.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, her breathing all rapid like, her scent all jacked up.

"Lexi." He whispered.

"Don't." She said shaking her head. "Don't... I just… please Emmett… I can't…"

"Can't what?" He asked. "Love me?"

"I love Jacob." She said not looking at him, as he gripped the chair beside him.

_I was pretty sure her scent was making him think bad thoughts at this point. _

"All right then." He said softly. "I'll go." He moved towards the door quickly and she jumped to her feet.

"Wait." She said barely grazing his sleeve. He turned around to face her and she closed her eyes as she shook her head slowly. "You have no idea how much I hate you."

"I get it, Lexi." Uncle Emmett said turning to leave again.

"I hate you for doing this to me." She said. "For making me love you." That stopped him in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. "It's crazy. How you make me feel." Tears came to her eyes. "It's complicated and wonderful and I hate you for it." He turned around and locked eyes with her, a hint of a smile playing on his face.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you say that." He whispered as she put her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "Lexi…" He said taking her into his arms as she shook her head and cried.

"I hate you." She breathed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know." He said cupping her face and moving his fingers into her hair. "I love that you hate me." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and she made a face like it was painful. Her arms moved around his waist as he kissed her again and she relaxed.

"Awwwww…." I cooed softly, even though I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Neither of them noticed, as they continued to kiss softly and hold each other like they were on a lifetime movie or something.

_I felt awkward and alone, though that latter didn't last long. _

_Daddy was coming. _

_With Alice and Jaz? _

_Something's wrong! _

I flew towards the front door just as it opened and the three of them walked in.

No one spoke they just stared at Drexi and Uncle Emmett who had broken their kiss but still held each other.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"I was going to ask the same question…" Jasper said eyeing Uncle Emmett, who totally ignored him.

"Drexi is a hater and Uncle Emmett thinks it's hot." I answered with the conclusion I had come too. It was only then that Drexi and Uncle Emmett separated and looked at our new guests with interest.

"What happened?" Drexi asked looking directly at Alice. "Did you have a vision? Did it have anything to do with me? Is that why you're here?" She eyed Daddy suspiciously.

"She did have a vision, but not pertaining to you…." He answered returning her look. "Is there something I should know?" She didn't say anything, yet he nodded. "I take it he told Rose?" She nodded and Daddy nodded. "Didn't go well?" She shook her head.

"Ya know I am standing right here." Uncle Emmett commented.

"Where is Rose?" Alice asked looking around.

"Well you are the one with the visions." Uncle Emmett smirked. "You tell me?"

"Ha." Alice said not amused.

"She left." I said making a sighing sound. "Though she did stay longer than Jakey."

"Jake was here?" Daddy asked looking at Drexi. She nodded and he looked at Uncle Emmett who just grinned.

"What about Adryen?" Jasper asked. "Wasn't she supposed to come to town yesterday?"

"Yeah she's here." I said nodding. "Well not here… she was supposed to stay here…but…" I looked at Drexi then trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to stay in La Push now." Drexi said biting her lip.

"Because of Jake?" Daddy asked.

"Because of me." Drexi answered bowing her head. Uncle Emmett reached out and touched her shoulder and she gazed at him momentarily. "Jacob came to apologize." She said slowly turning towards Daddy.

"Ooooh sucks for you." Jasper smirked. Drexi glared at him.

"So you told him?" Daddy asked eyeing Drexi.

"No, I … I really wasn't given the chance to say much at all."

"You knew?" I asked incredulously and looked at Drexi. "You told Daddy and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell him anything." Drexi said shaking her head.

"She didn't, Sunshine." Daddy said touching my arm, causing me to turn towards him. "I kind of guessed when she stopped by yesterday. Emmett more or less explained after she left."

"And what is your opinion?" Drexi asked eyeing Daddy. He locked eyes with her, studying her for a moment.

"I've told you many times what I think." He finally answered. "Though you've never once believed me." Drexi tore her gaze from him momentarily, running her fingers through her hair before looking at him again.

"I always believed you." She whispered. "I just refused to admit it." Her eyes moved towards Uncle Emmett briefly before turning towards her feet. "You were right Edward." The look on Daddy's face was priceless, whatever they were referring too, he was shocked by her revelation.

" I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Daddy grinned. "And maybe explain a little more?"

"Later." She said shaking her head at him.

"Why not now?" Jasper asked looking between Daddy and Drexi.

"It's complicated." Drexi answered. "And really none of your business Jaz."

"Yet it's Edward's business?" He replied.

"He's my best friend." Drexi said to him. "He knows things about me that no one else does."

"Well we all know you fucked Emmett yesterday." Jasper said grinning. "What could you not say in front of us?"

"If Drea doesn't want to discuss this with you, it's her right." Daddy said looking at Jasper. "Just let it go."

"But why wouldn't she?" Jasper asked. "Where's the secret if we already know what happened yesterday?" He smirked. "Ya know what I think?" He looked around at each of us. "I think that you…" he looked at Daddy. "And Lexi have a secret…"

"Its none of your business Jaz." Drexi said looking at Daddy.

"You're right, Lex, it's not my business." He told her. "But it does concern me." She looked at him oddly. "They are both my brothers, I don't like seeing you play them against each other."

_What? _

I couldn't control the expression on my face as I looked at Drexi, then Daddy, with a slight glance at Uncle Emmett.

"What are you talking about Jaz?" I asked confused.

"Lexi." He said shaking his head. "It wasn't a big deal when she was fucking off on Jake, but to put two brothers against each other….that's just low."

"I don't…" I said shaking my head and looking at Drexi who had covered her mouth with her hand. "I don't understand."

"Lexi and Edward." Alice told me. "It is really pretty shitty." She said looking at Uncle Emmett and then at Drexi.

_I was so totally confused and I couldn't hide it as I looked at Drexi for help. _

"Jaz thinks that Edward and I have been seeing each other…." She said slowly. "Probably due to the fact that he's been here so often." She kept her eyes on me when she said it and I finally realized what she meant.

_They think Daddy is sleeping with Drexi cuz he's been coming to see me. _

"That's ridiculous." I said smiling when I figured it out. "You are so wrong." I laughed. "Daddy doesn't come here to see Drexi." Daddy started shaking his head and Drexi moved towards me.

"Sunshine." She said grabbing my hands. "We shouldn't talk about this right now." She looked towards Alice. "So you had a vision?"

"Don't be silly Drexi." I said laughing again. "There's no point in hiding it anymore." I looked at Uncle Emmett who for some reason shook his head at me before turning towards Alice and Jasper. "He comes here to see me." I smiled happily. "We're like... ya know… dating now…" For some reason everyone but Alice looked at Jasper.

"You're….dating… Edward?" Jasper mumbled, looking down at his feet before staring at Daddy.

"Jaz…" Daddy said moving towards him.

"How long?" Jasper asked stepping back as Daddy neared him. "How the fuck long as this been going on?"

"Jaz?" Alice asked looking at him confused.

"A few weeks." Daddy answered and Jasper turned away from him. "Jaz…"

"Don't." He said shaking his head and moving towards the door. "Ya know what? I just remembered I was supposed to help Esme… with … something…so…" He didn't even finish his sentence as he disappeared out the front door. Daddy, Drexi and Uncle Emmett all exchanged looks.

"What is going on?" Alice asked looking at Daddy who just started shaking his head.

"Jaz is right." Uncle Emmett said eyeing Daddy. "We did promise to help Esme today." Daddy looked at him confused. "Fucking come on…." He snapped and Daddy followed him out the front door.

"What is really going on?" I asked looking at Drexi as it seemed she knew more than I did.

"I don't… know…." She said shaking her head. "Men… really…" She laughed slightly. "So… Alice…. Um… that vision.. didn't have anything to do with Sunshine did it?"

"Actually it did."

"Oh?" Drexi asked looking sick. Alice smiled happily as she stepped closer to me. I was utterly confused by everything and it only got worse when Alice took my hands in hers.

"Sunshine." She beamed. "I saw them." Her eyes brightened. "Cullen. He's coming home."

**Seth's POV- A few hours earlier…. **

After yesterday's revelation, I followed Jake and Quil to the house where Billy had prepared a welcome home dinner for Adryen. I could tell Jake's excitement about his sister's return wasn't deeply felt. He was missing Lexi and it was driving him crazy, especially having to watch Quil's eyes light up every time Adryen said his name. It seemed that either no one else knew about the incident or Adryen's arrival was just more important, because neither her nor Billy mentioned it. They didn't even look at him with sympathy or anything. It was kind of sad.

It wasn't until Jake snapped at Quil for innocently tucking a strand of Adryen's hair behind her ear that Billy's attention was off his daughter. His eyes softened as he looked at Jake, who growled silently and looked away.

"Something bothering you boy?" He asked and Jacob did nothing but shake his head.

"You haven't told him?" I blurted out and Jake glared at me.

"Told me what?" Billy asked eyeing me curiously. Quil and I shared a look.

"Nothing…really…" I mumbled, feeling stupid for even bringing it up.

"Adryen do you think Seth is lying?" Billy asked keeping his eyes on me.

"Sure do." She answered. "What's wrong Jake? I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I didn't think you hated me."

"I don't hate you." Jake said, his expression changing.

"Well you don't seem to be very excited to see me…."

"And while I do appreciate you looking out for your sister, I don't think Quil was out of line with his gesture." Billy commented.

"I didn't mean…" Jake mumbled. "I'm sorry for snapping Quil, I just… it's just…"

"I know dude. I didn't even think about it…." Quil answered.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Billy asked, looking concerned.

Took a bit more prodding from Billy, silence from me and Adryen demanding for Quil to explain what he knew before the truth came out. Billy looked liked someone had just slapped him in the face and Adryen stared wide eyed before asking what Lexi had done. When Jake explained the situation I seriously thought he had lost his fucking mind. I figured Edward had something to do with it, but seriously? He's mad cuz Edward is fucking Sunshine? Yeah disturbing, very.. but fuck… be glad he's not fucking Lexi. I didn't however, express my opinion, because it wasn't really necessary. Adryen had that covered as she told Jake he was an idiot, to get the hell over it and that she didn't want to spend her whole visit watching him be miserable. That only caused Jake to storm out of the room and the uncomfortable silence set in so I disappeared as quickly as I could.

Today wasn't much better really, instead of being angry and aggressive, Jake was moody and pouty. Lexi didn't come near our table during any of the breaks nor did we see her at all during lunch. Quil didn't bring up Adryen and how much he missed her, which I knew only because he voiced that to me over the phone this morning. God, it was disturbing, but really I was thankful Jake didn't have to hear it.

I had tried talking to Miss Forro in class this morning but she pretty much ignored me. It was irritating that my imprint wasn't cooperating and I had no idea what my next step should be. I wanted to talk to Jake about it, but I figured the word imprint would set him off. So assuming that my tutoring class was cancelled today if not indefinitely, I volunteered to stop by Jake's house and help him work on his car. Taking shit apart and throwing tools at friends should make him feel a little bit better.

After the bell rang dismissing school, I followed after Jake and Quil and had just stepped off the front steps when I heard someone say my name.

"Mr. Clearwater is what I meant to say." Miss Forro said when I turned around. Jake and Quil gave me a look.

"You can call me Seth." I said sounding like a complete idiot.

"Mr. Clearwater." Miss Forro said not even acknowledging what I said. "I do apologize for canceling yesterday, but sometimes things come up that we are not prepared for."

"Trust me, I totally understand that." I said not meaning it quite the way Jake and Quil took it as they failed miserably at holding back their laughter.

_And they say I have a dirty mind. _

"Well I just wanted to catch you before you left school, to let you know that if you are available this afternoon, I will be here until five."

"Oh…well…actually…" I said looking at Jake. "I thought it would be cancelled again, I made plans with Jake…."

"Dude, it's okay." He said eyeing me. "You should totally stay and … ya know… learn…" I turned from him and looked at Miss Forro who seemed anxious for my answer.

On one hand I wanted to stay with her if only to get her to talk to me again, but on the other hand I felt like I was being a selfish ass by not hanging out with Jake today.

"Seriously, Seth." Jake said noticing my expression. "Quil will help me today, won't ya Quil?" Quil nodded hesitantly as I knew he had plans with Adryen.

"All right." I finally decided and nodded towards Miss Forro. "I'll see you in a few minutes…." She smiled and nodded a goodbye to the guys before disappearing back inside the school. "Jake?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"Dude seriously, don't." He said.

"I know how shitty you feel Jake, as your friend I wanna help you get through this."

"Its not a big deal Seth." He said clenching his jaw. "Just because I made a mistake doesn't mean you should go down with me. This could be a big opportunity for you." He said gesturing towards the school. "I don't want to be the reason you missed it."

"Well I would. For you." The moment I said it I knew it sounded off, the only sad part was that I meant it.

"Okay, things are getting creepy again…" Quil mumbled.

"You know I meant that in a not overly friendly way…" I said smirking.

"I often wonder about you." He said laughing. It was pretty great to see him in a better mood. "Stop by and let us know how it goes…."

"I sure will." I said as he and Quil started walking off.

I stood there momentarily still feeling guilty about bailing on him, but I convinced myself to stop acting like a girl and get moving.

When I entered Miss Forro's classroom she was standing with her back towards me writing on the chalk board. I was pretty sure she didn't know I was there so I stared for a little while before making my presence known. The moment my books hit the desk she jumped and spun around quickly.

"Mr. Clearwater." She breathed. "You scared me…"

"I apologize…." I said grinning and she immediately turned away.

_She so wants me_…

"So what's the lesson for today Miss Forro?" I asked pretending I didn't notice. "Another essay? A work sheet? Some hands on activities….?" I grinned. "I absorb more when being shown rather than told." Her expression was priceless and I was pretty sure she had no idea what to say., but then she smiled.

"All right." She held out the chalk she was using and gestured towards the board. "This is for tomorrows lesson. I will read the sentences; you write them out and put in the correct punctuation." She shook the chalk in her hand as I stared at her hesitantly.

_Not exactly the activity I was imagining. _

When I reached for the chalk, she held it up until I flipped my hand over. I thought I heard her laugh softly after dropping it into my hand and returning to her desk. She picked up a notebook and gestured for me to go up to the board. As I did just that, she sat down on the edge of her desk, crossing her legs and straightening out her dress. When she cleared her throat I knew my gawking was obvious, so I quickly turned towards the board.

"Yes, Seth, you were right." She said sounding out the sentence. I turned around and looked at her. "That just happens to be the name used in the example." She said blushing slightly. "Write it out, put in the appropriate commas."

"There are commas in this sentence?" I asked as I wrote the five word sentence. "Are you sure?"

"I have the answers right here." She answered. "Go on try it."

I stared at the sentence momentarily before placing a comma after my name. I felt confident that was correct, it seemed to look proper anyway.

"There is one more."

"Seriously?" I asked scratching my head. "What the fu-" I almost didn't stop myself quick enough. "I mean….yes ofcourse…there is"

I heard her move from the desk, her heels clicking on the floor as she approached me from behind. Her finger reached out and touched the board between the words yes and Seth, which just about made me laugh at the irony.

"Yes comma Seth comma you were right." She explained. "When you address someone directly in a sentence, you always surround the name or title with commas." She smiled like it was common sense or something. "Think of it as paying tribute to the person, drawing attention to them. Does that make sense?"

"Actually it does." I said nodding and that was kind of scary. "Give me another one like that."

_Holy fucking hell, I was excited by learning… _

"Okay, um…how about….Wow, Jacob, you seem upset."

I wrote the sentence out and put in the correct commas before I even realized what it said.

"So you noticed?" I asked turning around. "Jake I mean."

"I have him and Miss Johnson in my fifth period class." She answered. "I noticed quite the distance between them yesterday."

"They broke up." I told her, not knowing if she really cared to know or not. "He's pretty devastated."

"I can imagine." She said sounding sincere. "Why did they break up?"

"It's a long story really…" I said shaking my head, wondering why she would want to know.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It is really none of my business."

"It's okay." I told her. "I mean it's pretty awesome that you care to know….but I mean... it's really complicated."

_Really that was the only word for it. _

"You did well." She said focusing on the chalk board again. "How are you with semi colons?"

"Honestly?" I asked. "I'm not even sure what a semi colon is." She laughed and it was fucking beautiful. "You have such a beautiful laugh." I couldn't stop myself from saying it out loud. She blushed again and moved back towards her desk.

"A semi colon is usually used to separate two independent clauses." She said searching through her notebook. "An independent clause is a series of words that could stand alone as a sentence but the writer wishes to join them due to their relevancy."

"Yes it all makes sense now…" I mumbled, completely no longer in the mood for learning. She laughed softly again and it perked me up a bit.

"Example. Paul Simon sang, "I am a rock; I am an island." Write it out…."

I wrote it out without any punctuation aside from a period.

"Okay so dude sang it which means it needs quotes." I said putting the quotes before the first I and the last word. "And a comma…." I made a mark between sang and the quotes. "So… this semi colon would separate his words….?" I turned around and looked at her, she nodded pleasantly.

_Now I felt stupid because I seriously couldn't think of what a semi colon looked like. _

"It's a period over a comma…."

"I knew that…" I said quickly making the symbol on the board.

"Very good Seth." She bit her lip and sighed. "Mr. Clearwater."

"Seriously, you can call me Seth."

"I don't think that's appropriate." She answered quickly.

"Why?" I asked, deciding to stop playing around. "Because I admitted I had feelings for you?" Her expression was hard to read, her gaze turned to her notebook as I waited for an answer or more than likely a change of subject.

"You never actually admitted that." She said and I was pretty much not expecting it.

"Well I am now." I said watching her expression. "And those 'thoughts' you said you were having? I know they're about me."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Aside from the fact that you're blushing? You seem pretty nervous that I brought it up."

"This is inappropriate behavior Mr. Clearwater." She said closing her notebook and sighing. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

"It's fate, you can't change it." She looked at me oddly when I said that.

"What do you mean fate?"

"Another one of those complicated things…." I said sitting the chalk on the holder and moving towards her. "Trust me."

"I do trust you." She said softly. "And that bothers me. I barely know you, why do I feel so… so… close?"

"We're connected, me and you." She raised her eyebrows. "Again, it's complicated. In time I can explain it to you."

"What do you mean in time?"

"When you figure out what you want."

"What I want?"

"From me." I answered, moving closer to her desk.

It was time to get the ball rolling. She knew something was happening and felt it necessary to steer her in the right direction.

I was encouraged when she didn't move as I sat down on the desk beside her.

_This was it, hit or miss…_

I hesitated briefly before reaching out and getting her to turn towards me by cupping her chin. It only took seconds before our lips touched and her hand moved to my shoulder.

_Ah Ha yes, I was so making out with a teacher… _

_Was as in past tense…. _

It ended about as quickly as it started. She was off the desk in an instant and began to put her notebooks and other supplies in her tote bag.

"We are done here for today, Mr. Clearwater." She said quickly. "I have a meeting to attend…I…will see you tomorrow…in class… with the other students." She mumbled as she tossed her bag over her shoulder and without another word left the class room.

_I left school that day with a huge smile on my face. _

**Jacob's POV **

_I was just lost. I didn't know what to think, what to do, or how to feel. _

_I did this to myself. I did this. My selfish, stupid ass of a self made this happen. _

_Why did I let Adryen convince me to go apologize?_

_I could have lived a lifetime without seeing Emmett Cullen's self righteous smirk. _

"I am a fucking idiot." I said more to myself than the two people who stood watching my every move.

"You are not an idiot Jake." Adryen said sadly. "Lexi's a cheating whore…"

"I know, but it's my fault." That sentence didn't sound quite right when I said it out loud. "And technically she didn't cheat on me." Really didn't like how that sounded either.

"Well maybe she was just…." Quil started and both Adryen and I looked at him. "I got nothing…"

_I wish Seth was here, he'd have more input or he'd at least offer to kick Emmett's ass and that would be funny to watch. _

"Where the hell is Seth?" I asked suddenly. "Shouldn't his lesson be over by now?"

"Awww you miss him?" Quil smirked.

"He loves me, dude." I answered laughing a little.

"I'm not going to ask." Adryen said looking at both of us disgustedly.

Suddenly I caught a scent that hadn't been around in quite some time. I could tell by the look on Adryen's face that she did too as she spun around quickly.

"There's my girl!" Leah squealed as she ran out from behind some trees, buttoning up her shirt. Adryen let out some kind of high pitched girly scream that made both me and Quil wince as she threw her arms around Leah.

"I fuckin missed you!" Adryen screamed as they hugged.

"She can miss a girl but I can't miss a guy?" I whispered to Quil.

"Yeah well it's hot when they do it." He answered.

"How are you? How's Spencer?" Adryen said still with her hands on Leah's shoulders, as they stood there.

"Well…" Leah said backing up slightly and dangling her hand in front of her.

_She was wearing a diamond ring. _

"Oh… my…god…"

Another girly ear piercing scream was let out, followed by Leah's returning scream.

_I literally had to cover my ears. _

They were jumping up and down with excitement and Quil just watched, his face beaming.

_It was seriously disturbing. _

"Soon to be Mrs. Leech huh?" I asked when the screaming died down. Leah shot me a look and I laughed. "Congrats."

"Thank you Jake." She said beaming. "How have you been? How's Lexi? What's she up too?" Adryen and Quil both started shaking their heads at the same time.

I decided I wasn't going to keep wallowing in misery. I was going to come straight out with it, be vulgar and pretend I didn't care.

"Same as you I suppose, aside from the engagement."

"What exactly does that mean…" Leah said looking at Adryen.

"Lexi and I are no longer together. She's currently fucking a Cullen."

"Oh." Leah said stunned. "Damn. That's… damn..."

"Yeah it sucks." I said again trying to make myself look like I didn't care.

"When did this happen?"

"Today. Yesterday." I shook my head. "We broke up three days ago. She fucked him yesterday I was told."

"Whore." Leah mumbled. Adryen nodded in agreement.

"It's not a big deal." I said and everyone looked at me like I had three heads.

"Really, I assumed you'd drown in a puddle of your own tears." Leah smirked.

"Drown? Yeah that's a thought." I said showing some emotion.

"I'm sorry Jake. I know it can't be easy for you." Leah said sincerely. "But I mean it's not like you couldn't have known it would happen, I mean with Bella gone, he had to turn to someone…"

"Oh it's not Edward." I said quickly. "I would have drowned myself already…" Leah looked confused. "It's Emmett, obviously."

"Emmett." Leah said licking her lips. "Now it makes sense…."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her oddly. Adryen giggled and Quil looked as lost as I was.

"I just mean ya know... Emmett... is you know…."

"A VILF." Adryen answered.

"Exactly." Leah said giggling.

"What is a VILF?"

"Wait… is that like…" Quil asked cocking his head to the side like he was thinking really hard about something. "But what would the v…." He trailed off. "Oh…"

"What oh?" I asked still lost, looking at him and then at the girls who just stared down at their feet.

"Remember what we used to call Ms Call in middle school?" Quil asked.

_Ms. Call… Embry's mom… hottest of all moms... too hot to be a mom… she was what we referred to as a mom I'd like to fuck. _

"Yeah." I answered smiling slightly.

_MILF. _

_VILF. _

_Wait…_

"What?" I asked looking at Adryen. "You think that? Seriously?"

"Actually Adryen thinks-" Leah started but Adryen's hand over her mouth stopped her.

"Thinks what?"

"I think Quil is a VILF." She said nodding and Leah snatched her hand away and laughed.

"Perhaps I don't know what I'm talking about afterall." Quil said looking somewhat confused.

"You never do." Seth said coming up to join us. "Sup sister girl." He said giving Leah a hug.

"Seth." I said surprised that he'd got by without us realizing he was near.

"My buddy…" He said putting his arm around my shoulder. "How are you?"

"He's been missing you." Quil snickered.

"Awww, you knew I'd come back." Seth said patting my head.

"Clearly I've missed something else…." Leah said looking confused.

"What's a VILF?" I asked Seth, totally ignoring Leah and the concerned expression.

"A vampire I'd like to fuck." He answered very disturbingly quickly. "You're cheating on me aren't you?"

"No." I answered, then shoved him away. "I mean seriously Seth you made me forget what I was talking about."

"Well what can I say?" Seth grinned. "I am hot."

"Wow…." Leah muttered looking between us.

"Why'd you wanna know what a VILF was?" Seth asked looking at me strangely. I looked at Quil cuz I sure as hell wasn't going to come out and say it, not again anyway. Quil leaned over and whispered though I clearly heard both Lexi and that leeches name. Seth's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh…shit…" He gasped and looked at me. "Dude…I….wow…I can't even think of anything to say…"

"It's okay, I'd rather not talk about it." I said sighing and looking off in the distance. "Why don't you tell me about your lesson instead?"

"Yeah." Quil added. "Did you learn anything?"

"I now know what a semi colon looks like and what it's used for."

"Must have been amazing." I mumbled and Quil laughed.

"And I learned about comma placement. You gotta embrace the name with commas, show the love…" Seth said making gestures with his hands. "And I so totally made out with the teacher."

"Sweet." I said giving him a high five before I realized that both Leah and Adryen were staring and looked pretty…. disgruntled.

"The teacher?!" Leah said, mouth dropping open. "Mom is going to freak out."

"Not if you don't tell her." Seth said rolling his eyes. "Come on Leah, I didn't tell mom you were fucking a vampire."

"Yes you did!" Leah screamed. "In those exact words!"

"I'm really sorry about that…." Seth said apologetically.

"Okay it would be nice to not have to hear the words fucking and vampire in the same sentence again." I said grumpily.

"Look what you did, you upset him." Seth snapped at her and tried to pet me again.

"I'm not upset." I said moving away from him. "I'm fine really…"

"Cuz I'm here, right?" Seth asked grinning.

"Yeah." I replied knowing he was only fucking with me, so that I'd stop thinking about her.

"Awwwwwww I knew it would happen someday." He said hugging me. "Constant harassment is the key to happiness."

"Seriously, Quil." Adryen said. "Did you forget to mention something in our last phone call?"

**Patrick's POV **

After speaking with Emmett and learning about Alexandrea's departure from his residence, Midnight had finally convinced me that we had no choice but to return home.

_We had no contact left and Cullen continuously asked for his mother. _

_It just felt wrong to keep him from her._

The idea was arriving in Forks with the intent on finding Alexandrea, with her we hoped to find Sunshine. I knew Alexandrea would remain somewhere around La Push, she would never stray from Jacob.

_She was the only one who could tell us if it was still dangerous for Cullen. _

As we packed the few things we had and secured a sleeping Cullen into his car seat, Midnight and I got into the car and shared a look.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked.

"He needs to be with her." She replied softly.

Knowing she was right, I started the car and we were off on our journey from Florida to Washington.

**Emmett's POV **

By the time Edward and I caught up with Jasper he was already miles from Lexi's house.

"Come on Jaz, stop and let's talk about this." I called to him when he realized we were getting closer.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled and kept walking.

"Am I going to have to resort to force?" I asked, standing there watching him, waiting. "You know I'll do it and enjoy it." He made a low growling sound and turned around, stepping slowly back towards us.

"This is seriously fucked up." He mumbled as Edward stood there grabbing at his own hair. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? If you would have only told me, this wouldn't be happening."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused that he seemed to only be mad about not knowing.

"This!" Jasper yelled. "If he would have fuckin told me beforehand, I wouldn't have acted like such a fuck….damn it…"

_I was so lost…_

"You're mad because I didn't tell you?" Edward asked watching him, obviously reading his mind. "You're okay with this?"

"Of course I am, Edward." Jasper answered like it was a stupid question. "I'm not a complete ass. Sunshine can do whatever she wants… or who… I can't change that."

"Then what the fuck is your problem?" I asked.

"I was just surprised." He answered. "It seriously fucked me up, I wish you would have just told me…"

"I didn't know how, Jaz." Edward said. "I knew you had feelings for Sunshine-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Jasper said shaking his head and looking around like we were being followed or something. "Don't you ever say that out loud again. Ever."

_It was severely obvious that my entire family was borderline psychotic. _

"I'm sorry Jaz." Edward said. "I didn't want to upset you…."

"Yeah well you seriously fucked that up, didn't you?" Jasper snapped. "The hell that is about to be brought down could have been avoided."

"Hello." I said waving my hand. "I'm Emmett and I'm not a mind reader. What hell is about to be brought down?" Both Edward and Jasper looked at me.

"Alice." Jasper answered when Edward didn't. "No way in hell she didn't notice how I reacted. She's got to at least be curious if not concerned…." He shook his head. I was still not following and I let it be known by a simple hand gesture. "If she wants to know something, she tries to see it. If she concentrates hard enough she'll get a vision. If I had to guess, the next thing on her to do list is to see where I went and why the hell you two came running after me. She'll hear this conversation. She'll know everything."

_Hmmm. I see. _

"She's going to kill me." Jasper said making a sighing sound. "And it's all his fault." He snapped pointing at Edward.

"As much fun as it is, you can't blame Edward for all the world's fuck ups." I told him. Edward stood there with his arms crossed, a look of contemplation on his face.

"Yeah well look what's happened?" Jasper asked. "It's like a domino effect, Lexi, Jake, you, Rose... me…." He pointed at Edward again. "It all goes back to him…."

"Well since you put it like that." I said looking at Edward who was now staring off into space.

"She's going to murder me." Jasper yelled throwing his hands up. "I'm going to have to do some serious groveling…." He turned to me. "That seems to be your thing, how do I get myself out of this mess?"

"I usually just grin." I answered smugly. "Helps if I'm not wearing a shirt."

"Yeah I'm gonna die today." Jasper replied shaking his head.

"It really is all my fault." Edward said finally speaking. "I broke Drea and Jake up and now I'm gonna get Jasper killed."

"Well in all honestly, you can share the blame with Emmett on the first part."

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong." I defended.

"You cheated on Rose." Jasper said incredulously.

"Except for that…."

"Fucking seriously, I have somehow managed to ruin three relationships one right after the other, I'm like a ticking time bomb… who's gonna be next?"

"Drunk a deer and we'll find out." I said smirking.

"Lexi makes you so much more fun to be around." Jasper grinned.

"This is horrible." Edward mumbled, still caught up in himself. "I'm ending it with Sunshine tomorrow. I have no choice." He continued to mumble to himself as he walked off into the distance.

"He is seriously fucked up about this."

"Yeah, well you made it happen."

"I was shocked. I didn't mean to come off so aggressive…"

"Go keep an eye on him. Try to keep him away from people." I told him as I started back in the direction of Lexi's house.

"What are you going to do?"

"There's only one person who can talk him out of this."

"Ooh, you're going to tell Lexi." He said understanding. "So I'm gonna have to watch him all night long?"

"I'll try to make it quick." I said grinning as I walked off.

**Lexi's POV **

The vision that Alice had was pretty vague. She could no longer see Patrick, Midnight or Cullen after the Exile of Essence was used on them months ago. The idea of them returning home came from the fact that she could see the car they had left in so many weeks ago. Cullen's car seat straps were buckled, there were suitcases all around him. Of course the tip off came from the map of Washington she saw after trying to get a vision of the driver.

It seemed logical enough, that Cullen was indeed returning home. Sunshine was beaming, her whole world was about to be completed. Her baby boy was finally coming home and she had Edward. I couldn't possibly be happier for her.

"Isn't it funny that Alice thought to envision Patrick's car?" Sunshine asked after Alice had left.

"Why is it funny?"

"Well you know what if she tried to see my bed? Or Uncle Emmett's for that matter…." She smirked.

"I'm not amused."

"You never are." She laughed. "So for once in life, it's just the two of us….. details?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh come on Drexi!" She squealed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I'm seriously not interested in yours."

"That really hurts my heart Drexi."

"You don't have a heart."

"Well if I did it would shatter and melt into the floor." She actually looked sad.

"Okay fine, tell me." I held my hand up. "With as little detail as possible…"

"He snuck into the house, I was on the phone with Adryen when I realized it… and when I went to find him, he met me in the hall and then we went in my room and there were rose petals all over the bed and the sunlight was shining through the window and everything was sparkly…."

"Awww." I said seriously impressed. "That is so sweet that he did that for you."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Be jealous!"

"Ooooooooohkay, I'm so jealous, Sunshine." I said obliging her. "So jealous I'm angry, life's just not fair!"

"I know, right?" She giggled. "So your turn…."

"No that's okay…" I said shaking my head. I wasn't quite ready to talk about it especially not after the dramatic revelation I had earlier.

"Fine. I'll just ask him." She said nonchalantly eyeing the door. "I'm sure he'd be more than willing to divulge all the gory details."

"Well you just go right ahead." I said laughing. "I'm sure you'll forget about it by the time you see him again."

"I wouldn't bet on it." She smirked as a knock came from the door. I looked at the door and then at her as she grinned widely. "Aren't you going to let him in?"

_Seriously, this was happening…. _

"Venga, puta sexy!" Sunshine screamed before I even moved towards the door. Emmett stepped inside, grinning.

"You're Spanish is impressive." He said laughing at Sunshine.

"You're everything is impressive." She shot back.

I was busy trying to translate her words in my mind, French was more my language than Spanish.

"What exactly did you say?" I asked when I couldn't figure it out.

"I meant to say come in sexy whore." Sunshine said nodding. "But that doesn't necessarily mean it was translated that way." Emmett laughed.

"The correct translation would be, 'come on sexy bitch.' But I answer to either."

"There is something seriously wrong with both of you." I told them, laughing slightly.

"Yeah well, you love us." Sunshine replied, which made Emmett give me that look of his. The grin, with the dimples, the one that I hated.

"Stop that." I snapped.

"Uh oh, should I leave the room?" Sunshine asked grinning.

"Actually…." Emmett said nodding towards me. "I would like to talk to her alone."

"That is the second time you've said that to me today." Sunshine told him. "You fucking talking whore." He laughed. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She eyed me. "Please don't break the table."

I crossed my arms as she disappeared from the room and the nervousness set in. I wasn't ready to have this talk with him.

"Sit." He said pointing at the chair.

"Sit?" I asked and he nodded, a look of seriousness crossing his face. "What's wrong? Is Jaz okay? Did they fight? Where's Edward?"

_Now my mind was frantic with what ifs. _

"Relax, Edward's fine…" The way he said it sounded like he was disappointed. "Jaz is fine… they didn't fight… everything is okay…. at the moment…"

"What do you mean at the moment?" I asked wide eyed. "Is Jaz really upset about it?"

"Jaz isn't upset, I mean not for why you think." Emmett said making a sighing sound. "He's more bothered by the fact that Edward didn't tell him first."

"Seriously?" I asked confused. "That doesn't really make sense…"

"It does actually…." He said looking at me. "Jaz is convinced that out of curiosity, Alice will attempt a vision… thus gaining her knowledge that she won't like…"

_Obviously he wasn't mentioning facts in the event that Sunshine was listening. _

"Damn that would suck." I said shaking my head. "Wait…."

My mind flashed back to just moments ago when Alice was here. After her revelation, she stood by and watched as Sunshine bounced in excitement. She was very quiet…too quiet and she left extremely quick.

"She was pretty quick to leave earlier…." I told him. "She was quiet… Just said she had to go and took off."

"Then he was right." Emmett cursed. "I bet she's already figured it out."

"But it's no big deal." I defended. "It's just a crush."

"Yeah well I think you and I both know that even a crush can cause chaos."

_Touché_

"Well what should we do?"

"I really wish you'd sit down." He said ignoring my question.

"Why? Is there more?" I felt more panic. He pointed at the chair and I sat down obediently.

"Edward blames himself."

"Yeah well he should." I laughed. "He is the reason we are all in this mess."

"You're not concerned?"

"Why should I be? He's always blaming himself for things, but he gets over it quickly. It's not a big deal."

"It is this time." He said stepping closer to me. "He plans to fix it."

"Oh lord, the only thing worse than Edward's self hatred is his need for damage control." When I said that Emmett leaned down close to me, his face inches from my ear. I would have gasped from the sudden closeness if he wouldn't have whispered the words I never wanted to hear.

"He's gonna break up with her."

"What?" I said jumping to my feet. "No! He can't. No fucking way…"

_She'll be devastated, fall back into depression. Though it would be worse this time. She couldn't control Embry's absence….but Edward….. she'll be hysterical, she'll get angry…. She'll blame me. _

"Fucking Edward Cullen."

"Everyone's biggest mistake." He smirked.

"You got jokes?" I snapped, not amused.

"I'm sorry, Lexi." He said softly. "I was trying to make you laugh…"

"Well if you really thought that the utter devastation of my best friends would amuse me then you really don't know me at all."

_I felt suddenly upset and angry, concerned and guilty. _

"Fuck." I whispered to myself as I realized my emotions were more than likely doing a lot of damage at this moment.

I looked towards Emmett immediately and I could tell the very moment it hit him. His jaw tightened and look towards the front door.

"Lexi." He grinded his teeth. "I came here….I told you…." He made a coughing sound. "I knew you would be concerned about him…" His gaze turned on me. "I know you better than anyone. Every…single… part of you."

_Well…then… yeah… _

I reached out to touch him with the intent of apology, but I let my hand linger in midair when I realized that probably wasn't the best move given the current atmosphere.

He was doing so well at fighting my control that I didn't want to worsen the issue. It was pretty impressive, shows just how self control works over time.

Before I could even finish my thought, he grabbed my wrist and forced me against him. I made a sound that was kind of like a gasp and a moan as his fingers touched my face and his lips brushed lightly over my forehead.

"I should go…" He whispered putting me at arms length again.

"I'll go with you." I said sounding extremely needy. "To see Edward…." I added so it would sound better. "Is he home?"

"He should be." Emmett replied looking towards the door. "Jaz is supposed to be keeping an eye on him."

"Okay." I nodded and moved into the kitchen doorway, looking towards the stairs. "Sunshine?" I called. "I'm going out with Emmett. We're gonna… watch a movie... or something…"

_There was no reason to be honest at this point. _

"I'm getting ass now too!" She called as I went towards the front door. "You don't have to lie about it!" Emmett found that amusing.

"That's not what I…" I just started shaking my head, what was really the point? "Right, sorry." I called back to her. "I'll be back in an hour or so…."

"More lies!" She screamed. Emmett chuckled as he opened the front door and I made my way out.

**Jasper's POV **

The moment we stepped into the house Edward headed straight up the stairs, completely dodging Esme's quick questions. She made a face at his disappearance then smiled brightly at me.

"Did you three fight to share the news with Sunshine?"

"Oh yeah, we fought…." I mumbled.

"Why was Edward in such a hurry to get upstairs?" She asked. "And where's Alice?"

_God with the questions… _

"Oh I'm sure she'll be here any moment now." I said seriously dreading it. "She's probably pretty angry…"

"Did she not get to tell Sunshine first?" She asked. "Is that why Edward's hiding?"

"Yes." I said nodding. "He told Sunshine the news… yeah… and Alice is a bit ticked about it… so when she gets here, you may wanna… ya know, not mention Sunshine's name…"

"That Alice." Esme said chuckling. "Always so stingy with her visions."

"Yeah…I wish…" I muttered as I started for the stairs.

"Have you seen Emmett?" She called and I immediately started nodding. "I hope he's not with that whore." My nod began to move from side to side.

"…I have no idea where he is and who he's doing... what… he's…doing…" She gave me a look and I quickly moved up the stairs.

By the time I stepped into the hallway I sensed her. She was moving quickly towards the house.

_Alice. _

"Oh…" I groaned and looked from Edward's doorway to my own. "She'll find me if I hide… just be a man… grovel…"

I heard Esme greet her, but Alice didn't return the greeting and I soon heard her footsteps on the stairs. It was seriously scary because she usually didn't make any noise when she walked. I stood frozen in the hallway in front of Edward's closed bedroom door as she topped the stairs.

"Hi Alice, don't you look lovely today?" I sang, before she even appeared in front of me. She gave me one of those looks, shook her head and then walked into our room and slammed the door. "That went better than expected…." I mumbled running my hand over my face and looking towards Edward's door. "Hey Edward…" I said knocking softly. "You alive and breathing? Ha…" I laughed at my own joke. He, however didn't make any kind of sound.

I turned the knob and was amazed that it wasn't locked, but before I could go inside, I caught Emmett's scent outside the house. Lexi was with him.

_Fun times. _

I could hear Esme cursing before they even walked through the front door.

"I can't believe you brought her here." Esme said outraged as I heard the front door open and they came inside. "You have the audacity to show your face here after what you've done to Rose?"

"I so do not have time for this." Lexi snapped.

"Chill out Esme." Emmett said and I heard them moving up the stairs. "It'll only take a minute."

"I don't care how long it takes, I don't want it done in my house!"

I laughed because it was hysterical the way she said it. I was still laughing when Emmett and Lexi appeared in the hallway.

"Where is he?" She asked looking at me as I pushed Edward's door open all the way.

"The patient is, right through here Dr. McLusty." I said smirking at Lexi, who at this time wasn't amused. Emmett cracked a smile, but I expected that from him. We both followed her as she stepped into Edward's room.

He was sitting in the floor leaning up against his bed and didn't move or look up when she hovered over him.

"All right Edward, talk to me."

"If I were you I wouldn't talk to me anymore." He mumbled.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't me because there is no way you could pull off this outfit." She gestured to her skirt and top which I noticed for the first time was slightly see through. Then I noticed Emmett was watching me, so I decided to notice the wall instead. Edward looked up at her, a small smile forming on his face. "Come on smile, you know you want too."

"No." He said shaking his head. "I have no reason to smile, I have ruined everyone's lives… it only took me 24 hours…"

"That's a new record." Lexi said. "You should be proud." She held her hand out to him. "High five?" He didn't laugh, nor attempt a smile. "Oh come on Edward, you didn't do anything on purpose."

"Then you agree? I ruined your life?"

"I did not say that…" She said dropping to her knees in front of him.

_If it wasn't such a crucial moment I would have said something to her about that position. _

"You didn't do anything to me." She said talking to him like a child. "Jacob did this."

"Emmett helped." _I had to say it…_

"Yeah first you and Jake, then Emmett and Rose and now possibly Jaz and Alice…." He shook his head and looked off towards the window.

"It's not your fault Edward." Lexi said grabbing his face and making him look at her. "Do you understand that? And besides, what could crushing Sunshine's dreams do to make it better?"

"You told her?" He said eyeing Emmett, who looked off like he wasn't listening.

"Of course he told me." She said looking at Emmett like she wanted to maul him, though judging by the low growling sound he let out, he was all for it.

"You can't change my mind Drea."

"The hell I can't." She snapped. "You are acting like a selfish, insensitive jerk."

"Yeah well don't fall for me." Edward said not cracking a smile. I was in awe that I hadn't said it first. Lexi glared at him and he made a sighing sound. "I'm sorry that was a low blow."

"Yet quite a turn on." She said getting to her feet as he stared up at her. "What you think you are the only one who can make jokes?" He smiled slightly as she reached for his hands, and pretended to let her pull him to his feet.

"What am I going to do Drea?"

"You are going to be happy and make Sunshine happy and not worry about anyone else." She told him. "Alice won't be mad forever, Jaz can handle it." She gestured towards me, I felt proud to know she had faith in me even though I didn't believe one bit that I could handle it. "Jake will have to deal with his own actions, Rose is moving on, Im going to be fine and Emmett…."

"Is pretty fucking ecstatic about the whole situation." I answered and she rolled her eyes at me, but Emmett grinned widely.

"You can't break up with her Edward." She said totally ignoring the rest of us.

"It's not your decision, Drea."

"The hell it isn't." she snapped. "If you do this, she'll think it's because of me."

"I'll tell her I changed my mind."

"That would be worse!"

"Then I'll figure out something." He grabbing at his hair. "It's too late Drea, I've already decided."

"Please Edward." Lexi begged. "You don't know what it's like." Her expression changed and her jaw tightened. "She was inconsolable after Embry…I couldn't stand to watch her go through it again…" Her eyes suddenly looked glossy and I felt the change in the air.

"Oh hell…." I mumbled.

"You need to leave Drea." Edward said backing away from her and sitting down on his bed.

"Edward." She said moving towards him.

"Don't." He snapped before she reached him. Her hands idled in the air before she covered her face and sighed.

"I'm gonna go Edward." She said stepping back. "But only because…" Edward got to his feet and Emmett stepped towards her. "I'm gonna go…" She said darting out the door and into the hallway. I looked at Emmett and Edward not really knowing what else to say as I heard her call me from the hallway. When I moved to join her Emmett shut Edward's door, locking them both in the room. "You can't let him do it Jaz."

"What can I do Lexi?" I asked gesturing with my hands.

"You want it to happen, don't you?"

"No." I answered quickly. "Of course not, I told him it didn't bother me… I'm more concerned about Alice."

"Yeah well apparently so is he."

"Are you blaming this on me?"

"No Jaz." She said quickly. "No… I'm sorry… It's just…." Her eyes started to tear up again and she sighed. "I hate this." She wiped at her eyes. "I can't even reason with him because it upsets me too much."

"Yeah…your emotions are pretty severe right now…" I said making a sighing sound, which was apparently a bad move, because it involved inhaling.

"Please try to talk him out of it." Lexi said grabbing my shoulders. "Please Jaz."

Suddenly my entire world started to change and I found myself staring all googily eyed at her.

"I'll try." I answered smiling like a complete idiot.

"Thank you." She whispered embracing me without one clue about what she was doing. I indulged myself by returning her touch. "Tell him to call me later." She attempted to step back but I couldn't make myself let go. "Jaz…." She breathed as her eyes flickered with realization and her mouthed dropped open. "Oh…no…Jaz…please don't..."

It was crazy how both Edward and Alice's bedroom doors opened simultaneously. That distracted me enough that Lexi moved out of my reach.

"What's going on out here?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I replied innocently. "I was just telling Lexi that I wouldn't mind escorting her home. Ya know, a girl like her…." I looked at her as I finished my sentence. "…in the woods alone."

"He does have a point, Lex." Emmett told her. "It could be dangerous."

"Yes it sure could…." She mumbled. "You take me." She said looking at him. "Take me Emmett, please."

"Well since you said it like that…." He replied grinning. "Let's go." He moved out of Edward's doorway, shutting the door behind him and gave me a little wink before following Lexi down the stairs.

When I turned around, I saw Alice standing there eyeing me. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Even through the haze I could tell I was in deep shit.

**Emmett's POV **

Lexi moved down the stairs and out the front door faster than I have ever seen her move in her life. I followed after her silently, even though her invitation was enticing, she seemed suddenly distant. I rode it out for the first few minutes of the walk but finally I had to ask.

"Are you all right, Lexi?"

"Are you?" She asked quietly.

Was she upset because her emotions got in the way of Edwards 'intervention'?

"Better." I replied. "Things aren't so intense now. Fresh air helps."

"I can't believe this happened."

"Don't worry Lexi, I'm sure Edward will rethink things."

"I'm talking about Jaz, not Edward." She snapped like I hadn't been paying attention or something.

"Oh well, what's to worry about?" I asked. "He didn't actually do anything, Alice will get over it within a day I'm sure."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Apparently, I do not…" I mumbled shocked by her tone.

"Did you not hear what he said to me in the hallway?"

"He just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"That is so not what he wanted." She snapped, seeming to be extremely irritated by my insolence. "Something happened."

"What do you mean, something happened?" It was amazing how quickly those few words got my attention.

"I asked him to try to reason with Edward. He said he would and I thanked him with a hug…" she looked at me and I was still lost in why she seemed so upset about all this. "I don't know when it happened or how long it had gone on before I noticed but, …when I went to leave he, … he wouldn't let go."

Again, I was confused. Jasper was nowhere near her when I opened Edward's door, so she wasn't making much sense at all.

"What are you trying to say, Lexi?"

"I'm saying he wouldn't take his hands off of me. I was able to jerk away when you opened the door because he was distracted." She looked at me like I was heartless. "He wanted to take me home Emmett."

Not wanting to be snapped at anymore, I let her words sink in and attempted to put it all together in my mind. She hugged him, he didn't want to let go, he wanted to take her home…that was odd of him to offer… wait…

"Are you saying he was under your spell?"

That seemed to be the only logical explanation, no way in hell he'd try something like that otherwise, especially if he valued his life at all.

"I think so." She said shaking her head. "You should have seen his face. I know that look, it was _that_ look, I just know it…." She looked quite panicked.

"Okay Lexi, just relax." I said stopping and making her look at me. "It's perfectly logical. You were very emotional up there today. I felt it and obviously Edward did or he wouldn't have asked you to leave."

"But never have I affected Jaz like that."

"Has he ever been around you-"

"Yes, several times and never once did it faze him,,,not like that."

"You said you hugged him…" I said remembering the first time she touched me. It was innocent but it was powerful. "Have you ever touched him before, I mean while you were feeling like that?"

"I don't think so." She replied shaking her head. "No, no I'm pretty sure I haven't."

"Well that's gotta be it then. The feeling is more intense through touch."

"Maybe." She said sighing.

"Not maybe." I told her. "Trust me, I know."

"I didn't realize…" She said looking at me. "I knew it happened to you and Edward, but I thought it was only 'my own'" she made quotations with her fingers. "Hell even Jacob never succumbed to me like that."

"You're his imprint, your powers don't work on him." I recalled what Patrick had explained months ago. She looked pained by my words and I immediately regretted saying it. "Unless you feel threatened or something… I dunno these Asrai rules are pretty fucking vague."

"Tell me about it." She said laughing slightly.

"You feel better now?" I asked taking her hand in mine as we continued to walk towards her house.

"Yeah, thanks." She said smiling. "Jaz just really freaked me out. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well now you know." I replied as we neared the house.

"Yeah well I suppose I should be grateful that I realized it in time."

"Yeah or Jaz would be the one standing on your doorstep right now." I said leading her up the porch steps.

"And kissing me goodnight?" She asked leaning up against the front door.

I didn't hesitate, it was instinctual just to move based on that tone of voice she used. My hands moved into her hair as our kiss started off slow, but increased in intensity quite quickly. When I felt her fingers touch the bare skin on my lower back, I knew it was time to say goodnight or else I wasn't leaving.

When I pulled away I wasn't happy about it but I knew what would happen if I stayed. Knowing that she wanted me and returned my love made it all the more hard to do, but I didn't want to push her.

"I should go." I said kissing her softly one last time.

_I sure do say that a lot. _

"Well all right." She said opening the front door. "If you don't want to stay…." She was already turning towards the doorway when her words registered in my mind and I grabbed her arm, spinning her back around. She giggled playfully and put her arms around my neck.

"Don't play." I said kissing her again and she laughed before trailing her fingers down my arms and taking my hands.

"I never play." She said turning around and leading me into the house. Nothing else was said as we walked through the dark kitchen and made our way up the stairs.

"Oh hey!" Sunshine squealed coming out of her bedroom. "I was just coming down to see what you two were doing."

"We are going to bed." Lexi answered opening her bedroom door.

"Well that doesn't sound fun at all." She said making a face.

"Yeah it does." I answered grinning and she looked appalled.

"Wait a minute, I thought that you already…" She huffed. "Well where the hell have you two been?"

"Say goodnight Sunshine." Lexi told me.

"Goodnight Sunshine." I said as Lexi dragged me into her bedroom.

"Seriously?!" Sunshine screamed from the hallway. "Fuck! I'm so bored!"

_I could still hear her cursing as she stomped down the stairs. _

"Now where were we?" Lexi asked, not even giving me a chance to answer before throwing herself on me.

_Wasn't like I really wanted to talk anyway…_

We ended up in her bed quite quickly, and only when things started heating up did I notice the smell.

_Jake definitely marked his territory in this part of the house. _

_Honesty in a sickening way, it only made me want her more. _

By the time she got my shirt off and I was working on hers, I felt Sunshine's presence back upstairs.

I wondered if we should have locked the door or if Sunshine would even attempt to come in here.

_You never know what Sunshine will do. _

Before I could even block it out or think of anything else, I felt a tug on my jeans and a snap of a button.

At that time I couldn't have cared less if the bedroom was full of spectators with cameras.

"I'm surprised Uncle Emmett hasn't died from the stench in there." Sunshine called from the hallway, causing Lexi to stop with the kissing and attempt to rid me of my jeans.

_I was not amused. _

"I didn't even think about that." She said wide eyed.

"It's okay." I said trying to kiss her again.

"I'm so sorry."

"Seriously, it's okay…"

"But-"

"But nothing." I said grasping her face and kissing her softly. "It just means you'll have to find a way to distract me."

Without a word, her lips brushed my cheek, then my neck and her hands slid into the front of my already unbuttoned jeans.

"That'll do it."


	10. Chapter 9: Inevitable Occurrences

Chapter 9: Inevitable Occurrences

**Sunshine's POV **

Never in my life had I endured such a long, boring, tortuous night. I had been waiting for hours for Drexi to return from her whatever with Uncle Emmett, so her early bedtime announcement was most irritating. Once I realized she was going to bed without going to sleep, I decided it would be in my best interest to find something to do away from the upstairs area. I was going to watch TV, but after channel surfing for what seemed like forever and finding nothing on, I decided that in all actuality it would be more fun to go up and harass Drexi.

So that's what I did for over an hour, though it wasn't quite as fun as expected because Drexi wouldn't reply to anything I said. I kept at it until finally Uncle Emmett told me to shut the fuck up and go on somewhere. It was pretty awesome because he said it in Spanish.

That was like six hours ago, flash forward to now, it was five A.M. and Drexi's alarm was going off. I heard her grumble, the crash of her pillow knocking the clock into the floor and the unusual sound of Uncle Emmett's laughter. It was unusual because his voice sounded different. The laugh seemed more sincere rather than forced. I could hear him trying to coax a grumpy Drexi out of her bed, which was rather odd as well, considering he was usually trying to do the opposite.

"Come on Lex, you need to get up and shower before school."

"I don't want too…" She mumbled and I could hear her turn over, more than likely covering herself with the blanket.

"Fine by me." Uncle Emmett snickered as he neared her door. "I want details on Jake's expression when you walk into class smelling all vamped out." It was then he opened the door and I nearly got sideswiped by the pillow Drexi had thrown at him.

"Way to get her moving." I said laughing as she scrambled out of her bed. "Morning Drexi, nice to see you survived the night, sounded like you were gasping for air, yet you still managed to pray to God a few times. Bravo." She was in the process of running her hands over her face and just peaked through her fingers at me when I said that, which made me laugh.

"You're hysterical." She said walking passed me and into the hallway.

"I do try." I said proudly as I followed her into the bathroom. "Can I sit in here and talk to you while you shower or will Uncle Emmett be helping in the showering process?"

"Showering is not my thing." Uncle Emmett said as Drexi returned to her room and came back wearing her bathrobe.

"I'll see you after school then?" She asked cheerfully and he nodded before pulling her into his arms. I stood there rolling my eyes and looking at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before I finally heard his footsteps on the stairs.

Drexi was pulling the shower curtain closed by the time I looked down again. Her robe came up over the top and I took it from her as I usually did and hung it on the bathroom door.

"What are your plans for today Sunshine?" She asked as the shower cut on.

"Oh you know the usual, call the local pizza places and ask for their specials, just so I have someone to talk too."

"You don't really do that, do you?" She asked laughing.

"I did once, but they didn't find it amusing when I asked whether the red sauce was animal or human blood."

"Sunshine!"

"I kid I kid…"

_I wasn't actually kidding, but apparently it wasn't something I was supposed to have done. _

"Why don't you go see Edward today?" She asked suddenly.

"I would but don't you think it's too soon? I mean everyone just found out about us and I dunno, maybe it was just me, but Alice and Jaz didn't seem very happy about it." She didn't say anything at all, no that's not true, or you worry too much, just flat out silence, which meant only thing.

_She knew something I didn't. _

"Where did you go last night?"

"To a movie."

"What movie?"

"The new one….with... that guy..."

"Oh yes, that guy! I love him!" I said acting all excited. "Seriously, Drexi… why you gotta lie?" She was quiet again for a few minutes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." She sighed. "We went to see Edward, okay…there was an issue."

"What kind of issue? Daddy has an issue? Why was I not informed of this?"

"Everything… is fine… now."

"Oh yay the secret issue is fixed, now I won't worry at all about what it could have been, who else it involved and why the fuck no one ever tells me anything!"

The shower cut off not long after that and I instinctively tossed a towel over the top, which Drexi grabbed immediately. She pulled the curtain open and stood there looking at me, biting her lip.

"Let me get dressed and I'll explain." She said stepping out of the shower and heading towards her room.

I stood in the hallway for a few minutes racking my brain to figure out what issue Daddy could have had. There were so many different options to choose from as I knew he was already upset about Drexi and Jakey, he obviously knew about Uncle Emmett and supported it… sorta. Whatever it was must have happened after he left here with Uncle Emmett and Jaz yesterday. Maybe he didn't support Uncle Emmett and Drexi. Maybe that's why they both went to talk to him yesterday. Maybe… maybe… he's jealous.

"Daddy doesn't want you with Uncle Emmett, does he?" I snapped on her the moment she opened her bedroom door.

"What? No." She said shaking her head. "I mean no as in he doesn't care one way or another."

"Then what happened yesterday? Uncle Emmett left with him and then came back to talk to you. You went to see Daddy, why?" Drexi took a deep breath, then sighed.

"The news of you and Edward was slightly shocking…to…some people…"

"Well duh, I figured that much, hence why I don't want to go to the Cullen's anytime soon." I said gesturing with my hand. "Is that the issue? Is Daddy upset about it?"

"Well…um…he…well…" Drexi started stuttering and when she stuttered that meant only one thing. _She was about to lie._ "Okay Sunshine listen. Everything is FINE." **Lie?** "Edward isn't upset….anymore." **Lie?** "It wasn't his issue, it was Jasper's and Edward felt guilty…but everything is okay now." She bit her lip and waited on me to say something.

"What was wrong with Jaz?"

"He was….jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked confused and slightly forgetting what we were even talking about. "About what?"

"Sunshine." Drexi said starting to apply her makeup and eyeing me in her mirror. "Remember that time you kissed Jaz?"

_Boy did I. That was the most idiotic move ever in my lifetime. Well side from the drunken deer at Drexi's birthday party and that time I stoned the liquor store clerk. _

"And he freaked out about it?" She continued.

_Boy did he freak out. I felt horrible. He was my good buddy, my favorite drug and I embarrassed the hell out of him just for revenge on Embry. My sweet Embry… now I'm sad. _

"Yes I remember, please stop making me relive it in my mind." I said trying to shake the sad thoughts away.

"He freaked out because he liked it." She said after hesitating momentarily. I felt my eyebrows raise as the words registered in my mind.

"She who lies a lot lately, say what?"

"Jaz has had a crush on you for awhile now. Edward knew about it. He didn't want Jaz to find out about you two, he thought he'd be upset."

"Where do you come up with this shit, Drexi?" I asked shaking my head. "Seriously, that's just insane…"

"Yeah it is, but its true Sunshine. Though Jaz wasn't upset about it and he is seriously happy for you and Edward, it's just…" She shook her head and sighed. "Well maybe you were right, you shouldn't go to the Cullen's today. I hear Alice isn't in a very good mood."

"Alice?" I nearly screamed. "Oh my fucking shit….you are seriously not lying? Jaz really has a crush on me?"

"Yes and Alice just found out yesterday."

_Wow… I was in shock, I had no idea… oh my fucking shit… _

"And Daddy knew?" I asked and she nodded. "And you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I…" She sighed as she attempted to pull her hair back with a clip. "Honestly... when Jaz told me-"

"He told you himself?!"

"Yeah it was… the day…me, him and Emmett went to find Cullen…" She closed her eyes for a moment and I looked away, knowing we were both thinking sad thoughts about that day. "It was a secret Sunshine, I promised I wouldn't repeat it and at the time it didn't seem important. And really it's not important now…"

"Yeah sadly Alice doesn't feel that way!" I yelled. "God, I hate it when I'm responsible for shit I didn't know I was involved in."

"You are not responsible Sunshine and I'm sure Alice will get over it soon, she's just upset right now and well… more than likely she's upset with me as well."

"Yeah, I'm sure she wants to murder you too for gaining affection from her man."

"Yeah well…"

"What?" I said wide eyed. "What the fuck else have you not told me!"

"Apparently over the decades I have never touched Jaz during my emotional state… well last night I did and… I learned something new."

"Jaz? Seriously? What did he do?"

"Nothing serious. I had hugged him and he refused to let go, which is when I realized what happened. Then he offered to walk me home and I panicked. That's why Emmett came home with me."

"Wow, I seriously miss everything."

"Yeah yesterday was quite an interesting day for me." She said sighing and shoving her books into her bag. "Let's hope today is not."

**Jasper's POV –Cullen House **

I was pacing in the upstairs hallway, had been for hours. Edward had took off sometime in the night without a word as to where he was going. I assumed he needed time to cool off. Alice locked me out of our bedroom and had yet to say one word to me after the incident with Lexi. I was seriously turning into Edward with one fuck up after another.

Carlisle came in sometime after Edward had disappeared to check in. Apparently Esme had been blowing up the hospital phone all day long. She was livid about Emmett's affair with Lexi. I'm sure if Alice hadn't shared her vision of Emmett's reconciliation with Rosalie she wouldn't have been so pissed about it. They'd been in the kitchen for the last hour, discussing what steps to take, as if this was a serious problem. Esme was so upset with Emmett that she seriously wanted him out of the house. Carlisle tried to defend him, even though he had no idea what had happened, but I was certain Esme was going to win this.

"Just let me talk to him Esme." Carlisle was saying, he tried to whisper they both did but I could hear it all loud and clear. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Yes, reason number one, he's a lying whore. Reason number two, he has a sick attachment to another lying whore. Reason number three-"

"Esme." Carlisle said softly, trying to get her to relax. "I will talk to him and we will figure this out, okay? Just calm down."

"Fine. You talk to him. But I want him out of this house by noon. I mean it."

"Esme."

"And something else is going on too!" She snapped. "Somehow he and that whore are responsible, I just know it. They came in yesterday to see Edward, who is now gone. He didn't even say where he was going just took off. And Alice…you know how she was so excited about her vision of Cullen? Well she came home yesterday in a mood and now she won't even come out of her room. And jasper… lord I don't even know what's wrong with that boy. He just wonders around the house like he's looking for something but can't quite find it…"

"They are probably fighting, remember we promised not to meddle in their affairs, which is one reason why it's only fair to talk to Emmett. It's his life Esme, we can't choose who he loves."

"But Rosalie is his mate!"

"Just let me talk to him."

_Poor Emmett doesn't even have a chance. _

Ironically the moment I thought that, I sensed him approaching the house. He'd been gone all night and Esme wasn't too happy about that either. I moved quickly down the stairs and out the front door in order to warn him of what he was about to step into.

"Get lost on the way home?" I asked meeting him in the middle of the yard.

"Made a wrong turn, ended up in the bedroom." He smirked.

"Damn, I hate when that happens."

"Yet, you were all about it last night."

"Shoulda known you'd bring that up." I replied shoving my hands into my pockets.

"You really freaked Lexi out."

"Yeah well I freaked myself out actually…" I said shaking my head as I remembered all too well the thoughts that were going through my head last night. "I have no idea how that happened."

"She hugged you. It was her touch, it got to you."

"It's never happened before."

"She's never touched you before."

"Hmm, well I don't suppose she has. I'm usually pretty good about staying away from situations like that. I guess she threw me off guard last night. I didn't even think about it."

"Neither did she. She feels awful."

"She feels awful? Hell, I feel like a fucking pervert. You have no idea the thoughts that were going through my head."

"Trust me, I do." He grinned. "Though I was able to put them into play last night."

"Yeah well you should probably make reservations again tonight, you may need them."

"Is that my five minute warning?" He asked glancing at the house.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you, but Esme is pretty adamant about it."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." He made a sighing sound. "How's Alice?"

"She's pretending I don't exist at the moment." I said nodding. "Can I come live with you?" He laughed but I was serious. Before I could say so, Carlisle stepped out onto the porch and even the wind got quiet. Emmett crossed the yard and stepped onto the porch, I just stood there in the yard pretending to be looking at the scenery.

"I have nothing to say." Emmett said to Carlisle as Esme walked outside. "I'll get my shit and get out."

"You don't even want to discuss this?" Carlisle asked as Esme crossed her arms.

"There is nothing to discuss." Emmett said shaking his head. "What's done is done, I can't change it and I wouldn't if I could. I finally have my chance and I'm not giving it up. Not for Rose. " He looked at Esme. "Not for you, not for anyone." With that he stormed into the house with Carlisle looking after him wide eyed.

**Edward's POV **

After Drea left last night I started feeling even shittier than I already was. I hated what I was going to do and I hated even more knowing that if Drea's emotions wouldn't have got in the way that she would have been able to talk me out of it somehow. I debated on whether I should wait and talk to her again before moving on with my plans, but I convinced myself that by continuing my relationship with Sunshine things would only get worse.

I left the house without telling anyone where I was going mainly because I had no idea. I just needed to get out and think things over, figure out what I was going to say to Sunshine, how I was going to be able to handle her reaction. I knew she wouldn't take it well and it only made me hate myself more. I hung around in the woods for a little while, thinking and pacing before finding myself at the cemetery, standing over the grave of my wife, my Bella.

I stood there for a long time, just reading the inscription over and over.

ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN

Forever Loved. Forever Missed.

There were fresh flowers on the stone, Rene must have come by recently. I hadn't seen nor spoke to her or Charlie since the funeral. Though they never said it, I knew they blamed me for the loss of their only daughter. Rene had gone back home, Charlie put the house up for sale. I haven't seen either one of them since.

When I was finally able to tear my gaze away I saw the stone beside Bella's. Just as new, with the same date of departure. I had been here at least twice in past few months but never had I studied that stone, though I knew him just the same.

EMBRY MICHAEL CALL

Selflessly Devoted

Selfless. If there were ever a word that perfectly described Embry that was it. He lost his life due to that one flaw. He was a real man, one who always put others before himself, one who always admitted blame and lived with its consequences. He loved her without thought, without need. He was her soul mate and the one person I would never be.

I bowed my head giving a silence salute to him before pulling a lily from Bella's gifted bouquet and tossing it onto Embry's grave.

My decision was made. It was my time to be selfless. To give up my own happiness for that of others. It felt necessary to prove my loyalty to Drea, though she disagrees with me now. I know she is only thinking of Sunshine's well being, and while that is important to me, it is not fair for Drea to cast aside her own happiness once again. She loved Emmett, I knew that, but her love for Jacob was strongest and meant to be. He was the only one who could protect her from things I could not. I refuse to put her life in danger for my own needs, I refuse to destroy her life as I have in the past. By allowing myself this luxury, this life with Sunshine that I thought I was worthy of, I sabotaged everything. Aside from Drea, I ruined my family's happiness. Rosalie was one step away from coming home and I destroyed her hopes and my family's dreams of being whole once more. Jasper was the perfect man, he had feelings that he would never act on and because of me, Alice saw him as less than what he was. I can't even begin to remember a time where the two of them weren't exceedingly happy. I ruined that. I knew Emmett would move on, I couldn't make everyone happy. It was impossible to consider everyone's happiness. I knew Emmett would be strong as he always had been. He would take to Rosalie, just as Drea has taken to him, filling the void of the one she is truly meant to be with.

This was it, I was seriously going to do this. I felt certain it was the right decision, yet I hated myself. I wanted nothing but to disappear and not have to deal with the pain I knew I would cause. I felt the need to cut all ties to my emotions, to let myself relax and be true to who I was.

That thought is the reason I was now leaving Barham's liquor store with two brown bags. It seemed as if it were more trouble than it was worth, but I wanted to be honest and I knew the intoxication would make that possible. After going through the motions of prepping my mountain lion victims generously with rum, I indulged myself on the sweet taste of victory. Though I had bought two bottles, I was only able to get the two mountain lions to finish off one of them, so I carried the other as a decoy.

It took me longer than usual, to make my way to Sunshine's house, as my sense of direction seemed to vanish entirely. It was almost noon by the time I stepped onto her front porch and it was there I dropped the second bottle of rum. It made a loud dinging sound as it hit the concrete and bounced down the steps shattering instantly at the bottom. For some reason I thought it was funny and I stood there laughing until Sunshine pushed the front door open.

"Why are you all giggly Daddy?" She asked smiling at me.

"No reason." I answered and quickly walked inside. She followed me as I moved slowly into the kitchen and then into the living room, sitting myself down on the couch.

"There's no blanket." She said seriously.

"Fuck it." I said laying back onto the couch. "I'm probably already contaminated." I looked at her grinning. "Come… come sit with me…we should talk."

"I already know about Jaz's crush." She said standing in front of me but not sitting down. "No worries there, I don't want him."

It was weird to hear her say that, even though I knew it to be true. It just seemed too weird that she would be so adamant about letting me know.

"That's great." I said slurring slightly. "But that's not why I wanted to talk…."

"What is wrong with you Daddy?" She asked wide eyed. "Have you been drinking?"

"That is not important." I said slowly so that I wouldn't slurr so bad. I gestured for her to come sit with me and she made a face before making the move to join me on the couch.

"What's up Daddy?" She asked looking at me all fearful.

"Sunshine…" I made a sound that seemed like I was taking a breath as I took her hand in mine. "This is not working out….you and me."

"What?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"This… us… it's not working." She snatched her hand from me quickly.

"So you're a hit it and quit it kind of guy?" She asked getting to her feet and staring at me hatefully. "I would have never expected that from you Daddy."

Just the way she said the word Daddy made me feel like shit. Worse than shit. I expected it. I prepared to deal with it, but the look on her face, the tone of her voice…. It almost killed me right then and there.

"We all have needs, Sunshine." I said trying to push her to believe that sex was all I wanted.

"So you used me?" She snapped.

I could have just said yes but instead I said the one thing that was farthest from the truth, but would knock me off my pedestal indefinitely.

"Not just you, there were others…."

"What do you mean, others?" She asked, mouth open, eyes wide.

"Exactly what I said." I replied trying to smirk and make myself seem heartless. "I waited for Bella and you see where that got me. A man has urges…" Sunshine stopped me with a wave of her hand.

"Urges?" She yelled. "Others? Before me? or After? If it was before I now see how you were able to wait so long." She crossed her arms and stared at me waiting on an answer.

"Before." I answered. "After." I smirked. "During."

"You lying, deceiving whore." Each time she used a word describing me, she threw something at me. I sat there and took it, never flinching, never dropping the smile on my face. "You made me think you cared about me, when all you wanted was to get me into bed! You are the worst person that has ever been allowed to walk the earth." Her expression was painful, I couldn't even bare to look at her anymore, so I turned my head pretending to laugh. "I can't believe I fell for you. You are a horrible person Edward Cullen."

It had been a long time since I'd heard her call me by name. It proved that I had done what I intended. She hated me.

"Sunshine." I stood up, ready to apologize, to take it all back, to beg her forgiveness. She threw the remote at me and it hit me right in the stomach.

"Get out."

"Sunshine..." I started but began to feel her stoning powers taking effect.

"Get the fuck out!" She screamed again and I fell back onto the couch, laughing at her outburst. "Ofcourse…." She snapped. "Fuckin stoner…." She came towards me only to grab the remote and hit me with it again. "You stay, laugh have a merry day. I'm leaving." With that she darted from the room and I heard the front door slam shut, nearly shaking the whole house.

**Lexi's POV **

Well today definitely started off better than yesterday. Last night was the first time in four days I didn't cry myself to sleep. I had no reason to cry, I wasn't alone anymore, I had Emmett. I'd been thinking about him a lot lately, I finally admitted to myself how I felt about him, but deep down I still felt guilty for being with him. If Jacob tried to come back to me again, what choice would I make? Was I using Emmett to fill his void? Just taking his affection to make myself feel better? I didn't know the answer to any of those questions and I was quite certain I would never have to choose either way. Jacob wasn't coming back. I did exactly what he assumed I would have done from the very beginning. I did exactly what I told him I would never do.

Aside from him and more than likely the entire pack, even Esme didn't approve of what Emmett and I were doing. Her reaction when we came in together yesterday was proof. I bet Emmett would catch hell for returning home this morning after being out all night, no matter what excuse he made for where he'd been. That thought made me think about Jaz and everything that happened last night in the hallway. Alice was already furious with him about his crush and I knew she was standing there watching him last night. Poor Jasper, I bet his day didn't start off quite as well as mine. I was just as much responsible for the whole thing as Edward felt he was. The two of us were quite a team when it came to ruining people's lives for our own sick pleasure. Though what a pleasure it was…

I smirked to myself as I let my mind wander back to last night with Emmett. No one word could describe him. He was sincere and loving and beautiful and amazing…in every single thing he does, both privately and publicly. As my mind filled with images and words, I felt happier at school then I'd been in a long time. Before now, I dreaded school, I hated walking around intentionally dodging Jacob and his friends. I hated skipping lunch in the fear of seeing him there. I just couldn't bring myself to face him and I didn't know if I was strong enough to keep my composure in the event that I did run into him.

Ironically as the thought crossed my mind, someone in front of me stopped and I moved around them quickly. I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly found myself face to face with Jacob. I had totally slammed right into him without realizing he was anywhere near me. He reached out and caught my shoulders to keep me from falling backwards and all I could do was stand there. Quil and Seth were on either side of him, both looking in the opposite direction as if they too didn't know how to handle this awkward moment.

The feel of his hands on me was too much for me and I couldn't think straight much less form a sentence as we stood there looking at each other. After a moment, Seth made a low whistling sound and Jacob slowly released his hold on me. Without a word, he continued walking down the hallway. I stared down at my feet as I felt Quil brush by me to follow after him.

"How's it hangin Lex?" Seth asked and I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"It doesn't usually hang, but thanks for asking." I replied trying to sound cheerful.

"Good to know." He grinned, waved and disappeared down the hallway.

_It was nice to know that not everyone hated me. _

_Though Seth was probably just happy to have Jacob all to himself. _

The thought made me laugh and I giggled all the way to my next class.

The day dragged on and like every day for the past four days, I now stood outside of Miss Forro's English class. The one class I shared with Jacob. The one class I dreaded walking into every single day. Though today I felt more nervous after running into him earlier in the hallway and I couldn't even figure out why. Was I not moving on with Emmett? Had I not come to realize that Jacob wasn't going to change his mind? Did I want him too? What the fuck is really wrong with me? I sighed and made my way into class, not glancing at anyone, just walking straight to the side of the room where I knew Jacob would not be. I made myself keep my head low and not look towards the seat where he usually sat. I knew he was already there because I could see his backpack on the floor out of the corner of my eye.

"Sup hot stuff?" Came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned in my seat to see Van Masterson grinning widely at me. I was going to turn back around without replying, but I noticed Jacob was watching me and I couldn't control myself.

"Sup Buttercup." I smiled sweetly and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

_It was shameful I know, but I had to do it. _

"Is that a come on?" He asked grinning.

"To some people it is." I replied turning back around.

"I take it as a come on." Van replied tapping me on the shoulder. "We should totally get together on Saturday and discuss this further."

_And that is why I shouldn't have replied. _

I turned around slowly and put on a fake smile.

"I would love to Van, but….I'm actually seeing someone right now." I may have said that last part a little louder on purpose maybe.

"You're seeing someone?" I heard Miss Forro's voice from the front of the classroom and I turned around quickly. "Is that why…." Her eyes scanned the room, but dropped quickly. "I'm sorry that is none of my business." She chuckled uncomfortably and started writing today's lesson on the chalkboard.

_Great so my English teacher thinks I'm a whore too. _

I glanced over at Jacob who had no expression on his face what so ever.

I spent the rest of the class, eying Miss Forro who refused to look at me and thinking about how she would even know what had happened between me and Jacob. By the time break came around I had figured out in a duh moment that Seth had to be the culprit. I decided to let my opinion be known to him, by approaching him while he was sitting at the table with Jacob and Quil.

I didn't even say a word, just walked close enough to where I could snatch his shirt sleeve and he willingly followed me away from the table.

"I have no idea what'd I've done to deserve this rough treatment, but please tell me so I can do it again." He grinned evilly and made a growling sound.

_It threw me off for a moment. _

"Seth..." I just stared at him with my mouth slightly open and he laughed.

"Your expression…" He laughed. "Love it."

"My expression is not meant to be loved, it is meant to strike fear into your heart." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Well it's only turning me on."

"Must you flirt with everyone?"

"Yes I must." He grinned. "Especially those who drag me away, since it involves touching."

"You are seriously not right."

"I know it." He grinned. "So what is it you want with me? Broom closet inspection?" he looked at his wrist like he was wearing a watch. "Three minutes, it's gonna have to be quick."

"Do you have any other speed?"

"Oooh that was harsh Lex." He said shaking his head. "You were wrong for that."

"Wanna tell me why Miss Forro thinks I'm a whore?" I asked ignoring his wounded ego.

"She said that?" He asked grinning. "Hot."

_Seriously…this kid._

"No she didn't come out and say that. But I'm sure that's what she thinks." I moved closer to him and leaned in to whisper. "It's none of her business about me and Jacob, you need to stop running your mouth."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that, your closeness threw me off."

"For God's sake Seth…"

"I'm only a teenage boy, cut me some slack…" he grinned. "But seriously… why would you think I said anything?"

"Well who else would tell her?"

"Okay I did mention it, but only because she asked. I didn't say anything but confirm her suspicions that you two had-"

"Shhhh." I said grabbing his sleeve and stepping close to him again. "You don't have to talk so loud." I glanced over at Jacob and Quil who were watching with interest and no doubt listening to every single word we said.

"Oh you don't want Jake to know you care?" He whispered.

"No, I don't want the whole school to hear my business." I snapped. "Tell Jacob whatever you want."

"You so shouldn't have told me that." He grinned mischievously.

"You are seriously disturbed."

"Be nice or I'm taking you off my to do list."

"Oh poor me, how will I ever survive?"

"Right, that probably doesn't faze you considering you are on everyone's to do list."

"God Seth, you are so fucking obnoxious."

"In my mind that translates to God Seth I want you so bad."

"You don't quit do you?"

"I can go all day." He grinned. "I mean that on so many levels."

"Oh really?" I asked smiling. "Got anybody who can vouch for that?"

"Instead of learning of my greatness second hand..." He said sliding his arm around me. "How bout I prove it?"

This was seriously getting a little out of hand, but I refused to back down.

"All right you're on." I said sliding my arms around his waist, his mouth dropped open in surprise. "I do like me a half naked werewolf every once in a while. Meet me in the broom closet in five minutes."

"Fuck…" He breathed. "I mean Five? I mean… fuck…" I laughed as the bell signaling the end of break sounded and I pulled away from him.

"Make sure you let me know what you tell Jacob we were talking about." He looked at Jacob and Quil who were both wide eyed and confused looking.

"Fuck me." Seth muttered.

"I said five minutes." I called back to him as I made my way out of the lunch room.

_Poor kid thought he could out flirt the master. _

That scene alone made my day brighter. I didn't see Jacob in the hallway for the rest of the day, but I passed Seth and Quil twice and both times held up five fingers and smiled widely. I laughed mostly because Quil looked so lost.

The ride home was peaceful, I was in a great mood, strangely enough and I couldn't wait to tell Sunshine about my day. She always asked and was always disappointed that I never did anything interesting at school. I never mentioned the broom closet incident to her so she wouldn't get the joke, but she'd laugh anyway.

I pulled up into the driveway and got out quickly, eager to get inside and share my day with Sunshine. She'd be thrilled that I was in a good mood and not all mopey. Though she would probably chalk that up to spending the night with Emmett. I could almost hear her comments as I pushed the front door open and stepped inside.

"Sunshine?" I called throwing my bag onto the table and wandering into the living room, giggling at my thoughts.

"You seem pretty cheerful." Emmett said as I entered the living room and I nearly jumped, but grinned widely at him.

"It's been an interesting day." I said laughing and moving to give him a hug.

"Tell me about it." He said after nuzzling my neck and staring at me with an odd expression on his face.

"You probably wouldn't find it quite as funny as I do." I said knowing that to be a fact. "Where is Sunshine?"

"I'm assuming she's with Edward, he's been here." Emmett answered and I nodded happily. "What happened at school?"

"Nothing too exciting." I answered wondering why he kept asking.

"Talk to anyone? Touch anyone? Be touched by anyone?" He asked and it was only then that I realized just how acute his sense of smell really was.

"Okay I see what you are getting at now." I said thinking it was kind of cute to see the jealousy coming out. "I ran into Jacob in the hallway. He grabbed me before I hit the ground. Nothing was said."

"I'm more concerned about why you smell like Seth Clearwater."

"Oh that…." I laughed. "He was trying to seduce me."

_That didn't come out right at all. _

"Say that again?" Emmett asked.

"What I meant was we were talking and I fell…." I nodded. He gave me this look. "Okay fine.. you know that game me and Jaz used to play where we'd try to render the other speechless with sexual comments?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well Seth likes to play that game too and let me tell I totally got him today. He couldn't even manage to utter a full sentence."

"I think you should be homeschooled." Emmett said nodding. "Starting tomorrow."

"Awww, are you jealous?" I asked putting my arms around him.

"Me? Jealous? No…"

"That's unfortunate cuz jealousy is quite a turn on to me."

"Oh well then yes, I'm jealous." He slide his arms around my waist and leaned in and kissed me.

"I too am jealous." Came Jasper's voice. _I jumped in surprise._

"Jaz, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand to be away from you Lexi. I've come to fight for your honor." The fact that he was grinning was the only way I knew he was kidding.

"I am very popular today." I said smiling.

"I hear you let Seth have it." Jasper grinned. "No pun intended."

"He's a wimp compared to you Jaz."

"I dunno bout that, I think last night proved just how much of a wimp I really am."

"That wasn't your fault Jaz." I told him. "Don't let it get you down." I reached out to touch his shoulder but he backed up.

"Let's not do that." He said seriously.

"I'm not emotional, nothing will happen."

"Don't care." He said shaking his head. "I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Did Alice say something about it?"

"Alice isn't speaking to me at all. She won't even be in the same room with me."

"I'm sorry Jaz." I said feeling bad for him.

"Not your fault Lex."

"Well part of it is." I told him. "If I wasn't there…."

"Yeah well that was just a lovely ending to an already fucked up day." He made a sighing sound. "Today wasn't any better either."

"What happened today?" I asked looking between him and Emmett.

"You want to tell her or shall I?" Jasper asked looking at Emmett.

"Tell me what?" I asked concerned. "What happened?"

"Esme kicked me out." Emmett answered sounding kind of proud.

"What? Why?"

"Either because he's a fucking whore or he's fucking a whore." Jasper said grinning. "Take your pick."

"Because of me?" I said crossing my arms. "That's not fair…." I sighed. "What are you going to do? Where are you going to stay?"

"Well I was hoping I could stay here…." He answered giving me a look. "But if you don't want..."

"No no no, of course you can stay here. Yes yes stay here, I want you to stay here…" I moved towards him and put my arms around his neck. "I slept so good last night…"

"If I remember correctly there wasn't much sleeping involved." He said brushing his lips over mine.

"Well I slept good the whole few hours I had." I replied kissing him back.

"Well I wouldn't want to interfere with your sleeping habits."

"Fuck sleep." I said kissing him again. His hands moved up my back and his fingers tangled in my hair as the kiss deepened.

"You are not alone in this room." Jasper said loudly. "Just wanted to put that out there."

**Jacob's POV **

_School sucked today. There is no other word to describe it. _

Id been trying to avoid Lexi at school since the whole thing started. I was even more adamant about it once I learned she was already back with Emmett. I couldn't stand to see her anymore. The few times I had glimpsed her in school, it made me crazy with pain. I wanted nothing but to throw myself at her, to forgive her to beg her to forgive me but I couldn't do that. I couldn't bring myself to stoop to that level, no matter how much pain I was in.

When she ran into me today, I knew she was there, I knew I would have to pass her in the hallway but I wasn't prepared to come face to face with her. I wasn't prepared to touch her, but I couldn't prevent it. She would have fallen if I didn't grab her and when my hands touched her I couldn't stop myself from holding on. Our eyes met for a moment and I could almost feel the regret, the sorrow radiating from her body. I wanted nothing but to take her in my arms and tell her how much I missed her but I made myself let go. It was over. I destroyed it and she had already moved on. I was already forgotten, which made me believe she never loved me at all. All I could do was walk away. I couldn't even speak to her. I was too afraid my feelings would come out, that she would know how much I was hurting and I refused to let her see that.

When I overheard Van asking her out in class, I was so close to saying something but Quil stopped me with a look. He knew I was watching he knew how much I was hurting and he knew Id regret speaking up. When she denied him, I was happy… but the feeling quickly went away when she explained that she was seeing someone. Though I knew that she had been with Emmett, it hadn't dawned on me that she was actually 'with' him. Those words cut me like a knife. It wasn't just a night. They were together now and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

The day only got worse as it went on. During last break, Lexi practically dragged Seth away from the table and that alone shocked me. She didn't say anything, just grabbed his sleeve and took off. Of course Quil and I watched them and we listened but they were speaking quietly most of the time and it was hard to hear over the crowded lunch room. At one point Seth looked towards us and I thought perhaps they were talking about me, but I couldn't figure out what was being said. Seth was grinning madly and Lexi seemed pretty cheerful. It wasn't until I saw him slip his arm around her that I started to think things I shouldn't. Seth was one of my best friends, he would never betray me like that. I tried to keep my mind from thinking like that, but when I saw Lexi put her arms around him and saw the way she looked at him, I couldn't keep the thoughts out any longer. Quil looked floored by the whole scene and I tried my damndest to act like I didn't notice.

I tried to talk to him when school let out, but he wasn't interested in giving any details about the event in question. He just reminded me that he had a lesson to get to and that he would talk to me later. He didn't even make a flirtatious comment, which strangely I was concerned about. Was he trying to get with Lexi? Would he tell me if he was? The thought was truly disturbing to me even though I no longer had any hold on her. Would he seriously do that? What about Miss Forro?

Now here I am sitting at home, on the front porch waiting on him to return from his lesson. I had nothing else better to do than to wait. Quil had gone out with Adryen for a dinner date and I didn't see them returning anytime soon. I was alone. I was confused. I was depressed. I had no idea what to do with my time now that I didn't spend it with Lexi. Even my dad was concerned, even though he was convinced that it was only a minor argument and that Lexi and I would get back together in time. He knew nothing about Emmett. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I hated admitting it to myself much less having to say it out loud. Though Dad always knew more than he let on and honestly there was no telling what Adryen had told him.

"What are you up to today boy?" Dad asked coming out onto the porch where I sat.

"Waiting on Seth to get done with his lesson." I explained.

"Would you be offended if I told you that I was concerned with how much time you've been spending with Seth?" He asked grinning. "Some of the things he says disturbs me."

"He does have several issues Dad, but he just says those things to bother me."

"Seems he enjoys bothering you."

"He's just trying to take my mind off of…"

"Lexi." Dad finished for me. "He's a good friend to do that, but I would feel much better about it if he involved girls in his distraction effort."

"Well he's definitely started involving girls." I said thinking about how he was talking to Lexi today. "And seriously I'd rather he wouldn't."

"Please tell me you say that because you don't want anyone but Lexi, and not because you are happy with only having Seth to entertain you."

"Seriously Dad you have no idea what is going on in my life right now."

"Well I would if you would talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's hard enough to deal with on my own, I don't want you following me around asking questions."

"Could you at least confirm with me that I have no need to ask questions about your relationship with Seth?"

"I'm not interested in anyone but Lexi." I said honestly. "I'm just having issues with the fact that it's never going to happen."

"Don't be so negative Jacob, she'll come back."

"Im the one who walked away…"

"So you're an idiot. She knew that in the beginning. She'll forgive you."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't give a fuck about me anymore." I cringed slightly when I realized I had cussed and his eyebrows raised. "My bad…"

"Did she come out and say she didn't care?" He asked letting my fuck up slide. "Or are you just overanalyzing it?" I looked at him for a moment, trying to decide exactly what to say and whether or not I was going to be honest. "Or are you not interested in explaining further?"

"Honestly, I'd rather not admit it." I sighed. "If I don't say it out loud, it's almost as if it isn't happening."

"She's seeing someone else already?" He asked without hesitation.

"Adryen told you?"

"No, I'm just assuming based on your expression." He replied and I looked down at me feet feeling like a loser. "I'm sorry Jacob." He sounded just as hurt as I was.

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe time will change things." He said looking off in the distance. "She is your imprint. One thing stands to be sure, she will always love you no matter what happens."

_That should have made me feel better, but it didn't. It actually made me feel worse, as it put into perspective that fact that even though she did love me, she didn't want me. _

"Thanks Dad." I replied trying not to let the sarcasm show. It was then I realized Dad wasn't just looking away out of pity, he was staring at something. Before I even turned around I knew that Sam was approaching.

"He doesn't look very happy." Dad glanced at me when he realized I'd picked up on our visitor.

"He sure doesn't." I replied, getting to my feet and jumping off the porch to meet Sam.

"There seems to be an issue at the border." Sam said the moment he got to me. "A Cullen."

"Which one?" I asked thinking there was no way in hell this day could get worse.

"Edward. He wants to speak with you." Sam told me. "He's threatened to cross if you don't meet him."

"Let him cross." I said without hesitation. Sam looked at me oddly.

"Jacob." Dad said with that "you know better" attitude.

"I'm seriously not in the mood for whatever the hell he wants."

"He's not the one…." Dad started but trailed off when I started shaking my head.

"No he's not but that doesn't mean I hate him any less."

"He's really adamant about talking to you Jake." Sam said with a serious expression on his face. "Adryen and Quil are holding him off. He seems… out of sorts…"

"Out of sorts?" I asked confused. "How?"

"Swearing a lot, stumbling around…" He made a disgusted face. "…flirting with your sister…."

"What?" I asked half grinning. "Oh I bet she's loving that…" I was amused but Dad looked horrified. "He's so wasted." I laughed. "All right I'll go, but only because Adryen's misfortune will make me feel better about mine."

"Way to take care of your sister." Dad said as I started walking away.

"Always."

I didn't move very quickly, just walked at a normal pace as I wasn't in a big hurry to see what the leech wanted, but it only took me a few minutes to come across them.

"Aw, Quil hasn't attacked yet?" I asked seeing Edward sitting on the ground staring at Adryen who had turned around when I got close.

"I figured you'd want the first strike." Quil answered crossing his arms.

"Aww, such a good friend, always thinking of me." I snickered and Adryen made a huffing sound. "What do you want Edward?"

"I want to talk to you." He said not even attempting to get to his feet. "Alone."

"Hell no, I'm not leaving him." Adryen snapped.

"Relax Adryen, I can handle this." I told her as I directed my thoughts to Edward.

_Is this about Lexi? _

He held his hand out and shook it, I was assuming that meant sorta, kinda…maybe.

_Does she know you are here? _

He shook his head no and grinned widely.

"She's probably gonna be pretty fuckin pissed at me."

_Then I would love to have this talk with you. _

"I wonder if I should have hid the bat before coming here…" he mumbled, touching his chin and staring off. Adryen tapped my arm and gestured towards him as if saying what the fuck?

"I can take it from here." I said after shrugging my shoulders. "Quil if Seth arrives while I'm gone, don't let him leave."

"Got it." He said nodding and reaching for Adryen's hand.

"Are you sure Jake?" She asked looking at Edward who blew a kiss towards her. Her expression was priceless and I had to laugh. "Fucking arrogant asshole… I hate him." She mumbled as Quil drug her off towards the house.

"You must be wasted." I said still laughing a little.

"Yeah…I'm…pretty fuckin shitfaced…"

"And you chose to come fuck with me? As if I haven't had enough shit to deal with lately."

"Actually…" He said getting to his feet, after stumbling twice. "I've come to apologize." My eyes widened in surprise. "I know, right?" He grinned.

"What's the point?" I said hatefully. "It won't make a difference."

"Wont it?" He asked confused. "If Sunshine and I-"

"I don't care what you do with Sunshine." I said cutting him off. "It wasn't my business in the first place and I wish like hell I realized that sooner, but it's too late now." I crossed my arms and stared at him.

_Emmett's already staked his claim. _

"Fuck Emmett." Edward slurred. "I mean yeah Drea adores him…." He trailed off and made a face. "I don't remember my point."

"She chose him." I said. "He's always been her first choice…"

"That's not true." He looked appalled.

"It is true." I snapped. "Maybe you don't know, maybe she's never told you…but I know the truth. She loves him, she's told me straight out. There's never been any doubt in my mind that she'd go back to him."

_Though I had no idea I'd be the one to make her do it. _

"Emmett's just…." He shook his head. "He's just an able bodied stand in." He grinned. "Though he does take that job seriously."

. "I am not amused."

"I won't stand here-" Just as he said it, he stumbled and landed on his ass. "….at all apparently." I didn't want to laugh because I was angry, but it was just too good not too

"Dude seriously if you stayed drunk, you might be worth being around."

"We always did get along better when alcohol was applied." He grinned. "Implied… what's the word….involved….?"

"Ingested?" I snickered.

"That too."

"Why did you come out here to talk to me?" I asked bluntly.

"Because I love her." He said softly. "I hate that she's destroying her life for me."

_I wasn't sure what to say to that. _

"The truth." He answered my thoughts. "I know you love her, I know you acted instinctively, I even know why…"

"Why?" I snapped. "Why do you think I did it?" I forced my mind to shut down and he stood there staring at me.

"Embry." The name was barely audible. "Perfect, selfless Embry. The hero who should never be forgotten."

_I was at loss for words at that point. _

"I've been thinking a lot." He nodded. "I don't deserve Sunshine. I can't be Embry…I can't live up to her expectations of me…no matter how hard I'd be willing to try."

"You care about her?"

"I do." He nodded. "She's an amazing person." He reached up and grabbed at his hair. "I hate that I've hurt her."

"What do you mean hurt her?" I asked wide eyed. His expression was pained and it looked like he would cry if he could.

"I ended it today." He said after a moment's hesitation. "It's over."

"Why?" I asked dropping my arms to my side, I almost couldn't believe I'd heard him right.

"It should have never happened." He said dropping his hands and crossing his arms. "I shouldn't have let it happen. If I had known what would come of it…"

"It doesn't even matter now." I said shaking my head. "Hurting Sunshine isn't going to fix anything. I made a mistake, I knew the answer before I demanded it of Lexi. I made this happen, why hurt Sunshine because of me?"

"I haven't been able to have a real conversation with Drea for four days now. She's too emotional, I can't be around her. She's miserable… she's-"

"Right, yes, she's miserable." I laughed out loud thinking about just how miserable she was. How miserable she was probably making Emmett right now.

"He was in the right place at the right time." Edward said. "Her powers compelled him, but he wouldn't have denied her otherwise."

"You don't have to tell me that." I said rolling my eyes.

"He loves her, Jake."

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped. "You think I'd be concerned over a random hook up?" I shook my head and turned my back on him. "That's what makes it so hard….I know how she feels about him and I know that he's loved her for centuries. She loves him because she wants too, not because nature made it happen."

"That doesn't mean her love for you is any less real."

"Doesn't it?" I asked turning back around. "She gave up on me before I even had time to realize my mistake. She turned to him without any hesitation. She knew what she wanted, she just needed the excuse. I gave it to her. I sealed the deal."

"She just needs time Jake."

"Time?" I snapped. "For what? To get him out of her system? To make me suffer for questioning her? To kill me slowly every minute of every day that I have to see her and know that she doesn't give a fuck about me anymore?"

"She wants to be with you Jake, she just-"

"Shut the fuck up, Edward." I yelled. "Fuck, I don't know why I agreed to talk to you, I knew you would do this. I was handling this on my own. It was getting easier to accept and now you've gone and fucked it up. Fuckin putting thoughts in my head like I still have a chance."

"You do have a chance."

"No." I snapped. "It's over. Even if she begged me, I wouldn't take her back. I can't do it. I can't let her do this to me anymore." I felt like I was about to start crying and I bit my lip to prevent it.

"Cry if it makes you feel better."

"I don't cry." I growled.

"Well she does." He said softly. "Every night."

"Well then obviously, Emmett's doing something wrong."

That was the last thing I said before taking off. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stand there and hear him lie to me. His words were only making this harder to deal with. She didn't love me. She wasn't miserable. Just seeing her with Seth proved that much.

As I neared the house, I knew he was there. My current mood made it impossible for me not to lash out. I couldn't control my emotions any longer and anger was the only way to prevent myself from breaking down.

"One day you fuckin call yourself my best friend then the next you got your hands all over her." First thing I said when I entered the yard and saw Seth standing on the porch with Adryen and Quil. Seth's eyes widened and he started shaking his head immediately.

"It's not like that Jake. You know I'd never-"

"Never what?" I snapped stepping up onto the porch. Seth moved behind Adryen who stared wide eyed at me. "It was obvious what you were doing Seth and right in fucking front of me. You could have at least had the decency to hide it."

"I wasn't doing anything Jake." He said peeking over Adryen's shoulder. "You gotta believe me, just let me explain."

"Right, like I wanna fuckin hear the details."

"You got it all wrong Jake."

"What is going on?" Adryen asked looking at Quil.

"Long story…." He answered covering his mouth and looking at Seth.

"She was mad at me-" Seth started but stopped cold when I moved around Adryen.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard the same story start out that way." I snapped as I reached for him and he hurried behind Quil.

"No no no Jake, wait!" He screamed and the front door swung open, revealing my Dad's distraught expression.

"Lover's quarrel?" He asked looking at Seth and then at me. Quil laughed but I wasn't amused and started for Seth, but he darted behind Dad's chair and braced himself on the handles.

"Jake please, just let me explain." He said quickly. "She was mad, apparently Miss Forro said something to her in class or something…she wanted to talk to me about it."

"Go on." I said remembering that exact moment from class.

"We were just talking about it and you know me…" He grinned nervously. "… You know how I am. I flirt with everyone… I mean come on, I hit on you at least twice a day…" Dad gave me this concerned and uncomfortable look.

"Go on."

"And you know her, it's in her nature not to be outdone…" He explained. "And I couldn't let her win, we were both just testing each other to see how far the other would go… I put my arm around her to scare her but she knew I was bluffing. She was just fucking with me, to see what'd I'd do. When I realized she wasn't going to back down, I freaked out Jake… you gotta believe me… I would never ever do that to you."

"It was just a game?" I asked, calming down tremendously.

"Yes, a game, a joke even... it was nothing… seriously… god I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't think you'd react like this… really dude… you're my best friend, I would never ever do that to you. I love you man. "

_I felt like a complete asshole. _

_And sorta uncomfortable with the stares my Dad was giving me. _

"Seth…" I said running my hands over my face. "I'm sorry…I overreacted….I just… I was talking to Edward… and..."

"What did that arrogant bastard say to you?" Adryen snapped.

"Nothing out of line." I said sighing. "Just trying to make me believe that Lexi really does give a….crap…" I changed my intended word and looked at Dad who nodded.

"She does Jake." Seth said. "When we were talking earlier… you know before… yeah... well she was talking quietly because she didn't want you to overhear her concern."

"She wasn't concerned about me. She was concerned because her "I'm seeing someone" response made her look like a whore."

"Jacob…." Dad said with that tone again.

"What? It's true, it's been four days. She slept with Emmett on day two." I covered my mouth immediately and cursed silently to myself.

"Emmett Cullen." Dad said wide eyed. "I see now why you are so concerned."

**Sunshine's POV **

I was utterly devastated and angry when I left the house today. I didn't even know where I was going, I just ran, ran as fast as I could and didn't look back. When I finally slowed down, I realized I had come into a town and honestly had no fucking idea where I was. I stood on the sidewalk, watching the street lined with bumper to bumper traffic and crowds of people bustling in and out of several large buildings.

Even though it wasn't too bright out, I was thankful for the shade of the tree lined sidewalks as I stood there searching the scenery for any clue as to where I was.

_This is ridiculous, I've run off all angry like and now I'm fucking lost. _

_Damn you Edward Cullen. _

I suppose I could follow my path back, catch a familiar scent, something… surely this whole vampire thing gave me a better sense of direction than I had as a human.

"Excuse me." I called to an older man who was passing by. "Could you tell me what town this is?"

"Seattle." He answered giving me this odd look and walking off as if I had rabies or something.

"Seattle…" I mumbled to myself.

_Well at least I am still in Washington. Not too far away from home….I hope. _

"Hey excuse me ma'am." I said stopping another passerby on the street. "Would you happen to know how far away I am from Forks?"

"Forks is a good four hour drive from here." She replied pleasantly.

"Good, then I can make it in two, max." I said nodding and she eyed me oddly before walking off just like the man before her.

_I surely need to be careful what I say while I'm around all these people. I can't just talk about things all willy nilly like. I am out in public. _

"I…am… out… in… public." I said the words slowly and grinned widely as I looked around.

Didn't seem like there was a need for me to rush home just yet. Drexi would just think I was out hunting, as long as I made it home before dark she wouldn't worry too much, unless that bastard waited on her to get home and told her.

I crossed my arms and stood there for a few minutes thinking about what he would have done. Surely he wouldn't tell her in person, she's going to be pretty pissed at him…. Yeah he'd call and tell her if he even tells her at all.

And if they were worried, they could find me. There was no reason at all to rush home where it would only bring back horrible memories. I think it would be much more productive to check things out here and find something fun to do.

_But what? _

I started walking down the street, careful to stay close to the shade as I went. There were several buildings, some café's, souvenir shops, official looking places that looked no fun at all and a ultimately huge police department smack in the middle of the area.

I walked on for a few more minutes until I saw a flyer taped on the window of a local music store. The dark haired hottie in the picture caught my eye. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen and jet black hair with red tips.

"Fucking awesome." I murmured.

Drexi would be so jealous of how red his tips were and I myself was quite envious of how he pulled off the black eyeliner.

Dude was decked out in a pair of jeans and a white wife beater, he was pretty fucking built from what I could tell.

"Thirty Seconds to Mars." I said out loud as I read the flyer. Apparently it was a band playing in the area this afternoon. "Sounds like a stoner name to me….shall I?" I said to myself as I snatched the flyer off the window and went on my way to find the address where the band would be playing.

It only took me about thirty minutes to find the Paramount Theatre where the concert was to be held. Though I did have to stop and ask several people on the way. And for some reason every fucking one of them looked at me like I was crazy. It wasn't until I started looking around and noticing the attire of the other people that I realized, the stares were probably due to my clothing or lack thereof. I was wearing a tank top in forty degree weather…

I saw the entrance to the theatre and started for it, but was stopped immediately.

"Ticket?" Said a crotchety looking old bald man.

"I don't have a ticket." I said sadly.

"You can purchase one here for $97.00."

"I don't have any money." I said checking my pockets even though I knew I didn't have any.

"Then you don't have any tickets either."

"You have no idea how bad my day has been…" I mumbled. "I seriously need to be here. I need to de stress."

"I don't really care about how your day has been." The old fucker snapped. "No money, no ticket. No ticket, no show."

"Well aren't you a crotchety old fucker."

"Would you like me to call security?"

"Not really…no…" I said shaking my head. "But really what would you call them? They don't take kindly to insults ya know."

"Security." The man said calmly as he looked towards the inside of the theatre.

"I said no!" I nearly screamed. "Please don't, I swear I'll leave... I won't bother you anymore."

"If you really want in that bad, I'm sure we can make arrangements."

"Really?" I asked quite cheerfully. "What kind of arrangements?"

"I'd be happy to let you by, if you could do me a little favor."

"What's the favor?"

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, probably the most graphic and disgusting sexual activity I'd ever heard.

"You nasty ass." I snapped, crossing my arms and shaking my head frantically. "What do I look like, a fucking whore?"

"All women are whores, if given the proper direction."

"You are such a fucking pig! Oh my god, I so hate you… fucking men." I couldn't even believe dude was standing there saying this shit to me. "All men are fucking pigs, only after one thing…."

Saying that made me think of Edward and what he said to me earlier. How he was apparently out fucking the whole town of Forks while I waited patiently for his "nervousness" to subside.

"Fucking asshole. I hate that fucking bastard so much. If he were here right now I swear to god I would kill him. Tear him into tiny pieces and burn that fucker." I growled suddenly and I knew what was coming. When I turned to the old dude, he was grinning at me. "Oh…no…"

_I panicked at first, wondering if I should just run before anyone noticed, but then I had an idea. My power would finally be useful. _

"Bet you're awful hungry bout now…." I said grinning widely.

"Man… seriously… suddenly I'm starving…"

"Well… I could take over here…. You could go to lunch…" I cringed and closed my eyes waiting on this to backfire in my face.

"You would?" he asked happily. "That would be great."

_Fucking stoners… thank god for hunger. _

"Of course." I said smiling pleasantly. "You go right on, I'll wait right here."

Fucker nodded at me happily and didn't even hesitate to take his stoned ass out of the building.

I then wondered up to the desk he stood at and nonchalantly pulled a ticket from the stack.

"Fear my awesomeness." I sang as I skipped off into the theater.

It was severely obvious by the lack of people in the auditorium that I was early. I unfolded the flyer I had kept in my pocket and made a sighing sound.

"Almost two and a half hours early." I cursed to myself and looked around for something to occupy my time. No way in hell I was going back out there and have to bypass Mr. Pissy Pants when he comes down from his high and realizes what happened.

After counting all two thousand eight hundred and seven seats in the theater, I was just getting to one hundred and fifty seven bottles of beer on the wall when people started filing in.

Odd looking people too, dark hair, dark makeup, dark clothes, crazy lookin folks they were. I felt like a meteor could come blasting through the roof, raining the sun down on me and even with my sparkles I would be the most normal looking person in this room.

I started thinking maybe I shouldn't be here that this band was going to be pretty off from my usual music taste, based only on the looks of their fans. However when Mr. Hot Stuff bounced onto the stage in all his black leather pants glory, I changed my mind.

He politely thanked everyone for coming to the show as soft music played and then suddenly he started singing…

"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted leave

No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe

No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain

Where did you go

Where did you go

Where did you go"

_Holy fuck, this is my song… seriously… I take breaths and still can't breathe. I so totally lie awake at night!_

"As days go by

The night's on fire …

Tell me would you kill to save a life

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right

Crash crash

Burn let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground"

_Crash Crash Burn! _

"No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget

No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret

There is a fire inside of the heart and a riot about to explode into flames

Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?"

_No matter how many lives that live I will never regret….oh my god… seriously… he's talking about me! _

"Do you really want?

Do you really want me?"

_YES! _

"Do you really want me dead?

Or alive to torture for my sins?"

_Not dead, but the torture part sounds lovingly kinky… _

"Do you really want?

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead?

Or alive to live the lie?

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground"

_This song reminded me so much of he who used to be Daddy it wasn't even funny. _

"The promises we made were not enough

(Never play the game again)

The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug

(Never gonna help me here)

The secrets that we sow we'll never know

(Never sing a song a second time)

The love we had, the love we had

We had to let it go

(Never giving in again, never giving in again)"

_Seriously… word for word my thoughts exactly…. *sigh*_

When the song was over I think I clapped louder than any of the others. I was seriously impressed by that song, especially how right on the lyrics were to my current feelings. Each and every song he sang reminded me more and more of my current issues and though it made me sad, just looking up to see that sexy ass man singing made it all worthwhile

When the concert was over, Mr. Hot Stuff announced to the crowd that he'd see those with VIP passes at the bands after party. My need for involvement took over immediately. I was going to this party, one fucking way or another.

It wasn't very difficult at all really. I stood near the entrance, about four to five feet behind a bunch of people and thought constantly about what happened today. When I felt my anger start to bubble I pushed myself to the front of the line and demanded to be let in. Of course the "bouncer" denied me, but I was prepared for it as I pretended I was yelling at he who shall not be named, my anger took over completely and that bouncer bastard was stoned off his ass within seconds. I didn't even hesitate just slipped right on through, like I was fucking Queen of the ball or something.

Immediately upon entering this "after party" I could pick up the scent of a long ago friend of mine. Miss Mary Juana. Somebody or bodies was smoking the shit and that's when the craving set in.

I wasn't sure if it was the smell, the fact that I hadn't been stoned in a while or that I felt extremely upset about today's events that made me want it to so bad. I followed the scent through the room which was a hard task considering it seemed everyone was enjoying the effects of the lovely Mary Juana, but eventually I came across someone holding a joint in their hand. Ironically it was Mr. Hot Stuff himself. I stood there staring for a moment, as dude was half naked and we all know how I have issues with half nakedness.

"You want?" Mr. Hot Stuff asked, holding out the joint to me. I was able to nod slightly and managed to take the joint from him. I hesitated briefly and nearly jumped when he lit a zippo lighter and held it towards me. After he nodded towards the joint, I put it to my lips and he lit the end. I inhaled as much as I could at one time, inhaling seemed to be much easier when you didn't need air to survive. After several puffs, I passed it back to him and he grinned before taking several hits himself.

_I wasn't feeling anything at all and I knew I wouldn't. Damn life isn't fair. _

"You're even hotter than in your picture." I said pulling the flyer out of my pocket and handing it to him. He coughed a little from inhaling the smoke, but somehow produced a pen from thin air and signed my flyer before handing it back to me. "Awesome." I said grinning, wondering why he did that but not caring cuz he was so fucking hot if I could drool I'd be drowning right now.

"What's your name?" He asked handing me the joint again.

_I was going to refuse the joint but it seemed to be a way to conversate with Mr. Hot Stuff, so why the fuck not? _

"Sunshine." I said taking it from him. "But you can call me whatever the hell you want." That made him laugh hysterically as I puffed on the joint, only to get nothing.

"How bout I call you Hot Momma?" He asked, grinning flirtatiously and accepted the joint back.

So true, I was seriously one hot momma. I smiled happily as my mind began to wander. Thoughts of the long awaited return of my precious baby boy began to fill my mind, but I knew now wasn't the time to discuss such a thing.

"Well then, I'm gonna call you…" I said trying to change the direction of my thoughts. I knew his name was Jared as he introduced himself and his band mates at the end of the concert though that seemed like such a lame name for such a hot man. "Big Daddy." I said suddenly. "Yes." I grinned evilly as I thought about how fun it would be to talk about him in front of he who used to be Daddy.

"Awesome." He replied passing me the joint again. This time I declined it.

"No thanks, it's not really doing anything for me."

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked wide eyed. "This shit's the top of the line..."

"Yeah well apparently I have a top of the line tolerance."

"We've got some vodka in the kitchen." He said pointing across the room.

"Oooh." I said practically drooling. "Got any deer?"

"No fresh out." He laughed like I was joking or something.

_That's when the most brilliant idea ever in life occurred to me. _

If feeding vodka to a deer and drinking its blood got me drunk, would drinking the blood of

a stoner get me high? Why the hell had I never thought of that? It was certainly an experiment that could be justified at this moment.

I smiled excitedly at Big Daddy, as he crushed the joint out in an ashtray.

"Can I bite you?" I asked bluntly. There didn't seem to be any point in explaining as he was probably too high to understand.

"Sure." He said agreeing like I assumed a stoner would. "But I must warn you, I bite back."

"No problem. If you survive this, feel free." I smiled as the involuntary thoughts began to invade my mind.

What exactly would happen if I bit him? Would he die? Would I change him? I knew how the process was done now… I randomly asked he who used to be Daddy one day after we had talked about Bella and Embry. I still felt guilty that I couldn't save her, still do, even though that bastard ass doesn't deserve her.

Though I don't suppose turning the lead singer of a famous band into a vampire would be a good idea, considering the whole… irate newborn factor. He'd lose a lot of fans….you know if he ate them.

And if I changed him, he wouldn't be able to get high anymore, so if this experiment did work,

I wouldn't be able to use him again. With that thought, it was apparent that I would have to only take a little and make sure I didn't kill him. This was going to be difficult.

My mind flashed back to that same conversation with he who used to be Daddy when we discussed the process of changing. He told me about the time that some vamp attacked Bella and he had to save her. I could clearly see the mark on her arm as he told me the story, the scar she bore from the venom. He said that venom entering into the body of a human was painful and she had screamed, he thought he was going to lose her then. It was Carlisle who insisted she could be saved, but only if the venom was removed quickly. He ended having to suck the venom from her arm until he tasted only blood and then stop. He said it was hard to stop, that even though he hadn't drank human blood in decades, it was hard not to indulge. But he stopped, he saved her, so I knew from that story alone that it could be done. I had never tasted human blood, I knew no difference, it couldn't possibly be any better.

So technically all I had to do was bite, inhale and then suck the venom out just as he who used to be Daddy had done. Suddenly my mind skipped ahead of me and I started giggling just thinking about how he who used to be Daddy sucked out another man's venom.

"Are you sure you're not high?" Big Daddy Jared asked, laughing along with me.

"I'm pretty sure." I said faking a breath. "But I can be….if you let me bite you."

I was still kind of iffy about the whole thing, thinking I'd fuck it up or something, but Big Daddy Jared started patting the seat beside him and my thoughts stopped.

"Bring it." He said grinning. "I'm up for a little kinky make out session."

Any worries or what ifs were suddenly gone from my mind as I eagerly threw myself on the couch beside him. The moment I sat down, his arm went around me and without any hesitation his fingers tangled in my hair, forcing me closer to him, and he pressed his lips onto mine roughly. With the same feeling of aggressive need I thrust my hands into his hair and nearly pulled him on top of me. His hands moved over my shoulders and down my back effortlessly.

_I felt like such a dirty whore, but it was just too good to stop. _

_This must be how Drexi's feels on a daily basis. _

I knew we were in a room full of people and I could keenly hear their voices, but I couldn't focus on what they were saying, especially when Big Daddy Jared's fingers moved back into my hair and his lips began to move across my jaw and down towards my neck. His kisses became slower and softer as his lips touched the sensitive skin of my collarbone, his fingers tangled in my hair again and held me in place as his lips trailed just below my jaw.

An involuntary murmur escaped my lips when I felt the gentle nip of his teeth on my neck and my jaw dropped open when he pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Isn't it my turn now?" He asked so seductively that all the reasonable thoughts I had drifted away with just the gleam in his crystal blue eyes. Without any hesitation I moved forward, causing him to lean against the arm of the couch and began to delicately trail kisses across his jaw and onto his neck. I could feel his pulse pounding, could practically smell the blood pulsing through his veins and suddenly nothing else mattered. My fingers tangled into his hair forcing his head to tilt to the side as my teeth scanned over the flesh of his neck. Within seconds I found myself incontrollable as I bit down roughly and began to drink his rich weed flavored blood. He let out a stifled groan and I could feel him wince from the pain.

It was the biggest adrenaline rush I'd ever felt before. As compared to my first feeding as a newborn, this was ten times more intense. Never had I imagined that human blood could taste so different, so sweet, so satisfying…

It wasn't until he dropped his arms from me that I realized what I was doing and I stopped immediately.

"Are you okay?" I asked pulling back without really wanting too. He kept himself laid back on the arm of the couch and was now touching the place I had marked.

"Fuck." He murmured. "It burns." He said attempting to sit up and making the most pain ridden expression.

"Here let me-" I started to reach for him, I knew I had to remove the venom before it spread too much. He cut me off by pushing me away weakly. "No wait, you don't understand, I can make it better, I can take the pain away, you have to-"

"It's okay, I'm fine." He said trying to sound all macho.

"But you won't be…" I said reaching for him again. "If the venom spreads-"

"Venom?" He asked, still holding his neck and wincing as he spoke.

Some of the people in the room were staring at us now and I started to feel alittle panicky as I leaned towards him again.

"Look …I….well…" I whispered as softly as I could. "I'm a vampire…..you're gonna die… if you don't let me-"

"Are you sure you're not high?" He asked still not removing his hand from the bite.

"Ask me again in a few minutes." I mumbled and forcefully removed his hand from covering the mark, then did what I had to do. I moved so quickly, he had no idea what I was doing until I was almost done. Upon grabbing his hands and forcing them behind him, I leaned down and skimmed my teeth over his neck until they fell into the initial bite mark. It only took a few minutes before I began to taste clean blood again, well as clean as a stoner's blood could be.

Again I had to force myself to stop and moved back across the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest as I watched him resettle himself in a seating position. I buried my face into my knees as I waited for him to say something and hoped beyond hope that I hadn't just made the biggest fuck up of my lifetime. After a few minutes of torture, he finally spoke.

"Well…. I don't think I'm quite high enough." He was nodding when I looked up. "Definitely time for round two." With that he stood up and begin to walk away, but turned back slowly. "Aren't you coming?" He asked holding his hand out. I looked around the room as if he were talking to someone else and noticed all the stares once again, though this time, they all looked amused.

"Come where?" I asked letting my feet drift down to touch the floor.

"To my room." He grinned. "Unless you're scared?"

"Me? No…but…" I shook my head. "You…I… aren't you… mad? Or…something."

"I told you I was fine and even more so now." He reached out again. "Come on, come with me and we can talk about it."

"Talk about it…"

This didn't seem like a normal human reaction to being bitten by a vampire, though I suppose he wasn't exactly a normal human anyway…

"Okay." I finally nodded and stood up.

_That was the moment I realized my experiment worked. _

I practically tripped over my own feet and if it weren't for Big Daddy I would have hit the floor and embarrassed myself in front of everybody. When I looked up at him I felt dazed, almost confused. What the hell just happened? Seriously…I'm high… I can feel it… the numbness, the distant voices, things were suddenly not as clear as they used to be.

"Well I see you don't need anymore." He said grinning.

"Well I am suddenly very munchie." I blurted out.

"You shouldn't be." He laughed as he took my hand and led me out of the room.

Yes… seriously… I went there….

Let me know what you think, will Sunsine return home? Are Lexi and the others wondering where she's gone too? Will Edward tell them what he's done?


	11. Chapter 10: Justifiable Reactions

**Chapter 10: Justifiable Reactions**

**Jasper's POV-The Next Day **

We stayed at Lexi's for a few hours after she had already left for school. I wasn't very enthusiastic about going home and facing the wrath that I knew was awaiting me at home and Emmett readily volunteered to come with me. I wasn't sure if it was to see if Sunshine was there with Edward or if he just wanted to spite Esme. Either way, I felt a little better about it.

Before we even stepped onto the porch at the house, the front door flew open and there stood a fuming Esme, hands on her hips, jaws clenched.

"Where the hell have you been?" She snapped staring at me. "You just took off yesterday with no words at all, Alice has been worried sick."

"Really?" I couldn't help but grin.

"And you…." She turned to Emmett. "What are you doing here? Was Jasper with you? Shame on you Emmett." She started moving her hands around as she spoke. "Just because you ruined your life doesn't mean you should take Jasper down with you."

"My life is perfect, thank you." Emmett replied. "And Jaz just needed to get out of the house for a little while. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Where were you last night?" Esme asked turning from Emmett to me.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how to answer that question because I knew the truth would piss her off. "With Emmett."

"Obviously." She snapped and then looked at him. "With Lexi?"

"Maybe." Emmett said. "Or maybe someone else. I have a couple girls around town, I am a whore after all."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and Esme turned her gaze on me.

"You think that's funny?" She hissed. "After what you've done to Alice…"

"He hasn't done anything." Emmett defended. "He loves Alice and he'd never betray her."

"I would assume that." Esme nearly growled. "But I used to think the same thing of you Emmett."

"Would you just stop?" Emmett snapped. "I know you're unhappy with the choice I've made but that's what it is, my choice and there is nothing you can say that will change it. I did what you wanted, I left your home, I –"

"You gave up your family." Esme said shaking her head. "For her."

"Maybe that's how you see it and maybe you've convinced Carlisle of it, but it's far from the truth. I would never give up my family and that includes Rose. It would be more accurate to say my family gave up on me." That comment made Esme's eyes widen and she looked even angrier than before, if that was even possible.

"I never gave up on you." She snapped, crossing her arms. "I believe that in time you will see the error of your ways and come home."

"It's funny that my broken relationship concerned no one until now."

"We all thought Rosalie would give you another chance."

"She did." Emmett replied.

"And you screwed everything up."

"I have no regrets."

"You are so naïve Emmett." Esme said narrowing her eyes at him. "Lexi doesn't love you. She's Jacob's mate by nature, it's inevitable that she'll go back to him. You are nothing but a passenger on her rebound train."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna ride that train til it kicks me off." He replied grinning and I knew he meant that literally. Esme was appalled merely judging by her expression as she had no comeback. "So, if you're done with the guilt trip, if it's okay with you, I'd like to visit with my brother."

"Which one?" She asked. "The one who's proved to be just as bad as you are or the one who intends to be?"

"Just curious…." I said raising my hand. "Which one am I?" Esme didn't even answer just made a huffing sound and walked off.

"I think Edward's the proven and you're the intended." Emmett told me as we walked into the living room.

"I never intended anything." I replied. "I just haven't learned how to lie as well as you two."

"It really is the most useful thing Edward has ever shared." He laughed.

"Speaking of…" I said looking up at the ceiling, sensing Edward was in fact home, but there was no sign of Sunshine.

"Yeah, I wonder if Sunshine's home now." He said starting for the stairs. "Shall we find out?" I nodded and followed after him.

When we neared Edward's bedroom, Emmett knocked roughly before just walking in. Upon following him, I saw Edward once again sitting in the floor, leaned up against his bed. He didn't look like he was feeling well, as his head was tilted up and his eyes were closed. Emmett raised his eyebrows as he looked at me before addressing Edward.

"Must have been some night."

"Please don't yell." Edward whispered wincing without opening his eyes or moving at all.

"I think someone might be a little hung over…." I snickered.

"What the fuck did you and Sunshine do last night?" Emmett asked. "Or should I not ask?" Edward leaned his head forward and put his hands over his face.

"I haven't seen Sunshine since yesterday afternoon." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked confused. "She didn't go out with you?"

"What happened?" Emmett asked obviously drawing some conclusion I hadn't made. "Where's Sunshine?"

"I don't know, I told you I haven't seen her." Edward said finally opening his eyes and looking up at us.

"Oh this isn't good." Emmett muttered. "Lexi thinks she was with you."

"Why would she think that?" He asked looking down as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Because she wasn't there when Lexi came home from school yesterday." I explained. "And she wasn't there when Lexi left for school this morning."

"But you were?" Edward asked looking at me oddly.

"That should not be what concerns you at this moment." Emmett snapped. "We all assumed Sunshine was with you and if she wasn't then where the hell is she?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He replied.

"You said you saw her yesterday, when?"

"Not long before school let out."

"And…." Emmett prompted. "You don't know where she went after you left?"

"She left before me." He said almost inaudibly. "I was a little out of sorts…. I couldn't do anything to stop her."

"What?" I asked wide eyed. "Why did she leave? What did you do?" Emmett looked at me with a concerned expression before turning back to Edward.

"You did it, didn't you?" Emmett asked. "You ended things with her." I looked at Edward for confirmation. He did nothing but bow his head and make a sighing sound.

"Are you fuckin serious?!" I screamed.

"I told you what I was going to do."

"Yeah well I thought between us and Lexi, we talked some sense into you. Fuck Edward, do you know how much shit I'm in because of this? Alice is pissed at me. Esme thinks I'm going to fuck things up even more and Lexi…. fuck…"

I thought back to last night in the hallway, even though it was slightly hazy, I could remember promising Lexi that I would make sure Edward didn't do this.

"She's gonna have a fucking fit." I looked at Emmett. "I told her I'd keep an eye on him." I pointed at Edward and threw my hands up in the air. "But she fucked me up and I totally forgot what the hell I was doing… oh fuck… can this get any worse…"

"Yes it can." Emmett replied. "Sunshine is gone. She's out there somewhere….in public….alone…"

"Oh fuck…" I hadn't even thought of that.

"She's not an idiot." Edward defended. "She can take care of herself."

"You're the idiot." Emmett snapped. "You fuckin broke her heart there is no telling what she is doing right now."

"Or even if she's okay." I said starting to feel uneasy about the whole situation.

"She's not a child." Edward said. "She'll come home when she feels like it. I'm sure she's fine."

"I don't think so." Emmett said shaking his head. "She would have called or something, she wouldn't have stayed gone this long without contacting Lexi. That's just not how she is."

"I agree." I said nodding. "And you know it's true Edward. She'd never make Lexi worry."

"Is she worried?" He asked looking towards the wall.

"No, because she thought you two were together!" Emmett screamed. "Now when she finds out Sunshine is out there alone, she's gonna have a fucking fit."

"And it will be all your fault." I said crossing my arms. "She's gonna go fucking ballistic."

"What should I do?" Edward asked finally looking concerned.

"If I were you…." Emmett said picking up the phone off of Edward's nightstand. "I'd hide the bat." I laughed slightly as I remembered Lexi threatening Emmett with the bat, it was quite an amusing day.

"You're going to call her?" Edward asked wide eyed.

"She needs to know." He replied before speaking into the phone. "Yeah I need the number too….uh… the high school in La Push?"

"You're calling her at school?" I asked. "Fuck… we should hide all the solid portable objects."

"If I waited til after school she'd be even more pissed off." Emmett said ending the call before dialing a new number. "Besides the ride home will give her some time to calm down."

"I wouldn't bet on it." I said as Emmett asked someone on the other line to page Lexi.

**Lexi's POV –School**

There I was sitting in English class, doodling in my notebook as Miss Forro went on and on about the misplacement of commas when suddenly the intercom clicked to life.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Forro…." Came the voice of the school secretary.

"No problem Mrs. Lovall, what can I do for you?"

"You have Lexi Johnson this period, correct?" My eyes widened as I heard my name and Miss Forro looked at me.

"Yes ma'am, is she needed in the office?"

_Oh fuck, what'd I do? _

"Yes, she has a phone call from a…." She paused and I nearly held my breath. "Emmett Cullen." I couldn't stop my mouth from opening in surprise and I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. "He says it's urgent."

"I bet it is." Jacob snickered and I forced myself not to scowl at him.

"I'll send her right in." Miss Forro said as the intercom ceased and she nodded towards me. "I hope everything is all right Miss Johnson."

"Isn't it against school policy for anyone other than family members to call and take students out of class?" Jacob asked, eyeing me.

"It is, Mr. Black." Miss Forro answered as I got to my feet, rolling my eyes. "What is Mr. Cullen's relationship to you Miss Johnson?"

_Emmet better have a good reason for this. _

"He's…my….uh….cousin." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

_Ofcourse that caused Jacob to laugh. _

"Wow and all this time I thought you were from New York, not Arkansas."

"Must you be such an ass?" I snapped.

"Must you be such a whore?" He snapped back.

"You really wanna do this right now, Jacob?" I asked as everyone in the room just stared at us, even Miss Forro didn't make a move to interrupt.

"Nah, wouldn't want you to keep your precious leech waiting." Jacob said, teeth clenched. Quil made a gesture with his hand and looked appalled by Jacob's comment.

"Miss Johnson, perhaps you should go on and take your call." Miss Forro said finally putting a stop to it. I narrowed my eyes at Jacob before nodding towards her and walking out of the classroom.

When I entered the office, the secretary practically shoved the phone in my direction.

"Mr. Cullen is clearly not a very patient man." She commented and I laughed.

"Actually you'd be surprised at his patience." I said chuckling slightly before taking the phone and turning my back on her. "This better be important." I whispered into the phone. "Jacob really enjoyed the announcement."

"What did he say?" Emmett asked, sounding amused.

"It doesn't matter." I snapped. "Someone better be dying."

"It's quite possible." He replied and didn't go on.

"What is it Emmett? What's wrong?"

"Edward's home." He said and I nodded like he could see me. "Sunshine wasn't with him."

"What?" I screamed and Mrs. Lovall shushed me. "Where is she? Does he know?"

"That's the problem, Lex. He doesn't know, the last time he saw her…" He paused and I could barely hear someone talking in the background.

"The last time he saw her what?" I asked starting to feel slightly panicked.

"She's upset Lexi." He said softly. "And she's not home yet, Jaz just came back from checking it out."

"Upset why?" I asked and suddenly my mind began to piece things together. "What did Edward do? What did he say to her?"

"He ended it."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!"

"Miss Johnson!" Mrs. Lovall scolded.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Lovall…." I said turning to face her and then speaking into the phone once more. "I'm coming home."

"Lexi there's nothing you can-"

"I'm coming home Emmett. I want her found. I don't care how it's done, I don't care who's involved, I want her home." I slammed the phone down on Mrs. Lovall's desk and she looked at me wide eyed. "I'm so sorry…. I…things… there's a family emergency… I need to go."

I didn't even wait for her to say anything, I just took off out the door. It was then I wished I would have brought my purse with me, because now I was going to be forced to enter the room where Jacob was and tell Miss Forro I was leaving school. There was no telling what kind of sarcastic comment he'd have for that.

I stood in front of the classroom door for a few minutes trying to prepare myself before finally walking inside.

"Welcome back Miss Johnson." Miss Forro greeted. "I hope everything is okay?"

"Actually no…it's not." I said moving towards my desk and pulling my purse over my shoulder before grabbing my books. "I have to go. I signed out in the office. It's a family emergency."

"That's bull shit." Jacob hissed.

"Mr. Black that sort of language is not appreciated in my classroom." Miss Forro said looking at him and then turning towards me. "I hope everything turns out okay, Miss Johnson. I can give Mr. Clearwater your homework assignment after school if that's acceptable?"

"That's fine, thank you." I said nodding and moving quickly out of the room.

I can't believe this is happening. What a fucking day! I was already ill when I heard that Emmett was calling for me at school, mainly because of Jacob…. And obviously I had reason considering he acted like such a prick about it, first time we've talked since shit started and it had to be like that.

And it only got worse. Sunshine was missing. She wasn't out with Edward as I had assumed. Why the fuck did I just assume? Why didn't I go looking for her? She could be anywhere by now, doing anything, with anyone…. Oh my god….

"I swear to god Edward Cullen when I get my hands on you…." I gritted my teeth as I sped quickly out of the school parking lot. I couldn't decide if I wanted to go to the Cullen's and rip Edward to pieces or head home. Maybe Sunshine was home now? Maybe we were panicking for nothing? Maybe… just maybe…. "Who am I kidding? This is my life, no way it would be that easy."

I decided to head home first, check things out, maybe I would notice something I hadn't noticed yesterday. Maybe she left a note? I knew I was reaching but I just couldn't imagine what she was doing and how she was feeling.

"Oh Sunshine, why did you have to run away?" I cried, slamming my fist into the steering wheel. "Damn it."

When I pulled into the driveway, Emmett met me at the car, opening the driver's side for me.

"You shouldn't have left school."

"You knew I would Emmett." I said jumping out of the car and leaving my crap in the passenger's seat. "If you didn't want me to come home, you shouldn't have called."

"I thought you would want to know."

"And I'm glad you called but you can't honestly expect me to sit in school knowing that Sunshine is out there somewhere." I gestured towards the woods around the house. "What if something happened… what if…" I couldn't even bare to say it.

"She's fine, Lexi." Emmett said grabbing my shoulders.

"You don't know that."

"We don't know anything right now." He told me. "Jaz is out tracking as we speak."

"Why aren't you helping? Where's Edward?"

"I wanted to stay and wait for you and Edward….well…" He made a sighing sound. "He didn't want to come."

"That bastard is responsible for this and he's not even going to help find her?" I screamed practically pushing Emmett away from me. "He doesn't even give a fuck, he probably wasn't even going to tell me!"

"Calm down Lex." Emmett said reaching for me. "He's just as worried as you are, he's just… he knew you would be upset and he...well... he's slightly hung over."

"Hung over?!" I screamed breaking away from him again. "What the fuck? He got drunk and then broke up with her, are you fucking kidding me?" I started shaking my head, I was even more mad now than I was before. "That fucking bastard, I swear when I see him…."

"Maiming Edward isn't going to help find Sunshine." He said trying to reason with me. "And besides, me and Jaz hid all the bats." That comment wasn't expected and I kinda felt embarrassed by it.

_I sure as hell did go after Emmett with a bat…. I actually hit him… _

"I never did apologize for that, did I?" I asked biting my lip.

"Not with words." He said grinning. "But trust me, you've made up for it." I giggled softly and let him put his arms around me in an embrace. "We're going to find her Lex, I promise." I pulled away slowly and I nodded, feeling the urge to cry.

"Do you think I should call Adryen?" I asked hoping he'd say no.

"That would be a good idea, she could help out a lot." He said then noticing the look on my face added, "Don't you think she'd be worried too?"

"Yeah I just… I don't know if she'll talk to me."

"Well if she won't, give me the phone."

"Yeah, that'll work I'm sure she'd love to talk to you." I said laughing slightly as I walked towards the house. The moment I stepped inside, I remembered that I wanted to have a look around. "Is there-"

"I've combed the entire house, even her bedroom. There's nothing that would explain where she went." Emmett said cutting me off. "According to Edward, she left him here after he…. Well you know." I nodded and wondered if I should call Edward just as Emmett handed me the phone. "Might be easier to talk to her before Jake gets home." I sighed and nodded as I remembered talking to Jacob today, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"He was such an ass today." I mumbled as I turned the phone on.

"What'd he say?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" He grinned slightly.

"Because you'll enjoy it too much."

"Ah, he was jealous was he?" He grinned even wider, producing those dimples that just made me melt. I shook my head and dialed that oh so familiar number.

"Black residence, if you're selling something, I don't want it. If I bought something, I can't pay for it, if you're still there…." Billy's cheerful voice came through the speaker and I laughed.

"Hi Billy." I mused.

"Lexi?" He asked sounding surprised yet excited. "Can't say I'm not happy to hear your voice… but shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah well something's come up."

"Oh? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just….well I really need to speak to Adryen." I sighed then held my breath as I heard her in the background. I wasn't exactly sure what she said but it didn't sound pleasant. "I know I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now and I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important, but… I need her help." That sent Adryen in a spiral of curses that I would have never thought she'd utter in from of Billy. "Tell her it's Sunshine. She's…. she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Billy asked and I heard Adryen tell him to give her the phone.

"What do you mean gone?" She repeated. "What the fuck happened? What did that leech do to her?"

"From what I understand, Edward and Sunshine broke up yesterday and she left. I haven't heard from her nor seen her since yesterday morning." I sighed. "I didn't even know they broke up til a few minutes ago. That's why I'm home from school. Em-" I cut myself off. "They called me at school to tell me."

"And what did he say to make her leave?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him in a few days…. "

"Well the first thing you need to do is talk to that bastard and find out what he said to her. Maybe it will help us figure out where she's gone too."

_That was a pretty good idea, really. _

"Does Jacob know?" She asked suddenly. I took a deep breath as Emmett eyed me.

"I was in class with him when I got the call, but… he… he didn't ask so no… I didn't tell him."

"She's his friend too, ya know. Just because… just because things have changed doesn't mean he wouldn't care."

"I know… I just… I was trying to leave quickly and get home… I…"

"No reason to make excuses Lexi." She snapped. "Dad will tell him when he gets out of school. Are you at home right now?"

"Yeah… I'm with Em….um Jasper is out tracking Sunshine right now."

"I'll get Leah and we'll meet up with him." She said quickly and then hung up.

"I'd say that went better than expected." Emmett said as I clicked the phone off and sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Edward." I said without hesitation. "Adryen's right, the more we know…"

"I'll come with you."

"No." I said reaching out to stop him from moving. "I think it would be better if I went alone."

"Well Esme…"

"Fuck Esme." I snapped pulling the car keys out of my pocket and heading for the door.

"Lex?" Emmett called and I turned around. "There's a bat in the hall closet." I laughed slightly and moved towards him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"You'll call me if-"

"Absolutely."

**Sunshine's POV **

I admit it was a little strange lying awake all night in the arms of a man I barely knew, especially when I had just tasted his blood, the first human blood ever. Not to mention the fact that I was high off my ass for like an hour. It was an awesome feeling though, a feeling that I adored to no end.

After Big Daddy and I moved to his room last night, we talked just as he said we would. It was some pretty interesting information I must say. Apparently the reason he wasn't as freaked out as I thought he should have been was because it had happened before. Yeah I know… seriously... what?

Apparently I wasn't the first vampire Big Daddy had come into contact with. As a matter of fact his last relationship was with a vampire, how fucking ironic is that? Seriously? He told me last night how he didn't even notice the similarities between me and his ex until I actually admitted what I was. That's why he didn't freak out when I jumped in to remove the venom from his system. He'd been in that situation before, but not for the highness factor. Yes, I certainly did explain to him why I did it. He thought it was hysterical and was amused that it had worked. Then we talked some about my situation, why I felt the need to…be relieved. I told him about Daddy and how he used me and about my stoning powers, which he thought was amazing. He even tried to piss me off so I'd use it on him, but I couldn't stop giggling to save my life.

Then….well…. I may have accidentally unintentionally, completely on purpose fucked the hell out him. I know….it was a whorish thing to do but I was high and I was depressed and… well… the man is fucking hot. I couldn't help myself and seriously it wasn't like I jumped him or anything, he started it. I may have been more encouraging then I should have but fuck, I just used the guy for blood and weed, it was really the least I could do.

Ofcourse, laying there while he slept beside me made me miserable. I thought of Daddy and how he used me and it hurt. Then my mind drifted back to Embry and I thought about the first time we kissed. Back when I was still pregnant and I hadn't changed, we kissed… yeah I was on drugs at the time, but I wanted it, I wanted him. I always had, I just thought he wouldn't want me. I was knocked up by another man, I was nearly six years older than him and well we didn't exactly know each other very well. But that kiss, that kiss changed my entire world. I knew it wasn't love, I knew as a wolf eventually he'd imprint and fall in love with someone. I realized then that it wasn't me or it would have already happened. But then I changed….and became the one he was meant to love forever and he did. He loved me until the day he died. He loved my son and he died to protect him. It was then my thoughts drifted to Cullen, my precious baby boy… I hadn't seen him in months and I missed him terribly. Alice's vision gave me hope that one day soon he was going to return to me, but I couldn't help thinking horrible thoughts. That the Volturi would come back one day looking for him and this time we wouldn't win. I was afraid for him to return yet I couldn't imagine going another day without him.

Before I knew it, it was daylight and I knew I should be getting home. Drexi would be worried, I should have called her last night and let her know I was okay, though she'd probably bitch me out for what I was doing. Like she really had the right.

"Going somewhere?" Big Daddy Jared asked as I slipped from the bed.

"Uh… yeah... I… well…" I started mumbling for some reason. "My roommate... she's probably worried…"

"Roomate?" He asked.

"Yeah Drexi… she's…" I trailed off thinking about just how important she was too me. because of her I escaped Leroy. Cullen was born because of her. "the best friend anyone could ever have."

"Well then I suppose you definitely should get back home." He said getting out of the bed, all half naked like. "It just so happens the band's on hiatus for the next few weeks. I could go with you, if you'd like."

"Really?" I asked surprised, yet excited. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious." He said grinning.

"But why?" I asked confused. "I mean… why me… you have your pick of anyone…"

"I like you." He said softly. "You're different."

"Well I am a vegetarian vampire." I said laughing slightly.

"Slighty vegetarian." He added and winked at me.

"Its so awesome that you would come home with me." I said excitedly. "Drexi would love you." I looked over his half nakedness and sighed. "Maybe alittle too much. You should wear clothes at my house."

"Okay…" He answered snickering.

"You seriously don't know my roommate, she has this fetish for-"

"I'm not concerned about your roommate." He said walking towards me. "Wait… what kind of fetish?" I gave him a look. "I'm kidding."

"You don't know Drexi... she's like me she's different… I mean I know you are aware of vampires... but Drexi… well she's … she's different."

"She's a vampire too?" He asked.

"No." I laughed. "Far from it actually. Shes a fairy."

"A fairy? Like with wings and stuff?"

"You'd think that, but no wings. She's just… well… she has this power… and well… you have to promise never to touch her."

"Ooooh kay."

"No seriously, cuz if you do you'll fall in love with her and you might even fuck her."

"Yeah I am so going home with you." He replied smirking.

"It's not funny." I snapped. "It's a real problem. Even Daddy…." I trailed off not wanting to say anymore.

"Your Daddy man?" he asked. "With your roommate?"

"It was before she even knew me… and… she's his best friend... that's how I met him."

"Wow, drama."

"You don't even know the half of it." I said making a sighing sound. "She's inlove with a werewolf but currently she's fucking Uncle Emmett."

"Uncle Emmett?"

"Yeah Daddy's brother, he's a vamp too."

"Oh."

"Yeah its seriously complicated…. He's loved her forever and shes promised to Jakey but he fucked up and… well I'm sure you don't care to hear the story."

"Not now actually." He said reaching into the closet for some clothes. "But I've love to hear it on the way."

"You're really going to come home with me?"

"Do you want me too?" He asked stopping his search for clothes.

"Ofcourse I do, it would be awesome really… seriously…." I could only see the look on Daddy's face when I introduced him to …BIG Daddy. That made me extremely happy.

"Then lets get ready and go." He said pulling on some pants.

"Wait." I said thinking about how vague he was when talking about his past relationship and suddenly thinking that later in life Id have a seriously pissed off female vamp on my ass. "You never told me what happened with your ex….the vampire.. I don't want to cause trouble…"

"She's gone." He said softly. "She was killed a few years ago."

"Oh no." I said sadly. "I'm so sorry. I know all too well how it feels to lose someone you love." I reached out and touched his shoulder. "I know how hard it is to let go."

"I've let go." He said sadly then clenched his teeth. "Now I just want to get revenge on the bastard who killed her."

"I know how you feel." I said thinking about Alec and what he did to Embry. "Do you know who did it?"

"No" He answered quickly. "But I'll find out… one day… and then… I'll kill him."

I could hear the passion in his voice, he cared so much for this woman, it reminded me of how I felt for Embry. I wanted to help him, I wanted to know more.

"What was her name?"

"Victoria."

**Edward's POV **

I felt like the most worthless person on the planet. I had assumed that Sunshine was just waiting on me to leave before returning home, I would have never dreamed she'd run off. Though I meant what I said to Jasper and Emmett, she can handle things on her own. I had complete confidence in that, but I was concerned that her disappointment in me could alter her ability to handle things properly. She was quite the emotional person, her feelings changed her actions, she could be doing anything at this moment… anywhere… with… anyone.

If something happens to her, it will be all my fault. I could never forgive myself and well Drea probably wouldn't let me forget it. Emmett wanted me to come with him to meet her when she said she was leaving school, but I couldn't do it. There were many reasons. One, I just couldn't handle the yelling I knew she'd be doing and two, I knew at some point she'd break down. Sunshine was one of the most if not THE most important person in her life. She'd lose it, she'd cry….and I just couldn't function well enough today to foresee the inevitable. Usually it wasn't too hard to pinpoint the exact moment her scent heightened, to make her realize it and get her to step away… but today… today just wasn't turning out well. I already had a disappearance on my hands, I certainly didn't need to make any more mistakes, though Emmett would probably end my misery without hesitation.

I wanted to see her, I really did. There were many things I wanted to discuss with her, like what exactly Jake had said to her and what the hell happened with Emmett, though the latter was quite obvious. I knew she cared for him, whether it was love or not I didn't know but the feelings were there and they were quite powerful. I knew that just based on the way she looked at him, talked to him, smiled at him. It wasn't something I liked very much, but I couldn't deny it and never had I done so with her. She always denied my view on it, so to hear her admit to me just yesterday that I was right was pretty intense for me and I was really curious to know her current feelings.

There was no doubt in my mind that she still loved Jake. It was a given, there was no way she could pretend she didn't, not with me. She was without a doubt in love with Jacob Black, I had accepted that months ago and only because I knew her so well. Never in our lifetime together had I seen her act the way she did with him. Never had anyone brought out her emotions like he did, never had she looked at anyone the way she did him, just his name made her expression turn from solemn to pure content. Though now, it only made her wince. I was honest when I spoke to Jake yesterday, I told him exactly how I perceived Drea to be feeling. It didn't matter that she was with Emmett. He was merely helping her cope with Jake's loss, no matter how strong her feelings for Emmett were, they were nothing compared to how she felt about Jake. I knew it, she knew it…. Emmett knew it. He was just taking what he could get and apparently… he was getting a lot.

Suddenly my mind flashed back to yesterday with Sunshine. The expression on her face. The sound of her voice. The pain I had caused by the words I intentionally said. I wanted her to hate me, I thought it was the best way to go. It had to be the alcohol that made me think that way because I now realize it would have been best to just tell her the truth. Tell her how I felt about all the shit that had gone down. How I felt responsible, how I thought it would change the outcome. Though now I had misgivings about the whole thing. Jake made me see how my thoughts were clouded. Hurting Sunshine wasn't going to make things right, it was only going to make everything worse. I now see how right he was. Sunshine was gone and now my actions had not only fucked with a few people but my entire family, my friends. I've caused even more trouble now than originally. I've fucked up not once….but twice and I had no idea how to fix it. I probably shouldn't even bother, my 'fixing' only seemed to cause more damage.

I thought of Drea and how worried she was at this moment. Emmett and Jasper left with no hesitation, they were going to find Sunshine. They were going to ease Drea's worry, her pain and here I was sitting on my ass doing nothing. Not only did it make me look like an insensitive asshole, I felt like one as well. It's my fault, I caused this I should do something to help change it.

I told Jacob that I cared about Sunshine, sitting at home waiting made it seem like I was lying. I wasn't lying, not to him, not to Sunshine herself. I cared about her, deeply. She was amazing and beautiful. Strong and genuine. Generous and loyal to everyone that she loved. I took her trust and I broke it. I broke her spirit, I caused her pain, I ruined the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I did it for Drea. I did it because that's what she did for me, she let Jake go because our friendship outranked her love for him. She proved to me yet again just how much she truly loved me. It was only now that I was realizing that it wasn't just me she was protecting. She didn't choose me over Jacob, she chose Sunshine. She put her happiness first because Sunshine had lost so much. Embry, Cullen…her human life.

And I ruined Drea's purpose. I ruined it by being selfish. By thinking that Drea had destroyed her own happiness for me, that she had given in to me yet again. And that wasn't the case, I could clearly see that now… if I would have only listened to her.

I moved quickly from my room without even thinking about it. I was going to prove to Drea I wasn't the asshole she probably thought I was. I was going to prove not only my loyalty to her but my sincere feelings for Sunshine. I wanted to find her. I wanted to tell her how truly sorry I was and why I did it, why I lied. Whether she forgave me or not was her decision but I wanted to lay it all out there, I wanted her to know the truth.

Just as I descended the stairs, I caught the undeniable scent of Drea. It was strong as I knew it would be, her emotions had to be raging. She was alone… and that thought terrified me. It wasn't extremely intense at the moment, I felt normal, but I knew how it would change once she was in the same room. She had to realize that, why would she come alone? I couldn't even move from the stairs as I heard her car pull into the driveway. Within seconds Esme and Alice flew through the kitchen doorway, heading for the front door.

"What is SHE doing here?" Esme snapped, stopping midway between the door and the couch.

"She's come to talk to Edward." Alice said eyeing me. "He's done something…bad." Esme turned around to face me giving me this odd look.

"You're not sleeping with her too, are you?" She asked a slight smirk on her face.

"Who? Drea?" I asked wide eyed and immediately started shaking my head. "I don't intend too."

"Well I hear they never intend too." She muttered as Drea knocked on the front door. Everyone looked at one another before I finally called for her to come in.

When she opened the door, her eyes met mine immediately and I could read her expression loud and clear. She was not at all happy. She glanced at Alice and then at Esme before glaring at me hatefully. Even without the glare I knew she was angry. Extremely angry and it was only getting worse. Her all ready heightened scent was getting more intense with every second that she stood there in the doorway. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes trying to rid myself of the urge to approach her.

"Well obviously they want to be alone." Esme said causing me to open my eyes.

"Nooooooo!" Drea and I yelled at almost the same moment. Esme looked startled.

I chuckled slightly thinking back to how I had just had the conversation with Sunshine about how Drea knew how to prevent chaos when her emotions were raging.

"You laugh?" Drea asked smirking.

"It'll probably be the last time, I'm sure of it." I replied, crossing my arms and stepping back til I hit the wall. "You should probably say what you came here to say."

"I have a lot to say to you Edward." She said sighing. "But most of it will have to wait in order to keep today a little less drama free." She winked at me then and I nearly lost it.

"Don't do that." I said shaking my head and looking away.

"I'm sorry... habit…" She sighed. "Edward I need to know what you said to her, exactly."

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell you that right now." I muttered, knowing it would only make her angrier.

"I highly doubt there is any way I can get more upset."

"I told her I used her and it wasn't just her but many others." I said it slowly and watched her as her eyes widened. Esme's eyebrows scrunched together like she was confused and Alice was just shaking her head.

"That's not true." Drea said looking horrified. "Is it?"

"Ofcourse it's not. How could you even ask?"

"Why did you say it then?" She snapped. "Why'd you have to be so brutal?"

"You're seeing someone?" Esme asked looking at me and I bowed my head. "Who?"

"No offense, Esme, but this doesn't concern you." Drea said glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" Esme shot back. "How dare you talk to me that way in my own home."

"At least I don't talk about you behind your back."

"I've said nothing that you haven't heard before." Esme snapped. "I have the right to be concerned about my own son."

"Emmett is a grown man, he knows what he's doing." Drea said stepping further into the house.

"And what is it Lexi, that you are doing?" She asked.

"Your son, obviously." She smirked. Now her emotions were tinged with aggression and it wasn't making things any easier on me.

"Drea." I called and she turned towards me. "Please…" I started to take a step towards her but she spun around quickly and moved back into the doorway.

"Did she say anything about where she was going?" She asked backing out onto the porch as I crossed the room slowly.

I was seriously trying not to move at all, but it wasn't working. Her scent was causing the usual reaction and my body felt like it was on fire.

Alice took a step towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, what did she say when she left?"

"Nothing…." I said shaking my head and clenching my fists. "Just that she wanted me gone before she returned." Alice moved closer to me, pushing her arm through mine and tightening her grip. I smiled slightly wondering if she really thought she could hold me back if necessary.

"You should go." Alice told her. Drea looked between her and me and nodded.

"If you think of anything Edward, please call me…." She whispered. "You have no idea how worried I am….she….she never leaves without telling me… she…" Her voice broke and I didn't have to look at her to know she was about to cry. She didn't even say anything else just disappeared from the porch as quickly as she'd come and I didn't even hear the car start before she flew out of the driveway.

_She must have left it running. She prepared for this. _

_I felt the need to go after her for many reasons. One because I hated that I'd upset her and two…well… no need to think about that one. _

Alice stood by me for a few more minutes before I finally broke away.

"I'm okay." I said nodding towards her. "Thank you… that really helped keep me focused."

"Why do you think I'm here?" She asked smiling. "Esme and I planned to do something less stressful like shop, but… of course I had a vision."

"Of what?" I asked wide eyed.

"You and Emmett fighting to the death. You lost." She answered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Imagine that."

"I just assumed it had something to do with Lexi. I drew conclusions and well… thought it would best not to leave you home alone today."

"Thank you Alice. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"What's going on?" Esme asked crossing her arms, clearly pissed that no one cared to explain.

"Long story short…." Alice said making a sighing sound. "Edward and Sunshine have been secretly seeing each other…" Esme's eyes widened but she smiled. "Until yesterday when he ended things." Esme didn't look surprised. "She's run off and Lexi can't find her."

"Oh my goodness." Esme said wide eyed. "We should call Carlisle… what if-"

"Relax." Alice told her. "Sunshine is fine. She'll be home real soon."

"You know where she is?" I asked surprised.

"I see her in a car. She's talking about coming home." Alice explained, opening up her mind.

An image of Sunshine sitting in the passenger seat of a car came into view. She was laughing and smiling, talking about Drea and how she hoped she wasn't angry.

"Who is she talking too?" I asked, realizing there was obviously a driver.

"Does it matter?" Alice asked. "She's all right. She's coming home."

"Why didn't you tell Drea?"

"I'm still upset with her."

"Why?"

"She used her powers on Jaz."

"What?" I asked wide eyed. "When? Why?"

"The day I found out his feelings for Sunshine."

"What?" Esme asked outraged. "I knew Emmett would ruin that boy… my sweet Jasper…"

"It's just a crush, it's not a big deal at all Jaz has never nor would he ever act on it Alice, you have to believe that."

"Yeah well I want to hear him say it."

"He will. I'll make sure of it. He's miserable."

"Yes obviously, that's why he's been staying with Lexi." She said crossing her arms. I looked at her incredulously as her mind opened up allowing me to see images of Drea and Jasper in the upstairs hallway.

It was obvious by Drea's expression she had no idea she was doing anything at all and upon realizing it she got the hell out of there.

"She didn't mean-"

"I don't need to hear a defense Edward."

"But Alice-"

"Don't Edward." Alice cut me off again. "I know she meant no harm, he's never done that before. He's never looked at another woman like that before. Can't you see how hard it is for me to deal with? Let alone to find out he's attracted to Sunshine as well?"

"He's not attracted to Drea... it's just… well… I mean… its Drea." _Yeah that wasn't at all helpful._

"Yes that really makes my concern seem unnecessary doesn't it?" She said shaking her head and making a sighing sound. "He stayed with her last night."

"Emmett was with him." I said trying not to laugh at what a ridiculous conclusion Alice was making.

"Yeah well like you said before. It's Drea."

**Emmett's POV **

Jasper had yet to return and Lexi had only been gone for a few minutes when I sensed them coming up into the yard.

"They had to bring him." I muttered as I neared the window where I saw Adryen, Leah and Spencer approaching the house. "This day sucks."

_I didn't want to act eager for their entrance so I waited until someone knocked before I said anything. _

"Who is it?" I asked seriously but grinned to myself.

"Fuckin open the door." Adryen snapped.

"It's open."

"A gentleman would open the door for a lady." Spencer said the moment they stepped into the room.

"A gentleman would only speak when spoken too." I told him trying not to look annoyed.

"Where's Lexi?" Adryen asked.

"She's gone to see Edward." I told her. "To find out if he knew anything, like you asked."

"Did Jaz go with her?"

"No he's still out tracking."

"So she went alone?" Adryen laughed. "Fun times."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was seriously upset on the phone… you know how she gets…."

_I seriously had not thought about that_.

_Me of all people?_

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Leah said grinning. "She usually waits at least two days before moving on to the next man." Adryen laughed but I wasn't amused.

"So your patience finally paid off, it did?" Spencer asked in that annoying Yoda tone.

"You are aware that I don't like you."

"I assumed you didn't like anyone." Spencer said grinning.

_Okay so he was a lot more observant than I gave him credit for. _

"Enough chit chat." Adryen snapped. "Where all has Jaz been? When was Sunshine here last?"

"Jaz is moving north right now, he's been gone for atleast an hour. Edward said the last time he talked to Sunshine was yesterday afternoon right before school let out."

"So it's been almost twenty four hours." Leah said checking the clock on the wall. "School's out now."

"Will Quil and Jake be joining us?" Spencer asked like was on some sort of amusing ride. "I haven't seen them in ages, I haven't."

"I seriously doubt that." Adryen said shaking her head at him and giving Leah a look.

"Spencer why don't you go outside and see if you can pick up Sunshine's scent." She asked him sweetly.

"Anything to help, my sweet." He said disappearing out the front door.

"What do you see in that guy?" I had to ask the question it was just swimming around in my head.

"He's a sweetheart." Leah said proudly. "I know he may seem alittle off sometimes…."

"A little?"

"You just hate him cuz he's one of Lexi's exes." Adryen told me. "You feel threatened."

"Me threatened?" I asked grinning. "Never happens."

"I wouldn't say never." She said looking at me oddly. I couldn't stop myself from grinning again as I knew she was referring to Jake but I wasn't gonna jump on that. I was going to be nice today.

"So Leah, I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger." I asked trying to switch the subject. I looked at her when she didn't answer to find her staring right at me.

"Leah…" Adryen laughed. "Emmett is talking to you."

"Huh?" She asked finally looking away. "Oh...I'm sorry… I was thinking about... something…um…" Adryen laughed and Leah glared at her. "What did you say….Emmett."

"Never mind." I replied as I sensed Lexi approaching. I moved immediately towards the door and pulled it open to wait.

"Oh you open the door for her." Adryen commented.

"Yeah well… she's good to me." I said grinning widely. Leah made a coughing sound and brushed passed me out the door. Adryen followed behind her giggling.

I was confused but I had no time to dwell on it as two more guests were close to arriving. It wasn't just the fact that they were here that surprised me but that they were together.

It only took seconds before Jacob and Rosalie entered the yard. He had his shirt thrown over his shoulder and she walked close beside him, she was laughing he was smiling. I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

It was then Lexi's car pulled into the driveway and she didn't hesitate upon getting out. It wasn't until she saw all the people in the yard that she stopped midway to the door. Her eyes trailed over each of them lingering on Jake and Rose for a few minutes before turning towards me.

"Have you heard anything from Jaz?" She asked brushing passed me and into the house.

"Jaz hasn't come back yet." I told her. "Everything go all right?" I kissed her cheek with the intention of a greeting but I was merely trying to check things out. "You smell normal."

"Were you worried?" She giggled.

"I wasn't until Adryen brought it up."

"She would." She said rolling her eyes. "He stayed in the house, I stayed on the porch, everything went well I bailed when I felt I needed too. Though I didn't get much information."

"Yeah I didn't figure he knew anything."

"He told her he was using her for sex." She said looking at me angrily, like I said it. "And that it wasn't just her, that he had many others."

"Wow. That was harsh. And such a fucking lie." I laughed. "Others."

"It's not funny and no it's not true, but Sunshine didn't know that. She trusted him."

"I know, I shouldn't have laughed." I told her and she sighed as she looked towards the door. "How long has….everyone been here?"

_Translation, when did Jake get here and did you say anything to him? _

"Adryen, Leah and…. That guy have been here for a few minutes. Jake and Rose just showed up when you did. I haven't talked to them."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"I'm not going to start a fight today Lexi. Sunshine's more important." When I said that she turned around and smiled at me.

"Thank you for saying that." She said moving towards me and leaning in for a kiss. It didn't happen though as the front door swung open and in walked Adryen.

"Oh lovely." She muttered as Lexi turned around to face her.

"I really appreciate you coming Adryen." Lexi said smiling slightly. "Edward doesn't know where she could be, she didn't say anything when she left. That's really I got from him, I had to cut the conversation short… cuz well… I did."

"Yeah I figured as much." Adryen replied. "Did he tell you what he said to her?"

"Yeah." Lexi took a deep breath. "He told her he was only using her and that there had been others beside her."

"Please." Adryen laughed. "Like someone else would want him."

_I seriously wanted to high five her but I didn't and I kept my mouth shut too. _

"That's not the point." Lexi snapped. "The point is, that had to have killed her to hear. She trusts him, there's no way she would think he made it up. She believed it and now she's gone." I felt the change in the air before I heard her sniffle. She was crying.

"I'm going to go outside." I said and moved quickly towards the door.

_It wasn't until I was outside that I realized I would have much rather just stayed inside and dealt with the overwhelming desire. _

"What's up buddy?" Spencer asked the moment I stepped onto the porch.

"I am not your buddy." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm gonna go inside. Ya know to make sure…. Adryen...behaves." Leah said starting for the door.

_Good idea. Didn't think of that either. I'm slippin today. _

"I'll come with you darling." Spencer called as he followed after her.

_Good. _

I looked up then to see Jacob and Rosalie standing there in the yard, both with their arms crossed, both looking at me.

_Not good. _

I looked at the door thinking about going back inside when I remembered why I was out here and then it dawned on me. I threw the door open quickly and without a word, I snatched Spencer by the arm and dragged him back outside.

"Appreciate that I do." Spencer said straitening up and smoothing out his shirt. "She's extremely upset."

"I know that." I muttered pushing him off the porch step and forcing him to walk further into the yard.

"Then why are you outside?" Rosalie asked, smirking. "Even if her emotions affected you, which you've claimed they don't, why would it even matter?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate." I answered thinking that was the best way to go.

_I was wrong_.

"It wouldn't be appropriate." Jacob echoed me and smirked at Rose. "He's being respectful of other people. Interesting."

"Isn't it?" Rosalie smirked.

_What was even more interesting was how well Jake and Rose were getting along. Not to mention how they just happened to arrive at the same time. Were they together? _

I refused to ask the question and made myself change the subject for the second time in the last few minutes.

"Spencer….I noticed Leah was wearing a ring…." I didn't want to address him but I didn't have much choice in conversation companions.

"Yes. My beautiful darling has agreed to my wife be." He said grinning.

_God I hated hearing him talk. _

"Well congrats."

"Thanks buddy." He said patting me on the back. "So when are you going to pop the question to her when?"

"Excuse me?" I asked completely shocked that he'd ask such a thing, especially in present company.

"To Drea? Lexi, whatever you now call her. Surely about it, you've thought?"

Jacob and Rosalie both snickered and watched me as never in my life had I felt so uncomfortable.

Before I could even think of a reply, I felt Jasper's presence near by.

_Oh thank god. _

I turned around without saying a word and moved in the direction of his scent. He appeared before me within seconds, just beaming.

"What did you find?"

"Well I-" He stopped when Rosalie and Jacob approached us. "Wow. Awkward." He looked at me.

"What did you find?" I repeated as Spencer joined us.

"She went to Seattle, saw a concert it seems. I asked around, even talked to some of the band members, apparently she was at the afterparty." He grinned widely. "Got in good with the lead singer. They say he left with her early this morning."

"Going where?"

"Vacation." Jasper grinned again. "In Forks."

"She's coming home then?" I asked near excitement.

"It seems so. But aren't you concerned about her new friend?"

"I don't care about her new friend. As long as she's coming home." I called to him as I moved quickly towards the house. Adryen opened the door before I got to it.

"Anything?"

"She's coming home." I answered looking up to see Lexi sitting at the kitchen table, head in her hands. Her head shot up quickly, her red rimmed eyes looked hopeful. I smiled and nodded. "Jaz tracked her to Seattle, she met someone there he's bringing her home."

"Oh thank god." Lexi said getting to her feet and running towards me. "Oh Emmett." She shrieked throwing her arms around me and holding me tightly.

I wanted nothing but to be facing the other direction at that moment, just based on the way her body tensed up, I knew he was watching. She let her arms fall slowly and she backed up slightly.

"Oh good, then she's safe." Rosalie said making a sighing sound. "Then I can go now. I was just about to head out for lunch, but I met Jake on the way and he told me about Sunshine. I felt it necessary to come check on her."

"Thank you Rose, I do appreciate that." Lexi said smiling slightly towards her. "You too… Jacob."

"Well she is my friend." He answered. "No matter what." She nodded when he looked away. "I'm gonna go too though. I've got shit to do and no reason to be here any longer." He turned towards Rose then and gestured out into the woods. "There was a bear about a mile that way. If you are interested."

"A bear you say? My favorite." She said looking at me and then back at Jacob. "Why don't you show me? I'm sure we can find something to talk about." He grinned smugly and glanced my way before gesturing for her to walk in front of him.

"After you."

**Lexi's POV **

There was no way in hell I could describe how I felt when Jacob left here with Rose. It was obvious they were both taunting us, trying to get a reaction, and quite honestly… it worked. I looked towards Emmett to gauge his reaction and he was merely looking at me.

"Seriously both of you had the exact same expression." Jasper laughed. "It was like a cross between complete horror and severe shock."

"It was hilarious." Adryen snickered.

"It was wrong." Leah said. "They were both so wrong for that."

"Thanks Leah." I said surprised by her defense.

"I said it was wrong, not that you didn't deserve it." She added.

_Ofcourse, there's the Leah I know. _

"Especially him." She nodded towards Emmett but didn't look at him. "He's evil." A look of confusion crossed Emmett's face and then suddenly he grinned widely.

"Why Leah I didn't know you had such strong feelings about me." Emmett replied, still grinning. Leah turned around quickly and looked at him, eyes wide. Adryen laughed.

"I did not say anything about feelings."

"Trust me." He said looking at me and then looking at Leah again. "You didn't have too."

Judging by the look of embarrassment on Leah's face and the continuous laughter from Adryen, I was assuming that Leah just might...what's the proper phrase…. Be bothered by Emmett's appearance? I laughed as the thought crossed my mind.

"Did I miss something?" Spencer asked as Leah grabbed his hand. It was then I noticed the sparkle on her finger.

"Did I?" I asked moving towards her and grabbing her hand like she was my long lost friend. "Are you engaged?" I couldn't keep myself from grinning. She nodded and sighed happily. "Congratulations." I said letting her hand go and turning to Spencer. "Both of you, how exciting."

"Thank you." Spencer said putting his arm around Leah. "I was just asking Emmett earlier when he was going to propose, I did."

"Excuse me?" I asked as the words sunk in and I looked immediately towards Emmett who nodded without looking at me. "When did you ask that question?" I said turning to Spencer then looking back at Emmett. "What did you say?"

_Please don't tell me this happened when Jacob and Rosalie were here. _

"Earlier when we were outside with Jacob and Rosalie." Spencer answered.

"You didn't." Leah asked looking appalled. Adryen laughed and Emmett just stood silently.

"What did you say?" I asked making Emmett look at me.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. "Jaz showed up at just the right moment, so I walked away." I sighed in relief.

"Wait, you two aren't planning on getting married are you?" Adryen asked wide eyed.

"No." Emmett and I answered at the same time, then looked at each other.

"I mean it would just be so…"

"Soon." He answered.

_I was going to say permanent, but soon was a good word too. _

"Yeah." I said nodding and feeling very uncomfortable now. "So anyway… thanks everyone…" I said looking around. "…for coming. I'm sorry it was unnecessary."

"Thanks for letting me know, even though you didn't have too." Adryen told me.

"Well I wasn't sure what was going on… I mean if she didn't…if…."

"I know." Adryen nodded. "Tell her to give me a call when she gets home, will you?" I nodded as she started towards the trees. Leah waved as she and Spencer began to follow after her.

"Nice to see you again Drea." Spencer called. "Lexi, ever what you're called now." I laughed as I knew my nicknames had to be confusing to most people.

"You too Spencer. Congrats again."

"Thank you. I hope that one day soon you too will be as happy as am I." He tossed his head back to look at Emmett. "Though I doubt, highly that Mr. Wonderful could compare to someone else I know." I moved my hand out to stop Emmett from moving as I knew he would. Spencer nodded towards us as the three of them disappeared into the trees.

"I hate that guy." Emmett muttered. "Seriously, you have no idea." I laughed.

"It's not his fault, he's a douchbag." I told him.

"Thank you for saying that." Emmett said grinning. "I wanted too but I was trying to be nice today."

"Well it seems you've done well." I said rubbing his shoulder. "You want a cookie?"

"If that's a code word for something else, yes." He grinned.

"It might be." I said putting my arms around his neck and letting him kiss me.

"Well I see where this is going…" Jasper said making a sighing sound. "I'll be in the living room." I pulled away from Emmett and laughed.

"Not necessary Jaz." I said walking towards the phone. "I need to call Edward right now."

"Rejected." Jasper muttered and Emmett just rolled his eyes.

Within seconds after I dialed the number Alice picked up.

"Hey Alice." I said cheerfully.

"Lexi." She greeted quite aggressively. Jasper walked closer to me an odd expression on his face.

"Any chance I can talk to Edward?" I asked ignoring her attitude.

"Finally figured out how to use the phone?" She snapped and my mouth dropped open at her tone.

"Why are you so snippy?"

"As if you didn't know."

"Alice…" Before I could say anything further I heard her growl and heard a loud popping sound.

"No need to hit me with the phone Alice." Edward said on the other line.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" I asked.

"One moment." He whispered. I could hear him walking up the stairs, obviously wanting to take my phone call in private. I heard a door close and then he spoke. "I tried calling you earlier, but no one answered."

"We were probably all outside." I said not remembering hearing the phone ring at all. "Sunshine is coming home."

"I know. Alice told me." Edward explained. "That's why I was calling. She's known for a while, she just didn't feel the need to tell you."

"Why the hell not?" I nearly screamed. "This day would have been a hell of a lot easier if she had."

"She's pretty pissed at you."

"Me? Now I've pissed off a lot of people here lately, but what the fuck did I do to her?" I started racking my brain. She seemed fine earlier when I saw her, I didn't say anything out of the way did I? "I can't think of any reason why she'd be pissed at me."

"Really?" Edward asked. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" He paused as I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "Nothing that could have occurred outside my bedroom door a few nights ago?"

_She saw Jasper react to me. _

"Ooh. That. Right." Damn it. Jasper looked distraught. "Alice knows better. It was an accident and besides he didn't do anything."

"Yeah she knows that, but it doesn't make a difference. She's upset with him anyway, the pure fact that he has been secretly hiding his crush on Sunshine, then turns around and hits on you."

"But-"

"Then spends the night at your house."

"Oh…hell…" Jasper muttered.

"What exactly are you insinuating Edward?" I asked outraged.

"Not me." He clarified. "I'm just telling you what Alice thinks."

"That's ridiculous. Emmett is here too."

"I know." Edward laughed but tried to hide it. "I told her that….but…"

"But what?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Well… you are a woman of many talents." He snickered. My eyes widened and I heard myself growl lightly. Jasper covered his face with his hands and leaned up against the counter. Emmett turned away, no doubt he thought it was funny.

"I may have many talents, but multitasking is not one of them. I can't even walk down the stairs and talk at the same time."

"I'm just relaying a message." Edward said laughing.

"Jaz you need to go home." I said pulling the phone away from my ear and looking at him.

"Yeah, like I can go home now!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't think now's the best time." Edward said when I moved the phone back into place. "She's angrier now than she was earlier and besides Esme's in a mood."

"When is she not in a mood?" Emmett commented.

"Well we have to do something. I am not going to be responsible for ruining another relationship." I grumbled. "God no wonder Esme hates me."

"This isn't your fault Drea, it's mine." Edward told me. "I started everything, I tried to fix it with Jak-" He tried to stop before he said it but I heard him.

"What do you mean you tried to fix it?" I exclaimed. Emmett's expression was priceless. "You talked to Jacob?"

"Did I say that?" He asked.

"Edward Cullen, what did you say to him?" I demanded. He made a sighing sound before saying anything.

"Is Emmett there?" He asked.

"You know he is."

"Well then I'm going to skip a few irrelevant pieces." Edward said quickly. "I just told him that it was all my fault and he shouldn't have taken it out on you and that I ended things with Sunshine… so… he should... rethink things… and…" He made a coughing sound. "…that you missed him."

"How could you?" I asked feeling completely lost.

"Was I lying?" He snapped. I didn't answer him at first, just looked at Emmett for a moment before sighing.

"That isn't the point. It wasn't your place."

"Well I felt it was and besides…. I was pretty wasted."

"Oh God… there's no telling what you said."

"There are some things I'm intentionally leaving out, yes."

"What else did you say?"

"No need to go into it really. He didn't believe me anyway, completely blew me off. Though he did apologize for his initial reaction to Sunshine and I."

"He did?" I whispered as images of Jacob began to play in my mind.

"Yeah. I suppose if we would have all waited a whole twenty four hours afterwards, things would probably be completely fine right now."

"Thank you Edward that makes me feel wonderful." I muttered.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Drea." He told me. "What has happened, happened and neither of us can change it." He paused briefly. "Besides, I think it was necessary."

"What do you mean necessary?"

"Do you really want to talk about this right now?" He whispered and I looked towards where Emmett had been standing just in time to see him walk through the doorway into the living room.

"Might as well, I'm alone now." I muttered. Jasper gave me a look. "Aside from Jaz, who is apparently staying to be nosy." He nodded and pulled himself up on the counter to listen.

"I think this is good for you, Drea. It's the only way you're going to figure out what you truly want in life."

"Well maybe I don't want to figure it out, maybe I'd rather someone just tell me what to do."

"Only you can make that decision Drea."

"If you don't have any helpful advice, I'd assume we just change the subject."

"I know how you feel about Emmett, Drea and its obvious how he feels about you. You both deserve a chance to see how things play out."

"But Jacob-"

"This isn't about Jacob or Rose for that matter. If Emmett didn't mean anything to you, you wouldn't have come here that day."

"Well I-"

"Came to talk to me, I know." He said cutting me off. "And considering how it ended, I'm thankful I wasn't here." He laughed like he was joking.

"It wouldn't have happened…you… wouldn't…"

"And neither would you." He whispered. "I'm not the one you can't forget." He chuckled slightly. "I'm the one you can't remember."

"That's not funny." I said just as Jasper started laughing. "Nor true and you know it, we've talked about this."

"I know Drea. I was just making a joke."

"Jokes are meant to be funny." I muttered.

"Well I'm no Jasper." He replied and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Ask him what's he gonna do about Sunshine." Jasper whispered.

"Jaz wants to know what you plan to do about Sunshine?" I asked and Jasper glared at me. Apparently I wasn't supposed to mention his name, which was probably why he whispered it.

"I haven't decided yet." Edward answered. "I've thought about getting down on my knees and groveling, but I highly doubt she'll give me a chance."

"Yes she will Edward." I said immediately. "You have no idea how much she adores you."

"Used too." He muttered. "She hates me now, more than she's ever hated anyone in her entire life."

"Well she hated Midnight too and she forgave her."

"She's family, it's different."

"You're family, technically." I said trying to assure him.

"Well we'll just see how she feels when she returns." Edward said. "You can let me know if groveling will work or not."

"I most certainly will." I said smiling and looking towards the living room doorway. "I should probably go….talk to Emmett… I don't know how he…"

"I know." Edward replied then chuckled. "Don't make him angry."

"You won't like him when he's angry!" Jasper added immediately.

**Rosalie's POV **

When I ran into Jake earlier in the woods I will admit to no one but myself that I only hesitated in my task of hunting because I had come across him the very moment he phased into his human form. Of course I pretended I hadn't seen him at first, there was no need to embarrass myself in front of the mutt, for I was already feeling the need to gouge my eyes out on my own. Though I can't deny it. I was impressed.

Those horrible thoughts were quickly replaced with concern when he told me where he was headed and why. That Emmett had called Lexi at school, which meant he would be there and I couldn't deny I was curious to see how he would react if I accompanied Jake. His reaction wasn't excessive in the least but I could tell he was surprised, though it didn't compare to the look on Lexi's face when she got there. As I expected, she hurried into the house to avoid conflict, and I didn't blame her really since we were all there for Sunshine not to cause a scene.

Talking to Emmett in the yard alongside Jake was intense. I was amazed at how easily the mutt and I could get along when we both hated the same person. His sarcasm wasn't as annoying as it used to be. Even then Emmett made no change in his expression, I knew he was trying to be nice, the whore probably enforced it.

Once we learned that Sunshine was okay and she was coming home, there was no need to play nice any longer. When Jake mentioned the bear across the way, I couldn't help but ask him to come along. I wanted to see if Lexi would say anything. I wasn't even sure if he'd agree especially with the way he looked at me. It wasn't until his lips turned into a smirk and he glanced at Emmett that I knew he'd do it just for spite. I hesitated briefly just to gauge Emmett and Lexi's reaction and just as I'd hoped, they looked horrified.

It made the actual situation a lot more manageable. Jake and I walked for a long time in complete silence as Im sure we were both thinking the same thing.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

When we came across the place he had seen the bear, he gestured around saying something about it still being close by. I excused myself and followed it's scent til I came across it lounging in a brush pile by the river's edge. The attack was successful and I felt satisfied as I retraced my steps to find Jake standing there waiting for me.

"Good?" He asked grinning.

"Very." I replied and he chuckled lightly before handing me his shirt.

"You have some… mud…" He meant to point I think, but I moved and his fingers grazed my bare shoulder. He moved back quickly, dropping his shirt at my feet.

I couldn't figure out why I was suddenly feeling nervous as I picked up the shirt and removed the mud spot from my shoulder.

"Better?" I asked throwing the shirt towards him.

"Well I know how you hate getting dirty." He replied as he caught the shirt in one hand.

"Sometimes getting dirty can be satisfying."

_Did I really just say that outloud? _

His expression was priceless and I could tell he had no idea what to say.

"I mean ya know… when it involves eating."

_That really didn't sound any better. _

He laughed uncomfortably so I knew his mind was thinking just as mine was.

"So…uh…" He said taking a deep breath. "Pretty interesting day, huh?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I admit, I expected more action."

"Yeah me too, I'm disappointed, honestly."

"It would have been really painful for you if Emmett had exceeded your expectations."

"Believe me, I'd welcome physical pain, it has to be better than this." He muttered then looked away.

The look on his face was proof of the pain he'd endured in the last few days. Proof of the undying love he had for Lexi and the unyielding devastation of knowing she moved on.

"I'm sorry." I said just feeling the need to say it. "I'm sorry this has happened, I suppose you could just blame it on me. I mean, it could just as well be my fault."

"That's ridiculous." He said shaking his head. "You couldn't control it. I mean come on, its not like you haven't been trying."

_I know he was trying to be nice, but it just made me feel worse than I already felt. _

"I'm sorry, maybe that didn't come out right." He sighed. "I'm just saying it's not your fault Rose. And truth be told, it's neither his fault nor hers." He gritted his teeth. "I walked away. I can't blame anyone but myself."

"We could just blame Edward." I smirked and he laughed.

"As much as I love that idea…." He sighed. "I had no right to judge him or Sunshine, it wasn't my business and I knew better than to demand that Lexi choose sides."

"Oooh, you demanded?" I asked wide eyed. "No wonder."

"Yeah, I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Jake." I said and then made a face because I couldn't believe I had uttered those words. He laughed.

"Say that again." He said grinning.

"I refuse." I said sitting down on the ground. "And don't you dare repeat it." He laughed again.

"You're not too bad yourself Rose." He paused when I looked at him oddly. "I mean aside from the whole bloodsucking thing." He laughed as he sat down beside me. "And I suppose you don't really smell that bad."

"Yeah well I don't suppose your stench is as bad as it used to be either." I said glancing at him. Our eyes met and we looked at each other briefly before he turned away and sighed.

"This is weird." He said shaking his head.

"Glad it's not just me." I said laughing a little. "Who would have thought the two of us would be sitting here right now, having a civil conversation?"

"It's pretty crazy." He answered not looking at me. A few moments of silence went by before he spoke again. "Soo….how are you? I mean… I guess… how are you coping, would be the correct question."

"I'm coping." I said making a sighing sound. "I knew Emmett and I were not going to be a long term thing. I assumed something like this would happen."

"Wish you woulda shared that with me." He muttered.

"As if you didn't know." I said glancing in his direction. He nodded and bit down on his lower lip before responding.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't." He sighed. "I never expected her to stay with me anyway."

"Why's that?" I asked, slightly confused, I mean she was his imprint.

"Come on Rose." He smiled slightly. "No way in hell I can even come close to Emmett."

"Well you do wear the same size pants." I replied and he laughed. "And… you're not bad looking." I unintentionally let my eyes move over him, as I remembered encountering him earlier. He turned and caught me looking. "I mean you know for a mutt." I muttered and looked away.

"Ya know if I didn't know any better, I would think you were checking me out." He said smugly.

"You must be dreaming." I said holding my chin up proudly, no way in hell I was going to admit that.

"Well if that's the case, that means I can just about do anything." He replied. "It's my dream right?" I turned to look at him then and he eyed me as his face leaned closer to mine.

"You wouldn't dare." I said not really knowing what to do at this point.

"Tell me you were in fact checking me out."

"Never."

"Come on… no reason to lie, it's not like I'm not aware of my hotness."

"You are seriously one arrogant little bastard." I couldn't stop myself from saying the first thing that came to mind. It only made him grin.

"Little?"

"That is what I said, isn't it?"

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you?" He asked only inches from me. I held my ground. He was merely testing me and I knew damn well he didn't have the balls to actually go through with it.

He looked away from me for a moment and I laughed.

"Awww, so you are the cowardly dog, I assumed you were." His head snapped back immediately as I laughed and I noticed how his eyes changed. He looked hot as hell, as in angry hot, not sexy hot, though in this light… I cocked my head to the side as I attempted to finish my thought and suddenly his hands grasped my face. Before I could even react he was kissing me and worse, I was kissing him back. I pushed his hair away from his face as the kiss grew a little more intense than I would have thought possible and his own fingers moved in my hair. I may have perhaps got alittle into it adding in some tongue when I really shouldn't have. He gave it right back and then quickly pulled away just staring at me.

I assumed he was going to say something sarcastic as I turned away from him and was surprised when he didn't. When I glanced at him again, he was just sitting there, this strange look on his face. He looked up at me without even a hint of a smile.

"Well…" He got to his feet. "I should be getting home."

"Yeah." I said getting to my feet as well. "It was uh... nice... uh... talking.. uh thanks for the bear."

"Yeah, no problem… yeah... okay… so…goodnight…" He nodded at me again and took off into the forest.

It was only then realization set in. I covered my mouth with my hands before brushing back my hair and muttering a few curses. I held a strand of my hair up to my nose and winced. His scent was on me. He touched me. I touched him. I held up my hands and looked at them like they were evil.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked outloud.

"Misbehaved hands are a sign of insanity." Came Jasper's voice from behind me. I swung around and looked at him horrified.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here? What did you see?"

"Whoa….someone sounds guilty." He grinned.

"Not guilty… I'm just… I was just…. I wanted to be alone is all…."

"I apologize. I was just passing through." Jasper said sniffing at the air. I bit down on my lip knowing he was going to say something about how I smelled. "I smell Jake." He looked around a confused expression on his face.

"I don't...I don't...smell him…"I stuttered the entire sentence as I put more distance between myself and Jasper. He held his sleeve up to his nose and made a face.

"It's me." He exclaimed, holding up his other arm and sniffing. "It's all over me." He grabbed his shirt collar and sniffed. "God and I didn't even sit on the couch."

_It was only then that I realized what he was talking about and I let out an uncomfortable laugh. _

"Yeah the house does reek, doesn't…it….it really does…" I made a sighing sound. "Just thinking about it makes me want a shower." I started nodding then and before Jasper could say another word, I ran passed him into the trees.

**Sunshine's POV **

Big Daddy and I talked the whole ride home. We talked about Drexi and how I met her, and I explained her relationship with Jakey and Uncle Emmett and how crazy things get around the house. I told him about Cullen and Embry and what happened with the Volturi. He listened and asked questions and we laughed and we smiled. He told me about Victoria and how they met and about how he felt when he lost her. We were like two peas in a pod, we totally got each other on every single level. It was awesome, he was awesome. I couldn't wait to get home to show Drexi my new toy. She'd be so proud….if she didn't kill me before I explained myself.

I started feeling nervous as we neared the house, I was certain Drexi would be livid upon my arrival. I wasn't supposed to go out in public alone and I'm pretty sure Seattle counted as public. The moment we pulled into the driveway, the front door flew open and a very angry looking fairy stepped out.

"Is that her?" Big Daddy asked looking at Drexi and I nodded. "Nice." He said grinning and I slapped his arm. He laughed. "Wow, that's one big dude." Big Daddy said as Uncle Emmett stepped out behind her. I laughed before getting out of the car and Big Daddy slowly followed me.

Drexi stepped off the porch and ran towards me, her arms open wide and I was amazed by the fact that she nearly knocked me down with her embrace.

"Sunshine." She cooed, holding me tightly and caressing my hair before pulling back and shoving me. "Don't you ever do that again! I was worried sick, I had everyone out looking for you!"

"I'm really sorry Drexi." I said grabbing her arm. "You have no idea what happened."

"I do know. I talked to him."

"Then you know that he who used to be Daddy is a fucking ass bastard."

"Yes." She smiled. "I am aware." It was only then that she looked at Big Daddy, who had stood idly awaiting his introduction. She looked at me and then back at him, this look of approval on her face.

"You must be Drexi." Big Daddy greeted.

"I suppose….and you are?" She asked grinning at me again.

"I call him Big Daddy." I said happily and Uncle Emmett laughed.

"And what would a normal person call you?" Drexi asked trying not to laugh.

"Normal people scare me." He replied. "Just call me Big Daddy. Makes me feel good."

"Oh…kay…well… Big…Daddy…" She said it really slowly like she couldn't believe she was addressing someone like that. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he went to take it but I smacked his hand away.

"Remember no touching." I reminded him.

"I could help you remember if necessary." Uncle Emmett said approaching us.

"Uncle Emmett, I presume?" Big Daddy asked, grinning. Uncle Emmett nodded and smiled.

"Ha, dude just called you Uncle." Jasper said coming out of nowhere. "Actually sir stranger, we call this one here, The Hulk. Wanna know why?" Before Big Daddy could say anything Uncle Emmett smacked Jasper on the back.

"And there it is." Jasper said making a coughing sound. "Why you always gotta be so rough?" He snapped. "Shit I'm not Lexi." I laughed cuz it was funny. Drexi looked embarrassed and Uncle Emmett just smiled.

"Good one Jaz." I said smiling at him. "Big Daddy, this is-" I started to introduce them but Jasper cut me off.

"I'm sorry, did you just call him Big Daddy?"

"That's what he wants to be called." Drexi told him. Jasper looked at her then at him and nodded slowly.

"Well…. that's…. gonna be pretty weird…."

"This is my buddy Jaz." I said pointing at him and Big Daddy reached out to shake his hand. "He has a crush on me. Isn't that cute?" Jasper's mouth dropped open and he glared at Uncle Emmett who looked at Drexi wide eyed.

"It might have come up." She said nodding and looking away.

"Oh don't worry Jaz, it's all good. I think its awesome. No one has ever had a crush on me before, makes me feel special." I giggled happily and threw my arms around him. "I'm gonna start hugging you more often cuz I know you like it." I pulled away and gestured to Big Daddy. "Come along Big Daddy, let me show you the house in which you will be staying."

"What?" Uncle Emmett was the first to comment, but Drexi caught up to me before I got to the front door.

"Sunshine, um… did we not have the conversation about inviting people to live with us without consulting me first?"

"We did."

"Okay…soo…" She looked at Big Daddy who stood motionless on the front step.

"So we will discuss it after I show him around. He's probably hungry too, he hasn't eaten since we left Seattle." I laughed as I reached for Big Daddy's hand and started inside. "Human's are so hard to care for."

It was obvious that Drexi, Uncle Emmett and Jasper were having a discussion as no one followed us into the house. I had already prepared the Sunshine special for my Big Daddy when they finally came inside.

"What is he eating?" Jasper asked looking down at Big Daddy's plate.

"The Sunshine Special." Drexi giggled. "It's a pop tart, cut into tiny pieces and covered in whipped cream."

"Why?"

"It's really good." Drexi defended.

"I'm skeptical." Jasper said scrunching up his nose.

"I agree." Uncle Emmett said nodding.

"Oh whatever, you like whipped cream." Drexi told him.

"I've never-" Uncle Emmett started but Drexi gave him this really odd look. "Oh. right…yeah… well… it is some pretty good stuff." Jasper looked shocked, Drexi giggled and I just shook my head.

"Second thing you need to know about living here, just about any time Uncle Emmett mentions anything, he's talking about sex."

"That's a lie." Uncle Emmett said grinning.

"All right liar, what'd you eat the whipped cream on?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What did you have?" He asked looking at Drexi.

"Strawberries."

"Yes." He replied. "See."

"Yes she eats that all the time, it's actually her favorite food ever." I told him. "Bet she told you that, bet I know how she got you to taste it. BET."

"Bet." Uncle Emmett replied smiling smugly.

"Okay enough." Drexi said laughing. "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"No pun intended." Jasper commented and Big Daddy laughed. "I like this guy, he thinks I'm funny."

"He hasn't got to know you well enough." Uncle Emmett said shaking his head.

"I like everyone." Big Daddy said after taking a mouth full of his specially prepared dinner.

"Yeah, you haven't met Edward yet." Jasper smirked.

"That was uncalled for." Drexi told him and looked at me. "Sunshine."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said shaking my head. "Really I'm fine. I ranted and raved to Big Daddy and now I'm over it. I just want to move on."

"But Sunshine-"

"I didn't pressure you Drexi after Jakey left." The moment I said it, I regretted because of the look on her face. "I'm sorry... I didn't…"

"No no, it's okay." She said smiling. "You're right. I'm not going to pressure you, but you know you can talk to me anytime."

"I know that." I said happily. "I'm so glad to be home. Public is one crazy place."

"I'm glad you're home too Sunshine. I missed you." Drexi said sweetly.

"We all did." Uncle Emmett added as he put his arm around her.

"Awwww you guys." I said throwing my arms around both of them briefly. Drexi's scent threw me off, so I pulled back and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You smell funny."

"Oh, I haven't showered since yesterday morning. It's been hell here."

"Understandable." I said leaning down to sniff her shoulder. "However…. I'm picking up a hint of Seth." The moment I said it she laughed. "I am scared."

"Don't be scared." She replied. "It's a long story."

"One that would probably amuse you more than it did me." Uncle Emmett told me.

"Ooooh what'd I miss?!" I said excitedly. "Come on, let's all go in the living room and not sit on the couch."

"Why is that rule number one, anyway?" Big Daddy asked getting to his feet.

"It's evil." Drexi and I both said at the same time then laughed.


	12. Chapter 11: Keeping Secrets

Chapter 11: Keeping Secrets

**Lexi's POV **

After a long night of hysterical laughter and all around fun times, I didn't get to bed until after midnight so waking up this morning wasn't fun, but I had to get in the shower. It was imminent at this point. After rolling over and hitting the snooze button several times, Emmett finally made me get up.

"Come on." He cooed. "I know showering is a grueling process but you gotta do it."

"How would you know?" I asked groggily. "You haven't showered in decades."

"Not true." He said and I rolled over to look at him.

"When?"

"The day you came by to talk to Edward."

"I thought you smelled pretty." I said giggling.

"Yeah well it was your shampoo."

"Why?" I asked sitting up in the bed. "You weren't like being all oober creepy and trying to like ya know pretend I was there…" He laughed.

"No. I was just extremely bored."

"Well good then, come shower with me." I said throwing the covers back and getting out of bed. "I'm too tired to wash myself."

"You want me to wash you?" He asked wide eyed.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to clarify my orders." He said jumping out of bed and following me to the bathroom.

"Hault." Sunshine said as she met us in the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Shower." I answered.

"Good, you need one." She said scrunching up her nose. "And you mister?"

"She needs my assistance." Emmett replied following me as I entered the bathroom.

"She needs your something." Sunshine muttered as we shut the bathroom door.

"Now this is just a shower, you can't do anything else." I told Emmett as I turned the water on.

"That was not clearly stated in the contract." He replied and I laughed.

"I'll be late for school."

"No you won't. Take your clothes off. Come on, time's a wasting." He said helping me pull my shirt off.

After my shower which pretty much defeated the whole purpose of a shower, I sent Emmett to my room for some clothes because I forgot that I had other male house guests and didn't want to be caught in the hallway in only a towel.

When he returned, he handed me one of the shortest skirts I owned, a pair of lacy underwear with the matching bra and a shiny green tank top.

"Nice selections." I said laughing.

"I know. I will be waiting patiently for you to get home." He said grinning and kissing me quickly before leaving me to dress in peace.

When I was finished, I went out into the hallway and noticed Sunshine was in her room alone, so I grabbed my make up bag and joined her to finish getting ready.

"Wooo hooo... if it isn't Miss Ameriwhore." She said when I entered the room.

"I know, Emmett picked it out."

"Least it matches."

"Yeah." I said laughing and moving in front of her mirror to begin applying my make up. "Where's Big Daddy?"

"Out playin football with Jaz."

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean I've seen them play baseball and its pretty intense."

"Jaz said he'd be gentle." She said coming up behind me and watching me through the mirror. "Have a nice shower?"

"I did, thanks for asking." I said laughing.

"Bet Uncle Emmett smells three times the pretty right about now." She said grinning. I merely laughed. "Bet you came in here to talk to me about he who used to be Daddy, didn't you?" I sighed as I finished up my eyeliner and moved to apply the mascara.

"Well there are a few things I would like to say."

"It's not going to change anything Drexi."

"I know that Sunshine, but I want you to know the truth."

"What truth?" She asked crossing her arms. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me what happened. What he said. Why he said it."

"Did the bastard who used to be Daddy mention that he's been fucking everyone and their momma?"

"That's not true, Sunshine."

"The hell it isn't, he told me-"

"I know what he told you. He told me that part."

"Did you yell at him and attempt to hit him with a solid object?"

"No, I didn't"

"Why the hell not! You're supposed to be my friend!" She yelled angrily and I laughed.

"I didn't have time Sunshine. I promise you I was furious with him, but I had only gone to talk to him to see if he knew where you were. I didn't get to stay long, I was very emotional and well you know…"

"Yeah. I understand." She said sitting down on her bed.

"But I was angry and I don't agree with what he did well atleast how he did it."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You wanted him to break up with me?"

"No no no, not at all Sunshine." I said putting on some lipstick and joining her on the bed. "What I meant was, I know why he did it, but I wish he would have made it easier."

"How much easier could it be to say, I used you and many others to fullfil my own needs without one single fucking thought about your feelings." She asked angrily.

"There was no one else Sunshine." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "He lied."

"Why would he do that?" She asked looking at me wide eyed.

"He wanted you to hate him. He was drunk and his mind wasn't very clear…. I don't know… I'm not making excuses for him, I just want you to know that he honestly cared about you and he didn't use you like he said. I don't want you to think he'd do that."

"I never thought he'd do that, but he said it… he told me…" She looked towards the window and made a sighing sound. "Why did he want me to hate him? What did I do wrong?"

"Oh honey, no." I said shaking my head and making her look at me. "You did nothing wrong, okay, nothing at all."

"Then why Drexi? I don't understand."

"He blames himself." I said softly. "For… for… Jacob…" I put my head down as images of Jacob flashed through my mind and I couldn't think of what I was going to say.

"Because he left you." She whispered. "I knew that. He told me."

"And its not just me and Jacob. Edward feels responsible for Emmett and Rose breaking up and Alice and Jasper."

"He is such an idiot." She mumbled and I had to laugh.

"I agree. He really is. But he's a loveable idiot and he tries to do right, he just can't seem to manage it."

"Well in all actuality, Uncle Emmett's the one who ruined his relationship with Rose."

"I didn't know they were back together." I said in defense.

"I know that's why I said Uncle Emmett did it." She said smiling slightly. "But I mean come on… you can't honestly tell me you aren't enjoying it." I looked at her and she grinned. "You can sit there and lie all you want but these walls are paper thin, I know the facts." I laughed slightly embarrassed by that knowledge and just started shaking my head. "Are you happy Drexi?"

"I think so." I replied. "I mean…it's…"

"Complicated, yes, but hella fun figuruin it out, right?" She grinned.

"Yeah, it's been pretty amazing, the last few days. Emmett's been there for everything. I mean he knows how I feel about Jacob….he knows… god he knows everything about me. He knows me better than I know myself, he can practically read my thoughts."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, sometimes…" I laughed. "But sometimes it's nice to have someone on that same level, someone who really gets who you are, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." She said beaming. I was going to ask her about Big Daddy at that point but she changed the subject. " I talked to Jaz last night, he told me about all the shit I missed, how upset Alice is and what she thinks he's doing over here."

"Did he now?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I tried to get him to go home and talk to her, but he's scared."

"Ofcourse he is, Drexi. Him and Alice never fight, can you imagine how this feels for him? I mean the love of his life finds out that he thinks one girl is cute and in the same day he starts pawing over another one. That's you if you can't figure it out." She grinned.

"I got it."

"I mean…. think about how Alice feels too…. She's never had to worry about Jaz and now all this…"

"But she doesn't have to worry about him. He'd never betray her. He loves her more than his own life."

"Yeah but she needs to hear that. I know I would."

"Yeah but like I said he's afraid to go home."

"I know, I told him I'd go with him but he laughed at me."

"Yeah that wouldn't be helpful." I said laughing.

"I told him to get Uncle Emmett to escort him but he told me that he's no longer welcomed there." She said nudging me.

"Yeah…."

"So I'm assuming you were going to tell me that Uncle Emmett lives here now during the lecture about me inviting someone to live here without asking?"

"Well in my defense you weren't here to ask." I said catching on to her meaning.

"Well in my defense, you weren't there to ask." She shot back.

"Touché." I said laughing. "Really Sunshine…. It's cool with me. Big Daddy seems like a nice guy, I don't mind…"

"He really is Drexi." She said making a sighing sound. "He's only here for vacation, it's not permanent or anything, but I'm so happy he came with me."

"You really like him?" I asked smiling.

"I really do. He's amazing. He listens. He asks questions. He really cares about everything I have to say. It's like he's… he's like…" She looked down at her hands as she twisted them together.

"Like Embry?"

"Is that bad to think?"

"No Sunshine, it's not. It just shows you know what you want, what you need." I put my arm around her. "As long as he's good to you, he's welcome here."

"Oh he's really good to me." She said grinning.

"On that note." I said getting to my feet. "I seriously need to get my shit together, I have ten minutes to get out of here before I'm late for school."

"With the way you drive, you can make it in five." She said following me out of her room. I laughed as we descended the stairs.

When we entered the kitchen, Emmett, Jasper and Big Daddy all stood around the kitchen table, shirtless and all sweaty like.

"Oh my god, I love my life." Sunshine squealed. "Now this is what I'm talkin bout. Football is awesome." I laughed as I grabbed my backpack off the table.

"Wow Lex, you headin to school or the next corner over?" Jasper asked.

"I've got a job after school." I said seriously.

"I can tell."

"Emmett picked it out." I said twirling around in a circle and moving in Emmett's direction. "You like?"

"I like." He replied grabbing me and kissing me roughly.

"Another thing about this house." I heard Jasper say. "You have to make sure they know, they are not alone in the room." Big Daddy laughed so I assumed he was talking to him.

"The only problem with that rule." I said pulling away from Emmett. "Is we really don't care who's in the room. You can either get out or watch the show." I laughed and kissed Emmett again. "We'll continue this when I get home."

"I'll be waiting." He said grinning.

"Oh Sunshine." I said as I was walking out the door. "I forgot to tell you, call Adryen. I talked to her yesterday, she wanted me to have you call when you came home. Don't forget."

"Ooooh Adryen!" Sunshine squealed. "I can't wait til she gets to meet Big Daddy. She's gonna be so impressed. I mean hell she thinks Uncle Emmett is hot."

"What?" Emmet and I said at the same time.

"Oh, I didn't tell you!" Sunshine said giggling. "We had a conversation about it on the phone one day, isn't that hysterical?"

"Very." I said looking at Emmett who grinned widely. "Apparently all of Forks thinks Emmett is hot."

"You should feel privileged." Sunshine said smiling at me. "All of forks, and yet you're the one he wants."

"I do feel privileged." I said smiling at Emmett. "I have to go, seriously, I'm going to be late." I moved toward Emmett once more and kissed him softly before turning to leave the house, he took that time to smack my ass as I walked through the front door. I spun around surprised and laughed when he looked away like he hadn't done anything. "You will pay for that when I get home."

"Bet."

**Jacob's POV **

_Yesterday was probably the most interesting day of my life, definitely the most disturbing. _

_It was interesting to see how Lexi and Emmett reacted to me and Rose being there, considering how friendly we were towards each other, which is where the disturbing part comes in. _

_I did something yesterday that was so utterly disturbing that I still can't grasp it happened. _

_It was insane. It was crazy. _

_Not just that I did it, but that I'm alive to tell the tale. _

_I kissed Rose. _

_Rosalie Hale. _

_A Cullen. _

_The only thing worse than the act itself is that it wasn't as awful as it should have been. _

I shuddered just thinking about it, as I crossed the school parking lot and started for the door.

"Dude what up?" Seth called as he met me on the steps. "Seriously you have the most disgusted expression on your face, like you tasted something nasty."

_Seth Clearwater, the most observant man I know_.

"Pretty damn close, Seth." I replied shaking the thoughts from head.

"Yeah? Well what is it then? What kind of thought made your otherwise pretty face contort into something so horrible?" I looked at him and laughed slightly because of how dramatic he sounded when he said that.

"Long story." I answered. "One in which I do not feel the need to share. EVER."

"Not even with your bestest Buddy?"

"Not with anyone. I'd rather die first." I said taking a deep breath. "Hell I wish I didn't even know."

"Oooh, Jakey's got a secret." Seth said excitedly.

"It's not a secret."

"Yes dear Jakey, if you know something others do not, that's a secret."

"It's not about what I know, its what I did."

_Damn it. Why'd I say that? _

"Ooooooh you've done something naughty." Seth's excitement just heightened. "Tell me!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh come on Buddy you know you want to tell someone."

"NO." I said shaking my head. "No I don't."

"Do I detect a challenge?" He grinned.

"No."

"Yes." He nodded. "What can I do to make Jakey tell me his little secret? The possibilities are endless. Oh this is gonna be such a fun day!"

_That's highly doubtful. _

"I'll get you when you least expect it." He said as we walked through the front door. "You'll end up blurting it out just to make me shut up, you know you can't win, I'll…." He stopped in mid sentence, eyes on the front door.

_I expected Miss Forro to be standing there when I turned around, but I was unfortunately seriously wrong. _

Lexi was walking in, moving quickly and most obviously thinking she'd be late for class. Though that wasn't why Seth had stopped talking, I was pretty sure that had something to do with the outfit she was wearing. It was rather… pleasing to the eyes. Short skirt, shiny top, very much leaving nothing to the imagination. I admit was briefly stunned.

I tried to look unaffected when she caught my eye and smiled slightly before walking in our direction.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully as she walked between us.

"Yes….it is…" Seth replied watching her walk away, I was certain I heard her giggle. He was still grinning when he finally turned and looked at me. "My bad." He said looking down at his feet. "Swear to God my eyes Jake, they have a mind of their own, I just can't control them…"

"Believe me, Lexi is the least of my problems right now." I said walking across the room, heading for my locker.

"Ah, so this secret doesn't involve Lexi?" He asked catching up to me. "Very helpful information Jakey."

"You won't break me. You'll never figure it out."

"You dare doubt Seth the Master of all?" He grinned. "Just wait. I have plans for you my pretty boy." He winked at me in his usual fashion before disappearing down the hallway.

_Oh god, this was going to be a long horrible day. _

That was the last I thought about it, for things weren't too bad during any of my early morning classes. However, first break came and things started getting a little out of whack.

"Ahhh there he is, my bestest buddy with whom I love with all my heart." Seth said as I approached the table. "Lookin sexy as usual." He looked at Quil who shook his head. "Aint that right Quil?"

"I told you I am not playing this game with you." Quil replied.

"Fine. I can break him on my own." Seth said patting the seat beside him. I shook my head and went to sit beside Quil.

"You're in trouble." Quil told me.

"I'm aware."

"You should probably just tell him what he wants to know…. he told me his plans... its not going to be pleasant."

The way Quil said that made me actually think about revealing the issue, especially when I looked up at Seth who sat grinning widely in my direction.

But there was seriously no way in hell I could tell them. They would ridicule me for the rest of my life. Then Seth would tell Lexi who would tell Emmett…. Hmm… that's actually not a bad idea… I started shaking my head. No absolutely not. Even the look on their faces isnt worth a lifetime of hell.

"Shit." Seth said suddenly as he was rummaging through his backpack for who the hell knows what. "I was supposed to give this to Lexi yesterday."

"Her homework from Miss Forro?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah… I totally forgot to stop by." He sighed and looked around the room, probably trying to spot her, which today wouldn't be very hard with her shiny outfit. "Why did she leave class anway? Miss Forro said family emergency."

"You didn't tell him?" Quil asked looking at me. "I figured you'd tell him when you got home from Lexi's."

"I stayed out alittle longer than expected." I answered.

_And took a very long shower and then took my disturbed ass to bed early. _

"Ooooh does your stay involve your secret? Yet it doesn't involve Lexi…" Seth asked excitedly. "I'm getting warmer…."

"You should probably just tell him Jake… seriously... you have no idea…" Quil said.

"Can't." I said shaking my head.

"So what'd I miss yesterday then? Why'd Lexi leave school early?" He looked out across the lunch room again obviously forgetting he was trying to find her.

"Sunshine disappeared. Leech called Lexi at school and she left."

"Leech #1 or Leech #2?" Seth asked still scanning the crowded lunch room.

"I'm not sure which is which." I replied not knowing we had these titles.

"Leech #1 is Edward, because he's the first one we hated. Leech #2 is Emmett because he is now hated, except of course by our sisters but they obviously have issues, no offence Quil."

"You have the audacity to say someone else has issues?" Quil asked, smirking.

"One with issues can speak of others with issues, its stated clearly in the rulebook and besides, my issues are hot." He grinned at me giving me that wink again.

"Seriously Jake…" Quil warned. I just shook my head.

"Oooooh there she is!" Seth suddenly yelled as he grabbed some papers from his backpack. "Excuse me." He grinned. "Stage one is about to commence." I looked up to see him walking towards Lexi who sat not alone but with Van.

"Stage one?" I asked looking at Quil.

"He's gonna talk to Lexi about you. See if she knows anything about whatever it is your hiding."

"What? She wasn't even there. She's not involved in this at all."

"Yeah well she's about to be." Quil nodded towards where Seth was now seated on the opposite side of Lexi, his arm was around her, he was whispering something close to her ear and she was grinning. The only good part of it is that Van looked annoyed.

**Seth's POV **

I really didn't have a plan to reveal Jake's secret, but I wasn't going to admit that. I told Quil I was going to discuss it with Lexi only make Jake mad, knowing he'd hate that she knew anything about it. Then I was just going to harass him through extreme flirting for the rest of the day until he gave in. It wasn't until Quil mentioned that Jake had been to Lexi's yesterday that the thought crossed my mind, that she could be indirectly connected to this secret.

So with the excuse of handing her homework which was late…I took my ass over there and quite smugly slipped onto the bench beside her where Van was once again trying to get a date. I didn't even glance in his direction as I slapped the paper onto the table.

"Oh my homework." She laughed. "I totally forgot."

"Yeah me too, obviously." I said grinning. "I hope I'm not interrupting." I said finally acknowledging Van, who eyed me like he wanted to punch me.

"Oh no, we were just talking." Lexi replied, giving me this look like she was actually thankful that I had arrived. I don't get that look very often from anyone so it was very noticeable.

"Good, cuz I need you." I didn't quite mean for it to come out as it sounded, but she grinned evilly.

"Broom closet inspection?"

"Well actually now that you mention it…" I said smiling, then remembering my reasoning for coming over here in the first place. Without saying anything further I put my arm around her just for added effect and started whispering.

"Jake was at your place yesterday, right?" She nodded. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not that I recall." She said giving me this what the hell are you up to look. Using my arm I got her to lean closer as I started whispering again.

"Apparently something happened to him yesterday and he won't tell me and I'm extremely curious and I want you to help me figure it out." She laughed. "Seriously." I said a little louder as I moved back and looked at her.

"So what do you want from me?" She asked.

"There are so many ways I can answer that question." I said grinning and noticing Van glaring at me again. "Dude, seriously stop with the glaring, okay? You totally have no chance with her."

"And you do?" He asked.

"Me?" I laughed. _Well I do suppose it kinda looked like I was tryin to get in on this. _

"What other reason would you have to be all up on her?" Van asked.

"I'm one of the privileged few." I answered. "And in all reality what I'm doing is none of your business, hence the whispering."

"Seth is my buddy." Lexi answered innocently though Van didn't quite take it that way.

"Your buddy, huh?" He asked getting to his feet. "Why didn't you just say you were seeing Seth?"

"What?" Lexi gasped.

"Huh?" Only thing I could mutter at the moment.

"Let me know if it doesn't work out." He said walking off. Lexi was on her feet instantly.

"No Van wait…" But it was too late he was already gone. "Fuck."

"Yes." I nodded. She looked at me. "I mean as in I agree."

"This is awful." She said sighing. "Emmett already thinks I should be home schooled cuz I keep coming home smelling like you."

"Really?" I grinned. "Awesome." She looked at me. "I mean..,I'm so…sorry…."

"No you're not, you're getting a kick out this whole thing."

"I shall not tell a lie."

"So what is this about Jacob and why do you think I would know anything?"

"I was just wondering what happened yesterday." I told her. "Whatever it is, Jake is not in the mood to talk about it."

"Well that's his choice Seth, you don't have to know everything."

"Yes I do." I replied and she laughed.

"Well nothing happened yesterday that I know of. Him and Rose stopped by to help find Sunshine. They left once Jaz reported that he'd found her."

"They left?" I asked. "As in…together?"

"Yeah, disturbing I know, but I think they were just trying to get a reaction from me and Emmett."

"Did it work?"

"No." She answered crossing her arms like she was mad.

"Liar." I laughed.

"Okay I admit it did bother me at the time but I'm so over it now." She smiled happily as she pulled the strap of her tank top back into place on her shoulder. "Today's been good so far."

"Yeah you smell real leechy like." I replied putting my arm around her again. "Let's try to remove that, shall we?" She laughed and pushed me away.

"I bet the rumors are already flyin." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes it's all a part of my plan." I said smirking and she looked at me. "Not really but it might help get Jake to tell me what's going on."

"How would it help?"

"He's gonna be pretty jealous." I replied. "Trust me, I already had it out with him the other day when we talked about Miss Forro. Boy was he pissed. I seriously thought he was going to hit me, probably would have if I didn't hide behind Billy."

"He was jealous?" Lexi asked smiling slightly.

"Jealous, pissy, extremely unamused."

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"No I told him I had taken over as your broom closet supervisor." I grinned, she didn't. "I'm kidding, of course I told him the truth, I'm still alive aren't I?" She laughed.

"Well I apologize for getting you into trouble, Seth."

"No need to apologize, All is well." I looked towards Jake's table to find both him and Quil watching us. "Was well anyway…." Lexi looked towards them as well and they both turned away. "I should probably go explain myself so that I can survive another day." I said getting to my feet as she laughed. "By the way… you are totally rocking that outfit." I pointed at her and winked before walking back to my table.

_When I got there all I did was sit down and sigh. _

"Well?" Quil asked. "Find out anything interesting?"

Aside from the fact that Jake left with Rose yesterday and now he has a secret that he's not willing to share…

"Not really." I answered. "But I'm getting warmer I think."

_Or colder if ya think about it. _

"She said nothing interesting happened yesterday, that everyone was civil, including…." I looked at Jake to gauge his reaction. "You and Rose." His eyes lifted and he looked at me.

"I tried to start shit but the leech wasn't havin it." Jacob replied before looking away.

"So what, are you Rose teaming up against them?" I asked. "Trying to make them jealous?"

"No." He answered quickly.

"So you left Lexi's with Rose yesterday because…." I asked and Quil looked at Jake oddly as he clenched his jaw.

"All right yes, okay we were trying to see if we could get a reaction out of them okay?" He finally answered. "But it didn't work. End of Story."

"Ah, but it did."

"Did it?" Jacob asked smirking slightly.

"Yes she most definitely noticed" I said nodding and reaching for Jake's drink. "Speaking of noticing, did you see? I ran Van off."

"I saw." Jacob replied.

"Do I get a high five?" I asked and he just looked at me. "Don't appreciate the way I did it, huh? Yeah assumed as much, I do apologize but I couldn't help myself."

"You do seem to have a sudden infatuation with her." Quil commented.

"I do not." I answered quickly. "She's my home girl, it wouldn't be fair to just stop talking to her because…." I looked at Jake. "Yeah."

"I have no problem with you being her friend Seth." Jake said not looking up.

"You should talk to her Jake. You can still be friends, ya know?" I said then laughed. "The VILF would love that. He's already concerned about me."

"Could you not call him that?" Jake said disgustedly.

"I apologize, didn't mean to make you jealous, my precious." I made a kissy gesture towards him and it only made his disgusted expression worse.

"What do you mean he's concerned about you?" Quil asked. "That just seems redundant."

"Hey, I'm hot." I replied. "He knows that and he hates that she keeps coming home with my scent all over her."

"I can see how that would bother him." Jake said glaring at me.

"Well not all over…." I defended. "I mean... ya know… I got nothing…"

"You better watch it Seth, he would have no problem snapping you in half." Quil told me.

"Are you talking about Jake or Emmett?" I asked looking at Jake who still glared at me.

"I know you're just being a douche, Seth." Jake said sighing. "I believed you when you said you weren't trying to move in on her. I trust you."

"Awwww." I said cocking my head to the side. "It makes me happy to know I am allowed to touch your ex whenever I please."

"Don't push it."

"What I meant was…. " I said shaking my head. "I got nothin."

**Sunshine's POV **

It was entirely too awesome to no longer have to be alone at home during the day. I got Big Daddy. I got Uncle Emmett. I even got Jaz!

"What time is it?" Uncle Emmett asked as he and Jaz came into the living room where me and Big Daddy sat on the floor.

"Still another three hours before Drexi gets home. Go take a shower or something." I told him and he grinned.

"Been there done that."

"New rule." I said flipping through the channels. "Everyone showers alone."

"Well that's not fair." Big Daddy said laying his head in my lap and looking up at me smugly.

"New rule revoked on the grounds of unfairness to myself." I declared as I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You two are so cute." Jasper said all willy nilly like, even Uncle Emmett looked at him oddly.

"I mean as in a cute couple." Jasper added. "You seem so happy, Sunshine."

"We are cute and I am happy and I thank you dear buddy for noticing." I said brushing Big Daddy's hair out of his face.

"So…you…" Uncle Emmett said pointing at Big Daddy. "What are your intentions with Sunshine?"

"He has a name." I told him.

"Yeah I'm not saying that." Uncle Emmett said making a face.

"You have no problem calling Edward, Daddy." Jasper said smirking.

"Because it annoys him." Uncle Emmett replied. "This one enjoys it."

"I do." Big Daddy said nodding. "Makes me feel powerful."

"Yeah well it makes me feel creepy." Uncle Emmett said shaking his head.

"To answer your question Mr. Banner,-" Big Daddy said grinning.

"Ha!" Jasper laughed. "I love this guy."

"My intentions with Sunshine are pure." Big Daddy said. "Well maybe pure isn't the right word."

"No, purity is so overrated." I said nodding.

"I like her a lot." Big Daddy said staring up at me again. "She is one awesome lady."

"Awwww…" I cooed as I stroked his hair. "You are pretty awesome yourself."

"Well just a warning…." Uncle Emmett said. "You break her heart, I break yours."

"Awwwwww." I cooed again and looked up at him. "Uncle Emmett my favorite bodyguard."

"Understood." Big Daddy said sitting up. "And very believable."

"That's Uncle Emmett for ya, he doesn't lie." I said matter of factly. "I've never seen him make a threat he couldn't back up."

"I don't imagine him having a cause to back it up." Big Daddy said smirking. Uncle Emmett grinned proudly.

"Oh and that face he's making right there." I told Big Daddy as I pointed at Uncle Emmett. "We call it the Mush Face."

"What?" Uncle Emmett asked confused.

"It's his classic technique to get what he wants. He grins like that and you just melt into mush." I explained. "I don't melt… but I won't lie and say I haven't been victimized by it."

"Ah so you've found out my secret." Uncle Emmett said doing the mush face again. "Now I need to find a new technique."

"Just an FYI, but half nakedness overpowers the Mush Face. Both at the same time could seriously wound your intended victim." I told him.

_Drexi told me that's why she couldn't resist him the other day when she was supposed to be talking to he who used to be Daddy. _

"Interesting theory Sunshine." He said laughing.

"It's not a theory, it's a proven fact, I was told…." I stopped in mid sentence and pretended I hadn't been talking at all. Drexi would kill me.

"You were told what?" He asked.

"That I should think before I speak." I nodded. "It's common knowledge, I think." Uncle Emmett did the Mush Face. "See sometimes he does it and doesn't even know it."

"Do you think that would work on Alice?" Jasper asked suddenly. "You wanna come talk to her for me?"

"Alice is too smart for that." I told him. "She'd just tell him to put his shirt back on and wipe that grin off his face. She's not a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm so fucked." Jasper said sitting down on the couch and I gasped. "I don't even care, I don't have long to live anyway. Maybe the contamination will kill me quicker."

"Come on." Uncle Emmett said grabbing Jasper's arm and dragging him off the couch. "I've got time to kill, let's go talk to Alice."

"I'm not ready." Jasper said getting to his feet.

"Get ready." Uncle Emmett snapped. "You have no choice."

"But-" Jasper started but Uncle Emmett grabbed his arm and started for the door. Just as they disappeared through the doorway, Uncle Emmett poked his head back in.

"Behave, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Cue Mush Face.

"That reminds me, we're out of whipped cream." I said grinning.

"I'll fix that." He replied before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Your friends are pretty cool." Big Daddy said when the front door banged shut.

"Yeah they are. My homies, I love them." I said smiling happily.

"So what time does Drexi get home from school?" He asked suddenly.

"Why?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Just wondering if we had time for a snack." He said pulling a baggy from his pocket.

"Ooooh… I knew I smelled something." I giggled excitedly. "You are my new favorite drug."

**Edward's POV **

"They're coming." Alice said suddenly jumping to her feet from the couch. Esme and I looked at her wide eyed.

"Who, Cullen?" I asked trying to see into her mind.

"No. Jaz and Emmett." She snapped. "I gotta go change clothes."

"What, why-" Before I could even ask questions she had disappeared up the stairs.

"Good, maybe they are coming to apologize for betraying their family." Esme scoffed.

"They didn't betray you Esme." I told her. "Emmett loves Lexi, that's something you're just going to have to get over and Jaz… well he's just terrified of Alice, he's done nothing at all."

"He's been staying with that whore."

"Don't call her that." I snapped.

"Edward,-"

"I mean it. I know you don't like her and that's fine, but she's my friend and I won't stand here and listen to it." She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"I can't believe you would speak to me like that."

"Well I can't believe you are treating this like a disaster. I completely understand where you are coming from Esme, believe me I do, but you can't change it and being aggressive isn't going to do anything but add to an already burning fire."

"So you expect me to stand by and watch as my children destroy their lives without voicing my opinion?"

"They aren't destroying their lives. Jasper and Alice will make up in time. Rose is stronger than any of us, she'll be okay."

_Ive been thinking about the whole situation, though I had already seriously screwed up, I had realized that what's meant to be will always find a way and there was nothing I could do or not do to change it. _

"And what about Emmett?" Esme snapped. "Do you honestly think that whor-" She paused. "That Lexi… isn't using him in her time of need? That the moment Jacob changes his mind, that she won't drop Emmett and break him all over again?"

"I think Emmett knows what he's getting into. I also think he doesn't care and isn't thinking about the future, he's just enjoying the time she's giving him."

"And you think that's fair to him?"

"Life's not fair." I said gritting my teeth. Me of all people should know that. "The whole thing is seriously complicated, Esme and honestly it's nothing you should concern yourself with. Let him make his own mistakes."

"So you agree that it is a mistake?"

"I didn't mean it like that." I said wishing I hadn't started this conversation. "It's not a mistake per say, it's a choice, a choice with consequences that I'm certain Emmett is aware of. But it's his choice and he's prepared to deal with what comes with it."

"Are you just assuming?"

"No. Drea and Emmett have finally come to a point in their relationship where they are being honest with each other." _I think…._ "He knows how she feels, she knows he doesn't care. They are just having fun." _Again I think. _

_I was on a roll pretending I knew everything, didn't need to slack off now. _

"I still don't like it." Esme said crossing her arms before looking up at the door.

_Emmett and Jasper were coming. _

_Good cuz I couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't contradict all the crap I just said. _

"Should we knock?" I heard Jasper ask. "I'm not sure if I live here anymore."

"Move." Emmett snapped and opened the door, pushing Jasper inside. "Sit." He pointed towards the couch and looked up the stairs. "Stay."

"Enjoying your stay at Hotel de Drea?" I asked smirking as Emmett took off up the stairs.

"It is rather interesting." Jasper commented.

"I bet." Esme said eyeing him.

"I'm not doing what you think I'm doing, Esme." He told her.

"And just would that be?"

"I heard Edward talking to Lexi on the phone. I know what Alice thinks is going on." Jasper said and Esme looked at me. I merely shrugged.

"Well it's hard not to assume with her, she's such a whor-" Esme cut herself off when I looked at her.

"She's not." Jasper defended. "She's a good person, a great friend and you should stop talking about her like that. You don't even know what's going on."

"I know she's using your brother."

"And he likes it." Jasper said gesturing with his hands. "Let it go." Esme grew silent then and I nodded at Jasper for a job well done. "Sunshine's home." He said after a minute of silence.

"Good." I nodded, not knowing what else to say. Esme merely nodded before walking off into the kitchen.

_Bet she's been hell, hasn't she?_ He thought.

"You have no idea."

"Dude you missed the most awesome stare down ever yesterday." He said grinning. "Rose and Jake were both at Lexi's to help find Sunshine and they were getting along so well it was scary. They left together. The look on Emmett and Lexi's face was hysterical."

"They left together?" I asked wide eyed. "Wow."

"I know." He laughed. "I'd be surprised if Jake made it to school today. Rose probably kicked his ass. She's wanted to get her hands on him for years."

"Yeah, I'd pay to see that fight." I said laughing along with him.

Within seconds Alice appeared on the stairway, Emmett coming up slowly behind her.

"Jaz, you got something you want to say to Alice?" He asked making Alice take the last step.

"Uh….uh…." Jasper said getting to his feet. "I wasn't prepared. I don't remember what I was supposed to say…."

"Supposed to say?" Alice snapped looking at Emmett.

"Not supposed to say… wanted to say... I meant… there's so much I want to say Alice…" Jasper mumbled.

"Then say it, I'm listening." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't know how to make this right. I have no idea what the proper apology would be, but I do know that I love you more than anything in this world and I hate that you see me as less than perfect, but that's just that. I'm not perfect. No one is. I'm a man I can't deny that, but I'm not a cheater, I would never betray you Alice for anyone for any reason. You're my life, my heart, my soul."

_I thought he did rather well and judging by Alice's thoughts, she was impressed. _

"Is that all?" She asked.

"All?" Jasper asked horrified as he looked at Emmett. "Yeah...I… I don't think I can make it any clearer."

"I'm sorry, might help." Emmett prompted.

"Did I not say that?" Jasper asked and then looked at Alice. "I am sorry Alice, I'm truly sorry for upsetting you, it's made me nothing but miserable, honest."

"Alice?" Emmett asked.

"I'm thinking." She said solemnly.

"Thinking what?" Jasper asked hopeful.

"Thinking about how much I missed you." She said smilingly before moving towards him, knocking him down with the force of her embrace.

"Oh, Alice." Jasper said touching her face as she leaned down and kissed him softly. "I've missed you too."

"My work here is done." Emmett said smiling proudly.

"Thank you Emmett." Alice said getting to her feet and pulling Jasper up with her.

"No problem. He was starting to get annoying."

"You're just mad cuz Big Daddy called you ." Jasper said smirking.

The entire sentence threw me off completely and Emmett glanced at me as Jasper grew silent.

"Who is Big Daddy?" Alice asked chuckling slightly. "And should I be concerned?"

"Let's just say, I'm glad to be home." Jasper said kissing Alice's cheek. "That house was starting to get a little crowded."

"On that note." Emmett said looking up at the clock. "I gotta go to the store before Lexi gets home."

"Emmett's got a scrabble tournament to get too." Jasper said smirking.

"So do you." Alice said starting for the stairs. Jasper's expression was priceless as he watched her disappear up the stairs. He grinned widely and pointed at Emmett who returned the same gesture.

"You're welcome." Emmett called as Jasper headed up the stairs and then he looked at me. "Call Lexi later. Like towards the evening." He grinned. "She should be available then."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you aren't curious to know who…." He cringed. "..Big Daddy is."

"Well if you're not concerned, why should I be?" I replied.

"Concerned isn't really the word I would use."

"What are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"I think this is something you'd rather hear from Lexi." He said nodding. "Remember call later, like much much later."

"I think I might just call the moment she gets home from school." I said smirking.

"You won't if you want to live to see another day."

**Lexi's POV **

I ran into Seth on the way to English class and he was just beaming, so immediately I was afraid to ask.

"You have no idea how many people have high fived me today." He said grinning.

"Okay." I said confused and still afraid to ask.

"The rumors are flying." He laughed. "Apparently we've been secretly seeing other and Jake just found out, that's why you broke up."

"What?" I asked wide eyed. "You did correct them didn't you?"

"I tried, honestly." Seth said. "But everyone thinks I'm lying. Apparently I'm depressed because Jake is no longer speaking to me."

"He is speaking to you."

"Yeah well everyone thinks he hates me, because he keeps giving me these mean looks." He laughed. "Though that's because I've been harassing him all day."

"Seth." I said shaking my head. "Behave."

"I can't help it, it's just so much fun." He laughed. "And now I got a new girlfriend, how awesome is that?"

"I hate you." I said grumbling.

"That's not what you said last night." He said winking and I shoved him.

"Go to class."

"I shall." He said grinning. "And I'll be thinking about you all day my sweet." He blew kisses at me and walked off down the hall. Everyone was staring. I moved quickly into English class and slumped down in my seat.

_This day was going all to hell. _

I took my normal seat across from Jacob, neither him nor Quil acknowledged my presence as usual. I started looking through my notes, minding my own business when suddenly I noticed a shadow hovering over me. I looked up to see Miss Forro staring at me, she smiled when I looked up.

"I take it everything is okay at home?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, everything's fine now, thanks for asking." I replied and she still lingered, so I looked at her again.

"I just heard some interesting news in the hallway, I wanted to congratulate you." She said crossing her arms and smiling quite fakely.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're dating Seth Clearwater?"

_Oh fuck. Seriously_…

I didn't have to turn around to know that both Jacob and Quil were watching me.

"No…I …no..." _Oh why is this happening to me_. "He's just a friend."

"Oh well that's not what I heard." She replied and as a woman who's felt the jealousy before I realized why she was so adamant about this.

"Yeah well some rumors are just that." I said looking up at her. "Why does it even matter to you who I'm dating?"

That got her to back off. She nodded and agreed that it wasn't her concern and went back to her desk, yet she still eyed me through the entire class period.

"Hello Sweetheart how was class?" Seth said putting his arm around me. "I sure did miss you my darling."

"Seth." I said noticing Miss Forro standing in the doorway of her classroom, eyes wide.

"Oh I love it when you say my name like that."

"Seth stop."

"Oh I'm not used to hearing those words together."

"Seth, really, you need to stop cuz... well... people are watching." I glanced towards Miss Forro.

"Awww baby it's okay, the secret's out."

He was doing his usual thing, playin it out trying to make me back down. He had no idea what I was trying to say to him, he thought I was flirting.

"You're right, who cares if anyone is watching." I put my arms around him and yanked his head close to me before whispering. "Miss Forro is pissed."

"What?" He asked hands moving to my waist. I turned his head where he could see Miss Forro in her classroom doorway. He stopped breathing for a moment, so I was pretty sure she was still standing there, arms crossed, expression unamused.

"She really likes me?" He whispered not making any move to back off.

"Well…she did." I said letting go and backing up. I noticed Jacob at his locker, same position, same expression as Miss Forro. Quil stood beside him shaking his head.

"I fucked up." Seth stuttered suddenly.

"So it seems." I nodded and gasped in surprise as he threw himself on the ground at my feet.

"Oh Lexi please help me!" He said reaching up and grabbing my hands. My eyes widened and everyone who was not already watching sure was now.

.

"Seth." I said clenching my teeth and trying to pull my hands away, but he wouldn't budge. "You're only making this worse." I whispered.

"What do I need to do, Lex?" He begged.

"Get up." I snapped as Jacob and Quil made their way over to us.

_Oh God dont please say anything…. _

"Dude." Jacob said grabbing Seth's sleeve and jerking him to his feet. We all just kind of stood there then, looking around at all the people staring and snickering at the scene before them.

"Oh Jake!" Seth shrieked, nearly knocking him over as he threw his arms around him.

"Calm down dude. " Jacob said. "Everything's going to be okay." Suddenly the students erupted in applause and Seth slowly moved away from Jacob.

_Apparently Jacob & Seth had just made up after their imaginary fight. _

I couldn't help but laugh and I covered my mouth quickly when Jacob turned to look at me.

"You had to encourage him, didn't you?" He asked, clearly not amused.

"I…I…didn't do….I…didn't say…" I was too stunned that he had actually spoken to me to give him a complete sentence.

"Exactly." He said gesturing to Seth. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He turned his back on me and I was pretty sure I was no longer apart of this situation. I was proved wrong when Quil and Seth walked away but Jacob lingered.

"If you care at all…" He glanced towards Miss Forro's classroom where she was no longer standing in the doorway.

"Of course I care." I said slightly hurt.

"Prove it." He said hatefully as he walked off to follow Quil and Seth down the hallway.

"Prove it." I muttered under my breath, the other students had finally scattered as they rushed to their last class of the day. I took a deep breath and instead of moving down the hallway to History class, I stopped in Miss Forro's doorway.

_What the fuck am I supposed to say to her? I'm not even supposed to know about it, she'd be even more pissed that I know anything is going on. Why do these things all happen to me? _

I hovered in the doorway momentarily before Miss Forro noticed me standing there. She looked at her classroom full of students before addressing me.

"Do you not have a class to be attending Miss Johnson?" The tone was extremely aggressive.

"Yeah but... I wanted to talk to you….um…about the homework…" Her eyes narrowed. "I don't understand some of it… its kind of embarrassing… could we speak in the hall?" Some of the students in her class snickered.

_Now not only was I a whore, I was a dumb one to boot. Wonderful day. _

Miss Forro closed her classroom door as she stepped into the hallway, arms crossing as she waited on me to say something. I couldn't think of a way to start this conversation. I knew I had to be vague and sneaky and suddenly that wasn't part of my demeanor.

"Um….I just wanted you to know… I uh…." Deep breath. "Okay, I know you've heard a lot of rumors, and I just wanted to-"

"Students lives are not my concern. I was completely out of line to mention it, if you don't have a question about homework, I suggest-"

"You weren't out of line." I snapped, then sighed as she eyed me. "Look Miss Forro… I know… everything…." Vague enough. Her eyes widened slightly before she looked off down the hallway. "Miss Forro, I need you to know that Jacob and I broke up at no fault to Seth. I want to make that clear. Seth and I are not seeing each other at all, he's just really…" I made a growling sound. "Friendly…he…. I dunno he's trying to help me ward off all the admirers I suddenly have. Maybe he's doing it for Jacob, I dunno… but... you have to believe me. He's not interested in me." Her expression didn't change much and she was silent for a few minutes. "I am seeing someone, he doesn't go to school here…." or at all. "This whole thing with me and Seth, it's just an act." She looked at me and cleared her throat.

"Have you two ever thought about joining the school's drama department?"

"You don't believe me?" I asked wide eyed.

"I do believe you, Miss Johnson." She whispered and looked around the hallway. "And I appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"I've allowed something to happen that should not have. This whole ordeal has made me see that. Tell Mr. Clearwater that today's lesson is cancelled and tomorrow he will have a new tutor."

"What?" I gasped. "But Miss Forro-"

"That's all I have to say Miss. Johnson." She said quickly. "I'll make sure Mr. Humphrey knows why you were late to his class. Go."

"But." I stuttered. She shook her head and pointed down the hallway before opening her door and disappearing inside.

_Oh hell. _

**Emmett's POV **

When I entered Lexi's house, I immediately picked up on a scent that I hadn't come across in quite some time yet somehow I knew exactly what it was.

_There seems to be a pothead in our midst. _

I moved into the living room, still carrying the brown paper bag I had picked up at the store and come across quite an interesting scene.

Sunshine and….that guy were sprawled out on the floor, both staring up at the ceiling and giggling. Neither of them acknowledged me so I walked closer and it only made Sunshine giggle even more.

"Mr. Banner, nice to see you again." The one they call Big Daddy said and it set Sunshine off into a whole new round of giggles. "Whatcha got there in that bag? Alcohol perhaps?"

I said nothing just pulled the container out of the bag and showed him. Sunshine giggled some more.

"Ooooh whipped cream yum." He said sitting up. "I am so hungry." He reached out like he was going to take it from me.

"Mine." I said dropping it back into the bag.

"Ooooh. I get it." He said grinning and Sunshine just kept giggling as she sat up.

"So do I." I replied eyeing him. "How high are you?"

"Fine thanks, how are you?!" Sunshine squealed and fell back onto the floor in a fit of giggles. The one they called Big Daddy laughed as well and I was seriously not amused.

"Sunshine….how?" I wanted to ask how the hell she accomplished this, more out of concern than for future reference, but the latter was intended just the same.

She giggled some more and dude just shrugged like he knew nothing at all.

I wasn't getting anywhere, so I decided to go upstairs and stash my gift to myself away from the roaming eyes of the potheads before attempting to question them again. When I returned to the living room it was empty but I knew for a fact they were still in the house. I moved towards the kitchen following their scent and could immediately smell an unrecognizable flowery aroma. Upon stepping into the kitchen, I found Sunshine standing with her hands behind her back, a shady look on her face. That guy just stared around the room like he had forgotten how he'd got there.

"What do you have Sunshine?" I asked and she smiled all the while shaking her head. "Let me see." I said moving towards her and she panicked, dropping an aerosol can onto the floor. She looked at it when I did and our eyes met. "Tryin to cover up a certain smell, are you?"

"What?" She asked shaking her head. "What smell? I smell nothing, Big Daddy do you smell anything?"

"I smell flowers." He nodded. "It's lovely." Sunshine giggled as he reached up and tucked his long hair behind his ear. That's when I started piecing things together. I cocked my head to the side as I studied his neck, it was bruised and red and quite obviously a vampire bite. I started shaking my head and looking at Sunshine who was now dancing happily around the kitchen.

"You bit him?" I asked with no intention of hiding my findings. She stopped mid step and looked at me wide eyed.

"You can't prove it." She defended.

"Oh can't I?" I asked moving towards him. He closed his eyes when I reached up like he thought I was going to hit him. I grabbed his shoulder and jerked him towards her as his hair fell behind his shoulders exposing the truth.

"Well." Sunshine said crossing her arms. "That could be anything, really….we have spiders here ya know…"

"Sunshine." I said letting him go and moving towards her. "You can't lie to me. I know what a vampire bite looks like."

"I bet." She giggled. "I've heard about you and your kinkiness Uncle that is Emmett." I was momentarily stunned but recovered quickly as they both started giggling again.

"So what did you do?" I asked looking at the one they call Big Daddy, it was quite obvious he was still human. "Suck the venom out?"

"Quite possibly."

"He got high, you drank his blood, then removed the venom?" I asked and she looked skeptical at answering me.

_It was genius, really. _

"That's pretty impressive." I said pondering the mere idea.

"You think so?" Sunshine asked cheerfully. I nodded.

"I don't think Lexi would agree though." I said realizing the mere idea of Sunshine tasting human blood would cause her to panic.

"Don't tell her."

"You want me to lie?"

"It won't be a lie." The one they call Big Daddy said. "If she doesn't ask."

_I was completely overwhelmed by this situation and I had no idea what to do. It wasn't like I had any right to lecture them, they were both adults and it was only pot, right? _

"Is this the first time?" I asked and they both looked at me before Sunshine answered.

"Yes. It was just an experiment….not gonna happen again."

"You promise?" I asked eyeing her. "If Lexi catches you and finds out I knew about it…" I didn't even want to think about that event.

"You have my word, Bruce." That guy who was now starting to get annoying said grinning. Sunshine burst into giggles again and I just shook my head.

"Fine." I said moving towards the door. "Lexi will be home soon, prepare to look not guilty."

I was pretty sure Sunshine would end up giving herself away, she wasn't good with keeping secrets anyway and I could just pretend I had no idea what was going on. I returned to Lexi's room and threw myself onto the bed preparing to wait for her arrival.

She'd be home in less than thirty minutes and if I wasn't ready before I sure was now. I looked towards the whipped cream can that sat on the nightstand and grinned to myself before deciding to remove my shirt. Might as well put Sunshine's theory to good use, in the event that Lexi was no longer in the mood to play.

I lay there staring up at the ceiling thinking about Lexi, about what we had together and what I would do when Jake finally got over himself and begged her forgiveness. I was completely aware that his imprint overruled my love for her, it was nature, I couldn't compete with it, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to give it all I had. No reason not to enjoy the time while I had it.

I was thinking about yesterday, how Jake and Rose really did try to get a reaction from us when Lexi's scent appeared. I moved towards the window and watched as she got out of her car, slamming the door and mumbling to herself.

_She was quite obviously in a mood. _

_And not the one I'd hoped for either. _

When I stepped into the hallway, I realized that Sunshine and that guy were in her room, though I heard no voices. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but I had no time to think more about it as I heard Lexi stomp into the kitchen and throw her backpack onto the table. I moved down the stairs slowly and was standing in the middle when Lexi appeared in the living room.

"Where is every…" She noticed me standing there and bit her lip. "…one."

I grinned widely and pointed at her and then up the stairs. She crossed her arms and laughed.

"Now? I just got home….I'm hungry."

"So am I." I answered, grinning again. "Bring it here." She giggled before looking at me, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Ooooh Drexi's home!" Sunshine screamed as she and that guy came out of the bedroom and met me on the stairway. "I see you were prepared." She said grinning at me.

"How was your day Sunshine?" Lexi asked starting to walk up the stairs.

"Good good really good." She said happily. "We were just going down to get something to eat, well I was going to feed this here human." She pointed at the one they called Big Daddy.

"Oh, what are you going to make, I'm hungry."

"Oh I can make you something Drexi, come along, we'll-" I cut her off by clearing my throat and crossing my arms.

"Remember our agreement?" I asked quietly.

"Agreement, what agreement?" She asked and I eyed her. "Ooooh….that one…"

"Ding ding ding." That guy said grinning.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked looking at all of us. "What's with the dinging?"

"That's the sound of the light bulb flickering on." Sunshine said nodding. "You know the one that hovers over my head, like on cartoons and stuff." She giggled and so did that guy.

"What?" Lexi asked, her expression showing she knew something was up.

"What I meant was-" Sunshine started, but I cut her off.

"You should come with me." I said reaching for Lexi's hand. "I'll explain everything."

"With whipped cream." Sunshine giggled.

"Ooooh, food, yes." The one they call Big Daddy exclaimed and started for the kitchen. Sunshine giggled and followed after him. Lexi turned her gaze on me, not quite on me, but to the left of me.

"Whipped cream?" She asked.

"I just happened to have some." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs. "Right this way." She giggled as I forced her into her room.

"Wow and I thought school was odd." She said shaking her head. "What's going on? What are you up to Emmett?"

"Oh, I think you know." I said closing her bedroom door and turning around to give her the best mush face I could muster.

"What about-" She started but I cut her off by grabbing her waist and pulling her towards me. She gasped in surprise and started to speak again but I stopped her with a kiss. Her hands moved immediately into my hair as I attempted to back her towards the bed. As the kiss progressed, the overwhelming need did too and I moved to her neck just as we closed in on the bed. A familiar scent radiating off of her stopped me quickly. I looked up at her and she sighed.

"I had an interesting day." She mumbled.

"What don't you tell me about it?" I asked feeling extremely jealous at that moment.

"Oh I don't think so." She said running her fingers down my chest before grabbing my face with both hands. "I'm in no mood to talk right now." Then she kissed me roughly and leaned back until we both fell onto the bed.

I completely lost focus and forgot about the issue as her hands started roaming over me and her kisses grew more intense. I ran my fingers over her shirt, the feeling of the fabric itself was extremely sexy and I thanked myself for the awesome choice as I quickly yanked it off of her. I was just thinking about grabbing the whipped cream bottle when I noticed Sunshine was lingering in the hallway.

"What?" Lexi asked when I pulled back. I moved to my knees still straddling her and held my hand up to cue Sunshine.

"Drexi!" She said beating on the door. Lexi sighed. "You have a phone call, the bastard who used to be Daddy."

"That fucker." I mumbled and Lexi looked at me.

"Please don't make me talk to him again." Sunshine shrieked.

"I got it Sunshine." Lexi said reaching for the phone on her nightstand. I tried to stop her, but she smacked my hand away, so I just laid down nearly on top of her and kissed her neck softly.

"What did you say to her?" Lexi asked holding the phone to her ear as she nudged me away.

"I said hello, then I asked for you." Edward replied. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure." She said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He said then chuckled. "Least not here anyway."

_Fucker. _

" Just wanted to talk to my best friend." He chuckled again and I wished I could punch him through the phone. "So what are you up too?"

"Nothing much." She said and I nearly growled. She giggled and patted my head pulling me down to lay on her shoulder. Knowing it was a sign of reassurance, not encouragement, I started kissing on her anyway.

"Nice day at school?" Edward asked, just making conversation because he's an asshole.

"It was interesting to say the least."

"Not the proper time to discuss it?" He asked.

"Not entirely no." She answered leaning her head over so that I would move.

"Perhaps later, then?" He asked.

"Later." She answered and I thought perhaps this phone call was over.

_I was wrong. _

"So how is Sunshine?" He asked. "She seemed cheerful."

"She's doing pretty good." Lexi answered and I was slowly starting to lose my patience. I tried to kiss her and she turned her head at the exact moment. "She's in a silly mood today, I think."

The rejection forced me to decide to stop playing around and get on with it. She wasn't going to end this call without a little incentive.

I grabbed the whipped cream bottle off the nightstand before she even realized I had it. She gasped loudly as the contents touched the bare skin of her chest.

"You all right Drea?" Edward asked.

"Fine." She muttered. "Just fine." I smirked and replaced the whipped cream bottle on the nightstand before leaning down for a taste.

Her breathing picked up immediately.

"Oh….I gotta go." She breathed into the phone.

Before Edward could reply I took the phone out of her hand and replaced it victoriously back on the receiver.

**Jacob's POV **

Seth was hysterical by the time we arrived at my house. I couldn't blame the guy, Miss Forro looked pretty pissed about the whole thing, but seriously it was his own damn fault. I couldn't help but find it humorous considering who it involved. Serves him right for hanging all over her. I knew it was innocent and meaningless but it still bothered me, though I was kind of glad today's events put a stop to his constant harassment. My secrets were now the least of his worries.

"God Jake, what am I gonna do?" Seth asked as we entered my living room. He totally bailed on his lessons this afternoon because he couldn't bear the thought of talking to her.

"Suffer?" I asked as me and Quil took a seat on the couch.

"When will I learn to keep my hands to myself?" He sighed just as Dad rolled into the room. He lifted his eyebrows and looked at me oddly.

"Well in all reality, it's not entirely your fault." Quil commented and glanced at me. "Lexi encouraged it." That made Dad's expression change quickly. I just shook my head and sighed.

"No she didn't." Seth said shaking his head. "She kept telling me to stop, but I thought she was playing cuz that's how she does it, but she wasn't she was serious….." He covered his face with his hands and let out a loud sigh.

"All right, I'm curious." Dad finally said looking from Seth to me.

"It's a long story, you don't wanna hear it."

"Ooh yes, Billy, maybe you can help me." Seth said removing his hands and moving towards Dad. "I have a serious issue…"

"I know that much."

"No... I mean… uhh..." Seth grumbled. "I did that thing again where I was flirting with Lexi, it was innocent really and I only did it to get this guy to back off cuz he keeps trying to get with her, not that it really matters cuz she's already involved with…." He paused and looked at me then back at Dad. "So anyway…. Dude goes off and tells everyone that we're seeing each other and that somehow turns in a big dramatic tale about why she and Jake broke up and it was kinda awesome at first, I admit I may have used the mere idea to my benefit and I was just continuing the act…."

"Long story short." I said tired of hearing it. "He got caught by the woman…girl… person… whom is mutually crushing on him and she's not very happy about it." Seth nodded frantically.

"What should I do?" He asked looking at Dad.

"Pray." Dad answered seriously. I laughed but only because it wasn't me getting the crap advice. Seth looked devastated. "Relax Seth it'll all blow over eventually. You could try talking to this girl…person…" He looked at me. "Or maybe have Lexi explain?"

That reminded me that I had actually spoken to her today. I was too caught up in Seth's trauma to even think twice before speaking to her. I wonder if she actually did something about it.

"Actually… she mentioned something…." I mumbled. "Well kind of… I think she might be thinking about talking to Miss….eee….." I covered. "About it."

"Missy." Quil laughed. "Nice." I smacked his arm and suddenly wondered where Adryen was at.

"I sent her out to get dinner." Dad answered creepily reading my mind. He grinned at my expression then looked back at Seth. "Maybe you should call Lexi and see what she thinks?"

"Call…Lexi…" Seth stuttered and looked at me. "I dunno... what do you think Jake?"

"You ask before calling her yet you're perfectly capable of touching her without permission?" Quil remarked.

"He doesn't need permission." I snapped tired of people still acting like I had a right to voice my opinion. "But go ahead call her, I'm curious to know if she even cared enough to say anything."

"Don't be such a hater Jacob." Dad scoffed. Seth grinned.

"Your Dad just called you a hater." He laughed. "Classic." He moved towards me and threw himself onto the couch beside me grabbing the phone with one hand and swinging his other arm onto the back of the couch behind me. "Been meaning to tell you this all day Jake, but you sure smell pretty." He fiddled with a strand of my hair before I jerked away from him. Dad looked concerned.

"Happiest Place on earth, Sunshine speaking how may I service you?" Came Sunshine's cheerful voice from the phone.

"I love calling this number, it's always such an exciting experience." Seth grinned.

"Well if it isn't sweet Seth, himself." Sunshine cooed. "Why are you calling here? Is Jakey here? Oh wow that's awkward. DREXI!" She yelled loudly.

"No Sunshine, Jake's not there, I'm calling to talk to Lexi, actually."

"Oh... well... that's weird. She's awfully popular with the man calls today, if you could really count the bastard that used to be Daddy as a man." Even Dad heard that one and we all laughed.

"Is she busy?" Seth asked still chuckling.

"She might be, Uncle Emmett's been preparing for her arrival all day, even went out and got some whipped cream, what a vampire is gonna do with whipped cream, I dunno." I was momentarily stunned and quite suddenly wishing I couldn't hear this conversation."Okay so I do know but I figure you aren't interested in hearing it." She giggled and I was certain I heard someone in the background laugh as well.

"Yeah…well..." Seth breathed. "I will never think about whipped cream the same way again, thank you."

"What's wrong Sunshine, why did you scream?" I heard Lexi's voice in the background. Everyone sat up like something good was about to happen.

"Yeah, phone for you, tis the Seth."

"Oh now he's calling the house?" Emmett asked and I couldn't help but grin, Seth just laughed.

"Well he is my new boyfriend." Lexi replied.

"Boyfriend?!" Sunshine squealed. "What the hell?" Lexi started laughing.

"Hey Seth." Lexi answered, suddenly not sounding quite as cheerful as before.

"Hey Lex. I uh… " Seth said like he had totally forgot what he was doing.

"Ask her if she talked to Miss…eee." I glanced at Dad who eyed me.

"Did you happen to see Miss..." Seth paused. "Eee…. Today?"

"Missy?" Lexi asked confused.

"Yeah you know… Miss…Eee from ENG LISH class?"

"Oh… Missy from English... yes…um…well…" She sighed. "I was hoping to tell you this in person."

"I don't like how you said that." Seth muttered.

"Starting tomorrow… you'll have a new tutor." She said softly. Seth's eyes changed and looked downright depressed. "I told her everything Seth, I really tried to fix this, but she just… I don't know I think maybe she's just afraid to admit it…." She sighed. "I'm sorry honey."

Seth slowly let his arm drop to his lap before shoving the phone in my direction.

"What?" I asked startled. "I don't want-"

"Hello?" Lexi said. "Seth?"

"Uh... he's no longer in the mood to talk." I said very uncomfortably.

"Jacob." She breathed. It wasn't a question it was an acknowledgement.

"Yeah …uh…" I had no idea what the hell to say.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah…well I mean…" I looked at Seth who sat with his face in his hands. "He should be….eventually."

"Tell him he can call me if he needs to talk."

"Sure sure." I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Okay well… I should go…"

"Yeah me too." I said hearing her say bye before I clicked the phone off without a reply. "If you weren't so depressed right now, I'd kick you for doing that." I said glaring at Seth. "I have nothing to say to her."

"Jacob." Dad said eyeing me.

"What?" I snapped. "I don't."

"I think you handled it well." Quil said looking at me. "This is about Seth, nothing more." I nodded and leaned back into the couch.

"I knew everyone would be here." Adryen said coming into the living room with bags of what smelled like burgers and fries. "I got lots of extras."

"I'm not hungry." Seth whined and threw himself back on the couch, only to lean his head on my shoulder.

"Not hungry?" Adryen asked wide eyed. "What the hell is going on?"

**Lexi's POV **

_He didn't even say bye, just hung up! _

I admit I was little upset by that but I tried not to show it, though it didn't work well.

"You okay?" Emmett asked eyeing me.

_It was almost like he was connected to me emotional, he always knew when I was upset… oh wait a minute. Duh. My scent. Damn scent. _

"I'm fine." I said nodding. "I'm just worried about Seth. Miss Forro is just going to pretend she has no feelings for him at all and it's not fair."

"That's Seth's imprint right?" Sunshine asked. "I thought we were talking about someone named Missy? Who's Missy? Never mind don't answer that, instead tell me….what the hell do you mean Seth is your new boyfriend?"

"They've bonded, they both have a fondness for long haired boys, it was inevitable." Emmett replied pretending to look sad.

"Wha…." Sunshine's mouthed dropped open as she looked between me and Emmett.

"It's just a joke Sunshine." I said laughing at Emmett's expression.

"A joke?" She asked. "Well that does explain how Seth is still alive." She looked at Emmett. "I would have assumed you'd have killed him already."

"I'm still in the planning process." Emmett answered and I shoved him, he didn't move but I tried.

"Who is Seth?" Big Daddy asked. "And will he ever come over here? Should I cut my hair?" The expression on his face was priceless and I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"Never!" Sunshine squealed starting to play with Big Daddy's hair. "Seth would die before he tried to get my man."

"Just to clarify, Seth doesn't actually like boys." I said looking at Big Daddy.

"I like to pretend he does. Makes life easier." Emmett commented.

"He just likes to flirt with Jacob because it pisses him off." I said rolling my eyes at Emmett and directing my comment to Big Daddy.

"Your Jacob?" He asked and Sunshine shook her head at him. "I mean…Jacob the one I've heard about it."

"Heard about?" I asked looking at Sunshine. "What did you tell him?"

"I just explained some things before we came is all… ya know… the important stuff…"

"Did you tell him about your issues?" I asked grinning.

"I'll stone you, Drexi don't make me."

"Oooh do it." Big Daddy grinned. "I bet she's a riot."

"No she isn't. She just giggles then wants to be undressed."

"Do it." Emmett and Big Daddy said at the same time.

"Haha." I said not amused. "Now she won't do it just cuz you said that." I pointed at Big Daddy.

"She is in fact correct, ya player." Sunshine said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Oh you know I'm just kidding." Big Daddy cooed and put his arms around her.

"You better be." Sunshine said making a sad face and Big Daddy leaned in and kissed her.

"You two are just too cute." I said giggling. "Seriously, arnt they Emmett?"

"Sure, sure." Emmett replied sounding uncannily like Jacob.

"So what's the joke then, Drex? With Seth? How? Why?" Sunshine said leaning her head on Big Daddy's shoulder and keeping her arms around him. "Did he pay you?"

"Pay me?" I laughed. "No…it's a long story really."

"Seth played cock blocker with some douchebag at school and then rumors started that he and Lexi were dating and he encouraged it and his woman got upset." Emmett told her.

"Okay so it's not that long of a story." I said laughing at his description as it was completely different than the way I told him.

"Speaking of douchebag's…." Sunshine said. "What did he who used to be Daddy have to say?"

"Edward… shit, I gotta call him back." I said walking towards the phone. "Maybe I should use the phone in my room." I said more to myself than anyone else.

"I thought you just talked to him?" Big Daddy asked.

"Well I did….sorta… well I tried too…" I glared at Emmett.

"Your glare suggests it was my fault." He smirked.

"It was your fault."

"You didn't have to hang up the phone."

"I didn't. You did."

"Well you didn't seem to be in the mood to talk at the moment."

"Which brings us back to…your fault." I told him and he grinned.

"Power is good."

"You mean whipped cream?" Big Daddy asked smirking.

"That too."

"Okay well while you two discuss the power of whipped cream, I'm gonna go make a phone call." I said rolling my eyes and starting for the door.

"What? I'm not allowed to follow and be nosy?" Emmett asked.

"Can you behave?"

"I can lie."

"You mean try?" Sunshine asked.

"No I meant lie." Emmett answered grinning at me.

"Stay." I told him before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

The moment I got into my room I threw myself onto the bed and grabbed the phone, dialing Edward's number quickly.

"Cullen residence. This is Jasper, what up?"

"Hey Jaz, you sound cheerful."

"Yes. My life is normal again….whatever normal may be." He laughed.

"Aww you and Alice made up?"

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Is she around?"

"No."

"Then yes I'm so terribly jealous." I laughed and so did he.

"What's up with you? Edward was worried when you just hung up on him."

"Yeah well...something came up."

"I bet." Jasper snickered. "Hulk wouldn't wait his turn?"

"Pretty much." I said laughing. "Let me talk to Edward."

"Aw you're not going to give me the details?" He asked and I could tell by the tone of his voice he was merely testing me.

"Oh of course Jaz." I said grinning. "You want to know what he did to me or what I did to him, because neither of us will ever walk properly again."

"Edward!" Jasper called. "Phone." I giggled. "I'll get you next time Lexi, you just wait."

"Drea?" Edward's voice was on the line immediately. "What the hell happened?"

"Your phone call kind of interrupted something and needless to say Emmett's patience has been wearing thin lately."

"I see." He laughed. "You really need to check your priorities Drea."

"Oh shut up. You would have done the same thing to me if…" I stopped talking thinking he probably didn't wanna hear it.

"If?" He asked.

"You really wanna know?" I giggled.

"No not really. Never mind."

"So when you called earlier, did you just want to chat or was there something you needed?" I assumed he wanted to know if I had talked to Sunshine or not.

"You want to know the truth?" He asked and I just knew he was grinning based on the tone of his voice.

"I'm afraid of the truth, I think." I answered and he laughed.

"I knew what Emmett was up to today, I was just being me."

"Edward." I replied, mouth open wide. "You ass, no wonder Emmett was so….what's the proper word…"

"Aggressive?"

"Yeah but that's normal." I giggled and he made a sighing sound.

"All right let's move on." He said and I could almost see him shaking his head. "I actually had a reason for calling earlier. I've been trying to get it out of Jaz but he won't budge and keeps thinking about things I don't wanna know about when I try to get through." He paused and made a sighing sound. "Who is he Drea? Who is Big Daddy?"

_Totally unexpected and I wasn't sure how to even begin. _

"Um… well..."

"I've gathered he's a new roommate."

"Well um… yeah…"

"You gonna tell me about him?"

"Well he's…hot…like really hot like Emmett hot." I got excited about my description then. "He's a little shorter than Emmett, but his long hair makes up for it"

"And his name is Big Daddy?" He asked totally not amused by my description.

"That's what we call him…" I answered not quite ready to explain why.

"That's what she calls him." He said and I could not think of a thing to say. "Drea?"

"Yes Edward I'm here."

"I meant, Drea as in Drea am I right in my assumption?"

"Yes Edward you're right. He is Sunshine's friend, she brought him home when you ran her off."

"So you just allowed her to invite some stranger to come live with you? Is he human?"

"Yes I did and yes he is."

"He could be a murderer, Drea do you know anything about him?"

"I know he's a rockstar and he's hot. That was enough for me."

"Drea." He snapped and I giggled.

"Edward he's really sweet and she really likes him. If you meet him you'll agree, I swear."

"I doubt it."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think of how you would feel about this."

"I feel fine." He said aggressively. "I just want to make sure neither of you are in danger."

"Emmett's met him, he likes him, kinda… I think… well they get along, Big Daddy calls him Mr. Banner and he hasn't hit him yet, if that explains anything."

"He still calls him Mr. Banner?" I heard Jasper snicker in the background. "I love that guy, seriously Edward he's great."

"See even Jaz approves." I said nodding even though he couldn't see me. "And you don't have to worry about danger we can take care of ourselves, you've seen me with a bat." That got him to laugh a little. "You know plus Emmett lives here now."

"Yeah, how's the working out for ya?"

"I'm lacking in sleep, my body is sore, I'm sticky, and Seth says I smell bad. " I laughed just thinking of the look on his face. "I have no complaints."

"Sticky?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"I didn't think so." He laughed. "Why would Seth know how you smell?"

"We spend a lot of time together at school, he's the only one who will talk to me. Well Jacob talks to me, sometimes… if it has something to do with Seth. Kinda got in a bit of trouble today."

"Yeah you said you'd tell me about that later."

"Well you know, Seth imprinted, right? On our English Teacher, okay and they've been slowly talking and what not, I believe last I heard he had kissed her but she freaked out cuz he's a student and all. So anyway today he came over to talk to me at break and Van this annoying species of a boy was trying to get me to go out with him even though I told him I was seeing someone, anyway… so Seth is always really friendly with me, has been since… well ya know… um.. anyway.. so… he kinda put his arm around me and whispered something to me and Van got the idea that we were dating and the rumor spread like wildfire."

"Oh wow fun times."

"Yeah not so much. From there the rumor turned into Seth being the reason Jacob and I broke up and then everyone thought they were fighting when they weren't fighting, Jacob was just annoyed by Seth because he keeps pestering him to tell his secret."

"Jake has a secret?"

"I don't know, that's why Seth came to talk to me, apparently whatever it is occurred yesterday and since he had been at my place, he assumed I knew something."

"And?"

"I have no idea. Not my concern."

"But you are concerned."

"Well I am now that you mention it." I laughed. "But that's not the issue, Seth kept at it all day long playing this game with me and Miss Forro questioned me in class about it, in front of Jacob which was just fun as hell. So of course I denied it, but then Seth met me in the hallway all flirty and what not and my god the look on Miss Forro's face… I tried to get him to stop and when I finally broke through he freaked out and threw himself at my feet, begging me to help him and then Jacob and Quil show up and Seth grabs Jacob and the entire student body starts clapping." Edward was laughing by this time and I wasn't sure if he was going to stop. "You laugh?"

"Yes. It's fun to see someone causing more trouble than I have."

"Not funny and I'm not done yet."

"Oh please go on."

"After that scene Jacob gives me this lecture about encouraging Seth and how if I truly cared at all I'd talk to Miss Forro, like I would really do that, right?"

"And so what did Miss Forro say when you talked to her?" He laughed and I sighed.

"She's decided to quit tutoring Seth, she thinks what's happening is absurd and doesn't want any part of it."

"Sucks for Seth."

"Yes it does, he called me today and he sounds just awful, I feel so bad, Edward."

"Well it's not your fault Drea, now he'll learn how to keep his hands to himself."

"That's not funny and not even the issue, really."

"You enjoy the attention."

"Always."

"But not from Seth. I'm sure Jake doesn't find it amusing."

"I don't know, I don't pay attention to Jacob."

"Right."

"Shut up, Mr. I know everything."

"Well what does Emmett think about Seth and his groping issues?" Edward asked and I had to laugh just because of the way he worded the question.

"He's okay with it, I guess. I mean he knows it's just a joke and he's pretending that Seth isn't interested in my kind."

"Your kind?" He asked then laughed. "Oh you mean as in female?"

"Yeah Emmett's such an ass sometimes."

"Well you like that ass."

"I do like that ass, I won't lie."

"How you two talked-"

"No we haven't and I don't plan to until he brings it up. We are both enjoying life right now and I don't want to ruin it with heartfelt feelings and truths."

"So instead of being honest and decisive, you'd rather be down and dirty?" Again I couldn't see him but I knew he was grinning.

"You're surprised?" I asked and he laughed.

"Not really, but you know Drea-"

"Don't wanna hear it Edward. He knows how I feel about him, he hasn't asked for anything more than that."

"He's not going too." Edward said. "Like you said, he's enjoying life. He knows how you feel about Jacob."

"I don't even know how I feel about Jacob." I said sighing.

"You're just lying to yourself."

"What the hell Edward?" I snapped tired of his advice. "One minute you're all like, you know how you feel about Emmett do something and the next you're telling me I'm lying about my feeling for Jacob and he'll come back and blah blah blah… What exactly are saying? Who do you see me with?"

"I think you are meant to be with Jake, Drea. I think you are inlove with him, but you have feelings for Emmett. I've been pushing you to open up about it, because I think it will be good for you. I know you've been dealing with your feelings for Emmett for some time now and you need the chance to explore that, but at the same time I know you'll go back to Jake."

"And how is that fair to Emmett?"

"I didn't say it was fair." Edward replied. "But Emmett knows the consequences. Talk to him about it. He knows he's second to you."

"Second to me?" I snapped. "Why the hell does everyone have to number themselves? No one is first no one is second! Yes I still love Jacob and I probably always will, its fate, but he doesn't want me. Emmett isn't second, he's not just some piece of ass to me. I care about him, I love him." I sighed right after I said it.

"Have you told him that?"

"I do believe at one time I said I hated him for making me love him, does that count?"

"To Emmett yes, I believe that counts." He snickered.


	13. Chapter 12: Life Sucks

Got lots of new followers but no reviews. Need reviews! I wanna know your thoughts. This shit is getting crazy…. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 12: Life Sucks.

**Lexi's POV – The next Morning. **

I could see Jacob coming towards me. He was smiling widely, his long hair tossed in the wind as the sun glistened off his tanned skin. The moment he was near me, he grabbed my hands and kneeled down in front of me.

"Lexi, I'm sorry for everything. I take it all back, I miss you, I need you, please let me make things right." The eagerness in his voice, nearly caused me to sink to my knees.

"Oh Jacob." I breathed and he was on his feet instantly, his arms moving around me, his lips finding mine. Once the kiss was broken, I still couldn't let go of him for fear that he would leave again. I laid my head on his warm chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Lexi…." He said and suddenly I felt hands brushing my hair back. "Lex, baby, it's time to wake up."

"Huh?" I gasped, realizing that it was Emmett's voice I heard.

"Time to wake up." He repeated and I sighed.

_I was dreaming again. _

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes, noticing a shadow standing over me that I thought was Emmett until I felt his arm slid around me from behind. As my vision came into focus, I realized who was standing there.

"Morning Drex." Big Daddy's half naked self said smiling brightly.

I sat up straight in the bed and turned to find half naked Emmett sprawled out beside me, before looking at Big Daddy again.

_What the hell?_

"Is she okay?" Big Daddy asked looking passed me at Emmett. "She looks lost."

"You all right Lexi?" Emmett asked sitting up and brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Um…" I mumbled looking at him and then at Big Daddy again. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not unless I'm dreaming." Emmett snickered. "And I'm one hundred percent sure, I'm awake." Big Daddy laughed.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked still staring at Big Daddy.

"Oh, Sunshine sent me to make sure you were awake. She's making us breakfast."

"Sunshine special?" I asked yawning.

"She's trying something new."

"Oh lord." I said throwing my blanket back and getting to my feet. "Let me go shower before the house burns down."

"Need any help?" Emmett asked as I neared the bedroom door.

"I think it would be quicker if I did it alone." I said turning back to smile at him.

"Can I watch?" He asked grinning.

"No." I giggled. "Go downstairs, make sure Sunshine doesn't kill us all."

"Fine." He said getting to his feet. I was already headed towards the bathroom by the time he and Big Daddy made their way down stairs. Even with the bathroom door shut, I could still hear Sunshine squeal from kitchen.

"Holy hell! Double halfnakedness!" I could imagine her bouncing in excitement. "Life is good."

I showered as quickly as I could and ran quickly from the bathroom to my bedroom as once again I had forgotten to pick out my clothes. Once I shut my door, I found clothes laid out on the bed. Emmett must have returned and picked out some clothes for me again. The only problem with that theory is that they weren't my clothes. Upon further inspection, I found they were brand new clothes with tags on them. The skirt was cute, it was purple and black plaid, beside it was a nice set of matching underwear with the same color scheme. I tore the tags off and put on the under garments and skirt and unfolded what I assumed was a black shirt. Upon holding it up to take a look I found it had words on it.

"Vampires Suck." I laughed. "Seriously, he wants me to wear this?" I sighed and put it on anyway, it was after all quite a cute outfit. "I need purple shoes." The moment I said it I stumbled over something in the floor, only to find a pair of new purple boots. "Sweet."

Once I was dressed, had my make up on and my hair blow dried I headed down the stairs. I could smell breakfast before I even entered the kitchen and it actually was quite pleasant, which was shocking. Emmett and Big Daddy sat, still half naked at the kitchen table, they both looked up when I entered the kitchen, Emmett grinning widely. Sunshine spun around, a skillet in her hand as she dumped bacon onto a paper towel covered plate.

"Morning my Drexi." She said cheerfully then wrinkled up her nose. "Yeah well you're shirt sucks too." I laughed and looked at Emmett.

"Don't be hatin on me, he bought it."

"Uncle Emmett?" Sunshine said eyes wide. "What the hell, really?" He stood up and moved towards me, not saying anything just grabbing my waist and turning me where my back was too her. "Oooooooh I like it!"

"What?" I asked turning around. "Is there something on the back too?"

"You didn't read it?" He asked grinning and I shook my head. "No worries, I'm sure someone at school will point it out."

"What does it say?" I asked looking at Sunshine who looked at Emmett then smiled.

"It says I should probably read my shirts before I put them on." She giggled and Big Daddy laughed.

"Big Daddy?" I asked.

"No hablo Ingles." He said quickly and Sunshine giggled.

"Muchas gracias mi amore." She said blowing him kisses.

"Will it get it get me into trouble?" I asked looking, more like glaring at Emmett.

"Shouldn't." He replied grinning.

"Well I'll just wear my jacket all day then." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Until I can get someone to tell me what it says."

"Make sure you don't ask Jakey to read it." Sunshine snickered then quieted when I glared at her.

"I personally think Jake would find it amusing." Emmett laughed. "I do."

_Definitely wearing my jacket. _

"Sit it down, Drexi." Sunshine directed as she brought plates to the table for me and Big Daddy.

"Wow Sunshine this looks amazing." I said staring down at my plate of eggs and bacon.

"I call it Sunshine's Bacon and Egg Surprise."

"There's a surprise?" I asked picking up some of the eggs with my fork and eyeing it.

"Maybe the surprise is that it's edible?" Emmett said smiling.

"Ha-ha." Sunshine said sticking her tongue out at him. "Shut it."

"It's very tasty." Big Daddy said nearly finished with his plate.

"Go on Drexi try it." Sunshine prompted.

"I'm concerned about the surprise." I admitted, while I nibbled on the bacon.

"Don't be concerned. Tis Muy Quesoy." Sunshine grinned.

"There's cheese in it?" I asked. "Is that the surprise?"

"Eat it!" Sunshine ordered and I took a bite quickly.

_It was actually pretty good, I was impressed. _

"You likey my quesoy eggs?"

"Yes I do, it's very good Sunshine."

"More for you Big Daddy?" She asked looking at him and he handed her his plate. "No more for you Drexi. You have school." She said as I finished off my eggs.

"I'm full, thank you." I said then thought about her comment. "Wait, why does it matter that I have school?"

"You'll see." She said grinning and handing me my jacket and my backpack. "You should go now." She practically put my jacket on for me and hung my backpack on my arm before handing me the car keys and opening the front door. "Have fun."

"Wait…. Sunshine…."

"Love you!" She called as she shut the door and left me standing on the porch.

_I knew right that second that this day wasn't going to go well. _

**Seth's POV**

_Life sucks. I hate the world. _

That's how I felt the moment I stepped into school this morning. After what Lexi said yesterday about Miss Forro, I felt heartbroken. I had no idea what to do with myself. Jake told me to go on and pretend nothing was wrong, but that seemed easier said than done. Though I suppose he was able to get through life without his imprint I could too.

I met Jake and Quil at the usual table, they both had orange juice and a large box of donuts sat in the middle of the table.

"Orange juice?" Jake asked when I neared them as he handed me a cup.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked pointing at the donuts as Quil opened the box and offered me one.

"Since when does there have to be a special occasion for donuts?" Jake asked finishing off his donut.

"Touché." I said nodding and picking out a chocolate covered donut with sprinkles.

Just then I saw Lexi walk through the front door, decked out in purple which was a color I don't think I've ever seen her wear. She looked lost as she walked slowly through the doorway dragging her backpack on the ground. Suddenly she grabbed at her hair a la Edward Cullen and swung her backpack up into a chair before pulling her jacket off and tossing it onto the table. I looked away but turned back quickly as I noticed her shirt.

I nearly choked on the donut as I realized what it said.

"Ha." I laughed and coughed at the same time. "Excuse me." I said waving towards the guys and moving towards her. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Seth." She sang and hugged me, then eyed my half eaten donut. "Ooooh chocolate."

"We have more-" I started but she had already taken a bite of mine, right out of my hand. "Or you can have this one…" I handed it to her and she snatched it from me. I watched as the donut disappeared quickly, never had I seen her eat so quickly. "Sunshine not feeding you or something?"

"She made bacon and eggs for breakfast." Lexi grinned. "With cheese, it was awesome. I wish I had some more." She sighed and swiped at a bit of chocolate that had landed on her shirt, which reminded me why I came over here in the first place.

"Your shirt." I grinned. "Nice." She looked down as if she had no idea what I was talking about. "Vampire's suck."

"I know, right?" She said giggling. "It was a gift from Emmett."

"Emmett?" I asked making a face. "That's…weird.."

"I know, right?" She giggled again and suddenly grabbed my arm. "Ohmigod." She laughed. "There's words on the back too, but I don't know what it says. Read it." She spun around, still giggling as I stood there staring awkwardly.

"Okay…" I said moving her hair out of the way to see what the hell she was talking about. "It says, 'But I like it.'"

"What does that mean?" She asked a confused expression on her face. "Vampires Suck….but I like it…..oooooh…" She giggled. "Emmett." She giggled again and nearly fell as she tried to sit down.

"What is up with you today?"

"I dunno… I dunno…." She said shaking her head. "I feel strange…..but happy….and hungry….." She locked eyes with me. "I want another donut, fetch it boy." The seriousness of her tone made me laugh. "Seriously."

"All….. right." I said turning and heading back to the table.

"What's going on now?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea." I said laughing and shaking my head. "I think she's finally lost it."

"What does the back of her shirt say?" Quil asked.

"Nothing, you'd care to know." I called after stealing two donuts and walking off. I joined Lexi at her table and handed her a donut, which she grabbed quickly and then patted me on the head.

"Good boy." She giggled as she took a bite of the donut. "It's like heaven. Chocolate heaven." She sighed.

"Are you high?" I finally asked cuz it sure seemed like it.

"No." She giggled. "I think I would remember getting high and seriously, why would I do that before coming to scho-" She stopped midsentence, eyes widening. "Oh no she didn't." She giggled and grabbed at her hair again. "Oh my god…."

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously confused.

"The eggs!" She said getting to her feet and taking a bite of the donut. "Surprise!" She giggled and spun around a few times. "I hate surprises." She giggled again.

"Lexi… you're kind of scaring me."

"Aw poor wibble Seth." She said throwing herself back into the seat and leaning her head on my shoulder, sliding her arms around me and holding her donut up. "Wanna bite?"

"No thanks, I have my own." I said really concerned now. "So…you're very…. cuddly…today…" I said looking around to see if anyone was paying attention.

"I know, right?" She giggled. "Are you complaining?"

"Well I mean with what happened yesterday…."

"Fuck yesterday." She snapped and then snuggled against my shoulder. "You are so warm." She cooed. "Like a puppy. Awwwwww…. I looove you…"

"Okay…." I said reaching up to remove her arms from me. "Normally this would be cool, but you're seriously freaking me out now." I stood up then and she grabbed my arm.

"Oh Seth don't leave me!" She cried. "I need you."

_Yep now everyone was looking. _

"Lex…."

"Awww I love it when you call me that." She sighed. "So hot."

"Okay…" I said nodding. "I get it. You're fucking with me. I shoulda caught on quicker, but I'm not on my game today."

"Are you gonna finish that?" She asked pointing at my half eaten donut, that I handed to her without any question. "I love you."

"Okay… well I'm gonna go back to my table now." I said not sure if she was in fact fucking with or not. Something was terribly off.

"Oooh I'll come with you." She said handing me her jacket and backpack before grabbing my arm and nearly pulling me in the direction of the table.

_Now I know something's not right. _

_God what the hell is Jake gonna think now? _

He eyed me questioningly as I let Lexi's things drop onto the table. She was still hanging on to my arm, still giggling….

"Hiiiiii Jakey." She cooed, waving at him and batting her eyelashes. His eyebrows raised then. "Hi Quil, you look spiffy today." Jake and Quil exchanged glances.

"Soo…." I said as Lexi leaned on my shoulder again. "I think something might be seriously wrong with her. Ideas?" Jake bite his lip as he eyed Lexi when she started patting my head.

"Oooooh I have an idea!" Lexi squealed suddenly letting go of my arm and clapping her hands together.

"I'm afraid." Quil muttered.

"I'm curious." Jake replied.

"I'm concerned." I said pointing at her as she continued to clap.

"All right Lexi, what's your idea?" Jake asked nodding towards her and she just beamed.

"I think you should give me another donut." She said nodding towards the box on the table.

"A donut?" Quil asked.

"Yes, munchies are horrible.."

"I think I know what's wrong with her." Jake snickered. "Lexi?"

"Yes sweetheart?" She cooed and moved towards him.

"Uh…" He stuttered when she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did…Sunshine stone you?"

"The eggs!" Lexi screamed jerking away from him. "God but they were soooo good…"

"Yeah she keeps mentioning eggs." I said shaking my head. "Bacon and Egg-"

"Surprise!" Lexi squealed and then gasped as the school bell rang. "That was so fuckin loud."

"I would pay to be in the same first period as her." Quil said sighing.

"I know, right?" Jake snickered.

"Am I the only one who is worried about this?" I asked concerned that they both found this amusing.

"I can't go to class." Lexi said taking a seat, a sad expression crossing her face. "I'm too high." She sniffed and I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Oh shit…." Jake gasped and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to her feet. "You have got to calm down." He more or less demanded. "Or you're about to have a bigger problem than just being stoned out of your mind."

Things started to get a little fuzzy for me at that point as I stared at her, wondering why so suddenly Jake was concerned. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away from her.

"It doesn't work on me, you know that." He snapped and looked at Quil then at me. I found myself grinning creepily at Lexi who started taking deep breaths and shaking her head.

"It's okay Lexi." I said walking towards her. "I'm here." I started to put my arm around her but Jake stepped in front of me and literally bared his teeth.

"Get the fuck out of here Lexi." He told her. "Go outside."

"But I have class-"

"Go." He demanded and she backed away slowly, leaving her belongings behind.

"Dude what the hell?" I snapped when he stopped me from following her.

"She's upset." He said glaring.

"I know, I was just going to talk to her."

"No you weren't." He snapped. "You don't even realize what's happening, do you?" I felt my eyebrows scrunch up as it was true I was confused.

"Her emotions." Quil stuttered. "I can feel it, slightly." Jake looked from him to me.

"Do you realize what would have happened if you touched her?"

"Oh…." I said as it dawned on it. "Oh…..wow…oh..."

"Get to class." Jake told us. "I'll make sure she's okay."

"But Jake-" I started.

"It won't affect me." He mumbled like he was mad about it as he grabbed her belongings and took off out the front door.

**Jacob's POV **

I couldn't begin to say why I was doing this. Lexi was no longer my concern, I could just stand by and let chaos ensue. I should do that. But I can't. I can't do it, no matter how much I'd like to, I wouldn't put her through that.

"Lex?" I called when I walked outside, moving slowly towards where I knew she was. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She snapped as I went around the building where she stood. Her expression showed fury, her hair looked tossled and her hands were on her hips as she stared at me. I couldn't help but laugh but only because of what her shirt said. "You laugh?"

"Your shirt is hysterical." I admitted and she grumbled, then turned around and moved her hair to the side.

'_But I like it.' The back of her shirt said, and that just made me feel like vomiting right then and there. _

"What about now?" She asked. "Is it hysterical now?" She swung around and crossed her arms.

"No, not really so much now." I muttered.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" She yelled. "I'm missing class, I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'll be in trouble too." I tossed her jacket and backpack to the ground at her feet. "For no reason, even."

"No one asked you to come out here, Jacob."

"Yeah well no one else can be around you because of your fairy dust, so I'm forced into the situation by default."

"You could have just let hell break loose."

"I beginning to think that would have been the best option, but I'm here now, so…." I said crossing my arms. "A thank you would be appropriate."

"Appropriate?" She snapped. "There is nothing about this day that is appropriate." She sighed heavily and dropped her arms. "I appreciate your concern, Jacob, I really do…"

"I sense a big but coming." I smirked.

"But…" She said smiling. "I'd hate if you got in trouble for me."

"Yeah well I hate a lot of things, yet it doesn't change life." I said leaning up against the brick building. "How are you feeling now? Still stoned?"

"Not so much now…" She sighed and then gritted her teeth. "I'm gonna kill her, I swear to god."

"Why did she stone you before school?" I asked curiously.

"I don't have a fucking clue." She snapped. "And she didn't stone me per say, she drugged my breakfast."

"Wow really?" I asked impressed. "How'd she manage that?"

"Ya know what?" She asked scrunching her eyebrows together. "I have no idea….I bet Big Daddy's involved."

I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side.

"Who?"

"Her new boyfriend…."

"She already has a new boyfriend?" I asked surprised and preparing a rant about how Sunshine really did want to be like Lexi.

"She takes after me, I guess." Lexi said suddenly sounding really uncomfortable.

_I was surprised and saddened that I didn't get to say that. _

"And his name is Big Daddy?" I asked getting back to the subject. "Or she just calls him that…"

"She just calls him that, I'm sure he has a real name, though I don't know it. He likes for everyone to call him that, he says it makes him feel special."

"He sounds like a winner."

"He's strange but he adores Sunshine, I think you'd like him…if you ever talked to him."

"Yeah I don't see that happening, but cheers for a step above Edward, though that's not entirely hard to come by."

"Yeah well…." She picked up her jacket and started to put it on. "We should go inside before we get caught." I was in the middle of nodding when I sensed a problem. The moment I turned around, there stood Principal Henson, arms crossed, expression menacing.

"Too late for that." He said eyeing Lexi who had just zipped up her jacket.

_Great… this looks… sooo wrong… _

"We we're just…" I said trying to defend myself as Lexi started shaking her head.

"Save it." Principal Henson said cutting me off. "You both have detention this afternoon and I will notify your parents of what's gone on here today."

"Seriously?" Lexi said but she was staring up at the sky, not at Mr. Henson. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Because you disobeyed rules, Miss Johnson. This is a school not a hotel." He waved his hand again and turned to walk back into the school. Lexi glared at me like it was my fault before following after him.

**Sunshine's POV **

It wasn't long after Drexi left for school that the effects of my experimental egg/weed combo became apparent on Big Daddy. _Uncle Emmett was livid._

After he was done yelling and stormed out of the house, I admit I felt a little guilty that I had done that and not warned her, but I thought she could use a stress reliever and there was no way in hell she'd have willingly participated in a session. I felt bad enough that I couldn't bring myself to indulge on the yummy highness as I had planned.

"I sure hope Drexi's okay." I said to Big Daddy an hour later. He was laying in front of the couch with his feet propped up on it.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself." He said nodding and blowing his hair out of his face, before pulling a strand back and blowing it again.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. She's probably realized what's going on by now, she's pretty smart, least when it comes to my antics."

"You think she'll be mad when she comes home?"

"Hadn't thought of that." I said making a face. "But more than likely."

It was then I sensed Uncle Emmett approaching the house.

"Heads up, the Uncle that is pissed off is back." I said and Big Daddy righted himself, leaning against the couch as I sat down beside him.

"Mr. Banner, delighted to see you again." Big Daddy grinned as Uncle Emmett came into the living room. He glared at him and then looked at me.

"I still can't believe you did that Sunshine." He said shaking his head. "You do realize that Lexi is going to be furious with you."

"I've come to that conclusion, yes." I said making a sighing sound. "I didn't think-"

"Do you ever?" He snapped cutting me off.

"Hey there's no reason to yell at her." Big Daddy defended.

"You stay out of this." Uncle Emmett snapped and pointed at him. "And I'm not yelling, I'm just worried." He looked at me again. "What if it hit her before she even got to school? What if she didn't even make it?"

"Well we could go-"

"I've already tracked her to the border." He said making a sighing sound.

"Then why so grumpy?" I said, knowing I was pushing my luck with him at the moment.

"Sunshine-" He started but was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it!" I shrieked, happy to get away from the oncoming lecture. They both followed me to the kitchen. "Sunshine's house of whores, tis I the Sun that is shine, how may I service you?"

"Ahem…" Came the voice of a man. "I need to speak with the guardian of Alexandrea Johnson."

_Uh oh…. _

"I'm her guardian." I said softly, starting to feel a bit panicked. Uncle Emmett and Big Daddy were around me instantly.

"I am calling to inform you that Miss Johnson will not be arriving home at the normal time today for she has been given detention for frolicking during school hours."

"Frolicking?" I asked trying not laugh at the funny word.

"Yes, with a boy."

"Dude who talks funny, say what?" I asked wide eyed. Uncle Emmett looked incredulous.

"Yes ma'am I found them outside this morning when they should have both been in class."

"Found them doing what…exactly…." I asked curiously as Uncle Emmett crossed his arms and stared.

"I'm sure you can just imagine what two teenagers of the opposite sex would be doing."

"I could… " I said nodding like he could see me. "But I'd rather not…."

"I've informed Mr. Black as well, I hope you two will enforce the proper punishment."

"I'm sorry…did you say Mr. Black? As in Billy Black, as in Jacob Black's father?" I asked mouth hanging open, Uncle Emmett cursing around me, Big Daddy looking like he wanted to giggle but he held back.

"Yes ma'am. He was the boy."

"Wow…. I wanted Drexi to have a fun day today, but not that much fun…wow…" I giggled slightly and the man on the phone cleared his throat. "I mean… yes sir.. you can bet my Drexi… I mean Alexandrea shall be punished accordingly." With that he bid me good day, seriously that's what he said, I laughed of course and hung up the phone.

Uncle Emmett looked at me with this horrid expression and I was too scared to even say anything so I just slowly backed up til I was close enough to the kitchen door to escape. I heard the glass break as I ran through the living room and idled on the stairway.

"Now now Mr. Banner whatever did that door do to you?" Big Daddy asked half giggling.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up." Uncle Emmett snapped and Big Daddy started giggling.

"Hulk smash!"

_Crap, he's gonna die in there, I gotta go back. _

The moment I entered the kitchen, I saw Big Daddy cowering in the corner, a broken chair at his feet, though he continued to giggle.

"Hey now!" I screeched. "You break it, you buy it!" Uncle Emmett swung around to face me. He was pretty damn mad. "Or… not…. I really I didn't like that chair anyway."

"Do you see what you've done?" He snapped.

"Now now Uncle Emmett, you can't blame me for this…."

_Though I can totally see why he would…_

"Can't I?"

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding….." I hoped. "I mean Drexi would never… well I mean… at school…. I mean… I'd like to think not….. but then again.. it is Drexi we are talking about here and really when she's high…." I started to giggle but stopped myself quickly as Uncle Emmett's expression never changed.

"I knew this was going to happen." Uncle Emmett said clenching his fists. "But I thought I'd be forewarned, I thought I'd be prepared to handle it and I'm not…I'm not prepared… I'm not ready to give up yet."

"Well like I said, maybe old man frolic just misinterpreted what was going on." I tried helping. "I mean seriously Drexi said Jakey wasn't even talking to her."

"I don't think he mentioned the word talking at all." Uncle Emmett said glaring at me.

"You know what I meant…." I said making a sighing sound. "It's not like he's gonna ignore her for days then suddenly be like, hey lets go frolic." I giggled cuz that word was seriously funny to me and I wasn't even high. Big Daddy laughed, Uncle Emmett, not so much as a smile.

"Maybe her shirt, got him excited?" Big Daddy asked and if you could have seen the look on Uncle Emmett's face you would have died from laughter. It was like a cross between extreme disgust and absolute confusion.

"That my dear is a most disturbing theory." I said looking at him and grinning. "Though pretty damn logical. It doesn't take much to get Jakey's gears moving if ya know what I'm sayin…"

Uncle Emmett was gone instantly, it was like a storm. There was a flash and a boom as the front door slammed shut behind him.

"It's really not true what they say." Big Daddy said getting to his feet and grinning. "I like Hulk even when he's angry."

**Adryen's POV **

I was busy preparing Billy some lunch, happily chatting away with Leah about the details of her wedding when the phone rang. I was surprised when I heard the caller ask to speak with the father of Jacob Black, yet curious to know what he had done. Leah and I both stopped what we were doing as we listened in on the conversation.

"I'm Jacob's father, what did he break?" Billy asked with the utmost serious expression on his face.

"Um…well nothing sir…." The caller mumbled. "I was calling to inform you that Jacob will be serving detention this afternoon due to a situation."

"Okay, I'll bite… what situation?"

"I found him outside during school hours frolicking with a female student." Leah looked shocked and I admit I was a bit taken aback by it.

"Sounds like my boy." Billy said, chuckling slightly.

"Mr. Black, this is a serious issue."

"I do understand Mr….?"

"Henson. Principal Henson."

"Well Mr. Principal Henson, I apologize for my son's behavior, though I'm not surprised by it, he is recently out of a very serious relationship and is having a hard time coping with it."

"I do understand that Mr. Black, but it isn't proper behavior for school and I think it's safe to say that he is no longer having a hard time coping as Miss Johnson was the one with him." Billy's eyes widened and Leah's mouth dropped open.

"You don't say?" Billy said laughing. "That boy, couldn't even wait til he got home."

"Excuse me?" Principal Henson asked.

"I said, just wait til that boy gets home." Billy said coughing fakely. "I assure you Mr. Principal I will make sure he is properly reprimanded."

"I appreciate that Mr. Black. Good day to you."

"Same to you, sir." Billy said laughing the moment he hung up the phone. "That boy, I swear."

"Properly reprimanded?" I asked rolling my eyes at him. "What are you gonna do, high five him?"

"You have learned my ways." Billy said grinning.

"Seriously?" Leah asked wide eyed. "My mom would kill me if I got caught f….." She held out the f sound.

"Frolicking?" Billy asked.

"Yes… that…" Leah said embarrassed. "That's insane, really."

"And disgusting." I added. "Especially since she was just f…." my turn to hold the f sound out.

"Frolicking." Billy prompted. I nodded frantically.

"With his worst enemy." I continued as Leah laughed.

"Well obviously she's changed her mind." Billy said excitedly. "Don't dwell on it, just be happy for your brother."

"I can't believe you are so lenient." Leah gasped. "My mom still gives me lectures and I'm almost thirty."

"Aint." Billy said grinning. "Almost thirty, seriously."

"Well pretty close to it." Leah laughed.

"And he will get a lecture, Billy Black style." Billy added, still grinning. Leah looked at me.

"That means he's going to embarrass the crap out of him." I told her.

"Oh I am so staying for dinner." She said laughing.

**Edward's POV **

I'd been thinking frantically since I had spoken with Drea last night about this Big Daddy character. I felt a serious need to meet this guy. The guy Id been replaced with, so….in Sunshine's words…willy nilly like.

I admit it. I was jealous. Seriously jealous. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd feel like this towards some simple human, though never in a million years would I have thought I'd be so utterly infatuated with Sunshine. There I admitted it. I like her. I could even love her, I wasn't sure how I felt about her at this point. Thinking about breaking up with her nearly killed me, it was the only reason I took to drinking to get through it, I felt it was a necessary decision. I was obviously wrong, and now throwing myself at her mercy was no longer an option.

"You're seriously regretting it aren't you?" Jasper asked me suddenly as we trailed through the woods in search of lunch.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Sunshine."

"Since when did you become a mind reader?" I asked trying to make a joke of it.

"Some things I just know." He answered. "I seriously can't believe you did that, Lexi's right things would have worked out, whether it be how you thought it should or not."

"Yeah well can't take it back now."

"Well just look on the bright side." Jasper said trying to make me feel better. "Least we finally have someone to keep Emmett from going on the warpath."

"That is true." I laughed. "He is much easier to be around now."

Ironically Emmett was out there with us, his scent was moving quickly towards us.

When he appeared before us, Jasper cringed.

"Oh…something's terribly off." Jasper said then grinned widely. "How goes it Hulk?"

"Shut the fuck up Jaz, I'm not in the mood." Emmett snapped.

"I can tell." Jasper told him. "Your aura is rather unsettling. Fight with the princess?"

"Impending." Emmett answered, clenching his jaw.

"Impending fight?" I asked trying to read his mind but as usual he wasn't budging.

"Uh oh, what'd Lexi do this time?" Jasper asked. "Or should I say who?" He snickered. "I got jokes, I know." Emmett's fists clenched and a low growl sounded as his mind gave way, revealing Jake's image. His eyes flashed and his head jerked towards me as the image disappeared.

"Not the time for jokes Jaz." I said eyeing Emmett. "What happened?"

"She got detention." He answered. "Because she was caught with him."

"What?" Jasper asked. "Who?" He looked between us. "What?"

"At school?" I asked wide eyed.

"You're surprised?" Emmett snapped.

"Well… no…." I muttered. "But uh…." I had no idea what to say at all.

"School?" Jasper asked wide eyed. "Jake? What? Seriously…. Wait…. What?"

"Shut up Jaz." Emmett snapped.

"How do you know?" I asked somewhat confused. "I mean she's at school isn't she?"

"Principal called Sunshine."

"And he said she was…." I made a coughing sound and refused to finish my sentence.

"Fucking Jake at school? Seriously? Damn... Lexi…" Jasper had no problem saying it.

"He said they were found outside of school together, it was assumed what they were doing." Emmett told us.

"Well then, it could be innocent, Emmett." I said pretty sure I just lied, but was trying to be supportive.

"Doubtful."

"Lexi? Innocent." Jasper laughed and Emmett glared at him. "Oh, I think I smell lunch…I'll just be….over there…." Jasper said taking off into the trees.

"Seriously Emmett, I don't think Drea would do that…." I didn't think she would…I mean not without some warning… hell it was only nine, she hadn't even been in school that long.

"But he would."

"Jake? Last I heard he wasn't even talking to her…"

"Did I mention the word talking?" Emmett asked quite loudly like he had already been through this before. "Sunshine." He gritted his teeth and my head instinctively jerked towards him at the mere mention of her name.

"What about her?"

"She did this." He said shaking his head. "She sent her off to school this morning high as a kite. I didn't even realize it til it was too late."

"Wait…..what?" I stuttered. "Drea went to school high? Sunshine stoned her? What happened?"

"She's didn't stone her, she fed her breakfast, it was compromised, apparently Sunshine is on a pot kick."

"What?" I asked wide eyed. "Pot?"

"Yeah you know pot, marijuana, ganja, weed…." Emmett said like I was an idiot.

"I know what it is." I snapped. "What do you mean a pot kick? She can't…"

"She can and she has and Lexi doesn't even know about it. No one does but me and I told her I wouldn't say anything but fuck that shit now."

"Wait a minute…" I said completely not believing what I was hearing. "How the hell is she doing it?"

"That is not the fuckin issue Edward." Emmett snapped. "She's doing it and now she's involved Lexi and Im pissed."

"At Sunshine?"

"Damn right."

"You can't go blaming her for something Drea did on her own."

"She was high!" Emmett defended. "You know how she is."

"Hmmmm…." I said thinking back to all the times Drea was under any kind of influence. She was always extremely touchy feely, as in more than normal. "Well…."

"Don't." He said making a half growling half sighing sound. "I doubt there is anything you can say that will make this any easier for me."

I fell quiet momentarily as I realized how this news must be making him feel. I knew that feeling all too well at the moment.

"So what'd I miss?" Jasper asked appearing before us.

"Nothing." Emmett told him. "You never left."

"Yeah well… I like to pretend I was giving you privacy." He smirked as Emmett seated himself on the ground and massaged his forehead. Jasper and I exchanged a look. "I agree with Edward, dude… it could have been innocent. Maybe you should talk to her before you jump the gun here."

"Yes definitely. Talk to her." I told him. "She won't lie to you."

"I know." Emmett said solemnly. "I just don't think I'm ready for the truth."

**Lexi's POV **

_WORST fucking day ever. _

Jacob and I were both sent to our first period class upon entering the school but were called out of class within the next few hours.

I was mortified, humiliated, completely and utterly embarrassed as I sat there with Jacob in the nurses office as she gave us both a lecture about sex and the rules of the school. Jacob tried to explain to her that Principal Henson had it all wrong, but she just assured him that it was a completely natural thing and not to be embarrassed about it.

"I'm not embarrassed." Jacob said getting to his feet, his temper rising. "Believe me I would readily admit it if that's what happened, but it's not and this lecture is stupid!"

"Jacob." I said pulling on his sleeve to get him to sit down before he exploded into a giant wolf in the middle of the nurse's office. He sat back down and sighed, leaning his head back in the chair and closing his eyes. "Honestly Miss Calvin, Jacob is telling the truth. I was upset and he just came outside to make sure I was okay. A sex lecture is so not necessary, I mean seriously been there, heard that." That made Jacob chuckle and he looked at me, really looked at me for the first time in a long time. I gave him a sincere smile right back.

"Say what you'd like Miss Johnson, but Principal Henson asked me to explain this to you and give you these pamphlets." She handed us each a pamphlet about teen pregnancy and the risk of STDs. Jacob used his to fan himself as she continued talking. "I suppose you can say this little talk is part of your punishment."

"How is detention not punishment enough?" Jacob asked. "Talking in class is grounds for detention, yet talking outside of class lands you in the nurses office with a pamphlet listing every STD known to man?"

"With pictures." I said making a face as I flipped through the pamphlet.

"Not just that..." She said handing a bag to Jacob who opened it and peered inside, while shaking his head.

"Really?" He said sighing and handing me the bag. "Here, don't say I'm not supportive." I took the bag to find it full of condoms. Just to be an ass I took one out and handed it to him.

"This should get you through the next month."

"You got jokes?" He asked making a face at me, but snatching it away.

"Don't say I'm not supportive." I said mocking him and he laughed.

_It was crazy how well we were getting along today, with the current circumstances. _

"You can both go back to class now." Miss Calvin said smiling cheerfully at both us.

"Thank god." Jacob said getting to his feet. "Never did I think I'd miss English class."

"Yay I can't wait to walk into Miss Forro's class with a bag of condoms. This day is just rockin…" I grumbled as I took my backpack and drug it across the floor. Jacob held the door open for me as we both started down the hallway.

"You should hand them out to the class." Jacob snickered.

"No, I might need them." I said seriously.

"Right."

"You don't know."

"I don't want too." He said quickly and I decided to change the subject.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry you got involved in this mess." I said just as he reached for the doorknob to Miss Forro's room. "I really do appreciate your concern or whatever it was that made you step in this morning."

"I'm not a complete asshole, Lexi." He said. "I can't just stop loving you." He sighed. "I meant caring." I sighed and tried to think of something to say but there were just no words to express my thoughts at that moment.

_I dreamed of those words, but I wasn't ready to hear them, not yet. _

Without another word Jacob pushed the door open and gestured for me to walk in first.

The entire class snickered, letting out some rude cheer of enthusiasm.

"Class settle." Miss Forro called and gestured for us to both take our seats. "Miss Johnson, Mr. Black, please turn to page 332 in your text books." She seemed rather cheerful when she said it, it was almost creepy.

As I sat there reading the assignment, I watched her sitting quietly at her desk. Every once in a while she'd smile a little like she remembered something cute or funny. When she looked up and noticed me watching she smiled at me pleasantly.

_That's when it dawned on me. _

She never believed me when I said I wasn't involved with Seth, atleast not until now. This whole misunderstanding with Jacob, that's why she's smiling. She believes if I'm with Jacob I'm not nor have I ever been with Seth.

_Seriously, well atleast someone benefited from this horror of a day. _

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, I proceeded to move quickly towards the door anxious to find Seth and tell him my theory.

"I'll see you this afternoon." Miss Forro said as I passed her. "And you Mr. Black."

"What?" Jacob and I said at the same time.

"You will be serving your detention with me."

"I thought maybe you had decided to resume your tutoring?" I asked hopeful.

"I have thought about it." Miss Forro said smiling at me. "Perhaps you can spread the word for me?" I grinned happily and nodded.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked catching up to me as Quil followed along behind him with this clueless look on his face.

"You'll see." I giggled, thrilled that this day was getting better.

I moved quickly through the hallway, checking Seth's locker before moving on towards the lunch room. Jacob and Quil stayed right on my ass. When I saw Seth sitting at the usual table I practically bounced over to him. He was on his feet instantly.

"Lexi, are you okay?" He asked with this concerned expression. "I haven't seen you all day, I was worried."

"Awww." I said sweetly. "I feel tons better, thanks."

"Yeah I heard about…." He eyed Jacob suspiciously. "….earlier."

"Yeah whatever you heard is not true." I said grabbing his arm and making him sit down. "Besides I have more important things to discuss with you."

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." He said looking extremely nervous and I laughed.

"You know how I talked to you know who yesterday and she cancelled your lessons…"

"I don't wanna talk about this Lex…" He said looking suddenly depressed.

"They're back on." I said cheerfully and he looked at me wide eyed.

"What? How? Why?"

"Well apparently she didn't believe me yesterday when I told her that nothing was going on between us."

"What changed her mind?"

"I think she believes Jacob and I are back together." I said nodding and Seth looked at Jacob.

"But you're not?"

"No." Jacob answered before I had the chance. "It's just a rumor. A fast moving one apparently."

"The whole school's been talking about it." Quil said suddenly speaking up. "What actually happened?"

"We were talking." Jacob said clearly annoyed about the hell he'd gone through today. "Principal Henson just assumed shit. I couldn't even tell you why, there was nothing intimate about it."

"Not at all. We weren't even near each other. Its bull shit really."

"Well whatever it was that happened." Seth said smiling cheerfully. "I'm glad it did."

"And why is that he who is supposed to be my friend?" Jacob asked. "Today was hell."

"It got you two talking." Seth said looking between us. "Like friends. Like my friends." Jacob looked down before glancing at me and I smiled before looking away.

"So sorry to interrupt this weird bond between you three…" Quil said rolling his eyes. "But I must know Lexi…." He looked at me. "What's up with all the egg comments this morning?"

"Sunshine." I said underneath my breath, thinking back on it. "I'm gonna kill her."

**Seth's POV **

School was out, yet I was still hanging around the parking lot, I wanted to wait for Jake and talk to him about his new found friendship with Lexi. I assumed he'd say more if she wasn't around. Ofcourse that was merely my excuse of why I was hanging around Miss Forro's classroom when detention let out. I wanted to see her expression, to see if it was true what Lexi said.

I calculated detention's end almost to a tee, as I came waltzing down the hallway the moment Miss Forro's door opened up. Lexi was the first one out the door and she smiled happily at me before looking back at Miss Forro who hadn't even noticed I was there. When Jake walked through the doorway, she finally looked up and caught my eye.

It was like the moment was frozen, no one moved and no one spoke, at least not until Lexi started giggling.

"Miss Johnson?" Miss Forro asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry…. The day is finally getting to me, I guess." Lexi replied, smiling my way.

"Well I hope you and Mr. Black have learned your lessons." She said looking between her and Jake.

"Yeah, broom closets are a lot more private." Lexi answered, causing Miss Forro to smile, while Jake looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you doing?" He asked under his breath.

"I'm helping Seth. Shut up." She whispered and shoved him to start walking.

"Mr. Clearwater." Miss Forro said nodding towards me. "If you still need lessons-"

"I do." I said before she finished. "I really really really do."

_Too much? _

"Then I will see you tomorrow afternoon, same time." She smiled slightly before disappearing into her classroom. I turned around, a huge grin on my face to find Lexi standing there with a look that matched my feelings.

"Who's a rockstar?" She asked moving towards me giving me a short hug.

"I am." I answered seriously feeling awesome at that moment.

"I'm so glad everything has finally gotten back on track."

"Almost." I said glancing at Jake who looked the opposite of thrilled to be here.

I was honestly excited that they were finally able to talk to each other like friends and seriously hoping things would progress into something they both knew they wanted.

"Well guys, it was fun." Lexi said ignoring my comment and rolling her eyes. "Let's not do this again."

"Agreed." Jake said nodding.

"Forgive me for leaving so quickly, but I have an appointment to murder my roommate."

"You're not really gonna hurt her, are you?" I asked, noticing the angry look on her face.

"I plan to try." Lexi said gritting her teeth. "She is always doing shit like this to me and I've had enough."

"Maybe someone should go with you, ya know to prevent injury to yourself…" I looked at Jake with the idea of getting them to spend more time together but he just shook his head frantically then stopped and smiled when Lexi looked at him.

"I'll be fine Seth." She said as we followed her out the front doors of the school.

"I think he just wants to go with you to see what happens." Jacob told her. "Ya know cuz you smell like sweet chocolate Seth."

"Best compliment ever, Jakey." I said winking at him, hadn't felt like doing that in awhile.

_Man I missed the fun of harassment. _

"I meant… the donuts… ya know…" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Say what ya gotta say Jake, I know the truth."

"Okay, so I'm going home now." Jake said backing up. "Lex, tell Sunshine goodbye for me, wont you?" He smirked and she laughed, nodded, and waved as he took off across the parking lot.

"So you really wanna come home with me?" Lexi asked, clearly innocent like but I felt it was worth turning into a somewhat sexual comment. Though I did look around to make sure Miss Forro wasn't in ear shot beforehand.

"I've dreamed about this day." I said trying to look all seductive like but I probably just looked ill.

"Get in the fucking car." She laughed as she seated herself in the driver's seat. "One smartass comment to Emmett and I'll take you down myself."

"Ooooh kinky." I grinned and she smacked me.

"I'm serious, Seth."

"As am I." She gave me this look that proved she was not in the playing mood. "I swear I'll behave myself."

On the ride to her house I wanted to ask her about talking to Jake earlier, but she wasn't having it. I tried to talk about Sunshine but she didn't want to discuss it, though her expression and her grip on the steeling wheel proved just how ready she was for this battle.

"Well let's talk about-"

"I don't want to talk right now, Seth." She snapped then sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm trying to keep my focus, I don't need to be getting upset."

"You can vent to me, Lex." I said kinda jaded that she thought she couldn't express her feelings with me.

"No I can't Seth." She said gritting her teeth. "We are entirely too close to each other in this car."

"Ooooh…." I said as it dawned on me. "Right, I forget about that…."

"Yeah well I can't, so please forgive me, I'm not trying to ignore you or shut you out. I have a way to deal with my emotions but I need to focus."

"Understandable." I said and kept quiet the rest of the ride home.

The moment we pulled into the driveway, Lexi took a deep breath and slowly got out of the car. I followed her lead and as we stepped onto the porch she swung around to face me.

"Okay Seth, this is what I need from you."

"Anything you want Lex." I answered quickly, then realized that wasn't me behaving. "I meant… I'm listening."

"I want you to stay in the kitchen. Open a window or something."

"Okay…. wow you plan on yelling a lot, don't you?"

"I plan on saying some things, yes but I don't know if I will be able to control things so I want to be prepared."

"Gotcha." I said as she opened the door and tossed her backpack onto the table. I noticed a chair in the corner that looked to have been smashed and that confused me, but the unfamiliar scent I was picking up confused me more.

"Where's Sunshine?" I heard Lexi say from the living room.

"She stepped out." An unknown man answered.

_That would be the new scent. _

"I know she's here Big Daddy." Lexi snapped.

_Big Daddy? _

I couldn't keep myself from chuckling.

"She's not, really, she's gone out for a bite…."

_What a liar. She's here, her scent was too strong not to be. _

"Seth." Lexi called and I slowly stuck my head out of the kitchen doorway. This Big Daddy character looked at me oddly, so I smiled and waved before looking at Lexi. "Is Sunshine in the house?" I nodded. "Where? Is she upstairs?" Lexi started for the stairs as I entered the living room.

"No, she's here." I said and she stopped in her tracks. I pointed towards the corner of the room where the linen closet was. This Big Daddy guy shrugged when Lexi glared at him.

"Sunshine come out here, now." Lexi demanded.

"I can't." Came Sunshine's muffled voice from the closet.

"Why not?"

"I have too much to live for!" Sunshine cried. Lexi sighed and took a deep breath like she was really concentrating.

"Sunshine please come out, we will talk about this like adults."

"You mean you're going to yell at me?" Sunshine asked. "I hate it when you yell at me."

"Well I hate it when I end up involuntarily stoned and placed into nightmarish situations!" Lexi screamed moving towards the closet and throwing the door open. Sunshine cowered down into the corner. "Oh get the fuck out, you know damn well I can't hurt you!"

"Your words Drexi, they hurt."

"Get out!" Lexi screamed again not even caring that Sunshine was upset, which was odd.

I expected her to get angry, but she seemed so uncaring, it was unusual.

"Seth go in the kitchen." Lexi demanded. "Take Big Daddy with you." Dude glanced at me uncomfortably before walking into the kitchen himself.

"Well he's very well behaved, aint he?" I commented as I followed the dude into the kitchen.

The moment I walked into the kitchen dude moved to the other side of the room. I wasn't sure why he seemed so skittish but it was amusing. I was going to try to start some conversation, but Lexi's yelling threw me off.

"How dare you Sunshine!"

"Drexi I-"

"Don't you say a fucking word, you are going to listen to me for once." Lexi snapped. "I am sick of this. It's not so horrible when I know what's happening but I had no clue. No clue at all. I was at fucking school Sunshine!"

"I was just trying-"

"I don't care what you were trying to do, Sunshine. Whatever it was I didn't want it done. You have no fucking clue what I went through today, if it wasn't for Jacob I don't know what would have happened."

"See you should be thanking me for that." Sunshine shrieked. "Not bitching about it!"

"Thanking you?" Lexi snapped. "Why the hell would I thank you? I was high at school! And I didn't realize it! When I did I got upset and being high I couldn't control my emotions, I -"

"Well Drexi, some things are just meant to be. You were able to express your truth feelings because of me."

_It was with that comment that I realized that somehow…. Sunshine knew what went on today or atleast assumed._

"Did the school call?" I asked looking at the dude in the corner who wouldn't even look at me, but he did manage a nod.

"A thank you would be nice." Sunshine continued.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lexi screamed sounding seriously irritated.

"Ofcourse I am Drexi." Sunshine said sweetly. "Obviously you're embarrassed and confused, perhaps you don't know how to tell Uncle Emmett?" She made a sighing sound. "Which by the way, so not necessary."

"Tell Emmett?" I said outloud. "What the hell did the principal tell her?" I looked at the dude again and my eyes dropped to the smashed chair on the floor. "What happened to that chair, out of curiosity?"

"Hulk smash." Dude answered. "He was slightly upset about the news of Drexi's betrayal."

"Hulk?" I said eyes wide. "Emmett…oh…. Fuck…"

_And to think I almost sent Jake to his death today… _

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lexi asked. "Tell Emmett what?"

"Oh come on Drexi, are you honestly going to deny what happened?"

"I haven't denied anything." Lexi snapped. "And I'm not the one on trial here."

"Okay fine, so I'm a bitch cuz I got you high and sent you off to school, but you Drexi you're the one who betrayed someone you claimed you loved, so what does that make you?"

"Excuse me?" Lexi asked and though I couldn't see her, I could just imagine the expression on her face.

"Oh come on Drexi, now you're gonna lie?" Sunshine cried. "The Principal called me. How do you think I knew you'd be home late?"

"He called you?" Lexi asked. "What… what did he say?" Lexi voice got softer with each word. I was certain she knew what was said.

"He said you got detention for frolicking with Jacob Black. His words not mine."

"Frolicking?" " Lexi nearly whispered.

"I'm pretty sure that's a school word for fucking." Sunshine said and I could almost see her nodding.

"Emmett…" Lexi breathed. "He was here….he heard…." Her breathing became so rapid I could hear her clearly from the kitchen. "Where is he? Where is Emmett?"

"He wasn't too happy Drexi…"

"Where the fuck is he?!" Lexi screamed and I could hear her moving frantically around the living room.

Right before she stepped through the doorway into the kitchen, I knew we were about to have company.

"Where is he?" Lexi snapped at the dude. "Do you know?"

"He just left, he didn't say…."

"Lexi…" I started walking towards her.

"No Seth please, don't." Her hands shot up quickly and she backed up towards the door.

"Edward and Jaz are coming." I told her as I realized why she was being so distance. The air was changing around me and dude suddenly moved from his corner.

"Fuck this day." Lexi screamed throwing the front door open and running outside.

Sunshine came running through the kitchen doorway then, nearly knocking dude into the wall as she took off outside after Lexi. I couldn't help myself but to follow, I wasn't sure if it was because of Lexi's powers or my own curiosity.

"Drea…" Edward said the moment he came into the yard.

"Where is he?" Lexi asked. _Not hello. Not glad you're here. _

"Emmett?"

"Of course Emmett!"

"He's out in the woods." Edward pointed and she started walking. "Drea, you really shouldn't…. he thinks-"

"I know what he thinks!" She snapped as she kept walking.

"Is it true?" Edward asked.

"Is it true?" Lexi swung around to face him. "I can't believe you even have to ask, Edward." She shook her head at him and stormed off into the woods leaving the rest of us staring after her.

"So what'd I miss?" Jasper asked grinning as new dude walked out the front door. Edward looked up immediately and Sunshine looked between them with a victorious expression on her face. "Oooh awkward…."

**Emmett's POV **

Edward and Jaz decided to head to Lexi's to see what was going on, well Edward decided, Jaz was just along for the fun. No doubt, the meeting of Edward and the one they call Big Daddy being the main reason. I actually wanted to follow just for that introduction alone, but I couldn't make myself do it. I couldn't face her. I started walking slowly back towards the house, when ironically I felt her near.

I hesitated. I wanted to keep walking to get away before she got closer but on the other hand I felt I needed to see her just one more time.

"Emmett!" She called frantically. "I know you're out there."

S_tay and fight or run and hide? _

_Decisions decisions. _

"Emmett please." She called. "What you think, it's not true. It was a misunderstanding."

_Well that swayed my decision. _

_And peaked my curiosity. _

"What do you mean it's not true?" I asked stepping out from some trees a few feet behind her. She jumped and swung around.

"Emmett." She breathed starting towards me but I held my hands up to prevent her touch. She recoiled, a sorrowful look crossing her face. "What you heard is a lie, Emmett. Principal Henson…he… he thinks that what we were doing out there but it's not true."

"But you admit that you were with him." I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes I was." She said nodding. "He came after me, he was the only one who could." I cocked my head to the side confused by those words. "I was emotional. I had just figured out I was stoned, well actually Jacob figured that out and I started crying and he told me to go outside and he came to check on me… it was innocent, Emmett, I swear."

"Obviously it wasn't too innocent if the Principal-"

"He's a fucking ass." She snapped. "We weren't even standing anywhere near each other. He just assumed. Please Emmett." She pleaded. "I'm with you."

"You love him." I said a little more aggressive than necessary. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "Never have I denied my feelings for Jacob, you knew that from the beginning and you chose to look past it. Have you changed your mind? Can you not handle it?"

"I can handle being your fall out guy." He said gritting my teeth. "What I have problems with is what you are so obviously doing behind my back."

"You don't believe me?" She asked wide eyed. "Oh my god, I can't believe this." She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm so done." She turned around and started walking back towards the house and I admit I was considerably shocked by it.

I watched her walk away and debated quite quickly to go ahead and follow her. I followed quietly enough, I was pretty sure she didn't even know I was there, though she cursed me with each step she took.

When she stepped into the yard I fell back, noticing that Edward, Jasper and Seth were all standing around as if they were waiting on her, I was especially curious as to why Seth was there.

"Drea." Edward called and moved towards her but she waved him away.

"Go away Edward." She snapped and kept walking. Seth moved towards her but she waved him away as well, though he didn't stop in his tracks like Edward.

"What happened Lex ?" He asked moving around in front of her, but was very careful not to get too close. She started to walk around him but he reached out towards her "Don't temp me." He said his hands lingering in the air. "Talk to me Lex."

Had to give props to the guy, he knew exactly how to handle her, though that thought alone disturbed me.

"He doesn't believe me." She snapped. "He thinks I'm fucking off with Jacob."

"Jake would tell him the truth-"

"No he wouldn't." Lexi said harshly. "No way in hell he'd do that for me."

"Obviously you don't know Jake as well as I do then." Seth said backing away from her, obviously the emotional aura was getting a little too strong for him. "He'd do it for you, he'd do anything for you, whatever it takes to make you happy Lexi."

"I agree with the sweet one." Jasper commented and Seth grinned at him and winked.

"Well I wouldn't ask it from him. I put him through enough shit today." Lexi said crossing her arms. "And besides if Emmett can't take my word for it then fuck him."

_Okay… I admit it… I felt like a fucking ass hole. And seriously had no fucking clue how to go about reversing the effects. _

"Drea…" Edward said standing back like he was blocked by some force field. She looked at him and sighed.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you… I'm in a mood."

"I can tell." He said nodding, then suddenly Lexi started looking around.

"Where's Sunshine?"

"Inside." Edward said nodding towards the house. "With that guy."

"They went back inside the moment you left." Jasper said not even stepping anywhere near the others. "You didn't miss anything."

"I'm sorry Edward." Lexi said sighing again. "I bet that was awkward."

"It was." Jaz said grinning. "I made sure to point it out too."

"Wouldn't have expected anything less from you Jaz." Lexi said smiling slightly before running her fingers through her hair and I'm not certain but I think she may have just done the famous Edward hair pull. "This day, seriously…can it get any worse?"

"It could get better…" Seth said moving near her again now that her mood had changed.

"Yeah, how? Something gonna drop from the sky and finally kill me?" Lexi asked. "That just might be the only thing that can make this better."

"Wouldn't it be better if Emmett believed you?" He asked and I suddenly wondered who's side he was really on. Lexi just eyed him. "Cuz he kind has to now, he heard everything." He pointed in the direction of where I stood behind the trees. Lexi looked and I knew I would look like a fuckin pussy if I didn't step out.

_Fuckin Seth…._

When I came out into the yard, Lexi looked at me for a moment before turning and walking inside the house.

"Told you." Edward mumbled as he looked at me.

"That he did." Jasper added.

**Jacob's POV **

After detention, I took some me time, phased and ran off some steam in the woods before heading home. I wasn't looking forward to it all. Dad had to have been alerted about my detention, god help me if they told him what they thought I'd done.

When I entered the house, I tossed my backpack onto the couch along with my discarded shirt before heading for the kitchen. I knew Dad was in there along with Adryen and Leah and I really wasn't in the mood but I knew I had to get it over with.

"There's my boy." Dad said smiling proudly at me.

_I was confused. _

"Have a good day at school, boy?"

"Worst day ever." I answered honestly.

"Not what I heard." Dad replied and Leah giggled. I turned around and looked at her, wishing like hell I had Edwards annoying mind reading powers. "Why'd you get detention?"

_Obvious set up. _

"You said you heard."

"Well I want to hear your side."

"Well my side's probably not quite as interesting…." I said sitting down at the table as I assumed this was going to be a long conversation. "Lexi was upset…..I was trying to be nice…"

"Very close to what I head so far, go on…" Dad said grinning at me.

"I went to check on her, I talked to her, I tried to make her feel better…."

"Getting warmer…."

"We were just talking dad." I said shaking my head. "Principal Henson just assumed. He has no proof."

"Well of course not, I taught you better than that."

_Seriously?_

"Billy." Adryen said shaking her head. "I can't believe you are supporting this."

"Supporting what?" I asked. "There's nothing to support, nothing happened, I swear."

"It's not nice to swear Jacob." Dad said seriously.

"Oh sure you lecture him now." Adryen said rolling her eyes.

"So you're saying you and Lexi were just talking?" Leah asked.

"You believe me?"

"No, I was just wondering if that was the lie you were gonna stick too rather than making up something more logical."

"I'm not lying." I grumbled.

"I believe you Jake." Adryen said as the phone rang.

"Thanks sis." I said happy that at least someone believed me.

"You're smart enough to know you can't take Emmett." She added and I made a face at her.

"Black residence, Adryen speaking." She laughed as she answered the phone.

"Adryen!" Came Sunshine's frantic voice.

"Sunshine?" Adryen said, a worried expression on her face. "Are you all right?"

"At the moment, yes, but Drexi hasn't come back in yet." She said making a sighing sound. "I seriously fucked up Adryen. She's so mad at me, never have I seen her so mad at me."

_I smiled, just thinking about what Lexi could have said to her. _

"What'd you do Sunshine?"

"I may have purposely sent her to school high."

I nodded when Adryen looked at me wide eyed.

"Why would you do that Sunshine?"

"I thought she needed some relaxin time, I had no idea it was going to be so bad." She said all whiny. "She came home just a yelling and I thought maybe it was mainly because she got detention and felt bad about why she got detention and was taking it out on me."

"And why exactly did she get detention, Sunshine?" Adryen asked, looking at me again and Dad eyed me as well.

"I was told that she got caught with Jakey outside of school." They both looked at me and I ignored them. "She acted like she had no idea what I was talking about and when I told her she was probably just so pissy because she was worried about how Uncle Emmett would take it, she nearly had a panic attack."

"What happened? What did she tell Emmett?"

"She didn't have to tell him anything, he was here when I got the phone call, he left not long afterwards, bastard smashed my chair."

_I wasn't sure how I felt at that moment. _

"So he was angry?"

"Well duh!" Sunshine squealed. "Drexi's cheating on him!"

"She is not!" I said getting to my feet like this was my argument and trying to snatch the phone from Adryen.

"Jacob claims nothing happened." Adryen told her.

"Of course he would, Uncle Emmett's gonna kill him."

"The hell he is." I snapped finally grabbing the phone from Adryen. It was then I heard Lexi's voice in the background.

"Kill who?" She snapped. "Who the fuck are you talking too? Give me that phone." I heard a little chaos before Lexi spoke. "Who is this?"

"Uh…." I stuttered. "It was Adryen... but I got tired of the lying." Lexi sighed.

"I appreciate that."

"Can't say I'm not supportive." I said it all sing song like I did earlier and she laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." She said sighing. "I always am."

Before I could say anything more, I heard more chaos on the line.

"You can't talk to her right now, she's on the phone." Sunshine said aggressively. "Fucking chair smasher!"

_Great Emmett's there. _

"What do you want?" Lexi snapped. "I'm busy."

"Yeah, who ya talkin too?" Emmett asked. Lexi hesitated.

"Adryen." She finally said then gasped and suddenly Emmett was there.

"Who is this?"

I debated on whether or not to speak. I seriously wanted to say something but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I made a face and practically threw the phone at Adryen.

"Hello?" She stuttered into the phone after it nearly knocked her out. The line was immediately silent. "Hello?" She clicked the phone off and stared at me as I sat back down at the table. Actually everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked when no one said anything.

"You had your chance to say something and you didn't" Leah said. "Scared?"

"Scared?" I asked incredulously. "Of what?"

"Of Emmett, obviously." Adryen commented.

"There was no point in saying anything, it would only makes things worse. I'm not going to do that to her."

"Even after what she's done?" Adryen asked. "Why?"

"Because she'd hate me for it…..and we're finally talking civilly. I'm not going to ruin that, not for revenge, not even on him. She wants to be with him, then I have to let her."

_I couldn't even believe I had just said that. _

_Obviously neither could Dad as he stared at me like I was insane. _

"Look I know it's crazy…" I said trying to make sense of it myself. "But, it's my choice… so just… leave me alone, I don't wanna hear it." I was on my feet instantly but Dad grabbed my shoulder and attempted to make me sit again. I knew I could have gone on my way but the look on his face made me stop and slowly sit back down.

"I'm proud of you boy." He said patting my shoulder. He seemed genuinely impressed. "A little disappointed about the whole detention thing, but proud none the less."

**Edward's POV **

When Emmett went inside after Drea and I heard Sunshine scream something about chair bashing, I couldn't help but follow. Of course Jasper and Seth did the same and now here we all stood quite crowded in Drea's kitchen.

Apparently she had been on the phone and in an act of jealousy Emmett ended up hanging up the phone after snatching it away from her. Things didn't look too good for him. Drea stood there quietly for a moment, obviously trying to keep her focus as she took deep breaths and closed her eyes.

_I can't even believe you'd show you face here. _

Came Sunshine's sudden thoughts.

I didn't even look at her, just kept my sights on Drea and pretended to be focused.

"You are seriously….the biggest…. Jackass… on the planet." Drea opened her eyes and spoke very carefully. "I cannot believe you are acting like this."

"Good job, Lex, I can barely feel the fairy funness." Seth whispered and she glared at him. "Right no talking." He acted like he was zipping his lips.

"Lexi-" Emmett started.

"You better think very carefully about what you are about to say to me." She said crossing her arms and taking deep breaths again. "I can't believe you don't trust me. Jacob trusted me. He knew how I felt about you but never once did he accuse me."

_That was a low blow. _

"That's not fair." Emmett said. "I was told-"

"By who?" Drea snapped. "By someone you trusted? By someone you knew damn well would never lie to you? Huh? You know Principal Henson that well do you?" She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

Seth was sharing his enthusiasm and supportive words for Drea in his mind, all the while making hand gestures. It was quite amusing.

"You're right." Emmett said softly.

"I'm what?"

"You're right." He repeated. "I shouldn't have believed it, I should have come to you…."

"But?"

"But I didn't because I'm a jackass…."

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right?" Drea said not taking her eyes off of him.

"Because I'm the biggest jackass on the planet."

"Ya know I don't know why you and Jacob can't get along, you two are exactly alike."

_I was pretty sure Emmett's disgusted expression was what Drea was going for with that comment. _

"I'm sorry, I just had to say that outloud." Drea said smirking. "Please go on…" Emmett made a sighing sound and licked his lips, stalling as his thoughts came to me.

_What the hell am I supposed to say now? _

I looked at him, when I thought Drea wasn't looking and mouthed the words I'm sorry and made a sad face.

"I'm so sorry Lexi…." He said looking all sad and sincere.

"Thank you Edward." She said turning and looking at me. I was stunned, and my mouth hanging open proved it. "I highly advise you not to seek relationship advice from Edward."

_That made the whole crowd chuckle, though they tried to hide it. _

"Lexi please." Emmett said moving towards her and taking her hands into his. "I am seriously sorry. I know I can trust you, I just wasn't thinking. I…I…" He closed his eyes and took an unneeded breath. "I just knew this would happen one day and I just hoped you would tell me straight out and I guess I just…I assumed you didn't care enough to do that."

"You think I don't care-"

"I know you care, Lexi. " He said sincerely. "I made a mistake, I let my anger take hold instead of thinking it through and I am sorry for that. I really am… please Lexi…will you forgive me?" Drea looked at him for a few minutes.

"Dimples." I whispered to him as I walked around behind him.

"Edward." Drea giggled as Emmett grinned real big and took her into his arms.

"Forgive me?"

"Oh I dunno…." Drea said sighing. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything your heart desires." Emmett answered immediately. The smirk on her face had me guessing she was up to something and I knew I was right when she turned around and put her arm around Seth before smiling back at Emmett.

_The look on his face was fucking priceless. _

_Seth however just smiled like an idiot. _

"And the plot thickens…." Jasper smirked.

"Dun dun dun." Sunshine sang and waved at Jasper from the corner of the kitchen. He acknowledged her with a grin.

"This is so trippy." That guy whispered to her.

_His mind was full of nonsense that I couldn't even understand. _

_The thoughts in Emmett's mind were loud and clear, he wasn't even trying to hide it. Though he didn't speak just stared as Drea waited for him to ask the question on everyone's mind. _

"Okay on behalf of Emmett, I would just like to say…..what the fuck is really going on?" I asked and Drea started patting Seth on the head.

"I don't know." Seth said grinning. "But I'm thrilled to be a part of it."

"Isn't he cute?" Drea asked hugging him.

"I'm not understanding…." Emmett said slowly. "What….exactly…are you asking?"

_Obviously she's taking her whorish ways to a whole new level. _

Sunshine thought and I had to laugh.

_I'm not talking to you! _

Her amused expression quickly changed to menacing as she looked at me hatefully.

"What do you think I'm asking?" Drea replied, smirking.

"I can't even say it out loud." Emmett stuttered.

"Edward?" Drea asked and I looked at Emmett.

_I'm not talking to you. _

He thought, narrowing his eyes at me.

_I can seriously feel the love today…. _

"But you're thinking hard about it, aren't ya?" Seth asked grinning. "Trying to decide if it's worth it?"

"Not exactly." Emmett replied shaking his head.

"Oh come on pretty boy, we'd make a great team." He said giving Emmett a wink and Drea hid her face by leaning into Seth's shoulder.

_It was obvious by Seth's thoughts that he was just talking shit, he had no idea what was going on either. _

I debated on whether I was going to share that information with Emmett, let him know that Drea was just fucking with him, but I wasn't sure how to explain it without getting caught.

I backed up slowly and moved around the kitchen until I was behind Drea, before gesturing towards Emmett. He looked confused.

"Drexi!" Sunshine squealed and pointed and Drea turned around just as I moved my hand into my hair.

"Problem, Edward?" She asked cocking her head to the side as Seth turned around to face me.

"I…I….uh…." My mind blanked and Sunshine's thoughts came to me. "… feel left out." I cringed when I said it and she laughed. "Wait…"

"Awwww…" Seth said propping his arm on my shoulder. "There's always room for the BFF." He looked at Drea. "What do you think my lovely?"

"I think this is getting a little too creepy." Drea said laughing.

"A little?" I asked slowly moving away from Seth who grinned.

"Seth for the win!" He said triumphantly.

"I'm jealous." Jasper said making a sighing sound. "I never win."

"You're a winner to me Jaz." Sunshine said winking at him. He smiled and looked at his feet.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked making a gasping sound. "You were just fucking me?" Drea smiled at him. "Please answer, I need to hear it out loud."

"Yes." She giggled and threw her arms around him. "And I forgive you." She kissed him lightly and turned to Seth. "Well played my sweet."

"Was there any doubt?" Seth smirked.

"This place is awesome." That guy said putting his arm around Sunshine. "I never wanna leave."

"Consider yourself kidnapped." Sunshine beamed.

"Ooooh I like that idea." He said leaning towards her.

_I had to turn away. _

"Edward." Drea said clearing her throat. "Have you met-"

"No." I answered not turning around.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry…." Sunshine squealed. "My bad for not making intros." When I turned around she was standing in front of me, gripping the guys arm. "This is Big Daddy." She said making quotations with her fingers. "Big Daddy….meet…. the one who used to be Daddy."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Used to be Daddy." The guy said and actually put his hand out. I looked at Drea and she nudged me, giving me this look. I gritted my teeth, held my head high and shook that asshole's hand.

"You too." I grumbled. "Drea's told me a lot about you."

"Drea?" He asked, looking confused.

"Drexi." Sunshine said. "Isn't it sad that he can't remember his best friend's name?"

"It really is." That guy said shaking his head at me. I narrowed my eyes and Drea stepped in front of me.

"And… this…" She pointed towards Seth. "Is Seth, if you hadn't figured that out already."

"Seth." The guy said nodding. "Yeah… kinda assumed." Seth grinned widely and reached out to shake his hand. He looked at him for a moment.

"Go on, he won't bite." Drea said grinning.

"Are you sure?" The asshole asked. She nodded.

"It's not nice to lie Lex." Seth said the moment the asshole shook his hand. "Big Daddy, huh?" He said grinning as the asshole dropped his hand and moved closer to Sunshine. "I don't see it."

_Good ole Seth, sayin what he thinks. _

"Seth." Drea smirked. "Behave."

"This is about as behaved as it gets, I think you know that." He grinned. "Besides you said to be nice to the VILF, not this one." He pointed at the asshole. "I'm skeptical."

"VILF?" Jasper asked. "Tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means. And that he is not referring to Emmett."

"Oh but I am." Seth winked at Emmett. "Everybody thinks it, I'm just the only one not afraid to admit it."

"You scare me." Emmett said looking disturbed.

"All part of my plan, pretty boy." Seth winked again.

"You're terrible." Drea said laughing.

"Terribly awesome? I know…" Seth nodded happily then pointed at the asshole. "Back to you, Mr. Big Daddy." He made quotations with his fingers. "What are your intentions with fair Sunshine?"

Jasper and I both looked at the asshole as we were both curious to know the same thing.

"Answer carefully." Seth said stepping towards him. "Cuz I'm bigger than you and there's more where I come from."

"That's disturbing….." The asshole said making a face.

"Awwww Seth, he's so sweet." Sunshine cooed.

"I think we can all agree on that statement." Jasper said nodding.

"Big Daddy is most awesome." Sunshine told him. "You don't have to worry, he's good to me."

"Is he now?" Seth asked looking at him curiously.

"Don't" Drea said shaking her head. "Whatever you are going to say, just don't." She laughed. "I think you've scared him enough."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked. "Cuz I could go all day."

"Believe me, I know."

"That you do." He said winking at her then looking at Emmett. "And I mean that in the most sexual way possible."

"Look at you." Jasper laughed. "Never did I think I'd hear someone purposely provoking The Hulk. I'm impressed."

"Hulk?" Seth laughed. "I can so see that." He grinned. "I'm not afraid to provoke. He won't touch me. I might like that." He winked at Emmett who looked shocked.

"Watch it Seth…" Drea said smirking. "Jacob might get jealous."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Seth sighed and looked sadly at Emmett. "So sorry Hulk man."

"No problem, really…." Emmett said making a disgusted face.

"Well my work here is done." Seth announced. "I must go help Jake now."

"Working on the car?" Drea asked as Seth headed for the door.

"You still think that's what we're doing?" Seth asked straight faced. Drea laughed. "Until tomorrow my lovely." He winked at her and took off.

"What's wrong with that guy?" The asshole asked quietly.

"Nothing's wrong with him." Drea answered. "He's just…..well he's…" She bit her lip.

"Creepy?" Emmett asked.

"Strange?" I added.

"Has more issues than the rest of us put together?" Came Jasper's comment.

"He's sweet." Drea concluded.

"I gathered that much." The asshole said smirking.

"No I mean sweet as in friendly."

"Too friendly, if ya ask me." Emmett said.

"I don't recall asking you." Drea said raising her eyebrows.

"Damn Emmett." Jasper snickered. "It's only been ten minutes since your last fuck up, you may want to just stop talking and strip down."

"Sounds like something Seth would say." I said laughing.

"It really does." Jasper said making a face. "Somehow I have just creeped myself out."

"I agree with Jaz." Drea said nodding at Emmett. "Not the creepy part, the stripping part. Bring it upstairs." With that she turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Emmett standing there with a smile on his face.

"How the hell do you do it?" Jasper asked. "One minute she's furious and the next she's all like bring it. How?"

"It's the dimples." Sunshine answered and Emmett grinned at her. "Mush I tell you mush."


	14. Chapter 13: Memorable Excuses

**Chapter 13: Memorable Excuses**

**Emmett's POV **

I laid there all night long after Lexi had finally fallen asleep. I watched her breathe, I inhaled her scent, and I embraced her body. I thought about how much I loved her, how much I needed her and how lucky I was to even be given this chance. Though I knew it would be short lived, up until yesterday I didn't realize just how hard it would be to accept it was over. I made myself believe that. I made myself think that I never meant anything to her, that I was just as Esme had said, a rebound. I was second best. I was the fall back guy. I knew the truth then, I had seen it in her eyes, she cared for me, on what level I didn't know but I was something to her. I was important. Yesterday, the truth disappeared, only to be replaced by anger and the jealously I'd felt the day she offered to take Jacob Black home months ago. There was something different in her eyes then. Something new. Something more important. She didn't just want him. She wanted him forever.

I know he holds her heart, I'm aware of the bond, but the mere idea, after all that we'd been through, that she would walk away without a word…..just killed me. But not as much as her anger towards my lack of trust in her. Her eyes…proved disappointment, pain, bitterness.

_Hatred. _

She hated me for doubting her. She was disappointed, she was hurt…..

My thoughts were interrupted when Lexi began to stir. She rolled over onto her side and I looked at the clock before running my fingers down her bare back.

"Lexi." I leaned closer, pressing my chin against her shoulder and whispered, "Time to wake up and get ready for school." She grumbled as usual and tightened the blanket around her.

"Five more minutes."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked placing kisses on her neck. "You stay in this bed five more minutes, I can't promise you'll be going to school at all." She sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"It's really hard to explain with words." I said kissing her softly. "I'll just show you." She giggled as I pulled the blanket up over our heads and continued to kiss her.

"Okay…okay …you're right, I should get up."

"Too late for that." I said kissing on her neck once more.

"I need to shower." She mumbled. "I'm reallly dirty."

"One of the many reasons why I love you." I murmured and she laughed.

"I love you too Emmett." She said cradling my face with her hands.

_It was the first time she actually said those words to me. _

"Do you?" I whispered, unable to keep my emotions in check. It was amazing, yet painful to hear her say that.

"You dare question me?" She asked and if she wasn't smiling I would have thought I was in trouble.

"Well you've never said it before…"

"I assumed you knew."

"I did. I do. I just…. its different to hear it."

"What's wrong Emmett?" She asked as I touched my forehead to hers.

_What's wrong? What wrong is she admits that she loves me, but not enough. Not enough to even match how she feels about him. _

"Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"You're lying to me." She whispered and I leaned up to look at her. "I thought you were better than that."

"I don't want to do this right now, Lexi." I said making a sighing sound.

"Do what?" She asked. "Share your feelings?"

"You know how I feel."

"Apparently I don't." She said looking confused. "I tell you I love you and you get this… this sad look on your face. I mean is that not what you want-"

"No, it's not." I said rolling over onto my back. "It's not enough, it's never going to be enough." She sighed and sat up in the bed, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"This is about Jacob, isn't it?"

"When is it not?"

"Emmett-"

"Don't." I said more snappy than intended. I made a sighing sound and faked a smile. "Look baby, you need to get ready for school. This can wait-"

"Obviously not or you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Lexi please I don't want to do this."

"So it's only about what you want then?" She said starting to get out of the bed.

"Lexi." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to me.

"Emmett." She said mocking my tone. "Either you talk or I'm gonna get ready for school." She cocked her head to the side. "You know, that place I go, just so I can gawk at Jacob."

"That was unnecessary." I said knowing she was just trying to piss me off now.

"Was it?" She snapped. "That's what you think, isn't it?"

"Okay, so we're gonna do this then?"

"Damn right we are."

"Fine." I said sitting up and facing her. "That is not what I think at all."

"That's what you thought yesterday." She snapped and I made a growling sound.

"Yesterday is over. I apologized for-"

"Yes you did, yet you still believe it. You still don't trust me."

"That's not even an issue Lexi." I said irritated that she didn't realize what I was trying to say.

"Then what is?"

"You still love him." I answered hesitantly. Her expression changed from furious to guilty. "And my love will never be enough."

"You're right, maybe we shouldn't do this-" She said getting out of the bed, taking the blankets with her.

"Oh no, we're doing this." I said getting to my feet. "You wanted me to be honest. Now you will."

"Oh? Is that an order?" She said spinning around to face me.

"Don't play that game with me." I said gritting my teeth. "You know damn well I'm only asking. If you don't want to tell me, don't. That's fine. I already know the answer anyway." I pulled the door open then and stepped into the hallway where Sunshine was leaning up against the bathroom door.

"Good morning Uncle that has no pants on." She said grinning happily. I looked down thankful that I was at least wearing boxers as Lexi came out into the hallway dragging the blankets.

"Emmett wait, I-" She started, but quieted when the one called Big Daddy stepped out of the bathroom. Both him and Sunshine eyed us grinning.

"I feel a high five is in order, my Drexi." Sunshine said holding her hand up.

"Not now Sunshine." She said turning to me. "Emmett….please come back in the bedroom with me."

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Round two?" Sunshine grinned and Lexi looked at her funny. "Three? Four? What?"

"Emmett and I are trying to have a private conversation."

"Could've fooled me." The one they call Big Daddy smirked.

"Why make it private?" I asked. "Why don't you just say what you gotta say in front of everyone?"

"Because it's no one else's business."

"Well the color of Uncle Emmett's boxers are no one's business either, but he's sharing that." Sunshine said looking at me. That Big Daddy guy nodded in agreement.

"Would you call that teal or turquoise?" He asked looking at Sunshine.

"I call it blue." She said cocking her head to the side. "Like greenish blue."

"Actually it's aqua." I said touching my waistline. "Its new from Calvin Klein."

"I love Calvin Klein." He who is Big Daddy said. "Very comfortable. Are they silk?"

"Ofcourse."

"Ooooh silk. I love silk." Sunshine squealed. "Can I touch it?"

Lexi growled and stormed off into the bedroom.

"Maybe later Sunshine." I said knowing it would be in my best interest to follow after her.

"Im gonna remember you said that." Sunshine said. "Big Daddy, don't let me forget."

"I'll make a note." He said as they both started down the stairs.

When I entered the bedroom, Lexi was already half way dressed.

"Lexi…"

"I'm gonna be late for school." She said walking around me as I neared her.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked crossing my arms and watching as she pulled some jeans on. "You didn't wanna talk about it anyway."

"Yeah well I changed my mind."

"Then talk."

"I have nothing to say." She snapped as she grabbed her shoes and walked out of the room.

"Seriously?" I said making a sighing sound and looking around for my pants, which were nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and went on my way down the stairs.

"You want some eggs, Drexi?" I heard Sunshine ask from the kitchen.

"Hell no." Lexi snapped as I walked into the kitchen.

"I do." The one they call Big Daddy said sitting down at the table, raising his hand.

"Its just plain old scrambled eggs." Sunshine said and he sighed. "Drexi you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." She said grabbing her backpack and looking around the kitchen for her keys.

"Why are you in such a hurry Drex?" Sunshine asked. "You still have ten minutes before you're late."

"Yeah well I wanna get there early." She said finding her keys and heading for the door. "Ya know, so I can spend more time with Jacob." She gave me the most hateful look before disappearing out the front door. Sunshine and the one they call Big Daddy looked at me.

"What…did…you….do?" Sunshine said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

**Jacob's POV **

We were all sitting at the usual table, awaiting the bell to ring when Lexi came storming through the front door. She stopped suddenly and took a deep breath before walking across the room to an empty table. She looked kinda rough, her hair was sticking out all over the place and her shirt was buttoned wrong.

"She is stylin, aint she?" Seth smirked as he followed my gaze.

"She looks upset." Quil commented.

"She's not upse'd or the whole school would be in an uproar."

"Actually." Seth said nodding. "She's pretty good at controlling that, so I learned yesterday."

"Yeah?" I said looking at him. "How'd everything go yesterday?"

"You mean, did they make up?" Seth asked.

"If that's what I wanted to know, I would have asked that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh well in that case. Yesterday was rather interesting. I met a dude called Big Daddy, Edward was there and we all had front row seats to quite an awesome fight. Wish you coulda been there, dude." He sighed. "Well… no… wouldn't have been quite as fun for me if you were there."

"Meaning?"

"You would have been seriously jealous." He said grinning and winking at me.

"I think I liked you better when you were depressed."

"Oooh say it again Jake." Seth said grinning. "Tell me you like me."

"I often wonder why I sit with you two." Quil murmured.

"Because we're pretty." Seth said leaning towards him.

"I am not Jake and I am not playing with you." He said holding his hands up to keep him away.

"I do not play." I said shaking my head.

"You encourage."

"How?" I asked. "Saying you're creepy fuck off, is encouragement?"

"To him." Quil said nodding towards Seth. "It is." Seth nodded at me and shrugged.

"But you know who doesn't think I'm creepy?" He asked nodding towards where Lexi sat. "Sexy Lexi over there. She thinks I'm sweet."

"I agree with that." Quil smirked.

"There he goes again, that bastard." Seth said ignoring Quil as Van joined Lexi at her table. "Dude just won't get a clue. He needs his ass kicked."

"Go for it." I said glancing towards them. "I got your back."

"Well let's go then." He said getting to his feet. "Come on…." Quil looked at me.

"Got anything better to do?" I asked, standing. He shrugged and followed after us.

As we approached the table, Van acknowledged us with a nod and Lexi smiled looking thankful.

"So Lexi…." Van said looking at each of us as we grouped around her. "Who are you dating today? Jake or Seth?"

"Actually…" She said clearing her throat. "I'm not dating either of them." Van looked at Quil who held his hands up.

"I'm not involved in this triangle." He said. "I'm dating Jake's sister…only…"

"Soooo what, then?" Van asked looking between us and Lexi. "You guys only date within your inner circle?"

"What we do inside our circle is none of your concern." Seth said trying to look threatening. "So either move along or fill out an application."

"We do need more girls." I said nodding at him. Seth grinned widely, impressed that I was playing along.

"Yeah well…" Van said getting to his feet. "Excuse me, Lexi…" He nodded and walked away as quickly as he could. Seth immediately high fived me and took a seat beside Lexi who was laughing.

"Thanks guys." She smiled. "He's always hovering around me, its irritating."

"Yeah well Seth was concerned…soo…" I said trying to sound not concerned in the least.

"Yeah?" She smiled at me and then looked at Seth. "My sweet Seth."

"Anything for my lovely." He said beaming. "Soo…. how goes it?"

"It goes." She said sighing.

"Judging by the profusely strong odor radiating off of you, I take it apologies were made right proper like?" He winked at her and she looked embarrassed. I looked away so I could pretend I wasn't listening.

"Do you even know what profuse means?" She asked.

"Not a clue." Seth said shaking his head. "Sounded good though, right?"

"Yeah, makes you sound really intelligent."

"Speaking of intelligent….." He said grinning. "Guess what I'm doing today?"

"Miss Forro?" Lexi answered promptly and Seth's head jerked in her direction, his grin widening.

"I like how you think." He answered and she giggled.

"So what are you really going to do?"

"I dunno. Now you got me thinking bad thoughts."

"Like that's unusual." She laughed and suddenly looked at me. "So… Jacob…." I looked up the moment she said my name. "I didn't get you into trouble yesterday did I?"

"Trouble wouldn't be the word I'd use." I replied, not wanting to express just how thrilled my Dad seemed to be about it.

"So Billy believed you when you explained?"

"Well… not at first…." I said sighing. "You know my dad… he's not normal."

"Yeah." She laughed and hesitated before speaking again. "Thank you for….ya know…for yesterday… on the phone."

"Oh… no problem…really…." _God I felt so fuckin uncomfortable._

"Yesterday on the phone?" Seth asked looking at Lexi who sighed.

"You were outside." She told him.

"And?"

"And…." Lexi smirked. "You are extremely nosy."

"You're just now realizing that?" I laughed and so did she.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. I don't need to know." Seth said smiling at Lexi before looking at me. "As long as you two keep talking and looking at each other like that, I'll be happy." We both looked down at the table then and things got eerily quiet.

"So…." Quil finally said. "I hear Sunshine has a new boyfriend…"

"Yeah." Lexi said nodding. "He's nice. He's a…..different... like her…" she laughed. "They get along great. She's happy."

"What's Edward think about that?" I asked, curiously.

"He's…. well…. he's playing nice."

"That's new."

"I know, right?" She laughed.

"Anything else new happening?" I asked just to make conversation.

"Well, I'm sure Adryen's already told you, but…" She smiled. "Alice says Cullen's coming home." Quil and I looked at each other and back at Lexi.

"She hasn't mentioned it." I said then looked at Quil.

"She didn't tell me either."

"Really?" Lexi asked wide eyed. "I figured she'd be telling everyone." Then she made a face. "Unless she doesn't know…." She bit her lip.

"When did you find out?" I asked, wondering why she suddenly looked so uncomfortable.

"A few days ago….ya know… the day…" She cleared her throat. "The day Rose moved out."

The mere mention of her name caused me to think back to the day Sunshine was missing. The day I….Rose… I didn't even want to think about it. I couldn't even look at Lexi now and I didn't know why. It wasn't like I should feel guilty about it, but somehow I did….

_It wasn't until I finally looked up at her that I realized her expression matched mine. Guilty. _

_That was the day I found out about her and Emmett. _

"Well…" I said nodding. "That was extremely long day… for everyone… um… maybe Sunshine forgot to tell her?"

"Yeah…maybe…" Lexi said sighing.

_No one spoke after that and everyone was entirely too eager to get to class when the bell rang. _

**Billings, Montana **

We had been on the road for five days. If we would have driven straight through with no stopping we would already be in Forks, but that just was not an option. Even with Midnight and I taking turns with driving, we could not stand to be in the car for over fourteen hours at a time, not to mention Cullen. He was cranky. He hated being strapped in his carseat, he hated the heat that filled the car when the air conditioner broke, he hated the water we forced down him though it was the richness of blood he wanted. We had run out of it in supply and had problems finding the proper way of obtaining more while on the road. He was not the happiest of campers. We stopped several times, camping out in the wilderness while Midnight tended to Cullen I hunted for food, not just for him but for us. We had dwindled away our money and were forced to survive like animals. It was the only time recently that I had wished we still had our Asrai powers. Food and hotel accommodations would have been easily obtained if the Asrai scent still lingered. We had only fifty dollars left for gas.

It was not until we passed a billboard on the interstate through Billings that we made our first unnecessary stop. It was not an option.

"Embee." Cullen said pointing out the window, beaming. Midnight and I nearly jumped as we looked around to see what he was talking about.

There on the right was a billboard, advertising Yellowstone National Park. It was a beautifully illustrated sign displaying the wonders of the park. The mountains, the wilderness, the animals…

"Embee! Embee!" Cullen started screaming wildly and kicking his feet.

_There was no mistaking it. _

In the corner of the billboard sat a lone wolf. A grey wolf with slight black spotting. It looked identical to young Embry in his wolf form.

"I want!" Cullen shrieked.

Midnight looked at me, her face softening.

"Let's stop here." She said hesitantly. "We need a break anyway… and he really wants to go…"

"He thinks the wolf is Embry." I said shaking my head. "If we keep going, he will see the real thing in less than seventeen hours."

"We can't possibly drive straight on, Patrick." She said looking back at Cullen who was now in tears. "Come on, for Cullen. …"

"This is not a vacation Midnight." I mumbled.

"It's a dangerous journey." She said narrowing her eyes. "We don't even know if we'll find Sunshine. We don't even know if she is still ali-" She stopped mid word when I shot her a look.

Cullen was a smart child, he understood more words than he could pronounce and I did not want him to hear that his mother may no longer be around.

"Okay." I said sighing and switching lanes so that I could take the exit into Billings. "We will stop here, have a visit….but no more than a few hours."

"You hear that Cullen?" Midnight said smiling happily and looking at him. "We're going to go see Embry." Cullen started clapping and singing happily.

"Don't wowry bout ting, cuz… Ewery wittle ting will be aw wright." He sang… all the way to the park.

**Seth's POV**- After school, tutoring with Miss Forro.

Okay I admit it. The moment I walked into Miss Forro's classroom, the nervousness set in. I hadn't talked to her since the big fiasco in the hallway. I wasn't even sure what to say to her.

"Good afternoon Mr…." Miss Forro said when I entered the room. "Seth." I beamed when she used my first name.

"Good afternoon Miss Forro."

"Why don't you have a seat?" She gestured to a desk and I sat obediently. "Im afraid I don't have a lesson plan for today…. " She smiled. "Is there anything you are interested in doing?"

_Why the hell she have to ask me that? _

_AllI could think about was what Lexi said earlier. _

"Fuckin Lexi…." I cursed under my breath and cringed praying to god she did not hear that.

"What about Lexi?" She asked.

"She….um….says hello…?"

"She's so sweet." Miss Forro said. "A good friend to you."

"Yes... yes she is…" I breathed a sigh of relief. "My best girl friend. As in friend who is a girl… my best friend that is a girl and not a guy…"

_Am I really stuttering? _

"Yes I know." She laughed nervously. "So have she and Jacob finally made up?"

"Well….sorta…" I said nodding. "They are talking which is new."

"I was under the impression that they were seeing each other again. After yesterday's detention…."

"Yeah well, Principal Henson got that all wrong. Jake was actually checking on her cuz she was upset, they weren't doing…ya know… that…." wow I felt embarrassed just saying that. "She has a new boyfriend, he doesn't go to school cuz he's… well… old…"

"How old is he?"

"Uh….he's…. pretty old…" I said it as I thought about it without actually thinking about how it sounded.

"Lexi doesn't seem like the type who would go for older men."

"You'd be surprised."

"You know that's illegal….right?"

"Actually it's not because Lexi is…." _Stop talking._

"Lexi is what?"

"Um… she's…." I didn't know what to say as Miss Forro sat there on her desk her head cocked to the side, staring at me, waiting. "Yeah illegal is Lexi's thing…I guess…"

_That was stupid. _

"Is that why you two spend so much time together?"

"Huh?"

"Older man….. older woman…" she smirked.

_Oh… she's talking about herself… oh…._

_Nod. _

"Yeah." I nodded. "That's it…she's my go to person for advice and …stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"You know like…" _like what?... idiot_. "She does my homework?"

"Really?" She laughed.

"Yeah I know… that's terrible… she's really smart, I mean she's been in high school for like ever…"

_WHAT THE FUCK SETH shut up_

"So… this guy…" She asked oddly switching back to that subject. "The old one?" She grinned. "What's his name?"

"Emmett Cullen." Finally something easy.

"Cullen." She breathed and bit her lip. It was weird. "She just started dating him days after she broke up with Jacob?"

"He broke up with her actually… but yeah I think it was like two days or something… I dunno for sure, but it was expected. They dated decades ago... years... decades..." I laughed nervously. "I get confused….."

"Is this Emmett…. any relation to Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah dude's like his son or something… related… sorta…."

"Are there more Cullens?"

_Seriously, what is this?_

"Yeah, unfortunately." I answered. "I mean… there's like five, well….seven counting Carlisle and Esme."

"Dr Cullen and his wife?" She asked and I nodded. "And they have five children?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"And you are friends with the Cullen's?"

"Friend is such a strong word…." I said making a face. "But yeah I know them, through Lexi, well through Jake originally. His best friend married one of them."

"I read about that in the paper." She said looking slightly sad. "It was unfortunate, what happened to her."

"Yeah…." I said nodding.

"So is Lexi involved with them only through Emmett?"

"She's best friends with Edward, the one Bella married… Jake's friend, ya know."

"That's ironic. Two best friends with two best friends."

"Yeah…well Lexi came for the wedding and met Jake and magic happened."

"And the magic is gone now?"

"Well it's not gone, it's just… on hold… resting…" I said and she laughed.

"I see. So you are a believer? You think they will reconnect?"

"Well its destiny really, I mean she's his..." _STOP_. "Soul mate?"

"And who are you to say that?"

"Who are you not to believe it?"

"Touché." She said smiling. "I suppose soul mates do exist."

"Yes they do." I whispered it, not sure why but I did.

"Is it like…" She looked away from me. "What you said before about…. You and I? Fate?"

"Exactly the same."

"I don't believe in fate." She said looking at me again. "Tell me the truth Seth, what is this… connection between us?"

"I like how you just admitted that." I said grinning and she blushed.

"You said before you could not explain… can you now?"

"I don't think it's quite time for that yet…." I said kind of skeptical. "It's… well… "

"Complicated?"

"Yeah…." I said nodding. "I will tell you soon enough, Miss-"

"Bethany."

"What?"

"You can call me Bethany." She said smiling. "But only during our lessons."

"Bethany." I breathed and managed a nod. She laughed.

"So, I guess today's lessons were pointless…."

"No." I said shaking my head and not glancing away from her. "I got to see you." She looked away, smiling embarrassed.

"So…." She turned back to me again. "Will you be seeing Lexi after school, to discuss this?"

"No." I laughed. "Actually the guys and I plan on surprising Jake's sister today."

"Oh? How?"

"Well… it's…complicated…" I sighed realizing there is no way in hell she'd understand why Cullen's arrival would thrill Adryen.

"Try me."

"Okay well… Lexi's guardian, she has a son…"

"A son?" She asked eyes completely focused on me. "Go on."

"Well he…went….to…live with his dad…yeah... and Adryen, Jake's sister… well she… used to baby sit him. Right? Well he's coming home soon and -"

"He's coming home?" She asked. "When?"

"I don't know exactly…he was in Florida."

"Florida." She nodded.

"Yeah and well Adryen's going to be excited, so we were gonna take her out to celebrate."

"Yes… I bet." Miss Forro said getting to her feet and then looking at her wrist. "Wow, the time has gotten away from me today. I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"Okay…" I said getting to my feet. "We can talk more tomorrow… unless I have to learn something…" I grinned.

"We'll see." She said smiling.

"Okay then…" I said nodding and feeling nervous and wondering if I just leave or…

_Kiss the teacher cuz she sure was kissing me. _

I put my hands on her hips and slowly ran my fingers over her back until I reached her hair. Her hands moved to my face as my fingers tangled in her hair. Her kiss was amazing, I felt like I was floating, it was like heaven.

_Then I wanted to die. _

"Police, open up!" Came a loud voice from the closed classroom door. Miss Forro looked panicked, then confused when laughter from the hallway was heard.

"Fuckin Jake." I mumbled.

Miss Forro moved towards the door and pulled it open to find Quil and Jake standing there innocently.

"Good afternoon, Miss Forro." Jake said trying not to laugh. "Can Seth come out and play now?"

"You are dismissed, Mr. Clearwater." She said gesturing for me to go. I nodded and walked towards the doorway glaring at Jake the entire time. The moment I entered the hallway he slapped his arm onto my shoulder.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?"

**Emmett's POV **

It had been hours since Lexi left for school and I still couldn't believe that less than twenty four hours had gone by and I had fucked up for the second time. Just like last time it was my fault, I shouldn't have brought up something I had no desire to hear, but then again I felt Lexi had no reason to be upset about it.

_Ofcourse I wasn't going to tell her that, I was going to do what she expected me to do….grovel. _

Sunshine suggested that I try doing something romantic as a form of apology, she even mentioned flowers, which got me thinking about what Edward has mentioned before about scattering petals around the room. I hadn't even asked if he actually did that and I was afraid to even bring it up to Sunshine, but it seemed like a good idea…..at the time.

When I returned from the florist, carrying two dozen roses, Sunshine was floored.

"Wow….." She gushed. "When I said flowers, I meant like one… two…but wow."

"Too much?" I asked.

"No no not at all, I think she'll love them." She grinned. "Make sure when you give them to her you do the mush face." I grinned widely and plucked a rose from the bouquet, handing it to her.

"Thanks Sunshine."

"Awwww for me?" She said snatching it and holding it close. "You are very welcome, Uncle that is most obviously gonna get laid tonight." With that she took off up the stairs and I could hear her telling the one they call Big Daddy how she was now the owner of the one rose to rule them all.

I went about my business, destroying the beautiful roses and scattering them across Lexi's bed, hoping that she would find it romantic and not messy. I could actually hear her complaining about having to clean it up.

With twenty minutes left to spare before she would arrive home, I moved down the stairs to find Sunshine and the one she calls Big Daddy sprawled out in the floor watching TV.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked before looking at the tv.

"The Harry that is Potter." Sunshine answered, holding a stick in her hand and waving it around the room.

"Oh, which one?"

"The one where he casts spells and almost dies." She answered giving me the most vague answer ever.

"Yeah…well…I suppose that's the best one…"

"Not really, I'd rather watch the one where he almost dies while casting spells."

She was obviously serious because she didn't crack a smile, just continued to watch the tv and wave her fake wand around.

"This is the one where he who must not be named comes back." The one they called Big Daddy said nodding towards the TV.

"Oh the one where Voldemort…" I started and they both gasped. "….he who must not be named…." I rolled my eyes. "…kills the gay boy?"

"Cedric Diggory." Sunshine nodded then laughed. "Gay boy…ha."

"He does resemble he who used to be Daddy a tad, doesn't he?" The one she calls Big Daddy smirked. Sunshine giggled again and nodded.

The both grew silent again as the scenes played out on the TV, Sunshine waving her wand around matching the gestures of the wizards on TV. It was more entraining to watch her rather than the movie itself.

When the movie was over, I found I had used my time wisely as Lexi would be pulling into the driveway at any second. Without a word I left the room and headed up the stairs to prepare. I debated on whether I was going to go sans shirt or just stay clothed as I didn't want Lexi to think I was just trying to get her into bed. I wanted this romantic gesture to make up for earlier, it wasn't necessarily meant to get me laid, though I wouldn't say no to that at all.

I ended up unbuttoning my shirt, but keeping it on as I stood there looking around at the mess of rose petals scattered across the bed. The roses I didn't use, I placed in a vase on her dresser, they were peach colored, her favorite.

"And we wait." I mumbled just as I heard her car pull into the driveway. I was going to sit down but I didn't want to ruin the look of the roses so I just remained standing as I waited on her to come up the stairs. I could hear Sunshine greet her in the living room and yell something that could only be described as a Harry Potter spell before telling her that there was a surprise upstairs.

When Lexi had reached the top of the stairs, I heard her take a deep breath before she opened her bedroom door. I smiled, giving my best mush face ever and she smirked.

"Wow." She said looking around. "Still getting advice from Edward?"

_What? Seriously_?

"You forgot to open a window so that the sunlight makes you sparkle." She crossed her arms. "If you're gonna do it, do it right." Im sure the fact that my mouth dropped open was proof enough that I had no idea what to say. "So instead of talking about the problem, you planned some fun filled bed time routine?" I was speechless. "Are you going to say something?" She asked as she crossed the room and opened the curtains.

"I was…trying to be romantic…." I mumbled when she turned around and smiled as the sunshine poured in reflecting off of me.

"So which is it?" She asked, arms crossing again. "You wanna talk about this or have the sex?"

"What….what do you want to do?" I asked sure that either way, my answer would not be the right one.

"Well I honestly think that it's an important issue." She said sighing. "However the sparkle thing is seriously hot." She cocked her head to the side and smirked like she was thinking hard about it. "But then again…. I'm starving." She nodded to herself and headed for the door. "I'll get back to you." With that, she left the room.

_What? Really?... _

When I started to follow after her I ran into Sunshine and her Big Daddy in the hallway, they both watched as Lexi descended the stairs.

"You didn't do the mush face did you?" She snapped. "I told you to do the mush face!"

"I did." I defended as I opened up my shirt "And I sparkled."

"Oh my God, you sparkled?" She asked wide eyed. "And Drexi still left the room? Oh my… this is serious…." She nodded and touched her chin like she was thinking. "I think it's time for plan b."

"There's a plan b?"

"There is always a plan b."

"Okay I'm afraid to ask... but I'm desperate. What is plan b?" She turned to her Big Daddy and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Im gonna need four belts, a pair of high heels, a blindfold, two pieces of licorice, a knife, chocolate ice cream and…..a jar of glitter… yes that should do it." Her Big Daddy nodded and headed towards her bedroom.

_No way in hell I could hide the confused look on my face. _

When he returned with all the above items I was even more confused and somewhat disturbed that she kept all that in her room.

"What am I supposed to do with all this?" I asked as her Big Daddy shoved everything into my arms.

"If you don't know I can't help you." Sunshine answered shaking her head at me.

"Okay…" I said taking everything into Lexi's bedroom and placing it on the bed. "Why four belts?" I asked turning around to find Sunshine standing in the doorway. I took a seat on the bed to further inspect plan b.

"You do have two arms and legs, correct?" She asked. "That's 4 isn't it?"

"Okay…" I said nodding, kinda understanding that part. "I get the blindfold, and the high heels… what's the licorice for?"

"In case Drexi gets hungry again, that and the ice cream will keep her from having to leave the room again." I nodded, somewhat impressed by her logic.

"And the knife?"

"In case she eats all that and tries to escape." She answered and I dropped the knife onto the bed.

"And this…." I asked holding up a jar of glitter as she entered the room, taking it from me.

"I'll take care of that part." She grinned as I heard Lexi returning up the stairs.

"Sunshine is there anything to eat-" She started but was silenced as Sunshine doused her with glitter and raced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell?!" Lexi screamed shaking glitter everywhere.

"I'm assuming she wanted you to sparkle…" I said just figuring it out and knowing this whole thing was a bad idea. She glared at me and I immediately held up the ice cream container. "Ice cream?"

"What the hell Emmett…." She said glaring then smiled excitedly. "Is that chocolate?" I nodded as she joined me on the bed, merely glancing at all the other objects. "What no spoon?"

"I uh… have a knife…" I said holding it out to her.

"That'll do it." She said reaching for the knife then squealed excitedly. "Ooooh is that licorice?" I reached for it and held it out. "Give me that, fuck the knife."

"I also have four belts, a blindfold and some high heels." I said gesturing towards the bed.

"That's nice dear." She said dipping the licorice into the ice cream and taking a bite. "I never realized just how severe your issues were."

"Maybe we should just talk." I said giving up on this plan b thing since I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to be doing anyway.

"Okay I'm listening." She said steadily dipping one of the licorice sticks into the ice cream and actually eating it. I wasn't sure how to even begin and obviously she was leaving it to me. "Wanna bite?" She asked holding the licorice covered in chocolate ice cream out to me.

_The smell alone was disgusting. _

"I don't eat-" Before I could even finish my sentence she had forced the blasted licorice stick into my mouth.

"Good?" She asked snatching up the other licorice stick and dipping it into the ice cream just as Sunshine knocked on the door. "Come in." She called as I just sat there, licorice hanging out of my mouth.

"Uncle Emmett!" Sunshine squealed upon sticking her head into the room. "You're not supposed to eat that! You are ruining the plan!"

"What's the plan?" Lexi asked looking at me.

"Plan?" Sunshine stuttered. "What plan? There is no plan…." I just shook my head as Lexi dipped her licorice in the ice cream.

"This is so good." She cooed. "Chocolate ice cream. Much better than Jacob's donuts." Sunshine and I both looked at her oddly.

"Is that a code word?" Sunshine asked.

"I hope so." I replied putting my licorice into the ice cream container.

"The donuts were sweeter though…" Lexi said sighing before jumping off the bed. "Oh my god I need to call Seth. He should be home from his lessons by now." She finished off the rest of her licorice and ice cream in hand headed for the door. "I'll make the call downstairs, since you two are obviously in the middle of some master plan."

"Fail." Sunshine said looking at me when Lexi disappeared from the room. The one they call Big Daddy now stood in the doorway. "Does Drexi smell different to you?" She asked randomly.

"I don't know I haven't had time to notice." I said glaring at her. "But she is certainly acting strange."

"I can smell a difference." The one they called Big Daddy said and we both looked at him. "Okay so I don't, but sometimes I feel left out of the whole super sense thing…"

Sunshine hugged him and gave him some weird mushy pep talk as I stepped out into the hallway to go find Lexi.

By the time I got to the living room, Sunshine and her Big Daddy had followed and we all watched as Lexi sat on the couch, phone in hand, icecream in her lap, chewing the last of the licorice stick.

"Clearwater, Leah." Came Leah's voice on the line.

"Hey hey hey sister girl!" Lexi squealed excitedly.

"Lexi?"

"Yep, it is I. I called to talk to my sweet Seth, is he there?"

"Your sweet Seth?" Leah asked confusion in her voice. "Um… he's out with Jake right now…"

"Oh that's right, he told me that earlier…" Lexi sighed. "Will you have him call me when he gets home?"

"Sure….um….. have I missed something recently?"

"Probably." Lexi giggled as she dipped her finger in the ice cream. "We'll talk later, sister girl ta ta." She clicked the phone off and stuck her finger in her mouth, licking off the ice cream.

_I admit it was kinda hot… but I was too concerned to dwell on it. _

"Here ya go my Drexi." Sunshine said handing her a piece of licorice that it seemed she pulled out of thin air. Lexi took it willingly and started dipping it in the ice cream all the while Sunshine beamed.

I went and joined her on the couch, catching Lexi's scent as I sat down. Sunshine was right there was a slight difference that I hadn't noticed before. I leaned in for a closer inspection and Lexi started giggling.

"Are you smelling me?" She giggled again. "It's probably Seth."

"No….it's not…it's you…but it's slightly off…" I mumbled then took a whiff of the ice cream.

_That's when reality set in and everything clicked. _

_I wasn't sure how her scent was altered, but I figured out why her mood had changed. _

"This…ice cream….it's homemade?" I asked glaring at Sunshine who suddenly looked interested in the wall. "Sunshine please tell me you didn't…." I got to my feet and moved towards her, she tried to run but I caught her arm.

"Okay Okay!" She shrieked. "I thought maybe if she was relaxed…"

"Well that explains it." I said looking back at Lexi who was having a field day with that licorice stick. "I can't believe you did it again. She's going to throw a fit. You haven't helped me at all!"

"Oh come on now Uncle that is unnecessarily upset." Sunshine said then whispered, "You know how she is when she's high…." I growled and joined Lexi on the couch once more.

"Lexi, honey how are you feeling?"

"Awesome." She said dipping the licorice into the ice cream again. "This is tasty."

"Give me the ice cream." I said reaching for it and she covered it protectively. "I just want another taste is all…" I lied and she smiled widely, redipping the licorice and holding it out to me. "Actually I want all of it."

"Eat this first." She said about to shove it in my mouth, but I caught her wrist and took it away.

"I don't like-" I started to say but realized that wouldn't make her give it to me. "This whole piece here?" I asked holding the half eaten licorice up. She nodded and snapped her fingers at the one they called Big Daddy.

"Big Daddy bring me a spoon, will ya hun?" He nodded and disappeared from the room only to return with two spoons.

"Brought you one too, Mr. Banner." He said handing the spoons out.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." I said glaring as I attempted to chew up the licorice.

"Sunshine, you want a taste?" Lexi asked holding out a spoonful of ice cream.

"No thanks Drexi, I don't like-"

"Eat it!" I practically yelled as I was extremely angry at her at the moment. Sunshine obediently swooped in and took the bite Lexi offered.

"Mmm..." She said making a face as she tried to swallow the horror. Lexi refilled her spoon and handed it to me as she took my empty one and filled it up.

_Thankfully before I had to force myself to eat this crap again just to make her happy, the phone rang. _

"Ooooh it's for me!" Lexi squealed as she clicked the phone on. "Sunshine's house of whores, tis I, the one that rules them all speaking."

"Drea." Came Edward's voice on the line.

"Ooooh Edward my bestest buddy ever in life. What u doin?"

"Not much…. You?"

"Eating ice cream with Emmett." She said taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Oh…well…I could call back…" He said obviously putting her comment in a completely different context.

"No it's okay." She said scooping up some more ice cream. "Hey Big Daddy you want some of this too?" Edward made an odd sound as the one they call Big Daddy crossed the room and took Lexi's spoon.

"I think I'll just call back."

"Nooooooo!" Lexi squealed. "I wanna talk to you, buddy. I can multitask don't fret."

"What the hell are they doing? Ice cream?" Came Jasper's commentary in the background. "The one day I don't go over there."

"Ooooh is that Jaz?" Lexi asked smiling wildly. "Tell him I said hey hey hey!"

"He heard you." Edward answered and I heard Jasper asking about the flavor of the ice cream. "He wants to know what flavor it is."

"It's chocolate." Lexi answered shoveling more into her mouth. "Tell him to bring it, there's plenty to go around." Edward cleared his throat as Jasper made a sound like he was taking a breath.

"Give me the phone." I said knowing Edward was thinking about this in entirely the wrong way.

"Emmett wants to talk you." Lexi said into the phone. "Don't hang up, I looooooove you." She handed me the phone willingly. Before I had the chance to say anything to Edward, Lexi forced fed me another spoonful of ice cream.

"Sooo…Emmett…" Edward said as I made a gagging sound. "I'm afraid to even ask…."

"Do you have any fucking idea what ice cream tastes like?" I asked.

"Ironically hot?" Jasper commented in the background.

"No it's not." I told them. "Maybe if I was enjoying it the way you obviously think I am, but in reality it's disgusting."

"Blasphemy!" Lexi squealed and I turned to head into the kitchen to explain to Edward what was going out without Lexi realizing it. "Where are you going with the phone?"

"Just in the kitchen." I told her.

"Don't break it, my Edward lives in there." She said grinning widely.

"Yeah...well...I'm just going to take him for a walk…okay? I'll be right back."

**Sunshine's POV- Same fucked up scene. **

The moment Uncle Emmett disappeared into the kitchen more than likely telling the bastard what I had done today, Drexi started giggling.

"Ya know…" She said through her giggles. "When people say they will be right back, they never come back."

"I know right?" Big Daddy said sitting beside her on the couch and taking the spoon Uncle Emmett had left in the ice cream carton. "It was like on the news or something." He continued as he took a few bites.

He'd been wanting to eat that ice cream since we made it but I told him that it was for emergency use only. I thought helping Uncle Emmett get back in Drexi's good graces was emergency enough, but obviously the idiot that is Uncle Emmett wasn't to be trusted. He had totally screwed up plan b.

"I'm gonna go see what the idiot is saying to the bastard." I said nodding towards Big Daddy who smiled.

"I'll be here." He said. "Eating ice cream."

"You like ice cream too?" Drexi asked as if she just noticed he was sitting there and eating her ice cream to boot.

"Hell yeah." He smirked. "It's most awesome."

"You're most awesome." Drexi giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well I don't like to brag, but yeah…" Big Daddy grinned smugly.

"Especially your hair." Drexi cooed. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure." Big Daddy said but I put a stop to it quickly.

"You're ass is coming in the kitchen." I snapped as I grabbed his arm and yanked him off the couch. Ironically he had the ice cream carton in his hand and Drexi didn't even notice as she babied the spoonful of ice cream she had at the moment.

"How'd you get that away from her?" Uncle Emmett asked, while still on the phone.

"I'm most awesome." Big Daddy said beaming as he started taking mouthfuls of ice cream. "Most awesome is he with awesome hair."

"You are about to be he who gets his ass kicked." I snapped crossing my arms. "He who was all flirty." I glared at him. "Can I touch it?" I said mocking Drexi and shaking my head.

"Did I say that?" He asked wide eyed. "Wow that was rude."

"What's going on?" Uncle Emmett asked looking between us.

"I shall go apologize this instant." Big Daddy said leaving the kitchen before I had the chance to stop him.

"That fuckin bastard!" I screamed turning around to face Uncle Emmett who stared at me wide eyed.

"What's going on?" I heard he who used to be Daddy ask.

"Drexi's being a whore again!" I screamed and suddenly Uncle Emmett started laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing? The least you could do is go in there….ohh…fuck…" I said making a sighing sound as Uncle Emmett's expression showed that my anger had taken it's toll.

"Emmett." He who used to be Daddy said. "What is Drea doing? Why is Sunshine yelling?...why are you laughing?"

"Give me that phone." I snapped as I snatched it away from the Uncle that is now stoned. "You need to get the fuck off the phone and get your ass over here." I told the bastard who made a gasping sound like he was shocked I was there. "Stop being so dramatic! Your friend is about to get her pretty red hair snatched out." Uncle Emmett stood clutching the counter just laughing his ass off.

"What?" He who used to be Daddy asked. "What the hell is going on over there?"

"She's fucked the fuck up." I told him. "Stoned out of her mind and flaunting her shit. It's time for an intervention. Hurry the fuck up." I snapped as I clicked the phone off and carried it back into the living room.

Big Daddy was back on the couch with Drexi, the carton of ice cream sitting between them. Neither of them were speaking as they both ate the ice cream and stared blindly at a blank TV screen. They didn't even acknowledge my presence so I chose to pretend I wasn't even there as I watched them suspiciously. It wasn't until Uncle Emmett wandered in that my silent stake out was interrupted.

"Here everyone is." Uncle Emmett said making a sad face. "I felt so lonely."

"Awwwwwwwww." Drexi cooed patting the seat beside her on the couch. "Come sit with us baby." Uncle Emmett was more than happy to oblige her. So there sat the whore between my Big Daddy and Uncle Emmett, on the contaminated couch eating chocolate ice cream. I'd be amused if I wasn't so furious. "You want some ice cream?" She asked holding the spoon out to Uncle Emmett.

"I don't like ice cream." He answered shaking his head.

"Yes you do." Drexi said nodding. "You had some earlier, didn't he Big Daddy?"

"Sure did." Big Daddy answered dipping his spoon into the carton that was now sitting in Drexi's lap. "You really enjoyed it Bruce." Drexi started giggling.

"Well I suppose if he who is most awesome says so…." Uncle Emmett said shrugging as he took Drexi's spoon and started to get himself a bite.

"Give me that!" I screamed moving quickly, and tossing the phone onto the end table before snatching the carton away from Drexi. Big Daddy and Uncle Emmett's expressions were priceless as they sat staring at me, spoons in hand. Without actually thinking it through, I stormed into the kitchen and pulled the door open, tossing the ice cream outside without even looking up and slammed the door loudly. It was kind of like slow motion, my mind backtracked as I realized the ice cream did splatter as I had imagined it would but I was pretty sure it didn't make a shocked gasping sound like I was pretty sure I heard. I opened the door slowly as my senses already told me what had just happened.

He who used to be Daddy stood there on the doorstep, chocolate ice cream dripping off his clothes, his face splattered, his eyes looking furiously at me. I tried not to laugh, I seriously did... but I mean… really…

"Thanks for that." He said attempting to wipe the ice cream off his face.

"Well you can't complain that its cold, right?" I asked still giggling at him.

"Where's Drea? What's going on?" He asked and I gasped.

"I left them alone!" I squealed as I ran back into the living room.

Upon entering the living room I found Drexi fast asleep in Emmett's lap as he and Big Daddy sat there silently, both still with spoon in hand.

"What happened to Drexi?" I asked as he who used to be Daddy came into the room just staring at the scene before us in silence.

"She said she was dleepy." Uncle Emmett said not looking away from his spoon.

"You said dleepy. You are so stoned." Big Daddy snickered. "No…." He held up his hands. "Smashed. Hulk is smashed." They both started laughing hysterically.

_He who used to be Daddy eyed me suspiciously. _

"What? People are stoned and you automatically assume it's my fault?" I said crossing my arms. "They coulda just smoked the shit, ya know?"

"Explain Emmett." He who used to be Daddy asked as he eyed Emmett and Big Daddy when they continued to laugh.

"Obviously he drank stoner blood." I defended, knowing he wouldn't believe me so I decided to prove it. "See there, look at Big Daddy's neck… see the mark… mmmm hmmmmm I knew they were up to no good. Damn stoners." I crossed my arms and looked away attempting to sing a song in my mind so that he who used to be Daddy couldn't catch on to my lies. He eyed me for a moment before looking back at Uncle Emmett.

"While that is logical…." He said slowly. "I just don't see Emmett doing something so….. what's the word…..gay?" He looked at me as he said the last word.

"It's always the pretty ones." I said shaking my head and looking back at them on the couch. Big Daddy nudged Uncle Emmett and pointed in he who used to be Daddy's direction.

"Did you hear what he who is now covered in ice cream just said?" Big Daddy asked and they both laughed. "Something about being gay?"

"He's gay?" Uncle Emmett asked looking at he who used to be Daddy who was seriously not amused but I couldn't stifle my giggles quick enough.

"Who's gay?" Drexi mumbled from Emmett's lap.

"Edward." Uncle Emmett answered petting her head like she was a puppy.

"Surprise surprise." Drexi mumbled and Uncle Emmett laughed. "I'm sorry I made you gay Edward." She slurred as she drifted back to sleep. I couldn't help myself I was so amused I felt like I was high, my laughter at he who used to be Daddy's expense was seriously uncontrollable.

"Okay enough." He who used to be daddy snapped crossing his arms. "Stop laughing and look at me." Big Daddy and Uncle Emmett quieted momentarily until they looked at him then it was all giggles again. He who used to be Daddy made a sighing sound.

"You can't really blame them." I said nodding. "It's hard to take you seriously, I mean since you are covered in ice cream and all…." He glared at me and I looked away.

"Sunshine."

"Yes Daddy?" it was an instinctive response and I cringed the moment I said it. He who used to be Daddy raised his eyebrows as he was obviously shocked by it as well. "I meant yes, ass bastard?... seriously that's what I meant…"

"I want the truth." He said and I nodded quickly.

"That's the truth. You are an ass and a bastard. Ass bastard, its not complicated." He gritted his teeth.

"I meant about what's going on here…."

"Oh… well… like the real truth?" I asked. "Not something I made up so that no one yells at me? Like the real serious truth?"

"That's the one."

"Uncle Emmett and Drexi had a fight this morning cuz she still loves Jakey and he was trying to be all sweet but it didn't work so I gave him some stuff to use to get Drexi all happy and one of them was ice cream."

"You don't say?" He asked jerking his head so that ice cream flew everywhere.

"Yeah its emergency ice cream. Drexi and Big Daddy had some, well Uncle Emmett did too but the weed in it didn't affect him cuz….aw damn." I said snapping my fingers. "I gave it away."

"You did it again?" He asked wide eyed. "You laced her food? What the hell?"

"Well I didn't think…."

"Obviously." He who used to be Daddy said making a sighing sound. "And what about Emmett?" He looked at Uncle Emmett who was now battling Big Daddy spoon against spoon.

"I was angry." I said faking a deep breath. "Drexi asked Big Daddy if she could touch his hair."

"Oh no, not his hair." He said mockingly, then rolled his eyes.

_Ass bastard. _

"You do remember I can still hear you?" The one who used to be Daddy asked.

"Yeah well at least this time I was talking to you." I snapped.

"Everyone likes my hair." Big Daddy said as he picked up his spoon off the floor. "Good game Bruce." He nodded towards Uncle Emmett who grinned all mush face like. "Even that sweet boy thinks my hair is awesome."

"Seth." Uncle Emmett nodded. "Hey there ya go Edward." He who used to be Daddy was not amused.

"Bruce Banner, part time matchmaker." Big Daddy said making gestures like he was holding up a sign. Uncle Emmett laughed. I couldn't help myself, I too had to giggle.

"You think this is funny?" He who used to be daddy asked.

"Your right, its not funny at all." I said trying to keep my expression straight. "Let's be serious."

"She's right." Uncle Emmett said with a serious expression on his face. "Seriously, Seth is way out of your league." It took mere seconds before he and Big Daddy burst into laughter. Again he who used to be Daddy was so not amused.

I was slightly concerned about what he was going to do until the phone rang saving us all from a huge lecture. He who used to be Daddy grabbed it before I could get to it.

"Edward speaking." He said all authoritive like.

"No offense Edward, but your greeting is so not as sexy as it could be." Came Seth's sweet voice.

"See I told you." Uncle Emmett snickered.

"What do you want?" He who used to be Daddy snapped.

"Now now he who used to be awesome." Big Daddy said shaking his head. "Talking to him like that isn't going to get you anywhere." Uncle Emmett high fived him as they both laughed.

"Wow, what's going on over there and why wasn't I invited?" Seth asked chuckling.

"I think he's flirting with you." Uncle Emmett said nodding towards he who used to be Daddy with a serious look on his face.

"Who's flirting?" Seth asked.

"They think you are." He who used to be Daddy said rolling his eyes.

"With you?" Seth snickered. "Well its kind of awkward since Jake is standing right here, but okay."

"Jake's there?" He who used to be Daddy asked ignoring him. "Give Jake the phone." A few minutes and several curse words later, Jakey was on the line.

"What?" He snapped like he was just not in the mood for this.

"Jake, I need help." He who used to be Daddy said seriously.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know."

"No seriously Jake, there's an issue over here, it's…well its complicated."

"No way?" Jakey asked sarcastically. "Next thing you'll tell me is that you don't even remember it." I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Dude you're talking to Jake now?" Uncle Emmett asked wide eyed.

"Player." Big Daddy said shaking his head.

"Hey Edward, tell Jake that I said What's up." Uncle Emmett said nodding towards him.

"What the fuck?" Jakey asked, obviously hearing that exchange and not finding it at all amusing. "Tell that asshole I said to go fuck himself."

"Tell him, Lexi's got that covered, thanks." Uncle Emmett grinned.

He who used to be Daddy's mouth was hanging open slightly as Jakey started cursing loudly.

_Oooooh….wow…. sucks that Jaz is missing all this fun! _

"Give me the phone." I said reaching out to he who used to be Daddy who handed it to me willingly. "You are the weakest link, goodbye." I said clicking the phone off.

"Sunshine, what the hell?" He who used to be Daddy yelled.

"Shut it asshole." I told him as I dialed the Cullen's number. "I'm just calling Jaz to give him a brief rundown of the fun we're having without him, then you can call your special friends back."

He who used to be Daddy threw his hands up in the air and ice cream went everywhere.

**Jacob's POV **

_I don't know what the hell that was about but I was fucking furious. _

_The nerve of that guy and where the hell was Lexi when he was starting shit? _

_Fucking prick. _

"Calm down Jake." Quil said pulling on my sleeve to get me to sit down. "Emmett's just being a douche."

"And in all reality you started it." Seth said nodding at me.

"What?"

"All he said was what's up."

"Well that's not what he meant." I snapped.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware there was a new code."

"Shut the fuck up Seth." I told him. "If you wouldn't have insisted on calling her, I wouldn't even have to deal with this."

"Deal with what?" Adryen asked walking through the front door.

"Edward wants Seth to flirt with him." Quil said.

"I'm missing one awesome time over there." Seth told her.

"Emmett's being a fuckin prick." I snapped.

"All he said was what's up." Seth defended yet again.

"Wow….sorry I missed all that…" Adryen mumbled.

"Missed what?" Dad asked rolling into the room.

"Emmett asked Jake what's up." Seth said.

"Seth was flirting with Edward." Quil told him.

"Sunshine hung up on me." I said not wanting to explain the true reason for my mood.

"I'm sure she'll call back." Dad said looking at me oddly, probably wondering why I looked so mad about it. "That's nice of Emmett." He said glancing at Quil before eyeing Seth. "I'm certainly glad you've made a new friend." Then he looked at me again. "What the hell is going on?"

"Seth called to talk to Lexi for some reason, like it couldn't wait til tomorrow…" I glared at Seth. "Edward is the one who answered, said he needed help…"

"Well that's quite obvious." Dad said glancing at Seth. "And?"

"And Emmett said to tell Jake what's up and Jake took it as meaning something else…whatever..." Seth said crossing his arms. "And they had some words."

"Ahhh, so that's why you look like you are about to break something." Dad nodded at me. "I didn't think you'd be so upset about Sunshine hanging up on you, which by the way…. what…"

"I don't even care." I said sighing.

"Well good, act like you really don't care and get to getting." He pointed at the door. "Aren't you supposed to be taking your sister out to celebrate?"

"Yeah what are we celebrating, anyway?" Adryen asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get us out of here?" I asked eyeing dad. "Ms. Call coming over?"

"Yep." He grinned widely. "We have a date."

"What do you old people do on dates?" Seth asked quite obviously not realizing how insulting that sounded.

"Well young whipper snapper…" Dad said sounding like a old man. "We're gonna listen to some records and take a few hits off the old pipe."

"Seriously?" Seth asked looking curious. "What's in the pipe?"

"What do you think is in the pipe?" Dad said winking.

"Dude." Seth grinned.

"He doesn't even own a pipe." I said looking at my dad like he was stupid.

"Ofcourse I don't." Dad said smiling. "I supply the munchies, she supplies the reefer." With that he rolled off into the kitchen from which he came.

"Dude your dad just said reefer." Seth snickered.

"That he did." I said smiling yet shaking my head.

"You're Dad is so cool."

"I know, right?" I laughed. "And I'm not entirely sure he's joking…"

"Is there anyway you can tell me the big surprise now?" Adryen asked. "I'm rethinking the whole going out in public with you guys thing."

Before any of us could say anything there was a knock on the door.

_Ms. Call had arrived. _

Dad came rolling through the room in a frenzy.

"Go on now, vamoose." He said waving us towards the door as he took a deep breath and opened it.

"Billy." Ms Call stood there dressed to kill.

"Linda…." Dad breathed. "You look…."

"Hot." Seth gasped.

"Seth." I said grabbing his arm and yanking him out the front door. "Night Dad." I called as Quil and Adryen followed after me and Seth. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I smirked.

"Don't you worry boy, I won't be getting detention." Dad snickered before slamming the door on us.

"I cannot believe you Seth." Adryen said shaking her head as we got into her car.

"What?" He asked. "I couldn't help but notice."

"You know Seth." Quil said from the passenger seat. "He has an old lady fetish goin on."

"That's just creepy." Adryen mumbled.

"Miss Forro doesn't think it's creepy." Seth smirked.

"And apparently neither does Lexi." I added for what reason I didn't know.

"Oh that's right, my lovely is old too." Seth chuckled. "I guess I do have an old lady fetish."

"What exactly is up with that?" Adryen asked. "Leah was visiting your mom earlier and told me Lexi called asking to speak with 'her sweet Seth'."

"Awwwww…" Seth cooed. "She was just checking to see how my lessons went Im sure. I tried calling her… but we know how that worked out." He glared at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped. "I didn't hang up."

"Yeah well obviously Lexi wasn't even there." Seth said sighing. "I doubt she'd have allowed Emmett to talk to you like that."

"So you admit he started shit?"

"I admit he said some shit… but you started said shit."

"Whatever." I said crossing my arms.

"Guys, come on… let's not do this now." Quil said. "This is a celebration." He looked lovingly at Adryen. "You are going to be seriously thrilled."

"What is it?" She asked smiling happily at him. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"I suppose we could." He answered glancing into the backseat.

"Nope. Gotta be fed first." Seth said. "I believe you said, I'll take everyone out to dinner and we can tell her then. Aint that right Jake?"

"That's right." I nodded.

"Free food." Seth sighed. "Gotta love it."

"Seriously?" Adryen asked. "You have enough money to feed them?"

"I said it before I thought about it." Quil sighed.

"Too late my man. You owe me." Seth told him.

"Why do I owe you?"

"You didn't stop Jake from being a douche fuck at school." He said glaring at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Her face was priceless." I said thinking back to the moment I decided to beat on the door.

"What happened?" Adryen asked looking at Quil who was laughing along with me.

"Seth was in the room with Miss Forro and Jake beat on the door claiming he was the police." He laughed, Adryen didn't. "Guess you had to be there."

"It wasn't at all funny." Seth said glaring at me.

"You didn't think so?" I asked. "Cuz I thought it was hysterical. Even more so since you told me what I interrupted."

"Okay… let's talk about something else." Adryen said shaking her head, like her thoughts were evil.

"Where we gonna eat?" Seth asked after a moment of silence.

"Somewhere cheap." Quil commented and Adryen laughed.

"I know just the place."

Within a few minutes we ended up in Forks, where we parked in the huge parking lot connected to probably the only strip mall type place in all of Forks. Obviously we were going to the café, the same café I had dined with Lexi at only days ago….

_I didn't mention it though, I was trying to move on. _

_Quil was right, this day was about Adryen, no sense in dwelling on stupid shit that can't be changed. _

As we crossed the parking lot heading for the café, I caught a scent. A scent that I prayed to god I was wrong about.

"Hey is that Rose?" Adryen said cheerfully as she pointed across the parking lot.

"No it's not. Keep walking." I said not looking up. "Faster."

"Hey Rose!" She called as she headed off in her direction, Quil following after her.

"Come on Jake." Seth said grabbing my arm. "Let's go harass Rose, it'll put you in a better mood."

_I was pretty sure that was a lie. _

_I hadn't seen her since… _

_I didn't even want to think about it, not now, not when she was standing right there. _

"I'm doing just fine." Rose was telling Adryen when Seth and I approached them. "Hi Seth…." She didn't even look at me. "Jake..."

"Rose." I nodded and looked off to the side.

Then there was an eerily uncomfortable silence during which I looked up to find Seth eyeing me.

"So Rose…..uh…where ya staying now?" I just pulled that out of my head, trying to ignore Seth and make conversation since running away would look even more suspicious.

"Different places. Never the same place twice." She answered looking at Adryen.

_Any other time I would have made a rude comment about her being a whore, but I just wasn't in the mood. _

Seth noticed my lack of a sarcastic comment and nudged me, but I looked away ignoring him.

"So have you talked to Sunshine lately?" Rose asked still looking at Adryen, so I was hoping my involvement in the conversation was no longer needed. I had no desire to mention the last thing she said to me, considering the words Emmett shared with me prior to it.

"Actually I talked to her yesterday. First time since she's been back." Adryen told her. "She was scared cuz she'd upset Lexi."

"Scared?" Rose laughed. "Of Lexi?"

"I know, right?" Adryen laughed as well. "I'm not even sure exactly what it was about."

"Sunshine gave Lexi breakfast laced with weed, she was high by the time she got to school." Seth answered.

"Wow, sorry I missed that." Rose smirked.

"Yeah it was a fun day." Seth snickered. "Wasn't it Jake?" I didn't even answer, just grumbled incoherently. "It was even better once she was sober and went home."

"How would you know?" Rose asked.

"I went home with her." Seth replied proudly.

"Why?"

"Cuz the two of them have suddenly become inseparable." Quil answered giving Seth a smug look. Rose looked confused.

"Yeah she thinks I'm sweet." Seth grinned.

"As do we all." Quil muttered.

"Aww… don't be jealous." Seth said winking at him. "Your time will come."

"Okay this is getting disturbing…." Rose said shaking her head and giving her attention to Adryen again. "So... then Sunshine's doing okay? Have her and Edward made up?"

"She never said-" Adryen started but Seth cut her off.

"She's got a new guy now." Adryen and Rosalie both looked at him.

"Now you're just making shit up." Adryen said crossing her arms. "She would have told me."

"Yeah well apparently there's a lot she hasn't told you." He smirked. "His name is Big Daddy."

"Now I know you're lying."

"It's true." Seth defended. "Right Jake?"

_Always tryin to drag me into this… _

"Yeah it's true." I nodded. "Lexi told me about him."

"Really?" Rose asked looking at me oddly. "You're talking to her?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealously in your voice?" Seth asked, eying her. Rose shoved him and he laughed. "Ooooh… suddenly I have this disturbing thought in my head." He smirked in my direction and I felt like dying right there on the spot.

"Aren't most of your thoughts disturbing?" Quil commented.

"Not quite as disturbing as this one." He replied still eyeing me. "It even tastes disturbing. Nasty even. "

_That's it, I'm doomed, he's figured it out. _

_Fucking Seth and his observant ass. _

"What do you mean tastes nasty?" Adryen asked a confused look on her face.

"It's just a theory." Seth answered looking my way again, I avoided his gaze. "One in which I pretty sure I can prove in due time."

_Oh just fucking kill me now. _

"What are you talking about Seth?" Rose asked completely oblivious.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." I snapped before he could answer.

"Bet." He said grinning. "Shall I explain to everyone so that we can discuss this issue?"

"I will kill you."

"Oh, see now I know I know."

"Is there something you two need to tell us?" Quil asked.

"I've been wondering that for awhile now." Adryen said looking at me.

_I wasn't sure what was worse. _

_Them knowing what happened with Rose or what they are thinking now. _

"You've been a bad bad boy Jacob Black." Seth said just making everyone look even more disturbed. "What's wrong Rose? Not gonna comment?"

"What?" Rose asked wide eyed. I bit down hard on my lip in order to stay quiet.

"There is so much you could say to that and yet… you didn't." Seth said grinning at her and then looking at me. "And you haven't said one unkind word to Rose the whole time we've stood here. What's up with that?"

"We can talk to each without being rude." Rose answered before looking off in the distance like she wanted to run.

"Yeah, since when?" Seth asked. "What? Did you two have a heart to heart that day in the woods? Did you share your feelings? Did you-"

"Cullen's coming home." I said interrupting him with the only thing I could think of. Adryen's eyes widened and Quil looked at me. "Surprise."

"Are you serious?" She asked grinning from ear to ear. I nodded. "How do you know? Oh my God." She grabbed Quil and hugged him.

"Nice diversion Jake." Seth smirked.

"Lexi told us today. Alice had a vision." I answered, ignoring him.

"That is wonderful news." Rose said cheerfully. "When?"

"Alice isn't sure of the exact date, but soon."

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna cry." Adryen said covering her mouth with her hand.

"When did they find out?" Rose asked.

"It was the day Sunshine went missing." Seth said looking at me. "You must have missed it, cuz ya know, you were out in the woods with Jake…." Rose glared at him evilly. "So I was told…" He grinned widely at me.

"Oh really?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and looking at me.

_God I hate you Seth. _

"Don't you worry Blondie." Seth said grinning. "Jake won't talk about it… I'm just filling in the pieces and your expression was the missing link." She looked at me again.

"Missing link?" Quil asked looking at me.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." I said shaking my head and praying something would just fall out of the sky and kill me.

"Seriously, I should work for the FBI or something." Seth sighed.

"I have to go." Rose said turning around and practically vanishing into thin air.

"Damn I'm good." Seth snickered.

"What's going on?" Quil asked. Adryen stood beside him just beaming she was too far off in her own little world to even be paying attention, thank god.

"I don't know." Seth answered. "What's going on Jake?" Quil looked at me.

"You know what?" I said sighing. "Since I already spoiled the surprise…. Why don't you and Adryen go on to dinner? Seth and I have uh…something… to….discuss." I glared at him and he smiled widely.

"Something to discuss huh?" Quil asked. "All right then… just promise me one thing?" I nodded. "Whatever it is… don't tell me. I'm already creeped out."

"Yeah well... you should be."

**Edward's POV **

It was mere minutes after Sunshine called Jasper that he showed up at the house and only seconds after that when Emmett sobered up.

"You can't tell her what I said to him." Emmett said when he returned to the living room after putting Drea to bed. "I haven't even fixed my last fuck up yet."

"She won't hear it from me." I told him. "But that doesn't mean Jake won't tell her at school."

"I thought they weren't talking." Jasper commented.

"Well that was before they got detention together." Sunshine told him. "Poor Jaz, misses everything."

"I know, right?" He said grinning at her. "I do however appreciate that it concerns you."

"You are welcome my dear Jaz." She said laying a blanket over that guy who was now snoring loudly on the couch.

"Seriously, why the hell did I say that?" Emmett asked sitting in the floor in front of the couch.

"You were high." Sunshine said and he glared at her. "I do apologize for that…. but complications arose."

"What complications?" He snapped. "I can't even remember that far back."

"That is not important." Sunshine said quickly. "Everything has since been resolved."

"Right." Emmett said shaking his head. "Everything is fucking peachy now, huh?"

"It will be." She told him. "If you can't remember everything, Drexi won't remember everything, she was pretty fucking stoned."

"I still can't believe you did that." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, well I can't believe you're here."

"You asked me to come." I replied wide eyed.

"Oh right…" She nodded.

"Though I have no idea why. It's not like my being here was helpful."

"You got rid of the ice cream." Sunshine said stifling a giggle. "That was helpful."

"He's always been a messy eater." Jasper said smirking and Sunshine laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett who now sat in the floor, pressing his fingers to his temples and staring blindly into space.

"Relax Emmett, Drea will forgive you…eventually" I said trying to be positive.

"No she won't, this is unforgivable..this is-" He stopped mid sentence and jumped to his feet as we all looked at the stairway.

"What is unforgivable?" Drea asked as she slowly descended the stairs.

Everyone looked at each other in silence.

"And when did I go to bed?" She asked yawning, rose petals stuck in her hair. "I don't remember going to bed….as a matter of fact I don't remember much after school…." She looked around the room, her eyes lingering on that guy snoring on the couch before approaching me. "When did you get here?" She made a face . "And what is all over you?"

"So many questions for such a wibble girl." Sunshine said shaking her head.

"Wibble." I grinned, remembering the first time she used that word to describe Drea. She looked at me and smiled then turned away quickly.

"Okay…what's going on here?" Drea said her eyebrows scrunching together. "When did you two start getting along? And…why is Jaz here…" She glanced at him and then at Emmett who looked panicked.

"I just do what I'm told." Jasper answered as the phone rang. Everyone looked at each other in silence.

"Well I'll get it…" She said looking at each of us suspiciously as she picked up the phone. "Sunshine's house of-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about Cullen?" Came Adryen's very angry sounding voice.

"It's for you." She said tossing the phone to Sunshine who tossed it back like it was a hot potato. "Sunshine take the phone." She said throwing it towards her again. This time she moved so it hit the ground loudly. "Sunshine, what the hell!"

"She's mad." Sunshine said in defense. "I've been yelled at enough today."

"Who yelled at you?" Drea asked confused and making an odd expression. Sunshine jerked her head towards Emmett and then nodded towards me. Drea's gaze followed sidestepping over Emmett and glaring directly at me as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't yell..." I said quickly. "I …well…"

"Did you fight with her? Is that why you are covered in….." She leaned in closer. "Chocolate." She said the word like it was heaven.

"Someone better pick up this fucking phone!" Adryen's voice came from the living room floor and we all looked towards the phone.

"Chocolate." Drea repeated and looked like she was thinking as she licked her lips and look at that guy on the couch again. "Why is Big Daddy sleeping?" She asked and turned around to face me when no one answered.

_I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all and she glared at me suspiciously as she picked up the phone out of the floor. _

"Adryen." She said trying to sound cheerful.

"What the hell is going on Lexi? First no one tells me about Cullen and now everyone's ignoring me?" Adryen screamed and Drea held the phone away from her ear.

"No one is ignoring you…." She said calmly. "I just thought you'd want to talk to to Sunshine and well…. she's in a mood…" She eyed Sunshine.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know… I…assumed she had…."

"You told Jake?"

"Yeah… I had assumed he knew, but found out he didn't. I'm sorry no one told you Adryen… but the day we found out-"

"Was the day Sunshine disappeared, yeah Seth's already explained that."

"How is Seth? Did he have a good lesson?" Drea asked changing the subject.

"I assumed he did, or was….until Jake interfered."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know the details and I don't care too. Guess you'll have to ask your sweet Seth."

"My sweet Seth?" Drea asked making a face.

"Yeah that's how you asked for him when you called his house earlier."

"I called Seth?" Drea asked a look of confusion her face.

"Oh, don't tell me, you don't remember?" Adryen snickered. "Shoulda known."

"Is he there now? Can I talk to him?" Drea asked and everyone shifted closer to the kitchen.

"No him and Jake went off somewhere, something they had to discuss, pretty creepy those two…"

"Well if you see him, tell him to call me." Drea said looking suddenly deep in thought. "And I promise to let you know the moment Cullen arrives."

"I would appreciate that." Adryen snapped. "And I'll give Sweet Seth the message." Drea sighed and started to speak but Adryen cut her off. "Oh and Lexi, you really need to control your man. I don't know what he said to Jake earlier but he was livid. "

"Excuse me?" Drea asked wide eyed. Emmet was already walking towards the kitchen. Drea's arm shot out and all she did was move her finger in a come hither motion and he stopped automatically.

"Yeah apparently words were shared on the phone. You weren't there?"

"Something tells me I was here….. but not…" She glared at Sunshine. "Make sure Seth gets my message and tell Jacob I will talk to him at school tomorrow about this…" She looked at Emmett. "Issue." She didn't even wait for Adryen to say anything just clicked the phone off and tossed it to the floor before eyeing Emmett and crossing her arms. He did nothing but look at his feet. "Start talkin."

"Well I'm gonna go…." I said starting for the doorway.

"Back it up and bring it here." Drea snapped and though I wanted to keep walking, my body automatically slowed and I turned around.

"What the hell is going on here?" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "For some reason I am starting to recall tiny pieces of an event that I can't place." She glared hatefully at me. "How are you involved?"

_Ofcourse she'd think this was my fault just because she couldn't remember. _

"Sunshine involved me." I told her. "I called and talked to you for a few minutes and -"

"I talked to you?"

"Yes you talked to me, then I talked to Emmett, then Sunshine begged me to come over here."

"Beg is such a strong word…." Sunshine said shaking her head.

"Why can't I remember any of this?" Drea asked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I protested and pointed at Sunshine. "She drugged you again."

"What?!" Drea yelled and swung around to face Sunshine who had high tailed it up the stairs as fast as she could move her legs.

"It wasn't her fault." Emmett said as Drea started for the stairs. She turned around to look at him, staring, waiting on his reasoning. "She was trying to help me. She was concerned about our fight this morning…. I swear I didn't know the ice cream was laced…."

"Ice cream…" Drea breathed. "Chocolate." She looked at me and pointed.

"She threw it at me the moment I got here. I'm assuming she had taken it away from you because your flirting had pissed her off."

"Flirting?" Drea asked and immediately looked at the guy on the couch. "I wanted to touch his hair…." She whispered almost incoherently. "He was high too wasn't he?"

"I'd bet on it." Jasper commented.

"Okay…. so I called Seth and then what happened…."

"He wasn't home…. That's when Edward called… I took the phone from you, it was around the time I figured out the ice cream was drugged. I was explaining to him why you were acting weird…" Emmett told her.

"And then Emmett started acting weird and I spoke with Sunshine." I explained. "Apparently Sunshine was so mad at you, she stoned Emmett. You were all high when I got here."

"You were high?" Drea asked looking at him, then her eyes narrowed. "You talked to Jacob? When? Why?"

"Seth called." I told her. "To talk to you, but you were passed out by then. I asked Seth if I could talk to Jake… I dunno I thought maybe he could help me figure out how to fix everything…"

"How the hell would Jacob be able to fix this?" Drea snapped. "And why the fuck would he even care?"

"I don't know Drea... I'm just telling you what happened."

"Okay, so you talked to Jacob." She turned from me to Emmett. "And you? When did you talk to him?"

"I didn't actually talk to him…." Emmett muttered.

"He told me to tell Jake, what's up." I told her. "I guess… Jake wasn't thrilled by it…." Emmett locked eyes with me as I stood there and purposely kept a small part of the conversation to myself.

"That's all you said?" Drea asked looking at Emmett who looked panicked.

"That's all he said." I told her. "You know how Jake is…"

She looked like she was buying it as she stared at Emmett, who did nothing but stand there. I gestured for him to smile like his life depended on it… and in all reality it really did. He managed a slight grin which made her sigh.

"I'm sorry Emmett." She said letting her arms drop to her side.

"You're sorry?" He asked confused.

"For this morning. For acting like I did." She sighed again.

"You have no reason to be sorry Lexi." He told her shaking his head. "I'm the one who brought it up and I shouldn't have if I couldn't deal with it."

"Well when you are ready to deal with it…." She said softly. "I'll be ready to talk about it. Until then…. can we just forget it happened?" He was nodding before she even finished her sentence and moved towards her depositing a kiss on her forehead.

"There is something that the Hulk can't deal with?" Jasper asked and both Drea and Emmett looked at him.

"And why is Jaz here?" Drea asked.

"Sunshine called him. Said he needed to know about all the fun times happening without him." I explained. Drea sighed and looked up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." She moved quickly and I started after her. "Im not going to yell." She said holding her hand up as she disappeared up the stairs. Emmett waited til the door to Sunshine's room shut before he spoke up.

"I appreciate that Edward." He whispered as he eyed the stairs. "But what if Jake says something at school? What if he tells her what else I said?"

"I doubt he will." I told him. "I just don't see him going off and complaining to her about it."

"The hell he wouldn't. It would make him look like the good guy because he didn't fight back."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"I'm so fucked."

**Seth's POV **

I followed after Jake for what seemed like forever as he led me deeper and deeper into the woods. He was completely silent, aside from a few curses as his feet pounded the ground. It was obvious he was in a bad mood and I was starting to think he was taking me out here to get rid of me once and for all.

"All right." He said once we were so deep into the woods, I couldn't see anything but trees. "What is your theory?"

"Seriously?" I asked looking at him wide eyed. "You're not just going to come straight out and tell me?"

"Hell fuckin no." He snapped and crossed his arms. "You think you're so smart, you tell me." I hesitated for a moment, unsure if my suspicions were correct.

"If I'm right will you admit it?"

"Ofcourse." He said nodding, then slowly moving his head from side to side. "Maybe…." He clenched his jaw. "Probably not."

"Okay...this is what I think is going on…." I said using my hands to gesture as I spoke. "The other day when you went off with Rose…" I paused to gauge his reaction and his face was expressionless, his eyes locked on me. "...well… based mainly on the way you acted around her today…." I paused again and waited, but he made no movement. "I think something happened….in the woods…" His gaze stayed on me, no expression. No guilt, no regret, no depression, no anger... nothing… just Jake. "Something…unnatural." It was only with that phrase that he broke eye contact with me and turned around, took a deep breath and placed his hands on top of his head.

I admit I had doubts about my theory…. but with his movements, I was 99.9 % that my disturbing thoughts proved to be correct and I wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Dude….." That's the only word I could force out of my mouth at the moment. He turned around and looked at me, hands still practically gripping the top of his head. Suddenly his hands dropped and he moved so quickly that his hair flicked across my arm as he grabbed my shoulders roughly, his voice turning to a whisper.

"I know what you're thinking…." He said shaking his head, practically shaking me as well. "And it wasn't anything like that…."

"So….you're saying…. You didn't fuck her as payback?" His eyes flashed, his hands dropped and the creepiest grin spread across his face.

"That's what you think?" He asked as he started to laugh. After a few moments of hysterical laughter I was pretty sure he had lost his mind completely.

"Why then… why did you do it?" I asked confused. "And why are you laughing?"

"I may have serious issues…." He said shaking his head. "But no way in hell would I ever go there… for fuck sake Seth I'm disgusted that you would even think such a thing."

_Okay… now I'm lost…. _

"Then…what?" I asked eyeing him. "What happened? Did you mess around or something?" He snickered and shook his head as I eyed him, trying to figure out what was going on.

I thought back to the day after this "event" and how he acted at school. The expression on his face. The comment I made about said expression.

*Flashback*

"Seriously you have the most disgusted expression on your face, like you tasted something nasty."

"Pretty damn close, Seth."

*End Flashback*

My eyes widened at the realization, even though it wasn't as horrible as I had once thought, it was still extremely disturbing and I couldn't keep myself from making it sound just so.

"You kissed her!" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation and I knew from the look on his face that it was in fact the honest to god truth. He was on me within seconds, grabbing my shoulders again and yanking me towards him.

"You tell anyone Seth, I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Why….why would you… what…" I mumbled the words as I just couldn't grasp the concept.

_Fucking her for spite, sure, but kissing her? That's not revenge, that's personal, that's intimate, that's fucking disturbing. _

"I…." Jacob said taking a deep breath and shaking his head as he dropped his arms and stepped away from me. "Honestly…don't even remember…"

"You don't remember?!" I asked incredulously. "What? Is it too complicated, Mr. Edward Cullen Jr?" His eyes narrowed and I took a step back. "I…I didn't mean that… I mean... not quite as brutally as it sounded…." He crossed his arms and looked at me, sighing slightly.

"She called me a cowardly dog." He said, his expression thoughtful. "We were talking….and…." He made a face. "I swear to god she was checking me out."

I stayed a few feet from him as I nodded while listening to his confusing story.

"She wouldn't admit it, so I threatened to…." He shook his head. "I don't know… I don't know what I was thinking… I thought she would give in and admit it, but she didn't and I backed off but then she said that… she told me I was a cowardly dog…I had to prove myself…."

"Let me get this straight…" I said trying to keep from smirking. "You…kissed Rose…because… she insulted you….with a non vulgar name?" He glared at me. "I mean.. yeah… I can't understand that… totally logical…" I took a step back as I said that.

"It seemed like the right choice at the time…" He mumbled.

"No offense Jake, but I don't think making out with a leech is ever the right choice." I said it and I regretted it cuz his head snapped up immediately.

"Who said anything about making out?" He asked wide eyed, almost crazy like.

"No one, no one." I said holding my hands up. "I was just assuming cuz you seem so… alarmed about it... I mean why get so bent out of shape over a little kiss?" He clenched his jaw. "It was a little kiss…right…?" He didn't answer. "Give it to me in seconds…."

"I don't know…" He sighed. "Ten… maybe twenty…."

"Twenty seconds…." I said nodding my head. "Was it like… ya know… sweet and to the point… or… more…passionate…." I felt kind of sick even asking.

"I don't know…" he said shaking his head. "I don't want to think about it, really…"

"Well did she ya know… touch you…" I reached up and touched my face, my hair…. He cleared his throat, which was an obvious yes. "Did you... ya know…" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Touch her…" He didn't even acknowledge me with a movement or sound, so I just started nodding as I stepped back once more putting quite the distance between us. "I hate to say this Jake... but… uh… you totally made out with Rose."

"I did not." He said through clenched teeth. I was gonna come back with you so did but he started walking towards me and I almost tripped trying to back up. "Swear to me, you won't tell anyone Seth. I swear, I will severely hurt you."

"I swear Jake." I said nodding frantically. "I won't tell anyone. Not even Lexi." His eyes widened as her name left my lips.

"One word to anyone Seth…" He said, teeth clenched, fists balled up like he was going to punch something and I was pretty sure he'd chose me over the trees. I decided it would be best to change the subject, maybe a flirty comment to throw him off?

"You are so cute when you're mad." I grinned but he didn't even flinch.

"I'm about to look fucking adorable." He moved closer to me and I admit I was slightly afraid he was actually going to hit me.

"I swear to god Jake, I won't tell her!"

"Anyone!"

"Anyone. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"If I find out you mention this to anyone, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure Miss Forro NEVER talks to you again. You got that?"

_God… all this hostility over a little meaningless kiss…. _

_Wait…. a minute…. _

I eyed him suspiciously and he looked at me oddly.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened after…. Ya know... the 'kiss'." I made the quotations gesture and he shrugged.

"I said I had to go, she said me too, thanked me for the bear and I took off."

"Bear?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Yeah.. that's why we were out there in the first place, I told her I had seen a bear… she was hungry… so….yeah…"

"So you used the bear as a way to get her alone?" I asked and he stared nodding then his head snapped up at me.

"No!" He said shaking his head. "I mean yeah… well…. I did mention it to get her to go with me... but not for that reason… I was just trying to piss Emmett off…."

"And make Lexi jealous?"

"No…."

"Liar…."

"Fine. Yes. That was the main point. Yes."

"And it worked." I said smirking. "Though if Lexi only knew…"

"I will rip you apart Seth, I'm not kidding."

"Why does it even matter?" I asked crossing my arms. "Lexi's obviously over you…." The look on his face made me regret saying that. "I mean…. She's trying to be." He crossed his arms but his expression didn't show anger this time, he seemed more depressed now. "She's just putting up a front Jake, she still loves-"

"I don't want to hear it." He said holding his hand up. "Just don't."

"She does Jake." I told him. "She doesn't hate you. She misses you, she-"

"Stop!" He snapped. "I don't give a fuck what she thinks or how she feels. Just fucking drop it."

"You're a fuckin liar." I said knowing I was probably about to get my ass kicked for this, but I had to say it. "You do care. You love her. You'll always love her, you can't deny it, you'll never get over her."

"Shut up Seth."

"Maybe you'll find someone else to occupy your time, to fill the gap, but there's never going to be another Lexi. No one will ever take your heart and soul like she has. You can't honestly stand there and say that's not true."

"No I can't." He snapped. "I do love her. I will always love her. But she doesn't want me. You said so yourself she's over me…. she's moved on… she's with him now….. right where she's always wanted to be."

"That's not true Jake and you know it."

"I know a lot more than you do Seth." He said clenching his jaw. "I've been through a lot of shit with her. I know things that she's never told anyone else. I knew how she felt about him from the beginning and there is nothing I can do to change it."

"But she's your imprint, she belongs with you."

"She's her own person and no one, not even nature can change her feelings." His voice was soft now, his anger subsided, his eyes hazy. "I fucked up Seth. I forced her to choose. It would be like Miss Forro asking you to choose between her and me. The pack. Would you do it?"

"Of course not. You're family."

"Exactly." He sighed. "Edward…. The Cullen's… they are her pack… her family… they are all she has. They were there in the beginning, they'll be there in the end….and yeah it sucks, but it's the truth."

I finally understood how hard this was for Jake. I knew if I was told to choose, I'd choose my family over my imprint, there was no doubt in my mind. If Lexi had given Jake that ultimatum he would have done the same thing she had with no hesitation. The thing that was killing him now was that he knew her choice before she made it, but his anger, his feelings of betrayal took over. Not her betraying him, but him betraying Embry. Standing by and supporting Sunshine and Edward would have been the biggest form of betraying our brother. Anyone else wouldn't have matter but Edward Cullen… we all knew how Embry felt about him, because of how Sunshine felt about him…. It was dramatic and complicated… and insane really…

"I'm sorry Jake." I said sighing. "I don't know if I've ever said it... but I'm sorry… I can honestly say I know how you feel…."

"Do you?" He snapped, eyes narrowing.

"Not long term." I said quickly. "But for a few days I knew how it felt to lose her. The one person that meant the world to me. I knew that feeling."

"Miss Forro didn't go off and find someone else Seth." He said softly. "You don't know what that feels like."

"You know me and Lexi are just friends…" I said after a few minutes of silence. I'd told him before but I wanted it to be clear.

"I know Seth." He said sighing. "I know you've taken to her now… cuz she's… alone in school… and honestly I'm glad." I looked at him oddly. "Anything that pisses Emmett off ya know…." He smiled slightly.

"I do what I gotta do." I said smirking and then sighed. "You know he's not a bad guy…"

"I know." He said gritting his teeth. "He's practically perfect, he doesn't just want her, he loves her, he's waited for her… he never made a move at all…" He growled. "I hate him."

"Are you going to tell her what he said on the phone today?" I asked just curious.

"What's the point?" He sighed.

"She'd be furious." I told him.

"And what would that do for me?" He asked. "She'll be mad at him. She'll yell at him. She'll make up with him. Im not naïve enough to think I still have a chance here, I'm not gonna go whining to her about it. He's probably already told her anyway, cuz that's Emmett honest and loyal and …." He growled. "He makes me sick."

"It's the dimples." I said nodding. "Makes her cave every time." Jake looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Anyway…." I coughed. "What about Rose?"

"What about her?"

"Well you know are you thinking maybe-"

"No."

"Well I mean you did kiss and things seems kinda-"

"No."

"She is nice looking and all. You should at least think-"

"Hell…no." Jake said through clenched teeth.


	15. Chapter 14: Numbly Aware

**Chapter 14: Numbly Aware**

**Lexi's POV **

I couldn't see clearly, but I could feel people around me. I could hear Edward talking, I could feel Emmett's touch and his sweet words.

"You're going to be all right baby." He said softly as his fingers touched my forehead. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was gasping for breath. I moved my hands and clutched at my chest only to feel a warm liquid pooling over me. As my hands moved out and my eyes focused I could see the blood, the blood that was obviously coming from me. Something had happened, I had been attacked. I listened to the voices, only to recognize those of Edward and Emmett, in the background I could hear Sunshine shrieking about a wolf attack. My mind couldn't place an attack. A wolf… who could it have been… what happened….

My mind reeled with the possibility as I felt my chest once more, the blood was flowing harder and breathing was getting almost impossible. I was dying. I could feel it. The air was being taken away from me. My life was disappearing. Emmett stood by me, clutching my bloodied hand, whispering sweet words to me as my breathing lessoned. I knew he couldn't help me now. I knew there was only one and with every ounce of strength I had, I called to him….

"Jacob." I breathed. "Please...Jacob…"

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed, cursing automatically as I knew Id said his name outloud. I slowly turned my head, thinking I'd find Emmett laying there watching me as I had sometimes found him doing late at night only to see I was alone in the bed. My breath caught as I thanked the lord that my night time mumblings hadn't been heard by him, yet at the same time I was concerned that he wasn't there.

I sat up in the bed looking around for a note or something. Nothing seemed to jump out at me. I started feeling worried. Emmett and I hadn't argued, but we hadn't actually made up. Ateast not in private. I had apologized for my behavior this morning…. I looked at the clock… well yesterday morning, but nothing else had been said. When I announced I was going to bed, he came with me, he lay beside me, but nothing more. He didn't hold me. He didn't talk to me. I was too tired to realize it much less argue, but now I felt bad. Was he still upset about yesterday? Did he want to talk about it? Where was he?

I was out of the bed instantly, stumbling across the floor as I opened up my bedroom door. It wasn't until I was halfway down the stairs that I realized I was wearing a short night gown. An almost see through night gown.

Before I even got to the last step I stopped. I could hear a light murmur coming from the living room and suddenly I felt out of place. I tried to turn around but I couldn't stop myself from looking as I noticed Sunshine on the couch all up on Big Daddy. Her hands were tangled in his hair, her face plastered to his neck. His eyes were closed as his fingers traced over her back and moved into her hair. I felt like I was intruding and started to turn away when he made a painful sound. My head automatically turned and I watched as his expression turned from pleasant to slightly painful. Sunshine giggled almost playfully and his grip on her hair tightened. I wanted to walk away but I couldn't make myself do it. Within seconds I heard him suck in a breath as her fingers grasped tightly onto his hair. She made a giggling sound as her head moved up and noticed something dripping from her mouth. She wiped it away and moved towards his neck once more. His painful sounds turned into sighs as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. At that moment I started to turn away for sure when I realized what the substance dripping from her lips had been.

_Blood. _

The expression on her face made my thoughts come to a conclusion I wasn't ready for.

_She had just fed. _

_On human blood. _

It was obvious. I'd seen her feed many times before, never on a human, but the expression was still the same the blood on her lips made it all the more real.

I couldn't think straight. I could barely breathe. She was obviously too busy with her little task that she hadn't even noticed I was there. I backtracked to my bedroom so quickly that I hoped she'd never even realize I'd been down there.

I sat down on the bed, contemplating the whole thing. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? How long had this been going on? I looked down at the bed and then at the doorway. Where was Emmett? Why did he leave? I need someone to talk to, to express this feeling of uncertainty.

I sat there on my bed for what seemed like forever, when I heard someone out in the hallway. I looked to clock to find it was after four am as Emmett pushed my bedroom door open. He stopped the moment he stepped into the room. Whether he could see me sitting there on the bed or could feel me, I knew he knew I was awake.

"Where have you been?" I asked with no hesitation. "I was worried."

"I went hunting." He answered, moving quickly across the room to join me on the bed. "I didn't mean to worry you, I thought you were sleeping…"

"I had a bad dream." I said quickly then wished I hadn't.

"About what?" He asked, running his fingers over my hair.

"Nothing… it's over...now…" I sighed.

"You're upset." He said obviously sensing my emotions, as his fingers curled into my hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Boy did I want to talk about it, though it was obvious he wasn't in the mood for talking as his hands moved from hair down my shoulders to my waist.

Before he was able to put me into a situation where I would forget everything I started blurting things out.

"It's Sunshine." I breathed. " I saw her with Big Daddy, down stairs." I took a deep breath and pulled away from him as his hand trailed over my leg, moving at a speed that wasn't known to man. "She bit him." Emmett's expression wasn't what Id imagined it to be. He actually looked like he was trying not to smile.

"What people do in private is their business." He said placing his quick hands onto me once more. I pushed him away again and looked him in the eyes.

"I saw them… on the couch… I was standing on the stairs…"

"Then she knew you were there…" he said calmly like this wasn't a big deal.

"If she was paying attention at all yeah, but she wasn't. Nothing was more important to her but him." I took Emmett's hands and looked into his eyes trying to be serious. "She bit him."

"And why is that such a big deal?" Emmett asked shaking free of my hold, moving his hands into my hair as he cradling my face. "You seem to enjoy it."

"It's different!" I snapped not in the mood at all. "I'm not human, you can't hurt me. He's human, if she bites him then…" I started breathing rapidly as I begin to think about what I'd do with a dead body in the house.

"Is he dead?" Emmett asked. I shook my head knowing he wasn't dead the last moment I saw him and it sure seemed like he should have been. "Then stop worrying…." He cooed and practically pulled me into his lap. I looked at him incredulously, wondering how he could possibly be acting all hot and bothered at a time like this.

"Emmett." I snapped when he moved his hands up under my nightie. He lingered there, fingers spread out across my outer thigh and hips as his head cocked to the side obviously attempting to listen to my concern. "Isn't it alarming?" I asked him. "I mean… it's so out of character…why…" I stopped talking when I heard footsteps in the hallway. Sunshine and Big Daddy were out in the hallway giggling away about something or other.

_If I didn't know any better I'd think they were high. Was there more ice cream?_

_Which lead me to the question of my own recurring highness. _

_She wasn't stoning me, she was poisoning my food. How was she getting it? From who? _

"I'm baked like a cake." Sunshine giggled and Big Daddy made a gasping sound.

"Do we have some?" He asked excitedly.

I turned and looked at Emmett who had finally given up his advances, arms crossed, grin on his face.

"Someone's in trouble." He muttered.

"Sunshine?" I asked. "Or you?"

"Probably both."

"What's going on? Is she seriously high? Are they… is he…" I started thinking about it a little bit more then, realizing this whole high issue started when Big Daddy arrived. "He's a druggie?" Emmett nodded. "He's givin it to her?" He nodded again. "How is she… I mean I thought that…" Emmett just stared at me oddly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because your night gown is see through." He said with no expression. I made a face at him and he laughed. "… you know how she did it... think about it…you just caught her."

"I just caught her?" I asked confused. "All I saw was…." The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

_His blood! _

_The first time Edward got drunk was from tainted human blood… and the alcohol hit him hard. _

"Big Daddy's a stoner and she's drank his blood…."

"Bingo." Emmett said nodding at me. "Don't tell her I told you cuz I wasn't supposed too."

"You knew!" I screamed then quieted myself. "She's done this before?"

"I think she does it a lot." He said. "I figured it out a few days ago. He's got quite a mark."

"You've known for days and you didn't tell me?" I said crossing my arms.

"I haven't really had much time…"

"Yet you took the time to harass Jacob over the phone." The look on his face was priceless, the dimples disappeared and he looked towards the wall.

"I apologized for that."

"You didn't apologize to him."

"To him?" Emmett said getting to his feet. "You can't be serious?"

"What if I am?" I said testing him. "What are you going to do?"

"Weren't we talking about Sunshine?" He asked changing the subject. "I think the girl's got a problem. We need to do something…."

"Don't go changing the subject."

"Well what's more important?" He gestured towards the doorway. "Sunshine's addiction to weed infused human blood or me apologizing to that…." He shut his mouth quickly and clenched his fists at his sides. "…..to Jacob…for such a…trivial….thing…" Those words were said slowly and obviously thought out.

"While I do agree that Sunshine is more important…." I said realizing he was right but not wanting to back down just yet. "I'm also upset that you lied to me."

"I didn't lie." He said holding his hand up. "You never asked, I didn't lie."

"Why the hell would I come out and ask if Sunshine was getting high by drinking human blood? That's not just something normal people come out and ask!"

"Lower your voice." Emmett said eyeing the door.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said just being snippy for the hell of it. He looked slightly shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lexi?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence. "You've been acting incredibly…." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Incredibly what?" I asked and he crossed his arms.

"Irritable, cranky, moody, pissy…..crotchety…. pick one."

_My turn to be shocked. _

"You think I'm crotchety?" I asked slightly upset. "Like an old lady?"

"Well technically you are an old lady." He answered then cursed himself.

I knew my mouth had to be hanging open at that moment and I couldn't even think of anything to say but I was livid.

"Get out." I finally said and pointed towards the door. He looked shocked again. "Did you hear me Emmett? I said get out… as in of my room, as in right now."

"Lexi." He said moving towards me, an apologetic grin beginning to spread across his face.

"Don't." I snapped. "Don't you start trying to look all cute now. Get out. I mean it." I pointed towards the door.

"But Lexi-"

"But nothing." I told him. "I'm angry and I'm certainly not taking it out on you." He grinned slightly when I said that and I just kept pointing.

"Are you sure?" He moved closer to me. "Cuz I would be okay with that."

"Get out!" I screamed and threw the bedroom open. Big Daddy and Sunshine came running out of her bedroom at the sound.

"I'll get the ice cream." Big Daddy said as Emmett stepped into the hallway. Without thinking it through I reached out and slammed my arm into Big Daddy's chest to stop him.

The rest of it was like a slow motion movie. Big Daddy made a sound when I hit him but then he smiled and looked at me. Sunshine scrambled to his side and started trying to fan the invisible fairy dust away from him. Emmett moved in front of me and bared his teeth like a fucking mama bear protecting her cub.

I rolled my eyes and slammed my bedroom door shut, locking it before sliding to my knees. I couldn't stop myself from crying. My emotions were out of control.

_Something was definitely wrong with me. _

**Sunshine's POV **

The moment Drexi shut the door I had to step between Big Daddy and Uncle Emmett to keep them from throwing down.

"Deep breaths!" I chanted. "Deep breaths! Show's over, calm the fuck down…"

"Wow…." Big Daddy giggled and backed into the wall, sliding down and sitting on his ass. "What the fuck was that?"

"That was Drexi's fairy dust." I snapped. "You should be ashamed!" Big Daddy's grin faded.

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't but the pure fact that you wanted to makes me furious!" I yelled.

"Deep breaths, Sunshine, deep breaths." Uncle Emmett said touching my shoulder and making me turn around. I pretended to take deep breaths and walked myself to the corner.

"Never a dull moment around here." Big Daddy chuckled. Uncle Emmett nodded in agreement as he glanced at Drexi's bedroom door. He reached for the knob, turned it then dropped his hand.

_She's locked his ass out. _

"You are just fucking up left and right." I said leaving the safety of my corner. "What the hell did you do now?"

"I lied for you." He answered crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"Well that was stupid." I said sighing. "What'd the hell I do now?"

"Remember a few moments ago when you were 'baked like a cake'?" Uncle Emmett said making quotations with his fingers, which was hysterical. I giggled. "Lexi heard that." Giggles suppressed. "On top of that she also saw you in the living room earlier" He glanced at Big Daddy who was now totally zoning out. "So she knows how you came to be that way."

"You told her." I said crossing my arms and looking upset.

"Boy scouts honor." He said holding his hand up.

"You were a boy scout?" I asked trying not to laugh. He gave me a look that made me feel that if I did laugh, Id regret it. "Okay so…. How'd she take it?"

"Must you ask?" He said pointing at the closed and locked door. "She's furious! With you, with me…. she wants me to apologize to Jake too…"

"You were wrong for that." Big Daddy said with his eyes closed. Uncle Emmett glared at him and glanced at the door again.

"What was that?" I asked pointing.

"What?"

"You just looked at the door, like he said something she didn't know…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "The plot thickens."

"You're high." He told me. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"That's highly likely." I nodded and made a sighing sound.

"You told me you weren't going to do it anymore." He said giving me this painstakingly disappointed look. I felt horrible.

"It's been a hell of a day…." I defended.

"That's not an excuse." He told me. "You gotta stop Sunshine. You're going to get addicted and I'm not talking about the pot either." He glanced at Big Daddy who still sat motionless. "You could kill him."

_Kill Big Daddy? _

I felt my eyes droop as I looked sadly in Big Daddy's direction.

"I won't kill him." I said with certainty. "And I'm not addicted. I can stop whenever I want."

That was a few hours ago and now everyone but Drexi was sitting at the kitchen table. I had made Big Daddy and Drexi some breakfast sans weed and we were all sitting there waiting on her to come down stairs.

I had made her favorite breakfast to try to apologize for my wrong doings of the year… though I wasn't sure if she would accept food from me anymore. Uncle Emmett tried to look sneaky when he nonchalantly dipped his finger in the whipped cream covering Drexi's strawberry covered waffles.

"Talk about addiction." I muttered and he did the mush face. We sat in silence for another few minutes, eyes moved towards the doorway as we heard Drexi's footsteps on the stairs. As usual she tripped on the last step, made a oopsy sound and eventually appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Morning Drexi." Big Daddy said as she walked into the kitchen. She glared at him.

"How are you feeling baby?" Uncle Emmett asked. She glared at him too.

"I made you breakfast, Drexi." I told her. Then she glared at me. "It's weed free." Her eyes moved towards the waffle and she glared at it. She grabbed her backpack off the chair all the while still eying the waffle. Uncle Emmett picked up the plate and held it out to her, she glared at him, dipped her finger in the whipped cream and headed for the front door. Before Uncle Emmett could sit the plate back on the table, the door opened again and Drexi walked in, snatched the plate from Uncle Emmett and disappeared back out the door.

"Well that went well." Big Daddy said digging into his own breakfast. Uncle Emmett and I looked at him.

"She's not too upset." I finally said as I looked up at Uncle Emmett. "She's eating."

"Something's wrong." He said biting his lip. "She's still acting strange and I know she's not under the influence." He eyed me. "Right?" I started nodding before I could force myself to speak.

"Right. I swear I haven't done anything." I held my hands up in defense.

"You said before she smelled different." Big Daddy commented as he took a bite of his waffles.

"It's not much of a difference…" I told him. "Just a slight change, have you noticed?" I asked Uncle Emmett.

"I haven't really paid much attention."

"Meaning you haven't gotten close enough." I smirked. Big Daddy chuckled, Uncle Emmett made a sighing sound.

"Smelling isn't top priority when getting close to her." He said, attempting to mask his mush face.

"That was an unnecessary comment."

**Jacob's POV **

I had just got out of the shower and was in my room getting dressed when I sensed Seth. It was uncommon for him to come over before school, obviously he'd come for harassment purposes. I listened as Dad opened the front door and allowed him into the house.

"Hey Billy." He said cheerfully. "Want some up dog?"

"What is up dog?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" Seth laughed.

"Clever." Dad muttered and I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Where's my man at?" Seth asked like he couldn't pin point my exact location.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked coming into the hallway, trying to pull my shirt on.

"Thought I'd walk you to school this morning." Seth answered and I gave him an odd look as I smoothed out my shirt and pulled my hair out of the collar. Dad was giving me the same look.

"Why?"

"We have things to discuss." He said grinning.

"I thought you two discussed things yesterday." Adryen commented as she came into the kitchen.

"What kind of things?" Dad asked.

"Jake doesn't wanna talk about it, he's embarrassed." Seth smirked and winked.

_I was at a loss for words. _

_My sister and my dad were looking at me like I had just sprouted four more arms. _

"Gonna be late for school." I announced and moved towards Seth, knocking into him with my shoulder. "You are such an ass." I mumbled.

"And you like it." Seth replied following after me. "Don't lie." He turned back to Dad and waved. "I promise to have him home by dark."

"If I don't kill you first." I muttered as we walked out the front door.

"Awww poor irritable Jakey." He cooed as we walked down the driveway.

"I'm irritable because you irritate me"

"You're irritable because you're lacking in the scrabble department."

"I'm not lacking."

"Yeah well it doesn't count if you don't have a partner." He snickered and ran before I could hit him.

I debated on whether I was going to chase him down and tackle him but I figured he'd like that too much, so I walked normally until he slowed and fell into place beside me.

"You're a real douche bag, ya know that?"

"It's an acquired skill." He smirked.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"The birds and the bees."

"The birds and the….what?" I asked shaking my head in confusion as I knew what the meant but couldn't grasp the phrase coming from him.

"The bees dumbass." He snapped. "The damn thing, the horizontal slam dance, the playing of the scrabble…" He cleared his throat. "I want advice."

_I was quite certain my mouth was hanging open, as the concept of this was disturbing. _

_I mean sure, we've talked about things like that, in a rude, joking manner, hell we were guys, it was mandatory. _

_But Advice? _

_That's Quil. He's the one who gives advice. Not me. I don't do that. _

_I wouldn't even know where to begin. _

"What….about…..it….?" First question that came to mind.

"Well you know…." He said staring off into space for a moment. "How'd you charm Lexi's pants off?" I stopped in my tracks.

_Not the question I was expecting. _

_Not a question I liked. _

_And not a question I was going to answer. _

My eyes narrowed and I looked at him, seriously rethinking the whole tackling thing.

"Wow I couldn't have said that any more wrong." Seth said shaking his head. "or would it be more worse… or would it just be worse… I couldn't have said that any worse…" He looked deep in thought. "See why I need tutoring?"

"What the hell are you up to Seth?" I asked, practically ignoring his little rant.

"I'm not up to nothing." He defended stepping back a little. "Lexi was just an example…assuming she's your only example…" He eyed me evilly.

"She is." I grumbled knowing that Rosalie harassment would commence soon.

"Then tell me about it."

"I did tell you." I said not remembering if I did or not.

"You did not. You didn't tell anyone. You thought about it while were phased once, but you caught yourself before the good part."

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. I knew there was no way in hell I was talking about this with him, but I wasn't sure how to get out of it. "It's really….. complicated…"

"Oh I see… you don't remember…." He snickered.

"I do remember." I said wishing I would have just agreed with him. "I just don't want to talk about it Seth….considering…"

"Oh ofcourse." Seth sighed. "I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate. Of course he who isn't getting any wouldn't wanna talk about it." By the time my head turned in his direction he had taken off again. I could hear him laughing.

I didn't go after him and he didn't come back either. I was thankful that the entire conversation had been avoided.

He wasn't at the table when I got there, but Quil greeted me.

"Where's Seth?" I asked after my own brief greeting of 'sup dawg'.

"Over there." Quil pointed towards a table across the room. He was there all right and so was Lexi. "Said he needed her advice about something."

"Are you serious?" I asked shaking my head and looking over at Seth.

_Well I suppose she would be the one to ask_…

"Yep, it's very hush hush. I haven't been able to hear a word he's said."

I tried to listen as I watched but he was way to quiet, even Lexi was whispering. A few times she leaned in and whispered even more discreetly.

_It wasn't helping my irritableness. _

Eventually he stood up, nodded, shook her hand like they just had some sort of business transaction. Before the handshake was through, he pulled her off the bench, grabbed her backpack and announced that she didn't have to sit alone.

They started for the table and Quil and I exchanged looks.

"Jake." Seth sang as they approached the table. "Glad you made it."

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly, refusing to look at Lexi in the process.

"I do apologize for taking off on you like that dude, but I had business elsewhere and I had to get here first." He winked when he said it and Lexi laughed as she took a seat at the table.

"I don't even wanna know." Quil said shaking his head.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Lexi cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday…." She didn't mention to whom she was speaking but she was staring right at me. My confusion must have been obvious. "For what Emmett said."

_Oh…wonderful. _

"You knew about that?" I wondered, one why she was bringing it up and two why she didn't say anything yesterday.

"He told me…"

"So you weren't there?"

"Well I was..." She said softly and glanced away. "I was sorta passed out at the time."

"Tell him why." Seth said smirking.

_Obviously they had discussed this already. _

"Sunshine drugged me."

"Are you serious?" I asked laughing. "Again?"

"It's not funny."

"It is funny." I replied. "It's obviously a reoccurring trend, you should know better than to take food from her."

"I know." She said sighing. "But she didn't give it to me, Emmett did." I raised my eyebrows. "Ofcourse he got it from Sunshine, he didn't know it was 'poisoned' until Id already eaten a lot of it."

"He could have smelled it." I said matter of factly.

"Yeah well…" She trailed off and sighed. "It was supposed to be a peace offering."

"A peace offering?" Quil asked curiously

"We had a tiny argument yesterday before school."

"Aw, how unfortunate." I couldn't stop the words from rolling out. Quil suppressed a laugh while Seth shook his head at me. Lexi didn't seem bothered at all.

"So you're not mad at him because of the phone incident?" Seth asked and Lexi sighed.

"Yeah that's why I'm mad now, that and Sunshine, don't even get me started on her."

"Don't be mad about that." I told her. "It wasn't a big deal." Seth gave me a 'you lie' look.

"I know, but that's not the point. He knew better." She grumbled and looked at me. "It's like he was indirectly seeking some sort of revenge."

"Revenge?" Seth asked. "For what?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." She said lowering her gaze on me.

"Ooh." Seth cooed and grinned at me.

_Obviously he suspected the argument somehow involved me. I couldn't help but smirk. _

"Speaking of Oooh." Seth said looking across lunchroom to find that Miss Forro was making her way towards the hallway to prepare for her first class. "Excuse me."

"Behave Seth." Lexi told him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He turned and grinned at her before following after Miss Forro. "He's got plans." She said smiling at me and Quil.

"I know." I muttered. "Did you give him step by step instructions?" Quil looked across the room as if he just didn't want to be a part of this conversation.

"Well someone had to help the poor boy." She said smirking. "I can't believe you two wouldn't share your advice with him."

_I shoulda known Seth told her about this morning, but I was still slightly shocked by the information. _

"He didn't ask me." Quil commented. "And if I'm assuming correctly, I'm glad he didn't."

"You wouldn't have told him anything?" Lexi asked him.

"Hell no. I don't kiss and tell." He answered and I gave him a look. "There's nothing to tell is what I meant to say." Lexi laughed.

"Well since Quil has nothing of interest to share….what about you?" Lexi asked looking at me. I squinted my eyes and I'm pretty sure my mouth was slightly open.

"What about me?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

_Seriously? _

_What the hell has Seth told her… _

"No." I answered all the while shaking my head.

"Well is there anyone you're interested in?"

_What the hell… _

I cleared my throat and resituated myself in my chair.

"I'll tell you what I'm not interested in." I said looking off across the lunch room. "Having this conversation with you."

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. "I was just making conversation ya know like friends do."

"That's real nice Lexi, I do appreciate it and all, but just because we are friends doesn't mean we have to share. Besides you don't see me asking about what you're doing."

"You know what I'm doing." She said emphasizing the what and crossing her arms.

"Doesn't mean I wanna hear about it."

"Fine." She snapped. "Let's talk about something else then." Quil was staring off into space obviously done giving his two cents and I couldn't think of anything to say really. "So…." Lexi said sighing then her eyes brightened. "What did Rose have to say?"

_What?_

_My head jerked in her direction on reflex and my fists clenched in my lap. _

_Fuckin Seth I swear to god…_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Seth…said you saw her …yesterday." She answered spacing out the words, clearly alarmed by my attitude.

"We saw her. Me, Seth…" I pointed at Quil. "All of us together, we, not me…we."

"Okay….." Lexi said looking at me oddly. "Anything of interest going on with her? Seth said she was being really nice, I find that odd." Eyes narrowed, teeth clenched, I stopped myself from slamming my hand down on the table.

"What else did Seth tell you?"

"Not much, that's why I was asking."

"You're lying." I said getting to my feet. "He told you didn't he? I'm gonna kill him."

"What are you talking about?" Lexi asked wide eyed. "Told me what?"

"Jake…." Quil said glancing at me. I could feel myself starting to shake.

"Hey my homies." Seth said walking towards us. I felt the immediate fury just from the sound of his voice. "Guess what I'm doing this afternoon?"

"Feelin the wrath that is Jake." Quil answered, standing as well and touching my shoulder to attempt to calm me. Seth looked at me wide eyed.

"What'd I do?"

"You told her." I could barely get the words out my teeth were clenched so tight.

"Told her what?" He asked looking at Lexi who shrugged.

"You know what." I answered, making myself stand still or I would strangle him right there on the spot. He looked at me confused for a moment but apparently the angry expression on my face told him exactly what I meant.

"If you are talking about what I think you are talking about, no I didn't tell her. I haven't told anybody and I won't, I told you I wouldn't." Lexi looked confused, Quil looked disturbed, I felt like a jackass.

"Excuse me." I said grabbing my backpack. "I need to go hit something."

**Seth's POV **

"What the hell did you say to him?" I asked eyeing Lexi.

_It was more than obvious that Jake was furious, thinking I had disclosed his secret about Rose. _

"Nothing that would warrant that reaction." She defended. "I just told him that you had mentioned seeing Rose yesterday and asked what she was doing…."

"Did you, now?" I asked laughing. She nodded clearly confused. "Damn."

"What's going on?" She asked. "What did he think you told me?"

"It's very complicated, very disturbing and very much something you could go your entire lifetime without knowing." I explained.

"So you're not going to tell me?" She asked and looked at Quil who shook his head.

"I have no idea what's going on. I like it better that way."

"I can't Lex. Promises are promises. Threats are threats."

"Is it that bad that he would seriously kill you for telling me?" She asked and I didn't do anything but nod frantically. "What if I guess?" The fact that she was grinning when she said it made me laugh.

"Wasn't it you that told me the other day, that secrets are secrets and I didn't always have to know everything?"

"Yeah well that was before you broke him. If he has a secret I wanna know it."

"Well now…. Wasn't it also you that just the other day said and I quote 'I don't care what Jacob does, its none of my business.'"

"I've lied before, you shouldn't be surprised." She said giving me a wink. I was beside myself with amusement.

"You sure are cheerful for someone who's mad at the world."

"My mood seems to change by the minute." She said sighing. "I think its stress."

"Maybe you should see a doctor." I said as the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day.

"I don't think there is a doctor in this continent that can help me now."

She laughed, waved and disappeared into the flow of traffic moving down the hallway.

There was definitely something different about Lexi suddenly. It wasn't quite as noticeable until today. I just assumed that the weed factored into the weirdness of the last few days, but today Lexi still seemed out of sorts.

Not to mention the difference in her scent. I couldn't place why, but there was something different about it. I noticed that forever ago, but didn't mention it. I just assumed it had something to do with her and Emmett's private business, that she had been in or around something new, but now, now I was starting to think it was within her, not around her.

I wondered if it had anything to do with her mood swings, but again there was no need to question it. She admitted to being stressed out, perhaps stress itself altered her scent. Her scent fluctuated with her emotions, perhaps it changed slightly after so much emotional stress?

The moment I stepped into my first period class, anything and everything I was thinking about disappeared. I had just seen Miss Forro less than five minutes ago, but she looked even more beautiful now than before. Earlier her blond hair was pulled back tightly in a pony tail, but now a few strands fell into her face, making her gorgeous blue eyes glow. I practically held my breath when she looked my way and smiled. I felt like such a dork.

When I followed her earlier, I just wanted to make sure that my lesson was still on for this afternoon. After Jake's stunt yesterday I wasn't sure if she would want to continue with it. She assured me that everything was fine and that she was actually looking forward to today's lesson, which got me to wondering what today's lesson was going to be….

I couldn't help myself. My mind went crazy, especially after talking to Lexi earlier. She gave me a little pep talk, some pointers, dos and don't you dare try this kind of advice. I appreciated and it was most obvious that Lexi knew what the hell she was talking about. This was going to be the longest day ever, I could barely contain myself.

My mind was full of what ifs and several different ideas about how I was going to make my first move. I formed several outcomes in my mind and I was certain none of them would realistically happen to me. But it didn't keep me from daydreaming, as a matter of fact I didn't even have a clue what Miss Forro was talking about right at this moment. I tuned my torrid thoughts out and looked up at her. She was standing in front of the chalkboard, writing something. The entire class was writing in their notebooks except for me because I had no idea what was going on.

I decided to look busy anyway and started drawing in my notebook. What started as a random doodle, ended up being a dude with a stake through his heart, I think it was obvious just what kind of dude this was. It was then I decided to add muscles and dimples to my drawing then give it to Jake as a gift. Maybe it would make him snap out of the less than amused mood he was in today.

"Mr. Clearwater."

"Yo." I answered instinctively as my thoughts were focused on drawing a second dude, this one half naked, with his long hair flowing in the wind as he shoved the stake into the other dude. I even added fangs with venom leaking out.

I looked up and found Miss Forro standing right beside my desk, how the hell she managed that without me feeling her closeness, I had no idea. She eyed my drawing, curiously.

"Why is this one drooling?" She asked pointing at my Emmett replica.

"He's rabid." I smirked.

"Oh is, that why Jacob is attacking him?" She asked and I was shocked she could tell, didn't look much like Jacob to me, though that was what I was going for. "The hair kind of gives it away…" She chuckled then went back into teacher mode. "While I'm sure Mr. Hiro is impressed by this kind of thing, you are in English class now and you need to pay attention." Her eyes locked on mine and I could have sworn she was smirking as she turned and walked to the front of the class.

I spent the rest of the class period listening and taking notes on everything Miss Forro said in the event that she quizzed me during our after school lessons. I wanted her to be impressed, I wanted her to forfeit the tutoring for a few hours so I could practice some of the techniques that Lexi gave me. I knew that was highly unlikely but hell a guy can dream.

I managed to get through my next two classes and did a run down with Lexi during first break.

"Tell me again, how do I know if she wants me to do more?" I asked. She had explained to me earlier that women don't just come out and say it, they make you guess.

"Closeness is the biggest factor." She whispered as we walked down the hallway. "Say you're like kissing and touching, like innocent touching and she pulls you closer or tightens her grip, she's ready to move forward."

I was actually glad Jake didn't tell me anything, I was pretty sure Lexi had all bases covered on this and as a woman she knew what a woman's signals meant.

"And if she doesn't…."

"If she doesn't, or thinks it's too soon, she'll pull away or slow it down, she may even start a conversation." She told me as we got to the table. Jake and Quil weren't even there yet. I sighed kind of relieved as I didn't want them to know just how nervous I was about this whole thing.

"You'll be fine sweetie." Lexi said patting my head. "Don't rush it. She may be feeling the same things as you, but you gotta remember this is new to her. It's hard to sort out the feelings."

"Yeah." I said softly and nodded. "So… what made you… ya know... decide… with Jake… to …." I just moved my head around to prevent from actually saying anything. She looked at me oddly. "You know what Im trying to ask, don't make me say it." She giggled and took a seat at the table.

"Well…I was alarmed by the feelings I was having for him." She spoke softly, as she stared down at her hands. "I hadn't seen him for days, but I couldn't stop thinking about him." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I had talked to Adryen earlier that day, she explained to me what imprinting meant and it made me crazy just thinking about it." She smiled slightly and looked at me. "I will admit this to you only, and don't you dare repeat it."

"Promise." I said curious as to what she was going to say.

"I thought he had imprinted on Bella." She said the entire sentence softly and Bella's name was a mere whisper.

"Seriously?" I asked and she nodded.

"I didn't know and I was crazy about him for reasons I couldn't explain, so I went to see him later that day, I asked him if he had imprinted." She smiled like she was recalling the memory.

"What did he say?" I asked. It was obvious to the entire pack that he had imprinted, even before he figured it out himself.

"I can't remember the exact words, but it was basically a mumbled stalling technique." She sighed. "I asked if I had competition and he told me not to worry." She sighed again. "We talked about Sunshine and he told me he wouldn't let anything happen to her." A small smile crept across her face. "He was so sweet and so….kind…." I thought I saw her eyes began to glisten and her scent changed a little. She took a deep breath and I waited, not even daring to take the seat beside her as the insane pull of her scent kicked on. She cleared her throat and smiled up at me. The sensation began to subside but I stood still. "I went to hug him and he kissed me." She bit her lip and nodded. "And things went on from there."

"So… Jake's got game?" I asked impressed and unbelieving at the same time. She laughed.

"I suppose he does." She said sighing and looking sad again.

"I'm sorry Lexi." I said feeling like an ass. "You didn't have to tell me….I …"

"It's okay Seth." She said shaking her head. "I want to remember the good times. I need too." She sucked in a breath and I could tell by the look in her eyes and the aura around me that she was trying to hold back her emotions.

"You're gonna cry, aren't you?" I whispered and she nodded, getting to her feet.

"I'll just be a minute." She said backing away from me and pointing towards the girls bathroom before running off, passing Jake and Quil as she went. Jake watched her as he stepped up beside me.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. "She's just stressed out, is all."

_What was I supposed to say? _

_She was talking about sex with you and then started crying… yeah that'll put him in a good mood. _

"Made you something." I said changing the subject and pulling my artistic picture out of my backpack.

"What is it?" He asked as I handed him the folded paper.

"My artistic vision of what would make you the world's happiest man." I answered and Quil started shaking his head.

"First love notes, now pictures." He said. "I'm not even going to pretend to understand you two." Jake glared at him.

"Hurry up before Lexi get's back." I told him. "She wouldn't find it amusing." Jake looked up at me, smirking slightly as he unfolded the paper. The grin on his face was exactly what I was looking for.

"Sweet." He said laughing.

"You likey?"

"I likely a lot."

"I'm leaving." Quil announced and Jake grabbed his arm and thrusted the paper into his hands. Quil's disgustedly disturbed expression changed to a wide grin. "Nice." He chuckled. "But why is Emmett drooling?"

"It's not drool." Jacob said snatching the paper back. "It's venom."

"Thank you." I said glad someone could tell. "Miss Forro also thought it was drool."

"You let her see this?" Jake asked holding the paper up.

"She kind caught me drawing it in her class."

"You weren't paying attention to her?" Quil asked shocked.

"I kinda have a one track mind here lately when it comes to Miss Forro and I was trying to contain myself….if you know what I mean."

"No further comment necessary, thank you." Quil said holding his hand up. Jake laughed at me and I instinctively smacked his arm which caused him to drop the drawing just as Lexi came back to the table.

"What's this?" She asked bending down to pick it up but both Jake and I dove for it, he grabbed it first. She looked at both of us as we stood and Jake stuffed it into his backpack.

"My homework." Jake answered zipping up his backpack.

"Oh, you do homework now?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"Well I don't have anything else to do." He replied sarcastically and they both looked at each other for a moment before glancing away. "Soo… you all right?" He asked sitting down across from her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't feel well." She ran her handover her forehead and I noticed she had pulled her hair back while she was away.

"Are you sick?" I asked touching her forehead, which was pointless since my hand was hot anyway.

"I'm just stressed." She mumbled and laid her head on the table. Jake and I exchanged glances.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Jake asked.

"Hell no." She snapped. "I don't ever wanna go back there." He laughed and she smiled. "I do appreciate the concern though. Both of you." She leaned her head on my shoulder. I kept my head bowed as I knew Jake was probably eyeing me and we all sat there in silence until the bell rang ending our break.

I went through the motions throughout my next two classes, trying not to think about Miss Forro and forcing myself not to dwell on Lexi's sudden state. I couldn't help the latter. She seemed so out of it today. Whatever was stressing her, whether it be fighting with Emmett or Sunshine's antics was making her sick, literally. I knew that's why she had her hair pulled back, she was sick when she ran off to the bathroom. Or could it have been the unwanted memories of Jake that I asked of her that caused the sickness? Either way something was definitely up with her. I practically ran out of class as the bell sounded for second break just so I could catch her at her locker.

"How are you feeling?" I asked immediately and she turned around, smiling.

"Good." She said cheerfully. "Don't be so concerned. I'm fine really."

"You're acting different…" I muttered and sighed. "Just… really Lex if you wanna talk…"

"I'm fine Seth." She said smiling. "I told you I'm just stressed. I was mad when I left the house this morning, I haven't talked to anyone… I'm sure when I get home, things will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me." She smiled. "You have other things to focus on." She waved across the hall and I turned around to see Miss Forro standing in her doorway. I felt like I was drowning in ice water, I didn't breathe for the whole two minutes she stood there, just grinned and googly eyed her like an idiot. Lexi started laughing the moment Miss Forro shut her door.

"You're laughing at me."

"You're losing it, Seth." She laughed again. "Relax."

"I can't." I breathed. "I mean what if she-"

"There are no what ifs." She told me as she closed her locker and started walking. I followed behind her as she effortlessly tried to put my mind at ease. "She likes you. Its meant to be. I mean maybe she's not as ready as you are…" She giggled and put her arm through mine. "But it will happen, you just gotta give it time."

"You think I'm rushing into this?"

"I don't. But I'm not her." She said as we entered the lunch room, everyone looked at us. She moved away from me and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just go with the flow Seth. Don't push, let things happen on their own. That's my final advice." I nodded and sighed.

"Tell me again-"

"Seth."

"I'm just trying to be prepared."

"Some things you just can't prepare for." She said as we approached the table where Quil and Jake were already sitting. "Just do it like you do it Seth. You got more game than anyone I know." Jake eyed me, Quil had the usual disturbed look on his face.

"Seth? Game? Seriously?" Quil said looking at Lexi. "Are you high?"

"No." Lexi said shaking her head. "Seriously, if I wasn't already involved, I'd be all over it."

_I couldn't hide my surprise as I looked at her wide eyed, grinning from ear to ear. It was Jake's expression that brought me back to reality. _

"Yeah well… " I cleared my throat as I felt my face turn red.

"Can't say that's surprising." Jake said heatedly. Lexi looked at him hatefully.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Just that you two have become awfully close recently." Jake said eyeing her. "I wasn't saying you were a whore, if that's what you think."

"That is what you think." Lexi snapped.

"I have my reasons."

"Jake…." Quil sang made a gesture with his hand and looked away.

"Stop it." I said not wanting them to fight, then I grinned hoping to change the mood. "No reason to fight over me, the more the merrier." I winked at Jake, who gave me this go to hell look. Lexi however laughed.

"Seth's right, we shouldn't fight." Lexi nodded. "I'll try to stop being a whore if you can try to stop being an immature insensitive jackass." I was shocked as the words left her mouth. Jake however, looked amused.

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Coulda fooled me." Lexi snapped and the tension at the table got thick as hell. Quil was in his own little world, staring up at the ceiling like he was wondering how he'd got here. Lexi and Jake were both sitting with their arms crossed battling through the ultimate stare down.

I had tried to intervene earlier, only to make things worse, so I decided to let the silence take over and wait it out. Neither of them dropped their gaze until the bell rang ending break. Lexi was on her feet instantly, grabbing her backpack and storming off into the flow of traffic. Jake didn't say a word as he walked off in the opposite direction.

I sighed and made my way down the hall to my next and last class of the day. I couldn't even concentrate on anything going on in class. I was too busy breaking down the plan in my mind for my after school lessons. What I was going to say, how I was going initiate physical contact, where I would go from there, depending on the signals she gave me.

By the time the bell sounded, I was revved up and ready to go. I threw my books into my locker and stopped to chat with Lexi one more time before kickoff.

I just stood there for a moment watching her as she stuffed books into her locker, I was trying to figure out what kind of mood she was in at this moment. Her scent seemed fairly normal, but one of her books fell out of her locker and she kicked it across the hallway, cursing when it hit the back of Mr. Hiro's ankles.

He picked up the book, examined it for a moment then handed it to Lexi.

"I'm so…sorry…" She mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

"It's okay, I'm not a big fan of algebra either." He smiled pleasantly as Lexi took her book and then he walked off.

"I take it, you are still in a mood." I asked.

"When am I not in a mood?" She grumbled.

"Always being in a mood is a good thing, if it's the right mood." I said winking at her. She laughed.

"Almost go time, isn't it?" She asked glancing towards Miss Forro's closed classroom door.

"Yep."

"You nervous?"

"Wasn't." I sighed. "Til you mentioned it." She laughed.

"Just relax Seth. Call me later, let me know how things went."

"I see, you want details?"

"Gotta stay ahead of the competition." She smirked and patted me on the head as Miss Forro opened her door. "The force is strong Seth." She winked. "Use it wisely." With that she walked off and I looked up at Miss Forro who smiled pleasantly.

I smiled back, even waved, but my feet were rooted to the floor.

_Come on Seth stop acting like a fucking dork. You got this. Lexi has faith. Believe. Don't be nervous. Just do it. _

My pep talk enabled me to move, but my mind wasn't in agreement with the positive thoughts.

I don't got this and no amount of Fairy pointers were going to make me think otherwise. This was definitely going to be a fail, I was too fucked up about it, I wasn't taking Lexi's advice and just going with the flow. I wanted, more like needed a plan, a lay out, an idea of what I was getting into, I didn't want to go with the flow, I wanted to surpass the flow and do a victory dance.

I'm an idiot, I'm aware of that. Even more so now that I had entered Miss Forro's classroom and stood idling by the door as she wrote lesson plans on the chalkboard. I was going to learn something today and it was more than obvious that it wasn't going to be anything close to what I had perceived.

"Good afternoon Seth." Miss Forro's voice broke my depressing thoughts. "Why do you look so nervous?"

_Great… I even look nervous…. _

"Who's nervous? Not me, never…." I mumbled a reply and felt like smacking myself in the head because of it. "I just don't feel… prepared….for…. today's…. ya know…lesson…"

"Well some thing's you can't be prepared for." She said chuckling.

That was Lexi's exact words, though I was pretty sure Miss Forro didn't mean it quite as Lexi had.

"That is why you're here isn't it?" She asked smiling. "So that I can help you with the preparation process."

_If she only knew how that phrase translated in my mind. _

She didn't even wait for my reply, just instructed me to open my book which I hadn't even brought with me. After an amused giggle, she brought me a book and opened it to whatever the hell page she asked me to turn to. She pointed at a paragraph, then pointed at the chalkboard.

"Read this and then answer the questions on the chalkboard."

_Great... I get to read, fun times…. _

I glanced at board and read the first question which caused me to cock my head to the side. I grabbed the book and read the first line.

'Vampires are mythological beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence of living creatures.'

_Seriously now…. I need lessons on this subject?_

The paragraph went on to explain the appearance of said vampire.

'It would be clad in the linen shroud it was buried in, and its teeth, hair, and nails grew wildly.'

_Definitely not a Cullen relative. _

"Are you ready to answer the first question?" Miss Forro asked. I smirked as I thought about the answer. "What kills vampires?"

"Werewolves."

"Werewolves?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows together and running her fingers over the paragraph in her book. "Where did you read that?"

"I'm just assuming…" I smirked.

"The paragraph states that a vampire can only be killed with a stake through the heart, garlic or by standing in direct sunlight." I laughed.

"A vampire in sunlight is only lethal to any witness, as they may be blinded."

"The vampire would die in the sunlight, how could it be lethal to a witness?"

"First, you tell me what this crap paragraph has to do with my English lessons." I said pointing at the book with all its lies. She looked shocked. "I mean, would you please explain to me how this will help me pass English…"

"Reading a paragraph and answering questions will tell me how well you absorb the written word." She nodded. "Reading brings knowledge. By answering these questions, it shows that you have gained knowledge and understanding of what you have just read."

"This is not knowledge." I said shaking my head. "It's a load of crap. Sunlight does nothing but make them more attractive, garlic is only useful if they happen to enjoy Italian cooking and a stake through the heart is pointless unless the attacker also dismantles the body and lights it on fire."

Miss Forro stood staring at me, an odd look on her face. Never in my life had I felt more knowledgeable and stupid at the same time.

"I assumed you would be interested in this topic." She said smiling. "I had no idea you were such an expert."

"Interested?" I asked wondering how the hell she would gather that I Seth Clearwater was interested in vampires. Seriously…

"Your drawing." She smiled.

_Oh…. Yeah… that… _

"I assumed the big drooling one was a vampire."

"The big drooling one…" I laughed because I could imagine Hulk stomping around drooling all over the place. Never again will I be able to look at him and keep a straight face.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She said slamming her book shut. My laughter subsided with a quickness.

"No, I wasn't laughing at you." I defended, getting to my feet and approaching her desk. "I was just thinking about the drawing, it's kind of an inside joke... I guess you could say... with Jake.. ya know… guys, we're mostly stupid." She smiled slightly. "Really I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended." She said sighing. "I was just trying to make this lesson more interesting for you, obviously I've failed in that."

"No…." I said feeling kinda bad. "It was interesting really, I had no idea that…" I went back to my desk and scanned through the paragraph. "That vampires were resurrected… werewolves.?! What the hell?" I snatched the book up and read the line over again.

"Learn something, did you?" Miss Forro grinned.

"Just that the person who wrote this paragraph is a complete moron." I shook my head and closed the book.

"It's just as well, I'm not really in the right mind set to teach at the moment." She said sighing and taking a seat on her desk.

_Well now, that's what I wanted to hear. _

My cockiness returned and I smiled smugly.

"That's unfortunate. I feel a major urge to learn something today."

"How ironic, so do I."

I was beside myself with anticipation at that point. I moved forward, not entirely sure what my first move was going to be but now had complete faith in Lexi's go with the flow logic.

"So Jacob seemed to be in a pleasant mood yesterday." Miss Forro said when I got to her desk. "How are he and Lexi doing?"

"You wanna talk about Jake?"

"Well we could talk about anything really, I was just making conversation, attempting to learn something new."

_Not the learning experience I was expecting. _

"Yes conversation…." I mumbled. "Well let's see…. They are still totally crazy about each other even though they both have moved on."

"Oh, Jacob has a new girlfriend?" She seemed very interested in that fact.

"Well she's not exactly a friend…." I smirked, thinking about how Jake would kill me if I dared to mention Rose. "Forget I said anything."

"Oh, I see, is it a secret?"

"It's a something…"

"Well what about Lexi, how are things with her and Emmett Cullen?"

I often wondered why she brought conversations such as this up, but never had a dwelled on it. Maybe she was just trying to get to know me through the wickedly disturbing lives of my friends.

"Well you know how all relationships have their ups and downs?" I asked. "Theirs is currently down, out of order you could say."

"How unfortunate for Lexi."

"Yeah she's been rather moody because of it."

"I noticed that in class today." She said nodding.

"Oh? Did something happen?"

"Nothing major… but it was obvious that her and Jacob were having issues." She told me. "Lexi excused herself from class to use the restroom and when she returned, I asked how she was feeling because she looked really pale."

_She was sick again… _

"She said she was fine and was just stressed out and exhausted." I nodded as that was exactly what she had told me. "Jacob made the comment that a shorter list of scrabble partners would ease up on the exhaustion. I don't have a clue what that meant but Lexi was furious."

"Oh god…. What did she say?" I asked knowing all too well what that meant and that I was suspect #2 on that list.

"She called him a jealous little bastard."

_Damn…._

"It seemed to have struck a nerve, he looked like he was going to hit something, but I put a stop to it."

"Yeah the best way to get on Jake's bad side is to use the word little as a descriptive term."

"Why would that concern him? He's bigger than most boys his age."

"Yeah well its more about the fact that Lexi said it than anything else. I'm about 99.9 % sure she meant little as in comparison to Emmett, who is twice his size." I smirked. "And about 110 % sure she ain't talkin about height, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Miss Forro said, face flushed, eyes cast on the floor. "Well…then…"

She quite obviously gathered my meaning as she was so at a loss for words she didn't even correct my use of the word ain't.

_I was amused. _

"Soo…." She said still staring at the floor. "How did things go yesterday? With Jacob's sister? Was she as excited as you thought?"

I actually had to think about what she was talking about. I had completely forgotten that I told her about Adryen's surprise celebration. It wasn't as celebratory as it should have been what with Rose and her disturbance of the force.

"Yeah she's excited." I replied feeling that it wasn't necessary to go into detail as I was pretty much done with goin with the flow at this point. My one track mind was getting the best of me, sitting so close to her was only making it worse.

"Do you know when the child will return?"

"No exact date yet." I answered, contemplating what my first move would be.

"Well you should find out." She said touching my shoulder. "Make it a celebration, have a party, bring a date…." Her fingers trailed down my arm causing every single part of me to become more attentive.

"A party you say?" I asked basically mumbling. "Would you be my date?"

"It would be my pleasure." She let her fingers linger on my hand that currently had a death grip on the desk. "Imagine how interesting things could be outside of school grounds."

"I am." I breathed. "I have."

"So you'll let me know?" She smiled flirtatiously and trailed her fingers back up my arm. I was able to nod before my hormones kicked in and my fingers did some trailing of their own.

Her only reaction to my touch was leaning forward, brushing her lips against my cheek. I couldn't stand it any longer. My fingers moved into her hair forcing her closer as our lips made contact. I felt that I wasn't as close as I could be so I slipped off the desk and moved in front of her, not even breaking contact. I was startled when she moved her legs and pulled me closer. Lexi immediately became a voiceover in my head.

'If she pulls you closer or tightens her grip, she's ready to move forward.'

I let my hands slip from her hair, resting briefly on her shoulders before my fingers trailed down her side and repositioned themselves on her hips. Her fingers tightened in my hair and she leaned back on the desk causing me to stumble forward, moving my hands to the desk to rebalance myself.

Her lips parted and the kiss grew more intense as my hands moved over her hips and down her legs, hesitating with inexperience right where her skirt ended and bare skin began. She moved slightly, my left hand slipped passed her skirt and instinctively grasped the silky smooth skin just above her knee. She let out a soft gasping sound as the heat of my hand made contact. Lexi's voice came to mind again as Miss Forro's hand covered mine and she slowly bowed her head, breaking the kiss.

'If she thinks its too soon, she'll slow it down, pull away….'

_Game over. _

"This is not appropriate school behavior." She whispered, hand still grasping mine. She leaned forward, touching her forehead to mine. "I should not be encouraging this." Her right hand moved over mine and she slowly pulled my hands away, bringing them both to her lips and placing a brief kiss on each palm. "You'll let me know about the party won't you?"

_She had me, hook, line and sinker. _

_There would be a party if I had to plan it my damn self. _

I nodded and backed up quickly. It was most definitely time for me to go, no way in hell could I get through a conversation with her at this point. I went straight to my desk and grabbed my backpack, keeping my back to her.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked as I heard her feet hit the floor.

"Sure sure." I mumbled, thinking only about heading to Lexi's and demanding a celebration party in Cullen's honor.

**Edward's POV **

I was lying in my bed, reveling in my own misery as it had become a custom here in the past week when I caught Drea's scent. It was most definitely her, there was no doubt about it, but something was different. It wasn't powerful or overwhelming, just different.

I left my room and headed down the stairs, trying to figure out what the difference in her scent could possibly mean when I ran into Jasper on the stairs.

"Head's up, Esme's in a mood."

"What?" I asked looking into the living room where Esme stood guard over the door. Esme's thoughts showed that she was planning to corner Drea and demand to know what her intentions were with Emmett and how long it would be until she lost interest. "Wonderful."

_I told her to stay out of it_. Came Jasper's thoughts. _That Emmett was perfectly happy playing the part, but she wont listen to reason. _

I rolled my eyes and waited as Drea knocked softly on the door. Esme answered before Drea even dropped her hand from the door. Esme crossed her arms and stared at her expectantly.

"Esme." Drea said smiling politely. "Is Edward home?"

"Maybe." She snapped. "What do you want with him? Where's Emmett?" I made a sound like I was clearing my throat and Drea looked up at me.

"He's probably at my house, waiting on me to get home from school so he can apologize for yet another fuck up." Esme's eyes widened. "Yes that's right your precious Emmett isn't perfect, but unlike you I love him regardless of his mistakes."

I grinned, impressed and seriously wanting to high five her from across the room.

"I never said I didn't love him." Esme defended. "It's not his fault that he's under the influence of the Asrai."

"My powers don't influence him Esme." Drea said clenching her teeth. "He loves me for who I am, not what I am. I was naïve enough at one time to believe as you do, but it's been decades, decades where I was nowhere near him and yet he still loved me. Just get the fuck over it. He's with me and will remain with me until we decide otherwise."

"You mean when you decide to take Jacob back?" Esme didn't even flinch at Drea's words.

"He left me, I don't have the option of taking him back and even if I did, I wouldn't if he was the last man on earth. I hate Jacob Black and everything about him."

_I was shocked and seriously concerned. Something must have happened at school today. _

"Once a lying whore always a lying whore." Esme told her. Drea's eyes flashed and her fists clenched. I moved as quickly as I could down the stairs, grabbing her arms and making her focus on me.

"Drea, what a surprise, so glad you're here." I let my hand trail down her arm, entwining my fingers into hers and pulled her towards the stairs. "Let's go upstairs and talk." I had to practically drag her up the stairs. I could tell by her scent that she was getting more upset by the minute. I dropped her hand and walked faster. By the time we reached my bedroom, I had to open the window and stand there, focusing only on the clean air that flowed through the screen.

"You knew better than to touch me." Drea whispered, standing idly by the opened door.

"I was trying to get you away from the situation." I stammered as I closed my eyes and did an unnecessary deep breathing technique.

"I appreciate it." She said sighing. "Fuckin Esme, who does she think she is?"

"She's just concerned about Emmett's well being…." I said, keeping my back to her and staring out the window.

"So what you agree with her?" She snapped.

"I didn't say that." I defended. "I'm just telling you how she feels. I've already had it out with her about it. She knows that Emmett is aware of the consequences."

"What do you mean consequences?" She asked and I finally turned around and looked at her. Her emotions had died down, her scent not at all overwhelming, but still vaguely different.

"You know what I mean Drea." I said softly, trying not to upset her. "You love Emmett, I know that, but you're inlove with Jacob, if there were ever a chance…."

"You think I'd take that jackass back?" She snapped. Her scent heightened and I leaned my head against the window.

"Obviously you are upset with Jake today…."

"He's such an ass." She snapped. "Indirectly calling me a whore with every given breath. Seems to think Im tryin to fuck Seth…."

"Are you?" I asked, I shouldn't have… but I admit I had been wondering. She was quiet and I turned from the window to look at her. Her arms were crossed and she eyed me evilly. "I take that as a no…"

"Seth is my friend." She said heatedly. "A real friend, the only one of the pack that didn't abandon me when Jacob let go. He's trying to keep me in the loop and I realize he's doing it to benefit Jacob, I know he believes if we are forced together that things would change between us. Seth has never come out and said it but I know that's what he's doing."

"And you like it." I said looking at her to gauge her reaction. Her head immediately bowed. "You like how Seth keeps you connected to Jake." She grumbled and looked at the doorway. "I know you Drea, I know you still love him."

"So what if I do?" She snapped, slamming my bedroom door in the process. "I can't change it Edward. I'm his imprint. I'll love him forever."

"Sounds to me you hate it."

"I do hate it." She whispered. "I hate every single minute of it. If the imprint wasn't there I could be happy. I could be happy with Emmett I could be who he wants me to be."

"So you're not happy with Emmett?"

"I am." She whispered. "Emmett knows me better than I know myself. He cares about me, he loves me, he listens to me, he's amazing and wonderful…."

"But…."

"I keep dreaming about Jacob." She bit her lip and sighed. "He begs me to come back to him and I'm happy. You're right. Esme's right. I'd do it in a heartbeat. I love him, but I hate it. I hate that I love him, I hate that Emmett is in the middle of it."

"Emmett is aware of your feelings Drea."

"I know that." She said sitting down on my bed. "We've argued about it." She started fiddling with her fingers. "Just yesterday he brought it up. He tried to take it back but I wouldn't let him. I forced the issue, I forced him to tell me how he felt and now I feel guilty Edward. I feel guilty because he's right. Jacob will always be there in my mind. He will always be the one I want more than anyone else. I'm trying to move on to be happy, but I can't I can't do it. Not with having to see Jacob every day. To remember the good times we shared, the love that will never go away. He hates me now. He fuckin hates my guts but I still love him. I still want him."

"He doesn't hate you Drea. No matter what he says to make you think that." I told her, still sticking by the window. "He's just putting up a front. He doesn't want you know how much he misses you and loves you. He knows you're with Emmett, so of course he's going to be aggressive."

"You think he misses me?" She asked, eyes glistening.

_Oh god, shes going to cry. _

Even the fresh air from the window isn't going to lessen that emotional trigger.

"Maybe we should talk about something else?" I asked, trying to prevent the hell that I knew I was about to go through. There she was sitting on my bed, tears in her eyes. I had to grab hold of the window frame to keep myself away.

"You're right." She said nodding and taking a deep breath. "I didn't come here to discuss Jacob, I came for advice."

"Advice about what?" I asked keeping my gaze on the window and the cars outside.

"Sunshine." She whispered. I turned instinctively and I looked at her.

"What about her?" I asked growing concerned by the look on her face. "Didn't you two talk things over yesterday?" I thought for a minute. "She didn't lace your food again did she?"

"No, she laced hers."

"What?" I asked turning completely towards her. "She's stoning innocent animals?

"Not animals…" She sighed. "And far from innocent."

"I'm...not…following…" I muttered shaking my head in confusion.

"She drank his blood, Edward."

"His?" I asked wide eyed. "Who?"

"You know who..." She snapped like I was an idiot. "Big Daddy."

"That guy?" She's drank his blood? I pondered the thought. "….is he dead?" I couldn't control the smirk that formed on my face.

"Edward." She said glaring at me.

"I'm sorry… what I meant was…..what?"

"She's biting him Edward!" She got to her feet, and moved towards the door again, obviously preparing for an emotional breakdown. "He's getting high, she's drinking his blood, sucking the venom out and they both sit around stoned off their asses all day long."

"Seriously?" I asked, impressed that Sunshine would come up with such a idea. "Impressive."

"Impressive?!" Drea screamed, eyes wide, arms crossed.

"What I meant was ya know... impressive… for her…" Not the correct answer, she continued to eye me. "Okay not impressive, it's…."

"Horrible!"

"Horrible, yes horrible… this thing… that has happened."

"Edward!" She cursed. "It's not just a thing that's happened. Its been happening. Emmett knew about it, I talked to him this morning, he thinks she's been doing it a lot." She turned her back to me and took a deep breath, calming the emotional turmoil that was brewing.

I could feel the air changing around me so I turned back to the window, leaning my head into the screen and taking gulps of unneeded air.

"I can't even remember the last time she left the house to go feed." Drea whispered from across the room only then did it dawn on me why she was so upset.

"You're not concerned about the pot…." I commented as I glanced in her direction.

"Ofcourse not!" She said throwing her hands up. "She's been stoned the majority of the time I've known her!" Her aura was weakening and I felt confident enough to turn around again. She crossed her arms and sighed, leaning up again the door. "It's the blood Edward, human blood…I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but once you taste it, isn't it hard to stop?"

"If you are used to it, it's hard to let go, yes…. But Sunshine… she's never…"

"It's natural instinct, Edward. Right? I mean isn't it a known fact that leec-" She cleared her throat. "Your people have fed on humans for generations."

"My people?" I smirked.

"It's better than what I was going to say…" She smiled back then sighed. "Do you understand why I'm concerned?"

"Yes Drea, I understand… but it's….Sunshine…she's… so… innocent…I just-"

"Innocent?" Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Are we even talking about the same person here?"

"Drea-"

"What if she can't stop, Edward?" She asked in a near whisper. "What if she continues this little charade with Big Daddy? What if something happened? What if she can't save him?" Her eyes grew wide. "Or worse… what if she changes him?"

"He'd be here forever." I mumbled not at all pleased by that thought. "You're right we need an intervention."

"You know this isn't about you, right?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I…know…that…"

"You really regret letting her go don't you?" She looked at me sadly. I hated that look, the poor pitiful Edward Cullen look.

"As I do with most of my life choices." I answered making a sighing sound. "And yes I'm severely jealous of that guy and wish him dead, but I know that can't happen. Not because it wouldn't benefit everyone, but because of who he is."

"So you're saying if he wasn't a rockstar, you'd just off him without a question?"

"That may or may not be what I'm saying." I smirked.

"Edward…seriously…"

"The point is, this process she's started could become habit forming and you're right, if something goes wrong… if he dies or she changes him, we won't be able to explain his absence."

"And everyone knows he left with her."

"Exactly."

"So what do you suggest? How do I get her to understand how bad this is for her and everyone around her?"

"I don't know Drea." I said leaning against the window, not because I felt the need, just assuming my thinking stance. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, she doesn't know I know. I mean unless Emmett told her while I was at school… which is plausible… because I'm pissed at him."

"What'd he do?"

"What didn't he do?" She sighed. "Lied about Sunshine, refused to apologize to Jacob-"

"You expect him to apologize?" I snickered. She glared at me. "I mean… why… he didn't say anything out of the way…it wasn't a big deal."

Unless Emmett came clean on that… I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to ask.

"Yeah that's what Jacob said."

"You talked to him about it?" I asked wide eyed. "What did he say? I mean… did he tell you what Emmett said?"

"I know what Emmett said." She said shaking her head. "Unless someone lied?" She eyed me.

"Me? Never…" I made a coughing sound.

"I don't even care to know." She grumbled. "What am I going to do about Sunshine, Edward? Do you think you can talk to her?"

"Me?" I asked wide eyed.

"She's always listened to you."

"That was before I cheated on her with half of Forks." I said and she giggled.

"Half of Forks… really… I can't believe she fell for that." More giggles. "Like you could…" She cleared her throat. "Would….ever….do something so… horrid…" She looked away and tried to stifle her giggles.

"You flatter me Drea with your confidence in my sex appeal." I shouldn't have said that because it just made her giggles turn to laughter.

"Sex appeal." She laughed. "Thank you Edward I needed a good laugh today." I wasn't amused and she knew it. "Oh come on, you know I'm just playing with you. You're like sex on a stick, really."

"Oh how I love it when you lie to me like that." I smirked and she grinned.

"Seriously though…" She sighed. "Sunshine… will you talk to her?"

"She won't talk to me Drea. I can't help you with this." I was sure there was no way in hell Sunshine would even let me in the house for a second time. Drea's expression changed and she bit her lip. I knew what was going to happen before it did. "Please don't cry…Drea…" I saw the tears form in her eyes and I stepped back, hitting the window hard.

"You have to help me Edward." She cried as she moved forward. I held my hands up trying to rebalance myself after smacking the window.

"Don't…don't… come any closer…" I warned and she stopped in the middle of the room, a smile playing across her face.

"Oh Edward…. I'm so upset…." She was most obviously messing with me, but her scent was changing, I could feel it. How the hell was she doing that? "Please help me…" She took another step towards me.

"Drea…"

"I need a hug." She spread her arms out and moved in.

"Okay fine, I'll help you!" I yelled, stumbling into the window again.

"Ofcourse you will, my sweet Edward." She grinned and threw herself onto the bed. I didn't move at all. She laughed. "Power is good."

"You're pure evil."

"I know, right?" She giggled and looked up at me. "Come sit.." I shook my head. "I promise I won't touch you." I shook my head again. "Are you afraid of me?"

"More afraid of what Emmett may do to me…" I answered honestly. She laughed.

"Is my scent still that strong?" She asked, eyeing me from the bed. "I feel normal." She ran her hands over her chest and straightened her shirt.

"The feeling still lingers." I mumbled. "And you're not helping." She stopped messing with her shirt and sat up.

"We need to get you laid, Edward." She nodded and I rolled my eyes and turned back to the window. "I'll add that to my list of todos." I glanced at her. "As in…find someone for Edward..not… as in my own personal to dos… ya know…" She sighed and laughed.

It was then out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement on the wall. I bit my lip as I realized there was a spider making its way down the wall. Drea sighed and leaned against the wall only inches from it.

"Drea…." I said reaching out. I didn't want to scare her, but I knew how she felt about anything crawly. "Get off the bed."

"What? I'm just sitting here. Are you seriously that hormonal? Am I really bothering you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No… I…you…" I ran my fingers through my hair and made a sighing sound. "There's a-"

"Spider!" She screamed just as it crawled onto her bare shoulder. She was off the bed in an instant, jumping around in circles, screaming. "Get off! Get off! Get off!" Before I could get to her, she started pulling her shirt up, screaming frantically. "Get off! Get off!"

"Drea wait!" I moved towards her and caught her shirt before it hit the floor as she continued to jump up and down frantically. The spider was on the ground now and she actually stepped on it during her jumping fit. I grabbed her shoulders and made her look. "It's okay Drea, it's okay."

But it wasn't okay… because that's when the bedroom door flew open and Esme and Jasper stood there staring. I could only imagine how we looked. She was flushed from the yelling and jumping, I had one hand on her shoulder, the other grasping her discarded shirt.

"What is all the screaming about?" Esme asked, eyes widening as she took in the scene before her. Drea's mouth dropped open as Jasper crossed his arms and smirked.

"Everything is fine…" I mumbled. "Drea..she's… well… there was a-"

"I was attacked." Drea said nodding and snatching her shirt back. "It was creepy."

"You got attacked by a creepy thing?" Jasper grinned. "Of course, that makes sense."

"You attacked her again?" Esme nearly screamed.

"Oh no no no." Drea said pulling her shirt over her head. "It wasn't Edward… he was just trying to get it off."

"Was he now?" Cue Jasper smartass commentary. Drea's mouth dropped open and she laughed.

"It was a spider… there was a spider…" She pointed at the squashed remains on the floor. "It was on me… I panicked…" She smoothed out her shirt and bit her lip. "I can only imagine how this looks."

"I can only imagine what Emmett will say." Esme remarked before turning and making her leave. Jasper laughed.

"Seriously?" Drea grumbled. "It was just-"

"She's gonna call him." I told her the moment Esme's thoughts came to me.

"You're fucking kidding me?" She made a growling sound and started for the door. "Every day just gets worse and worse…." She grumbled as she pushed passed Jasper and went into the hallway. She cursed loudly and came back into the room. "Where are my keys?" I looked around, not remembering that she had her keys when she came up here much less where they'd be.

She walked around the room for a moment before throwing herself across my bed and reaching down beside the wall. I heard the clinking sound before she pulled the keys up.

"Found them." She announced and Jasper started to speak but she cut him off. "Shut it Jaz." She turned around looked at me, sighing as she did so. "I will call you… when things die down at home.. Im pretty sure shit's gonna hit the fan."

"You know…Drea…" I said smirking. "The spider is more afraid of you than you are of him."

"Oh really? Did he tell you that?" She snapped, I laughed, she glared and stormed out of the room.

"So…." Jasper smirked. "A spider, huh?"

**Lexi's POV **

When I left the house, Esme was on the phone. I gave her the evilest go to hell bitch look I could muster before slamming the front door as I stormed off to my car.

"Seriously, who does she think she is? Fuckin tattle tale, fuckin instigator, it was innocent…." I slammed my car door shut and shoved my keys into the ignition as I started to imagine being on the other end of that scene.

If I walked in and Sunshine was standing there shirtless and Emmett was touching her…. I suppose I'd be furious but I would listen to the explanation…. I wouldn't believe it though….

I sighed and gripped the steering wheel.

_This is just not my day. _

_Why the hell did I do that anyway? I panicked. I couldn't help it. It was on me! What if it bit me!...it wouldn't have hurt me in the least…. I'm so stupid sometimes… _

I sighed and thought back on it.

_Poor Edward… bet that wasn't helpful at all. _

_Though it did make me giggle alittle. _

I repeated the story in my mind, word for word of what I would tell Emmett, depending on whether or not he started in on me the moment I walked in the door or if he waited on me to bring it up. If he waited I would explain it, no problem. If he starts yelling, its fuckin on.

_No way in hell he'd have the nerve to piss me off again, surely he'd wait for me to bring it up. _

_Would he believe Esme? _

That made me wonder what exactly she had told him…. I bet she didn't even mention the spider. Kinda made me wish I would have brought the remains back with me as a reference.

When I pulled up in the driveway, I took a deep breath and hesitated before getting out of the car. I expected to come home and have an argument with Sunshine. I expected Emmett to grovel at my feet and apologize for his actions. I didn't however expect to be forced into a situation where I would stand shirtless in the arms of Edward. The spider story seemed to become less and less believable.

"Okay… let's just get this over with…" I murmured as I pushed open my car door and slowly walked towards the house.

I entered the kitchen without looking up and closed the door hesitating before turning around. When I did I saw Sunshine and Emmett, arms crossed, side by side leaning against the counter. Big Daddy was sitting at the kitchen table looking as out there as he usually was and for some odd reason Seth was there. I looked at him confused, his expression was hard to read. I wasn't sure if he was happy or mad, or what was going on.

"Seth…." I greeted, unsure of what else to say.

"We need to talk." He said getting to his feet.

"You're gonna have to wait your turn." Emmett snapped.

"I know that's right." Sunshine said nodding.

"Where have you been?" Emmett asked like he was my father or something.

"Don't play with me Emmett, I know you know where I was." I snapped. "I know Esme called you."

"And?" He growled.

The growling made me furious.

"Did you talk to Alice while you were there?" Seth piped in. I looked at him oddly, as his random comment threw me off from my rising anger.

"No….I didn't…see Alice…"

"Obviously she didn't have time." Sunshine commented, giving me this look.

"Oh no you're not giving me shit." I snapped pointing at her.

"Oh is that what I'm not doing?" She replied bobbing her head and shaking her finger.

"You are in no position to start shit with me." I told her. "And besides what Edward does is no longer your concern, now is it?"

"And what exactly did Edward do?" Emmett asked.

"I know what I would do." Seth commented and Emmett looked at him. He got to his feet slowly and moved behind me.

"Why are you here?" I whispered to him.

"I need you." He whispered back and we both looked at Emmett who was furious. "…to….help me…." he cleared his throat. "But I see you are busy now…"

"You should-"

"Go, yeah." Seth finished my sentence. "I'll just call…."

"Yeah…" I mumbled as he left the house.

Sunshine and Emmett still stood with their arms crossed. I sighed and decided to wait for one of them to speak again. Seth's appearance was another unexpected downfall to my day. His innocent commentary wasn't at all helpful either.

Suddenly the phone rang and I grabbed it, practically singing into the phone as I was grateful for the interruption.

"Hello, Lexi speaking, how may I service you?"

"Lexi." Came Jacob's voice. I caught Emmett's glare from the corner of my eye.

_Ooh… no… _

"Jacob….what…a…surprise…." I felt like crying out of sheer maddness.

"Yeah I'm surprised as well." He answered and sighed. "Look I was just calling to apologize for being a… how'd you put it? Immature, insensitive, jackass?" He laughed softly.

"Awww…you called to apologize?" I felt like melting. "That is so swe-" I looked at Emmett and cleared my throat. "Not necessary…"

"Well I know you're going through a lot right now and Seth's right we shouldn't fight. Ya know…"

"Awwww…." I was in shock really. "Jacob…I…." I looked at Emmett again, him and Sunshine were both eyeing me. "This is really not a good time…."

"Oh... okay… well I'm sorry to bother you."

"No." I said feeling just awful. "You're not bothering me.. Its just…well I'm kinda in the middle of something…." Horrible.

"I understand. I should have just waited and talked to you tomorrow. Calling the house probably wasn't the greatest idea."

"No, its okay, I'm glad you called. You can call me anytime…." My voice broke as the words left my mouth.

_Just hang up the phone Lexi. _

"Are you okay? You sound….upset. Ya know Seth's been really worried about you lately."

"I'm fine." I mumbled, trying to hold back the emotions I was feeling.

"I know we kinda got off to a bad start with this whole friend thing, but you know you can talk to me if you need too. I don't like to see you like this Lex."

The entire sentence he just uttered, right down to the way he said my name forced my emotions to flow out. I started crying, I didn't mean too, I didn't want too, but I did and I couldn't stop.

"Lexi?" He asked concerned. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" I couldn't even answer him. "Is it Emmett? Are you two still fighting?"

"How does he know we are fighting?" Emmett snapped and I could hear Jacob take a deep breath.

"No we're not fighting. We're fine." I said with messy mumbled words. "There was a spider…" I sniffled. "It attacked me...my shirt… took it off… Edward…" I knew I wasn't making any sense at all as I leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor cradling in my hands like it was my life support.

"Say that again, slower…."

"Lexi." Emmett said moving across the kitchen.

"You don't believe me." I screamed at him. "You think that I was with him, I know you do!"

"No... Lexi... I don't... I…"

"So you're not fighting…." Jacob commented and Emmett kneeled down beside me, attempting to take the phone.

"Let go, Emmett!" I screamed but he wrestled it from me anyway. He held up his finger to silence me as he put the phone to his ear.

"Jake." He said and I jumped on him, trying to get the phone back. Big Daddy was in hysterics at the table. "Lexi, stop it!" He said grabbing me and pinning me against him.

"What the hell is going on over there?"

"Minor miscommunication." Emmett said as I started trying to free myself from his grasp. He wasn't budging so I did the only thing I could think off. I leaned my head over and bit down hard on his arm. I knew it didn't hurt him, but it shocked him enough that he loosened his grip on me. "Seriously, you fuckin bit me?" He snapped grabbing for me as I started to run off again.

"Okay… I'm gonna hang up now…" I could hear Jacob's voice through the phone.

"No!" I screamed trying to get the phone back.

"Lexi, calm the fuck down for a second." Emmett said cradling the phone between his chin and shoulder, grabbing me with both hands and once again pinning me against him. "Bite me again and it's on."

"I don't want you talking to him." I pleaded. "He's my friend….he won't call back… you're going to scare him…" I started crying again, it was most obvious that I was losing my fucking mind.

"I am not scared." Came Jacob's extremely irritated voice over the phone.

"Ya hear that?" Emmett asked. "He's not scared." I could feel his face brush up against the back of my hair. "Jake, I'm sorry." Emmett said suddenly. "For what I said yesterday on the phone. I wasn't in my right mind and I shouldn't have harassed you. That's all I have to say, here's Lexi." Emmett let go of me and I spun around, stunned by what I had heard. He handed me the phone. "I'll be upstairs." I watched him leave the kitchen, a look of pure horror on my face.

"Who needs TV, really?" Big Daddy asked, his face flushed from laughter. Sunshine however looked as shocked as I was.

"Jacob…" I breathed into the phone.

"Thanks Lexi, seriously there was no fucking need for that." He snapped more than just a tiny bit angry.

"I didn't…he…Jacob…"

"Don't." He snapped. "Ya know what? I thought I could do this. I thought I could play the friend, but I can't ….I don't want his fucking pity." With that the line went dead.

"Oh my god, seriously?!" I screamed throwing the phone across the kitchen, missing Big Daddy by mere inches.

"Soooo…. a spider huh?" Sunshine asked standing idly in the corner of the kitchen.

"Yes there was a spider. I panicked. Esme's a fucking lunatic."

"She's not the only one…." Big Daddy mumbled and I glared at him.

"Honey, it would be best if you didn't insult the emotional fairy…." Sunshine said patting him on the shoulder.

"But she's so cute when she's uupset." Big Daddy cooed.

_Fucking wonderful…_

"Get out." I snapped and pointed to the doorway. "Go upstairs."

"Are you coming with me?" He asked smirking. Sunshine smacked the back of his head and pointed towards the doorway as well.

"Get out." She yelled. "Now!"

Once he had finally left the room I slumped down into one of the chairs and banged my head on the kitchen table.

"Bad day, huh?" Sunshine said joining me at the table. I lifted my head up and looked at her. "Do I get points for not stoning you today?" I let my head hit the table once more. "Drexi I'm so sorry… I know you're mad at me... Uncle Emmett told me…"

_I suppose it was the best time as any to start this conversation. _

"Emmett!" I yelled, wanting him here for this. Sunshine was still staring wide eyed at me when he appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." First thing he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know... whatever I did… I don't... know...I can't do anything right…."

"No…you didn't do anything wrong… …" I sighed and gestured towards a chair. "Sunshine said you talked to her today."

"I told her your concerns, yes." He answered taking the seat beside me. "And?" I asked looking at Sunshine.

"I would never hurt Big Daddy…" She defended. "Ever."

"It's not just about that Sunshine… he's human… the blood... it's…"

"Yummy." She grinned, then put her head down on the table.

"You're addicted." I said wide eyed. "Aren't you?"

"No…." She said shaking her head frantically. "Not to the blood part really…"

"Pothead." Emmett mumbled.

"Sunshine, you can't go around biting people for recreational purposes."

"So it's okay if Uncle Emmett does it?" She said crossing her arms.

"What?" I asked. "No. Wait... what… you too?" I asked looking at him. "You're going to kill him."

"Hell no." Emmett defended. "Pot or no pot, that's just gay." My mouth dropped open as I was even more confused.

"Then what are you talking about Sunshine?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Emmett said bringing his hands to his forehead.

"I'm talking about how it's not okay for me to recreationally be high but it's okay for Uncle Emmett to recreationally be kinky." Emmett made a coughing sound and looked out the window.

"I see…" I said taking a deep breath and wishing I hadn't even mentioned it. "Okay Sunshine… okay... you're right… that's not fair…" Emmett's head jerked in my direction. "Well it's not…."

"Nope not fair at all." She said shaking her head while shaking her finger at Emmett.

"Okay well then… how bout this…" I said nodding, feeling like this day was going to be salvaged after all. "You can kick the habit together." Sunshine nodded, smiling victoriously.

"Oooh we can be like support buddies." She said cheerfully and tapped Emmett's shoulder. "Doesn't that sound like fun my Uncle that is Emmett?" He replied with a glare as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Emmett…" I said touching his arm affectionately. "Will you help Sunshine? Please….it would make me very happy…."

"Are you sure?" He snapped. "Will you still be happy tomorrow or will you change your mind?"

"Excuse me?" I asked wide eyed.

"Rut roh…." Sunshine whispered.

"Your mood changes with every given second. I don't ever know if doing what you ask is the right thing to do or not." He made a sighing sound. "For Christ sakes, I apologized to Jake like you asked, yet you haven't even given me props for it."

"Yeah well it wasn't at all helpful." I said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" He snapped.

"Jakey doesn't want your pity." Sunshine explained.

"Of course he doesn't." Emmett said getting to his feet. "There's only one thing that he wants from me." He looked at me. "Maybe I should just let him have it." Sunshine's mouth dropped open and her hand flew up to cover it as she looked from Emmett to me.

"Let him have it?!" I was on my feet instantly, livid at being referred to like I was some material object.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" He said clenching his jaw.

"No…you…didn't..." I said moving in front of him.

"Oh I did."

"Damn…" Sunshine gasped.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

"No, that's what you want." He said pointing at me. "It's all about what you want."

"You know what I want?" I snapped.

"No, actually I don't because you won't tell me anything." He closed his eyes and took a step back. I knew from that action that my control was weakening him.

"I want…you…" I whispered it for effect and tried to look all flirty. He eyed me and bit down hard on his lip.

"Did not see this coming…." Sunshine muttered. "Should I go?" She looked at the door and I grabbed her arm.

"No." I said looking at Emmett who was mastering his self control. "Stay."

"But….its plainly obvious where this is going…" She mumbled and looked at Emmett. "I give it four, maybe five minutes before he pounces. Less than that if you move."

"No…not big strong Emmett." I cooed. "No way a little thing like me can affect him like that." With that I took a step closer.

"You are so asking for it…" Sunshine whispered. "Wait is this like a game? Is this how you play?" She nodded. "Interesting." I gave her an odd look and Emmett took that moment to run. He was out of the kitchen and up the stairs before I could even move.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"Why did he run? I don't understand." Sunshine asked, then smirked. "Is that part of the game?"

"It's not a game." I said sighing. "I was just trying to distract him, but he's on to me. Fucking ass."

"I do not understand you people…." Sunshine said shaking her head. "Distract him from what?"

"From the Jacob conversation. I'm not ready to have it." I explained and Sunshine made a gasping sound.

"You still want Jakey!"

"Say it louder Sunshine."

"Well okay…" She made a sighing sound and started to scream, "You-" I grabbed her and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shut up." I practically hissed.

"You are so confusing…"

"I know." I said sighing. "Well I guess I should just get it over with. Do the damn thing and move on."

"I've never heard you sound so depressed when referring to doing the damn thing. I'm concerned." She looked serious.

I looked at her wondering what would take longer, explaining to her what I actually meant or just making up a lie.

_Lie. _

"Well ya know since Emmett is trying to kick a habit, it's just not going to be quite as fun anymore."

"Well you can still bite him." She said nodding. "If you feel froggy." I looked at her oddly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously, I mean why we all should suffer for my addiction." She gave me a thumbs up. "Go get em tiger"

I left the kitchen, wondering where I had gone wrong in life.

My roommate was a certified nut, her boyfriend the biggest pothead on the planet, my boyfriend was a control freak, My ex was an irrational lunatic and my best friend had a severe hormonal problem that was equal to that of a 16 year old boy, which put him at Seth's level. I didn't even want to get started on Seth.

Ofcourse I was no idol of perfection either. My mood was borderline schizophrenic. My emotions were causing more chaos than usual, though I could control it most of the time. I still noticed how out of whack it was. One minute I was fine the next minute I was crying like a baby. I couldn't make sense of it either, I just chalked it up to all the stress in my life.

My guilt towards Emmett, my longing for Jacob, my concern for Sunshine, my pity towards Edward. Even Seth was stressing me out. Our friendship was changing. We started out as acquaintances, then after the big break up he started flirting, now I'm giving him relationship advice and hes coming by the house to chat. He's like a little Edward, cept not quite as little and has better kept hair.

The comparison made me giggle as I stepped into the upstairs hallway. I moved towards my bedroom door wondering if Emmett would have locked me out.

_Oh it would so be on. _

I turned the knob gently and it was disappointedly unlocked. I was actually hoping for a argument, then I could try my distraction technique again.

I pushed the door open not making any noise, even though it didn't matter, he knew I was there. However he didn't look up from my bed where he was sprawled out, staring in the opposite direction.

"Look at you all posing on the bed like that." I whispered. "Shall I join you?" He turned and looked at me, his expression calm, controlled as he gave me the universal head gesture for come on over. I walked slowly across the room and laid down beside him, turning where I was facing him. His body switched positions and he gently put his arms around me. "Does this mean we're going to skip the argument and go straight to the making up part?

"I wish." He whispered. "But I think it's time…" I sighed and rolled over onto my back.

"All right….talk…." I stared up at the ceiling and waited, refusing to be the one to begin this. He was quiet for a while and I was beginning to wonder if he was going to back out when he spoke up.

"You've been acting different lately….is everything okay?" His voice was soft, concerned. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Everything is fine. As fine as it can be. I'm just seriously stressed out Emmett…it's the only excuse I have for my attitude recently." I sighed. "You're not the first person to ask me that."

"Jake?"

"Seth." I grumbled. "Jacob and I don't talk often and when we do it usually ends in an argument. You seem to have this image of the two us being friendly and happy together at school, it's not like that."

"He called to apologize today."

"Yeah…that was unexpected."

"What was it about?" He asked and I looked at him momentarily trying to think back on the original argument.

"I'll have to set it up, it's slightly complicated."

"I'm listening…."

"Well Seth…"

"I knew he would be a part of this." He smirked and I laughed softly.

"Yeah well little Seth is lookin to get some action." Emmett's eyebrows raised. "I should probably clarify…. Seth is lookin to get things moving with Miss Forro." Emmett nodded. "Ive been giving him advice all day, ya know some pointers and what not…" I sighed as I thought about it. "He's so nervous, I kept trying to tell him to relax, and that it would probably be a while before things would escalate to that… but anyway…at break I pulled the same thing I did when I had this conversation with Edward."

"You had the sex talk with Edward?" Emmett asked, grinning. I laughed.

"Yeah, he was nervous about Sunshine…"

"I'd be nervous about Sunshine."

"She could probably hurt you like you've never been hurt before." I giggled.

"I can only imagine."

"Well stop, that's creepy." I said and he chuckled.

"So what did you tell Seth, tell him he was hot or something like it? Something that pissed Jake off?"

"You are very close." I told him. "It a last effort to give him some self confidence, I may have said that if I wasn't already involved I'd be all over it."

"You may have said that?"

"Those were my exact words." I replied grinning. "He needed to hear it from someone, okay?" Emmett nodded. "So anyway... Jacob said something like why am I not surprised and I snapped. He went on to say that he wasn't calling me a whore if that's what I thought, in which I replied with well that's what you think. He said 'well I have my reasons.'" Just saying it out loud made me think about it again and I felt furious. Emmett shifted on the bed, more than likely preparing to take cover when the dust storm hit. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little, calming myself.

"I can see that upset you a lot."

"Yeah…well…" I sighed and forced myself to go on. "I told him I'd try to stop being a whore if he'd try not to be an immature,-"

"Insensitive, jackass…" Emmett finished my sentence. "I remember that from the phone call."

"Yeah well then he said he'd never make promises he couldn't keep and…" I sighed again, gritting my teeth.

"And you thought about all the promises he made that he isn't keeping."

"You know me so well…" I breathed, amazed by it.

"I've had a lot of time to observe." He smiled softly.

"So yeah… that's what happened."

"But he apologized and all was well until I added fire to an already burning bridge."

"Yeah…" I reached out and touched his arm, trailing my fingers down until our hands clasped together. "Thank you for that. I don't care if he's mad, I appreciate your decency." He looked at me oddly. "I mean it. Today, tomorrow, always. You did what I asked, you always do what I ask. It means a lot to me."

"I'm really trying Lexi."

"I know… and you don't have too. I shouldn't expect you too."

"I want too." He said softly. "I want to make you happy."

"I am happy." I said moving my free hand to clasp his. "With you. With the way things are." Words that would make anyone else happy made him grimace. "You're not happy?"

"I am happy." Emmett said. "When it's like this, when we're talking… when you're letting me in." He tightened his hands on mine. "There is no reason why you can't be honest with me Lexi. About life. About us. About…Jake."

"I am honest with you, Emmett." I told him. "I tell you everything, I'm not holding back, at least not when it pertains to us…." I had to add that part in because I could tell by the look on his face he was about to accuse me of lying. "I've been putting this off, I know….It's just… I feel so…" I sighed and bit my lip, feeling an emotional roller coaster coming on.

"Guilty?" He asked. "Ashamed?" I looked at him, attempting to fight back the beginning of the tears. "Lexi, I don't want you to feel that way." He let go of my hand and touched my face. "Talk to me."

"I know you don't expect me to just…get over him." I said softly. "But I expect it of me. I hate that I can't…" The tears threatened to fall then, but I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. "I hate that you love me and he's still there… in the back of my mind… he's still there…"

"And he always will be." Emmett said bringing his face closer to mind. His forehead touched mine, his eyes closed as I knew he was trying to stay focused on this conversation and not the overwhelming desire that I knew my tears were causing. "I know you are in love with him, I know you always will be…."

"I love you Emmett. I do... I..."

"I know you do, Lexi…I know…" He whispered. "You love me as much as you can, but it's never going to be like that." The tears came then and I pulled away, moving from the bed and pushing the window open. I stood there, arms crossed staring out into the oncoming darkness of sunset.

"What do you want me to do Emmett." I asked not turning around. "I can't make the feelings go away… "

"And I don't expect you too, Lexi. That's why I wanted to talk about this." I turned around to face him, he hadn't moved from the bed. "I know that you love me, but I need you to prove it."

"Prove it how?" I asked, confused and slightly upset that he was asking.

"I want you to promise me something." He whispered. "Can you do that?"

"What is-"

"Promise?" He was out of the bed now and standing before me. He took my hands in his and stared at me waiting on my answer.

"I…promise…Emmett…" I nodded and held my breath as I waited.

"When the time comes….when Jake changes his mind…." I made a sound and started to pull away but he held me. "We both know its going to happen, Lexi." I shook my head as his arms went around me and his lips grazed the top of my head. "Promise when it does, that you'll tell me." I tried to move again but he held me in place. "That we can do this civilly, you and me. I don't want us to hate each other." He finally loosened his grip and I pulled away, standing there, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I promise." I whispered and nodded as the tears continued to come. "I promise." He had stepped back and stood closer to the bed now, his fists were clenched, his eyes unmoving. I turned away from him, back to the window hoping my scent would disappear. I closed my eyes and started counting in my mind, taking deep breaths as I did so. After a few minutes I heard Emmett sit down on the bed.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked and I turned around to find him smiling. I smiled back and walked towards the bed, sitting down beside him.

"It was very emotional."

"You don't have to tell me that." He said putting his arm around me and kissing the top of my head.

"So…" I sighed. "Is it time for the making up part yet?" He moved his head and I looked up at him, smiling smugly.

"I dunno…." He said dramatically contemplating the thought. "You did just admit to being in love with another man…." He shook his head. "It would be wrong." The mush face was the only reason I knew he was messing with me, but that didn't stop me from getting up.

"Suit yourself." I said patting his leg and getting to my feet. "Sunshine said only you couldn't bite-" I felt myself being pulled back before I could even take a step. My head hit the pillows and Emmett was hovering over me, full fledged mush face going on. His lips were on me instantly, his hands moved over my hips as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I've been wrong before…"


	16. Chapter 15: Optimistic Joy

**Chapter 15: Optimistic Joy**

**Sunshine's POV **

Okay so yesterday Uncle Emmett's words of wisdom made me feel like shit….. then Drexi comes in with the same concerns and actually offers to put a stop to one of her favorite kinky activities, the vampire attack, if only I would stop the pot drinking.

Either way it sounded ridiculous. Drinking pot? Actually enjoying a vampire attack? Seriously…. Normal people would be outraged. But hell I cant knock her for it. Ive been known to enjoy such a thing, vampire or not…. Humans would like it too if the threat of dying painfully wasn't imminent. And drinking pot, yeah that was a blast. It was a win win either way. I got to do the kinky biting thing and feel the awesome power of weed at the same time. But Uncle Emmett and Drexi were right, taking human blood was wrong, no matter how lovely it tasted. Big Daddy was like my new soul mate and if I hurt him, there was no way I could deal with life afterwards.

I decided to stick to the program, wean myself off of it, cold turkey. My precious baby boy could be home at any time and I wanted to be able to teach him right from wrong. That's really what made me do it. I wanted to be able to teach my son the proper way to live. I didn't want to set the wrong example and have him off killing humans and drinking pot.

It didn't make much sense I knew that, but it made sense to me and it didn't matter really. He who used to be Daddy wasn't here to see into my mind and I was doing as Drexi wanted. She was concerned for my well being and that of Big Daddy and well seriously I owed her a lot.

I'd been spending so much time with Big Daddy lately, so much time stoned in our own little world, that I didn't even think about her. I didn't ask about her day or talk to her about her feelings. I knew she was dealing with a lot of shit. I knew that much only because Uncle Emmett seemed to be going through hell. I thought if I could give her the feeling I had, that she wouldn't be stressed, but obviously I only made it worse for her.

I hadn't had a "relaxing feeding" in almost twenty four hours, so my mind was starting to become clearer. I spent hours pacing back and forth in my room while Big Daddy slept, just thinking about Drexi and what she's dealing with. It was obvious to me and just about everyone else, except for maybe Uncle Emmett, that she would always love Jakey. I started thinking about how hard it had to be for her to see him on a daily basis while trying to move on and make things work with Uncle Emmett, whom she obviously cared for.

I knew her past with him, she told me before I even met him. She had said it was an affair, but the way she talked about him made it obvious that she cared for him, he wasn't just a onetime thing. She'd always been afraid to admit it and until recently she never did. Now she had her chance, but Jakey's imprint made it hard on her. I knew that from experience. After I lost Embry, his imprint on me held true for a long time. It was still there, I admit it. When I tried to move on with he who used to be Daddy, it hurt a lot to let Embry go, but I knew I had too. When I met Big Daddy, things sparked, like they did the first time Embry kissed me. I wasn't sure now if that was the pot blood or true feelings, but Big Daddy was important to me. I wasn't sure if I could say I loved him, but I cared about him and I wanted him with me.

Kinda like the way I wanted he who used to be Daddy. I wanted him for a long time, but it was more in the 'I want your body' kind of way, yet when things progressed with him and we shared such intimacy, I felt whole again. My loss seemed so much further away, I felt happy and almost complete. I can still hear the lies he told me about other women. Even now that I knew he had lied to me, I still felt used and abused. The one thing I feared the most about moving on with he who used to be Daddy…. our friendship….. has been destroyed. He didn't use me like he said, but he lied to me and he has yet to admit it. Only Drexi has shared the truth with me and though that means something, I needed to hear it from him.

I bit my lip as I watched Big Daddy stir in the bed. Finally someone was awake! I knew Uncle Emmett was awake as well but judging from the thin walls, he had a long night and wasn't about to conversate with me.

Big Daddy had gone to bed sober. After yesterday's intervention, I had asked him to rid the house of anything pot related. He did as I asked, without any hesitation. I felt relieved but at the same time, I wondered how he would feel this morning….

"Good morning Sunshine." He cooed. "The earth says hello." I grinned happily as I took a seat on the bed.

"Morning Big Daddy." I took his hand in mine and he rolled over, his hair brushing back exposing his neck where I had done much damage. I bit my lip as the overwhelming desire kicked in.

"You okay?" He asked sitting up quickly.

"Fine." I smiled, pretending I was in fact okay. "You hungry?"

"Starving." He said kicking the covers off and getting out of the bed.

He was fully clothed this morning, as I couldn't bring myself to occupy the bed with him last night, what with the no biting rule. I thought it would be in my best interest to steer clear of such an obvious reminder. He didn't even complain.

"I take it Hulk made up with Drexi?" He asked as we left the bedroom. I looked at him, waiting on his reasoning. "So I heard." He nodded towards Drexi's bedroom door. I made a sound that was half laugh, half groan just as said door opened up. Uncle Emmett stepped out, wearing only jeans.

"Good morning the Uncle that has obviously been up all night." I said winking at him. He did the mush face as Drexi came bouncing out of her room, clad in a t-shirt that was obviously not hers.

"Oh my god, move, I have to pee so bad, I might explode!" She nearly screamed as she pushed passed us and ran into the bathroom.

"Sooo…." I said eyeing the Uncle that is Emmett. "I take it all is sexually well with you two?" He did the mush face and I knew damn well I was right. "No biting, I hope?"

"Not by me." He said holding his hands up in surrender. " I swear." I eyed him for a moment, cocking my head to side and noticing he had quite a mark on his neck. He did the mush face again, this time it actually made me catch a breath I didn't need. "She said you said it was okay…."

"Yeah…I did…." I said nodding. "But I didn't think she was that kinky." I made a sighing sound. "Should've known."

"I am so hungry…." Drexi said as she came out of the bathroom in her too big tshirt. "Please tell me, you've made breakfast."

"You're hungry?" I asked looking at her and then glancing at Uncle Emmett. "You shouldn't be." She made a face like she didn't get my vampire joke and it only made me giggle more. Uncle Emmett obviously got it as he did the mush face at her and she looked at him flirtatiously.

"She's probably worked up quite an appetite." The Uncle that is Emmett said smugly. "I know I have." Drexi made a slight giggling sound as she disappeared into her room, only to reappear seconds later wearing pants. She was quite the sight.

Her own pants fit snuggly, but the tshirt, hung over her shoulder on one side. A T-shirt clip and a slap bracelet later she'd look like she just emerged from an 80s rock concert. Even her hair was tousled, lookin like it was teased and tossed to the side on purpose.

"Show me the food." She said starting down the stairs. Big Daddy followed just as excited about it.

"Lexi, don't you think you should shower first?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Nah, I'll eat first, and if there's time, so be it." She decided as she bounced off down the stairs in the best mood I'd seen her in, in quite some time. I eyed Uncle Emmett, who merely mushed faced me before taking off after her.

Big Daddy chuckled as we moved on down the stairs. Drexi was already sitting at the kitchen table when we entered the kitchen. Uncle Emmett leaned his half naked ass against the counter. And I don't mean half naked ass in the literal form. My that would make for an odd morning. It made me grin just thinking about it and that turned into a round of obnoxious giggles as I braced the counter beside him.

"What is wrong with you?" Uncle Emmett asked eyeing me oddly.

"Nothing…" I made a sound like I was catching my breath, still grinning. "Just some random thoughts of half nakedness."

"Mmm those are the best kind." Drexi said giggling like she was totally drugged out on something.

"Well you are certainly in a cheery mood this morning." I said smiling towards her.

"Yeah well, life is good."

"I take it that Uncle Emmett is responsible for the goodness of life?" I asked as I started scouring the cupboards for pop tarts.

"Well he did help." Drexi said eyeing him lustfully.

"I do what I can." He said giving her the same look.

"You swear you didn't do the dang fang thang?" I asked seriously skeptical. "Uncle who shall not tell a lie?" Big Daddy burst into laughter, Drexi giggled and Uncle Emmett looked at me wide eyed before chuckling softly.

"Your use of words amuse me to no end." Big Daddy said still laughing. "Even sober, I find it hysterical."

"You're sober?" Drexi and Uncle Emmett asked at nearly the same time, eyes wide, both looking at Big Daddy.

"Of course." Big Daddy grinned and cupped my chin with one hand. "I wouldn't let Sunshine go through this alone."

"Awwwwww." Drexi cooed, looking at Big Daddy like he was the epitome of perfectness.

"She's not alone. I'm in this too." Uncle Emmett said looking slightly annoyed.

"Don't be jelly Uncle Emmett." I said grinning. "I believe you got more than an 'awwwwww' in the appreciation department." Drexi giggled and Uncle Emmett smirked.

"I really don't want to sway the conversation away from my awesomeness…" Big Daddy said making a sighing sound. "But, I'm really hungry."

"Breakfast, yes!" I said remembering the pop tarts I had left on the counter. "Look Drexi…" I said holding up an unopened packet. "Brand new, never been tampered with." She smiled as I opened the packet and dropped the pop tarts into the toaster. Within minutes, I deposited plates of pop tart goodness in front of Drexi and Big Daddy and quickly rummaged through the refrigerator for some whipped cream to top off the Sunshine Special. Uncle Emmett nibbled slightly on his lower lip as I finished topping Drexi's pop tarts. I seriously thought about handing him the whipped cream bottle just to see what he would do, but Drexi spoke before I had the chance.

"Wanna bite?" She asked, putting much emphasis on the words, smirking at Uncle Emmett as she held her whipped cream dipped finger in his direction. Uncle Emmett did the usual mush face and moved towards her but I stepped between them.

"Did I miss the memo that this was kinky whipped cream time?" I asked crossing my arms and looking at Drexi who quickly ate the whipped cream herself and began on her pop tarts. I turned around and looked at Uncle Emmett who gave me a disproving glare. "Don't look at me like that dear Uncle. You're helping me with my addiction, I'm helping you with yours."

"I'm not addicted." Uncle Emmett protested.

"Denial." I said sadly. "It's worse than I thought." Drexi giggled and Big Daddy laughed.

"You are the one with an addiction." Uncle Emmett said clearly annoyed.

"So I should know an addict when I see one."

"Sunshine…" Drexi laughed. "Whipped cream is not a drug."

"Shut it, you." I said pointing at her. "You made me a challenge and he agreed to accompany me through it, so he-"

"Actually I was volunteered." Uncle Emmett looked at Drexi looked away.

"No matter. You are involved in this and you shall kick the habit."

"I thought the challenge was no biting." Big Daddy asked as stood, plate in hand and reached for Drexi's. She had this confused look on her face like she'd never seen a man do that before.

"Yes that was the challenge and as promised…." Uncle Emmett looked at Drexi. "I haven't gone against those rules."

"Yeah well it doesn't seem to bother you and that bothers me. I want you to suffer, just like I am." Uncle Emmett looked at Drexi who gave him her pretty please smile and he made a low growling sound.

"Fine."

"You should be glad it's not a no sex challenge." I told him and he went still as can be. I laughed. "Don't worry I'm not declaring such a challenge, did that before. Amazingly Drexi won, can you believe that?" I laughed and looked at Drexi who bit her lip and looked away.

"I heard about that." Uncle Emmett said looking at Drexi as well. She started playing with her hair, which meant only one thing…

She failed the challenge.

"Ya know I never realized how alike you and he who used to be Daddy are." I said eyeing her. She looked up at me with a confused expression on her face.

"How's that?"

"You both play with your hair when you are caught in a lie."

"That's ridiculous." Drexi muttered, dropping her hands to the table.

"He says that too." Uncle Emmett added. Drexi gave him an evil look.

"What do you have to say for yourself Drexi?" I asked, crossing my arms. She was silent for a few minutes, probably contemplating more lies.

"I'm going to be late for school." She finally said, jumping to her feet and running from the room. I looked at Uncle Emmett who shrugged.

"So, what's she lying about?" Big Daddy asked, sitting down at the table again.

"She most obviously failed the no sex challenge." I said making a sighing sound.

"Bad Uncle Emmett." Big Daddy said giving him a look.

"I wasn't involved in that one." Uncle Emmett answered sternly.

"Oh….I see…" Big Daddy nodded. "Awkward."

"Quite…" I muttered.

And the room went quiet… like seriously quiet….the only sound was that of Big Daddy breathing as he stared idly down at his hands. Uncle Emmett stood motionless, arms crossed, leaned up against the counter. Nothing happened until Drexi came bouncing back into the room, wearing different clothes and her hair was brushed. She didn't say anything as she brushed passed me to get to her backpack.

"You smell funny." I said sniffing the air around her.

"Gee thanks."

"Not funny bad… just different…" I scrunched my nose up, trying to identify the different scent. "Are you wearing a new perfume?"

"I don't wear perfume." Drexi said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Maybe she just smells like Uncle Emmett." Big Daddy suggested. "I didn't hear the shower come on."

My man, tryin to be all observant and shit.

"No, that's not it." I said as Drexi grabbed her keys off the counter and moved towards Uncle Emmett.

"Love you." She told him and that broke the icy cold expression on his face, his arms dropped and he pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

"Love you too." He whispered, kissing her cheek, then narrowing his eyes. "You do smell different."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, thankful at the least that I wasn't going crazy.

"Is it Edward?" Drexi asked trying to smell her shoulder. "It's possible that I hugged him yesterday."

"Was it before or after the 'spider' made you all half naked like?" I asked as it was the first thing that came to mind, I even made cute quotations with my fingers. Drexi's mouth dropped open and she looked at Uncle Emmett who smirked.

"There really was a spider." Drexi defended. "Ask Edward."

"Yes, we should ask he who used to be Daddy, grand master of manipulative lies."

"Fine don't ask him." Drexi chuckled as she headed for the door. "He probably doesn't remember anyway."

"That was a good one." I said giggling and giving her a high five. She laughed, waved and went on her way.

_Highway 101- Washington State _

**Patrick's POV **

"We're almost there Cullen." Midnight cooed from the passenger seat. Cullen looked to be sleeping, but he smiled when she spoke. She turned her gaze on me. "Do you think the one with visions, has seen us?"

"She cannot see us anymore, remember?" I said recalling the injection of the Exile of Essence. "Any of us." Midnight contemplated that for a moment.

"But she knows the car. Maybe…"

"Maybe." I pondered. "But it would be best if it were a surprise. We do not know what we are walking into."

**Jacob's POV- School **

Seth and I had just joined Quil at a table that wasn't the usual when Lexi walked through the front door. Seth waved at her, catching her attention and smiled as she made her way to us.

"You didn't call me last night." She asked, taking the seat beside Seth and nudging him.

First thing she says.

Gotta admit it threw me off slightly.

"Yeah Mom made me do stuff, like chores and shit." Seth sighed.

"Well what's up?"

"You tell me." Seth said eying her.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday." He said like that was enough to clarify. "Why was everyone so moody? When I got there Sunshine was kicking the shit out of a chair."

"Oh that…well.." Lexi sighed. "There was a minor mishap involving a spider and my shirt."

"And Edward." I said out loud as I recalled what she had said. "You mentioned it on the phone yesterday." Seth and Quil's eyes widened in alarm.

"Dude you talked to her on the phone?" Seth looked at Lexi who nodded and looked away. "High five." He held his hand up and I rolled my eyes.

"So not worth a high five." I grumbled.

"Emmett did that on his own." Lexi said softly. "He thought it would make me happy, he wasn't trying to be an ass by apologizing."

"Emmett apologized?" Seth asked, the same alarmed expression. "Damn, hate that I missed that."

"What were you doing over there anyway?" The jealous question came out before I could stop it. Quil looked away, Lexi sighed and Seth grinned.

"I needed her help with something."

"What was it?"

"I wanted to know if you'd heard anything about Cullen." Seth explained. "But you said you hadn't talked to Alice. Too busy with Edward, I presume?"

"I went to talk to Edward about a private matter, yes."

"Which involved the removal of your shirt…." I reminded her, just curious to know what exactly that was about. She glared at me.

"Whoa now, back it up." Seth said grinning. "Explain."

"There was a spider…." Lexi defended. "It was on my shirt, I panicked."

"A likely story."

"No seriously…" Lexi nodded. "I was on Edward's bed and-"

"Whoa wait, back it up again." Seth said. "How did you come to be on Edward's bed? From the beginning…." Lexi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I was sitting there. BY MYSELF." She said loudly. "Talking to Edward, who was standing ALONE across the ROOM and the spider came out of nowhere, landed on me. I freaked out, tore my shirt off, Edward tried to calm me down-"

"Did he now?" Seth asked giving her a skeptical look.

"AND." She said glaring at him. "Esme and Jasper walked in because I was screaming… Esme took it upon herself to call Emmett and explain the incident without mentioning the spider."

"Nice." I said out loud without meaning too. She eyed me. "I meant… damn…that had to suck…" I coughed and looked away.

"Well that certainly explains the angry expression on Emmett's face." Seth concluded. "But why was Sunshine so mad?"

"Obviously she's still hung up on Edward." Lexi said. "And she believed we were together."

"That's disturbing." I muttered.

"Yeah really, why would you want Edward when you could have me?" Seth winked at her and she laughed.

"I meant it was disturbing that she still wanted him."

"So you're still against Edward and Sunshine, huh?" Lexi asked giving me a look.

"She could do better."

"What if she doesn't want better? Who are you to judge her? Its not your business."

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped. Her eyes widened then narrowed.

"You changed your mind?"

"Does it even matter now?" I asked angrily. "They're not even together."

"And do you know why that is?" She snapped.

"I don't really give a fuck why."

"YOU." She said getting to her feet. "You're the reason he broke up with her. Because that's what you wanted."

"Yeah, he told me that." I said not believing her just like I didn't believe him. "Since when does anyone give a shit about me? Huh Lexi? You sure as hell don't."

"Oh…." Seth said covering his mouth with his hand.

"Jake-" Quil started but Lexi cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You think I don't care about you Jacob?" She asked. "That's what you think?"

"Well its quite obvious you don't and you never did." I told her.

"Obvious, how?"

"Lex-" Seth started but I jumped to my feet.

"Emmett Cullen." I snapped. "Big fucking proof right there."

"This has nothing to do with Emmett." She said moving closer to the table.

"The hell it doesn't." I said nearly upon the table myself. "If you cared about me at all you, you wouldn't be fucking him now." Her eyes flashed as she glared at me. If the table wasn't between us, I might have backed off.

"Lexi…" Seth said reaching for her.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, taking deep breaths.

"Go ahead Seth, touch her." I said gritting my teeth. "Then you two can fuck and get it over with."

I heard her growl but was nowhere near prepared for her action. I didn't even realize she had moved til I felt her body slam up against me and I hit the ground hard. The entire room was in an uproar, some cheering, some in utter shock.

"You are such a fucking asshole!" She screamed, trying to hit me but I grabbed her wrists. "I wish I could stop loving you!" She stilled as I held her over me, staring into her eyes.

"You what?" I asked sure I hadn't heard her right.

"I hate you." She snapped, tears forming in her eyes.

"What is going on over here?" Came the voice of Principal Henson. The crowd parted and he appeared just as Lexi jerked away from me and stumbled to her feet. "Miss Johnson." He said as I got to my feet. "Mr. Black. " He crossed his arms. "My office. Now."

Lexi grabbed her backpack off the table and stormed off. Principal Henson gestured for me to follow and Seth gave me a thumb up as I walked away.

The entire walk to the principal's office, I replayed Lexi's words in my mind. "I wish I could stop loving you." Such hate filled words it was like she was disappointed in herself. I made her feel that way. I pushed her. I insulted her. I disgraced her. I hurt her…yet she still loved me. She really loved me.

I wanted to kick myself. I had no idea. She never told me, she wouldn't have told me if she wasn't angry. Her anger towards me is why the truth came out and I hated myself for it. I could have gone the rest of my life believing she had moved on, that she never wanted me. Now? ...now I had to deal with the fact that she did love me, does love me and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.

Sure I could tell her I felt the same way, I could throw it in her face, make her see that we belong together, but I won't. I won't do that. Emmett didn't do that, he could have jumped in way before this, but he didn't. Obviously his hesitance had nothing to do with respect for me or any kind of gentlemanly shit like that. He waited because he knew that she would hate him if he tried to sabotage us. Just like I know if I tried to get her back now, she'd hate me….

She turned and looked at me then, a hateful look, eyes narrowed, lips pinched together.

_She'd hate me even more than she did at this moment. _

_I fucked up. _

_I seriously fucked up more than I have ever fucked up before. _

_And I wasn't sure if I could ever make things right between us. _

Principal Henson gestured for us each to take a seat as we entered his office. Lexi sat down quickly, taking deep breaths to keep her emotions at bay. I chuckled lightly just thinking about how crazy it would be if Principal Henson fell victim to her. She glared at me.

"What's so funny, Mr. Black?" Principal Henson asked. I cleared my throat and shook my head before looking at my feet. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "So, just days ago I find you two frolicking in the schoolyard…" Lexi's mouth opened like she was going to say something but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "And now there seems to be an obvious lover's quarrel." I didn't even attempt to speak for I was sure he'd silence me as well. He looked between us analyzing our expressions like most grownups do. "Miss Johnson? Would you care to explain what just happened?" She looked at me and then back at him before speaking.

"I'd rather hear Jacob's version of events." She crossed her arms and looked at me.

Okay so my choices…. I could tell him that she attacked me for no reason… which would be a lie and she'd make sure he knew that. I could go with his lover's quarrel theory and explain that I caught her with another guy….

"Mr. Black?"

"Its….." I gritted my teeth. "Complicated?" Lexi turned her head, but I was certain I saw her smile.

"As most young relationships are." Principal Henson commented.

_All right... here I go… _

"It was completely my fault." I said looking down at my hands. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"I attacked him." Lexi announced and I looked up at her before turning to Principal Henson.

"I deserved it."

"I started it." Lexi challenged.

"I provoked her."

"Well I-"

"Enough." Principal Henson said signaling silence with his hand in the air. "Detention both of you, this afternoon. Miss Forro's classroom."

"Doesn't she have tutoring this afternoon?" Lexi asked getting to her feet.

"Not anymore." He said pointing to the door.

We left his office in silence, walking side by side without even a hint of a look between us. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, to take back all the shit I said to her, to beg her to forgive me…. to tell her I loved her and wanted nothing but to have her back. But I knew that would only make things worse between us.

"I'm really sorry Lexi." I whispered when she stopped at her locker. "I didn't mean anything I said. I just…I was…"

"Don't." She said softly. "I don't want to hear your excuse."

"I guess I deserve that." I said knowing that her forgiveness was a long shot. She closed her locker and turned around to face me.

"We both said some pretty shitty things Jacob, there's no reason for you to take all the blame."

"So…what does that mean?" I asked softly.

"That I regret everything I said." She said clearing her throat and looking at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"Everything?" I asked.

_Even the part where you admitted you still loved me? _

"Most of it." She replied breaking eye contact. "I could never hate you."

"Good." I said nodding, wanting to end the conversation there, but my mouth moved ahead of my brain and I just started blabbering. "Cuz I love you Lexi. I love you so much. You have no idea-"

"Jacob don't…" She started to turn away.

"Lexi please." I said grabbing her arm and making her look at me. "I just want you to know that, okay? I know it doesn't change anything, but I want you to know. The hateful things I say its just because I'm angry… with myself for what I did... for making a mistake… I don't mean to hurt you…I love you...I miss you…." She stared at me for a moment, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her face suddenly got really pale and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She breathed, covering her mouth with her hand and running off down the hallway.

"Good job Jake." I mumbled to myself. "I made her sick…" I sighed.

_Fuck my life. _

I stood in the hallway debating on whether I should go wait for Lexi outside of the bathroom, but Principal Henson decided that for me when he came walking down the hallway. I went on to class as he instructed and grudgingly sat through two classes thinking of nothing but Lexi. It was pure torture. By the time the bell rang signaling break I was a mess.

I had no idea what my next step was going to be. I couldn't take it back. I couldn't really apologize for it either. I fucked up AGAIN. As I walked down the hallway, I decided I'd just wait and see how she acted, maybe she'll bring it up… maybe she'll ignore it…

I felt her presence behind me and I tensed up a little but I kept walking. If I stopped to talk to her now, it would cause a scene, especially if she was pissed about it or worse if she got sick again. As we neared the table, I saw that Quil was already there, waiting patiently as usual.

"Sup." He said acknowledging me, then he glanced behind me. "You all right, Lexi? You look pale."

"I'm fine, thanks." She said softly as she took a seat across from me without looking at me in any way, shape or form.

"So…how'd it go with Principal Henson?" Quil asked.

"Detention." I muttered.

"Jacob Black, bad boy in training." He smirked like it was funny and it probably would have been any other time. I looked at Lexi who sat there with one her hand on her forehead, her fingers tapping the table lightly.

_I wanted nothing but to breech the silence between us. I had to say something. _

"Hey Lex-" I was cut off by Seth who had just appeared, dropping his backpack onto the table quite dramatically. He crossed his arms and looked at me, then eyed Lexi.

"Guess who's tutoring got cancelled because two people can't just fuck and get it over with?" He asked extremely too loud for my taste. Quite a few people turned and looked at him. Lexi put her head down on the table and Quil made a low whistling sound.

"Sorry to deprive you of your learnin." I answered smugly.

"So much could have happened today Jake." He snapped.

"And it could still happen tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is twenty four hours away! Do you know how long that is?"

"Yes… I do actually…" I said smirking.

"I can't believe you are this obsessed about it." Quil commented.

"Yeah really, I'd hate to see if you after you finally get laid."

"Then he'll be just like you." Quil said looking at me. "Were."

"Were." Seth mocked. "Key word there. Were as in was as in aint no more!"

"I'm sorry Seth." Lexi said finally lifting her head. "I didn't mean to ruin the day for you." She looked so sad and instantly his expression matched hers as he sat down beside her.

"Oh I know it's not your fault, my lovely." He cooed, patting her head and then glaring at me. Quil laughed. "I suppose its for the best, I have no good news for her anyway."

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"Well…" He sighed. "We were talking about Cullen and she asked if there would be a party when he came home…." He smiled and stared off into space.

"And…." Lexi asked snapping her fingers.

"What?" He said wide eyed.

"A party for Cullen….?"

"Oh yes… that would be awesome Lex, great idea." Seth nodded.

"I mean... what would a party for Cullen have to do with Miss Forro?"

"Ooooh." He grinned. "She agreed to be my date." He nodded. "So… make sure you tell me when this party is happenin, okay? Cuz…I will be there… but don't look for me, cuz I'll be occupied." He winked at her. "If you know what I mean." She laughed.

"Wait so you think getting her out of school will help with your…" Quil looked at me. "What are the words Im looking for here, Jake?"

"Sexless status." I answered, stupidly.

"Yep, Jake would know those words now wouldn't he?" Seth said winking at me. "And yes it would cuz she told me that… in so many words."

"What exactly did she say?" Lexi asked, skeptical.

"I don't remember her exact words but I translated it to fuck yeah, its on!"

"Well…" Lexi laughed. "I'll talk to Alice about it. If I even mention the word party, she'll be all about it, no worries."

"Awesome." Seth said cheerfully. "I love you." He leaned his head on her shoulder. "See." He leaned up and pointed at Lexi. "True friends help friends get laid. You two?" He pointed at me and Quil and shook his head. "Should be ashamed." Lexi giggled as he laid his head back on her shoulder. "Boy do you smell funny today….what gives?"

"You are not the first person to ask me that." Lexi said sighing. "I didn't take a shower this morning. I'm not wearing any perfume. I may or may not have hugged Edward yesterday…"

"During your half naked time?" Seth asked jerking his head up quickly.

"Again you are not the first person to ask me that." She smiled. "And no, I'm pretty sure I was clothed at the time or life would be worse than it already is."

"Why is life worse?" Seth asked her. "So you got detention, so what…" Lexi glanced at me and sighed.

_So not only do I make her sick, I've also made her life worse. Nice. _

"Things are just complicated." She told him. "And I don't feel well…."

"Did you get sick again?" He asked feeling her forehead like he could really tell if she had a fever or not. "Maybe you should go to the doctor, you've been getting sick a lot…"

"I'm fine Seth. I'm just stressed out is all… really…"

"Well its most obvious that you and Mr. Banner are sexually well." Seth said grinning. Lexi looked at him wide eyed before laughing.

"Wow, you are starting to sound a lot like Sunshine." She said. "Seriously, I'm getting kind of scared…."

"Don't be scared cuz me and fair Sunshine are cooler than most people."

"Who is Mr. Banner?" Quil asked. "Did I miss something…"

"Bruce Banner." Seth told him. "As in The Hulk as in…." He looked at me and then looked away. "Someone who shall remain nameless."

"Emmett?" Quil laughed. "The Hulk?" He laughed again. "That's great."

"Yeah he doesn't like it." Lexi commented. "It makes him… angry." She giggled.

"And you wouldn't like him when he's angry!" Seth said all dramatically. "Trust me, I know I've seen it. Poor chair didn't even see it coming."

Before anyone could say another word a crackle was heard on the loud speaker, there was obviously going to be an announcement.

"Miss Alexandrea Johnson, you have a phone call from Edward Cullen." Came the secretary's voice. "I repeat a phone call from-"

"Oh god, don't repeat it." Lexi mumbled as she got to her feet. "Not today…. why…" She took a deep breath, grabbed her backpack and was gone before any of us had the chance to say anything.

"Hmmm I wonder if this pertains to the private matter they discussed yesterday." Seth said as he watched Lexi make her way through the crowded lunch room.

"Maybe there's a spider and he needs her shirt?" Quil smirked.

"Ah ha, good one Quil." Seth snickered.

I didn't even say anything. I didn't know what to say or what to think. I didn't even care why Edward was calling. I was still hung up on Lexi and what I'd said to her. She acted pretty normal, except she hardly ever looked at me and then the whole my life would be worse than it already is comment.

"No comment Jake?" Seth asked. "No insult on Edward's behalf? No he probably doesn't remember why he called shit? Come on… what's wrong with you…"

"Nothing." I answered not wanting to get into it.

"I think someone may be regretting all the stupid shit he said to someone whom he loves but refuses to admit it outloud." Quil said looking at Seth.

"I agree with that shit." Seth said nodding. "Told you she still loves you."

"No she doesn't." I answered instinctively.

"What the fuck ever, one I can totally see it and two I heard her say it after she got all fighty with you this morning."

"She didn't say she loved me."

"She said and I quote, I wish I could stop loving you." Seth said and looked at Quil. "Quil.. your translation?"

"I still fuckin love you, asshole." He said nodding. I started shaking my head, even though that's pretty much how I took it as well.

"Dude, just let it go. Apologize and she'll forgive you."

"I did." I told them. "And she did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I may have said some things…" I said putting my hands on my forehead.

"Like what?" Seth snapped. "You didn't insult her more did you? Fuckin Jake, you have no idea what she's going through, you-"

"I told her I loved her. That I missed her and I wanted her back." I said cutting him off. Quil and Seth both looked at me wide eyed. "I didn't mean too… it just came out... I couldn't stop myself…I fucked up… I fucked everything up."

"Well…not necessarily." Seth said trying to be positive. "What did she say when you told her that?"

"I'm gonna be sick." I answered.

"Oh god, not you too." Seth gasped.

"No asshole." I snapped. "That's what she said."

"Let me get this straight." Quil said grinning. "You told her you loved her and she got sick?" He laughed. "Good job Jake."

"It's not funny." Seth said, seriously. "She's been sick a lot Jake. Don't think you caused that reaction."

"She won't even look at me."

"Because she loves you and she hates it." Seth told me.

"Thanks Seth, that makes me feel better." I said sarcastically.

"No I mean…" He sighed as the bell signaling the end of break sounded.

"Don't." I snapped. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just forget about it."

**Edward's POV **

Alice walked into the living room about thirty minutes ago, just beaming. Jasper was right behind her the hugest grin on his face. I stared at them for a moment, waiting on the information to come the vision, the knowledge, but their minds were blank.

"What?" I had asked. Alice giggled and opened up her mind.

_Cullen was in Port Angeles. _

"Are you sure?" I asked wide eyed. She nodded and started jumping up and down.

It was the best thing I had heard in a long time. Cullen was coming home. Sunshine would be thrilled. My first thought was to call Drea at school, I was certain she would want to be the one to give Sunshine the news.

I made the phone call and waited for what seemed like forever before a very agitated sounding Drea took the call. She was more than likely worried that it was bad news but when I explained my reason for calling she was ecstatic. I couldn't see her but I knew she had to be grinning from ear to ear. I explained to her that Alice suspected Cullen to arrive in Forks sometime this evening and how I assumed she'd want to tell Sunshine. Her excitement dimmed as she told me about having detention until four o'clock. When I asked why, all she said was it was complicated, which I knew at this point meant it involved Jacob. Before I could ask further questions, she started in on me about a party celebrating Cullen's arrival. Unfortunately Alice heard that and snatched the phone away. I listened to them discuss the party for a few minutes before Drea asked to speak with me again.

"I want you to tell Sunshine." She said softly. "She needs to know before I get home. Call her before Alice goes over to prepare for the party, please Edward?"

_I couldn't deny Drea's request. It just wasn't in me to do so. _

So now after hanging up with her, I sat there staring at the phone as Alice danced around the house with streamers in hand.

"You think Cullen would like blue or yellow?" Alice gushed.

"I don't know." Jasper answered. "Maybe you should ask Sunshine?"

"You're right." She squealed. "Help me pack all of this up and we'll head over there."

"Wait." I told her. "Sunshine doesn't even know yet."

"Right, well Lexi will be home from school soon." She looked up at the clock. Drea would normally be getting out of school in ten minutes. "We can wait."

"Drea has detention today." I told them. "She wanted me to call Sunshine."

"Well get to it!" Alice squealed in delight. "This is seriously the best day ever!"

And so I dialed the number… and waited… nervously for someone to pick up.

"This is Emmett, what do you want?" Came the obvious voice of my brother.

"No wonder people hang up on you." I told him. He snickered.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to Sunshine. I've got good news."

"Yeah about what?"

"Cullen."

"Seriously?" He asked as I heard him call Sunshine to the phone.

"Sunshine speaking, how may I service you?"

"Uh… hey Sunshine." I mumbled.

"Oh. It's you."

"Uh..yeah… well I have some good news for you."

"Yeah well I'm sure nothing you can say can be good, but go right ahead, I'll pretend to listen."

I made a sighing sound as prepared what I was going to say.

"Something wonderful is happening this evening."

"Yeah, what's that? A bon fire in which you've volunteered to be the bon?"

I grumbled under my breath.

"Better than that."

"Like that's possible."

"Cullen's coming home." I told her. "Alice had a vision."

"What?" She made a gasping sound. "Are you serious?"

"Yes and Alice is planning a welcome home party as we speak."

"Oh my god…." She cried. "My baby is coming home? Today? Are you fucking serious?"

"I am." I answered as I listened to her screams of delight. I could hear Emmett in the background sharing in her cheerfulness. Then I heard her telling that guy the news. He was ecstatic acting like he even knew who Cullen was. It made me furious but I tried to hide it when Emmett came on the line.

"That's awesome." He said cheerfully. "Lexi will be thrilled."

"Actually…" I said softly. "Is Sunshine still in the room?" I knew she'd be livid if Drea knew before her.

"No, she's running around the house cleaning preparing for a party, I believe she said."

"I called Drea at school. I thought she'd want to be the one to tell Sunshine but….well… it appears she's got detention today."

"Detention?" Emmett asked. "Why?"

"She didn't say." I answered not even about to tell him my theory.

**Lexi's POV **

When I heard my name over the loud speaker I stopped breathing for a moment, the mere mention of Edward's name made me want to fall to my knees and cry. When I woke up this morning, I imagined today to be spectacular. Emmett and I were on good terms, Sunshine was doing well with her pot issues, things seemed great…almost normal even. I should have known better.

I take full responsibility for what happened in the lunch room with Jacob. My emotions were completely out of whack and my aggression towards his harsh words was just uncontrollable. I attacked him. I literally hopped across the table and jumped his ass. Me. Little Lexi the fairy. That's not me. I would never do that. At least not to someone three times my size. I just wanted to hurt him, to make him feel pain like I felt. Fortunately for me, he held my wrists so I couldn't hit him and cause pain to only myself. So then for the second time in a week Jacob and I were caught by Principal Henson in an awkward situation. Detention. Again.

That wasn't even the worse part of my day. Detention, I can handle. Jacob on the other hand…. with his profession of love was…a little bit hard to stomach. Literally. My emotions were so uncontrollable by that point that it made me sick. The interruption was very much appreciated as I did not want to continue the conversation with him. Not like I could have denied my mutual feelings, as I had already mentioned that during my emotional attack. Obviously that was why he decided to express his own feelings. Nothing could have prepared me for what he said. Words I had dreamed of often, spoken by Jacob himself in a moment that never should have happened. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Pretend it never happened? I didn't have much of a choice at this point. The mere idea of hurting Emmett made my stomach churn, the emotions behind such an event would surely land me in the hospital or a psychiatric ward. He picked up the pieces of my broken heart when Jacob so savagely walked away. He has known all along that my heart belonged to Jacob, no matter how hard I tried to deny it. He understands and he doesn't care, he just wants me to be happy. I knew at this moment even with Jacob's words of affection that if I walked away from Emmett, I wouldn't be happy. I couldn't be happy, not now, not after all that's happened. If Jacob meant what he said, if he really meant it, he'll have to prove it. I wasn't about to give up life after him without being 100% sure it was what we both wanted.

Even though my day had started out pretty shitty, I walked into Miss Forro's English class with a huge grin on my face. Sure I was still quite upset over the whole Jacob situation, but Edward's phone call had given me the boost I needed to get through the rest of the day.

_Cullen…. was coming home._

I was thrilled with the news and excited to get home to Sunshine. I knew this would be the best day of her life. I intended to look past my own issues and concentrate on the good times that lay ahead.

Jacob looked confused when I took my seat across from him. Even Quil looked up at me. Miss Forro had just entered the class room, and I knew Seth would want to tell her the news, so grabbed a pen and wrote the wonderful news on a sheet of notebook paper. As the class quieted and Miss Forro began to write the lesson on the board, I slipped the now folded piece of paper onto Jacob's desk. His expression still showed confusion as he stared at the note skeptically. He sighed softly and unfolded the note. He grinned widely and gave me a cheerful look before reaching back and dropping the unfolded note onto Quil's desk. His eyes went wide and his breath caught before giving me the same cheerful look. I couldn't help but giggle and it only made Jacob grin again.

"Miss Johnson, Mr. Black is there something you would like to share with the class?" Came Miss Forro's intrusive voice. Jacob eyed me and I nonchalantly shook my head not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Actually Miss Forro, I'm not big on sharing. I tend to be a pretty selfish person." Jacob answered, glancing in my direction. Miss Forro looked amused.

"I find that hard to believe." She said glancing at me.

_Seriously… what the hell is she implying? _

"Believe it." Jacob told her. "I don't share and I don't play well with others."

"He really doesn't" I said shaking my head.

"Perhaps we can discuss this further in detention this afternoon." Miss Forro said smugly. A round of oohs came from around the room.

"I already had detention." Jacob said defensively as he glared at a few of our classmates.

"Class let us focus on today's lesson." Miss Forro remarked, calling attention to the board with a snap of her fingers.

The rest of the class period went on as usual with Miss Forro teaching us grammar and all that crap that I already knew but pretended I didn't. After another half hour of anxiousness, the bell rang and jumped from my seat. I couldn't hide the excitement I felt as I left the room and went straight for Seth's locker. Of course he hadn't arrived yet and I had to wait. Unfortunately, the locker beside Seth's belonged to Van Masterson and of course he felt the need to chat.

"Hey Lexi, how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you." I said hoping he'd go away now.

"Do you have a date to the dance on Friday?"

"There's a dance?" I asked wide eyed. He pointed to a poster on the wall announcing some sort of Fall Ball type nonsense. "Oh…well…so there is."

"So you don't have a date?"

"No, but I do have a boyfriend." I said quickly.

"Right, the older guy who doesn't go here." He narrowed his eyes like he was skeptical about it. "Will he be escorting you to the dance?"

"There's a dance?" Jacob asked as he and Quil walked up to us. Van gave him a who the fuck was talking to you look and pointed at the poster again. "So there is."

"So Lexi, will we get to meet this new boyfriend of yours or what?" Van asked.

"That's highly doubtful." Jacob said smugly.

"Yeah, why's that?" Van asked. "He a friend of yours or something?" I sucked in a breath and bit my lip as I waited on his response.

"Or something." He muttered.

"So you guys really do just stay within your group, huh?" Van looked at me and then at Jacob. "It doesn't bother you that she's dating your friend?" Jacob's eyes flashed and Quil cleared his throat loudly.

"You know what Van?" Jacob said stepping up to him. "It's none of your damn business what she's doing, just come to terms with the fact that it's not you, its never going to be you and back the fuck off."

"Jacob…" I said stepping between them, one hand immediately went to Jacob's chest to stop him from moving.

"Well I'm jealous." Seth said walking up to us, giving me a look as Jacob backed off.

"You're not the only one." Van said smugly as he nodded at Jacob before walking off.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Seth said cocking his head to the side and eyeing Jacob. "Jake?" Jacob didn't say anything just shook his head like he regretted the entire thing.

"It's nothing Seth, Van was just being his usual dick self." I told him then looked at Jacob who was now standing with his hands in his pockets. "I appreciate the defense Jacob." He glanced up at me and nodded. Seth opened his locker and threw some books inside before we made our way to the lunchroom for break.

"So Quil, you got any plans this afternoon?" Seth asked once we were all seated. "Since I'm free." He glared at Jacob.

"Why is everything always my fault?" Jacob asked.

"Probably because you're an immature…." He looked at me. "What is it, Lexi?"

"Insensitive jackass." I answered. Seth nodded.

"Yes…I'm the only person at this table who's immature." He said glaring at Seth.

"Notice he didn't deny the part you said." Seth whispered to me. "Hmmm I wonder why that is…."

"Shut up." Jacob said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Soo…Seth…" I said grabbing his sleeve and getting him to turn towards me. "Ive got some plans for you this afternoon."

"Oh?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "I thought you had detention?"

"After detention." I said grinning. "I think you'll like it."

"Does it involve sex?" He asked without a bit of hesitation.

"It can." I grinned and for the first time ever he looked speechless. I laughed. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"Doesn't really matter." He replied. "I'm so doing it."

"Well good then." I said turning back towards the table. "I'll invite Miss Forro." Seth must have had quite a priceless expression on his face because Jacob and Quil started laughing.

"Okay…I'll ask… not like it really matters, but what will me, you and Miss Forro be doing this afternoon?"

"And Emmett." I said turning towards him. He looked at me skeptically. "And Sunshine…Big Daddy…the rest of the Cullens…."

"And me." Quil snickered. "I'm certain Adryen will want in on this as well."

"Jake?" Seth whispered. "What…is going…on…."

"I don't know." Jacob answered. "I wasn't invited."

"You are invited." I said quickly. "Ofcourse I want you to be there." He just looked at me.

"Yeah Jake." Quil smirked. "You and Emmett can put aside your differences to share in this oh so wonderful event."

"Okay seriously… what the fuck is going on?" Seth asked wide eyed.

"I talked to Edward earlier…" I said smiling at him.

"And what?" Seth asked. "He's having a fun party?"

"A party yes." I said laughing. "And I'm hoping it will be fun. Especially for you…"

"What are you saying?"

"Cullen's coming home."

"Seriously?" Seth exclaimed. I nodded.

"Alice is already on the party preparations."

"I LOVE you…" He said embracing me so tightly I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"You better." I said after catching my breath. "So are you going to tell Miss Forro or shall I?"

"I will." He said grinning then biting his lip. "Wait no, I won't see her this afternoon." He glared at Jacob who just rolled his eyes. "Unless…" His eyebrows scrunched together and he grew quiet.

"Oh god… Seth is thinking…" Quil muttered.

"Seriously you can't possibly do what I think you're gonna do." Jacob asked.

"What?" I asked obviously not clued into the art of reading Seth's expressions.

"Get detention on purpose."

"Excuse me." Seth said getting to his feet.

"Seth." I said standing up as well.

"We'll talk later my lovely." He called as he started to walk away. "See you in detention."

"Seth Clearwater ladies and gentlemen." Quil said. "The only person I know who has to try to get detention."

"Yeah really." Jacob muttered. "All I have to do is breathe."

"Well maybe you should stop." I commented not even realizing how awful that sounded.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Jacob said giving me a look. "Might get you excited." My eyes narrowed automatically and Quil did his usual nervous cough. Before I could even think of a comeback to that Seth came back, smiling proudly.

"Done." He announced.

"That was fast." I said looking at him. "What'd you do?"

"I went and fraternized with the Math club."

"And…?" Jacob asked as we all stared at Seth.

"And Mr. Corbin was giving them math problems." He grinned. "He asked what is 50x13x4?"

"2,600." I answered after calculating it in my head. Everyone stared at me. "I've been doing algebra for a long time…."

"Okay, so then what happened?" Quil asked looking at Seth.

"Then he said, what is 4x13x50?"

"What the fuck is the difference?" Jacob asked.

"That's exactly what I said." Seth said grinning proudly and slamming his detention slip onto the table.

**Rosalie's POV **

It was after two o'clock by the time I clocked out for the day. I'd been working days, waitressing at one of the local restaurants here in town for several weeks behind everyone's back. I would die if people knew I served people for a living, but I had to get money somehow. Thankfully I had been saving my money while living with Sunshine or I wouldn't have been able to afford my own apartment after the big betrayal

I knew I could easily go back to The Cullen's and I actually thought about it. Considering Emmett would be with her most of the time, I'd probably never see him but the mere idea of sharing a home with him made me crazy. Sure I had protected myself with him this time, knowing his feelings for her up front and feeling deep down inside that he'd stray, but it still hurt. The thought of having to interact with him on a daily basis is why I decided my own space was most definitely needed.

I was actually enjoying the independence and the feeling of taking care of myself. I did however miss the conversation of friends. It was great to see Adryen the other day and learning about Cullen's future homecoming. I would have loved to just sit down and talk to her about nothing in particular, but that thought was shot down quickly when Jake came into view. Even though I knew he was around, seeing him brought back the memories of that day. The day Sunshine disappeared, the day I was faced with Emmett for the first time since his betrayal, the day I let Jacob Black kiss me.

It wasn't one of my proudest moments, yet it wasn't one of my worst moments, which is why it scared the hell out of me. I didn't know what to think then and I still don't know what to think now. Jake seemed pretty nervous around me that day I spoke with Adryen. When it was brought up that he was actually speaking to Lexi in school I admit I was somewhat floored, I just didn't think after all she put him through he'd be so….friendly with her. I shouldn't have questioned it, I should have just kept my mouth shut, for Seth became extremely obnoxious at that point. . He kept bringing up that day in the woods and I felt slight panicked as I wondered if Jake had told him. After a few minutes it became rather obvious that whatever it was Seth claimed to know Jake hadn't admitted to it and I hope to god for the sake of my own sanity that he never does.

As I walked through the park, in the direction of my apartment I thought about Sunshine and the new boyfriend Seth claimed she had. I thought harder about it and rationed that if I hurried I could stop for a little visit before the whore got home from school.

When I was nearly five yards from the house, I caught Edward's scent nearby. I stopped walking and looked around. I couldn't see him at all and it made me wonder if he was at the house.

_If Sunshine had a new boyfriend why would Edward be at the house? _

"I'm not." He said coming out behind some trees, with that classic Edward smirk. "Least not yet anyway."

"You're going to see Sunshine?" I asked baiting him. He smirked again.

"You were right in your idea, Rose. She is seeing someone new."

"So you're going to see the whore then?"

"Her name is Drea and I would appreciate if you didn't use such names in referring to her."

"If she wasn't a whore than how did you know who I was talking about?" I asked then grinned widely.

"I'll give you that one." He said chuckling.

"So what happened with Sunshine? Why did you break it off with her?" I asked just curious about the whole ordeal.

"Because I'm an idiot."

"I'll give you that one." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes at me. "Have you met the guy?"

"I have." He grumbled.

"Hotter than you?"

"You think I'm hot?" He smirked, my eyes narrowed immediately.

"I just assumed he was hot based on the expression on your face."

"Whatever makes you feel better." He laughed and looked off in the distance.

"He's human…." I said out loud as the realization hit me. I could easily pick up Sunshine's scent as Edward and I walked closer to the house. Someone else was there as well. Someone I'd never met.

"He's a rockstar." Edward mumbled. "So I've been told."

"Nice." I said grinning widely. He wasn't amused.

"So what brings you out here, Rose?" He said changing the subject. "Did you hear about Cullen?"

"I heard Alice had a vision that he was close by. That's wonderful news, I'm sure Sunshine is ecstatic."

"That she is." He said smiling thoughtfully. "It's nice you can put your differences aside to join in the celebration." My eyes narrowed slightly.

"What celebration?"

"There's a party tonight." He said staring at me.

_A party…for what… _

"You didn't know?" He asked chuckling. "For Cullen. Tonight, is his homecoming."

"Seriously?" I asked wide eyed. "I had no idea! Alice had another vision?" He nodded. "Tonight? He's coming home tonight?" I couldn't shake the smile formed on my face.

"Will you be attending?"

"Well… I mean…" I made a slight sighing sound. "I wasn't invited…"

"I'm inviting you." He said. "I'm sure Sunshine would want you there and Esme would be thrilled to see you. We just found out this afternoon, its not as if the party has been planned for weeks or anything. I'm sure no one will mind."

"Yeah what about…the wh-" I faked a coughing fit. "Your friend?"

"Drea doesn't want to fight with you, Rose." He told me. "Isn't that obvious from the last time you were here?"

"I guess… I just…well…" I couldn't think of a good excuse really. I wanted to be there for Sunshine, but I didn't want to be around Emmett and…..her.

"You think it's not hard for me to be around Sunshine and that guy?" He asked making me feel like less of a person. "Because it is Rose. It kills me everytime I see them together but I do it."

"For her…."

"Drea is a big part of it yes." He admitted. "But also I know that I can't deny it and pretend it isn't happening. It's never going to go away Rose, the love you shared with him. It will always be there, but it would be easier to get over if you could move on with your life."

"Wow…" I snickered. "You been watching Dr. Phil again?" He grinned.

"I may have caught a few shows…."

"Okay well I guess if you can do it, so can I ." I said making a sighing sound. "I'd really like to see Sunshine and ofcourse Cullen."

"And everyone will want to see you Rose. Esme needs something to occupy her mind. She's turning into a fucking lunatic." My eyes widened at the terms her used to describe her. "I know you think that's preposterous, but seriously. She's been hell since you left and now that Emmett is with…." He didn't finish the sentence, just kinda looked away.

"With Lexi." I said, trying to make myself sound stronger just by saying her name. He nodded, a slight smile crossing his lips.

"Since then, Esme's takin a turn for the worse. She's kicked him out of the house and spends most of her time harassing me."

"She kicked him out?" I asked eyes wide. "Really?" I couldn't help but laugh. I glanced towards the house which was in full view now, wondering where he was staying.

"He stays here." Edward answered my unspoken question. "He's just out right now picking up party supplies via Alice's direct orders."

"Ah, I see." I nodded and made another sighing sound. "So is everyone going to be there then? Adryen?" He nodded.

"Drea gave me a direct order to have Sunshine call Adryen. Im hoping Emmett delivered that message for me. I heard she wasn't happy about not being told about the last vision."

"Yeah." I laughed. "I heard about it at the same time she did." My mind flashed back involuntarily to the day. Adryen's outraged image at Jake's announcement.

"Drea must have told him during one of their speaking days." Edward mumbled. I nodded refusing to ask any questions. "I'm wondering if he'll show up today. He and Drea apparently shared some words today that landed them in detention."

"Oh?" I couldn't hide my amusement.

"She didn't go into much detail, but she was definitely in a mood so I know it pertained to him."

"So… you're saying she still thinks about him…." I didn't look at Edward when I asked because I knew he'd see right through me.

"Ofcourse she does. She loves him, she'll always love him. She thinks he hates her, but I know he's just using aggression as a way to ignore his stupidity. It's gonna take time before he admits to making a mistake."

"He knows he made a mistake. He even called himself an idiot." I said as my mind trailed back to the conversation that day. I could hear his voice speaking such thoughtful words, his expression was full of concern, his touch was….warm… His image filled my mind briefly, sitting beside me, leaning towards me, our faces just inches apart. My eyes flew open quickly and the image disappeared. Edward stood there motionless, eyes wide.

I didn't say anything, I didn't think about anything, I just stood there staring back at his stunned expression.

"You…." He started then mumbled alittle. "I…. what…" he shook his head, the same stunned expression on his face. "What….did…you…do...?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said defiantly. His eyes grew wide again and he smirked.

"I know what I saw. You were extremely close to… you know…" He mumbled. "I can't even say it…wow…"

"I think maybe your hallucinating." I told him. "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I am suddenly nauseous, yes."

"Well you should probably go have that checked out then." I nodded, keeping my mind as blank as possible.

"Obviously something happened…." He said, eyes staring intently at me. "You trying too hard not to think now." He smirked. I just shook my head, crossed my arms and refused to give him any sort of answer. "I know, I'll just tell Drea about it and see what she thinks h-" I was already in midair by the time he said her name and now my knees bore into his chest as I pinned him to the ground.

"I swear to god Edward I'll kill you if you repeat anything you think you saw." I told him and he laughed. He fucking laughed! "I am not kidding!" I said pressing my knees down harder and leaning down where I was all up in his face. "Don't doubt me Edward."

"The only thing that could possibly be better than this conversation is if Emmett came home right this second." I jumped to my feet immediately and then kicked him.

"You are such a fucking asshole." I snapped attempting to kick him again but he rolled out of the way and got to his feet quickly. He was still laughing.

"God you're so rough Rose." He said smirking. "Bet Jake appreciates that."

I was livid and I couldn't keep myself from flying at him again. He caught my wrists this time and laughed as I tried to get away.

"I never expected you to settle for leftovers Rose." He mocked. I kicked him. He laughed and spun me around, slamming me up against him and holding my hands down. "I know, its disturbing news to me as well."

"Nothing happened!" I screamed and tried to move again. "It's not what you think, Edward, fucking let me go."

"Something happened." He said not even loosening his grip.

"We kissed, okay?" I said after a few seconds of debate. "That's all, it was horrible and…and… it was horrible."

"So horrible that you can't help but think about it?"

"Let me go!" I screamed loudly. Unexpectedly he let go and I flew to the ground.

"What's going on over here?" Came Emmett's voice from behind us. Edward tried to hide his amusement.

"We were just chatting." Edward smirked. "Personal lives of those left in the dust, ya know?" I glared at him hatefully.

"Oh…. I just thought…well…" Emmett kind of trailed off and picked up the bags of party supplies he must have dropped a few seconds earlier. "I'll go then."

"It's not that personal." I stammered. "Ya know, working, sleeping, eating…. Same ole same ole…"

"Sleeping, huh?" Emmett asked, looking slightly passed me.

"I'm more shocked by the working comment." Edward added. "I'm sure she meant sleeping as in with-" My hand slapped his chest instinctively and he caught my wrist again and just grinned widely at Emmett who looked at the least, lost as hell.

"Well then…" He finally said. "I'll just go so you two can be alone."

"Wait, what?" I asked wide eyed. Edward laughed and dropped my arm. "I don't want to be alone. I mean with him. There's no need….I was just leaving…"

"Aww but I thought you wanted to visit Sunshine?" Edward cooed. Emmett had already turned away and was walking towards the house.

"I hate you." I whispered to Edward, who merely grinned.

"Awww, I bet you say that to all the hot guys."

**Jacob's POV **

I was the first one to walk into Miss Forro's room for detention. I was slightly stunned that Seth hadn't raced here after his last class.

"Well don't you look surprised to be here." Miss Forro said looking up from her desk.

"I'm just surprised I beat Seth here." I told her as I took a seat.

"Well I must say I was pretty surprised to learn he would be joining us today." She looked amused by the statement.

"Seth's mind works in mysterious ways." I answered, still thinking it was an idiotic move.

_I mean really, who WANTs detention? _

"Surely it wasn't intentional?" She asked skeptically.

"Everything is intentional when it comes to Seth."

"That boy." She said sighing and chuckling slightly. I looked up towards the doorway when I sensed Lexi's presence. Of course Seth was with her.

"Absolutely not." She was telling him. Her expression was disgusted, there was no telling what he had said.

"Good to know." He replied grinning widely as Miss Forro glanced up. "Afternoon Miss Forro."

"Good afternoon." She replied nodding to both of them as they came into the room. "Lexi." She said as Lexi passed her desk. She held out what looked to be a CD. "One of my students gave this to me, said I should listen to it. It's a band called 30 Seconds to Mars, have you heard of them?" Lexi shook her head instantly, but took the CD from her anyway, scanning over the song list on the back. "I have not listened to it yet, I only hope it's as pleasing to the ears as the cover is to the eyes." Lexi giggled and flipped the CD over. She gasped loudly and a startled expression played on her face.

"Damn must be pretty pleasing to make you gasp like that." Seth said leaning over her shoulder. His gasp was louder than hers as he snatched the CD out of her hand. "Wow." He said mouth hanging open, shaking his head and then looking at Lexi who stood in a stunned silence.

_Must be some CD cover. _

My curiosity was peaked, I had to know why it was so gasp worthy. I'd heard of the band before, they weren't half bad.

I left my seat and neared Seth, glancing at the cover without a word. The cover had a red background with three pictures across the middle. The center image was of a man wearing dark eyeliner, dressed in some eighteenth century garb. The band name was written across the top and the album was titled "The Kill." I reached for it, flipping it over to see if I missed the whole gasping concept. There were only two song listings, it was obviously an imported single.

"He looks different with clothes on." Lexi muttered. "And make up."

_Now it was my turn to gasp. _

"You know him?" Miss Forro asked the question on my own mind. Lexi put her hand on her forehead, taking a deep breath before looking at Seth who was just floored by this.

"Another old boyfriend?" I prompted when Lexi didn't answer.

"I wish it could be that simple." She sighed. "Are they like some local band or something?" She asked looking at Miss Forro.

"They're famous." I intervened. "Don't you watch TV?" I was stunned by her lack of knowledge but more curious to know how she knew this guy.

"Famous?" She breathed. "Like...locally…"

"Like internationally." I grumbled. "What's going on Lexi?" She started shaking her head, reaching out to take the CD back from Seth.

"International Rockstar." He grinned. "Who knew?"

_Apparently Seth knew him too. If I wasn't curious before I most certainly was now. _

"They played in Port Angeles not long ago…" Lexi said handing the CD back to Miss Forro.

"So what, you and Seth went to the concert?" I asked. Seth snickered and Lexi sighed all the while shaking her head.

"I heard it was the last concert they did this year." Miss Forro commented. "Saw on the news that the lead singer disappeared and no one knows where he is."

"I saw that too." I added. "They are contemplating whether or not it was a kidnapping attempt."

"What?!" Lexi looked horrified. "He said he was on vacation!"

"I knew he was shady." Seth remarked.

"This can't be happening…" Lexi mumbled, covering her face with her hands and taking deeps breaths. "Oh god we're going to be arrested." She coughed slightly and covered her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." With that she ran from the room. I looked at Seth who was shaking his head as he eyed the doorway.

"What does she mean, arrested?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "Obviously you know what's going on here."

"I think perhaps Lexi should explain this one." Seth smirked. "It's complicated…" he laughed. "Apparently." He laughed again. "Wow this is going to be some party."

"Party?" Miss Forro asked, obviously not wanting to hear the explanation. Seth grinned at her.

"Yep, party at Lexi's this evening." He told her. "A welcome home party."

"Cullen?" She asked skeptically. He nodded and she took a deep breath like this information just thrilled her to pieces.

"Your presence is non-negotiable." He winked at her and she smiled.

"A vampire attack couldn't keep me away."

_My eyebrows raised at that comment and I looked at Seth who was beaming. _

"Oh my…" Miss Forro said suddenly. "I just remembered an important phone call I was supposed to make. Excuse me for a moment." She smiled happily at Seth before disappearing from the room.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. "Why does Lexi think she's going to be arrested? How the hell does she know that guy?" I paused for a moment. "And what's with Miss Forro's vampire comment?"

"She thinks I'm into vampires." He snickered. I was disturbed and I'm sure my expression proved just that. "Because of the picture I drew for you." I nodded as it kinda sorta made a little sense now.

"And Lexi thinks she's going to be arrested for….?"

"Aiding and abetting a criminal, I'm assuming." He answered and my eyes widened. He moved to the desk and picked up the CD again. "Jacob Black." He turned the CD to face me and pointed at the lead singer's picture. "Meet Big Daddy."

_It took a moment for the entire thing to sink in. I heard what he said, I knew what he meant but I couldn't grasp it. _

"You've got to be fucking shitting me."

"I shit you not." He laughed. "Small world, isn't it?"

_I was still contemplating this disaster when Lexi walked back into the room. _

"Everything come out all right, my lovely?" Seth asked pushing her hair behind her ear. She sighed.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks." She took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"She had to make a phone call." Seth answered the unspoken question. "I told her about the party." He grinned. "She's excited."

"Yay." Lexi said without much excitement. She glanced at me momentarily before turning back to him. "Did you tell Jacob?"

"About the kidnapped Rockstar?" He grinned. "That I did." She sighed and slumped in the desk, slamming her head down.

"He's not really kidnapped, is he?" I asked hopeful.

_You never know with Sunshine. _

"As far as I know, he's staying willingly, but god who the fuck knows with Sunshine?" Lexi said looking up at me. She looked exhausted. "I had no idea he was famous, I mean I knew he was in a band….I just assumed…. Fuck when will I learn not to assume shit?"

"You know what they say, Lex." Seth said smirking. "Assuming makes an ass out of-"

"I'm not in the mood Seth." She snapped.

"Well I'm certainly glad you're not my date this evening." He said mockingly.

"The party." Lexi sighed. "People will recognize him….why is this happening?" She looked up at the ceiling, holding her hands above her head, palms up. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

_Emmett Cullen. _

I coughed in order to keep myself from saying it out loud. She glared at me and I looked away like I hadn't done anything.

"Chill out Lex, you're going to make yourself sick again, if you keep dwelling on it. Everything's going to be fine." Seth told her.

"Like you even give a shit." She snapped. "You got what you wanted, there is no reason to keep pretending like you care." Seth looked stunned.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" I asked her. "You know damn well he cares." I looked from Seth to her. "We both do." Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry Seth." She whispered. "I thought the party would make things better…I just… I don't know what to do."

"Well who's to say anyone will recognize him? You didn't." I told her matter of factly.

"You did." She shot back.

"Yeah well I don't have anything better to do than watch TV."

"He's right Lex." Seth said nodding. "Who else will be there? The Cullens? They've met him and have yet to recognize him."

"Adryen will be there." Lexi explained and looked at me. "Does she not watch the same TV you do?"

"She's usually out with Quil." I told her. "And even if she did recognize him, do you really think she'd turn Sunshine in for kidnapping?"

"I suppose you're right…" Lexi sighed then her eyes widened slightly. "What about Miss Forro?" She looked at Seth.

"So you make she doesn't run across him." I explained.

"Just leave it to me." Seth said grinning. "I'll make sure she's occupied." Lexi and I both gave him a look, knowing all too well what his though process was. He slipped behind one of the desks and sighed happily.

Lexi still seemed concerned and you could read her expression loud and clear when Miss Forro walked through the doorway. Oddly enough she wore the same cheerful expression as Seth. If it weren't for the imprint I would think this woman was insane.

"Everything all taken care of?" Seth asked her.

"Everything is perfect." She beamed. "This whole day is just perfect."

I wanted to argue that, but sat silently in the desk across from Lexi.

"Did you figure out how you knew him, Lexi?" Miss Forro asked, taking the seat behind her desk and lifting up the CD. Lexi looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"She was mistaken." I announced. "She doesn't know him after all, you know how after time guys start to look alike." _Probably not the best way to say that. _

"Yeah, you know, since I'm such a whore and all." Lexi said, glaring at me.

"That's not what I meant."

"You implied it."

"It came out wrong." I protested. "I was trying to help…" She eyed me suspiciously for a moment then sighed.

"I'm sorry." She nodded towards me. "I'm not trying to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either, Lexi…." I said sincerely.

"It's good to see the two of you getting along." Miss Forro smiled.

"It comes in phases." Seth told her. "One minute they are chatting, the next minute they are rolling around on the floor." He winked at her. "And I don't meant that in a fun way either." Miss Forro blushed slightly. "I'm just waiting on the day they finally snap out of this horrific state and head down to the janitor's closet for some one on one time."

I couldn't believe he had said that and judging by the fact that Lexi's mouth fell open, she couldn't either. Miss Forro on the other hand was amused, which made Seth grin.

"That's never going to happen." I said trying not to sound quite so depressed about it.

"I'll make that bet." Seth nodded and pulled out his wallet. "One, two… three…eight…" He rummaged around for a moment. "I got ten bucks."

"You have what?" Miss Forro eyed him. Lexi was on her feet.

"I have ten dollars." He corrected as he held up the bills. Lexi snatched them out of his hand and he was stunned.

"My consulting fee." She smiled, folding the dollars up and stuffing them into her pocket. I was amused.

"I wasn't aware I had to pay you." Seth commented.

"Look at me." She said putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side. "It ain't free." I laughed. Miss Forro looked slightly horrified. Seth was shaking his head all the while grinning.

"Ahh I see the lovely is back in game mode." He nodded at her. "All right woman, game on."

Ironically after that is when Miss Forro decided we should be living up to the detention theory and not be having any fun at all. She had us copying full paragraphs out of the encyclopedia for the remainder of the hour. By the time it was over, I wanted to rip my own hand off.

Lexi was the first to the door when Miss Forro dismissed us. She was obviously anxious to get home for the party, either that or she had a few words to share with Sunshine.

"What time should I be there Lexi?" Miss Forro asked before she was able to make her exit.

"I was told evening…so I don't know… how about six?" She nodded. "Yeah that sounds good… that gives me two hours to prepare-" She cut herself off with a curse. "…for Cullen's arrival…takes me hours to get ready.. really…" She sighed and looked at me. "Will I see you there Jacob?"

It kinda threw me off for a second.

I had no intentions of going. Sunshine didn't like me. Emmett didn't like me. Lexi usually doesn't like me. What was the point?

"I don't know…." I told her.

"Please." She said giving me this helpless look. "I'd really like it if you were there."

Again I was thrown off.

"Well I…maybe…" I managed to stutter. Seth made a low whistling sound and grinned widely at me. Lexi nodded, waved at everyone and disappeared from the classroom. Seth told Miss Forro goodbye which included a dramatic display of flirting nonsense and then we both left the room. Neither of us spoke until we had left the building.

"You know you're going to the party, Jake." He said grinning.

"I might not."

"Oh come on, she practically begged you to go. That means something."

"It means nothing."

"Anyone ever told you how bad a liar you are?" He laughed as we made our way into the woods. "Come on Jake, everyone's going to be there."

"Oh no, not everyone." I said dramatically. "Wouldn't want to miss everyone who hates me all in one room at the same time."

"And you call me dramatic." He muttered. "If Lexi hated you she wouldn't have invited you."

"I'm not talking about Lexi." Though she was the only person whose thoughts I cared about at this time. "Emmett will be there."

"Oh, you're scared then?" He asked, moving alittle further away from me. My eyes narrowed at him and he laughed.

"I'm not scared, I just don't want any confrontation. I can't promise I can keep my mouth shut and quite honestly I don't want to see them…I don't think I can handle it mentally." I growled. "Which brings another reason as to why I don't want to go. Edward will also be there. I don't want to deal with his prying."

"Well its not like him and everyone else doesn't know how you feel about Lexi."

"It's not that." I told him.

It was more about not wanting to prove just how jealous and regretful I really was.

"Ooooh…. Ofcourse!" Seth said like he just hit the jackpot. "You are worried about Rosalie." I stopped walking the moment he said her name.

_I hadn't even thought of that. _

"No way in hell I'm going." I started shaking my head.

"Oh come on Jake." Seth said stepping in front of me. "Maybe she wont be there." I thought about that and rationed he could be right, considering no one knew where she stayed. "Though I'm pretty sure she will be, cuz unlike you…. Rosalie Hale isn't scared of shit." He ducked away from my fist as I reached out for him. "See you at the party!" He called as he ran off through the trees.

I decided not to waste time going after him. What was the point? He was right, I needed to just get over shit and move on. Though I still felt it would be in my best interest to stay home. I could pretend to be sick…. That just might work…

When I entered the house, Adryen and Quil were in the living room, shopping bags were scattered everywhere. Adryen held a toy train in her hand.

"Quil, have you seen the wrapping paper?" She asked acknowledging me with a wave. Quil dug around in the floor til he produced said wrapping paper and she went on with her task.

"For Cullen." Quil answered.

"All this…" I asked wide eyed. There were several bags in the floor, on the table, some on the couch.

"She couldn't decide." He muttered.

"Bet that was a fun time I'm glad I missed."

"There's my bad boy." Dad said rolling into the living room. "Have fun at school today?"

"Not entirely."

"Quil said Lexi attacked you." Adryen piped in. Dad looked surprised.

Thank you Quil.

"I don't understand how that wasn't fun for you." Dad smirked.

"Ha." I said not laughing. "She didn't attack me."

"He's lying, I was there." Quil defended. "She would have done some damage if he wouldn't have caught her hands."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dad asked.

"I said something stupid." I admitted, not willing to go into any detail.

"I'd attack you too, if you implied I was sleeping with Seth." Adryen said making a disgusted face.

_Again thank you Quil. _

"That's absurd." Dad said smirking. "Lexi is so not his type."

"She's everyone's type." Quil commented. It only took seconds before the wrapped toy train sailed through the air and hit him.

"You were saying?" Dad asked chuckling.

"I meant in general…" Quil mumbled. Adryen stood, arms crossed, glaring. He looked at me for help.

"I'm not helping you. It's not every day Mr. Perfect screws up. Think of it as a learning experience."

"So she attacked you, and you two landed in detention?" Dad asked going back to the subject.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"Actually after the attack, Jake told her he loved her." Quil said obviously hating on me because of my lack of help.

"What?" Adryen asked wide eyed. "You didn't tell me that."

"Yeah well I assumed it was a secret."

"And yet you still announced it." I grumbled.

"Think of it as a learning experience." He mocked me.

"You are a fu-" I stopped myself knowing Dad would go ballistic if I used the F word.

"A fu?" Quil asked smirking. I just glared at him.

"And what did Lexi say to that?" Dad asked ignoring the chaos.

"Nothing." I glared at Quil daring him to say it.

"Is that true, Quil?" Adryen asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." He replied returning my stare. Dad and Adryen focused on me as well.

"Jacob?" Dad prompted.

"Dad?" I replied ignoring the obvious question.

"I recognize that tone." He said. "The it's none of your damn business tone. Okay…fine…"

"Does that mean you'll drop it?" I asked.

"Hell no." He smirked. "I'm going to the party. Lexi will tell me." My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"You believe that?" He grinned.

"Why are you going to the party?"

"Sunshine invited me." He explained. "Linda's going as well. Cullen is important to her for obvious reasons."

_Embry. _

_That thought hadn't occurred to me. _

_Ofcourse I should go for Embry. _

_Though I was certain I'd done enough for his ass recently. _

"Fine, go ask, I don't care." I finally snapped. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are." Dad said.

"No, I'm not."

"Bet."

**Emmett's POV **

Within minutes after I had deposited the party supplies on the kitchen table, Rosalie knocked on the door and let herself in. I looked at the door and then at her.

"Edward not coming in?" I asked.

"I think he may be afraid of Sunshine." She said nodding nervously and looking towards the living room where obviously Sunshine and that guy were. "Is he nice?" She asked then clarified as my expression showed confusion. "The new boyfriend?"

"He's….different…" I replied. "Thinks Sunshine is awesome."

"Well that's all that's important." She smiled cheerfully. "I'm gonna go…" She pointed at the kitchen doorway. I nodded and gestured for her to go ahead, like she really needed my permission. Once she had gone, I eyed the front door and eventually decided to go see what Edward was up too.

He was sitting on the front porch, just staring off into space, this eerie smile on his face. He didn't even look up when I sat down beside him.

"Sup Bruce." He said turning towards me.

Strangely enough, the name didn't even phase me anymore.

"Nada." I replied. "You?"

"Just waitin on Drea." He said making a sighing sound. "I'm curious to learn the details of her detention."

"Yeah me too." I admitted. I wouldn't be surprised it if involved Jake and that alone made me crazy with wonder. "Speaking of being curious…." I looked back at the door and let my mind open up. No way in hell I was going to risk her hearing me ask.

_What's up with you and Rose? _

"You say curious, I say jealous." He snickered.

"I am not." I defended. "I just thought she had better taste than that."

"You'd be surprised." He laughed. "Boy would you be surprised."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." He said laughing slightly. "Nothing's going on with me and Rose, Emmett. You know I'd tell you."

"It wouldn't matter…."

"I know." He said making a sighing sound. "We were just talking, I had to convince her to stay for the party. She didn't think she was invited."

"Ofcourse she's invited."

"Yeah well... ya know…"

"Yeah." I replied not having to hear more. We were both silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think Jake will show up?" He finally asked.

"Wouldn't matter if he did."

"You are so defensive." Edward laughed. "I was just asking because of the detention factor."

"You think he's involved too, huh?"

"Seems obvious to me." He replied.

"Well what would it matter if he was?" I asked. "I mean last time this happened, he was just trying to be helpful, right?"

"Yeah true." Edward answered. "But Drea didn't sound too happy about it."

"Well it's detention. Who would be?"

"You didn't talk to her." He said. "Something's bothering her."

"That's wonderful…" I mumbled.

"Well I could be wrong." He laughed. "Wouldn't be the first time, right?"

"I know that's right." I said laughing along with him. The laughter faded and we both went still as Lexi's car pulled into the driveway.

She got out of the car slowly, tossing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Emotions seem normal." I told Edward.

"Never assume." He replied, smiling when she noticed us sitting there. She smiled back and walked up to us.

"Alice ban you from the house?" She asked cheerfully.

"Actually she's not here yet." Edward told her. "Something about a cake… who knows with Alice." Lexi nodded.

"Are you okay?" She asked reaching out to touch my shoulder. "You look tense."

"Rose is in the house." Edward answered.

"Oh…" She dropped her backpack on the ground and nudged me. "Scoot over." I obeyed and she threw herself onto the step between us.

"Rough day?" Edward asked.

"That's a stupid question." She said sighing and gently nudging him with her shoulder.

"You smell like werewolves." He announced.

Yeah, I noticed that too….

"Yep." She replied.

"Yep?" Edward mocked.

"Yep."

I sensed a let us BFF's be alone so we can talk moment.

"Please don't make me go in the house so you two can talk."

"You don't have to leave." Lexi said putting her arm around me. "There's not much to talk about."

"So detention huh?" He asked and she sighed.

"Jacob and I got into a tiny argument." She coughed and mumbled, "I attacked him."

"Wow, I would have paid to see that." Edward chuckled.

"Yep." Lexi nodded. "I had to jump the table to get to him."

_I was shocked, normally Lexi wasn't a violent person. _

"Was there a bat?" I asked and she looked at me and grinned.

"Nope, no bat."

"What did the asshole do to warrant that reaction?"

"I don't even remember." She shook her head. "We were talking about Edward."

"Aww I'm flattered." He cooed.

"Don't be." She said rolling her eyes. "We were talking about Sunshine and ended up broaching the topic of why you two ended things… and shit hit the fan."

_It kind of annoyed me that this fight didn't involve me at all. _

"He didn't say anything about Emmett?" Edward smirked as he asked the question. Lexi turned and looked at me.

"He may have mentioned something." It was obvious she knew I had asked, just based on her expression and the fact that she directed the answer to me.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"That's not important." She said giving me this don't you even start this shit now look.

"Is that why you attacked him?" Edward asked.

"Nope."

"Nope….?" Edward repeated. "So… what else did he say?"

"Doesn't matter. He apologized." Her face grew solemn then and she bit her lip, getting to her feet.

"Lexi." I said reaching for her hand. "What's wrong?"

_Edward was right, something was bothering her. _

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

_And it involved Jake. _

"You're lying."

"I don't want to do this right now." She said shaking her head.

The only thing she never wanted to do was talk about Jake and the fact that she still loves him even though he shunned her.

_Or maybe today was the day he took it all back. _

"What did he say to you?" I asked. She looked at Edward.

"I don't want to go in the house either." He whined.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't confront him." She said after a few minutes. I just stared at her. "Promise."

"Okay fine, I promise." I said, suddenly not wanting to hear this.

"It doesn't change anything." She said sitting back down and taking my hand in hers. "The talk we had? The agreement we made. It still stands."

_The I'll tell you when I decide to dump you agreement. _

_Yep didn't want to hear this. _

"That's an unusual agreement." Edward muttered. Lexi ignored him and looked at me, waiting. I just nodded. She sighed and looked away.

"Well spit it out already Lexi." I finally said. "I can handle it."

_No… I can't. _

Edward made a loud sighing sound.

"He told me he was wrong for what he'd done." She said not looking at me. "And that he loved me and missed me." I started nodding before she even finished the sentence.

_Even though I expected it, I couldn't counter the utter devastation of it. _

I turned my head and looked off in the distance, Lexi still clutched my hand. Edward laid back on the porch and gave another loud sigh.

"Like I said it doesn't change anything." She said squeezing my hand.

"How does it not change anything?" I asked, keeping my gaze off of her. "That's what you've been waiting for."

"Is it?" She asked. "Did I ever say that?"

"You didn't have too." I answered quickly. And I didn't have to look at her to know she was giving me a hateful stare.

"I do have too." She snapped. "If I want it, I say it." She pulled on my hand until I looked at her. "Do you understand that? When I said it doesn't change anything, I meant it. I love you, Im not giving up on you because Jacob has decided to admit his mistakes. If his words have changed things, then's its only in your eyes and that's something only you can deal with." She let go of my hand and got to her feet. "You promised not to confront him. I expect you won't." With that she left me sitting there on the porch, the front door slamming shut behind her.

"You should probably go apologize." Edward said still on his back.

"I didn't do anything."

"Doesn't matter."

"I'm not apologizing." I said crossing my arms.

"Well good." Edward said sitting up. "Then when Jake gets here and sees the two of you not speaking, he'll know he changed things and thus begin his plan to fill the void." I glared at him and he smirked. "You know I'm right."

"You're never right." I said getting to my feet.

"Says the man who's about to grovel." He snickered as I pushed the front door open and stepped into the kitchen.

I heard him coming in behind me as I went into the living room to find, Sunshine, that guy, Lexi and…Rose chatting. Everyone looked up as I entered.

"I didn't want to miss anything." Edward said from behind me. "Did you tell them what you did Drea?" He asked cheerfully.

"What did you did?" Sunshine prompted her. She glared at Edward.

"She attacked Jake at school." He announced.

"Oh my god, did you win?!" Sunshine squealed. "Is that why you got detention? Did you hit him once for me? Did you?!"

"I didn't get a chance to hit him." She said sighing. "He wouldn't let me."

"That ass bastard, thinks hes so big he can manhandle people." Sunshine shook her head. "You just wait, Drexi, if he shows his pugly face here, I'll hit him for you."

_I laughed at the word pugly. It was necessary. _

"I don't want you to hit him, Sunshine. It's okay really. Everything's okay." She looked up at me and then glanced away. "I invited him to the party, so please behave."

"Jake's coming?" It was the first thing Rose had said since I walked in here. Edward started laughing, but turned around to compose himself as Rose glared at him.

"Why is that funny?" Lexi asked crossing her arms.

"Alice is coming with the cake." Edward said walking towards the kitchen doorway. "I have to go help her."

"Edward." Lexi called. He gestured with his hand waving off her questions as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"He who used to be has been acting real shady today." The guy they called Big Daddy commented. Lexi spun around and stared at him as if she just realized he was there. Her hands went to her hips and she took a deep breath.

"The Kill." She said. "Attack." She cocked her head to the side not taking her eyes off of him. "Anyone recognize those songs?"

"Wow Drexi you're not usually so random." Sunshine said following Lexi's gaze. "And all starey like."

"Big Daddy?" Lexi prompted.

"I've heard them." He answered with a smirk.

_I was utterly lost as to why she looked so furious by his response. _

"What are those like the songs that made you jump Jakey or something?" Sunshine asked just as clueless.

"You've never heard those songs?" Lexi asked, looking confused. Sunshine shook her head.

"Run away, run away, I'll attack." That guy started to sing. "Run away run away go chase yourself. Run away run away now I'll attack. I'll attack I'll attack… I will attack." Sunshine started clapping.

"That was beautifully random Big Daddy."

"Not random." Lexi grumbled.

"So you've found me out, huh?" He laughed.

"You are such an ass when you're sober." Lexi snapped at him.

"I won't deny that." He grinned.

"What is going on, Drexi?" Sunshine asked finally realizing we weren't having some kind of fun sing along time.

"He's a fucking Rockstar."

"Well duh Drexi, where have you been?"

"No, I mean like an internationally famous Rockstar. He has a CD."

"Actually we have several CDs." He beamed and Lexi glared at him.

"You're seriously really famous?" Sunshine asked him.

"Seriously really." He nodded. She started getting excited.

"Alice wants the ladies to help decorate." Edward said poking his head into the room.

"My boyfriend is a rockstar!" Sunshine squealed. "A seriously famous rockstar!" She pointed at Edward. "In your face, he who will never be this awesome!" Edward looked stunned. Lexi had to cover her face to keep from giggling. Sunshine threw herself into that guy's arms and kissed him. Edward disappeared from the doorway instantly. Lexi took off after him, and I not wanting to be left to deal with whatever was happening, followed.

"You okay, Edward?" She asked him.

"Fine." He replied. "You?" He glanced at me. She followed his gaze and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lexi." I blurted out. She turned and looked at me.

"For?" She asked crossing her arms. I wasn't sure, since I didn't think I had done anything. I looked at Edward for help, he went off and started helping Jasper bring in more party supplies.

"Every…thing?"

"That's a copout apology if I ever heard one." She snickered. I started to speak again but she cut me off by throwing her arms around me and kissing me. My hands went to her hips when she didn't pull away and I stepped back until I hit the counter.

The door to the kitchen and the front door opened simultaneously.

"Stop that, right now!" Alice squealed. "There's work to be done!" Lexi pulled away slowly, leaning in to kiss me several more times before finally breaking away. My relieved and happy grin was wiped away the moment I saw Rosalie standing in the opposite doorway. Lexi noticed as well based on the embarrassed look on her face.

"You wanted help, Alice?" Rosalie asked acting totally oblivious.

"Yes Rose." Alice smiled cheerfully then glared at Lexi. "Thanks for asking." She grabbed some streamers off the table and dragged Rose into the living room. Lexi looked at me and sighed.

"I suppose I should go help them."

"I'd take your place if I could." I said thinking that was probably the most ridiculous mush filled line I'd ever used. It worked though. Lexi awed and gave me an appreciative smile before her lips were on mine once more. I heard the front door squeak open again but didn't care to look up as her kisses grew more intense.

"I thought you said they were fighting?" Jasper's voice echoed through the kitchen.

**Patrick's POV **

"In less than an hour, we will be there." I told Midnight who was dazedly staring out the window. Cullen had fallen asleep about an hour ago. I imagined what happiness he would endure upon waking up in his mother's arms.

I was still skeptical about the arrival, just as concerned about his safety, but I felt certain it was the right decision to be made. He had been separated from his mother for several months. He had asked for her daily, accepted our answers, but continued to ask none the less. It was time for them to be reunited.

I only hoped that aside from the loss of Isabella, the outcome of the Volturi confrontation had been successful. If they still lived, then Cullen's life could still be in danger, though they wouldn't be able to sniff him out. It wouldn't be an easy task for them to catch up to us, but their presence would be imminent.

_I shuttered at the thought. _

I prayed that our decision would bring Cullen into the open arms of his loving family, not into the clutches of those who wished him harm.

**Sunshine's POV **

_I knew Big Daddy was a Rock star but holy hell he's a fucking Rock Star! _

Yeah I was still dwelling on that by the time Alice came into the room with an irritated Rosalie on her heels. Big Daddy rose to offer his assistance with the streamer hanging, but Alice and Rose had it done wall to wall by the time he was on his feet. He laughed in amusement.

"Is there anything I can do?" Drexi asked as she entered the room.

"I don't know, is there?" Alice snapped at her.

_Whoa now…_

"Is it just me, or does someone have a disturbance in her force?" I asked eyeing Alice.

"If you want my help, tell me." Drexi said looking irritated. "If not, I'll go find something else to do."

"Or someone?" Alice asked. I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open.

"Ya know what Alice?" Drexi snapped. "That actually sounds a hell of a lot better than taking the nonsense shit you are dishing out. What the hell did I do to you today? Huh?" Alice didn't answer just glanced quickly at Rose.

It was a total duh moment. Alice was just being pissy because Rose was here. She was just proving whose side she was on in the whole Drexi, Uncle Emmett, Rose controversy.

"Chill out people." I said looking at each of them. "This is supposed to be a celebration, a wonderful event, my baby is coming home to me." I made myself look really sad, like I would cry if I could. "If you can't get along, then just leave. I don't want all this drama to spoil my day."

"Sunshine's right." Rosalie was the first to speak.

"I agree." Drexi said nodding towards her.

"Me too." Alice said making a sighing sound. "I'm sorry Sunshine."

"I don't think it was me….you were being pissy with, was it Alice?" I glanced at Drexi then batted my eyelashes at Alice.

"I'm sorry… Lexi." She said through clenched teeth. Drexi accepted the apology with a silent nod.

"There we go, all friends now." I said happily. "No more drama, today, okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of drama…" Drexi said like I knew she would. Something just told me a lecture was brewing inside her tiny self. "Miss Forro will be here today. It would be in our best interest… to avoid her interacting with Big Daddy." She eyed him evilly.

"Miss Forro?" Alice asked, squinting her eyes like she was trying to see.

"Our English teacher." Drexi explained. "She's sorta… Seth's date."

"Right, the pup's imprint, how sweet!" I cooed. "But why can't she meet Big Daddy?"

"She has his CD." Drexi replied giving him the same evil look. "That's how I found out."

"Found out what?" Alice asked. It was amusing to see Alice not as knowledgeable as the rest of us.

"Big Daddy is a member of a seriously famous band." Drexi told her. "Which by the way, Big Daddy according to the news, you have disappeared…."

"I went on vacation." He protested. "My band mates know where I am."

"Well the media is talking like you've been kidnapped." Drexi told him. "I just don't want any trouble here. Mainly for Cullen's sake, but seriously… I couldn't handle being arrested for aiding and abetting a kidnapper." She glared at me.

"I didn't kidnap him." I defended. "He followed me home, he came willingly, didn't you Big Daddy?"

"I always come willingly." Big Daddy grinned and I giggled and Drexi was so not amused at all.

"I'm just saying…"

"She's just saying that with the rumors flying around and the fact that Miss Forro knows who you are, you should lie low during the party." Rose explained.

"Exactly." Drexi said pointing at Rose. "Thank you…."

"That's no problem." Big Daddy said putting his arm around me. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Thank you for understanding." Drexi said giving him an appreciative smile instead of the evil filled one.

He may have understood her reasoning, but my mind took it as, I had to hide MY boyfriend during MY son's welcome home party, just so her mutt friend can play house.

"Maybe Missy won't recognize him?" I suggested instead of yelling like I wanted too.

"Missy?" Drexi asked then laughed. "Right… well.. trust me, she'll recognize him. She thinks he's pleasing to the eyes."

"That sounds painfully kinky." I muttered. She laughed.

"Look Sunshine, I don't want you to hide him. It wouldn't be fair, I realize that. I'm just saying, if its at all possible, we should try to make sure that they arnt in the same room at the same time." I nodded, thinking that sounded reasonable. "Seth will be with her most of the time, he seems to think that today is the day to…..take their relationship further….ya know... outside of school grounds…."

"I know you of all people are not trying to tell me that sex isn't had on school grounds." I said it, I meant it, I laughed at the look on her face.

"Well it's not allowed…" She sighed. "And besides this is different, Miss Forro could go to jail, he's a minor. I doubt the word Imprinting would hold up in court."

"Touche" I nodded. "So you really think baby Seth is going to get to be a big boy today?"

"That his plan." She said taking a deep breath. "But I think we're all aware just how drastically plans can change in this house."

"I know, that's right." Rose mumbled. Everyone looked at her. "What? I was merely agreeing with that statement…it's not like I gave examples."

"All right people, let's get back to work." Alice said suddenly clapping her hands. "If I'm correct, Cullen should be here within the next hour."

"If your correct." I laughed. "Like you're ever not correct."

"It has happened." She mused.

"I'm going to go upstairs and make a phone call." Big Daddy told me before looking at Drexi. "Clear up some rumors."

"Well we usually we don't let our hostages make phone calls, but if you must." Drexi grinned. He laughed and went on up the stairs.

After that, everyone got into party mode. Alice gave orders, we obeyed. Then she redid whatever project we had been assigned too when we stopped for a break. Drexi and I walked off into the kitchen for a drink. Well she went for a drink, I just went so I didn't have to blow up anymore balloons. You'd think that would be a small task for a non air breather such as myself, but it was really complicated and boring as hell.

"What are you guys doing?" Drexi asked as we entered the kitchen. Uncle Emmett, Jasper and he who used to be Daddy looked like they had been sitting at the table but were now on their feet.

"Working." Uncle Emmett said moving things around on the counter.

"Hard." Jasper nodded as he started putting drinks into the refrigerator.

"Very." He who used to be Daddy agreed as he started opening paper plates and stacking them neatly on the counter.

Drexi and I both crossed our arms at the same time.

"What do you think Sunshine?" She whispered.

"I think perhaps we've interrupted a bullshitty whore meeting."

"So it seems." Drexi giggled. Uncle Emmett gave her the biggest, bested Mush face I'd ever been around to see. Jasper and the bastard followed suit with their mush face attempt.

_The fail was most strong with those too. _

"Everything okay?" Uncle Emmett asked, taking a step toward Drexi.

"So far." She replied backing into the counter as Uncle Emmett slipped his hands onto her waist. Her head tilted instinctively and his lips touched hers as if compelled by some magnetic force. He who used to be Daddy rolled his eyes and Jasper coughed loudly, but the force was too strong to break.

They were still all kissy touchy when Carlisle and Esme walked through the front door. Esme glared at them hatefully and that apparently got Uncle Emmett's spidey senses tingling as he immediately backed away and turned around. Drexi's cheerful expression changed drastically when she noticed Esme standing there. Everyone just stood there in silence, I was just waiting for someone to start some shit. I knew Esme wasn't too fond of Drexi, least not in connection with Uncle Emmett.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" Carlisle said suddenly. He smiled cheerfully towards me and nudged Esme with his elbow. "Nothing could spoil this wonderful day, isn't that right Esme?"

"That's right." She replied with no hint of a smile what so ever. She looked towards the living room doorway and her eyes brightened. "Rosalie is here."

"Why the hell do you think we're in the kitchen?" Drexi replied, then bit her lip when Uncle Emmet turned to face her. Esme narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Carlisle reached out and touched her shoulder, she made a sighing sound, looked at him and then walked off into the living room. Everyone turned and looked at Drexi.

"Way to be non aggressive." I told her and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out." She looked from me to Carlisle. "I don't intend have this argument with her today."

"No apology necessary." Carlisle said pleasantly. "I know Esme has been a little difficult lately."

"A little?" Drexi asked wide eyed.

"She shouldn't give you any more trouble." He said smiling an all knowing smile. "We had some words."

"Really…" Drexi stuttered. "That wasn't necessary, Carlisle, really…"

"Yes it was." He said matter of factly. "We're all family here and I expect us to act like it." He gave Uncle Emmett a nod before heading into the living room himself.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder." He who used to be Daddy said chuckling and shaking his head at nothing.

_Adryen's POV –La Push _

Quil and I had just returned to the house after stuffing all the presents I bought for Cullen's arrival into Linda Call's trunk. She assumed we were going to pile into Jake's car that isn't and probably never will run. Dad knew we planned to make the trip in wolf form, hence why we couldn't carry all the cargo. Ms. Call was still in the dark on the whole wolf thing and she certainly didn't know about the Cullen's and Sunshine's lifestyle either. I hoped and prayed that Sunshine remembered that little tidbit during the party.

"So what do you think Jake?" I heard Seth ask as we stepped onto the front porch. "Am I hot or am I hot?" Quil gave me a foreboding look as I reached for the door knob.

"Sure, sure." Jake answered as we walked into the living room.

"How do I smell?" Seth asked joining Jake on the couch and practically throwing himself into his lap. "Good enough to taste? That's the idea."

"Get off me, man." Jake said shoving him away.

_It was quite obvious he was in a mood. _

"Aww what's the matter, Jakey?" I cooed. "Are you jealous that Sethie poo has a date?" Quil, Seth and Jake all looked at me.

"Sethie poo?" Quil asked.

"It was a joke." I explained. "I was implying that Jake was upset that Seth was seeing someone else….haha…" No one laughed.

_Apparently it was only funny when Seth did it. _

"He's upset cuz he has to go to this party and deal with Emmett." Seth explained. "It aint got shit to do with me."

"I aint fucked up about Emmett." Jake snapped, arms crossing, eyes narrowing and staring daggers into the wall across the room. Quil and Seth exchanged looks.

"You gotta go Jake." Seth said still sitting on the couch beside him. "Lexi wants you to be there." Jake's eyes flashed at the mention of her name and his expression softened. Seth nodded, pleased that he had atleast knocked the angry look off Jake's face.

"Did you tell Leah about the party?" I asked looking at Seth who started nodding before I even finished my sentence.

"Yeah she'll be there." He answered. "Leech in tow."

"You shouldn't call him that." I told him. Even though it was true, but she was my friend after all. "It's rude."

"He doesn't mind."

"You say it to his face?" I was appalled.

"Yeah." Seth snickered. "The dude's a moron."

"He is a few French fries short of a happy meal." Jake agreed.

"Uh oh, Jake's got jokes." Seth grinned. "Nice to see you in a better mood."

"I'm just ready to get this party over with." He said getting to his feet.

"Well let's do it then." I said cheerfully.

_I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see Cullen again. Life without his presence was just meaningless, though Quil was pretty good at keeping me busy. _

I gave him a sweet smile and took his hand as we left the house, heading for the woods.

As soon as we hit the cover of the trees, I dropped Quil's hand and started to walk in the opposite direction so that I could phase away from the males.

"See ya in a bit." I told him and waved to the others.

"I don't understand why you two phase separately." Seth commented. "Surely you've seen each other naked by now."

Quil was in the process of preparing to phase and just stood there with his shirt hanging off his arms. Jake was already half naked and was eyeing me, more than likely trying to gauge my reaction. I tried to look appalled and not guilty.

"You gonna answer that?" Jake asked.

"I don't believe it was a direct question." I answered defiantly.

"Well that answers that." Seth snickered and tossed his shirt to the ground. Jake looked at me for a moment and was suddenly hit with a flying shirt. I looked over to see Quil in a panic, stripping himself of his clothes and darting off into the woods. "I digress." Seth laughed. "That." He pointed at Quil's pants on the ground. "Answers that."

I was barely able to turn away before Jake disrobed himself and took off after him. I turned back to find Seth standing there, laughing.

"You can watch me." Seth smirked. "I have nothing to hide." I scooped up Quil's clothes and ran off before Seth even had a chance to touch the buckle on his jeans.

I undressed quickly, phased and took off into the woods, carrying way more clothing in my mouth than I was used too. I kept dropping things, it sucked.

_I swear to god I'm not going to hurt you _

Jake was thinking.

_Don't believe him Quil. He's been waiting on an excuse to rough you up a bit. _

Seth made some obnoxious wolf sound that I could hear from wherever the hell he was at.

Fuck you Jake, I know what you are capable of.

Came Quil's thoughts.

_I couldn't believe he was afraid of Jake. _

_What a pussy. _

The thought came out before I could stop it. Damn wolf form telepathy.

I could hear Jake and Seth howling with laughter.

I ran faster and reached the border around the same time Quil did, dropping his clothes in front of him.

_Thanks for the support. _

He thought.

Even in wolf form, I knew the comment was laced with sarcasm.

_I didn't mean it. _

I tried to defend, but he picked up his clothes and walked in the opposite direction.

_I will never forget that, that was-_

Seth's thoughts disappeared quickly and I knew he had phased out.

"Fucking awesome man." Seth's voice carried from somewhere within the trees.

_Shit I forgot my clothes. _

Jake thought, making a slight whining sound. I phased out and dressed quickly, snickering at the thought.

"Serves you right asshole!" I yelled into the trees just as Quil approached me. He looked even more angry now. "Not you. I was talking to Jake. He forgot his clothes." That put a smile on his face.

"Nice."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Quil, I-"

"Don't." He said holding up his hand as Seth pranced towards us.

"Come on Jake, get a move on." He called.

"He has no clothes." Quil smirked. Seth looked amused.

"This is gonna be a hell of a party." He snickered. Jake howled in the distance. "All right dude, I'll find you some clothes."

I figured it would make more sense just to go back for the clothes, but I didn't mention it as I followed Seth and Quil to the house. Carlisle and Emmett were walking out the door at that very moment.

"Hulk, my man." Seth said attempting to prop his arm up on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett glanced at Seth's arm and it immediately fell away. He eyed Seth momentarily and then looked up. Judging by the smirk on his face, he was amused by Jake's distance.

"He doesn't have any clothes." Quil explained. Emmett grinned widely.

"Gonna be one hell of a party."

"That's what I said!" Seth said excitedly. "High five." He held his hand up to Emmett who just looked at him.

"I got clothes." Emmett said directing the comment towards Quil. His expression showed his amusement.

"No way in hell that's gonna happen." Seth said shaking his head.

"What's that?" Edward asked stepping out onto the porch, Jasper was right behind him.

"It seems Jacob is without clothing." Carlisle offered. Emmett snickered.

"I see." Edward laughed as well. "Perhaps that guy has some clothes he can borrow."

"That guy is rather tiny." Jasper commented.

"Who is that guy?" I asked, confused.

"Big Daddy!" Seth announced and took off into the house.

"I hate that I'm going to miss this." Emmett grinned.

"I'll make an appropriate comment in your honor." Jasper told him.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Emmett and Carlisle started to walk away.

"To meet Patrick." Carlisle explained. "Alice sees the car heading towards our place."

_I suppose that made sense. _

Quil and I followed Edward and Jasper into the house just as Seth darted by with some clothes for Jake.

"Who is Big Daddy?" I asked again.

"Sunshine's new boytoy." Jasper answered. Edward didn't have a comment.

.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked coming into the kitchen. "Why did Seth just leave with an armful of leather?"

"Leather?" Jasper snickered. "Oh man, this is gonna be good."

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward laughed. Even Quil was too busy laughing to answer Lexi.

"Ha ha, that is hysterical." Sunshine said entering the kitchen. Lexi looked at her.

"What?"

"I dunno, people are laughing, I'm assuming someone told a joke." Sunshine answered. Lexi looked up as Seth came back into the house, laughing. "See." Sunshine nodded towards him. Edward had to sit down before he fell down, he was entirely too amused.

"Hope everything fits all right." Some guy whom I assumed was this Big Daddy said as he joined us in the room.

"It's a little tight." Seth chuckled.

"Bet you think it's hot." Edward told him.

"Damn right." He answered and everyone laughed except for me and those who had no idea what was going on.

"What's tight?" Sunshine asked.

"And why do you think its hot?" Lexi eyed Seth.

"Just wait for it…." He said putting his arm around her and turning her towards the door.

Jacob was out there. Not only could I sense him, but I could hear him cursing.

"Is that…." Lexi took a deep breath and gasped as the door swung open, revealing Jacob dressed to kill, much like the expression on his face. The pants were amazingly long enough, but were quite obviously a tad bit too tight. He wore a matching leather vest over what looked to be some sort of fishnet type tshirt.

"Taaa Dah." Seth snickered.

Edward and Jasper were in hysterics. Sunshine looked horrified and Lexi couldn't even manage to close her mouth.

"You take those clothes off this instant!" Sunshine screamed pointing her finger at him. Jake stripped the vest off instantly and had the shirt over his head and on the floor before she could even put her hand down. "Wait wait wait wait!" She covered her face and turned around. Edward was laughing his ass off, both hands tugging at his hair.

"Alice wants to know what the screaming is-" Rosalie said stepping into the room, her words stopped when she saw Jake. "….about."

"This is fucking priceless." Edward snickered as Jake redressed himself. Rosalie glared at him and walked right back into the living room.

**Jacob's POV **

_Somebody just shoot me already. _

_These pants are fucking hot. _

"Seth thinks so." Edward said between his obnoxious laughter.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"Jake is thinking about how hot his pants are. " He informed him. "You already confirmed your thoughts." Seth grinned widely as Sunshine started humming loudly to herself.

"Come on Sunshine." Adryen said taking her arm and ushering her out of the room. Quil and Big Daddy followed.

"I think it's a nice look for you Jake." Jasper said with a serious look on his face. "Very sweet." Him and Edward started laughing again.

"That's it, I'm leaving." I snapped, not in the mood for this at all.

"No Jacob, don't." Lexi said grabbing my arm. It was the first thing she'd said since I walked in. "Please stay." The heat I felt from her touch was almost unbearable as she stood there eyes pleading with me. Everyone was quiet as we stared at each other, neither of us moving.

_It was only then that I realized Emmett wasn't in the house. _

"He'll be back." Edward informed me and Lexi dropped her hand immediately.

"Seth, I need to talk to you." Lexi said turning around and walking towards the doorway. "Upstairs now." She didn't even wait, just walked right out of the room.

"Excuse me." Seth said way too cheerfully as he moved quickly towards the door.

"Hmmm, wonder what that's about?" Jasper asked looking at Edward.

"Not what Seth thinks, that's for sure." Edward replied as Rosalie walked slowly into the room, head down, arms crossed.

"Edward." She said. "Alice says you and Jasper need to help Billy unload some presents."

"Billy isn't-" Jasper stopped as Dad's scent appeared. "Ofcourse." Him and Edward got to their feet and obediently walked towards the door. Jasper walked outside but Edward lingered in the doorway, smirking at Rose. He chuckled in amusement, gave me a disturbing wink and followed after Jasper.

_Oh god fucking kill me. _

"What was that?" I asked pointing towards the door.

"What?" Rose asked lifting her head but looking at the wall.

"Edward." I said. "That look on his face… does he…you didn't…." I took a deep breath. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She replied.

_For the love of god, don't tell me he knows what I think he knows_.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" I crossed my arms, feeling quite smug at the moment.

"The hell I was." She snapped and turned away from me.

"What do you think about this outfit?" I asked because she wouldn't look at me. She was acting just like Sunshine.

"I think it's gay."

"You think it's hot."

"I certainly do not."

"Look at me then." I challenged. She lifted her head proudly and locked eyes with me.

"Not much to look at." She said eyeing me from head to toe.

"For a minute there I was worried." I sighed and bowed my head in relief.

"Is that right?" She asked taking a step towards me, a smirk crossing her face.

"Yeah for a minute there I thought that-" Suddenly she was just inches away and it concerned me, A LOT. "What are you doing?" I said slowly.

"You're not scared are you?" She asked.

_I knew she was fucking with me, she had to be fucking with me. _

"Never… scared…" I managed to say and started shaking my head.

_Unless she wasn't fucking with me… _

Her hand reached out and touched my face and I froze.

She eyed me for a moment, clenching her jaw like she was angry at me for something.

_I was lost, I was confused, I was not in the mood for this…_

My thoughts stopped automatically when her lips touched mine.

_Cold. Familiar. Creepy. _

_Am I in Hell? Is this what hell is like?_

I opened my mouth to say something, anything to get myself out of this situation, but the movement translated into encouragement and my mind kind of went blank for a moment.

The front door squeaked open, causing me to open my eyes, my mind, to realize what exactly was going on here. My eyes widened as I stared at Rosalie, still inches from me, her hands clasped the ridiculous vest I was wearing, my own hands were stationed on her waist but were dropped to my sides the moment my head turned and realized Edward had walked into the kitchen.

He stood there arms full of gifts, this creepy smirk crossing his face as he looked between us. Rosalie had stepped back, her hands still held in front of her, her expression outright horrified.

_I…am…definitely in hell…. _

That made Edward laugh and the laughter caused Rose to retreat from the kitchen. He stood there, his head shaking, his expression amused and made his way into the living room without a word.

My hands involuntarily went to my face, first covering my mouth, then moving to my eyes and ended up tangled in my hair as I stood there trying to decide what the hell I was going to do.

As if my life wasn't horrible enough, Ms. Call appeared in the doorway, pushing my Dad into the kitchen. His eyes flashed when he saw me, his expression was blank as he rolled closer to me. I looked up at the ceiling silently cursing myself, this house, these people, my life in general. Dad reached out and touched my netted sleeve, then poked at the leather vest, the grin on his face made me want to die right then and there.

"This is….interesting." He said eyeing me.

"Isn't it though?" Jasper laughed as he walked through the kitchen with some more gifts for Cullen. Seth passed him in the doorway and grinned widely at us.

_Please for the love of God Seth, don't….. _

"Sexy, isn't it?" Seth said pushing my hair off my shoulder and patting me on the back. Dad looked at Seth, then looked at me, and just started shaking his head.

"Billy!" Lexi squealed from the doorway. She moved quickly into the room, leaning down to hug Dad. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." He said eyeing me from over her shoulder. She laughed and turned around, her smile faded when she saw me. I wasn't sure if she just realized I was still here or what.

Seth grabbed me by the hair and leaned close to my ear.

"She thinks you look hot, shes uncomfortable. Pretend I didn't say that, laugh with me." He jerked away and started laughing loudly. I was too shocked to laugh, but I smiled and managed to make some kind of noise. Lexi's eyes narrowed at Seth. Dad looked horrified.

"I would like to leave this room, now." He said to Ms. Call who looked amused by the entire charade. She pushed his chair forward and they disappeared into the living room with the more normal people.

"I should go make sure my hair still looks good before Bethany arrives." Seth said starting for the door.

"Let me help you." Lexi said taking steps to follow him. He spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"So not necessary, my lovely."

"Oh I think it just might be." She snapped.

"Hey Drexi…." Sunshine said poking her head into the kitchen, head down. "Could you get Billy and Linda something to drink, please and thank you." Then she was gone. Lexi sighed and went to get some glasses from the cabinet, Seth gave me a wink and disappeared through the doorway.

"When I get done, -" Lexi said as she turned around, her eyes focused on the doorway. "Little bastard." She threw the refrigerator open and started slamming things down on the counter.

I thought about leaving the room, but that fact that Edward, Rose and my dad were in the living room, made me think this was probably the safest place to be.

_Then Edward came back. _

He smiled at me, looked at Lexi and retrieved a bottle from the freezer. Without a word, he popped the top, grabbed a glass and filled it half full. He sat the glass on the counter in front of her, handed me the bottle and walked out the front door.

I sniffed the bottle, made a face and looked at the label.

_Tequila. _

I watched Lexi lift the glass, smell it, look at it momentarily, then tilt her head back. She coughed slightly and put an empty glass on the counter.

Ms. Call walked into the kitchen then, and I moved my hand behind my back in order to hide the bottle.

"Thank you Lexi." She said taking the glasses, Lexi had just turned around holding. Lexi looked slightly taken aback by her appearance and watched silently as Ms. Call left the room again. She leaned back against the counter, her face flushed as she eyed the empty glass before glancing around the room.

I moved my hand slowly, bringing the tequila bottle into view and she glanced in my direction. Her eyes focused on the bottle immediately and she slowly looked up at me.

"Rough day…..isn't it?" I asked, feeling stupid for saying it but I couldn't think of anything else to say to her. She nodded and bit her lip in reply.

I stood there for a moment contemplating my next move. Seth was right she was very uncomfortable being around me and maybe Edward realized that as well… maybe….

I looked at the tequila and moved towards the counter, refilling the glass and handing it to her in one quick movement. She looked at the glass and locked eyes with me as I set the bottle on the counter.

_What the hell am I doing? _

_Trying to make her feel better. _

_Yeah….that's what I'm doing…. _

She reached for the glass, her fingers brushing lightly against mine as she grasped the glass. Her eyes remained on me until her head titled back, taking the drink like a professional. She coughed harshly, stumbled while attempting to set the glass on the counter and took a deep breath. She stood with both hands on the counter as she leaned over the sink, her eyes closed.

For a minute I was afraid she was going to get sick and I took a step toward her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked the moment my hand touched her shoulder. She turned around slowly, causing my outreached arm to drop down, my fingers lightly touching her arm in the process.

"Doing….what?" I asked in an attempt to look innocent.

"You know what." She whispered as she looked towards the front door. I turned my head to look, seeing nothing and feeling like an asshole. I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"Lexi, I-" I stopped as her hands moved to my chest, her fingers fiddling with the button. I kept my head down, staring at her hands, feeling the heat rising inside me.

_For the second time today, I felt a rising panic. Same situation, yet entirely different. Rose caught me off guard, added fear to the panic, confusion, thoughtlessness…. _

_Lexi's touch weakened my thought process, but sent my hormones into overdrive. My eyes locked on hers, her breath caught, her scent heightened, and my instincts took over._

My fingers moved into her hair, my body collided with hers, pushing her against the counter, our lips touched briefly, our breathing picked up and her fingers touched my arms, trailing up until her hands rested against mine.

Her lips parted and she leaned towards me, our lips had barely touched when the front door opened. All contact was lost. She moved away from me like I had the plague and stared towards the front door, cheeks flushed, eyes wide.

If I didn't know any better I would have thought Emmett had come back, that would have amused me greatly, but ofcourse today wasn't quite my day.

"You certainly are popular today." Came Edward's voice from behind me. Lexi looked sick and it was obvious she thought he was talking to her.

_I was pretty sure he was referring to my run in with Rose just moments earlier. _

"We were just talking." Lexi said moving around me. I turned around just in time to see Edward's grin widened as he nodded in agreement with my thoughts, but passed it off as agreeing with her.

"That was my intention." He moved towards the counter and lifted the tequila bottle up for inspection. "…to loosen you up a little." He shook the bottle. "Perhaps it was too much?"

"Perhaps you should have minded your business." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Perhaps someone should tell that to Seth."

"I'll talk to Seth." I said letting them know that I was in fact still in the room. Edward tilted his head and smirked at me.

"Shall I call him into your office?" He gestured around the kitchen, the ridiculous smirk still plastered on his face.

"This has nothing to do with Seth." Lexi said ignoring Edward's display.

"But it has _A LOT _to do with Emmett." He countered, eyeing me briefly before looking back at her.

_Another implication about the Rose incident. _

"I know what you're thinking." She said as Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

"Trust me." He smirked in my direction. "You haven't got a clue what I'm thinking."

"Tell me then." She challenged. He grinned widely, looked me up and down and turned towards her.

"I was just thinking…if Emmett EVER got the urge to wear leather…..he'd be one dangerous son of a bitch."

Lexi walked out of the kitchen without a word.

**Patrick's POV **

"It won't be long now." Midnight said cheerfully, glancing into the backseat at Cullen who was now brighteyed and excited.

We were a few miles from The Cullen residence, turning on a graveled side road that would take us to their driveway when suddenly two men appeared on the road side ahead of us. From a distance I couldn't make them out and panic set in. My only option was to drive on and not look back. As we grew closer, they stepped into the center of the road and the sunlight reflected off of them. The panic rose as I knew these two men were creatures of the night.

"It's the Volturi! They knew we were coming." Midnight shrieked. "We're doomed, we can't…" She stopped midsentence and made a gasping sound.

"It's Carlisle." I breathed as his image came clearly into view.

"And the big one…." Midnight giggled. "That man, I swear…." I gave her a look as I slowed the car. Carlisle was waving, Emmett smiled widely. Midnight sighed.

"We've been waiting for you." Carlisle said as I got out of the car, hand outstretched. I shook his hand, as well as Emmett's, smiling widely.

"How did you know?"

"Alice." They said in unison.

"She saw the car." Carlisle continued. "We were hopefully assuming." He looked at the car, Midnight hung out the passenger side window waving madly. "Cullen is with you?" I nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"I tried calling several times." I explained. Emmett who was waving at Midnight, stopped and glared at me.

"So you're the asshole who kept hanging up on me?"

"I apologize." I said taking a small step back. "I was told only to speak with Isabella…." They both bowed their heads. "She will be sorely missed." I added as a condolence and looked to Emmett again. "I was not sure if it was safe to speak to anyone else."

"Why have you come back?" Carlisle asked. "There wasn't any trouble, was there?"

"No, no trouble." I assured him. "The boy, he misses his family….we were hoping to find Alexandrea…."

"She and Sunshine live on the border now." Carlisle explained. "That's why we are here, to direct you, Alice saw you on route to our place."

"So both Alexandrea and Sunshine are well." I let out a breath as I was thankful for such news.

"As well as they can be." Emmett added, solemnly. I felt uneasy and looked to Carlisle.

"Bella wasn't the only one lost to us." He answered my unspoken question and bowed his head.

"Oh dear me, not Jacob. Please tell me he hasn't left her?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Actually…" Emmett started, but Carlisle smacked his shoulder.

"Jacob is safe." He told me, all the while glaring at Emmett who grinned and looked at his feet.

"Then who?" I asked dreading the answer. Carlisle looked towards the car and stepped closer to me before whispering the name I did not want to hear.

"Embry."

"No." I said shaking my head and looking back at the car where that precious boy sat, waiting to be held by his mother, waiting to see Embry. I covered my mouth as I could not speak at the moment.

"What's wrong Patrick?" Midnight called, her expression was concerned, she could read me well.

"He has been asking to see him." I told Carlisle as I gestured for Midnight to join us. "We even stopped to see the wolves at the park…..oh dear…" I covered my mouth again, I could not believe this had happened.

"What is it?" Midnight asked looking at Emmett, Carlisle, and Emmett again before focusing on me.

I put my arm around her and whispered the horrible news. She gasped and covered her mouth as I had.

"Oh…my dear sister…." Her eyes filled with tears and I held her.

"She's doing all right." Emmett told us. "She went through a rough time, her and Edward both…." He made a disgusted face. "But they're okay now….well…" Carlisle looked at him and he quieted.

"How will we tell Cullen?" Midnight asked. "We must….Sunshine shouldn't have to darken this day with such a memory." I looked to Carlisle, his expression was solemn.

"I'll talk to him." Emmett said walking towards the car without another word.

**Edward's POV **

After Drea left the kitchen, I gave Jake hell for making out with Rose, enough to where he knew that I knew today wasn't the first time. That's when he started taking sips from the tequila bottle. By the time I got into what Emmett would do to him if he found out that he'd intentionally put the moves on Drea, the sips became gulps.

_It was amusing, mainly because he wasn't afraid of Emmett, but he __**was**__ afraid of Rose. _

"I dunno what the hell is wrong with her…" He had mumbled about Rose. "I just… I dunno what to do…I dunno…."

When he went into detail about how it had been a long time and he couldn't help but enjoy Rose's advances, I made up an excuse to leave the room.

Jake's long time was about as equivalent to mine and in all reality it wasn't that long of a time, but I still felt the pressure.

_I however wasn't wearing leather pants, being fondled by two separate women within the same day, so I didn't want to hear it. _

The whole Jake, Rose thing was insane really and I knew Drea would throw a fit over it, so I had chosen not to tell her at all, but then again I wanted too. Mainly just to see her expression, to see her try to hide her anger, to lie about how she felt. I knew damn well she still wanted Jake and it was most obvious when I had walked in on them earlier.

_But today was a happy occasion and drama was not necessary. _

It was almost seven, Id been in the living room listening to people's thoughts as they listened to music for nearly twenty minutes when Jake stumbled into the room, righting himself in the doorway.

_It was obvious he had drank more of the tequila. _

Seth was on his feet instantly, looking at the doorway like a puppy who's master had come home and instantly there she was. This Miss Forro, I'd been hearing about. Drea shoved that guy towards Sunshine and the two of them took off up the stairs.

Miss Forro stood beside Jake in the doorway, he was slouched back against the doorframe a goofy grin on his face as Seth stood frozen in the living room. She was wearing a short black dress, could have just as well been strapless, her blond hair tumbled over her shoulder in waves.

_She did not look like any teacher I'd ever seen and I'd seen A LOT. _

"Misssssss Forrrro's hereeeee." Jake said breaking the stunned silence, He attempted to gesture towards her with his hand and that threw him off balance and he stumbled, pinning Miss Forro to the doorframe. "My apologies." He said throwing his hands up in the air in order not to touch her. She laughed and playfully shoved him.

"You look rather different outside of school, Mr. Black." She told him and he grinned widely.

"Please…call me…Jake..." He replied flirtatiously and Billy coughed loudly. "That is Mr. Black." He pointed at him immediately.

"I apologize." Billy said rolling over to her, his hand outstretched. "The doctors and the authorities still can't tell me what's wrong with him." Miss Forro giggled as she shook his hand. Linda Call was at his side instantly, obviously feeling slightly threatened by this new woman. I could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black. Jacob is a joy to have in class." That made Jake beam and Billy look at him oddly.

"Please call me Billy." He said taking Linda's hand. "And this lovely lady here is Linda Call."

_Billy Black, so smooth… _

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Forro." Linda said pleasantly.

"Oh please, call me Bethany. Everyone." She gestured around the room, seeming to look for someone in particular. And it wasn't Seth either, her gaze by passed him as he continued to stand frozen.

Jake moved towards him, slowly thinking to himself, "walk slow, don't stumble" and dangled his arm around Seth's shoulders. Seth glanced at him and then they both looked at Miss Forro in that hormonal teenage boy kind of way.

"Glad you made it, Miss Forro." Drea said rolling her eyes at them and walking towards her.

"Bethany." She corrected. Drea nodded, like that was uncomfortable for her, but smiled.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Drea said following her gaze. "Since Seth is obviously not gonna do it." Bethany blushed when she looked at Seth.

_Her thoughts were jumbled, but it was obvious she was crushing hard on that kid and that alone was sorta creepy. _

"I'm gonna … do it…" Seth stuttered, then grinned when Jake whispered something to him. I didn't have to hear the whispered words to understand Jake's vulgar thought process.

"Miss Forro…." Drea started, then smiled at her. "Bethany. Is Seth's tutor. He invited her to the party as a thank you for helping him pass his classes." She nodded to everyone, most obviously letting us all know that's the excuse we're using in front of Linda Call.

I had totally forgotten that Ms. Call knew nothing about the wolves and their imprints. Nor Drea or the rest of us. Sunshine came bouncing down the stairs at that moment and it made me hope she hadn't forgotten that as well.

"Bethany, this is my roommate Sunshine." Drea said taking Sunshine's hand and pulling her towards her.

"Bethany?" Sunshine asked. "I thought Seth said her name was Missy?"

"No." Drea muttered.

"Yes." Sunshine nodded at her. "That's who you two were talking about on the phone the other day."

"There is no Missy." Drea said clenching her teeth and jerking her head towards Miss Forro.

"Ohhh I see, Missy must be Seth's other girlfriend and I'm not supposed to mention it." Sunshine said covering her mouth quickly. Drea smacked herself on the head. Miss Forro didn't look pleased.

_I however knew this day would go down in history as the most amusing event in my lifetime. _

"I don't know anybody named Missy." Seth said frantically shaking his head.

"Missy is hot." Drunk Jake mumbled and I could see Miss Forro's image in his mind. Based on that and a few tidbits of information from Seth and Quil's thoughts, I had concluded that Missy was most obviously a code name for teacher.

"The Cullen's." Drea announced trying to get things back on track. She gestured towards the couch where Esme, Alice and Jasper sat. "Esme, Alice, Jasper…." She glanced across the room at Rose. "Rosalie." Everyone nodded and gave a little wave. She spun around and pointed at me. "Edward."

_So that's Edward._ Miss Forro's thoughts came into my mind and I was to say the least stunned.

_She looked worried, it made me think she knew I could hear her. _

"Nice to meet you, Miss Forro." I said extending my hand. She shook my hand and nodded before quickly looking away.

_Something is up with teacher. _

I gave Drea a look that she didn't understand so she shrugged.

"Oh and that's Adryen over there." She said pointing towards her and Quil who sat in the floor by the TV.

"Jacob's sister." Miss Forro smiled. "I can see the resemblance." Adryen smiled but her thoughts were annoyed.

"And I guess you know everyone else…." Drea sighed and glared at Sunshine, who kept looking up at the stairs.

_I was pretty certain Miss Forro would know about the international rockstar they were keeping upstairs by the end of the evening. _

"What about Emmett?" She said, giving Drea a sweet look.

"Yeah where is ole' Emmett? He's missing a lot." Jake said crossing the room and putting his arm around Drea. "Ain't that right Lex?" Her head moved slowly to look at him and he grinned before pressing his forehead against hers. "God you smell good."

A Hmph sound was made from across the room and I looked up in time to see Rosalie crossing her arms. Everyone in the room pretty much wore the same expression as Drea's which was a cross between pure shock and extreme concern.

"Jacob…" She breathed, placing her hand on his arm in a sad attempt to get him to back off.

"Dude!" Seth yelled suddenly grabbing Jake's arm and jerking him back. Everyone in the room looked towards the kitchen doorway except for those who couldn't sense the impending chaos that was about to reign down on this house.

Drea's eyes widened in realization quite quickly and she darted into the kitchen. Jake looked embarrassed as Seth dragged him up the stairs, away from the situation.

I followed Drea into the kitchen to watch what was to happen when Emmett walked through that door. She was looking through the window when I entered and swung around to glare at me.

"This is all your fault." She said pointing at me.

"How?"

"I don't know how, but it is." She covered her face and took a deep breath as Carlisle and Emmett walked through the front door smiling happily.

Emmett's grin faded when he saw her standing there, more than likely he was picking up the hormonal shift in her scent as well. Carlisle didn't even ask questions just walked on into the living room.

"Where's Cullen?" Drea asked, obviously worried about more than just that.

"They're coming." Emmett told her as he glanced at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Drea answered immediately and glanced at me as well.

_There was a lot more going on than most people seemed to know about that's for sure. _

"You're upset." He said walking towards her.

"I am." She nodded and backed into the counter to keep her distance from him. "I'm having some issues, but it's neither the time nor to place to discuss it." His eyes narrowed as he tried to read her.

_Jake? _

Came Emmett's thoughts.

I cleared my throat in response.

"Don't talk to him in your mind." Drea snapped then sighed. "Everything's fine now. You're here." She reached for his hand and smiled at him. He still had the same curious expression on his face and before she could react he had pulled her close to him. She gasped in surprise but didn't struggle away. His chin lingered on her shoulder and I knew damn well he was checking his territory, marked now by Jake's scent. He pulled back slowly, still holding her hand and gave her a look. "Nothing happened." She replied quickly.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Nothing." She repeated. "It was just a…a thing… I… well…I…" She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "We were talking..."

"We who?" Emmett asked with the intention of forcing her to say it. She looked at him hatefully.

"Jacob."

"Okay."

"And… well…" She breathed deeply again. "Things got a little crazy there for a moment, but I assure you nothing happened."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She asked. "That's all you're going to say is okay?"

"What would you rather me say?"

"I don't know… I just expected more of a reaction than 'okay'"

"Well I expected more of a story."

"Emmett…." She said taking his other hand in hers.

"Lexi, if you say nothing happened, then nothing happened. If you want to tell me something else tell me, if not, let's just let it go and enjoy this day."

_I was seriously impressed with Emmett's attitude at this moment. _

"Okay." She said dropping his hands and putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly on his neck, then kissed his lips and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered as she smiled and walked back into the living room.

I waited, looking around the room as if it were interesting, I wasn't about to give him any information without making him ask for it.

"You know what happened, don't you?" He finally asked.

"Nothing happened." I repeated Drea's words.

"Yeah nothing upsets her easily these days." He told me. "Especially Jake nothings."

"She's being honest Emmett, nothing happened. It could have but it didn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I walked in on it." I replied and his eyes locked on mine.

"It being?"

_I debated momentarily on how to actually put the issue into words. _

"I'm pretty sure he would have kissed her."

"Is that right?" He looked furious at first, as he crossed his arms and looked towards the living room, but his expression softened quickly. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier." I told him and then decided to explain my theory. "You should see him, he looks ridiculous in that guy's clothing, but apparently the ladies find leather alluring."

"Leather?" He tried not to smile, but I could tell he was very much amused.

"Yeah he looks like a freak." I made a sighing sound. "Another thing you should know…" I debated before going on. "He's been knocking back the tequila quite professionally tonight…soo… he's become a little more arrogant than usual…that's why Drea was so upset just now, he had mentioned 'the thing" right before you appeared."

"Wasn't excited to deal with Jake." He said shaking his head. "Definitely not excited to deal with drunk Jake." He moved towards the doorway.

"He's upstairs now, Seth dragged him off. Hopefully he's knocking some sense into him."

"Good, maybe I can help with that." He said as we entered the living room. Drea was standing right in front of him like she had been on the way back to the kitchen.

"Help with what?"

"Nothing." Emmett grinned at her and shook his head. She took his hand and pulled him towards Miss Forro.

"Bethany, this is Emmett, Emmett, Bethany." Drea said making the introductions.

She had the same thought as anyone did upon meeting Emmett for the first time.

_Wow. _

_It was an automatic response. Even from men. _

"Lexi didn't tell me you were so…." She grasped for the proper word. "Tall."

"That's me." He said giving her the grin and taking her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you're enjoying the party so far."

"It's been very interesting." She nodded and looked up at the stairs as Seth started coming down.

"Where's Jake?" Emmett asked as he approached us. "I hate that I missed all the fun." Seth looked at him, then at Drea and then took a few steps back.

"He's upstairs with…alone." Seth smiled fakely at Miss Forro. "Takin a chill pill ya know…"

"Alone didn't offer him a pill, did he?" Drea asked and Seth looked confused for a moment.

"Oh no, no pills involved, it's just a figure of speech." He nodded at Miss Forro and smiled like he was so smart. She acknowledged him with a smile. "Sooo…everything okay here, then?" He glanced at Emmett, took another step back and then looked at Drea.

"Peachy." Emmett replied with a grin.

"How is he?" Sunshine asked coming up to Emmett. "Carlisle said you talked to him, is he okay? Does he look older? Did he ask for me?" She smiled widely and made a happy sound.

"He does look older, but just as adorable as ever." Emmett told her. "He said he couldn't wait to hold his mommy."

"Awwwww.." She squealed and grabbed Drea's arm. "My baby boy is really comin home! I gotta go upstairs and tell Big-"

"Jake." I intercepted. She gave me an odd look. "Cuz he's the one upstairs…. ya know… all alone…"

"Jakey's upstairs?" Sunshine asked, a look of horror crossing her face. "Maybe I won't go up there then… maybe I'll just wait…."

"Actually I think you should go up and check on him." Drea said putting her hand on Sunshine's shoulder. "Ya know cuz he's… all alone…there is no telling what being alone could involve him in."

"Then maybe you should go check on him then."

"I asked you to." Drea said clenching her teeth.

"Well I don't want too."

"Well I think you should."

"Well I'm not gonna." Sunshine said crossing her arms. "If you're so worried, you go up there and then you can be alone together."

"I don't want to be alone!" Drea yelled throwing her hands up and everyone looked at her. Emmett put his hands on her arms and she slowly brought them back to her sides.

"How bout I go check him?" He offered, plastering that grin on his face. Drea started shaking her head immediately.

"Awesome idea, Uncle Emmett to the rescue."

"Then it's settled." Emmett started for the stairs but Drea grabbed onto his arm.

"No..no no no…" She said shaking her head. "That wouldn't be pleasant at all, no way. Edward you go check on him."

"Fuck that." I said quickly. "No way in hell I'm going up there with….alone."

"Oh come on!" Drea shrieked. "Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not going, ask someone else." I told her then spotted Rosalie across the room, listening in on the conversation. "Hey Rose, you wanna go upstairs with Jake?" I said smiling widely at her. She flipped me off and went back to what she was doing.

"Oh yeah like Rose would help. She hates him more than she hates me." Drea snapped and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't bet money on that." Seth mumbled and I jerked my head in his direction.

"I would." Sunshine said. "How much are we betting?"

"Oooh what are we betting on?" Jasper said popping up out of nowhere.

"Who Rose hates more Jakey or Drexi."

"Oooh that's a hard one."

"I say she hates Drexi more. I would if I was her, no offence my Drexi."

"I dunno Sunshine." Jasper contemplated. "Her thoughts on Jake are pretty intense."

"Yeah she has been wanting to get her hands on him for a while now." Sunshine nodded and Seth started coughing.

_It was obvious Seth knew about Rose based on his coughing fit. _

"That is a fucking lie!" Rosalie snapped as she stormed towards us eying me hatefully.

"So you're saying you hate Drexi more?" Sunshine asked her. "I think someone owes me money."

"It was never an official bet." Jasper told her.

"I hate them equally." Rosalie said crossing her arms. Drea glared at her and it was only then that I realized Emmett, Mr. Stealth had disappeared. I started looking around which got Seth to looking around as well.

"Oh shit." He mumbled and took off up the stairs.

"Something is clearly wrong with that boy." Sunshine said watching him run off.

"Where is he going…" Drea asked and I could tell the realization was setting in as she turned around in a circle looking around. "Where….did…Emmett….go…?" Her gaze went to the stairs.

"Oh good he's gone to check on Jakey." Sunshine said happily. "Now he won't be alone."

**Emmett's POV **

I slipped away from the ridiculous conversation and headed upstairs to "check" on Jake.

He was in Sunshine's room with that guy, I could hear stoner music smell the incense before I got to the doorway, there was obviously some illegal activities going on here.

I checked the door, it was unlocked, so I pushed it open and leaned into the doorframe. Jake was sitting on the bed playing with his hair, staring off into space. That guy was sprawled out on the floor. Neither of them looked up at me.

"Pot Police." I sang and they both jumped up quickly. That guy started laughing when he saw me but Jake wasn't thrilled at all.

"Mr. Banner." Dude said grinning as he and Jake both went back to their positions. "We're hanging out, care to join us?"

"Love too." I said slamming the door and crossing the room. I sat down beside Jake and smacked him on the back. "You are one brave mother fucker. Underage drinking, smoking pot while your Dad's downstairs… I can't imagine what'd he'd think about this." I slapped his back again and held on to his shoulder. "Let's see what other dangerous activity have you done today?" He didn't acknowledge me at all. "What, you're not talking to me? That's a damn shame…"

"Maybe you hit him too hard?" That guy commented. "Sounded painful…"

"Oh I'm sorry." I said sadly. "Maybe I should try it again?" Jake jerked away from me and got to his feet, crossing the room before turning to face me.

"Dude, just back the fuck off." He said when I got to my feet as well.

"Maybe you should take your own advice."

"Maybe you should mind your own business."

"Maybe you should stay off my business." I threatened as I stepped towards him.

"Oooh burn…" That guy said not moving from his spot on the floor, even though we were standing over him.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" He laughed. "Do it. Come on hit me."

"No way, no smashing." Dude said finally getting to his feet. "I don't want blood on my pants."

"They're leather, it'll wipe clean, promise." I told him. He thought about it for a second before replying.

"Smash away then."

"Come on big boy, let's do this." Jake said taking his vest off and throwing it at me.

_I had no intention of hitting the bastard but he was very quickly changing my mind. _

"You're asking for it."

"Fuck yeah I am." He said taking the first swing and he hit me right in the jaw.

_I was impressed and stunned all at the same time. But mostly I was pissed. _

I reached for him and he ducked behind that guy, sorta using him as a shield.

"Oh no no no.. I'm too pretty to die!" He wailed as Jake pushed him towards me and I knocked him to the floor.

I chased that mother fucker all around this tiny room, finally grabbing a hold of his shirt as he hopped up on the bed. The shirt ripped, that guy cried and Jake took off again. He opened the bedroom door just as Seth appeared in the hallway, breathing heavily. His mouth dropped open as I came up behind Jake and I went to hit him, but he ducked and I knocked Seth clear the fuck out.

"Damn." Jake said standing over him.

"Shit." I cursed as Jake knelt down beside him laughing uncontrollably. "Is he still breathing?"

"I'm not sure, I can't stop laughing." He said and I pushed him out of the way just as Lexi and Edward appeared in the hallway.

"What the hell Emmett?" Lexi screamed when Jake hit the wall, then her eyes widened when she saw Seth unconscious on the floor. "Oh my god."

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner." That guy said coming into the doorway. "Hulk Smash, always a win win." Lexi dropped down on her knees and started tapping Seth's face.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"It was an accident."

_I am in soo much fucking trouble. _

"That is an understatement." Edward smirked.

"It really was an accident." Jake crawled over to her. "The hit was meant for me, but I ducked." Lexi looked up at me.

"You were fighting with Jacob?" She asked and Edward chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"He started it. I just wanted to chat." I tried to defend myself, but there was nothing I could say. I just knocked baby Seth out… I knew I was seriously fucked.

"But I didn't wanna chat, I was perfectly fine chillin with Big D over there." Jake said.

"We weren't doing anything illegal either." That guy said shaking his head. Jake started shaking his head as well.

"You're high." Lexi accused Jake as he leaned over Seth.

"You're pretty." He replied sweetly.

I tried to keep my feet planted on the ground, I really really did… but I couldn't resist the urge to strangle that bastard.

"Emmett!" Lexi screamed when I knocked Jake onto his back. I was already in trouble, no reason to play nice now. "Edward do something!"

"I'll go get help." I heard Edward say as I attempted to hit Jake in the jaw. He was pretty quick to block me, so I grabbed his hair to throw him off and then hit him in the stomach.

He yelled in pain but somehow managed to get me on my back and punch me a few times before someone pulled him off. I jumped to my feet intending to go after him again but Jasper and Edward grabbed me and pinned me against the wall with that guys help. Across the hall, Quil and Adryen held Jacob back.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Jasper asked.

"Seth, can you hear me?" Lexi asked, as she touched Seth's face again. He started moving his head and one hand came up, resting on her shoulder.

"Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?" He mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"It's me, Lexi, can you sit up?" She asked, trying to help him move.

"My face hurts." He whined, moving his jaw as he sat up. "Holy shit, I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He leaned over and laid his head on Lexi's shoulder.

"The Hulk Truck." That guy chuckled and Lexi shot me a hateful look.

"You hit me!" Seth yelled and tried to stand up. Lexi grabbed his sleeve as he started for me.

"Come on…really…" She mumbled and pushed him up against the wall.

"Damn Lex." He cried when his head hit the wall.

"I'm sorry." She said grabbing his arm. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want to lay down in my bed?" His head turned slowly towards her.

"All alone?" He asked sadly.

"I'll sit with you until you feel better." She said caressing his hair and taking his arm. He gave me a smirk as she walked him towards her room.

_Little bastard. _

"He is good." Edward beamed. "Damn good."

"They're here!" Sunshine squealed from downstairs. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

"You think you two can behave now?" Adryen snapped and smacked Jake on the back of the head. "Fucking men, I swear." She stormed off down the steps, taking two at a time. Quil gave Jake a thumbs up before following after her.

"So who would you say won?" That guy asked looking at everyone.

"I'd say Seth won." Jasper commented as he started down the stairs.

"I agree with that statement." Edward nodded and gestured for us to head down stairs.

"I'll come down in a minute." Jake said. "I need to find a new shirt."

"Right this way Big J." That guy said gesturing towards Sunshine's room. "I got a purple velvet shirt that would look hot with those pants."

"Looks like Jake made a new friend." Edward said looking at me.

"Looks like." I mumbled and looked towards Lexi's room. She was tucking Seth into bed and came into the doorway when she noticed us looking.

"Cullen's here." Edward told her. She sighed.

"I told Seth I wouldn't leave him." She glared at me with that hateful look again and then looked into her room when Seth called her name.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" He asked sweetly.

"Ofcourse I will honey…" She called back to him then eyed me again. "Go get him a glass of water." That was a direct order. "And bring me that tequila bottle."

"I don't think that's wise." Edward told her and she glared at him.

"I'm not gonna drink it asshole." She snapped. "I'm gonna give it to Seth."

"Give what to Seth?" Jake asked coming out of the room wearing the purple velvet shirt. Emmett coughed and turned away.

"Whatever I damn well please." She said storming into her bedroom and slamming the door.

"She's upset." That guy pointed out the obvious. "Isn't it bad when she's upset… I mean… ya know… doesn't something happen to people around her…"

It all dawned on us at the same time and Edward got to the door first, but it was locked.

"Drea." He called, knocking on the door. No answer. "Drea, maybe you should come out of there… ya know…maybe….Drea?" Then she started giggling.

"Man I wish you would have hit me." Jake mumbled. "I feel cheated."

"It's not too late." I said stepping towards him.

"Bring it." Jake said gesturing towards me.

"Really?" Edward asked pointing towards Lexi's door. "Emmett? Are you not a tiny bit concerned?"

"No need to be alarmed." That guy said. "Little dude's gay, right?" Everyone looked at him.

"Seth is not gay." Jake replied incredulously.

"Oh well then… it does seem as though the Hulk here owes him…something…"

I turned immediately and started banging on the door.

"Lexi!" I called, and instantly I heard the lock click and the door opened.

"You didn't get the water?" She asked looking at my hands. I started to speak but I looked into the room and Seth waved at me then flipped me off. I was speechless. "Come back when you get it."

_Click. _

"I'll go get it." That guy said moving down the stairs quickly. I started nodding at him then realized that was a bad move.

"Wait, he's not supposed to go down stairs." Edward said exactly what I was thinking. "Shit." He started for the stairs. "Hey you, guy, dude….uh…fuck."

"Big D." Jake told him. "Not as creepy as Big Daddy, and less gay. The D could stand for anything, ya know like douchebag. Big Douchebag."

"Are you still high?" I asked glaring at him. He held his hand up and put his thumb and forefinger together.

"A bit…"

"Fuck." Edward hissed and darted down the stairs.

**Edward's POV **

Here I was chasing that guy that Sunshine wanted over me and it wasn't so I could kill him.

_It felt sick. Creepy….almost like I really cared what happened to this guy. _

_It was a horrible feeling. _

When I hit the bottom step I saw him briefly as he slipped into the kitchen. I looked around the room to count heads, only to realize no one was in the house.

_YES. _

_They were all outside welcoming Cullen, they won't see him. _

I poked my head into the kitchen and that guy was trying to fill up the a glass with water from the sink while attempting to get the freezer open with his foot.

"Multi-tasking." He said when he noticed me. "Acquired ninja skill."

_Really…this is a step up from me? Do I suck that bad?_

"Taaa daaaaaaa!" He said once the freezer opened up and his hands and arms were covered in water. I grabbed the tequila bottle just as the voices got louder and the thoughts got clearer.

Jasper was the first one to step inside. His eyes widened and Miss Forro poked her head into the room. He spun her around quickly and slammed the door behind them.

"They say Seth is just fine, he'll be down in a minute." I heard him tell her and she argued with him for a bit.

The two of us looked at each other for a moment.

_Should we run now? _

He thought.

"Seriously you had to ask?"

"I didn't ask, I thought." He rolled his eyes like I was the idiot. "It was my first time, thinking."

"I believe that."

**Jacob's POV **

I was still feeling the effects of Big D's "Emergency" stash that I was sworn to never mention in front of Sunshine. It was pretty relaxing and quite a distraction technique. The tequila had made me aggressive but the pot had brought me down a few notches, or so I thought. When Emmett showed up, the aggression came back thus boosting my confidence and inspiring me to challenge him and fight this battle as it should have been fought from the beginning.

Little did I know it would end with Seth taking the blow for me. Though it kinda put the odds in my favor as I was too busy running for my life to attack and it wasn't me who knocked out an innocent bystander.

I looked over at Emmett and grinned goofily. His arms were crossed as he leaned up against the wall beside Lexi's bedroom door. He looked up at me, not a stitch of amusement on his face then looked from side to side. It hadn't occurred to me until that very moment that we were alone in the hallway. My grin fell away quite quickly as my brain tried to figure out what to do with this information.

"If you're going to do it, just do it and be done with it." He snapped.

I wasn't the least bit sure what he was talking about.

Was he asking me to attack?

I wasn't in the right state of mind to be able to accomplish that. I could barely move fast enough to stay out of the way. If I jumped him now, Id get myself killed or worse Lexi would hate me.

"Do….what?" I asked, crossing my arms in an attempt to look just as intimidating and mean as he did.

"You know damn well what." Emmett said in a low growl. "You've already started the process, just finish it and I'll walk away." His eyes focused on Lexi's door briefly and his teeth clenched.

"Walk…away…." I mumbled, meaning to have thought that.

"That's right, I'll walk away. It was stupid to fight with you, that isn't going to work out for either of us. If you want her, just fucking tell her."

"I did tell her…." I said staring at him disbelieving. "I think…"

"You have to prove yourself."

Seriously was Emmett Cullen standing here giving me advice on how to win back the girl he's been itching to steal from me for years?

I narrowed my eyes feeling like this was some sort of wicked trap.

"There's nothing to prove." I told him and added, "She doesn't want me." just to see what he'd say.

"If you honestly believe that, you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were."

"What's really going on here Emmett?" I asked. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I'm telling it like it is Jake. If I thought for one second that my actions would change anything, I would have never approached you. I wouldn't dream of ruining my chances."

"How can you even stand there and talk about chances?" I snapped. "You have your chance, its now, she wants you, she's with you."

"And all it's gonna take is you." Emmett whispered. "The right moves, the right words, the right timing…and I lose it all."

"That doesn't even make sense." I said shaking my head, slightly irritated. "Why fight me if not for her?"

"Gotta take the anger out on someone." Emmett explained. "Only seemed appropriate it be you."

I wasn't sure how to take this. I wasn't sure about anything at the moment other than the fact that at some point real soon I was going to get my ass kicked.

"What exactly are you telling me?"

"You have two choices." Emmett glancing at the door once more. "Either step up your game or back the fuck off."

"And which of the two entitles me to a free ass kicking?"

"Either or both."

Before I had the chance to even process this, Big D came running up the stairs, Edward right behind him.

"I hath returned with thy water…" Big D held a glass of water out to Emmett and bowed. "Mr. Banner…." The movement caused the water to splash out of the cup and splatter over Emmett's hand and across his shirt. His teeth clenched as he snatched the cup from Big D who handed the tequila bottle over to me. Edward rubbed his forehead and we all turned as the lock clicked and Lexi's door swung open.

Emmett immediately offered the water to Lexi who judging by her expression and heightened scent, was in a far worse mood than before.

"You give it to him." She snapped. "And while you're tending to Seth, maybe Jacob can take this opportunity to STEP UP HIS GAME." She snatched the tequila from me and took off down the stairs.

Emmett bit down on his lip and glanced at me as Edward looked between us shaking his head.

"Well go on then Big J…." Big D said with a grin. "Game on."

"Pretty sure that was sarcasm." Seth called from the bedroom. Everyone looked at him. "You should probably both just bow out now."

"I cant believe you would even have such a discussion." Edward said still shaking his head, obviously having heard me and Emmett's entire conversation in someone's thoughts.

"What discussion?" Big D asked confused.

"She's not an object to be won." Edward continued. "How the hell would you even think that such a conversation would benefit anyone?"

"I didn't think she could hear me." Emmett mumbled as he moved into Lexi's room and handed Seth the cup of water.

"She couldn't." Seth said taking a sip of water. "I had to repeat it for the most part." He grinned smugly as Emmett glared at him. "I believe you and my face are now even…Mr. Banner."

"I should finish what I started." Emmett said grabbing ahold of Seth's shirt and pulling him out of the bed.

"Go ahead, do it." Seth sputtered as he grabbed his shirt to keep from choking. "I'll gladly take another hit to bump up Jake's chances." Emmett shook him roughly before dropping him back on the bed and storming out of the room. Edward made a sighing sound before following after him.

I sat down beside Seth as he righted himself on the bed and Big D stood in the doorway swaying slightly to the music that still played softly in the next room.

"You're welcome." Seth said with a smirk. "A bit more good behavior on your part Jake and you'll be back on top." He gave me a wink. "Or bottom, whatever your preference."

Somehow I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.


	17. Chapter 16: Paternal Issues

Chapter 16: Paternal Issues

Lexi's POV

I was beyond furious with Emmett and just as much so with Jacob. I was already upset by his behavior today and the fact that he was trying to be the bigger person with Emmett made it even worse. Sure that's what Id asked of him but he wasn't supposed to do it! He wasn't supposed to tell me he wanted me back, he wasn't supposed touch me and make me want nothing but to feel his lips on mine and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to be the bigger person!

What the fuck is wrong with him?

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I took a big gulp from the tequila bottle and tried to calm myself as I looked out the window, seeing everyone's smiling faces, hearing the joyous laughter of what today brought. I felt horrible. I should be out there welcoming Cullen home. I should be happy, I should be enjoying this day with Sunshine, this glorious day where her whole world had just been pieced back together.

But no, not me. How could I do that when my whole world was shattering? I thought I had made my choice, I thought I could move on with Emmett and be friends with Jacob but I knew that I couldn't, not now, not ever. I never took the time to figure out what I wanted, I just moved from Jacob to Emmett and I felt myself wanting to fall back.

"I can't do it." I said to myself as I took another big gulp from the bottle. "I won't do it. This is it, it's over, we're over…."

"I figured as much." Came Emmett's voice from behind me. I jumped ofcourse and nearly fell into a chair.

"I'll just let you two-" Edward said as he started for the door.

"No need." Emmett replied. "There's nothing more to say."

And I didn't say anything more as I watched him walk out the door and plaster a smile on his face to match everyone else outside.

"Would this be a bad time to say I told you so?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence. I gave him a look as I knocked back another gulp from the bottle.

"You didn't tell me shit." I snapped.

"I told you exactly what's happening." Edward said looking all high and mighty. "You and Emmett would have your fun, but you would eventually go back to Jake."

"There is no going back." I said slurring slightly. "I didn't leave so Im not going back."

"Fine then you're waiting for him to come back."

"Wrong again Mr. Perfect." I replied taking another sip. "Im not waiting for anyone. I don't need anyone, I don't want anyone." I tipped the bottle up and took the remaining sips before slamming the bottle down on the table. "Especially Jacob Black."

**Edwards POV **

Drea was obviously pissed off, drunk and just talking shit. I knew better and was going to make her admit it. If only for Jake whom I knew had followed us down the stairs and was just behind the kitchen door. He needed to hear this.

"You don't mean that. You need Jake." I glanced at the door briefly.

"I do mean it. I don't need him." She started nodded. "I need no one thing…nothing… nope…" She sighed slightly and bit her lip. "Well… I suppose there is one thing I may need on occasion." She smirked and draped her arms around my shoulders, leaning in close to whisper. "But I can come to you for that."

"Well ofcourse, anything for you…." I replied as things became slightly hazy. "No wait…" My mind backtracked and the thought processed properly. "We should go outside." I took hold of her wrist and spun her around.

It didn't work out quite as planned, as the movement did nothing but trip me up causing her to turn back to me as I fell forward thus pinning her against the counter.

"I knew you'd change your mind." She giggled and all I could do was shake my head but I wasn't moving, I wanted to but I couldn't and I didn't. "You're the only one who ever treated me…. like my feelings… mattered…" I was going to protest that but she started playing with my hair and all thought was lost. "You love me don't you?" I couldn't even nod much less speak, I just kept my head down contemplating how to get out of this. I still had a hold of one wrist, my other hand bracing the counter, I knew the first step was to cease contact so I released my grip slowly.

That was a rookie mistake.

Her free hand moved to my neck, her thumb caressed my cheek and brushed lightly against my mouth.

My hands went up immediately as I tried to fight the power she knew she had. I looked towards the door, knowing at any moment someone could walk in here, praying to God it not be Emmett or worse… Esme. I looked towards the living room realizing that Jake was still there.

"Drea…" I protested and she turned my face towards her, brushing her lips against mine. "Shit..." I moved my hands to the counter, thinking it would make me seem alittle more decent as I couldn't help but give in to her kisses.

After a few minutes that seemed like mere seconds I managed to get myself together enough to pull her hands from my hair and push away from her. My fingers went into my hair and I spun around quickly moving towards the door. I had so much to say but I couldn't think clearly and I had to get outside while I could focus enough to do so.

"Edward!" Drea called as I pulled the door open and walked out without a word. I heard her growl lightly before slamming the door.

I looked around the yard taking in the celebration, people were scattered everywhere. Voices drifted from across the yard and thoughts came at me in swarms.

Carlisle and Esme were chatting with Patrick and Midnight, both couples beaming as Sunshine spun Cullen around and around. His laughter harmonized completely with Sunshine's joyous giggles. Patrick nodded to me as he'd been watching the doorway, his thoughts gave in to the fact that he'd been waiting to see Drea.

Probably not the best time for that.

I made a sighing sound as Esme turned her gaze to Rosalie who spoke cheerfully with Adryen and Leah a few feet away. It seemed having all her children together made Esme's mood shift back to normal. Alice was chatting it up with Linda and Miss Forro, while Billy sat idly looking like he just might fall asleep. Miss Forro kept looking at her watch and then at the house.

Her thoughts were slightly confusing as it seemed she was trying to think of Seth and nothing more. There was something suspicious about her but I just couldn't figure it out. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, her thoughts of Seth becoming more vivid then I cared to go into.

"Hey look there's Edward." Jasper called from across the yard where he stood with Emmett, Quil and Spencer. Immediately Emmett was walking towards me, Jasper right on his heels.

I was trapped.

"What the hell's going on in that house?" Jasper whispered the moment they reached me. He glanced at Emmett who merely crossed his arms.

"Everythings fine." I said forcing myself to believe that. "Seth is upstairs, Jake and that guy are with him."

"What about Lexi?" Jasper asked and Emmett looked up at me.

"She's…." fucking nuts…. "….in the kitchen…."

A few minutes earlier….

**Jacob's POV **

My thought process went from hopeful to devastated to disturbed in one point five seconds. Lexi and Emmett were over, but she didn't want me. As if that wasn't hard enough to deal with, in her drunken state her emotions were raging among other feelings and who was caught in her path? Edward fucking Cullen.

I listened to him try to sway her once he realized what was happening but it was obvious that he'd waited too late. When things got quiet, instead of just assuming I had to see for myself what was going on. That was a mistake, as ofcourse it was exactly what I'd thought. She was kissing him like seriously kissing him and ofcourse he made no move to stop her. Well not at first.

I didn't see what happened, but I heard her say his name, a low growl then the door slamming. I started to back up and retreat upstairs when the door opened up and Lexi braced herself in the doorway a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't you hate it when they run?"

I knew I should have just kept quiet but she was talking to me so I had to answer.

"Happens to me all the time."

"Edward is such a prude, don't you think?" She asked, blowing her hair out of her face, not taking her hands off the doorframe. "Its not like Im being unfaithful…." She sighed and looked up at me. "You know that right?" I just stared at her. "You've been listening, you know what's happened, admit it."

"I….may have….caught some of it…."

"Good." She nodded. " I hate repeating myself." She dropped one arm and grabbed onto the other side of the doorframe before she fell. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"No." I answered way too quickly.

"You're supposed to say yes." She snapped. "You're supposed to hate me. Tell me Im a horrible person, that I'm nothing but a whore, and you hate me."

"I could never hate you Lexi."

"For God Sakes Jacob." She grumbled. "Why? What do I have to do to make you hate me?" She threw one hand up and then steadied herself in the doorframe. "Emmett wasn't enough for you, so I had to involve Edward. You hate Edward. What do I have to do, sleep with him too?"

I was utterly shocked by this revelation.

"What just happened with Edward, you did it just because you knew I was there."

"Don't be ridiculous." She snapped. "I did it because I wanted too. Because I want him. Ive always wanted him. It's always been him Jacob."

"You're lying." I said not believing a word of it. "You're trying to make me hate you, to forget about us. Its not going to work Lexi. No amount of lying or dramatic displays is going to make me back off."

"I dumped Emmett so I could be with Edward."

"That's bull shit." I snapped. "You dumped Emmett because of me. Because of what happened today. You realized that we're meant to be together, you love me."

"I don't love you Jacob." Lexi said slowly. "I used you. Just like Emmett used Rose." She paused and watched me. "To fill the void of a past lover that could never be forgotten. Im inlove with Edward. " The seriousness of her tone made me want to laugh and vomit at the same time.

"You are so full of shit Lexi."

"It's true! Why can't you believe that?!"

"Because its bull shit?"

"It's not bull shit, its truth." She went to cross her arms and started falling backwards. I grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to me. "Don't touch me."

"Why?" I asked moving my hands only to grab her wrists when she tried to get away. "Does it bother you? Are you afraid of the way my touch makes you feel?" I pinned her hands above her head and leaned into her. "Is that it? Are you afraid of the truth?" Her breathing picked up and her eyes locked on mine. "I know you feel it Lexi, the heat between us, the connection…." She bit her lip and my head tilted instinctively, my lips inches from hers.

"Don't." She whimpered and turned her head. "Jacob please….dont…."

She sounded as if she was going to cry and though I wanted nothing but to kiss her, I refused to force it. I released her hands and backed off.

"Just as well." I said trying to ease the tension. "The taste of a Cullen makes me nauseous."

The comment made her laugh slightly as she wiped at her eyes.

"And you would know that how?"

"Just an assumption." I answered quickly and pointed at the kitchen door. "We should probably go join in the celebration."

"Yeah…." She nodded and moved towards the door.

"Perfect time to announce your love for Edward." I said mockingly. She turned and looked at me, half smiling. "For entertainment purposes ofcourse." She sighed. "Its been awhile so there just may be some residual shock value left."

"I need a new technique."

"Yeah ya do."

**Adryen's POV **

"Well well well, look who's finally decided to come outside." Leah smirked and nodded towards the front door. "Together….and seemingly happy."

Lexi stepped outside, Jacob holding the door for her. They were both laughing.

"What the hell is she doing now?" Rosalie nearly yelled, she looked across the yard at Emmett who was standing near the door with Jasper and Edward. "What did she do? What's happened?" She looked between Emmett and Jacob. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"A better question would be…what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked staring at her.

"What?" Rosalie snapped. "Nothing. I just... it's just… she… why can't she make up her mind? Is that too much to ask? Can she just not make a decision and fucking stick to it, for fuck sakes." She threw her hands up and stormed off in Emmett's direction.

"Something's off." Leah said quietly.

"Very." I agreed and we both followed after Rose.

Lexi stepped off the porch the very moment Rosalie got to Emmett and grabbed his arm.

"Wow news travels fast." Lexi said eyeing Rose's hand on him.

"What news? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Rosalie asked looking between Lexi and Emmett who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Break up, make out, you know the usual." Jacob said stepping off the porch as well.

"Break up?" Rosalie looked at Emmett then back at Jacob. "Make out?"

"You two broke up?" Leah asked looking at Emmett and then at Lexi. "And you're back with Jake?"

"Nope." Lexi replied coming up beside Edward and placing her hand on his shoulder. His body stiffened and he stared blankly across the yard.

"So you just made out then?" Jasper asked. "Not surprised, just a question."

"Ofcourse not." Jacob said soundly a tiny bit sarcastic. "Lexi wouldn't go off and kiss me right after breaking up with Emmett, no not me. That would make sense." He locked eyes with Edward who started shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked looking at Edward who turned towards him and continued to shake his head.

"I am mentally unstable." Lexi said seriously. Edward nodded faster. "Therefore it makes the most sense that I not be emotionally involved with anyone, not you…" She looked at Emmett then at Jake. "Not Jacob, not anyone…"

"Except Edward." Jacob commented.

"I said emotionally involved."

"Oh right, it's just physical with Edward."

"No its not." Edward said shaking his head again.

"You're right." Jacob nodded at Lexi. "He is a prude."

"I know, right?" Lexi laughed. "Oh this is fun. Isn't this fun?" She looked at Edward who looked incredulous.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jacob asked. Edward looked at him. "You make her crazy. She can't think straight when shes around you."

"It's true." Lexi nodded and slide her arm through Edward's. "You are my sunshine. Ooooooh! " She dropped his arm quickly and looked across the yard. "I gotta go see Cullen. We'll talk later." She turned slightly then looked at Edward. "Or not talk." She winked at him and took off towards Sunshine leaving most of us in a stunned silence.

"So…." Emmett said looking at Jacob who was laughing. "Is this the moment where she uses Edward as a distraction so she doesn't have to face the facts?"

"That would be the one." Jacob nodded.

"I was waiting for that."

"Never gets old does it?" Jacob glanced at Emmett and they both looked across the yard at Lexi.

"Torturing Edward is always the best form of distraction."

"You are both assholes." Edward mumbled.

"You know you enjoy it." Emmett smirked.

"I certainly do not."

"Really?" Jacob asked. "Seemed to be enjoying it in the kitchen earlier." Emmett looked at Edward who gritted his teeth.

"You're one to talk." Edward replied glancing at Rosalie who wandered off immediately.

"Point taken, comment struck from the record."

**Seth's POV **

After Jake disappeared I had to conversate with Big Daddy which was utterly exhausting. The man had more questions than any one person could have answers for. After the initial "Are you seriously not gay?" question he asked about Lexi and her relationship with Jake and what imprinting really was. From there we discussed Sunshine and Embry which he seemed to know quite a bit about and then several questions about Edward, most of which I couldn't answer. Eventually he broached the subject of Bethany which made me wonder what she was doing.

My head was still pounding from the "attack" earlier, which was the main reason I stayed in the bed. I didn't think moving around, much less joining in on the celebration would really help my case but I hated that I was missing out on spending time with Bethany outside of school.

"I have something that may help with your headache." He said from the floor where he sat. I was in Lexi's bed, rubbing my forehead hoping the throbbing would subside.

"Is it legal?"

"In some places."

"Forget it. Illegal activity isn't my style."

"Says the dude who plans to sleep with his teacher…."

I rolled over and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Obviously that plan is no longer in action, so it still stands no illegal activities are to be had today."

"Your head would feel better."

"I don't care."

"Then your entire body could feel better…."

Again I looked at him.

"So this is peer pressure, huh?"

"Are you going to give in to it?"

"More than likely."

"Trust me little dude, you'll be glad you did." Big Daddy got to feet and pulled something from his pocket. "Now like I told Big J….what happens upstairs, stays upstairs."

"Meaning….don't tell Sunshine that you're still using even though you're supposed to be smoke free?" I asked with a smirk. He looked slightly surprised. "I heard about the challenge."

"Yeah I'm a total failure."

"Least you admit it."

"You still wanna do this?" He asked holding out a joint and a lighter. "You'll be an accomplice."

"You're sure it'll make my head stop hurting?"

"Oh absolutely."

**Sunshine's POV **

My life was finally complete.

That's how I felt as I sat crossed legged on the ground holding my baby boy in my arms. Something I never thought Id be able to do again. Since the moment I laid eyes on him today, I haven't let him out of my sight and I don't plan to, never ever again. I kissed the top of his head and he sighed happily in his state of sleepy blissfulness.

"You look so happy." Drexi said throwing herself down beside me.

"I am. I really am." I nodded as she ruffled Cullen's hair and put her arm around me.

"I'm happy for you Sunshine."

"You smell funny." I replied as her hair brushed against my cheek. She pulled away quickly. "Smells like Mutt."

"Probably Seth." She said.

"Jakey." I said sniffing her again. "With a hint of…" I was pretty sure I smelled a Cullen and it sure as hell wasn't the Uncle that is.

"I broke up with Emmett."

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

Didn't see that coming. Totally distracted now.

"Yeah... I just... you know… decided. It's not fair to him."

"Yeah poor Uncle Emmett, its so not fair that he gets to have the sex. Poor pitiful him."

"It's not about sex." Drexi sighed. "I wish it was, then it wouldn't be so complicated."

"How's he taking it?" I looked across the yard to see Uncle Emmett chatting with Jasper.

"Pretty good I guess." Drexi replied. "I'm not really sure… he hasn't said much about it."

"Well it does suck that you chose to drop the bomb on this glorious day."

"It wasn't planned…" She sighed and bowed her head. "It was an accident really."

"An accident… really?" The question oozed sarcasm.

"Yeah I was kinda talking to myself, thinking out loud really. Talking about how I couldn't deal with it anymore and how it was over. Emmett just happened to walk in at the time."

"And?"

"And… that's it."

"That's it? That's how you told him?" I asked alittle louder than I should have. Drexi looked around, folks be staring already. I pretended not to notice and went on with the questions. "You didn't discuss it further? You didn't say anything else?"

"What else was there to say?"

"You promised him that when the time came that you would tell him before hand not just dump him on the spot."

"I did tell him…technically and really the promise pertained to-"

"Him overhearing your mentalness isn't telling him." I snapped and looked across the yard at Uncle Emmett who now sat on the porch steps alone. "Look at him! He looks like his heart is broken!"

"He doesn't have a heart."

"Yeah?" I said gently passing Cullen over to her before getting to my feet. "And obviously neither do you."

I didn't even wait for her to reply, just stormed off across the yard to give my condolences to Uncle Emmett. I couldn't believe Drexi had done him that way. I, just as everyone else knew it would come to this, knew she'd take Jakey back, but I thought she'd be decent enough to keep her promise to Uncle Emmett. Shoulda known better.

I took a seat beside him on the porch before he even acknowledged my presence. He looked at me slowly and smiled.

"Hey Sunshine, best day ever isn't it?"

"Maybe for me but not for some." I replied giving him a sad face.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning his face away from me.

"I just talked to Drexi, I heard what happened, what she did."

"Shit happens."

"And it stinks too, but that's not the point."

"Touche'." He nodded with a smirk on his face.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Emmett, I hate that this happened to you."

"Don't be sorry Sunshine. I knew it was coming." He turned and looked at me.

"But she promised she'd tell you beforehand. She promised."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "What did she tell you?"

"That you overheard her talking to herself about it being over and you just went with it."

"Yeah that's how it happened." He nodded. "No promises broken."

"But she promised to discuss things when she decided to go back to Jakey."

"She didn't go back to Jake." He said flatly. "Did she?"

Did she?

"Well I just assumed….I mean… well… she smells all mutty."

"Probably Seth." He said staring out into the yard, his eyes focusing on Jakey.

"That's what she said." I told him. "But it's a lie. I can pick up Jakeys scent anywhere. My nose never got the immunity memo."

"Is that right…" He said more than asked.

"That's right and more so there's another scent, like yours but not."

"Edward."

"Impossible, I would…." I trailed off and looked over at Drexi who held my sleeping boy.

_That's it. He's right, that's the scent I couldn't place or more so maybe I was ignoring it as Id forced myself to do often. _

"But…but….why…"

"Something happened."

"Something happened?!" I asked rather loudly. "What do you mean something happened? What kind of something?"

_The jealously I didn't think Id ever have again came over me. _

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Why do I…..why do you…."

"I don't."

"Why don't you?"

"Not my business."

"Not your business?!"

"I assumed it was no one's business, but apparently I was wrong…" He gave me the mush face or atleast he tried too.

"No one's business…yeah I suppose that's right…."

"Its okay to still care Sunshine."

"I don't care."

"All right."

"But if I did…." I asked looking around the yard for He who used to be Daddy. "What would be the best way of finding out what happened?"

"Jake."

"Jaaake…" I said his name slowly as if I'd never heard it before.

"Yeah you know the freak in the purple velvet."

"And leather pants…" I mumbled as I spotted him across the yard chatting with Adryen and Quil.

"You're not still hung up on Jake are you?"

"Hung up?" I shrieked and shoved him only to have him laugh and not move an inch. "I am not and was not ever hung up on… him…ever…"

"Just can't stand his clothing choices?" Uncle Emmett smirked. "Or lack there of?"

"You're an asshole."

"So I've been told."

I gritted my teeth and made a growling sound.

"If you can't take the heat you could just go ask Edward."

"I'd rather set myself on fire."

"Then you'd be just as hot."

"I AM NOT HOT." I grumbled. "Well…" I flipped my hair over my shoulder and he laughed.

"If you talk to Jake, see if you can find out…you know… if promises were broken."

"Oh I see, sending me in to do the dirty work."

"Never met anyone dirtier than you." He gave me a wink that made me glad I couldn't blush.

"Is that a sexual comment?"

"It could be." Total mushface.

"Well since you asked so sexily, I shall return momentarily Captain." I saluted him, he laughed and I pranced merrily across the yard.

By the time I got to Jakey, I had totally forgotten what I had come for. Not because I was having hormonal issues or anything, just cuz my memory is shitty.

I bit my lip and stared at him for a moment. The pants were tight and honestly quite flattering but the shirt, the shirt did nothing for me at all. Jakey just couldn't pull off purple, least not like Big Daddy. I glanced at the house wondering in that moment what Big Daddy was doing and deciding that once my mission was complete I would go find out.

"Where's Cullen?" Adryen asked then looked around frantically, sighing when she spotted him with Drexi. "Oh."

"I left him with Drexi so I could go give Uncle Emmett my condolences." I explained and looked at Jakey. "Plus all the yelling I was doing would surely wake him."

"Why were you yelling?" Adryen asked and Jakey just stared at Drexi.

"Because I couldn't understand why Drexi would leave perfection for the smell of death." Jakey turned his head towards me and smirked. "That's right Im talking about you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sunshine, but she didn't leave him for me."

"Yeah she said she's decided to fly solo, something about mental instability." Adryen explained.

"Perhaps she was lying, is has been known to happen." I eyed Jakey who looked smug and in the know about something.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's mental." Adryen nodded.

"Well I just assumed considering she smells like she's been rolling around in something likely excreted by a mutt."

That was funny, don't care who you are.

"Good one Sunshine." Jakey smirked.

"And the verdict is?"

"Nothing is going on with me and Lexi. I tried to win her over but she wasn't having it." Jakey said with a serious expression. "And for your information this was after Emmett walked away."

"How decent of you." I replied dryly.

So she didn't go back to Jakey, now I gotta go apologize.

I looked over at Drexi who seemed very much at peace just sitting there holding Cullen. Then Jasper moved towards her dragging with him, the one who used to be. That's when I remembered why I was here.

"Next question." I snapped and turned back to Jakey. "Rumor has it that something happened that's none of my business and I don't care but I want to know what said something may have been and who it may or may not have involved."

"You'll have to be more specific on who this happening may or may not have involved." Jakey replied with a grin.

"A mentally unstable fairy and someone who's not you."

"The possibilities are endless considering the party in question."

"Did you just indirectly call Drexi a whore?"

"I may or may not have implied that statement."

"Is this about what happened in the kitchen?" Quil asked and my eyes went immediately to him.

"What happened in the kitchen?"

"Don't know, don't care." Quil replied shaking his head. I looked at Jakey who was staring at Drexi as she gently laid Cullen in Jasper's arms. She whispered something to he who used to be and playfully tugged at his hair before wondering off to the house. He watched her walk away and looked at Jasper who shook his head in shame.

"Im pretty sure it was Edward." Adryen said dryly, then smirked when he who used to be started to follow Drexi to the house. "And looks like its not over."

"Such whores they are." I said through clenched teeth.

"You can say that again." Adryen replied.

"Such whores they are." I repeated since she'd asked. She and Quil both looked at me and Jakey started shaking his head.

Quil pointed towards the house as Drexi passed by Uncle Emmett who had just got to his feet. He watched her walk by him without even a slight glance and eyed he who used to be as he stepped onto the porch. He who used to be said nothing, his head down, completely ignoring Uncle Emmett's silent but obvious questions. The four of us watched them until the door slammed shut.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw trying to remain calm, it was not my business, Drexi isn't technically doing anything wrong, aside from being a whore which is not so much wrong as it is annoying. I have no right to be angry, I have no right to feel jealous, he who used to be is just that, the one who used to be mine.

"Im sensing some jealousy going on here." Jakey said with that smirk that I hate, the one he gives when he thinks he knows everything. I glared at him.

"As if I give a shit." I said trying to sound like I meant it. "But if I did, I'd give it to her."

Quil busted out laughing and Adryen smiled trying not to laugh as well.

"There's no shame in being jealous." Jakey said in a serious tone. "And really there's no reason to be. Its all an act, something Lexi thought up just too…. She's just…" Jakey trailed off and sighed.

"Just what?" I asked crossing my arms. "Just to piss me off?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Jakey snapped then smirked. "And I thought you didn't give a shit?"

"I don't." I said quickly shaking my head. "Not even a half a shit do I give."

"Then why are you over here asking questions when you could be with Cullen?"

ASS.

I looked at Cullen who was now awake talking to Jasper rapidly probably telling him all about his adventures with Patrick and Midnight as he'd described to me in vivid detail only a few moments before.

"I wasn't here asking questions for myself, I was directed here by another source…" I looked at Uncle Emmett who was pretending to look happy that Spencer had begun to conversate with him. "…who shall remain nameless…"

"Why?" Jakey eyed Uncle Emmett across the yard. "He's already figured it out."

"Well he didn't tell me that part and really he wanted to know iffff…" I let the f sound linger as I cut my sentence off and looked to Cullen once more. "Oh look Cullen's awake." I started to move and Jakey grabbed my arm yanking me back with his mutt force.

"If what?" He asked letting his hand slide down to my wrist but not breaking his hold. I looked at his hand for a moment then I looked at him.

Was he always so violent?

"If what Sunshine?" He asked again his eyes full of something…..was it hope?

"If….Drexi…uh..…" I was trying to think of a lie and I was failing miserably. I was doubtful that Uncle Emmett would want me to let on to his concern for Drexi's betrayal, even though Jakey probably wouldn't even care least I don't think….

Yeah that was the problem I don't think. Least not when put on the spot.

Then suddenly there she was… my savior.

"Having trouble keeping your hands to yourself tonight Jake?" Came the voice of my rescuer. Immediately Jakey released me and swung around, locking eyes with Rosalie. It was a weird look they gave each other, something wasn't quite right about it, but I couldn't figure out what.

"I could say the same for you." He replied cooly, calmly…then suddenly their gazes fell to their feet.

Before I could question their behavior, Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of Cullen.

Edward's POV

As I followed Drea into the house, her whispered words echoed in my ears.

"I have something to tell you."

That's all it was, just six whispered words, but there was this emotion in her voice that I couldn't quite place, something was wrong other than the obvious there was something she hadn't told me. I was racking my brain to figure it out as I followed her silently up the stairs. She stopped in the middle of the hallway then suddenly she was gone. I barely saw the movement, she raced to the bathroom and the door swung shut gently.

Immediately I moved towards the doorway and even before I pushed the door open, I heard her. She was sick. She was very sick. She had her forehead pressed against her right hand, her elbow support by the toilet seat. Her eyes were closed as she waited knowing it wasn't over. I moved into the bathroom and pulled her hair back as she got sick once more.

"Don't." She said swatting me away. "I don't want you to see me like this." She got to her feet and ran some water to splash on her face.

"What's wrong Drea?" I asked quite concerned, never once in our lifetime together had I ever seen her sick.

"Go into my room." She said softly. "The top drawer of my dresser. Underneath everything…." She took a deep breath. "Bring it to me."

"Bring what?" I asked having not one clue what was happening.

"You'll know." She whispered and ran for the toilet once more.

I backed out of the bathroom slowly and moved towards her bedroom. Peaking inside I found no one there, taking note of the music coming from Sunshine's room I realized Seth had found relief for his pain via that guy. The entire upstairs reeked of pot. Was that why Drea got sick?

Was it the smell?

My thoughts went to the drawer. I had no idea what Id find and I felt extremely uneasy as I riffled through her underwear drawer. I had to close my eyes as I moved things around hoping it would seem less perverted that way. I breathed a sigh of relief when my fingers touched something solid at the bottom. It was a box.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't even prepared for what I saw. Even though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tapped my fingers on the box that held a pregnancy test.

In an instance I knew the answer this test would bring and she knew too or she wouldn't have had it in the first place.

"Damn." I muttered knowing things were about to get real.

I moved quickly from her room and found her sitting on the floor of the bathroom, knees drawn up…she was crying.

"Drea…." I whispered. "Stop it… you have to stop…I can't…" things were already fuzzy and the timing was horrible.

She got to her feet immediately and started splashing water on her face again, trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working, atleast not as much as it should.

I put the box on the counter and made myself leave the bathroom, closing the door behind me and leaning against it to try to control myself.

I was calm and in control 10 minutes later when she opened the door, but in an instant the fuzziness came back and it hit me hard.

Her face was red and swollen, her hair was matted to her tear stained cheeks. Anyone else would look the least bit attractive but it was Drea and her emotions had too strong of a hold on me.

We stared at each other briefly before I moved forward, wanting to be close to her, needing to touch her. She fell into my embrace her tears came once more and she clung to me as I held her running my fingers through her hair, trying like hell to do nothing else.

"Im sorry…" she whispered and pulled away. "I know this is hard for you, to be around me right now…" Tears came again. "But I need you so much… I need my friend… I know you are in there somewhere…." I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw trying to fight the hold, the overwhelming desire I had for her at this moment. "I understand if-" I grabbed her and pulled her to me before she could finish. My arms wrapped around her and I buried my face in her neck, eyes still closed trying to fight it. Her arms went around me throwing my balance off, she stumbled back against the doorframe, the test she held in her hand tumbled to the ground and skitted across the hall. Our eyes locked and I leaned towards her touching my forehead to hers wanting nothing but to kiss her but trying to keep those thoughts away.

It was then..ofcourse that Seth and that guy decided to leave the sanctuary of Sunshine's room. Seth stopped dead in his tracts a look of horror on his face. That guy just grinned widely. Drea pushed me away from her and moved into the hallway. She stopped in front of Seth eyeing his foot. The test. He was standing on it. Seth followed her gaze and went to pick it up. She tried to get to it before he did and they bumped heads causing Seth to cry out.

"Oooh that's gotta hurt." That guy said amused as he picked up the test. "What's this? A wand?" He looked closely at it. "With a plus sign on it….oh…" Drea got to her feet and grabbed it from him then looked at me. Her scent heightened dramatically. That guy rubbed his eyes and Seth sucked in his breath. Instantly Drea moved towards her bedroom and I tried to follow but she slammed the door shutting me out.

"Drea…" I murmured. "Please let me in…we need to talk about this…" though talking wasn't exactly what I wanted at the moment but I knew it was what I was supposed to do. She didn't answer and I heard her window go up. "Please Drea…. You need me, remember?" I said in a husky voice that I didn't quite recognize. "And I need you…I need you so much right now…"

**Seth's POV **

My mind was going crazy. Not even crazy. Insane. Mental even. So much was going on in the moment that I couldn't quite focus on one thing. Id never been high before so that alone sent me into a mental state, but feeling Lexi's power in the moment left me breathless. Id felt it before but nothing compared to this time. The desire was overwhelming in this moment, her emotions were obviously at all time high, either that or it's a side effect of the pot. I watched Big D as he inched closer to her bedroom door, knowing he too felt it. I glanced at Edward, having heard his words, I knew it was hitting him harder than us. He was bonded to her, the desire I had was nothing compared to what he was feeling.

He leaned his head on the door and closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean that." He said slowly. "I want you…" He forced the rest of the sentence out. "To talk to me. To talk.. that is…all..I want."

"That's not what I wanna do at all." Big D said shaking his head knowing he shouldn't have said that. Edward turned on him and pointed at the stairs.

"Go. Get out of here." He pointed at me. "You too." I looked at him for a moment, my mind revealing my thoughts, thoughts of Lexi I shouldn't have been thinking but I knew it was her power that made it happen. I pushed the thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on something else. "Bethany." Edward said. "Go to her. Talk to her. Get away from here."

"Why so you can have Lexi for yourself?" The words came out involuntarily and it sounded like someone else said it. I shook my head. "I mean… no…I didn't mean that." I shook my head again. "Damn this shit's crazy." Edward looked at me and then at Big D who was now leaned up against Lexi's bedroom door. "Im not leaving, I can fight it."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you." Edward said with a bit of a growl.

"Don't trust me?" I snapped. "Never have I given in. Never have I let my emotions move me, I wouldn't dare touch her." I paused and eyed him. "Not like you did."

Edward's eyes flashed briefly then his expression became grim. He clenched his teeth and pulled at his hair. He looked at me then at the bedroom door before taking hold of Big D's shirt sleeve and yanking him towards the stairs. He looked up at me and nodded towards Lexi's bedroom door.

"Be the friend I can't be." He sucked in a fake breath. "Don't disappoint her." With that he was gone, dragging Big D down the stairs with him.

I looked at the door and took a deep breath.

Could I really do this? Could I fight it? Could I be the friend she needs right now without letting her emotions rule me?

Damn right I could.

**Jacob's POV**

I knew she was just putting on an act with Edward. I knew that she was trying to make me hate her and Emmett knew it too yet both of us glanced at the house randomly curious, wondering what was going on in there. Id locked eyes with Emmett once since Lexi disappeared with Edward. I could tell he was curious too. I could tell more so that he wasn't concerned…as long as I wasn't involved.

I noticed her curtains flutter and her window opened up. She stood there briefly, she saw me I was sure but she retreated.

I didn't know what to think about it. I could tell she still loved me, but I knew she always would she was my imprint, those feelings will never go away. I had the advantage, we were soul mates, we would be forever, but even saying that meant nothing. Lexi wouldn't let herself be pushed into anything, I screwed up and I knew it would take a lot to fix it but I was at a loss for how to go about it. I glanced at Emmett again, he too was looking up at her bedroom window. He wasn't ready for it to be over and I cant blame him, I wasn't either.

Suddenly Edward rushed out the front door, Big D being dragged behind him. He stopped on the porch and looked around, noting where Mrs Forro was standing chatting with Esme.

Emmett and I started moving towards him at the exact moment. Edward froze when we both stepped onto the porch. Big D grinned widely.

"Dude you missed it, Drexi-" Big D yelped loudly when Edward elbowed him.

"What?" I asked. "What happened?" Emmett looked at Edward obviously asking more questions if not the same question in his mind.

"Drea is a little emotional right now." Edward said calmly. "Im sure when things settle down she'll explain things to you." He was looking at me then he turned towards Emmett. "Or you…." He made a sighing sound and bit his lip.

"Why not just tell them now?" Big D asked. "Why delay the inevitable?" He sighed. "They've gotta know, I mean even I know and Im new here. Its not your fault dude." He nodded solemnly at Edward. "Shit happens." Edward looked at him confused and obviously searching for answers in his thoughts. Suddenly his eyes widened as the answer came to him.

"No…wait…" Edward stuttered holding his hand up. "You've got it all wrong, that's not-"

"What the hell is going on?" Sunshine asked in a loud whisper as she joined us on the porch. She looked at Big D. "You are supposed to be upstairs." She looked around to make sure Mrs Forro wasn't looking.

"Used to be dragged me out here." Big D said nodding towards Edward who did nothing but stare at her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She snapped. "Are you trying to ruin my life? I cant even believe you would stoop so low.."

"No no Sunshine…" Edward said quickly. He grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at him. "I promise you I didn't do it to hurt you." She looked at his hands on her and then looked up at him.

"Another promise to be broken, is it?" She asked shaking free from him. "Just because you cant be happy, I can't?"

"No..no Sunshine.. I-"

"He should be happy." Big D said with a grin. "He's gonna be a daddy." We all looked at him, each of us with the same deadpan expression. Edward's eyes were wide.

"What?" Sunshine snapped. "What is he talking about? Who's pregnant?"

"I …" Edward stuttered. "He's mistaken… I didn't… I would never… he…I…"

"Drexi." Big D answered. "I saw the test myself,…" he smirked at Edward. "Saw those two all lovey dovey in celebration." Emmett and I exchanged glances before looking at Edward who started shaking his head.

"She's emotional… my control… I couldn't… I didn't… nothing…." He faked a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Don't be so fucked up about it." Big D said slapping Edward on the back. "These things happen." He smiled in amusement. "Congrats by the way."

"Lexi's pregnant…" I said the words so softly I could barely hear myself. Emmett and I exchanged glances once more and I couldn't tell who was more shocked by the revelation.

"She just found out…" Edward said trying to make this easier to deal with. "We don't know how far along….or… we don't know anything else…" Emmett and I both looked at him.

"Isnt it sweet how he says we?" Big D cooed. "Already stepping up, making it a partnership." He tapped Edward on the shoulder. "That's great, you're a good man."

"I cant even believe this." Sunshine said looking at Edward in disgust. "No wait, yes I can, I mean its you we're talking about here. You fucking bastard!" She shoved him and he grabbed her wrists. She tried to break free and Big Daddy moved to intervene but Edward swatted him away like he was a fly keeping one hand on Sunshine.

"You need to calm down…" Edward said knowing what was about to come. I had already took a few steps back, having been a victim of Sunshine's powers on more occasions than I could count on one hand. Emmett seemed to realize the same as he moved back as well.

"You need to get your filthy whore hands off of me!" Sunshine screamed as loud as she could causing those guests that weren't already looking to turn her way. "She's my best friend, how could you!" She shoved him with her free hand and kicked him until he finally let her go.

"Sunshine it's not what…." Edward started but his words slowed and he got that look on his face… the look I knew all too well.

"I hate you." Sunshine spat and kicked him once more before storming off across the yard.

Emmett moved forward immediately grabbing Edward and shoving him through the doorway, he snatched Big D by the hair and pulled him until he moved through the doorway as well. I followed. I wasn't about to miss this one.

"Owwww owww owww!" Big D hissed when Emmett finally let him go and he tumbled into the kitchen table. "I can walk you know?"

"He can, Ive seen it." Edward nodded with a grin plastered across his face.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett snapped.

"You are very violent." Edward replied with a nod and Big D agreed. I sighed, knowing talking to Edward in this state would go nowhere.

"What about Lexi?" Emmett snapped. "Is it true? Is she…" He trailed off not able to say it outloud. "Well is she?"

"Is she what?" Edward asked and held his hands up as Emmett tried to hit him. I moved between them pushing Emmett back.

"Pregnant is Lexi really pregnant?" I asked the question Emmett couldn't and I held my breath waiting for Edward to answer.

"Oh yeah she is." Edward nodded. "Damn."

"I think its pretty awesome." Big D said slapping Edward's back. "Congrats again by the way."

"Why?" Emmett snapped. "Why do you keep saying that?" He glared at Edward.

"Yeah why?" I asked looking at Big D, knowing Edward was useless at the moment. "What would make you think Edward is the…that he…" my turn to not be able to say it.

"Is involved." Emmett finished and I nodded in agreement.

"Well it just seems obvious, I mean they seemed so lovey dovey about it earlier." Big D answered. Emmett and I looked at Edward enthralled in the act of opening and closing his fists.

"Explain." Emmett demanded. "What happened earlier?"

"So like we had just decided to come out for some grub and when we entered the hallway there they were all cuddly in the bathroom doorway. Then we found the test and Drexi was so upset she locked herself in her room."

"Who's we?" I asked titling my head and looking up at the ceiling automatically knowing the answer.

"Little dude, ofcourse." Big D said like it was a stupid question.

"Where is he now?" Emmett asked.

"Trying to make Drexi feel better."

It only took two seconds before Emmett and I raced out of the room and up the stairs.

A few minutes earlier…

Lexi's POV

I had ignored Edward's plea to talk to me, I knew that in his heart that is what he wanted to do, that would not be what would happen. I knew my emotions well and I knew today at this moment it was too much, even for Emmett who always stayed strong. My emotions in this moment were all over the place, I couldn't stop crying, even before the test turned positive, I knew in my heart what was happening to me, I knew it but I wouldn't admit it not to anyone.

I knew my scent was different, I played it off easily as I was always around atleast one of the pack on a daily basis and Emmett and Edward just as much. The nausea was the tip off, id never been sick a day in my life. I tried to push the thoughts aside, believe it wasn't happening, but after holding Cullen tonight I knew… I knew a child grew within me. I wanted to know for certain. I wanted to tell Edward my thoughts beforehand but the nausea suddenly set in. The nausea Id been trying to push away for weeks. I hated how it ended up. I hated how he had to learn the truth, the truth I already knew but couldn't bring myself to admit it.

He tried to comfort me, he knew how I was feeling, perhaps he even knew my conflicting emotions. I couldn't even remember when the first symptoms came about, I couldn't remember how long ago it was, couldn't pin point the conception… which meant I couldn't even name a father.

This knowledge hit me the hardest. Id always been called a whore, a slut and what not but I never let it bother me too much, but now… now I had to face the truth. I was pregnant, there were two possible fathers. I was infact the whore that everyone had made me out to be. This killed me. I was none to happy that Emmett decided to fight Jacob, I wanted something to use against him something I could hold to him a reason to let him go. I couldn't bare telling him I was pregnant with a child that could or may not be his. I wasn't sure. I wanted Jacob to hate me, so I pushed Edward's buttons to make that happen, even though Jacob saw right through the act. He knows me so well… I hate him.

What if Jacob was the father? . Id never tell him. Id never tell Emmett. I didn't want anyone to know. I hated myself for it but in truth even I didn't want to know. I loved Jacob and Emmett and I just couldn't bare to have one hate me while I lived life with the other. I thought it was better to be alone, leave them both, let them find someone else, someone who deserves them. I didn't deserve either of them, I didn't deserve this child I'd been blessed with.

I caressed my stomach which I swore had gotten bigger in the last few minutes.

"I knew things were different with you." Seth said from across the room where he stood by the window making sure my emotions didn't effect him. Id let him in after he promised me he could handle it and told me that he knew I needed a friend. "you could have confided in me Lex."

"I know that." I said softly. "But I wasn't ready to believe it myself."

"I guess you don't know how far along you are…" He said in a whisper. "I mean… you…"

"I don't know." I said softly. "I don't know when… I don't know who…"

"Its between two right?" He asked eying me. "I mean… Edward…you didn't…"

"I didn't." I replied then moved towards him. He froze when I grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye. "Nothing we say leaves this room, okay?" He nodded and pulled free from me. "I don't want Jacob to know. Im not ready."

"He deserves to know." Seth said. "I mean if the child is-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. "I don't want him to be with me because of.. because…" I broke down and tears came. "Please just don't say anthing. As my friend Seth, please." He took a step towards the window and took a deep breath of fresh air before turning towards me.

"I wont say anything… but you gotta promise me something." He looked at me and I nodded. "If you know… when you know… if Jake…"

"I'll tell him." I said not having to hear the rest of the sentence. "I promise." Seth nodded as if that's all he needed to hear. I sighed deeply. "Im sorry…"

"For?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"This day.. it was supposed to be such a fantastic day, for you for everyone… and here you are on friend duty.."

"I wouldn't change it for anything." Seth said sincerely. "You're my friend, even without Jake, I think Ive proven that."

"You have." I said nodding. "You really have, in so many ways. You are a great friend and I appreciate all you've done. I just hate that Ive ruined this day for you."

"Days not over yet." He said with a smirk.

"No I suppose its not." I smiled at him an gestured for the door. "Im okay now, why don't you go spend some time with Bethany?"

"Are you sure?" Seth asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Ill stay as long as you need me too." I smiled at him.

"Im sure." I nodded towards the door. "I'll be down in a bit." He nodded and moved towards the doorway, stopped and turned around.

"Lex?"

I turned to look at him.

"You're a great friend too." He said softly. "After everything with Jake, you've always been there for me. I appreciate that." I smiled and touched his cheek, he was the sweetest person ever, and not a lot of people saw that side of him.

"You're so sweet." I said moving my hand to his hair and patting him like a puppy. He took a deep breath and let out an even longer sigh.

Suddenly it sounded as if a herd of elephants were coming up the stairs. Seth's eyes widened and he jerked away from me just as Emmett and Jacob appeared on the stairway. Seth looked at me and they looked at Seth and I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We were just…" Emmett muttered and looked at Jacob who looked at me.

"Coming to check on Seth…" Jacob added and they both nodded and looked at Seth. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"How's your head?" Emmett asked. "I don't know if I said it before.. but Im really very sorry…" Seth rolled his eyes.

"You two are pathetic." Seth said the words I was thinking. "Someone tell you Lexi was upset? Had to run up to make sure nothing crazy was going on?"

"You're upset?" Emmett asked trying to sound surprised.

"Oh no, what happened?" Jacob asked. "Is there anything I can-" Emmett elbowed him. "We can do to help?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Thanks but Seth's already taken care of it." I looked at Seth and smiled. "Thank you Seth, I feel much better now."

"Anything for my lovely." He winked and looked towards the stairs. "If its all the same though, I believe there is another lovely lady down there who needs my attention." He looked at Emmett and Jacob. "If that's okay with you?"

"Its okay." I nodded and watched as he disappeared down the stairs. Emmett and Jacob watched him as well and slowly turned back to me. I crossed my arms and stared back. "Anything else?"

"Uh…" Emmett started, looking at Jacob who shrugged and looked at me.

"… just wanted to apologize…for…upsetting you…"

"This has nothing to do with you." I said not meaning to sound as harsh as I did. Emmett perked up and gave him a look. "Neither of you."

"How is that possible?" Emmett asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

The way he said made me wonder what he knew, had he talked to Edward or even Big Daddy. Do they know?

"If she says it has nothing to do with us, then obviously it doesn't." Jacob said tapping Emmett's shoulder and turning for the stairs. Emmett looked at me, then nodded to Jacob and they both disappeared down the stairs.

I stood there a moment longer trying to contemplate what had just happened. I was confused but I wasn't going to question it, even if the two of them getting along scared the shit out of me.

Jasper's POV

I had no fucking clue what was going on, not that it was unusual. I was always the last to know anything around here. When Lexi handed Cullen to me and whispered to Edward, I knew something crazy was about to happen. I looked at Edward and questioned him in my mind as he watched Lexi walk away. He shrugged in response and followed after her. Who knew what was going on with them? No one could ever figure it out and just when you think you know they do something like this. I was done questioning it.

Cullen started mumbling in his sleep and woke up in a frantic state. He was on his feet before I could even stand. I couldn't even get him to talk to me until I showed him where Sunshine stood talking to Jacob.

"She's right there. She's fine." I said sitting back down and pulling him with me. "Let's talk about your dream."

It was obvious he had a bad dream and unfortunately like Alice's visions his dreams came true more often than not.

The dream wasn't even about Sunshine, it was about a woman he didn't know. Someone bad he said, a pretty lady who was here pretending to be our friend. I looked around the yard trying to figure out who he could mean, there was no one here he'd never met before…well except Miss Forro. I looked around the yard for her but became distracted when I saw Jacob grab Sunshine.

It made me furious but I tried not to show it as I didn't want to upset Cullen. I talked to him quietly as I kept my eyes on Jacob. Sunshine seemed distraught and I wondered who the hell he thought he was. He dropped his hands when Rosalie appeared out of nowhere. Words were shared and my worries went away as she and Sunshine started towards us..

"What the hell was that?" Sunshine asked Rosalie the moment they got to us.

"What the hell was what?" Rosalie snapped as Cullen ran to his mother with open arms. She picked him up and swung him around for a moment.

"That look you were giving him, you know who Im talking about." Sunshine said eyeing Rosalie.

"There was no look."

"Was so. He was looking at you just the same, like you both shared some deep dark horrible secret." Sunshine gasped. "What….did…you….do?"

"I didn't do anything." Rosalie defended.

"Well what did he do?" Sunshine asked. "Was he a bad puppy? Did you have to punish him?"

"Oh my god, really..." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"That's what Im thinking. Really? Of all people…"

"You think he's hot." Rose smirked.

"I do so not ever have I said that!" Sunshine shrieked.

"You practically drool…"

"Shut up!"

"What the hell is going on?" I finally asked because I couldn't for the life of me figure it out on my own. Sunshine and Rosalie looked at me and Cullen giggled. Sunshine whispered her apologies to Cullen for the awful word I used like she hadn't just said the exact same thing only moments earlier.

"You know Sunshine and her issues." Rosalie said with a smirk. "Shes trying to put it off on other people now."

"That's not true! You you…." Sunshine stuttered, running her fingers over Cullen's hair and keeping her hands over his ears. "I may have horrid issues on occasion but he's never looked at me like that."

"Are you jealous?" Rosalie asked then bit her lip when Sunshine started pointing at her.

"You admit it!"

"I admit nothing."

"Im gonna go ask him." She looked up at Jacob and her eyes widened as Edward and Big Daddy stepped out onto the porch. "What the…."

Before Rosalie could say anything else Sunshine was gone, storming her way across the yard.

"So…" I said smirking at Rosalie having put some of the pieces together. "You and Jake are looking at each other now?"

"Shut up." Rosalie snapped keeping her eyes on Sunshine.. or Jake or maybe Emmett. Who really knows?

They were too far away to hear much of the conversation but I could tell that Sunshine was livid. Obviously because Big Daddy wasn't supposed to be outside due to his "kidnapped" status. That thought got me looking around for Miss Forro once more and I couldn't for the life of me find her.

"Do you see Miss Forro?" I asked Rosalie who was still watching the scene on the porch.

"Shhh…" She said waving her hand at me. "Edward's done something."

"Surprise surprise." I said not caring in the least. "Look I need to find Miss Forro. It's important, Cullen had a –" I stopped midsentence when I heard Sunshine scream for someone to take their filthy whore hands off of her. I turned in time to see Edward with one hand on her wrist and the other blocking Big Daddy from intervening. "What the fuck is up today?

"Ooooh." Cullen said putting his hand over his mouth. "Uncle Jaz said a naughty word." I looked at Rosalie who snickered and I handed Cullen a dollar.

"Don't tell your mom."

Cullen nodded and we all stood still as Sunshine made her way across the yard. She was furious.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked the moment she got to us.

"I can't talk about it, it'll only make me angrier, I need to calm down." She knelt down and touched the dollar in Cullen's hand. "What's this?"

"Uncle Jaz gave to me." Cullen said pointed at me. I tried to smile and look innocent.

"Awww well wasn't that nice of him?" She smiled at me. "Did you tell him thank you?"

"Sure did." Cullen replied with a smirk.

It was with that lie and the smirk to follow it up I knew his namesake was right on.

Edward's POV

I came down from Sunshine's attack within a few minutes and I found myself sitting at the kitchen table with that guy wondering when id come in here. That guy was eating a sandwich, stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Hi." He said when he noticed me staring. He offered me his half eaten sandwich and I declined getting to my feet and looking around. Like with each of Sunshine's power trips it took a moment to figure out what had happened during that moment.

"Didn't Emmett and Jake come in here?"

"Yeah they took off upstairs when I mentioned little dude was with Drexi."

"Seth." I nodded remembering that he was supposed to talking to her because I couldn't control my hormones well enough at the time. I hoped he had. "Where is he?"

"You just missed him. He's feeling better and is off to find his teach." He made a whistling sound. "She's pretty hot isn't she? Wish they made teachers like that in my day."

I ignored him, my thoughts going only to upstairs and the three people left there. I wondered if they told her they knew, or if she mentioned it or if she was even going to tell them. I had a feeling she didn't want them to know though it was too late for that. I glared at that guy and he grinned.

"Why you look so pissed?" He asked. "This is supposed to be a happy day."

A happy day. I looked to the door remembering Sunshine's outburst brought on by that guy. I turned to him once more and glared.

"This is all your fault." I said gritting my teeth. "You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut."

"Dude its not my fault you cant keep your pants on."

My mouth dropped open and it occurred to me that he really believed what he had told Sunshine.

"I didn't…" I shook my head, I couldn't even reply to the nonsense.

"Well duh, cuz if you had she wouldn't have got knocked up."

I was done fucking with him and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing his shirt front and yanking him to his feet.

Rosalie walked in as a I was shaking him, unable to put into words how pissed I was.

"Edward!" She gasped and moved towards us. I let him go and she stepped between us. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked between us. "What is going on? Sunshine is beyond pissed."

"As she should be." That guy said running his fingers over his shirt to smooth it out. "When you love someone its hard to stop. Even if he is a bastard whore." He glared at me.

"You little…" I started for him again but Rosalie stopped me.

"Okay I'll bite… why are you a bastard whore?" She smirked. "This time."

"They think Ive slept with Drea."

"And you haven't?" Rosalie asked.

"Ofcourse not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" I nodded and stopped to think for a second. "…pretty sure…"

"That's a lie." Tha guy said pointed at me. "He's a liar."

"Im not lying." I snapped. "You need to mind your own business."

"If you're not lying then how is it that she's going to have your baby?"

"Baby?" Rosalie asked eyes wide.

"Would you shut up!" I said trying to grab him but he ran. "She doesn't want anyone to know about that!"

"Oh it's a secret well why didn't you just say so?" That guy said shaking his head at me. I wanted to strangle him I wanted nothing but to feel his lifeless body dangling from my hands. I shook the thoughts away and turned to Rosalie who was in shock.

"She's pregnant…." Rosalie said unbelieving.

"Please don't Rose… dont say anything to anyone…please."

"Yeah cuz Im sure Mr. Banner isn't thrilled to know what you did to his woman." That guy said crossing his arms and shaking his head. Rosalie looked at me and I jumped on him, he screamed as I wrestled him to the ground.

"I didn't do anything.!" I said shaking him with each word.

"Why wouldn't she want Bruce to know?" He asked trying to break free.

The next sentence I uttered was the worst thing I could have ever said, considering I was so angry I didn't even know they'd come into the room.

"Maybe because its not his child!"

"So you admit it then?" He snapped grabbing my arms and trying to shove me off of him. "You're the father!" I started shaking him some more, saying random things that totally didn't help my plea.

"Shut up!" I shook him. "Its supposed to be a secret, you fucking asshole, you…" I froze completely when I saw both Jacob and Emmett standing there with their arms crossed.

"Guess we know what she meant by, it didn't involve us." Emmett said looking at Jacob.

"Told you." Jake said glaring at me. "Cant say I didn't see it coming dude." He patted Emmett's shoulder and nodded at Rosalie. "Maybe you could take him hunting or something clear his mind…" She looked at Jacob like he had two heads. "Aww come on Rose…. for me?" He gave her a smile and she growled before storming out. Emmett gave Jacob a look before following after her.

I started laughing and that guy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Real smooth Jake." I said nodding at the door.

"I know right?" He said with a smirk.

"Listen Jake, I-"

"I know.." Jacob said flatly.

"Then why did you tell Emmett…" I stopped midsentence realizing Jake's tactics. He wanted Emmett to think badly of her, he knew with Emmett out of the picture he had his second chance. That's why he sent Emmett out with Rosalie. Two birds one stone.

"You are a lot smarter than people give you credit for." I said now being able to read his mind and his thoughts admitting to just what I figured.

"People just cant seem to see past the gorgeous." He said with a smirk.

"Whats going on?" That guy asked.

"None of your business." Jacob snapped. "Go outside."

"Im not supposed too…."

"Upstairs then." He said and that guy looked at him. "Look dude, I gotta talk to Edward about this alone. You are totally right about everything, but we need to keep it quiet." He made a sad face. "For Emmett's sake."

I couldn't even believe he was saying this.

"Im right?" That guy asked. "Drexi cheated on Bruce?"

"Oh absolutely. Her and Edward are tight, its only obvious she'd go back to him." Jacob said nodding. I shook my head in disgust. "You go on upstairs and get some shit ready, Ill be up in a bit." That guy nodded and took off up the stairs.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked not believing how well he was able to manipulate people.

"Im a Jedi, you didn't know?" He grinned.

"You are wrong for this, you know that right?"

"Whatever I gotta do to get her back."

"She doesn't want you she doesn't want anyone…" I made a sighing sound. "Especially now Jake... I mean… what if… what if this child…"

"Isnt mine?" He asked and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. And if she doesn't want me that's fine, but that doesn't mean I wont try."

"She just broke up with Emmett… just found out about…. Shes really not in a state too…"

"I have no plans to disturb her. Im not going to try anything, already done that and I saw that look in her eyes, I know she still loves me and I know one day I will be able to win her back"

"There's a baby involved now, does she know you know?"

"I didn't mention it." Jacob said shaking his head. "But I love her and Ill love that baby even if it isn't mine." He looked at me seriously. "But it could be….couldnt it?"

"She doenst know right now… but maybe I mean…"

"She was sick in school right after we broke up before she got with Emmett. Its possible…" He looked at me eyes full of hope. "But like I said it doesn't matter, Ill be there for her, Il be what she wants me to be, Ill be her friend, anything she wants."

"What's with this sudden change of heart?" I asked noticing he wasn't the same kid he used to be.

"Ive learned from my mistakes and I know what I want. Ive had a lot of downtime today… just to think… and Ive made up my mind, Lexi belongs with me and nothing will stand in the way of that. Nothing."

"What about what Emmett thinks? What that guy thinks? What Sunshine thinks? He told her it was my child. She hates me more now than ever." I shook my head feeling horrible about hurting Sunshine. Jacob looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"Its wrong for me to ask you to lie, I know that. "He said softly. "But Sunshine's with Big D now, so you don't even have a chance, but I do…I do." He shook his head. "Im a selfish bastard call me what you want, but Ill do anything to get her back to make her happy."

"And if its not you that makes her happy?" I asked knowing it was a lie, Jacob was it for her, they belonged together but I knew Drea would make this tough for him and he needed to be prepared for it.

"Ill back off. Ill give her anything she wants. I just want this chance to prove myself."

"And if she takes you back and then the child ends up being Emmett's then what?"

"I love her. I'll love her child, regardless. I swear Edward….." He blew out a breath and looked at the ceiling. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye on most things, I know Im the reason you are no longer with Sunshine and yes I know you care for her and Im sorry, Im sorry I did that to you I really am, I would take it all back if I could but I cant. I cant…." He cleared his throat like he was trying to hold back his emotions. "You have no idea how much I love her. I need her and its killing me…" He shook his head and whipped at his eyes. "Never mind okay… just forget it…" He started for the door and I stopped him.

"Jake…" I knew I was going to regret this, but I knew he was sincere and I knew Drea needed him even if she refused to admit it. "Ill help you. Whatever I have to do, Ill do it."

I had nothing left to lose.

Rosalie's POV

I had no intention what so ever of going anywhere with Emmett and doing anything to keep his mind off things.

"For me?" Jake said all smug like. I should have hit him.

IT wasn't until I was as far off from the house as I could get that I even realized Emmett had followed me as Jake asked.

What the hell was up with them?

"Are you friends with him?" I asked sounding more horrified than I meant too.

"Jake?" Emmett asked. "No…well… I don't know... maybe… we're kinda in the same boat now…so I guess we're…" He shook his head. "Friends a bit too strong of a word, Id think."

"Good." I said crossing my arms. "Because you shouldn't be friends with him, I have it on good authority that he is a manipulative asshole." Emmett looked at me, expression curious. "I mean who doesn't know that though right?"

"He can be….persuasive, I guess."

More like charming idiot bastard who only thinks of himself and bides his time by using people until there is an opening for what he's truly after.

"Rose?" Emmett's voice broke my thoughts and I looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"You had this weird look on your face…like you…" He smirked and shook his head. "Never mind, that's impossible…"

"Anyway…" I said wanting to change the subject more than anything ever. "Um…so …. Im sorry… about….you know… Lexi."

"Which part?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Uh….the part where you two broke up…."

and the fact that she may or may not be carrying your child.

"Oh that's no biggie." He made a sighing sound. "Im more concerned about why."

"She's crazy isn't she? I mean that's what she said, that she was mentally unstable or some nonsense, I wasn't really paying attention."

Okay so Im lying.

"That's a fucking lie." He snapped and I jumped. "That is not why. I knew it was coming, I prepared to be dumped for Jake but Edward?" He shook his head. "That's fucking bull shit."

I was confused…

"Edward?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Can you believe it? Fucking Edward… and apparently she was doing it while she was with me and now she's pregnant. I shoulda known."

Again I was confused.

"You think she's been fucking Edward?"

"He all but admitted it." Emmett said clenching his teeth. "You were there you heard him. Its supposed to be a secret, she doesn't want anyone to know cuz it may not be my child."

I had heard that but I was under the impression he meant Jacob…. But I wasn't going to correct him.

"What a whore…." I said shaking my head. "Its unbelievable really…"

"I know really. And it doesn't help to know that Jake was right. He said it before, once a whore always a whore…"

"That bastard…." I mumbled realizing why Jake was acting all buddy buddy with Emmett. He knows Edward and Lexi were never together yet he's forcing Emmett to believe it. Why? So he can have her. "That fucking bastard…"

"I know." Emmett nodded. "I cant believe him really... I mean fuck he's my fucking brother for god sakes."

"Your brother?" I said confused. "Oh right…Edward…we're talking about Edward…." I shook my head again. "You know how he is…always doing what he wants, not caring about other people…"

"I feel sorry for Sunshine." Emmett said clenching his jaw. "She loves him, I cant believe he'd do that to her."

"Or Lexi either, I mean they're supposed to be friends. Edward isn't the only one at fault here. It takes two ya know." I couldn't believe Id said that. Now I was doing just like Jake, making Emmett believe a lie.

"You're right." Emmett nodded. "Its not his fault at all. Its her. Its always her." He turned around and look towards the house. "I want to talk to her."

"No!" I said grabbing his arm. "I mean...go ahead..talk to her… you know she'll just lie to you… and you'll forgive her… and…" everything will be ruined. "I mean if that's what you want, if you really wanna be with someone who'd sleep with your own brother, then by all means…"

"You're right." He said again. "That's exactly what would happen…"

"And you deserve so much better Emmett…" I said patting his arm. "You always have."

God I hate myself.

"Thank you Rose." He said sweetly. "You've always looked out for me… cared when you had no reason too…after all Ive done.."

"Its all in the past…" I said biting my lip. "We've both done some pretty shitty things…." I made a sound like I was clearing my throat.

"Not you." He said touching my hair. "Ive hurt you so much and you've never done anything to get back at me."

"Well…" I said feeling horrible. He looked at me and I faked a smile. "I am pretty perfect…"

"You really are." He nodded. "Im sorry I couldn't see it…I was being selfish…I cant take it back... but I do realize it now."

"Well maybe…. Maybe one day… we can get passed this …"

"Really?" He asked with that grin of his. "You'd give me another chance?"

Oh, I would do anything for you.

I had to look away from him so I wouldn't say something stupid like that outloud.

"Maybe… I mean who knows what the future holds…it could take months… even years…"

Tomorrow if you asked…

"I can deal with that…" He gave me the grin with the dimples and all I could do was smile back.

It was hard to believe after all this time, after everything he's done, what Ive done… that just a look from him had my non beating heart melting. Into mush as Sunshine would say.

"Geez…" I said letting out a fake breath.

"What?"

"I was just thinking you know…" umm… "We should head back. I don't want to miss Esme's reaction to being a grandma."

He smirked and laughed loudly.

"Ah that's gonna be fun."

We started walking back to the house and ran into Miss Forro a few feet away. She jumped when she saw us, her cell phone in her hand.

"Oh thank god." She breathed, slamming her phone shut and shoving it into the front of her dress. "I was just… out for a walk... and I got lost…I was gonna call…"

Emmett smiled at her and she blushed, I rolled my eyes.

"Right this way." He directed her towards the house and we all walked in silence.

Seth's POV

Id lived some fucked up days in my life, but this had to be the most extreme. I couldn't even imagine what was going through Lexi's head right now. And Jake, god if he knew what was really happening, he'd fucking freak. How I was going to be able to keep this from him was beyond me but I promised Lexi and I never break promises.

I felt horrible for being absent from the festivities after inviting Bethany. She was probably pissed at me, I was hoping to find her and maybe get this day back on track. As I looked around for her I stopped and chatted with everyone else, just to make sure I hadn't missed anything, though I was sure I knew more than they did.

"Hey Seth." Quil said when I came up to him and Adryen. "How are you feeling?"

"Good good, so very good."

It was the first sentence Id uttered since coming out of the house and it made me realize I might have still been just a tiny bit high.

"Where's my boy at?" Billy black said coming up behind me, Linda Call with him. I may have jumped alittle, wondering if Billy knew I was or had been stoned for the most part of the last hour.

"Um..last I saw …he was..uh..with Lexi.." I started nodding. "Yeah and Bruce…I mean…Emmett."

"Hmmm." Billy said a weird look crossing his face.

"Emmett?" Ms Call said looking at Billy. "That's the big one right?" Billy nodded and she pointed off to the woods. "I saw him leave with the blond one."

"The blond one?" I asked looking around. "Who?"

"Rose." Adryen said. "She came storming out of the house earlier and he followed her. Probably trying to win her back since Lexi is done with him."

"What?" Billy asked curiously.

"Yeah they broke up… " I said nodding. "Because….I don't know…why… but they did."

"Does it have anything to do with Jacob?" Billy asked narrowing his eyes.

"No." I said quickly. "Well…" I shook my head. "No."

"I heard Emmett caught her with Edward." Quil commented.

"He didn't catch her." I said rolling my eyes. Billy was staring at me. "I mean….what?"

"Sounds like Seth knows something we don't." Adryen said crossing her arms. I started shaking my head and pointed when I saw Edward walk out the front door. Everyone looked and I took off.

I didn't know what I was supposed to say or what I wasn't supposed to say. I knew I wasn't supposed to mention Lexi's "condition" but that's as far as the conversation went. I decided it was in my best interest to just run away.

I could feel someone was eyeing me and I turned around to see Edward standing there on the porch, Billy and Adryen crowded around him. I waved and walked on.

I caught Bethany's scent nearby but I didn't see her so I stopped and looked around. I saw Emmett first, then Rose… then Bethany came out from the woods behind them.

"Weird…." I was standing there with my eyebrows scrunched together when she approached me.

"There you are Seth." She said sounding happy to see me. "I was wondering if you.. I don't know… maybe…" She cleared her throat. "Were avoiding me"

"What?" I asked shaking my head. "No..no...I was just..it was… there was something… I uh had to do… Im so sorry to keep you out here alone…really…I.."

Emmett was standing there staring at me. He made a gesture like he was smoking a joint and I waved him away. I could hear him laugh as he and Rose walked off.

"So anyway… Um... have you met Cullen?"

"I haven't." Bethany smiled sweetly and I offered her my hand.

"Well shall we then?"

Edwards POV

The moment I stepped onto the porch I was ambushed by Adryen and Billy Black. Seth's words echoed in their thoughts and I glared at him from across the yard.

What did you do? Adryen asked in her mind, giving me a hateful look.

I hope Jake kicks your ass once and for all. Billy thought.

"Well hello everyone…" I smiled at Ms. Call who was just following Billy and nodded to Quil who was always just trying to stay out of things.

"Where's Lexi?" Adryen asked when I made no move to answer her thoughts.

"She's freshening up, she'll be out momentarily…" I said it but I wasn't sure if she planned to come out at all. I wish I hadn't.

"And Jake?" Billy asked.

Hes upstairs getting stoned with a kidnapped rockstar.

"I believe he's in the restroom…"

Adryen glared at me, knowing I knew things she didn't and it was killing her. I smiled widely and nodded towards Jasper who was playing with Cullen. Sunshine was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Sunshine?"

"Why do you care?" Adryen snapped. "I saw you talking to her earlier. You've done something."

"Me?" I asked innocently. "Ofcourse not." Adryen narrowed her eyes at me.

"Im gonna go find Jacob." Billy said gesturing for Linda to help him onto the porch.

"Oh no…" I said putting my hand on Linda's arm to stop her. "No need for the trouble, I'll just go and let him know you're looking for him."

"I think I'll help you." Adryen said following me into the house. "What the hell is going on?" She asked the moment the front door closed.

"Nothing." I said moving towards the stairs.

"What is Jake doing?" She said looking up at the stairs. "Or do I not want to know?" Her thoughts pertained to Drea and I had to laugh.

"Yeah he wishes." I turned and continue up the stairs. She followed.

"Well what then?" She asked when we came into the hallway. I could tell by the look on her face she smelled it. It was hard not too.

We both turned when the bathroom door opened and Drea stepped out. She was surprised to see us standing there.

"Are you smoking pot?" Adryen asked her wide eyed. Drea looked slightly taken aback by the question and her eyes went to Sunshine's door almost immediately.

"That's the smell." She suddenly looked livid. "She told me she stopped." After all the shit Id been through today, I couldn't help but laugh when Drea started beating on Sunshine's door.

"She?" Adryen asked then gasped and looked at me. She knew Jacob was in that room and she knew Sunshine was not the one with him.

"Open this door right now." Drea yelled and the locks clicked and That guy stuck his head out.

"You banged?" He asked with a silly grin.

"Where is she?" Drea snapped pushing the door open. "I swear I …." She stopped midsentence when she saw Jacob sitting there in the floor leaned up against Sunshine's bed. She looked around only then realizing Sunshine wasn't there. Jacob was on his feet quickly when he saw his sister. That guy realized his issue.

"Aw damn."

"Jacob…" She said shocked beyond words. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Drea asked giving me a look.

"After everything else that's happened today?" I asked with a smirk. "Yes this is hilarious."

"Oh my god no wonder Edward wouldn't let Dad come find you…oh my god... if he knew what you were doing…"

"You stopped my dad?" Jake asked with a grin on his face. I nodded and he held his fist up until I touched my fist to his. "Dude." He looked at Adryen. "Though bringing my sister wasnt necessary."

"She followed me. She thinks I did something horrid."

"Well technically…" He glanced at Drea.

"That's a secret." I smirked and Drea looked furious.

"What's a secret?" Adryen asked looking between us then eyeing Drea.

"Oh for god sakes." Drea sighed. "You might as well just tell everyone." I looked at her then looked at Jake who looked at that guy.

"Drexi's pregnant." He said with a smirk. Adryen backed into the wall, her expression was horrified.

"Oh my…god…" She breathed and looked at Jake

"Don't look at me." He said grinning and pointing at me. "He did it." I looked at Drea for her reaction. Her mouth was open but she said nothing.

"Oh my god… everything makes sense now…." Adryen said shaking her head. "No wonder Sunshine is so upset."

"Sunshine?" Drea asked wide eyed then looked at me. "You told her?"

"He told her." I pointed at the guy who put his hands up.

"I didn't know it was a secret at that time…."

"Oh god…" Drea said taking a deep breath. She pointed at Jake. "You know?" Jake nodded. "And Emmett?"

"Oh yeah." Jacob nodded. "He's pretty upset that you would cheat on him like that. Tsk tsk Lexi." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled slightly. Drea gave me this look like she wanted to strangle me but she forced a smile on her face.

"Well Im…glad its all out in the open…" She looked at me and then at Jacob. "I know its probably shocking…"

"Please…" Jake said playing up the sarcasm. "Maybe Emmett didn't see it coming but I always knew." Drea looked at him her eyes showing so much emotion, I could feel it. His words upset her.

"Drea." I said reaching out to her.

"Don't." She said pushing my hand away. "Im sorry…Im not feeling well right now… I need to lay down." With that she rushed towards her bedroom and slammed the door. I eyed Jake, and he bit his lip realizing he may have said too much.

Adryen wasn't even fucking around with us. She moved to Drea's door and started beating on it.

"How could you?" She screamed. "Sunshine is your best friend, she loves you how could you do this to her?"

Jake and I looked at each other.

"I hate you." Adryen snapped. "I hate you for betraying my brother and I hate you for hurting Sunshine. Shes done nothing but love you, how could you?" Drea said nothing but I could hear her muffled sobs behind the door. I could feel her emotions and I bit my lip trying to keep from saying something hormonal. I looked at Jake and he looked at that guy who's eyes had glazed over and was licking his lips staring at Drea's bedroom door.

I could tell Jake knew what was happening even though it didn't bother him like it did us. He looked at Adryen and sighed.

"Could you cover for me?" He asked softly. "With Dad? Just for a minute? There's something I need to do…" He looked at Drea's door.

"You're going to talk to her after what she's done?" Adryen snapped.

"This isn't about me." He said touching his sister's shoulder. "I care about Sunshine too. I just want to talk to her."

"Yeah Im sure that's all you want to do." ADryen said in snappy tone as she stormed off down the stairs. Jacob sighed and looked at me.

"You gotta tell her the truth." I said clenching my teeth, trying to keep myself from moving towards her doorway. "Jake…"

"Ill talk to her.." He said looking at her door once more. "If she'll let me."

"I wanna talk to her." That guy said. "I wanna talk to her real good." Jake smacked him.

"Dude." He said looking at him. I moved towards him and pushed that guy into Sunshine's room.

"Tell her."

Jacob's POV

I felt bad, I felt horrible, like the biggest asshole on the planet. I wasn't myself at the moment, I was rather stoned but that wasn't an excuse. I meant to hurt her with my words, I did it on purpose, I cant deny that. But now… now I felt bad…

I watched Edward disappear into Sunshine's room with Big D. He wanted me to tell her the truth, but could I do that without upsetting her more? Would she even talk to me? I leaned against the door and knocked softly. She didn't answer so I said what I thought was right.

"Its me…." I said softly. "I know you're upset and Im probably the last person you want to talk too but… Edward cant be here…so…" the door opened instantly and she looked at me tears in her eyes. She gestured for me to enter and then closed the door behind me.

I turned and looked at her not knowing what to expect. She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"You lied to your sister." She said looking me in the eye.

I was confused and wasn't sure how she knew that.

"What do you mean?"

"You told her that Edward was the father." She touched her stomach. "That he did this." My eyes locked on hers.

"Is it not the truth?" I asked her.

"You tell me." She said leaning up against the door. "If he were the father then why couldn't he come in here to talk to me right now?" She looked at me, she knew the truth. "My emotions get to him….yeah…but if he gave in before…" she touched her stomach again. "Why does it matter now?" I looked to my feet. She knew…. "You're the only one who can handle my emotions… he asked you come here." I didn't look at her or make a move to answer. "Why?" She said softly. "Why do you care? If you honestly believe that Edward is the father of this child then why-"

"I don't believe that." I said kinda snappy. " I don't believe it." I said again this time softly and I looked at her.

"But you made Emmett believe it." She said giving me a look, I lowered my gaze. "Didn't you?" I couldn't answer her and I didn't have too. "Why?" She asked her emotions growing with each word. "Why would you do that?" I turned and looked at her.

"To make him hate you." I said honestly. "If he believes you weren't faithful…"

"Then you have more of a chance…" she said not looking at me. "I cant believe you Jacob…"

"Lexi…"

"Don't." She said holding her hand up as I tried to move towards her. "Do you even realize how hard this is for me?" She said gesturing towards her stomach. "To know that I have a child inside me… a child with a father that I can't name?" She looked at me then, hurt in her eyes. "And here you are making up lies, making people believe that Edward is the father. So many people have been hurt by that lie."

"Emmett?" I asked with no feeling. "You broke up with him why do you care?"

"I wasn't unfaithful to him, that's why I care. I don't want him to think of me like that."

"You didn't care what I thought of you." I said it without thinking.

"You left me." She hissed. "You walked away, you were done." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "I never wanted to hurt you, It wasn't planned…. Emmett I didn't…"

"But you did." I said letting my anger be known. "You slept with him, with no thought about us…"

"There was no us!" She snapped. "You left me! You gave me a choice and I chose."

"And two days later you fucked Emmett."

"It wasn't planned…." She insisted. "It just happened…. He was there… I…"

"You were looking for Edward, Ive heard this. Had he been there would the same thing have happened?" I asked giving her a hateful look. "And you really think Edward being the father of your child is hard to believe?"

"But he isn't…" She said softly. "I didn't…"

"I know…" I told her feeling horrible. "But its easier to handle than to think I could be..." She looked up at me, a hurtful expression on her face. "And for you not to want me." I added. She turned away from me then.

"I don't know Jacob…." She said softly.

"And if you did would you tell me?" I asked and she started shaking her head.

"You're seventeen."

"So?" I asked feeling a bit pissed.

"So.. you have your whole life ahead of you." I moved towards her, grabbing her hands and pushing her up against the door. She gasped and looked at me.

"If this is my child…." I said threading my fingers into hers. "Or not…." I moved one hand over her face, she closed her eyes as my thumb slid over her cheek. "I love you… I cant see my life without you Lexi… I cant…." I let my other hand slip down to her shoulder. "You have to understand… it doesn't matter to me… what happens from here on out… I love you… so much…." My voice caught when I said it, whether it be her or the pot.. my emotions were going crazy. "So much…Lexi…" My right hand moved up caressing her cheek and she looked at me, eyes filled with tears. "So much…." I leaned in and our lips touched.

"Jacob..." she breathed, her fingers tangled in my hair. Our lips crushed against each other, my hands moved to her waist, my fingers caressed her back as she opened her mouth to me. I pushed my fingers into her hair and kissed her with everything I had. Her fingers caressed my back when I pressed against her, kissing her lips then her neck, her shoulder. It was then I felt it… the jolt from between us. She gasped and I stepped back. Our eyes met.

"Was that…" I started and she took my hand and pressed it against her stomach where I felt it once more. The child… I pressed my other hand against her stomach and waited. The child moved again kicking against my touch. We locked eyes and she laughed slightly.

Id thought it before but it was then that I knew that no matter what happened, I would love this child as I loved her.

I could tell by the look on her face the sheer surprise that this was the first time she'd felt movement and I was here to witness it. Her expression changed, her hands slipping from mine and I knew she was thinking the same thing. It upset her, this moment, we just shared together.

She brushed past me, and cleared her throat, not turning around.

"Thank you Jacob." She said softly. "For checking on me, for…caring…but you should go."

And just like that the moment was over. I wanted to argue. I wanted to tell her to stop pretending. To beg her to just look at me and tell me she felt it too. But I didn't….

"You're welcome." I said turning for the door then stopping and glancing at her. She still hadn't turned around. "If you ever need to talk…or if you just want someone to listen….you know where to find me." She nodded slowly and I left her alone as she wished.

Edward was stepping out of Sunshine's room when I closed Lexi's door.

"Well?" He asked scrunching up his eyebrows trying to read me.

"Everything is fine." I assured him then in a moment of memory I grinned. "I felt the baby kick." He cocked his head to the side as my thoughts came to him.

"You were supposed to talk to her."

"I did." I defended. "I told her what you asked."

"I don't recall telling you to profess your undying love for her and cop a feel… with your face."

I couldn't help but laugh at how he said that and I tried to cover my mouth to conceal my amusement.

"I veered alittle from the plan, yes… but it wasn't intentional."

"That's why I didn't go in there."

"So I took one for the team." I grinned smugly and he rubbed his forehead.

"I forget Im dealing with a hormonal seventeen year old."

"Better than to be a hundred year old prude."

"I am not a prude." He said faking a gasp.

"He's not a prude." Big D said peeking his head out of Sunshine's doorway. "Ive heard stories." I looked at Edward and we both looked at Big D. I laughed but Edward didn't seem to be amused.

"What kind of stories?" I asked smirking at Edward who looked appalled.

"She wouldn't…" Edward said eyeing Big D who gave him a wink. "Im leaving." He pointed at me. "You too… " He looked at Big D. "Stay."

When we stepped outside I noticed Edward look around til he spotted Sunshine across the yard, chatting with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Cullen was dancing happily around them.

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked with a sigh.

"And say what?"

"The truth?"

"Like she'd believe you over that guy." He mumbled and crossed his arms. "Besides even if she did, she'd tell him…" He nodded towards Emmett. "And your little plan would fail."

"What if I swore her to secrecy?" I asked seriously. Edward laughed loudly like I had told a joke. Thought I suppose it was funny. Sunshine keep a secret? "Im hilarious, right?"

"For real." He made a sighing sound.

"Well what should I do then?" Edward cleared his throat.

"Run."

"What?" I asked turning towards him but he was gone. Adryen and my dad were about a foot from where I stood, there was no time to run. I sucked in my breath and shoved my hands in my pockets, plastering on what was probably a goofy grin. "Hi."

"Uh huh." Adryen said crossing her arms. I chuckled cuz it was funny…and true at the same time.

"What have you been doing boy?" Dad asked giving me a look that felt like he could see right through me.

"Just….hanging out…"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked gesturing towards my clothes. "First this new look… now you're standing here drunk…"

"Im not …." I stuttered then cleared my throat. "Yeah…" I nodded. "Im just …dealing..you know…" I put on a sad face. "Its hard to be here….around her…" Adryen rolled her eyes and Dad nodded in understanding.

"I know its hard boy." Dad said patting my shoulder. "But it'll get better." I nodded keeping up the wounded heart act. "Besides rumor has it...she's feeling pretty lonely too." He squeezed my shoulder and I smirked.

"I heard."

"Really?" Adryen grumbled.

"Get out there boy. Get it done." He gave me a grin and wheeled himself away.

"Unbelievable." Adryen said watching as Dad disappeared then glaring at me. "Did you talk to her?"

"I sure did." I nodded and smiled smugly, I shouldnt have but I did.

"I bet." She said hatefully. "What about Sunshine?" She lowered her voice and looked across the yard at her. "Don't you even care about how she feels?"

"Its really none of her concern is it?" I asked honestly. "I mean… she's with Big D. What Lexi and Edward do isn't her business. Its no one's business really." She looked at me wide eyed and I nodded signally that I was done with conversation and started off in Sunshine's direction.

Cullen met me half way, his arms outstretched.

"Jakey Jakey Jakey!" I scooped him up and gave him a big hug.

"How you doing dude?" I asked still holding him in my arms.

"You smell like Auntie Drexi." He said it quietly and grinned looking back at Sunshine and the others.

"Let's keep that to ourselves, all right?"

"Are you going to give me a dollar?" He asked quietly and I looked at him.

"Do I need too?" He nodded his head and smiled widely. I set him down on his feet and reached into my pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill. "All I have is a five." He reached out and took it from me.

"Thanks Uncle Jakey." He pocketed the money as Sunshine and the others approached us.

"What'd you do?" Jasper asked crossing his arms and giving me an all knowing look.

"What didn't he do?" Sunshine said all snippy.

"Right?" Rosalie said giving me the most hateful look. I glanced at Emmett, thought about saying something smug but decided it wouldn't be in my best interest.

"I haven't done anything." I said focusing on Sunshine. "To you." I paused. "Today."

"Oh whatever." Sunshine snapped. "It's your fault, it's all your fault."

"What's my fault?"

"You know what." She said glaring. I looked at Emmett who shrugged.

"All right Sunshine." I nodded. "Its my fault. All my fault. What do you want me to do?"

She looked at me slightly taken aback that I had agreed with her.

"Well for starters you shouldn't go around wearing other people's clothes, its not right."

I had the ugly purple vest off and in her hands before she could blink.

"You want the pants too?" I said with a smirk I could not hide.

She made a loud sound much like a gasp and stormed off across the yard. Cullen went scurrying after her. I crossed my arms and looked at Rosalie who averted her eyes.

"You were wrong for that." Emmett said with a smug grin.

"Hey she asked."

"That is not what she meant." Rosalie snapped, looking off the other direction. "You are such an asshole."

"Awww I love you too Rose." I said putting my arm around her. She screamed and jerked away. Emmett and I both laughed.

"You think that's funny?" She snapped looking at Emmett.

"Oh come on Rose." Emmett said. "That's Jake, that's what he does."

"That's what he does?" She asked gesturing towards me. "Flaunts his….his…" She gave up on a word and grumbled. "He thinks he's so hot and he's not." She looked at me. "You're not." Her eyes immediately went to the ground.

"Is that why you can't look at him?" Emmett asked with this expression that was a cross between serious and amused. She looked at him and I looked at her.

Jasper's eyes widened.

"Im gonna go find Sunshine." She said moving quickly away. I watched her leave and looked up to find Emmett staring at me.

"What was that about?" I asked trying to look confused.

"You tell me." Emmett said his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. Jasper backed up and I felt a bit of a calm come over me.

"I'd rather not…actually…" I replied looking around for a way out. "Hey look there's Seth." I pointed at him and Miss Forro coming from the woods. "Hey Seth!" I waved and the two of them came over to us.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"What's up?" I asked giving Seth a look and glancing at Miss Forro who's hair was less perfect than before.

"We were just out …walking…" Seth insisted.

"Walking." Jasper smirked.

"Yes walking" Seth said not amused. "You guys, what are you guys doing?"

"I was just asking Jake what he thought of Rose." Emmett said a smirk crossing his face.

"Is that right?" Seth said giving me this Im glad Im not you look.

"Is that the blond?" Miss Forro asked and Seth nodded. "She is so pretty…" She looked at me. "You know I saw her looking at you earlier, I think she likes you." Seth looked at me and I may have possibly stopped breathing for a second. Jasper took another step back.

"I think you're right." Emmett said nodding to Miss Forro. "Isn't that….cute?" He said the word cute in a sing song voice. I wont lie and say it didn't scare me.

"That's ridiculous." Seth said shaking his head. "Rose hates Jake. Like hates him, loathes the air that he breaths. Right Jake?" I started nodding.

"Really?" Miss Forro asked. "Well I suppose it could have been a look of loathing… but Im pretty good at reading people and Im almost sure…"

"You havnt met Cullen yet." Seth intervened. "We should do that now." He took her arm and grabbed mine too. "You too Jake, let's go."

Sunshine's POV

This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but was it? Was it?! I looked at my baby boy running around in front of me engaged in a game of tag with Adryen and Quil.

"Yes." I said making a sighing sound.

Yes it was the happiest day ever.

Even with the news of he and she who used to be.

I was angry with him. I was furious with her. One because she didn't tell me she was pregnant and two….well I guess I know why she didn't. She was probably trying to spare my feelings.

Why am I defending her? She's a horrible friend!

I took a fake breath to calm myself.

I cant be mad… I have big daddy now, she didn't do anything wrong…

Well…

I looked across the yard at Uncle Emmett who was now alone.

She hurt him and he doesn't deserve that. I can still be mad at her and I can use Uncle Emmett as an excuse. I nodded to myself and got to my feet moving quickly across the yard.

"Hey Sunshine." Uncle Emmett smiled and glanced at the purple vest I carried in my hand. I looked at it too, not knowing why I was still holding it.

"I didn't want to lose it." I said quickly. "Its Big Daddy's favorite….and now it smells like…" I held it up to my nose for affect and got a whiff of….flowers. My head turned towards the house and I turned back to Uncle Emmett.

"Like death?" Uncle Emmett asked with a smirk. I started nodding.

"Yep. That's what it smells like…" I nodded again.

I wasn't sure why I wasn't telling him who it actually smelled like, but again I wasn't sure why it smelled like her in the first place. I wanted to go find her right that instant, but I was so angry with her that I knew I shouldn't. But wait….

I held up the vest and sniffed it again.

If he was this close to her… what about he who used to be?

"What is really going on?" I asked outloud. I bit my lip and looked at Uncle Emmett who eyed me.

"Im wondering the same." He said looking at the vest in my hands. "You like the smell of death?"

"No…." I said then let out a fake sigh before handing him the vest. "Smell it."

"No thanks." He said holding his hands up.

"Come on, smell it." I said shoving it at him again.

"No." He said blocking me. "What is wrong with you?"

"Just smell it." I snapped holding it out for him.

"Why?" He asked and I pushed it into his face. He pushed it back, then stopped and looked at me. He took the vest willingly and held it up to his nose.

"See…." I said looking around and waving at all the people who were staring. "What do you think of this?" I whispered and we both looked across the yard at Jakey who was conversing with his Dad and Seth. Miss Forro stood idly beside him looking somewhat impatient about something.

"I think Jake looks cold." Uncle Emmett said looking at me.

"I think you're right." I nodded and we moved towards them. "Hey hey." I said happily. "Hey Billy." He smiled at me and glanced at Uncle Emmett.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Uncle Emmett said eying Jakey. "Sunshine and I were talking and she thought maybe you were cold."

"Yep." I nodded and looked at my feet realizing I had voluntarily come over here and refused to gawk at Jakey's half nakedness.

"It is quite chilly." Miss Forro said rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" Seth asked concerned. "I could get you a jacket." Jakey took the vest from Uncle Emmett and handed it to Miss Forro.

"Its not much, its but its warm." He said as Seth helped her into it.

"That's pretty." Miss Forro said hugging herself and sniffing. "That scent, what is that? It smells like flowers." Jakey's mouth dropped open and Seth looked at him and they both looked at Uncle Emmett.

"Flowers, huh?" Billy said patting Jakey on the back.

"Didnt you want to meet Cullen?" Jakey said changing the subject and pointing at Miss Forro. "We should do that." He looked at Uncle Emmett. "Now…."

Miss Forro nodded and with Seth followed after Jakey who had moved quickly across the yard.

Uncle Emmett and I looked at each other.

"That's my boy." Billy said in amusement. Uncle Emmett looked at him and he looked across the yard. "Did you hear that? I think Linda is calling me…" He wheeled himself away quicker than ive ever seen him move.

I looked at Uncle Emmett again.

"What do you think of this Watson?"

"Why do I have to be Watson?" He asked looking at me.

"Because I figured it out, that's why." I replied and he shook his head.

"Well Sherlock…" He looked up at the house and then looked around the yard, pointing at where he who used to be was standing chatting with Alice and Esme. "I think you know what we have to do."

We both looked up when the front door opened and Drexi stepped out.

"By jove Watson, I think you've got it." I said grinning wildly.


	18. Chapter 17 Quite Obvious

Chapter 17: Quite Obvious

Lexi's POV

I knew hiding in my room wasn't going to make this go away, not to mention the longer I stayed in there the more nauseous I would feel. The baby didn't care much for the smell of pot. I shook my head thinking about Big Daddy and wondering if he would ever leave.

I stepped off the porch and looked around, not knowing what I should do first. It had been less than hour since I learned about the pregnancy and I was certain most of the guests probably knew by now. Rosalie glared at me from across the yard.

Yep she knows.

I looked at Adryen who had stopped in her game with Cullen just to eye me.

That was a given.

I saw Edward chatting with Alice and Esme and totally wasn't going to go there.

It was then I saw Patrick and Midnight, both waving and walking towards me. I moved towards them and plastered a smile on my face.

"There you are." Patrick said with a smile. "I was wondering where you have been hiding."

"I was upstairs. I haven't been feeling well."

"Oh?" He said looking at me. "Well you look good."

"You too." I said returning his smile, wondering how we ever got to this. I used to hate him, what he did to me, who he made me. I looked to Midnight. "And you…. Just as gorgeous as ever." She beamed and suddenly looked shy. "How are you?"

"Cullen's been keeping me busy." She said with a nod.

"I bet." I glanced at Cullen playing with Adryen and Quil. "I imagine children are pretty…good at that…" I sucked in a breath starting to feel slightly nauseous at the thought.

"Yeah but its worth it." Patrick said watching Cullen as well. "Children show you the world like you've never seen before." He looked at me. "Even us who thought we had seen it all." I nodded, smiled and nonchalantly touched my stomach. Patrick noticed. "So you're not feeling well?"

"I um…" I sucked in a breath. "Things have been tough…around here… I uh… well…just today…I …broke up with… my boyfriend." Midnight looked shocked, yet sad and alittle concerned.

"Oh no, why?" Patrick asked. "I thought you and Jacob were forever?" My mouth opened and I smiled slightly.

"Oh…wow… no one's told you…" I took a deep breath. "Jacob and I broke up awhile ago actually…" Patrick looked confused. "We didn't agree on…some things….um…" I took another breath. "I was seeing….Emmett."

"Oooh." Midnight said with a smirk. Patrick looked at her and she looked to her feet.

"Yeah so… that didn't work out either…" I took one deep breath, steadied myself and lied. "I cheated on him." Patrick and Midnight looked at me. "I might as well say it, its going to come out anyway…so… yeah…"

I didn't see the point in changing the story now, might as well keep it up.

"With who?" Midnight asked looking at me like I was a fucking idiot.

"Id rather not say..really…" I replied not knowing what everyone knew and trying to save Edward the little bit of time he had left before shit hit the fan. I looked at him talking to Esme. He looked up as if he knew I was looking. He titled his head and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Im sorry…" Patrick said looking at me like he was trying to see into my thoughts. "Are you happy?" I nodded and tried to will myself not to cry. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew I was lying. "Ive never seen you as happy as you were with Jacob." I looked away from him and at Jacob who was across the yard with Seth and Miss Forro moving slowly in this direction. "Do you miss him?" I looked at Patrick and sighed.

"Sometimes…" I said shaking my head. "Really I …I don't…" I covered my mouth and pleaded with myself not to get upset. Patrick knew it and tried to change the subject.

"Yeah so…. God its great to be here." He nodded. "I mean it could be better ofcourse…but Cullen, oh he missed his mother so much."

"She missed him too." I said with a nod and I smiled, knowing how happy Sunshine must be. When I looked around for her and saw her talking with Emmett, it hit me… that she may not be as happy as she should be. "Excuse me." I started backing up and ran back into the house before the tears could come. I leaned up against the closed door and took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

Please… I thought siding down to the floor, touching my stomach and trying to hold back the tears. Calm down. Please calm down.

"You okay?" Big Daddy asked. I looked up to see him standing by the refrigerator. I got to my feet quickly and breathed deeply.

"Fine…fine…" I hugged myself and looked at him. "And you?"

"Hungry." He giving me a look. I felt a sense of terror.

"No…no…" I said softly. "You can't. You…"

"Can't what?" He asked looking through the fridge for a snack. He grabbed a chunk of watermelon and looked up at me. "You look like faaak." My mouth opened and I looked at him confused.

"You're not attracted to me?"

"You be quite pretty like… " He said taking a bite of the watermelon. "Don't tell Soonshine I say that." I laughed slightly realizing he was higher than I had ever seen him.

"Wow…you are …so high." I smirked and shook my head. He nodded and looked ashamed. "Its okay… I wont tell…." I laughed slightly and turned towards the door.

"But I told…" He said with a big sigh. "I told Sunshine….I didn't know it was secret." He moved towards me. "Don't hate…." I held my hands up.

"Please don't…" I said softly. "Its okay… I don't hate you…okay? But… please you shouldn't touch me…"

"Im horrible person…" he said sadly.

"No.." I said trying not to smile. "No you're not at all… I just… you know …my emotions.. usually they… screw people up… and I just don't…" want to have to explain that to Sunshine. "Its hard to deal with... You know what I mean, right? You remember?"

He started nodding and backed up looking at me like I had the plague.

"God yes." He looked deep in thought. Then he shook his head and took off back up the stairs.

I stared for a moment before chuckling and turning for the door.

Edward's POV.

I was standing there chatting with Esme and Alice, actually having a delightful conversation which was unusual when it came to Esme, when Sunshine appeared with a smirk on her face.

"Well hello there." She said excitedly. I looked to Emmett who had come with her.

Wait for it. He thought.

Sunshine looked at Esme and gave her a big hug.

"This is so exciting isn't it?" She said looking at me and then back at Esme. Sunshine was repeating the phase 'don't think don't think' in her head, obviously wanting whatever was about to happen to be a surprise. 

I was extremely nervous.

"It's a glorious day for sure." Esme replied with a smile. I looked at Emmett who smirked.

"More so for you though, right?" Sunshine said looking at me. "Such a surprise but really….not too shocking."

I looked at Emmett and he smiled.

We know you're lying. His thought struck me and I knew this was about to get bad…

"What do you mean?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Esme repeated but was looking at Sunshine.

"You're gonna be a grandma!" She said really really loudly. Esme looked stricken. Sunshine opened her mouth in a fake gasp. "Oh…did he not tell you?" She looked at me then faked embarrassment. "Ooh…my bad…"

Esme looked at me eyes wide.

"Edward?"

"Uh….." I didn't know what to say. Atleast they didn't mention Drea.

"I always knew she loved you most." Emmett said patting my shoulder. "I wish nothing but the best for you….and Lexi." I looked at Esme, who's shocked expression turned to completely horrified. "No hard feelings bro." He said with a grin as he and Sunshine turned to leave. I swore I heard her giggle hysterically as they went off across the yard.

Apparently knowing the truth wasn't good enough. They wanted me to burn in hell as well.

I didn't even want to look at Esme. I didn't want to see the look on her face. The horror, the disappointment.

"Well its about time." She said and I turned towards her, she was shaking her head. "I didn't think you'd ever step up." I was floored and my expression proved it.

"What…"

"Oh my dear sweet Edward…" She said hugging me. "I know Ive been a bit distant with Lexi…"

"Distant?" I asked still in shock.

"I didn't agree with what Emmett was doing… he belongs with Rose.. but you…. Oh… this child will surely be beautiful." I grabbed at my hair, I didn't know what to say what to do. Esme made a gasping sound. "There she is!" I jerked my head up to see that Drea had just come out onto the porch.

Oh God Drea run…save yourself…

"You hooo Lexi!" Esme called, waving her hands in the air. I looked at Drea, she was slightly shocked. I shook my head and mouthed the word run. She didn't and Esme was on the porch before I could even move. I moved towards them, Esme pulled Drea into a hug. "Oh sweetheart you look radiant. " Drea's eyes widened as she looked at me over Esme's shoulder. I shook my head again. "Isnt she just radiant Edward?" Esme pulled back and looked at me.

"Always…." I said keeping my head down.

"Have you told Carlisle?" Esme asked still in crazy mode. "Does everyone know? Are you going to announce it?" Drea's eyes cut into me, I could feel it.

"Actually we were hoping to keep it quiet… you know… for while…." I was at a loss for words and Drea's gaze was making it hard for me to think. She was beyond pissed, though she smiled when Esme looked at her.

"Oh ofcourse." Esme said covering her mouth. "I wont say a word." She leaned towards Drea. "Congratulations." She giggled. "Oh this is wonderful." She gave me a hug and pranced off across the yard. I looked up at Drea who's eyes were a blaze.

"You wanna go inside for minute?" I said knowing the answer. She glanced at something behind me then turned for the door. I turned and noticed Jacob standing there, I shook my head and followed Drea into the house.

The moment we were alone in the kitchen she let me have it.

"What the fuck Edward?! What was that?" She pointed at the door. "Please tell me Esme is not talking about what I think she's talking about?" She took a deep breath. "No that's impossible because there's no way in hell she could be that happy."

"Yeah…I thought the same.." I mumbled and she grabbed my shirt front.

"What happened?" I jerked away from her.

"You wanted this." I said pointing at her. She started shaking her head. "You wanted people to think I was the father, you did… admit it."

"I wanted Emmett and Jacob to hate me. I wanted them to think that yes... but Jacob knows the truth." She glared at me. "Thanks a lot for that."

"Hey I didn't tell him, he knew!" I snapped. "He knows you well enough to know you wouldn't cheat on Emmett, you should be happy he thinks that much of you." She looked at me wide eyed. "Yeah mmm hmmm.."

"What about Esme? She finally asked. "What possessed you tell her?"

"Well.." I said making a sound like I was clearing my throat.

"You didn't tell her…" Drea said softly, her eyes wide. "Jacob?" I shook my head. "Sunshine?" I was quiet and she rubbed her forehead.

"There's more…." I said softly, knowing she'd be upset but would be relieved at the same time. She looked at me waiting. "Seems Sunshine knows the truth…." She started nodding her eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

"Well that's great… right? She knows…oh…" She sighed. "Wait… If she knows . ….why did she tell Esme?"

"Im not sure…."I said looking away from her.

"What are you not telling me?" She crossed her arms and gave me a look.

"Sunshine's not the only one who knows the truth.." I said looking at her. She just stared at me. "Emmett knows too." Her mouth opened and she turned away from me.

"Why?" She screamed. "Oh my god… what the fuck….Who told them?"

"I don't know… I think… I dunno maybe they figured it out?"

"Well obviously it doesn't make a difference." Drea said shaking her head. "Sunshine still hates me or she wouldn't have told Esme. Damn it."

"Its okay…" I said trying to be positive but I was pretty sure it was far from okay. "Esme's not going to say anything and those who matter know the truth."

"I didn't want Emmett to know…." She said sighing. "I didn't want Jacob to know…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I cant do this…" Her breath caught and she turned away from me. "I cant let this happen… I cant handle it."

"Drea." I said moving towards her and putting my hand on her shoulder. "I know its hard… but really its better that they know the truth. I mean I know it would be. easier… but really…Im kinda glad…" She turned around and looked at me.

"That Sunshine knows the truth you mean? That you arnt the whore that she already thinks you are?"

"I didn't meant that."

"Yes you did." She said lowering her gaze. "And really Im glad too…. I can deal with Emmett and Jacob hating me, but not her..."

"Jake doesn't hate you." I said knowing it to be fact and wondering if she'd admit it.

"Yeah… I know." She said with a sigh. "He's been nothing but perfect." She grumbled. "I hate him."

"No you don't." I said smirking. "Don't lie."

"I don't know what to do.." she said taking a deep breath. "he's just so…so…"

"He gets to you, I know."

"God." She said shaking her head. "You have no idea."

"You're his imprint Drea." I told her even though I knew she knew. "You're always going to feel this way."

"Yeah well I don't have to like it."

"Right… as if you don't like it…" I said with a smirk.

"I don't like it."

"Yeah like how you didn't like it when he was kissing you earlier… how you didn't kiss him back." She glared at me. "I read his mind." I smirked. "I told him he was wrong for it." Drea grumbled and turned away.

"What do I do Edward?" She asked softly. She turned back to me and gave me a look. She sniffled slightly and the air around me changed.

Oh fuck….

"Please tell me..Edward…" She moved towards me and reached out to me.

"Don't touch me." I said quickly. Her hands lingered in the air and she took a step back.

"Im sorry…" She said trying to fight back the tears.

"Don't." I said closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Its not your fault."

"Isnt it though?" She asked sounding more depressed than ever. "God I cant even have a conversation with my best friend without causing problems Its horrible…Im horrible…"

"No.." I said looking at her in that way I knew I shouldn't. "You're not horrible…you're perfect….so perfect…" I moved towards her and she held her hands up.

"Don't touch me."

"I just want to make you feel better…." I said feeling sincere about it… though I wanted much more than a hug at the moment.

"Edward please…" She sighed loudly. "I cannot handle you right now."

"Well let me then…. Let me handle you." I said meaning it but she made a groaning sound.

Few minutes earlier…

Jacob's POV

"What did you do?" Seth asked with a huge grin on his face as we moved across the yard to introduce Miss Forro to Cullen.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." I answered innocently.

"Why does your vest smell like…" He looked at Miss Forro and back at me. "Flowers?"

"Not my vest." I said honestly. "Maybe you should take that up with the owner."

"Right." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we should give it back." Miss Forro said moving to take the vest off.

"No no it's all right." I said gesturing for her to stop. "He probably doesn't even remember giving it to me. He's so high…" I tried to catch it. "..ly…. forgetful?"

"Yes he is, highly forget, that guy he sure is…" Seth nodded in agreement.

"What guy?" Miss Forro asked curiously.

"Uh…" Seth looked at me and I tried to think of something quickly but nothing came. Suddenly I heard a sound and I tilted my head and looked at Miss Forro.

"Is that your phone?" I said pointing at her. "I hear something…."

"Oh dear…" Miss Forro said trying to unbutton the vest once more. Just as I was trying to figure out how she carried her phone, she pulled the vest open and reached into the front of her dress. I looked at Seth and he looked at me, with what I want to say was a yeah I knew that kinda look. "I have to take this." Miss Forro said breaking my thoughts. She held her hand up to Seth and gestured behind her. "I will be just a moment… I will be back.. promise." She gave him a smile and a wave before disappearing into the woods.

"Have you seen her phone before?" I asked as we started towards Cullen.

"I have." Seth nodded. "Very high tech."

"I bet." I said laughing. "High tech."

"What's high tech?" Adryen asked watching Cullen chase Quil and Jasper around the yard.

"Cell phones." I answered. "They get better with age." Seth grinned and high fived me.

"Im pretty sure I don't even want to ask." Adryen said giving me that men are such assholes look.

I felt her presence before I saw her, my head turned immediately to Lexi who had just come out onto the porch. She looked stricken, I turned again and saw Esme moving quickly towards her, Edward following behind her. I scrunched my eyebrows together as Esme threw her arms around Lexi in the most cheerful manner I think I have ever seen from her.

"The..fuck…" Seth whispered watching the scene as well.

"Obviously she's happy that Emmett got rid of the whore." Adryen said dryly and I glared at her.

Esme smiled widely, covered her mouth and gave Edward a big hug before walking away. Lexi looked livid and Edward looked panicked.

"He must have told her about the baby." I said not entirely convinced since that wasn't the reaction I thought Esme would have.

"You know about the baby?" Seth asked then his eyes went wide. "I mean what baby?"

Lexi met my gaze then turned for the house. Edward looked at me shrugged and followed after her.

"The one she's having with Edward." Adryen replied. "Who doesn't know that?"

"Doesn't know what?" Quil asked coming up to us.

"About Lexi's baby."

"What baby?" Jasper asked stopping in his tracks.

"Lexi's pregnant with Edward's baby." Quil informed him, apparently Adryen had told him. I glared at her and Seth looked panicked.

"It's supposed to be a secret." I grumbled.

"What's a secret?" Sunshine asked as she and Emmett snuck up on me.

"Lexi's pregnant…" Jasper said outright floored by it.

"By Edward?" Emmett smirked. "That's not a secret."

"Not anymore." Sunshine giggled and touched her fist to Emmett's.

"The fuck…" Seth said for the second time in five minutes.

"What did you do?" I asked looking mainly at Emmett.

"Better question is what did you do…" Sunshine said stepping in front of him and shaking her finger at me. "You've been a bad boy Jakey , haven't you?" I looked at Emmett who tilted his head like he was waiting for an answer.

I was pretty fucked right now and I had no idea how to get out of it. I crossed my arms and looked at Sunshine, suddenly having an idea.

"Okay Sunshine you got me." I said putting my hand on her shoulder and rubbing her arm. "Guess you'll have to punish me..." Her eyes widened and she darted behind Emmett nearly knocking him over which was a huge accomplishment for anyone.

I let the distraction do its thing and took off towards the house. Emmett eyed me as I pulled the front door open, waved and stepped inside.

Edward had his hands on the table and Lexi was on the other side panting as if she'd been running.

"Oh God Jacob!" She said breathlessly.

It was a sentence I would commit to memory in detail for the rest of my life.

I looked at Edward when she pointed at him.

"This doesn't concern you, I was here first." He said that glazed over look in his eyes.

"Romeo getting a little too hot to handle?" I asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and Edward glared at me. "Why don't you go upstairs Edward?"

"That's what I'm trying to do." He replied giving Lexi this flirtatious look.

"Come on dude." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and pushing him towards the stairs. "I know you don't want to do this."

"You don't know shit." He snapped and turned on me.

"Edward." Lexi said pointing up the stairs. "Go to my room, the window is open, you can get some air and I'll come up in a minute…okay?"

He gave me a look like he'd won the battle and moved quickly up the stairs. Lexi sighed and leaned up against the counter.

"I think the hormones make my emotions sky rocket. He's been chasing me around the kitchen. I was going to lock myself in my room but I was afraid he'd catch me before I got there." She sighed again and looked at me. "You're like my guardian angel."

"Anything you want me to be Lexi." I said smiling happy that Emmett scared me enough to run and even happier to know that he'd be pissed to know just how happy she was to see me.

"I cant help but notice that you've lost the ugly purple vest." She said averting her eyes but smiling.

"I like that you noticed." I said crossing my arms and grinning all smuglike. She sighed and pulled herself up on the counter.

"Have you talked to Esme?"

"No but I saw her talking to you. She seemed…. I dunno….happy?" I asked making a face still confused by it.

"Oh yes, she is very happy. Seems Sunshine told her that Edward and I were having a child and she's beyond thrilled. Apparently we're meant to be together."

"Wow." I said taking it in. "Wow…I don't even know what to say…"

"There's nothing you can say." She said shaking her head. "That's why Edward and I were in here. He was telling me what happened, what Sunshine did…and…" She bit her lip. "Emmett was there."

"Oh." I said unable to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "That's why you're upset."

"Yes." She said giving me a hateful look. "That's why Im upset."

"Im sorry, Im not trying to be an ass." I said trying not to sound like one. "Its just… I mean Emmett already thinks that…so.."

"Would you like me to explain or do you want to continue going on as if you know everything?"

Obviously I was missing something and in order to get back on her good side I just nodded.

"HE knows the truth, Jacob. He knows that I was not unfaithful to him." She looked at me waiting for my reaction.

I wasn't happy to learn this, but I tried not to show it.

"Well good… I mean... that's what you wanted isn't it?"

"No that is not what I wanted!" She snapped.

"But earlier you said-"

"I changed my mind, okay?"

"Okay..." I said gesturing with my hands. "Okay Lexi..so what.. .what does that mean?"

"Sunshine knows too and that's good, I really glad she does, I don't want her to hate me, I cant deal with that right now. But apparently she and Emmett thought it would be... I don't know... .funny… maybe payback… who fucking knows… but they told Esme. Im sure they expected her to go bat shit crazy.. but she didn't and here I am fucked no matter what I do."

I wasn't following her at all. I had no idea why this was so upsetting for her, she had planned to lie to Emmett and me to start with, to pretend that Edward was the father of her child, and now people actually believed that. Well accept the two people she wanted to believe it.

"Oh, I see now…" I said nodding as it came to me.

"Took you long enough." She said rolling her eyes. "Now poor Jacob's plan to jump in and save the day is all ruined. Poor poor Jacob."

God she was vicious…

"Not necessarily." I said softly. "I could still save the day."

"No you can't." She said shaking her head. "Because he is going to try to do the same thing and once again I will be forced to make a decision that I don't want to make. I will not hurt him again."

"You say that like you've already decided." I said taking a step closer to her.

"Don't Jacob." She said putting her hand out to stop me as I neared the counter where she sat. "You know how I feel about you, my hormones are making it really hard to hide, but you have to understand that I love ..him…too and it hurts." A tear slide down her cheek. "It wasn't just a little fling, I didn't go to him because you left me, I went because I wanted too, because ive always had feelings for him and I cant make them go away, just like I cant stop loving you."

All I heard was I cant stop loving you and she knew it.

"Im an emotional wreck Jacob. Its not fair to you or Emmett to have to deal with it. That's why I pushed him away and I want you to…" She turned her head. "I want you to walk away, just let me go."

"I can't do that Lexi." I said shaking my head. "And its not fair for you ask me too. Especially now." I reached out my hand and touched her stomach. She made no move to stop me but she wouldn't look at me. "As much as I hate to say it, its not fair to Emmett either. He may have walked away before, but a real man cant walk away from a child and Id hate him if he didn't stay and fight."

"Why do you have to do this Jacob?" She asked covering my hand that lay on her stomach. Her fingers entwined with mine and she took my hand in hers. "Why can't you just walk away?"

"I made that mistake once." I said looking into her eyes. "And I regret it more than anything in my life. I wont make the same mistake twice. I wont do it Lexi."

"I hate that you do this." She whispered and shook her head. "You always say the sweetest things, you make me remember why I love you."

"I'm sorry." I said squeezing her hand and smiling. She looked up at me.

"No you're not." She smiled.

"You got me." I said moving her hand to my lips and kissing it softly. "Im not sorry." Our eyes met once more. "For loving you, for making you love me…. Im not sorry… " My other hand moved to her cheek and I brushed her hair back and leaned closer.

"Jacob…" She whispered and I brushed my lips against hers.

"Tell me to stop." I kissed her again and her hands moved into my hair. I braced my hands on the counter on either side of her and kissed her harder.

"I hate you." She breathed as I kissed her neck and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I know."

"Do you?" She asked caressing my cheek and kissing me softly before looking into my eyes.

"Ive hated you too."

"Really?" She smiled. "I cant tell."

I smiled and closed my eyes feeling her hands on my bare shoulders, our lips met once more and the kiss became urgent, purposeful. She responded to my touch, I could feel the heat between us, I wanted her so bad, I couldn't stand it.

I knew I had to stop before I went too far, even though we both wanted it. I pulled back slowly kissing her lips once more and leaning my forehead against hers.

"God Lexi…" I said trying so hard to be a good person. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

"Too bad Edward's in my room, huh?" She whispered and my eyes went to hers.

"I can throw him out the window." I said actually serious about it. She giggled and cupped my face with her hands. We were about to kiss again when the front door opened. Our foreheads touched again and I grumbled as I moved slowly away from her. We'd already been caught and I was just glad it wasn't Emmett.

"Uh huh." Sunshine said crossing her arms. Cullen stood beside her, probably the only reason she didn't start cussing like a mad woman.

"Sunshine." Lexi said pushing herself off the counter. Sunshine held her hand up like she didn't wanna hear it.

"Cullen needs to use the bathroom." She said glaring at me. "And we'll be on our way." Lexi looked at me and without words I knew what she wanted.

"Come on Cullen." I said moving towards him holding out my hand. "I'll take you."

"Are you in trouble?" Cullen asked as we left the kitchen.

"Probably."

Lexi's POV

"I can explain." I said as soon as Jacob and Cullen had left the room.

"What's to explain?" Sunshine asked looking at me hatefully. "I knew you were back fucking with Jakey. Though I would like to know how you can even stand yourself right now." I bowed my head, knowing she was right. "You promised Uncle Emmett…"

"I broke up with him before anything happened." I told her. "I swear Sunshine, I didn't cheat, I-"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "You still owe him, he deserves better than this."

"You're right Sunshine." I agreed. "You're totally right… he does, but its just… its so hard… there's so much more going on, you wouldn't understand."

"I know you're pregnant." She said flatly. "By the way your best friend whom you are supposed to share all your secrets with is happy for you."

"I know you're mad." I said with a sigh. "I just found out today… I haven't even seen you… and its your day... .with Cullen... I couldn't…" I bit my lip and tried not to get upset.

"You think I wouldn't care?" She snapped. "You think I would put my own happiness before my friend who needed me?"

"No…" I said as the tears came. "No… I just... didn't want to burden you… I'm having a hard time dealing with this…Im scared and confused…"

"Yeah I can see how difficult it is for you. If I hadn't walked in Jakey would have fucked the confusion right out of you." She gave me this go to hell look and my mouth opened slightly.

"Its not like that…." I stuttered, even though she was probably right. "We were talking… and.."

"Yeah yeah and one thing led to another." She rolled her eyes. "I take it he knows that you wernt off fucking he who used to be. Or is Jakey that desperate?"

"He knows." I said softly and looked at her. "And Sunshine Im so sorry….I didn't mean for that to happen, Edward was there when I found out and Big Daddy jumped to conclusions, I hate that you found out that way."

"Its okay." She said looking away. "I hated you like hell for a moment, but when I figured out it wasn't true, the hatred went away. Well some of it anyway. Im still pissed about how you did Uncle Emmett. He deserves"-

"Better…I know." I nodded. "Ill talk to him, I promise I will. But please don't hate me… I can't handle that… I need you..." She looked at me sadly and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing with Jakey?" She asked quietly. "I know you were with him earlier and I saw it this time."

"I don't know. I said honestly. "I cant think straight. He's trying to help me…"

"Yeah Im sure that's what he's doing."

"That's how it started." I told her. "Edward…he couldn't be around me… Ive been crying most of the day… and my emotions… I needed someone to talk too…"

"You could have talked to me." She snapped and made a sighing sound. "Though I do suppose Jakey is more fun to look at … I mean…" She grumbled and I had to laugh.

"I did want to talk to you. But Cullen's here..and.." I trailed off knowing Id already said this.

"I understand Drexi." She nodded. "And I appreciate you thinking of me, but I would have been here for you. I know all too well how hard this is." I started shaking my head, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"No no you don't." I told her. "This is different. I don't know who the father is." She looked at me. "Ive been feeling like this for a while now, right after Jacob and I broke up, so… I mean… I just don't know…and its…its killing me… I don't want.. I didn't want them to know at all… and when Big Daddy thought it was Edward.. I… thought… maybe…"

"That it was your way out." She nodded and I looked at her. "I can see that. Make them both hate you so you didn't have to choose between them once and for all." I nodded. "But obviously you have." I shook my head.

"No…no..I…" I couldn't defend myself really. I sighed. "Ive always loved Jacob… you know that…"

"Yeah but I thought you loved Uncle Emmett too."

"I do."

"Then you need to tell him the truth."

"Doesn't he already know?" I asked my mind backtracking to the conversation with Edward earlier.

"Yeah he knows. " Sunshine nodded. "He also knows you're fucking around with Jakey."

"What…"

"Yeah… thats kinda my fault… and Im sorry but I was sorta...mad at you at the time…"

"Is that why you told Esme?"

"I thought she'd be pissed." Sunshine made a sighing sound. "That was a complete fail."

"Yeah she's terrifyingly excited about it. Apparently me and Edward were meant to be together." She looked up at me, eyes full of anger but she tried to push it away.

"Yeah well…I can see how she thinks that."

"You know I would never…."

"You have before."

"My best friend didn't love him before." I said softly and she looked at me.

"Im sorry Drexi…" She said moving towards me. "I fucked everything up." She grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Its okay…" I said trying to breath. "Its not your fault." She pulled away and looked at me.

"What should I do?" She asked. "Do you want me to tell Esme I was lying?"

"I don't know Sunshine." I said taking a deep breath. "Would it change anything? Would it make it better?" I sighed. "If she knew that Emmett could be the father, she would just…" I shook my head.

"She just doesn't want to see Rose hurt, that's all that's about. That's why she hated you and Uncle Emmett."

"I know that." I nodded. "And she probably thinks that now its over and that him and Rose can be together. And…I…" I bit my lip again. "Maybe that's how it should be."

"I don't think it can be fixed that easily. Rose has an issue…" She thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "And really if Uncle Emmett thought he could be the father of your child, he wouldn't move on…" Sunshine nodded realizing my dilemma. "But what if he is?" She said looking at me. "Would you just not tell him? That seems so…shitty.."

"I don't know Sunshine. There are so many possible scenarios… so many what ifs… I mean if I was still with Emmett… if…"

"You weren't fucking around with Jakey."

"Im not fucking around with him!" I snapped and took a deep breath. "I just… god… I cant help myself… he just knows exactly what to say… and…" I covered my face with my hands.

"Must be a pregnancy thing." Sunshine said with a nod. "If you remember I couldn't keep my hands off the werewolf either." I looked up at her and she smiled slightly.

"That's different you were Embry's imprint…." The moment I said it, I had a duh moment. She gave me an all knowing look.

"And you are…."

"Jacob's imprint…." I nodded and then shook my head. "But…"

"But nothing. You're bonded to him. Don't be ashamed of how you feel."

"But what about Emmett, I mean you were just saying-"

"I want you to tell him the truth." She said looking at me. "I want you to keep your promise. He knew you would go back to Jakey. He knew it Drexi, but he took the chance just to be with you because he loves you. He deserves the truth, from you. Noone else just you." I nodded.

"You're right…" I nodded again. "I will talk to him. I promise." She nodded and put her arm around me. "How did you know?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "How did you figure out that the whole Edward thing was a lie?" She looked at me and grinned.

"Long story short, I was carrying around that purple vest Jakey was wearing and I just happened to sniff it…accidently not all creepy stalker like." She looked at me to make sure I knew that. I smiled. "Your scent was all over it."

"Right after I found out I was pregnant, he said some really hurtful things, I thought he truly believed that I had been with Edward and that this child was his. I was upset and Edward couldn't talk to me, so he sent Jacob… or Jacob volunteered... I don't know… but that's how I figured out that Jacob didn't believe it. He knew that I didn't cheat on Emmett, yet he made Emmett think I had. We argued… things were said… he pulled the whatever you want Lexi, anything for you…he was so sweet… so genuine…"

"One thing led to another…." Sunshine smirked.

"There was some kissing... and…then the baby…kicked."

"What?!" Sunshine squealed. "Already?" She pressed her hands against my stomach. "Oh that's not fair. I want to feel it." I laughed softly.

"You will soon Im sure."

"Well maybe the baby doesn't like Jakey."

"Or he does.. or she… Jacob was able to feel it again... it was a moment…that… I felt like we shouldn't be sharing… " I made a face. "I asked him to go and with no questions, he left. Then just now he came in… and Edward was being obnoxious, my emotions were high because of Esme and if Jacob hadn't walked in…"

"Let's skip that part, okay?" Sunshine said looking at me. I nodded. "So then what you talked some more and…one thing led to another…"

"Yeah… he was sweet just like before… constantly with whatever you want from me, whatever you need me to be… I just couldn't help myself." I bit my lip and sighed. "I miss him so much." I shook my head. "I don't know if its my hormones… but god.. I want him so bad…"

"Its your hormones. That'll pass." Sunshine said nodding. "Wait til the pain comes then you'll be like I hate you, you will never touch me again!"

"Bad time?" Jacob asked as he and Cullen stepped into the kitchen.

"Sunshine was telling me about childbirth." I said suddenly feeling very panicky about it.

"But its worth it." Sunshine said taking Cullen's hand and pulling him towards me. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I patted Cullen's head and he smiled.

"Are you and Uncle Jakey having a baby?" He asked with such innocence.

"I…well…" I looked at Sunshine and she kneeled down beside him.

"Auntie Drexi is having a baby. Uncle Jakey is one of many who will love her baby." She looked at me and I smiled. That was the perfect explanation.

"Like how Daddy loves me?" He asked and Sunshine's eyes flickered. She took a fake breath and looked at him.

"Exactly like that." She said softly and nodded at me.

"Can I see Daddy now?" Cullen asked taking her hand. Sunshine bit her lip. "Are you mad at him?" He pulled on her hand and she leaned down to look at him.

"No Im not mad at him…." She said looking at me and glancing up the stairs "I just… I-"

"How bout I take you to see Daddy?" I said moving towards them and taking his hand.

"Yay!" Cullen said happily and Sunshine looked at me with gratitude.

"Ill go with you." Jacob said opening the kitchen door. "You know just….cuz…"

"And Ill go talk to Uncle Emmett." Sunshine said giving me a look. I nodded and she went on her way.

"What's she going to talk to Emmett about?" Jacob asked me when I moved through the kitchen doorway. I stopped and looked at him.

"I owe him an explanation Jacob." I said trying to be vague for Cullen's sake. "Im going to talk to him myself but she's…" I sighed. "Probably going to make it..worse.." He chuckled. Cullen wondered off into the living room.

"Want me to go keep an eye on her?"

"Would you?" I asked realizing now that Sunshine could say anything.

"Anything you want Lexi." He said those words again and I shook my head.

"I really cant stand you." I whispered and he pulled me just behind the kitchen door, kissing me softly.

"I know." He smirked, released my hand and off he went.

Emmett's POV

I probably came off more angry than I actually was, I cant help it Im cursed. I can either look adorable or look mean, there was no in between.

Obviously Jake was guilty of something, I was more annoyed than angry though. That asshole, stepping up to bat before the dust was even cleared. Its not like I didn't see it coming, and I wont lie and say I didn't enjoy watching him squirm. Intimidation was my strong suit.

I did however feel cheated, but that's not his problem. It was her, it was always her. I never thought Id hate her but I did for that brief moment where I truly believed she'd gone to Edward. That was stupid and I felt like an idiot for letting Jake convince me it had even happened.

Whatever he was up too I cant blame her for it. She probably didn't even see it coming. Her emotional state clouded her judgment, what with the pregnancy news, him being her imprint and Id like to think a tiny part of her mourned the end of our relationship.

I felt kind of bad about what Sunshine and I did, but I wont lie and say she didn't deserve it. It backfired anyway, Esme was thrilled, never in my life had I seen her so pleased. It made me hate Edward and his perfectness. Even though it was a complete lie, she had been told he knocked up my girlfriend and she praised him for it. What the fuck was that about? I would have been disowned if I had slept with someone else's girlfriend, say I don't know.. Adryen?

She was the closest person to me and I smirked as the thought came to mind.

"What?" She asked looking at Seth who stood beside her then back at me.

"I was just thinking that you look lovely today Adryen." I didn't mean to do the mush face but sometimes it just happens. She looked startled, then embarrassed, then suddenly angry about it.

"Are you okay?" Quil asked stopping in his conversation with Jasper noting her expression.

"Fine." Adryen snapped before walking off in the other direction mumbling about fucked up morals and the insanity of most people.

I shrugged when Quil gave me a questioning look.

"The fuck dude?" Seth asked shaking his head at me. Jasper looked lost as usual.

"Watson!" Sunshine shrieked from the porch. I glanced up at her and she smiled widely. Jacob came up behind her and whispered something. Her eyes widened and in a moment of panic she elbowed him right where it hurt. He went down instantly. Sunshine turned slowly and stared down at him, biting her lip when she realized what she'd done. Quil and Seth ran over and helped him to his feet and he growled in pain.

"Oh Jakey…" She said reaching out and he growled again as he took a deep breath trying to will the pain away. He bend over slightly and leaned on Seth who patted his head.

I couldn't keep myself from laughing if my life depended on it.

"Deep breaths dude. Deep breaths." Quil coached him and Adryen came running.

"What happened?"

"I think I broke Jakey." Sunshine said looking sad and afraid. I attempted to calm myself in order to explain what had gone on.

"Don't fret Sherlock." I said putting my hand on her shoulder and clearing my throat to keep the laughter away. "Jake snuck up behind her…" I tried to explain to Adryen but the look on Jake's face made me crack up again. "..he…didn't..even…see it coming…" I laughed again. "Oh..it was classic."

"Its not funny." Seth said looking at me like I should be ashamed.

"Yeah really its…" Sunshine started then suddenly she giggled and covered her mouth. "I didn't mean too… I didn't…"

"Its kinda ironic." I said still amused. "Really. If you think about it." Jake glared at me. "You did ask Sunshine for punishment." She laughed and held her hand out. I gave her a high five and threw my arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

She was my hero.

Upon noticing Jasper's unapproving stare, I slowly let my arm fall to the side and Sunshine grabbed it.

"We need to chat." She pulled on my arm to get me to move. "Something's come up."

"Yeah thanks for taking care of that." I smirked at Jake and Sunshine giggled as we moved away from the others.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. Really I feel bad about it."

"Do you?" I asked with a grin. She giggled again and looked back at Jake who was now sitting on the porch, elbows on his knees, staring at his feet. "Im almost positive he deserved it."

"Yeah he did." Sunshine nodded and then shook her head. "I talked to Drexi."

I knew she was going to say that and I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it.

"She is so fucked up." Sunshine made a sighing sound then a weird face. "Well not like fucked up fuckd up… though she was drinking earlier…" She made a gasping sound. "Oh that is just terrible...she-"

"Sunshine, really…." I said in an attempt to keep her from going off on a tangent.

"You're right." She nodded. "I did all kinds of stuff before I found out with Cullen and he's just fine." She nodded again and grew quiet.

I waited for a moment trying not to look irritated before prompting her.

"You said you talked to Lexi?"

"Right!" She threw her hands up. "Oh my gosh.. she is so fucked up." She shook her head like she was just sad about it.

"You mentioned that already." I told her. "So what did she have to say?"

I guess I did want to hear it.

"She's not fucking around with Jakey." Sunshine told me eyes locked on mine. "…least not on purpose." I nodded and looked at Jake. "Its hard to deny your imprint… and she's so emotional right now that-"

"He took advantage of the situation." I finished and eyed him. He was still head down reeling in the pain and I hoped it lasted a lifetime.

"No…." Sunshine defended. "Maybe…. " She looked at Jake. "Probably." She looked back at me. "But that's not the point. The point is Drexi did not go back to him, thus her promise to you wasn't broken. And really she feels horrible."

"Well she should." I snapped without meaning too.

"About everything. She didn't want to tell you or Jakey about the baby because she knew this would happen…."

"What would happen?"

"Oh come on Uncle Emmett." She said with a serious look. "You can't tell me that since you learned the truth you haven't been thinking about it."

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"The baby. And if its yours and what could be." I looked away from her, not willing to admit that I had thought about it, but I wasn't going to push it.

I knew Lexi belonged with Jake, regardless of how things turned out.

"I know she belongs with Jake." I said slowly, turning to face her. "And if it is my child, yes I would want to know, but I wouldn't ask anything else."

"You need to tell her that." Sunshine said with a nod. "When she comes out here to talk to you, tell her-"

"She's coming to talk to me?"

"Yep, she wants you to hear it from her. She's upstairs now with he who used to be. Cullen wanted to see him and I couldn't bring myself to do it, so she offered."

"Well isn't she just perfect?" I said feeling kind of betrayed.

"She's my friend too, just as you are. I told her what I thought and how she was wrong for it. I told her you deserved better. I took up for you." She looked at me sadly and I felt ashamed for even thinking it.

"Thank you Sunshine." I said with a slight smile. "For being here, for being my friend." Lord knows I didn't have many of them.

"Well you've always been there for me...Mr. Watson, and Ive done some crazy things."

"No shit Sherlock." I replied with a grin. Her eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Ive been waiting for you to say that!"

Edward's POV

I felt his presence earlier and couldn't stop myself from coming out of the room.

"Cullen." I'd said when he came out of the bathroom. He looked at me eyes wide, arms out, moving toward me like a freight train. I picked him up and held him, remembering his birth, the good times before he had to leave.

"Daddy." He said the word so sweetly it almost hurt.

"How are you Buddy?" I asked as Jake stood in the hallway.

"Better now." Cullen answered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I said hugging him again.

"Sunshine is talking to Lexi….." Jake said in soft voice that sounded more like a warning I could read his mind and see he had done more damage.

"You can't just keep your hands to yourself?"

"I tried…" He smirked. "My hands just don't listen." I rolled my eyes and looked at Cullen.

"Are you happy to be home?" He nodded. "Your mom missed you so much."

"Missed her too." He nodded. "And you too."

"Well I missed you too buddy." I could see in his mind that he was slightly upset about something. Seemed he thought Sunshine was upset with me. Made me wonder what she'd said.

"Is Mommy mad at you?" He asked looking at me. Jake looked at me as well before looking away.

"She might be…" I had told him. "Maybe just a little."

"She no bring me to see you."

"Well in her defense I have been….uh…busy." He looked kind of sad. "But not anymore. Im free for the rest of the day."

"Ill tell mommy." He said face beaming.

I don't know exactly what he'd told Sunshine, but it wasn't long after that conversation that Drea appeared on the stairs, Cullen trailing behind her.

"He wanted to see you." She said sweetly and Cullen looked curiously around the hallway.

"Yeah." I nodded, curiously watching him. He was looking for something particular….or was it someone?

"Well you don't look as happy as I would have thought you would with seeing him for the first time."

"I saw him earlier actually, when he and Jake were up here." I replied still watching Cullen, trying to pry. He grinned at me knowing it.

"Oh." Drea said sighing softly, then tilting her head as Cullen stood in front of Sunshine's door eyeing it. Ofcourse. He could sense the presence in the room and was curious. "Maybe we should go downstairs?"

"Good idea." I said picking Cullen up and swung him over my shoulder. He giggled. The sound was like magic. Drea and I looked at each other, both grinning.

Then Sunshine's door opened. I tried to turn around so Cullen didn't see him, but instantly Cullen turned in my arms and pointed at that guy.

"Its him!"

"Dude." That guy said with a goofy grin. Drea and I looked at each other as Cullen started wiggling in my arms.

"No! No! No!" Cullen shrieked pushing against me.

"Cullen." Drea said reaching for him. "Come on, let's go downstairs." She pulled him from me and turned immediately.

"No!" Cullen wailed. "No no! don't leave Daddy! He will hurt him!" His arms reached for me as she moved down the stairs as fast as she could.

The only thought in Cullen's mind was fear. Fear that something bad was going to happen to me. Something brought on by that guy.

I looked at him standing there, he looked confused and slightly upset.

"I didn't mean to scare him…"

"I know." I said taking a fake breath.

What I didn't know is why Cullen was afraid. He must have dreamed something, which meant it would happen at some point. I looked at that guy again. "Sometimes he has dreams about people. Bad dreams especially of people he's never met before." And sometimes they come true.

"I would never do anything bad." That guy said looking unsettled. "I wouldn't, not to a child or anyone who didn't deserve it."

I believed that.

Though I wondered what I was going to do to deserve it.

"I haven't seen him yet." Miss Forro spoke into the phone and looked around to make sure no one was hiding in the wooded area she'd snuck off too. "Maybe I would if my phone would stop ringing." She was irritated and so was the voice on the other end. "I know he wants to know. Tell your master I will make contact when I find out. Do not call me again." She snapped her cell phone shut and shoved it into her dress front before massaging her forehead.

She thought this would be easy. She thought she could jump in get the required information and have a normal life, but it wasn't turning out that way. Things were changing, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go through with the plan, but she had too didn't she? He'd kill her without a second thought. That was the deal, her life for the child. This Cullen whom she wasn't even sure existed.

All she had been told was that the child wasn't pure. A bad seed was his exact phrase. He being the man whom she only knew by the name Master. He approached her after her car skidded off an embankment one rainy night and hit a tree. She begged the mysterious man to help her and he agreed in exchange for her services. Near death and crazy with ambition, she obliged, offered him anything. She was fresh out of college, on her way to Washington to start her first year as an assistant principal, something she worked so hard for.

He held up a hand and others like him appeared. All pale almost translucent. Their eyes were blood red their snarling lips looked hungry. Suddenly the fear set in. The Mysterious man gestured again and in a flash one of his people was looming over her touching her wounds. She was certain she'd seen him lick his fingers once he released her but she was more shocked by the fact that she was alive. The gashes from the broken glass were gone, the hole in her heart from the branch that had penetrated the window…gone.

"You are mine to command now." The man said and she locked eyes with him knowing she'd just made a deal with the devil. "You will obey or I will take your life as easily as it was given."

Adryen's POV

I imagined Jake was hurting pretty bad, sitting there with his head between his knees, but it was kind of funny he probably deserved it. Seth and Quil were on either side of him, taking on the friend role, the brother, the men who knew how much pain he was in. Leah and Spencer approached to see what had happened.

Before I could begin to explain, I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. I heard him crying. My heart sped up and I was on the porch and had the door open in seconds. Lexi gasped in surprise and I took Cullen from her without question.

"Oh Ady." He whispered and wrapped his arms around my neck. Quil and Seth were on their feet and Jake looked up, concern overpowering the pain.

"What did you do?" I snapped at Lexi in the most hateful manner. Sunshine and Emmett were there in an instant. Sunshine reached for Cullen and he clung to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked Cullen but looked at Lexi. "What happened? Did that bastard-"

"No." Lexi said shaking her head. "Nothing… he didn't… I don't even know…"

"Daddy…" Cullen whined. "Why Daddy… daddy…" Sunshine's eyes glazed over and everyone but Jake took a few steps back.

"Edward didn't do anything Sunshine." Lexi protested. "Didn't say anything. Cullen got upset suddenly… when he saw…" She looked around the yard. "Big Daddy."

"Ha." Jacob said then giggled. Obviously Sunshine's powers hit him directly since the rest of us were able to move.

"Why would that upset him?" Sunshine asked a little calmer. "He doesn't even know him."

"I don't know." Lexi said thinking it was safe to approach her. "He started freaking out, saying it's him its him. Edward was carrying him and he nearly fell he was so frantic. I grabbed him to take him downstairs and he kept calling for Edward."

Sunshine patted Cullen's back and moved him so she could see his face. His eyes were closed, his body heavy, and he began to snore.

"He had a dream." Patrick said approaching the group. Midnight was right beside him. She caressed Cullen's face as he settled in his mother's arms. "He's dreamed something bad would happen to Edward not long ago. Some mysterious man attacked him."

Sunshine expression was hard to read as she tried to seem calm.

"I can see Big D doing that." Jake said nodding with a giggle. "Id pay him."

"Big Daddy would never hurt….him." Sunshine said. "He wouldn't."

"His dreams come true more often than not." Patrick said in a mere whisper.

"No." Sunshine shook her head. "Not this time. There's no reason for it. No reason."

"There might be a reason." Lexi said giving her a look. We all knew how Sunshine felt about Edward, no one understood it but we all knew it. Sunshine shook her head refusing to believe it.

"Why is he asleep?" I asked looking at Midnight who had practically raised him. "He falls asleep a lot…"

"Exhaustion." Patrick said. "It seems that when a piece of his dream surfaces, especially something terrifying, it completely drains his energy. I cannot even begin to explain it, but Ive witnessed it on several occasions."

"He had a dream earlier." Jasper said from behind me. I had totally forgot he was there. Everyone turned to look at him. "Something about a bad woman. A pretty lady pretending to be our friend."

As if on cue Miss Forro came out of the woods, waving in Seth's direction. Everyone had the same expression on their face as they looked at Seth.

"Dun dun dun." Jake laughed, then coughed before putting his head between his knees again.

Jasper gently nudged Sunshine and the two of them went into the house with Cullen.

"Im so sorry." Miss Forro said when she reached us. "Hopefully that will be the last interruption. My colleagues do not believe in weekends." She laughed nervously as everyone dropped their gazes from her. "Is everything all right?" She looked to Jake who lifted his head and groaned. "Are you all right Jacob? Do we need to find your father?" She looked around, seeing him across the yard chatting with Carlisle and Esme, all of them completely oblivious.

"He's just being a baby." Emmett said with a smirk. "Can't take his punishment like a man." Jacob glared at him.

"What punishment?" Lexi snapped all but getting in Emmett's face. He held up his hands to block the double punch he was about to get. She grumbled and swung away moving towards Jacob. Throwing herself down on the porch beside him she caressed his hair as he'd leaned over again. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts so much." Jacob said lifting his head. She caressed his cheek and pulled his head to her shoulder. Emmett grumbled as Jacob smirked in his direction.

"I didn't touch him." Emmett snapped. "Not that it fucking matters." He stormed off across the yard without a second glance. I looked at Jacob shamefully.

"He really didn't." I told Lexi. "Jake snuck up on Sunshine and she accidently kneed him…"

"Kneed him?" Miss Forro asked confusion showing on her face.

"In a not so nice place." Seth said. She still looked confused so he whispered to her and she covered her mouth, face slightly red.

"Is that true?" Lexi asked making Jacob look at her and he nodded. She shoved him. "Damn it. Another one for my list of apologies I have to make to him."

"What else do you have to apologize for?" Jake asked trying not to smile.

"Nothing that concerns you." She said with a hateful look. She looked across the yard. "Now if you people will excuse me Im going to go wander around in the woods until something big and scary finds me."

"Are there bears in the woods?" Miss Forro asked watching Lexi disappear through the trees.

"Not as big and scary as Emmett." Seth said sucking in a breath and looking at Jake.

Lexi's POV

Why do I always make the wrong assumptions? Why? Not just sometimes but all the freaking time. Im always wrong about everything. I always jump the gun, get angry, spraying dust on the innocents in my path.

I laughed to myself, thinking that sounded like something Sunshine would say. Atleast that didn't happen. Atleast I kept my emotions in check this time. This time… I bit my lip and looked around the woods. He could be anywhere, id have to do just as Id said. Wait for him to find me, though he probably already had and was waiting. I spun around in a circle and put my hands on my hips staring out at nothing.

"Emmett." I snapped. "Im so tired of doing this. Im always having to come out here running after someone who's so childish they cant stay and talk like a grown up." I waited hoping that would make him angry enough to approach. But it didn't. Either he wasn't around or wasn't taking the bait. I sighed. "Emmett….Im sorry." I looked around. "For accusing you of hurting Jacob. I know you would never do that unless he provoked you in which case…" I made a face realizing the facts. "…Id still blame you…." I let out a breath. "I always blame you…"

Suddenly my head started hurting and I rubbed my forehead before sitting down on the ground and pulling my knees to my chest. The tears came involuntarily and I couldn't stop them.

"Oh why?" I cried, hating my emotions which in recent events had become uncontrollable. "Stop crying..."

"Please." Came Emmett's voice from somewhere behind me. I got to my feet and wipped my eyes, hoping the action would make it stop.

"Emmett." I said knowing he was there but not seeing him. "Please come out and talk to me. There's so much I need to say…. So much…" the tears came again. "God…"

"I wish I could hold you." Emmett said stepping out from behind the trees. "Make it all go away." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself.

"That would make things worse." I said remembering the last time he did that.

"It would feel good though." He smirked. I knew my emotions were effecting him and he knew it too. He stood still a few feet from me, he wouldn't approach me, he'd wait for me to make a move. I only hoped I could be as strong as him.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"God these hormones…" I said softly. "Ive got to get this under control before I do something stupid."

"Oh is that what it would be?" Emmett asked, looking slightly hurt. "Stupid?"

"Im not just talking about this." I pointed between us. "I can not control myself ….my mind... my body…" I rubbed my forehead and took a deep breath.

"I can help you." He said taking a step towards me. "Whatever you want."

"No." My hand shot out immediately. "No…no…" I shook my finger at him. "That's exactly what he says. Let me help you…whatever you want…" I started mumbling. "So sweet, so perfect…so damn charming and hard to …deny…"

"But not me?" Emmett asked knowing damn well it was a lie but I took the bait. Hook. Line and Sinker.

"You know that's not true. I really want to make this work. I need you." I said moving towards him. "I know we can be friends again Emmett." I was standing too close to him and I knew it. The pull was there, my body and mind wanted things I had no business doing. "You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"You gonna prove it?" He asked, his body was practically shaking as he held control of himself, fighting the pull I had on him. Reeling me in, one coy phrase at a time. Baited I looked at him and the dimples appeared. I couldn't stop staring at his lips.

"Oh my god I hate you so much." I said throwing myself at him and kissing him so roughly he stumbled slightly. His lips were just as aggressive but his hands were only on me briefly before he shoved me back.

"I can't keep doing this." He said running his fingers through his hair and turning away. His fists clenched and he grumbled. "I want too, I fucking want too so bad…so bad." He cursed again and swung around to face me. His eyes a blaze. "You can't keep doing this Lexi." He shook his head. "It's not fair!" His voice boomed then he quieted. "WE…can't keep doing this. Im just as at fault as you but I won't let it happen again." He pointed at me but turned his gaze. "Im done with this."

"Emmett…"

"Im done with being second. Im done with the drama, the bull shit." He looked up at me. "Im done playing games Lexi, do you understand? Im done with it, with you, with the whole charade. I am no longer a part of this." His gaze went to my hands protectively covering my stomach then looked up at me. "If that changes, feel free to let me know." He turned to leave and I threw myself at him again.

"Emmett please…." I begged and he shook me away from him.

"Don't." He snapped. "Don't touch me Don't beg me. Don't even look at me." He clenched his teeth and disappeared.

I fell to my knees sighing. The tears came again and I laughed softly. I was losing my mind.

Emmett's POV

Maybe I was a little too harsh but I had no choice. I was angry at myself for giving in again, I was furious with her for letting me do it. I don't want her to want me. That would only make me fight a battle Ill always lose. I needed her to hate me, for my own sanity. I can not be the father of that child because then it would never be over. I would be bonded to her for eternity. I fucked up, I should have never taken the chance. I should never told her how I felt. I should never have touched her. I should have been her friend, and nothing more. Now there is a child…

I shook my head shaking the thoughts of what if from my mind.

"No." I told myself. "No." I cant think about what would happen. I wont think about it. Its not worth it. "She's not worth it." I sucked in a fake breath hearing how easily I can lie to myself. Now if only I can make everyone else believe it.

Id calmed down by the time I got back to the yard. Looking back I hoped that Lexi would find her way back, I felt like going after her but I forced myself not too. Jake was on his feet moving towards me before I was half way to the porch.

"Where is she?"

"In the woods." I said trying to force a smirk on my face. "Probably crying because things didn't go her way." Jake's head cocked to the side. "Im out."

"Out?"

"Out. As in no longer available. Done. Its over. You win." I patted him on the back and left him standing there dumbstruck.

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked as I approached the porch. Quil and Adryen looked up at me.

"Wonderful." I said forcing a smile. "Its over. Its all over."

"What's …over?" She asked confused.

"The dramatic bull shit with me and Jake."

"Judging by the happy tone of your voice, I take it you won?"

"Well I guess you could say that." I said trying to sound mean. "She is such a whore and now I no longer have to deal with it." Everyone looked at me oddly. It was probably the first time I'd ever really said anything hateful about Lexi. "Am I right?" They looked at each other.

"Really?" Rosalie said looking confused and unsure.

"Really." I looked across the yard noticing Jake had disappeared. "Probably fucking Jake as we speak."

"Really?" She said again, this time her eyes narrowed. "Really…"

"You sound upset." I said as more of a question. She looked up at me. "You got something going on with Jake?" I knew it wasn't my business but I was beyond curious at her recent behavior around him.

"What?" She asked faking shock. "Why in the hell would you think that?"

"Think what?" Edward asked coming out the door. Jasper right behind him. He looked at Rosalie then at me. I repeated the question in my mind and Edward's eyes widened then he laughed. "Move over." He said to Adryen and Quil so he could sit on the porch. "Go on…" He gestured to me. "Why would you think that something was going on with Rose and Jake?" HE repeated for Jasper's benefit. Jasper's eyes widened and he scrunched himself between Edward and Adryen, everyone waiting.

It was blantanly suspicious. Maybe I was right?

"You know what?" I said chuckling in stunned amusement. "I don't even give a fuck, really." I started to walk away then turned back. "Have you not learned your lesson?" I should have walked away, I shouldn't have said it but I I couldn't stop myself. "You're never going to be her. No matter how hard you try."

Rose looked like I had slapped her and in a way it was like I had. I shook my head and stormed away.

Jasper's POV

"Well that was disappointing." I said looking at Edward who nodded.

"I know, right?"

I thought something was going on with them too, and judging by Rosalie's expression it was true.

"Rose?" Adryen asked getting to her feet. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Rosalie said hatefully. She looked at Edward who raised an eyebrow.

"Where is old Jake anyway?" I asked looking around.

"He's probably with Lexi." Quil replied nodding towards the woods.

"Who's with Drexi?" Sunshine asked coming out onto the porch. "Uncle Emmett? "

"No Jake." I told her as Adryen disappeared into the house to sit with Cullen.

"What?" Sunshine asked and looked around spotting Emmett across the yard. "Why?" She looked at Rose. "What's wrong with you?"

"Emmett accused her of having something going on with Jake." Edward said trying not to smirk. Sunshine's mouth dropped open.

"Ooooh what happened? What'd you say? What's going on? I knew there was something going on!"

"There is nothing going on!" Rosalie snapped, grumbled and ran off into the woods.

"Who thinks she's lying?" Sunshine asked. "Show of hands." Edward had his hand up before she finished the sentence. "What do you know?" He smirked and looked at me.

"You told him not to talk to you, remember?" I recounted the earlier conversation id witnessed in the house.

Sunshine was upset by Cullen's dream and refused to allow anything like it to ever happen. She told both Edward and Big Daddy never to speak to each other again, nor be in the same room. She also declared Edward was never to speak to her again in the event he said something that would make Big Daddy mad enough to attack him.

"God I hate when people listen to me." Sunshine grumbled.

"I wouldn't tell you anyway." Edward said getting to his feet. "Not my place. Im not one to cause drama." Everyone gave him a look. "On purpose." Still looking at him. "Without Drea's help?" Everyone nodded.

"Does Drexi know whatever it is you know?" Sunshine asked and pointed at me to repeat her question.

"Yeah Lexi, man I can't see her loving that." I said not really repeating the question as much as adding too it.

"Its nothing, really." Edward said his voice taking on concerned tone. I looked up to see Jake coming out of the woods, Lexi's hand in his, neither of them looked particularly happy.

"Maybe someone should ask Jakey?" Sunshine said more to herself than anyone else.

"Looks like someone is about to….." Quil said and we all looked up to see Emmett making his way towards them. Everyone sucked in a breath, fake or not.

Jacob's POV

When I found Lexi she wasn't crying but she had been. She tried to look cheerful but I could tell she was upset. I knew she had talked to Emmett, but had no idea what was said. I didn't ask questions, just offered to walk her back to the house. She let me take her hand, but it was far from a romantic walk back. Complete and utter silence too.

I didn't know what to think about it. Emmett seemed to be cool about whatever was said between them but not Lexi, she seemed sad…almost devastated.

Emmett came towards us the moment we stepped through the trees. The expression on his face was hard to read but I was pretty sure it wasn't going to be pleasant

"What the fuck is going on?" He snapped. Lexi looked confused and dropped my hand.

"Emmett…" She reached out for him and he snatched his arm back.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" His voice was so full of hatred, it was unbelievable.

"Hey dude." I said stepping between them. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Hey hey hey…" Edward came flying across the yard trying to get between Emmett and I. "We're all friends here." He put his hands out and I stepped back, taking Lexi's hand again.

"The hell we are." Emmett snapped and shoved him.

"You don't fucking care remember?" Edward said getting his balance and pointing at him. "This is not the way to prove that." Emmett eyed him for a moment, glared at me then walked away. "Well now…" Edward said smoothing out his shirt and looking between us. "How are things?" Lexi looked at him, sniffled and forced her hand out of mine. She started towards the house and before I could go after her Edward grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn back.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" I snapped. "He said it was over. He was done."

"This isn't about Drea." Edward said giving me a look.

"Then what?" I asked confused. "What happened? What did I do?" He looked at me for a minute then at Emmett who was still fuming across the yard. His back was to us but I could tell by the clenched fists he was pissed….at me…apparently.

"What didn't you do?"

"Its been a long day and Ive been wasted for the most of it. Could you just tell me? Id really like to talk to Lexi right now."

"You may want to talk to Emmett first." Edward told me. "He probably just wants to see if you'd admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That something happened between you two."

"I thought this wasn't about Lexi?"

"Its not!" Edward snapped like I was a complete moron.

"Then who?"

"Jesus Jake, how many girls you got something going on with?"

"None." I said confused. "Aside from Lexi, but it was just a kiss…." I stopped mid sentence and looked over at Emmett, he was still fuming. Rose. "Oh fuckin shit… did you tell him?" I growled not the least bit happy about this.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are an asshole and like to see me suffer."

"While that is true on both accounts… I wouldn't purposely hurt Drea and given her current condition, she's gonna have a meltdown."

"Oh shit…shit…" I cursed loudly. "Lexi can not find out about this. She can't. Im so close… Edward..so close… oh shit."

"Which is why you need to talk to Emmett."

"How do you know he knows?"

"Because I was standing there when he asked Rose." He explained and my eyes widened.

"What?!" I exclaimed keeping Emmett in my sights, he was good with surprise attacks. "What did she say?"

"He asked her if something was going on between you two. She denied it completely."

"Its true, she's right. Its nothing. An accident, a freak accident..."

"Twice?"

"Shut up." I snapped. "Then what happened?"

"He told her he didn't care and…" Edward trailed off.

"And….?" I asked.

"That she should have learned her lesson by now." He paused and looked at me. "That no matter how hard she tries, she'll never be Drea."

"Oh…fuck.." I said wide eyed. "Why would he say that?" I looked around the yard for Rose. "That is the most fucked up thing anyone could have ever said to her. I wouldn't even say that to her and I'm an asshole." I looked back at Edward. "Where is Rose?"

"Took off. She was pretty upset."

"Damn," I eyed Emmett and shook my head. "I cant believe he said that to her. He's been hateful to Lexi too. What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Really? " Edward asked with an irritated tone. "Really you're gonna stand there and ask that?"

"I would expect him to be pissed at me, not take it out on them."

"Ofcourse no need to be hateful to the one who chose you over him or the one who went to you after him."

"Well when you put it that way." I nodded and nonchalantly rubbed my stomach. Suddenly I felt smug. "I suppose Id be pissed at me too."

"You may want to drop the self-righteous attitude. Had I not intervened just now your cockiness would have got you killed. This is about Dreas emotions right now. Emmett doesn't even know it to be fact and he's furious. Imagine what Drea's reaction will be when he tells her."

"You think he'll tell her?" I asked and Edward looked at me like I was stupid. "He claims to be done with it all. Why start it again?"

"Because he's got nothing left to lose."

I sucked in a breath and rubbed my forehead.

"Okay what should I do?"

"Talk to Emmett. Lie your ass off."

"I dunno maybe I should tell him the truth Edward, I mean Im not hiding anything and-"

"Do you not understand what this will do to Drea?"

"It was nothing. I mean fuck she slept with Emmett and I got over it."

"You're not an overly emotional fairy who could cause more damage than we've yet to see. You've seen her emotions. Shes spiraling out of control, and this is just the beginning. Its gonna get worse."

"Worse…" I mumbled wondering how the hell that could happen.

"You still wanna play house now?"

"There is nothing I want more."

"Then you better not let him tell her." Edward said as we both watched Emmett smash his fist into a tree. It tilted. "Might want to give him a minute."

"Definitely." I ran my hands through my hair and looked at the house. "Someone needs to check on Lexi."

"Im not going up there." Edward said quickly.

"Aww but you're the baby daddy."

"That's not even funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Is this funny?" Edward pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket and held it up to me.

It was a text message. A long text message, a list of baby names in alphabetical order.

"Esme." He looked through his messages again. "Every 30 minutes she begs me to atleast tell Carlisle. I don't know if Drea wants anyone else to know, nor what she wants people to believe. Id tell the truth, but never in my life have I seen Esme so excited. Its kinda nice." He shook his head. "If she knew it was Emmett and not me, we would have to leave town."

"What if its not Emmett?" I asked trying not to sound irritated. "Then Esme's opinion wouldn't matter now would it?" He looked at me, realizing how his comment may have been offensive.

"Maybe we should get your dad's thoughts on the subject."

"I don't want him to know." I said shaking my head. "Not until I know. There's no reason to get him all ….I don't even know what'd he'd be… angry…disappointed.." I shook the thoughts away. "Im not even thinking about it until I know."

"You said you'd be with her regardless." Edward pointed out. "How are you going to explain her new look?" I looked at him oddly. "You do realize she is going to get bigger. He's going to notice."

"Ill deal with it when the time comes." I looked at the house again. "Right now I just want to check on Lexi."

"I don't think you should do that." Edward said following as I started towards the house.

"Why the fuck not?"

"She'll want to know what you did to piss Emmett off."

"She'll probably just assume its because of her."

"I wouldn't risk it." Edward said concerned. "If she asks questions, you'll try to lie but she'll see right through you."

He was right. She would. She always has.

"Maybe Sunshine can check on her." He said as we neared the porch.

"Im not talking to her." I said with a growl as I watched her chatting with Jasper and Quil.

"Well Im not allowed too." Edward said stopping in his tracks.

"What? Why?"

"Cullens dream. She doesn't want me to accidentally say something to piss that guy off."

"Precautioins." I nodded. "I can see that. Maybe she thinks you're gonna charm her into cheating."

"I would never do that."

"Sober." I smirked. Edward made a face. He knew it was true.

"Another precaution to take I suppose." He nodded and we continued to the house.

Everyone looked up, except Sunshine who pretended she didn't know we were there.

"Jasper, Jake would like to know if Sunshine could please go upstairs and check on Drea." Edward said trying to sound sweet, he winked at Sunshine when she looked up. I smacked his arm.

That. dude. That's gonna get your ass kicked.

Edward bowed his head.

"Is Jake not allowed to talk to her either?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"He probably hates me." Sunshine said making a face. "I swear Jakey I didn't mean too…" I narrowed my eyes, I felt bad but I was still pissed about it.

"Jasper would you please ask Sunshine if she is going to check on Lexi or if I need to find someone else?"

"Why can't you check on her?" Sunshine snapped.

"Jasper tell Sunshine its none of her concern."

"Jasper, tell Jakey-"

"Oh for God sakes!" Jasper yelled. "Ill fucking check on her." He was already at the door by the time Edward and I screamed.

"Nooooooooooo!"

"Don't do it Jaz." Edward warned. "Her emotions are out of control, one touch and you're going down." He made a face. "No pun intended."

"You were wrong for that." I said with a smirk cuz afterall it was kind of funny.

"Maybe you should go." Jasper said turning to Sunshine.

"Not until someone tells me why the hell Jakey cant do it. He's immune to her dusty dust." Sunshine crossed her arms and suddenly gasped. "Its true isn't it?" She pointed at me. "Its true and she knows it and she's pissed!" I looked to Edward.

What the hell is she talking about?

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at Sunshine, then he turned to me.

"We need to find someone else." He looked at Quil who muttered a Hell no.

"Here's an idea." Sunshine sang waving across the yard. I turned in time to see Rosalie approaching the house. I collided with Edward when we both turned around at the same time. We fumbled for balance but both ended up crashing to the ground. Sunshine giggled and Rosalie looked at both of us unamused. "So glad you're back Rose! Just in time too." Sunshine beamed. "We need a runner."

"A runner?" Rose asked confused.

"Seems Drexi's pissed and we're all too scared to talk to her. Think you can do it?" Edward and I still sat on the ground watching, waiting.

"I don't think that's really a good idea, Sunshine."

I couldn't hold back the enormous sigh of relief and Rosalie eyed me.

"Its understandable…." Sunshine said faking a sigh. " You're scared of her too."

Oh shit.

"The hell I am!" Rosalie snapped. She looked at me hatefully then at Sunshine. "Ive changed my mind. Its about time Ive had a chat with Lexi."

"Nooooo!" My voice sounded strangled as I tried to get up. Unfortunately so did Edward and we collided once more. I reached out just in time to grab Rosalie by the heel, knocking her on her back.

"Keep your hands off me Mutt!" She screamed and struggled to her feet, I held on to her arm and she swung at me with the other. Things got a big crazy as I struggled to keep her down. She ended up grabbing my hair and pushing me backwards before finally getting to her feet. I jumped up as well. She gasped loudly and made no move for the house just looked behind me.

Yeah…. Shit…

I turned slowly and sure enough there was Emmett standing right up on me, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Edward was by his side in seconds.

"Emmett whatever you're thinking…."

Emmett looked at me then nodded at Rose.

"You all right Rose?"

She was as shocked as the rest of us based on her stuttered response.

"Fiiiinne."

"Glad to hear it." He sucked in a fake breah and looked up at the house. Lexi's curtain ruffled in her window. Without a word to me he started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked moving quickly in front of the door. Emmett eyed him. "Its just that Cullen's sleeping…. "

"I wont wake him." Emmett said trying to move again. Edward put his hand on the doorknob and Emmett looked at it like he'd have no problem ripping it off. "Get out of my way Edward."

"I can't do that Emmett."

"Let me help you." Emmett replied grabbing for Edward just as the door opened. Lexi shrieked and jumped back. Edward hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What are you people doing?" Adryen asked in a loud whisper as she came into the kitchen. She looked at Lexi then at Edward on the floor.

"Edward fell." Emmett replied flashing her his classic grin. Adryen looked at Lexi who was blatantly staring at Emmett. "Wanna take a walk?" He was looking at her too and she turned to look behind her then back at him.

"Me?" She pointed at herself, the shock was evident, it was weird.

"What? Friends can't take a walk together?" Emmett asked.

"Friends…."

"If you still want me." He said again with that fucking grin. Lexi's tear stained face lit up, she was almost beaming.

"Emmett, I-"

"Not here.." He cut her off and pulled her outside the doorway. He led her across the yard and all I could do was stand there in stunned silence.

I knew I was totally screwed.

"I tried." Edward said getting to his feet.

"What is really going on?" Adryen asked shoving Edward out the door and closing it softly behind her.

"I hope you're happy." Rosalie hissed, shoving me roughly.

"Why the fuck would I be happy?"

"This is your fault!" She snapped. "If you could only keep your arrogant little mouth shut!" She tried to shove me again but I grabbed her wrists. She tried to fight me off.

"I didn't say anything!" I tried to say it softly through clenched teeth.

"What?" She stopped struggling and looked at my hands. I released my grasp immediately. "Well then… what…" I shrugged not having any more of an answer than she did.

"Yeah what?" Sunshine asked. Everyone was staring at us. "What is going on with you two?"

"Jake?" Adryen asked like I would tell her.

"Nothing is going on." I said throwing my hands up. "I don't even know why everyone thinks that. Its just.. I… I dunno…" yeah that helped.

"Because Uncle Emmett thinks that and he's hardly ever wrong." Sunshine explained.

"He's crazy." Rosalie started shaking her head. "I don't know how he could even think that. I Would never…" She gave me a disgusted look and I couldn't help but grin. Edward stepped on my foot.

"Never." I said wincing.

"Ofcourse you would both lie about it." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I would." Sunshine agreed. "If it were me who…" She trailed off.

"I can't believe you would sleep with my brother." Adryen said looking at Rosalie completely appalled.

"Oh gross." Rosalie said giving me a disgusted look.

"That's just wrong…" I said sharing in the disgust. I mean a kiss was one thing, but sex? I made a gagging sound and Rosalie glared at me.

"Oh please. In your dreams Mutt."

"In my nightmares maybe."

"Hey dudes." Seth said coming up to us with Miss Forro trailing behind him. "What's up?"

"My sister just accused me of sleeping with Rose." I said hoping his reaction would help my case. His mouth dropped open and he made a disgusted face.

"Oh gross." He looked at Rose. "No offense." She rolled her eyes. "Why would you even think that?"

"Emmett thinks that…" Adryen replied like it was gospel.

"Emmett?" Seth's eyes widened and he looked around the yard then looked at me.

"Any idea why he would think that?" I asked him eyes narrowed, wondering now if he'd said something to Lexi and she relayed the information.

"What? Me?" HE asked wide eyed. "Why would I make up something so so… eww…I mean really Rose? You could do better than that."

"Watch it Mutt." Rosalie snapped.

"Mutt?" Miss Forro asked confused. Everyone looked at her.

"It's a nickname." I said quickly searching for more to say.

"For all of us." Quil added. "Cuz we're always together… like a pack….." Everyone looked at Miss Forro who laughed.

"That's rather brilliant. You three are most like a pack. Like a pack of wolves."


	19. Chapter 18: Righted Wrongs

Chapter 18: Righted Wrongs

Lexi's POV

I didn't know what to think as I followed Emmett out into the woods. He had said enough the last time, I honestly never thought he'd talk to me again. But here we were alone….again… in the woods. I sucked in a breath as he stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Emmett-"

"Me first." He held up his hand and I waited. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier… I was way out of line and-"

"No no Emmett. You were totally not out of line. IT was all true. All of it."

"No." He shook his head. "Not all of it." He licked his lips and looked at me. "I don't want to end this, not like that. I don't want to lose you Lexi. I can be your friend, I want to be there for you... for the baby…" I bit my lip. "As a friend…" I nodded and smiled. "If that's okay?"

"Ofcourse its okay Emmett." I breathed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Its been so hard…" I wrapped my arms around myself. "I thought you really hated me."

"I tried." He said with a smirk. "I honestly did… but it just wasn't working." He shook his head. "When I saw the look on your face when I snapped at you and even Jake looked horrified… I just… Im so sorry Lexi." I was going to say something but he kept going. "Ive said some really hateful things to you… I even lashed out at Rose…."

"Rose? Why?"

"Because I was angry and …drew some… ridiculous conclusions."

"Like what?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and chuckled shaking his head.

"I accused her of having something going on with…." He chuckled again and I gave him the go on look. "Jake." My mouth dropped open and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "I know right? It was stupid…"

"Why would you?" I laughed again. "Why?"

"They act so different now." He explained. "I mean you know… I guess… I dunno. They both have to deal with our bull shit so I mean I can see why. I mean I suppose when you're going through the same shit … I dunno maybe they're friends."

"Friends." I said the word. "Rose and Jacob…" I had to laugh again. "Okay, I'll buy it." He laughed.

"Its weird, I know but I mean… that's the most logical explanation." He made a sighing sound. "That's why I approached Jake earlier…" he shook his head. "I don't even know what I would have said to him, I mean even it were true, which Im pretty sure that it isn't…what right would I have?"

"Not even a tiny bit." I replied and he nodded.

"Right…well I wish I would have realized that earlier." He looked right at me. "After I accused Rose I told her that no matter what she did, she would never…." He closed his eyes. "That she would never be you." My mouth dropped open again.

"Emmett!" If I were closer to him I would have slapped him.

"I know, I hate myself for it."

"Of all the things you could have said…" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "God I can't imagine how she feels right now….I cant believe you would say that."

"Yeah well apparently I was on a roll. Im sure she hates me now more than ever."

"Maybe you should be apologizing to her."

"You know how many times I've apologized to her in the last year?" He asked making a face. "How many promises I broke?" I held my arms to my chest and bowed my head. "I know we'll never get back what we had. I wouldn't dare ask it, I don't deserve it. But I do care about her."

"Then you need to tell her Emmett. I mean maybe she'll surprise you."

"I hate surprises." He said with a smirk.

"Regardless, you need to apologize for your behavior."

"I will." He nodded.

"Like now." I replied. "I'll go get her." I turned for the yard then stopped and spun around. "Emmett?"

"Yeah Lex?"

"I …" I stuttered, unsure of what to say. I felt like this wasn't over, this thing between us. I needed closure, something more than words. I moved towards him slowly, he froze when I was close enough to touch him. Without a word I put my arms around his neck for what would probably be the last embrace between us. Slowly his arms went around me and he held me for a few minutes, neither of us said a word. Finally I let go and backed up. He smiled genuinely.

"So that's what just a hug feels like."

I laughed and he smiled again.

"Good luck." I said waving and heading off towards the house. When I came into the yard everyone was still where they were when Id come out, with the exception of Adryen missing probably back in the house with Cullen, and Seth was there with Miss Forro. Edward and Jacob sat side by side with Jasper on the porch. Sunshine and Rosalie were engaged in conversation with Miss Forro. Quil stood idly beside Jacob. I wondered how long Emmett and I had been out in the woods.

Edward was on his feet first. Jacob followed almost immediately. Sunshine and Rosalie turned around to face me. I plastered a smile to my face that for once wasn't forced.

"Hey hey hey."

"Well don't you look happy…." Edward said a hit of suspicion in his voice.

"I am happy." I nodded. "Very happy. So very happy."

Might have over done it just a little bit there but I couldn't help it, it was the truth.

I threw my arms around Edward nearly knocking him backwards and hugged him tightly before letting go.

"What was that for?" He asked very much surprised.

"Just wanted to give my BFF a hug. You've been so sweet today, so helpful. I wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done… and didn't…do…" I gave him a wink and he laughed.

"Well you're welcome." He nodded to Jacob. "But you know Jake helped." I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Would you like a hug Jacob?" I asked throwing my arms around him before he could even reply. "Thank you." I whispered pulling back slightly. "For being you."

"It's a hug Jake, you're supposed to let go now." Jasper snickered. Jacob let his arms drop and I sighed with happiness.

"Hey now…" Seth said holding his hands up. "What gives Lex?" I smiled and gave him the biggest hug of all.

"You'll always be my favorite." I said letting him go and catching Miss Forro's eye. "Friend… my favorite friend…" Sunshine eyed me. "That isn't Sunshine." She held out her arms and gave me a hug, swaying me back and forth.

"Im so happy that you're happy!" She squealed. "Why so happy my Drexi?" She looked off into the woods. "Shall we assume this was Uncle Emmett's doing?"

"Thank you." Jasper said. "I was wondering the same."

"Emmett! Yes!" I said totally forgetting about it. I pointed at Rose. "You. It's your turn."

"What?" Rosalie asked wide eyed.

"He needs to talk to you Rose. He's feels horrible about everything he said to you."

"Did he tell you what he said?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms.

"Well ofcourse." I said glancing at Jacob and giving him a wink. He looked at Edward who shrugged. "We had just had a huge argument, Im sure he was just taking it out on you. Please Rose… just let him say his piece." She looked suspicious, but nodded and started off towards the woods. I sighed loudly, feeling like everything was finally right with the world.

"So Uncle Emmett doesn't care if Jakey slept with Rose?" Sunshine asked and Jacob was quick to intervene.

"That never happened!" He looked furiously at Sunshine who smirked.

"Its doesn't matter." I told them. "The past is the past."

"Lexi-"

"Jacob." I said shushing him by putting my hand on his cheek. "I don't care. Whether it happened or it didn't, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Jacob pleaded. "I didn't-" I leaned in and kissed him softly, shocking him into silence.

"It doesn't matter."

Emmett's POV

I waited for what seemed like forever and started heading back to the house certain that Rosalie wasn't going to show up. I was surprised when I saw her.

"Thought you were gonna leave me hanging." I said stopping in my tracks.

"I thought about it." She said crossing her arms and putting her head down.

"Im glad you didn't." I said feeling even more horrible now. "Rose…I.." I took a fake breath and tried to come up with some reasoning. "I cant even begin to explain my behavior. I was a complete ass and I am so sorry. I understand if you cant forgive me, but just know that I am truly sorry about my accusations and what I said… it was hateful and wrong." She just looked at me, biting her lip like she was either thinking it over and trying to come up with some spiteful remark.

"I never thought you could be so hateful."

"I know. I know Rose… Im sorry. I was angry and no that's not an excuse, but its all the reason I have. I-"

"Why were you angry?" She asked and I just looked at her.

What was I supposed to say? I don't think telling her that I had just come to terms with the fact that it was really over between Lexi and I would help matters.

"I was just…angry…I.."

"Because she left you. Because its over." Rosalie finished for me, again I looked at her. "Because she's carrying someone else's child?"

"You still believe she was with Edward, don't you?" I asked eyeing her. She looked surprised, as if that's what everyone believed. I chuckled. "Edward isn't involved. That's just what Esme thinks."

"Its your child?"

"Its possible."

"If it is, then its never going to be over." She shook her head. "You and Lexi will always have that bond and it will never be over even though you know you can't win."

It really sucked hearing someone else say the same things Ive thought.

"Lexi and I are just friends now, no matter how this turns out. There will never be anything more than that, not if I can help it."

Shouldn't have added that part.

"If you can help it." Rosalie laughed. "Well let me know how that works out for ya." She turned to leave and I caught her arm. She swung around and pushed me away. "I don't know what you're up too Emmett, but I want no part in it."

"I just want to be friends Rose. That's all."

"Well maybe I don't want to be your friend." She snapped and turned around again.

"Oh but you can be Jake's friend." She stopped mid stride and froze. It looked like she was going to turn around but thought better of it and kept walking. "Go on then!" I called. "Go be Jake's friend!"

Shit.

I hate being envious of Jacob Black.

Edward's POV

Everything was going great, with the exception of the twenty text messages Id received from Esme within the last ten minutes. Something had to be done.

"Drea." I said interrupting her and Sunshine's giggle fest. "We need to talk."

"Awww.." She said making a face. "This is the part where everything goes to hell."

"I think its something that needs to be done." I told her. "Now….without distractions." She sighed in understanding.

"All right, come on. Upstairs we go." She grabbed my sleeve and went for the door.

"I was thinking more like over there." I pointed across the yard. "You know without doors…. And beds and stuff." She laughed and moved in the direction.

Im watching you. Jacob's thoughts came to me.

"I appreciate that." I called back as I followed her.

"Okay BFF, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten that you and I are having a child together?"

"Ooh…yeah…hmmm…" She looked at Esme across the yard who waved excitedly. My cell phone went off again. Ofcourse it was Esme asking if she could tell Carlisle. I gave Drea the phone and she grumbled. "What do we do?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I didn't know what you wanted to do. Esme has been hounding me all day."

"Well let's see… okay…if we go with the original plan.. .she'll remain happy and not hate me. If we tell her it was a lie she'll hate you for lying and me just because she hates me anyway. I think lying is the way to go."

"Or you could tell her you were mistaken and Jacob is the father."

"Yes because I want to be a whore."

"Well Drea…" I was going to say if the shoe fits but her glare made me stop. "You were dating Emmett so... I mean that would be the obvious."

"She would just die." Drea said making a face then smirking.

"I cant even read your mind but I know you're being hateful." I said shaking my head. She sighed.

"Well what do you want to do Edward? This is your life too, I don't wanna fuck it up… you know more than I usually do."

"Well I really have nothing to lose…so.. I mean.. its not a big deal." I looked at my feet just so I wouldn't glance at Sunshine.

"Oh Edward…" She made that sing song girly, you're so pitiful sound, giving me the look.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Look at me like that." I said with a grumble. "Like Im some lost puppy who just got run over."

"Ohh…." She said making a sad face. "A puppy…" She covered her mouth.

Oh crap..

"I didn't mean it Drea." I said taking a step back. "Please don't cry."

"I cant help it.." She said with a sniffle. "Go...go…go…" She started waving me away.

I didn't even hesitate. I moved across the yard pulling at my hair.

Why must my life be so difficult?

"You made her cry." Jake said when I approached. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean too." I told him. "I just used the wrong metaphor."

"What kind of metaphor?" Miss Forro asked, obviously this was her area of expertise.

"I told her to stop looking at me like I was a lost puppy who just got run over."

"Oh a puppy…" Sunshine covered her mouth. "You should be ashamed." She looked at Jasper. "Jaz tell him he should be ashamed." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Well what would have been the proper way to describe the look? You know how she looks at me when she's done something to ruin my life?"

"You don't have a life." Sunshine said and looked to Jasper again. "Jaz tell him he doesn't have a life."

"Jaz please tell Sunshine I appreciate her support." Jasper rubbed his forehead and Sunshine gave me a thumbs up.

"Lexi looks heart broken." Miss Forro pointed out. "Maybe someone should-" She stopped when Rose came out of the woods passing in front of Drea. She stopped and turned towards her. Rose said something that made Drea look at her oddly before walking off in the other direction. Drea looked across the yard at us, I wasn't sure what to make of her expression. Emmett came up behind her and she jumped when he touched her shoulder.

She held her hands up as if asking what happened. He shook his head, his expression more annoyed then anything. She pointed off in the direction Rosalie had walked off too and said something, probably repeated what Rose had said to her. He looked disgusted. They both looked at us.

"Somebody is in trouble." Jasper said to no one in particular. Both Seth and I looked at Jake who sighed loudly.

I moved across the yard and met them half way.

"Are you okay Drea?" I asked trying not to ask like I was being nosy. "Im sorry I made you cry."

"You made her cry?" Emmett snapped.

"I didn't mean too. I assure you."

"Im fine." Drea said with a sigh. "So maybe we should finish our discussion Edward… I think Emmett's opinion should be taken into consideration." I looked at her for a moment, wanting more to know what Rosalie had said to her than to have this discussion.

"Whatever you want Lexi." Emmett said automatically.

"You don't even know what we're discussing." She snapped at him.

"We're trying to figure out what to tell Esme. She wants to announce Drea's pregnancy to Carlisle but we don't know if we should tell the truth or keep lying." I summed it up for him. "Your thoughts?" Lexi looked at him expectedly.

"I don't know.. just say its Jakes."

"But she already thinks the child is Edwards and I was dating you at the time, so I would look like a complete whore."

"Yeah well…" Emmett started and I tapped him on the shoulder and shook my head. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "What I was saying is…" He looked at me. "Maybe we should ask Jake?"

I was surprised. So was Drea.

"No." She shook her head. "No… I don't… want him involved in this... it's just… he's… seventeen."

"What are you going to do if he is the father?" Emmett asked her.

"Deal with it then." She snapped. "I don't want Billy to find out…right now.."

"So you'd rather him think Edward was the father?"

"Well its easier than make him think his seventeen year old son knocked me up." She said gesturing with her hands. "Or or… telling Esme it was you."

"How is it easier?" Emmett asked. "I mean really Lexi. Just tell the truth."

"The truth?" She asked like she didn't know what that was.

"Yeah the truth." He said it slowly. "You know what? I'll tell Esme myself. Im not afraid of her." He started walking and she grabbed his arm.

"Emmett." He shook her off him and kept walking.

"Don't worry I wont mention the mutt."

Drea looked at me and we both ran for the house.

"What's going on?" Jake asked when we topped the porch.

"Everything is going to hell." Drea said standing on her tip toes to see Emmett slowly approaching Esme. "Oh… tell me when its over…" She put her arms around Jake and buried her face in his chest. He smiled happily and patted her back, no longer caring about what was going on.

"Whats happening?" Sunshine asked following my gaze.

"Yeah what?" Jasper repeated.

"Emmett is about to tell Esme that he's the father."

"What?" Jacob asked. Drea looked up at him.

"Who's father?" Miss Forro asked, apparently she wasn't very informed. Everyone looked at Drea who stepped away from Jacob.

"Well I guess you're going to find out eventually." She sighed. "I am pregnant." She looked at Jacob. "And Emmett is the father." It was hard to read Jake's expression but his thoughts were loud and clear. He was beyond furious but he didn't show it.

"Exciting…isn't it?" He said when Miss Forro gave him the pitiful puppy look.

"Quite." Miss Forro nodded then looked across the yard. Emmett was just standing there. Maybe he'd lost his nerve. "But why… are you worried about it? Who is Esme? His mother?"

"Pretty much yeah…" I nodded.

"You don't think she'll take it well?"

"She …doesn't like me… like…at all…"

"Oh but why? You're such a wonderful person." Miss Forro and Drea smiled. Jacob chuckled and she glared at him.

"Oh oh oh." Sunshine squealed and we all looked across the yard. Emmett was talking to Esme. She was smiling and nodding. He shook his head and pointed at himself. Her smile turned into a look of fury.

"Ohh…god.." Drea said clutching her stomach. "I think Im going to be sick." Jacob pulled the door open and she ran inside. We both followed.

"Whats happening now?" Adryen asked from the couch where she sat with Cullen who was still snoring loudly.

"Drea's sick."

"I know that's right." She snickered.

"Emmett just told Esme that he was the father of her child." Jacob said with no emotion what so ever.

"I thought you were the father." She said looking at me.

"Yeah well… that may have been a lie…"

"Ofcourse." Adryen smirked. "So Emmett's the father… bet Esme isn't taking that well…"

"Yeah well who would, really." Jacob sighed. Adryen gave him the pitiful dog look.

"There. That look right there." I pointed at her and Jake looked up. "That's the look that Drea always gives me. Drives me crazy."

"You are crazy." Adryen replied then looked at the door.

It was Esme and Carlisle.

They knocked and everyone looked at me.

"Excuse me." I said smiling fakly before taking off for the stairs.

Sunshine's POV

The look on Esme's face was priceless when she and Carlisle approached the house. Uncle Emmett was still across the yard. Leah and Spencer were talking to him. Bet he liked that. Ha.

"Don't be silly, you don't have to knock." I said when Carlisle knocked on the front door. "My house is your house… well technically it is your house…." I nodded and opened the door. "If you don't mind, try to keep your voices down… Cullen isn't feeling well."

"Oh?" Carlisle asked, giving me the doctor look.

"Hes just had a bad dream and it really drained him. I think he'll be okay."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure." I shut the front door and led them into the living room.

Jakey was standing there undressed as usual. I rolled my eyes and looked at Adryen who was sitting with Cullen.

"Carlisle came to check on Cullen." I announced and Adryen nodded.

"That's not why we're here." Esme said crossing her arms.

"Ill be just a moment." HE said moving towards Cullen and pressing his hand on his forehead.

"He may be alittle warm." Adryen said. "He woke up a bit ago and then fell asleep in my lap."

"He woke up?" I asked wondering why I wasn't told this.

"Barely. Just enough to crawl into my lap then he was out again."

"Everything seems fine." Carlisle nodded. "But you really should wake him soon. When was the last time he ate?"

Wow did I feel like a bad mother right that second.

"I don't..I don't even know…" I looked at Adryen who shook her head.

"Probably not since the drive up here."

"He needs food. That'll help restore his energy." Carlisle instructed. I nodded. "Now if you would… tell me where I can find Lexi?"

"Allow me." Jakey said way to happy.

"Hey wait, its my house." I said following after him. When we topped the steps, I nearly had a pannick attack. He who used to be was in my room… with Big Daddy. "What the hell!" I went to open the door and it was locked. I started banging. "Get out! Get out Get out get out!"

"Sunshine." Jakey said pulling me from the door. "Calm down….." He moved away from me as did Carlisle and Esme. Drexi came out of the bathroom, eyes wide. She sucked in a breath and turned from the gaze Esme held on her.

"There you are Lexi." Carlisle said sweetly. "Thought Id come and check on you… make sure everything's all right."

"Everything's fine. Im fine. Thank you ... but really… there's no need…I…"

"Are you feeling any movement?"

"Alittle…"

"Strong?"

"I don't know… maybe…its only been a few times." She looked up at Jakey and his face softened. "But really Im fine…"

"Id like for you to stop by the house sometime. I still have the ultrasound machine." Carlisle gave her a look that proved that wasn't an invitation but an order. She nodded uncomfortably and looked at Esme who still stared arms crossed.

We all knew that Esme wouldn't go bat shit crazy as long as Carlisle was there and that we were all thankful for. He looked at my bedroom door.

"And Edward….when you're done playing with your new friend… come find me." Carlisle looked at Esme and nodded for the stairs. "You have ten minutes." With that they were down the stairs.

Drexi let out a breath she'd probably been holding for awhile and we all looked at my bedroom door as it opened slowly.

"What the hell are you doing!" I snapped the moment he who used to be stepped out.

"Playing poker." Big Daddy said sticking his head out. "Dude's good, its like he knew what card I was gonna play before I played it."

"Really? Jakey asked. "Seriously?"

"Don't be jealous Big J. You're still my bro." He touched his fist to Jakeys.

"No no no." I said shaking my head. "You are not his bro." I shook my finger at Jakey and pointed at he who used to be. "And you are not supposed to be in the same room! I told you!"

"Chill Sunshine, we were just playing a game. I know I promised and Im sorry… but Id rather take my chances on that guy attacking me then being locked in a room with Drea."

"I appreciate that." Drexi said with a smile.

"Yeah well no more." I clapped my hands together to end the conversation. "Cullen needs to eat." I started for the stairs.

"Im pretty hungry myself." Big Daddy said softely.

Awwww…

"Im sorry… Ive been totally ignoring you." I moved towards him and gave him a big hug and patted his cheeks. "I'll get you something, okay? Be right back." I gave him what was supposed to be a quick kiss that turned into alittle more.

Drexi cleared her throat and I spun around. She gave me a look and glanced at he who used to be who was staring at his feet. Jakey had a smirk on his face.

"Food. Come on, everyone to the kitchen."

Jacob's POV

I followed everyone downstairs. Sunshine stopped to talk to Adryen and the rest of us moved through the kitchen and out the door.

"Guess I should go talk to Carlisle." Edward said not looking too thrilled about it.

"Want me to come with you?" Lexi asked giving him the puppy dog look. He glanced at me and I laughed.

"What are you gonna do?" Edward asked. "Dust him?"

"I could muster up some tears." She smirked. "Could be hilarious."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Its not fair to stand by and make you and Emmett take all the heat."

"I think you've got your own heat to deal with…" He glanced at me before walking away.

"Okay let's have it." She said crossing her arms and looking at me.

"I have nothing to say."

"Nothing? Nothing at all? You're not mad?"

"Im a bit bothered…" I admitted. "But really… until we know…I won't make a fuss about it."

"Wow." She said with a smile. "You have really grown up Jacob."

"I had a lot of time to myself."

"Yeah…" She nodded and it was suddenly uncomfortable.

"So.. maybe we should mingle?"

"Yeah actually…"

"You want to find Emmett." I finished for her.

"You could come with me." She said giving me a sweet look. "If you want."

"Do you want me too?"

"Very much." She smiled and I couldn't say no to that. I followed her across the yard where Emmett looked relieved to see us. It was a weird look he gave me. But I supposed anything was better than having to talk to Spencer.

"Oh my gosh Lexi!" Leah squealed nearly bouncing. "I just heard the news."

"Yeah…" Lexi nodded and looked at Emmett who rubbed his forehead.

"Congrats." Spencer said giving her a hug. "Surprised I was." He glanced at Emmett who grumbled. "Are you sure?"

"I already told you." Emmett snapped. "Now shut up about it."

"I fear your man here, hate me, he may?" Spencer said looking slightly sad.

"He doesn't hate you." Lexi said tapping Emmett's arm. "Emmett…"

"I don't hate you." He rolled his eyes. "Im just not necessarily excited about your existence…"

"Good one." I laughed because it was funny.

"Wow Jake." Leah said giving me that puppy dog look which made me roll my eyes. "Im surprised at you. You seem to be taking this well."

"Yeah well it appears that he's moved on." Emmett said giving me a look. Lexi smacked his arm.

"Oh?" Leah asked curious. "Are you seeing someone?" I looked at Lexi who crossed her arms, Emmett did the same, they were both waiting on me to say something. Problem was I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Uh…maybe?"

"You hear that Lex? Emmett asked.

"I did." She nodded.

Something was off. Something bad was happening here. I could feel it.

"But not really…." I tried again.

"Not really?" Emmett and Lexi looked at each other then he looked at me.

"Its like saying Im not really pregnant."

"Right?" Emmett agreed.

"Okay…" Leah said noting the tension. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "Like.. you know who I haven't seen in awhile. Rosalie."

"Rosalie." Emmett repeated and looked at me. "Yes let's talk about Rosalie." Lexi coughed and tried to conceal her amusement.

"Yeah, how is she?" Leah asked. "Is she okay? I mean you know…" She pointed between Emmett and Lexi.

"I dunno….what would you say Lex?" Emmett asked looking at her.

"She's keeping herself busy." They both looked at me.

That's when I knew. They knew.

"Good." Leah nodded. "That's good."

"Excuse me." I said not waiting for any type of reply. I just knew I needed to walk away, I wasn't sure what was about to happen but I knew it was a trap.

I ran into Edward half way across the yard.

"Whoa." He said stumbling.

"Im in trouble."

"What now?" He asked and I opened up my mind trying to recount the implications in Lexi and Emmetts comments. "Oh... yeah… you're screwed."

"I don't even know what to do. They're not like… mad… their just…"

"Fucking with your head." Edward nodded. "Classic Emmett."

"Should I be worried?"

"Do you care?"

"If Lexi cares."

"She said she didn't care, remember?"

"She also said she didn't believe it."

"She doesn't believe you're sleeping with Rose. Which you're not…. Right?" He gave me a suspicious look.

"Geezus Edward, no, ofcourse not." I cringed at the thought.

"Then don't worry about it. Just do what you do."

"Which is?"

"Distract." He smirked.

Seth's POV

"Im sorry you didn't get to meet Cullen today." I told Bethany as I walked her to her car. Even sorrier, I wasted the entire day givin her the run around.

"Its okay." She said with a smile. "There will be other opportunities." I looked at her. "I hope."

"Yeah." I nodded, feeling like a love struck teenager. Though I suppose that's what I was. "I uh..um…I guess Ill see you on Monday?"

"Guess you will." She touched my cheek and I looked at the house, no way could anyone be close enough to see us. I grabbed her and gave her probably the most awesome goodbye kiss on the planet. I only stopped because I was out of breath. Her breathing was heavy and her cheeks were flush, she was incredibly hot. She looked around before waving nervously and I closed her car door for her. I waved and watched until she was gone.

"So this is what its like…" I sighed happily. I went back to the yard to see if I missed anything. I spotted Jake standing with Edward and moved towards them.

"Where's Miss Forro?" Jake asked.

"She had to go."

"Oh? Did you…"

"Nah…"

"Aw sorry dude." He said sympathetically.

"Its okay. I actually enjoyed just talking." Both him and Edward looked at me.

"He's serious." Edward said reading my mind.

"Who are you and what have you done with Seth?"

"Dude really…" I sighed. "I had fun. Though not as much fun as you apparently."

"Yeah well it wasn't all fun." Jake mumbled. I was assuming he was talking about the whole Rose thing.

"He thinks she told Drea and Emmett." Edward replied reading my mind. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh fuck.. what are you gonna do?" He looked around for Emmett. "Did he say anything? Is Lexi mad? Holy shit."

"I dunno. They both keep making implications, aside from Lexi saying earlier that she didn't care, they haven't actually said anything."

"That's not good dude." I shook my head. "They're just waiting…. You're in trouble."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Im telling you Jake, just act normal. Don't let it get to you."

"Easier said than done." Jake replied. "I was so close with Lexi.. so close… and now…" He pointed across the yard. "She's over there celebrating her pregnancy with Emmett."

"I thought you were gonna lie?" I said looking at Edward.

"Emmett changed our minds."

"He told Esme himself."

"That explains the furious expression on her face." I said seeing it clearly from across the yard.

"What'd she say to you for lying?" Jake asked looking at Edward.

"She gave me a guilt trip, you know the Im so disappointed in you speech."

"Oh god my dad does that."

"Carlisle is the worst." Edward said rubbing his forehead.

"What about Emmett?" I asked. "What did she say to him?"

"He's still disowned. Not allowed on the property."

"Sucks for you."

"Right?" Edward made a sighing sound.

"Wait…" Jake said looking at Emmett and Lexi. "If he cant go home… then where is gonna go?" Edward and I both looked at the house.

"Suppose he's not going anywhere."

"The hell he is isnt." Jake snapped and stormed across the yard.

"Should we follow him?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Do you really wanna miss this?"

Lexi's POV

I was standing there trying to blend into the tree I stood in front of, keeping my gaze from Esme's. Any time the baby was mentioned she glared at me and Emmett who acted like it didn't bother him. Suddenly Jacob was there, his hand on my arm.

"We need to talk." I let him drag me a few feet away giving Emmett an it was okay look. "He's really gonna continue staying here?" He didn't have to say who for me to know what he was talking about.

"Well… I mean that is the most logical thing…" I said more to myself. I hadn't actually thought about it but I suppose Emmett had nowhere else to go.

"Really Lexi?"

"Really Jacob." I said in the same flat tone. "What did you expect?"

"Well I thought that… well I thought…" He sighed. "I thought it was over between you two."

"And you thought you could slip right back in?"

"No..I…well.. I mean…I knew it would take some time before you would forgive me but I thought.. I thought I had a chance.. I mean.. we…"

"Shared a few kisses?" I said crossing my arms, remembering what Rosalie had said to me earlier and wondering if he'd ever tell me.

"I thought it was more than that."

"Yeah well sometimes a taste is just a taste."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out." I replied turning away from him.

"Is this about Rose?" He said after a loud sigh. I turned around to look at him. He looked ashamed.

"What about Rose?" I asked seeing if he'd admit it.

"I didn't sleep with her"

"I know that."

"What do you want me to say Lexi?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you."

"God Lexi you said you didn't care."

"That was when I thought it wasn't true."

"Its not true. Nothing happened it was nothing."

"Then you wouldn't be so ashamed." I turned around again and he grabbed my arm.

"Okay okay okay…" He said letting out a deep breath. "I kissed her…twice.." He looked up at me to catch my reaction. I tried to smile and keep from looking disgusted. "It meant nothing… nothing.. not like you Lexi… you are everything to me."

"Then why didn't you just tell me? Why did I have to hear it from her?"

"I didn't want to upset you… honestly I thought you'd be mad. Really Edward thought you'd be mad."

"Edward." I laughed. "Ofcourse."

"He was just trying to protect you. At the time, you were so upset… I didn't wanna add to it.. and… Im sorry I really am. We were just… well we were…. I dunno.. I think maybe… insanity set in… or… " He sighed and rubbed his forhead.

"Okay." I nodded and started to walk away.

"Okay?" He grabbed my arm again. "What does that mean?"

"Just okay." He looked at me oddly and I knew I was wrong for giving him the run around. "Im glad you told me the truth Jacob. It really means a lot."

"So… are you mad?"

"How can I be?" I asked with a little laugh. "I mean really…you can fuck every girl in school and I cant say a damn thing about it."

"I don't want too."

"The point is that you can. You can do whatever with whomever you want too."

"I only want you." He looked into my eyes and it took every ounce of strength I had not to kiss him.

"You don't need me."

"You don't know what I need." He said through clenched teeth, now he was angry.

"You're right but I know what I need."

"What? Emmett?" He snapped. I had to bite my lip in order to not let the comment get to me. The last thing I wanted to do was fight with Jacob.

"Time. I just need time."

"Time?" He asked crossing his arms. "How much time are we talking about here?"

"Well you know there's a two day waiting period…" I smirked, hoping my joke would ease the tension. His expression changed slightly.

"Funny." He replied trying to conceal the fact that it really did amuse him. I giggled softly and he grabbed me by the shoulders, brushing his lips against my cheek. "Two days." His hands dropped and he looked me in the eye. "And its on."

I took a deep breath and watched him walk away, then turned around to find Emmett walking towards me.

"How goes it baby mama?"

"Jacob seems to be a bit concerned about our living arrangements." I explained and his cheerful expression changed.

"Hmmm.. hadn't thought about that."

"Well obviously you'll have to continue staying at my place. ARnt we supposed to be the happy couple expecting a child together?"

"I don't know if I can do that." He said biting his lip and not looking at me.

"Oh come on Emmett. If we're going to be friends, we're gonna have to learn how to be around each other. Lets consider this a trial run."

"A trial run?"

"Yeah and we have two days to figure it out."

"Why two days?"

"I told Jacob there was a two day waiting period." I looked at him for his reaction. He grinned widely.

"You did not."

"I most certainly did."

"So sorry I missed that."

"Yeah so… I expect him to be… what is you said?" I tried to think. "Stepping up his game?" Emmett made a sighing sound.

"Does he not realize that all he has to do is walk around half naked and flip his hair?" Emmett thought he was funny, I wasn't amused.

"Don't give him any ideas. Im not quite ready for this."

"Oh?" Emmett asked with a smirk. "Are you still mourning the loss of the best relationship you've ever had?"

"Well ofcourse." I said trying to force a sniffle. "Im just so lost…"

"You could atleast try for some tears." He replied putting his arm around me and ushering me towards the house.

Edward's POV

Seth and I were going to follow Jake with the idea he would confront Drea in front of Emmett, but he didn't so we just veered off towards the house, knowing it wouldn't be much to watch. Quil and Jasper were sitting on the porch chatting about baseball, which was kind of weird, but what wasn't around here? Seth and I took our places beside our token brothers.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Who knows." I replied and Jasper gave me a funny look knowing that I usually knew what was up.

"Where' s teach?" He asked looking at Seth.

"Had to go." Seth replied then took a deep breath. "You don't really believe that Cullen's dream was really about Bethany do you?"

"Who else would it be?" Jasper asked. "Pretty sure she's the only pretty lady he doesn't know." Seth sighed, his thoughts conflicted.

"Im sure its nothing." I told him. "Maybe pretending to be our friend means putting up a front. You know so Billy and Linda don't know what she's really doing here." Seth smiled and nodded.

I was glad to make him feel better but I didn't believe it at all. Something was definitely not right about her. The only time I was able to read her mind was when we first met and she realized who I was. She's somehow blocked me ever since.

"Sup dawg?" Seth nodded as Jacob approached the house. He seemed in better spirits, talk must have gone well.

Two days. That's all his thoughts told me.

"What happens in two days?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Jake shook his head. "But I cant wait." He looked at the porch and deciding not to squish between one of us, sat down on the ground.

"Ha." I laughed when I heard Drea's two day waiting period theory in his mind. "Two day waiting period, that's funny."

"What's he talking bout?" Quil asked confused. Even Seth and Jasper looked to Jake for an explanation.

"You remember when Lexi and I broke up?" Jake asked and they nodded. "And what happened two days later?" Seth chuckled.

"Ooh dude, score!"

"Probbaly won't be that easy, but its something." Jake sighed then froze as he felt the presence. It was Billy and Linda coming up beside him. Jake had his legs drawn up to his chest, it made him look really tiny and fragile, if you can imagine that.

"Boy." Billy said giving him that puppy dog look.

"Dad."

"I heard the news." Billy said looking at me like it was somehow my fault.

The words Damn Cullen bastards echoed in his mind.

I made a coughing sound to conceal the laugh.

"Yep." Jake replied looking really uncomfortable.

"You all right?"

"Sure sure."

"I am so sorry Jacob." Linda Call said giving him that same look. "I know it hurts to know they have reconciled." Jake clenched his teeth. "But it's only proper etiquette, what with the baby." Billy watched Jacob for a reaction. He merely sighed. "Poor Esme is a wreck. That Emmett refuses to marry her." Jake's jaw tightened.

"How terrible." He managed to say. Billy eyed him.

"Im just glad you are no longer involved." Linda said with a sigh. "That girl could have ruined your life. A baby at seventeen…." Jacob looked at Billy who cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah well…" Jake picked up a leaf from the ground and started spreading it. "Not my problem." It was obvious that Jake was trying very hard not to go ballistic. Had it just been Billy there he probably would have.

"Right." Billy nodded for Linda to move on. When she was a few paces away he looked at Jake. "You sure its not your problem?" Jacob looked up at him unsure of what to say.

It was then Drea and Emmett came up, holding hands. Drea let her hand drop when she saw Billy and put on a smile.

"Hi Billy."

"Hey there sweetheart." He said cheerfully, glanced at Emmett then gave Drea that puppy dog look. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better." Drea took a deep breath and sighed glancing at Jacob who wouldn't look at her.

"Good to hear." He nodded and looked at Emmett, who crossed his arms and put on his mean face. Drea smacked him.

"Billy?" Linda call called from the driveway.

"Oh are you leaving already?" Drea said moving towards him and leaning down for a hug. "It was soo good to see you."

"Oh you'll be seeing me again Im sure." He replied when she pulled away. He looked at Jacob who shredding another leaf. "Later."

Everyone waited until Linda's care drove away before speaking.

"Stop doing that." Drea said smacking Emmett again.

"What?" He asked.

"That macho intimidating crap." She snapped.

"It's a habit."

"Well put it on the list of things you are no longer allowed to do."

"Oh Im not allowed?" He challenged.

"As long as you live under my roof, you abide by my rules."

"Oh are you my mommy now?" He asked and she made a sound like she was going to say something but couldn't figure out what to say.

"Hulk for the win." Jasper snickered as Adryen stepped out onto the porch.

"Is Dad still here?" She looked down at Jacob who was trying hard to ignore everyone. "Jake?"

"You just missed him." He said without looking up. She nodded and tapped Quil on the shoulder gesturing for him to get up. He obeyed and she grabbed him by the shirt kissing him roughly. She let go of him before he even knew what happened.

"You can sit down now." She said taking a deep breath. Everyone looked at her including Jake who missed the entire incident. Quil cleared his throat and sat back down keeping his eyes averted. "So what have I missed?"

"Quil apparently." Jasper said with a smirk. Everyone chuckled aside from Jacob who eyed Quil suspiciously.

Adryen stepped around us and kicked at Jake's leg.

"What's up with you?" She sat down beside him. "Aside from the obvious." She glared at Emmett.

"Time to go inside." Drea said grabbing Emmett's arm so that Jacob was free to say whatever he needed too.

"Yes Mommy." Emmett cooed and she slapped his arm again. "Oh don't hit me Mommy, I promise to behave."

"Would you stop that?" She snapped shoving him through the doorway.

"Never mind." Adryen said making a face.

"You ready to go?" Jacob asked not looking at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "As soon as Sunshine comes back from hunting with Cullen, we'll go." She gave him the sad puppy look.

"You gonna tell Lexi you're leaving?" Seth asked looking at Jake.

"Not yet." Jake said looking over at Carlisle and Esme who were approaching us.

"We're heading home." Carlisle said looking at me then Jasper. "Alice is over there helping Leah plan her wedding, I expect you'll be here for awhile."

"Yay." Jasper said making a face.

"I wondered where she was." Adryen said looking over at Alice who was excitedly gesturing with her hands. Leah was nodding. "I haven't seen either of them much today." She looked at Jake. "Im gonna go say hi, let me know when Sunshine's back." He nodded to her as she walked off.

"Jacob." Esme said suddenly. He looked up at her as she shook her head, the same look everyone gives him plastered across her face. He sighed and looked away. "I wish I had something nice to say."

"Perhaps you should stop talking then?" Carlisle said giving her a stern look.

"Well perhaps your son-"

"Let it go Esme." Carlisle snapped and took her arm. He nodded to us and ushered her away.

Jake chuckled.

"You saw the look right?" I asked with a smirk reading his thoughts. He was amused that Esme of all people would pity him.

"Its getting old." He replied with a nod.

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly Jake turned his gaze to the house. Drea's window was still open and you could hear her and Emmett's voices. Sounded like they were arguing.

Everyone was quiet trying to listen in.

"Oh yeah you think you can handle it?" Drea yelled loudly. "Shut the fucking window then."

"Uh oh…." Seth breathed and jumped when the window slammed shut. Everyone looked at Jake who didn't move a muscle, just watched the window. "Should we… I dunno… do something?" He looked at Jake who ignored the question. Seth looked at the window then looked at the door and got to his feet. The moment he touched the doorknob it opened and he was face to face with Emmett. "Uhhh….." Seth stuttered. " I have to use the bathroom…." Emmett ignored him and stormed outside.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jake asked getting to his feet. Emmett cut his eyes at him, giving him what we like to call the HULK look.

"Don't fuck with me Jake." He said shaking his head. "I am not in the mood."

"Yeah not for fucking with me huh?" He was purposely provoking him.

I got to my feet and tapped Jake's arm.

"Dude seriously… not a good idea."

"You better listen to him Mutt."

"Or what?" Jake asked putting his hands up. "What are you gonna do?"

"Jake…." Seth said still standing in the doorway. Quil and Jasper had stood as well, everyone was prepared to intervene or atleast try too. Intervening was difficult when it involved Emmett.

"Don't do it Jake." Emmett said as calmly as he could. "Don't fuck it up. Its not worth it." Jake eyed him, realizing he was right. He held his hands up and backed off.

"Impressive." Drea said from the doorway, arms crossed. Seth stood behind her with a curious look on his face. Somehow the rest of us missed her presence entirely. Jake looked very much surprised. "You were right." She looked at Emmett who grinned. Jake turned back to him.

"Looks like someone owes me a massage." He slapped Jake on the back as he passed him. "Thanks Buddy."

"The…fuck…" Seth asked mouth open wide as he jumped from the doorway to avoid Emmett. Jake looked at Drea.

"What was that?" He asked. "A test?"

Even I didn't see that coming.

"You passed." She said with a sweet smile. He took a deep breath not knowing whether to be grateful or irritated.

"And I get a massage." Emmett stuck his head back out the door. "Full…bodied." He gave Jake a thumbs up, mouthed the words thank you and disappeared into the house. Drea rolled her eyes, gave Jake a wink and shut the door behind her.

"Soo…" Seth said as Jake stared at the doorway. "Yay… you passed…."

"Somehow I still feel like the loser."

Rosalie's POV

I haven't a clue what possessed me to reveal to Lexi the one thing I swore Id take to my grave.

Maybe it was revenge? Maybe I wanted her to know. Maybe I wanted Jake to suffer. Maybe I wanted Emmett to know, maybe I wanted him to understand how id felt all this time….No that wasn't it… he didn't care. He'd never care.. not as long as he had her.

But Jake… he;d care…. And Lexi… she'd care though she'd never admit it.

She had been blatantly happy when she sent me to see Emmett as if she were giving me a present. She seemed so cheerful as if this would fix everything.

She was wrong. Dead wrong. Emmetts apology did nothing for me. He said what he meant and this time I was done pretending. It made me sick to know that only hours before that Id been willing to take him back, that if he said the right thing, had the right moves Id be in his arms again. Had Id givin in, I knew Id still be second to HER. Something I refused to be.

She was having his child. There was nothing I could do to top that.

And really… I didn't want too. I felt it as plain as day…. Emmett and I were over. There wasn't anything left between us. No love… no friendship… it was gone… lost…

When I walked away from him at that moment… his words echoed in my mind. "But you can be Jake's friend?"

I thought it over several times. Emmett and I had a bond that he broke. Jake and I had an understanding, we had a common ground. We shared in the heartache, the confusion, Jake wasn't the clueless asshole I thought he was. He had feelings, he was hurting just as I was and for a brief moment we took comfort with each other. A brief mortifying moment Id give my soul to take back but it happened I cant deny that. Worse was just today…I made it happen again. I don't even know what the hell I was thinking. I thought it would be fun to torture him, but it backfired horriably just like everything else Ive done recently.

I thought back to the moment I told Lexi the truth. She was standing in the yard, alone for whatever reason, waiting on Emmett maybe, didn't know didn't care. I was furious. It was spur of the moment that I turned back to her. I couldn't divulge the nasty truth to Emmett, couldn't bear to see him not care but her….I wanted her reaction. It was like I needed the revenge.

"Being you is hard." I said trying to think of a way to say it without making myself gag. "But really the mutt taste isn't that bad." Her eyes locked on mine. "If you do it often enough."

I didn't even wait for a response. I knew Emmett was coming and I planned to be long gone. Call me a coward or whatever. I was done with it all. As I fled the scene I started thinking about what I was going to do with my life. Move to another city? State? Maybe even Antarctica? I wanted to be as far away from the insanity as I could get. My rent was comig up soon and I was low on cash. I could disappear and no one would even notice.

I was only a few miles out when I realized I wasn't alone and I knew it wasn't luck that brought that. I was certain Esme sniffed me out. She flew at me with that horrible concerned look on her.

"Oh Rosalie." She embraced me without warning and I eyed Carlisle. "Please don't go away again, I couldn't bear it. Ive already lost one, please don't leave me as well." It was sad really sad.

"Esme…" I started but had no idea what to say. Leave. Thats exactly what I wanted to do. I looked to Carlisle who smiled genuinely.

"I too would hate to see you go Rosalie." He said sweetly. "But I know sometimes life is hard to deal with and if you must leave, we wont hate you for it."

"Carlisle." Esme protested.

"Its her choice Esme."

"Please Rose don't leave." Esme's expression was pleading. "Please come home."

"I just don't know if I can do that right now Esme."

"You'll never see him." She said taking my hands. "He is no longer a part of this family." I couldn't hide my expression, I knew who she was talking about and I was surprised she'd have taken it this far. I looked to Carlisle who looked away. "Please Rose. Your sister needs you and Jasper my good boy…." It amused me that she didn't mention Edward.

"Esme let her be." Carlisle said taking her arm ushering her in the other direction. She looked back at me with so much sorrow that I couldn't bare it.

Jesus Christ.

"Can I have Edward's room?"

I sure didn't want to sleep in the same bed Emmett had and besides Edward's closet was immaculate.

The expression on Esme's face was priceless. She threw her arms around me and literally started boucing with joy.

"Consider it done."

Sunshine's POV

After Cullen fed, he was back to his old self.

"Even though ive witnessed it often, its still hard to stomach." My sister said watching Cullen who had blood smeared across his cheek. His animal victim at his feet.

"Must be a fairy thing." I said looking at her. "Drexi can't stand it either."

"It is not the most pleasurable experience I must say." Patrick said with his gaze averted.

Definitely a fairy thing.

I wiped Cullen's face as best I could and we started back to the house.

"Are you happy to be home Cullen?" Patrick asked trying to think of something cheerful. He nodded as he took my hand.

"What about that guy?" Midnight asked and I gave a sigh.

"He wont hurt Daddy." Cullen said looking at me. "Right Mommy? Just a dream?"

"That's right honey, its just a dream." I eyed Patrick challenging him to say anything more. He shook his head and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Patrick." Midnight said suddenly. "What are we going to do now? Where are we going to go?" He took her hand and gave her a look of affection.

"I suppose we'll find somewhere to stay for awhile, a hotel perhaps?"

"The hell you will." I snapped. They both looked at me. "I meant that nicely. Ofcourse you'll stay with us I mean after all you've done." I looked at Cullen who beamed.

"You're house is pretty crowded…." Midnight said looking at me. "I mean… with that guy…and…Emmett.." She sucked in a breath and nodded. "That would be so fun." Patrick grumbled.

"Perhaps you should speak with Alexandrea before making arrangements."

"Oh im sure it'll be fine." I said thinking the only thing that could be worse than these two in the house with Uncle Emmett would be letting Spencer move in. "Fun even."

As we came into the yard, Cullen spotted Adryen and ran to her. She scooped him up without breaking conversation with Leah and Alice. Spencer stood beside them rubbing his forehead.

"What have I missed?" I asked looking between them.

"Leah is letting Alice plan the wedding." Adryen said with a smirk.

"Oooh." I said making a painful face. "I mean yay!" I changed my tune when Alice eyed me.

"Yes so anyway, I'll make some calls." She tapped Leah's arm. "And get back to you and we can make plans to go over the details." She squealed in delight. "This is going to be such fun!" She bounced happily across the yard towards the house.

"Im sorry." I said looking at Leah who sighed.

"I didn't know what to say to her."

"Hell no would have been the best way to go." I said making a tsk tsk sound.

"Passionate, she is." Spencer said taking Leah's hand as we all moved towards the house.

"You don't even know the half of it."

Somehow Quil, Jake, Seth and he who used to be daddy were all sitting on the porch, not one teeny tiny inch of space between them. Alice and Jasper stood idly to the side.

"Im amazed that four people, much less three mutts can fit on my porch." I said eyeing them.

"Are you calling me a people?" He who used to be asked with a smirk.

"My apologies." I said looking at Jasper.

"She meant 3 mutts and a femine product." He replied as if he could read my mind.

"You forgot the bag it came in." I replied with a smirk. The mutts laughed simultaneously, it was kinda freaky.

"Ha ha ha." He who used to be said rolling his eyes.

"Where is my Drexi?" I asked looking at the door, knowing she was in there and knowing Uncle Emmett was with her but wondering if anyone would tell me anyway.

"Last I heard she was going to give Emmett a massage. Full bodied." Jasper told me looking at Jakey who just shook his head.

"Well then…" I said trying to shake the thoughts of Uncle Emmetts full bodied anything out of my mind. He who used to be snickered. "Shut it!" I pointed at him. "Okay now people, party's over." I clapped my hands together. "You don't gotta go home but you can't stay here. Seriously.. .my house is going to explode if I put anymore people in it."

"Tell Lexi I'll see her on Monday." Jakey said getting to his feet.

"Well that's the suckiest goodbye Ive ever heard."

"Yeah well…" Jakey looked at the house. "Wouldn't want to interrupt…whatever…" As if pulled by the unseen force of their leader, Quil and Seth got to their feet. Adryen gave Cullen a kiss on the cheek and sat him on his feet.

"Why you have to leave Ady?" He asked her sadly.

"I gotta go have dinner with my Dad." She told him. "But I promise I'll come back to see you."

"Ewery day?"

"You got it."

"And Jakey?" Cullen asked eyeing him. Jakey turned around.

"Maybe." He told him. "Two days, tops." Quil and Seth chuckled. I didn't know why but they did. Adryen rolled her eyes and they disappeared into the trees, Leah and Spencer trailing behind them.

"All right now." I said gesturing towards the others. "Vamps vamoose."

"Tell Drea-" He who used to be started.

"To call you, yeah yeah…"

"I was going to say good luck."

"Good luck with what?" I asked confused.

"With whatever it is she's gotten herself into." He said with a smirk towards the house.

I could only imagine. And I did and he laughed at me again.

Cullen ran to him and he dropped to his knees to give him a hug.

"Will you come back too?" He asked.

"That's up to your mom." He who used to be said and they both looked up at me with the saddest face ive ever seen.

"Oh god really." I said making a sighing sound.

"Pwease mommy?" Cullen begged. I looked at his sweet face and looked at he who used to be and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"You owe me a dollar." Cullen said smirking at he who used to be.

Lexi's POV

This day only got weirder and harder to deal with as it went along.

I stood in the middle of my room with a bottle of body oil in my hand, staring at Emmett as he stripped down to boxers. No silk today, just shiny, which was just as attractive. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as I approached the bed where he'd thrown himself. He gave me a dimpled grin before rolling over onto his stomach.

"We made a deal."

"I know.. but I mean…well honestly I didn't think you'd win."

"What's wrong Lexi?" He asked. "Can't handle it?"

I narrowed my eyes and grumbled as I squeezed the oil onto his back.

"All right then…." I knew it was a bad idea. I knew this was going to be a test of strength and I also knew I was going to win. I smirked at the gasp he let out when I straddled his waist. "Now now you gotta be still." I said as I begin to rub his back. We were both silent as the massage commenced, I worked my fingers from his shoulders down his back to his waist then I scooted down just a little more. His fingers grasped the pillow when I touched his hips and ran my hands over his outter thighs.

"Okay you win." He snapped. "Get off me."

I laughed victoriously as I rolled onto the bed. He sat up immediately and gave me this look.

"Maybe you should go take a shower." I smirked. "A cold one." He started shaking his head and got to his feet. He stopped midway to the door and eyed it.

Great someone's here.

"Knock knock knock!" Sunshine yelled and Emmett didn't hesitate to open the door. Sunshine stuck her head in and smiled at me then looked at Emmett who was half hidden by the door. She looked down and sucked in a breath before meeting his gaze. He gave her that look and she grumbled.

"My FRIEND Emmett was just about to take a shower." I said trying to be serious. He rolled his eyes and she watched him pick up his clothes from the floor and nearly fell trying to get out of his way when he walked out the door.

I giggled at the look on her face as she came into the room. She looked through the doorway once more before looking at me.

"Go ahead Sunshine, I know you want too." I said and she shut the door and let out a growl.

"Hot Damn!"

"Can't lie and say he's not pretty."

"Pretty doenst even come close." She said with a whistle. "Jakey's pretty too…." She shook her head. "I didn't say that."

"I didn't hear it." I said holding my hands up. She came and sat down on the bed, her gaze went to the massage oil that just happened to be sitting beside the whipped cream bottle I had yet to discard.

"You're prepared for everything."

"Damn right." I nodded and she smirked at me.

"Did you really give him a massage?"

"I tried."

"But…."

"He couldn't handle it." I held up my hand and she high fived me.

"So then… what's up... I mean wait, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say." She bursted into a giggle fit and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Where's Cullen?" I asked once we were able to cease the giggles.

"Watching tv with Patrick and Midnight." She looked at me for a reaction and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say.

"Did everyone else leave?"

"Yeah. He who used to be said to tell you good luck and Jakey said he'd see you on Monday." I nodded figuring he wouldn't have come in to say goodbye. "Though he told Cullen he'd see him in two days." She thought about it and I rolled my eyes. "Which would be Monday…. What's happening on Monday?"

"I don't even know." I said shaking my head. I was going to have to see him at school on Monday I knew that much. "Guess time will tell?"

"So are you hungry?" She said after a few minutes of silence. "Patrick said he'd go get some dinner for us….cuz… well…" She cleared her throat and got off the bed.

"Oh god what did you do?" I asked knowing that look on her face.

"I may have invited them to live with us." She said making a face.

"Sunshine…" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Im sorry Drexi but they've done so much, I thought it was the least I could do… I know its gonna be weird.. but.."

"No no its okay you're right." I said still not too keen on the idea. "Where the hell are they going to sleep?"

"Well two of us don't sleep, so that helps." Sunshine said trying to be positive. "Big Daddy could sleep on the couch and they can have my room."

"What about Cullen?"

"Maybe we can make him a pillow fort or something?"

"Yeah I suppose he'd like that." I said with a sigh. "There's only one problem." She looked at me. "Do you really think Big Daddy will sleep on the couch?" A smile crept across her face and she laughed.

"I guess I could cover it with plastic." I laughed with her and followed her as she opened my bedroom door. Big Daddy was in the hallway looking at the bathroom.

"Who's in there?" He asked looking between us.

"Uncle Emmett." Sunshine said giving me a wink.

"I thought he didn't like showers?" Big Daddy looked confused.

"Yeah well an issue arose and he had to handle it." She was so serious it about killed me.

I tried like hell to stay quiet but when she started giggling, I couldn't help it. Big Daddy looked at us a smirk crossing his face.

"I can hear you, ya know?" Emmett called from the bathroom. That only made it worse. We fled down the stairs both of us giggling like little school girls.

Our house guests looked up from the couch where they sat with Cullen between them.

"Goodness what's gotten into you?" Midnight asked wide eyed.

"Not Uncle Emmett, I presume." Big Daddy glanced at me and Sunshine lost it. I didn't think either of us were going to stop laughing and it was starting to get hard for me to catch my breath.

"Oh lord, have mercy…" I breathed in and out.

"Nice to see you in good spirits Alexandrea." Patick said with a smile.

"Seems life is good right now." I said with a sigh.

"I second that." Sunshine said taking Big Daddy's arm and looking sweetly at Cullen.

The next day…

Emmett's POV

Things were pretty normal, aside from the fact that Id spent the night prowling with Sunshine instead of laying in bed with Lexi like usual. It wasn't the same but cant say it wasn't interesting. Let's just say Im glad the liquor store closes at midnight.

I opened Lexi's door slowly as It had become my job to wake her for breakfast. Normally this was fun for me as I always found some sort of sexual way to rouse her, but after last nights massage, I wasn't even gonna play. I just started shaking her until she slapped at me.

"Morning baby momma."

"Go away." She said covering her head with her pillow.

"Am I gonna have to wake you up the usual way?" I asked with a smirk. She rolled over and glared at me. "Cuz I will. I have no shame."

"Why do I have to get it up?" She whined. "Its Saturday, isn't it Saturday? She looked around as if she wasn't sure.

"Patrick made breakfast."

"Patrick?" She asked with a look of pure pleasure. "What'd he make?"

"French toast."

"With homemade butterpecan syrup?" She asked practically drooling.

"I believe he said something about that." She was out of the bed and headed towards the door before I could blink. "Lexi." I called quickly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She stopped in the doorway and looked at me curiously. I let my gaze fall to her feet.

She was wearing a tight pink tshirt that barely skimmed her hips. Underneath I could clearly see those lacey purple underwear Id bought her. Not that I was looking. Well I was trying not too.

She grumbled and movd to her dresser. She pulled the drawer out and bent over which only made it clearer. I had to bite my lip in order to not say something vulgar. Finally she found a pair of shorts and stuffed herself into them. It really didn't matter though, the image was already burned into my mind.

"Sucks I have to wear clothes." She grumbled again. "When it was just me and Sunshine we walked around half naked all the time."

And now that image.

"Thanks Lexi, that's really helping me stay focused."

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly as she walked towards me. She patted me on the shoulder and smiled. "It may take some time…. But Im sure eventually you'll learn to love the shower."

I was expecting her to say something sincere. I was not expecting sarcasm.

She giggled at my expression and ran before I could grab her. Ofcourse I allowed her to get away, probably would have ended badly if I hadn't.

She was still giggling when I came into the kitchen.

"What's up giggling Drexi?" Sunshine asked from the counter where she sat watching Patrick squeeze fresh orange juice.

"Just harassing me." I told her then looked at Lexi. "You suppose if I waited long enough, the shower would love me back?" She started giggling again and so did Sunshine.

"I love the shower." Midnight said completely oblivious. "Its my special place."

"Uncle Emmett's too." Sunshine snickered.

"I did not know that your kind used the shower." Patrick said finishing up the juice.

"Only recreationally." I smirked and gave Sunshine a wink. She pointed at Big Daddy who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Recreationally. Write that down Big Daddy. New code word."

"Code word for what?" Cullen asked from the table where he'd been sitting quietly coloring.

Big Daddy looked at Sunshine who looked at Lexi who looked at me.

"Yeah what?" Midnight asked.

"Who wants French toast?" Patrick said turning around with a huge platter piled high. Cullen squealed happily when he sat the platter on the table in front of him. Midnight, Big Daddy and Lexi dug in. Patrick looked at me, a smirk playing across his face. I thought a high five was in order but I wasn't sure if he was the type who high fived so I just smirked right back.

"Oh Patrick this is phenomenal." Lexi said pouring syrup on the French toast and eating it like a taco.

"If I remember correctly…it is your favorite." He said looking at her sweetly.

"That it is." Lexi beamed. "When Emmett mentioned French toast all I could think about was this syrup, oh my god its like heaven." She took another bite and looked at me. "Seriously Emmett you would love it."

"Now now Drexi, you know Uncle Emmett only eats food recreationally." Sunshine was quick on the comment and she grinned widely at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Big Daddy nearly choked and Lexi looked slightly embarrassed.

Cullen reached out and grabbed my shirt, a mouth full of toast.

"What is recreat..ion..nallly?"

"It means fun." I answered quickly. "Fun with food…" sounded better in my head.

"Like me?" He asked. "Its fun to chase my food."

"Exactly." I said glancing at Lexi. "It is a lot more fun when you have to chase it."

Jacob's POV

When I woke up this morning all I could think about was how I wish I could sleep til Monday. The next two days will probably be the longest two days of my life. Had my Dad not come banging on the door at 10am I would have slept.

"Breakfast." He said throwing my door open. "Made your favorite." The irresistible smell of bacon hit me and I rolled out of bed without a word.

When I entered the kitchen, Adryen sat at the table that was covered with food. Not just bacon, but eggs, sausage, biscuits, gravy, pancakes…it was like a buffet. Im not certain but Im pretty sure my eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning and I was three.

"What's the occasion?" I asked snatching a few strips of bacon as I joined my sister at the table.

"Just wanna see my boy happy again." Dad said. I looked at Adryen who sighed.

"You're supposed to be depressed, suicidal, not wanting to live anymore." She said rolling her eyes.

"Right." I smirked and began filling my plate with food.

"I just assumed you would be feeling down….what with recent events…" Dad didn't say anything else and he really didn't have too. The pitiful puppy look said it all.

"If I go along with the depressed thing, will you make steak for dinner?" I asked trying to look sad. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He said still eying me. "You are taking this much better than I expected."

"What?" I asked trying to sound clueless. Obviously this was about Lexi. He looked at me then at Adryen

"What do you know?" He asked crossing his arms. She took a breath, looked at me then at Dad.

"From what I understand….Emmett and Lexi are merely living together…but are no longer a…couple.." She looked at me and I just kept eating. Dad watched me for a moment.

"You have anything to do with that boy?"

"I may have possibly helped." I said trying not to smile because I was pretty excited about it.

"What about the baby?" He asked meeting my eyes. "You have anything to do with that?"

The smile that was forming disappeared quickly. I had no idea how to answer that, so I made the mistake of looking at Adryen who smirked.

"He may have possibly helped."

Dad released the breath he was holding and rubbed his forehead, before wheeling himself out of the room.

"Nice one sis." I said shaking my head at her.

"Well its true isn't it?" She aked eyeing me. "You very well could have helped." She cringed.

"Yeah well you didn't have to say it outloud."

"Obviously he suspected it or he wouldn't have asked."

"That's beside the point. I wasn't going to mention it til I knew it to be fact."

"Well forgive me for not being a mind reader."

"Well forgive me for thinking that my sister would not imply to our father that I had…" I hesitated for a moment. For some reason I couldn't say it. "You know… with Lexi." Not that he didn't know but saying it outloud was different.

"Oh come on Jacob." She said with a laugh. "Like Dad didn't know you and Lexi had been…." She couldn't say it either. "Well you know…." I bit my lip an looked down at the table wondering why this was such a difficult conversation to have with my sister. "Why is this weird?" She asked looking at me. I shook my head, not having an answer. "I mean its not like I wasn't aware that you and Lexi were…." She cleared her throat still not able to say it outloud just as Dad came back into the room.

"Having the sex." Dad finished her sentence without a glance at either of us. He focused only on the task of pouring a cup of coffee. "Unprotectively at that." He looked up at me and Adryen held her breath. "Jake for the defense?"

"Well technically Im not." I said with the only defense I had. "Currently."

Had anyone else looked at me the way my dad just did the Id have probably hit them. Instead I got to my feet hoping I could leave without having to have this conversation.

"So help me God Jacob." He said before Id even moved away from the table. "If this is your fault-"

"Ill take responsibility." I answered quickly, hoping to dissuade the oncoming lecture.

"Damn right you will." He pointed at me and gave me that classic Billy Black look. "And if its not your fault, Im gonna kick your ass." He snatched his coffee off the counter and rolled out of the room.

I wont lie and say I wasn't speechless.

"Parenting Billy Black style." Adryen said with a shake of her head. "I will never understand it." I wanted to smirk but I tried hard not too. "Had I been the one to get pregnant, he'd have killed me."

"That's not true." I said letting the smirk appear. "Though Quil on the other hand….wouldn't have a chance." She looked at me with this weird expression on her face.

It wasn't until right that second that I realized that one of my best friends was sleeping with my sister. I mean it wasn't like I didn't assume, I just hadn't grasped the reality of it.

"So you and Quil, huh?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Im a virgin." She said it a lot louder then she had too. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Right. Me too." I heard Dad laugh from the living room. "Have you been given the safety lecture?"

"Why you wanna give it to me?" She smirked.

"I would love too but…" I replied looking up as I caught scent of Seth, Quil and Leah.

"You didn't write it down?" She laughed again and we heard Dad let the crew in.

"Where my dawg at?" Came Seth's cheerful greeting.

"In the kitchen trying to give his sister a safe sex lecture." Dad was on it in a second. Adryen's eyes widened and I laughed as she took off into the living room. I followed if only to see the look on Quils face.

It was exactly how I imagined it. He looked more nervous than a hamster in a room full of snakes. Dad was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Dude what up?" Seth asked punching me lightly on my shoulder. "You really trying to give Adryen a safe sex lecture?" He looked at Quil knowing he was uncomfortable which was the whole reason he repeated it. Quil's gaze hadn't left his feet. Dad was still watching him.

"Right like he even knows what that is." Leah said rolling her eyes. Dad laughed loudly and patted Quil on the back which caused him to jump just a little. Adryen was mortified.

"He knows what it is." Seth said giving me a wink. "He's been practicing for about a month now."

"A month huh?" Dad asked looking at me. "That's four weeks."

I wasn't sure what that meant and I didn't ask.

"I might not have to kick your ass after all." He gave me a wink and disappeared from the room.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked. "What'd you do?" I shrugged and Adryen rolled her eyes.

"Dad said he'd kick his ass if Lexi's 'condition'" She made quotations with her fingers. "Wasn't Jake's fault."

"What?" Leah asked wide eyed.

"You're dad's gonna kick your ass if you DIDN'T knock her up?" Seth asked with a grin. "Dude."

"Really?" Leah asked looking at Adryen. "He did not say that."

"No way I could make that up." She replied shaking her head at me. I couldn't help but laugh and even Quil smiled alittle.

"Have you ever wondered what its like to have normal parents?" Leah asked no one in particular.

"You don't want too." Seth said shaking his head. "I lost TV privileges for two weeks just because Im failing algebra."

"Obviously your skills lie in the English department." I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah me and English be tight."

"Yes and that sentence proves just that." Leah rolled her eyes and looked at Adryen.

"So…" Quil said finally speaking. "What's the plan for today?" He looked at Seth then at me.

"Im up for anything." I replied looking at Seth which I shouldn't have because there was no telling what he was thinking of doing.

"What are the sarcastic sisters doing today?" Seth asked looking at them.

"We're going to see Cullen." Adryen answered and Seth's gaze went to me.

"Except for that." I said shaking my head. "Im not up for that."

"Aw is wittle Jakey awfraid of big ole Emmett?" Quil asked just trying to piss me off. Revenge for the sex lecture I suppose.

"He's not really that big."

"Dude if he were any bigger, he'd have moons orbiting him." Seth said and I tried not to laugh but it happened.

"Im gonna tell him you said that." Adryen smirked.

"Go ahead. I aint afraid of The Hulk." Seth told her. "Id go over there and tell him to his face."

"Really?" Leah asked. "You gonna wait til he sits down or stand on the coffee table?" Adryen high fived her and they both giggled.

I had to admit that was a good one.

"You sure you don't wanna go Jake?" Seth asked ignoring his sister and looking at me. "Im dying to know a few things."

I didn't wanna know what he wanted to know and I refused to ask.

"Im sure."

"Fine." He sighed and looked at Leah. "Do me a favor and ask the Hulk if he ever got that massage."

I cringed, shoulda known.

"No way., I don't even wanna think of that." Leah said trying to make a disgusted face and failing miserably.

"Well that's a lie if I ever heard one." Seth snickered and Adryen rolled her eyes.

"Come on Leah." She said grabbing her arm and ushering her towards the door. She stopped and gave Quil a brief kiss on the cheek.

"So that's safe sex huh?" I had to ask. She flipped me off and disappeared from the house. Quil glared at me. "I'll pretend we already had this conversation, my sister is a virgin and your life was spared." Quil gave me a thumbs up.

"You sure you don't wanna go?" Seth asked me again.

"Im sure Seth." I snapped then sighed. "I cant promise I can behave and right now I cant risk screwing shit up."

"Understandable." He sighed and eyed the phone.

"Somebody's lookin to make a phone call." Quil noticed.

"Can I?" Seth asked.

"I can't stop you." I said gesturing for the phone.

"You could" Quil said smirking at me. "If you didn't wanna know too."

I couldn't lie so I didn't answer. Seth was already dialing the number.

"Sunshine's house of horrors, Emmett speaking." He sounded cheerful and I didn't like it at all.

"What up Hulk?" Seth replied grinning.

"What up Mutt?" Came Emmett's equally cheerful reply.

"How ya feelin?"

"Not what I wanna be feelin."

Seth and Quil both looked at me triumphantly.

"Sounds like you need another massage." Seth said not even trying to tip toe around it.

"Oh its evitable." Emmett replied in a tone I did not like.

"Does there happen to be a fairy around there I could talk too?" Seth asked after giving me a look.

"I got two redheads and a brunette." Emmett replied. "Take your pick.."

"Let me talk to the one with the finest ass."

I couldn't believe he'd said that and judging by Quil's expression he couldn't either.

Emmett hesitated for a moment before chuckling. We could hear him talking to Patrick.

"Hey Patrick, who's got the finest ass Lexi or Midnight?"

Though I wasn't there I could clearly imagine the look on Patricks face.

"Midnight ofcourse." He replied.

"Big D? Your vote?" Emmett asked. It was quiet for a moment before he was given an answer.

"Well Id be screwed either way, but since you're here and Sunshine's not, I'll have to agree with Patrick."

Emmett chuckled slightly before calling for Lexi knowing she was the one Seth wanted to talk too regardless of the voting choice.

"She's in the bedroom with Sunshine." Big D told him. "They have the door shut."

"Ive seen movies that start out that way." Seth said letting out a breath.

"Let me go find out what's going on up there." Emmett said into the phone. "And Ill have her call you back."

"Tell her Im at Jake's."

"Ofcourse."

Sunshine's POV

Cullen was in my bedroom building a castle with blocks, I watched him for a few minutes before telling him id be right back. I felt the need to talk to Drexi. Her and Uncle Emmett had broke up, she was now pregnant and I wanted to know if she was going to take Jakey back.

She was laying on her bed when I entered the room, looking tired, but peaceful. She smiled when she noticed me. Big Daddy had come out of the bathroom and nodded at both of us. I told him id be down in a minute and closed the bedroom room. Drexi sucked in a breath.

"What's up?"

"You tell me." I said moving towards the bed and throwing myself down beside her. She gasped as the bed moved.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked. "And Ill tell you if I know."

"How could you not know?" I asked looking at her oddly. "So you and Uncle Emmett are friends now?" She nodded. "But not with benefits?"

"No benefits are to be had."

"Are you jealous of her?" I asked with a smirk. She looked confused.

"Who?"

"Uncle Emmett's new friend." I replied seriously. She was still confused, but there was no jealously in her expression. "Miss Showerina." She started laughing.

"Never have I been more jealous in my life."

"She's such a whore that Showerina." I said loving that she was laughing and happy. "Lets everybody get up in it."

"Sunshine you are not right." She said through the giggles.

"But Im not wrong either." I said giggling with her. "So…. Monday…" She sighed. "You and Jakey?" She looked at me for a minute.

"Ill see him at school, yes."

"And what will you two being doing at school?"

"Learning."

"More anatomy lessons?" I grinned, she didn't.

"We're taking things slow."

"You might want to tell him that." I said nodding at her. "I don't think he got the memo." She smiled.

"Seriously Sunshine. I don't know… I mean… its too soon…"

"After the last round of groping?" I asked. She gave me a look.

"Seriously." She sighed. "I want to work things out with Emmett before anything else."

"You broke up, what is there to work out?"

"I want to make sure we can be friends."

"And if you cant?"

"We can."

"But if you can't…"

"We will." She snapped then sighed again. "I owe him that much Sunshine, you said so yourself. He deserves so much."

"He wouldn't want you to sacrifice your feelings for Jakey just to be his friend."

"Im not sacrificing anything." She said probably trying to think of a lie. "Im just….Im.."

"Stalling." I told her. "Distracting. Pushing away the inevitable. Pretending…. I could go on." She rolled her eyes.

"Its just too soon Sunshine. There's more important things to think about." She casually caressed her stomach and I made a sighing sound.

"So what are you going to do?" I nodded at her. "When you know…what you don't know…"

"Figure it out when the time comes."

"And in the meantime you're going to be friends with Uncle Emmett." She nodded. "What about Jakey?"

"He's my friend too. He'll always be my friend."

"You gonna give up the benefits to that friend?" I smirked and she shook her head.

"Not if I can help it."

"I think we know how that's gonna work out."


	20. Chapter 19: Shit Started

Chapter 19- Shit Started.

Edward's POV

When we returned from Cullen's welcoming home party last night I got the biggest surprise of my lifetime. Rosalie had returned home. Not only that, my bedroom had been surrendered to her as welcome home gift. That's what Esme said.

"Oh Edward, you know it's the right thing to do. Consider it a welcome home gift."

Welcome home gift my ass.

I stood in the doorway of the room she used to share with Emmett. She was tossing his belongings into boxes. His clothes were draped over a chair. She looked at me and grinned.

She wanted my room from the beginning, but I had first dibs because I was sad and depressed back then.

"Well played Rose."

"Its only proper." She said looking around the room as she threw more of Emmett's belongings into the boxes. "I couldn't bear to be alone in this room." She tried to look sad but I knew damn well she didn't really care.

"Yeah I can't imagine Jake would be able to concentrate in here." I said it, yep. She gave me the most hateful look.

"That was uncalled for." She snapped. "You know he's too busy waiting on Lexi to throw the ball."

"Does that upset you?" I asked, knowing by her thoughts that it did, but not for any logical reason. "Are you mad that he used you?"

"He did not use me." She said gritting her teeth. "If anything I used him." She smirked slightly. "I thought it would be funny. I was hoping to piss her off."

The way she said that made me think that Jake was right. She had infact told Drea about the disturbing events.

"You told her?"

"Not in so many words, but Im pretty sure she's figured it out." Rosalie said making a face. "Least she better have because Im never saying it again."

"So you like the taste of mutt?" I asked reading her thoughts, hearing her words to Drea.

"That's not even what I said." She said glaring at me again. "And really if you can get passed the stench…." She mumbled something and I laughed.

"It's not that bad, huh?" I asked. "Ill have to let Jake know that." She narrowed her eyes then smirked.

"As long as you say it infront of her." She thought about it for a minute. Jake's image was in her head. The same scene Id seen before, except she didn't stop at the look he gave her. I watched as Jake reached out cupping her face with his hands and begun a kiss that continued with hair pulling as the intensity increased.

I covered my eyes like that would make it all go away.

"If I have to suffer, so do you." Rosalie said when I dropped my hands.

"You didn't seem to be suffering that much." I said wishing I had witnessed that.

"Yeah well, be a good little boy and go off to tattle." She shoved a few more things into the boxes and gestured to me. "Since you're going for a visit, find out where Emmett's staying, take him his shit."

"He's staying with Drea." The moment I said it I realized that maybe I shouldn't have.

"Really?" She asked, her expression unreadable. Her thoughts were of Emmett and Jake. Wishing she could be there to watch the fight we all knew would happen at some point.

"You just wanna see Jake half naked again." I said just because I knew it would piss her off. She rolled her eyes.

"Take these." She said shoving Emmett's clothes at me. "Ill box up the rest and have your stuff moved in here by the time you get back."

"Gee thanks Rose."

Lexi's POV

"Sorry to interrupt…" Emmett said knocking briefly on my door before shoving it open. He looked at Sunshine who lay beside me on the bed,her hand rubbing my stomach. He grinned and cleared his throat. "What exactly am I interrupting?"

"We were having a chat." I said knowing that wasn't at all what he wanted to hear just based on the curious expression.

"About?"

"Groping. Anatamy. Friends with benefits." Sunshine said patting my stomach before pulling herself up on the bed. Didn't help Emmett's curiosity.

"I am so jealous."

"Awww what's wrong Uncle Emmett?" Sunshine asked with a smirk. "Did you just find out how much of a whore your new friend is?" I could tell by his expression he wanted to look at me but he didn't want me to know that he thought she was referring to me.

"I don't think she's talking about me." I said only 50% sure on that. Only then did he look at me.

"My bad." Sunshine said realizing how her comment sounded. "Drexi aint got nothing on Showerina. Everybody's been up in there." I held my composure long enough to watch Emmett's face as he realized what she was saying.

"Funny." He said showing a hint of a smile.

"You like that didn't you?" She asked with a giggle.

"That was pretty good Sunshine." He nodded and she beamed proudly.

"So what's up?" I asked taking a deep breath. Obviously he came up here for a reason.

"One of your mutts called."

"Which one?" Sunshine asked looking at me too.

"Seth was the dictator but he's at Jakes." He replied watching me for a reaction.

'Did he say what he wanted?" I asked trying not to sound giddy or anything resembling that.

"Im pretty sure they wanted to know how my massage worked out." He said with a smirk.

"Did you tell them about Showerina?" Sunshine asked seriously. Im pretty sure she had convinced herself that there was in fact a person with that name.

"I certainly did not." Emmett replied with a tone in his voice that meant and you better not either. I cleared my throat to keep from giggling.

"Is that all that was said?"

"Well then he asked to speak with a fairy and I asked which one."

"And…." I asked. He smiled and I could tell he was thinking hard about what he was going to say.

"Even though you were out voted, I assumed it was you he wanted to talk to." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean out voted?" Sunshine asked the question I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Ask your boyfriend."

"What?" Sunshine asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously just like I had.

"Ask him who he voted for."

"Why?"

"Just for the fun of it." Emmett gave her that dimpled grin and she made a sighing sound.

"You're not starting shit are you?" I asked getting to my feet.

"Who me?" He asked making a sad face as we both followed Sunshine down the stairs.

"Whats with the voting going on down here?" Sunshine asked the moment she hit the bottom step.

"Voting? What voting?" Big Daddy asked glancing at Emmett. "There was no voting."

Sunshine was distracted momentarily as Edward called knock knock from the kitchen. I heard a loud sound like he'd dropped something before he came into the living room. He looked at all of us confused for a moment. His gaze fell on Big Daddy and he chuckled before smirking at Emmett.

"What is going on?" Sunshine asked again. "Why are we voting and who won?" I started shaking my head.

"I don't think we need to know."

"I think I won." Midnight said getting to her feet. "But just in case, let's vote again." Before I could ask questions she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the center of the room forcing me to stand with my back to everyone. She stood beside me and put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked one hundred percent confused.

Emmett and Edward both laughed.

"Emmett?" I said turning around and glaring at him.

"Id vote for you but it wouldn't be an appropriate friend thing to do." He grinned widely and Big Daddy rubbed his forehead.

"You want in on this Edward?" Midnight asked turning her head to wink at him. He looked at Emmett then at me then at Sunshine.

It was then Cullen came running down the stairs, his arms wide. Edward looked up at the ceiling as if he was thanking god before scooping him into his arms.

"What is going on?" I asked leaning towards Patrick who shook his head.

"Guess Im the winner by default." Midnight said patting me on the shoulder and joining Patrick on the couch.

Sunshine looked beyond suspicious; she glanced at Big Daddy who shrugged knowing she wasn't going to say anything more since Cullen was in the room. I gave Emmett a look and he did nothing but grin.

Obviously whatever was going on was started by Seth, so I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number. I kept my eye on Emmett.

"Black Residence, Tis the Seth."

"You called?"

"Sup my lovely." He replied in that sweet tone of his. "Just wanted to check on my favorite fairy."

"And why am I your favorite?" I asked eyes still on Emmett.

"Because you have the finest ass." He answered. "We voted." I could hear Jacob shush him in the background and Seth mumbled something.

"That's what this is about?" I asked wide eyed.

"What is it about? What's going on?" Sunshine was by my side in an instant. I sucked in my breath and glared at Emmett.

"Nothing." I said waving her away.

"I wanna know." Sunshine squealed. "Big Daddy voted for my sister, I want to know why."

"Am I causing problems?" Seth asked and I knew he was grinning.

"No, no, not you." I glared at Emmett, moving the phone away from my face. "Keep it up Emmett and Im revoking your shower privileges." Sunshine giggled as well as Big Daddy. Edward looked confused.

"You're not a very nice friend." He said trying to hide the amusement.

"What do you mean shower privileges?" I could hear Seth on the phone even without it being close to my ear. That is not at all what I was trying to say.

"Now who's starting shit?" Emmett asked giving me this hateful look.

"Me and my fine ass." I snapped back not at all amused by his attitude.

"Tell him you're joking." Emmett said moving towards me.

"And if I don't?" I snapped covering the mouth of the phone with my free hand. He grabbed me roughly causing me to drop the phone and whispered ,

"Then Im gonna take that fine ass upstairs." He released me and I stumbled. "And make it happen." I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave me this look that proved he wasn't even playing. I sighed loudly and grumbled not even the least bit happy that I had to let Emmett win this one.

"Seth?" I said picking up the phone.

"Lexi what's going on? Does that mean that you-"

"I was just being spiteful." I answered glaring at Emmett. "I promise you that I am in no way involved in Emmett's recreational activities." Sunshine and Big Daddy giggled. Emmett was not amused by my comment. "Soo… How ya doing?" I asked Seth before he could ask any questions. "How's…..everyone?"

I was going to ask about Jacob but I felt suddenly nervous and I had no idea why. Seth noticed.

"You mean how's Jake?"

"Yeah that too…."

"Why can't you say his name?" Seth asked, I knew he was probably grinning. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Say it then." Seth prodded. I heard Jacob in the background mumbling something and Seth shushed him. "Go on Lex."

"What's the point now?" I asked alittle pissy. Emmett thought it was funny.

"He wants to hear you say his name." Seth explained. "You know to think about later…during recreational activities." Jacob went ballistic, I could hear a lot of cursing. Emmett started laughing having been close enough to hear the entire conversation. The line went dead before I could say anything at all.

"Seth? Seth?"

"Poor kid. I'm gonna miss him." Emmett was amused completely.

"Cullen why don't you go finish your castle?" Edward said putting him down. "I'll be there in a few minutes." The moment he was out of the room, Edward looked at me.

"What is going on?"

I rolled my eyes not feeling it necessary to explain anything to him.

"Jakey makes Drexi feel like a nervous school girl, Drexi makes Uncle Emmett fee like taking showers, and apparently my sister has a fine ass." Sunshine recapped giving Big Daddy a look.

It was uncanny how she figured that out.

"Showers?" Edward asked looking at Emmett.

"Everything she just said and that's what you hear?" Emmett asked. Edward slowly turned his head to Sunshine.

"Showerina?" He asked his eyes widening. He looked back at Emmett confused, amused and somewhat embarrassed.

"She has a name now?" Big Daddy asked with a grin. "That's cute." Sunshine giggled and patted his head.

"Alexsandrea…." Patrick started, though Im sure he had no idea what to say.

"I know my friends are creepy…." I said with a sigh. "And a bit hormonal…"

"Who's hormonal?" Emmett asked as someone knocked on the door. Sunshine flew to the kitchen.

"Like I need to answer that one." I snapped at him. His expression turned to that classic dimpled grin.

"I can show you hormonal."

"You better back it up." I pointed at him as he reached for me. He grabbed me before I could move my feet and I screamed, just as Sunshine came into the room with Adryen and Leah. Emmett dropped his hands immediately and I stepped back. "That's right." I said trying to sound tough. "You better take that shit to Showerina." Emmett chuckled and I may have possibly laughed as well.

Adryen and Leah stood there looking between us, there was no telling what they were thinking. I looked to Edward who started shaking his head.

"How are you fine ladies this morning?" Emmett asked them, plastering the biggest mush face Id been around to witness, finishing off the distraction with a wink for each of them. They both looked mortified. Edward started laughing.

Obviously he'd mastered the technique and they fell victim to it. I laughed slightly before trying to shove him.

"Take your ass upstairs."

"Are you coming with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?" I asked still slightly amused by the whole charade.

"I think Showerina would approve."

"Such a whore that Showerina!" Sunshine exclaimed then giggled loudly.

"Lexi." Emmett called as he neared the stairs.

"Emmett." I replied and he grinned.

"Just wanted to hear you say my name." He looked at Adryen and Leah. "Recreational purposes only." He gave them each another wink and disappeared up the stairs.

"That man has behavioral issues." I said with a loud sigh.

"And you are enjoying it." Edward said eying me.

"I so am not." I replied honestly. "I mean its fun when I do it, but not so much when he does it." I looked at Adryen who had crossed her arms. "Which by the way I have done anything out of line."

"Cept for give him a massage." Sunshine said like she was trying to help.

"Yeah but Showerina finished it." Big Daddy added, just as the shower cut on. Everyone single person in that room looked up. Every single person had the exact same expression.

"Showerina…." Adryen repeated the word. Leah sucked in a breath and they both looked at Edward.

"I hate my ability." Edward said massaging his forehead. "Today's images have scared me for life and the thoughts… oh my god such thoughts…." He gave Leah a look and shuttered. She looked at the floor shamefully.

"So glad you can't read my mind." I said taking a deep breath.

"Just because I can't read your mind doesn't me I don't know what you're thinking."

"Yeah what am I thinking then?"

"Now you are probably thinking that I'm an overbearing know it all." He said smiling slightly, I nodded. "But before you were thinking about being in the shower."

"Im pretty sure Emmett's in the shower." I said the last word slowly then looked at Edward who cocked his head to the side. "You're an asshole."

"And now the majority of the room is thinking about it."

"What that you're an asshole?"

"That too."

"Drexi!" Cullen called from the stairway. "Come here!"

"What's up Cullen?" I asked starting for the stairs.

"Its not a trap."

"Not a trap?" I stopped moving and looked back at Edward.

"Its probably a trap."

"Is Uncle Emmett in the shower?" I asked looking back at Cullen.

"Nope." He replied moving closer to me.

"Then why is it on?" He shrugged and reached for me. "Where is Emmett?"

"Waiting for you." He took my hand and tugged. "Come on." He waved happily at Adryen and I let him pull me to the top of the stairs.

I looked back hoping someone was going to follow me, but no one did. Cullen let go of my hand as he entered my room, so I just hovered there in the doorway convinced this was indeed a trap. Cullen held out his hand to Emmett who stood near my bed, his t-shirt tossed over his shoulder. He gave Cullen a five dollar bill and Cullen ran from the room and off down the stairs where I heard him greet Adryen excitedly.

"You bribed him?"

"Everybody does it." He said with a shrug, and then eyed me, probably wondering why I was just standing there.

"So… you just turn Showerina on and bail?" I asked nodding towards the bathroom, trying to make conversation. I wasn't sure what he wanted.

"We had a fight." He said it so seriously I had to laugh. "Come here." He gestured with a nod. "Close the door."

It's a trap!

"I'd rather not close the door and really Im fine right here."

"You don't trust me?" He asked, those dimples playing across his face.

"I trust you more then I trust myself at this moment." It wasn't a lie.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I asked slightly confused. "Wasting water?" He chuckled as he slipped by me, moving quickly to the bathroom and soon I heard the shower cut off. I looked at the stairway impatiently awaiting the presence of someone…anyone….

"For my behavioral issues." He continued, joining me in the doorway.

"That was a joke." I replied only half lying. "I can handle this."

"Me too." He said making a sighing sound. "Well Im trying."

"You've been amazing." I said then wondered if I should have gone with the word great or something alittle less perfect. His expression made me glad Id said it.

"I promise you Lexi, I don't have any plans to fuck this up for you. I want you to be happy and it's kinda fun being your friend." He smiled sweetly, and I had to smile back.

"I could totally hug you right now." I said I could because I wasn't going too, but…

"Bring it." He grabbed me before I had a chance to voice my opinion, but it was okay it was just a hug. A genuine hug between two friends. I felt myself relax in his embrace only to feel him tense up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as his hands fell to his side. Over his shoulder I saw Cullen leading Adryen up the stairs. Edward and Leah trailing behind them.

I didn't know if they'd witnessed the gesture and I didn't care. It was perfectly innocent and I was already building up a defense in my mind. Adryen looked at me and Edward looked at Emmett.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Emmett said leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah you know you want a picture." I added, pulling his tshirt off his shoulder. Right on cue the dimples appeared. I laughed when Leah and Adryen averted their gaze and followed Cullen to Sunshine's room.

"I don't know what is going on here…" Edward said pointing at Emmett. "But you gotta stop it. I can not take much more of this."

"Too many pretty images all at once Edward?" I asked with a smirk.

"Trust me its not pretty." He said looking disgusted. "I don't wanna see anymore, so stop whatever it is you're doing to make these people have such thoughts."

"Emmett cant help that he's pretty."

"Yes he can." Edward snatched the shirt from my hands and shoved it at Emmett. "And you…" He pointed at me. "Stop instigating."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." He said shaking his head at me. "This friend thing is a terrible idea. It was safer for everyone when the two of you were pawing all over each other. Now you both have too much time on your hands. This team effort has got to stop."

"Awww…" I said looking at him sadly. "Are you jealous?" Emmett snickered.

"What?" Edward seemed shocked by the question. "Seriously?"

"Seriously Edward, you're still my B.F.F.E, Emmett is just my…." I had no words.

"Half Naked Minion?" Edward finished.

"I like the sound of that." Emmett nodded.

"Your new distraction technique?" Edward went on. "A way to make Jake jealous, to make him react so you can test him again?"

"Wait just a fucking minute." Emmett snapped. "Jake aint got a damn thing to do with this. He's not even here."

"He doesn't have to be here. You think he wasn't listening to Seth's conversation?" Edward looked at me. "You do recall the shower comment, the implication alone-"

"I wasn't implying anything and I told him I was joking." I said trying to defend myself.

"And you're keeping up the implications around Adryen, you know she'll run her mouth."

"I'm not implying anything!" I yelled because I was tired of the attitude. "We're just messing around, that's what friends do. I know it, Emmett knows it. Its nothing." I took a deep breath and sighed. "And really its nobody's business, Jacob and I are not together as of right now, so if I want take a shower with Emmett by God I will."

"Yeah." Emmett replied with a nod like he was being helpful.

Ofcourse Sunshine appeared at that moment. She looked at Emmett then down at his shirt before looking at me.

"You realize that's a benefit right?"

"I was just making a point Sunshine." I said with a sight. "Edward seems to think Im trying to make Jacob jealous."

"Showering with Uncle Emmett would make anyone jealous." She eyed him until he grinned then looked to her feet.

"Oh for God Sakes!" Edward said throwing his hands up and storming into Sunshine's room.

"Im sorry." Emmett said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Me too." Sunshine cooed pulling on his sleeve like it was evil.

"Im not trying to make Jacob jealous." I said looking mainly at her. "And really if Im testing anyone it would be myself only."

"And Uncle Emmett." Sunshine replied. "He's being tested too."

"She's not testing me." Emmett defended. "Its fine, I got this."

"You do seem to be prevailing where others would not." Sunshine said giving him a nod. "Im pretty impressed."

"You doubted me?"

"I didn't doubt you'd try, I just assumed you'd fail." Sunshine explained. "I mean we all know how much you like the fine ass." Emmett grinned and glanced at me.

"Too bad you're sister isn't available." Sunshine's head swung in his direction.

"You do not wanna go there."

"You don't know." He smirked and I knew he was just messing with her but it was still disturbing. "I hear she likes showers."

"You wouldn't." She said wide eyed.

"You better watch it Emmett, she'll stone you." I said trying not to smile.

"Im counting on it."

"You dare test me?" Sunshine asked shocked. "I should kick your ass."

"I might enjoy that." He said giving her the look. Her mouth dropped open and she grumbled.

"I don't like this." She looked at me and pointed at him. "This whatever this is. His arrogance has intensified." I laughed, it was true.

"Im charming." Emmett replied. "Jake is arrogant." He glanced at me briefly before grinning at Sunshine. "Imagine the two of us together." Her eyes widened and she growled.

"Emmett behave…." I said trying not to laugh when I said it.

"That's all you're gonna say is behave?" Sunshine snapped.

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked. "Its not like I can control him."

"The hell you cant." She snapped. "All you gotta do is say stop that shit or you aint getting no ass." I looked at her gesturing with a nod, wondering if she'd forgotten the conversation we'd had earlier. "Oh hell." She cursed. "We're all screwed." She sucked in a fake breath. "Making the rest of us suffer just because suddenly you have morals. You should be ashamed." She shook her head at me glanced at Emmett then flew off down the stairs.

"Are you proud of yourself?" I asked when Emmett looked at me. He tried not to smile.

Jacob's POV

I admit I may have acted irrationally when I heard what Seth had said to Lexi, but it was rather embarrassing. Had Quil not pulled me off of him and drug him to the other side of the room I might have done some damage.

"Were you looking to get your ass kicked?" Quil asked Seth who stood near the front door in the event he needed to make a run for it.

"You know I like it when Jake roughs me up." Seth replied. I looked up at him from the couch and he had the nerve to wink at me.

"I shoulda just let Jake kick your ass."

"It's not too late." I said getting to my feet, I was still pretty pissed about it.

"Bring it pretty boy." Seth said palms up waving his fingers.

He needed an ass kicking and as his friend I felt obligated.

I eyed him for a moment before lunging in his direction. He screamed like a girl when I shoved him up against the front door. He ducked when I tried to hit him and ran around the living room, keeping various pieces of furniture between us.

"Come on Jake, I know you really don't wanna hit me."

"Shows what you know." I snapped as I rounded the couch. He backed up to flee and Quil blocked him. Seth turned towards him then back to me.

"Shit." He stuttered when I grabbed him by the shirt. "You don't wanna do this Jake….dont do it… what would Lexi think? She'd be so upset!" I eyed him for a moment as he tried to free himself from my grasp.

He was right, Lexi would throw a fit if Seth came to school all black n blue. She'd know I was responsible. She'd tell me I was being immature…insensitive…a jerk…

I shook him a little before letting go and he scrambled behind Quil.

"Pullin the Lexi card.. like a coward." Quil muttered and shook his head.

"And I am not ashamed." Seth breathed a sigh of relief as I braced myself on the back of the couch in an effort to calm down.

"You should be." Dad said as he rolled into the room. Everyone looked at him.

"You don't even know what he did." I said only because I wanted to make sure he didn't know. For the love of God please…

"Doesn't matter." Dad said seriously. "With Seth its always shameful." Seth smiled like it was a compliment and then… the phone rang.

Then it rang again… no one moved. Dad eyed us all suspiciously before snatching up the phone himself.

"Black residence, Billy here, whatever you got we don't want it."

"You don't even know what I have to offer." Came Lexi's voice complete with a playful giggle. Everyone looked at me and Im pretty sure my eyes lit up.

"I can only imagine." Dad replied giving me a wink. Seth and Quil snickered.

"Is Seth okay?" She asked sounding concerned. Seth gave me an I told you so glance as he crossed his arms.

"He's alive, but you know as well as I do that he will never be okay." Dad said glancing at Seth. Lexi giggled again and I tried really hard not to sigh. Everyone looked at me again.

It was insane what just hearing her voice did to me.

"Would you like to speak to Jacob?" Dad asked and there was a long silence before Lexi replied.

"Sure…I mean if he wants to talk to me... I means its okay… you know… whatever…" I heard her curse under her breath as Dad held the phone out to me.

I just stared at him. I wanted like hell to talk to her, but suddenly I was nervous and I wasn't sure if she actually wanted to talk to me. Dad threw the phone at me and I caught it before it hit the floor. I held the phone up to my ear but said nothing. Everyone was watching me, I felt like an idiot.

"This is where you say hello." Dad prompted making a face at me.

"Uh…hello?"

"Hey…." Lexi said breathlessly.

I held my breath, I almost couldn't stand to hear her voice. I wanted to be near her so bad it was making me crazy.

"Um…" I tried to think of something to say that wasn't what I was thinking. Both my friends and my Dad were staring at me, waiting. "Im really sorry… about earlier?"

Yeah there we go remind her of that conversation. Idiot.

"No need to apologize." She said softly. "Its crazy over here too."

"Who you talkin too?" I heard Emmett in the background. I tried not to cringe but it happened.

"Like you don't know." She tried to whisper, but I heard her anyway.

"Well its hard to tell with all the stuttering." Emmett replied with a tone that showed he was amused. Lexi took a deep breath and sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She whispered again. "Go on somewhere, this doesn't concern you."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry…" She sighed again. "I cant ever have a conversation where the entire world isn't listening in."

"I know the feeling." I replied looking at Dad and my friends who were hanging on my every word, probably waiting on me to say something stupid.

"Don't screw this up." Dad said pointing at me before leaving the room.

"Come on Seth." Quil said grabbing his arm. "Let's go outside."

"And miss this?" Seth whined as Quil shoved him towards the door.

"So um…." Lexi sighed as Quil and Seth disappeared outside. "How are you?"

"Better now." I replied meaning it. One because I was alone, but mainly because she cared to know. "And you? How…are you?"

"Better now." The words were so soft I barely heard them. I breathed deeply.

"Well that's… good." Even alone I was nervous. It was weird.

"Yeah…good…" She replied. "So…um…" She didn't say anything else and I sighed.

"Yeah…."

"Yeah." She repeated and let out a nervous giggle that made my heart beat faster.

"Lexi…" I said her name softly.

"Yeah?"

I thought about saying several things, though none of them would be appropriate. Conversation has never been my strong suit.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday…"

"Yeah…" She replied quickly. "I'll see you… on Monday."

Emmett's POV

Lexi was on the phone with Jacob and she wasn't acting like herself. Id never heard her stutter or blink an eye when it came to talking to anyone. Her emotions were all screwed up, she was practically swooning. It would have been cute if it wasn't because of him.

I tried to back off, give her space, give her the time she obviously wanted. But I listened in anyway. He was acting the same way, nervous as if they had just met. It should have been amusing but it wasn't in the least.

"You all right Lex?" I asked when she put the phone back in its cradle. She mumbled something about Monday and nodded.

"Fine." She sighed. "Everything is fine."

"You just seem so…." Off. "I dunno….. do you wanna talk about it?" She turned and smiled at me. Her scent had heightened, but I felt it shift back to normal almost immediately. I let out a fake sigh.

"Im fine really." She smiled again. "Thank you for caring Emmett."

"Yeah well that's what friends do, right?"

"Right." She moved towards me, brushing her fingers across my hand. "Thank you." She smiled again then moved quickly up the stairs.

I licked my lips and watched until she was out of view before focusing on the others in the room who were probably all up in my business.

"Good job Bruce." Big D said giving two thumbs up. Midnight looked confused.

"You're a good man Emmett." Patrick said giving me a look. "Her heart lies with the boy."

Even though I knew it to be true, hearing someone else say it did nothing but piss me off. I shrugged it off and nodded.

"Yeah well.. whatever makes her happy."

"Her happiness is your happiness." He said sounding like a professional. "Your time will come. You will love another the same, if not more." His arm slipped around Midnight and she looked at him adoringly.

"Yeah…" I was pretty sure that would never happen but there was no reason to say it.

"I thought that too." Edward said from behind me. How the bastard snuck up on me I'll never know. He smirked at my thoughts. "I never thought I could let go…" He looked thoughtful for a moment and I knew he was thinking about Bella. "Time changes things and happiness appears out of nowhere."

Right on cue, Sunshine came out of the kitchen carrying what looked to be a strawberry milkshake, complete with a cherry on top.

I looked at Edward, only then realizing just how deep his feelings were for her. She was his second chance at happiness and he blew it. I smirked when he grumbled, knowing he didn't care for my thoughts on that.

"Made this for you." Sunshine said offering the milkshake to Big D. He smiled at her concerned.

"Did you poison it?" He asked and I wasn't sure if he was joking. She giggled.

"When I have to kill you, it won't be with poison." She said with a giggle. He wasn't convinced. "Oh come on Big Daddy, its just a milkshake."

"You're not upset with me?"

"For what?" Sunshine asked and Edward laughed obviously reading Big D's mind.

"For voting for your sister." Edward said when she eyed him.

"Why would I be upset?" She asked looking at Big D. "I mean obviously it's genetic." She gestured to herself and handed him the milkshake again. "Am I right?"

"Never been righter Big Momma." Big Daddy said taking the shake in one hand and pulling her into his lap with the other.

I thought Edward's head was going to fall off as much as he was shaking it.

Big D studied the milkshake, swirling the straw seeming to still be a bit skeptical.

"Guess we're out of whipped cream..." Both him and Sunshine looked at me. He was smirking, she was glaring. Edward made a coughing sound.

"There's still some left." I said trying to refrain from grinning. "I could go get it?" I pointed at the stairs.

"No that's okay." Big D held his hand up. "Im good."

"Im gonna assume this is one of those recreational things." Patrick said smiling at me.

Dude didn't miss a damn thing.

"Speaking of recreational things." Sunshine said clapping her hands together. "Where is my Drexi?" She looked up the stairs knowing she was there, but waiting on someone to answer her.

"Getting the whipped cream." I couldn't help but be sarcastic. Sunshine glared at me. Big D laughed and Edward shook his head.

"You need to stop." Sunshine snapped.

"Stop what?" I asked. "All Im doing is standing here. Im not even breathing."

"Ha." She said slightly amused then the glare returned when I grinned at her. "You have a hole in your shirt."

It was a completely random thing to say and not the least bit expected. I looked down at my shirt, barely noticing the tiny hole near the bottom.

"Im sorry, does my hole bother you?" It was the first thought I had. Sunshine snorted and covered her face, trying to conceal her laughter. I don't think there was a dirtier mind that ever lived.

"You'd be surprised." Edward said rubbing his forehead.

"She's always been OCD about holes." Midnight said looking at Patrick who looked at Sunshine. "Ripped jeans make her panic."

"It just looks trashy…" Sunshine said amused by herself. "Add it to my list of issues."

"That list just keeps getting longer and longer…"

"Says the holy leech with a recreational eating disorder." She replied making herself laugh. Everyone else laughed with her.

It was amazing. Your day could be going all to hell and one comment from Sunshine made it worth living again.

Edward nodded in agreement with my thoughts but said nothing.

"What do you want me to do Sunshine?" I asked sticking my finger in the tiny hole of my shirt and stretching it out.

"Not what you're doing." She said shaking her head at me. "You're making it worse."

I couldn't help it, I hadn't noticed it and now that she pointed it out it was bothering me.

I wasn't even aware I had such an issue.

"Take it off." Midnight said with a serious expression. She looked at Patrick. "For my sisters sake."

Edward rolled his eyes and left the room. He returned in seconds carrying an armful of clothing on hangers. I looked at him oddly as he shoved the bundle at me.

"Like a boy scout, always prepared." Sunshine said looking at him then at her feet.

"Why do you have my clothes?" I asked dropping them onto the chair and rummaging through them looking for a less holy shirt.

"Had to make room in the closet." He replied as I pulled a green button up shirt off a hanger.

"For what?" I asked slipping the shirt on over my holey white tshirt.

"My clothes."

"Oh did the Mr. Stylish run out of room in his own closet?" His closet was bigger than the kitchen.

"Your closet is now my closet." Edward told me. "By orders of the Queen." My first thought was that he was referring to Esme but something about the way he said Queen made me rethink it. "Yep the Queen hasth returned."

Rosalie was home.

"And she took your room?"

"Esme volunteered it as a welcome home gift." Edward said extremely annoyed.

"She's always wanted your closet."

"Are we talking about Rose?" Sunshine asked looking between us.

"Is there another Queen?" Edward asked shaking his head at me. "Its all your fault."

"Ofcourse."

"She played the pitiful card. Esme has done nothing but worship the ground she walks on."

"Good." I nodded trying not to think much about it. "Im glad she's happy."

"Happy isn't even the word." Edward said shaking his head again. " She's devious, vindictive and downright cruel."

"Back to her old self then?" I asked with a smirk.

"Who?" Lexi asked coming down the stairs seeming to be a better mood. Which was odd since Leah was trailing behind her.

"Rose." Sunshine replied as Leah moved towards the kitchen without acknowledging anyone at all.

"Oh. I wasn't aware she had another self." She replied looking at me then touching my additional shirt. "This is nice."

"My hole was bothering Sunshine." I said without thinking. Sunshine snorted again and Lexi eyed her as did Leah who had come back from the kitchen, 3 cans of pepsi in her hands.

"Im not gonna ask." Lexi said noticing all the clothes in the chair. "Why are there clothes in my chair?" I moved quickly and scooped my clothes up so she could sit down.

"My mistake, maybe there is another Queen." Edward snickered and Lexi looked at him before sitting down.

"Sunshine?" Lexi asked.

"Rosalie moved back home, needed closet space."

"Makes sense." Lexi nodded and looked at Edward. "What's wrong with you?" He did look suddenly ill.

"She took his room." Sunshine answered.

"She always wanted your closet." Lexi answered just as I had. It kinda made me smile. "Though that doesn't explain the sick look on your face." She looked at Sunshine. "Are you still having issues?"

"Why's it always gotta be me?" She asked offended. "Not denying it, just asking."

"It's not Sunshine." Edward said. Lexi looked at Leah who looked appalled.

"Im just thirsty that's all im thinking."

"Its true." Edward nodded. "She's being good now." Leah glared at him.

"Then what were you thinking about?" Lexi prompted.

"You don't wanna know."

"If I didn't wanna know, I wouldn't have asked."

"Burn." Sunshine exclaimed then looked at her feet.

"Seriously Drea."

"Seriously Edward. I wanna know." Lexi said smirking at him. "Everyone does, I mean even Leah is staying for the revelation."

"I admit Im curious to know what disgusting image would put that look on your face." Leah said.

"Come Edward tell me the secret so I can do it myself." Lexi grinned.

"You have. Many times." He said giving her a look that she obviously didn't understand. "Maybe you can do it again on Monday." She looked at him momentarily, still not quite certain but she didn't press it.

Obviously it had to do with Jake.

"What's up with Monday?" Sunshine asked looking at Lexi. "Have you changed your mind? Are you gonna-"

"Im not doing anything." Lexi cut her off.

"If you can help it, right? That's what you said." Sunshine told her and looked at Edward. "You know something. Tell me."

"He doesn't know anything." Lexi said, then her voice softened. "He's not even talking about me." She looked at Edward. "She showed you…didn't she?"

"Who's she? What'd she show you?" Sunshine hissed then faked a cough "I mean you know…whatever…" Edward was momentarily distracted by her concern and very much pleased.

I was confused. Judging by Lexi's behavior Id assumed this was about Jake, but now I wasn't sure. Edward looked at me and nodded. It was about Jake? Who's she? It took nothing but the look on his face for me to piece it together. Rosalie. She implied to Lexi that she'd been with Jake. Jake admitted it to Lexi, not willingly but he did.

"What's happening on Monday?" Leah was clueless.

"He told me it was just a kiss." Lexi said her eyes on her fingers she twisted in her lap.

"He admitted it?" Edward asked seeming surprised.

"Is that the truth?" She looked up at Edward who looked like he didn't want to answer. "Was it?"

"Yes." He finally answered not meeting her gaze.

"What did Rose say happened?"

"Gasp!" Sunshine covered her mouth like she just got what was going on.

"Who kissed Rose?" Leah asked looking around the room waiting for someone to answer.

"It was just a kiss.:." Edward told Lexi. Sunshine moved towards Leah and whispered something. Judging by Leah's expression and the fact that she nearly dropped the cans, Sunshine had answered her question.

" Are you lying to me Edward?" Lexi asked getting to her feet.

"No." He defended as she approached him. "I swear Drea."

"Then why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"The Im not lying, just leaving out a few truths look." I answered for her. She pointed at me and nodded.

"It was just a kiss." Edward repeated. "A desperately long… aggressive… kiss…"

"I think I might throw up." Leah said clutching the cans to her chest.

"You and me both." I replied feeling slightly nauseous. Though I didn't let that stop me from smiling when she looked at me. Just because it was fun.

"Okay." Lexi said backing off. "That's …good…" She made a face. I knew she was thinking the same as I was. The image was anything but good.

"I don't understand what the big deal is." Sunshine said having to add her two cents in. "So Rose got a little taste of the Mutt. We've all thought about it." She cringed and shook her head. "Wait let me start over… what I meant was…"

"We know what you meant Sunshine." Lexi said throwing herself back into the chair.

"I have never in my life thought that." Leah said just putting that out there.

"No please let me explain myself." Sunshine said getting to her feet and waving her hands in the air. "What I meant was I didn't understand all the disgusted looks going on." She started rambling, probably because she wasn't sure what she meant. "You know I mean, you were with Jakey…" she pointed at me. "And he was with Rose, so technically you've already all got a taste." She nodded confirming her point was made and sat back down in Big D's lap.

I looked at Lexi and she looked at me. Judging by her expression I was a bit more disgusted by this fact then she was.

"I mean really there's not one place on Drexi that Jakey hasnt-"

"Don't….." I held my hand up and moved towards her. "…you dare finish that sentence."

"Really…." Leah gasped. "Some things need to stay in your head."

"I disagree with that." Edward muttered.

"Would it make it better if I told you that Uncle Emmett-"

"Stop it." Lexi snapped.

"I can not believe you were going to say that outloud." Edward said eyes wide.

Made me curious to know what she was going to say.

Edward started shaking his head and suddenly Adryen appeared on the stairway.

"Did you get distracted?" She asked smirking at Leah.

"What?" She asked turning to face her, one of the cans slipping from her grasp. I caught it before it hit the ground and she spun around quickly knocking into me. I grabbed her shoulders to keep her balanced and slid the can down her arm never breaking eye contact.

"You dropped something." I said doing my best not to smile. It didn't happen though. She glanced at the can I held against her and grumbled. The grin spread across my face instinctively. It was just too easy. She snatched the can and furiously followed a laughing Adryen up the stairs.

Everyone was quiet until Lexi started giggling.

"You should be ashamed."

"I should be." I admitted not able to shake the smirk on my face.

"But you're not." She shook her finger at me and smiled. "You are such a bad boy Emmett Cullen."

"You would know." I replied smiling because she was smiling and it just seemed …perfect. She laughed and attempted to shove me.

"Am I the only one not liking this new thing here?" Sunshine asked pointing at us.

"I don't like it." Edward said looking at Lexi who rolled her eyes.

"Its weird isn't it?"

"Its unsettling."

"He's gonna destroy us all."

"Oh come on…" Lexi said looking irritated. "Emmett and I are friends, why are you people so against that?"

"Because its weird." Sunshine repeated her earlier statement.

"Its unsettling." Edward nodded.

"He's gonna destroy us all." Sunshine looked at me and it just seemed wrong not to give her the grin.

"Don't be so overdramatic Sunshine." Lexi said patting my shoulder. "He's just having fun."

"Fine." Sunshine sighed. "When he melts the world into mush, just remember its your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You did it. You unleashed the beast."

Seth's POV

Jake was seriously gonna kick my ass.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, even after I shamefully saved myself. Quil and I were outside sitting on the porch, waiting on Jake to finish up his phone call. I wondered what they were talking about, I wondered if he would tell me I wondered if he'd ever tell me anything ever again.

I sighed loudly and Quil looked at me.

"You ashamed yet?"

"Yep."

"You should be. Implying that he wanted her to say his name so he could… so that…" He cleared his throat, not even going to say it. "Hell it even embarrassed me."

"No need to be embarrassed." I said knowing I was wrong for it. "Everybody does it."

"But no body talks about it." Quil said looking at me like I was crazy. "Especially to the person that... is indirectly involved in …it…"

"You know its true though. Its been a month. You know he thinks about her.."

"Shut up." Quil snapped.

"Its only natural." I said just because I knew he was uncomfortable and I had no shame. "What'd you do while Adryen was away at school?"

"I am not having this conversation."

"Aww come on…" I said grinning. "Ill share if you share." I couldn't have kept it up to save my life. The expression on his face was priceless and I about fell off the porch laughing.

"You're a sick bastard you know that?"

"Who doesn't know that?" Jacob said coming out onto the porch. "What's he saying now?"

"Im not having this conversation." Quil said for the second time. I had to take a deep breath to keep from laughing again.

"Dude Jake…Im sorry…" I said looking up at him. "For what I said... for embarrassing you…" I looked at Quil. "And you too." Jake looked at Quil who shook his head.

"Its fine." He said joining Quil on the porch. "She didn't even mention it, Im pretending it never happened." I sat down on the other side of Quil.

"But it does happen, doesn't it?" I could not stop myself. Quil jumped off the porch immediately.

"Kick his ass." Quil said. "Somebody needs to do it."

"Im just playin." I said holding my hands up knowing Jake's glare meant he was contemplating Quils comment. "I swear I won't mention it again."

"And I swear I'll kick your ass when you forget you said that." Jake said and I knew he was not joking.

"Understood."

"You really need to get laid." Jake said looking at me. "Maybe it'll calm you down."

"Doubtful." Quil said siting between us again. "Then he'll really wanna talk about it." I grinned because he was right, I so would.

"Speaking of getting laid….." I asked because I had a plan formulating in my mind. "Jake what are you doing Friday night?" He gave me a look that made me realize I didn't choose my words well. "I mean do you have any plans?"

"I dunno Seth, its only Saturday. How am I supposed to know what Im doing in nearly a week?"

"Right because Mr. Popularity has such a busy schedule." I said crossing my arms. He sighed.

"I guess Im doing nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I thought maybe we could go on a date." Again my words came out wrong.

"Really... why did you ask…" Quil shook his head.

"What are you thinking Seth?" Jake asked sounding like he was just exhausted. It was weird. "Think very carefully before you answer."

"Well I…" I thought about it for a moment trying to choose the right words that didn't sound off and would make him more likely to agree to my plans. "I'd like to take Bethany out." He nodded. "And I thought maybe you could come too."

"Right because that sounds fun to me."

"Not just you." I said hesitating. "Maybe Lexi could come too…." I peeked around Quil to see the expression on his face. He looked thoughtful, yet angry. It was hard to figure out.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" He answered slowly, this weird look on his face. "Lexi and I are….we're…taking things slow…"

"Slow?" I asked, thinking about everything he had on his mind just yesterday while in wolf form. "You were all over her yesterday and obviously she-" Quil elbowed me hard in the ribs and I had to catch my breath. I growled and looked at him.

"That was an involuntary thought." Quil said glaring at me. "You know the rules."

"Right like he didn't want us all to know he got his game back." I said shoving him.

"I got nothing back." Jake snapped. "Nothing at all." He cleared his throat. "And Quil's right, you're supposed to pretend you didn't see anything."

"Well its kinda hard to pretend." I defended. "I mean-"

"I don't want to talk about it Seth." Jake snapped. "Just let it go."

I started to say something but the look on his face made me stop.

"You're right… Im sorry…" He nodded, thankful. "Okay so.. .then…well maybe by Friday…"

"Why can't you and Bethany just go out alone?"

"Because it's illegal?" I said giving him a duh look. He sighed.

"Don't go out in public. Go for a walk or something."

"I'd like to take her to dinner first, isn't that the romantic way to go?"

"Picnic in the woods." Quil offered.

"There ya go." Jake nodded. "That's romantic."

"Okay fine. I just want someone to go with me so I won't screw shit up." I said telling the truth. I knew Id screw up, I always screw shit up. "Like a group date or something…"

"Maybe Quil and Adryen will go with you."

"Not gonna happen." Quil said shaking his head at Jake's suggestion.

"Oh come on please." I said grabbing Quil's shoulder. He looked at me for a moment then looked at Jake.

"Ill go if Jake goes."

"I'm not going on a date with my teacher." Jake said shaking his head. "Its not gonna happen."

"What if Lexi asks you?" I said knowing the answer before the look crossed his face.

"She wouldn't."

"Guess we'll find out on Monday then, wont we?" I said giving him a wink.

He was going, he just didn't just know it yet.

Edward's POV

Sunshine was right. This thing with Emmett and Drea was just weird and was going to destroy the world as we knew it. They were not meant to be friends, it was much easier when they were entertained by each other. Everyone's mind was a lot clearer then, a hell of a lot more pure that was for sure. Emmett was out of control and Drea was just egging him on.

It was distasteful and morbid and I was totally jealous.

The realization hit me and I couldn't stop myself from speaking outloud.

"Well I'll be damned…"

"What?" Drea asked looking at me. "Someone thinking about Emmett in the shower again?" Emmett smirked just in case.

"Not until you mentioned it." I said glancing at Sunshine.

"I'm sorry." She squealed clinging to that guy's arm.

"No prob Big Momma."

I cringed at the name. I hated it and I think he knew that.

"I can't help it." Sunshine buried her face in his shoulder.

"Well let's go for a walk." He said sliding his arm around her waist. "Maybe I can help it." She looked at him wide eyed then grinned, jumping to her feet.

"You're a sick man Big Daddy." Drea said as Sunshine disappeared into the kitchen.

"Gotta get it while the getting's good." He replied with a wink.

"You're welcome." Emmett called after him.

I couldn't even believe that had just happened much less express my thoughts on the matter. Drea and Emmett laughed softly, even Patrick was smiling. Midnight had taken over her sister's disturbing thoughts and I shook my head trying not to see it again.

"So what's with the damning?" Drea asked looking at me.

"Huh?" I wasn't even thinking about that now.

"You said I'll be damned." She explained. "Why, what'd you do?"

"Nothing." I said faking a sigh. "I was just thinking…"

"No…." Drea gasped.

"All by yourself?" Emmett smirked and Drea high fived him.

I really did not like this.

"Well go on Edward inquiring minds want to know…"

"Id rather not say." I shook my head. "Not here." In front of Emmett.

I must have glanced at him because she was on it.

"Oh come on Edward, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Emmett."

"Right because you'd tell him anyway." It came out a bit more aggressive then intended and I didn't stop there. "Because you two are such good friends now. Best friends who share everything, play games, joke around… revel in the insanity."

I tried to stop myself by trailing off, but it was too late. Id already thrown the ridiculous hissy fit. Drea acknowledged me with a look but said nothing. She didn't have too.

"You were right Drea. Happy now?"

"Why would I be happy?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Why wouldn't you? Everybody else enjoys torturing me. Jake, Rose, Sunshine…" I looked at Emmett but didn't add his name. Probably didn't have to at this point.

"Well Im not them." She said flatly. "I don't like upsetting you and Im sorry if I have. Emmett feels the same, don't you Emmett?" She looked at him and all he did was nod, his mind completely empty.

"Right because no matter what, you still control him."

"I do not." She hissed. "He has his own thoughts, his own feelings, he's your brother he wouldn't have upset you on purpose."

"Wouldn't he?" I asked knowing he'd done it on many occasions and enjoyed it.

"Emmett say something." Drea said looking at him.

"There you go Emmett, you've been allowed to speak, what do you have to add?"

I knew provoking Emmett wasn't the way to go but Id already screwed up, so I really did't care.

"Thank you both for acknowledging that I am in fact standing right here and can speak for myself." Emmett said arms crossed, expression menacing.

"Emmett…" Drea started and he shushed her with a wave of his hand.

"Im not trying to piss you off Edward. I'm trying to move on and make this work." He glanced at Drea. "It's a hell of a lot harder than it should be and I'm sorry I can't go about it in the same way you have." He thought about Sunshine and how I kept my distance, how I wanted her to be happy but I wasn't there to support her.

"It's not even the same thing."

"Isn't it?" He asked looking at me.

His thoughts came quickly…

I'm not willing to lose what I have with Lexi. Our relationship will always be hard but I'm willing to be there, I'm willing to be her friend, to support what she wants and though it may upset you or bother you the jokes and the games are the only distractions I have to keep myself from fucking shit up for her…for us.

I looked at him, understanding his reasoning, still not liking it but understanding.

"So I apologize Edward." He said outloud. "Im sorry for making you feel that way." Second best. He thought it, no way in hell he'd say it in front of Drea. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

I felt like a complete jackass.

"Well there you go." Drea said nodding. "You got Emmett to apologize. That's quite an accomplishment for anyone."

"Hey I apologize all the time." Emmett defended.

"Yeah to women." She said with a smirk. "That you want to see naked." His mouth hung open briefly before he nodded realizing that was probably true.

It was then Adryen and Leah appeared on the stairway. Emmett didn't miss a beat.

"Im glad you two came down. I would like to apologize for my behavior, especially to you Leah." He looked at her, trying hard not to grin. Drea looked incredulous, thought quite matching the look on Leah's face. "I hope you can forgive me." It was only then that Emmett flashed the grin and whatever it was Leah was trying not to think about was over shadowed by his adorableness.

It was sick. I was impressed.

"It's not a big deal really." Leah replied, I was certain I saw her blush.

"You are out of control." Drea whispered getting way to close to him. He gave her the grin and she backed off. "Where's Cullen?" She asked distracting the room if not just herself.

"He needed a nap." Adryen replied as she and Leah entered the living room. "Where's Sunshine?"

"She needed to go for a walk." Drea looked at Emmett who did nothing but be smug about it.

"Alone?" The moment Adryen asked, her thoughts concluded that she wasn't alone. That guy wasn't in the room. "Oh… a walk…"

"Id like to go for a walk as well." Midnight announced, getting to her feet and pulling on Patrick's hand. I had completely forgot they were there, though judging by Patrick's ruffled appearance neither of them had been paying attention to anyone but each other.

Midnight's thoughts were loud and clear and very disturbing.

Apparently Emmett could cause a female to lose her composure at any given moment just by being in the same room. I supposed the shower thing helped a lot. I started shaking my head as Patrick politely excused himself and the two of them disappeared through the kitchen.

"What's with all the walking?" Adryen asked looking disturbed.

"Emmett's doing." I replied with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything." He defended.

"You don't' have too." Both Drea and I said at the same time. She smiled, I smiled and all was right with the world.

Sunshine's POV

Once Big Daddy and I did what we did, awesomely and right to the point, I felt alittle ashamed.

Im a horrible person.

"Wow." Big Daddy said leaning over me, his lips brushed against mine briefly before he lay down beside me.

Wow. I just used and abused him and he says wow, really?

"Big Daddy, I-" He shushed me with another kiss. It was more than a brush this time, more like a strike of lightening. Quick, but intense as hell. Totally made me forget what I was gonna say.

"You're amazing Sunshine…" He said just inches from me. "And I don't mean that in a sexual way, though that is pretty amazing…." He looked confused for a moment. "I mean amazing in general."

"How so?" I asked totally not feeling it. "I have more issues than I can count on one hand." Both hands realistically.

"That is what makes you, you and in turn makes you amazing." He smiled at me sweetly.

"Im not amazing.. Im a horrible person." I said shaking my head. "This…"

"You shared with me." He said cutting me off. "A horrible person would have jumped the Hulk and that would have made many people angry."

"You're okay with this?" I asked shocked, confused. "I feel like I used…" I couldn't even finish the sentence but he could.

"Me?" He grinned. "You didn't use me Sunshine, I came willingly." He nudged my shoulder. "Pun intended." I had to laugh. "We all use people Sunshine…mostly to take the place of the one who hurt us the most." I turned towards him, not liking where this was going. "I know you still love him Sunshine."

Who, Uncle Emmett, what?

"Not Uncle Emmett." Big Daddy said as if he'd read my mind. Kinda pissed me off. "You're only distracted by him because of it."

"What?" I asked confused. He lost me between Uncle Emmett and distracted.

"Sunshine… I know you are not ready to admit it, but I know how you feel… about…Edward." I gasped at the use of his name. "He who used to be will always be."

"You're wrong." I said hating that he said that. "I'll never think of him the same."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't." Big Daddy said. "And truth be told, if he were here now, it wouldn't have been Hulk's doing." My eyes flashed and I looked at him hatefully. "You know its true and you don't have to spare my feelings by saying its not." He looked at me probably not expecting me to look so mad about it. "Sunshine Ive been there. I fell inlove and lost everything. I cant get it back, but you can."

"Well maybe I don't want it." I snapped, hating that he was more right than I cared to admit. "Maybe Im happy how things are."

"And as long as you feel that way, I will be here."

Those words made me hate him and I had no idea why.

"It'll come to you eventually and like Hulk and Drexi, I hope we can still be friends."

"Really?" I asked more annoyed than anything. "You wanna be my friend?

"I mean later when you realize that you're in love with-"

"Shut up." I snapped turning away before I stoned him to death. "I don't wanna have this conversation, not with you not ever."

"I wont mention it again." He said softly. I could hear him moving around, probably getting dressed.

"Big Daddy…" I turned around to face him, wanting to apologize for snapping but I got distracted watching him button up his shirt.

Least I was googily eying my own this time, I wasn't that horrible afterall.

"Im starving." He said breaking my thoughts and taking my hand. "Let's go back to the house."

The house where he who used to be was. He'd see everything. No way I can go back to the house and let him know this conversation was had. Not to mention I was kind of embarrassed by the whole Uncle Emmett issue and I knew he'd fuck with me about it.

"We have no food." I said pulling him in the opposite direction. "Lets go somewhere else, somewhere far away…" Where no one would think to look for me.. or atleast wouldn't be allowed too.

It dawned on me that very second, somewhere to hide, somewhere there was food and someone who would cook it.

"Lets go to the Cullens." I said trying to sound like it was a normal every day thing. "You've never been there. They always have food and Esme is an awesome cook." He looked at me oddly probably wondering why vampires had food. "She likes cooking, it makes her happy, come on…" I started dragging him. "Rose is home, I wanna see how she's doing." I added trying to sound convincing.

"Well why did't you just say so?"

Halfway to the Cullen's I realized walking with a human was a form of torture. Id have been there and back by now. Big Daddy was having trouble keeping up, it was cute and annoying at the same time.

"Its not much further, promise." I tried not to sound irritated and forced myself to smile.

Ten minutes later I was dragging his exhausted ass onto the Cullen's porch. Jasper met me at the door.

"Who let the Sunshine out?"

"Went for a walk…got lost." I replied thinking it sounded legit coming from me.

"Happens to the best of us.." He chuckled and looked at Big Daddy who was leaned up against the house, breathing heavily, sweat shining on his forehead. "What'd you do to him?"

"Im a horrible person." I replied shaking my head.

"You're far from horrible." Jasper said with a sweet smile, then made a sound like he was clearing his thoat. "Its hard to raise a human these days." He looked at Big Daddy. "How bout some water?"

"Please." Big Daddy mumbled and Jasper went immediately inside the house. I debated on following. "Go on..." he nodded. "Im not getting up anytime soon." I patted his head and moved into the house.

Jasper passed me with a glass of ice water as I looked around the living room. Nothing had changed, though I wasn't sure why I thought it would have.

Just as Jasper came back inside, a box flew down the stairs nearly taking me out.

"Well that's different." I said backing into the wall.

"What the hell Rose?" Jasper snapped. "You almost hit Sunshine."

"My bad." Rosalie said peaking down the stairs. "You're alone right?" She came partway down the stairs and looked at the door.

"Aside from the dying human on the porch." I answered and she nodded like that was a normal every day occurrence. "How goes it Rose?"

"It goes." She made a sighing sound and kicked the box in the floor. "You?"

"Curious to know what that box has done."

"Cant you smell it?"

I couldn't so ofcourse I had to throw myself into the floor and sniff it.

Smelled like flowers..with a hint of mutt though I couldn't figure out which one.

"Her clothes are in there. A picture frame, some jewelry… I found it in the back of the closet."

"Who's closet?" I asked idiotically and Jasper shook his head.

"Emmett's."

"Why would he have a box of Drexi's stuff?" I felt Jaspers calming powers come into play as Rose eyed me.

"Obviously he's obsessed."

"Maybe its just stuff she left and he was going to give it back to her." Jasper said eyeing the box.

"I admit it's a bit creepy but it could be worse." I said trying to sound positive.

"How?" Rose asked. "How could it be worse?" Jasper started shaking his head, probably thinking the same thing I was but he had the self control not to say it outloud.

"Could be a box of underwear."

Jasper coughed and folded the tabs closed on the box before picking it up.

Like an act of mercy Esme and Alice appeared before Rose could say anything.

"How lovely to see you Sunshine." Esme just beamed.

She was in a way better mood than I had expected, least she was until she noticed Jasper holding the box.

"I was just gonna take this outside." He was gone in a flash.

"So how is everyone?" I asked faking a sigh. "Bet you are happy to have Rose home."

"Nothing could make me happier." Esme said putting her arm around Rose.

Unless it was he who used to be who was giving you a grandchild instead of Uncle Emmett.

The thought made me mad but I tried to smile.

"I take it Edward informed you." Rose said looking at me.

"Yeah he's pretty bent out of shape about the loss of his closet."

"He'll get over it." Alice said as if she knew it to be fact. Hell she probably did, this was Alice here.

"Did he mention anything else?" Rosalie asked. "Something horrible…." She gave me a look and I knew she was talking about what happened with Jakey. I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "A simple nod will do, no need to repeat it." She looked at Esme who didn't seem to notice. She was looking at the door.

"What's horrible?" Alice asked looking between us. I felt real superior at that moment. IT wasn't often that I knew something Alice didn't. Before I could think of some fun way to antagonize Rose about it, Esme spoke.

"Why is your friend outside?" She looked hurt. "He is more than welcome in my home."

"He's just resting." I said honestly. "I made him walk here."

"Goodness." She looked concerned. "I bet he's famished." She moved towards the door and we all followed.

Jasper and Big Daddy were sitting side by side, looking through the Drexi box. Esme looked like she was going to throw a bitch fit, I was shocked when she didn't. She looked at Big Daddy.

"Would you like something to eat…." She trailed off like she didn't know what to call him.

"Big Daddy." I said and she nodded.

"I'd be much obliged ma'am." He said politely. Esme smiled appreciating his manners and disappeared inside the house without a word.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked eying Jasper suspiciously.

I wanted to say looking for underwear but for once in my life I thought first.

"Searching for a clue." Jasper said holding up the shirt that smelled like Drexi, but looked way to big. He folded it and put it aside.

"A clue to what?" Alice asked more than just a little confused.

"Trying to prove Uncle Emmett's non creepy innocence." I explained. "Good luck with that." Alice looked at me still confused as Rosalie grumbled. "Rose found the box in his closet."

"Oh." Alice nodded. "Why would he…." She trailed off and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Im sure its not what you all think." Jasper commented as Big Daddy produced a black hair tie from the box and pulled his hair back with it. Jasper just looked at him.

"Look at this." Big Daddy said holding a frame up. "You look different Sunshine." He glanced at me and smiled.

"She was human then." Jasper said smiling at the picture.

I recognized the frame instantly. It was the one Billy had given Drexi for her birthday. I moved towards them, hovering having to see the picture the frame held, knowing I shouldn't have looked.

Me, Drexi and the pack. All of them, smiling, happy…alive.

I felt sad as I stared at Embry's sweet face, a face I never thought Id see again.

"Maybe Jaz is right Maybe it's just stuff we lost…" I touched Embry's smiling face. "Left.. I mean…" The silence was eerie, no one knew what to say. Big Daddy's question cut through like a knife.

"Were they related?" He pointed at Embry then at Jakey. "They look a lot alike." I felt Jasper's calm before I could scream.

"They do not." I snapped grabbing the frame. "They look completely…" I scanned their faces and shook my head. "Not even the same…" It was a blatant lie and something I had never really noticed.

"Explains a lot." Big Daddy said winking at me. I should have killed him when I had the chance.

"Remember you have to walk home with me, through the woods…alone… no witnesses."

"Any of you people drive by chance?" Big Daddy asked looking specifically at Jasper. He smirked.

"I'll give ya a lift. Gotta take all this crap over there anyway." Jasper closed the box and got to his feet.

"There's more upstairs." Rosalie told him.

"More of Drexi's stuff?" Big Daddy asked.

"Emmett's." Rosalie hissed. "Im sure I wasnt supposed to find that box, it was obviously hidden for a reason."

"Which we don't know…" Jasper put that out there.

"But we will." Big Daddy declared and looked at Rose. "I'll let you know."

"As if I care." She snapped.

"Is that like how you didn't care to tell Drexi what you did with Big J?"

I wasn't going to have to kill him after all. Rosalie looked furious.

"Did what?" Alice asked. "With who?"

"Jake." Jasper's eyes lit up and he laughed. "Something really happened?" He looked to Big Daddy. "What'd she do?" Alice gave Rose a shameful look as Big Daddy whispered to Jasper who was speechless for the first time in his life.

"What did Edward do, tell her in front of everyone?" Rosalie looked at Big Daddy then at me.

"Not everyone." I replied honestly. "Just those of us who live there… which includes Patrick and my sister. Adryen was upstairs at the time, but Leah was in the room, so she probably told her."

"And she'll tell Jake…." Rosalie seemed distraught, almost afraid.

"Don't fret Blondie." Big Daddy said getting to his feet. "Seems Big J was man enough to confess beforehand."

"What?!" Rosalie asked furiously. Obviously that was not what she wanted to hear.

"Yeah she's cool with it." Big Daddy replied oblivious to the fact that he just fucked the fuck up.

She was on him instantly grabbing his shirt and shaking him roughly. He gasped a bit startled.

"What did she say? When did the mutt tell her?"

"I don't know." Big Daddy gasped for air when she tightened her grip on his shirt.

"How do you know he did?"

"Because she said he did." I answered feeling ashamed for standing by and letting Big Daddy take all the heat even though he desperately deserved it. Rose shook him once more for fun before dropping him and turning her gaze on me.

The expression on her face made me wish Id kept my mouth shut or atleast lied.

"So he told her and she doesn't care? She's not mad?"

"How could she be mad?" Jasper asked, finally speaking. "You could have fucked him and she still couldn't be mad."

"Oh you didn't…" Alice said faking a sigh of relief. Apparently she had drawn conclusions.

"Ew no." Rosalie said making a face.

"I would have" I said outloud accidentally. Big Daddy winked at me. "I mean for revenge…. You know because she fucked Uncle Emmett." I sucked in a fake breath and whistled to keep myself from saying anything further.

"Any…way…" Rosalie said the word slowly giving me a disturbed look and crossing her arms.

"All right, who's starving?" Esme said peaking her head out the doorway.

"Well Sunshine seems to be starving for something…" Rosalie said dryly.

"Let me eat." Big Daddy said patting my shoulder. "And I'll take care of that." He gave me a wink and followed after Esme.

Everyone looked at me.

"Mind your business."

Adryens POV

The insanity was thick today, not that it surprised me. Took little to surpise me these days.

Leah and I stood near the kitchen doorway, Lexi sat in her chair, Emmett had gone off to get her a drink like a good little minion…

Edward looked up from the couch,a smirk on his face. I cleared my thoughts immediately giving him a glare. I hated when he did that.

Leah jumped letting out a startled gasp when Emmett came through the doorway behind her.

"My apologies." He said grinning before moving across the room. I looked at Leah who looked at her feet.

It was pathetic. She was almost as bad as Sunshine with this issue. It wasn't her fault though; I knew it was because of the pact she'd made with Spencer. In an effort to be pure for their wedding night, they had given up all acts of intimacy. It's been nearly two months now.

"Now it makes sense." Edward whispered, trying to look away like he wasn't listening to me.

Id bet my right arm she caves within the week. I looked at him and nodded letting him know I was in fact talking to him.

"Put me down for Tuesday." He replied with a smirk.

Lexi looked between us, confused, suspicious. Leah elbowed me hard and Lexi looked up at Emmett who hovered like a mother hen.

"They're talking about you in their mind." She nodded towards us and Emmett did nothing but grin.

"How did you know that?" Edward asked showing surprise.

"You just told me." She grinned and held up her hand to Emmett who high fived her.

"What is this?" I asked looking between them. "You two really trying to be friends?"

"We are." Lexi replied. "We've done it before and we can do it again." Emmett nodded, since he wasn't told to speak. Edward laughed at my assumption.

"Leah, your thoughts?" I asked just for the fun of it.

"Umm…." She stuttered.

"Exactly." I smirked and she shoved me.

"Remind me to kick your ass on the way home." She gritted her teeth.

"Ill try to forget." I said laughing at her.

Speaking of things I was trying to forget….

I looked right at Edward who cocked his head to the side, waiting for my question.

Is it true? Jake and Rose?

He made a disgusted face and nodded.

And the Princess isn't creeped out…upset…angry?

"As if she can say anything." He replied trying not to look at Lexi.

"They're talking about you in their mind." Emmett whispered with a smirk. Lexi looked amused.

"What are you two like friends now?" She pointed between me and Edward.

"Unsettling isn't it?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Its weird." Lexi nodded.

"Its going to destroy us all." Emmett snickered. Clearly there was some inside joke I missed. Edward confirmed it with a nod.

"So what can I not say anything about?" She asked looking at Edward who wasn't going to say anything because he was chicken shit. He nodded his agreement and I laughed.

"I was just asking about Jake and Rose." I explained. I mean it obviously wasn't a secret. Emmett and Lexi's expression matched and I swear I saw him shudder.

"Jacob is free to do whatever he pleases." Lexi said trying to make herself sound believable. "Same as I." She nodded then added, "Not that I am doing anything."

"Not like you don't have the option." Leah said and Emmett winked at her. She grumbled probably wishing she'd kept her mouth shut and looked to her feet.

"Behave." Lexi said smacking his arm.

"I can't." He smirked. "Obviously I have a problem."

"And its only going to get worse when Spencer finds out."

"Strangle me, he might." Emmett said sounding so much like Spencer I nearly lost all composure.

"Stop it." Lexi said giggling. "Its not funny. And you're embarrassing her."

"Thanks a lot Lexi…" Leah mumbled.

"I'm sorry Leah." Lexi said sighing. "Emmett's just being playful, he's not the type to go after someone and ruin a relation…ship…" She said the last word slowly, knowing she was wrong for it. She cleared her throat and looked at Emmett who shook his head.

"What was that?" Edward asked with a smirk. "Can you say that again, I couldn't hear anything over the bull shit." Both Emmett and Lexi gave him a go to hell look but said nothing.

"Speaking of said relationship…" I said eyeing Emmett. "The one you didn't ruin… yeah that one." I looked at Lexi. "Since you and Emmett are just friends, what are your intentions with my brother?"

"I have no intentions." She said not meeting my gaze.

"Obviously you know he's still hung up on you."

"Right, that's why he was making out with Rose." The moment the sentence came out she cursed.

"Didn't mean to say that outloud?" Emmett asked.

"Nope."

"So it does bother you?" Leah asked.

"Its doesn't bother me." Lexi snapped.

"It bothers me." Emmett said making a face.

"You said it didn't." She turned on him.

"It doesn't." He replied and she crossed her arms. "I mean not in the jealous way it bothers you."

"Jealous?" If looks could kill.

"Everybody back up…" Edward said getting to his feet.

"What I meant was…. Disgusted." Emmett said taking a step back. "You're disgusted… Im disgusted…we're all digusted."

"I know that's right." Edward said like he was trying to help. "It was disgusting to see the first time." His eyes flashed and he immediately moved behind the couch.

"What do you mean the first time?" Leah asked even more disturbed. Edward looked at Lexi who rubbed her forehead.

"It happened more than once?" I asked kinda concerned now.

"Twice." Lexi whispered.

"You…. did not tell me that." Emmett said eyeing her.

"Does it matter?"

"Well once is revenge, twice is…"

"It wasn't revenge." Lexi snapped. "Well I don't really know that…" She mumbled. "I really didn't ask why…"

"I think the second time was Rose being spiteful." Edward nodded. "You were all googily over his outfit and he was pretty fucked up yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Lexi's eyes widened. Edward looked like a deer caught in headlights. "He kissed her yesterday? Where? When?"

Aside from why it was apparent that Jake also did not mention the when and where.

"I thought he kissed you yesterday…" Leah said remembering the horror we endured while phased. "Oh….ewww..really…"

"If it means anything… he only thought about you while phased." I knew it wasn't very helpful but I wanted to get that out there. Lexi made a growling sound and cursed.

"When Edward." It was more of a command than a question.

"Yes…ter…day?" He stuttered bracing himself on the back of the couch. She gave him a glare. "I don't know the exact time….um…before you started drinking…" She looked livid.

"You mean to tell me that he kissed her and then tried to put the moves on me?"

"I didn't mean to tell you…"

"Where were they?"

"Kitchen…"

"How did you know, did she tell you that too?"

"Sorta…."

"Sorta meaning?"

"I may have come into the kitchen at some point…"

"You saw it….first hand?" Lexi looked unbelievably pissed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well if you want the truth, it wasn't really your business….at the time…" Edward looked at Emmett who seemed more irritated than anything else.

"That's beside the point." Lexi grumbled. "He didn't tell me…he lied to me."

"Did you ask him?" Emmett asked. She looked at him oddly and shook her head. "Then he didn't lie, give the guy a break." Everyone looked at him like he had just fallen out of the sky. "He confessed. He didn't have to but he did. Just let it go, he's suffered enough."

"Emmett Cullen said what?" Edward asked with the sarcasm and confusion we all felt.

I wont lie and say I wasn't shocked that Emmett would defend Jake.

"Seriously Lexi." He said as she eyed him suspiciously. "Im not gonna stand here and play this game with you for no fucking reason. Now either you're gonna take his ass back or Im gonna take yours upstairs."

Leah and I both gasped at the same time. Judging by Emmett's expression he was not playing, but then again neither was Lexi. I felt the air shift around me and knew things were about to get bad.

"Oh is that how its going to be?" She took a step toward him.

"Damn right." He said taking a step back.

"Well all right then." She gestured with a nod. "Let's take it upstairs." He hesitated not having a comeback and she reached for him.

"Be strong Emmett." Edward said never leaving his hiding place behind the couch. "You can do this." Emmett licked his lips and just stared at Lexi.

"What are you gonna do big boy?" She asked, hands on her hips. His eyes trailed from her face to her feet and back. He licked his lips again and I heard Leah sigh softly.

"Im going upstairs." He backed away from her. "And you're not invited."

"Give Showerina my best." Lexi called after him. He flipped her off and disappeared up the stairs. Her sights landed on Edward who looked nervous.

"Im gonna go for a walk." He said darting around the couch and backing his way toward the kitchen.

"Oh? Want me to go with you?" Lexi asked with a smirk. He too flipped her off and was gone. She sighed and looked at me. "Go ahead say it."

"This pregnancy has turned you into quite the bitch."

Not quite what I wanted to say but I said it anyway.

"Really, like this is new." Leah said rolling her eyes. Lexi sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair.

"When you talk to Jacob and I know you will." She said sucking in a breath. "Tell him this changes nothing."

"What does that mean?"

"He'll know. " She said quietly and we all looked at the ceiling as the shower cut on.


	21. Chapter 20: Tattered Tales

Chapter 20- Tattered Tales

Jacob's POV

The boys and I hung out at the pier for a few hours, though it wasn't as fun as it used to be. With us all having imprinted or atleast having a subsequent stand it, we had nothing to do. Girls gawked and smiled appreciating our lack of attire which only made us find another place to stand around and do nothing. It was severely sad. Even Seth didn't make comments.

"So…maybe we should… work on a car or something." Quil said very uncomfortable as a cute blond waved at him from across the beach.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Where the fuck were all these girls before?" Seth asked waving politely at a brunette who was giving him the eye. "I mean fuck really…" I couldn't tell if he was excited or mad.

"Yeah life sucks sometimes." I said nodding to yet another admirer. "If only Id come up here a month ago..."

"Right like you would have taken any offers." Quil shook his head like it was a stupid thing to say.

"I might have, you don't know."

I wouldn't have but that was beside the point.

"Ofcourse you did make out with Rose." Seth had to remind me.

"There is no reason to talk about that ever."

"I dunno I didn't get to hear the whole story." Quil said smirking at me. "Why'd you do it? Revenge?"

"Something like that." I nodded, not entirely sure myself.

"And the second time?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"There was a second time? Quil looked at me in surprise. I glared at Seth.

"Yesterday at the party."

"What?" Quil asked giving me a shameful look. "I thought you were messing around with Lexi."

"He's a player." Seth said with a grin.

"Im not a player." I said trying to defend myself though I really had no excuse. "I just… it was …I don't even know…I wasn't thinking clearly…"

"Obviously." Quil sucked in a breath like just couldn't believe it.

"It doesn't matter, it's the past and I told Lexi, and she's not …mad or anything…"

"Like she really has the right to be." Quil mumbled.

"You told her it happened yesterday?" Seth asked giving me a knowing look.

"I might have left that part out."

"Dude she's gonna kill you." Seth started shaking his head.

"Should I tell her?" I asked looking more at Quil.

"I'd take it to the grave." He replied and I nodded.

"You would not." Seth said rolling his eyes. "You'd cave and cower behind Jake when his sister tried to rip your insides out."

He did have a point.

"Maybe I should tell her." I said thinking it over. "I mean she didn't ask…so..you know… I just…"

"Yes because she wants to know about your love affair with the enemy."

"It was not a love affair." I said making a face. "It was a mistake and it was hard enough to confess too in the first place."

"Why did you?" Quil asked the question.

"Because she knew." I knew she knew and Emmett did too. "Im pretty sure Rose told her."

"And you think she didn't give her the details?" Seth asked giving me a look.

I didn't think of that at all.

"Well really you can just assume that she did, so technically you're not lying." Quil replied and I nodded.

"Yeah I like that. Im gonna go with that."

"I got a random question." Seth said watching as Quil stepped around a girl who'd stopped along with her friends to gawk at him. He shrugged it off and walked faster.

"Do we wanna hear this question?" I asked as we caught up with Quil.

"We were talking about imprinting, you know?" Seth asked. I nodded, wondering where this was going. "You know like you have that one person who you'll love forever and can't think of anyone else… blah blah.." He waited for me to nod. "What about Quil?" He stopped and looked at him. Quil just raised an eyebrow. "You know I mean he's dating your sister. Not his imprint."

"She's three." I said making a face at him.

"I know but he's able to see past the imprint. I mean he cares about Adryen, its not just some thing like with Rose." Seth looked at Quil who looked anything but happy about this conversation.

"One, don't mention Rose again or I will hurt you." I said glaring at him. He held his hands up. "And two…." I looked at Quil. "I dunno Quil's just special." Quil nodded knowing it to be true.

"What do you think Quil?" Seth asked as we all started walking again.

"Well I am pretty special." He said smugly. "And really not that its anybody's business…" I gave him a look. "Okay maybe your business…." He sighed. "Adryen and I bonded over Claire and Cullen… things just kinda happened…" He stopped and looked at me. "I do care about her Jake. I want you to know that."

"You think you'd be alive if I didn't know that?" I asked with smirk. "She likes you for whatever reason and Im cool with that. Though if you ever hurt her…"

"I'd be offended if you didn't kick my ass."

"Awwwww…." Seth said throwing his arms around us. I rolled my eyes as we moved away from him.

"I'm starving." I said as we came closer to the house. "Lets go raid the kitchen."

They followed me willingly into the house where the most amazing aroma hit me. Dad was cooking.

"Awww.. man.." Seth said his eyes lighting up with excitement. We came into the kitchen to find Dad busy at the stove sautéing some peppers and onions. About a dozen raw steaks marinating on the counter.

"You're really making steak?" I asked and I think my eyes may have lit up.

"Is that not what you asked of me boy?" Dad said looking at me with this weird expression. Was it happiness? I just looked at him and he nodded to the guys. "Stayin for dinner boys?" Quil and Seth looked him. "Right stupid question." Dad turned the burner down on the stove, checked the oven where he had quite a few potatoes baking. "I gotta go check the grill, make sure nothing burns." He pointed at Seth. "And don't eat anything."

"Dude what's up with him?" Quil asked. "He's really…." He couldn't quite figure it out either.

"Happy." Seth had noticed. "Obviously he's happy that you and Lexi are back together."

"We're not back together." I said knowing Ive already told him this. "We're just…talking…"

"Talking, walking, singing…preparing for scrabble…whatever.." Seth smirked.

"Just talking." I said trying not to smirk back. God I missed her already.

"Dun dun dun…" Seth sang as we sensed Adryen and Leah come into the house. They came directly to the kitchen as if they were seeking us out. Wont lie and say I wasn't alittle afraid.

"Steak really?" Adryen asked looking at the stove. My bad they sensed the food.

"Anything for my boy." Dad said coming back into the room and going for the steak.

"Here let me get that for you Dad." I said trying to be helpful. He waved me away.

"Please. I got this." He left as quickly as he'd come in.

"Are you playing depressed?" Adryen asked giving me a look.

"Nope." I shook my head. "He's just… being nice… I don't know why…"

"Because Jake and Lexi are back together." Seth said then looked at me. "I mean talking."

"Yeah…" Adryen nodded giving Leah a look.

"What does that mean?" I asked not liking how she said that.

"Edward came by the house today."

Nothing that begins that way is ever a good thing.

"And…"

"Seems Rosalie has moved back home." Leah said eyeing me. I looked at Seth and Quil who sighed loudly.

"And?" I was pretty sure this wasn't going to be good, but I had to ask.

"Seems Rose wanted Edward to give Lexi a message."

I sat down in the chair and rubbed my forehead.

"You are disgusting." Leah said shaking her head at me.

"What happened?" Seth asked knowing I just couldn't ask myself. "Jake already told Lexi the truth…" He cleared his throat not going on.

"Yeah that's what she said." Adryen nodded. "She didn't even act like she cared." I looked at her feeling a little relieved.

"Well not at first anyway." Leah added and I sighed.

"Words were shared…"

"Emmett and Lexi argued…" Leah sighed.

"About what?" I asked looking between them.

"He said it didn't bother him in the jealous way it bothered her." Adryen said crossing her arms.

"I bet that didn't go over well." Seth said with a laugh. I had to smile. Calling Lexi jealous was like asking to be beaten to death with a chair.

"Yeah well he saved himself by changing his word to disgusting."

"Which it is." Leah said shaking her head at me again.

"And Edward agreed that it was in fact disgusting…" She looked at me and waited. I was certain there was more to this. "Especially the second time."

"Everyone was shocked. Except for Lexi who already knew that disturbing fact." Leah continued.

"Then Emmett suggested it was only revenge."

"It wasn't like that…." I said making a sighing sound.

"That's what Lexi said and she went on to say she actually didn't know the reason."

"She didn't ask…"

"Then Edward agreed with Emmett, that it was in fact revenge."

"It wasn't…" I said feeling like a broken record.

"Not from you." Leah said giving me a look. "Edward went on to explain that it was Rosalie's doing and that she was merely being spiteful since you were all fucked up…." She paused for effect. "Yesterday."

"Dude…" Seth said shaking his head.

"What did Lexi say?" I asked knowing I didn't want to hear it, I put my head down on the table.

"Oh she was furious." Adryen said sounding cynical. "It was rather amusing….well atleast it was…" I didn't have to look up to know she was looking at Leah, both of them having too much fun giving me a play by play of the event I could have prevented.

"Everyone was shocked when it happened. " Leah said with a sigh. "It was insane… and quite impressive the way Emmett jumped in to defend you."

I lifted my head slowly to look her, unsure if I had heard that right.

"Oh you heard that right." Adryen said as if reading my mind.

"But then he made a tiny mistake." Leah nodded

"Gave her the ultimatum." Adryen said shaking her head, knowing as I did that was the biggest mistake ever made with Lexi.

"Said she was either gonna take your ass back." Leah continued. "Or…." She bit her lip and looked at Adryen.

"He was gonna take her ass upstairs."

I blinked my eyes, that's all I could do. Seth and Quil stood idly by the counter, neither of them having the words to ask.

"And Im sure you can figure out what happened after that." Leah said giving Adryen a look.

I kinda felt betrayed, though I shouldn't have. But the feeling was there none the less.

"Did he go upstairs?" I managed to ask without looking at them.

"Yep."

I sucked in my breath and tried to hide the emotions.

"He's gonna cry." Leah smirked. "Maybe you should expand on your answer." I looked at Adryen who gave me the puppy dog look.

"She didn't go with him."

"Then what happened?" I asked feeling the relief wash over me.

"She called him on it, accepted his challenge. He backed down like a little baby." Adryen laughed again.

"It was funny. She even ran Edward off." Leah chuckled.

"Oh and I have a message for you." Adryen said waiting for me to look at her. "She said to tell you that this changes nothing and you would know what that means."

I had no idea what that meant but I nodded anyway, just grateful that she stayed true to her word. She wasn't with Emmett anymore. I had a chance. Maybe that's what that means?

"So what does it mean?" Leah asked. I shook my head.

"I dunno…" I sighed. "Maybe that… I didn't screw this up…"

"Screw what up?" Dad asked coming into the room. "What did you didn't screw up? Speak boy…" He eyed me suspiciously. He had the uncanny ability to come into a room at just the right moment.

"Lexi's faith in him." Adryen replied. "Though after what he did…" I glared at her and smiled at Dad.

"Do I want to know what you did?" He asked. I shook my head. "But you didn't screw up?" I shook my head again. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at me. "You better not."

Lexi's POV

Patrick and Midnight had returned about an hour ago and the two of them along with Edward had taken Cullen out for dinner, since Sunshine had yet to return. I was getting nervous and kept looking at the clock.

"Sunshine not back yet?" Emmett asked coming into the kitchen where I sat at the table nibbling on a poptart. I shook my head. "Im sure she's okay." He said knowing I was worried. I looked up at him. He was sparkly clean and wearing a nice blue tshirt over some faded blue jeans. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Have a nice shower?"

"I apologize for that." He said joining me at the table.

"Hey what you do in your free time is none of my concern." I said and he gave me the dimples.

"You know what I mean." He made a sighing sound. "Im sorry I tried to tell you what to do."

"Key word there is tried." I said patting his shoulder. "I do appreciate you backing down though. That was unexpected."

"Oh so you were trying to get me upstairs?" He grinned again.

"It was more like a test." I admitted. "You know… had you have taken me up on the offer I would have been testing my athletic skills trying to get up the stairs and locking the door before you could catch me."

"You know you can't outrun me." He said giving me a sly smile.

"Yeah well thankfully I didn't have to learn my lesson." I said sighing. "Not that it would have been horrible... just not…." I sighed again.

"Moving on…"

"Yes lets move on…" I nodded knowing he meant me moving on with Jacob, but the literal term worked too. "Where do you suppose Sunshine has been?"

"We are about to find out…" He replied as a car pulled up outside.

"Oh god she didn't steal a car did she?" That was the first thought I had and Emmett laughed as I threw the door open. Jasper and Big Daddy were with her.

"It's Jaz's car…" Emmett said and I did realize that within a few seconds.

"Where have you been?" I asked watching as Big Daddy and Jasper started unloading boxes from the car. "And what is all that?" My eyes widened. "You didn't steal anything did you?"

"Sunshine has a lot of issues, but stealing is not one of them." Emmett said nodding towards Jasper as he handed over a box. "I'm assuming this is my shit."

"You assume correctly." Sunshine nodded. "And what shit it is. Especially this shit…" She waved at Big Daddy who laid a box on the porch. "Which is not yours."

"Is that all of it?" Edward asked coming into the yard with Cullen. Patrick and Midnight behind him. Cullen ran to his mother and hugged her. She swung him around blissfully.

"Yeah this is all of it." Jasper nodded towards Edward then looked at Emmett who curiously looked through the box on the porch.

"What is this stuff..." He said holding up a frame. My eyes widened and I ran towards the porch closing the box and looking at Edward who sucked in a fake breath.

"Cullen...you should totally show Patrick and Midnight the castle you built earlier." Edward said gesturing towards them. Cullen's eyes lit up and he grabbed Patrick's hand. Patrick gave him a look and Edward shook his head.

Everyone was quiet as Cullen disappeared inside the house with Patrick and Midnight. Emmett reached out and touched my hand that protectively kept the box closed.

"Is this your stuff?"

"As if you didn't know." Sunshine said crossing her arms. "Rose found it hidden in your closet." My eyes widened and I looked at Edward who bit his lip. "What do you have to say for yourself Mister?"

"Edward."

"I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"How could my stuff in Emmett's personal space ever be a good idea?"

Sunshine started laughing and Emmett too thought it was funny.

"Told you Emmett wasn't a creep." Jasper said nodding towards Edward. "Shoulda known it was Edward."

"What's going on Drexi?" Sunshine asked looking between me and Edward. I looked at him and he nodded.

"I think she can handle it now." He said gesturing towards the box.

"Handle what?" She asked as I reached for her to sit with me.

"All this stuff..." I said opening up the box. "Its just… its memories I just wasn't sure you could deal with at the time…" I pulled out the frame and looked at it, smiling.

"Because of Embry." Sunshine whispered and touched the picture. "You hid it because of Embry."

"You were having such a hard time coping Sunshine… I didn't want the constant reminder." I looked at Edward. "I asked Edward to hide it…" I glared at him. "Which you failed miserably."

"Hey how was I supposed to know that Rose would find it?"

"Yeah really I mean you're not a mind reader or anything." I snapped and Sunshine started rummaging through the box.

"What about the rest of this?" She asked holding up the shirt. I took the shirt from her, holding it up to my face. I could barely make out his scent.

"Jacob's shirt." I said softly. "It was what I was wearing….that…day.."

"I knew I smelled a mutt influence." Sunshine said pulling out a pair of black jeans. "And these were the pants…" She made a gasping sound. "Is your underwear in here too? I told Rose there was no underwear."

"What…" I asked half gasping.

"Well actually I said it could be worse there could be underwear, I didn't think there would be… but you know that was when we thought Uncle Emmett was keeping this box for his own personal use."

"Do I really come off that creepy?" Emmett asked eyes wide. Sunshine eyed him and shook her head not going to answer.

"There is no underwear in there." Edward said and I just looked at him. He pointed at Sunshine as if to cue her.

"If I remember correctly you were wearing this really cute matching green lacy under garments that day."

"How can you even remember that?"

"We all remember that." Jasper said with a nod and everyone but Big Daddy looked away.

"Its not just Emmett, you're all creepy." I said eying them each.

"Hey I didn't say anything." Big Daddy defended.

"Outloud." Edward gave him a look that shut him up.

"Anyway…" I said sighing as Sunshine pulled a small jewelry case out of the box. "Oh…" I said taking it from her quickly and holding it against my chest.

"What is that?" She asked eyeing me. I looked to Edward.

"Might as well let her see it, it does belong to her."

I looked at Sunshine who looked confused.

"For me? What is it?" She asked. "Why do you look so sad?" I sighed and bit my lip.

It was a bracelet with carvings that Embry had asked Jacob to make days before the incident. He worked for days straight to finish them in Embrys memory.

"It was going a birthday present…" I said handing her the box. She took the box readily and her eyes flashed when she opened it. "From Embry." I let that sink in and she looked at me. "He asked Jacob to do the carvings…bought a bracelet.. .Jacob gave them too me at school one day, I didn't… I wasn't sure… it was so soon… "

"A sunshine… a lollipop…" Her face lit up. "And a rainbow…"

"Jacob said he was very specific." I said trying to keep my emotions in check. It wasn't going well and Emmett made a sound like he was clearing his throat before he got to his feet.

"I wish I could cry." Sunshine said pulling the bracelet out and rubbing it with her fingers.

"No you don't." I said very close to it.

"I think the ladies need a moment." Jasper said spinning both Emmett and Edward around, shoving them towards the woods. "Come on Big D." Big Daddy followed after them and Sunshine wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't cry Drexi." She said as I sniffled and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I kept this from you. I just…"

"Its okay." She said taking my hands and looking at me. "I understand…. And thank you." She fiddled with the bracelet then took the frame in her hands and smiled. I leaned my head against hers and we both looked at the picture with the two boys we'd love forever. I sighed thinking about Jacob and what Id done. Embry was gone, Jacob was there waiting patiently. I felt horrible, stupid... like complete… "Fool." Sunshine finished my thought and I looked at her. "You were all sighy, I just assumed you were thinking about Jakey and how you feel like a fool for letting him go."

"You are amazing." I said smiling.

"Not the first time I heard that today." She said sucking in a fake breath. "Two questions." She held out the bracelet. "Would it be wrong for me to wear this?"

"I think he'd want you too." I said taking it from her and unclasping it. "It's a beautiful memory." She held her hand out and let me fasten it. She flicked her wrist in the air watching the charms dangle. "What was the second question?"

"Oh…" She took the frame again and pointed at Embry then at Jacob. "Do you think they look alike?" I was confused by the question and I looked at her. She tapped the frame. "You gotta look at it." I glanced at the picture again, looking between the two smiling boys with whom Id spent a lot of time with. I grabbed the frame and looked closer, shaking my head at what I had never noticed before.

"Hmm." I replied not willing to admit anything outloud.

"Yep." Sunshine nodded and I sighed.

"Well that-"

"Don't you dare say that explains a lot." She snapped and I bit my lip trying not to laugh at her.

Emmett's POV

5 oclock Sunday morning…

The house was silent, not a creature stirring….except for Sunshine.

She was in the living room, cleaning, she said. She was actually just rummaging through closets and cramming it all back in. How Big D was able to sleep through it was beyond me. He was on the couch, Midnight & Patrick had Sunshine's room along with Cullen who slept peacefully in a pillow fort I helped make.

"Oh the madness." Sunshine said coming into the kitchen where I sat at the table. "What are you doing Uncle that is Emmett?"

"Sitting." I replied gesturing to the chair.

"Well arnt you a wild one." She chuckled and sat down across from me.

"Are you done cleaning?" I asked making quotations with my fingers.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Don't let Drexi open that closet." I laughed. "Im serious, we'd never find her in the avalanche." She shook her head. "I had no idea I had so much shit."

"Me either." I nodded towards the boxes stacked up in the corner.

"We totally need a shed." She nodded and looked at me. "Jakey has a shed."

"Really…" I asked with much sarcasm. "Maybe he will store my shit while I play house with his soul mate."

"I realize it was a stupid comment, no need to get all persnickety." She looked at me again. "And no I don't exactly know what that means, but it's a fun word to say."

"It means fussy."

"Well you are definitely one fussy mother fucker." The seriousness and vulgarity of her comment made me laugh.

"You forgot adorable." I said trying not to smile.

"And conceited."

"Convinced." I had to do the grin on that one and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Slow your roll." She said pointing at me. "There are no witnesses."

I nodded and held up my hands in surrender.

I honestly don't know what I would do if she ever took me seriously and I wasn't sure if I could outrun her.

"Ooooh that gives me an idea!" She squealed getting to her feet. I tried to shush her but she was out of the room in seconds.

I stayed still and waited, wondering what this idea was when suddenly I heard her gasp loudly followed by a crashing sound. By the time I was on my feet and in the living room, she was trying to console Big D back to sleep.

"Its okay…" She caressed his hair. "Just an avalanche, no biggie, go back to sleep…"

The closet door was open, shit was everywhere. I looked up the stairs, didn't seem like anyone was moving. These people can sleep through anything.

"What are you doing?" I whispered once Big D had rolled over and started snoring again. She had gone into the closet and was tossing more crap out.

"Looking for something…" She pulled out a few old school books, a winter coat, and a few non matching shoes before I heard the AHA! Sound.

I was not anticipating seeing her standing victoriously holding a Scrabble game over her head.

"Really?" I smirked. "You want me to play Scrabble with you?"

"This is what we call Virgin Scrabble." She said laughing. "Plus it will be fun when Drexi wakes up." She tilted her head like she was talking to someone. "Hey Sunshine what did you do last night?" She used a high pitched voice, apparently trying to be a fairy. She tilted her head the other way and smiled. "Uncle Emmett and I played scrabble." She turned again. "Cue Drexi's shocked face, my laughter and…" I grinned on instinct. "The mush face, melting the word one dimple at a time."

"You're insane."

"Yet loveable." She shoved the game at me. "Go set this up." She eyed all the stuff around her feet. "I'm gonna be a minute."

I moved back into the kitchen, wondering what I had gotten myself into. I hadn't played a board game in years and apparently neither had they. The box was still sealed. I had the board out and the tile racks set up by the time Sunshine came into the room.

"That was more than a minute." I said opening up the bag of tiles.

"I got distracted by a mirror." She said joining me at the table.

That was believable.

"Wow it's not even open." She said grabbing another bag of tiles. "Told you it was Virgin Scrabble."

"Why do you even have it?"

"It was a gift." She said lining up all the tiles in neat little rows.

"A gift?" I asked.

"Billy Black sent it over with Jakey one day, said he needed to work on the word contraception." She snickered. "Isn't he hilarious?" Then she made a face. "Hmm…"

"Yep." I nodded. We all needed to work on that one.

"Do you think-"

"Not gonna think about it."

"Well is it possible-"

"Not gonna talk about it."

"What if Jakey is-"

"Stop it." I snapped hating that I had when she looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Sunshine. Lexi and I have both agreed not to talk about this until we have too. I was told Jake feels the same way, so if you could please.. just let it go…"

I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to voice my opinion about how my involvement would only makes things worse. I wanted Jake to have the upper hand, I didn't want to share that bond with Lexi because then this friend thing would never work. Being the father of her child and know she still wanted to be with Jake was something that I had no desire to deal with.

I wanted to say that to someone but not to someone who would tell every person they came into contact with.

"Soo…." Sunshine said staring at me. "Do you know how to play this game?" She tapped the board and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You just make words…."

"Damn this is gonna be hard." She bit her lip and grabbed the instructions. "Okay… the tiles are face down… yep I did that… now we draw seven of em and put them on our little thingie dingies here." She tapped the rack Id set out then after 5 long minutes had chosen her 7 tiles. "Okay now somebody makes a word on the little star there." She pointed at the red star in the center of the board and looked at me. "That would be you."

"Okay…" I said looking at my tiles as she went to get a notebook and pen from the drawer.

TCNSAOE

After a few minutes of staring I started the game with the word Canoe.

She added to the N forming the word Nude.

"Seriously that's all I could think of…" She said putting her head down when I laughed.

From there we added more words and what not til suddenly she grabbed the instructions again.

"Can I add words in front of your words?" She asked me but started reading the instructions. "Doesn't say I cant." She smiled happily and started adding letters in front of Canoe.

E…H….C…..U….O…D I read each letter as she placed them down then read it again from left to right.

"Douchecanoe?" I asked smirking slightly. "That is not a word."

"Is so."

"Yeah use it in a sentence." I challenged. She sucked in a fake breath as she thought about it.

"He who used to be a bag has grown into a gigantic douche canoe." She said looking at me and I shook my head to keep from smiling.

"Okay I'll let that slide."

"Yay!" She said snatching up six more tiles.

This went on for what seemed like forever, until all the tiles were gone and our scores were totaled.

"Obviously I kicked your ass." Sunshine said showing me the scores. It was true but only because I let her use words like Douchecanoe, fracker, sunshiningly and persnickle. With each she provided very interesting sentences.

"So you did." I said chuckling. "You're amazing Sunshine."

"Yeah seems to be the prevailing opinion." She stood and started putting the game away. "Is it time to wake up the humans?" She asked as I folded the board. "And human like creatures…"

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was now 7am.

"Wow we've been playing for two hours now."

"A two hour scrabble game." She said closing the box. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you Uncle Emmett."

Somehow I knew that would be repeated at random times throughout the day.

"So its seven, then?" She made a sighing sound. "Why must people sleep… this is ridiculous."

"We could just wake them up."

"Or…or…." She said with a grin. "What time does the liquor store open?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

"That is not a time."

"It's Sunday they are not open on Sunday." I said thankful for that. I wasn't sure if I could stop her.

"Well crap on a cracker." She grumbled then suddenly looked giddy. I looked at the door, I could barely hear Patrick talking. "People!" Him and Cullen walked into the room.

"Mommy!" Cullen sang when she grabbed him before he even came through the doorway.

"Morning." Patrick nodded to me and smiled at Sunshine who started dancing around the room with Cullen.

Before I knew it Patrick was standing right beside me, not that I was concerned I just wasn't aware he could move that fast. He watched Sunshine for a moment then whispered,

"Might I have a word with you?"

"You might." I said now slightly concerned. He nodded to the front door and I followed after him hesitantly.

"Will she be able to hear me?" He whispered looking at the door. Now I was really concerned. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the yard.

"What's wrong?" I asked whispering, knowing even in the distance Sunshine would be able to pick up our voices if not extremely quiet.

"He had another dream." Patrick said using the same tone as I had. "About Edward and the guy." I looked at the house then at him. "Im concerned that if he continues to stay here that trouble will arise with Edward."

"It's a dream." I said trying to make myself believe it. "Like Alice's visions it doesn't always come true."

"This is one of several dreams and it keeps getting more detailed."

"What kind of detail?"

"Cullen says that guy accused Edward of killing someone."

"Edward has probably killed several in his lifetime and more than likely they deserved it."

Wait did I just defend Edward?

"This person was someone close to that guy. Someone important. Cullen said he just knew it." Patrick said looking very much concerned. "I know it can be circumstantial, but would it be wise to just overlook it, considering?"

That Cullen has never been wrong so far.

He didn't have to say it.

"I understand what you're saying…" I said making a sighing sound. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I think not telling Sunshine would be best." He said looking at the house. I nodded in agreement, that could go so many ways, all of which would be bad. "Perhaps the best approach would be to make sure they are never left alone together. That guy and Edward. Maybe if they don't talk, that guy will never realize what Edward has….what he could have done.."

"Thus preventing the attack that could occur…" I nodded again. "All right, I'll keep my eye on em both." Patrick nodded and started toward the house, stopping and turning slightly.

"Perhaps we should keep this just between us." He had that concerned look again. "I would not want to burden Alexandrea and cause any unneeded stress."

"I agree." I nodded and we both went back inside the house.

"Oh there you two are." Sunshine said as she colored a picture with Cullen. "Where did you go?"

"For a walk." Patrick said quickly.

"Really?" Sunshine said slowly, a smile playing across her face.

"Well I already played scrabble…" I giving her a wink.

"You gonna sing with my sister next?"

"You know I've been thinking about it." I gave her the grin.

"I swear to God if you…" She bit her lip and looked at Cullen who smiled. "Ever…sing with my sister…"

"Mi Night likes to sing." Cullen said oblivious. "In the showa."

Sunshine smacked my arm before I even had a chance to make the appropriate comment.

"Im going to assume you are both playing around." Patrick said giving me a look in which I did nothing but grin at him.

"Who's playin?" Sunshine asked. "I aint playin."

"I aint playin either." Lexi said coming into the kitchen. Her hair was all over the place, her shirt that I swore hang loosely last night fit tight around her stomach. "What are we playing?"

"Uncle Emmett and I played scrabble earlier." Sunshine said. She'd been waiting for this all morning. Lexi did not look the least bit surprised and that concerned me. "You're supposed to look shocked and angry."

"I probably would be if there wasn't a scrabble board on the kitchen table." Lexi said with a smirk.

"Well that was a major fail on my part." Sunshine made a sighing sound. Lexi laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Have you ever played scrabble with Sunshine?" I asked. "Either version?" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"No I have not."

"Girl's got some words…"

"I can only imagine." Lexi said grinning at Sunshine. "So who won?"

"Me of course." She beamed. "I mean I am the amazing one, am I not?"

"Sunshiningly so." Lexi nodded and Sunshine looked at me.

"Told you that was a word."

Rosalie's POV The Cullen House

Ofcourse the moment Edward arrived home last night, he apologized about the box Id found in Emmett's closet, explaining to me its reasoning, which made perfect sense and that pissed me off for some reason. Not more so then Jasper and his I told you so's.

So I made an assumption. No big deal everyone else thought the same thing. That whore, she's always victorious in everything. She was perfect in Edwards's eyes, she kept Sunshine from having a mental breakdown, she stole Emmett from me twice and now she had Jake back at her beckon call. I was angry, furious and yes just a tiny bit jealous.

Not because of Jake, I had to say this in my mind only to reassure myself that what happened was just a fluke, an accident of nature. So what I let him kiss me, so what I went after him again just for spite, it was nothing. Meaningless.

I sighed and grumbled to myself.

Okay maybe it wasn't entirely meaningless. I felt like we were kinda bonded over the whole lost lover thing, seemed maybe we were becoming friends. It was a weird thing to think about Jacob Black, I felt it regardless. I will however never admit it outloud.

I knew he wanted her, but when I saw the way she looked at him just the other day it became apparent that she wanted him just the same. She had Emmett, the whore had no right to even think about someone else. It was a stupid thought, I realize that now, but it seemed she had everything and I had nothing. Nothing but the right to spite her. I wanted to make her suffer, I really wanted her to know what it felt like to have someone ripped away from you. Id planned bringing it up at random one day, just ended up happening sooner rather than later. Not that it really mattered, it was a complete failure.

She left Emmett and Jake immediately stepped in and she let it happen with no regards to how Emmett felt and now he's all Im her friend and crap. Whatever. I couldn't wait to see the showdown between those too. When the truth comes out, when the baby's parentage is revealed, one of them will have to back down. One of them will lose once and for all. I prayed it was Jake's, if only for the fact that if Emmett was the father, neither of them would leave her side EVER. If Jake was the father, Emmett would have no reason to stay, and then he could be miserable just like me. That's what he deserves.

"God Im such a bitch." I said outloud, realizing only then I wasn't alone in the room.

"I don't know of anyone who would argue that." Jasper said from the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Alice and I are going to meet Leah and Spencer for brunch to discuss the bridal shower. Wanna go?"

I gave him a what the fuck look.

"See I knew that would be your answer… but I was told to ask." He nodded and left me to myself.

Leah. Yeah she was there when Edward detailed the encounter with Jake, I could only imagine her opinion. Sometimes she could be a bigger bitch than me.

"You really think so?" Edward asked appearing in the doorway of what used to be his room. "Atleast Leah cares about Jake."

"I care about…" I trailed off unable to say it.

"Is that why you insisted I divulge the gory details to Drea?" He asked giving me a look. "Because you care?"

"You didn't have to tell her." I snapped.

"No I didn't." He said softly. "But she already knew it happened and she asked me to tell her what I knew."

"And you couldn't deny her, yeah yeah yeah Ive heard this so many times from so many people."

"You're just jealous."

"Of the whore?" I scoffed. "Please."

"Don't lie Rose." He said crossing his arms, it was funny that he no longer cared if I referred to her that way. "She didn't deny Emmett and you're jealous because your attempt at revenge with Jake didn't faze her."

There was nothing I could say to that but the truth.

"It wasn't revenge…." I faked a breath. "The first time."

"And what was it?" He asked. "Jake didn't go into detail, just confessed it happened."

"It was nothing." I said sounding way to sad about it, which made me feel disgusted.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." Edward said eying me. "Looked even less like nothing."

"It was nothing." I snapped. "We were just talking about Emmett and Lexi, it just happened…" I made a sighing sound. "I think maybe we were both so hurt that maybe we needed to prove something… maybe hurt them too… I don't even know…"

"And the second time?"

"I was furious with her." I said hatefully, not knowing why I was divulging this to Edward, maybe so he would tell Jake so I wouldn't have to apologize. He gave me a look. "She had no right…"

"To want him when she had Emmett." He said reading my mind. "So it was revenge?"

"More like spite, vengeance, alittle humiliation." I shook my head hating myself for what I was about to admit. "Loyalty…"

"You were protecting Emmett." He asked and I knew I didn't have to answer. "You still love him?"

"No matter what we are still family." I answered honestly. "Emmett and I will never get back what we had but yeah I still love him."

"So you were just protecting your own…trying to make sure Jake didn't screw up Emmett's happiness."

"It sounds ridiculous when you say it."

"Its pretty ridiculous either way you look at it." Edward said with a smirk.

"I know." I grumbled. "I guess I just thought that… Emmett deserved a chance and maybe I wanted to hurt Lexi in the process." Sounded really horrible when I said it out loud.

"Jake's imprint is strong." Edward said. "No other will be able to match it."

"I get that and I guess maybe I knew that… but it's not fair." I quieted. "It's not fair to Emmett."

Good god why do I even care?

"Because he's family." Edward answered my unspoken question. "But its nothing for you to dwell on. Emmett knew what he was getting into, he knew she was destined for Jake but he took the risk and now he's accepted the outcome."

"She could be carrying his child." I said looking at Edward. "What will the outcome be then? Would he accept it then?"

"He might." Edward said making a sighing sound. "They've mastered the friend thing… he's even pushing for her to reconcile with Jake… its unsettling..."

"How so?" I asked, thinking how amusing that would be to watch.

"It's not amusing. It's weird and unsettling. Everyone thinks so, especially any female within a ten mile radius." I looked at him confused. "I'm not sure if you know this but Emmett has this uncanny ability to make a woman …well as Sunshine says… melt into mush."

I smirked, knowing that ability well.

"It's worse now than it's ever been." Edward shook his head. "Without any distractions, he's turned into a complete asshole."

"How does that make him an asshole?"

"It just does." Edward snapped. "You haven't witnessed it. It's insane how he does it and makes it look unintentional. He's so arrogant…"

"Someone sounds a little jealous." I said smirking.

"Yeah Drea called me out on that."

"Damn and I missed it."

"It wasn't pretty." He shook his head and eyed me "Speaking of pretty…" I thought maybe he was going to give me an unnecessary compliment but I was so off. "What are you gonna do about Jake?"

"What?"

"You should apologize to him for trying to start shit with Drea."

"Again I say what?" I was appalled, no way in hell was I ever gonna talk to that mutt again.

"Oh come on Rose. You said yourself you thought of him as a friend now."

"Yeah well I didn't mean too."

"Come on its not like I said apologize to Drea."

"I'd rather do just that."

Seriously… there's no way…

"Why can't you apologize to him?" Edward asked . "Adryen will tell him what happened. He will blame you."

"So?" I asked crossing my arms. "Lexi isn't concerned."

"But I bet Jake is."

I wasn't following his meaning at all.

"Why would he be concerned? I mean if she's not upset…. Sunshine said she wasn't. She isn't is she?"

"She wasn't…" Edward said slowly. "Until she found out it happened at the party."

"I was under the impression that he confessed everything."

"He left out that detail, probably intentionally."

"And you brought it up…" I narrowed my eyes knowing it to be true.

"I too thought he'd told her everything…" He bit his lip.

"So she is upset then?"

"Not anymore." Edward said watching me. "Emmett took care of that."

"You felt the need to tell me that why?"

"It's not what you're thinking."

"I don't even care."

"But you will." He said so sure of himself. "When Jake finds out you intentional set him up."

"I refuse to take all the blame, you helped." I snapped. "And I still don't understand what you are saying. And exactly how did Emmett take care of it?"

"I already told you Emmett is pushing for Jake. He got Drea to let it go, made her understand that Jake wasn't in his right mind."

"Well that makes me feel special…" I said rolling my eyes. "And so?"

"So you need to apologize to Jake."

"Why?!" I asked throwing my hands up.

"Because if you don't he's going to assume you were trying to get her to back off." Edward said giving me a smirk. "Because you want him." My eyes widened at the thought then I glared at him.

"There's no way that thought would even cross his mind."

"Allright, if you really think arrogant Jacob Black wouldn't have such a thought, who am I to change your mind?"

I gave him a look, he winked and disappeared from the room.

Edward's POV

Serves her right for stealing my room.

I thought as I descended the stairs smirking to myself. I didn't believe for one second that Jake would take it that way. He was arrogant enough but I knew his only thoughts would be of Drea. I'd only put those thoughts in her head for spite. She deserved to be punished for her part in this and what better way than to get her to apologize to Jake. Oh what joy it would bring me to be there at that moment.

Im a sick bastard.

"You disgust me." Esme said from the living room. I looked up expecting her to be looking at me but her sights were on Jasper.

"Really." Alice said shaking her head.

Uh oh someone was in trouble and for once it wasn't me.

"You just stay here." Esme told him and he put his head down. "Ill go with you Alice." They both glared at Jasper and stormed out of the house. He watched the door slam shut then grinned at me.

"What did you do?" I asked trying to read his mind but his thoughts showed nothing but triumph.

"I got out of a day with Spencer."

"How'd you manage that?" I asked laughing at his excitement.

"They were going to be discussing Leah's bridal shower and I suggested a stripper." He grinned. "I specifically mentioned that Emmett would be the best one for the job."

"You did not."

"I did I did." He nodded and relayed the conversation in his mind.

"That was so wrong on so many levels."

I would have paid to see Leah's reaction to such a suggestion and made a mental note to randomly mention the idea.

"Hey atleast I got out of it and Esme's gone too, it's a win win."

"I'm still here." Rosalie said coming down the stairs giving me a hateful look.

She wasn't going to be for long if Jasper had anything to do with it.

"Yeah and what are you up to today my dear Rose?" He asked pleasantly.

"I was thinking about going for a walk." She replied trying to keep her mind clear. "But now I think I'll just stay to spite you both.

She was totally going to find Jake.

I mouthed the name to Jasper and he grinned.

"Oh now Rose, I guarantee spiting us wouldn't be as pleasurable as a walk…" I said giving her a wink.

"Especially for Jake." Jasper added with a knowing nod to Rosalie.

Her expression was priceless. She turned on Jasper shoving him roughly before storming out of the house.

"Three for three, Im on a roll." Jasper held his hand up for a high five and we laughed. "Is she really going to see Jake?"

"She was thinking about it."

"Thinking about what exactly?" He made a face and held up his hands. "Never mind don't tell me."

"It's nothing like that." I smirked. "I think she might want to apologize for starting shit between him and Drea."

"Apologize? Rose?" Jasper looked dumbfounded.

"She's been convinced that if she doesn't explain herself he will assume she wants his body."

"Convinced?" Jasper smirked. "By who?"

"I may have mentioned it…."

"I'm jealous I didn't think of that first."

"Now you know that no one has the knack for causing unnecessary drama like I do."

"Well you are a professional." Jasper grinned. "You may even be my hero." I smirked and took in the silence of the room.

"What are you gonna do now, since you ruined your plans for today?"

"Not even a clue, but anything is better than breakfast I can't eat with people I can't stand."

"You know what we should do?" I asked with a grin. He cocked his head to the side. "Pay a visit to our lovely brother, make it four for four." His face lit up mischievously.

"Let's do it."

We stopped for a bite on the way in order to build up our strength to continue our mission and in case we needed to out run Emmett if it went horribly wrong.

Being an asshole was fun alone, but having a sidekick made it so much better.

"You know we're going to hell for this, right?" Jasper asked as we came upon the house.

We didn't even have a game plan, winging it usually made for more fun of a time.

"Why shouldn't we?" I smirked. "All our friends will be there."

He snickered and knocked on Drea's door.

"Who is it?" Emmett called finding himself amusing.

Drea pulled the door open before Jasper could make up a sarcastic comment.

"Why do you even knock?" She said shaking her head. "Knocking makes me think it's someone important."

"Aww now Lexi who could be more important than your B.F.F.E.?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"My baby daddy." She said giving him a smile.

"So what does that make Emmett? Your third favorite?" Jasper was already on it.

"Ooooh burn." I chuckled and Jasper high fived me.

"Do you have a reason for this visit or did you just come over to start shit?" Drea asked making Jasper laugh.

"I'm three for three." He said grinning. "Trying to make it four."

"Well you need to try elsewhere, I'm not in the mood."

"What about you Bro?" Jasper looked at Emmett. "You up for the challenge?"

"Bring it."

"Haven't you had enough of a challenge this morning?" Drea asked giving Emmett a wink. He smirked and nodded.

"I don't plan to fail this time."

"Better keep your thoughts clear." Drea smirked and looked at me.

I was trying to pry already but as usual Emmett was giving nothing away.

"What happened this morning?" Jasper asked looking between them.

"If it was your business, I'd have told you." Emmett replied eyeing me.

"Maybe you should tell them?" Drea prompted. "It's gonna come out eventually, no reason to lie about something so…eventual."

"What do you mean eventual?" I asked confused.

"Yeah really who describes shit as eventual?" Jasper asked. "Normal people use words like horrible or fantastic."

"Eventual is a good word." Emmett said. "Or dirty….wrong… immoral… would fit as well."

"Ooh immoral, I like that one." Drea pointed at him. "Immorally eventual."

"Perfect." Emmett nodded.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You two aren't back at it are you?" Jasper asked pointing between them. "I knew you'd cave, well I knew he would." He nodded at Emmett. "You should be ashamed. Scrabbling all willy nilly like."

"Its funny how you said that." Drea smirked and looked at Emmett.

"So it's true?" I asked hating that Emmett wasn't divulging anything.

"Ofcourse not." Drea shook her head. "Emmett and I are staying true to our promise, we are just friends…no scrabbling around…for me…"

"But I on the other hand …." Emmett paused. "Have issues."

"It's really sad." Drea sighed. "Are you gonna tell them?"

"I think it would sound better if …she told them…" He nodded towards the door. With the exception of Drea, we all knew Sunshine was about to enter the room. Jasper and I both looked at Emmett wondering what was going on.

What was she going to say? How did it involve Emmett?

"Are you implying that you and Sunshine…" Jasper started but wasn't able to finish as Sunshine burst through the door shrieking madly about something that guy just said

"Oh my gosh Drexi, Big Daddy just said the funniest thing…" She paused and waved at Jasper, then glared at me.

"You know what would be even funnier?" Drea asked cutting her off before she could continue her thought. Sunshine stared at her eyes blinking waiting. "Telling the room with little detail what you did this morning."

"What did I do this morning?" Sunshine asked. Emmett put his arm around her and she looked at his arm for a moment then smiled widely at Drea. Her thoughts turned into a song immediately and I knew she was hiding something.

"Emmett thought it would be best if everyone heard it from you first." Drea said trying to look sad and failing miserably. Something was off.

"Awwww." Sunshine cooed and Emmett grinned. "Stop..." She turned away. "You can't mush face me all willy nilly like." She ducked away from his arm.

"Yeah remember what happened last time you did that…" Drea crossed her arms and looked at him shamefully.

"It wasn't his fault Drexi." Sunshine explained. "I asked and pretty much enforced it." She glanced at Emmett. "But really who can say no to the scrabble?" Emmett and Drea both looked at me and I looked at Jasper. I was certain we had the same expression, utter confusion.

It was absolutely impossible that the scrabble meant what I thought it meant in this situation.

"Are you speaking codes?" I asked looking at Sunshine.

"When am I not?" She asked.

"It was just a two hour tournament, no big deal." Emmett said with a nod.

"Best two hours of my life." Sunshine made a sighing sound and her thoughts went again to song.

"Two hours is quite the record." Drea nodded to Sunshine. "I am jealous."

"Oh whatever." She rolled her eyes. "You could play scrabble for days."

"I have never played scrabble for days."

"All you gotta do is ask." Emmett said touching her cheek which made her giggle and turn away.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jasper asked, tired of the bull shit. I nodded in agreement.

"What do you think is going on?" Emmett asked. "It's plainly obvious." He winked at Sunshine and she giggled madly.

All Emmett's thoughts were of what was already said.

"Are you implying that you and Sunshine…" I pointed between them. I couldn't say it, not even in code.

"Played the scrabble?" Jasper asked crossing his arms like he was mad about it.

"I don't imply." Emmett said glancing at the door. "Am I right Big D?" It was as if he'd calculated the exact moment that guy would walk in.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but Im sure you're right." That guy nodded and looked at me. "It's never wise to question the Hulk."

"Even when he's playin with your girl?" Jasper asked convinced that Emmett had done the inconceivable with Sunshine.

"Especially then." That guy said. "It's actually rather beneficial." He winked at Sunshine who was trying hard not to think about anything.

I was certain that guy was talking about the disturbing events of yesterday, something I told no one, not even Jasper.

"For everyone." Emmett grinned. Jasper was floored.

"Not me." Drea pouted. "Nobody plays with me."

"No offense Drexi." That guy grinned. "But I think you've been played with enough." She looked amused, more so when Sunshine giggled.

"So so..so…" Jasper stuttered, his arms flailing in the air. "Scrabble really?" He pointed at Sunshine then Emmett. "With Emmett, why?"

"isnt that awesome?" That guy said putting his arm around Sunshine. His thoughts showed pride, it was sick and only confused me more. He nodded at Emmett. "I heard my girl gave it to you good."

Drea turned immediately towards the sink.

"That she did." Emmett smirked, winked at Sunshine then nodded at Drea. "You all right baby momma?" She held one hand up and kept the other over her mouth.

"Drea?" I asked worried she was about to be sick, I know I was.

"Fine." She stuttered and waved her had as I got to my feet.

Sunshine stumbled towards her trying to get there before me and she started giggling randomly.

"Oh Drexi… please don't be upset." She tried to stop the giggle but couldn't. "It meant nothing I swear… don't cry.." Drea turned towards her wiping her eyes, trying to not giggle along with her.

"It's okay…" She took a deep breath and tried to look serious. "Im okay…" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

I could clearly see the tears but I felt no emotion from her. She wasn't upset. She was amused. She was near hysterics. That added to the fact that neither of them would stop giggling led me to the fact that Jasper and I had been fucked with. Royally.

Jasper seemed to have guessed the same. He crossed his arms and cursed. His thoughts gave way to just what I suspected. Emmett started laughing which prompted the girls to start giggling again.

"Did I miss something?" That guy asked looking at each of us. He hadn't a clue.

"Just the most epic battle ever." Sunshine giggled again.

"It was pretty epic…." Emmett grinned. "The look on your face.." he pointed at me. "And Jaz…classic."

"You two should be ashamed." Jasper snapped. "Implying that such a disaster had happened."

"Awwww Sunshine…" Drea cooed. "Maybe you should play scrabble with Jaz?"

"Oh would you like that Jaz?" Sunshine beamed. "We could do that. Alice could play too…"

"Stop it." Jasper shook his head. "This is not funny."

"You're right." Emmett nodded. "It's hysterical."

"Why is playing scrabble classified as a disaster?" That guy asked. "And since when is the subject so funny?"

"Scrabble is a code word for the sex." Sunshine told him. "Im pretty sure I told you that one time or another."

"No you didn't." He said shaking his head then looking at Emmett.

"We didn't do that." Sunshine started shaking her head. "We played virgin scrabble with a board and tiles and stuff."

"The point was making Edward and Jasper think otherwise." Drea explained. "Because Jasper was being facetious and we decided to one up him." She pointed at Emmett. "Sunshine played along beautifully." Sunshine bowed and glared at me for no reason. "We really had em going there for a minute."

"Until someone started giggling." Emmett rolled his eyes at Drea.

"Hey I couldn't help it." She defended. "When Big Daddy said she gave it to you good, the look on Edwards face….oh my god…"

"Now I get it." That guy grinned and I swear I saw a light bulb over his head.

"It was wrong. So wrong. On so many levels." Jasper started shaking his head.

"Hey you challenged me." Emmett said with a smirk.

"And you prevailed." Jasper nodded. "Shoulda known better than to fuck with the Hulk."

"It's not just him you need to be worried about." I said eyeing Drea. "She makes him do bad things."

"She always has." Sunshine said. "Why is that a surprise?" Emmett smirked and Drea winked at him.

"This is unsettling." Jasper looked between them and shook his head.

"Its pretty weird." Sunshine nodded.

"Its going to destroy us all." Emmett and Drea said at the same time, then they laughed.

I shook my head at them and the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Sunshine squealed stumbling across the kitchen to reach the phone before Drea could take a step.

"Sunshine don't say anything-"

"Scrabble manager Sunshine speaking, please state your name and Ill add you to my to do list." Sunshine rambled into the phone.

"Like that…." Drea sighed.

"Seth Clearwater." Came the voice of no other. He chuckled, "Best opening ever."

"Thank you puppy Seth." Sunshine beamed. "Guess what I did this morning?"

"Should I be afraid to ask?"

"Sunshine-" Drea started and tried to get the phone away.

"I played scrabble with Uncle Emmett!" She screamed and let Drea take the phone from her.

"Whaaat?" Seth asked clearly in the know of the code. Drea eyed Sunshine and took a deep breath.

"Hey Seth…. how's it goin?"

"What's going on Lex?"

"Sunshine found a scrabble board, got Emmett to play with her. Its her goal in life to tell everyone who knows the code."

"You are not supposed to tell the truth!" Sunshine whined. "Where is the fun in that?"

"Anyway…" Drea started.

"You better not tell Jakey!" Sunshine said getting near Drea but yelling it anyway. "I want to tell him in person, I want to see the look on his face."

"That's not necessary Sunshine…"

"Yes it is!" She yelled. "I deserve it! He's such a little shithead and I hate him." Drea looked at her oddly. "Okay I don't hate him… but only because you don't hate him… if you hated him then I would be all over it." She looked shocked. "Wait… I meant..." I could hear Jake laughing in the background.

"Is that Jacob?" Drea asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep, sorry Sunshine." Seth said laughing.

"Awww crap on a cracker, he heard that?" Sunshine cursed and looked at Drea. "Told you he was a shithead."

"So…" Drea said trying not to laugh at her. "What have you been up to Seth?"

"Not much. Been hanging out with my boys on the pier."

"Sounds like fun."

"Would have been." He said sounding irritated. "Girls were everywhere, giving us the eye, and the wave and winky crap you girls do. It was maddening. All I could do was wave em away and it really pissed me off."

"How….unsettling…" Drea said using the current favorite word.

"I know right?" Seth asked. "This imprint thing is ridiculous. There isn't a rule that says I can't have fun on the side right? I mean Quil and Adryen do it, you've done it, why even Jake and R-" I heard a growl over the phone, a little cursing and Seth gasped loudly. "Im sorry I forgot Im not supposed to mention that."

"It's okay." Drea said softly. "It's not like it's a secret."

"Yeah well someone likes to pretend otherwise." Seth gasped again and cursed. "That's it baby hit me again, you know how I like it." The silence in the background made me imagine Jake glaring at Seth hatefully. Even Drea laughed. "You know how he is Lex, just can't keep his hands off me."

"Well you are hot." Drea replied with a giggle.

"It's like a curse." Seth replied and I could hear a loud shuffling sound then a door slam.

"Seth?"

"Im here." He said quickly. "Had to take this outside so my pretty wouldn't distract Big Jake." Drea chuckled. "So like I called for a reason… I wanted to ask you if…" He trailed off.

"Ask me what?" Drea asked looking slightly afraid.

"Hold on a minute…" Seth whispered. I heard him call whats up to someone then I think it was Sam who replied. I could barely make out what he said. Something about Jake having a visitor. "Who?" I couldn't hear Sam's reply at all just Seth. "You're fucking kidding me?"

"She wants to talk to Jake." I heard Sam through the phone. By the look on Drea's face, she had heard him too.

"Seriously?" Seth asked. "Why the hell…"

"Who?" Drea asked. The line was quiet. "Seth?"

"No one." He said quickly. "Im gonna have to call you back." Drea started to say something but Seth had already hung up the phone.

"Some hussy wants to talk to Jakey…." Sunshine concluded and looked at Drea. "Doesn't that just piss you off?"

"No." Drea said trying to look unfazed. "Not my business."

"Im sure its innocent…" Emmett said looking at Drea. It was crazy how he'd been on Jake's defense so much here lately.

"Not my business." Drea repeated.

"It is kinda your business." Sunshine said. "I mean you and Jakey are-"

"Not together." Drea finished. "Any he can talk to whatever hussy he wants too, I don't care."

Just the way she said that proved she was lying.

"Don't lie." Emmett called her out on it.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped and headed for the door.

"Lexi-"

"Don't Emmett." She said turning in the doorway. "Don't tell me what you think, don't tell me how to feel. I do not need your input." Emmett made a sighing sound as she stormed out of the room.

Jasper gave me a look. His thoughts matched my own. Rose really did go to Jake. Was she really going to apologize or start some shit that no one would be prepared for.

I wanted to say it outloud, but I held back.

Jasper however didn't.

"Ironically Rose mentioned going for a walk today…" Jasper looked at me before going on and we both looked at Emmett for a reaction. "Edward said she was thinking about Jake." Emmett didn't even flinch.

"Why?" Sunshine asked making a face then a gasping sound. "Is she the hussy? I kept my eye on Emmett watching for a hint of emotion, some sort of response. I got it surprisingly when he grabbed me by the shirt.

"Hulk alert! Hulk alert!" That guy said running to the other side of the room.

"What does she want with him?" Emmett demanded. "What is she up too?"

"Calm down Hulk…" Jasper said playing his power card. "No need to be jealous."

"I am not jealous." Emmett said pretty much shoving me into Jasper. "Tell me what she's up too Edward or I'll go see for myself."

"Oooh that would be fun to watch." Jasper nodded and Emmett smacked him hard in the shoulder.

"She's just going to apologize." I said stepping back before he hit me too.

"Apologize? Rose?" Emmett asked same dumbfounded look Jasper had.

"I know right?" Jasper nodded.

"What for?"

"For being a hussy, I bet." Sunshine nodded. "Trying to break Drexi's heart like you broke hers." Emmett looked at her, his expression softening. "Oh Im sorry Uncle Emmett I didn't mean that…I-" He waved her away as she approached him.

"That's all she's doing?" He asked looking at me. "She's not trying to fuck shit up?" I shrugged because I wasn't entirely sure. He started towards me and I held my hands up.

"That's all I know, I swear."

"You should be more concerned about Jake fucking shit up." Jasper said with a smirk. "Apparently he can't keep his hands to himself. Ask Seth."

"Haha." Sunshine giggled then quieted when Emmett's menacing expression didn't change.

The room fell silent as we sensed Drea coming back.

"Don't say a fucking word." Emmett said softly yet hatefully.

She didn't look at anyone or say anything just walked in and headed for the front door.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked stepping in front of her.

"Out." She replied hastily. "Is that a problem?"

"I was just… you know wondering… what you were thinking…"

"I was thinking about going for a walk."

"Alone?" He asked alittle concerned.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked with a hint of a smile.

"Is that a trick question?" Jasper asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on." Drea said grabbing Emmett's sleeve and attempting to pull him out the door.

"Wait... I mean... are you okay?" Emmett asked his feet planted on the ground. "Are you upset? Are you gonna cry?"

"Guess you'll find out soon enough my dear friend." She grabbed his sleeve again and this time he let her pull him out the door.

"It is a bit unsettling." That guy said with a sigh.

"And it probably will destroy us all." Jasper nodded.


	22. Chapter 21: Unsettling things

Chapter 21- Unsettling Things

Jake's POV

I felt nothing but panic when Seth told me what Sam was here for.

"What did he say, what does she want?" I asked following Seth back outside. Sam gave me an odd look, you know since this wasn't the first time a bloodsucker requested to talk to me. "What does she want?"

"She didn't say." Sam said crossing his arms. "Just that she needed to talk to Big Jake."

The sentence made me cringe and Seth started shaking his head.

"Dude this has all the makings of a set up."

"What's going on?" Adryen asked coming outside with Quil.

"Rose is on the border, she wants to talk to Jake." Seth answered not noticing that I was shaking my head.

"Playin with fire are you Jake?" My sister asked with a smirk.

"I aint playin with anything." I said shaking my head and looking at Sam. "Tell her you can't find me. Tell her I moved to Utah." Sam cocked his head to the side.

"You scared Jake?" Quil asked amused.

"Terrified." I answered honestly. I had no idea what to think.

Why did she want to talk to me? What did she want? She's already tried to start shit with Lexi, why come to me now? Unless she doesn't know that I know about that.

I debated momentarily on what would be the best way to approach this. If I talk to her there is no telling what she's gonna say but if I didn't talk to her she'll know I'm afraid of her or that I'm avoiding her which I am but she could take that in so many ways. I made a face knowing that I was going to have to suck it up. I had to do the mature thing and I hated it.

"You have a nice little chat with yourself there?" Adryen smirked at me. Everyone was staring at me. I must have been thinking really hard.

"What do I need to do Jake?" Sam asked.

"I'll take care of it." I said with a sigh and nodded before walking off.

"Are you really going to talk to her?" Seth asked as if it was the worst thing in the world.

He was probably right.

"I don't think I have a choice." I said still in argument with myself.

"Want us to go with you?" Quil asked. "Be witnesses?"

"No I think I'll be okay…alone…" with Rose. I cringed and rubbed my forehead.

"Just a little heads up…" Seth said moving behind Quil. "Lexi heard Sam say she wanted to talk to you." My eyes widened. "She asked who, so she doesn't know its Rose…if that makes a difference in how long you'll let me live…"

"What did you tell her?" I asked clenching my fists trying not to seem angry.

"I just told her I'd call her back in a minute." He looked at the porch where he'd left the phone.

"Don't call her back." I said immediately. "Just… let me..." I sighed. "Let me go see what Rose wants and then…"

"You'll figure out a lie to tell Lexi?" Adryen asked giving me a look. "You're worse then she is."

"I'm not going to lie to her." I said in defense. "If she asks I'll tell her the truth."

"And what if the truth involves you getting friendly with Rose for a third time?"

"That's not gonna happen." I snapped.

"Yeah well what if that's why she told Lexi to start with?" Adryen asked. "So she'd back off, and Rose could jump in."

"That's insane." I said feeling sick about it. "She wouldn't… there's no way…she's... no way…" I shook my head wishing Adryen had never brought up the idea.

"If I were you, I'd go find out what she wants." Quil nodded. "I wouldn't put it past Lexi to call back and it would suck to have to tell her where you were."

That got me movin pretty quickly. He was right, that would suck, even though nothing was going to happen. NOTHING. I told myself that with every step I took, until her scent got stronger, then I had to concentrate more on walking and not turning around.

"There you are." Rosalie said cheerfully when she saw me. It was creepy and I wanted nothing but to run.

"Here I am." Gesturing with my hand like an idiot.

"Are you scared?"

"Alittle…" I mumbled, losing my ability to lie as of late.

"Don't be scared." She snickered. "I just came too…" She looked away and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She mumbled again not looking at me and that time I was pretty sure she said the word apologize but it was bit hard to believe. "Can you say that louder?" I gave her a smirk.

"No Im afraid I can't do that." She crossed her arms.

"So what exactly are you apologizing for?" I asked crossing my arms as well.

"I am …is what matters, why do I have to clarify?"

"Because its not every day Rosalie Hale apologizes and I'd like to know what to tell my Grandkids." I thought it was funny, she just rolled her eyes.

"Im sorry for being spiteful at Cullen's party…" She sucked in a fake breath. "And for telling Lexi…" She looked at me to catch my reaction probably wondering if I knew about that. "Im assuming she told you."

"She doesn't actually talk to me very much…" I said hating that it was so true. "But Adryen informed me of your tattling."

"I wasn't tattling." She snapped. "I was just…"

"Starting shit?" I asked waving my hand in the air.

"She's not mad." Rosalie said. "Edward told me she wasn't mad."

"That's not the point." I said shaking my head. "You were trying to upset her, admit it."

"I admit it." She said hatefully. "She deserves to know what it feels like."

"What what feels like?"

"You know what." She snapped. "What it feels like to know that he wanted someone else..." She cringed. "Not that you wanted me…ew…" I too had to make a face but I knew what she meant regardless.

"I get that." I nodded.

"She totally ruined it anyway, acting like she didn't care and Emmett don't get me started on him."

"Yeah from what I hear, it sounds like he may be losing his mind." I nodded again thinking about how Adryen said he'd defended me.

"I hear he's turned into a grinning maniac…." She said with a hint of amusement. "Edward says he's flirting with everyone."

"And playing scrabble with Sunshine." I smirked and her expression was priceless. "Don't tell Sunshine I said that. She wants to tell everyone herself."

"When you say scrabble…"

"I mean like with a board." I answered and she nodded. "She just wants everyone to think what you just thought."

"You don't know what I thought."

"Come on Rose, your expression showed nothing if complete horror. I know what you thought cuz I thought the same thing when I first heard her." It was disgusting. Rose laughed softly

"Okay you got me. It was a pretty horrible thought." I nodded in agreement and laughed as well.

Then suddenly….our laughter subsided. Our expressions matched completely and we both froze.

Both Emmett and Lexi were out there somewhere, close by. Rose looked like she wanted to run and I'm not gonna lie, I was thinking about it.

"Well… I guess I'm done here…" Rosalie said turning away from me but she wasn't fast enough. Emmett was there, dragging Lexi along behind him.

"Jesus Christ Emmett, I can't walk as fast as I used too even though that wasn't-" She stopped talking when she saw us standing there. Her eyes darted between us and I would have given my very soul to have known what she was thinking.

"Oh look who's here?" Emmett said as if he didn't know we were there. "Jake and Rose. Hey Jake and Rose." He grinned widely and looked between us.

"You heard right, he is a grinning maniac." I said nodding at Rose who rolled her eyes.

"I am a pretty cheerful person." Emmett said the grin never fading. Lexi just stood there. "Arnt you gonna say hi to our friends Lex?" She narrowed her eyes at him then plastered a smile on her face as she looked at us.

"Hi….sorry for the intrusion…please go back to.." She grabbed Emmett's sleeve. "Whatever it is you were doing." She managed to get Emmett to turn around and I started towards her. Rosalie's arm slammed into my chest stopping me immediately.

"We weren't doing anything." She said causing Lexi to pause in her steps. She shook her head.

"No need to say anything Rose, it's not my business."

Emmett rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"She says that all the time, it's so irritating."

"You're irritating." Lexi snapped at him. "You need to stay out of my business."

"Told you it was your business." He gave her the grin and she grumbled.

"It's not-"

"Oh stop it already." Rose said making a face. "I can imagine it is irritating to hear bull shit all the time." She looked at Emmett who was amused.

"You'd know all about bull shit wouldn't you Rose?" Lexi turned towards her, eyes narrowed. She looked pretty pissed

"That's why I'm here."

"Oh really?" She snapped. "Come to start some more shit have you? Trying to upset me?"

"Seems to be working well huh?" Rosalie smirked and Lexi's eyes flashed. She took a deep breath trying to control her emotions.

"Do what you gotta do Rose, I don't care."

"You are such a liar Lexi. You're cared before and you care now." Rosalie said taking a step toward her. "It upsets you to know that your mutt strayed doesn't it? Admit it."

"Rose.." I started but this time I was blocked by Emmett's hand to my chest. He said nothing just shook his head.

"Let the mutt speak." Rose snapped and oddly Emmett back off. "Go on Jake tell her why I'm here, what we were doing."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what she wanted me to say. I didn't think she'd want people to know she knew how to apologize.

"You mean like the truth?" I asked and she smacked me on the back of my head.

"I don't care to hear it." Lexi said turning to leave again.

"I came to apologize to him." Rosalie said before Lexi was out of earshot. "For making you upset with him." Lexi stopped and turned around. "Now admit that you care and maybe I'll apologize to you as well."

"Maybe I don't want an apology." Lexi said crossing her arms.

"Come on Lexi don't be stubborn." Emmett said sounding almost hateful. "Ive never heard Rose apologize before." He looked at Rose who was glaring at him. He gave her the grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine…" Lexi sighed. "Maybe I did care…do care…" She sighed again sounding angry with herself. "I'm always gonna care…"

"And it sucks doesn't it?" Rosalie asked. "To know that the feeling will never go away no matter what horrid things he did." Lexi looked at her then glanced at Emmett. "Its hard to admit it but it needs to be said."

It took me about two seconds to realize she wasn't talking about me

Apparently it was going to take Emmett alittle longer.

"Emmett?" Lexi asked.

"I personally don't think Jake did anything wrong."

The surprise was evident on my face, had I not heard that first hand I wouldn't have believed it.

"I think they're talking about you now." I said when he looked at me. He glanced at Lexi who gave him a look.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Really?" I asked looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You made me admit it, now it's your turn." Lexi told him. He just looked at her. "Admit that you cared."

"About what?"

"Oh don't be stubborn." She mocked.

"Fine." Emmett glared at her. "I guess I might have cared a little…"

"You couldn't do better than that?" Lexi asked looking at him shamefully.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you were jealous." I said smirking. "Say that."

"I'd settle for that." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah don't hold your breath."

"Emmett." Lexi snapped and he shook his head at her

"I'm not saying that."

"Just tell Rose that you care….you know about her."

"She knows that, I've said it many times."

"Well say it again!"

"I care about you Rose." Emmett said promptly. "You know that, we're family, that'll never change. I want you to be happy." He looked at me. "Unless it's with him. Then I put my foot down." Rosalie let out a sound that was a cross between a groan of disgust and a growl.

"I don't want him, eww."

"I appreciate that Rose."

"Anytime mutt."

"Curiously…" I had to ask. "Why not me? I mean that as a question not a complaint."

"Because I belong with you." Lexi said giving me a sheepish look that made me sigh giddily. "Emmett has been trying really hard to make me see that."

"Finally you admit it out loud." Emmett acted like he was actually happy. It was weird. "Thank you for your help Rose."

"What help?" She was confused as was I.

"It would have taken Lexi a lot longer to get over pride and accept fate had you not jumped the mutt."

"I did nothing of the sort." Rosalie looked horrified. I wanted to say she did so, but I also wanted to walk away unharmed.

"How bout we agree to never mention that again?" I asked, I would have dropped to my knees and begged if I had too.

"Yes." Rosalie nodded at me. "It never happened."

"Whatever." Emmett said rolling his eyes. "So are we all friends now?

"Friends." I said the word like I didn't understand it.

"Friends?" Rosalie said it more like a question and she looked at me.

"Well all right but you can't tell anybody." I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"And we're friends." He pointed at himself and Rose. "And we're friends." This time he pointed at himself and me. "And we're really good friends." He put his arm around Lexi and shook her gently.

"This is unsettling…." Rosalie said softly.

"Totally weird."

"Its going to destroy us all." Emmett and Lexi both said at the same time, then she giggled.

"All right baby mama." He looked at Lexi. "Now that we have new friends, let us go back to the house and make up some lie to tell our old friends."

"Like what?"

"Like we met up with Jake and Rose and there were only two survivors."

"That's not at all believable." I said crossing my arms, not at all implying that Id survive a fight with Emmett, but that's how he took it. I could tell by the menacing expression on his face. "I wouldn't have a chance obviously but I doubt either of you could take Rose down." That amused him and Rose smirked proudly.

"She is pretty feisty." He winked at her. "Though I suppose you already know that."

Unfortunately I did but I wasn't going to say it. Mainly because I was standing in reaching distance from Rose.

"We don't have to lie Emmett. We went for a walk." Lexi said looking at him. "You know how they are, they assume any activity is a code word for sex."

"That'll work." Emmett nodded. "Might even be able to throw Edward some images."

"Don't you dare." Lexi snapped.

"Would it be okay if I came with you?" Rosalie asked and they both looked at her. "I'd like to see Cullen…if that's okay…"

"Of course its okay." Lexi nodded.

"Then they'll just think the three of you went walking together." I had to say it complete with finger quatations.

Neither Lexi nor Rose were amused, but Emmett seemed to enjoy the thought or atleast the images it provided.

"Fuck I like that." He grinned. "Yeah I like that one a lot."

"You were wrong for that." Lexi said eyeing me then turning to Emmett. "And you are one sick bastard."

"He gets that way when he hasn't had any in a while." Rose said with a smirk. "Have you not noticed?" Lexi made no move to answer. "Oh I see, first time for you, huh?" She chuckled softly and walked off into the woods.

Emmett gave me a wink which was quite creepy before nudging Lexi with his shoulder hard enough to knock her off balance and right into my arms.

It was like something that would have happened in a movie.

"Behave." He said before following after Rose.

"Real smooth Emmett." Lexi called after him.

"I thought so." I smirked. "Pretty impressive.

She sighed and looked at me nervously biting her lip like she always did when she was having trouble saying something. If I wasn't too busy staring at her and thinking about how close she still was to me I would have called her on it.

"I'm sorry." She finally said sighing heavily.

"For what?"

"For acting so stupid."

"Oh you mean for being jealous?" I grinned, knowing she hated being called that.

"Never once did I say that." She said not really mad but not amused either.

"You have total reason to be." I said keeping up the grin.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, I mean look at this…" I gestured to my half naked self. "Everyone wants this." I was only trying to ease the tension with a joke, and though she did laugh I wasn't the least bit prepared for her reply.

"I can't believe I could be in love with someone so arrogant." She was smiling, I was melting.

"Say that again…" I sounded breathless I knew it. She giggled softly and our eyes met. "Please?"

"This changes nothing…" She said in a whisper. "I still want to take things slow…"

"Sure sure." I nodded. "Just say it again."

"I'm in love with you." She said after a moment of silence. "I always have been, I always will be."

"Lexi…" I breathed. I wanted nothing but to take her in my arms, to touch her, kiss her, tell her I felt the same way, show her what her words did to me, but I held back. Least I did until she did that lip biting thing. I got distracted and found my hands on her hips, her breath hot on my cheek.

"This wouldn't be taking things slow…" She murmured as I kissed her neck.

"Well start over tomorrow." I managed to say before crushing my lips against hers. She didn't question it, didn't even try to fight it. Her fingers tangled into my hair as the kiss deepened. I wanted nothing but her, wanted nothing but to feel her warm skin against me, hear her whisper my name. I wanted it so bad, it was killing me but I made myself let go. I kissed her roughly one more time before backing off. Her breathing was quick, her scent was maddening. "You should go now." I was barely able to say it. I didn't want her to go, but I didn't know how much more I could take. "Before I drag you across the border." That made her laugh, like I was joking.

I was not.

"Well I don't see how that could be a bad thing…"

"Don't play with me." I said meaning it. One word from her and this taking it slow thing would be over.

"I guess Ill see you at school tomorrow then."

"You will." I nodded and she leaned in kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Until then…." She whispered, smiled and disappeared.

It took me a minute to regain control over myself.

"Jesus Christ." I cursed and rubbed my forehead. I couldn't go home feeling like this. Everyone thought I was with Rose, I couldn't imagine what they'd say. I had to knock the giddy grin off my face and the rest of my body….

I took a deep breath trying to shake the feeling, the love, the excitement, the insanity that she made me feel. With every step I took I thought about her and every thought got me more and more excited. I decided to take a detour through the lake on the way home, cold water helped a lot.

By the time I made it back to the house, the guys, my sister and my dad were there on the porch waiting for me.

Yay Dad.

"Where have you been boy?" Dad asked before I even neared the porch. "Why are you soaking wet?" He looked down at my jeans.

"I…went for a swim?" It wasn't a lie. He eyed me suspiciously then perked up as I stepped onto the porch. The suspicion turned into a sick grin.

"Trying to wash the flower scent away?"

"What?" I asked instinctively pulling a strand of hair into my face to see. Wish I wouldn't have done that. It only made him laugh. Probably should have dunked my head in the lake as well.

"You do smell like flowers…" Adryen said hovering around me.

"He does." Seth agreed after circling me. "How did you manage that?"

"It's a long story…"

"One in which I do not need to hear." Dad said giving me a wink then turning for the door.

"It's not what you think."

"Patience my boy, patience." He disappeared into the house and I sighed. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"So…." Quil was the first to speak. "Did you talk to Rose?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Did she throw you in the lake?" Adryen asked with a smirk.

"No."

"What did she want?" Seth asked. I sighed. "And why do you smell like Lexi?"

"Rose wanted to apologize for starting shit with me and Lexi."

"So she gave you some perfume?" Seth asked. I looked at him oddly.

"No." Really? "She just apologized, we were talking and out of nowhere….Lexi showed up.."

"Told you it was a set up."

"It was not a set up." I said then thought about it. "Well Rose didn't do it anyway…" I sighed and went on as they waited. "Emmett was with Lexi."

"Ooooh." Seth gasped. "So you and Rose and Emmett and Lexi were all out in the woods together alone? Sounds kinky." Adryen smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thanks Sis." I said glaring at Seth.

"So what happened?" She asked.

I wasn't really sure how to explain, everything happened so quickly and really all I could remember plainly was the end.

"Well..um..Lexi was surprised to see us. Emmett…ofcourse knew we were there and obviously approached us on purpose." I thought about it for a minute wondering if it was a set up or just a coincidence. "So um… she went to leave and Rose stopped her telling her nothing was going on or whatever and Lexi was all I like it's not my business."

"She always says that." Adryen said rolling her eyes.

"That's what Emmett said and they argued about it." I nodded remembering. "Then Rose jumped in and they argued…then she told Lexi why she was there."

"Then what happened?" Quil asked.

"Yeah when did you get covered in flower funness?" Seth asked and ducked before Adryen could hit him.

"They argued some more…Lexi and Rose… then Lexi admitted that what happened did bother her that she did care."

"What exactly is what happened?" Quil asked. "Just for clarification."

"You know…with Rose." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Right the whole Leech make out thing, go on…"

"So yeah… Lexi did care…and her and Rose shared more words…and um…" I thought back shaking my head as I remembered it. "Somehow the whole conversation became about Emmett."

"Ofcourse." Adryen smirked.

"He didn't have a clue either, he thought they were talking about me until I pointed it out, which made Lexi prompt him to tell Rose he cared."

"About the thing?" Quil asked.

"More about her I think." I replied and nodded. "So anyway he tells her that he does care blah blah and then…" I laughed. "This is where it starts getting good… he told Rose he wanted her to be happy as long as it wasn't with me."

"The fuck…" Seth questioned in the only way he knew how.

"Yeah." I nodded with a smirk. "My thoughts exactly."

"So what is he like jealous or something?" Quil asked confused.

"That's how it came off but that's totally not what he meant." I sucked in a breath. "Being me ofcourse I had to ask why he said that and…he didn't answer but Lexi did." I bit my lip to keep myself from looking like an idiot and gushing about it.

"And what did she say that's got you looking like a giddy fool?" Adryen asked like the supportive sister she was.

"That I belong with her." I answered in a whisper. I was a giddy fool.

"Is that when the fun started?" Seth said from the yard. He'd moved probably so he didn't get hit again.

"No…" I said with a sigh. "That's when the insanity started. Emmett was all proud that she'd finally admitted it, apparently he's been trying to get her to say it and she wouldn't." I shook my head not understanding that part. "And he's all like yay we're all friends now… it was weird…and unsettling…"

"It's going to destroy us all." Adryen rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what they said." I looked at her. "How did you know that?"

"Everyone is saying it." She replied. "I have no idea why. I assumed it was more in regards to Emmett's sudden…." She coughed. "Playfulness…"

"Yeah I think he may be losing his mind…" I nodded and sighed.

"So anyway…." Seth prompted. "Get to the good stuff already."

"Um… Emmett said they should go back to the house and make up a lie about where they were… I don't know why… but um…Lexi said since they'd gone walking… that everyone would already assume they were you know…walking…" I made the quotations."

"Why can't people just say it?" Adryen asked. "Its real simple, hey what were you doing out in the woods? Oh we were having…" She stopped as we all waited. "You know…." She cursed. "Okay go with your story…"

"So Rose was like… Ill come with you I wanna see Cullen…" I grinned widely and looked at Adryen. "You might wanna cover your ears for this part." She scrunched her nose up but didn't move her hands. "I suggested if she did that then everyone would think that Emmett had been out "walking"… with both of them."

"Ooooh…" Seth gasped.

"Bet the Hulk liked that idea the best." Quil grinned. Adryen groaned disapprovingly.

"It's a pretty sweet image…." Seth said then shook his head when I looked at him. "I mean…the fuck?"

"You guys are disgusting." Adryen said shaking her head.

"Told you to cover your ears." I said with a smirk.

"So then what?" Seth asked.

"Then… Rose walked away and Emmett did some crazy impressive move nudging Lexi just enough to knock her off balance and I just happened to be standing there to catch her."

"Awww gag." Adryen rolled her eyes.

"Why would Emmett do that?" Quil asked confused.

"I told you he's losing his mind. I was in no position to question it."

"No you weren't." Seth said giving me a wink. "Soo…is that when it happened…when you got all lexified?"

"Emmett walked away, we talked, she told me she loved me…" I felt the giddiness returning and I tried not to show it.

"I bet you just melted into a puddle of your own drool." Adryen commented.

"And then?" Seth asked excitedly.

"Yeah then." I nodded.

"I thought you were taking things slow?" Quil asked with a grin.

"We are." I defended. "It just seemed practical to complete…the talking with…some you know… kissing." I sighed. "I couldn't help it."

"Obviously Lexi didn't help it either." Quil laughed when I sighed.

"Oh god…" Adryen mumbled.

"Now it makes sense." Seth said with a laugh.

"What makes sense?" I asked and I should have known better.

"Why you had to go dunk yourself in the lake."

Adryen threw her hands up and went into the house.

Sunshine's POV

So like me, Jasper and Big Daddy sat on the porch watching He who used to be try to teach Cullen how to play football. It was a crazy amusing considering he who used to be had no idea how to play football. Patrick and Midnight left in Drexi's car to go pick up some groceries, apparently we weren't stocked up properly. Drexi always ate at school and Big Daddy was happy with pop tarts. Making sure Cullen had the proper balance of human food and other food was going to be difficult for me, I just knew it.

Drexi and Uncle Emmett had been gone for almost an hour now. We were all pretending we weren't out here waiting on their return but we all knew the truth of the matter.

I got distracted laughing at He who used to be when he let Cullen tackle him to the ground, mud splashed everywhere. It was kind of precious how he played with Cullen, he was so good with him, like how Embry was. He who used to be looked up at me and I looked away refusing to acknowledge the fact that I'd just thought that.

My spidey sense began to tingle and I was immediately alarmed. I jumped to my feet and stared into the woods as the rest of the gang continued to laugh at the antics of He who used to be.

Either they were distracted or just refused to say out loud what was about to happen. I could sense them. Drexi… Uncle Emmett….. Rosalie. I didn't know what to think I didn't know what to do I was utterly confused. I heard them laughing before I saw them.

Everyone turned as the three of them came into the yard. Uncle Emmett had his arms around both Drexi and Rose. They laughed and pushed him away. He who used to be dropped the football and Cullen ran after it.

"What the fu…" I started and Cullen looked up at me. "….dge...?"

"What the fudge is right." Jasper nodded.

"Wosawee!" Cullen squealed, dropping the football and running towards her arms open wide.

"Hey sweet boy." She said scooping him up. "What you been doing?"

"Pwaying football."

"Cool." She said putting him back on his feet. "Brought you a present."

"Yay!" He squealed as she pulled some money out of her pocket.

I swear my son was going to have enough money to pay for this house within the week.

"Why does everyone give him money?" Drexi asked.

"Cuz he's cute." Rosalie smiled and patted his head.

"Wish I got money for being cute." Drexi crossed her arms and Uncle Emmett handed her a twenty dollar bill. She looked at him and he gave her the mush face. Without comment she took the money and shoved it in her pocket. He then handed another twenty to Rose who laughed.

It was disturbing and brought me so many questions.

Mainly the question of where the fuck is my twenty at?

"Look at him, he's bribing them…" Jasper looked confused. "What did you do?" Uncle Emmett grinned as he folded another twenty into an airplane and sent it flying my way.

"Oooooh!" It was exciting and I was totally distracted which Im sure was what he was going for.

"I think you are right Sunshine." He who used to be said eyeing Uncle Emmett.

"Ofcourse she is." Uncle Emmett grinned. "She's frick fracking amazing."

"Hey that's my words!" I said excited that he'd used them correctly.

"Distraction…" He who used to be made a coughing sound.

"Hey now…" I pointed at Uncle Emmett with my money airplane then again got distracted flying it around in the air.

"All right I'll ask." He who used to be said shaking his head at me like he was disappointed. "Where have you two been?" He looked at Uncle Emmett and Drexi, then glanced at Rose.

"And what were you doing with-" I cut myself off as I neared Drexi, she smelled funny. She jumped when I sniffed her. "Jakey!"

"Oh god…" She grumbled and Uncle Emmett smirked.

"You were with Jake?" He who used to be asked.

"Well if you are gonna make accusations…" Drexi answered. "Rose was with him first." Uncle Emmett snickered looking between them. Rose made a gasping sound.

"We were just talking."

"That's what they all say." Uncle Emmett smirked and both Rose and Drexi smacked his arms simultaneously.

"It's the truth." Rosalie said glaring at him then looking at me. "Smell me."

"I believe-"

"Do it!" I was going to say I believed her but her tone made me stumble towards her and do as I was told.

"All clear here." I announced and looked at Drexi. "Soooo…"

"Thought you were taking things slow?" He who used to be asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah Drexi, why you all Jakeyfied?"

"Well if you must know…" Drexi glared at Uncle Emmett. "I fell." He chuckled.

"Seriously?" I asked appalled she thought Id fall for that one. "You can't make up something more believable?"

"It's the truth. She did fall." Uncle Emmett defended. "I helped." He nudged her with his shoulder and she swayed. "Just like that, right into Jake's arms."

"Why would you do that?" Jasper asked as confused as the rest of us.

"Just helping out a friend in need."

"Are you talking about Drea or Jake?" He who used to be asked.

"Either or both." Uncle Emmett replied. "Doesn't really matter, mission was accomplished."

"It was not." Drexi defended. "Nothing happened."

"Something happened." Uncle Emmett leaned in and did the sniff test a little more thorough than I had. "Here." He pointed to her neck. "Here" He pointed to her cheek. "And.." She shoved him away before he could point again.

"You're just making shit up." Drexi said then looked around to make sure Cullen was out of ear shot. "You can't possible know that."

"Girl please. I know your body better than you do." Uncle Emmett grinned and Drexi gasped.

"Ooooh…point for Uncle Emmett." I looked between them, Drexi glared at me.

"You look pissed." Jasper smirked. "What part pisses you off more, the fact that he said it or the fact that it's true?"

"Point for Jaz!" I giggled but stopped quickly when Drexi glared again.

"You're obnoxious." Drexi pointed at Jasper then at Uncle Emmett. "And you….you have serious issues."

"Its only going to get worse…." Rose said peaking at Drexi from the other side of Uncle Emmett.

"How can it get worse?" Drexi gasped.

"Trust me, I've been there."

"So has Lexi." Uncle Emmett said. "And here…" He pointed at his mouth. "And here…" Both Rose and Drexi did the simultaneously arm smack again.

"Im so confused." Big Daddy said from the porch where he sat beside Jasper. "You two are friends?" He pointed at Drexi and Rose.

"Sure." Rose said glancing at Emmett. "We are on the same team." She winked at Drexi who looked confused for a split second. "Go Team Jacob." Drexi laughed as did the rest of us.

"Ooooh burn." Least I thought it was but Uncle Emmett seemed to be amused by it.

"Jake is my hero." Uncle Emmett said and everyone looked at him funny. He waited til both Rose and Drexi's eyes were on him before going on. "Both of you in the same night. That's pretty impressive."

All the guys laughed, I tried not too but the look on both Drexi and Rose's face was so epic, I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping. I covered my mouth when Drexi looked at me.

"That's not funny!" I said trying to make up for it. "You should be ashamed Uncle Emmett."

"I am ashamed." Uncle Emmett made a pouty face that was like totally adorable. "Here I thought I had game." Cue simultaneous arm smacks from Drexi & Rose.

"Don't be sad bro." Jasper smirked. "You still got more game than Edward."

I snorted trying to keep from laughing.

"Ha ha." He who used to be said with much sarcasm.

"That's not true." Big Daddy said for some weird stupid reason. I looked at him as did everyone else waiting for the weird stupid reason to be revealed. "He got Drexi."

"Ha ha." He who used to be said again but in a victorious chanting kind of way.

"Many have accomplished that over the years." Jasper was quick.

"Not that many…" Drexi mumbled.

"I could name five just off the top of my head."

"You can not."

"Patrick…." Jasper counted off with his fingers. "Emmett….Edward….Spencer….Jake." Drexi was speechless.

"The burn is strong with this one." I said winking at Jasper. He gave me a wink back.

"He even put it in order." Uncle Emmett smirked. "That's impressive." Drexi glared at him.

"Patrick?" Big Daddy asked looking at me. "As in your sister's boyfriend?"

"I told you that." I was pretty sure I had.

"You told me he created her."

"Created, screwed… its all the same in fairyland."

"What about Spencer? Its not the same one is it… that Leah girls fiancé?"

"One and the same." Jasper nodded.

"That guys a total douchebag." Big Daddy looked at Drexi like he was disappointed.

"Thank you!" Uncle Emmett and Jasper said at the same time both pointing at Big Daddy like he just gave the most awesome speech ever.

"When I finally snap, I promise to smash you last." Uncle Emmett gave him a thumbs up.

"Grateful to you I am." Big Daddy said obviously impersonating Spencer. It was flawless everyone laughed.

"He's not really a bad guy…" Drexi said being the only one who didn't find it funny. "And really he didn't talk like that when I met him."

"Given your track record, Id assume he had other things to do with his mouth then talk." Again Jasper was on it.

"Point for Jaz." Uncle Emmett declared and I wondered if we should be keeping score.

"Jasper's ahead by one." He who used to be said reading my thoughts.

Everyone fell silent as Patrick and Midnight pulled into the driveway in Drexi's car.

"How sad is that?" Drexi asked.

"Fairy driving a pink car, pretty sad." Uncle Emmett said and Drexi smacked his arm.

"I meant that I didn't even notice my car was gone." She headed towards them as Patrick popped the trunk. "Where did you go?"

"Grocery shopping." He replied pulling out a few bags. "Did Sunshine not tell you?" She looked over at me and I mouthed the words, my bad. "I hope it its okay that we took your car?"

"Ofcourse." She said nodding. "Its fine, my car is your car." She moved to the trunk to help. "Wow that's a lot of food."

"I didn't think we could survive on poptarts alone."

Shows what he knows.

"You didn't have to do this Patrick." Drexi smiled. "You've already done so much."

"So much that I didn't even know about." Big Daddy grinned at him. "High five ginger dude." He held up his hand and Patrick looked at Drexi.

"Shut up and help." She shoved him and he immediately started pulling out bags. "Emmett!"

"Yes my Queen." Uncle Emmett said then cringed. He glanced at Rose who raised an eyebrow. "Habit. No need to be jealous." He gave her the mush face.

"As if…" Rose rolled her eyes.

"In his defence, she sounded exactly like you just now." Jasper said looking slightly creeped out.

"She did didn't she?" I realized it after he pointed it out.

"They are more alike than you'd think." Uncle Emmett replied with a smirk. "Ask Jake." Rose hit him immediately and he laughed.

I was starting to think he enjoyed being hit.

"He does." He who used to be answered my thoughts on his way to help with the groceries.

"Does what?" Uncle Emmett asked following after him.

"Enjoy the fact that Drexi and Rose keeping hitting on you." I realized it sounded different in my head.

"I have never hit on him." Drexi defended.

"Excuse me?" Uncle Emmett swung around quickly to look at her. She sighed.

"I retract my statement on the ground of unfairness."

"The truth is always fair." Uncle Emmett smirked.

"That's a lie." I said making a face. "And really if you wanna talk truth, I actually meant hitting like physically." I looked at Drexi. "You and Rose have simultaneously smacked him at least four times in the last hour."

"Knowing Emmett, he does like it." Drexi said giving him a look as she handed him some bags. He just grinned.

"He's probably just happy to be touched by someone." Rosalie said moving towards them.

"Point for Rose." Drexi giggled and high fived her. It was weird…unsettling…

"Suddenly I remember how much I hate you two being friends." Uncle Emmett said no longer amused.

"Why do you think I forgave so easily?" Drexi smirked.

"When I didn't even apologize." Rose added, giving him a smirk as well. Uncle Emmett looked between them.

"Its true." He made a sighing sound. "I really am going to destroy us all."

Adryen's POV

Leah stopped by the house after her brunch date with Alice, saying nothing but come with me.

After we phased she explained that Alice was waiting on the border and we were going to go yell at Jasper. Before I could ask she explained that Jasper had made a comment and Alice was still pissed about it. Since I was phased and couldn't keep my thoughts to myself I replied to the concept of Emmett as a stripper with the first word I thought.

Unfortunately it was the word Yum.

Oh my god Adryen!

She let out a high pitched howl.

You're supposed to be the voice of reason

Emmett naked is a pretty damn good reason. Damn it. That's not what I meant to say.

She howled again completely amused.

Trying to change the subject, I started thinking about earlier when Rose came to talk to Jake.

The fuck?

Apparently she wanted to apologize for starting shit between him and Lexi.

We're talking about Rosalie Hale right? She apologized? Damn I miss everything.

You missed a lot.

I brought up images of Jake explaining what happened up until the point that Emmett purposefully pushed Lexi off on Jake.

The fuck?

It's weird isn't it?

Weird is not even the word.

Jake has turned into a giddy fool. Dad is happier than a bird with a French fry.

Ha ha, nice expression. Bird with a French fry.

We stopped a few feet from the border and phased back dressing quickly.

Alice was impatiently waiting.

"Did you tell her?" She asked looking at Leah who nodded. "Were you disgusted too?"

"Just as much as I was." Leah answered for me. She tried not to giggle about it.

"I've already been to the house, he's not there and neither is Edward."

"Maybe they're out hunting?" I suggested.

"More than likely they're at the whore's house."

Sadly neither Leah or I had to ask who she was talking about.

And even sadder, we both gave each other a look knowing Emmett was there too and we had to get our heads together. Leah giggled the whole way to Lexi's house.

"Calvary's here." I head Edward's voice as we stepped onto the porch. Must be Jasper's 5 second warning.

"What Calvary?" Lexi asked opening the door. "Oh hey…welcome to the madhouse…" She gestured us inside.

Patrick and Midnight were unpacking groceries; Cullen sat on the counter eating a donut, waving happily at me. Edward had disappeared from the room and it seemed everyone else was in the other room.

"We're meeting in the living room now. We've outgrown the kitchen." Lexi laughed as we followed her into the living room.

Sunshine and Big Daddy were sitting in the floor against the couch, Jasper and Edward stood idly by the stairway and Emmett was sitting in the chair sideways, his legs hanging off the side. I couldn't help but cock my head to the side. It was a weird image. The only thing weirder was that Rosalie was there….just a few inches from the chair sitting crosslegged in the floor.

Lexi moved towards Emmett and just looked at him. He got to his feet without a word and she sat down in the chair. Rosalie moved closer to the chair then, leaning her back against it.

"It's unsettling isn't it?" Edward asked noticing my stare.

"It's something all right…" I mumbled then smiled when Rosalie looked up. "Hey Rose what's up?"

"Destruction of the universe." She said seriously. Lexi giggled and patted her shoulder.

"You two are no longer cute." Emmett said standing beside the chair with his arms crossed. "I want my money back."

"Money?" Leah asked more than likely on accident. I know I didn't wanna know.

"Uncle Emmett gives away money for cuteness." Sunshine explained pulling out a wadded bill. "Oh no my precious!" She looked oddly hysterical. "Uncle Emmett, save him!" Emmett chuckled and met her in the middle of the living room. I watched with much curiosity as he unfolded the smashed twenty dollar bill and refolded it into an airplane. "Muchas gracias a mi tio… puta." He grinned widely.

"Bienvenida caliente mama." He replied with a grin. Sunshine looked giddy.

"Retarda su rolo." Edward said giving Emmett a look.

"What the hell…." Leah asked looking at me.

.

"Roughly translated.." Rosalie smirked. "Sunshine thanked her whorish Uncle, Emmett called her a hot moma and Edward told him to slow his roll."

Even with clarification I wanted to repeat Leah's words. What the hell?

"Hey now that is our secret language." Sunshine snapped and pointed at Edward. "You especially are not allowed to use it. Its secret."

"Its Spanish, it's a common language." Edward replied. "A lot of people speak it."

"I don't….not well anyway." Lexi said the obvious.

"Vous devriez avoir étudié au lieu de baiser mon frère." Edward replied giving her a look. She gasped.

"What'd he say?!" Sunshine squealed. "I don't know that language."

"I do." Emmett said with a grin then looked at Edward. "And I don't agree with that statement."

"You wouldn't." Rosalie said rolling her eyes. Apparently the Cullen's were fluent in everything.

"What'd you say?" Sunshine asked Edward.

"Cant say, it's a secret language." He smirked, she narrowed her eyes.

"Basically he said Lexi would know Spanish had she studied instead of fucking his brother." Rosalie put it out there for the rest of us.

"Ooooh…." Sunshine squealed and looked at Edward. "As much as it saddens me Im going to have to give you a point for that one." Edward smirked and gave a little bow.

These people never ceased to amaze me with their insane behavior. I never knew what to expect.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore…." Leah said her expression showing concern for her sanity.

"Understandable, that is." Big Daddy said with a smirk. Emmett, Edward and Jasper laughed simultaneously.

Normally Id have asked what that meant but it was pretty obvious they were making fun of Spencer again. I knew Leah caught it as well just based on the fact that she rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"Would you stop with that?" Lexi snapped. "You are all assholes."

"Guilty." Emmett held up his hand.

"Honest." Jasper followed suit.

"It's a gift." Edward smirked.

"Speaking of gifts…." Emmett said pulling out his wallet and riffling through it. He pulled out two twenties, stuffed his wallet back in his pocket and held out his hands to me and Leah. She looked at him then at me. "Go on… take it… I promise I won't bite." He flashed the dimples. "Hard."

"Oh my god really?" Lexi asked wide eyed.

"Yeah really." He glanced at her and winked. "I think you know that better than anyone." She gasped.

"Point for Uncle Emmett." Sunshine announced.

The point thing was confusing but I was more concerned about why Emmett was giving us money.

"If you recall…" Edward said obviously reading my thoughts. "Sunshine has already mentioned that Emmett's new thing is paying for cuteness."

"Which means he thinks you're cute." Sunshine said and I wish she hadn't. I made my mind go blank and Leah sucked in a breath.

"Take it or I'll put it in your pocket myself." He said with a smirk. Leah snatched that twenty so fast I felt the woosh of air around me. He was amused, I was distracted, Edward started laughing. I assumed Leah was failing at blocking her thoughts. I jumped when Emmett took a step toward me. He dangled the twenty in my face and reluctantly I took it, only then realizing I didn't have a pocket.

"I put mine in my bra." Rosalie said pulling a twenty out of her shirt. "I don't have pockets either."

Slowly I folded the money and tucked it into my shirt. Emmett watched me the entire time.

"You are one disturbing individual." Alice said speaking for the first time. Everyone looked at her like they just noticed she was here. "All of you are." She shook her head. "Lexi's right this is a mad house."

"It's been a weird day…" Lexi sighed.

I wanted to mention what happened with Jake but Alice continued on with her lecture.

"When are you people going to grow up? Stop with the ridiculous behavior, the nonsense comments…." She looked at Emmett. "Paying for cuteness, really? Go find a hooker."

Everyone's face showed surprise and Jasper laughed loudly.

"Total point for Alice." Rosalie giggled.

"She deserves more than just one point." Lexi smirked and Rose high fived her.

"And you two." Alice said pointing at them. She was far from done. "What is this? One minute you hate each other and the next minute you're acting like little school girls bonding because you both have the same terrible taste in men. Friends don't share everything."

Bet Alice gets another point for that one…

"Definitely another point for Alice." Edward smirked.

"And you…." She pointed at Edward. "You're the ringleader in this whole charade. The top instigator, your track record for drama is a mile long. The only person who can top your childish behavior is Jasper." She looked at him.

"Oh goodie it's my turn."

"I am so disgusted with you."

"More than me?" Emmett asked. She glared at him. "Damn bro, what'd you do?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't share your horrid idea with Emmett?" Alice asked looking at Jasper.

"It hasn't come up…" Edward said making a sound like he was clearing his throat.

I was hoping she would just let it go, I wasn't ready to hear it out loud again. Leah sucked in her breath, bracing herself. Edward looked between us. I started thinking about eating dinner with Dad, hoping his image would keep my mind from wandering.

"He was supposed to keep Spencer occupied while Leah and I discussed her bridal shower and instead of being a man and just saying I don't want to go he suggested the most ludicrous idea, knowing Id make him stay home. Spencer was not amused." She looked at Leah. "And Leah thinks you're disgusting too." Leah nodded, but said nothing. Probably trying to keep her thoughts clear. Edward chuckled and I wondered if she was failing.

"God what did you say?" Lexi asked then she shook her head. "Never mind… maybe I don't want to know."

"I wanna know, I wanna know!" Sunshine raised her hand. "Spill it." Alice looked at Jasper then at Emmett and I knew she was gonna say it.

"A stripper." She said like it was the most unheard of idea ever.

"Male or female?" Sunshine asked and Alice looked at her. "It's important to have all the facts before judging."

"Male."

"That is disgusting." Emmett said shaking his head at Jasper.

Leah and I looked at each other, probably both praying that Alice was done talking.

"Well it's not really a bridal shower activity…" Lexi said trying to stay on Alice's good side.

"No its not." Alice said. "But that isn't the part that disgusts me."

Oh here it comes….

"What? Did Jaz volunteer himself?" Sunshine asked winking at him. He grinned. "That would be a new experience." Alice narrowed her eyes and Jasper's grin faded.

"But not a fun one." Emmett said kind of amused.

"No because you're the fun one." Alice said turning to look at him. "The life of the party." He looked confused.

"You volunteered Emmett to strip…for Leah?" Lexi said it and I thought Leah was gonna pass out from not breathing. Emmett's mouth hung open for a brief second before that grin spread across his face.

"Now that would be a fun experience."

"Like any of us want to see you naked." Alice said with that disgusted look on her face.

Sunshine made a whistling sound. Leah gasped for air and I put my head down.

"I'd say you're the minority on this one." Edward said shaking his head and rubbing his forehead.

"Not really, we've seen it." Lexi said nodding to Rose.

"Nothing special." Rosalie shook her head.

"Not impressed." Lexi shook her head as well.

"You both have really shitty memories." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Only with the little things." Rosalie smirked and put her hand up. Lexi giggled and tapped her hand.

"Point for Rose!"

"You can't give points without validation." Sunshine said looking at her. "Your comment has not been proven, point struck from the record."

"Thank you Sunshine." Emmett said grinning at her.

"There is no record." Lexi said giving her a look.

"There is so and you my Drexi are losing." She looked at Jasper. "Jaz was in the lead but Alice trumped him. Rose would be ahead if Uncle Emmett chose to validate her comment." She looked at Emmett as did every single person in the room. Edward started shaking his head frantically.

"What are we validating?" Midnight asked coming into the room. Everyone looked at her.

"We were discussing-" Sunshine started.

"Points." Lexi cut her off quickly. "For words….um…in scrabble?" She nodded and Emmett started nodding too.

"Oh, whats the word?"

"Uh….what was the word?" She looked around at the rest of us. Everyone looked like they were trying to think of something logical to say. Emmett reached for his wallet.

"Cuteness." He said handing her a twenty. "You win." Sharing the same sense of logic as her sister, she accepted the answer.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked coming up behind her.

"Emmett gave me money. I think I won a contest." Midnight beamed. Patrick looked at Emmett.

"They're playing a childish game you don't want to know about." Alice said rolling her eyes. "Trust me, it would be in your best interest to walk away before you too get pulled into the madness."

Patrick gave Emmett a look before taking Midnights arm and ushering her into the kitchen.

"Do I get points for that?" Alice asked looking at Emmett who laughed. "And where the hell is my money?" He was still holding his wallet and she took it, fishing out the rest of his money before handing it back to him.

"Im gonna have to get a job." He mumbled as he shoved it back into his pocket.

"A stripper perhaps?" Sunshine said and everyone looked at her. "I got twenty." She held up her airplane.

"I got twenty." Lexi said holding up her cash.

"Me too." Rosalie said doing the same.

"This is not really happening right…" Leah whispered and I couldn't even say anything.

"If Leah and Adryen pitch in, that's a hundred bucks." Sunshine looked at Alice.

Surely Alice wasn't going to…

"I got…ten….twenty….five…" Alice counted out the cash in her hand. "Fifty-two and a receipt for ….whipped cream…?" She looked at Emmett oddly.

"That's not mine…" He defended.

"Liar." Sunshine coughed.

Suddenly Alice gasped, her eyes closed and everything she held slowly floated to the floor.

"Alice…." Jasper was by her side instantly.

I'd seen this before, obviously she had a vision and as usual everyone looked panicked.

"Oh my dear lord…." She gasped again and touched her chest, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. "Is it bad?"

"Oh it horrifying…I think Im gonna be sick…" She covered her mouth and Jasper looked at Edward who had come up beside him. Suddenly Edward's eyes widened and he covered his face as if to stop whatever image Alice was providing.

"Oh my god Alice!" He yelled. "Jesus Christ."

"What is it?!" Jasper demanded. "What is going to happen?"

"I think it has happened…." Alice started shaking her head frantically. "Oh God please make it go away…."

"Alice!" Edward cursed.

"What the hell is it?" Jasper snapped grabbing her arms and spinning her around.

"You know how sometimes I can hold an object and…see stuff…" She said it really softly then shook her head. "I saw stuff….stuff I never ever ever wanted to know about…"

"What object?" I asked slightly confused. "You were holding money…" Everyone looked down at the ground where various bills lay scattered. Jasper started picking up the money and Leah picked up the receipt that had landed near her.

"And this…." She held it out. "Receipt…."

"Oh the horror." Alice covered her face.

"This?" Jasper asked taking the receipt from Leah. "Is this what caused it?" Alice shuddered. "So what? You saw Emmett go to the store and buy…" Jasper looked at the paper like he didn't remember what it said. "Whipped cream?" Alice shook her head slowly. "Then what?"

"She saw what he did with it…" Edward answered cringing slightly. Lexi gasped.

"Oooh…boy…" Emmett mumbled and everyone looked at him.


	23. Chapter 22: Vengeful Activities

Chapter 22: Vengeful Activities

Bad Bad Emmett….

Adryens POV

"What the hell did you do?" Jasper asked.

"Oh…my…god…" Lexi breathed covering her mouth and turning away from everyone.

"Never…mind…" Jasper looked disturbed and amused at the same time.

The room was completely silent. Im sure Edward had a gab fest going in his head. The dots were connected; Emmett was one kinky son of a bitch.

"That's an understatement." Edward said shaking his head. Emmett looked at him and glanced at me, then turned slightly to look at Lexi who was staring at the ceiling as if waiting for it to fall on her. He took a step towards Alice, rubbing his hand across his face, probably trying to keep from grinning.

"Im really sorry you had to see that…" He said it really slow, again trying to look serious and not grin. Alice looked up at him and shook her head.

"I always knew you had issues…." She shook her head again. "I never thought…." She cringed. "I need go outside for a minute…"

"I'll come with you…" Leah said probably so she could be free to think about this whole ordeal without Edward listening.

I'd have followed her if I wasn't so nosy.

"Never a dull moment…." Rose said still sitting in the floor in front of Lexi's chair. She chuckled slightly and Emmett looked at her. It only made her laugh again.

"Lexi…." Emmett turned away from Rose and started towards her.

"Don't." Lexi said waving him away. "I'm not talking to you."

"Really?" He asked. "You're gonna blame me for this?" She swung around to face him.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Its not Uncle Emmett's fault." Sunshine defended. "Eating disorders are very serious."

Emmett tried hard not to grin, Jasper snickered, Rosalie laughed loudly and I tried my damnedest not to think about anything at all.

"No need to be upset Drexi." Big Daddy said trying to be serious. "So the secrets out, not like Sunshine and I didn't assume anyway." Lexi glared at him.

"Assuming and seeing are two different things." Edward said. "Trust me."

"You say that like you haven't seen it before." Rosalie smirked.

"Not quite in the same perspective…"

"Who's perspective?" Sunshine asked.

"Sunshine!" Lexi snapped.

"Im sorry….I meant…" Sunshine looked deep in thought. "What exactly did you see?"

"Really?" Lexi was appalled.

"Yeah really, like what part?"

"Different parts…." Edward answered with a fake sigh.

"Who's parts?"

"Sunshine!"

"Oh come on Drexi…" Sunshine whined. Lexi gave her a look that made her put her head down. It got really quiet again and it was obvious that Sunshine was throwing questions at Edward just based on the funny look he kept giving her. Then he'd nod and shake his head randomly.

"Stop it." Lexi snapped eying them both.

"Just one more question…" Sunshine said glancing at Edward who scrunched up his eyebrows.

"What do you mean validate?"

"Oh…my god.." Lexi grumbled. Rosalie started giggling and Emmett smirked.

"No way in hell am I answering that question." Edward said shaking his head like it would all go away.

"Aw come on bro…" Emmett said with a grin. "I'd do it for you."

"Really what kind of brother are you?" Jasper smirked.

"Yeah Edward…." I said it before I could stop myself and I felt more shame in that moment then I had ever in my life.

"Inquiring minds…." Jasper snickered.

"Really Adryen?" Lexi asked shock written across her face. "You are supposed to be the voice of reason here."

The exact phase Leah had said to me earlier. It echoed in my head prompted by the one word reply id given her. My horrid response of reason came after and I cursed outloud.

Everyone was staring at me and all I could do was look at Edward. Maybe he was distracted. Without looking at me he answered my question with one word.

"Yum."

"That's what Hulk said." Big Daddy smirked and everyone laughed aside from Lexi and myself.

"God…" Lexi breathed. "Can we please just stop talking about it?" She looked at Sunshine. "And thinking about it." She looked at Edward. "Just pretend it never happened."

"That's easier said than done Drea."

"Oh come on, can't you just play the I don't remember card?"

"Can you?"

"Yep." She nodded. "I have already forgotten about it. Never happened." She looked at Emmett who bit down hard on his lip to keep from saying anything. "Don't do that." She nudged him with her shoulder and he chuckled.

"Aw is Emmett not allowed to bite himself?" Edward asked with a smirk. It was a confusing sentence yet Rosalie laughed.

"Shut up." Lexi snapped. "It's none of your business."

"You're right it's not, but that still doesn't take the images away."

"Images…" Lexi said the word like she didn't understand it.

"Like more than one…" I explained.

"I know that." She snapped. "I just meant like… you know I thought a vision was like one image like of one thing…"

"The question is what thing?" Sunshine smirked.

"When you say images…." Lexi glared at Sunshine then looked at Edward. "What exactly do you mean?"

"It was kind of like flashes…" Edward replied. "Like… stages….you know like…a collage….of activity."

"A showcase of the sweetest moments." Jasper smirked.

"Sweet is not the word."

"Whipped cream is pretty sweet." Big Daddy commented.

"That's it we're done talking about this!" Lexi threw her hands up and took a deep breath before throwing herself into the chair.

The room grew silent, no one daring to ask more questions at least out loud. Sunshine was obviously still harassing Edward. One minute he was nodding his head the next minute he looked like he was going to throw up.

I couldn't imagine having witnessed such a personal moment between two friends, much less have to deal with Sunshine's thoughts on the subject.

Jasper excused himself to check on Alice and Big Daddy followed, deciding that no more horrid details would be revealed. He actually used the word tasty, but I preferred horrid.

Lexi sat in her chair looking deep in thought, her hands caressing her stomach as she sighed. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now, her life was going all to hell. I made myself turn away before I started to feel sorry for her.

Emmett's smug demeanor had all but disappeared. Now he stood, arms crossed watching Lexi with such a concerned expression it was almost sickening.

Rosalie still sat in the floor, reclined against Lexi's chair. She glanced over, cocking her head to the side, before reaching out to touch Lexi's wedge sandal.

"These are cute." She said looking up at Lexi who smiled and wiggled her foot. "What size?"

"Seven and a half."

"What a coincidence."

"You wanna try them on?" Lexi asked like this was a perfectly normal thing to do with the woman who's man you stole, not to mention the woman who just a few days ago made out with your soul mate. I was floored, even more so when Rose nodded.

"Sure." She was already pulling her boots off.

Emmett cocked his head to the side, this look of confusion on his face. Even Sunshine stopped in her thought harassment on Edward to stare.

"Stand up." Lexi said once Rose had taken her socks off and strapped on the sandals. Oddly Rose did as requested. "Oooh they're even cuter with those jeans."

"Right?" Rose wiggled her toes and took a few steps around the room. "You wanna try on my boots?

"Really?" Lexi asked staring at the boots Rose held out like it was Christmas morning.

Really?

"Really?" Emmett asked giving Rose this weird look.

"Is that a problem?" She asked as Lexi took the knee high boots and began putting them on. Emmett looked between them like he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"I'll say it's a problem." Sunshine said as Lexi zipped up the boots and stood up. "Ooooh those are so cute with your skirt!" She bounced over to Lexi completely distracted now.

Emmett and Edward exchanged looks then glanced at me.

"I have no comment."

Emmett's POV

I wont lie and say it didn't bother me how Lexi and Rose were suddenly bonding, but I couldn't really say anything. I suppose my recent behavior towards Jake probably came off just as creepy.

"That's an understatement." Edward said reading my thoughts.

"What?" Rosalie asked and all the girls looked at him, even Adryen who didn't seem the least bit interested.

"That top with those shoes." Edward answered pointing. "You need something with more flair." He looked at Adryen. "Like that." I couldn't help but laugh at how quick he came up with that and how easily it distracted them.

"That is a cute top." Sunshine said eyeing Adryen. "Take it off."

"Um…no." Adryen said shaking her head.

"Im sorry I mean take it off please."

"And I meant… um no thank you."

"You are no fun!" Sunshine squealed.

"What is it with you and getting people to strip today?" Rosalie asked with a laugh.

Oh…crap…

"Oooooh!" I knew she was looking at me and I just started shaking my head. "Come on Uncle Emmett, you know you want too."

"No actually I don't nor have I ever wanted too, nor will I ever."

I was pretty sure some people had seen enough of me today.

"Oh come on, it's not like everyone in this room hasn't seen it already…. I mean besides me."

"I haven't." Adryen answered then quickly added, "Nor am I interested." Edward looked at her for a moment and smirked.

"I would like to state for the record that he who used to be did not deny my comment." Sunshine said grinning widely at him. Obviously she had more to say in her thoughts as he started shaking his head at her.

"You are perceptively persistent."

"Nope, I'm the amazing Sherlock Sunshine." She smiled proudly.

Obviously she was referring to Alice's vision, which at the time didn't really bother me but now I was alittle concerned about the details. Edward looked at me and smirked.

"Sunshine…remember we're not talking about that." Lexi said trying not to sound angry.

"About what?" Sunshine asked innocently.

"You know what."

"No…..what?" She asked and Lexi took a deep breath.

"I need to go outside for a moment…."

"You really shouldn't do that Drexi."

"Why not?" Lexi asked, obviously trying to resist the urge to strangle Sunshine.

"Well don't you think Alice has seen enough of you today?"

I grabbed Lexi's arm before she could take a step. She was about to lose it and Sunshine was gonna get it.

"Come on…." I practically drug her through the living room to the kitchen where she attempted to fight back.

"Let me go!" She shrieked when I forced her out the front door, passing by Big D who sat on the porch.

"Everything all right?" Patrick asked from the doorway having witnessed Lexi's tantrum in the kitchen.

"Fine." I answered and he looked at her. She jerked away from me and crossed her arms.

"Fine…" She nodded and he disappeared back inside.

"What's up with the She Hulk?" Big D asked.

"Mood swing." I answered and she started hitting me in the chest. I let her get a few punches in before grabbing her wrists. "Feel better?" She jerked away again and sighed.

"She's driving me crazy!" Lexi said waving her hands in the air. "She's going to make me lose what mind I have left, what the fuck am I supposed to do about this?"

"Pretend it never happened."

"I'm trying!" She snapped. "It's kinda hard though, you know since Edward saw and Alice saw it and really it's no one's fuckin-" I cut her off by grabbing her and swinging her around.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the hood of his car. Leah leaned up against it.

"Would you stop touching me! You think that just because-" She stopped cold when she saw them sitting there. Her arms dropped to her sides and her eyes fell to the ground.

Jasper was eyeing us but neither Alice nor Leah would look up.

"Awk…ward…" Big D said in a sing song voice.

It was eerily quiet for a whole thirty seconds, before something unexpected happened.

"Are those Rosalie's boots?" Alice asked her eyes on Lexi's feet.

"Yeah…." Lexi said softly, her eyes focused only on her feet as she wiggled one foot.

"They're really cute with that skirt." Leah said staring as well.

"That's what I was thinking." Alice looked up and nodded at Leah.

I was utterly amazed at how shoes could distract a woman's attention. Next time I piss someone off I'm buying them shoes.

Jasper looked at me and made a face, I did nothing but shrug for I had no answers.

Lexi finally looked up and Alice leaned over to whisper to Jasper. He nodded and got to his feet gesturing for me to follow.

I watched him move towards the porch and sit down beside Big D before making any move. I nudged Lexi with my shoulder and she looked at me.

"Lexi would you come over here for a minute?" Alice asked. Lexi looked at her and before she could turn back to me I'd made it to the porch. She narrowed her eyes at me before walking slowly towards Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down on the other side of Big D.

"Well Hulk, you see Alice had a vision-" Big D started and I slammed my shoulder into his. He coughed slightly and shut up.

"Jaz?"

"Just shut up and listen." He said gesturing with his head but not looking at them. I pretended to look across the yard and had to strain to hear the tiny little voice of Alice.

"I think I may have overreacted a little bit." She said with a sighing sound. "I'm sorry Lexi."

Unexpected…

"Oh my gosh, really…don't apologize Alice." Lexi said nervously stunned. "I would have reacted the same way, though I probably would have thrown up on the nearest person."

"Trust me, I would have if I could."

"I'm so sorry Alice…"

"I don't want your apology either." She said probably shaking her head. "It's not something you could control."

"From what I heard, she had a lot of control…" Leah commented. I looked up briefly and caught a hint of a smile on her face. She looked to her feet immediately. Though I couldn't see Lexi's face I was certain she wasn't amused.

"You told Leah…"

"And Jasper of course." Alice replied. I looked at Jasper who chuckled slightly.

"Wonderful." Lexi said oozing with sarcasm.

"I thought talking about it would make it easier to deal with." Alice said with a fake sigh. "I was wrong.

"Jesus Christ Alice…"

I was curious, I had to ask.

"What exactly did she see?" I looked at Jasper who smirked. "I mean how much…maybe would be the proper way to ask."

"She could validate."

I let out a fake breath as Big D laughed.

"You mention that to Sunshine and I'll smash you like a bug." I narrowed my eyes at him and he held his hands up.

"You're worried about what Jake would think aren't you?" I heard Leah ask and my attention was on Lexi once more.

"I wasn't…." She said shaking her head. "Oh my god…"

Damn it Leah.

"It's really none of his damn business." Alice said sounding a little hateful.

Go Alice.

"Don't worry Lexi, I won't say anything." Leah assured her then leaned forward and whispered something I wish I could hear. Lexi laughed and shook her head.

"What's that about?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"Duh." He said rolling his eyes. "No way could she retell this story without drooling all over herself." Big D laughed and I nodded with a smirk.

"I really am sorry Alice…" Lexi said sighing.

"It's not your fault." Alice replied crossing her arms. "Had I not been a hypocrite and joined in on such a childish game it wouldn't have happened." She shook her head. "It's my punishment. Joking around about Emmett stripping and bam… there it is." Leah covered her mouth and Lexi laughed loudly.

Jasper shook his head and Big D tried to keep from laughing. I wasn't sure how to feel, so I just grinned as I looked at my feet.

"Really though…" Alice continued. "I've had several visions that were meant to stay private, none quite as… revealing… as this… but it has happened. Actually I've had several visions of you." She looked up at Lexi who I was certain had a look of pure horror on her face.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled and put her head down.

"Fortunately, I can't see werewolves." Alice continued. "Don't tell Jake but I think I miss him." Lexi laughed nervously and Leah made a face.

"Eww…"

"That's right she can't…see werewolves…" I repeated mostly to myself.

"Why can't she see werewolves?" Big D asked looking at Jasper.

"Something about their DNA."

The sentence made my mind wonder.

Alice didn't know about the baby til the rest of us. Maybe she couldn't see it? Maybe the DNA? I was reaching, I knew it but it was possible and something I planned to ask as soon as the proper time arrived.

"It really wouldn't have been such a big deal." Alice broke my thoughts and I looked at Jasper. "It's just that…well…" She made a sighing sound. "Leah knows."

"I'd gouge my eyes out if I saw my brother..." Leah made a face and cringed. "In that…position…"

Jasper looked at me and I looked at my feet.

"Sorry about that bro."

"I totally understand…" Lexi said with a sigh. "It must have been awful…."

"Awful… disturbing….disgusting….nauseating…excruciating and immorally wrong…" Alice nodded with each word.

"It was just a…I don't know what….we were just…." Lexi sighed. "I have no excuse…"

"What's to excuse?" Leah asked then sucked in a breath. "I mean…. I don't know what I mean."

"We all know what you mean." Alice said giving her a look that made her put her head down. Lexi laughed. I covered my mouth to keep from smirking. Big D laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, I bet they're listening…" Leah said trying to whisper. Lexi turned to look at us and Big D pointed off into the yard.

"Dude look at that squirrel." We all looked. "Aww… missed him…"

Had to hand it to him he was learning how to manage the chaos.

"Yeah well as long as Big Daddy can't hear us, we'll be all right." Lexi said turning back to the girls. "Sunshine is relentless. If you have any mercy at all, please don't ever mention this to her."

"I refuse to ever talk about it ever again." Alice said shaking her head. "Though Carlisle would be interested to know that human food can be consumed.

I could imagine that Lexi's expression matched the pure horror on my face.

"Oh my god, you wouldn't!"

Alice chuckled and so did Jasper.

"He'd probably have Emmett move home so he can do experiments on him."

"Alice!" Lexi gasped. She chuckled again.

"I'm kidding."

It wasn't the least bit amusing.

"What are they saying?" Big D asked.

Jasper snickered and I glared at him.

"You really think I'd do that?" Alice asked. "He'd tell Esme and we'd all have to move in with you."

"Oh lord have mercy…" Lexi sucked in a breath. "I think we've met our quota for like the eternity."

Suddenly the door opened and Edward was shoved outside.

I blocked him from tripping over the three of us.

"What'd you do?" Jasper asked staring up at him as he balanced himself.

"They decided to take my advice." He replied. "Rose and Adryen are exchanging shirts."

"Edward Cullen, Fashion Guru." I said with a smirk.

"Oh hell." Leah said noticing Edward. Lexi turned around and giggled. Alice nodded towards him.

"Experiments." Edward chuckled. "Ha."

"Not funny." I mumbled.

"But true." Jasper laughed.

"What experiments?" Big D asked confused.

"That question makes me angry." I said looking at him.

"I retract my question on the grounds of saving myself." He nodded at me and bowed his head.

"Everything cool?" Edward asked nodding at the girls and looking at me.

"I guess." I said not entirely sure.

"Aside from the obvious fact of Hulk's eating disorder." Jasper smirked then tilted his head. "Which would be pretty cool had Alice not been involved."

"I don't know…" Big D said with a smirk. "Another lady's involvement would actually make it cooler." We all looked at him. Immediately he got to his feet and took a few steps into the yard. Edward took his place, sitting down between us.

"So Alice told you." Edward said obviously talking to Jasper.

"Yep."

"Yep." Edward repeated and they both looked at me.

"No one told me." I said innocently. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

IT was then Rosalie stepped outside wearing Lexi's sandals and the red and brown swirly sleeveless shirt that belonged to Adryen. It was weird for the obvious reasons, not to mention the fact that it fit her rather well and really did look nice. Edward looked at me oddly and I shrugged.

"What do you think Edward?" Rosalie asked stepping off the porch and swirling around.

"Perfect." He replied like he really knew what he was talking about.

"You should see Adryen." She practically squealed. "My shirt looks soooo good on her." We all looked at each other probably wondering the same thing. How did Adryen fit into Rose's tight black tank top.

"Come on Adryen." Sunshine said from behind the closed front door.

"No way." Adryen snapped.

"Stop being a sissy." Sunshine shrieked and threw the door open practically dragging her outside.

Adryen huffed as Sunshine pulled her into the yard beside Rose.

Edward, Jasper and I did nothing but stare.

I was right. The shirt was tight. I could see the top edges of her white bra under the neckline. The bottom edge of the shirt barely skimmed the top of of her jeans and when she crossed her arms, the tanned skin of her stomach was exposed.

I never realized just how hot she was.

Jasper and I both looked at Edward who nodded, confirming that we were all thinking the same thing.

"What do you think?" Sunshine asked. "Isn't she cute?"

"Cute…." Edward nodded, then Jasper nodded and I fell in line with them.

"Very…..cute…."

"Oh my God Adryen." Lexi squealed running over. "You look…."

"Sexy as hell?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"That's an understatement." Lexi gushed. "Oh my gosh..."

"Wow…" Alice said joining them, followed by Leah

"Really…." Leah agreed. "You're gonna give Quil a heart attack."

"Oh I am not wearing this home." Adryen said shaking her head frantically.

"Oh my god you have too." Lexi said excitedly. "Quil would stutter like an idiot."

"Dont tell him where you got it." Rosalie added.

"Unless he asks." Lexi continued. "And make sure Jacob is there when you tell him."

"You are so cruel." Rosalie snickered. "Leah you gotta tell us what happens."

"Nothing is gonna happen." Adryen said shaking her head. "I can't wear this… its uncomfortable… I feel so exposed."

"Sometimes being exposed is a good thing." Lexi said giving her a wink. "Trust me."

"Yeah really." Sunshine nodded. "No one knows exposure like Drexi."

"Aint that the truth." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Ha Ha." Lexi said crossing her arms and acknowledging me with a look.

Then they all looked at me.

And then they giggled.

Seth's POV

After Jake's run in with Lexi nothing the least bit interesting happened. We spent most of the afternoon lounging around the living room after Adryen left with Leah for whatever reason.

"You three are like dogs." Billy said rolling into the room and looking at us. He laughed at his comment. "Laying around scratching yourselves." . He looked at Jake who was sitting in the sofa, legs draped over one side, his hand in his hair. "You got fleas boy?"

"Ha Ha." Jake said dropping his hand to his lap.

"And you?" He looked at Quil who stood pacing in front of the window. "You need to go potty?" Quil stopped moving and sat down in the floor.

"What about me?" I asked from the couch where I lay sprawled out and more comfortable than I have ever been.

"I don't know about you." Billy said shaking his head. "Rabies maybe?" Jake and Quil laughed. "Why don't you boys go outside and chase some cats or something?"

"We done chased em all away." I said though I really wanted to make a vulgar cat comment but I held back mainly because Jake gave me one of those looks. "Though Jake did have one trapped for a moment." Billy smirked as Jake rubbed his forehead.

"You know what they say about cats…" Billy said looking at Jake. "First they play… then they stray… but they always come back to stay." Jake rolled his eyes. "Curiosity kills the cat, but satisfaction will bring it back."

"Really Dad…"

"The Cat is always honest when the meat is out of her reach."

"Where do you get this crap?" Jake asked as me and Quil laughed. Billy pointed at his temple.

"You know what the cat's motto is?" He asked with a smirk. Jake sighed knowing Billy was going to go on regardless if we asked or not. "No matter what she's done wrong…." He motioned towards Jake. "Always blame it on the dog." Quil and I started laughing, cuz it was so true on so many levels.

"Are you done now?" Jake asked not amused. Billy held up his hand and we waited.

"By scratching and biting, a cat and dog can come together victoriously."

The look on Jake's face was fucking priceless. Regardless of what Billy meant by that, the three of us took the meaning in a horribly vulgar way.

"What's the matter boy?" Billy grinned. "Cat got your tongue?"

Quil and I busted out laughing and Billy chuckled.

"I'm going outside." Jake said getting to his feet.

"Awww….why?" Billy asked looking sad. Jake shook his head and we followed him out the door.

"Your dad is hysterical." I said still laughing.

"He thinks so."

"You'd think so too if he wasn't making fun of you."

"Yeah well that's a rare occurrence." Jake rolled his eyes.

"So now what are we gonna do?" Quil asked then looked out in the distance.

Adryen and Leah were coming. Not only could I sense them I could hear them arguing. Adryen kept cursing.

"Cat fight." I smirked and even Jake laughed. Quil looked concerned even more so when Leah appeared without Adryen.

"What's up?" Jake asked glancing in the distance, looking a little concerned now as well.

"Your sister is such a prude."

"Good." Jake nodded. "That's a good answer." He smirked at Quil.

"I am not!" Adryen yelled from the bushes.

"Then bring your sexy ass out here." Leah yelled back.

I was intrigued by the comment even if it was my sister that said it.

I heard Adryen sigh loudly and Leah giggled as she stepped up beside Quil.

"Say goodbye to Quil." Leah said and he looked at her.

Adryen stepped out of the bushes at that moment and my jaw dropped.

Leah giggled and Jake cocked his head to the side. Quil turned to look at her and did nothing but blink. She approached us slowly and then stood with her arms crossed.

Never in my life had I seen her wear such a tight fitting shirt. I had no idea she could look so hot.

"Damn Adryen." I said out loud unintentionally. Jake smacked me.

"You look….different…." He said eyeing her oddly.

"I look like an idiot, go ahead and say it."

"You do not." Leah said. "You look hot, doesn't she Quil?" Everyone looked at him, I don't think he was breathing.

"Uh…" He looked at Jake who gave him a challenging look.

"Stuttering like an idiot." Leah giggled. "Just like Lexi said."

That got Jakes attention off Quil real quick.

"You saw Lexi?"

"Not quite as much as some people." Leah replied and Adryen laughed.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked just as confused as I felt.

"Girl things. Don't worry about it." Adryen replied with a wave of her hand.

"Is that Lexi's shirt?" I asked just curious.

"What do you think Jake?" Leah asked giving him a look. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Why ask me?"

"Yeah like he ever thinks about her wearing a shirt." I said with a smirk. He glared at me but nodded because he knew I was right. "Though it's kinda creepy that you would wear Lexi's shirt."

"Why is it creepy?" Leah asked.

"Not really for me." I admitted. "But I'd imagine it would be creepy for Jake to see his sister wearing a shirt that would normally be covering-"

"Shut up." Jake snapped. "It wasn't creepy til you said that."

"Relax Jake it's not Lexi's shirt." Adryen said rolling her eyes. "God you guys are disgusting." She looked at Quil who hadn't said a word, just stood there staring at her. She bit her lip and stared back.

"Yes…we're the ones who are disgusting." Jake said noticing the look they were giving each other.

"Jacob, I need you to-" Billy came out onto the porch and stopped midsentence when he saw Adryen. He looked at Jake. "Lock your sister in the basement." Jake laughed.

"Dad." Adryen sighed and Leah laughed. Quil looked away.

"I never thought I'd have to have the why are you wearing a different shirt conversation with you." Billy said glancing at Quil.

"She just got here." He mumbled. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear."

"Which makes me even more curious." He said looking at Adryen.

"We were at Lexi's and Sunshine decided it would be fun for us to trade shirts."

"It's Lexi's shirt?" Billy said. "That's creepy."

I nodded to Jake who shook his head.

"No actually its Rose's shirt." Adryen confessed. The boys looked at her and the girls looked at Jake.

"Rosalie?" Billy asked. "Hale?"

"That's the one." Leah nodded never taking her eyes off Jake.

"I wasn't aware that she was friends with Lexi…."

"Oh yeah." Adryen nodded. "You'd be amazed at how well they get along…."

"They have a lot in common." Leah nodded.

"They share the same interests for sure." Adryen smirked.

"Same guilty pleasure…." Leah said trying not to laugh, though Adryen did. Billy turned and looked at Jake.

"Obviously they're talking about Emmett…." He said giving Adryen this mean look.

"I don't even want to know." Billy shook his head and went back into the house.

"What the hell Adryen?" Jake snapped. She and Leah giggled simultaneously.

"Did you see his face?" Leah laughed and pointed at Jake. "And you're Dad?" She laughed again. "Oh it was classic."

"Is it really Rose's shirt?" I asked both confused and amused.

"Yeah." Adryen nodded still laughing. "We all switched clothes just because."

"Damn. The one day I don't go to Lexi's." I said with a sigh.

"Yep stripped right down in the living room." Adryen said pulling money out of her shirt. Leah started giggling. "Got the cash to prove it."

"Oh my god you're not right." Leah laughed and reached into her pocket. "Aww I gave my money back to Emmett."

I looked at Jake who looked at Quil who looked slightly pissed, more confused but pissed none the less.

"Emmett was there?" I asked.

"Well he does live there."

"What do you mean gave it back?" Jake asked.

"He gave us each a twenty." Adryen replied and looked at Quil. "Not for stripping, I was kidding about that. He wasn't even in the house at the time."

"Why'd he give you money then?" I asked confused and still wishing I'd been there.

"Who knows why Emmett does the things he does." Adryen shrugged. "And not just us, Sunshine, Lexi, Rose…Alice...well she got more than a twenty…" She started laughing and Leah covered her face.

"Oh my God…"

Again us boys exchanged glances.

"What happened?" I asked and looked at Leah. "And why'd you give your money back?"

"Everyone offered…." Leah replied blushing slightly.

"Sunshine volunteered our money back if he'd strip for us." Adryen said like it was funny. Quil looked incredulous. "He didn't though." She shook her head quickly. "Really."

"Damn shame too." Leah mumbled.

My sister had issues.

"Well it sounds like you had an interesting day." Jake said finally saying something.

"It was an experience…." Adryen nodded. "One I'm hoping to avoid in the future."

"Yeah really." Leah sucked in a breath.

"So….." Adryen said after a moment of silence. "What happened here?" She looked at Quil who shrugged.

"Nothing interesting." He replied. "No money exchange, no stripping…"

"It was just a joke." She said looking at him. "Really, it was nothing." He just looked at her. "Seriously Quil you know better…" She took his hands in hers and gave him a pouty look.

It was kind of hot…. But I refrained from saying it.

He bit his lip and looked at her and I knew if Jake wasn't standing here, he'd have done more than just look.

Almost as if reading my mind he turned and looked at Jake who shook his head and sighed.

"Come on Seth." He said turning for the house.

"What are you doing?"

"Pretending this isn't happening."

The Next Morning…. Monday

Lexi's POV

The pain was unbearable; it felt like my skin was on fire. I tried to scream but nothing happened. I felt the skin of my bulging stomach, hot to the touch, I saw the frantic movement under the skin and soon felt it tear open. I tried to scream again but my voice was lost. As the pain ripped through me, I saw it, the monster that caused this. Its ears pointed up, its red eyes stared into mine and then it howled. The howl echoed throughout the room and the window shattered casting sunlight over the creature. Its skin began to glisten, almost sparkle and it bared its fangs. Only then did I scream. I screamed as loudly as I could hoping someone would hear me.

"Lexi!" I felt myself being shaken but I couldn't answer. Strong arms moved around me and I began to sob uncontrollably.. "Lex…" The strong arms tensed up and I heard a slight gasping sound. It was only then that I realized I had been dreaming and that it was Emmett who was there, holding me against his chest. I felt his lips brush against my cheek and his fingers move into my hair. My breath caught when I realized I was crying, and I tried to turn away from him but I couldn't. His fingers tightened in my hair and he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and managed to say his name. His response was instantaneous. His hands dropped and I felt the bed shift. When I opened my eyes he was standing on the other side of the room, his fingers tangled in his own hair. I took a deep breath and covered my face with my hands.

"What the hell is going on up in here?" Sunshine asked from the doorway. Emmett didn't move and she looked at me. "Why'd you scream? What'd he do?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just waking her up… like you told me too… I just… she…" Emmett stuttered. Never had I heard him stutter. Sunshine looked at him suspiciously then turned to me.

"I was dreaming…" I said trying to figure it out myself. "I guess I screamed when Emmett tried to wake me…"

"What kind of dream?" She asked now looking concerned. "You look alittle shaken."

"It was…crazy…" I breathed as the dream came back to me. Now it seemed rather ridiculous and a little amusing. I smirked. "Child birth."

"That explains the screaming." Sunshine nodded.

"I dreamed that I gave birth to a pointy eared mutt with red eyes that sparkled in the sunlight."

"That's fucked up." Sunshine laughed. Even Emmett cracked a smile. "It was just a dream Drexi. I had them with Cullen. It'll be okay… your child will be beautiful… sparkly or not."

I nodded and glanced at Emmett who seemed uncomfortable, whether it was the topic of conversation or what had just happened only moments earlier.

"Patrick made breakfast." Sunshine said changing the subject. "Waffles of some sort. Syrup, butter…." She pointed at Emmett. "No whipped cream." He bowed his head.

"I'll be down in a minute." I nodded and she disappeared from the room. I looked over at Emmett and sighed. "You okay?"

"Im pretty upset about the no whipped cream thing." He replied and I threw my pillow at him.

"You know what I meant."

"Im cool." He answered then made a sighing sound. "You know I didn't mean…"

"I know." I nodded not needing to hear it.

"I freaked out when you screamed, I was just trying to-"

"I know Emmett." I cut him off again. "Thank you."

"For waking you up or not taking you down?" He smirked.

"Both." I laughed and threw my covers back. The whipped cream bottle I had yet to dispose of clattered to the floor. We both looked at it in silence.

"Maybe we should get rid of that…." Emmett finally said.

"You do that." I nodded and got to my feet as he picked it up.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" He shook it and sprayed some on his finger before tasting it. He made a face and looked at me. "You didn't see that." I laughed and moved towards the door.

"Do whatever you want, whatever your little heart desires."

"You shouldn't have said that." He smirked and shook the bottle.

I took off before he made a move, taking the steps two at a time. He was on my heels by the time I got to the kitchen. I ducked behind the first person I came too as Emmett shot the whipped cream towards me. Big Daddy gasped as it splattered his face and clung to his hair. I started laughing.

"My bad." Emmett said shaking the bottle again and starting towards me. I grabbed Sunshine's arm and spun around her.

"Hey I said no whipped cream!" She squealed then froze as Emmett sprayed her. Her mouth dropped open and she screamed trying to get the whipped cream off of her chest. "Ive been contaminated!" I giggled and ran again when Emmett shook the bottle. I grabbed Cullen from his chair and held him up like a shield.

"You wouldn't dare spray an innocent child." I squealed.

"Spray me! Spray me!" Cullen started clapping and it was all over. Emmett emptied the bottle with one last spray and Cullen squealed in delight. Whipped cream dripped from our hair and various parts of the kitchen.

Patrick stood shocked, leaning against the counter. Midnight giggled. Big Daddy shook his head roughly, splattering more whipped cream on Sunshine who stood with her hands in the air, cream dripping from her fingers.

I sat Cullen in the floor where he began to rub his hands in circles making an even bigger mess.

"Mission accomplished." Emmett grinned and tossed the empty bottle into the trashcan.

"You!" Sunshine squealed and pointed her finger at him. Without one tiny ounce of shame he dipped his head and licked the whipped cream off her finger. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. I laughed so hard I had to brace myself on the table.

"Quite an extraordinary way to start the week." Patrick said looking at us.

"Sorry about the mess…." I said between giggled. "Emmett has no self-control."

"Especially when there is whipped cream involved." Big Daddy smirked and licked his fingers.

Sunshine stood there holding her finger as if it were about to fall off.

"You all right Sunshine?"

"I feel violated." She answered with a serious expression. "Yet tasty."

"Yum." Emmett smirked.

"Is this one of those recreational things?" Patrick asked looking at him.

"It's one of em."

I rolled my eyes and moved from the table, slipping in a splatter and plowing into Sunshine. She lost her balance and I tumbled to the floor on top of her.

"You're right Big D." Emmett said looking down at us. "It's much cooler when two is involved."

"Right?" Big Daddy whistled. I got to my feet and reached out for Sunshine, nearly slipping again.

"We should clean this up." Patrick said his OCD kicking in. He'd already wiped the counter down and was working on the bottom cabinets.

Emmett crossed the room to help and Sunshine shoved him roughly sending him flying to the floor with a loud thud. By the time he rolled over she was hovering over him, rubbing what whipped cream she could find on herself into his face and hair. I started laughing as she got to her feet. She held out her hand for a high five and I obliged which caused a splatter to hit Patrick. He just looked at me as Emmett got to his feet chuckling.

"Shoulda seen that coming." Emmett said wiping his face on a dish towel.

"Shoulda coulda woulda." Sunshine smirked then made a face. "Awww Cullen…." He was covered in the stuff, having the time of his life smearing whipped cream all over the front door. "To the bath with you." She scooped him up and looked at me. "You're gonna be late for school."

"What?" My eyes widened. "What time is it?"

"Seven forty five." Emmett wiped at his watch and grinned "No time for a shower."

"Jesus Christ." I grumbled and took off for the stairs.

It took me a few minutes to peel my clothes off and I used them to wipe my arms and face. I brushed out my hair and threw on some clothes before doing some basic makeup. Checking myself in the mirror, I looked presentable but boy was I sticky.

I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step. Emmett caught me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked spinning around in circles. "Anything in my hair?"

"Not that I see." He smirked, loving this way too much.

By the time I got to school, breakfast was half way over. Seth waved at me from across the room and I took a deep breath before walking over.

"Rough morning?" He asked when I sat down beside him.

"Story of my life." I sighed and looked across the table where Jacob and Quil sat staring at me.

Like a little school girl my heart skipped a beat as our eyes met. Jacob looked adorable in a blue and white shirt, sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned over a white tank top. His sleeve fell over his shoulder exposing tanned muscled skin. I felt instant heat. Maybe adorable wasn't the right word.

Seth cleared his throat and grinned when I looked at him.

"Sooo…" I breathed and ran my fingers through my hair, only to have them get stuck. I made a face and quickly brushed out the tangle.

"You got something in your hair?" Seth asked giving me a look.

"Food fight." I answered, it was true, sorta. "Don't ask." Please don't ask.

He was going to ask I knew he was this was Seth for God sakes, so I did what I had to do, I changed the subject.

"Anything interesting happen yesterday?"

"Not since I saw you." Jacob answered looking at me the way he does. I took a deep breath in order to not smile like an idiot.

"Gag." Quil coughed.

"Awwww leave em alone. They're so cute." Seth cooed and I rolled my eyes.

"Really though." Quil said looking at me. "A lot of shit happened yesterday, so I was told."

I sucked in a breath.

Damn it Adryen.

"Really like what?"

"Handing out money…..stripping…"

"There was no stripping." I said quickly and shook my head. "That was just a … joke… or ..something…" not as funny. "Adryen say anything else?"

Talk about a vision?

"Was there anything else?" Seth asked giving me a look.

"Would you accept that I don't remember?" I asked giving him a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not important." Jacob said looking at me in that way again. I smiled back knowing that even if anything was shared, he didn't care.

Suddenly Quil pulled his backpack open and pulled out Rosalie's black tank top.

"Adryen said to give this to you." He handed it over and I examined it.

"No rips, no tears?" I asked looking up at him with a smirk. "I'm disappointed in you Quil."

"You shouldn't be." He replied with a wink. I opened my mouth to reply and the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Jacob sighed as he got to his feet.

I imagined that was probably a conversation he didn't want to have about Quil and his sister.

"See you boys at break."

When I got to my first period class, I was confronted by a group of girls I'd seen around but didn't know by name. Two were brunette, one was blond. They seemed harmless enough but I knew from my past that looks could be deceiving. Girls usually didn't like me and it was mostly because their boyfriends did. I decided to defend myself before questions were asked.

"Whoever it is I'm not interested."

"You're not interested in Jacob Black?" The blond girl asked, her blue eyes glistening.

"Uh…." I mumbled turning slowly to look at her.

"Told you." One of the brunettes's said nudging her shoulder. They all giggled and went on their way without another word.

I just fucked up.

Obviously this blond girl was interested in Jacob. Would he be interested in her?

No he wouldn't.

But what if he was?

What would she do?

What would he do?

What was I supposed to do?

I cursed under my breath and a few people looked at me. I grabbed my book and pretended to read until the teacher came in to call attendance.

Liz. Lizzie Reed was her name. The blond girl. I was going to remember that, if only to bring it up later. No reason. Not because I was paranoid or jealous or anything.

Who was I kidding?

I cursed again and the kid behind me laughed. He probably thought I was a nutcase.

Hell he was probably right.

Seth's POV

I had just come from English class, which meant I had learned nothing. I could not focus on any kind of lesson from Bethany that didn't involve hands on activity. I was pathetic and what was worse is she knew that. She kept giving me these looks and tried not to laugh. This was different than before. Before I was distracted by the what ifs, now I was distracted by the what happened and what else would happen if I ever got my shit together long enough to ask her about Friday.

I ran into Quil on the way to Jake's locker. I don't know why we met at his locker, but it was what it was. We walked in silence and stopped briefly to let a group of girls pass by. They walked right up to Jake's locker. He had his back to them, letting his shirt fall from his shoulders before stuffing it inside his locker along with his books. The girls giggled and he turned around slowly. Liz Reed stepped forward and cocked her head to the side.

"You must work out." It was a line if I ever heard one. Jake crossed his arms and looked at her, he had no clue what was happening.

"You could say that." He answered, then tilted his head.

"Liz." She extended her hand.

"Jacob…" He hesitated in taking her hand and when he did she made one of those girly sounds.

"Wow you are so hot." Her girlfriends giggled. "Um... I mean…. I'll see you around." With that Liz and her entourage moved quickly away.

Jake looked at us and walked over.

"You see that?" He asked as we started walking towards the lunch room for first break.

"Liz Reed totally hitting on you?" I asked. "Nope didn't see it."

"She wasn't hitting on me…"

"Dude…" Quil said gesturing with his hand. "Are you blind?"

"She was just talking…"

"About how hot you are." I explained. "That's called flirting."

"Well I didn't flirt back." He said sounding kind of angry about it. "Right?" He stopped and looked between us. "I didn't say anything that would make her think that….right?"

"I don't think so." Quil assured him. "But girls are weird…. They take things differently."

"Yeah like the fact that you told her your name…" I explained. "Could mean that you want her to be screaming it later." Jake gave me this look.

"That's ridiculous."

"Hey I'm just telling you how girls think."

"Right because you're such an expert on girls." Quil said rolling his eyes.

"All right then, let's ask one." I said as we came into the lunch room. Lexi was already sitting at our table. I grinned at Jake and took off before he could catch me. "Hey hey hey Sexi Lexi." I said throwing myself down beside her. Jake and Quil rushed up to the table.

"Whats up?" Lexi asked looking at Jake as he sat down. "You have that Im gonna kill Seth look on your face." She looked at me. It was crazy how she knew that.

"Its crazy how you picked up on that." Quil smirked. Jake didn't say anything, he was waiting.

"Quick question." I said ignoring Jake's glare. "If you introduce yourself to a guy and he tells you his name, what does that mean?"

"That he's smart enough to know his name." Lexi replied and Jake smirked.

"Doesn't mean he's into her?"

"I guess it could mean that. But really I would think it would just be a polite response." Lexi said taking a bit of a candy bar she pulled from her backpack. "Why? You think someone is hitting on you again?" Quil and Jake both laughed.

"Yeah that's it." I nodded. "What if she said I was hot?"

"Well you are hot." Lexi gave me a wink.

"True." I agreed. "But it was all like… wow you are so hot…" I said trying to sound like a girl.

"That means she wants your body." Lexi explained. "If she's not ashamed to gush like that, then she's already made up her mind and will stop at nothing to get you." I looked at Jake and smirked. He wasn't amused.

As if moved by some unseen force, Liz Reed appeared at the table. Jake looked off to the side.

"Lexi." Liz said cheerfully. Jake looked up then, this look of horror on his face. They knew each other, he was in so much trouble.

"Liz…." Lexi said not quite as cheerful.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from first period." Liz said smiling Jake's way. "I was kind of distracted…."

"Right." Lexi mumbled and dug through her backpack before handing over her notes. She looked at Liz and glanced at Jacob who Liz was obviously staring at. Jake never lifted his head. "Here you go…."

"Thank you so much." Liz said in that cheerful voice. "I'll copy them down in second period….and give it to Jacob…" Lexi eyed Jake who finally looked up. "See you then." She did that little flirty wave thing girls did and bounced away. Quil sighed and looked away pretending he wasn't here as usual.

"Wow." Lexi said zipping up her backpack and throwing it to the floor. "She's pretty quick."

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused.

"Your questions about girls wasn't about you was it Seth?" She asked giving me a look.

"Ofcourse it was." I replied quickly, trying not to glance at Jake.

"Okay well for the record…" Lexi sighed. "Liz asked me if I was interested in you."

"Me?" I asked.

"If you want to keep pretending." She replied glancing at Jake who looked curious.

"You told her you were all about it right?" I asked knowing that she was actually talking about Jake and there was no way she'd send another girl after him.

"I didn't." She said softly. "Say anything much…." She rubbed her forehead and cursed. "Excuse me for a minute." She wrapped up her candy bar, shoved it in her backpack and walked off.

"You're in trouble." Quil said looking at Jake.

"What?" He asked. "I didn't do anything."

"That's why you're in trouble." Quil told him. "Liz was flirting her ass off and you didn't say anything. Obviously Lexi knows Liz likes you."

"And obviously Lexi didn't care enough to stake any claim." Jake snapped.

"Dude you know she wants you." I defended. "She's just…" I had nothing.

"Trying to test me?" Jake asked. "I bet that's what she's doing. I'm so sick of being tested." He got to his feet. "Let's see if she likes being tested."

"Jake…." I said standing as well. He was already gone before I could say anything else.

"He's gonna fuck shit up." Quil said and I nodded.

That was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jacob's POV

I was kind pissed at Lexi for doing this to me. Obviously she sent Liz after me, testing me like she always does. I passed the first part…. I seriously thought about purposely failing whatever came next but I decided that was probably a bad idea. I didn't want to hurt her even for spite. We were in a good place right now and I wanted it to stay that way. I just didn't know what to do about the whole Liz thing.

Did Lexi want me to come out and tell Liz that I wasn't interested? That I wanted to be with Lexi? Did she want to hear me say it? No because I already have many times. Ive showed her, Ive proved it. What the fuck did she want? Be friends, take things slow That's what she always said she wanted. Does that mean I'm supposed to date other people while I wait it out?

No… that's stupid. I wouldn't do that. Does she want to do that? Is that what this is? She is still living with Emmett. That could be it. Maybe she is as much his friend as she is mine? That thought made me furious. Relax Jake. She said it was over. Believe her. I hated myself because I couldn't. I couldn't believe her.

Liz started the smiley flirty thing with me the moment I sat down in class. It was actually irritating but I didn't want to be rude. I nodded and smiled back. Hopefully that wasn't some stupid girl code for come and get it.

I tried to concentrate on my work but I thought nothing but about Lexi and what I was supposed to be doing. Id catch Liz staring every once and awhile and would smile back. More out of smugness now than to be polite. When the bell rang to dismiss class, she waited for me in the doorway.

Be careful what you say. I told myself.

Don't give her any ideas.

Stay focused on the goal.

"You got Lexi's notes?" I asked. There we go that was the goal.

"Yep." She said handing them over and giving me a wink. "Make sure you look through them first." She giggled and walked away.

Oh joy.

I flipped through the notes, scanning them before finding what it was I was supposed to find.

My very own note, decorated with little hearts.

Jacob,

I meant what I said. You are so hot. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since this morning. I hope to run into you again soon.

Heart Heart Heart

"Really…" I shook my head and tucked the note back into Lexi's, she doesn't have to know that I'd read it. I smiled smugly. Let's see what she thinks about this.

I headed off to English class, feeling pretty confident. I couldn't wait to see what reaction she'd have. I planned to tell her that Liz said there was an additional note, pretending maybe I thought it was for her. I hadn't really figured out what I was going to say yet, just hoped it would play out on its own.

Lexi was already sitting at her usually desk. Van sat behind her, playfully tugging on her hair like we were in grade school.

"Do you mind?" She said turning around and looking at him. He smiled widely.

"Just trying to get your attention sweetheart."

"I'm not interested in giving you my attention or anything else for that matter." She turned away from him and I couldn't help but grin as I took the seat across from her. Without a word I handed over her notes.

She looked at them like they were evil.

"Your notes? From Liz…." I said her name softly. She caught that and I was pretty sure she didn't like it. I smiled as she took them from me. "Liz said she added a note…. Im not sure what she meant…I was distracted…"

There we go. That was a good one. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"I'm sure." Lexi said taking a deep breath and flipping through the notes. I tried to keep my eyes focused on the door, pretending I was waiting for Mrs. Forro. I could tell the exact moment she came across my note. Her eyebrows raised and she started shaking her head.

I was wondering if she'd give it to me or pretend it didn't exist. I was hoping for the latter. Then it would seem like she really cared. I did not get my wish.

"Seems this is for you." She said folding the note and handing it to me.

I sighed and took the note. I felt like a failure.

"Well arnt you going to read it?" She asked obviously watching me for a reaction. I looked at her for a moment then opened it up.

Having already read it, I just shook my head like it was ridiculous since really that's how I felt. I decided to crumble it up to make it look more legit.

"Well that's not very nice." She said having been watching me as I assumed. "The poor girl bared her soul to you and you crumble it up like it means nothing."

"It means nothing." I said this game was over. "I know that. You know that."

"Well maybe someone should tell Liz that."

"Maybe you should."

"Me?" She asked wide eyed.

"You started it. If it's a problem, maybe you should handle it." She looked at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. It wasn't often I challenged her like that.

"Well maybe it's not a problem after all." She turned away from me as Miss Forro walked into the room.

Damn it.

That did not go the way I had hoped.

I tried to catch Lexi's attention all throughout English but she wouldn't even glance my way. That was until Van slipped a note over her shoulder. She turned and looked at him then glanced at me if only to make sure I noticed. She opened up the note and cocked her head to the side turning and looking at Van who grinned. She looked at me again then started writing a reply to whatever it was the bastard had said to her.

She passed the note back to him and I watched his expression. He looked pretty damn happy and I was pretty damn pissed about it.

The bell rang ending third period and Miss Forro stopped me in the doorway.

"Mr. Black if you would be so kind as to remind Mr. Clearwater about his lessons this afternoon…"

He'd forget his name first.

"Like he would forget his lessons." Lexi said coming up behind me. "His name maybe, but not his lessons." I smiled at how she said what I had been thinking.

"Talk to me in the hall Lexi." Van said brushing passed us. It wasn't a question. It was a demand. I looked at her and she shrugged before following after him.

She was killing me. This was ridiculous.

"Things not going well today Mr. Black?" Miss Forro asked giving me that sad puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes and left the room without an answer.

"I just might be able to help you out." Lexi was saying to Van as I came out into the hallway. She had her back to me, but he saw me and smirked as I glared.

"You help me, I help you…" He trailed his fingers down her arm and she sighed. She fucking sighed.

"Ill let you know when and where." She said before scurrying off to her locker. He looked at me and grinned before disappearing in the opposite direction.

I wanted to follow him, if only to kill him.

Instead I slumped to my locker and sighed. It only took a minute before Liz was there. I sighed again and turned around to face her….and her groupies. They all smiled at me, I smiled back just for the hell of it.

"Did you get my note?" Liz asked batting her eyes. I had to smile because she looked ridiculous.

"I did." I nodded.

"I hope it wasn't too forward."

I was going to tell her right then and there that I wasn't interested but Lexi's presence nearby made me hold back. Whatever game she was playing, I could play too.

"It was flattering actually…" I said with a smile. "Made my day."

I'd never been really good at flirting…

"Really?" She giggled and blushed slightly.

Maybe I'm getting better.

"Yeah really. I liked the little hearts." I said smiling again. "Nice touch."

"Very nice to touch." She cooed and trailed her fingers down my arm just as Van had done Lexi. It was kinda weird…

I looked up when Lexi passed by. Seth and Quil were staring at me. Seth gestured with his hand.

"Excuse me…" I said moving around her.

I'm a fucking idiot.

"Dude are you a fucking idiot or what?" Seth asked as I came to them.

"Really Jake what the hell are you thinking?" Quil asked. I ignored them and kept walking because I didn't have an answer.

"He's not thinking, that's what." Seth said. "Dude you are so close to fucking up it's not even funny."

"I haven't done anything."

"That's right." Seth nodded. "You haven't told Liz that you aren't interested. Instead you're standing there letting her get all up on it. You need to check that."

"I shouldn't have too."

"What do you mean you shouldn't have too?"

"Lexi brought this on. If she doesn't like it, she needs to say something."

"You want her to fight for you." Seth said making a gasping sound.

"No." I said quickly, then nodded. "Well maybe…"

"Dude that's pathetic." Quil said rolling his eyes.

"Is it?" I snapped. "I'm always the one who is jealous. Always the one to stand up and fight, always the one to prove how I feel. Well… I think I deserve some compensation."

Damn I am pathetic.

"Let me handle this one." Seth said patting my shoulder before running off.

"As if you hadn't already fucked up." Quil said as we watched Seth disappear into the crowded hallway.

Fuck…


	24. Chapter 23: What the Fakks?

Chapter 23- What the Fakks?

Emmett's POV

It had been nearly three hours since Lexi had left for school. Nearly three and a half hours since I had almost made a big mistake. Yes I was still thinking about it. I hadn't stop thinking about it. I acted like it didn't bother me, I even joked around and went on a whipped cream induced spraying spree, as Sunshine had called it. Though that was a blast…. I was still shaken up over what happened with Lexi this morning. I went to her because I was worried, I wanted to comfort her, I knew she had a bad dream. I was trying to be a friend and take care of her. I knew her emotional state caused by the dream is what made me act the way I did. I knew her heightened scent is what put those thoughts in my mind, made me want to do things I should never think about doing again but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I wanted so badly to be what she wanted me to be, I wanted her to be happy and I knew that Jake was it.

I knew that my time was over and I knew I could accept that. I just didn't realize how hard it was going to be. She blamed her emotions for my behavior and while that is why I lost control, I felt guilty because I knew I still had those feelings for her. I still wanted her like that and I wasn't sure if it would ever go away. I needed it to go away. I've been trying to make it go away but fate just hated me and obviously I was being punished.

Had she not spoke and broke through the lust filled haze this morning, it would have been over. What if it happened again? What if I didn't stop myself? What if I fucked up and ruined everything? Her life. His life. Their life. The life they are meant to lead together.

And the baby…..

What Sunshine said this morning about the baby sparkling or not…. It made me uneasy. I was trying so hard to get through each day with her, to make sure I didn't fuck up, to keep myself distracted, I hadn't thought about the baby. I hated thinking about the baby.

Thinking about the baby made me think about its paternity which only added to my instability. I had my reasons, they may be petty and stupid but I had them none the less.

I was about to get my ass off the couch and go find something else to do aside from revel in my emotional insanity when suddenly a wad of money landed in my lap. This scared the shit out of me but only because it was Sunshine who stood behind the couch.

"What's this?" I asked wondering why I had when she came around the couch to face me.

"The Strip Uncle Emmett Fund."

"There's almost seven hundred dollars here…" I said my eyes widening as I counted out the money. "There was only a hundred yesterday…"

"I added some from my own stash." She replied and I looked up at her. "Now hear me out…"

"No." I said handing her the money. "Absolutely not."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I don't want to know." I shook my head and tried again to give her the money but she wouldn't take it.

"Just hold your melty mushy horses for a minute and listen." She snatched the money and then threw it at me. "Ooooh that was fun, hold on let me do that again." She started picking up the money and I stood up in order to prevent her from grabbing what cash had landed in my lap.

"I'm leaving." I don't know where the fuck I was going but I needed to leave before she talked me into doing something stupid.

"Wait just a a minute mister!" She snapped and grabbed me by the shoulders before shoving me back down on the couch. I was momentarily stunned that she was able to do that. "Sunshine smash Hulk." She said making a fit with one hand and smacking the palm of her other. I couldn't help but laugh at it. "Anyway… I have a job for you."

"No." I started shaking my head again.

"You don't even know what it is!"

"Does it involve being naked?" I asked wishing I hadn't. She looked like she was thinking hard about it.

"Well I suppose it could if that's how you wanna roll. But some people might find that a bit creepy." She smirked and handed me the money again. "FYI I am not one of those people."

I couldn't even begin to imagine what she wanted me to do and I hated that I needed the money bad enough to ask.

"Okay I'll bite..."

"Well if that's how you wanna roll, but some people-"

"Sunshine." I cut her off and held up the money. "What is this?"

"Most people call it money but I call it Uranus cuz its more fun to say. For example…." She nodded and pointed at me. "The Hulk is holding Uranus." She laughed hysterically.

I bet it was easier to get a brick wall to explain the theory of relativity.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I held the money up again.

"What do people usually do with Uranus?" She cracked up again. "I am fucking hysterical."

I laughed that time.

"Sunshine…" I shook my head. "Sit down and explain this to me please." I patted the spot beside me on the couch.

"Oh no I don't think I can do that." She said shaking her head frantically.

"You're gonna have to explain or I'm not doing it."

"I know I meant I don't know if I can sit on the couch." She looked at it and shuddered. I rolled my eyes as she pointed at the doorway. "To the kitchen!"

I debated briefly about taking the money, slipping out a window and moving to Utah. Her gasp from the kitchen made me follow after her. She was staring at the walls turning in circles with this weird look on her face.

"We have white walls." She looked at me in surprise. "And cabinets…."

It was pretty white up in here. Patrick must have scrubbed everything down with bleach after this mornings whipped cream battle.

"It's so pure." She whispered. "I don't like it."

"I wouldn't complain." I said with a smirk. "It's not too often a man is gonna clean your kitchen."

"True dat Hulk." She pointed at me and nodded to the table. "Sit it down and allow me to present my opening statement." I made a fake sighing sound and sat down at the table, tossing the money into the center. "Okay…." She clapped her hands together. "You need a job, right? Cuz you're out of Uranus?" She snorted and I shook my head.

"I think I could live without Uranus." I replied with a smirk. She cracked up again

"It even more fun when you say it."

"What is this Sunshine?" I pointed at the money then held my hand up. "Let me rephrase that…. Why…..are you…" I pointed at her. "Offering this…" I pointed at the cash. "To me." I pointed at myself.

"Because you need a job." She said making a face. "Geez pay attention won't you?" I rubbed my forehead.

"What are the details of this job?" I asked hoping she wouldn't find a way to turn the question into something crazy.

"You ever watched The Bodyguard?"

"I think so…" I answered confused and wondering what the hell she was getting at.

"It's like that." She nodded. "You will be playing the part of Kevin Costner."

"You want me to be a bodyguard?" I asked nodding, it seemed like a job I'd be good at. "Who will I be protecting?"

"Duh Whitney Houston, have you seen the movie or not?" She snapped like I was the one who was insane.

"Right." I made a fake sighing sound. "So… who is playing that part?"

"Big Daddy ofcourse." She said like it was a stupid question. "Who else could hit those high notes?"

"Okay… so let me backtrack here… you are offering me seven hundred dollars…. To be Big D's bodyguard? That is what you are asking… nothing more…just..that.."

"Just that." She nodded. "Though you must take into consideration that the day you decide to strip naked, I won't have any money to give you."

"I am not stripping."

"You don't know that."

"I think I do."

"Melty mushy hulky pulky liar say what?" She said it so fast I wasn't sure I heard what she said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Aha!" She pointed at me. "You will strip and I will laugh at you ha ha ha ha…" She shook her head. "Not really I wont laugh, I promise."

Jesus Christ.

"Are you high?"

"Man I wish! Imagine how crazy this conversation would be?"

"Right." I nodded and made a face. "Imagine that…"

"So are you gonna take the job?"

"Maybe." I replied knowing I should have just left the room without a word. "I'd like to know more about it."

"Geez…." She said in irritation. "You are supposed to just nod and do what I say. God where is Drexi when I need her?"

"I don't always do what she says…." I mumbled knowing it was mostly a lie.

"Ha." She snickered. "And you're never going to strip either. You got jokes today Uncle Emmett, I am amused." I started shaking my head. This was the longest and most disturbing conversation I think I have ever had in my lifetime.

"Why does Whitney need a bodyguard?"

"Think of the movie…"

"Someone is stalking him and wants to kill him?"

"Now switch that around…"

"Someone is killing him and wants to stalk him?"

"Oh my gosh really? You can't figure this out on your own?"

"Apparently not."

"Someone will kill him when he attacks all willy nilly like."

"Ofcourse it's plainly obvious now." I said sarcastically. She nodded in agreement. "Seriously Sunshine what the fuck does that mean?"

"Cullen had the dream again." Finally she said something that made sense and all the nonsense clicked into place.

"The one where Big D attacks Edward…" I nodded and she nodded. "Does Edward hurt him?"

"I don't know." She said looking sad. "I didn't wanna know…"

"When did this happen?"

"Just now…." She nodded at the ceiling. "He was napping. Patrick is with him now I couldn't bear to listen."

I knew Patrick would more than likely inform me of any details since I was actually supposed to already be doing the bodyguard thing.

"What did Cullen say?"

"Just that it was the same dream… and he assured me it was just a dream… telling me the same things I told him last time. It's not real and he's not scared…." She looked at her feet.

"That's good Sunshine." I nodded. "It's good he thinks that. Makes this easier."

"Easier for who?" She snapped. "Big Daddy may possibly probably more than likely die sometime really soon."

"You really think Edward would kill him?"

"Wouldn't you?" She asked. "If some long haired pretty boy came at you threatening to kick your ass, would you not snap him in half without blinking?"

"Well I guess it really depends on who it is."

"Jakey?"

"He knows better than to threaten me."

"Because you would snap him in half!"

"Yeah…probably." I smirked thinking about it.

"See…." She looked all sad again.

"Really Sunshine… I wouldn't do that to Lexi and Edward wouldn't do that to you." It was really weird how that worked out. Does that make me an Edward? I cringed and shook my head. "You know its true Sunshine. He wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Not on purpose, I know that." She said making a sighing sound. "But he's a lot stronger than Big Daddy and he's going to protect himself. Cullen said they fight and there's a fire…"

"A fire?" I had not heard this detail.

"Yeah a fire, like when the newborns came… and we torched the yard…"

"You think Big D is gonna try to kill Edward?"

"And I think Edward will kill him first."

"Did you just say Edward?" I was surprised.

"Can't prove it." She snapped. I smirked and made a sighing sound.

"Okay Sunshine I'll keep an eye on things."

"I want you all up on Whitney's ass at every given moment."

"If we were really talkin about Whitney, Id agree with that, but…"

"Uncle Emmett please…"

"Sunshine, I promise to do everything I can to make sure Cullen's dream doesn't come true." I reached out and took her hands when she sat down at the table. "Okay? I promise." She nodded and looked at the money.

"What about Uranus?" She smirked.

"Keep it." I gave her the mush face. "Uranus ain't nothing but trouble."

Seth's POV

After witnessing Liz pawing all over Jake and him not even making a move to stop it, I knew one thing was certain. My best friend was a fucking idiot.

Compensation really? If he thought for one minute that Lexi was going to fight for him he really was a fucking idiot. She's not a fighter. She's the cause and Jake was about to lose like he's never lost before.

I had no idea what I was going to do about it. I just knew that it wasn't going to play out as Jake hoped it would and I thought maybe Lexi needed to know his thought process. She knows he's an idiot and she's never faulted him for it before.

When I arrived in the lunchroom, Lexi's stuff was at the table but she wasn't. I glanced around briefly before I spotted her at a nearby table with a bunch of girls. Wouldn't have been a bad thing if it weren't Liz she was focusing her attention on.

"Oh..boy…" I breathed as Jake and Quil came up behind me.

"Dude…" Quil shook his head and looked at Jake who just walked away without a word. Quil followed after him and I hesitated, wondering how many steps it would take me to get within hearing distance from Lexi's conversation.

She was gesturing with both hands, smiling widely. She pulled her hands to her chest and made a swooning face, all googily eyes and what not. Made me wonder if she was expressing her feelings for Jake, but I knew it could not be that simple.

Liz smiled and pointed at her then glanced across the room. Lexi followed her gaze as did I. I already knew what we were looking at and Jake pretended not to notice the stares. I turned back to Lexi who threw her hands up, said something to Liz and stormed off towards our table.

I caught her by the arm before she got there and spun her around to face me.

"What up Lex?"

"You shouldn't touch me."

My hands went immediately in the air and I took a step back. She grumbled, turned for the table again and I watched as she grabbed her stuff and disappeared down the hallway.

I sighed and moved towards the table shaking my head.

"Dude look what the fuck you did." I threw myself down on the bench across from Jake.

"What the fuck did I did now?" Jake asked.

"I don't even know." I said shaking my head. "She's too upset to talk about it, which means it's your fault."

"Why is it always my fault?"

"Because you're the dog. It's always the dogs fault."

"Could be the cats fault."

"It's never the cats fault." I said knowing we sounded ridiculous. "And baiting the cat is only going to get you run over by a truck."

"Im not baiting her."

"Then what the fuck are you doing?" I snapped. "You said you wanted her to fight for you, to say something."

"I just want her to admit how she feels."

"And that she's jealous." Quil smirked and Jake nodded.

"That's not gonna happen." I shook my head. "That truck is gonna smash you like a pancake. Seriously dude, you need to stop while you're ahead." This was making me crazy, I couldn't believe he was that stupid. "Have you ever seen a cat beg?" I asked looking between my friends. "Nope. You know why? Because…it…never…happens…." I pointed at Jake. "You are not special and you need to get over it before she does."

"I'm not backing down on this Seth." Jake said seriously. "And I don't give a shit what you think."

"Dude seriously?" I asked getting to my feet. "You're gonna fuck shit up. You better be glad you got options and don't you forget she's got em too. Big bear sized options just waiting to smash this bull shit."

Okay I admit pulling the Emmett card was wrong, but it needed to be said.

"Sit down Seth." Jake snapped as people stared at us.

"No, not until you admit that you're a fucking idiot."

"The only thing that I am going to admit…" His words were almost inaudible even to me. "….is how badly Im gonna kick your ass if you don't sit it down." He gave me the you know I ain't playing look and I was pretty sure he meant it.

"That's what I thought." I said loudly trying to make everyone believe Id won the argument before I sat my ass down.

It was really quiet for a few minutes. Jake had his arms crossed, Quil was as usual pretending he didn't exist. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Jake, I was out of line…"

"No you weren't." He replied softly. Quil looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked pretty sure I didn't hear him right.

"You weren't out of line. You're right… I'm a fucking idiot."

"Well good we're on the same page." I nodded. "Now be a good doggie and stop shitting on the carpet." Quil laughed, Jake just shook his head.

Nothing else was said as Lexi's presence appeared nearby. Jake started fiddling with his fingers while Quil and I stared at the table as if it were interesting.

"Oooh complete silence." Lexi said sitting down beside me. "Wonder what you guys were talking about?"

"Well I was worried about you." I said quickly. "I had to voice my concern."

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Seth." The emphasis on my name made Jake glare at me.

"We were all worried….all of us…" I nodded at him and Quil. She acknowledged Quil with a nod but didn't even glance at Jake.

This is not good.

Silence fell over the table like a wrecking ball. Quil disappeared into his own little world. Both Lexi and Jake had their arms crossed, probably thinking the other was acting ridiculous. I was going to say just that when Jake got to his feet, surprising us all.

"What do you want me to do Lexi?" He gestured with his hands. "Just tell me what to do."

"About what?" She asked looking at him like she hadn't a clue in the world.

"Don't give me that bull shit."

"What bull shit?" She snapped back and got to her feet as the bell rang.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Lexi." He said gesturing again. It was a horrible coincidence that Liz and her entourage had chosen to walk by at just that moment. Liz was slick with it, slipping a note into Jake's open hand then giggling and disappearing in the crowd. He looked at Lexi and she crossed her arms.

"Oh you mean that bull shit?" She threw her backpack over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Jesus Christ." Jake cursed and crumbled the note in his hand. "What do I do about this?"

"Give it to me, I'll read it." Quil said snatching the note and opening it up.

"I'm not interested." Jake shook his head.

"That is exactly what you need to tell her." I nodded.

"And you need to do it quickly." Quil's eyes were wide and he shook his head before handing me the note.

My expression was the exact same as I read through a to do list that proved that Liz Reed was no prude.

"Jesus Christ." Quil and I shared a look then looked at Jake.

"What does it say?"

"You're not interested, remember that…" I handed the note over and watched his eyes widen as he read the bubbly script of Liz, the details of things she wanted to do to him, every I dotted with a heart.

Made the word lick seem adorable.

"What do I do?" Jake breathed.

"None of those things." I shook my finger at him.

"I mean about Liz." He snapped as we started off towards our classes. "How do I tell her I'm not interested without coming off as complete dick."

Another word that looked adorable with a heart dotted i.

"Who knew such vulgar words could look so cute…" I said it out loud, I didn't exactly mean too. Jake glared me and Quil chuckled.

"This is serious." He held up the note that was smashed in his hand.

"Yeah it's pretty serious…" Quil agreed with a smirk.

"Come on guys, please I'm begging you… help me, what do I say?"

"Maybe tell her that you're still not over Lexi?" Quil suggested.

"I like that, that's good." I nodded. "Then Liz will tell her and she'll be all like Awwww… it could work."

"You think so?" Jake asked as we stopped at my classroom door.

"Yeah put it in writing." Quil nodded. "Tell her you're flattered but it wouldn't be right…"

"Because your hopelessly in love with Lexi."

"Hopelessly?" Jake asked not liking my word.

"You can change that." I said. "I have faith in you."

"You got this dude." Quil patted his shoulder. "Use the force."

It wasn't until Lunchtime that we learned his force was useless.

I met him in the hallway and he waited on Quil to come out of English before pulling us to the side. I don't know what he said because Bethany was standing in her doorway and I was distracted using the xray vision I didn't have to see through her blue jacket. She smiled at me and I sighed like an idiot.

"Dude….are you even listening?" Jake snapped and smacked my arm.

"I think Seth was in his own little dirty world." Quil smirked and nodded as Bethany waved at us.

I felt a rush of excitement when she smiled at me again, biting her lip and disappearing into her room. Yep I was in my dirty world.

I looked at Jake who rolled his eyes.

"My bad…"

"No problem, I get that you have your own issues to deal with." Jake smirked. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Sure." I nodded then shook my head. "Not a word."

"Read." He shoved a piece of paper at me.

It was a note, obviously written by him. Guess he wanted us to proof read before the big hand off.

Thanks for the note, it was really flattering…. But I have to be honest with you, while I do think you are cute…

"Cute?" I snapped. "Dude you can't say that."

"Keep reading it gets worse…" Quil nodded at the note.

I couldn't imagine it being worse than calling the girl who wanted to lick you in various places, cute. I had to shake the thought away to keep from getting sucked in the dirty world again.

"Reading…" I said out loud as if to remind myself what I was doing. I glanced at the note again.

I am still reeling from my past with Lexi and am hopeful that one day soon I can rekindle our relationship.

"Rekindle. I like that. Good word." I nodded at him and looked at Quil. "It ain't getting worse, it's getting better."

"Nope." Quil shook his head and I went back to the note.

I wouldn't want to lead you on and give you false feelings by replying to your note with anything but the truth.

It was signed Jake. There were no hearts.

"I think it's good, what up with you?" I looked at Quil who reached out and turned the note over.

"We were just in the same class." Jake explained. "I kinda gave it to her then."

"And she kinda very much gave it to him right back."

I looked at the note. Heart dotted I overload.

I appreciate you caring about how I would feel but really the only thing I want to feel is you. I could make you forget all about her with just one kiss in several special places.

"This girl plays dirty." I said sucking in my breath. "Where has she been all my life?"

"This is serious Seth." Jake snapped like I wasn't being serious.

"Dude I don't know what else to say." I said trying to give him the note back.

"Keep it." He shook his head. "Don't say I never gave you anything." Quil shook his head at me when I folded the note and slipped it into my pocket.

"Don't judge me." I said as Jake started off down the hall and we followed after him.

"Maybe you can accidentally unintentionally let Lexi see the note." Quil suggested as we got to the table. "Your feelings are obvious, Lexi can't deny that."

"Hmmm." Jake thought about it but all I was thinking about is why the fuck Lexi's backpack was at the table and again she wasn't. I looked around for Liz. She was at her table with her groupies laughing smiling probably talking about licking people.

I turned to look at Jake and based on his expression I knew he found Lexi. Following his gaze I saw her sitting on a table. Van Masterson right beside her.

"Would it be wrong to smash him into the table?" Jake asked.

"Do it. Someone needs too." Quil nodded.

"The fuck…is goin on here?" I asked.

"He passed her a note in English." Jake said in a pissy tone. "She replied. They talked in the hall. He touched her arm."

"Stalker much?" Quil asked with a smirk.

I didn't ask questions, I just started walking towards the table. Not my table cuz that would be the sensible thing to do. Lexi looked up at me as I approached them.

"What up Lex?" I asked probably sounding like a jackass.

"Not what you're thinking." She replied and Van turned around to look at me.

"It could be." He said sliding his arm around her. I narrowed my eyes, sucked in a breath and snatched her up off the table before she knew what happened.

"Jesus Christ Seth!" She snapped and jerked away from me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Not what the hell you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything." She started towards our table. "And if I was, it would not be your business."

"No not my business." I replied. Jake and Quil acted like they were not paying any attention at all.

"Not anyone's business." She snapped and threw herself down at the table.

"Lexi…." I said sounding kind of whiny.

"Seth…" She mocked my tone as she pulled a Dr. Pepper from her backpack.

"Will you call me after school?"

"What do you want me to call you?" She asked looking at me flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I have several ideas." I looked at her for a moment, watching as she brushed her hair with her fingers. I'd been wanting to press the what's in her hair issue since this morning. I reached out and pulled on a strand of her hair and she smacked me away.

"And I have several ideas on what stickiness is in your hair."

Her mouth opened slightly and she cradled her Dr. Pepper between her hands.

"It's not sticky."

"My apologies." I said pretending to let it go just so she'd be off her guard. She rolled her eyes as I slipped my arm around her for what we like to call the sniff test.

"Stop it." She shoved me back but not before I caught the scent.

Whipped cream. I was alarmed but only because it merely masked the scent of Emmett.

"I told you we had a food fight this morning." She said looking at me daring me to say a word. "End of discussion."

"Well we all know what that means, don't we?"

"Which is why there is no reason to say it outloud." Jake said the words slowly as if to make sure I had heard him.

"For the record, I was not the only person involved." Lexi said more to Jake than to me. "And none of us were willing participants. With the exception of Cullen… and probably Sunshine."

Lexi, Sunshine, Emmett, whipped cream, understood. Add Cullen and it freaked me out. I had to ask questions.

"Did the Hulk do this?" I flicked at her hair.

"Yes, he thought it would fun to randomly cream people."

"Really?" I asked thinking that sounded like my kind of fun time. "What would make him do that?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "He's insane. How else can you describe a whipped cream spraying leec…." She trailed on her word knowing someone somewhere was probably listening. "…lecherous person." She closed her eyes and sighed like she was mad she'd said that.

I didn't get it cuz I didn't know what Lecherous even meant.

"Quil?" I looked at him, he was like a walking dictionary.

"Lecherous. Provoking lechery." He stated and I gestured with my hand. "Lechery, unrestrained sexual desire." I nodded and looked at Lexi who shook her head.

"Thanks for that Quil." She rolled her eyes.

"Anytime." He smirked.

"Makes sense." I nodded. "When the lecherous Hulk attacks…"

"Are we done now?" Lexi asked not at all amused.

"Not yet." I said grinning at her. "Did Hulk get creamed too?"

"Sorta." She shrugged. "Sunshine managed to shove him to the ground and smear it in his face."

"I'd have paid money to see that." Jake smirked and she smiled at him.

"It was pretty funny. He totally deserved it, I mean after he…." She stopped talking. "Never mind."

"No no no no no…you gotta finish that sentence." I said pointing at her. "Come what'd he'd do?"

"Maybe we don't want to know?" Quil said giving me a look and nodding at Jake.

"It's not like that." Lexi defended quickly. "Definitely not like that."

"Well do tell us Lexi, what was it like…" I asked as she took a sip of her . "….to be covered with whipped at the hands of the lecherous Hulk?"

She nearly choked on her drink, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

I think I may have inadvertedly said something I shouldn't have. I glanced at Jake, he looked sick. Quil chuckled loudly.

"Sorry... maybe I should have chosen different words?" I said looking at Lexi who had her hands on her face. "Are you blushing?"

"No." She grumbled and shook her head.

I was intrigued, amused and little bit excited.

"Are you gonna finish your story?"

"Consider it finished."

"But you didn't tell us what he did."

"Im pretty sure I don't wanna know." Quil said shaking his head. Jake rubbed his forehead like he couldn't believe this conversation was going on.

"He licked whipped cream off Sunshine's finger." Lexi said the sentence so quickly that I wasn't sure I heard it right.

"I'm sorry can you say that again, a little slower?

"Please don't say it again…" Jake said tapping his hand on the table.

"I wasn't aware that lecherous people liked whipped cream." Quil said with a smirk.

"Ofcourse they do." Lexi replied smirking as well. "It's their kryptonite, you didn't know?"

"That's insane." I said smiling widely. "Are you serious? That really happened?"

"No way I could make that shit up."

"What did she do?" I asked knowing how she is. "What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything." Lexi smirked.

"Too busy melting into mush?" I asked knowing how bad her issues were. Lexi laughed.

"Yeah pretty much." She nodded then sighed. "Do me a huge favor and don't mention him or whipped cream in her presence like ever. It could get really embarrassing…" She stopped then added, "…for her… you know how her issues are…"

"Oh but it would be so fun." I said just thinking about it. "Especially if Edward was there."

"Oh god please don't…" Lexi shook her head frantically. "Don't mention this to him or Jasper."

"I'm coming to your house after school." I told her. "I'm just warning you now."

"Oh Seth… please…"

I was gonna make a vulgar comment about how she said that but I got distracted by a nuisance asshole that hovered nearby. I turned around just as Van came up behind Lexi. He dropped a note over her shoulder and she looked at it before turning around. He smiled, winked and walked away.

"So, you're coming over after school?" Lexi asked after shoving the note into her backpack without a glance.

"Are you gonna tell me why you and Van are passing notes?"

"I would if it were your business." She said giving me a look. "Is it a crime to pass notes?" She looked at Jake. "Is it?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights, he managed to shake his head and she looked back at me.

"Nobody writes me notes." I said giving her the suspicious look.

"You want a note?" She asked pulling a pen from her backpack. "I'll write you a note. Give me your hand." Why I did it I don't know, but I did and I watched as she wrote the words SHUT THE FUCK UP across my palm. Quil snickered. Even Jake looked amused as she folded my fingers into a fist and patted my hand. "Now next time you have a question, remember my note."

"Okay…" I nodded and snatched the pen from her. "You remember this." She gasped when I grabbed her and wrote PROPERTY OF THE PACK across her forearm. She narrowed her eyes at me. Quil sucked in his breath and Jake rubbed his forehead.

"Really?" She asked like I had some nerve.

"Really." I nodded. "I was gonna write Jake, but I figured you'd blame him for it, you know since it's always his fault."

"I am no one's property, I can do whatever I want."

"And writing notes with Van is what you want?" I asked knowing I shouldn't have. "Do you dot the I's with little hearts?"

"Awww is Jacob sharing his little love notes with you?" She asked giving him a hateful look.

"As a matter of fact…" I said reaching into my pocket.

"Oh boy…" Quil breathed.

"Hey Lexi!" A brunette girl said bouncing over to the table. She looked between me and Lexi, noting our expressions. "I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

"No we're done." Lexi said waving me away when I tried to show her the note.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the brunette who gave me a look like I was insane.

"Janie." She said then looked at Lexi who seemed to suddenly realize just who Janie was. "We met earlier?"

"Right. Janie. Liz's friend." Lexi said her name like it was evil. Though it pretty much was at this point. "So tell me Janie, what does my new friend Liz want from me now?"

"Did Van not tell you?" Janie asked confused. "Wasn't he just over here?" Lexi looked at her for a minute then grabbed her backpack, riffling through it until she found Van's note. I watched as her eyes widened and she clapped her hands together.

"Really? She changed her mind?"

"Actually it's more like a favor to you." Janie told her and Lexi cocked her head to the side.

"A favor?"

"Yeah, she's willing to take him off your hands in exchange…" She sighed like girls do and batted her eyes at Jake who turned away the moment Lexi looked at him.

"I see." Lexi sucked in breath.

"Yeah so, come sit with us and we'll talk details." Janie giggled and went off to her own table.

"Yay details…" Lexi grumbled and shoved her note back into her backpack.

Lexi's POV

Worst day ever.

I thought I was gonna die when Seth brought up whipped cream and Emmett, I had no idea it would only go downhill from there.

Earlier in English, obviously overhearing Jacob mention Liz's notes, Van passed me my very own note asking how well I knew Liz and if I could hook him up. Seemed like a good idea at the time. But Liz wasn't having it, when I asked her she flat out told me she wanted Jacob, even told me I should hook up with Van. He was hot… but that was not the point.

Janie coming over was terrible timing, since I was in the middle of having it out with Seth who's nosiness was more obnoxious than usual. But when she mentioned Van I felt a glimmer of hope. His note proved it to be true. Liz had agreed to see him this weekend. I thought I had done well. Two birds. One Stone. Nope. Apparently she thought she was doing me a favor and wanted it returned.

I looked at Jacob again as I tossed my backpack over my shoulder. He kept his head down. He wasn't going to budge on this. He was supposed to stand up and say I'm not interested, game over. But no no… he was gonna push me. He was gonna make me do it. I refused. It was childish and more ridiculous than I cared to admit.

"If you boys will excuse me. I have details to discuss." I turned towards Liz's table.

"Lexi." Seth said grabbing my arm and spinning me back around. "Read it." He shoved a note at me and I glanced at it.

Heart dotted I's.

"Oh shit no." He said taking it back. "Wrong side."

"I'm not interested." I said turning and walking away. I heard Jacob say I'm gonna fucking kill you before I got out of earshot.

I didn't know where I was going now. I didn't want to discuss details with Liz, not after reading about her kisses in special places. It was unbelievable to me that Seth would think I'd want to see that, I couldn't imagine what was on the other side. It made me sick to think about it. She was good. She was damn good. She knew exactly how to get his attention and I hated her for it. I wanted nothing but to strangle her, but I refused to be that girl. I was not jealous. There was no way in hell was I jealous.

I was so jealous….. Jacob Black was the only person in the entire world who incited that emotion in me. God I hate him.

I felt my emotions starting to break as I stood there in the center of the lunch room. I knew it would be just minutes before I started crying and I had to get out of here. I bit my lip as the first tear fell and rushed quickly towards my sanctuary of the bathroom. I didn't get very far, distracted by my emotions, I wasn't paying attention and I crashed right into someone. Instinctively I held out my hands to keep from falling and I found myself in the arms of Van.

"Hey there Lexi…" He said giving me that fairy dust induced lust filled look.

"Oh God Van…." I breathed

"I really like how you said that." He purred and brushed his lips against my cheek. "Bet I can make you say that again." I tried to push him away but he was a lot stronger than I thought he'd be.

"You don't want to do this Van." I said wondering where the hell a teacher was at when I really needed one. Van's hands roamed up and down my back and over my hips. His mouth was close to my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck. "What about Liz? Don't you want Liz?"

"Fuck Liz." He said brushing his lips against my cheek once more. "Or atleast let Jake." I gasped at the comment and turned my head as he tried to kiss me.

"Back it up dude." I heard someone say just as Van was jerked back. I stumbled forward making the same mistake of reaching out to steady myself. One hand made contact with something soft like cloth and the other grazed rock hard heat. My first thought was Jacob, but I was dead wrong. "Lexi…"

It was Quil and I had my hands on him. His back was too me. One hand had his shirt in a death grip while the other pressed up against the hot skin of his lower back.

"Oh boy…." I breathed and slowly dropped my hands as if the speed of movement would change the effect.

Van took a swing at him and I gasped, moving around him to try to stop the chaos.

"Quil." I said reaching out to him but he blocked me.

"Run." He whispered the word like it was hard for him to say. I saw that look in his eyes, that look my emotions provoked. I'd never seen him look at me like that. It was weird and instead of running I just stood there staring. Van reached for me and Quil grabbed him. "For God sakes Lexi.."

Forgetting the weirdness of the moment I spun around and moved quickly across the lunchroom, bypassing Jacob and Seth whom seemed to be having a quarrel of their own. Neither of them noticed me as I darted into the bathroom. I locked myself in a corner stall and started taking deep breaths.

So much for Monday.

Somehow I managed to send a psychopath after Jacob, make him and Seth fight, let Van cop a feel and probably scarred Quil for the rest of his life.

It was weird. It was Quil. It was like Jasper, creepy and beyond. I couldn't stop thinking about it and that only made me feel creepier.

I shook the thought from my head and continued my deep breathing, trying to sort out my thoughts. Jacob was the reason for this whole thing. He made me cry, not intentionally but I wanted to blame him for it. What was I going to do about Liz? The only option I had left was to tell her the truth, either that or strangle her to death. I wasn't going to rule out option number two just yet.

I spent the rest of lunch period thinking it over, feeling just as confused and undecided as before. When I left the bathroom, I paid close attention to my surroundings and managed to make it to Art class without running into anyone.

In class, I spent the entire period doodling hearts on a sheet of paper and stabbing them to death with my pencil.

"Now that's art." Mr. Hiro said taking my paper and holding it up. Light shined through all the holes casting a reflection on the floor. "What do you call this?"

Die bitch die.

"I don't know…. What do you suggest?"

"Love sick." He said giving me a look. I shook my head. "Boys are idiots?"

"I like that one." I nodded as he handed me my paper back. "It's more sensible."

"Don't blame the boy…." Mr. Hiro said as he started to walk away. "Blame the cause."

Right. The cause.

Immatiurity was the cause.

Jealously was the cause.

Stupidity was the cause.

That dirty whore was the cause.

I sucked in a breath as the realization hit me.

I was the cause.

I cursed under my breath as the bell rang. I got to my feet and shoved all my crap into my backpack.

"Violence won't help the cause, Miss Johnson." Mr. Hiro said as I passed him in the doorway.

"What if he likes it like that?" I couldn't help myself and the expression on his face made me laugh.

"Then make him suffer."

I was still laughing when I came into the hallway and of course I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. At least I wasn't an emotional wreck this time.

"My bad." I said patting the chest of the innocent bystander Id crashed into.

"You really gotta stop doing that Lex." It was Quil and he had one hand on my waist. Jesus Christ. He dropped his hand immediately and I stepped back real quick.

It was so weird!

"I know right?" I said forcing myself to laugh like it was amusing and not weird or creepy. "Thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it." He replied not looking at me but glancing to the side where Jacob and Seth stood. I hadn't even noticed them.

"What's up with this? Seth asked gesturing between us. "Why are you thanking him and why are you not mentioning it?" He narrowed his eyes at Quil.

"You'd know if you could keep your hands off Jake for once in your life." Quil replied straight faced as hell.

"Ooh burn." I laughed and pointed at him. "Good one Quil." Only then did he crack a smile. I laughed again and went on my way to the lunchroom for the last break of the day.

"Be prepared." Quil said coming up behind me as I sat down at the table. He took his usual seat across from me and I smirked.

"I'm always prepared." I replied giving him a wink as Jacob and Seth arrived at the table.

"I'm sorry would you two like to be alone?" Seth asked obviously having seen the gesture.

"Would you mind?" I asked with a smirk. "We wouldn't wanna be rude." Quil shook his head and I saw a hint of a smile.

Seth was the one with the suspicious look on his face. Jacob just rolled his eyes as if he'd seen this before.

"What is going on?" Seth asked sitting down beside me.

"Aw Seth are you jealous?" I asked patting his arm.

"Yes." He nodded. "And unlike some people I can admit that."

"Ooh burn." Jacob smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously what did I miss?" Seth said looking at me.

"You mean while you were busy getting all up on Jacob?" I asked and Quil snickered.

"We had a minor disagreement." Seth confessed. "Everything is cool now, still hopelessly in love." He made kissy faces at Jacob and I laughed.

"I need new friends." Jacob mumbled and looked away.

"Here comes a prospect." Quil nodded and I not having super senses, turned around to look.

"Oh boy…." I sucked in my breath as Van approached the table.

"Can I talk to you Lex?" He asked glancing nervously at Quil, who smirked.

Talk about weird.

"Should I bring Quil with me?" I asked looking between them.

"No no no…" He waved his hands in the air. "That's not necessary… I just want to talk…"

I don't know what Quil did to him but he looked down right terrified.

I got to my feet and shook my head at Quil's amused expression. Van started walking immediately.

"Your boy is fucking crazy…" Van whispered the moment we were away from the table. He glanced at Quil who was watching him.

"For the record, he's not my boy." I felt I needed to say that.

"He snapped at me." Van went on. "And growled like a fucking dog. Who the fuck does that?" I tried not to laugh.

"I imagine that was pretty crazy…"

"I thought he was going to rip me apart like I was a chew toy." He said shaking his head. "It was so weird…"

"Yeah weird…"

"Listen Lex, I don't know why I acted like that… you know…"

"It's okay Van, it's not your fault."

"It was so weird…"

Story of my life.

"I mean it's not like I've never thought about it… I've thought about it a lot actually…" He gave me a smirk. "You are pretty fucking hot and you smell really good…like sweet…"

"Thank you Van." I said cutting him off not having any desire to hear the rest of his speech. "I appreciate the apology and I really hope this….doesn't screw shit up with Liz."

"Oh she's pretty pissed." He said nodding across the room. I looked over and Liz glared.

What the hell? She didn't even want Van and now she's all glary at me.

"What a bitch." I said out loud as I thought it.

"I know right?" He said completely oblivious.

"Maybe I can try to talk to her again?" Or Strangle her. "Maybe we can work this out?"

"So you can have Jake back?" He asked and I slowly looked at him.

"That's not what this is about."

"Isn't it?" He smirked. "Don't lie, its plainly obvious." He looked over at the pack then back at me. "What about you and Quil?"

"There is no me and Quil…" I said quickly, stuttering slightly on his name. WEIRD. "He was just being a friend. He has a girlfriend."

Which made me realize that I wasn't going to have to worry about anything anymore because Adryen was going to kill me.

"So you guys are just homies. All of you?"

"Something like that."

"Like a pack?" He nodded at my arm.

"Yeah." I looked over at the boys and sighed. "I guess we are."

I left Van and thought about it as I slowly made my way back to the table. I'd never thought of myself as part of the pack before but I guess technically I was. As Jacob's imprint I was just as much part of the pack as he was. That's why Quil protected me. His loyalty lies within the pack.

I sighed and sat down beside Seth shaking my head wondering if this day could get any weirder.

"Really Quil?" I asked looking at him. "You growled at Van?" He smirked.

"I vaguely remember growling…"

"What?" Seth asked looking at me and then at Quil.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun."

"Awwww... you're too good to me."

"You wanna know what I think Jake?" Seth asked giving him a look.

"I don't, but I bet your going to tell me anyway." Jacob replied dryly.

"I think maybe we should…" He looked between me and Quil. "Ask Adryen what she thinks."

"No!" We both gasped at exactly the same moment.

"Can't get any more suspicious than that, huh Jake?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Can't disagree with that." Jacob replied looking at me.

"It's not suspicious." I said shaking my head. "You are just paranoid." Quil nodded.

"I have my reasons." Jacob replied in that, "Im not actually gonna call you a whore, but…" tone he has. That's the name I gave the tone and the look that goes with it.

"Well go ahead, aren't you gonna give me the look too?"

"What look?"

"The look that goes with that tone you just used." I replied. "Go ahead say it again." I took a deep breath and attempted to mock him. "I have my reasons." I must have done a decent job because he gave me the look.

"There it is." Quil smirked.

"You know that look?" I asked oddly cheerful.

"Billy gives him that look all the time. Same tone too."

"Ha." I laughed, and then I laughed again thinking of Billy giving Jacob the look.

"You laugh now." Seth said pointing at me. "But wait til Adryen gets ahold of you." I stopped laughing and looked at Quil.

"Oh for God sakes…" He sucked in his breath. "It's like this okay … you two were standing there arguing over bull shit." He pointed at Seth and Jacob. "Lexi had become an emotional wreck…" He pointed at Jacob. "Probably because of your stupid ass." Jacob looked at me and I looked away refusing to admit nor deny the accusation. " And Mr. hot shot over there." He pointed at Van across the room. "Decided to get up on it." Everybody looked at me.

"You didn't have to say it like that." I grumbled.

"It was what it was."

"Which was nothing." I defended more to Jacob than to anyone else and I hated that Id looked at him when I said it. "Quil intervened before shit got crazy."

"Yep and that's what happened." Quil nodded leading me to believe we were leaving out the part where I fell on him. I just started nodding.

"You and Van?" Seth asked looking at me like he was disappointed.

"No, nothing happened."

"It's always nothing." Jacob said in that tone. "Can't say I'm surprised." Gave me the look too.

He could have slapped me and it would have been less painful.

"What the fuck Jake?" Quil snapped.

"It's okay Quil…." I said softly.

"The hell it is." He gestured to Jacob. "I can't even believe you would say something like that. You are so fucking ridiculous. The least you could do is say thank you. I didn't have to jump in and save the day. I risked my own shit by getting involved in yours."

"Is that what this is Quil?" Jacob asked as he got to his feet. "Finally found an excuse to get your hands on her too?" It was Quil's turn to look like he'd been slapped. Jacob didn't wait for retaliation, just grabbed his backpack and stormed off.

"Not cool dude." Seth said getting to his feet as well and shaking his head at Quil.

"Seth." I reached for him and he jerked away from me before following after Jacob.

What the fuck just happened here….

I looked at Quil and he rubbed his forehead. Neither of us could think of anything to say. We sat there in complete silence until it was interrupted by one of my least favorite people ever. Quil looked up and I knew someone had to be standing behind me. I turned slowly to see Janie standing there, her arm outstretched a note in her hand. I looked at it and then at her.

"Well take it." She snapped and I sucked in my breath before doing so. She turned and walked off without another word.

I turned back towards the table and stared at the note. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what it said.

"You wanna read this for me?" I asked Quil and he shook his head.

"Not really no." I sighed and opened up the note. It was obviously from Liz. Apparently everyone got heart dotted I's.

I know exactly what you are doing Lexi. Using Van to make Jacob jealous, that's pathetic and it's not going to work. He doesn't want you, he told me so. I've got him now. Accept it and quit playing games you can't win.

I took a deep breath and folded the note, slowly getting to my feet. I was going to cry. Quil looked up at me and I could tell by his expression that he felt it too. Without a moment's hesitation I walked away and once again locked myself in a bathroom stall.

Jacob's POV

I can't even begin to explain why Id lashed out at Quil like that. I was just pissed at how this day was going. Id been waiting for this day for what seemed like years. I thought Lexi and I were reconciling, I thought things would be somewhat normal. Nothing could have prepared me for what's gone down in just a few short hours.

Lexi had seen the note Liz wrote me, the reply to what I had said to her. That was obviously what upset her, that's why she was crying, that's why Van got to her in the first place.

"Just calm down…" Seth said as I paced in the boys bathroom. "Obviously this is my fault."

I snapped my head in his direction.

"How is it your fault?"

"Had I not shown her the wrong side of the note, she wouldn't have been upset."

"It is your fault!" I said shoving him as the realization set in.

"Dude, calm down!" Seth said attempting to shove me back but I just stood there. "I'm gonna fix this, I swear."

"You can't fix it. Every time you say that something else fucks up."

"It's gonna be all right dude, it's gonna be all right."

"It's never gonna be all right." I said shaking my head. "I can't take this… I can't do it anymore Seth…"

"What, be jealous?"

"I am not jealous." I snapped hating the word.

"You are jealous." Seth told me. "You're jealous that Van jumped Lexi and even more jealous that Quil jumped in when it should've been you." He gave me the you know I'm right look. "I don't expect you to admit it, but we both know it's true. Quil protected her, you didn't and you hate yourself for it." I sighed and rubbed my forehead, nothing made the day worse than having to tell Seth he was right. "I admit for a brief moment I believed what you said to him, but we both know better. We should be ashamed for even thinking he'd so something like that. You were just angry and it was easier to accuse him than to admit why."

"Jesus Christ Seth." I cursed, hating him for being right.

"Right again, aren't I?" He smirked. "I'm on a roll today."

"How about instead of telling me these things after the fact that you just stop me from behaving like a fucking idiot beforehand?"

"I'll be sure to try that next time." He said giving me a wink, just as some random boy came into the bathroom. He stared oddly at Seth, and then looked at me.

"You got a problem?" I asked giving him a glare. He shook his head, but the disturbed look remained. "You want one?" I took a step toward him and he nearly fell as he backed up and ran from the bathroom.

"My hero." Seth said with a sigh.

"What the fuck am I gonna do Seth?" I asked getting back on the subject, though I wasn't sure why I was asking his advice. Nothing he's said had worked so far.

"First thing we gotta do is talk to our boy." Seth replied. "Apologize and all that."

"I can't believe I said that to him." I said shaking my head. I really was a jerk.

"Like I said, you were angry. Him and Lexi were acting pretty shady, I'd have done the same thing." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "And really we weren't even paying attention, she was upset, anything could have happened."

"Geez Seth why the hell did you say that?" I snapped. Now I was gonna start thinking about it.

"I'm not saying it did, just that it was a logical reaction on your part. I still stand by the fact that Quil wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't even put himself in a position to do anything."

"Yet that is exactly what he did."

"I'd bet my life he didn't realize that until he was all up in it."

"Why'd you have to say it like that?"

"You know what I meant." Seth snapped. "I'm sure by the time the dust storm hit, she bailed." His expression changed and he looked like he'd just figured something out. "I bet that's why he looks so guilty."

"What do you mean?"

"He was dusted."

"And that would make him look guilty?" I wasn't following.

"Dude you don't know what it's like."

"Tell me then."

"It's a really intense feeling, it's like all you can think about is…" He sucked in his breath and looked at me. "You sure you wanna hear this?" I was pretty sure I didn't but I nodded anyway. "The thoughts are uncontrollable, you just want her, no you need her to do….you know stuff… like..."

"That's enough. I get it."

"I don't know from personal experience but I've heard the sensation is almost unbearable if she touches you." Seth nodded. "Probably what happened to Van."

"Probably." I agreed.

"Though I don't know why she would have touched him, she knows what happens."

"Thank you Seth now I have to think about why she did."

"I'm sure it was accidental and really he probably grabbed her first. He has no morals, no loyalty to keep him from pouncing." Seth nodded to himself then looked at me. " Like I said when the dust takes effect all you want to do is-"

"Okay Seth." I snapped, not wanting to hear it.

"Just trying to help you understand."

"I do understand, but you are not helping." I sighed and shook my head hating the entire scenario.

Seth was more than likely spot on. She was upset, Van was there, he couldn't control it, though I'm sure he wouldn't have tried if he could. She said nothing happened and I had to believe that mainly because as she's already mentioned it was not my business. Though in retrospect that would mean it wasn't Quil's business either.

The bell ending break sounded and Seth sighed.

"All right dude. Try to keep positive. Maybe we can figure this shit out in detention."

"Sorry bout that." I said following him out of the bathroom.

Because of my stupidity, we both got detention for fighting at lunch, which meant his lessons were cancelled.

"It's all good." Seth sighed. "I still get to see her, though it would have been more fun alone."

"I could hide out in the bathroom for an hour." I suggested with a smirk.

"You'd do that?" He grinned.

"You'd do it for me."

"No I wouldn't." He confessed. "I'd hang out and watch the show." He winked at me and I shook my head.

"You're a freak."

"Takes one to know one Bro."

My last class of the day was uneventful, thank god. I took the time to think about Lexi and what I was going to do about Liz. Id told Liz the truth and it backfired. My only other options were to tell Lexi I wasn't interested in Liz, apologize for my ridiculous behavior and hope she accepts it. Or I could let the pain of losing her kill me with every breath I took. First option was the obvious choice, but I was probably going to be too stubborn to make it happen.

Seth met me at the door as I left the classroom.

"Ready to get our detention on?"

"Probably not as ready as you." I replied as we headed towards my locker.

We had to pass Lexi's locker on the way and while Id intended on talking to Quil after school, I changed my mind when I saw him with her. She was leaned against her locker, arms crossed as he waved his hands in the air going on about something I couldn't hear. Seth looked at me and I nodded before we approached them.

Ofcourse Quil knew we were coming and he stopped talking immediately. His arms dropped to his sides and his whole body tensed up.

"I hate that it happened, but really it's not a big deal." Lexi said looking at her feet, not even knowing we were there. "It was just-" Quil cleared his throat, cutting her off and she looked up.

Our eyes met and she bit her lip like she does. Quil slowly turned around and took a few steps to the right of Lexi, giving him a clear shot out of here if needed.

"If you've come to start shit, you can take it elsewhere." Lexi said, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Actually I came to apologize." I explained and glanced at Quil. "To both of you."

"I don't need your apology." Lexi said giving me this look that nearly brought me to my knees. She glanced at Quil then without another word she walked away. Like an idiot, I just watched her go.

"You're not even gonna go after her?" Quil asked like it just pissed him off.

"If she's that pissed, it's better to let her cool off." I said honestly. I knew that from experience. "Besides I don't even know what to say to her."

"I'm sorry for being an immature insensitive jerk might work." Quil suggested.

"It usually does." Seth nodded. "Which reminds me… Jake…?" He looked at me and I looked at Quil.

"I'm sorry Quil for what I said. I was angry and I took it out on you. . I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too Bro." Seth said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's cool." Quil shrugged it off. "I probably would have acted the same."

"Bros?" I held up my fist and all did that knuckle touch thing.

"Bros." Seth and Quil said in unison.

"I really am sorry Quil…" I said again because I still felt shitty about it.

"Forget about it." He said shaking his head. "You got bigger problems."

Obviously he was talking about Lexi.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"That Janie girl stopped by after you two walked off. Delivered a note from Liz, Im guessing." He let that sink in and I sighed as he continued. "I don't know what it said but Lexi was very very upset about it."

"How did you know she was upset?" Seth asked and Quil just looked at him. "Right, stupid question."

"She bailed not long after. I tried to find out what was said but apparently it's not my business." He sounded oddly angry about it.

"Is that what you two were just talking about?" Seth asked curiously. Quil's expression changed slightly and if I didn't know any better I'd think he was guilty of something.

"Yeah pretty much." He answered not looking at either of us.

"She was saying it wasn't a big deal." I said pushing all suspicions aside and repeating what Id heard her say before he hushed her.

"She always fucking says that about everything." He said still seeming angry. "And maybe to her it's not but for some people a deals a deal whether it is meant to be or not." He slammed his fist into her locker, making an indention then he cursed.

I had no idea what to make of it.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Seth asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm tired of this bull shit." He snapped and pointed at me. "You need to stop fucking around and handle your business."

"What so you don't have too?" Seth was quick on the defense. "So you don't gotta be put in another compromising position? That's what's up isn't it?" He gave Quil a smirk. "Her emotions got to you and you can't handle it."

"I shouldn't have too." He grumbled and looked away. "I never should have had too."

"So you admit it then?" Seth asked giving me the I told you so look. "Your impure thoughts about Lexi has you all fucked up." He gave Quil a wink. "Must have been some thoughts."

"Fuck you Seth." Quil snapped. "I ain't got time for this shit. I'm gonna be late for detention." Without a glance towards me he started walking away.

"We got detention too." Seth said following after him. "Must be your lucky day."

I followed after them replaying the conversation in my head. Seth was right. Quil fell victim to her emotional state and he felt guilty about it. I was 100% sure such thoughts would have never crossed his mind otherwise and it only happened because of me. He must have shared his thoughts with Lexi, that's what she meant by it's not a big deal. I agreed, it wasn't but I guess to Quil, someone who wasn't accustomed to the experience, it really was a big deal.

"There you boys are." Miss Forro looked up at us from her desk as we entered the classroom. Quil and I nodded our greeting wile Seth googily eyed her like a mad man. I noticed Van Masterson at a nearby table and shoved Seth as I walked by.

"Chill…" I mumbled and nodded towards Van.

It wasn't until Quil walked passed Van and he nearly tripped trying to move to another seat that I realized why Quil had got detention. He must have kicked Van's ass real good.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Seth asked without thinking.

"Mr. Clearwater." Miss Forro said in her teacher voice, one that made Seth cringe.

"I'm sorry… what I meant was-"

"Mr. Masterson is here for the same reason as the rest of you." She cut him off. "Fighting on school grounds is not permitted."

"I wasn't fighting." Van defended. "I was minding my own business-"

"Who's business?" Quil snapped.

"Not yours." Van challenged and I had to move quickly to get between them before Quil ripped his head off or worse turned into a giant wolf.

"Let's just say he was doing me a favor." I said patting Van's shoulder. "You got lucky."

"Oh you bet I did." Van smirked and it was Quil's turn to hold me back.

"Boys." Miss Forro snapped making us all turn away from each other. "Take your seats."

"I love that." Seth gushed. "So commanding, so-"

"Your seat. Mr. Clearwater…" She said in the same tone. "Take it." He sat down immediately and she smirked. It was kinda creepy and hot at the same time.

She turned from us and began writing on the board in perfect handwriting. Curvy, elegant, no heart dotted I's.

"I will learn from my mistakes. I will not involve myself in the business of others. I will stay true to my own self and do my own bidding, for that is the only way to prevent unneeded chaos." She read the paragraph she had written and looked at each of us.

Had to hand it to her, she hit the nail on the head with that one.

I looked at Quil who shook his head, obviously feeling the entire paragraph was directed only at him.

"You will take these words down in your notes, you will continue to write these sentences repetitively until your session is over and if you are lucky you will retain the information." Miss Forro said in that teacher voice. "You may begin."

I sighed as I pulled out my notebook. Detention always sucked but today, today it was worse than ever. Id landed myself and Seth in here because I was acting like a selfish jerk. He was only trying to show Lexi that Id told Liz the truth, he fucked it up by showing her Liz's reply. I shouldn't have been angry, at least he was trying… unlike me. He tried to reason with me but I hit him anyway which only led to him hitting me back.

Then there was Quil. That was obviously my fault too. Had I not been fucking with Seth, I'd have been watching Lexi. I'd have been the one to stop Van and Quil wouldn't be here, nor would he have to deal with the thoughts her emotions provided. I knew he was beating himself up about it. He just wasn't that kind of guy. That thought alone made me glad that he was the one my sister trusted. He was a good guy, probably the best I'd ever known.

I wished there was some way to make him forget this. He needed to realize that he wasn't at fault. I didn't judge him, I didn't hate him for it, but I knew Quil. He hated himself and no one's opinion, not even mine would change that.

After my third repetition of the paragraph, Miss Forro's cell phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. I watched until she closed the classroom door before dropping my pencil and turning to Quil.

"I know it doesn't make a difference, but it's not your fault Quil." He looked up at me. "Lexi's right it's not a big deal."

"Maybe not to you and obviously not to her but to me it was wrong…" Quil answered, then sucked in a breath. "And what's even more wrong is that I can't stop thinking about it every time I look at her."

"It's not your fault." I repeated even though I wasn't the least bit happy to hear that he continued to think about it.

"Maybe not then, but what about now?"

"It's hard to shake it once you get it in your head." Seth answered, thankfully because I had no answer. "But it will go away. A thoughts a thought, it's not like you put it into play." He glanced at Van who seemed lost but was obviously listening.

"It doesn't matter." Quil shook his head. "Some people would take a thought as an I want to do…" He trailed off. I knew he was talking about my sister. She'd throw a shit fit from hell if she knew this had happened. "I swear to God Jake, I would never-"

"I know that." I said cutting him off, not needing to hear what he would never do. "Which is why it's not a big deal." I sighed. "No one has to know, just pretend it never happened."

"Easier said than done." Quil grumbled.

"Don't let it be like that." I said glancing at Seth. "It's just a thought, I'm sure Seth has them daily and you don't see him getting all fucked up about it."

"Guilty as charged." Seth grinned.

"Yeah well Seth's a freak of nature." Quil replied.

"Guilty again." Seth nodded.

I was trying really hard to be sympathetic but knowing my two best friend had been and were thinking about Lexi doing or being involved in god knows what, was making me furious.

"If it's no big deal, why do you look like you want to punch something?" Quil asked noticing.

"It's a natural reaction…" I said with a sigh. "I'm not mad, I know her emotions caused it and I know you wouldn't have reacted otherwise." Though Seth on the other hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked at the wall.

"What does that mean?" Van asked looking between us. Id almost forgot about him being there.

"Getting up in the business again are you?" Seth asked giving him a look. "Have you not learned from your mistakes?"

"I'd be happy to remind you." Quil said giving Van the most intimidating glare I'd ever seen. Van held his hands up and scooted his desk as close to the wall as he could. Quil chuckled slightly, which made me ask the question.

"Dude what the fuck did you do to him?"

"Your boy's a freak." Van said without looking up.

"No I'm the freak." Seth explained. "Quil is the enforcer and Jake is our fearless leader."

"What does that make Lexi?" Van asked with a smirk.

"The Princess." Seth was quick on it. "Always up in another castle."

I had to laugh, it was a pretty good definition of Lexi. Even Quil cracked a smile.

"Yeah when you gonna let her back up in your castle?" Van asked the question I wasn't even prepared for.

"When the dragon moves on to her next victim." Seth answered giving Van a smirk.

"Am I right to assume that Liz Reed is the dragon?" Van asked with the same look.

"And you are the volunteered victim." Seth nodded. "You cool with that?"

"Guess I don't have much of a choice."

"You're right, this is a direct order from the Princess."

"Yeah Lexi is pretty adamant about it." Van nodded. "She even plans on talking to her again."

"What?" I asked as if I was just tuned into this conversation.

"Yeah." Van nodded. "Even after…" He trailed off, glancing briefly at Quil. "I screwed shit up pretty good…and I don't even know why…" He looked deep in thought.

"What exactly happened with you and Lexi?" Seth asked giving me a look.

"I don't even know." Van shook his head. "It was weird. I was just standing there and she ran into me like she was trying to get away from something." He shook his head again. "She grabbed onto me for balance…"

"She touched you?" Seth asked giving me the I told you so look again. I was getting tired of that look.

"Yeah and suddenly I felt so….." He sucked in his breath. "Weird…"

"Like you had to touch her back?" Seth asked. Quil sucked in his breath and lowered his head.

It was in that moment that I realized that she'd touched him too. I could almost see it.

"I can't even begin to explain it." Van shook his head. "It's like I wasn't thinking…"

"Okay we're done with this conversation." I said not wanting to hear any more.

"You kiss her?" Seth asked ignoring me.

"I tried too." Van nodded. "I think…." He looked at Quil. "Then dude grabbed me."

"And then what happened?" Seth prompted.

"I dunno shit was kinda hazy, like I was drugged or something…it was so weird…" Van thought about it for a minute. "I think she fell when I was jerked away…." He nodded at Quil. "Nearly pulled his shirt off, trying to stand up." Seth and I both looked at Quil who looked more embarrassed than I had ever seen him.

"Well that explains that." Seth concluded.

I had nothing to say. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Sorry about that…" Miss Forro said taking the moment to return to the room. Everyone grabbed their pencils and started writing again. She smiled at each of us. "No fighting while I was away?"

"Nope." Seth replied. "Just learning from our mistakes."

Sunshine's POV

It was almost time for Drexi to get out of school and I was waiting patiently at the kitchen table for her. I hoped her day was as productive as mine. Uncle Emmett agreed to my request and was now in the living room watching The Bodyguard with Big Daddy for the 3rd time today.

Cullen was at the table with me, coloring a picture for Drexi. That boy loved his colors and was pretty skilled in the drawing department. Wonder where he got that from? I can't even draw a stick person.

Uncle Emmett came through the doorway at the exact moment Drexi's car pulled up. Like a moth to a flame. A gigantic muscular moth, but a moth none the less.

"Sup Flame." I said the moment she entered the house. "I mean Drexi…" She gave me the Im not gonna ask look as she threw her backpack onto the table. She looked at it oddly when it didn't wobble. Then she glanced around the room like she was in the wrong house.

"What happened?"

"The magic of bleach." Uncle Emmett answered with the mush face. She looked at him for a moment then sighed. I wasn't sure if it was an omg the mush face sigh or an Im in a bad mood sigh. So I asked.

"Was that a mush face sigh or a bad mood sigh?"

"It was just a sigh…." She answered and Uncle Emmett did the mush face again just because he could. "Stop that." She said and sighed again.

That was definitely a mush face sigh, but her expression told me not to say it out loud.

"Bad day?" Uncle Emmett asked noting her expression.

"Bad does not even began to cover it." She sighed again and opened up the refrigerator in search of a snack.

"Monday anatomy lessons get cancelled?" I asked feeling sad for her.

"I wouldn't say cancelled." She said pulling a pickle out of the jar and snatching a piece of string cheese.

"So you and Jakey-"

"Nope." She slammed the fridge. "Not even close."

"Do you mind?" I asked moving towards her.

"Mind what?" She asked as I sniffed her loudly. She rolled her eyes and opened up her string cheese.

"What is that…." I sniffed her again. "I don't know that smell…." I looked to Uncle Emmett who I could tell wanted to sniff her but he was trying to be a gentleman.

"What does it smell like?" Drexi asked taking a bite of her pickle then a bite of her cheese.

"Like air…." I sniffed her again. "Beautiful yummy air. Like Heaven."

"Interesting." Drexi mused. "I'll have to smell him next time I see him…"

"Who's him?" Uncle Emmett asked trying not to sound like a jealous asshole, which he failed at quite miserably.

"Van Masterson. Star quarterback, lover of the ladies…" She sighed. "I guess it's not that bad… he is hot …I could do worse…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Uncle Emmett snapped then looked at Cullen who's eyes widened. "Why don't you go show Big D your drawing?" He nodded towards the living room and without putting up a fight at all, Cullen scurried from the room paper in hand, dropping crayons with every step he took.

Poor Cullen, always banished from the room. I kinda felt bad but I was way too curious about this hot quarterback to dwell on it.

"What happened?" I asked Drexi. "How hot is he, on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"He's probably like an 9." Drexi answered with a nod. "If he let his hair grow out, he could be an eleven."

"Oooh…." I said in approval. "Muscles in the right places?"

"I'd say so."

"You have my blessing." I nodded and she laughed slightly.

"What the fuck?" Uncle Emmett snapped. "What about Jake?"

"Yeah does he give his blessing too?" I asked and Uncle Emmett gave me this look like he wanted to strangle me. I didn't understand it really.

"Jacob has moved on." Drexi answered in a whisper.

"What?" Uncle Emmett was on Hulk Mode, I could tell by the clenched fists and the fury in his eyes. "You better be kidding."

"Her name is Liz." Drexi said softly. "She's really pretty… in that whorish kind of way…"

"He does like those pretty whores…." I said out loud without meaning too. Drexi glared at me. "I mean… Uncle Emmett tell me what I mean."

"Explain this shit Lexi." Uncle Emmett snapped. "From the beginning."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said shoving the rest of her string cheese into her mouth.

"You will talk about it." He said grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Excuse me?" She snapped and jerked away from him.

"He meant to say please." I explained. "Will you talk about it please?" He nodded as I did.

"There's nothing to talk about it." Drexi said all sighy again.

"Let's start with this Van guy. Why do you smell like him?" Uncle Emmett prompted.

"I ran into him at lunch. I was kind of upset at the time…."

"And?"

"And…. I was upset figure it out." She snapped like he was stupid.

"Obviously he gave her the yummy goodness." I already figured that out. Drexi and Uncle Emmett both looked at me.

"He didn't give me anything." She explained. "He tried too but…" She cleared her throat and looked at her feet.

"But…." Uncle Emmett prompted. "Jake intervened?"

"That would make the most sense, wouldn't it?" She snapped like she was pissed about it.

"I'm gonna assume Jakey was too involved with the pretty whore."

"He was busy with Seth." Drexi explained.

"So I was right then?" I grinned making a joke. She smiled so it was worth it.

"So what happened then?" Uncle Emmett was impatient.

"Quil happened." Drexi said biting her lip and shaking her head. "He fought Van… I took off and shit just got worse from there."

"I would think it would have got better, since you were out of the situation."

"You'd think that, yes." She nodded and bit her lip again.

"Stop doing that." Uncle Emmett snapped and looked at the door.

"I think Uncle Emmett needs to go outside." I said looking at him and grinning. "Either that or he's hungry."

"I can't talk about this anymore." Drexi said shaking her head. "I'll just start crying again and I've spent most of the day locked up by myself. Is it too much to ask that I be able to have a conversation without destroying the world as I know it?"

"Let's go outside." Uncle Emmett said opening the front door. "I have to know what's going on so I can fix it."

"You can't fix it." Drexi snapped. "It's irreversible and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault…"

"You don't even know what I did!" She snapped again. "You're standing there defending me and you don't even know anything."

"Well tell me then." Uncle Emmett snapped back. "What the fuck did you do and who the hell is this Liz person?"

"She's the pretty whore." I reminded him and he glared at me.

"She wants Jacob." Drexi said in a whisper. "His feelings are mutual." I felt the air shift and I knew this conversation needed to move outside before Uncle Emmett got excited and the table got its wobble back.

"Come along." I said grabbing Drexi and shoving her towards the door. Uncle Emmett held his hands up to keep from touching her and slammed the door before following after us.

"No way in hell can that be true." Uncle Emmett said from across the yard where he planted himself so he could stay out of the fairy dust mine field.

"It's true. She told me."

"She told you?" Uncle Emmett asked. "What about Jake, what did he say?"

"I'm not talking to him."

"Oh for god sakes Lexi." Uncle Emmett cursed. "There is no way in hell that Jake is that stupid."

"Maybe you are thinking about a different person." I said knowing that our Jakey was in fact that stupid.

"They've been writing notes all day." Drexi said. "About specially placed kisses…"

"That doesn't mean-" Uncle Emmett started then looked at her. "Wait what?"

"Exactly what I said." Drexi sighed. "I saw the note myself. It said one kiss in several special places or something disgusting like that."

"Disgusting kisses in special places…." I said it out loud so I could understand it. It only took seconds before it dawned on me. "Oooh this bitch be nasty."

I started shaking my head so I wouldn't think about it too much.

"She is!" Drexi yelled. "I hate her."

"Because Jakey likes that kinda thing?" I nodded. "Yeah I can see that." She glared at me like I was wrong for saying it.

"He wouldn't do that." Uncle Emmett said shaking his head. "There's no way in hell…."

"You don't know him." Drexi snapped. "Stop acting like you do. Jacob is not your friend. You don't owe him any kind of defense. Stop with it."

"The hell I will." Uncle Emmett snapped back. "Maybe he's not my friend, but you are and that's because of him. If he fucks this shit up, I'm gonna fuck him up."

"Well do it then." Drexi said holding her hands out. "Come on pretty boy, let's have at it."

I was pretty sure that was in invitation for the sex, but I didn't mention it out loud.

"Why don't you come over here and finish what you started this morning?"

Oooh…

I looked at Uncle Emmett who sucked in a fake breath before glancing at me to see if I heard that.

"Sure did hear that." I nodded and looked at Drexi who took a step towards him. He caught her wrists before she touched him and held her at arm's length.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked giving her this look like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Why ask questions?" She asked taking a deep breath. "You know you want it."

"I want you to be happy…."

"Give it to me then…" She whispered in that lusty fairy tone she was known for. He looked at her and I knew he was seriously thinking about it. When she bit her lip, he shoved her away.

I was so proud of him, I debated on a high five, but I held back.

"You can't do this." He said clenching his jaw. "I'm not taking the bait Lexi. I will not be the reason Jake gives up."

"He's already given up." Drexi snapped. "Your loss Emmett. I'm sure I can find someone else to comfort me."

It was like a total coincidence that he would arrive in that moment. Uncle Emmett turned towards the trees as Seth's scent hit the air.

"Bet he'd be all about it." I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Who?" Drexi asked and Uncle Emmett growled.

"Oh but he's not alone…." I said with a fake sigh as Adryen's scent appeared as well.

"Who?" Drexi asked again.

"What is up my lovely?" Seth's voice echoed from the trees and Drexi smirked as he came into the yard.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came for a visit as promised." Seth replied giving her a wink then looked at Uncle Emmett. "Oooh why is the Hulk looking all smashy like?"

"Drexi was trying to give him the sex and he wouldn't have it." I explained, making Drexi's eyes widen.

"Hmmm…" Seth said looking at Uncle Emmett then at Drexi. "Not what I expected to hear…."

"Well that's surprising." Adryen said coming into the yard. "That he said no, not that you asked." She nodded towards Drexi who sucked in a breath and looked to her feet.

"Really, there aren't many who would say no to that." Seth replied with a smirk. "Cept for maybe Quil…" Drexi looked up then and he winked at her. She blushed and looked away.

There was a massive disturbance in the force I could feel it.

"Please." Adryen chuckled. "Quil wouldn't even think about it."

"Ofcourse not." Seth grinned. "Not perfect, pure, impenetrable Quil Ateara." Adryen gave him an odd look.

"What do you want Seth?" Drexi asked moving towards him. "Why are you here?" She looked at Adryen. "And why did you bring her?"

"I came to see Cullen." Adryen said rolling her eyes. "I'm assuming Jake sent Seth over to test the waters." She looked at Uncle Emmett. "Just in time too."

"She was just kidding." Uncle Emmett said. "She wasn't serious about it…"

"Of course." Adryen nodded and looked at Drexi. "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing." Drexi answered quickly. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, then why's Jake got that sad lost look on his face again?"

"Because he acted like an immature insensitive jerk." Seth answered and nodded at Drexi. "And he knows Lexi is pissed, so he's waiting it out."

"Did he say that?" Drexi asked looking thoughtful.

"Not in so many words, but that's what he meant."

"Are you the reason Jake and Seth got detention?" Adryen asked looking at Drexi.

"And Quil, let's not forget Quil." Seth said smirking at Drexi who sucked in her breath.

"Quil got detention too?" Adryen asked very much surprised. "He was fighting?"

"Oh yeah." Seth nodded. "He fought hard too."

"What the hell did you do?" Adryen snapped at Drexi.

"Nothing, it was nothing…" Drexi said moving behind Uncle Emmett.

"It was Van's fault." Seth explained.

"Who's Van?" Adryen asked confused.

"He smells so good…" I said knowing Id drool if I could. "I wonder what he tastes like…" Seth gave me an odd look.

"Dude who likes fucking with Lexi." Seth explained. "He was getting too friendly. Jake had to let him know about it. Quil and I were in the wrong place at the wrong time." He looked at Drexi who started nodding and fiddling with her hair.

Lies, lies all lies!

I knew for a fact anytime Drexi played with her hair and nodded, she was lying her ass off. Of course in this case she was merely agreeing to Seth's lies. I was intrigued.

"So Jake was just being his usual jealous self and you two jumped in for damage control?" Adryen asked. It did seem legit when she said it.

"That's what happened." Seth nodded at Drexi. "Right Lex?" She nodded again and pushed her hair over her shoulder when I eyed her suspiciously.

The only problem with my technique at detecting her lies is that she knew I was doing it.

"Exactly that."

"Must have been some fight." Adryen mused. "It's not like Quil to involve himself in other people's business."

"Yeah well himself was all up in the business." Seth smirked. "I assure you he wasn't quite as happy as he should have been."

"I'm sure he wasn't." Adryen sighed. "Serves him right though, bet he won't do it again."

"That's a fact." Seth nodded and winked at Drexi when Adryen turned towards the house.

"I'm going in to see Cullen." She said looking at us again. "You people try to keep your hands to yourself." She nodded at Drexi. "Especially you Princess." Seth laughed.

"I make no promises." Drexi called after her. The moment Adryen was inside the house, Drexi turned on Seth, shoving him roughly. He merely rocked on his heels.

"Hands to yourself Princess." He smirked.

"What the hell Seth?"

"The hell it is."

"Why did you have to mention Quil?"

"Oh does it bother you?" Seth smirked.

"I'm just saying you could have left that part out."

"Instead of making up lies about it." I added. Seth looked at me.

"Oh did you tell them the real story?"

"No… I did not…." Drexi grumbled.

"I knew it!" I snapped and pointed at her. "You are such a liar!" I hesitated before pointing my finger at Seth. "Well I suppose he was the actual liar, but you Drexi accepted it with your willy nilly like nodding."

"What's the real story?" Uncle Emmett asked looking between them.

"Doesn't matter." Drexi snapped. "Stay out of my business."

"Says the liar who just moments ago wanted him all up in her business." I had to say it and judging by Uncle Emmett's grin he was pleased that I had.

"Yeah well he declined thus forfeiting his right to ask questions."

"I changed my mind." Uncle Emmett said gesturing with his hands. "Come and get it."

"I don't want it now." Drexi smirked and looked at Seth. "Ive got options."

"Right like you're gonna give it to Seth."

"You don't know." Drexi said putting her arm around Seth's waist. "What do you think Seth?"

"That convincing Jake to let me come over here and handle this was the best idea I have ever had." Seth replied sucking in his breath and draping his arm over Drexi's shoulders.

"Yeah well seeing as though you won't be handling it as you think…." Uncle Emmett said as more of a warning than anything else. "What exactly did you come over here for?"

"I don't remember." Seth smirked. "I'm suddenly distracted."

"You're a freak." I mumbled, just stating it for the record.

"I can't even begin to count how many times I've heard that today." Seth sighed.

"Let me backtrack for you." Uncle Emmett said. "Jake is a jerk, Lexi's pissed. He's waiting it out…"

"Don't forget Vanderdrool and the pretty whore." I reminded him.

"Yes." Uncle Emmett nodded. "Start with Vanderdrool… or… whoever he is…" He shook his head. "What's up with him?"

"What is normally up when Lexi gets all emotional?" Seth asked with a smirk. Drexi shoved him and he laughed.

"Right…okay moving on…" Uncle Emmett made a disgusted face. "Tell me about the whore."

"She's pretty." I nodded towards him and he just looked at me.

"Shall I assume he's talking about Liz?" Seth asked looking at Drexi who crossed her arms and nodded. Seth sucked in his breath. "That girls dirty. She wanna do some shit to Jake that would make a grown man blush."

"Yeah, like what?" Uncle Emmett asked way too curiously. Seth leaned over to whisper, having to stand on his tip toes to do so. Uncle Emmett's smirk went to a full fledge mush face and he whistled loudly.

Drexi stood with her hands on her hips, not even a tiny bit amused. I wasn't amused either, but I was curious.

"Is this about kisses in special places?" I asked looking between them. "No need for detail, just a nod will do." Seth nodded and winked in response.

"Makes me wish Edward was here." Uncle Emmett smirked.

"Why so he could think about someone else's special places instead of yours?" I had to say it. Drexi gasped, Uncle Emmett smirked and Seth looked confused.

"Anyway…." Drexi said moving between Seth and Uncle Emmett all the while glaring at me. Right not supposed to mention Uncle Emmett's special places, no matter how much it was necessary to the conversation. "You can tell Jacob to stop waiting. Liz has explained everything."

"Really?" Seth breathed, his expression changing drastically. "That's great, I'm so glad she told you the truth."

"You're glad?" Drexi asked looking slightly hurt. "Why are you glad? You're supposed to be my friend." She sucked in her breath. "I guess Jacob would come first."

"First I would like to point out the vulgarity in that last sentence…." Seth said with a grin. I laughed because I'd heard it too and would have pointed it out if he hadn't. "And second… what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Liz and Jacob."

"There is no Liz and Jacob." Seth said looking confused.

"That's not what she says." Drexi said crossing her arms, she looked upset but I felt no dusty dust.

"What the fuck did this bitch tell you?" Seth asked looking furious. "Word for word."

"She thought the whole thing with Van was my way of making Jacob jealous. She said I was pathetic and that it wouldn't work because Jacob didn't want me…that he'd told her that."

"That's fucking bull shit." Seth snapped and shoved his hand in his back pocket. "She's just trying to make you hate him. " He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "This is what he said, I tried to show you before…." Drexi looked at the paper and shook her head.

"I'm not reading that again."

"No Lex, you read the wrong side that was her reply…" He sucked in his breath.

"Oooh is this the specially placed kisses note?" I asked excitedly and quite shamefully snatched it from his hands.

I unfolded the note and stared down at a massive heart filled note.

"Girl likes her hearts don't she?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't read that side." Seth tried to take it from me but I turned away.

"Read it outloud Sunshine." Uncle Emmett more or less ordered.

"I appreciate you caring about how I feel but the only thing I want to feel is you…." I snickered because it was so obnoxiously school girl.

"Stop it." Drexi protested. "I don't want to hear this."

"I could make you forget about her with one kiss in several special places." I read that line and made a sighing sound. "This is disappointing."

"Not the least bit how I imagined it either." Uncle Emmett agreed.

"Really that's what you say?" Seth asked rolling his eyes. "Did anyone catch the first part?

"How she wants to feel him?" I asked rereading the first part. "Who doesn't? I cursed. "I mean….what?"

"She wants to make him forget about her." Seth snapped and pointed at Drexi. "HER."

"Well she certainly seems to be going in the right direction." I mused and Uncle Emmett made a coughing sound to cover a laugh.

"Turn the damn note over." Seth ordered. "That's what Jake said to her. He was trying to get her to back off. It did not work…. But he did try."

I flipped the note over and started reading to myself.

"Cute?" I asked wide eyed. "He said she was cute?"

"Yeah that was stupid…" Seth shook his head and pointed. "Keep reading… outloud… listen Lexi."

"I am still reeling from my past with Lexi and am hopeful that one day soon I can rekindle our relationship. I wouldn't want to lead you on and give you false feelings by replying to your note with anything but the truth. " I read it out loud and made a sighing sound. "Awww… he was so nice about it…that's probably why she's still all about it. She thinks he's nice. He shoulda been an asshole and said fuck off."

"Im sure that would have opened up a whole new level of Liz. She likes those words…" Seth sucked in his breath and looked at Drexi. We all did. She still had her arms crossed, her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. "Lex?" Seth asked taking a step towards her. Uncle Emmett blocked him with his hand.

"Wait…" He whispered and looked at Drexi who finally opened her eyes. "You gonna be okay?" She started nodding. "Not gonna cry?" She shook her head.

"No I'm okay…"

"Good." Uncle Emmett nodded. "Now I would like to say…. I fucking told you so."

"I had my reasons to think that way." Drexi defended. "She's been flirting with him all day and he's done nothing but encourage it."

"He knows he was wrong for that." Seth explained. "He was just being spiteful. He thought you and Van had something going on."

"We were just talking."

"And instead of explaining that you had to act all shady about it. Jake had no idea what you were up too." Seth gave her a smirk. "Pretty good scheme there by the way. Using Van to distract Liz." Drexi looked at him surprised.

"How did you know about that?"

"Little birdy told me in detention."

"Van had detention too?"

"Well duh." Seth smirked. "He was caught fighting too, even though he didn't have a clue why. He's pretty fucked up about it. Wish I would have seen it. All Quil has to do is breath and Van scrambles."

"You told Adryen you were involved." Uncle Emmett said obviously forgetting the lying.

"He was lying. Pay attention." I told him. "Remember earlier Drexi said Seth was with Jakey, when Vanderdrool made his attack."

"That's right." Uncle Emmett nodded. "Quil was the one to jump on it."

"Yep and that's not all Quil wanted to jump on….if you know what I mean…." He gave Drexi a wink and she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh… I see…."

And so did I. Quil got dusted the fuck up.

"Adryen is going to kill you…." I said giving Drexi a look.

"Nothing happened." She protested.

"When you say nothing…." Uncle Emmett prompted.

"I mean nothing." She snapped. "As soon as I was freed from Van, I took off."

"But not before touching Quil." Seth announced.

"You touched him?" Uncle Emmett looked shocked.

"He told you?" Drexi gasped and looked at Seth. "He said he wasn't going to tell anyone!"

"One….that makes you sound very suspicious." Seth said holding up one finger. I nodded in agreement. "And two, he didn't say a word. Van told us."

"Us…" Drexi breathed.

"Yep, me and Jake." Seth nodded. "I believe Van's exact words were… you fell and nearly ripped Quil's shirt off in the process."

"Drexi…" I made a gasping sound.

"That is not what happened, not exactly." She said looking horrified and ridiculously guilty. "It was an accident, I couldn't help it…"

"Oh you couldn't, could you?" Seth smirked.

"It wasn't like that."

"What was it like then?" Seth asked. "Quil won't elaborate, trust me we tried, but he refuses to talk about it. Though he did admit that he can't look at you without thinking about it."

"Oh Jesus Christ…" Drexi mumbled and closed her eyes like she was trying to transport herself the hell out of here.

Yep. Adryen's gonna kill her.

"What did you do to him?" I asked just curious.

"Nothing." Drexi breathed. "I just fell… and I grabbed his shirt with one hand and…" She sucked in her breath and shook her head.

"And where did the other hand go?" I asked with a smirk. Everyone looked at her.

"Apparently I pulled his shirt up just a little…" She cleared her throat. "My other hand may have grazed his back…"

"How low?"

"As low as it gets…" Drexi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Skin to skin contact." Uncle Emmett whistled. "That had to be intense."

"Damn." Seth breathed. "I miss out on everything."

"It wasn't a big deal." Drexi defended. "He handled it like a pro, even told me to run."

"Yeah from him." Uncle Emmett smirked.

"No."

"Yes." Uncle Emmett countered as she shook her head. "He wanted you to run so he couldn't do what he was thinking about doing. Trust me, I know these things."

"Uncle Emmett is very skilled in that area." I agreed. "And many other areas, from what I've heard." He mush faced me and winked.

"What did Jacob say?" Drexi asked going from embarrassed to concerned in like two seconds.

"What could he say?" Seth asked. "He's not mad if that's what you're asking."

"Good." Drexi nodded.

"If anything he's trying to get Quil to pretend it never happened."

"Easier said than done." Drexi grumbled.

"That is exactly what Quil said." Seth smirked at Drexi. "You're fucked up about it too aren't you?"

"It's Quil." She made a loud sighy sound. "It's almost as bad as what happened with Jasper."

The look on Seth's face was priceless.

"What happened with Jasper?"

Drexi sucked in her breath and cursed.

"Speak of the devil…" I mused, feeling the oncoming presence of the person in question and he who used to be.

"Oh God, not Jaz." Drexi cursed again.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Seth said with this what the fuck look on his face.

"Even better." Uncle Emmett smirked and looked at Drexi. "Your BFFE's with him."

"Oh god… why…" Drexi looked up at the sky.

As soon as Jasper and he who used to be entered the yard, Uncle Emmett gave them the mush face, I think at this point he did it without trying.

"Greetings Bros."

"Greetings Hulk." Jaz held up his hand like he was giving some sort of weird alien sign.

"What the fuck did you do?" Seth moved towards Jasper with no explanation what so ever. Jasper looked behind himself then at he who used to be.

"Why the hell would you tell him about that?" He who used to be asked obviously reading Seth's mind. Drexi sighed.

"Apparently I'm not having a bad enough day as it is…"

"Tell him about what?" Jasper asked all confused. It was cute. He who used to be looked at me and I looked away.

"About that time you tried to get with Drea."

"Hey!" Jasper snapped and pointed at her. "We are not supposed to remember that or speak of it ever!"

"I'm sorry Jaz…" Drexi sighed. "It just slipped out…"

"What happened?" Seth asked looking at her. "When?"

"Do not answer that." Jasper pointed at her. "There is no reason to discuss something that never happened."

"It wasn't a big deal…" Drexi answered.

"Quil's right, you say that about everything." Seth said giving her a look.

"Yeah well fuck Quil."

"He just might take you up on that." Seth smirked and he was sooooo wrong for it.

"Shut up." Drexi snapped and looked around, probably making sure Adryen wasn't nearby.

"She's still in the house. You're safe." I assured her.

For the moment, until she finds out what you did.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…" He who used to be started shaking his head. "What did you do to Adryen?" He looked at Drexi who grumbled and glared at me. He who used to be started shaking his head again and pointed at Uncle Emmett. "Stop. I don't want to know about Jakes special places." Seth and Uncle Emmett started laughing. Drexi wasn't amused. Jasper looked lost again and I involuntarily started thinking about these special places of the Jakey. He who used to be spun around and looked at me.

"My bad." I mumbled and looked to my feet.

"No way this day could get any worse…" Drexi sighed.

"Don't hold your breath sweetheart…." Uncle Emmett smirked and nodded as Adryen came out the front door. Drexi casually walked behind Uncle Emmett.

"What's up?" Adryen asked looking between us.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He who used to be said looking at Drexi then at Seth.

"Did you know that something happened between Lexi and Jaz?" Seth asked, maybe trying to distract her but probably just being an ass.

"Jesus Christ." Jasper cursed.

"I did not know that." She looked at Drexi who leaned her forehead against Uncle Emmett's back. It was funny, you could barely tell she was standing there behind him. Total Hulk camouflage.

"It was nothing." Uncle Emmett defended. "Jaz got caught up in her emotions, did some flirting, no big deal. It was forever ago…."

"Oh you got dusted?" Adryen asked giving him the sad look. "Happens to the best of em. It's not your fault."

"Can you put that in writing?" Seth asked. "You know for the record?" She rolled her eyes like he was kidding.

I was pretty sure he was serious, also pretty sure she wouldn't feel that way when she finds out about Quils run in with the dust.

He who used to be turned slowly and looked at me, his eyebrows raising.

Oopsy daisy….

"We should talk about Jakey now." I said trying to change the subject and that just happened to be my first thought. "Go on now, someone talk about Jakey….

"I tried to tell Edward about that, but he doesn't wanna hear it." Uncle Emmett smirked. Seth chuckled. He who used to be looked disgusted.

"Doesn't wanna hear what?" Adryen asked looking between them. "What did Jake do?"

"It's not what he did. It's what his new friend wants to do to him." Uncle Emmett smirked then sucked in a fake breath. His amused expression changed drastically and his fists clenched at his sides. It wasn't until Drexi stepped back, holding her hands up that I noticed the change in the air.

"Dusted."

Seth closed his eyes, Jasper walked away and he who used to be stood there grinning at Drexi like a mad man.

"Drea…" He cooed and took a step toward her. Uncle Emmett growled and she took off for the house.

"Come on Sunshine." Adryen said nodding at me. "We should go after her."

"We?" I asked surprised. "You actually wanna do that?"

"I wanna know what's going on with Jake." She explained. "And I figured you'd want to check on Big D."

I may have to kill Drexi myself.

I bolted for the house and was in the living room before Adryen even walked through the front door.

"Did you see Drexi?" I asked Big Daddy. He looked up from the floor where he lay on his stomach, drawing a picture with Cullen.

"She's upset." He answered. "I tried not to look at her."

"Good boy." I said patting him on the head and looking at the drawing. "What are you two doing?"

"Mr. D help me dwraw a house." Cullen beamed and pointed out the house.

Mr. D, how cute is that?

"Is that our house?" I asked and he nodded. "Who are all these people?" There were several people around the house and a little dog.

"Dis is me…" Cullen said pointing out each person. "Mommy….Mr. D….Patwick…Mi nigh, Uncle Emmett…and Dwexi…" He smiled proudly.

"What about the dog?" Adryen asked. I didn't even realize she'd come in the room.

"Dats Dwexi's baby." Cullen replied looking upset that she didn't know that.

"Ofcourse it is." Adryen said gasping. "I knew that…." She looked at me and I know we were both thinking the same thing.

It was ironic that Cullen would draw Drexi's baby as a dog…..

"Did you dream about Drexi's baby?" I asked just for clarification. He shook his head. "Do you think her baby will look like that?" He nodded.

"How do you know?" Adryen asked.

"Just know." He sighed and went back to coloring.

Adryen and I looked at each other.

"Can I take this upstairs and show it to Drexi?" I asked pointing at the paper.

"She is sad…" Cullen sighed, like he just knew it.

"Why do you think that?" Adryen asked the question I wanted to know.

I really would have to kill her if my baby felt her dust effects.

"She smell diffwent."

I looked at Adryen, not willing to ask the next question.

"How does that make you feel?" She asked.

"Sad." He sighed and nodded at his picture. "Maybe my pitcher make her happy?"

"Maybe it will." Adryen nodded. "Me and Mommy will go show her okay? You be good for Mr. D." He nodded and asked Big Daddy to draw him a spaceship.

"Totally can do that little dude."

"I hope you don't mind…" She said as we walked up the stairs. "I thought Big Daddy was a little too weird to have him say…." I smiled and nodded.

"I think it's cute."

Nothing else was said as we came into the hallway. Drexi's door was locked as I knew it would be. Adryen knocked loudly.

"Go away." Drexi called.

"It's me Drexi." I said when Adryen gave me a look. I didn't mention Adryen on purpose.

As the lock clicked and the door opened, I noted Drexi's catch of breath when she saw Adryen standing there with me. Before anything was said Adryen walked into the room and Drexi gave me a what the hell look. I shrugged like I didn't know any better.

"What's going on Lexi?" Adryen asked the moment I shut the bedroom door.

"What do you mean?" Drexi asked looking and sounding rather guilty.

"With you and Jake." Adryen wasn't even gonna tip toe around it. "Why is he back in depression mode? What happened at school?"

"Maybe you should ask him." Drexi replied, not looking too keen on being questioned.

"I did and he said he fucked up, but that's what he always says. He always takes the blame for whatever happens, even if it's not his fault." She looked at her. "So was it? Was it his fault?"

"No…" Drexi confessed in a whisper. "Not entirely."

"What does that mean?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Obviously it's the whore's fault." I said believing it to be true. Adryen looked at me like she couldn't believe I'd said that. "Different whore." She looked at Drexi who rolled her eyes and threw herself back on her bed.

"There's another whore?" Adryen asked.

"Bigger and better." I nodded.

"She's not better!" Drexi sat up on the bed.

"Of course not." I shook my head. "You are the best there is." She looked at me like I was wrong to say that. "I mean…. Uh…" She sighed loudly.

"Who is she?" Adryen asked looking at Drexi.

"Her name is Liz." Drexi grumbled.

"What does she have to do with Jake?"

"It's not what she has to do, it's what she wants to do…." I trailed off when Drexi glared at me.

"Come on Lexi, spill it." Adryen snapped her fingers.

"She approached me this morning, I assumed she had a boyfriend or someone she knew who had said something about me. Without question, I denied being involved or having any interest. Inadvertedly I gave her the go ahead to pursue Jacob."

"What?" Adryen asked wide eyed.

"I had no idea that's what she was asking."

"It was nice of her to ask first." I nodding thinking at least she was a polite whore. Drexi shook her head at me.

"Did you explain to her that you didn't mean it?" Adryen asked.

"That would have been the best thing to do…." Drexi sighed.

"But you didn't." Adryen crossed her arms and looked at her. "Okay so what happened next?"

"She started writing him notes."

"Bitch be dirty…" I said shaking my head. "She said she wanted-"

"Don't." Adryen held up her hand. "Just don't."

"Jacob was playing along. I know now that he was just being spiteful but at the time I thought he was really interested."

"You know better than that."

"I know, I wasn't thinking." Drexi sighed. "Anyway…so then Van started writing me notes…"

"Vanderdrool." I mused. "He smells soooo good." Adryen looked at me oddly. "Seriously… I want to bottle him up and keep him in my pocket." Drexi laughed.

"Okay…." Adryen shook her head. "So Van wrote you a note?"

"He was interested in Liz and I thought between the two of us we could get her to back off of Jacob."

"Seems logical." Adryen nodded. "Go on."

"All it did was make Jacob think I was interested in Van… he started flirting more with Liz…" She sighed and bit her lip. "It wouldn't have been such a big deal if I hadn't seen the note she wrote him."

"She wants to kiss him in special places." I explained before Adryen could ask.

"Gross. You did not have to say that. " She shook her head frantically. "There was no reason to say that."

"That's when I got upset and the fight happened." Drexi threw herself back on the bed.

"When this Van guy moved in and Jake tried to stop it?"

"That's not exactly what happened." Drexi sighed.

"That's what Seth said."

"Seth was trying to keep shit from hitting the fan."

"What do you mean?"

Ooh my Drexi is going to die today.

"Jacob and Seth were having their own argument. They weren't even involved." Drexi sucked in her breath and sat up again. "Quil's the one who stopped Van."

"Oh Drexi, Im gonna miss you so much!" I threw myself on the bed beside her and hugged her tightly.

"Quil?" Adryen asked confused. "Why?"

"Because Jacob wasn't there…I guess…" Drexi sighed again. "I don't know why but he did and now…."

"Now what?"

"You shouldn't answer that." I said still holding Drexi as tight as I could.

"There is no reason to lie about it." Drexi said pulling away from me.

"I do not like how you said that." Adryen crossed her arms and waited.

"When he pulled Van off me, I fell forward…." Drexi sucked in her breath. "Quil broke my fall. I touched him." Adryen's eyes flashed. "It was purely by accident and I bailed within seconds. Nothing happened." Adryen turned away from her for a moment and probably glared at the door. She took a deep breath and turned back around.

"What did he do?" She prompted. "Did he do anything?"

"He told me to run." Drexi answered. "He grabbed Van and he told me to run."

"You should probably do that now as well." I said nodding towards the door. "I can sit on her and you can get out unharmed."

"Im not gonna hurt her." Adryen said looking slightly amused then her expression changed. "Unless I have a reason too?"

"No." Drexi shook her head. "No reason at all, I told you what happened, it was nothing. I'm sorry Adryen… I would never…"

"You don't have to apologize Lexi." Adryen said shocking the hell out of me. "It's not your fault."

"It's not his fault either." Drexi said shaking her head. "Please don't blame him and really... it would be best if you didn't even mention it. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Oh?" Adryen asked. "Did he tell you not too?"

Ooohh Drexi done fucked the fuck up….

"No…" Drexi started the head shaking again. "Not at all, he didn't say that… … he said…. I don't remember…."

"You should have stopped at I'm sorry." I shook my head at her.

"I realize that now…" Drexi sighed and looked at Adryen who looked deep in thought. "Are you going to tell him I told you?"

"Of course not." Adryen replied quickly. "He's going to tell me himself."

"Really?" I asked. "I wouldn't tell you if I were him. I'd just move to Utah and pretend I didn't exist."

"You're going to make this hard on him, aren't you?" Drexi looked like she wanted to smirk.

"You bet I am." Adryen nodded. "It's gonna be so fun."

"What an evil bitch…" Drexi smirked. "I bow down to you."

"As you should."


	25. Chapter 24: X rated Thoughts

Chapter 24: X rated Thoughts.

Edward's POV

I found myself sitting on the porch beside Emmett. I knew I'd attempted to follow Drea into the house and I vaguely remember Emmett forcing me to sit down. Even if I didn't know what happened, it would be quite obvious just based on those facts. Seth was sitting in the middle of the yard, crossed legged, his eyes closed like he was in some sort of trance. Jasper had walked away and had yet to return.

"You cool?" I asked looking at Emmett who nodded.

"You?"

"Yep." I replied and we both looked at Seth who'd opened his eyes.

"You really are skilled in the area of dust defense." Seth smirked and got to his feet. "Master Hulk." He bowed to him.

"He's had a lot of practice." I said rolling my eyes.

"So have you." Emmett said nodding at me. "It's like you don't even try anymore." It was true, but I lied anyway.

"I do try."

"Liar." Seth coughed. Emmett smirked.

"Okay fine." I admitted. "I have no self-control, that shouldn't be surprising."

"No surprise here." Seth held up his hand.

"Even Seth tries." Emmett said looking at me.

"And I did good too." Seth nodded.

"So what, you want a Scooby snack?" I asked and Emmett chuckled.

"I am hungry…."

"Aren't you always?" Emmett asked getting to his feet. "Come on, lets go see if we can find you some food."

"You know if you feed it, it will never go away." I said following them into the house.

"It will if you poison the dog food." Emmett smirked.

"Haha." Seth rolled his eyes as he rummaged around the fridge like he owned it. "Oh what is this I've found?" Seth said pulling a can of whipped cream from the fridge and smirking at Emmett who looked at him wide eyed. "Hulks kryptonite."

"Ain't that the truth." I smirked then shook my head trying to get the horrid images to go away.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Emmett asked as Seth shook the can.

"As if you didn't know." I mused and Emmett looked at me.

"I don't." He shook his head. "I got rid of that one."

"I heard about that." Seth smirked and sprayed whipped cream into his mouth before offering the can to Emmett. "You want?"

"No thanks, Im trying to quit."

"Drea told you?" I asked wide eyed and wondering why the hell she would do that.

"Well she really had no choice." Seth said spraying more into his mouth. "Coming to school with whipped cream in your hair is not the norm." Emmett made a coughing sound and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Let me guess, you had to point it out?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah." Seth smirked. "She was sticky, I had to ask, she hates being sticky."

"Not always." Emmett licked his lips and looked at his feet.

"What did you do?" I asked giving him a look.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"Not what I heard." Seth replied shaking the can again.

It was then the kitchen door swung open and in walked Drea. Sunshine and Adryen came in behind her giggling.

"What is up my lovely?" Seth asked filling his mouth up again. The expression on her face was priceless.

"Where did that come from?" She asked glancing at Emmett who held his hands up.

"Gasp." Sunshine said covering her mouth.

"From the fridge." Seth replied and held it out to her. "You want some?"

"No…" Drea shook her head. "I'm trying to quit." Emmett smirked.

"Obviously you're not trying very hard." I said crossing my arms and looking at her.

"And just what does that mean?" She asked looking at me oddly. I moved towards her just to see for myself. She spun around in a circle as I tried to touch her hair. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to touch it." I said the wrong thing. Emmett and Seth started laughing.

"The hell?" Adryen asked looking at me.

"I meant your hair, I just wanted to touch your hair…" yeah that's better.

"Why?" Drea asked looking slightly disturbed.

"To see if it's sticky." I answered honestly, though Adryen's thoughts proved just how disturbing the conversation was.

"You been talking?" Drea asked glaring at Seth. He filled his mouth with whipped cream and mumbled something.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at her then focusing on Sunshine whom I knew would be the one to reveal the facts.

"Hey Sunshine." Emmett snapped his fingers at her. "Where's Uranus?" She started laughing immediately and whatever she was thinking was replaced with hysteria.

"In my pants." She giggled and tapped her pocket.

"Good place for Uranus to be." Emmett gave her that grin of his.

"Do I even want to know?" Drea asked looking at him.

"It's cute really."

"Uranus is cute." Sunshine snorted and laughed loudly.

"Thanks for noticing." Emmett smirked and she pointed at him unable to comment she was laughing so hard.

"Quite the distraction technique you got there." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Distraction's my thing." He replied with a smirk.

"You are pretty good at it." Adryen commented then looked away when he gave her the look.

"Help me I'm gonna die, I can't breathe." Sunshine gasped.

"You don't have to breathe." Drea said with a laugh.

"Right…." Sunshine sucked in a fake breath and touched her cheeks. "My face hurts."

I tried to read her again and all she was thinking about was her face hurting. I looked at Emmett wondering what it is he was hiding. As Sunshine calmed herself down, Drea snatched the whipped cream from Seth and threw it in the trashcan.

"Hey!" Seth whined.

"Shut up." She snapped and looked around the room. "Soo…. Im fine everyone, thank you for asking."

"Since you're alive, I take it you didn't tell …." Seth started then hushed himself but not before glancing at Adryen.

"I did not." Drea replied and glanced at Adryen as well. She smirked and even without her thoughts I knew Drea was lying.

"Well I'm gonna go…." Adryen said faking a smile. "Remember what I said Lexi."

"I won't let her forget." Sunshine nodded.

"Forget what?" Seth asked because he was nosy.

"You make sure she does it." Adryen pointed at him. "I don't want to have to get involved, but it's obvious the whore needs her ass kicked." I looked at Drea who rolled her eyes.

"Different whore."

I was even more confused then.

"You gonna kick Liz's ass?" Seth asked clearly excited about it.

"Im going to talk to her…." Drea said shaking her head.

"And if she doesn't listen, you better kick her ass." Adryen pointed at her again. "I'm serious."

"Yeah you need to tell her to take her specially placed kisses elsewhere." Sunshine nodded and shook her fist in the air.

"Would you stop mentioning that?" Adryen made a disgusted face.

"Seriously." I agreed.

"Later." Adryen waved and walked out of the house.

"Who is Liz?" I asked looking at Drea. "And whats up with the special kisses thing?" I started shaking my head. "Never mind." I glared at Emmett who had explained it again in vivid detail.

"Liz is this chick at school." Seth said. "She wants Jake real bad. Like… she even made a to do list."

"A to do list?" Drea asked looking quite surprised.

"Uh…. Probably shouldn't have said that."

He started the list in his mind, but stopped after number one which was enough to know he shouldn't have mentioned it.

Remove clothing with our teeth

"What is on this list?"

"What?" He asked faking surprise. "What list? I don't know anything about a list…"

"Seth." Drea snapped and reached for him.

"Well if number one is any indication ….I would say it's a preparation list…. For specially placed kisses…." That's about as nice as I could describe it.

"What is number one?" Drea asked like she was the most innocent person in the world.

"Ooooh me!" Sunshine raised her hand. "I know I know!"

"Uranus." Emmett said just the one word, thus distracting her again.

"What is up with Uranus?" I asked looking between them.

"Nothing, what is up with yours?" Sunshine started giggling uncontrollably. Emmett clapped his hands together and laughed along with her.

"For the record…" Seth shook his head. "That body part is not on the list."

"There's body parts on the list?" Drea asked crossing her arms.

"What list?" Seth held his hands up.

"You need to stop talking." Emmett said shoving him and looking at Drea. "It's nothing, trust me… she aint got nothing on you." He made a sound like he was clearing his throat.

"Oooh…." Seth smirked and Drea shook her head.

"Sounds like you need to stop talking."

"Right because we know way too much about the kinkiness of your sexy sex." Sunshine said causing the whole room to grow quiet. Drea looked up at the ceiling and sighed loudly.

"Why does it always have to be about me?" She asked looking around. "Why can't we consistently bring up someone else's sex life?"

"Obviously, yours is more interesting." I said trying not to smirk. Sunshine nodded in agreement.

"Oh is that right?" Drea asked giving me one of those looks that made me regret my comment. "Ooh I know, let's talk about yours. Sunshine and Edward, lets talk about it."

"Lets not do that." I said shaking my head frantically.

"No need to do that." Sunshine said louder than she needed too. "Lets talk about you and him instead."

"No need for that either." I never stopped shaking my head.

"You are such a whore…" Seth smirked.

"Isn't he?" Sunshine rolled her eyes.

"A kinky one at that." Drea said giving me a look before addressing Sunshine. "Am I right?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Sunshine asked with a fake sigh.

"No, don't." I pointed at her and looked at Drea. "How the hell did this get turned on me?"

"Perks of being a kinky whore." Emmett smirked and Seth laughed.

"I am not a whore." I defended, it was true, I was assuming.

"Notice the lack of denial on the kinky part." Seth nudged Emmett and he nodded.

"Noticed."

"I am not kinky." Again I was only assuming…

"Every man has their kinks." Drea said winking at me. "While I am not as experienced with yours as I may be with others, I do have a general idea on the subject."

"Tell us Lexi, tell us about Mr. Perfect and his kinkiness." Seth said giving me a smirk. "Inquiring minds."

I looked at Drea trying to think back, trying to figure out what I could have done to give her any kind of idea.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" She smirked.

"Shut up." I snapped, unamused.

"Who's to say it's a personal kink?" Emmett asked like he was helping. "Maybe it's different per person."

"Nope." Drea answered quickly and looked at Sunshine.

You like to talk dirty.

She thought it without even a glance my way.

"What?" I was surprised and unaware and there was no way that was true. "I do not."

"Yes you do." Drea chuckled.

"You don't even know what she said."

"You think me and Sunshine haven't compared notes?"

"Oooooh…" Seth whistled.

Okay so maybe I may have said something like that to Sunshine at one time or another but I was almost positive that had never occurred with Drea.

I searched my mind for the memory, it had never been very clear and I hardly ever thought about the events that led up to the moment I had regretted for half of my life.

"You want me to help you remember?" Drea asked extremely amused.

"No…no…" I held up my hand. "Just shut up."

Sunshine giggled and excused herself, giving Drea a high five before leaving the room.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"This is disturbingly entertaining." Seth said crossing his arms and leaning against the counter beside Emmett who had the same stance.

"I know right?" Emmett smirked and looked at the door. "Oooh Here comes Jaz, right on time. It's like he has a sixth sense about these things."

"Kinky things?" Seth asked.

"Embarrassing Edward things." Emmett smirked and I glared at him as Jasper walked through the door.

"What's up?" Jasper asked looking around the room. I looked at Drea again and she smirked.

"Shhhh Edward's trying to remember." Emmett grinned.

I could clearly remember what Drea was wearing and then what she was not wearing. I stared at the wall as the images came into my mind. The details were blurred, but the feeling was clear. I remembered how it started, how Id grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Seems some things are hard for him to remember." Seth mused.

"What is he trying to remember?" Jasper asked.

"Shhhh…wait for it…"

"It's true. Some things are very hard…Isnt it hard Edward?" Drea said the sentence that sparked the voice. My voice saying probably one of the most vulgar things I'd ever said out loud.

I started tapping my fingers on the table, realizing what Id said and what I begged her to do about it. Apparently it was true…. I could recall various other words Id used to describe various areas of myself and possibly herself….

"Jesus Christ…" I made a sound like I was clearing my throat and looked at her. She started laughing.

"What the hell am I missing here?" Jasper asked looking at me then at Drea.

"Mr. Perfect just remembered what he did to classify himself as a kinky whore." Emmett explained and tried not to laugh as well.

"And the verdict is?" Jasper grinned.

"What's your verdict?" I asked, I don't know it seemed like a good way to take the focus off me.

"My verdict?" Jasper asked as Sunshine came back into the room.

"Did I miss it, did I miss it?" She looked at Drea who shook her head.

"He hasn't divulged yet." Drea explained. And I wasn't going to either. "Instead he's trying to turn it around on Jaz."

"Oh?" Sunshine looked at him. "What's your deal Jaz?"

Obviously she misinterpreted what Drea meant, but hey focus is off me.

"My deal?"

"Your personal kink." Drea explained. "We were discussing the kinkiness of…"

"The sex." Sunshine nodded. "Go on your deal?" He grinned widely and I knew he was going to answer before he did. Had it not been Sunshine to ask he probably wouldn't have.

"Role playing is my thing." He didn't even blink an eye, just answered just like that.

"I can definitely see that." Drea nodded and then shook her head.

"Who do you pretend to be?" Sunshine asked, she was intrigued.

"Different people…" He answered with no hint of embarrassment. "You know, police officer…. Firefighter… ups delivery man."

"Like one of those, I got a package for you, kind of deals?" Sunshine grinned. Jasper snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Paid upon delivery and if ya aint got the money, you gotta make other arrangements."

"That's good, I like that." Sunshine nodded. "Im so gonna do that." She looked at the living room doorway where that guy was at.

"Glad I could help." Jasper smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I am learning so much today." Seth looked way too excited about it. "Keep sharing… go on… what about you Hulk? What's your deal?"

"Like that question even has to be asked." Sunshine snickered.

"He has a biting problem." Drea answered probably so Sunshine wouldn't bring up the whipped cream thing. I was going to mention it but Drea gave me a glare that reminded me I was not being focused on and I should keep my mouth shut.

"Never once has it been a problem." Emmett said giving her that grin.

"You like to do it or like to have it done?" Seth asked. He might as well have pulled out a pad of paper and started taking notes, he was way too interested.

"I'm not picky." Emmett admitted.

"Big Daddy has the same deal." Drea said looking at Sunshine who grinned.

"Yeah?" Seth smirked. "What about you Sunshine, what's your deal?"

"Hmmmm that's a hard question." She said with a fake sigh. "I'll have to think about it."

"Oh please don't do that." I said shaking my head and realizing I should not have spoken.

"Edward's turn then." Jasper pointed at me and grinned.

"Right. You haven't shared." Emmett smirked and I looked at Drea.

"Neither has she."

"Fair." Emmett nodded. "Lex?"

"You know my deal." She replied looking slightly amused. He smirked and nudged her with his shoulder.

"She's a hair puller." Sunshine answered for her. Apparently they discussed everything.

"Guilty." Drea mused.

"That's why you're so into Jake." Seth smirked.

"And Jakey likey." Sunshine nodded. "A lot.."

"I am so harassing him about this." Seth had that excited look on his face again.

"What's your deal mutt?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

"I don't know what my deal is yet." Seth answered with a shrug. "I will test out every prospect from my lessons today and I will let you know."

"I'm sure you will." Drea snickered.

"Edward?" Jasper turned and looked at me which made everyone else do the same.

"I'm sure he will." I nodded like he was trying to confirm Seth's answer. Though I knew that was not what he was asking.

"Come on Bro, we all shared. Your turn."

Okay… everyone else was able to admit to their weirdness, why couldn't I?

"Well… apparently…" I started and just could not say it. "I am a horrible person."

"It's not horrible." Sunshine said giving me a sympathetic look. "Surprising….. Dirty… but not horrible."

"Really Edward." Drea laughed. "At least you're good at it."

I couldn't tell if it was a compliment considering she was laughing, so I made no move to reply. Wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

"You know who isn't good at it?" Sunshine asked looking at Drea. "That pretty whore… bet he could teach her a thing or two." Drea started laughing again.

"Liz?" Seth asked confused.

"Who's Liz?" Jasper looked at him.

The only person who put the facts together was Emmett and even he started laughing.

"You caught that didn't you?" Drea asked doing the nudge shoulder thing.

"Daddy likes the dirty talk." Emmett said looking at me, then everyone looked at me and laughed.

"He's always been good with words." Jasper nodded.

"I cannot even imagine you saying something dirty." Seth said wide eyed. "You come off like such a prude."

"Publically prude, privately crude." Sunshine said in a sing song voice.

"Good one Sunshine." Drea laughed and high fived her.

"Ha ha." Seth snickered. "That's unbelievable. Give us an example, say something dirty."

I just looked at him. No way in hell was I going to say anything.

"He can't do it all willy nilly like." Drea said like she was helping. "He has to have a reason… you know…a reason…" She coughed and turned away.

"Yeah the motors gotta get revved up first." Sunshine explained and Drea pointed at her. Everyone laughed.

"Then you give us an example then." Seth nodded at her.

"Ummm….." Sunshine stuttered. "Drexi?"

"He just likes to detail what he feels…" Drea said trying to put it delicately. "You know and what he wants…"

"To feel?" Jasper smirked. Drea tried not to smile.

"How do you even remember that?" I asked knowing I shouldn't have.

"Just something I remember." She shrugged. "It was a first for me. Not the last but the first."

"Jakey likey the dirty talk too." Sunshine explained like we needed to know that.

"Sunshine…" Drea gasped.

"Oh it's different when its Jake?"

"Well he's not here to make a comment…so…"

"If he were here…" Seth nodded at Sunshine. "This would be the part where he says something slick and starts hitting on Sunshine."

"Damn right." Emmett mused. "I can almost see it happening."

"I am no longer enjoying this conversation." Sunshine said glaring at both of them.

"Yeah well suck it up." I said looking at her. "Your turn, let's have it."

"From this moment forward everytime he says anything I am going to perceive it in the dirty way." Seth said giving me an odd look. Jasper and Emmett both laughed.

I was going to have to watch how I worded things from now on.

"You figure out your deal yet Sunshine?" Jasper asked giving her a nod.

"I have so many deals…" She said making a sighing sound. "It's hard to pick just one."

As if on cue that guy came into the kitchen.

"Sup momma?" He said draping his arm around her. "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Humans, really."

"Bet Big D could answer for us." Seth smirked.

"Answer what?" He asked looking at Seth then Sunshine.

"We were having a discussion about sexy kinkiness."

"We've already discussed the kinky biting which you and Hulk seem to share interest in." Seth said and that guy nodded at Emmett. "Jasper's into role playing, Lexi enjoys hair pulling and Edward likes to talk dirty." That guy looked at me like he already knew that. "Now we wanna know what Sunshine's deal is." That guy looked at her and she shrugged.

"I have so many…."

"Well isn't it obvious?" He asked looking around the room. Everyone started shaking their heads and I laughed as his thoughts explained it.

Half nakedness.

It was definitely the most prominent of her issues.

"That's more of what causes the deal than the deal itself isn't it?" I asked.

"No that's pretty much the deal." That guy disagreed. "Even bigger deal if the Hulks involved." Everyone looked at Emmett who grinned because it had become a habit.

"What is it?" Sunshine asked. "What's my deal? Tell me!"

"Half nakedness." That guy answered. "Fun for all."

"That is a pretty big deal…" Sunshine made a sighing sound. "Which makes me realize…" She pointed at Seth. "You cannot make comments in Jakey's honor. You have way too many clothes on."

"My apologies. Had I know I was here to represent I would have undressed for the occasion."

"It still wouldn't be the same." Sunshine said making that sighing sound again. "You don't have enough hair."

"I could wear a wig."

"Or you could just bring Jacob." Drea said giving him a look.

"Yeah?"

"If he'll come."

"I guarantee he'll come for you." Seth smirked.

And they say Im dirty?

"That was so wrong…" Jasper shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't say it first."

"You people are terrible…" Drea sighed and shook her head.

"You started it." I said making a face at her. "Everyone is thinking about sex now because you started the ridiculous conversation."

"I'm not thinking about sex. Im thinking about eating." That guy said then his expression changed. "Okay now I'm thinking about sex."

"Drexi…." Sunshine did nothing but say her name.

"I'll watch Cullen." Drea nodded in understanding. Sunshine grabbed that guys arm and shoved the door open.

"Love you Drexi." Sunshine cooed.

"Pull his hair for me." Drea called after her. Sunshine snapped her fingers.

"You got it."

"That was totally weird…." Seth said looking a bit disturbed.

"That's weird?" I asked giving him a look. "As compared to the conversation that led up to it?"

"Well when you say it like that, I suppose it's not that weird." Seth nodded.

"Im gonna go play with Cullen." Drea said looking at us. "You boys behave."

"Wait Lex." Seth said moving towards her. "What do you want me to tell Jake?"

"I dunno… just tell him I'll see him at school."

"What no sexy message?"

"Well we are taking things slow." She said with a sigh.

"So I shouldn't mention anything that was discussed today?" He smirked.

"No you probably shouldn't."

"All right." He nodded at her and she turned for the door. "Hey Lex?" She turned around and he grinned. "You want me to pull his hair for you?"

"Even if I say no, you're going to do it anyway." She said with a smirk. "Obviously your deal involves pretty boys."

"Oooh good one Lexi." Jasper pointed at her and she bowed.

"While you're at it, give him a kiss for me."

"Would that be a specially placed kiss?" I asked looking at her and she laughed.

"Okay…." Seth shook his head. "I'm out."

Jacob's POV

After Seth left the house with Adryen, Quil wandered into the yard. I knew he wouldn't show his face around her until he got over what happened at school. Though really it just pissed me off that he couldn't let it go and I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to him right now.

After Van explained what really happened during the "fight" Quil grew silent. He wouldn't look at me, he wouldn't answer Seth's harassing questions. Nothing. Even after we left school, he was quiet and then he took off.

"Sup?" I nodded at him from the porch where I sat. He nodded back but didn't say anything. "Seth went to talk to Lexi." He nodded. "Adryen went with him." He looked up at me and sucked in a breath.

"I'm totally screwed." He said sitting down beside me. "What do you think?"

"It's probable." I nodded. Adryen and I shared the same temper, but she was better at managing it.

"What should I do?" He asked breathlessly. "I can't even talk to her… without thinking about it."

"Stop thinking about it." I snapped without meaning too. "I mean seriously Quil… it wasn't a big deal, you did nothing wrong…. Its over let it go." Before I lose my damn mind.

"It is a big deal." He said gritting his teeth. "You don't know what it's like."

This is the part where I am supposed to say tell me what it's like but I had heard enough from Seth and refused to ask.

"Im sure its…." I couldn't find a proper word that wasn't pleasant in describing thoughts of Lexi, atleast not in the way he was thinking.

"It's horrible. It's dirty. It's wrong."

Dirty. I didn't like that word.

"Then stop thinking about it…." I said the sentence slowly trying not to sound angry.

"I'm trying…I swear to god Jake I am trying." He shook his head. "It's like… I dunno… what is something you've done that you were ashamed of and any time it's mentioned or you see someone or something that reminds you of it, you start thinking about it even though you don't want too, but it's engraved in your head and you can't help it."

That was probably the longest sentence I had ever heard him utter.

"I don't think about things like that." I answered. "I ignore them and move on."

"Nothing? There's nothing at all?"

"Nothing that comes to mind."

Maybe kissing Rose, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"What about Liz?" He asked. "What about her note? What about all those things she said? Did you think about it?"

"Did you?"

"No." He shook his head. "She scares me." I laughed softly.

"Even if I thought about it, it's not a big deal because I would never do it." I explained. "Which is the same for you isn't it? You thought it, it's not gonna happen, just forget about it, think about something else."

"You're right." Quil nodded. "You're totally right. I'll think about something else …"

"Or someone else." I told him, hating I had to say it. "This will probably be the only time I ever say this, but considering your thought process maybe you should think about…." I coughed. "My sister."

"Right Adryen, I'll think about Adryen." He nodded and looked deep in thought. "She's gonna kill me."

"Not her killing you." I said shaking my head. "Think about… you know… please don't make me say it."

"I can't think about that." Quil looked shocked. "Not here, not now… Im mean not around you that would be wrong…"

"Yes because I would rather you think about touching Lexi."

"That's just it, I don't want too!"

"Then stop thinking about it." I snapped. "Think about Adyren or whatever the fuck you wanna think about, just leave Lexi out it or at least don't tell me about it. If I can't do it I don't wanna hear about it."

"I can see how that would bother you…." Quil nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry Jake."

"It's not your fault." I shook my head. "It's cool…let's just leave it alone, all right?"

"All right." He nodded and sucked in his breath. "So…. What's Seth's plan?"

"He mentioned showing her the note again… the part I wrote." I said with a sigh. "He's probably fucking up my entire life as we speak."

"Can it really get anymore fucked up?"

"It's Seth." I said looking at him. "Anything is possible."

"True dat." Quil nodded. "Just try to stay positive. He could be fucking up my life instead."

"Thank you, that makes me feel better." I smirked and he sighed.

Suddenly he was on his feet, his eyes alert. I chuckled noticing the scent of my sister and Leah quickly approaching the house.

"Sit down." I pulled him down and patted his shoulder. "Be cool."

"I can't." He shook his head. "What if she starts asking questions? I can't lie for shit."

"Yes or no answers are the key. If you can't answer just smile." I nodded at him and watched as Adryen and Leah entered the yard. "Be cool…."

"Hey guys." Leah said smiling like she was up to no good. Quil and I both nodded at her. "I hear my brother is running defense for you?"

"More than likely he's just fucking shit up…" I answered honestly.

"He seemed to be handling things well." Adryen nodded. "Well while I was there anyway. Though it is Seth, anything could happen." Quil nodded.

"So what happened while you were there?"

"Same craziness as usual." Adryen replied.

"Apparently the Princess is having problems keeping her hands to herself." Leah said with a smirk. Quil looked at me and I pretended not to notice.

"That…is crazy…"

"Yeah when I got there, she was trying to smooze Emmett, but he declined… it was very surprising." Adryen went on. "Thankfully though she wasn't having one of those emotional episodes or he probably would have taken her up on the offer right there in the front yard."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked trying not to sound angry.

"You asked what happened, I was just answering." Adryen smirked. "But really it wasn't a big deal, Emmett said she was just joking, but really you never know with Lexi."

"Right?" Leah nodded. "Like that whole thing with Jasper…." I looked at her. I hated how they did this. I was like they were reading from a script, giving each other prompts.

"I know... oh my gosh…" Adryen shook her head. "Had I been Alice Id have killed her."

"But it wasn't a big deal. She was emotional. He couldn't help it." They both looked at me.

"Well aren't you going to ask?" Adryen prompted.

"Not my business…" I said trying to believe it.

"Oh you're no fun at all." Leah laughed.

"Really Jake. It was nothing, completely past tense."

"She was probably with Emmett then." Leah nodded.

"Yeah he was the one to explain what happened."

I wasn't going to ask, I knew they were baiting me.

"The usual. Lexi gets all emotional…. Trips and falls on some unsuspecting victim…." Adryen told me anyway.

"It happens." I said forcing myself not to look at Quil.

"Yeah." Adryen nodded. "She told me what happened at school today." It was only then that Quil looked up.

"The big trip and fall." Leah made quotations with her fingers.

"I can't imagine what that Van guy must have thought." Adryen sucked in her breath. "Which by the way, I'd like to meet this guy, I hear he smells amazing." Quil and I looked at each other.

"You think he tastes the same?" Leah asked making this conversation even weirder than it already was.

"I don't know, I'm sure Liz will find out eventually…"

That comment made me look at her.

"What do you know about Liz?"

"More than I could ever care to know." Adryen said looking at me with disgust.

"She's a dirty whore for sure." Leah nodded like she was there or something.

"Where you there?" I asked just curious.

"No, Adryen caught me up on the latest gossip. It's all so crazy. I can't even believe that someone would even say that to you." She cringed.

"Sunshine saw the note, she explained it to me… so you can only imagine how it sounded coming from her."

"Oh…god…" I breathed and rubbed my forehead.

"Least Seth doesn't have the other note." Quil said speaking for the first time. I looked at him and smirked.

"True dat."

"There was another note?" Adryen asked looking at Quil.

"No." He answered then smiled nervously.

"Anyway…." I said waving my hand in the air. "So Sunshine saw the note… does that mean Lexi read it too?" I gestured with my finger. "Not the … you know …that part… the other side… what I said?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask." Adryen said making a sighing sound. "Lexi was acting really weird. Anytime I came near her she hid behind Emmett. It was like she was afraid of me or something…"

"Why would she be afraid of you?" Leah asked. "That's kind of suspicious…"

"You know what… it really is." Adryen said like she was thinking about it then looked at me. "Any idea why she would act like that?"

"Nope." I started shaking my head.

"Quil?" She asked looking at him.

"Nope…." He shook his head too.

"She told me what you did." Adryen said after a few moments of silence. Quil looked up at her and suddenly I realized what was happening.

One moment she said Lexi wouldn't talk to her and now she's saying she had. That could mean only one thing. Lexi told her everything and now she was going to make Quil spill it.

"Dude." I breathed and looked at him. There was no way I could warn him.

"It was really sweet." Leah continued, obviously in on the trickery. "That you get detention for helping out a friend." Quil looked at me and I started shaking my head.

"Oh my god this is ridiculous…"

"What's ridiculous is that you stood there and did nothing." Adryen said giving me a shameful look.

"I didn't even know it was happening." I defended.

"That's right because you were all over Seth." She said it loudly and I knew it was only because Dad was right there on the other side of the door. I grumbled when the door opened and he gave me one of those looks.

"I think it's time we have a serious talk boy."

"We were fighting…." I defended and in order make it sound better added, "About Lexi…"

"What about Lexi?" Dad narrowed his eyes at me. "What'd you do to her?"

"Bad things." Quil said outloud, shaking his head frantically. "I wanted to do bad things to her." Everyone looked at him.

"Jesus Christ….Quil…" I shoved him and he got to his feet.

"I didn't mean to think such horrible things, but I did and I am so so sorry!" Like a pitiful fool, he threw himself on the ground at Adryen's feet. "Please don't hate me…"

"Damn it." Leah cursed and pulled money out of her pocket, handing it over to Adryen who smirked.

"Do I know him or what?" Adryen kicked at Quil. "Get up, you idiot…"

"I knew it…" I laughed and shook my head.

Quil got to his feet and looked at her. She patted his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Obviously you all need more help than I can provide." Dad said glancing at them then looking at me. "I hear they have amazing doctors in Utah, Im gonna go look that up." He shook his head at me and disappeared back inside the house.

"Lexi told you everything didn't she?" I asked smirking at Adryen.

"She did." Adryen nodded and looked at Quil. "Including the fact that you told her not too."

"I'm never talking to her again." Quil sighed. "She is dead to me."

"Good." Leah smirked. "Then maybe you can stop picturing her naked."

"I don't do that…" Quil gasped, and then stuttered. "I wouldn't… I don't… I didn't… want too…"

"Okay stop." I said clapping my hands together. "From this point on it would be great if we could not discuss Lexi in any kind of…naked….way…" I sucked in my breath because I could not control the images that came into my head.

"You just distracted the hell out of yourself, didn't you?" Leah smirked.

"I…" started shaking my head and cleared my throat. "What?"

"You're pathetic.' Adryen rolled her eyes.

"Oh Im pathetic?" I glanced at Quil who bowed his head.

"He's just a good boy." Adryen put her arm around him and patted his head.

"He's a pussy is what he is."

"Takes one to know one." Quil said giving me a look.

"I ain't no pussy."

"You would be if you were getting any." Leah smirked and Quil laughed.

It wasn't amusing but only because it was true.

"Yeah well I don't have to get it. Im gonna be like Quil and just think about it."

"That was low bro…" Quil sucked in his breath.

"As low as it gets." Seth's voice echoed from the trees and he appeared suddenly. He slung his shirt over his shoulder and grinned. "That's what she said."

"Who?" I was the only one to ask because everyone else probably didn't wanna know

"The Princess." Seth winked at me and looked at Quil.

"In response to what?" I had to ask my dirty mind made me. Seth smirked and looked at Quil.

"Touching someone's lower back. Sunshine asked how low." Quil sucked in his breath.

"She left out that little detail." Adryen said giving him a look.

"So she did tell you?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"She said she touched him, she did not say where."

"So what?" I asked rolling my eyes. "A back's a back, it could have been worse." Adryen dropped her arm down Quils back and I wasn't sure exactly what she did but it made him shudder. "Well okay then…" I focused my attention on Seth who grinned widely.

"Boy have I got some shit to tell you."

"Well go on with it."

"I'm actually not supposed to tell you anything at all, so instead Im gonna tell Adryen what happened when she left and you can pretend you're not listening." He gave me a wink and looked at Adryen. "You missed the best conversation that I have ever been involved in, in my entire life."

"What was the topic?" She asked looking afraid of the answer.

"Kinky sex." He smirked and her eyes widened.

"What…." Leah asked with the same expression. "Who's? Is this about Emmett?" She looked at Adryen who looked away.

"That would be your first thought." Seth said looking at her then nodding. "But yeah he was involved."

"Do I want to hear this?" I asked giving him a glare.

"Not only does it involve the Hulk, it involves embarrassing the hell out of Edward and Jasper pretending to be an Ups delivery man. Now tell me if you want to hear it or not?"

I couldn't help but be curious about it….

"Well I'm not listening, but Adryen would like for you to continue…."

"An Ups delivery man?" Adryen asked looking confused.

"Wait for it." Seth held up his hand. "So I can't remember before this, but someone, I think it might have been Lexi… could have been Sunshine…either way the fact was revealed that Edward was a kinky whore." He looked at each of us letting the fact sink in.

"Edward…Cullen?" Quil asked the question on my mind.

"Yeah, he acts like a total prude right? WRONG." Seth looked way too excited about telling his story. "Apparently Mr. Perfect transforms into Daddy Dirty behind closed doors."

I was almost certain I did not want to hear this.

"He likes to describe his feelings, what he's feeling and various other body parts with vulgar words that would put Liz Reed to shame."

Damn…. I couldn't even imagine that nor did I want too ever.

"Are you saying that Edward Cullen likes to talk dirty?" Again it was Quil who asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Seth smirked.

I had no comment, I couldn't figure out if I was shocked or disturbed.

"Seriously?" Leah asked the same shocked expression as the rest of us. "Edward Cullen?"

"So serious."

"That's the most disturbing thing I have ever known…." Adryen looked sick.

"Wait for it, you about to know a hell of a lot more." Seth grinned. "After embarrassing the shit out of Edward, I decided it would be fun to get everyone to divulge their kinkiness. Ofcourse I asked The Hulk first, I mean when you think of kink you think Hulk, right?"

"Yeah that's my first thought…." I rolled my eyes. Adryen and Leah looked to their feet.

"He likes to do the whole vamp thing, you know bite, be bitten, he said he wasn't picky about it." Seth explained it even though no one asked. Though judging by the illicit girly sound Leah made, she was very interested in the revelation. Adryen giggled and Leah sighed loudly.

"And you people think I'm a freak?" Seth shook his head at his sister.

"Obviously its genetic." Quil mused and I laughed.

"What about Jasper?" Leah asked in a mocking tone giving Adryen this look that I found quite disturbing. She glared at her and looked away.

The fuck…was that…

"Jaz." Seth snickered. "He was all about sharing. Seems role playing is his thing."

"Ups delivery man?" Quil smirked.

"Package delivered, payment negotiable….."

"That is really…." I couldn't find the right word.

"Inspiring?" Quil smirked and I looked at him unable to hide the same expression.

"Pretty much…"

"It's not inspiring…" Leah looked completely weirded out by it. "It's…"

"Weird." Adryen breathed. "It's weird…just weird…."

"It's not weird." Seth smirked. "He plays policeman and firefighter too." I laughed trying not to think about what sort of lines he had for those roles.

"He always has had quite an imagination…" I shook my head.

"Speaking of imagination. Guess what Sunshine's kink is?" Seth grinned widely at me.

"You mean guess how many she has?" Quil asked and I laughed.

"Apparently a lot. " Seth nodded. "She couldn't even think of one, but Big D who by the way shares the Hulk's biting fetish…" He looked at Leah when he said it and she just looked to her feet. "Yeah… so Big D was able to point out the most obvious of Sunshine's issues." He looked at me. "One in which Jake is most accustomed too and probably is the reason it started to begin with." I just smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Half nakedness." Quil said it outloud.

"How is that a kink?" Adryen asked.

"Imagination." Seth answered. "Half nakedness only inspires thoughts of pure nakedness." He threw his shirt at her and held up his hands. "You see the chest and you wanna see the rest." She made a disgusted face.

"I totally get that." Leah nodded then looked at me. "Not in your case though."

"Bet if I sparkled you'd look." I said winking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Burn." Seth snickered then looked at me. "So yes that is kinkiness of our friends, did I miss anyone?"

"Lexi." Quil answered like an idiot. Adryen looked at him. "Not that I care to know…."

"Dude…." Seth laughed at him.

"Go on Seth, tell us about the Princess… obviously someone needs more to think about." Adryen shoved Quil and he sighed.

"Jake you want to explain this one?" Seth asked giving me a wink.

"That's okay." I said looking at Quil. "I'll just think about it."

And I did think about it. She was all about the roughness. Biting, clawing, hair pulling… she was viciously kinky and I liked it a lot. I remembered the first time she grabbed me by the hair, and every single time after that. It made me crazy every time she did it, it was clearly the best way to get my attention,

Unfortunately in that moment my attention was disturbed when Seth pulled on my hair. I ducked and quickly got to my feet.

"Jesus Christ Seth." I pulled my hair back and looked at him, he was laughing.

"Clearly that is what you were thinking about." He laughed again. "Though Im sure Lexi does it better than me."

"Really…." Adryen made a face.

"Yeah really." Seth nodded as if she had asked a question. "That's her thing." He looked at me and smirked. "And Jakey likey."

"Bet Edward's dirty talk is no longer the most disturbing thing you've ever known." Leah looked at Adryen and laughed.

"Don't you ever do that again." I grumbled and pointed at him. "Ever."

"Just obeying orders."

"Who's orders?"

"The Princess of course." Seth gave me a wink. "Im also supposed to kiss you." He grinned widely and hooked his fingers at me.

Momentarily distracted by his comments, I barely noticed the front door open. Seth snickered and moved towards me.

"Come here pretty boy."

"Kiss me?" It was a question, nothing more and I wasn't paying any attention to anything but that comment, wondering if she really said that.

"Naw dude, not in front of your dad." Seth's voice broke my thoughts and I looked up to find my Dad staring at me. Adryen, Quil and Leah started laughing. I looked at Seth then I looked at Dad.

"It's not….what…you think…" I didn't know what to say and apparently Dad didn't either because he went right back in the house without a single word. I glared at Seth.

"I was wrong for that, I know." Seth laughed at himself.

"Did you see the look on Billy's face?" Leah had to take a deep breath to try to contain her laughter.

"And Seth was so serious about it." Adryen snickered.

"I have my moments." Seth smirked.

"You're all freaks." I said not amused. "All of you."

"Hey I didn't say anything." Quil defended.

"No, you were probably just THINKING about it." I mocked. He sighed loudly, knowing that it would take a long time before we let that shit go.

"I'm sorry dude." Seth said moving towards me. I held my hand up and he chuckled.

"Did she really say that?" I had to know for sure.

"Sure did." He gave me a wink. "Could be a specially placed kiss if you're a good boy." He tried to pat my head but I moved away. "She'll have take care of that one, that's where I draw the line."

"Bout time you have a line." Quil smirked.

"Clearly it's not a straight one." Leah snickered.

"You mean queerly?" Adryen asked and they all laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha fuck you." Seth rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Bitches be hatin." I had to laugh because he sounded really gangster yet looked like an innocent school boy.

"You ain't right…"

"Says my dirty dirty dawg." He smirked and lightly punched my shoulder. "Don't forget, we never had this conversation."

"I'm starting to wish we hadn't." I said with a smirk. "What else did Lexi say?"

"Just that she'd see you at school tomorrow, that's actually the only thing I was supposed to tell you. She probably plans on handling the kissing and hair pulling herself."

"I would prefer it that way, no offense."

"None taken." He said slyly. "I know how you feel about me, you don't gotta prove it. However I would appreciate a little thank you for handling your business, as I am the most awesome Seth in the world."

"You are definitely the best Seth I've ever had." I said it without thinking and looked up to make sure Dad hadn't appeared like he always does when I say something that sounded off.

"Awwww dude…" He grinned and did the shoulder punch thing again. "It was my pleasure."

"Pun intended?" I asked.

"Ya damn right."

Emmett's POV

And here I thought talking to Sunshine this morning was the weirdest conversation I'd ever have. Nothing could have prepared me for the insight into the kinky lives of my brothers. It was weird but totally worth the embarrassment of Edward.

He looked at me from the table where he sat, narrowing his eyes. Jasper laughed probably thinking the same thing.

"You two can stop anytime now."

"What would be the fun in that?" Jasper asked. "Mr. Vulgarity."

"Don't you have a package to deliver or something?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Nope it's Monday." Jasper said like we were supposed to know what that meant.

"Packages not accepted on Mondays?" I asked for clarification.

"Or Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"What about Tuesdays?"

"You can't handle the Tuesday." He smirked.

"This is the most ridiculous conversation." Edward said shaking his head.

"Really?" I asked. "Were you here earlier?"

"I'm pretending I wasn't."

"Pretend all you want." Jasper said. "But some things cannot be unheard."

"Give me shit for being kinky." I said giving Edward a look. "Least I'm clean."

"Cuz you can't keep your ass out of the shower."

"Ooooh…burn…" Jasper snickered.

"Don't judge me." I said trying to look hurt. "Showerina and I are unloved." Then I laughed because it was just too ridiculous of a comment.

"She dirty?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Only if Big D was in there first." I replied unable to finish the sentence without laughing. Jasper was hysterical.

"Okay this conversation wins for most ridiculous." Edward said shaking his head but laughing as well.

"Give it a minute, we may have a challenger…" Jasper mused as Midnight and Patrick walked through the front door.

It kinda sucked that they didn't have a scent. Must be how Patrick knows so much.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Patrick crooned in that old fashioned tone he had.

"Gentlemen?" Jasper asked looking around. "You must be mistaken."

"Hey!" Midnight whined as she opened the refrigerator. "Someone took my whipped cream."

Yep. Every single one of them looked at me.

"Why's it always gotta be me?" I asked crossing my arms.

"It's okay if you took it." Midnight said with a sly smirk that just made her next comment worse. "But you gotta involve me this time."

Jasper and Edward looked at me and I could not stop the grin from forming.

"There will be none of that." Patrick warned giving me this look.

"Oh come on Patrick dear." Midnight cooed. "It looked like such fun. Alexandrea and Sunshine were slipping around everywhere, even Big Daddy was having a blast."

"This day keeps getting kinkier… and kinkier…" Jasper breathed.

"The only thing kinky about it-"

"Was nothing." I stopped Midnight from saying what I knew she was going to say. "Nothing kinky about it." I looked at Edward who was staring at Midnight. Based on his expression I couldn't tell if she was thinking about it or not.

"If you say so, but really licking anything off someone's finger would be classified as kinky." She went on. "Well I suppose just licking in general."

Jesus Christ… she was worse than Sunshine when it came to wording things.

Edward and Jasper just stared at me.

It was then Lexi came into the room, straight to the refrigerator.

"Where's my whipped cream?" Midnight prompted as Lexi grabbed a drink and closed the door.

"Yours?" She asked giving Patrick a look and he just started shaking his head. "Im sorry Midnight I kind of threw it out. Seth had it and I was trying to prevent impending chaos."

"I appreciate that." Patrick nodded.

"Oh does he tend to run rampant with whipped cream as well?" Midnight asked and Lexi just looked at her.

"He probably would if given the chance." Edward answered looking at Lexi who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway…." She sighed and looked at Midnight. "I'll stop at the store after school tomorrow and get you some more."

"Make sure you get rid of the receipt." Jasper smirked. She glared at him.

"Don't worry about it." Midnight sighed. "I'm more of a chocolate syrup kind of girl anyway."

Everybody looked at her and more than likely thought hard about that comment.

I admit I wondered for a brief moment what chocolate would taste like.

Edward started shaking his head.

"Where's Cullen?" Patrick asked changing the subject.

"In the living room." Lexi replied heading for the door. "Where I'm going right now."

"I'll come with you." I said getting to my feet and leaving the kitchen before she did.

"I'm learning way too much today." Lexi said coming into the room and sitting down on the couch.

"Aint that the truth." I smirked and sat down beside her.

"I wearned how to make a spayship." Cullen said from the floor where he continued to draw.

"Cool, can I see?" I asked and he rummaged through some papers.

"Dis is mine." He handed me a paper with a pretty good drawing of a spaceship on it.

"This is pretty impressive."

"Isn't it though?" Lexi beamed and looked at Cullen. "Show him Mr. D's."

"Mr. D?" I asked looking at her as he searched through his papers again.

"Adryen thought Big Daddy was inappropriate for someone his age to say."

"It's inappropriate for any age, if you want my opinion." I smirked.

"Mr. D's spayship." Cullen announced giving me a paper with a drawing that looked nearly identical to the first.

"Hmmm…." I looked at Lexi then at Cullen. "You got talent little dude."

"I know…righ?" Cullen chuckled. "Nothing but awesome."

"He sounds more and more like Sunshine every day." I shook my head and looked at Lexi who laughed.

"Atleast he had Patrick to teach him manners. Sunshine and I would have ruined him." She laughed again and nonchalantly rubbed her stomach. I knew exactly what she was thinking based on the expression on her face. She looked at me and I tried to think of something encouraging to say.

"Well Im sure… between the lot of us… we could have managed…." I don't know if that was helpful or not, she just sighed and looked back at Cullen. It was quiet for a few minutes then suddenly she made a gasping sound. Instinctively I reached for her. "Are you okay?" She just smiled and took my hand, placing it on her stomach. I felt the movement immediately and looked at her.

Damn shit just got real….

"Did you feel it?" She asked her eyes lighting up. I had no words, so I just nodded.

"What are you feeling now?" Jasper asked coming into the room, Edward right behind him.

As if I were guilty of something horrible I jerked my hand back and moved away from her.

"The baby kicked." Lexi explained.

"Yeah?" Edward asked having the same light in his eyes as she did. He moved towards the couch and sat between us, his hand resting on her stomach.

"Can you hear it?" She asked looking at him. "You know like you could with Cullen?"

"I haven't." He told her. "I can't hear your thoughts, so I would assume…"

"Right." She nodded and sighed.

That reminded me of the whole wolf DNA vision thing, which I realized would sound ridiculous if said out loud, so I started thinking about it. Edward pulled back from Lexi and turned towards me.

"Hmmm…" He said.

"Hmmmm…" I repeated.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…." Jasper mused causing Cullen to look at all of us with a funny expression.

"Promise me Cullen…" Lexi said looking at him. "When you grow up don't be like these people."

"I prowmise." Cullen nodded. "Im gonna be wike Mr. D."

"Hmmm…." It was Lexi's turn to wonder.

"Who's Mr. D?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"That guy." Edward mumbled.

"Why can't we just have one name per person?" He asked. "I'm mean seriously. I only have one name."

"Sometimes we call you Jaz." Lexi commented.

"That's just shortening my name. It's like calling Emmett, Em."

"Don't ever do that." I said shaking my head.

"And Edward Eddie or Lexi Lex." Jasper looked at her. "That's your wrestling name by the way. The Great Lexi Lex."

"Right like I could ever be a wrestler." She laughed. "I can't do anything with my bare hands."

"Your thoughts Hulk?" Jasper grinned.

"Shut up." Lexi snapped and looked at Cullen who was paying really close attention to the conversation.

"Really." Edward mused. "His thoughts are not appropriate."

"I wasn't thinking about anything." I defended, looking at Lexi. "Seriously…."

Then I thought about it.

"He is now." Edward smirked.

"Shut up."

"You guys are disgusting…." Lexi rolled her eyes. "Cullen…"

"I know." He replied. "Don't be wike dese people."

"We're not bad people." I replied.

"With the exception of Edward." Jasper smirked. "He's a pretty bad boy…."

"Like you're one to talk." Lexi gave him a sly smirk. "Mr. U.P.S."

Edward and I laughed.

"I think Jaz just got a new nickname."

"Don't hate me cuz you aint me." Jasper smirked.

"Im sure the Hulk has enough fun being himself." Edward said giving me a look.

"Your thoughts Lexi?" Jasper grinned. She just shook her head.

"Did mommy give you my pitcher?" Cullen asked randomly.

"What picture?" Lexi asked looking at him.

"I dwraw you a pitcher cuz you were sad."

"Awww…" She cooed. "That's so sweet. I haven't seen it, mommy probably got distracted."

"She does that." Cullen sighed. "Aw da time." We all laughed because it was the truth.

"She probably left it in my room. I can go look…"

"I do it." He got to his feet and started up the stairs.

"Don't bother your momma." Lexi called to him. "She's putting Mr. D down for a nap."

"Aw da time…." Cullen mumbled as he moved up the stairs.

"Aw da time…." Jasper repeated and laughed. "That kid…. Love that kid."

"He's a keeper." Lexi mused and like before when a kid was mentioned, she instinctively rubbed her stomach. "Ooooh…" She grabbed Edwards hand and held it against her stomach. "You feel it?"

"I did." He nodded, his face lighting up again. It was kind of weird how excited he looked about it.

"Your excitement is suspicious." Jasper noted and I looked at Edward.

"How so?" He asked both hands now pressed against Lexi's stomach.

"It's almost like it's your kid."

"I assure you its not."

"Are you sure you just don't remember?" Jasper smirked.

"Ha Ha." Edward rolled his eyes and turned away from Lexi.

"He's just excited that's what friends do." Lexi said rolling her eyes. "Aren't you excited?"

"Not excited enough to be feeling you up."

"Do you wanna be?" Lexi cooed with a smirk.

"I walked right into that one." Jasper laughed. "The Great Lexi Lex wins again."

"Seems U.P.S. is off his game today." I smirked.

"Ofcourse." Edward mused. "It's Monday, wait til tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Lexi asked looking between us as we chuckled.

"He got a package to deliver." I said giving her a wink.

"I don't know why I asked…." She made a face and sighed as Cullen came back down the stairs.

"Here Dwexi." He said moving quickly towards her and giving her a paper.

"Ooooh…how cute…" She cooed as she looked at the drawing. It was of a house surrounded by several people and one dog.

"It's our house and our family who wiives here."

"I see that. Mommy, me… Mr. D, Patrick, Midnight… Emmett…" She tapped a stick figure that was twice the size as the rest of them and looked at me.

"Nice…"

"Wait…." She cocked her head to the side. "We don't have a dog….. do we have a dog?" She looked at Cullen. "Your momma didn't buy you a dog did she? Please tell me she didn't…"

"It's no dog." Cullen said looking a little angry about it. "It's your baby."

"My…baby…" She looked at the paper again then looked at me. I just raised my eyebrows.

Looked like a dog to me….

"Did you dream about my baby?" She asked looking at Cullen again.

"No." He sighed. "Everyone ask me dat…" She sighed as well.

"Thank you Cullen, I love it."

"You take to school, so you have us aw da time." He said nodding at her. She looked at him, her expression proved she was touched. Her scent proved how much. I put my hand on Edwards shoulder as she got to her feet.

"Excuse me…." She was out of the room before anyone had time to react.

"I make her sad…again…" Cullen looked upset.

Jasper crossed his arms and started tapping his fingers. Edward sat there with his eyes closed. I looked at Cullen.

"She's not sad…"

"Yes she is." Cullen whined. "Her smell differwent when she sad."

"Hmmmm…" I could bring myself to say anything else. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Its different…" He made a sound like he was clearing his throat. Lexi hadn't stayed long enough for her effects to take on drastic changes in our behavior. "Its different for him."

"Good…." Jasper said dropping his arms. "Good….that's good."

"She's okay Cullen." Edward said pulling him into his lap. "Sometimes she just gets sad because…um…" He looked at me.

"Um….." I didn't know what to say. "Hormones?"

"What's hormone?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged. I don't know how to talk to kids.

"It's a feeling." Edward explained. "And …um… her baby …makes her feelings change …sometimes…because…that's what….babies do?" He made a face obviously realizing he made no sense.

"Okay." Cullen nodded, accepting the answer without hesitation.

"Okay…." Edward nodded and Cullen went back to the floor.

"You're a really good Daddy." I said wishing I would have thought it instead.

"You would say that when I can't make the appropriate comment." Jasper looked at me and chuckled.

"Yeah well I meant it." I rolled my eyes at him and patted Edward on the shoulder. "In the parental ability kind of way."

"I understood." Edward replied. "And thank you."

"Awwwww such a sweet moment." Jasper cooed.

"No." Lexi said coming back into the room followed by Patrick. "I'm not doing that."

"Alexandrea you know I would do anything for you. Why is it that you will not return the favor?"

"Because I don't want to do that."

"Why not? It's rather enjoyable."

What the hell….

"Maybe for you." She said rolling her eyes. "Ask Midnight."

"She doesn't care for it."

"Well ask one of the guys." She pointed at us. "Maybe they'll do it."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I aint doing it." Jasper started shaking his head.

"Ditto." I nodded.

Edward just laughed. Obviously he knew more than we did, because this shit was not funny.

"Maybe Sunshine can do it?" Lexi went on. "She's into that kind of thing."

"That would just be weird." Patrick shook his head. "I don't think Midnight would approve."

"And she approves of me?"

"She suggested I ask you."

"Did she?" Lexi grumbled.

"I will make your favorite dinner…." He said giving her a sly look. "Lasagna, homemade sauce, stuffed with five different cheeses…." Lexi bit her lip and looked at him.

"With those breadsticks with the garlic butter sauce?"

"Anything you want." He answered quickly. She sighed.

"Okay, you got a deal."

"Eight oclock, we will have dinner first." He started to turn around, then pointed at her. "Wear something black maybe some lace and red lipstick is a must." Edward started laughing again.

"I want dessert too." She said as he turned for the kitchen. "Peach cobbler and ice cream."

"You will have dessert when it's over." He nodded and left the room. She sighed loudly and looked at Edward who shook his head as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You have no idea how horrible that conversation sounded." He chuckled and pointed at me and Jasper. "The thoughts in their heads…oh my god…"

"What do you mean horrible?" Lexi asked looking at me. "How could Patrick make a conversation sound horrible?"

"You don't want to do it. It's only enjoyable for him." I held up one finger with every sentence." Midnight doesn't like doing it. It would be weird if Sunshine did it. You get dinner first… black …lace…red lipstick…."

"You'll have dessert when it's over…" Jasper added.

"Jesus Christ." Lexi breathed. Edward started laughing. Then Lexi laughed as well. "… okay I can see that."

"I don't get it." Cullen said getting to his feet. We all looked at him. "What are you doing wid Mr. Patwick?"

"We are going to a gothic gathering." Lexi explained. Cullen made a face and went into the kitchen without a word.

"What…"

"A gothic gathering, its like some sort of weirdo convention, I guess a party. You have to dress the part."

"Hmmmm…." Jasper pondered.

"I would have never pegged Patrick as a goth type guy." I said still not sure of it.

"Oh yeah. Underneath the classy man lies the heart of a stone cold weirdo."

"That is so unreal…" Jasper shook his head. It was pretty unreal.

"See Jaz you just lost your chance to dress up." Lexi winked at him. "A bit of role playing with a fairy."

"Ha ha…" Jasper rolled his eyes. "For no reason other than pure curiosity… how exactly are you gonna dress?"

"Pure curiosity?" Edward smirked. "Pure?"

"Shut up." Jasper snapped and looked at Lexi.

I was pretty interested as well…. pure curiosity and all.

"I have no idea…." Lexi sighed.

"Do you still have that black tank top that Jake ripped across the front?" Edward asked giving her a look.

I always pretended to hate that shirt.

"Hmmm…."

"That with your black skirt and Rose's boots." Edward continued. "Maybe some kind of lacy gloves or something…"

"Im impressed." Lexi said looking at him. "You are really good at dressing people."

"As compared to undressing people?" Jasper smirked.

"Yeah he's good at that too." She winked at him and disappeared up the stairs. Jasper and I looked at him.

"Don't hate me cuz you aint me."

Edward's POV

It was after seven oclock in the evening, Jasper and I were still at Drea's house. Neither of us would admit it, but we wanted to see what two gothic fairies would look like.

"Cullen's asleep." Sunshine announced as she came down the stairs. She looked around the room, her eyes widening and she smacked Emmett on the shoulder. "Where's Whitney?!"

"Chill." Emmett said laughing. "Whitney is at the store with Uranus." She snorted and slapped his arm.

Sometimes it was best not to pry into the mind of Sunshine, but it was always hard not too.

That guy was Whitney for some reason or other… I was still lost on the Uranus part.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked looking between them then at me.

"That guy is Whitney." I answered. "I can't figure out Uranus." Sunshine started laughing and slapping Emmett's arm again. "Why do you call him Whitney?" I asked looking at Sunshine making a mental note never to say Uranus again.

"Why are you still here?" She asked ignoring my question.

"He's waiting to see Lexi all decked out in black."

"That is not…why Im here."

"That's why Im here." Jasper admitted. "I aint gonna lie."

"Bet shes freaky deaky." Sunshine said looking up the stairs. "I saw some strange man coming out of the bathroom all half naked like…" She trailed off like she forgot what she was saying. Her thoughts were of this half naked man in a towel, black hair, walking away.

"Who is that?" I asked wide eyed.

"Who is what?" She asked snapping out of her trance.

"The half naked guy…"

"Oh I don't know." She shrugged. "I didn't ask questions."

"Some stranger walks out of your bathroom half naked and you didn't ask questions?" Jasper asked giving her this weird look. "Didn't ask what he was doing?"

"Well obviously he was taking a shower." Sunshine replied. "He had a towel…." She started thinking about the towel.

"Obviously it was Patrick." Emmett said looking at us like we were all crazy.

"He had black hair." I explained.

"Is he not going goth tonight?"

"Okay that makes sense…" I said nodding.

"Patrick really?" Sunshine asked. "I was not aware that he was built that way."

"What way is that?" It was Jasper who asked because Emmett and I knew better.

"The yummy way." She answered. "Like a lollipop."

"Really Jaz, you had to ask?"

"I didn't think…"

Midnight came in the room from the kitchen carrying a jar of what looked like peaches. She handed it to Emmett and he looked up at her.

"Open." Was all she said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Sunshine said looking at her. "Uncle Emmett is my servant not yours." She looked at him. "You may open the jar." Emmett shook his head slightly amused and opened the jar before handing it to Midnight.

"May I say thank you?" Midnight asked looking at Sunshine.

"Yes you may."

"Thank you… Emmett." She said giving him this look that could only be described as seductive. Emmett raised his eyebrows and gave her that dimpled grin of his.

"Hey!" Sunshine swatted at her. "I said you could say thank you, not undress him with your eyes. That is my job."

"Sounds like some body ate a peanut bitter and jealous sandwich." Midnight said bobbing her head. "With a side of hater tots."

"That's just nasty." Sunshine said shaking her head. "I would never eat such things." She slapped Emmett's arm when Midnight looked at him again. "Go on nasty get back in the kitchen."

"I wanna live here." Jasper said amused.

"It's an experience." Emmett said with a smirk.

"What did I tell you about mush facing my sister?"

"That sounds so dirty…" Jasper chuckled.

"Uranus will be cut off." Emmett replied and she laughed hysterically.

"Yet not quite as dirty as that…."

"Why are you people always thinking dirty thoughts?" Drea asked coming down the stairs. She was dressed to kill. The slashed shirt was tight, exposing her stomach just enough make a man look. The boots came up to her knees still leaving a foot of exposed skin between them and her skirt which matched the tightness of her shirt. Her arms were covered with black lace that ended just above her black painted nails. I wasn't sure about her hair, I hadn't got that far.

Talk about dirty thoughts. Came Emmett's voice in my head.

"You aint lyin…" I whispered.

"Holy fuck!" Sunshine squealed and ran towards her as she entered the room. "Sexi Drexi." She spun her around and Drea giggled.

"How do I look?" Drea asked then looked at me. I could not form a proper word to save my life, so I just nodded. "Emmett?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Very…." He couldn't find the words either. "Yes…."

"What about you Mr. U.P.S?" She asked looking at Jasper. "This look like something you'd be into?"

His answer was clear. He was totally into it, but he didn't say it. Just stuttered on the word I for about 5 seconds before giving up.

"Holy fucking…" Sunshine stared up the stairs.

"Damn…" Drea finished as Patrick came into the room. Least I think it was Patrick.

He was wearing that net shirt Jake had on the other day. Black leather pants. Lots of spiked bracelets. His once red hair was black and instead of combed back as usual it fell over his eyes. He tossed his head flipping his hair out of his face and held his hands up.

"What do you think?"

"You look…" Drea's mouth hang open slightly and she looked at Sunshine. "What's the word?"

"Biteable." Sunshine nodded and Drea nodded.

"That's…that's…a good word…"

"That is not a word." Patrick said totally oblivious.

"Oooh look at my sexy man." Midnight said appearing out of nowhere. She rubbed his chest and gave him a kiss.

"Bet you wish you were going now, huh?" Drea smirked. Midnight turned and looked at her.

"Ooh and look at Alexandrea." She narrowed her eyes and glanced at Patrick. "Not you, don't look at her."

"I only have eyes for you my darling." He said smoothly.

"What do you have for the rest of us?" Sunshine asked and Drea laughed. He flicked his hair out of his face again.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Drea said taking his hand and pulling him toward the door.

"Behave." He said pointing at Midnight then looking around. "All of you."

"Will you punish me if I don't?"

"Sunshine…" Drea breathed.

I couldn't believe she'd said it out loud.

"You need to stop." Midnight said giving her a glare.

"You gonna make me?" Sunshine asked.

"Oh hell.." Drea sighed as they stepped towards each other.

"Midnight." Patrick said pointing at her. "Promise me you will keep your hands to yourself."

"I can't make that promise."

"Then neither shall I." He replied glancing at Drea.

"Oooooh.." Jasper gasped. "Burn."

"He's just joking." Drea said looking at Patrick. "Right?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked before flicking his hair and leaving the room. Drea stared after him then slowly looked at Midnight.

"He always gets like that when he does the goth thing." Midnight said with a sigh. "Turns him into a total bad boy."

"Maybe you should go with him…" Drea said looking a bit nervous.

"Hell no." Midnight replied making a face. "That shit creeps me out. It's like being in a room full of freaky deaky vampires."

"Excuse me?" Sunshine said giving her a look. We all did.

"I mean like real vampires." Midnight tried to explain. "Some of them have claws and fangs and most of them bite."

Everyone had the exact same thought but it was Jasper who said it out loud.

"So you're saying it's the kind of thing Lexi would be more suited for?"

"Ha Ha." Drea said unamused. "Fuck you."

"Okay, but you're gonna have to cry and make it look like an accident." Jasper said without missing a beat. Drea gasped loudly.

"U.P.S. for the mother fuckin win…" Emmett grinned widely and everyone laughed.


	26. Chapter 25: You're Kidding Right?

Chapter 25: You're kidding, right?

Lexi's POV

The night could only be described as the weirdest, creepiest most disturbing experience of my life. Coming from an 80 year old pregnant fairy in love with a werewolf and lived among vegetarian vampires, that was saying a lot. Patrick's entire demeanor changed upon arrival. It was like he had a split personality. He walked in like he owned the place and began to mingle with the people who looked as Midnight described. Some had red smears on their faces, bite marks on their necks and piercings in places that I'd never seen before.

As we began to mingle with these people whom I could only describe as freaks, Patrick went from well-mannered classy gentleman to obnoxious gothic lunatic who couldn't and didn't keep his hands to himself. Bad boy was an understatement.

He introduced me as Alexandrea, a past lover whom he'd changed into the dark vixen I was today. While that was pretty much true, these people believed that we were or at least were pretending to be vampires. After the introduction, he referred to me as Lover and every time he said it he would run his fingers across the slashes of my shirt. It was almost casual, but weird at the same time. Later I learned that this was a way to mark territory among the freaks. I didn't question it just accepted it to be true. Hardly any man looked my way after Patrick established my place. It was kind of nice, different and unexpectedly enjoyable not to be noticed. As an Asrai, Patrick knew what it was like to get constant attention and I honestly think he was trying to help me have a good time. For the first time in a long time I felt at peace, just being involved in a conversation that wasn't centered around me or something I did or shouldn't have done.

We were joined at a corner table by three others. Blaze, a tall dark handsome man with red eyes. I was certain they were contacts but only because he kept losing one of them. Kittie, a beautiful pale woman, dressed in a corset that emphasized her most promising feature and a man she introduced as her brother, Lucius. That man was a sight. He had long blond hair and blue eyes that could see into your soul. He would look at me from time to time, sharing an odd look with his sister that made me feel kind of creepy. Across the room a man in black, a hat obscuring his eyes seemed to stare at us. I wasn't sure what to make of it but every time I looked up he would turn away. Something wasn't right, but I tried not to dwell on it. Patrick would rub my back trying to get me to relax as he held conversations with these people, he was laughing, enjoying himself, I forced myself to smile and let him have this time. He deserved some fun and if this was fun for him then who was I to ruin it?

A young woman dressed in a fiery red Victorian gown approached the table offering shots of a thick red concoction. It looked like blood and considering how weird this place was, I wasn't too sure it wasn't. I declined, my stomach churning at the sight, but the rest of them took one readily. Blaze matched Patrick shot for shot, and it was obvious within minutes that alcohol was a big part of the mix. Patrick's once perfect grammar became slang and he began to slur. His touch on my back lingered, sliding lower and became more of a caress. Kittie giggled and kept touching Patrick's other hand from across the table. Blaze called for more shots and I turned again to find the hat man staring my way. He had a cell phone in his hand and held it up to his ear when I looked at him before disappearing into the crowd. Shit was getting weirder and weirder. When I turned back around I noticed Lucius pour his shot into Kittie's glass. His eyes met mine and he winked. I looked at Patrick who was oblivious as he flirted shamelessly with Kittie.

I did the only thing I could think of, I excused myself to use the bathroom. As if a time honored tradition, Kittie followed after me. Least that would keep her off Patrick for a few minutes.

"You're Patrick is quite the catch." She said moving into one of the stalls as I locked myself in another. "Do forgive me for being playful, I think I've had a bit to drink…"

More than you think, I thought as I ignored her completely.

"What do you think of Lucius?" She asked as we washed our hands.

"He's…." creepy…. "Cute?"

"Good." She nodded and left the room before I did.

Good? What did that mean? Good?

I found out when I stepped into the hallway coming face to face with Lucius. Kittie was nowhere to be seen. Probably keeping Patrick occupied, I should have known this was a set up.

"I'm not interested." I said trying to sound as believable as possible. He smirked and took a step toward me.

"You don't even know what I want."

"Trust me, I know exactly what you want and like I said I'm not interested."

"Your mate certainly seems to be interested in my sister."

"Yeah well he's wasted, he doesn't know any better." I sighed, knowing that was no excuse.

"That's no excuse to leave you unattended."

"You're right." I nodded. "I should take him home."

"Or I could take you." He said giving me that look. "It would be my pleasure."

That was totally the worst line I'd ever heard and I've heard some lines.

"Look Lucius…I'm really flattered but…" I stopped talking because he started laughing.

"Its precious how you think I'm asking permission."

Oh boy….

I glanced around the dark hallway, not a soul in sight. Deciding the conversation wasn't working out well I made a run for it. It wasn't the worst idea I'd ever had but it was by far not the best. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me up against the wall. He was strong, very strong. Too strong for a human. My breath caught in my throat as I made the conclusion I somehow wasn't prepared for.

"You're not human…."

He bared his teeth and pressed against me, his mouth grazing my neck before his eyes met mine.

"And neither is your child." I sucked in my breath as his hands move over my waist and caressed my stomach. With every bit of strength I had I shoved him and covered myself protectively. "The man you're with, has no scent…but you…" He grabbed me again and I tried to fight him off, thus making him push harder. He shoved my hands against the wall above my head and I gasped as his lips came inches to mine. "You're mine now."

Suddenly light shined in the hallway, illuminating his skin proving the fact that he was indeed a vampire.

"Back off Lucius." Came a voice from behind the light. "She's not yours." Lucius looked furious as he turned away from me.

"You don't own me."

"Don't' I?" The voice asked. I could barely see the silhouette of a man holding a flashlight at the end of the hallway. He didn't seem to be sparkling. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Find someone else. Leave her alone."

"And if I don't?" Lucius snapped. "What will you do pretty boy?"

"Whatever it takes." The voice said in a hateful tone. Lucius turned towards me and only then could I see the man who stood with us in the hallway. The man with the hat. He tipped it lower and gestured with a nod. "Go. Take your friend. Get out of here. Don't come back."

Not having to be told twice, I took off down the hallway, hearing Lucius curse and vow that he'd find me again.

When I got to the table I snatched Patrick's drunk ass right out of his chair. Kittie who'd been playfully fondling his hair gave me a hateful look.

"Playtime's over." I breathed glancing behind me as Patrick whined. "Come on, we're leaving." I shoved him to get him to move. "It was nice meeting you Blaze." I nodded at him and glared at Kittie before dragging Patrick the fuck out of there.

I didn't say another word until we were safely in the car on our way home. Even then I just came out with it, no need to tip toe.

"Lucius is a real vampire."

"There's usually one among them…." Patrick mumbled leaning his head against the seat.

"Would've been nice to know that ahead of time!" I snapped not finding him at all amusing.

"Relax….they can't harm us."

"Relax?" I snapped again. "Don't you dare tell me to relax. I was almost mauled by Lucius while you sat there flirting your ass off with his sister!"

"Don't be jealous Alexandrea."

"Jealous?" I nearly screamed and he started laughing. He was so wasted it was like talking to Sunshine on a bad day. "I cannot even believe you Patrick." I grumbled. "Had that man with the hat not intervened-"

"The one who kept taking your picture?" He asked with a slur so I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right.

"Picture?" I asked glancing at him, trying to stay focused on the road.

"With his phone." Patrick smirked like this was normal.

"What a freak…." I breathed. Though he did save my life, I guess he deserved a few pictures for his trouble. "Why would he take my picture?" That was a question I shouldn't have asked outloud.

"Recreational purposes, I suppose." Patrick chuckled and I made a disgusted face.

"That's just….creepy." Of all the words that was, creepy was the best I could come up with... I felt myself shudder and Patrick chuckled again.

"I'd have taken your picture too." He cooed and reached out to rub my leg. "If you weren't coming home with me."

"Jesus Christ Patrick." I spatted him away and somehow managed not to run off the road. "You promised you'd behave."

"I made no such promise." He grinned and flipped his hair.

Right. He technically promised the opposite. I admit I was a little freaked out because I had no control over his behavior and all I could do was laugh about it.

"You are going to be so ashamed in the morning."

"Am I?" He asked giving me that seductive fairy look.

"That is not what I meant." I sucked in a breath and shook my head. "We're almost home, just keep your hands to yourself for a few more minutes." Then I could pawn him off on Midnight, no harm done.

By the time we got out of the car at the house he was even more in the touchy mood.

"Stop that." I said as he tried to slide his arm around my waist, his fingers dipping a little lower on my back.

"What?" He asked with a sly smirk. "I just need some balance."

"What you need is a nice ass kicking."

"I could be into that." He smirked, his hand gripping my shirt as we stumbled into the living room.

Emmett was sitting in my chair, Edward stood to the right of him. Sunshine and Jasper sat in the floor in front of the couch where Big Daddy snored loudly.

"Where's Midnight?" I asked looking around. "I brought her a present." Patrick rubbed his face against my hair and sighed.

"Would it happen to be a drunky horny fairy?" Sunshine asked with a grin. "She's been wanting one of those."

"Well she's got one." I nudged Patrick. "Time for bed Hot Rod." He turned and looked at me, that seductive look in his eyes. Automatically I started shaking my head. "Upstairs with your girlfriend, Midnight, remember her?"

"Won't you join me?"

"Don't think Midnight would like that." I said shaking my head again.

"She's really into redheads." He gave me a wink.

"Ha ha….no."

"I'll get him." Emmett said much too happy with the task as he shoved Patrick towards the stairs.

"You better watch out!" Sunshine called after them. "She'll talk you into something dirty." Emmett made a disgusted face. "I would…." She made a coughing sound as everyone looked at her. "What?" I shook my head and sat down in the chair.

"Have a good time?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"If you call being photographed by a creepy freak, cornered in the hallway by a vampire, then saved by said creepy freak, then yes I had a fucking blast."

"Sounds like it." Sunshine grinned.

"So Midnight was right about the creeps and vampires?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

I debated momentarily on revealing that it was in fact a real vampire, but thought better of it. Patrick knew the truth, but I was almost certain he would remember nothing in the morning.

"Patrick being the creepiest?" Edward asked noticing I was staring up the stairs.

"He wasn't too bad." Till we got in the car.

"Tell me about the vampire cornering you in the hallway?" Sunshine asked getting to her feet and sitting on the arm of my chair. "Was it a he or a she, were they good at pretending? Did you get bitten?"

"He. Yes. And not exactly." I mumbled not really wanting to get into it.

Maybe I should tell them? What if Lucius did come after me as he said?

I sucked in a breath and shook my head.

"Who is he and what did he want?" Came Emmett's voice from the stairs. I could tell by his expression he was trying to remain calm, but his tone was clear. He was far from amused and maybe a teeny tiny bit jealous.

"His name is Lucius." I replied deciding right then and there I would spare the truth. "He just wanted to talk…." He knew I was lying, I could tell by the look on his face.

"About what?" Sunshine asked either completely oblivious to Emmett's attitude or not giving a shit.

Before I could think of a reply. Emmett continued his own questioning.

"Did he touch you?" He asked like it was a perfectly normal question, one in which I felt no need to answer honestly.

"No." He was in front of me in seconds, yanking me from the chair so fast Sunshine nearly fell backwards. His face pressed against my hair, skimmed my neck and lingered on my shoulder before moving down my arm. I gasped at the weird intimacy of it and he gently shoved me back into the chair.

"Anyone else think that was kind of hot?" Sunshine asked raising her hand. Jasper followed suit. Edward just looked at me. If it weren't for the fury in Emmett's eyes I might have raised my hand as well.

"He was a real vampire?" Edward asked eyes wide, obviously Emmett got the scent and let it be known.

I hadn't anticipated being smelled, thought I don't know why it's not like it wasn't a normal thing around here.

"You say that like they don't exist." I said trying to make a joke. Emmett cut his eyes at me. "He didn't hurt me, it's not a big deal…." I sucked in my breath realizing I really did say that a lot.

"Why lie about it then?" Emmett asked still giving me that look.

"Because I knew you'd make it a big deal, that's why." I replied giving him the same hateful look.

"I'm just concerned is all…"

"Well don't be. It's not your business." I snapped and wished I hadn't.

"It could be my business, and Id protect you regardless." He snapped back. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look away.

"Ooooh…awkward…." Sunshine sang, still perched on the arm of my chair.

"I'm sorry Lexi." Emmett said softly. "I was out of line."

Was he out of line? Did he not deserve to know that Lucius picked up the fact that my child wasn't human? If this child belonged to Emmett did he not have the right to protect it? Protect me?

"No you weren't." I shook my head. "You were right to be concerned. There's more to the story…." I sucked in my breath and he crossed his arms, waiting. "A stranger intervened and made him back off. This guy wasn't a vampire, least he didn't sparkle when the light hit him, so Im unsure what he knows, but Lucius seemed concerned enough. The guy told me to leave, take Patrick and not come back."

"What did this guy look like?" Edward asked then glanced at Sunshine who was obviously thinking something, he nodded at her.

"The creepy freak who took your picture?" She asked looking at me. It was weird how she remembered shit like that.

"Picture?" Emmett asked obviously not having overheard that part.

"I'd noticed him earlier in the evening, watching… I assumed he was watching the table…" I sighed. "I didn't know he took my picture, Patrick told me that."

"And Patrick stood by and did nothing?" Emmett asked sounding a little bit angry.

"He was drunk. He did the best he could. He made it known when we arrived that I was off limits." No need to explain how….

"Obviously he didn't do it well." Emmett pointed out the obvious.

"The photo freak, what do you remember about him?" Edward prompted.

"Nothing really…" I sighed wondering why this was important. "He wore a hat, I couldn't see his face. He didn't sparkle."

"But he knew Lucius?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Called him by name."

"What happened when Lucius got cock blocked?" Jasper asked having to be vulgar about it. Emmett and Edward both looked at him and he shrugged.

"He was angry…" I said softly. "I ran the moment I could but…." I sucked in my breath. "I heard him…."

"Heard him what?" Emmett asked.

I didn't want to say it, I knew Emmett would get all smashy, yet I felt it needed to be said. I was starting to get afraid that Lucius would really do it and I'd be alone with no one to help me.

"He vowed he'd find me again." I said in a mere whisper. "He told me I was his."

"Over my dead body." Emmett snapped, reacting the exact way I thought he would.

"There's more…." I said and he turned and met my eyes. "He knows I'm carrying a child…. And that it's not human." Edward, Emmett and Jasper all looked at each other as if they knew something I didn't.

"I'll take care of it." Emmett nodded. "I've got his scent, I'll find him and I'll take care of it." He started for the door and I jumped to my feet running after him.

"What do you mean take care of it?" I asked knowing what he meant but I asked anyway. "You can't just kill him in cold blood.."

"What choice do we have?" He asked. "You don't even realize what could happen, do you?"

"If he comes for me, you'd have the right, but to go after him, to kill him for nothing…"

"Drea." Edward said coming towards me. "This isn't about Lucius and what he wants with you."

"Though Hulk here will have more fun with the task because of that fact." Jasper got to his feet and approached me. "This is about the safety of everyone…." He glanced at Sunshine who like me didn't understand exactly what was going on.

"Drea." Edward said putting his hands on my shoulders. "It has to be done. It has to be done now." I started shaking my head. "Listen to me… Lucius has knowledge that in the wrong hands could risk….everything…." He too glanced at Sunshine. "Not just you…. Not just your child…"

It clicked in seconds. The Volturi. If they heard of a non-human pregnancy they would have to look into it. They would come for me. They would find Cullen.

"No." Sunshine said her eyes widening as I looked at her. She knew. "They can't come here, they won't take him from me again."

I felt sick to my stomach realizing what hiding this could have done. I turned to Emmett who stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Be careful." I whispered putting my arms around him even though my emotions were close to breaking point and touching him was the last thing I needed to do.

"You too." He whispered brushing his lips against my hair before disappearing from the house. I sucked in a breath and willed myself to stay calm. I waited for a few minutes before turning around. Edward had his arm around Sunshine, Jasper stood motionless beside them.

"Shouldn't you guys go with him?" I asked trying not to get upset. "What if he gets hurt?"

Edward nodded at Jasper, approving his thoughts.

"Unless Lucius is twelve foot tall and bullet proof, I think Hulk's got this."

The Next Morning….

Seth's POV – School

Me and the guys were sitting at the table, no one even touching their breakfast as we awaited the arrival of Lexi. Jake was in good spirits knowing that today was the day shit would turn around. Quil was as usual was in his own little world, which now probably involved thoughts of Lexi he shouldn't be having. He tried to pretend it wasn't happening, he tried really hard but the mere mention of her name brought him to silence. It was sad. Really sad. Jake didn't care, he has no reason too as long as Lexi came through today and put right what he fucked up. He'd been talking nonstop about her all morning, asking what he should say or shouldn't say. Should he apologize or wait it out. I told him to just chill and see what happened.

It was imminent when she walked in that we'd all look up. She was wearing a soft looking pink sweater that hang over her shoulders, barely skimming the top of her pink plaid and black skirt. Black knee high boots made the outfit. I heard Jake suck in his breath and I knew he approved. I looked at Quil who was staring at the ceiling. Lexi glanced our way and waved before veering off in the opposite direction.

"Where is she…" Jake started then let out a breath as Lexi approached Liz's table.

"Its game time." I smirked.

Liz looked up at her, her gaze menacing as Lexi put on a smile. Liz spoke and Lexi nodded. She spoke again and Lexi said something then smirked. The look on Liz's face was priceless, I'd have given my very soul to know what Lexi had said. Liz spoke again and Lexi replied with a few hand gestures, pointing at Liz then pointing towards us. Jake looked down at the table pretending he wasn't paying attention. I smirked and Lexi gave me a wink. It was obvious she was staking her claim. Liz said something else and Lexi smiled, replied and started walking our way.

"Here she comes." I announced and Jake continued to stare at the table.

"Good morning." Lexi said cheerfully. Quil and Jake were both staring at the table. It was like Jake suddenly got all shy.

"Morning Lex." I replied glancing at them and shaking my head. "I apologize for the losers at the table." Jake looked up at her and she smiled.

"Good morning Jacob."

"Good…" He nodded. "Morning."

He was like totally out of it. It was weird but funny.

"Good morning Quil." She smirked at him, he didn't even budge.

"He's not talking to you." I explained.

"Just thinking about it then?" She asked giving Jake a wink. Quil completely ignored her and she rolled her eyes.

"Saw you talking to Liz…" I prompted.

"Yeah she's in a bad mood this morning, very bothered…" Lexi said glancing across the room at Liz who glared at her. Lexi waved and Liz turned away. "Must have been something I said…"

"What'd you say to bother her?" I asked

"That's not important." She said dropping her backpack on the seat beside me. "What's important is what bothers me." She walked around the table and stepped behind Quil, who was so quick to get to his feet it was hysterical. She looked at him and smirked before taking his place beside Jake, sitting with her back to the table as Jake leaned in the opposite direction. She looked at him for a moment before reaching out and ever so slowly removed the elastic that held his hair back. "This bothers me." She handed him the elastic and he held his hand out. After dropping it, she closed his fingers around it and began feathering his hair over his shoulders.

It was obvious by his expression that suddenly it bothered him too and he was trying hard to control it. I cleared my throat and grinned when he looked at me.

His attention was quickly redirected when Lexi grabbed ahold of his hair forcing him to look at her once more. He bit down hard on his lip and just stared at her. Dude had more control then I had ever given him credit for.

"Does it bother you?" She whispered it, her fingers curled tightly in his hair. The answer was beyond obvious and she didn't wait for a reply, pulling him into a kiss that was not the least bit censored. His hand gripped her sweater as he obliged her giving everything he had and more.

I tried to look away and not be that weird guy, but it was a difficult task not just for me but Quil was beyond uncomfortable. We ended up staring at each other for about fifteen seconds before someone approached the table, whistling loudly. I glanced over to see Van standing there, this sly look on his face.

"What do you want dude?" I asked. "Can't you see there is some serious reconciliation going on here?"

"I see that." Van smirked and winked at Lexi who stared breathlessly.

"What do you want Van?" Jake asked as Lexi spun herself around to sit at the table properly.

"Just to talk to your girl." Van replied, glancing at Quil who stood behind him. Van walked around the table to stand by Lexi or in the least keep Quil in full view.

"Talk then." Jake said putting his arm around Lexi. She looked at him and smiled leaning in for a kiss.

This was going to be a long long distracting day…

"I sent you a text this morning Lex, did you get it?" Van went on interrupting the moment that I knew would occur several times throughout the day.

"Guess not." Lexi said pointing at her backpack. Without being told I unzipped the outside pocket and pulled out her phone. "Go ahead open it, read it, I have nothing to hide."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Van smirked. She looked at him oddly as I opened the phone and looked at it. He'd sent her a picture, I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it.

"It's a picture." I told her. She looked at Van.

"You sent me a picture?" She asked probably having the same dirty thought as I did.

"Go ahead Seth open it." Van gave me a wink. "I promise you'll like it."

I was even more afraid now, but curiosity overruled.

My breath caught in my throat as I clicked the message open. It was a picture of Lexi. She was all decked out in black, all tight and leaving nothing to the imagination. Same boots as she wore today. Her lips were bright red, a smirk on her face as she twisted a piece of her hair. Beside her a dark haired man smiled, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Nice, isn't it?" Van asked and I looked up at him, not sure what to say.

"What is it?" Lexi asked reaching for her phone. She gasped the moment she saw it and she got to her feet. "Where did you get this?" She snapped shoving the phone at Van.

"Took it myself." He replied taking the phone and handing it to Jake.

"You?" She gasped again. "It was you?"

Jake raised his eyebrows as he looked at the picture, I was pretty sure he was thinking the same thing I did until he noticed the guy. He looked at me and we both looked at Lexi who had grabbed Van's sleeve and pulled him down to sit at the table.

"What were you doing there?" She asked

"I could ask you the same."

"I was with a friend." Lexi defended and Jake handed me the phone, nodding at Quil with an evil smirk.

"Yeah I saw him, some friend he is." Van replied as I held the phone up to Quil's face because he refused to take it. I held it to close to see anything and he took a step back, his expression changing from annoyed to furious. He looked at me like he was going to kill me. Jake laughed as Lexi sat there silently looking like she was contemplating the end of the world.

"How do you know Lucius?" Lexi asked the question in a whisper and that got us all to pay more attention.

"You mean how did I know him?" Van asked with emphases on the did. Lexi sucked in her breath. "He's gone now because of you. Kittie said some big guy smashed him like a bug."

I didn't know who Lucius was, didn't have a clue who Kittie was but I was damn sure of the identity of the smasher.

"Who'd Hulk smash?" I asked the question, I knew everyone wanted to know. Lexi looked at Jake who just raised an eyebrow. Normally he'd be furious with shit like this, but obviously her earlier kisses sucked every ounce of anger out of him.

"Last night I went to a…I guess you could call it a party…" Lexi started and shook her head. "With a friend…"

"Friend really?" Van asked. "What a friendly friend you have."

"It was Patrick." Lexi said looking at Jake who looked at me for confirmation. I stared down at the phone and Quil looked over my shoulder.

Had she not said that I would have never noticed. The dude beside her had black hair, but it was him, it was Patrick.

"The shit…it is Patrick."

Jake reached for the phone and looked at it then at Lexi.

"He was trying to keep people from messing with me."

"Probably would have worked out better if he spent less time fondling and more time paying attention."

"He wasn't fondling." Lexi snapped. "Not me…anyway…" She sounded kind of mad.

"Yeah Kittie really enjoyed herself." Van said with a smirk.

"The fuck…" I breathed, wondering why I wasn't invited to this party.

"Well you can tell her to back the fuck off." Lexi said giving Van a look. "Patrick is spoken for… he…just… can't handle the alcohol…" She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Spoken for?" Van asked. "I thought you and Jake.."

"Not me." Lexi rolled her eyes like he was stupid. "He has a girlfriend. They both live with me."

"Sounds kinky." Van grinned.

Dude you don't even know the half of it…

"It's not like that. She's my roommate's sister, they are just visiting…." She sighed like this wasn't even important to the conversation.

"Why didn't he take her to the party?"

"Because she hates those kinds of parties and really what concern is it of yours?"

"Had Lucius cornered someone else I wouldn't have got involved." He said giving her a look.

"So you know what he is." She whispered.

"Was."

"But you know." She asked looking at him. "How did you do it? Why did he back off?"

"That isn't something I'd like to talk about right now." Van replied giving her that look again. "I'm sure there are things you too don't want to discuss." His eyes trailed down to her hands that protectively covered her stomach.

Jake tightened his arm around her and I looked at him.

It was obvious Van knew about her pregnancy but did he know anything more than that?

"What do you know Van?" Lexi whispered. "How do you know Lucius?"

"I know that you are damn lucky that your friend intervened." Van answered vaguely. "Lucius does not take no for an answer, he would have had you."

"Over my dead body." Jake snapped, finally showing some sort of emotion. Lexi looked at him, shaking her head and smiling like she was thinking about something funny.

"His dead body now." Van reminded us and looked at Lexi. "Kittie says your friend was brutal."

"Does Kittie know anything?" Lexi asked casually touching her stomach. "Did Lucius tell her about me?"

"She didn't say."

"I need you to find out." Lexi whispered and looked around. "I need to know if anyone else knows. Especially people like Lucius."

"Why?" Van asked.

"Just do it." Lexi snapped then quieted. "Please."

"If I don't, are you going to send your minion after me?"

"He's not my minion…" Lexi breathed as me and Jake tried not to laugh at the concept. "And I didn't send him… he just…"

"Sticks his nose in her business more often than he should." Quil said speaking for the first time. Everyone slowly looked at him and I laughed because it was the god honest truth.

"Yeah really…" Lexi smirked. "It would be so much easier if he'd just think about it." Jake laughed as Quil looked away.

"I'll talk to Kittie for you." Van nodded at Lexi and got to his feet. "But then I want some answers."

"Don't we all." Lexi sighed and rubbed her stomach as he walked away.

"Well this was definitely and unexpected turn of events…" I said looking at Lexi and so did Jake.

"Yeah…" Lexi said getting to her feet as the bell rang. "First break." She looked at Jake as he stood up. "I'll explain everything." She put her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. "It doesn't change anything. I'm yours and only yours."

"You swear?" He questioned kissing her softly.

"I swear on everything Jacob." She replied, kissing him back. "This is it, your only chance to back out."

"Never." He replied kissing her again, alittle harder than before. I noticed, Quil noticed, and we both looked at each other, knowing this could go on forever.

"Hey we're at school." I said snapping my fingers at them. They separated and Jake sighed.

"I hate school…"

"I dunno… sometimes school can be fun." Lexi said giving him a wink before walking off down the hallway. He stared after her like a love struck teenager... which I guess was what it was.

"Aren't you two taking shit slow?" I asked and he sighed again like he just remembered that.

"I don't think he got the memo." Quil smirked.

"I got the memo…several times…" Jake replied.

"Just keeping sending it back dude." I said with a grin. "Maybe it will get lost." He laughed and we all went our separate ways.

My first class was English, obviously my favorite class ever in the entire world. Though today it sucks because all I could think about was what was up with Lexi when I should have been googily eying the teacher. Bethany noticed my behavior was different, but she seemed to like it. She would look at me every once in a while with this proud look on her face. Made me think the ignore the one you want and they will give in thing actually worked. Guess Ill find out after school….

Today was going to be the day I asked her out to dinner. I had prepared for this day which was actually going to be yesterday but Jake fucked shit up. I had it planned out word for word, every single thing right down to the smallest detail. I was certain I wouldn't remember anything though, I'd probably just stare and sigh for a few minutes and maybe eventually blurt it out.

I'm pathetic….

Least I wasn't the only one. I nodded at Quil and Jake who stood at the end of the hallway more than likely waiting for Lexi, but I had to say it…

"Waiting for me my love?"

"Of course." Jake replied. "I'd be lost without you."

He threw me off completely. I expected a shove or a fuck you, I didn't expect an answer.

Quil laughed.

"How'd you make Seth look so confused?" Lexi asked coming up to us. "Did you ask him to spell something?" Jake laughed and put his arm around her.

"He was flirting with him." Quil explained and Lexi looked at him.

"Oh are you talking to me again?" She asked with a wink.

"No." He looked away and kept walking.

Jake and Lexi both laughed as they followed after him.

So this is what destruction of the world feels like….

We ended up sitting at the table in silence for what seemed like forever, until finally Lexi spoke up.

"Okay so….. I went to a party with Patrick…."

"All dressed up." I nodded. She smiled. "We saw the picture."

"Yes." That was all that Jake said. She shook her head and sighed.

"I really wish there wasn't a picture…"

"Don't wish that, that's horrible." I said looking at her crazily. "Isn't that horrible Quil?" He gave me the glare and Lexi shook her head again.

"Okay this is serious…." She sighed and began her story.

As we already knew she had gone to this gathering with Patrick, who apparently was into the goth thing. It wasn't something I would have thought about him, but I didn't picture Jasper as a delivery man either. The party consisted of freaks and weirdo's pretending to be vampires, Van right there in the middle of them, also not something I would have imagined but obviously I knew nothing. Patrick got wasted, flirted his ass off and Lexi got mauled by a real vampire. Upon being saved by Van and returning home, The Hulk took it upon himself to remove the problem.

"He didn't do it for me." Lexi explained mostly to Jake. "Him, Edward and Jasper were more concerned about…." She looked around and whispered as softly as she could. "The Volturi….getting word of….my condition…" She sucked in a breath. "That they'd intervene."

"And they would find Cullen." Jake was the one to realize it first. Quil sucked in his breath and I felt sick.

I remembered all too well when they came after Cullen before….he just came home, Sunshine would be devastated if we had to send him away again. It was only then I realized the same thing could happen to Lexi.

"Lucius had to be silenced." Lexi went on.

"And Emmett had to be the one to do it." Jake said but it sounded more like a question.

"He has every right to protect me…"

"To protect his child." Jake replied in a tone that matched his worried expression.

"It's not certain…" Lexi protested. "And it doesn't matter, I told you it changes nothing. You said it wouldn't, did you lie to me?"

"No." Jake answered quickly and reached across the table to take her hands. I'd made her sit by me so we could actually have a conversation and not watch them fondle each other all day. "It doesn't matter Lexi. I love you. I will always love you."

"Are you going to prove it?" She asked clutching his hands and eyeing him in that seductive fairy way. His eyes flashed and I knew exactly how he wanted to prove it.

"Dude, we're at school." I said reminding him. "Chill it out…" He sucked in his breath and seemed to take the hint but Lexi kept on with the fairy look. "You too." I snapped my fingers at her. "He's about to jump the table and we're all gonna see some shit we don't wanna see."

"Right." Lexi smirked and leaned back. "Like you don't want to see it."

"Okay with the exception of me and Quil, think of the others…."

"I don't wanna see it." Quil snapped.

"Right, because you already have…" I smirked and Lexi sighed as he grumbled.

"I'm sorry Quil." Lexi said softly.

"Yep." Was all he said.

"No really I am." She said looking sincere. "Can't we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"You told Adryen." Quil snapped.

"I thought it would sound better coming from me." Lexi sighed. "I'm sorry if it didn't work out that way…"

"Oh no it did." Quil snapped again. Atleast he was talking to her now. "She's fine with it, likes to talk about it all the time. She has no fucking problem with it." Lexi looked confused and looked at me.

"Seems it's him who has the problem…"

"I don't have a problem!" He snapped yet again. "I just…" He got to his feet and walked off without finishing his sentence.

"Seems he has more than a problem…" I said with a smirk. Lexi sighed and looked at Jake.

"I don't care, let him think all he wants." He replied to her unspoken question. "As long I'm the one who gets to act it out." She gave him a look that had him mesmerized.

Seriously…

"Okay now…" I said getting to my feet as he did. "School, we're at school." I pointed at him as he eyed her. It was beyond obvious what he was thinking. "Swear to god Jake, you get detention I will kill you."

Jacob's POV

I had a lot to think about after Van's revelation to Lexi this morning and even more so when she explained the entire ordeal. The bigger issue was I wasn't thinking about any of that. I was thinking only of her. The way she kissed me, her hands in my hair, her body against mine. I was in a state. I didn't care what was going on, I didn't care that Emmett stepped to protect her when I wasn't there. All I heard were her words, her voice telling me she was mine. All I felt were her lips on mine, proving it to be true. Nothing else mattered. I wanted her so bad I had nearly lost all sense of reality. I was a complete mess and everyone knew it.

Now here I was sitting in English class, she was across from me, only inches away and I watched her sitting there taking notes. That's all she was doing just sitting there, pen in hand, scribbling notes down and she was so so hot.

I knew I was acting ridiculous, but it was hard to control my thoughts today. It was much easier to ignore the feelings when she didn't return them, but after this morning my hormones were in overdrive and I didn't know what to do about it. We were supposed to be taking things slow, but how slow is slow? What did that mean? Was this my punishment?

She looked up noticing my stare and smiled before nibbling on the end of her pen. I was pretty sure it was a deliberate gesture and I sucked in my breath, wanting nothing more but to be that pen. I had to look up at the ceiling to keep my thoughts clear, to keep myself from acting irrationally. I was pretty sure what I wanted to do to her right now would warrant a detention, possibly expulsion. I tried to stop thinking about it, but it was a constant thought. One look from her and the thoughts started all over again. Now I know what Quil meant by easier said than done. This shit was not going to be easy especially if it's gonna be slow moving. Eventually he'd forget something as simple as a thought but not me. My thoughts were based on realities, past situations, situations that I'd been craving to revisit.

That thought alone caused me to think back to this morning. How Lexi ever so delicately touched my hair, her fingers grazed my shoulders. I felt nervous and I didn't know what to do. Seth caught my attention with his cough, but it was Lexi who held it. When I felt the sharp tug on my hair, I nearly lost every single sense of decency. That was it that is what started the insanity.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my hair and I jerked away quickly, turning on Quil who laughed in amusement. I would have hit him right then and there had Miss Forro not approached my desk.

"Not cool …dude... not even cool.."

"Hands to yourself boys." She said looking between us. "I do not wish to see either of you in detention today."

Seth would throw a hissy fit if we got detention again, the thought made both Quil and I laugh.

"Yes Miss Forro." We said in unison.

She went back to the front of the room and began talking about possessives. I looked at Lexi and she smirked, she knew what was going with me, I knew she knew. The fact that she nibbled on that pen again proved it.

"Possessives function as the determiners before nouns. The meanings conveyed by these possessive determiners are possession….." Miss Forro wrote it on the board. "Whose classroom is this? The question asks about possession of a classroom." She wrote on the board again. "Connection…." She pointed at Lexi who still had that pen in her mouth. "Miss Johnson's pen…. The pen does not possess Miss Johnson. Miss Johnson has a connection with the pen."

It was ridiculous how much that distracted me. Lexi giggled. Quil laughed softly behind me, though knowing him he was thinking the same shit I was. I turned slightly and looked at him, he did nothing but shake his head.

"Possessives function as the introducer of the phrase as well as substitute for the nominative case that expresses the performer of the action." Miss Forro went on writing the perfomer of the act on the board. "She… bothered…. her friends." Quil looked at me and I turned back around. "She as the nominal case is the performer of the act of bothering." Van laughed outloud from behind Lexi who turned and shushed him as Miss Forro turned around. "Any questions? Miss Johnson?" She eyed Lexi as she turned from Van.

"Do you just make these sentences up as you go along or are they already prepared?" Lexi asked tapping her pen on her desk.

"I like to use the situations around me as examples." Miss Forro said looking at me and Quil. "Tends to help keep the attention on the lesson and the distractions from distracting." Van laughed again and Lexi just shook her head.

If I didn't already feel ridiculous, I certainly did now. Not only did Miss Forro notice my behavior she pretty much just called me out on it in front of the entire class. I looked back at Quil, he was head down on his desk. Atleast it wasn't just me.

"Do I need to give any more examples, Mr. Black?" Miss Forro asked and I just started shaking my head.

The rest of the period I didn't even look up. I focused on my work and I used a pencil instead of a pen. It was the longest thirty minutes of my life.

"Miss Johnson, will you remind-" Miss Forro started as Lexi went for the door.

"Seth of his lessons?" She nodded. "If no one gets detention." She chuckled as Quil and I walked passed them and out the door.

"You seem to be in good spirits." I heard Miss Forro ask as I shoved Quil towards his locker.

"If it weren't for Seth I would so hurt you."

"Your expression was priceless." Quil laughed. "Never have I seen you move so fast."

"You're an asshole." I said shaking my head. "I hate you."

"That's not very nice." Lexi said coming towards us then she smirked. "Maybe Quil just feels left out?"

"Yeah that's it." Quil nodded at her without actually looking at her.

"How long is this gonna take Quil?" She asked crossing her arms. "Before you can look me in the eyes again?"

"I don't know Lex." He said actually looking at her and smiling. "Guess I'll have to think about it."

"Ha..Ha..Ha…" She smirked as he walked off down the hallway. "You're right Quil's an asshole."

"He's a vicious predator is what he is." Van said coming up beside her. She laughed.

"He's really a nice person…"

"Never met a nice person that growls. Never."

"You think Quil's bad, try to take food away from Seth." I said putting my arm around Lexi and turning her towards the lunchroom. She giggled and Van fell in step with us. He went to his own table as we got to the lunchroom, thankfully because he was starting to irritate me.

"Over here." Seth said pulling Lexi from me and making her sit beside him.

"Awww Seth…"

"Don't aww Seth me." He shook his finger at her. "These rules are put into place for the protection of everyone."

"Well you probably should banish Jacob to a new table." Lexi said looking across the table at Quil. "Quil can't keep his hands to himself either." Quil smirked and looked at me. I scooted over a little bit on the bench.

"What'd I miss?" Seth asked and Quil just laughed. I pulled my hair over to one shoulder and leaned away.

"Quil pulled his hair in English." Lexi smirked.

"Oh God you didn't hit him did you?" Seth asked wide eyed.

"No…I didn't get a chance. Your lady stepped in."

"She was adamant about not having to oversee detention today." Lexi said nudging him with her shoulder.

"Really?" Seth just beamed. Lexi giggled as her backpack started buzzing.

"Oh what now…" She made a face as Seth pulled her backpack out of the floor and pulled out her phone.

"What are you, her answering service?" Quil asked and Seth nodded.

"He's my assistant." Lexi nodded and pointed at him. "Go ahead, who is it and what do they want?"

"It's Jasper." Seth said like that was weird, though I admit it was kind of weird that he'd text her.

"I don't remember a time that Jasper has ever texted me…." Lexi said making a face as Seth clicked open the message.

"It's Tuesday Its Tuesday Its Tuesday Its Tuesday." Seth said scrunching his eyebrows together. "That's what he said. Lexi laughed and shook her head.

"That boy aint right…" She took her phone from Seth and started texting back.

"What happens on Tuesday?" I asked as we all watched her.

"U.P.S makes deliveries on Tuesdays." She replied without looking up. Seth started laughing and then Quil and I realized it at the same time. He coughed and I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to laugh, make a comment, something, but I wasn't supposed to know what that meant. "Go ahead say something, I know Seth told you." Lexi looked at me then at Quil who started laughing.

"What is there to say really?" I asked with a smirk. "Jaz is…."

"Inspiring." Quil mused.

"Inspiring." I repeated and we both laughed.

"He's mental is what he is." Lexi rolled her eyes. "Inspiring…really…"

"What did you say to him?" Seth asked as she put her phone on the table.

"I told him to give Alice some special kisses from me." She said with a smirk.

"Damn." Seth sucked in his breath as her cell phone buzzed again. She laughed and clicked open her message then shook her head with a sigh.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"I know what I'd say." Seth smirked.

"He said, how about you do it and Ill watch?" Lexi replied and looked at me.

"That's what I'd say." Seth nodded.

"Ask him if Edward is going to give out instructions." Quil laughed before he even finished his sentence and that got us all laughing.

"Oh my god…" Lexi took a deep breath. "Tell him that Seth." Without hesitation Seth texted Jasper and we all waited. Seth had the phone open in his hand when it buzzed again.

"This ones from Daddy Dirty himself." Seth snickered. "He says you need to stop."

"Tell him he's never said that before." Lexi smirked and Seth did as he was told.

"And Jasper says, if that's what gets ya going." Seth started texting again. "And Edward said.." He laughed. "Alice was never involved before." He texted back. The phone buzzed. "Jasper said, its all yours…." He started clicking buttons. "Edward said all right but not Jaz…." More clicking, more texting. "Jaz said consider it brought baby…" The phone buzzed again. "Jesus Christ…"

"Can't handle two at once there Seth?" Quil smirked as Seth shoved the phone at Lexi who couldn't contain her laughter.

"Imagine when they find out it was Seth they were talking too." I said with a smirk. Quil started laughing and Seth snickered.

"Oh lord…" Lexi breathed and jumped when Van suddenly appeared beside her.

Apparently we were all so distracted none of us even realized he was anywhere near us.

"You okay?" Van asked touching her shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you." She started laughing.

"Im fine…just distracted…." She giggled again and took a deep breath then looked at him, leaning toward him just a bit. "Sunshine's right… you do smell good." Van gave her an odd look. We all did.

"Sunshine?"

"My roommate." Lexi nodded. "She says you smell like air, yummy air like heaven or something similar…I don't remember exactly what she said…" She cleared her throat realizing she sounded ridiculous.

"Have I met her and just don't remember?" Van asked confused.

"Trust me." I said shaking my head. "If you met Sunshine, you would remember." Seth and Quil nodded in agreement. Lexi giggled and nodded.

"How does she know what I smell like?" Van asked the question that Lexi probably didn't think he'd ask.

"I told her." Seth spoke up and Lexi slowly turned and looked at him. He grinned and winked at Van who looked suddenly uncomfortable. Lexi started laughing again. "What kind of cologne you wear dude?"

Only Seth.

"Uh…." Van looked at Lexi and shook his head. "I don't wear cologne."

"Really?" She asked as if that weren't possible.

"I guess I naturally smell like heaven." I didn't like the tone he used and I hated the look he gave her. She just stared at him and I decided he needed to go away before I made him go away.

"Is there something you wanted Van?" I asked causing Lexi to turn away and start clicking through the messages on her phone.

"Yes." He nodded. "Actually I sent Kittie a message…" Lexi turned back to him. "Im gonna meet her after school and find out you know…what's up." He nodded and Lexi nodded. "Would it be okay if I came by your place afterwards? I really don't like discussing this kind of stuff over the phone."

"Sure." Lexi nodded. "No problem. Just text me and I'll give you directions." He smirked and got to his feet. I was 100% sure he already knew where she lived just based on his expression. Lexi turned towards me as he walked off. "So you coming to my house after school?"

"You bet I am." I nodded and she smirked.

"Sunshine is gonna have a field day."

Emmett's POV

It was late afternoon, nearly time for school to let out. Sunshine had taken Cullen out to hunt and Midnight followed after her needing a break from catering to Patrick's every need.

He had been throwing up all fucking morning. Bastard deserved it, I had no sympathy for him. Lexi could have been seriously assaulted, while he sat there partying it up like a frat boy. He's damn lucky the photo freak intervened, though I had no idea what I would have done otherwise. No way Lexi would have let me hurt him, though I was still thinking about it. It's not like I could kill him, Jake on the other hand….

I didn't think about it until after the fact, how Jake would feel about me being the one to take Lucius out. He was anal about shit like that, least when it pertained to Lexi. I'd have reacted the same, had it been Sunshine or even Midnight. Anyone really, I had no compassion for people like Lucius.

I looked at the clock, Lexi would be out of school in twenty minutes, which meant she'd be home in thirty. I was anxious….almost nervous to know how her day went. She rehearsed in front of me what she was going to say to Liz. It was good, brilliant really. She was going to give her hell, make threats she would never back up and do it all with a smile on her face. When I asked what she was going to say to Jake, she had no idea. She asked me what I would want to hear if in the same situation and I told her.

I wouldn't want to hear anything. Talking wasn't necessary. The best way to prove you want something is to take it. Don't fuck around about it, don't wait for it to come to you. Do it. Do it fast, do it hard and make it count. Something as simple as a look, a touch, even a kiss could go a long way if it was dramatized enough. When she asked what the hell I was telling her to do, I replied with doesn't matter, just make sure it's something he'll remember for the rest of the day, maybe even the rest of his life. She thinks I'm insane now, but it was the truth.

I personally would always remember that night after her change, just because of the way she looked at me. No matter how many times we'd been together, nothing would be like the first time I saw the desire in her eyes.

I remember it like it was just yesterday. I'd gone out that night after an argument with Rose. She'd accused me for the last time of being involved with Lexi. I'd had enough and threatened to make her accusations true. At the time I had no intention of following through with it, but I tracked her anyway. I found her in the woods alone and offered to walk her home, just for the reason of telling Rose I'd been with her. When she invited me in, I accepted, still feeling spiteful. I didn't expect it to happen. I never expected her to look at me that way. It was all it took for my intentions to change. I tried to leave before I did something I knew I'd regret, but then she touched me, begged me to stay. That was it. It was the first time I'd ever fallen under her spell, the fact that I already wanted her made the effects hit me hard. I slammed the door with one hand, simultaneously grabbing her with the other. She was against the door before it even shut. I could still hear her startled gasp, still feel her fingers tangling in my hair, the frantic beating of her heart when I kissed her. Without hesitation she indulged me, even encouraged me as she-

"I wish I was a Ninja Turtle." Big D said breaking my thoughts. I turned slowly to look at him, forgetting he was even here and that I was supposed to be watching him.

Thank God he never moved from the couch, I'd hate to have to explain his disappearance and why I was too distracted to notice. I made a sighing sound and looked at the ceiling thanking God that Edward hadn't been here to listen to that. I felt slightly embarrassed that Id allowed the memory to surface.

"A Ninja Turtle?" I replied, trying to distract myself. I glanced at the TV, realizing that's what he was watching. "Is this the movie, like from the 80s?"

"Sweet isn't it?" He nodded. "Friend of mine sent it to my phone and I plugged it into the tv. Did you know you could do that?"

I did not know you could do that but I wasn't going to admit it and look stupid compared to him.

"I love this movie. When I was little I swore I'd be a Ninja Turtle when I grew up." He shook his head. "Man my life sucks."

"You're an international Rockstar…." I said looking at him oddly.

"Yeah that's cool…" He nodded. "But a Ninja Turtle, come on dude that would be so fucking awesome."

It was moments like these I realized why he and Sunshine hit it off.

"What'd you wanna be when you grew up?" He asked looking at me and smirked. "Besides the Hulk."

Normally a Hulk comment would set me off, but I'd gotten used to it.

I thought about his question, trying to recall memories from my childhood, those were always the hardest. I couldn't remember exactly, but I did remember reading a book in my new life and having a flashback of making some kind of experiment as a child.

"Maybe I wanted to be a scientist?" It came out as a question, which it was because I wasn't sure.

"The Hulk? A scientist?" He laughed. "I can totally see that. Bruce Banner was a scientist, a physicist to be exact."

"I thought he was a big green guy who smashed people?" I asked, that's what I'd been assuming.

"Only when he's angry." Big D explained. "Usually he's an emotionally reserved Physicist."

"Why does he turn green?"

"He got hit by radiation trying to save some guy. " He said giving me a look. "You never read the comic books?"

"Not really my thing." I shook my head not even going to admit that I preferred literature and poetry over the guy stuff.

"What about the movie, you see it?" He asked and I shook my head. "Dude I'm so gonna hook you up." He moved towards the TV before I could make any protest, snatching up his phone and clicking buttons.

I watched in amazement as the tv screen changed and you see his phone screen, it was like a little desktop with icons. The background was a picture of Sunshine baring her teeth and biting into an apple. It was weird and distracting at the same time. Suddenly the screen changed and I watched him text some guy named dWayn

Send The Hulk. ASAP.

Sure thing Jare. 5Ms

Id totally forgot his name was Jared. It seemed so weird now. He was Big D, maybe Whitney, definitely not a Jared, especially not a Jare, that was just stupid.

I chuckled to myself realizing how ridiculous that thought was.

"Five momentos Big dude." He said holding up five fingers. "And you will be one with The HULK." He sang the last word. It was weird. I nodded at the TV that was back on the main screen, Sunshine stared back at me.

"Freak deaky dude…"

"Right?" He crossed his arms and stared at the TV admiring her. "So sexy when she eats things without blood in them."

Never had I thought I'd hear such a comment spoken by anyone. All I could do was nod.

Then we heard a noise upstairs, followed by the slamming of a door.

"Sounds like Nonginger dude is back in the bathroom."

"Sounds like." I smirked, secretly wishing his misery would never end.

"Sunshine said he got wasted last night, fucked some shit up?"

"I took care of it."

"Hulk smash?" He grinned.

"There may have been some smashing."

Into a wall, several times before I ripped the bastard apart.

"Drexi all right?"

"She seems to be." I nodded. "Supposed to be working things out with Jake today."

"Ooooh." He did that sing song thing again. "Big J Dawg, I like that guy, he's cool."

I only nodded, refusing to agree, even if he was cool, which he wasn't.

I heard Patrick coughing upstairs, then suddenly an evil laugh that I swear was the one from Michael Jackson's Thriller. The TV flashed simultaneously.

"Woo hoo time for the Hulk to see why he's The Hulk!"

Big D clicked a few buttons on his phone and a file came up, downloading within minutes. He punched in a few more buttons and within five minutes The Universal Studios Logo flashed on the screen. Big D replaced his phone and threw himself back on the couch.

I really needed to get me a cell phone.

I crossed my arms and stared at the screen. The word Marvel was centered in the screen, then flashed to The Incredible Hulk.

"I didn't know I was incredible too." I smirked and Big D laughed.

I watched as a man, obviously this Bruce Banner guy changed into The Hulk. A woman he obviously cared for getting hurt. He tried to see her in the hospital and was turned away. I was intrigued by the story already.

Switching to the present time, the guy was in Brazil now, watching Sesame Street in another language and talking to a dog.

I looked at Big D and he laughed.

I watched some more, Bruce training being slapped around trying to restrict his anger which was apparently controlled by his pulse. At some point he loses blood in a factory, some of it slips into one of the bottles they wer packaging. As the scenes play out I figure out he's trying to cure himself, obviously for the woman he had hurt. Something bad happens to the person who received the bottle contaminated by his blood and the government comes after him. He runs, leaving his dog behind like a coward.

"They killed his dog?" I asked out loud really getting in the movie. "That's horrible."

"I assure you, had he seen it happened, he'd have smashed them." Big D nodded, his eyes staying focused on the tv.

So far it seemed this this Bruce guy was a totally douchebag who couldn't deal with himself and didn't care about his dog.

I watched as Bruce ran for his life, his heart rate going up at every turn. Seems his transformation was controlled by pulse rate, though if that were the case I didn't understand why he was freaking out about it. Why not just let it happen and smash those fuckers?

"When's he gonna smash shit?"

"Wait for it…"

As if on cue, bad guys started flying around, smashing into windows. Gunshots went off, growling was heard, and then there he was big green and mean. Some sort of grenade landed at his feet and he stood there as it went off. His eyes flashed and he growled again. The dudes after him freaked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about…." I said switching positions in the chair to get more comfortable. As I watched the Hulk do some fucking awesome damage, I got hit with her scent. "Pause it." I held my hand up and got to my feet. Lexi was home. Jake was with her.

"What's up?" Big D asked, pausing the movie.

"Lexi's home." I explained. "Jake's with her."

"Oooooooh!" He sang again.

I heard the front door slam. She was giggling. He was… I don't know what he was doing, he wasn't talking I knew that much.

"Where is everybody?" Lexi asked only seconds later coming into the living room. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked giving me a look. "You are supposed to be sitting at the kitchen table with Sunshine, waiting patiently for my return." She smiled and I grinned.

"My apologies, won't let it happen again." I nodded towards the door and as if he knew it, Jake stepped into the room. We eyed each for a moment, I expected it. I expected him to be smug, I expected him to say something, I expected some sort of childish behavior. I did not expect the first comment he made.

"Is that The Hulk?" He moved towards the TV and spun around to face me this amused expression on his face. "You're watching The Hulk?" Lexi looked at me and I started shaking my head.

"No….that's….ridiculous…"

"He was really worried about Bruce's dog." Big D said with a smirk. Jake started laughing. "Sup J Dawg?"

"Sup Big D." Jake replied and they did some sort of weird handshake, fist tap thing… I dunno..

"Where's Sunshine?" Lexi asked ignoring them and looking at me.

"Took Cullen out to hunt."

"Alone?" Her eyes widened.

"Midnight's with her."

"Alone?" She asked again.

"I see your point." I said with a smirk. "She's close by, I can smell her." She made a sighing sound.

"Where is Patrick?"

"Praying to the God of the Porcelain." Big D smirked. Lexi looked at me.

"Still?"

"Wow, when you said he was drinking…I didn't know you meant to that extreme." Jake said looking at her.

"When Patrick does something, he does it well." Lexi said like we all should know that.

"Did you explain…...?" I looked at Jake. "Everything?"

"I did." Lexi nodded. "Everything I knew….which reminds me..." She looked at Jake. "Will you get my phone out of my backpack?" Without hestitation Jake left the room.

"Looks like someone was successful today." I gave her a look and she smirked.

"I think I handled things properly."

"Depends on the things handled." Big D said with a smirk.

"We're taking things slow…" She said slightly embarrassed as Jake came back into the room clicking buttons on Lexi's phone. Without being told what to do he handed me the phone.

"What's thi…" I trailed off as I looked at the screen. It was a picture of Lexi decked out in black, red lipstick, playfully twirling her hair. Patrick sat beside her, his arm around her. It was obviously taken last night.

"Van sent me that this morning."

"Van?" I said his name like I hated it, which I did. "That dick from school?"

"The one and only." Jake nodded. It was obvious he didn't like him either.

"How'd he get it?" I asked looking at Lexi.

"He took it."

"He's the photo freak?" I asked like it just wasn't plausible. Lexi nodded. "Why'd he take your picture?" Not like that was the most important issue here.

"I don't know…" Lexi sighed. "I didn't ask…." She made a face and bit her lip. "Hmmmm." Jake watched her and being someone who's watched her do that before, I knew exactly what he was thinking about. I couldn't stop myself from laughing softly. He looked at me and sighed.

"How does he know Lucius?" I asked forgetting about the picture and focusing on the issue.

"He wouldn't say." Lexi said with a sigh. "Just that if it hadn't been me he wouldn't have got involved."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He also said Kittie called him this morning crying about some big guy smashing her brother."

"I knew there was smashing involved." Big D laughed.

"Kittie? The girl he was with? It was his sister?" I asked like it was bizarre. She was there when I attacked Lucius. She was human, so I didn't bother her. She just screamed dramatically the whole time I was there and never once tried to stop it.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah. Blond. Human. Screamer…." I rolled my eyes.

"Screamer?" Lexi asked.

"Girls got good lungs." I nodded. "She didn't even try to help him, just screamed."

"I'd have done the same thing." Big D nodded. "I mean really if the Hulk wants to smash something, you don't try to prevent it, you just scream and be glad it wasn't you." Lexi looked at him and laughed softly.

"Van said Lucius wasn't the type who took no for an answer." Jake said looking at me. "That Lexi was lucky that he was taken care of." The way he said it let me know just as Id thought. He wasn't very excited about the fact that I'd been the one to do it.

"I'd have done it for anyone." I said returning his look. "It's my job to protect my family." He eyed me for a moment and Lexi sucked in her breath like she knew he was going to say something stupid. I was surprised when he didn't.

"Good then I don't have to say thank you."

I smirked and nodded at him.

"Hmmmm…." Lexi said looking between us, who knew what she was thinking. "Okay then…um is Sunshine still out in the woods?"

Ironically Sunshine was close by, getting closer by the minute.

"She'll be here in a minute." I nodded towards the kitchen door and Lexi stared and waited. Jake moved across the room and sat down on the couch with Big D who jumped up and unpaused the movie before throwing himself down again.

I stood with my arms crossed, glancing at the screen every few seconds, trying not to let anyone see me do it.

"What is that I smelly smell?" Sunshine asked from the kitchen. Lexi smirked and looked at Jake. Sunshine was in the room within seconds, her eyes focused first on Lexi then she looked over at Jake who like Big D was too engrossed in the movie to say anything. "Well this is a good sign."

"Sup Sunshine?" Jake asked acknowledging her with a nod.

"I'm disappointed in your wardrobe." She said shaking her head at him. He smirked.

"Lexi said I had to keep my clothes on today." He replied and Sunshine turned on Lexi.

"What an awful thing to say Drexi."

"We're taking things slow…." She said with a sigh.

"So what? The rest of us have to suffer because you're weird?" Sunshine shook her head and shrugged. Jake laughed.

"Anyway…." Lexi sighed again. "Guess what happened at school today?"

"You pulled Jakey's hair for me?" She asked without a glance towards him. He gave Lexi a look.

"No…" Lexi sighed. "Maybe…. But that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Specially placed kisses?" Sunshine asked and Jake looked excited by the thought.

"No." Lexi snapped.

"You mean no maybe?"

"No I mean No." She said shaking her head. "What part of taking things slow do you people not understand?"

"I personally don't understand any of it." Jake said his focus back on the tv.

"Cept for the taking part." Big D smirked and without looking at each other they did the weird fist touch thing.

"I talked to Van today." Lexi said getting Sunshine's attention.

"Ooooooh yummy…" Sunshine made a sighing sound. "He's so sniffable…"

"Yeah I noticed that." She nodded and made a face like she didn't understand it.

"You sniffed him without me?" Sunshine looked hurt.

"I didn't mean too…." Lexi replied and Sunshine started sniffing her. Lexi giggled and shoved her away.

"You smell like puppy." Sunshine said scrunching up her nose.

"Sorry." Jake commented his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Anyway…" Lexi said shaking her head. "What was I talking about?"

"Vanderdrool and his sniffiable self."

"Right…umm…" Lexi trailed off. I was certain she was going to tell Sunshine about the picture but it seemed she was distracted. "He doesn't wear cologne."

"Ooooh…" Sunshine said both of them looking at each other. "All natural droolage…"

"Hmmm…." Lexi muttered.

"Hmmm…" Sunshine repeated, crossing her arms as they both stood there thinking whatever it was they were thinking, I didn't want to know.

"Van's the one who took her picture last night." Jake interrupted, his expression was readable. He wasn't amused by the conversation.

"The photo freak?!" Sunshine squealed. "Vanderdrool? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Lexi nodded. "He sent me the picture."

"Ooooh I wanna see it!" She squealed again and Lexi pointed at me. I handed over the phone before she could take a step toward me. "Oooooh Sexi Drexi and Bitable boy….mmmmm…."

"Bitable boy?" Jake asked his attention on Sunshine now.

"Don't ask…." I started shaking my head.

Sunshine didn't even answer, she was standing there clicking buttons on Lexi's phone, making faces and smirking.

"Since when do you sexy texy with Jaz?" She asked looking at Lexi who laughed. Even Jake laughed. I personally didn't think it was really funny but I had to be nosy. Sunshine held the phone up as I came up behind her, reading as she scrolled through the texts.

Its Tuesday! Its Tuesday! Its Tuesday!

Give Alice some special placed kisses from me

I'd rather you do it and I'll watch

Is Edward going to give out instructions?

If that's what gets ya going

I want the package first

It's all yours

Wrap it up and bring it to me

Consider it brought baby

I looked at Lexi as she peeked over Sunshine's shoulder reading as well.

"I want the package first." She started laughing and looked at Jake. "Wrap it up and bring it to me…Im pretty good at sexy texy." Jake shook his head and laughed.

Yeah I definitely needed to get me a cell phone.

"Read what Edward said." Lexi started clicking on the screen and pulled up texts from Edward.

"This is some kinky shit." Sunshine giggled.

You need to stop

You never told me to stop before

Alice wasn't involved before

She can be

All right but not Jaz

"What the hell?" I asked not exactly meaning too. Jake laughed.

"Is this what you do at school all day?" Sunshine asked handing her phone to her.

"Nope this was the first time." Lexi giggled.

"And it wasn't all her doing either." Jake said shaking his head but laughing none the less.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her.

"Seth."

There was no reason to say anything else.

"Seth was flirting with them?" Sunshine asked then giggled. "Did they know that?" Lexi shook her head and giggled as well. I couldn't help but grin. It was amusing after all.

"You can't tell them either." Jake said with a smirk. "Lexi promised that to me."

"Oh come on dude." I said looking at him. "Let me do it." Jake just looked at me. "Please. I'll pay you."

"With what?" Sunshine asked, prompting me with a grin.

I knew what she wanted me to say and I couldn't help but give in.

"Uranus."

Big Daddy chuckled and Sunshine snorted with laughter.

"What?" Jake asked looking at Lexi who rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know…" She shook her head. "They've got some sort of weird thing going on, I've learned not ask questions"

"It's best not to ask questions when Uranus is involved." Big D smirked and Sunshine went into another round of giggles. Jake looked disturbingly lost and Lexi just shook her head again.

Midnight came through the doorway, Cullen in tow.

"Jakey!" Cullen ran towards him and jumped onto the couch.

"Sup dude?" Jake said ruffling his hair. "Have you gotten bigger?" Cullen held his arms out and tried to look all muscular. Jake laughed and Cullen bounced around on the couch.

"Cullen, what's the rule?" Sunshine said looking at him with a serious expression.

"Don't touch da couch ever." Cullen said bowing his head and jumping to the floor. Lexi and Jake both laughed. "Ooooooooooh Hulk Smash!" He said getting distracted by the TV, causing me to get distracted by the TV.

"How's Patrick feeling?" Lexi asked probably Midnight, I wasn't sure I was too busy watching Hulk smash.

"Why don't you ask him?" Midnight snapped. "Every time I go up there he asks where you are, he wants to see you."

I turned and looked at Lexi who sighed.

"I'm sure he just wants to apologize…."

"I'm sure." Midnight said mockingly.

"Really Midnight, don't do this." Lexi said not wanting to start an argument.

"Don't do what?" She snapped. "Don't be pissy with you? You're right Patrick would throw a fit. God forbid I say an unkind word to the Princess." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Fine be pissy." She shook her head. "But you keep in mind that it was you who sent me with him. That was your doing and now you have to deal with it." She turned for the stairs and disappeared quickly.

"There's no need to be pissed Midnight." Jake said glancing at Cullen first to make sure he was still watching the movie before looking at her. "Sometimes men do stupid shit, especially when they're drinking… or breathing…. Or not breathing…" He looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "But that's what it is. Just stupid shit, doesn't mean anything. I'm sure when he's up and around, he'll apologize for whatever he did."

"He put the moves on Drexi." Sunshine explained.

"Or we wait for a full moon and I'll take care of it. Your choice." Jake looked at her and she smiled.

"You are so cute." Midnight cooed.

"It's a wolf thing." Jake said smugly.

Our attention was averted when Lexi came running down the stairs, I moved quickly towards her knowing she was about to skip that last step in her haste. Sure enough she tripped and I caught her. She gasped loudly and her phone tumbled to the floor.

"Jesus Christ." She cursed as I let her go. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "How did you know I was going to trip?"

"It's inevitable."

"Really." Sunshine shook her head. "We should hire a guard to stand there at all times." She looked at me. "Uncle Emmett add that to your list of chores. You are now Stair guardian."

"Ha Ha funny…" Lexi rolled her eyes then sucked in her breath as she picked up her phone. "He's coming."

"Who's coming?" Sunshine asked.

"It better not be Patrick." Midnight said looking at Lexi whose mouth dropped open.

"I second that." Jake smirked.

"That was a good one…" Sunshine giggled. "Makes me feel like Jaz is here."

"He needs to be." Lexi said shaking her head. "And Edward." She started clicking through her phone, obviously texting.

"Seriously Drex, whose coming?" Sunshine asked trying not to giggle about it.

"Sunshine... I need you to be on your best behavior." Lexi said grabbing her shoulders and looking at her. "Promise me?"

"Oh…." Jake said obviously figuring out what was going on.

"I'm always on my best behavior." Sunshine smirked.

"Promise me?"

"Fine." Sunshine nodded but didn't say it.

I looked at Lexi and she looked at the ceiling as if praying.

"Oh…my…." Sunshine said suddenly, her head cocking to the side as she stared at the kitchen door.

"He's here." Jake announced. I could sense a presence but I wasn't sure who it was.

"Sunshine you promised." Lexi pointed at her before running from the room to get the door. Everyone followed after her except for Cullen who was paying attention to nothing but the movie.

Lexi tore the door open and a tall blond guy grinned down at her. It was then the scent got stronger. It was a sweet smell… I couldn't place it.

"Oh… my god…" Sunshine nearly swooned. Lexi snapped her head in her direction and she covered her mouth.

"Who is this?" I asked as Lexi gestured for him to come inside. I took a step forward as he did, Lexi moved between us.

"This is…" She started but looked confused as she looked between us. She looked at him. "You are a lot taller than I thought you were…." She looked at me again.

"Hmmmm…." Jake said looking between us as well.

"I've never seen anyone as tall as the Hulk." Big D said staring wide eyed.

"The Hulk…" The guy said with a nod. "I heard about you."

It was then Edward and Jasper walked through the door. They stopped quick and looked up at the guy, then glanced at me.

"Hmmm…." Jasper said.

"Oh good you're here…" Lexi breathed turning towards them but not moving. "I was just about to make introductions." She sucked in her breath and looked directly at me. "This is Van." She looked at him. "Van, this is Emmett."

This…..was Van.

"Nice to meet you Emmett." Van said extending his hand which I looked at until Lexi tapped my arm. When I shook his hand, something weird happened. He didn't seem to notice anything unusual.

My mind flashed back pulling up a memory something I'd read about long ago. His size, his looks, the sweet scent, the weird feeling I got when I shook his hand. He wasn't human.

"And these are his brothers, Edward and Jasper…." Van shook their hand as well and I noted their expressions, they felt it too.

I thought about the literature I'd read about the watchers coming to earth. The Grigori.

Edward's eyes widen and he looked at Van.

"Grigori." I said the one word and watched Van's expression. He met my eyes and we both stood there. Lexi looked between us. "That's what you are."

"What's a Grigori?" Jake asked looking confused.

"Fallen angel." Edward explained and crossed his arms.

"You're an angel?" Lexi asked spinning around to face him. He licked his lips and looked at her.

"That's why he smells like heaven!" Sunshine gushed and sniffed the air. He looked at her and chuckled.

"You must be Sunshine." He moved towards her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "Pleasure to meet you." She nearly tripped over her own feet, giggling and giddy as can be.

"Back off." I said moving in front of her. The Grigori were notorious womanizers, they had charm that could lure a woman into bed before she even realized what happened.

"Oh is she yours?" He asked with a smirk and nodded towards Midnight.

"There all mine." I answered and Jake gave me this look. "Except for Lexi… but Id help Jake kill you."

"You're too kind." Jake said with a smirk.

"No one is killing anyone." Lexi said grabbing Van's sleeve and making him look at her. "An angel, really?"

"Fallen." Van nodded and glanced at me. "How did you know?"

"I know evil when I see it."

"He's not evil." Lexi breathed and looked at him. "You're not evil right?"

"Would I have saved you if I were evil?

"See…he's not evil…" She didn't really look convinced about it.

"So what exactly do Grigori do?" Jake asked looking at him.

"Legend has it, they were sent to earth to watch over humanity." I explained, remembering the literature I had read. "They began to lust over the females, hence the falling…"

"Guilty as charged." Van smirked and Lexi took a step back.

"That makes sense…." Jake nodded.

"Most were damned to hell." I continued. "For acting as humans and not doing their duty."

"What is their duty?" Lexi asked.

"You said duty…" Sunshine snickered. Lexi glared at her.

"Grigori are watchers, supposedly they protect the innocent from demons."

"You know the story well." Van said with a smirk. "I'm impressed."

"He reads a lot." Sunshine nodded. "Cuz he can't sleep, cuz-" Lexi cleared her throat.

"How do you know when someone is a demon?" She asked looking at Van again.

"I can feel it."

"Was Lucius a demon?"

"You know what he was."

"Vampire…." She whispered the word. "You can sense them?" She glanced at Edward.

"I can."

"Do you sense any now?" He looked surprised by her question and stood silently for a moment.

"Not at the moment…..why?"

"Because there are four in this room." Jake answered when no one else did. Van looked confused again and turned to Lexi.

"That's impossible. I'd know it."

"We're not demons." Edward explained. "We don't feed on humans, ideally that makes us pure."

"Pure my ass." Jake gave him a look. Edward stared at him for a moment probably reading his thoughts. "Daddy dirty." Edward looked at Lexi who shook her head.

"Seth…"

"How do you feed, how do you stay alive?" Van asked moving toward Edward. He looked at me. "Your one of them too, right? That's why you were able to kill Lucius."

"We feed on animals." I said with a nod.

"Hmmmm…." Van said looking intrigued. "Who else?" Jasper raised his hand and Sunshine followed. "Sunshine really?" She smiled brightly. "Hmmm.."

"That's why she knew how you smelled. She likes to sniff me when I get home from school…" Lexi said then made a face.

"That's kind of hot." Van mused.

"It is fun to watch." Jasper agreed.

"Really Jaz?" Lexi asked giving him a look and crossing her arms.

"You know how he likes to watch…" Jake smirked and both Edward and Jasper looked at him. Then Edward looked at Sunshine who started laughing.

"Anyway…" Lexi started waving her hands in the air. "We're getting sidetracked." She turned towards Van. "Do you have any other special powers besides Demon control?

"I have a few… some not very useful… um… I can create my own dreams…"

"Ooh that could be fun." Midnight said from the table where she'd sat to listen.

"Oh it is." Van nodded. "I can bring anyone I want and do anything I want."

"Ooooooh kinky…" Sunshine gushed. "You ever dream about my Drexi?"

"Sunshine." Lexi snapped.

"I plan to involve you next time." Van said with a smirk.

"Van." Lexi turned on him.

"I'm kidding…." He laughed and shook his head at Sunshine when Lexi turned away.

"What else?" I asked not the least bit amused.

"Um… I can hold random objects and know whom they belonged to and what it was used for."

"Oh god we definitely don't need one of you people around here." Jasper said shaking his head. Sunshine started giggling.

"Don't touch anything in the refrigerator." Big Daddy told him. "Or anything near the couch."

"Or anything in the shower." Edward smirked. I glared at him.

"Okay…." Lexi snapped. "Anything else Van?"

"Aside from sensing demons, I can sense the emotions of the human being preyed upon…." He looked at Lexi. "Like last night, I sensed your fear, not for yourself but your child." Lexi just looked at him. "I heard what Lucius said. Your child… it's not human. What is it?" Again she just looked at him not wanting to get into it.

"She doesn't like to talk about that." Sunshine explained. "It could be anything for all we know."

"Anything?" Lexi snapped.

"You said you can sense her emotions." Jake asked pulling Lexi away from Sunshine. Van nodded. "What about at school yesterday when you practically jumped her, did you sense that one?"

Oooh that was a good question.

"I didn't sense anything…" Van said shaking his head. "I told you I don't know why it happened."

"You couldn't feel it?" I asked. "Her emotions?"

"I knew she was upset…" Van nodded and shrugged. "But I can't explain why I did what I did, it was like I was completely senseless, everything just stopped."

"Hmmmm….." Jasper mused.

"Wooo hooo fairy trumps angel!" Sunshine squealed and held up her hand. "High five Drexi!"

"Fairy?" Van asked looking at Lexi as she high fived Sunshine.

"Well since we're sharing secrets here…." Lexi sighed.

"She's Asrai." Edward informed him. "So is Midnight and her mate, Patrick." He nodded at Midnight. " But they don't possess the power that Drea does."

"Drea?"

"Drexi." Sunshine nodded.

"Lexi?" Van looked at her. She sighed.

"Its stupid isn't it?" Jasper asked. "So many names for one person."

"Shut it U.P.S." Lexi smirked at him and he grinned.

"Asrai…" Van mused. "Arnt they aquatic fairies?"

"It's nothing like the book definition." Edward shook his head. "Her power lies within her scent. When she's upset, shit gets crazy…."

"What do you mean by crazy?"

"That's what happened to you dude." Jake said probably hating that he had to explain it. "Her emotions affected you. It made you want…to… you know…" Obviously he didn't want to say it.

"You wanted to fuck her." Sunshine said it. "That's what happens and it happens a lot."

"It's affects her own more than the others." Midnight added and Sunshine nodded.

"Uncle Emmett for instance…"

"We don't have to get into that..." Lexi said shaking her head. "I have another question for you Van."

"Okay but then it's my turn." Van smirked. She sighed.

"You confronted Lucius, he was afraid of you, why?"

"I can kill demons."

"Yet you're terrified of Quil?" Jake smirked.

"He's not a demon. I can't harm him or I'd be sent to hell." Van explained. "Besides he's fucking psycho, he growls… and he gives off this weird sense…"

"What sense?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain." Van said with a sigh. "I get it from Jake too, sometimes Seth, but neither of them have ever growled." He sighed again. "It only happens when I'm near Lexi." Everyone looked at her. "Watch…" Van moved towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace, his hands on her hips, his face just inches from hers. She gasped. Jake's eyes lit up and Van dropped his hands. "That…. I don't know if you can feel that." He looked at me.

I felt it. Id felt it a lot.

"Ah the scent of Territoriality." I smirked. "I know it well."

"What?" Lexi asked.

"It's a pheromone." Edward explained. "Used to dominate territory, you being the territory."

"I'm not territory." Lexi snapped then sighed. "And if I was, why would Quil give off the sense… or whatever…"

"You're the alpha female." Edward said like it was plainly obvious. Jake looked at him when he said it, which made me just assume he was reading it in his mind. "It's Quil's instinct to protect you."

"How am I the alpha?"

"Because Jake is the alpha." Edward nodded. "The pack would do anything to protect you."

"I thought Sam was the alpha." Sunshine said looking confused. Not quite as confused as Van though.

"As the decedent of the last alpha the title is rightly mine." Jake explained and looked at Lexi. Apparently she never knew this. "Sam has more experience and I didn't want the responsibility…"

"That explains why Quil and Seth follow you around like little lost puppies." Sunshine giggled. "Ha ha Puppies."

"Why did I not know that?" Lexi asked and Jake shrugged.

"Guess it never came up…"

"Don't you dare say it." Edward snapped pointing at Jasper who grinned widely.

"Because other things came up." Sunshine snickered and Jasper high fived her from across the room.

"Ha Ha funny…" Lexi rolled her eyes and looked at Van.

"The pack?" Van questioned. "Alpha? What does that mean?" Lexi looked at Jake. It was an obvious rule that none of the pack could reveal what they were.

"Jakey's a werewolf." Sunshine said, it not being an obvious rule to her. "Quil and Seth too. Lots of others, all big, half naked and yummy…." She sucked in a fake breath. "With the exception of Adryen and Leah, but really… who knows if they're yummy... well I suppose Quil would know…and-"

"Sunshine." Jake snapped interrupting her mumbled rant.

"Werewolves, really?" Van asked eyes wide. "How is that possible?"

"Dude you're an angel in a house full of vampires and fairies. How can werewolves not be possible?" Sunshine looked at him like he was stupid.

"Good point." He nodded and looked at Jake. "That explains Quil's growling…"

"Jakey growls too." Sunshine said. "Don't let him lie to you. Drexi knows how to make him growl, do it Drexi." Lexi looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What? You want me to do it? All right..." Sunshine started for Jake and he ran around Edward.

"Sunshine stop it." Lexi said trying not to giggle as Jake came up behind her and used her hands to shoo Sunshine away.

"She's so entertaining." Van mused as he watched Sunshine pretend to battle with them.

"You don't even know the half of it." Big D smirked. Van looked at him like he'd just noticed him.

"What about you, what are you?"

"Just a lousy human." He replied. "But I'm going to be a Ninja Turtle." Van looked at him oddly then at me, I just shrugged. "Names Big Daddy. Some people call me Big D."

"You look so familiar…." Van said scrunching up his eyebrows and eyeing him.

"He's a rock star." Sunshine sang distracted from her game. "An international rock star!" She pulled him to her and kissed his lips. "And sexy sexy too…"

"She's easily distracted…" I explained when Van looked at me again.

"Speaking of distracted…" Edward said randomly.

Lexi had turned around in Jake's arms and was whispering.

"Get out of my head." Jake snapped looking at Edward.

"Stop thinking so loudly." Edward smirked.

"Oooh!" Lexi jumped back like she'd just remembered something and moved towards Van. Jake gave Edward an evil look. "Did you talk to Kittie?"

"I did." Van nodded like he too had just realized it. "Lucius didn't say anything about you to her. Aside from the obvious that he wanted you." Lexi let out a breath. "She thinks you're pretty by the way."

"Aw…" Lexi cooed. "She's pretty too." She turned to me. "Did you think she was pretty Emmett?"

I was caught off guard… and I wasn't sure what my answer was supposed to be.

"I…..didn't notice?"

"Good answer." Jasper smirked.

"Did she say anything about Emmett?" Lexi turned back to Van. "Did she notice that he was hot?"

"I killed her brother…." I said it slowly so that it was understood.

"And so?" Sunshine asked. "You could kill my sister and still be hot."

"Hey." Midnight snapped.

"If he killed me, would you still not think he was hot?" Sunshine asked and Midnight sighed.

"Okay, yeah you're right…"

"Seriously…." Jake said looking at them. "This conversation is happening?"

"It happens every day." Jasper said looking at me.

"Not every day." That was my only defense and I grinned to back it up.

"Just on Tuesdays." Lexi smirked and Jasper looked at her with a smirk.

"I was going to send you a picture but Alice broke my phone."

"Oh thank god for Alice." Lexi laughed.

"Who's Alice?" Van asked looking at Lexi.

"Jasper's mate."

"Is she a vampire too?"

"Not just any vampire, she has visions."

"Sometimes they are really kinky." Sunshine added. Lexi and I both looked at her at the same time. "But not as kinky as he who used to be."

"Who?" Van asked that confused look on his face.

"Edward." Lexi explained and he just looked at her. "You really don't want to know…"

"You don't look like the kinky type." Van nodded at Edward.

"I know right?" Jake said shaking his head at him.

"Does anyone else have powers like Alice?" Van asked looking around.

"Edward can read minds…" Jake told him. "If you haven't noticed."

"Can you read my mind?"

"Oddly no."

"Lucky bastard." Jake sighed.

"He can't read my mind either." Lexi told Van. "I don't know why."

"Interesting." Van nodded and looked at Jasper. "And you what do you do?"

"He delivers packages." Jake answered not missing a beat. Jasper smirked.

"That's my specialty, but I can also control emotions. That's why Jake is so mellow."

"Mellow?" Van asked. "This is mellow?"

"Trust me." Jasper nodded. "If I wasn't tampering with his emotions we would have lost him and Lexi an hour ago."

"Jakey needs to be nakey." Sunshine said with a nod. "He's happier that way….we all are…"

"I wouldn't say all…" I mumbled.

"Nobody is getting naked." Lexi said shaking her head. "Stop talking about it."

"I'm sorry does it bother you?" Sunshine smirked.

"Yeah Lex does it bother you?" Jake asked putting his arm around her and leaning his head on her shoulder. "It bothers me."

"Everything bothers you." She smiled and patted his head, accidentally probably intentionally pulling on his hair. He growled and his eyes flashed.

"Told you he growls." Sunshine snickered.

"Oops…" Lexi giggled playfully.

"Oops my ass." He said giving her a look. "Do it again and I swear to god I'll take you right here in front of everyone."

I was pretty sure he was not kidding.

"Do it!" Sunshine squealed and pumped her fist in the air.

"Please don't…" Edward started shaking his head.

"Before you do that…" Van interrupted. "I have another question." Jake gave him the death stare along with a growl. "That can totally wait until later…" He took a step back and looked at the door.

"What's your question Van." Lexi asked patting Jake's head again.

"Rejected…." Jasper smirked and Jake glared at him.

"You are concerned about knowledge of your child being heard… you never explained why." Van looked at Lexi and she closed her eyes, trying to figure out how to answer.

"Are you familiar with the Volturi?" I asked knowing if Lexi head to explain this she'd probably start crying.

"Those are some bad mother fuckers." Van breathed.

"They don't believe in our kind interbreeding with others." He gave me a look and I realized how he took that, which could be true but there was no need to get into it. "I'm not talking about Lexi…" I took a fake breath as I glanced at her, Jake just kept his head down. "I'm talking about Sunshine." Van looked at her in confusion.

"When we met Sunshine she was human. Pregnant… by a vampire." Jasper went on to explain.

"I didn't know it though." Sunshine defended. "I didn't know anything."

"How did you change?" Van asked looking at her. She sucked in a fake breath and looked at Edward.

"When her son, Cullen was born, she almost died." I explained. "Edward changed her to save her life." Sunshine and Edward shared a look. She made a sighing sound and looked away. "Then the Volturi came…they wanted the child, according to them he shouldn't exist, they wanted to make it so."

"Kill an innocent child?" Van asked like it wasn't probable and in reality it shouldn't be.

"We fought them off and sent him with Patrick….and Midnight…" I nodded at her. "Into hiding. As mentioned before they are the same as Lexi except they don't have her power, because they lack a scent."

"100% senseless here." Midnight nodded.

"You mean scentless?" Jasper smirked. Jake laughed.

"How are they scentless?" Van asked.

"Patrick devised a mixture that when injected would remove ones scent."

"It was actually brewed for Alexandrea." Midnight explained. Van looked at Lexi.

"Long story, short…" Lexi sighed. "At the time, Cullen's father planned to use Midnight to gain control, and they had to remove my scent in order to do that because I am the Alpha fairy."

"You the Alpha everything." Sunshine smirked. "You go girl…" Lexi smiled slightly.

"I am so lost…" Van shook his head. "What's in this mixture? How is it even possible?"

"Werewolf DNA." Sunshine answered the question no one else wanted too. Van looked at her oddly, then turned to Jake, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a long complicated story, one in which I'd prefer not to revisit." Jake answered.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" Jasper smirked. "Lexi was injected with werewolf DNA and now here she is…."

"That's not funny…." Lexi mumbled.

"It is kind of funny." Sunshine mused.

"Okay…" Van nodded like he was trying to piece it all together. He looked at Sunshine. "What happened to your son, Cullen? Is he…"

"He's in the living room." Sunshine answered. "Alone…. Oh crap on a cracker." She took off through the doorway and I looked at Van.

"He's the reason it's important that no one know about Lexi. The Volturi would take it upon themselves to investigate and if they find Lexi, they find Cullen."

"What about Lexi's child? Would they want it too?" He asked as Sunshine came back into the room.

"If it's a vampire." Sunshine was quick on the answer. Lexi buried her face in Jake's chest. "But it could be a puppy. We don't know yet." Van turned slowly to look at Lexi. Jake caressed her hair and looked at him.

"It doesn't matter." He said glancing at me. "I'd die before anything happened to Lexi or her child."

"So would I." I nodded. "No matter what."

"Awwwww look at you two all bondy." Sunshine cooed. "We shoulda knocked Drexi up months ago."

"We?" Jasper smirked.

"You're right, that sounds nasty." Sunshine nodded. "Jakey and Uncle Emmett shoulda knocked her up months ago, there that sounds better."

"How the hell does that sound better?" I asked thinking it sounded worse.

"Seriously…." Jake shook his head. "That's just…wrong…"

"I've had dreams that ended that way." Midnight said with a nod. Jake and I slowly turned to look at her, neither of us knew what to say. No one did, even Jasper was silent.

"You're nasty." Sunshine said shaking her head at her.

"Hmmm…" Van cleared his throat. "Well I think I'm gonna…go…now…" He had somehow managed to get closer to the door without anyone noticing.

"I'll walk you out." Lexi quickly moved towards him.

"No I wanna walk him out!" Sunshine said flying towards the door.

"He's my guest."

"Well you need to learn how to share." Sunshine snapped.

"Well you need to learn how to-"

"Ladies." Van cooed, standing between them. "It would be my pleasure to be escorted by both of you."

"Ha." Sunshine stuck her tongue out at Lexi.

"Don't ha me." Lexi replied as Van opened the door for them.

"Later dudes." He smirked and followed them outside.

"I hate that guy." I grumbled and made a sighing sound.

"You and me both." Jake nodded.

"Awwww you have bonded." Jasper smirked. "Is there something you two need to tell us?" We both looked at him, then Jake looked at me.

"Remember earlier, how I said you couldn't tell them because I wanted to tell them?" He asked with a smirk. I grinned and nodded. "Go ahead tell them."

We both looked at Jasper and Edward both of them looked confused and somewhat disturbed.

"I honestly can't believe you two would text Lexi at school…." I started off.

"Things you shouldn't be texting…." Jake added.

"You saw that?" Jasper asked looking at Jake then at me.

"Oh yeah I saw that." I nodded.

"It wasn't a big deal…." Edward defended. "It could have been worse."

"Yeah it could have…" Jake smirked.

"If Seth kept control of the phone."

"What does Seth have to do with it?" Jasper asked and Jake started laughing.

"Sweet Seth." Big D said with a smirk.

"Are you saying Seth was the one texting?" Edward asked looking at Jake, probably reading his mind. Jasper looked suddenly disgusted. Jake nodded and laughed again as Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and started clicking buttons. "Should've known."

"Shouldve known?" Jasper asked looking unnerved. "That's just wrong….it's just…wrong.."

"No whats wrong is he's pretty good at it." Jake smirked. "He just couldn't keep up with both of you at the same time."

"Don't say shit like that." Jasper shuttered. "That's so wrong…"

As if moved by the mere mention of his name, Seth's scent appeared outside.

Jasper looked stricken and Jake laughed.


	27. Chapter 26: Zigzagging Scenarios

Chapter 26: Zigzagging Scenarios.

Lexi's POV

"I'll talk to some people, poke around see if anyone's talking…" Van said as I leaned against the front of my car. I just nodded, preoccupied with watching Sunshine over his shoulder. She was sniffing the air around him and I was certain she was about to pounce.

Noticing my look, Van turned around and she stumbled forward, falling into him. He stepped back and I somehow got pinned against the car.

"Sunshine!" I squealed. "Get off!"

"Well this is different…." Came the voice of Seth as he came into the yard.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked stepping outside. Emmett right on his heels.

"Really… what is going on?" Seth asked looking between them.

"Sunshine!" I snapped. She was in a trance, just staring at Van who had yet to move. Seth grabbed Sunshine in a bear hug and pulled her back.

"You all right Lex?" Van asked spinning around to face me. "Didn't break anything did I?"

"You better hope not." Jacob said giving him a look. Judging by the expression on Van's face he was doing the territory thing. Van turned and looked at Seth who still held Sunshine. He must be doing the sense thing too. I rolled my eyes because it was really obnoxious.

"You growl too Clearwater?"

"I can." Seth nodded, but it was Sunshine who growled, looking at Seth's arms around her. It was only then I realized he didn't have his shirt on. He dropped his arms quickly and she spun around to face him, snatching the shirt that hung over one shoulder.

"I'm glad to see somebody knows how to dress properly around here." She glanced at Jacob, then her eyes widened as she looked at the house. "Whitney!" Without a word she flew towards the house, shoving Emmett as she stormed inside.

"Oops…" Emmett mumbled and looked through the doorway before shutting the door behind her.

I wasn't sure what that was about, nor did I understand the Whitney thing.

"She just stole my shirt…." Seth pointed.

"She certainly is easily distracted…." Van mumbled then smirked.

"You keep your hands off her." I said pointing at him. I wasn't sure what kind of pull he had being an Angel and all, but I knew with Sunshine it didn't take much.

"I didn't do anything." He defended. "She fell, I caught her."

"You tend to do that a lot."

"Sometimes I get lucky." He smirked and gave me a wink.

"You'll think lucky when your pretty face gets messed up." I said like it was a real threat.

"You think my face is pretty?" He crooned.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"It won't be for long if you keep it up." Jacob said giving him a look.

"I'll help." Emmett agreed.

"Me too." Seth nodded.

"Don't worry….Princess." Van said giving me a look. "I wouldn't dare mess with fate."

"What do you mean, fate?" I asked confused and totally forgetting why I felt threatened.

"I can sense what one desires most." Van explained. "I can feel your desires, Sunshine's too."

"What does Sunshine desire?" I asked then frantically started waving my hands. "No don't tell me!"

"What does Lexi desire?" Jacob asked, ofcourse he would ask. I looked at him and then at Van.

"You." Van nodded. "To be with you and be happy." Jacob looked at me and I sighed.

There was nothing that I wanted more. It was a slow realization but it was there. I just wasn't sure if I could manage it, I was afraid to be happy because of how Id left things with Emmett.

"Just like Hulk there." Van nodded at Emmett. "He desires nothing more than Lexi's happiness, even over his own." Jacob and I both looked at Emmett.

"Damn Grigori…." He mumbled under his breath.

"Awwww..." Seth cooed then looked confused. "What's a Grigori?"

"Angel." I answered taking the focus off of Emmett. "Van's an angel."

"Fallen." Jacob added. "A Grigori is a fallen angel, apparently he's supposed to watch over humans and got sidetracked lusting over women."

"The fuck…." Seth looked at Van.

"Guilty." Van smirked. "However I still watch over humans, and protect them from demons."

"Demons…." Seth asked confusion clearly written all over his face.

"Like Vampires…" Jacob nodded. "He can sense them" Seth looked at Emmett.

"Not him or his family." Van sighed. "Apparently they're pure."

"Pure?" Seth scoffed and eyed Emmett. "What a load of-"

"Because they don't feed on humans." I explained before he started explaining Emmett's unpure behaviors.

"Hmmmm…." Seth looked at Van again. "An angel, really, that's hard to believe."

"Why?" Van asked. "You believe Lexi's a fairy." He nodded at Jacob then looked at Seth again. "And the two of you are werewolves." Seth looked at Jacob wide eyed. "What exactly is it that werewolves do?" Jacob and Seth held their gazes on each other, neither of them making a move to answer.

Because of the pact they weren't obligated to answer, and Sunshine wasn't here to make revelations. I wasn't sure if I were allowed to say anything, so I just looked at Emmett.

"Like you, they are here to combat demons." Emmett explained. "Specifically vampires." Van gave him a look. "Those who feed on humans…"

"Hmmmm…" Van looked between Jacob and Seth. "Do you have any special powers?" Everyone looked at Emmett who rolled his eyes.

"If you call transforming into a giant wolf a power. "

"Transforming?" Van asked again looking between them. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Jacob nodded with a sigh. It was all out in the open now. "Aside from that the only thing that makes us different from humans is our heat." He looked at me when he said it and somehow it made me feel weak.

Heat. I wanted to feel it.

I sucked in my breath as he eyed me, I could almost see into his mind. I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him, but I was trying to maintain my decision.

"Slow. We're taking things slow." I said trying to convince myself it was the right way to go. Why I said it outloud I didn't know. Everyone looked at me. Jacob smirked knowing exactly what I was doing. Emmett chuckled, he too could see right through me.

"What?" Van asked looking at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Her and Jake." Seth explained. "They're taking things slow, least that's what they say." He nodded at me. "Though it obvious she's just delusional…" He nodded at Jacob. "And he's rejecting the memo."

"Memos are for pussies." Emmett smirked and Jacob nodded at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked crossing my arms and giving him a glare. He did nothing but grin at me.

"I'd have to agree." Van said with a smirk. "Good luck with that Lex." He patted my shoulder and went towards his car. "I'll text you." With that he waved and went off on his way.

"So Van's an angel…" Seth said shaking his head. "That's crazy..."

"That's why he's so charming…" I said out loud, apparently not able to keep my thoughts to myself suddenly.

"Hmmm…" Seth sighed then looked at me. "That must be how he got Liz to go out with him, before he fucked up anyway."

"Hmmmm…." I nodded and let my arms drop to my side. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"Makes sense." Emmett agreed. "Hmmm…."

"Hmmmm…" Jacob sighed, probably just because everyone else was doing it.

"You know what doesn't make sense?" I asked looking at the house, realizing neither Edward nor Jasper had come outside. It was very rare that they would allow a conversation to happen without them. "Edward and Jasper haven't come out to play." Jacob and Emmett laughed simultaneously.

"That too…" Seth pointed between them. "That doesn't make sense, those two laughing…together….weird…."

It was weird and it made me think they were up to something.

"We've bonded." Emmett said with a smirk.

"That's what they say." Jacob nodded and laughed.

"What did you do?" I asked looking specifically at Emmett.

"Why's it gotta be me?"

"Isn't it always you?" Seth smirked.

"It's nothing." Jacob explained. "Its possible that we might have, maybe mentioned… you know… the texting thing…" He smirked at Seth and Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You told them, Seth was texting them?" I asked with a smirk. "And I missed it?" Jacob laughed. "What'd they say?"

"Yeah what'd they say?" Seth asked with a proud smirk.

"Edward seems to have expected as much, Jaz keeps mumbling about it being wrong." Emmett explained. "The look on his face was priceless."

"Man I wish I coulda been there." Seth sighed then eyed me. I looked at him confused until he came towards me and leaned up against the car beside me, snatching my phone out of my hands.

"He was going to send us a picture… but Alice broke his phone…" I said trying not to laugh about it.

"Thank God for Alice." Seth smirked and started scrolling through my phone. "Guess I'll have to go through Edward, then."

"What are you going to say?" Jacob asked giving him an odd look.

"I'm not sure yet…" Seth replied, looking like he was trying to come up with something.

"Wait." Emmett held up his hand and moved towards the house. "I'm gonna watch from the other side." Jacob laughed and moved to stand on the other side of Seth.

Edward's POV

I wasn't entirely amused by Emmett's revelation of Seth being the one in control of Drea's phone earlier in the day, but it didn't concern me as much as Jasper, which really made me wonder what all he'd said to her.

Midnight had excused herself to go check on Patrick, while that guy wandered off into the living room.

Jasper just kept shaking his head and mumbling about it being wrong.

Suddenly Sunshine flew into the house, throwing the door open and looking around the room.

"Where is he?" She asked then walked immediately to the living room, poking her head through the doorway. She made a sighing sound and nodded at Emmett who stood in the doorway. He closed the door softly and she looked at me.

You're lucky.

I scrunched my eyebrows together not quite understanding.

"What's with the shirt?" Jasper asked pointing at her. She held a blue t shirt in her hands.

"It's your texy friend Seth's." She replied with a grin and handing it towards him. "Wanna smell?"

"No…." Jasper held his hands up and shook his head frantically.

"Don't be shy." She tossed the shirt over her shoulder. "Maybe he wanted you to have it?" Jasper wasn't amused and she just giggled.

"He didn't say that did he?" I asked because Jasper obviously wasn't going to.

"No." She shook her head. "He wasn't wearing it, so I stole it."

"Why?"

"Didn't want him to relapse and put it back on." She said like I was stupid. "It would be wrong."

"So wrong…" Jasper shook his head. "This is all so wrong…."

"So you agree that werewolves with shirts are wrong?" She asked looking at him.

"What?" Jasper asked wide eyed.

"That's what you said…." She nodded. "We should tell Jakey that." She started for the door and he grabbed her.

"No no no… that's not what I meant." He shook his head frantically. "I meant… " he looked at the door. "Hey here comes Emmett, lets harass him." Emmett walked through the door and moved beside Jasper. He gave Sunshine a nod.

"Everything all right Sunshine?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Cept Jaz. Something's wrong with Jaz." Emmett looked at Jasper and smirked as my cell phone went off. Everyone looked at me as I reached into my pocket and checked it.

It was a message from Drea. I looked at the front door, slightly confused then clicked open the message...

Tell U.P.S. I want my pic.

"Hmmm…." I said giving Jasper a look. I wasn't 100% sure, but I'd bet Seth had Drea's phone. "Drea wants her picture."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"The picture... you know you promised her a picture earlier…"

"I don't want to talk about that." He shook his head in disgust.

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"Ooooh ooooh me!" Sunshine said reaching for my phone. I didn't give it to her voluntarily, but she got it none the less. She started clicking buttons, grinning the entire time.

"Oh lord…" Emmett smirked. "What did you say?"

"I told her she had to send a pic first." She said then started jumping up and down as another message came through. "Ooooh oooh she is she is!" Everyone watched her waiting for a reaction. "Ooooh it's her sexy pic." I could clearly see the image in her mind. Drea wearing the outfit from last night. "And that Patrick…" She looked around, thinking about Midnight not overhearing her. "He's so yum…"

"Let me see that." I said reaching out for the phone. Jasper peaked over my shoulder curiosity getting the better of him. "Hmmmm…."

"Now we gotta take a picture of Jaz." Sunshine declared. Jasper started shaking his head.

"Where did this picture come from?" I asked as Sunshine snatched my phone again.

"Van sent it to Lexi this morning." Emmett explained as Sunshine started taking pictures of Jaz.

"Where'd he get it?"

"He's the photo freak." Emmett said like I should already know that.

"Hmmm…" Jasper sighed, his arms crossed, his expression not amused as Sunshine hovered around him.

"Come on Jaz, be sexy." She took another picture of him and he just glared at her. "You can do better than that. Take your shirt off."

"No." He replied when she reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"Come on…" Emmett smirked. "You know you want Sunshine to undress you." Jasper shook his head and looked at Emmett then looked at Sunshine, his thoughts proved he was debating it.

"No…." He shook his head again and moved towards the window. His thoughts proved my assumption that Seth had Drea's phone. "What the fuck is wrong with that kid?"

"Who?" Sunshine asked confused as she started taking pictures of various things around the kitchen.

"Seth." I answered. "He's got Drea's phone."

"Does he?" She asked moving towards the window and looking out as well. She snickered and started texting.

"What are you doing?" I asked moving towards her. "What did you say?"

"Shhh…" She said holding up her hand. "This is between Jaz and Seth, don't be nosy."

"What?" Jasper snapped and reached for the phone. She spun around in a circle and darted from the room.

I could hear laughter coming from the yard and immediately Emmett stepped outside. I had to follow.

"Sunshine's got the phone." Emmett announced.

"We kind of figured that." Drea laughed and Seth jumped to his feet.

"What'd she say?" I asked as Jasper stepped onto the porch hesitantly.

"Come on Jake, give it to us." He focused the camera on Jake who looked at Drea.

"She wants Jakes shirt?" I asked reading Seth's thoughts. Jasper laughed.

"Don't laugh." Seth smirked giving him a wink. "You're next."

"Bring it upstairs!" Sunshine shrieked throwing open Drea's bedroom window. Everyone looked up at her.

"You heard her." Drea said giving Jake a coy look. "Take it upstairs." He looked at her momentarily, his thoughts processing slowly.

"Don't play with me." He said not amused.

"You have five minutes before I change my mind." She said walking towards the house, leaving Jake standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Dude don't just stand there!" Seth smacked him on the shoulder. "Get to husslin!" Jake stared at the door then looked at Seth.

He was debating it, his thoughts showed confusion. He was certain this was a trap, but he decided he couldn't risk not finding out.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, don't you dare come after me." He pointed at Seth and moved quickly towards the house.

"Where's my new shirt?" Sunshine asked and everyone looked up at Drea's window.

"I'm certain it's on its way." Drea replied. "You can have it but you have to leave the room."

"What, why?" Sunshine asked, and then there was a moment of silence, before she started chanting, "Take it off, take it off!"

"I'm sure Jake is up there now…." I said out loud trying to block out everyone's thoughts about Sunshine saying that to Drea.

"Two for two!" Sunshine squealed loudly declaring her victory,

"Get it and get out." Drea said rather loudly.

"But… why…but…oooh…" Sunshine started giggling, and then gasped as a loud sound was heard before the window slammed shut.

Drea's cell phone went off and Seth smirked.

"Mission accomplished."

"Leave it to Sunshine." Emmett mused and turned for the house.

"What exactly just happened here?" Jasper asked as we all followed Emmett into the house.

"Besides Sunshine's issue being increasingly apparent?" Seth asked. "I'd say she just indirectly burned Lexi's memo." That got both Emmett and Jasper to laugh. I didn't know what to think about it so I just didn't.

Moving through the kitchen, we entered the living room. Sunshine was standing at the bottom of the stairs one t-shirt over each shoulder, she was texting someone. I looked at Seth, and then at the TV, as it flashed, an evil laugh echoed around the room. Cullen's eyes went wide and he latched onto that guy.

"It's all right little dude." He said patting his head. "It's just my phone."

"Someone got a text." Emmett said laughing and nodding at the TV.

"From someone I don't know." That guy said eyeing his phone that was connected to the tv. You could see the text on the tv screen. "But apparently I'm next."

"That's Edward's number." Seth smirked. That guy looked at me and I pointed at Sunshine who sent another text.

"Give me that." I said snatching my phone away from her.

"My shirt?" That guy asked as we all read the text on the screen.

"That's my goal of the day." Sunshine smirked. "See how many shirts I can acquire."

"You mean steal?" Seth asked giving her a look.

"I didn't steal Jakey's." Sunshine replied. "He handed it over very willingly. Woulda got Drexi's too if they hadn't shoved me all willy nilly like out the door."

"Taking things slow, are they?" I asked knowing before this that Drea would give in.

"That's what I said…." Sunshine nodded. "Well I screamed it through the door…she assured me that the…" She looked at Cullen. "Hmmmm hmm was not to be had."

"Bummer." Seth muttered.

"Not necessarily." Emmett grinned. "There's other things."

"Yeah but usually the….hmmm hmmmm follows the other things." Sunshine said looking at him.

"It doesn't have too." He grinned again. "If you do it right."

"You speaking from personal experience there Hulk?" Seth smirked and again Emmett grinned.

He was thinking about the whipped cream vision.

I started shaking my head and waving my hands simultaneously.

"What's the matter Edward?" Jasper snickered. "See something you shouldn't?"

"Shut up Jasper." I snapped and looked at Cullen. "How you doing Buddy?" He crossed his arms and looked at the TV.

"Hulk mash gone."

"Sorry dude…" That guy said punching buttons on his phone and bringing a movie onto the screen. The Hulk barreled across the screen smashing everything in his path.

"Dude, what?" Seth gasped and looked at Emmett who smirked before joining that Guy and Cullen on the couch. "I cannot believe The Hulk is watching The Hulk. Sucks Jake is missing this."

"He saw it earlier, he was entertained." That guy replied. "Though I'm sure he prefers Drexi's entertainment."

"Ha." Seth looked up at the ceiling. "It's awfully quiet up there."

"Not if you're on the other side of the wall." Midnight smirked as she came down the stairs. Patrick trailed slowly behind her.

He looked like he'd been hit by a truck. His hair, still black stuck up all over the place. His eyes were bloodshot, his face paler than normal. He wore a t-shirt and pajama pants, it was not the norm for him.

"Dude you look like shi-" Seth caught himself as Cullen eyed him. "Ship." He nodded. "Wrecked."

"Nice." Emmett chuckled and nodded at Seth.

"I feel quite like a wrecked ship." Patrick nodded and sat down on the stairs, hanging his head and rubbing his neck.

"I was trying to tell him about our new friend Van." Midnight said nodding up the stairs. "But I couldn't even hear myself think…"

"Yeah, what's going on up there?" Seth asked smirking, quite excited.

"Mostly heavy breathing." She answered and I could hear it in her thoughts.

"Any talking at all?" Seth prompted.

"It's hard to tell with all the breathing."

"Breathing is for losers." Emmett smirked without taking his eyes off the TV

"Okay enough of this…" I said shaking my head, not wanting to know anymore. "What all did you tell Patrick?"

"Van is our friend." Patrick mumbled. "Van smells like heaven. Van can have kinky dreams."

"So you didn't say anything relevant at all?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Obviously she started with the important stuff." Sunshine said and Midnight nodded.

"Van is the photo freak." Emmett said still up in the movie. "The hat guy."

"What?" Patrick asked looking at him. "I thought Van was a classmate?"

"He is." Seth nodded. "Apparently he's also an angel."

"An angel?" Patrick asked looking at Seth then.

"Grigori." I explained, reading Seth's thoughts as he tried to remember the name.

"They still exist?" Patrick asked and I nodded. He sighed. "That explains some things…"

"He sent Lexi a picture this morning." Seth said clicking through Drea's phone and handing it over to Patrick. Midnight leaned down to look at it, then gave him a glare.

"It could have been worse…" He breathed and handing Seth the phone back.

"Worse really?" Midnight snapped.

"I do not want to talk about it." Patrick said rubbing his forehead.

"Not with me." Midnight glared at him. "Just with her." Patrick turned his gaze on Emmett.

"Who's up there with her?"

"J Dawg." Emmett answered as Cullen high fived him when The Hulk smashed something.

"J who?" Patrick asked confused.

"Jacob." I answered.

"Hmmm…" He mumbled.

"Yep my boy is back in the game." Seth smirked proudly.

"Your boy?" Jasper asked without thinking.

"Awww don't be jealous Jaz…" Seth said giving him a wink. "You're my new favorite." Jasper gave him a disgusted look.

"Nakey Jakey." Sunshine said randomly, as she bobbed her head to the tune she was singing in her mind.

"Why do you have so many shirts?" Midnight asked pointing at her.

"These are my trophies." Sunshine replied, pulling Seth's blue shirt off her shoulder. "This I got on discount at the wolf store." She pulled Jake's black shirt off her shoulder, simultaneously tossing Seth's shirt back on her shoulder. "And this one here, I won in the war."

"That's amazing." Midnight nodded and touched Jake's shirt. "This one is nice." She pointed at Seth's shirt. "But the blue one looks great with your eyes."

"Does it really?" Sunshine squealed holding the shirt up to her face.

"It's so perfect." Midnight nodded.

The rest of us stared at them oddly. Even the movie goers had tuned in to the insanity.

"How do they smell?" Midnight asked like it was the most logical question in the world. Sunshine had replaced Seth's shirt on her shoulder and reached for Jakes.

"This one smells like dirty dog with a hint of flower freshness." Sunshine handed Jakes shirt over to Midnight who nodded in agreement. "And this one here…smells like…" She sniffed it. "Dirtier dog…" She sniffed it again. "And a whole lot of pretty…" Everyone turned and looked at Seth who smirked.

"Where'd you get the pretty?" That guy asked again like this was the most logical conversation in the world.

"I had lessons after school."

"What'd you learn?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Take my shirt off next time?" Seth replied causing Emmett to laugh out loud. Obviously he wasn't expecting that answer, can't say I was either but really with Seth you never knew what would come out of his mouth.

"Missy smells really pretty." Sunshine said looking at him.

"Her name is Bethany." He replied rolling his eyes. "We've been over this…"

"Well where was I at?"

"Probably in your own little world, like usual."

"It's my favorite place to be."

"Figure out what your deal is?" Emmett asked giving him a look.

"Havent got that far…." Seth sighed. "Just some kissing."

"Kissing doesn't make one smell pretty." Sunshine smirked.

"Okay maybe some fondling…" He smirked. "Lots of fondling. A new record actually." He sighed. "If Jake were here he'd give me a high five." Instantaneously Emmett held his hand up for a high five. Seth chuckled and obliged him.

"You can't take Jakey's place." Sunshine snapped.

"Sure he can." Jasper smirked. "He's done it before."

"Ooooh burn!" Sunshine squealed then covered her mouth like she didn't say it.

"That was a low blow dude…" Seth said shaking his head.

"You really were wrong for that." I said shaking my head as well. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I regret nothing." He said turning his attention back to the TV.

"Not to make light of the subject…" Patrick said looking at anyone who would listen. "But how long do you think they'll be up there?"

"Who knows…?" Seth smirked. "They're taking things slow."

"Right?" Sunshine giggled. "It could take hours, considering the…." She paused to look at Cullen who wasn't paying attention, but she didn't risk it. "..hmmm…hmmm.. isn't being had."

"Hmm hmm?" Patrick asked then shook his head as the realization hit him. "Hmmm."

"That's right, hmm hmm hmmmmm is what's going on up there." Sunshine nodded. "Specially placed kisses, I bet." She looked around. "Who wants to bet me?"

No one was willing to make the bet.

"Losers don't wanna be losers, huh?" She asked with a smirk

Jacob's POV

7 pm. I woke up in Lexi's bed. Her half naked body cradled against mine. The thoughts, the feelings, the wonderfulness of it all unnerved me. I felt as if I were drunk, only pieces of the memory coming to me as I lay there half awake. Her attitude, her desire, her comment about sex complicating things I wasn't sure what she meant but I didn't have time to question it. Her lips were on mine, her fingers tangled in my hair, her body pressed against me, a whirlwind of emotions had hit me all at once. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what she wanted me to do, and I didn't want to ruin the moment by asking. My questions were answered within minutes as she led me to the bed, her fingers rested on the button of my jeans, her eyes met mine. Intimacy is not about sex. That's what she said, I didn't believe it at the time, but she was able to convince me effortlessly with some specially placed kisses that set my body on fire. It only made me want her more and I proved that with some kisses of my own. It was amazing, it was intimate, it was-

"Hot…." Lexi mumbled and wiggled in my arms.

Exactly.

I moved away from her and she rolled over with a sigh. It was late, I hadn't even been home yet, Dad was probably freaking out, though I had told Quil to tell him where I went after school but who knows if he did.

"Are you leaving?" Lexi asked softly as I pulled my pants on.

"I don't want too." I said kneeling by the bed to look at her. She reached out and caressed my face, kissing me softly before sighing.

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Jesus Christ." She cursed and moved from the bed, looking around for her shirt. Her skirt was wrinkled around her hips, I hadn't taken the time to remove it. I smirked at the thought. "What are you thinking about?" She asked pulling her shirt over her head and giving me a coy smile.

"That taking things slow is probably the best idea you've ever had." I replied taking her in my arms and kissing her.

"I love you Jacob." She said breathlessly as the kiss broke.

"I love you too Lexi." I whispered. "More than you will ever know."

"Oh I think I know." She said with a smirk. "Hopefully the rest of the house didn't hear it."

The rest of the house was quiet. Seth's scent still lingered. He was probably waiting for me. His mom was going to kill him if he didn't get home before curfew. I followed Lexi as she unlocked her door and stepped into the hallway. She nodded at Sunshine's door.

"Anybody in there?" She mouthed the words, probably not wanting anyone to know she was there, as if the powerful scent radiating off of her wouldn't announce her presence.

"Just Cullen." I answered and she nodded down the stairs.

"Edward still here?"

"Nope."

"Thank God." She sighed.

Yeah really, he'd be seeing some things he really didn't want to see in my mind tonight.

"The SPK representatives decided to grace us with their presence." Sunshine said the moment we started down the stairs. I was momentarily sidetracked when Lexi tripped over the bottom step and slammed into me. She cursed and Emmett laughed.

"That really does happen a lot." I said reaching out to balance her.

Emmett was sitting on the couch, Seth on one side, his head leaned back, he was snoring. Sunshine sat horizontally in the chair.

"How'd the SPK convention go?" Sunshine asked.

"SPK?" Lexi asked looking confused.

"Specially placed kisses." Big D answered coming into the room from the kitchen. He sat on the other side of Emmett, forcing him to move over which made Seth turn and rest his head on Emmett's shoulder. The look on Emmett's face was priceless and I had to laugh.

"If that is not the cutest thing I have ever seen." Lexi cooed. Immediately Emmett shoved Seth, his eyes fluttered open and he was on his feet quickly.

"What the fuck, where the fuck….what…" He took a deep breath and rubbed his face as he realized where he was.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Sunshine asked looking at him.

"Nap?" He asked still a little out of it. "I was sleeping?"

"You were until you decided to use Emmett as a pillow." I said with a smirk. Seth turned and looked at Emmett.

"That doesn't sound cool at all…"

"Definitely not cool dude." Big D shook his head. "Though in the technical sense…The Hulk is cooler than the rest of us."

"Of course, he's incredible." Sunshine nodded. "The incredible edible Hulk." Emmett just smirked.

"Speaking of edible…." Seth said looking at the kitchen doorway. "Do I smell peach cobbler?"

"Ooooh my cobbler." Lexi said her eyes glazing over. "I can't wait to taste it."

"Is that what you said to Jakey?" Sunshine asked. She snorted with laughter when Lexi looked at her mouth opening then closing. Emmett and Big D chuckled and Seth gave me a grin. I tried not to have any sort of reaction, which I only accomplished by looking down at my feet.

"Really Sunshine…"

"Really Drexi." Sunshine nodded. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"Speak for yourself." Emmett said shaking his head.

"Says the one who suggested it in the first place…"

"I didn't say that…." Emmett said looking at Lexi who crossed her arms.

"Big Daddy what did he say?" Sunshine asked.

"The sex was not necessary if other things were done right." Big D replied and Emmett shoved him.

"You did say that." Seth nodded and grinned at me again.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be smug about it, but then again it was kind of creepy that Emmett would say something like that.

"So….anyway…" I said taking a deep breath and looking at Lexi. "I should probably go…"

"Dude we gotta stay for dessert." Seth whined.

"Jakey's already had dessert." Sunshine smirked everyone laughed but Lexi and I just pretended I hadn't heard the comment.

"Sunshine, stop with that."

"Stop with what?" She asked looking at her.

"You know what."

"Oh you mean the sexy comment thing that I'm gonna keep doing until you admit it?"

"It's not your business."

"You're my business." Sunshine nodded. "I have the paperwork to prove it."

"She's got ya there." Emmett nodded and Lexi glared at him then looked at me.

"I'll walk you out…."

"Don't leave without me." Seth called as Lexi and I moved into the kitchen.

Patrick was washing dishes while Midnight set bowls out on the table.

"It smells amazing in here." Lexi sighed and looked at the oven.

It really did smell good.

"Thank you Alexandrea." Midnight cooed. "Cobbler is my specialty."

"Really? I never thought of you as the baking housewife type."

It was a weird thought…

"The months we were away, we didn't leave the house often. I got bored and started reading cookbooks." Midnight nodded and checked the oven. "Cullen would pick out a recipe and we would make it together."

"That's so sweet." Lexi said then sighed and rubbed her stomach.

It was then Patrick turned and looked at her drying his hands on a dish towel. He looked like hell run over.

"Glad to see you are feeling better Patrick." Lexi said giving him a sweet look.

"As I mentioned earlier I still feel like a failure."

"And as I mentioned earlier, you shouldn't. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"What would have happened had the Grigori not intervened?" Lexi looked at him. "Edward told me…while you were…." He looked at me. "Napping?"

"Yes." She nodded and smiled at me. "I was napping."

Technically not a lie.

"Napping." Midnight snickered as she started putting the clean dishes away. "Your Jacob is quite the noisy napper."

There went Lexi's hope that no one had heard us….

"Got Patrick out of the bed though." Midnight went on. "Sunshine said the walls were thin, but I had no idea. Tell me Alexandrea-"

"Midnight." Patrick said softly. "It's not your business."

"Thank you Patrick." Lexi said nodding at him. "I wish someone would tell Sunshine that."

"I would…." He said taking a deep breath. "But she's starting to scare me…"

"She thinks he's bitable." Midnight cooed and kissed his cheek. "Keeps asking for a taste."

"Hmmmm…" Lexi said echoing my own thoughts.

"I'm afraid she's just gonna stop asking…" He looked at the kitchen doorway as if making sure she wasn't coming into the room.

"She wouldn't really bite you…." Lexi said half mumbling, it was obvious she didn't quite believe the comment.

"If you are trying to sound believable you should try harder." Patrick said giving her a look. She smirked.

"I'll talk to her…"

"Lex." Seth said coming into the room carrying my shirt. "I have a problem."

"Don't we all?" She sighed and looked at him. "What's your-" She stopped as Sunshine strutted into the room wearing Seth's shirt. She turned around in a circle and did a little model walk. "Hmmm…"

"Oh my gosh." Midnight gushed and looked at her. "I told you, it's perfect, isn't it perfect Alexandrea?" She turned Sunshine around to face her. "The color of this shirt just makes her eyes pop." Lexi looked at them oddly then looked at Seth who shrugged.

"What do you think my Drexi?" She did a pose. "Am I sexy or what?"

"Or what…." Lexi nodded, Sunshine narrowed her eyes. "Very sexy…" Seth gestured to her. "But…. You can't just steal other peoples…clothing…"

"I didn't steal it." Sunshine defended. "Possession is nine tenths of the law."

"That's what Emmett said." Seth sighed.

"Emmett." Lexi said his name. "He's not being very helpful today."

"He's never helpful." Sunshine said like it was a stupid comment. "We just keep him around because he's pretty."

"He can be helpful." Midnight disagreed. "He can open a jar like it's nothing."

"Well I guess his hands are helpful." Sunshine nodded.

"Sunshine…." Lexi sighed. "Give Seth back his shirt."

"Why?"

"Because if I come home without my shirt, my mom would think I was out…you know…"

"Frolicking…." I said with a smirk. Seth nodded. Sunshine giggled.

"Frolicking…haha…" She sighed. "Wear Jakeys shirt."

"And send Jake home half naked?"

"It's not like its unusual." Sunshine said like he was stupid. "Billy won't care, he'll probably high five him or something."

That's probably true…. Though I wasn't going to say it.

"True." But Seth did. "That is so true." He laughed and pulled my shirt over his head.

That's what I needed. Showing up at home half naked and Seth wearing my shirt.

"Do me a favor…" I said looking at him. "When we get home…don't talk to my Dad."

"Oh but it would be so fun." Seth said laughing. "He'd send you away for sure."

"Send him away?" Lexi asked looking concerned. It was cute and I almost forget what we were talking about.

"Yeah Billy thinks Jake has serious issues and needs to see a doctor in Utah."

"He certainly does have issues." Sunshine nodded. "Sexy issues, but issues."

"Utah?" Lexi asked ignoring her. "What kind of issues?"

"Seth's commentary creeps him out…." I explained. "You know how he is…" Seth smirked. "I'm pretty sure Dad is just joking about Utah…." I wasn't really that sure….

"He better be." Lexi said putting her arms around me. "I would miss you so much." Before I could say anything she was kissing me.

"Yay we're staying for dessert." Seth snickered and Lexi pulled back.

"Right, you need to go." She nodded. "Billy's probably worried."

"Cobblers done." Midnight announced pulling the pan out of the oven.

"Come on Jake… just a few more minutes…" Seth said watching Midnight bring the cobbler to the table. "Quil was supposed to tell him where you went."

"Yeah I said I'd stop by here for a few minutes, not five hours."

"Tell him something came up." Seth said giving me a grin.

"Ha!" Sunshine snickered and high fived him.

Seth's POV- The Next Morning- School

Judging by Jake's cheerful attitude, he hadn't been grounded for his five hour tryst with Lexi. Either that or it was worth a grounding and judging by his thoughts while phased last night it was worth several groundings.

Quil came in right behind him and they moved quickly towards our table.

"Sup dawgs?" I asked as they took their normal seats beside each other.

"Nothing up with me." Quil replied and smirked at Jake. "Heard some things about Jake though."

"What did you hear?" Jake asked giving me a look like it was my fault.

"Dude I haven't even talked to anyone."

"Adryen called me early this morning." Quil answered. "Said you didn't come home til after nine, not a shirt in sight."

"Yeah well…" Jake sighed and shook his head trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Something came up." I snickered.

"I figured as much." Quil nodded.

"It's not what you think…" Jake replied like he was embarrassed "And Seth took my shirt."

"Well that's totally not what I wanted to hear." Quil said giving me a look.

"Worked too." I nodded. "Mom didn't even notice that my shirt was a different color."

"Glad I could help." Jake smirked.

"Explain." Quil said looking at him. "Adryen said you told Billy you lost your shirt in the war."

"Haha." I laughed. "That pretty much sums it up." Jake laughed as well.

"Sunshine-"

"Say no more." Quil said cutting him off. I laughed.

"She refused to give me my shirt back."

"She's probably still wearing it." Jake smirked. "It makes her eyes pop." Quil scrunched up his eyebrows.

"She's nuts." I nodded. "Though her sister is not far behind her…"

"Hmmm…" Quil shook his head.

"So what'd your dad say?" I asked looking at Jake.

"Not much…."

"Something about satisfaction bringing the cat back…" Quil smirked. "Adryen asked me if I knew what that meant."

"Haha sounds like Billy." I snickered. "You tell Adryen what it meant?"

"Sure didn't." Quil shook his head. "I played dumb."

"You're good at that." Jake smirked.

"You're one to talk." He replied with a grin. "Told your Dad you were doing homework."

"Homework?" I laughed.

"Adryen said Lexi's scent was so overpowering she could have very well been in your pocket."

"She probably was at one time." I said grinning at Jake. Again he shook his head, trying not to smile.

"Care to elaborate?" Quil asked.

"Why, so you can think about it?" Jake asked letting the smile cross his face. Quil rolled his eyes.

"I'm over it…thank you…"

"Im not." I said shaking my head and looking at Quil. "I saw it….. not firsthand, but in his thoughts while phased. Yeah, it's going to be awhile before I can look her in the eye."

"You're supposed to pretend you didn't see that." Jake grumbled.

"I am." I nodded, pretending, trying, whatever. "It's just some things cannot be unseen."

"Thought you two were taking things slow?" Quil smirked.

"We are…."

"Taking things slow translates to no sex. As in The Sex." I explained. "Other things are optional."

"What…does that mean?" Quil asked.

"Three words." I said holding up 3 fingers.

"Three?" Jake asked looking at me oddly.

"Specially….. Placed….. Kisses…" I counted the words on my fingers. Jake shook his head as Quil grinned at him.

"How is that slow?" He asked.

"Shut up." Jake snapped as Lexi walked into the school. "Don't say anything."

"Oh look Homework's here." I smirked and Quil laughed.

"Seriously shut up." Jake got to his feet as she approached, apparently he was suddenly a gentleman.

"Hey." Lexi said as he took her bag and set it on the table.

"Hey." He replied not sitting until she did.

He was so whipped, it wasn't even funny.

Quil gave me a look, it was obvious he was thinking the same thing.

"Did I get you in trouble last night?" She asked reaching across the table and holding his hand.

"Not really…." He shook his head. "Dad was cool about it."

"Cool as in okay or cool as in obnoxious?" She smirked.

"Obnoxiously cool." Jake nodded.

"And you?" She asked turning to look at me. "Did your mom notice your new shirt?"

"She didn't mention it." I replied not meeting her gaze. Quil laughed and Lexi turned towards him.

"Morning Lex." He nodded at her and she smiled.

"Good morning my friend Quil, it's nice to see you all normal again."

"It's nice to be back." He replied with a smirk and she laughed.

"Well if this is any indication on how this day is going to be, Id believe it's gonna be a good one." Lexi sighed and squeezed Jakes hand. Then her backpack started vibrating. "Oh…crap..."

"Spoke too soon…" I smirked as she rummaged through her backpack.

"Hmm…" She mumbled not finding her phone in its normal place. She unzipped the bigger side and started pulling out books, then a shirt. "I still have Rose's shirt in my bag."

"That's kind of creepy…" I said with a sigh. "You know in the hot sexy kind of way." She looked at me oddly then shook her head.

"Ah ha." She exclaimed pulling her phone from her bag and flipping it open. "Hmmmm…I don't know this number…."

"What'd they say?" I asked leaning over to look. "I got it! I got it! I got it!"

"Sounds like somebody's got something." Quil mused.

"And they're really excited about it." I nodded. Lexi made a face and texted back a question mark. Within seconds her phone buzzed again and she laughed.

"It's Sunshine." She laughed again. "She must have Big Daddy's phone." She shook her head and text back.

"How do you know it's her?" I asked. "What's she got?" She held the phone out for me to read. "Shirt Number three…." I read it out loud and shook my head.

"That is definitely Sunshine." Jake smirked.

"Who's the victim?" I asked as her phone buzzed again. She laughed then sighed.

"Emmett."

"How'd she manage that?" I asked as her phone buzzed again and she shook her head. I leaned over to look. "It was easy… speaking of easy…what color is Jakey's shirt today?" I looked at him and smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Look pretty for me." Lexi said holding up her phone and taking his picture. "Awww…" She cooed and sent the picture.

"Heads up." I said noticing a familiar scent nearby. "I sense the presence of an angel.." Lexi looked around and smiled when she saw Van walking towards the table. Quil cocked his head to the side. "Guess you didn't tell Adryen about Van, huh?" I asked looking at Jake.

"What about Van?" Quil asked as the person in question slipped onto the bench beside Lexi.

"Morning Tinkerbell."

"Ha." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I've got good news and weird news."

"What's the good news?" She asked sucking in a breath.

"The good news is, I talked to several people who were there that night. No one remembers Lucius, but they do remember you." He smirked. "Apparently you had the hottest outfit." She smiled. "That and your hair color is the only thing anyone mentioned."

"Good." Lexi nodded. "That's good…. Is that the weird news?"

"No." He shook his head. "The weird news is, you were right."

"About what?"

"Kittie thinks your friend Emmett is hot." Van made a face.

"That's not weird, that's normal." Lexi giggled as her phone buzzed. She flipped it open and smirked.

"He looks….angry…" Van said staring down at her phone.

"Sunshine talked him out of his shirt, I'm sure he is angry." She laughed and I leaned over to look.

It was a picture of Emmett, shirtless, arms crossed, that Hulk look on his face.

"Want me to send this to you so you can show it to Kittie?" Lexi asked and Van shook his head.

"Nope, I don't allow half naked man pictures on my phone."

"Oh why not?" Lexi giggled. "They're the best kind." She started texting.

"Looks like someone else lost a shirt." Van said picking up Rose's shirt off the table. Oddly he smelled it. "Not yours." He looked at Lexi.

"No it's my friend Rosalie's." She replied not glancing at him as she texted Sunshine. "Jacob's sister borrowed it and I just haven't returned it yet."

"She's hot." Van said, slowly turning to look at Quil. "Your best friends sister huh?" Quil looked confused, but nodded.

I was kind of confused as well. We must have mentioned that at some point in time… but how would he know she was hot?

"When did you meet Adryen?" Jake asked giving him a threatening look.

"Adryen, that's her name. I remember you mentioning that before." Van nodded and put the shirt down on the table. "I've never met her."

"Then how do you know what she looks like?" Quil asked giving him the same threatening look.

"I sense territoriality in the air." Van smirked. "Which one of you is going to growl first?"

"No growling." Lexi pointed at them then looked at Van. "How did you…" She stopped in her question when he handed her Rose's shirt.

"The blond is hot too." He smirked. "Is that Rosalie?"

"You can see them…" She mumbled. "Because you touched the shirt…" It dawned on me and Jake at the same time. One of his angel powers. Quil was still lost.

"She bought the shirt to match her boots." Van nodded and looked down at Lexi's feet. Randomly he touched the top of her boot and smirked. "These boots."

"You're wearing Rosalie's boots?" Jake looked disturbed.

"Does that bother you?" Lexi smirked.

"No…" He shook his head. "It's just…weird…"

"So you can see Adryen wearing that shirt?" I asked Van trying to change the subject before Lexi could say anything further.

"For a brief second." Van smirked and looked at Quil.

"Stop right there." Jake said shaking his head. "I don't want to know about this."

"What the fuck…" Quil was furious. Van scrambled to his feet as Jake grabbed Quil's arm to keep him from jumping the table. Van didn't even hesitate; he was gone before Jake could pull Quil back to his seat.

"Calm down dude…calm down…"

"What the fuck is he?"

"Grigori…." Lexi whispered and Quil looked at her oddly.

"An angel?"

"You've heard of them?" I asked slightly shocked, I'd never in my life heard of them before yesterday.

"I read…"

"One of his abilities is knowing where random objects come from… or what they were used for…something like that…" Lexi explained still in a whisper. "I'm really sorry…Quil…I didn't even think…"

"Don't Lex." He waved his hand. "Just forget it…" He sucked in his breath and looked at Jake. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We just found out yesterday." Lexi answered for him. "Completely by accident."

"It wasn't an accident." Jake said. "Emmett knew it and called him out on it."

"How did he know?"

"It's Emmett, dude knows everything." Jake answered. It was so weird to hear him say that. Lexi must have thought the same thing, she just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Since when do you say nice things about Emmett?" Quil asked looking quite surprised as well.

"It wasn't really a nice thing…" Jake defended. "Just an observation…"

"They're buddies now I think." I said looking at Quil.

"I'm concerned." He looked at Jake who rolled his eyes.

"We're not buddies…"

Suddenly Lexi's phone started buzzing. She looked at it oddly and clicked a button. It wasn't a text.

"Sunshine I'm at school…" She whispered into the phone and looked around to make sure no one saw her.

"I know." It wasn't Sunshine.

"Emmett…" She whispered his name then her eyes widened. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong… nothing's happened…" He replied quickly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay? Are you angry about something?"

"I'm fine….why would I be angry?" He sounded confused.

"Well you looked kinda angry…."

"You said you didn't send that picture." He snapped, obviously talking to Sunshine. I could hear her laughter in the background. Lexi giggled softly.

"Where are you going?" I heard Sunshine ask.

"Outside."

"No fair, then I can't hear your conversation."

"Maybe I don't want you to hear it."

"Gasp!" Sunshine sang. "You're gonna talk dirty talk with Drexi arnt ya?"

"Do I look like Edward to you?" Emmett asked, and I knew he was probably grinning. Lexi started laughing.

"Haha." Sunshine snickered. "Then why can't I hear?"

"Because it's private."

"So you are gonna do the dirty talk?"

"Ofcourse I am." Emmett replied and I heard a door slam.

"Don't tell her that…" Lexi sighed. Emmett laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting….waiting for classes to start."

"Jake there?

"Yes…" She said suddenly sounding nervous about it.

"Let me talk to him."

Every single one of us had the exact same expression on our face. It was what I liked to call, The what the fuck look. Lexi held the phone out to Jake and he just looked at her.

She had to force him to take it.

"Yeah?" He said not sounding the least bit excited.

"Can she hear me?" Emmett said softly.

"Nope…" Jake replied looking at Lexi who looked lost, much like the rest of us.

"Don't say anything, I don't want her to freak out. This is just between us for now."

"Okay…"

"I went out this morning… same place I always go to hunt. There are three scents, I don't recognize. Obvious vamps. They weren't there two days ago. I did some tracking and it seems they're circling the house, staying far enough back that we can't sense them."

Quil and I both looked at Jake who looked at Lexi. She gestured to him as if asking what's going on.

"I don't know if it's related to our friend Lucius, but I think precautions need to be put into place just in case. For her, for Cullen."

"I agree." Jake replied.

"I got the house covered, you got the rest. I know she's safe at school, but there is that small time frame when she's driving home, she'll pass right through the area they're circling around."

"I'll take care of it."

"What are you going to tell her I said?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Maybe I'm giving you some pointers?" Emmett replied, I bet my life he was grinning. Quil and I both laughed.

"You're an asshole."

"Now Jake, that's no way to talk to your buddy." I smirked. Jake rolled his eyes.

"What is going on?" Lexi asked. "Give me the phone." Jake didn't hesitate just handed it right over. "Are you fighting with Jacob?"

"I am not."

"He said you were an asshole."

"I am an asshole." Emmett replied. Jake laughed.

"Emmett…"

"That's it baby say my name, you know how I like it." He whispered all seductive like. Lexi's eyes widened and Jake cocked his head to the side.

"I knew it!" Sunshine squealed in the background.

"Oh no… Sunshine…" Emmett sounded fakely surprised. "I didn't know you were there…"

Jake started laughing, we all did as we realized he was trying to distract her. Lexi however looked furious.

"Emmett, I swear you just wait til I get home, I'm gonna-"

"Shhhh…" Emmett cooed. "Not in front of Sunshine. We'll finish this later."

"Emmett." Lexi grumbled.

"Bye bye now." He made kissy sounds and the line went dead.

Lexi's mouth hang open as she stared at the phone. Jake laughed softly and she turned towards him.

"Are you laughing?"

"No, of course not…" Jake shook his head and cleared his throat.

"What the hell is going on Jacob?"

"You tell me."

"What?" Lexi asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you were the one talking dirty on the phone." I said trying to distract her from questioning him.

"I was not." She snapped turning towards me. Jake grinned then looked serious when she turned back to him. "I was not."

"Sounded like dirty talk to me." Quil jumped on the d-stract train.

"I didn't say….he was…" She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Jake. "What is going on between you two?"

"They're buddies now, remember?" I told her. "Buddies share." Jake didn't look amused but nodded when she eyed him.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing….really…."

"Nothing really?" Lexi asked, she was beyond suspicious. She crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"It was just you know…. Guy talk?" He said it like it was a question.

"Guy talk." Lexi wasn't buying it. "You expect me to believe you were guy talking with Emmett?" Jake nodded. "Emmett Cullen…"

"It's not a big deal…." Jake said looking at me. Obviously he needed some help with this.

I shook my head, I had nothing to offer.

"Not a big deal?" Lexi asked. "You and Emmett were talking on the phone… guy talk… being civil… Emmett led Sunshine to believe he and I had been talking… inappropriately… and you laughed about it like it was a joke, which makes me think you know why he acted like that. Why did he do that? Why are you playing along?"

Damn she was good.

Jake looked at a loss and I shrugged, not able to think of a damn thing to get him out of this.

"Why do you and Rose do shit like that?" Quil asked suddenly. She turned slowly to look at him. We all did. "You two are always playing games like that with Emmett, messing with his head. Looks like the tables have turned."

Fuckin Quil, he's brilliant.

"You two were messing with me?" She asked looking at Jake. It sounded kinky the way she said it but I made no comment as Jake started nodding. Lexi sighed and laughed. "God I should have picked up on that…" Jake looked at Quil like he wanted to high five him for his brilliance. Quil just smirked.

"Are you mad?" Jake asked reaching for her hand.

"Not at you." Her eyes narrowed. "Emmett on the other hand…. I'm kicking his ass when I get home."

"I'm coming with you." Jake said as the bell rang. "You know…so I can watch…"

Another kinky comment I chose to let slide in the moment.

We all got to our feet and Lexi rounded the table.

"Good, then when I'm done with that." She put her arms around Jake's waist. "I will deal with you."

"Yeah?" Jake smirked, his hands sliding down her back and resting on her hips. "Am I in trouble?"

"You deserve to be punished for your behavior." She said with this intense look in her eyes.

"Oooh…" I whistled as Lexi kissed him, several times, each time her lips lingered, her force a bigger stronger. She pulled back and gave him a look before turning and walking off down the hallway.

"Dude…" Jake sighed and turned towards Quil who held up his fist for the classic fist tap thing.

"You are welcome."

Emmett's POV

I felt the intrusion of the new scents enough of a threat to alert Jake so that he'd stick close to Lexi. She was safe in La Push, but that small amount of time between there and here was wide open. I could have taken care of it myself, but I didn't want to leave the house unattended. Not to mention I felt obligated. I took care of Lucius, and even without saying it, I knew Jake was threatened by my protection over her. I knew he wanted….needed the chance to prove himself. Maybe I needed to see it for myself? Or just maybe…insanity was setting in.

I wasn't entirely sure about anything except just how much Id fucked up messing with Lexi on the phone. I was certain Jake knew I was just covering up the real reason that Id called and trying to distract Lexi from questioning it in the process. Sunshine however….was far from amused. She'd been giving me hateful looks since then, hasn't even said a single word to me.

This morning she was my biggest fan, with the exception of her sister. I'd just came back from hunting, concerned about the scents I'd come across when she very nicely told me to give her my shirt. I thought it would be a good form of distraction, to keep her from noticing my distraught behavior. It worked like a charm. She was giddy about her new trophy, Midnight was… to say the least impressed. Patrick not so much, but he did understand when I explained my distraction reasonings. I was certain he also knew why Id called Lexi, even though Sunshine had told him very loudly what she heard me say. She came into the kitchen shortly after, throwing my shirt at me and declaring me to be the biggest liar on the planet.

I knew she believed my little charade to be true. She thought I lied to her about wanting Lexi to be with Jake. She hated me now and there was nothing I could do, not at the moment. I knew she would be upset if she knew the truth. I didn't want to worry her, I knew the first thing she'd do was call Lexi. It wasn't something Lexi needed to hear at school, she'd be worried… upset… probably cry… things would get crazy. I didn't want to risk it, Jake agreed, he knew what would happen. I planned to tell them both everything when Lexi was home from school, safe at home where we could handle whatever reaction she'd have.

"I am so disappointed in you." Sunshine said coming into the kitchen where I sat at the table, waiting on Lexi to come home. I'd been sitting for atleast 2 hours now. Lexi would be home in thirty minutes. Thirty more minutes and I could explain this.

"It's not what you think Sunshine…"

"What else could it be?" She asked with this disapproving look on her face. "She's finally realized the truth, where she is supposed to be, how much she loves him and you jump in to ruin it. You always do that shit. " She shook her head. "You promised me you believed it too. That she is meant to be with Jakey, no matter what you said-"

"I know what I said." I stopped her. "I meant every word Sunshine, I would never lie to you." She gave me this hateful look. "I swear Sunshine… it was just… it was just a joke… what I said to Lexi, I was just playing around…"

"Didn't sound like a joke to me."

"It was. I swear. When she gets home I'll explain everything."

"You mean the two of you will lie to me again?" She snapped. "She said you two were friends, now I know what she meant by that."

"Oh come on Sunshine…." I said making a sighing sound. "We are friends, that is all I swear. It was a joke, you can ask Jake, he was there."

"You said that shit in front of Jakey?" She was appalled.

"Exactly, you think I'd really mess around with her knowing he was there?"

"You're a freak, there is no telling what you'd do." She had such a serious expression on her face I couldn't even think of anything to say to that. "Let's ask Jaz. He's a freak, he'd know." I eyed her awaiting the presence. Both Edward and Jasper were near the house….and…..Rose? I turned slowly towards the door. "Even better." She gave me a look. "I wonder what Rose will say about this."

"Seriously Sunshine…" She cut me off with a wave as she disappeared outside.

I debated momentarily about just hiding out in Lexi's room, but thought that would make me look guilty. It would be best to suck it up, deal with the crap and at least let Edward in on the truth.

"What's up Sunshine?" I heard Jasper ask as they appeared in the yard.

"Uncle Emmett is a dirty talking whore." She replied immediately. They all looked at me as I stepped onto the porch.

"What's new?" Rosalie smirked.

"He called her at school." Sunshine told her. "Dirty talk at school…" She shook her head at me.

"Hmmm…" Jasper gave me a look.

"It was just a misunderstanding…"

"Please." Sunshine snapped. "That's it say my name baby, you know how I like it." She said it all breathlessly and I hoped that I really hadn't sounded like that. "How can you misunderstand that?"

"You called her at school?" Edward looked at me wide eyed, this huge smirk on his face. "You really said that to her?" Obviously Sunshine was giving him all the details, minus the truth.

"It wasn't like that…"

"Am I right to assume her is …Lexi?" Jasper asked looking at me.

"Ofcourse." Sunshine snapped. "Who else's life would he ruin?"

Damn…that was harsh…

"I thought you and Lexi were just friends now?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"We are…"

"With phone benefits." Sunshine nodded. "Who knows what else."

"I assumed she got back with Jake." Jasper said. "I mean… after last night…"

"She is with Jake." I nodded. "I am-"

"Her little call boy?" Rosalie asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like that…." I made a sighing sound and brought the entire conversation to mind, the reason I called, what I told Jake, how I was trying to distract from being questioned.

"Well you certainly fucked that all to hell…" Edward mused.

Right?

"I can't believe you'd call her at school." Jasper looked at me. "You got all up on my ass when I texted with her."

"Text with her?" Rosalie asked.

"I did not get on your ass." I rolled my eyes. "Jake and I were just fucking with you."

"You and Jake?" Rosalie looked at me oddly.

"I'm just gonna stop talking…"

"You probably should." Edward nodded.

"Especially on the phone… to Drexi…at school!"

"He wasn't even talking to her, it was Jake on the phone." Edward said the most unhelpful thing of his lifetime.

"And the plot thickens." Jasper gave me a look.

"You were talking to Jakey?" Sunshine asked, her and Rosalie had the same disgusted look on their face. "You are all kinds of nasty." Edward laughed loudly like it just dawned on him what he'd done.

"Come on…" I said nodding at Edward. I'll show you where I found the scents.

"Come on Jaz." Edward nodded at him. "You know you wanna hear this."

"Naw…I'm good." Jasper shook his head. I rolled my eyes and shoved him forward.

"You are all nasty!" Sunshine yelled as we took off across the yard.

"Thanks for your help Edward." I mumbled as we moved through the trees.

"I didn't realize what I was saying…"

"What help?" Jasper asked. "Did Daddy Dirty give you some lines to use on Lexi?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "It was Lexi, right? You weren't really talking to Jake…."

"Pretty good lines Emmett. I'm proud." Edward smirked.

"You think this is funny?"

"You did it to yourself. Not the best way to distract them."

"Yeah I realize that now, but it was the first thing I thought of." I explained. "Sunshine jokingly accused me of doing it, that being the reason I wanted to talk to Lexi in private. I thought it would make sense, I didn't realize Sunshine would go psycho."

"No….not Sunshine."

"She came out into the yard when I was trying to get Lexi off the phone. It seemed to be a win win."

"Obviously it was not." Edward nodded. "Atleast she didn't catch you talking to Jake."

"Okay…." Jasper stopped walking. "Someone needs to explain this or I'm just going to assume you've got some kinky shit going on with Jake and Lexi. And if that is a fact, you need to explain that, but only Lexi's part."

"You are a disgusting…freak." I said shaking my head.

"You really think Emmett is that desperate?" Edward asked.

"You really don't?" Jasper asked.

"Well I guess I could see.."

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped and started walking faster. "It's right over here…."

"What is?" Jasper asked. "Or do I not want to know?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jaz." Edward said. "This is serious."

"What is serious? I'm not a mind reader you know?"

"Here." I stopped and pointed around the area. "This is where it's the strongest." The scents lingered but they weren't any stronger, which meant they hadn't been back.

"Who the fuck…" Jasper scrunched up his nose and circled around a tree.

"I see why you were concerned." Edward nodded.

"This is the closest they've come, but their scent is all around the house far enough out that we'd never sense them around. I wanted to track them further but I didn't want to leave the house unprotected."

"What did Jake say?"

"Not much. He couldn't really, Lexi was right there. He agreed it would be best not to tell her at school. He's going to ride home with her today…just in case…"

"She'll pass right by here…." Edward nodded towards the road.

"Like I told Jake, I don't know if it's connected to Lucius. I don't know if she's in danger…or…if…"

"Cullen." Edward nodded and sucked in a fake breath.

"This is why you called Lexi at school." Jasper said connecting the dots. "You did talk to Jake…"

"Yeah."

"Why does Sunshine think? I mean… what's with the dirty talk?"

"I haven't told anyone about this. I didn't want Sunshine to freak out, I knew she'd tell Lexi immediately and that was what I was trying to prevent. I went outside to talk to Lexi in private, like I said earlier Sunshine just assumed and when she came outside, I thought it would keep her from asking questions."

"Well that didn't work out very well."

"No it did not." I made a sighing sound. "Sunshine hates me and I am certain Lexi is furious…"

I replayed the last part of the conversation in my mind.

"You really said that?" Edward smirked. "Giving him pointers?"

"What?" Jasper asked. I smirked.

"Jake and I were discussing what he should tell Lexi Id called for. I said to tell her I was giving him pointers. I thought it was funny, he did not." I laughed. "He called me an asshole which is what prompted Lexi to get back on the phone. She wanted to know what I said and that's when Sunshine came outside. Lexi said my name as a question and I just rolled with it…"

"Say my name you know how I like it…" Jasper smirked.

"Yeah something like that. Then Sunshine yelled and I pretended I hadn't noticed she was there. Lexi was livid, said wait til I get home, I'm gonna….. I cut her off, said not in front of sunshine and hung up the phone."

"Damn." Jasper shook his head. "She's gonna kick your ass."

"Did Jake know you were joking?" Edward asked.

"I'm assuming. He laughed."

"Bet he's not laughing now." Jasper mused. "She probably already brought the redhead fury down on his ass."

"Damn." I smirked. "I didn't even think of that…."

"I'm sure he handled it. He's good with shit like that." Edward nodded.

"What handling Lexi?" Jasper smirked.

"Must you always make a dirty comment?"

"Yes I must." Jasper nodded.

"Anyway…" I shook my head. "Lexi will be home soon….we should head back…."

"Intercept Sunshine before shit hits the fan." Edward nodded.

"Really." Jasper nodded. "There is no telling what she's telling Rose."

"Oh jesus christ." I mumbled and the three of us flew back towards the house.

Sunshine and Rose were sitting on the porch laughing, probably about something I didn't want to know about. Edward nodded at me, answering my unspoken thought.

"Oh look it's the Nasty Brothers." Sunshine announced as we moved towards them. "How was the deets Jaz?"

"Disappointing."

"Not kinky enough for ya?" Rosalie asked.

"Not even close…" Jasper shook his head and I glared at him.

"Aw don't worry Emmett. Maybe next time Edward can help." Rosalie smirked. Sunshine snorted with laughter and high fived her.

"Point for Rose." Jasper chuckled.

"Game on!" Sunshine squealed.

"We are not playing a game." I said rolling my eyes. "There is no time for games."

"Just because you're losing doesn't mean you can't catch up." Sunshine said giving me a look like she was sad that I refused to play. "You'll have many opportunities to get your points back."

"What do you mean get my points back?" I asked, don't know why I did that.

"You're at a negative eleven right now." She explained.

"How is that?" I asked. Edward shook his head at me, obviously another question I shouldn't have asked.

"You lost ten points for trying to ruin Drexi's life."

"I am not trying to ruin her life…." I said shaking my head. "It's not…" I sucked in a fake breath. Lexi will be home soon, I can clear this up then. "What about the other point?"

"You're dirty talk disappointed Jaz." She said seriously. "Jaz appreciates anything dirty, to disappoint him… well that's just sad Uncle Emmett, it's just sad." I looked at Jasper.

"It is pretty sad…." He smirked.

"This is ridiculous…" I mumbled.

"You knew better than to ask…" Edward shook his head again.

"Don't worry Uncle Emmett, you'll get your points back when Jakey comes to kick your ass and you let him win."

"I'm sorry, what the fuck was that?" I snapped. "Let him win? Ain't gonna happen…"

"Oh, did you change your mind?" Rosalie asked giving me a look.

"What?"

"You said it ain't gonna happen, you Arnt going to let him win."

"I meant a fight is not going to happen. There is nothing to fight about. Jake and I have an understanding."

"What's that?" Sunshine asked. "He's physical, you're verbal?"

"Jesus Christ." I cursed. Jasper and Edward both laughed.

"Is that why you talked to him on the phone?" Sunshine asked. "Did you have to run it by him first? Does he have to approve?" She was fucking serious about it.

I started shaking my head.

"Does the same stand for you?" She asked. "Is that how you knew what they were doing last night? Did he run it by you first?" Jasper and Edward were near hysterics.

"Oh my god…" I couldn't even believe her. "Just let it go Sunshine…okay... Seriously… it's nothing like that… Lexi and I are friends… we're all friends…"

"Kinky friends." She said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Why you gotta be so nosy Sunshine?"

"Me?" She snapped. "You the one getting involved in Drexi's business. You need to stop interfering, you have no right-"

"No right?" I snapped, nearly growling. The comment made me furious. "I have every right-"

"Emmett…" Edward said tapping my shoulder. "You know she didn't mean it like that."

"You know what, I'm tired of this bull shit." I said trying to calm down but not managing well. I felt it coming, I was about to go on a rant, I had too much bottled up. "I am tired of being treated like an asshole when all I'm trying to do is protect my family. Everyone wants me to take care of their fucking shit, and I'm glad to do it, but I am one person. I cannot take care of everything by myself and the one time I realize that and ask for help I get shit for it. You have no fucking clue all the shit I have to deal with on a daily basis. And how I deal with it is none of your fucking business. Lexi is part of my life, she is my family and I'm gonna protect her just as I would anyone else." Edward and Jasper looked at their feet. Sunshine looked surprised by my outburst.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie got to her feet and was in front of me in seconds surprising the hell out of me. I just looked at her. "You're talking about protecting your family, you asked Jake for help. It doesn't take a fucking genius to know something's happened."

"Rosalie Hale." Jasper smirked. "Fucking genius." She looked at him then at me. I massaged my forehead.

"What's going on?" Sunshine asked. "What happened?"

"Emmett found new scents near the house. 3 of them. Unknown. Obvious vamps." Edward explained. "They are circling…possibly tracking…"

"Looking for Lexi?" Rosalie asked giving him a look. "Friends of that Lucius guy you told me about?"

"We don't know…" I answered.

"Calling Jake was just a precaution." Edward went on. "In the event she may be the target."

"Who else?" Sunshine asked and everyone looked at her. It only took her seconds to figure it out and she ran quickly inside the house.

"I was going to explain everything when Lexi got home." I said looking at Rose. "I didn't want to worry Sunshine… I knew she'd call Lexi… and it wasn't something she needed to hear at school."

"She'll be upset…" Rosalie nodded as Sunshine came back outside.

"Cullen's sleeping." She said wrapping her arms around herself. "Safe and sound, Patrick is with him." I nodded.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Sunshine." I said looking at her. "What you heard me say on the phone was just a way to cover up why I called. I had been talking to Jake, Lexi was questioning me, I didn't want her to know either. I was just trying to distract you both. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Lexi. We are just friends…. Well we were friends, she probably hates me too…"

"I'm sorry Uncle Emmett." Sunshine said sadly. "I knew better than to think you would do something like that. I shouldn't have accused you… I should have minded my business…"

"It's all right Sunshine." I said smiling at her. "You were protecting your family. That's what we do." She nodded and made a sighing sound.

"I wish you would have just told me the truth."

"Believe me… so do I." I shook my head. "Next time, I'm telling the truth."

"Is that a lie?" She smirked.

"More than likely." I nodded and she laughed. "So we good now? Do I get my points back?"

"Plus ten." She nodded.

"So that puts me at 21, right?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes. He hated this fake game we played. "I'm winning."

"Depends on what happens when Drexi gets home." Sunshine said. "If you get your ass kicked by a fairy, you're back in the negative."

"I would pay good money to see that happen." Rosalie smirked.

"I got ten on Lexi." Jasper smirked. "Twenty if she's got a bat."

"Haha." I will never forget the day she came at me with a bat.

"That was the funniest thing…" Edward smirked.

"What was funny?" Rosalie asked.

"Lexi swinging a bat at Emmett, almost hit me too." Jasper explained. "It was a while back, she had just found out that…" He stopped talking as he realized what her reason was.

"Yeah so…" Edward made a sound like he was clearing his throat."

"She had just found out that he was with you and the bastard fucked her anyway." Sunshine explained. Rose looked at me.

"Thank you Sunshine….for that lovely recap." I mumbled.

"It's what I do." She smirked.

"Did she actually hit you?" Rose asked crossing her arms.

"Several times…" I could almost feel it.

"Because he betrayed you." Sunshine nodded.

"Really?" She asked, looking deep in thought. "That is so sweet…"

"I know, right?" Sunshine nodded.

Women I'll never understand them.

"I know right?" Edward smirked.

"Heads up." Jasper announced. "Guest of honor is about to arrive…. With her half naked minion."

"How do you know he's half naked?" Sunshine asked curiously.

"I'm just assuming." Jasper shrugged. "It'll happen eventually."

"Especially if Sunshine has anything to do with it." I smirked.

"I could use a new shirt." She nodded and rubbed the shirt she was wearing.

"Are you wearing Seth's shirt?" Edward asked like he'd just notice.

"That's creepy." Jasper shook his head.

"Creepy, comfy, to each their own." Sunshine nodded her head from side to side.

"I heard about your shirt stealing fest." Rosalie looked at her. "Hate that I missed that."

"Aw it's okay Rose, Jake will be half naked again." Jasper smirked and she glared at him.

"How are you going to explain this?" Edward asked as Lexi's car pulled into the driveway.

"Not a clue…." I sucked in a fake breath trying to prepare myself. There was no telling what kind of mood she was in.

"Oh look it's my friend Rose." Lexi said as she got out of the car and Rosalie moved towards her. "This could be your lucky day." She smirked at Jake who rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked grabbing Lexi's arm and making her look at her.

"Um…..I don't remember?" Lexi cocked her head to the side.

"Let me refresh your memory." Rose smirked. "You slept with Emmett… the first time… well the second time…" She laughed like it was funny. I didn't think it was funny. Jake didn't think it was funny. Lexi sure as hell didn't think it was funny. "You said you didn't know he and I were together."

"I didn't know." Lexi shook her head and looked at me. "Why are we talking about this?" I just shrugged and looked away.

"You never told Rose about how you hit Uncle Emmett with a bat."

"You hit him with a bat?" Jacob asked looking at me, very much amused now.

"Yeah…." Lexi sighed. "I was a little… angry…"

"A little?" I asked. She smirked.

"You deserved every single hit you let me get."

"Yes he did." Rosalie agreed, they both gave me the same look. It was way creepy. "I really appreciate the defense." She looked at Lexi again. "You're fucking awesome." She held up her hand.

"Awwww…" Lexi high fived her.

"Awww…" Jake mocked, slipping away and coming up beside me. "We are in trouble…"

"How bad…."

"I told her we were just messing with her…. You know how they do you…" He whispered and nodded at Lexi and Rose who were now comparing bracelets.

"That's pretty brilliant dude."

"Thank Quil, he was quick on it."

"So…she's mad…"

"Not really mad…." He shook his head. "She's… I don't know dude…"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Lexi looked at us her eyes narrowing. Jake and I looked at each other.

"Busted." Sunshine giggled.

"You look lovely today…." I said the first thing I thought of and Jake looked at me like I was just stupid.

"Drop the bull shit Emmett. Tell me the truth."

"The truth…" I nodded.

"Do you have a bat?" Rosalie asked. "Do you want me to get it?" Lexi laughed.

"Dude does she?" Jake looked concerned.

"Naw dude… you think I'd be living here?"

"Spill it Emmett." Lexi prompted. "What's going on? Jacob said you and him were messing me on the phone, with the dirty talk, some kind of sick joke. Actually it was Quil to jump in with that lie." She looked at Jacob who looked at me. "What are you two lying about?" I wasn't sure how to start, I looked at Edward who took a step back and shook his head. "Come on Emmett, it doesn't take a fucking genius to know something happened."

"That's what I said." Rosalie nodded. They both crossed their arms and looked at me.

"Damn that was creepy…" Jasper looked at me.

"You ain't lyin…."

"What is it?" Lexi asked looking around. "Who knows? Tell me."

"We don't anything for sure." Rosalie was the one to start. "Why they were here, what they want."

"They? Who's they?" Lexi asked looking at her then at me.

"Three vamps, they've been circling the house." Immediately she looked at Sunshine.

"We don't know what they're after…" I went on. "I was here to protect Cullen… but I was afraid if it were you… I didn't want you driving home alone…" I nodded to Jake. "That's why I talked to Jake, told him what Id found." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I thought you'd get upset and I didn't want that to happen at school… I'm sorry for what I said on the phone… I was just trying too…"

"Keep me from asking questions. Throw me off guard." She nodded and rubbed her forehead. "I figured that out on my own, I knew you wouldn't say shit like that knowing Jacob was there."

"Or… At all…." I added and looked at Jake.

"So what do we do?" Lexi asked looking at me. "How do we know?" She sucked in a breath, she was getting upset, I could feel it.

"I'd like to check things out myself." Jake said looking at me. "Looks like you could use some distraction." I nodded and pointed at Edward. Jasper was already walking away.

"You're all leaving?" Lexi asked looking concerned. "What if they're out there? What if you don't come back?" She breathed deeply trying to keep herself from crying. It was so not working.

"I'll come back." Jake said giving her a look. "And if I don't, I'm sure Emmett will. You can't lose." Lexi looked stunned.

"Point for Jakey!" Sunshine squealed.

I wanted to laugh but I was afraid to suck in the air around me.

"I cannot believe you just said that…" Rosalie smirked.

"I'm totally kidding." Jake said taking Lexi's hand. "But you're not upset now, right?" She sighed and laughed softly.

"That was smart…" I nodded at him. He was right. The emotional feeling was getting duller by the minute.

"You can punish me for that later." Jake smirked and kissed her lightly. She shook her head at him.

"Lets ride bros."


End file.
